Sin Garantías
by Ekael
Summary: "Lo único importante en esta vida, es no tener arrepentimientos."
1. PREFACIO

**Sin Garantías.**

"Lo único importante en esta vida, es no tener arrepentimientos."

Universo Alterno.

Basado en las directrices, sugerencias, ideas y herramientas del Juego de Rol, Hombre Lobo: El Apocalipsis, con sus múltiples guías, adaptaciones y adiciones. Esta historia está realizada con notorias modificaciones y material interpretado, creado, sumado, u modificado por mí, aclaro que algunas partes están apegadas a los libros, mientras que otras, están muy lejos de ser consideradas, sin embargo, tomo del libro su más grande e importante regla: "Las reglas son lo que tú haces de ellas" –Pág. 231 del libro básico, Edición 20° Aniversario de Hombre-Lobo, 2015.

Doy como advertencia que las personalidades o arquetipos de los personajes han sido cambiados, puede que al leerlos se den cuenta de que son ligeramente diferentes, todo esto según mejor me convenga, por otro lado, los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí.

PREFACIO.

La primavera estaba en su máximo esplendor, era un día sin nubes, soleado, pero no caluroso, con el cielo azul limpio, uno de esos días que parecen ser perfectos, uno de esos días que te dan energía nada más ir fuera y sentir el aire limpio. Si, era el estereotipado día perfecto, esos en los que nada puede salir mal.

El cruce estaba lleno de gente, como siempre en las calles de Shibuya. A pesar de que estaba llena de muchas personas me imagine que se diera la oportunidad de encontrármela en medio de la multitud. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado eso? ¿Cuántas veces lo había imaginado? ¿Cuántas? Siempre que me ponía a pensar en cómo sería me imaginaba a mí, caminando presurosa por la calzada, y de pronto, ya fuera a mi izquierda, a mi derecha, a un metro o a diez, nos veíamos la una a la otra. El mundo se quedaría en pausa, nos quedaríamos en silencio, sin palabras. Entonces yo sonreiría y me acercaría a ella para saludarla. Le diría: "ha pasado tanto tiempo" y miraría esos preciosos ojos con una sonrisa, porque ella se merecía todas mis sonrisas. Luego de aquello, mi fantasía terminaba porque no sabía que más podría suceder.

Me detuve en la esquina de la calle, justo en el semáforo, el cual estaba en verde, esperé de pie mientras las demás personas cruzaban. Fije mis ojos en el altísimo edificio que estaba frente a mí, tenía grandes ventanas de cristal, casi interminables, luego baje mis ojos para mirar la entrada. Solo bastaron unos minutos más para verla salir. Ahí estaba ella… mi corazón dio un brinco y apreté las cuentas en mi mano, dentro del bolsillo. Este no sería un encuentro por casualidad como en mis fantasías, no.

Luego de que saliera del edificio, caminó hacia su derecha, la seguí con los ojos y en cuanto pude cruce la calle, la seguí con relativa calma, con pasos cada vez más rápidos, más largos, pero sin correr, hasta que estuve justo tras ella, casi pisándole los zapatos, entonces me permití inhalar su aroma después de tanto tiempo. De un momento a otro, como si hubiera sabido que estaba tras de ella, se detuvo, yo saque el collar de mi bolsillo.

-ha pasado tanto tiempo -le susurre a su oído, entonces volteo, sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, nos quedamos en silencio, el mundo que nos rodeaba dejo de existir.

Una situación como esta solo puede definirse como cómica. Cuando vemos todo lo que hay detrás de esta situación, de esta escena, no hay otra forma de verlo. De forma cómica y siniestra. Sin lugar a dudas, una mezcla de entre perversa satisfacción, pero trágica ironía.


	2. Capítulo 01

Capítulo 1.

-Debes enfrentarte al mundo Natsuki.

Es lo que mi madre me había dicho, justo cuando regresaba de inscribirme en la preparatoria. No sentí miedo, angustia, ni algún tipo de ansiedad o desesperación, como escuché que sucedió con mi primo. Sabía que llegaría el momento en que mi madre quisiera que viera más allá de nuestra propiedad alejada de la ciudad, y por lo tanto me sentí impaciente. Fruncí las cejas en un gesto serio y le asentí con la mirada a mi madre, estaba lista y lo afrontaría con fuerza.

Los meses anteriores al inicio de clases fueron pesados. Comencé a preguntarme como tenía que actuar, en mis quince años siempre me había rodeado de familiares, que debo añadir eran pocos, solo tenía a mi madre, mis tíos y dos primos, uno mayor que yo, y otro un año menor. Y lastimosamente, mi primo mayor entro en crisis cuando mi tío lo inscribió en la preparatoria, fue cómico, aunque también angustiante, pero cuatro meses después cuando regreso por las vacaciones había cambiado, ahora era confiado y según él sabía de todo. Yo no quería cambiar, no quería ser como él traicionando lo que había sido. Entonces decidí que cuando me tocara, yo no cambiaría. Siempre me han remarcado lo que soy, y soy una persona que se ha criado toda su vida con su familia, viviendo en el campo, haciendo la primaria y secundaria en casa, además de que no soy un humano común y corriente. Mi convicción era grande, no olvidaría quien soy por la gente de allá afuera, definitivamente no cambiaría mi ideología, mi forma de pensar y jamás, jamás traicionaría mis principios.

-Ya sabes que tienes que hacer, ¿no? –me dijo mi madre el día anterior al inicio de las clases, cuando me llevo en auto para cambiarme a mi nuevo dormitorio en la institución.

\- ¿no meterme en problemas…? –las cejas de mi madre se fruncieron - ¿sacar buenas calificaciones…? –Sus cejas seguían igual - ¡ah! ¿buscar a alguien que tenga…? –por fin se relajaron.

-no, Natsuki... en cuanto a eso, no, quizás en una escuela tan grande encuentres a alguna persona, tal vez hoy, tal vez mañana, o quizás hasta tu último año, pero si la encuentras, me avisaras.

\- ¿ni para preguntar su nombre?

-no, primero hablaras conmigo.

-de acuerdo –quien sabia más aquí era ella –madre… -le dije mirando el camino por el parabrisas – ¿es difícil...?

-supongo, quizás dos de cada mil personas son así... o quizá menos...

-tengo una pregunta... ¿por qué no buscaste tener más hijos? –ella hizo una mueca.

-luego hablaremos de eso –entrecerré los ojos, no me quiso responder.

Esa incógnita estaba en mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo, y la estuvo por algún tiempo más. Cuando llegamos a los dormitorios me impresione, un edificio muy grande con muchas puertas, a mí me toco en el segundo piso. Después de que me dejara perfectamente instalada en los dormitorios, me dio un abrazo y se despidió, recordándome llamarla si ocurría algo, o más bien cualquier mínima e insignificante cosa. En ese momento no creí que más tarde realmente le llamaría por cualquier cosa.

Al día siguiente cuando fue el primer día de clases me asombré, esa fue la primera vez que vi a tantas personas reunidas en un lugar, la ceremonia de apertura realmente me dejo sin palabras… y sorprendentemente, allá afuera en el mundo hay muchas más personas, la realidad impacto con fuerza en mi mente. Después de la ceremonia nos invitaron cordialmente a nuestros salones, sin embargo me vi conmocionada por la cantidad de gente moviéndose, y aun ahí, en algún lugar, por alguna razón, de un momento a otro, mi corazón dio un brinco, la adrenalina corrió por mis venas como algo frio y caliente a la vez, acelero mi pulso y me puso en estado de alerta, esto debía significar algo, gire en busca de qué, pero en medio de tantas personas moviéndose, me fue imposible, hasta que finalmente todos los demás alumnos abandonaron el gimnasio y me quede ahí, mientras poco a poco mi corazón volvió a su ritmo habitual.

Más tarde, ese día, me encontré llamando a mi madre nada más llegar a mi habitación. Le conté con lujo de detalle el acontecimiento, y "eso ha sido rápido" dijo, muy rápido diría yo, aun me encontraba impresionada, tanto que había omitido por completo mis primeras clases, aunque si debo mencionar algo sobre ello, sería el momento extraño en el que me presente a clase. "Kuga Natsuki" dije en tono grave, y mis demás compañeros me miraban esperando algo más, pero ¿qué? Me dije en ese momento, el maestro asintió y deje de estar de pie, y algunos dejaron de verme, otros no. Cálmate Kuga, me dije en ese momento e intente relajarme lo más que pude, pero una vez terminada la presentación mi angustia anterior volvió.

-Natsuki, no intentes buscar a esa persona… -la voz de mi madre en el teléfono me trajo de vuelta –probablemente te vuelvas a encontrar con esa persona, y siempre que eso pase debes prestar especial atención a que pasa con tu cuerpo, así como hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿sería bueno si lo escribiera?

-sí, lo visual se te da mejor, así que escríbelo.

-de acuerdo.

-por ahora no hagas más que eso, relájate y olvida que hay alguien por ahí provocando eso.

-mmmm…

Creo que ese día jamás lo olvidare, pase lo que pase. Días después del encuentro volví a relajarme, e incluso casi lo tenía por olvidado, las clases, sorprendentemente no eran tan difíciles como creí, quizás mi madre era una excelente profesora y ella ni lo sabía, o tal vez sí, siempre supe que ella es más inteligente que los demás y claramente pudo enseñarme bastante bien como para que las clases de aquí no me fueran difíciles, eso o quizás herede su inteligencia. Sea lo que sea, podía sentirme relajada con las clases.

Más tarde quizás, se dio otro evento curioso, una semana después llamaron a toda la clase para hacernos exámenes médicos, recuerdo que una chica de mi clase, con trencitas y coletas raras, quien quizás era la delegada de clase, una vez que hubieron terminado los exámenes, me dijo que yo tenía unos cuantos más que hacer… ¿Por qué yo? En el consultorio del médico, encontré a Sagisawa Youko, una mujer madura de cabello corto y ligeramente café.

-Kuga Natsuki –primero me sonrió y me señalo sentarme frente a ella –no tienes historial médico ¿Cómo es eso posible? –me encogí de hombros.

-tengo buena salud –ella volvió a sonreír.

-bueno, tenemos que mandarte a hacer unos exámenes.

-pero…

\- ¿te gustaría entrar a algún club? Sin esto no puedes tomar ninguno, además debes tener todo al corriente si quieres irte de excursión –volvió a sonreír. ¿A quién le importaba una excursión, si tiene todo un bosque en su propiedad? La mujer comenzó a escribir algunas cosas en una hoja que después me dio, donde señalaban cada examen necesario. Quién diría que esa mujer de aspecto confiable y hasta inocente me mando a hacer diez exámenes médicos y cada uno más extraño que otro, omitiré detalles porque ciertamente son desagradables. Definitivamente me quedo con esos exámenes sencillos de talla, peso y estatura.

Una vez superados los tormentosos exámenes médicos, llego el punto donde todos los estudiantes ponían los pelos de punta, la mitad del cuatrimestre, o sea, exámenes. Mi madre me aconsejo estudiar, por lo que decidí ir cada tarde a la biblioteca a estudiar. La primera vez, cuando llegue, fue toda una revelación para mí, había estantes y estantes con libros y más libros.

-debes anotarte –me dijo un hombre sentado en un escritorio al lado de la entrada, me volví a verlo con el ceño fruncido, pero su imagen rompió mi gesto serio, tenía labios gruesos y un corte militar ¿pero qué…? –pon tu nombre, matrícula y hora en el libro –en su escritorio, había un libro bastante grueso abierto por la mitad, con la hoja derecha llena de nombres, tomé la pluma y escribí mi nombre, luego "matricula" carajo, casi dije, ¿cuál era la matricula? Me quede un rato pensando y luego, mientras veía las demás matriculas, 10340010 llego a mi mente, si era o no era, yo de todas formas la escribí. Me aleje y pronto me perdí por los vastos pacillos de la biblioteca hasta que de pronto lo sentí, esa inyección de adrenalina surcando mis venas, el golpe en mi corazón iniciando una taquicardia como si hubiera corrido un maratón, creí que se detendría pronto, pero mi cuerpo siguió así, acelerado, entonces cerré los ojos y en lugar de intentar calmarme, decidí sentirlo todo con gozo, ¿Por qué tranquilizarme? Sin querer, en ese momento tome la decisión correcta. Permanecí centrada en cada sensación, hasta que inevitablemente se desvaneció. Quizás la persona había abandonado la biblioteca. ¿Cuántas veces me ocurrió eso después? Perdí la cuenta, continúe yendo a la biblioteca en busca de aquellas sensaciones, sin buscar a la persona que las provocaba, fiel a lo que decía mi madre, en el fondo, debo admitir, que no quería seguir sus instrucciones, pero si quería sobrepasar todo este proceso con éxito debía hacerlo. En los lugares concurridos, siempre estaba buscando sentir ese golpe de adrenalina, y cuando había exámenes, sabía que, si iba a la biblioteca, no fallaría en obtener mi dosis de adrenalina, aunque con el tiempo la sensación fue haciéndose más cotidiana, me acostumbre y después de cuatro meses en la preparatoria, para finalizar mi primer cuatrimestre, ya no era novedad.

-muy bien Natsuki –me dijo mi madre alegre cuando por fin volvimos a casa luego revisar mis calificaciones del primer cuatrimestre, debo añadir que entré en los diez mejores puestos. Parecía que estaba orgullosa de mi, y yo lo estaba de mi misma –supongo que te has acostumbrado, con esto dominado te será más fácil toparte con ese tipo de personas, sin entrar en caos –asentí –en parte fue bueno que se presentara la situación, ahora ya entiendes esa parte esencial.

\- ¿Cómo te fue a ti? –pregunte con interés.

-terrible, se me ocurrió ir a hablarle y no paraba de temblar, no podría sosegar mis sensaciones, era todo un mundo atravesando mi cuerpo, lo peor es cuando estas frente a alguien y la persona te mira extraño.

-debe ser… -le dije con las cejas aladas, definitivamente no quería hacer el ridículo así. Casi lo podía ver, yo, frente a un desconocido, con el corazón agitado, temblando de pies y manos, sin poder decir algo coherente, que vergüenza, tuve razón al hacerle caso.

-bueno, lo más difícil ha pasado Natsuki.

\- ¿ahora puedo buscarle? –le dije con interés, la verdad, tenía mucha curiosidad de conocer a la persona que provocaba esas reacciones en mi cuerpo.

-no –dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

\- ¿¡porque!? –sí, me exalte un poco.

-eres joven, apenas vas en tu primer año de preparatoria, aun te falta mucho jovencita.

-claro que no...

-ahhh, esas ideas… –dijo con un suspiro –pero no, aun no.

Ese día me enojé con mi madre, sentí que me estaba subestimando. Así que salí de casa a dar un paseo, teníamos una gran propiedad, así que había suficiente espacio como para estirar las piernas por un largo, largo rato, aunque la idea de tomar un paseo quedo olvidada cuando encontré a mi primo alzando su celular lo más alto que le daban sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué haces torpe? –le dije, a tres metros de él, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-le mando un mensaje a mi novia –contesto con una sonrisa.

\- ¿¡cómo crees!? –le dije, francamente sorprendida.

-aja, así es baby, debieras verme, tengo chicas por doquier.

-no puedo creerlo, siendo tu tan idiota. Quien lo hubiera pensado, cuando te fuiste a estudiar parecías un ciervo asustado… ¿de verdad alguien se fijó en ti? No eres el más guapo de la familia –él se soltó a reír.

-parece que tenemos un magnetismo natural en nosotros, atraemos a la gente, eso hace las cosas más fáciles.

Asentí dándole la razón, tenía que ser cierto, él era alto y desgarbado, como todo adolescente, manos y pies grandes, barba a medio salir, espalda y hombros estrechos, como una caricatura mal dibujada, si no era un magnetismo natural, ¿cómo consiguió novia?

\- ¿y cómo te fue con los saltos de adrenalina? ¿Después de acostumbrarte te fuiste sobre ella? –le dije lo más casual.

-claro que no, aun no encuentro a una persona adecuada, espera… ¿ya has encontrado a alguien? –Fruncí el ceño y asentí –no lo puedo creer, en mi escuela no hay nadie.

\- ¿y aun así sales con esa chica?

\- ¿Por qué no? No hay nada que perder y así practico mis habilidades sociales –dijo con una sonrisa creída.

En la noche, después de la plática con mi primo, mis tíos llegaron en la cena para celebrar conmigo, aunque mi madre tenía una expresión forzada, se creó todo un ambiente familiar donde todos se sacaban bromas. Era todo un logro según ellos, pues decían que no era tan fácil, años más tarde me di cuenta de tanta razón que tenían.

Los días siguientes, al igual que los meses anteriores, volví a preguntarme acerca de aquella persona, creí que después de volver a casa mi madre me daría el consentimiento de buscarle, pero fue todo lo contrario. Si, estaba feliz de haber encontrado a una persona, pero tampoco entendía por qué no se me permitía más. Tan solo quería conocer su rostro y me parecía frustrante.

Un mes después, cuando las vacaciones terminaron y volví a clases, solo traía un pensamiento conmigo. Después de la charla con mi primo, él había dejado la duda en mí. ¿De qué sirve haber encontrado a la persona adecuada si mis habilidades sociales no son buenas? No hablaba con nadie excepto con los profesores, solo hablaba lo necesario, no tenía amigos. Así, que este cuatrimestre debía trabajar en eso, si mi primo tenía razón y tenemos un magnetismo natural, yo lo averiguaría.

Llegué a clases como desde abril venía haciéndolo, me senté en mi escritorio junto a la ventana y entonces el caos llego a mí. ¿A quién le hablo? Ok, empecemos por los más cercanos, mire a la derecha y había una chica revisando sus cosas. La mire largo tiempo intentando pensar en algo, pero simplemente no había nada en mi mente.

\- ¿sucede algo? –la chica volteo a verme, quizás se dio cuenta de que la miraba.

-he… si… yo… -Kuga Natsuki, eres patética.

\- ¿la clase? –Asentí, me alegro que ella misma dijera algo –bueno, nos toca con Yashiro-san, que da Historia, es estricto, ¿no crees?

-no tanto eh… ¿cómo te llamas? –quizá, después de cuatro meses de sentarnos una al lado de la otra será patético que no sepa su nombre, pero no, no lo sé.

-Higurashi Akane… creí que lo sabrías Kuga-san –sonreí.

-soy terrible con los nombres –ella también sonrió.

-bueno, creo que puedo perdonarte –ella volvió a sonreír ¿Qué es todo esto de las sonrisas? ¿Es así? ¿¡Es así!? ¿Solo tengo que hacerles ese gesto y ya? Tenía que probarlo con alguien más. Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando entro un hombre de mediana edad, volví a mi asiento, tendría que esperar. Pasaron tres clases más y el receso inicio, me levante como siempre y fui a perderme al comedor de la escuela, no fue sorpresa encontrar la cafetería abarrotada de gente, eso era toda una molestia, suspire. Me quede a unos metros de la horda de gente, aun indecisa de por dónde aventarme en aquella masa… ladee la cabeza y la pereza me envolvió, quizá saltarse esta comida no haría mal un día, di la vuelta para marcharme, pero choque contra alguien, que por cierto y sin mi permiso me tomo de los hombros, su pecho daba contra mi cara así que alce la mirada para verle, me topé con un tipo de tez morena, ojos verdes y una cicatriz en el pómulo, era ciertamente atractivo, lástima que no sea el adecuado.

-lo siento… -le dije –es que, ya no alcanzo –y se me ocurrió sonreír mientras señalaba el tumulto de gente.

-n-no te preocupes –él también sonrió - ¿quieres que te ayude?

\- ¿a conseguir el almuerzo? –le volví a sonreír.

-claro, ¡es más, espérame aquí! –bien, creo que la clave era sonreír, debía comprobar hasta dónde llegaba este "magnetismo". Él prácticamente se lanzó a empujones, aunque algunos que lo veían simplemente se hacían a un lado, ¿so qué? Me dije frunciendo las cejas, después, sin tanto esfuerzo llego a la cafetería y volvió con muchas cosas de comer y prácticamente me dejo la mitad.

-wow –fue lo único que pude decir mientras miraba todo lo que había traído –no era necesario que compraras toda la cafetería –regrese a sonreírle, y con gozo, debo admitir, recibí un sonrojo del muchacho.

-no es para tanto… soy Masashi Takeda, capitán del Club de Kendo –ahora entendía por qué los demás simplemente se apartaban, además de tan buena condición física, lástima que no era el adecuado.

-Kuga Natsuki, gracias Takeda-san -sonreí por última vez y me fui a comer el almuerzo, él por su parte se quedó sonriendo como un bobo.

Ese día, misteriosamente, hice muchos contactos, quizá no botaban la baba por mí, al menos no al principio, pero de que accedían a mis peticiones más sencillas, si, favorcitos quizás, pero creo que, trabajando bien a la gente, se puede llegar a más. Aunque eso, sinceramente, no es lo mío, así que me quedo con los favorcitos ocasionales. Ese día, igual que muchos otros en ese tiempo, nada más llegar a mi departamento, llame a mi madre para contárselo, ella rio con ganas.

Al día siguiente, gracias a Higurashi, me entere de que pronto se celebraría el festival deportivo, entonces me puse a pensar que yo no pertenecía a ningún club. En ese momento me di cuenta de mi torpeza, si quería trabajar en mis habilidades sociales ¿Qué mejor que un club? Es la mejor forma de conocer a alumnos de clases diferentes y hacer amistad, por lo que esa misma tarde no fui directamente a mi habitación e hice una visita a los diferentes clubs, Higurashi quiso acompañarme, pero con una sonrisa me negué y mágicamente accedió, las sonrisas pueden ser temibles…

Empecé por los clubs culturales, el Go no era de mi interés, fin, pasé de eso, el club de arte con gente dibujando en lienzos tranquilamente, me aburrió. Cuando me asome al salón de ceremonia del Té mi corazón dio un brinco, me quede inmóvil analizando la situación, aunque no hubo mucho tiempo para que llegara la ¿capitana? Del club y me ofreciera mostrarme sus actividades. Entre a pasos lentos y me senté en seiza junto a la chica, ella empezó a hacer su extraña ceremonia, pero la verdad no puse atención, si, miraba fijamente sus manos, pero mi mente estaba preocupada, en ese salón estaba esa persona… ¿Quién era? Di un vistazo a los demás miembros del club, la mayoría eran chicas, pero había dos tipos, aislados el uno del otro, el primero se notaba alto, cabello negro, ojos dorados, el otro era un flaco de lentes. No sabía cómo, pero ninguno de los dos era el adecuado, tenía que ser una chica. Espera, ¿una chica? …Era verdad, no había pensado que fuera una chica. Fui pasando los ojos por cada una de ellas, hasta que me detuve en una rubia de ojos violeta, que movía insistentemente su pierna, se ve que no era de esas personas que se quedan quietas, ¿qué rayos hacia aquí, entonces? A su lado, había una chica de cabello castaño y ojos escarlatas, y ahí detuve mi recorrido… una de esas dos debía ser. ¿La rubia o la castaña? Cerré los ojos pensando, seguramente la rubia, se notaba diferente, bueno, en este ambiente todo es diferente.

Abrí los ojos y miré directamente a la rubia, ciertamente era guapa, rubia, ojos exóticos, piel blanca, además se notaba que tenía grandes senos, pero su flequillo era simplemente ridículo…

\- ¿te ha gustado nuestro club? –la capitana me hablo y tuve que dejar de mirar a la rubia. ¿Qué me había dicho? Ah, sí, que si me gusto, en ese momento sopese tanto quedarme en ese club e investigar sobre la rubia y quizás estar en algo que no me gustaba, o irme a otro donde me sintiera más a gusto. Le di un último vistazo a la rubia. No. Iría a buscar mi propio club, no iba a sacrificar eso.

-es interesante… pero quiero seguir mirando los demás –y sonreí, y por supuesto, también sonrió.

-oh claro –dijo alegre –entiendo, tomate tu tiempo –bien, hora de irme –por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Kuga Natsuki –y terminé por levantarme, sonreí, di una reverencia y me fui. Bien, sonreír tanto no es buena idea.

Después del largo rato en el salón del Té, llegue al club de cocina. No, ese no. Encontré el club de instrumentos clásicos, lindo, pero no. Instrumentos eléctricos, no, mucho ruido. ¿Club de manga? No. ¿Club del coro? No, aunque me suplicaron entrar diciendo que mi voz era un contralto y que debían, más bien, tenían que tenerme, eso fue escalofriante, así que escape apenas. ¿Club de teatro? No. ¿Club de literatura? Prefiero leer lo que a mí me gusta y cuando yo quiero, así que no. ¿Astrología? No. ¿Ajedrez? No. Cuando llegué al último club de cultura, caligrafía o algo así, me di cuenta de que no estaba hecha para eso. Así que me fui a ver a los clubes deportivos. Inesperadamente, el primero que encontré fue el Club de Kendo, con el moreno de ojos verdes. En cuanto me vio, fue a recibirme como una celebridad y me dijo que observara el entrenamiento junto a él. La actividad es realmente interesante, pero no me gustaría tener a un bote de babas respirando cerca de mí, todos los días. me disculpe amablemente y fui al siguiente, pase por el de voleibol, no; futbol, doble no. El béisbol llamo mi atención, así que hasta ahora era el primero en mi lista interna. Así continúe con el tenis, ridículo. Ping pong, otro más ridículo. Gimnasia, llamo mucho mi atención, pues era un gran esfuerzo físico, pero la idea de usar leotardo no era la mía. El club de Judo fue sencillamente lo que más llamó mi atención. El baloncesto también se veía interesante. ¿Arquería? No me veía andando por ahí con un arco, así que no. Y por último Aikido, pero no. Cuando termine con el último, regrese sobre mis pasos y me detuve en el club de Judo, entre por segunda vez y el capitán me miro con una sonrisa.

\- ¿te quedas con nosotros? –era un tipo alto y de constitución fuerte, con un corte estilo militar.

\- ¿puedo estar en dos clubes? –la verdad, gimnasia aun rondaba por mi mente, a pesar del leotardo.

-me temo que no –él se sonrió.

-es una lástima –le dije mirando al suelo.

-bueno, donde sea que elijas será bueno.

-oh sí, estoy segura –le dije levantando la vista - ¿cómo tengo que registrarme? –su cara se ilumino en verdadera felicidad.

\- ¡Yamazaki! ¡Tráeme una hoja de registro! –exhalo con fuerza, creo que todos los salones a su alrededor pudieron escucharlo –Tenemos un nuevo miembro.

El capitán Yagami fue muy amable conmigo, pero solo en ese momento, después, en cada clase, ponía especial fervor en enseñarme el Judo, lo cual resulto en múltiples caídas algunas más intensas que otras, aunque me había fijado jamás sonreírle al capitán Yagami, no quería verlo botando babas ni que tuviera alguna preferencia por mí. Al final, pasaron los días y el festival deportivo estaba al día siguiente, afortunadamente yo solo tuve que correr en la carrera de relevos y no es por presumir, pero gracias a mí, la clase gano esa carrera. El festival deportivo tuvo muchos eventos, a los que asistí por mera curiosidad, ya que jamás había experimentado algo igual, y claro, Higurashi estaba ahí acompañándome, ella estuvo de porrista, se levantaba una y otra vez a aplaudir, que vergüenza, después de la carrera no volví a mover un dedo.

Nada más terminar el festival, me puse mi sudadera y me fui a mi habitación, un buen baño para quitar el sudor y me tiré a dormir. Las semanas siguientes se mantuvieron sin cambios, hasta que un martes 26, a punto de terminar octubre, cuando me desperté me llevé una gran sorpresa. Creo que no podría olvidar esa fecha ni en mil años. Desperté, me dolía el cuerpo, me levante, me picaba un costado, me rasque y fui al baño a empezar con la rutina para irme a clase, claro que después de mirarme en el espejo supe que no iría a clase. Me lave la cara y cuando vi el reflejo, había un muchacho frente a mí, si, mirándome a través del espejo, enseguida fruncí el ceño y me lleve las manos a la cara. Al principio tuve el impulso de gritar, pero si lo hacía en el edificio de chicas sería un gran problema, así que, no hice nada más que quedarme como idiota mirando el espejo. Minutos después corrí a buscar mi celular y marqué desesperadamente a mi madre.

\- ¡Moshi moshi, Kuga desu! –la voz ajena a mi sufrimiento, fresca y alegre de mi madre contesto.

\- ¡Mama! Soy, mi cuerpo… es… es decir… ¿Cómo te lo explico? ¡un... UN! –le grite desesperada, y como si en ese momento se hubiera prendido un foco en mi cabeza, lleve mi mano al elástico de mi short y lo alce, ahí había, por supuesto, algo que no estaba ayer, en cuanto lo vi, la presión me bajo, sentí que la habitación se movía, se me pusieron las manos heladas y quizás la piel se me puso más pálida de lo común.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Natsuki? ¿Eres tú? eres tan precoz, aun no esperaba ese cambio.

\- ¿Cómo que no esperabas ese cambio, aun? –le dije, remarcando el "aun", sintiéndome mareada.

-bueno si, apenas tienes dieciséis, creí que pasaría en uno o dos años más.

\- ¿y cuando pensabas decírmelo? –le dije exasperado, su lentitud me sacaba de quicio.

-ummm, no sé, quizá en las próximas vacaciones… pero tranquilízate, es algo normal.

\- ¿normal? ¿Despertarse y darte cuenta de que te faltan cosas y te sobran otras es normal? –si, en ese momento, era una exagerada.

-tranquilízate Natsuki, la apariencia es algo trivial después de tantos años, y es muy práctico –me quede pensando en ello un rato, pues, puede que sí, pero… -ahora con esto Natsuki –la voz del otro lado cambio a la de un hombre mayor - ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Tu padre o tu madre? –mi boca se abrió hasta donde daba.

\- ¿¡Qué significa eso!? –es verdad, es verdad, si yo podía… ella… también, oh no, esto es tan confuso.

-significa, Natsuki, que no te preocupes por tu nueva apariencia, aprenderás a dominar el cambio –me quede estática, no podía asimilarlo –bueno Natsuki, tengo que lavar la ropa, cuídate, llámame al final del día.

-no, espe… –y colgó, ¡me colgó! dejándome así. Separé el celular de mi oído y aun impactada me vi al espejo, no es por ser narcisista, pero que guapo soy así también. Mi cabello se conservó largo, pero mis rasgos eran diferentes, mi rostro se hizo más largo, además de que mi estatura aumento como diez centímetros, me quite la blusa, que me quedaba estrecha y tenía un torso definido, lo que significa que estaba flaco. Me quite el short y con ello vi que el calzón que traía quedaba pequeño para cubrir otros aspectos, fruncí las cejas, ¿sería bueno dejar de usar ropa interior? Lo que sí, es que debía comprar ropa que se ajustara a mis nuevas medidas.

Me quedé en calzones frente al espejo, en ese momento me dije "no puedo quedarme así, tengo que ir a clases" así que, mientras me veía a mí misma, pensaba en cómo cambiar mi cuerpo, al principio pensé que solo tenía que desearlo lo suficiente y entonces cambiaria, pero no funciono. Estuve parada frente al espejo hasta las diez de la mañana que me di por vencida. Entonces me tire a la cama. En ese momento agradecí no tener compañera de habitación, ¡hubiera sido horrible!

-bueno, entonces saldré a comprar algo de ropa –exhale un suspiro y sin muchas ganas volví a levantarme ese día, no mucho después mi estómago pidió de comer, pero tuve que resignarme, no podría ir al comedor con esta apariencia, el desayuno de ese día no pudo ser; por otro lado, busque ropa, y al final, termine con un pantalón que estaba sumamente ajustado en mi ingle y una sudadera que por suerte me quedo justa, ¿y los zapatos? Salí con sandalias. Los artículos que antes no me causaban nada, ahora me hacían sentir ridícula. Momentos antes de salir, pegue la oreja a la puerta, si veían a un tipo salir de mi habitación se haría un gran chisme. Al no oír nada abrí y me deslicé suavemente por los pasillos, tenía suerte de que todas las chicas estuvieran en clases. Pero, cuando llegue a la planta baja y vi la habitación de la encargada me petrifique, ¡lo había olvidado por completo! Pensé rápido, muy rápido, si me veía estaba frito, me pegue a la pared, tenía que ser un ninja, paso por paso me acerque a la habitación, puse especial atención, no oía nada, así que estando ya ahí salí corriendo. Media cuadra después, paso un taxi y le pedí llevarme a un centro comercial, cuando llegué, entre a la primera tienda de ropa que encontré.

El dependiente me miro extraño, lo sé, sentí su mirada, ¿Quién no me miraría extraño con unas sandalias? me acerque a pasos raudos y le pregunte por un pantalón, y cuando me llevo a los pantalones que quede congelado, ¿Qué talla soy? Me giré y le sonreí al empleado – ¿me ayudarías a encontrar mi talla? –después de quizás, dos segundos, me di cuenta de mi acción, rayos, seguro lo toma a mal…

\- ¡p-por supuesto! –pero no, el chico tuvo un leve sonrojo y se puso a buscar entre las tallas, si sigo así, creo que haré dudar de sus preferencias a cualquier persona… que divertido. Al final, en esa misma tienda compre un pantalón y una playera a mi talla, además de una sudadera. Luego en otra tienda me compre unos zapatos, pude deshacerme de las sandalias y finalmente compre calcetines. Al terminar, me senté exhausto en una banca del centro comercial, esto está haciendo estragos en mí, ¡es demasiado estrés!

Mientras estaba holgazaneando en la banca, sentí un repentino golpe de adrenalina, la sangre en mis venas ardió, solo podía significar una cosa. Me erguí volteando a todos lados, la sensación aún estaba en mi cuerpo, así que debía estar cerca. ¿Sería la misma chica de mi escuela? Saque mi celular y cheque la hora, era lo suficientemente tarde como para que las clases hubieran terminado, pero no las actividades del club.

Me puse de pie, y algo me decía que fuera a ver una tienda de cosméticos a mi izquierda. Me asome y había un grupo de cuatro chicas con otro uniforme. Alce las cejas sorprendido, eso quería decir que no era la misma de mi instituto, ¿tendré demasiada suerte? Pase los ojos por cada una de las chicas, cabello negro ojos cafés, na, cabello café ojos azules, na, cabello… ¿naranja? Supongo que me quede viéndola muy fijamente, porque sus ojos lilas hicieron conexión conmigo, luego de eso, todas las chicas voltearon a verme.

-te está mirando…

-era de esperarse, Tokiha siempre llama la atención.

-haz algo –escuchaba los susurros de las chicas a su alrededor. Si ya me habían visto, me vería como cobarde si huía, enderece la espalda y me predispuse a sonreír. Bien, tengo que ser confiado, la confianza es la base de todo Kuga, todo. Di un par de pasos hasta que estuve a una distancia considerable frente a ella.

-Hola –gran sonrisa de Kuga –te vi y… ¿Cómo te llamas? –sonrisa de nuevo. Silencio. Pasaron los segundos y ella no reaccionaba, una de mis cejas comenzó a temblar ligeramente, y comencé a perder mi confianza.

-oh, aquí viene…

\- ¿lo va a rechazar? –esos murmullos no servían de nada, de hecho, me ponían más nervioso. Sentí que iba a empezar a sudar. Basta Kuga, lárgate de aquí, lo has hecho terrible. Estaba a punto de irme cuando ella contesto.

-Tokiha Mai –y me devolvió una tenue sonrisa, y con eso mi confianza volvió. Respire tranquilo después de que me contestara - ¿y tú te llamas?

-ah, me llamo Natsu… -mierda, tan tranquilo que no pensé en mi nombre.

\- ¿Natsu? –rápido Kuga, piensa rápido, muy, muy, muy jodidamente rápido. Con esta apariencia no podía decir Natsuki.

-Natsumura, Kuga Natsumura - ¡había estado a punto de estropearla!

-encantada Kuga-san –volvió a sonreír y yo descanse ¿pero quién rayos me manda?

-esto no es algo que se vea todos los días –susurro una chica de lentes y cabello corto.

-emmm… -tenía que hacer conversación ¿no? - ¿de qué instituto eres?

-Sannoh… -dijo tímidamente - ¿y tú?

-Fuuka…

\- ¿Fuuka? –Ella parecía sorprendida –ese instituto es difícil, ¿no? Me hubiera gustado ingresar ahí –parpadee un par de veces.

-ya veo… ¿en qué año…?

-primero de preparatoria.

-ah, ¡yo también! –de pronto el ambiente se hizo más cómodo y menos tenso, al menos para mí, a pesar de que estaban todas sus amigas ahí, cerca, demasiado cerca, pero incluso así pude detallar a Tokiha-san, una chica alta, con enormes senos, creo que esa característica destacaba mucho en ella, por lo demás, podía decir que tenía lindo cabello y, una piel blanca y suave hasta donde se ve.

-bueno, Kuga-san, tengo que irme –me sorprendí.

\- ¡ah! –saqué el celular y vi la hora - ¡claro! Es tarde –volví a ver el celular – Tokiha-san… ¿te puedo agregar a mis contactos? –termine con una sonrisa, no podía perder la oportunidad. Ella se sonrojo un poco.

-ah, c-claro –busco entre sus cosas y pronto nos pusimos a ello. Al final, yo obtuve su contacto y ella el mío, quizás no nos volvamos encontrar de esta manera, o quizás sí, pero ahora tengo la seguridad de encontrarla. Después de intercambiar contactos, nos despedimos de forma simple, solo un "adiós, hasta luego" y se unió a sus amigas, que enseguida empezaron a molestarla. Yo guarde mi teléfono y la mire alejarse. Sonreí. Ella podría ser...

De regreso, cuando llegué al edificio y de nueva cuenta vi la habitación de la encargada, volví a sufrir. Suspire y me pegue a la pared, debía ser un ninja… otra vez. Si tan solo fuera una chica en este momento... Empecé a caminar suavemente, deslizándome por las paredes, estaría a un metro de la habitación cuando…

-Kuga-san, ¿Qué haces? –me petrifique, era Higurashi. Si alguien quería matarme de un susto, estoy seguro que era ella en ese momento. Me estruje la cabeza pensando tan rápido en que podía hacer para salir de esa situación que me dolió, mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y la adrenalina bajo rápidamente por mi espalda hasta mis pies.

-emmm… yo… -por segunda vez sentí que la presión me bajo.

-Kuga-san –me rodeo y se quedó frente a mí, mirándome ¡Era mi fin! –no te ves muy bien, ¿por eso no fuiste a clases hoy? - ¿Dónde quedo el: "es un hombre" que esperaba? baje la mirada y mis senos estaban ahí, ¡ahí sin nada que los sostuviera! mi mandíbula pudo haber llegado al piso de la impresión, pero me recupere rápido, así que, aprovechando que sacó conclusiones rápidas, me pegue más a la pared.

-oh sí, me he sentido muy mal hoy… me bajo la presión –cosa que era cierta.

-oh cielos –ella se llevó una mano a la boca –te ayudare a llegar a tu habitación -en seguida me rodeo, tomo mi brazo y se lo puso en los hombros, yo me deje hacer. Aunque, una vez que llegamos a mi habitación, me di cuenta de que no pregunto cuál era la mía… ¿acaso me ha espiado, que sabe dónde vivo? Que miedo. Una sonrisa y ya quieren casa y coche…

Al final, me ayudo a llegar a mi cama y la despedí, porque podía ver las claras intenciones de quedarse más tiempo del debido en mi habitación, suerte para mí que no pregunto nada sobre la bolsa de compras que traía en la mano. Una vez cerrada la puerta pude quedarme conmigo misma y sufrir mi suerte, por ese día, estaba fulminada. Después de ese incidente y hasta que empezaron los exámenes, no volví a cambiar de apariencia, aunque el hecho de que continuamente me mantenía suplicando en mi mente no cambiar, supuso un estrés jamás sentido. En el tercer día de exámenes, el último fue sumamente cansado, sentí como si me hubiera drenado toda mi energía, y quizás me veía tan mal como me sentía, Higurashi me sugirió acompañarme, pero me negué. Ese viernes, nada más llegar a mi habitación me deshice de mi uniforme y me avente a la cama, al día siguiente fui arrastrándome a la escuela, pero repetí lo mismo, nada más regresar me tiré a dormir, ya sin importarme mi cuerpo o cualquier otra cosa en el mundo o en mí, dormí largo hasta entrada la tarde del domingo, comí y seguí durmiendo, para cuando llego la mañana del lunes ya me sentía mucho mejor.

Ese mismo día, empezaron los preparativos para el festival cultural, flojera, cuando pidieron opciones de que haría nuestra clase, me limite a quedarme callada, no me importaba. Y cuando pidieron mi voto, simplemente mire la pizarra y apoye lo menos ridículo. Un café. Simple y sin más. Aunque cuando me pidieron vestirme de sirvienta me negué rotundamente. Kuga Natsuki jamás se podrá un traje de sirvienta. Por lo que termine en el área de preparar las cosas, les dije que no sabía hacer nada de comer, nada que no fuera un cereal, pero ellos insistieron en que lo haría muy bien. Si quemo toda la comida y el salón entero, no me hago responsable.

Llegado el día del festival, y con ello el momento en que me tocaría hacer mi papel en el salón, ciertamente no me fue tan mal, estuve en la cocina, preparando cosas, si se le puede llamar a preparar algo solo mover una que otra cuchara. Ese día, la mayoría de las chicas de mi salón me perdonaron hacer las labores, siempre y cuando les sonriera. Reafirmo, esto es muy conveniente. Cuando termino mi turno a eso del mediodía, pude cambiarme a mi uniforme y dar una vuelta por el instituto, primero comí un enorme tazón de Ramen, luego Yakisoba, Takoyaki y, bueno, terminé muy satisfecha. Estaba a nada de largarme a mi habitación a bajar la panza en mi cama cuando el golpe de adrenalina azoto la sangre en mi cuerpo, con tanta gente aquí, ¡era lógico que la rubia estuviera cerca! Me detuve en seco y mire a todos lados, hasta que a mi derecha halle la cabellera rubia junto a la castaña, sus enormes senos destacaban igual que su flequillo ridículo. La rodee hasta quedar detrás, fuera de su vista y me acerque.

\- ¡Esto no puede ser Fujino! ¡No hay disciplina en esta escuela! –la rubia sí que es hiperactiva, estaba al lado de la chica castaña y su voz podía oírse claramente aun a lo lejos. Curiosamente, en este momento, no siento que sea ella la adecuada, sin embargo, la castaña… me quede mirando fijamente sus hombros, hombros suaves, estrechos y delicados. Algo tembló dentro de mí. Decidí ignorar eso ultimo y me perdí en la espesura de ese hermoso cabello castaño, sin ser consciente de ello, mi boca se abrió, asombrada. ¿Cómo puede existir alguien cuyo posterior sea tan tremendamente atractivo? Sin mencionar su trasero. Esa pequeña cintura y, para terminar, esas nalgas llenaban la falda exquisitamente, seguro no había otras nalgas que lucieran el uniforme tan bien. Y esas piernas, y las pantorrillas, por todos los dioses; tragué fuerte, por primera vez en mis dieciséis años sentí atracción por un ser humano, verdadera, pura y desquiciante atracción, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, mis manos querían ponerse sobre ese cuerpo y… ¿y qué más Kuga? ¿Qué? Mi cabeza se hizo un lio, perturbada por la dirección de mis pensamientos.

-si no cierras la boca, un mosquito podría entrar –susurraron a mi derecha, me gire asustada y descubierta, encontrándome con el tipo apuesto del club de té, ese pelinegro de ojos dorados. Me echo una mirada y se adelantó a llegar a ella –Fujino-san –nota mental Kuga, se llama Fujino -alguien te está mirando allá atrás - ¡Desgraciado! ¡Se lo ha ido a decir! Segunda nota mental, venganza contra ese tipo.

-ara –ella volvió el rostro hacia mí y yo me congele en mi sitio, ¿Qué debía hacer? Pero no tuve tiempo de pensar, sentí arder mi rostro hasta mis orejas, para cuando volteó yo ya no tenía lugar al que escapar, sus ojos escarlatas se conectaron con los míos, sentí la sangre correr con prisa por mis venas; en tan solo unos segundos detalle su rostro, contorno fino y suavemente delineado, boca de labios suaves, nariz pequeña y ligeramente respingada, ojos penetrantes, además de que su cabello caía con gracia a su alrededor, era simplemente hermosa –pero Kanzaki-han, no me gustan las chicas -¿¡Que!? Sentí como si hubieran reventado mi burbuja personal, mientras que ella volteó al frente, siguiendo con sus amigos. Fujino, desgraciada malagradecida, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Cualquiera al que le eche una sonrisa cae perdido por mí.

Para acabar de pisotear mi orgullo, el pelinegro volvió a mirarme y sonrió. Kanzaki… Fujino… pagaran con sangre y lágrimas; jure, mientras apretaba mis puños con verdadera rabia.

Al final el día no había sido exactamente el mejor, después de rabiar por culpa de aquellos dos, me dio indigestión, muy seguramente causado por mi enojo, en pocas palabras, por culpa de aquellos dos.

La noche fue mala, me revolvía en mi cama y daba vueltas a cada rato, pero al final, me dormí, aunque apenas lo suficiente, mire el reloj y dormí escasamente 5 horas, algo es algo. Me quede en mi cama mirando el blanco techo con ojos entrecerrados, rememorando los hechos, como si los estuviera viviendo de nuevo, y entre más los recordaba, más dolía la ofensa. Esa mañana me levante de la cama lentamente, me acerque a la ventana y mire el piso despectivamente, como si pudiera ver los más aberrantes insectos ahí abajo. Obviamente aun me sentía resentida. Caminé dos pasos para tomar mi celular y luego volví a mi sitio en la ventana. Marque el número de mi madre, los tonos de llamada seguían y seguían mientras miraba un punto lejano ahí afuera.

\- ¡Moshi moshi, Kuga desu! –su tono alegre me irrito en sobre manera.

-madre –le dije con voz ronca –me he encontrado con ella –hable aun sin dejar de mirar un punto en la nada.

\- ¿Natsuki? ¿A qué te refieres con ella? –solté un suspiro.

-es una mujer, esa persona cuya sangre es sobrenatural.

\- ¡Ah! –al fin pareció entender - ¿Cómo? ¿Te la encontraste? ¿O la fuiste a buscar Kuga Natsuki? –su voz cambio a un enfado ligero, pero yo no me aleje de mi mutismo emocional.

-no… fue un accidente, ayer fue el festival cultural, ¿recuerdas que te dije?

-ah, ya veo, y naturalmente te la topaste… ¿y qué le dijiste?

-ni una palabra… me le quede viendo a la distancia, cuando un imbécil le dijo que la miraba y… -la rabia empezó a marcarse en mi voz –luego ella dijo que no le gustaban las chicas… me ha rechazado madre…

-bueno, por una parte, me alegra que me hayas hecho caso. En cuanto a ella, no es tan importante, además, si no le gustan las chicas, dale un chico, fácil Natsuki –a pesar de su explicación, a pesar de que su remedio era bueno y sumamente fácil, no producía en mi ningún confort, me había rechazado a mí con mi verdadera apariencia. Apreté los labios conteniendo la rabia.

-pero me rechazo…

-ay Natsuki, no te desanimes por algo tan insignificante, no vale la pena.

-no lo entiendes, todo el mundo bota baba por mí, y esa persona me rechaza, no logro entenderlo –ella soltó un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono.

-Natsuki, a veces las cosas son así, si realmente te interesa tanto, puedes darle lo que quiera, quiere un chico, bien, quiere una chica también, somos tan inteligentes que desarrollamos la capacidad de cambiar nuestra apariencia por el bien de nuestra especie, déjate de banalidades –me quede en silencio, ella no podía entenderme.

-de acuerdo madre, adiós.

No podía entender, que por primera vez encontré un objeto por el que mostrar interés y este descaradamente me rechazaba de una forma tan tozuda. Los siguientes días los pase en un estado de mutismo, acudí a clases y Higurashi estuvo hablando del festival, pero solo le contestaba con monosílabos, no quería hablar, sin quererlo, sin saberlo, sin ser consciente, había cambiado, no lo supe en ese momento, pero había cambiado, el magnetismo del que me había dado cuenta me había cambiado, me había llenado de confianza y soberbia, justo cuando dije que no cambiaría, y como resultado mi ego había sido herido. En esos días los cambios que sufría eran brutales. Pero aun con mi ego dañado, no me daba cuenta de mi cambio.

¿Cuántos días estuve molesta y sin querer hablar? Quizás como una semana. Higurashi se dio cuenta al segundo día, quiso saber que me pasaba, pero le dije que no quería hablar y se acabó, no dije una palabra más, quizá Higurashi lo entendió. El capitán Yagami lo menciono al terminar la semana, justo después del entrenamiento, pero a mí no me importo mucho, lo mire con el ceño fruncido y le conteste que sucedían cosas, pero, así como le dije eso me di la media vuelta y me fui a cambiar. No tenía interés en buscar apoyo y contención de simples humanos, en esos días llegue a la conclusión de que debía mejorar mis habilidades, controlar mi cuerpo y mis cambios, y solo así, cuando este muy bien preparada, Fujino pagaría. Claro que en el transcurso me informaría de Fujino, tenía que conocerla sin que ella me conociera a mí, mi venganza debía ser perfecta.

Noviembre llegaba a su fin, y con ello el frío iba en aumento. ¿Por qué tenía que usar solo esta estúpida falda? Las rodillas se me congelaban. Una mañana de diciembre, cuando caminaba a mi salón de clases, la vi a lo lejos, enseguida fruncí el ceño, estúpida Fujino. Me detuve tan solo unos momentos a maldecir en mi mente, después seguí caminando mientras la seguía a distancia. Mientras seguía sus pasos y miraba sus nalgas en movimiento, me pregunte ¿en qué grado va? Exhale un muy corto suspiro, y espere a ver la respuesta. Pronto, llegamos al edificio, se cambió los zapatos y siguió su camino hacia las escaleras, curiosamente el mismo camino que yo, y ya que era el mismo seguí como si nada, solo que yo llegue a la puerta de mi salón nada más terminar de subir las escaleras, mientras que ella siguió hasta el fondo del pasillo y entro en el último salón, lo que quería decir que iba en mí mismo grado, ¡aja! Me rasque la barbilla, extraño ¿Cómo es que estaba tan cerca y… no lo había notado? Entre en mi salón y espere la clase, al terminar todas las clases de ese día, salía los pocos minutos o segundos que podía y echaba una mirada al fondo del pasillo, nunca la vi, pero cuando llego el receso creí que tendría otra oportunidad, me apresure, aunque trate de que no se notara mi inquietud al aventarme contra la salida, solo que cuando llegue al pasillo, no la alcance a ver, ¡había demasiada gente! Su salón y el mío estaban demasiado lejos, había tres salones más entre los nuestros y todos los demás estudiantes pululaban por el pasillo. Eso era un inconveniente. Por la tarde, cuando terminaron las clases desistí de buscarla, seguro saldría de su salón e iría a su club de té, y obviamente yo no iría al estúpido club de té.

En los siguientes días pensé en que podía hacer. Lo único que se me ocurrió, es que si quería espiarla, debía tomarme un día entero para seguirla como es debido y para eso perdería clases, algo que realmente no estaba dispuesta a hacer, no después de tener mis asistencias intactas, solo una vez tambaleo, pero por suerte logre justificarla. Los días siguieron pasando, y yo no llegaba a ninguna conclusión, pasaron más y pensaba en ello ocasionalmente, hasta que de pronto, llegaron los exámenes finales ¿Cómo había pasado un cuatrimestre tan rápido? Sinceramente los exámenes me tomaron por sorpresa, así que decidí ir a la biblioteca otra vez a estudiar, nada más entrar sentí el golpe de adrenalina en mi pecho, ella estaba ahí. Voltee a ver al tipo de los labios gruesos, pero ya no estaba, ahora estaba una chica de cabello negro. No me dijo nada porque leía un libro, así que yo misma tome el bolígrafo y puse mis datos; estando ahí, no pude evitar desviar mis ojos a los nombres anteriores y ahí estaba el de ella, repase las líneas de su nombre, me grave como estaba escrito, además de su matrícula 10340116. ¿Me serviría de algo? De todas maneras, la memorice. Anote la hora de mi ingreso y le eche una última mirada a las líneas de su nombre. Shizuru, de los Kanjis: Shizu, tranquilo, calmado, y Ru: quedarse, permanecer…

Me aleje con dirección al último de los estantes, mientras caminaba la vi de reojo, pero no me detuve hasta llegar a las mesas y sentarme cerca de la ventana; saque mi libro de texto con el corazón un poco agitado y me puse a leer, o al menos a disimular. Era Fujino la que estaba ahí, claro, ella siempre venía a la biblioteca en temporada de exámenes. Me lleve una mano a la cara y deje mi peso en ella, deje el libro y mire por la ventana. No hacía falta investigar sobre ella, aquí estaba yo, con más información sobre ella sin que la hubiera buscado, eventualmente me enterare de cosas.

Naturalmente, los exámenes pasaron y pronto llegaron los resultados, por obvias razones entre dentro de los diez mejores, pero al ver la lista Fujino estaba un lugar antes que yo. Así que es inteligente. Sonreí para mí, quizás ella realmente suponga un reto.

-Kuga-san vuelve a estar en el 8vo lugar –Higurashi apareció a mi lado.

-sí, debería esforzarme, ¿no? –ver que Fujino estaba en 7mo, hacía que me dieran ganas de superarla. Higurashi sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Las clases terminaron y las vacaciones de diciembre comenzaron, igual que la vez pasada, mi madre pasó a recogerme. Desde que la vi tuve un sentimiento incomodo, era algo parecido a no saber cómo actuar ahora, ocurrió todo eso del chequeo de la boleta y nos fuimos, en el camino iba callada, más que nada pensando, ¿es mi madre o mi padre? Pero entonces un nuevo pensamiento surgió.

-Madre… -le dije con seriedad - ¿hay algo más en relación a nuestra naturaleza que deba saber? –aunque no pude evitar dejar una nota de sarcasmo al final.

-ummm…. Me pregunto –sonrió, lo que significaba que no me estaba tomando en serio.

-es en serio… no quiero más sorpresas, y siento que hay más que no me quieres decir.

-aun no eres un adulto Natsuki –ahora por fin estaba seria.

-no soy un adulto, pero tampoco soy una niña… -le dije frunciendo el ceño. Ella suspiro largo.

-Natsuki… eres muy precoz… -otra vez con eso –pero si, te diré algunas cosas –se hizo el silencio y espere a que continuara, y espere, espere, volví a verla para saber si por fin diría algo, pero seguía en silencio, me desespere.

\- ¿y? -quería que me dijera esas cosas.

\- ¡oh! Pero todavía no Natsuki –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¿entonces cuando?

-ya lo sabrás, ya lo sabrás –ella mantenía su sonrisa. A veces mi madre podría ser insoportable. En esos momentos era especialmente insoportable, no quería soltar prenda. En esos tiempos sentía una curiosidad corroyéndome la cabeza, con el sentimiento de que había más, mucho más que descubrir y las dudas no me dejaban estar, aunque tuve que aguantarme las ganas de saber.

Llego el fin de año y lo celebramos con una cena todos juntos, mis tíos, primos y mi madre. Al otro día fuimos a visitar el pequeño templo que había. Era ya la tradición. Una semana después, volví a clases. Cuando regresé a mi dormitorio en el instituto un sentimiento de derrota me embargaba, me fui con la esperanza de saberlo todo, esa era mi meta en las vacaciones, pero mi madre jamás soltó prenda y ahora, volvía igual que cuando me fui, ahora, pasarían tres meses antes de poder regresar. Como era costumbre, al otro día me levante temprano para ir a clases. A lo largo de ese mes, me tope a Fujino unas cuantas veces, siempre de lejos, siempre delante de mí, siempre camino a su salón, algunas veces, quizás un poco más cerca que otras, lo suficiente como para que mi sangre se acelerara, lo suficiente como para que mi cuerpo me recordara su presencia, lo suficiente como para ver su trasero entallado.

Llegado el mes de febrero empezó el ajetreo, las chicas murmuraban, chismeaban y daban miradas discretas, ¿a quién o para qué? No sé. Llegado el diez de febrero era completamente notorio que algo sucedía, de pronto comencé a sentirme como un barco en medio de la marea de cuchicheos. Y no sé porque, pero la vibración de los murmullos afectaba a mis oídos. Harta del revoloteo, voltee a ver a Higurashi y con casi una expresión de sufrimiento le pregunte:

\- ¿Qué rayos sucede Higurashi-san? –ella me miro con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo que qué sucede Kuga-san? Estamos a días del 14 de febrero –me le quede viendo con una expresión de duda.

-Ah… ¿es una celebración? No sabía que esta fuera una fecha especial… -Higurashi me vio un tanto extraño.

\- ¿no lo sabes? –me dijo, con verdadero asombro.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué es? –le dije, ya exasperándome.

-es el día de san Valentín –me mantuve en silencio –en esa fecha se celebra el amor y la amistad – ¿algo tan banal? Ñeh.

-oh, que emocionante - ¿se habrá notado el sarcasmo?

-bueno, es que… usualmente le das chocolates a la persona que te gusta, o das chocolates de compromiso, es un detalle –entonces reaccione.

\- ¡Ya veo! Las hormonas… al final, es darle un presente con quien te gustaría relacionarte, ¿no?

-ah… bueno… -contesto no muy segura.

-sexo… todo llega o deriva en el sexo… ahora lo comprendo todo –aunque Higurashi lucia consternada.

El tan afamado día llego y yo camine al salón como cualquier día. Debo decir que creí que sería un día bastante normal, Higurashi me regalo un chocolate, yo me quede con esa sensación incomoda de "¿ahora tengo que regalarle algo…?" aunque ella se empeñó en decir que no era necesario ¿a quién quieres engañar Higurashi? Después de aquello dije, bueno, creo que ya entendí la dinámica de la fecha, gastar dinero para aumentar las posibilidades de tener sexo, ¿Higurashi quiere tener sexo conmigo? Valoraba esa posibilidad cuando llegue al casillero de mis zapatos, lo abrí y había ahí unos paquetes con moños, tome uno con el ceño fruncido y leí la etiqueta, de parte de Nakamura… ¿Quién era Nakamura? lo abrí y había chocolate. ¿Muchos querían tener sexo conmigo? Guardé los regalos en mi maleta y me fui a mi club de Judo. Más tarde, en la noche, me tomé la molestia de ver los regalos mientras me atiborraba de chocolate, todos los remitentes eran completamente extraños, o al menos no los recordaba; y encontré una singularidad, eran puras chicas. Vaya curiosidad, pase al último regalo, leí la tarjeta del remitente "Para Kuga Natsuki… cuyos ojos y… blablablá… con amor. Ishibashi Hana" … entorne los ojos tratando de recordar... ¿la capitana del club de té? Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda… pero termine comiéndome el chocolate que me mando, no estaba tan mal esta costumbre.

Un par de semanas después llegaron los exámenes de nuevo y me debatí internamente si debía ir a la biblioteca… ¿no es patético? Voy a estudiar si, pero más que nada es mi interés por Fujino. Al final, no fui a la biblioteca y la pase estudiando en mi habitación, y como era esperado me fue bien en los exámenes.

¿Qué se debe esperar de la vida de un estudiante? Me preguntaba algunas veces, porque en ocasiones pensaba que mi vida era un tanto aburrida, sin mi sed de venganza contra Fujino, no tenía nada más motivante, y la verdad es que tampoco invertía tanto tiempo en ella, creía que las situaciones se darían de forma natural, y así era. Una tarde, cuando salía del club de Judo y me dirigía al edificio de los dormitorios, el cual estaba a unos lejanos cincuenta metros, la vi, Fujino con Kanzaki, el pelinegro alto. Solos los dos, no estaba la rubia de los senos enormes, y lo que es más, caminaban muy juntos, era más cerca de lo cercano normal ¿me entendí? Mñe. Nada más ver al boquifloja de Kanzaki hizo que la rabia fluyera por mi pecho, quemando. Detuve mi andar y los vi a la distancia, me hubiera gustado saber que hablaban, pero solo escuché susurros… ¿Fujino estaba saliendo con el idiota de Kanzaki? Suspire molesta, ella tiene mal gusto. Deje que se perdieran en la lejanía y camine los largos cincuenta metros hasta mi edificio ¿Por qué no estaba la rubia con ellos? Pensé en la posibilidad de que la rubia hubiera dejado de asistir al club de té, pero quizás estaba pensando demasiado, quizás se enfermó, que se yo. Después de aquello, toda la noche y hasta que me dormí, continúe pensando en Fujino, negando, o tratando de convencerme de que no estaba saliendo con Kanzaki.

Alrededor de una semana después, mientras estaba en mi entrenamiento del club de Judo, justo cuando el capitán nos mandó a trotar alrededor del edificio, nos acercamos a la cancha de béisbol, entonces vi a la rubia gritar a todo pulmón "Home Run", mientras agitaba el bate y vestía el tan particular uniforme de béisbol.

-Suzushiro, ¡Serás la sensación en la próxima temporada! –entonces comprendí que la rubia ahora estaba en el club de béisbol, dejando a aquellos dos juntos en el club de té. Ese día también, y hasta que me acosté, traté de convencerme de que Fujino no salía con Kanzaki.

-solo son amigos –y cerré los ojos mientras daba vueltas en la cama.

* * *

Bueno, he de confesar unas cuantas cosas, primero que nada, no es futanari, segundo, no es futanari, y tercero, un anime me inspiro y no es Ranma. Tengo un año seis meses trabajando con este fanfic, así que ya está terminado, subiré un capitulo cada dos semanas.

A decir verdad, en mi opinión, esto es algo raro y no sé qué otro género podría ponerle aparte de supernatural. Si alguien lo llega a leer, le agradezco su tiempo, sus comentarios (si es que los hace) y sus criticas también (constructivas por favor, nada de ofensas). Si alguien llega a comentar, le agradezco doblemente, los comentarios siempre son apreciados. Hasta el siguiente.


	3. Capítulo 02

Capítulo 2.

Lamentablemente, y como mi vida era aburrida, llegaron los exámenes finales sin ninguna otra cosa relevante, el trimestre por fin terminaba. Quería pensar en algo, algún tipo de estrategia que me permitiera llegar a Fujino, pero todo derivaba en que no podía presentarme ante ella como una chica porque me rechazaría, quizás más tajante y más directamente, por lo tanto solo había marañas en mi cabeza, y como eso no me ayudaba en nada, decidí poner una pausa temporal hasta que hubieron acabado los exámenes, vertí todas mis energías en el estudio, toda esa frustración en estudiar y por lo visto, dio sus frutos, porque termine en el tercer lugar. Cuando me fije en Fujino, ella estaba en el mismo lugar, el séptimo. ¡Toma eso Fujino! Victoria, quizá de una competición unilateral, pero a fin de cuentas una victoria. Ese día creí que nada podía quitarme la felicidad, hasta que apareció Takeda, el capitán del club de Kendo. Llegue al armario para cambiarme los zapatos y ahí estaba él, con una rosa roja de tallo largo entre las manos, primero lo ignore y fui directamente al pequeño cubículo, luego me descubrió y se acercó a mí, se notaba algo tembloroso.

-Kuga-san… -dijo él, mientras hinchaba el pecho y se veía más voluminoso –esto es para ti –y me ofreció la flor. Muy lindo, en verdad, era una lástima que él no tuviera nada que yo quisiera –mañana me gradúo –no tenía idea… es sarcasmo, que se note –y no quería terminar el siclo sin decirte... –lo mire seriamente, por favor, que no sea lo que parece –que… -vamos, no lo digas Takeda –que es una pena no dejarte a ti mi club –creo que mi mirada lo intimidó, oh yes.

-no te preocupes Takeda-san, estoy segura que a la persona que se lo dejaste hará un excelente trabajo –le dije feliz. Me cambié los zapatos y me despedí de él. Pero claro, no podía terminar las cosas ahí he.

\- ¡es mentira Kuga-san! –Entonces me alcanzo los escasos metros que había huido - ¡sal conmigo, por favor!

No tienen idea de lo penoso que es rechazar a alguien, y más a alguien que parece apuesto y un buen partido, pero, así tuvo que ser. Al final, él dijo que no entendía, pero que aun así nunca me iba a olvidar… ¿alguien más le cree? Porque yo no. Al día siguiente llego la ceremonia por el fin del año escolar, donde vi, que la capitana del club de té al fin partía de la institución para estudiar la universidad… tuve tiempo para alegrarme de esa noticia, hasta que acabo la ceremonia. Mi madre, que ya había firmado y revisado mis notas me esperaba, hasta que la capitana me intercepto, dijo que extrañaría el instituto y muchas otras cosas más que poco me importan, y como no me importan no puse atención, hasta que se abrió la chaqueta, cosa que me extraño, y luego quito el segundo botón de su blusa ¿o sea… cómo?

-ya que nuestras chaquetas no usan botones a esta altura... –y me lo ofreció… por unos segundos no supe que hacer, hasta que vi a mi madre atrás haciéndome señas para que lo tomara, solo entonces lo tome - ¿aceptas mis sentimientos entonces? - ¡Cuando dije eso! Volví a ver a mi madre que sonreía…

-ah… ¿de amistad? –lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era desviarme del tema. Cuando le conteste ella parecía desilusionada.

-si… Kuga-san –yo después de eso respire tranquila, quizás la senpai se veía afligida, pero ese no era mi problema, así que no me importaba.

-bueno, tengo que irme, que tenga suerte –y me fui rápido. Ahora que lo pienso, sí que fui desconsiderada en ese momento.

Cuando llegue con mi madre la mire feo, luego nos subimos al auto y emprendimos el viaje a casa. Al salir del estacionamiento y pasar por la entrada del instituto volví a ver a Fujino con Kanzaki… fruncí el ceño enseguida… como no se muere ese desgraciado, que camine a la acera, se tropiece, pase un auto y lo aplaste. La molestia me duro el resto del viaje donde pensaba en situaciones donde Kanzaki sufriera una muerte, y cada situación que imaginaba, era más dolorosa y agonizante que la anterior. Cuando por fin llegamos empecé a respirar con más tranquilidad para olvidarme de aquella vista. Esa noche mi primo también llego de vacaciones y como dijo mi tío, por fin estuvo toda la familia, sin embargo, note algo diferente, no podía decir con certeza que era, pero de que mi primo tenía algo, lo tenía, aunque nadie dijo nada. Al otro día lo vi a la orilla del estanque.

\- ¿Qué haces torpe? –le dije a unos metros.

-nada –incluso su voz sonaba un tanto diferente, más bien, el sentimiento implícito en ella.

-te vez extraño… como si fueras otro –él sonrió.

-hace poco ha sido mi cumpleaños… -fue en ese momento en que me acorde.

-si… feliz cumpleaños… -el asintió, aceptando la felicitación, lo mire con las cejas fruncidas, a él no le importaba para nada que lo felicitara.

-pronto será el tuyo Natsuki… -eso me extraño aún más.

-faltan cinco meses para eso… -se encogió de hombros. Él estaba tan callado, mirando solo a las carpas en el estanque, no iba a soltar prenda.

Eso era tan extraño. Una parte de mi me decía que hablara con él, que habláramos hasta que por fin diera con lo que le pasaba, pero otra parte de mí no tenía ganas de invertir tiempo y esfuerzo en él, si no quiere decirlo, que no lo diga. En esos tiempos todo pasaba muy rápido, muchos cambios en muy poco tiempo, a veces resultando difícil de asimilar, a veces queriendo mucho, a veces no queriendo ya nada, era el capricho de un niño.

-qué le pasa a Issei –le dije más tarde a mi madre, cuando estábamos cenando en la mesita de la cocina. Ella soltó un suspiro.

-sabía que me ibas a preguntar –termino sonriendo - ¿no podrías aguantar hasta que sea el momento Natsuki? –fruncí las cejas.

\- ¿es tan grave? ¿Se va a morir? –en alguna parte de mi cabeza considere eso.

-oh no, claro que no… no es nada así… -suspiro -eres persistente… no queda de otra, supongo –alcé las cejas y abrí los ojos, por fin iba a soltar prenda –Natsuki, sabes que tenemos sangre sobrenatural… que no somos como cualquier humano.

-aja -le dije, impaciente.

-bueno, nuestra naturaleza consiste en el cambio, la capacidad de cambiar nuestro cuerpo –me decía señalándose.

-sí, hace unos meses me di cuenta, gracias por avisarme –le dije con un toque de sarcasmo. Pronto, recibí un golpe en la cabeza.

-no me interrumpas, a lo que voy es que podemos cambiar de forma.

\- ¿Si? Ya me quedo claro –me golpeo otra vez.

-sí y no, a lo que me refiero es que nuestra especie es una mezcla, lo que verdaderamente importa es si podemos cambiar a nuestra forma de lobo - ¿Qué carajo? Se me desencajo la cara. La miré, y la seguí mirando largo rato, mientras procesaba.

-no me digas, podemos transformarnos en animales –el sarcasmo volvió a escapar por mis palabras y recibí otro golpe.

-no seas idiota, te estoy adelantando las cosas así que tómalo con seriedad… y solo podemos cambiar a un animal en concreto.

-está bien, está bien. Entonces nos transformamos en lobos… ¿y cuándo voy a poder hacer eso?

-bueno, ese es el motivo de la plática, ¿a quién crees que ya le paso? –abrí los ojos en grande.

\- ¿a Issei? –solté con asombro y mi madre afirmo –no puedo creerlo… ¿entonces pronto me tocara?

-Issei no te lo puede decir, de hecho, no podemos decir algo hasta que en verdad puedas hacerlo, hasta que suceda tu primer cambio.

\- ¿Por qué? Es decir, ¿tarde o temprano va a pasar no?, ¿por qué no prevenirme? –hice un gesto de fastidio.

-bueno, porque hay veces en que no pasa… -fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca sin poder formar una palabra –yo puedo hacerlo, tus tíos también, y es natural que nuestros hijos puedan hacerlo, pero, hay ocasiones donde ese don no se transfiere –exhalé un suspiro –tuve un hermano hace muchos años, él no obtuvo el don, inevitablemente el tiempo paso, envejeció y falleció.

-entonces, el motivo porque no me lo dicen, es porque si no lo tengo, ¿no quieren que me sienta mal por no tenerlo? –ella asintió suavemente, y yo sentí como si hubiera tragado una piedra y estuviera atorada en mi garganta.

-si no lo tienes, no tienes por qué entrar a este mundo Natsuki, todo es complicado y riesgoso.

-pero puedo cambiar mi cuerpo, mi apariencia ¿no es eso ya un avance?

-de nada sirve si no te transformas en un lobo… -fruncí la boca.

-entonces… lo que me dijo mi tío… sobre lo de continuar con nuestra especie y encontrar a una persona adecuada, es decir, que tenga sangre sobrenatural…

-tu tío es un idiota, no le hagas caso a esas ideas suyas sobre "continuar con nuestra especie", te permití asistir al instituto porque un día inevitablemente iras allá afuera a conocer el mundo, y sé que encontraras a alguien con sangre sobrenatural, ya seas un cambiante o no, y cuando encuentres a alguien así, es posible que si se aparean -¿ella en serio uso esa palabra? -nazca un cambia formas, todo depende de la sangre ¿me he explicado? -me quede en silencio unos segundos con la boca abierta -por eso tu tío te dijo sobre ello –parecía enojada sobre eso, lo cierto es que mi tío me dijo eso a escondidas y sobre todo que debía buscar tener muchos, muchos hijos, cada que puede me lo vuelve a decir.

-una cosa, si tengo sangre sobrenatural y alguien más tiene sangre sobre natural y… y… -no sabía muy bien como formular la pregunta sin sentir vergüenza.

-cambiante más persona con sangre sobrenatural incrementan el porcentaje de tener un descendiente cambiante, por eso tu tío te dijo esas idioteces, pero no deberías hacer lo que tu tío te dijo, él solo quiere que crezcamos en número.

\- ¿cambiante más humano común? -pregunte, aclarando dudas.

-un porcentaje menor del %20 o %10 de que el descendiente sea un cambiante.

-persona con sangre sobrenatural más otra igual?

-no creo que sea más allá de un %10, todo está en nuestra genética o nuestra pureza de sangre sobrenatural -bueno, eso me aclaraba muchas dudas.

\- ¿y cuántos son?... Bueno, cuantos hay.

\- ¿lobos? –Asentí –los lobos en Japón están extintos, o eso saben los humanos, no habrá más de cien en todo el país, debido al peligro de extinguirnos es que a lo largo del tiempo hemos optado por transformarnos en humanos y con ello colgarnos de otras especies para subsistir.

-entonces mi tío no esta tan equivocado –el cuarto golpe se dejó venir.

-no seas idiota, no tenemos que poblar toda la tierra, no tienes que poner tus esfuerzos en ello, de hecho, ni siquiera tienes que relacionarte con un humano con sangre sobrenatural, solo quiero que vivas –lo último lo dijo extrañamente seria.

-ya entendí –le dije molesta –no pensare en ello hasta que pueda transformarme.

-bien –y se cruzó de brazos. Bajé la mirada a mi comida y fui masticando con parsimonia mientras digería toda la información, a ver si entendí, no me decían nada porque había la posibilidad de no poder transformarme en lobo, que parece ser es lo más importante, ¿y quién no puede es como un humano cualquiera?

-oye, ¿y tu hermano se murió? –le dije con interés.

-sí, con el tiempo envejeció –mi madre siguió con su plato.

\- ¿hace cuánto fue eso?

-unos años… -otra vez no quería soltar prenda.

-madre… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-ay Natsuki, tienes la naturaleza curiosa de un maldito gato –exasperada soltó los palillos a un lado.

\- ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Has de estar vieja, pero como puedes cambiar tu cuerpo no se te nota… ¿es eso verdad? ¡Cómo no lo pensé! ¿¡Somos inmortales!? –el quinto golpe aterrizo en mi cabeza.

-claro que no, pero digamos que si nos cuidamos tenemos una larga vida –la mire con recelo.

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo madre? ¿Hasta que me enterraras de vieja?

-hasta que tuvieras la suficiente madurez.

Después de aquello no volví a preguntarle su edad nunca más, a pesar de que tenía mucha curiosidad de saberlo… cuantos años tendría… ¿60? ¿80? ¿100 años? ¿Y si tenía más? La realidad golpeo con fuerza mi alma, ¿y si en verdad vivía para enterrarme? Yo estaría vieja y arrugada mientras que mi madre se vería joven… que ridículo. Sin embargo, y fuera de la edad de mi madre, la zozobra que se instaló en mi pecho después de saber que el transformarme en lobo era tan importante, me duro bastante tiempo; durante esas cortas vacaciones, rezaba con fervor en mi mente para poder transformarme, no quería aquel destino de envejecer antes que mi familia. Mas, como el tiempo no se detiene, terminaron aquellas cortas vacaciones, termino marzo, llego abril y con ello un nuevo año escolar, y de igual modo que el anterior, mi madre me llevo a los dormitorios un día antes del inicio de clases.

-Natsuki, cuídate y cualquier cosa que suceda llámame –asentí en silencio y me fui. No quería hablar, no tenía nada más que decir. Recordaba constantemente las palabras de mi primo, al parecer su cambio fue de la mano de su cumpleaños, así que en aproximadamente cuatro meses sabría la verdad. Me quedaba solo esperar. Asistí a la ceremonia de ingreso estoicamente, tenía inseguridad, a pesar de que internamente me afirmaba que si se daría el cambio. Estando ahí, en medio de todos los estudiantes, con todos esos apuros internos, no tuve tiempo a gozar de ser ahora una alumna de segundo año, Higurashi me encontró y menciono lo emocionada que estaba, pero solo me limite a sonreír ligeramente, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar. Una vez terminada la ceremonia debíamos ir a nuestro salón, por lo que junto a Higurashi nos pusimos en marcha.

-Kuga-san, ¿checaste tu salón? –hasta ese momento es que tome en serio su plática.

\- ¿Cómo? –me voltee a verla sin saber a qué se refería.

-si… no nos toca en el mismo del año anterior, ¿no lo sabías? - ¡Pues por supuesto que no! Pero qué cosas más raras, cambiar de salón –pero no te preocupes, yo cheque la lista y te toca en el mismo que yo, estamos en el salón 17, en el 1er piso, mismas escaleras, lado contrario.

Ya aclarado el asunto y sin tener que preocuparme más, seguí a Higurashi hasta el salón, por suerte, volvió a tocarme cerca de la ventana, pero esta vez Higurashi no quedo junto a mí, sino atrás. Lo que si me sorprendió, fue que poco después de sentarme sentí como mi corazón empezó una ligera taquicardia, fruncí el ceño y volteé a ver alrededor, entonces encontré a Fujino revisando la lista de asientos… un momento… ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Abrí los ojos como platos al ver que después de unos momentos tomaba asiento cerca de la puerta… ¿en el mismo salón… ella y yo? Y luego, como si no fuera suficiente la sorpresa, entro Kanzaki luciendo una sonrisa, mientras que a mí se me revolvió el estómago; después se le acerco a Fujino ensanchando aún más su sonrisa… maldito Kanzaki, como no te tropiezas, te rompes el cuello y te mueres. Y para rematar, no terminando ahí la sorpresa, Suzushiro, la rubia de los senos enormes también ingreso al salón, sentándose dos asientos a mi lado. Suspire con cansancio, demasiadas sorpresas el día de hoy. Ajeno a mi pesar, el profesor entro y comenzó la clase.

-buenos días, preséntense todos por favor –trague fuerte, ¿otra vez eso? ¿En serio? Cuando le toco a Kanzaki sentí verdaderas nauseas, cuando le toco a Fujino solo pude fijarme en su trasero, cuando me toco a mi sentí que toda mi transpiración era visible, pero aun así solté un ronco "Kuga Natsuki", luego de aquello no volví a oír más hasta que Suzushiro casi grito su nombre mientras sus enormes senos brincoteaban. Después de aquello, la clase transcurrió tranquila.

Cuando al fin termino el día escolar y regrese a mi habitación, que si era la misma del año anterior, me avente a la cama, ya no quería saber más. Todo el día de clases tuve ese constante flujo de adrenalina en mi cuerpo, era sumamente cansado. Me quité la ropa y así sin más me metí a la cama. En los días posteriores fui enterándome de ciertos aspectos de Fujino, siempre sonreía, se las daba de ayudar a quien se lo pidiera, siempre parecía estar al tanto de la clase, siempre tenía todos sus útiles perfectamente ordenados, a la hora del almuerzo, siempre sacaba el suyo y lo comía con el idiota de Kanzaki y Suzushiro, algunas veces, con tal de enterarme de algo, pasaba la hora del almuerzo en el salón, poco a poco fui dándome cuenta de la naturaleza de sus movimientos suaves, relajados y completamente estilizados, siempre hablaba con ese asentó melodioso y por tanto atrayente, siempre era prudente, esperaba su turno y no se desgastaba en palabras o movimientos en vano, siempre en la justa medida. Sin duda, no podía ser completamente humana.

Con cada día de descubrimientos, fueron pasando las semanas hasta que llego el fin de mes y con ello la Golden Week, otra vez, la que pasé tranquilamente hasta que un jueves amanecí con mi otra apariencia, íbamos bien ¿Por qué ahora? Sin embargo, esta vez no salí de mi habitación, había constante movimiento en los pasillos y eso era peligroso, me vestí con un short, que por cierto me quedaba extraño y me puse a estudiar, así sin más termino la semana y volvieron las clases a la normalidad, igual que mi cuerpo, así que respire tranquila… hasta el domingo, donde mi cuerpo volvió a transformarse, eso debía significar algo ¿no? Quizás mi cuerpo se estaba preparando, era tal vez una buena señal, con esto en mente me di ánimos, esperando la tan ansiada transformación en lobo, aunque llegaron los exámenes a finales de mayo y eso no sucedió, cada vez faltaba menos para agosto.

Un día, cuando terminaba mi entrenamiento de Judo, me dirigí a los vestidores a cambiarme tranquilamente, me quitaba el uniforme aun con la respiración agitada y los músculos ardiendo por el esfuerzo, sin embargo, ni bien me había puesto la falda de mi uniforme, mi cuerpo empezó a cambiar, de inmediato sentí como dolía mi cuerpo y con ello músculos, huesos y carne cambiaban, "oh no, oh no, no puede pasarme esto aquí", y es que nunca me había pasado conscientemente. Pronto empecé a sudar del nerviosismo, ¿y si alguien me veía? Me lleve las manos a la cara mientras aún tenía el sujetador puesto, ¡si alguien me veía así me acusarían de ser un pervertido! Vamos Kuga, concéntrate, concéntrate, ¡pero ¡qué hago! En medio de la situación sude copiosamente y no era para menos. Cerré los ojos y me agaché, ¿Qué podía hacer? Empecé a imaginar que mi cuerpo cambiaba de nuevo, recordando el dolor del cambio, recordando como los huesos tronaban regresando a su forma original, lo repace todo en mi mente y no funciono, al principio. Pasaron los minutos hasta que en verdad volví a sentir el dolor en el cuerpo, pero ya no sabía si era por mi mente o si era de verdad.

-Kuga-san ¿se encuentra bien? –era Wakabayashi que había entrado en los vestidores, abrí los ojos con pánico y bajé la mirada, ahí en mi pecho estaban el par de senos de casi siempre. Respire con alivio.

-si Wakabayashi-san, solo tuve un poco de nausea –me levanté y me puse de inmediato la blusa de mi uniforme.

\- ¿te acompaño a la enfermería? – Wakabayashi tan atenta.

-no es necesario –me vestí rápidamente, recogí mis cosas y me largué a mi habitación.

Una vez en mi cuarto, me senté en la orilla de mi cama, deje caer la maleta a un lado y repace los hechos. Mire mis manos… suaves y finas manos de chica. ¡Ha faltado poco! Exhale. En aquel momento descubrí la naturaleza del inicio del cambio, y por lo tanto debía practicarlo hasta que pudiera dominarlo, por lo que empecé a pasar menos de mi tiempo estudiando y más intentando cambiar mi cuerpo, no siempre lo conseguía, la mayoría de las veces me quedaba a medio camino, siendo una criatura extraña, lo cual, aunque se oiga impactante, no estaba tan mal, pero no era lo deseado. Sin embargo, cuanto más lo intentaba, obtenía el efecto deseado, hasta que llegaron los exámenes y me arrepentí un poco de haberme distraído, pero fiel a mi nata inteligencia, no obtuve menos que el cuarto lugar, había descendido uno, me tenía bien merecido el descenso, pero a veces no se puede hacer todo, en cambio Fujino subió al quinto lugar, peligrosamente cerca del mío. Bueno Kuga, me dije en tono severo, tienes que aplicarte. Luego, cuando bajé mis ojos por mera curiosidad, descubrí a Kanzaki en el séptimo lugar… Kanzaki… porque no te caes y te rompes la cabeza dejando de lado todo atisbo de intelecto…

Una tarde después, en la que era sábado se me ocurrió salir a dar un paseo, y tuve una singular idea, me puse aquella ropa que compré en mi primera transformación, que ahora en mi cuerpo original me quedaba sinceramente holgada, además de que mis pies nadaban en mis zapatos, pero aun así salí a la calle. Una vez fuera del edificio y bastantes cuadras lejos encontré un parquecito en el que me senté entre los arbustos, cerré los ojos, puse todo mi esfuerzo y concentración en el cambio de mi cuerpo, tarde bastante rato en completar el cambio, pero al final, mi ropa se acomodó a mi cuerpo y sentí el éxito en cada fibra de mi ser. Sin embargo, cuando me levante de entre los arbustos había una mujer ahí que me acuso de pervertido y salí corriendo mientras le gritaba un ronco "vieja loca", así entonces me fui al centro comercial de la otra vez. Esa tarde descubrí cierto interés por la ropa, y decidí entrar nuevamente a la tienda que ya había visitado antes, encontrándome con el mismo joven que me atendió, debo agregar que sonrió nada más verme y me asesoro al comprarme una camisa, que por cierto me salió con descuento, sospecho que eso fue cortesía el chico. Le di una sonrisa y salí del lugar.

Más tarde mientras tonteaba por las tiendas, sentí el tirón de adrenalina en mi pecho, ¿sería Fujino? Volteé con interés y vi a unos metros a Tokiha-san, esa cabellera era inconfundible, pero, a su lado iba un rubio desteñido, largo, desgarbado y que de alguna forma se me hizo conocido. Me les quedé mirando con insistencia, hasta que de pronto caí en la realidad, Tokiha estaba vestida con esmero, una blusa que acentuaba sus exuberantes senos y una falda corta, mientras que aquel tipo destillaba tanto perfume que hasta aquí llegaba el hedor. Estaban en lo que se dice, ¿una cita? Fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué esperabas Kuga? Nunca le mandaste un mensaje y la olvidaste por completo. Pero en serio ¿con un tipo así? Seguí mirándolos a distancia hasta que, por alguna extraña razón Tokiha volteo a ver en mi dirección… mierda, ¿ahora qué hago? ¿Tenía que saludar? La cortesía dice que sí, pero…

\- ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo el sujeto y enseguida volteo a ver en mi dirección - ¿Quién es? –esto huele a problemas.

-u-un amigo, no pasa nada –bueno, en realidad no éramos ni eso.

\- ¿en serio? ¿Por qué no lo saludas? –silbido mental, el tipo es de aquellos celosos. Pronto se encaminaron hacia a mí y no me quedo de otra más que saludar con la mano mientras se acercaban.

-Tokiha-san, que coincidencia –le dije adelantándome.

-Kuga-san, que casualidad –pronto se hizo un ambiente tenso, casi lo olía.

-ejem –aquel sujeto se hizo notar –Yuuichi Tate –y me ofreció la mano, ¿saludo occidental? Qué extraño, pero no me quedo de otra más que estrecharle la mano, pero ese desgraciado me apretó, por lo que apreté aún más.

-Kuga Natsumura –le dije con una sonrisa y alcance a oír como algún hueso de su mano trono, él me soltó enseguida, parecía entre confundido y adolorido - ¿de compras por aquí Tokiha-san? –intenté sonar casual.

-s-sí, es un lindo día para ver ropa –Tokiha se notaba nerviosa.

-ya lo creo, estoy agrandando el guardarropa –y termine mostrando mi bolsa –Yuuichi-san, ¿tú también de compras? O solo acompañas a Tokiha-san –finalice con una sonrisa, no sé por qué, pero sentí una insana necesidad de venganza. Él confundido asintió en silencio, luego de eso nadie dijo nada, la tensión subía y la verdad no tenía ninguna necesidad de sufrir aquello –bueno, Tokiha-san, Yuuichi-san –les sonreí a ambos –debo seguir en mi cruzada –dije exagerando un tanto la cosa –seria magnifico si algún día de estos quedamos los tres –volví a sonreír, me doy cuenta así que soy un ser vengativo.

-ah claro, seria genial –soltó Yuuichi, saliendo de su letargo mental –que tal el próximo sábado… ¿te parece? –e intercambio miradas entre Tokiha y esta humilde joven.

-sí, sería buena idea –Tokiha apoyo la idea aun sorprendida.

-bueno, nos ponemos de acuerdo, hasta luego –y volví a extenderle la mano a Yuuichi, esta vez no me apretó.

Después de aquello salí huyendo a cualquier otra tienda, definitivamente no iba a salir en una cita con aquellos dos, haría de un incómodo mal tercio. Aunque contrario a mi decisión, en la semana Tokiha me mandó un mensaje solicitándome para aquel próximo sábado, y mi lado perverso, hasta este entonces bien escondido, salió a relucir haciendo que aceptara y llegado el sábado repetí la dinámica antes hecha, con la diferencia que esta vez no me tope a ninguna mujer que me llamara pervertido.

Pronto, llegue al centro comercial y como lo esperaba, llegue antes que aquellos dos, aunque no pasaron muchos minutos y Tokiha hizo acto de presencia donde habíamos quedado los tres, se aproximó y me saludo, un tanto tensa, yo también la salude, puse mi mejor rostro y le sonreí, en ella vi lo que me pareció un ligero sonrojo, quizás fue mi imaginación. Después de aquel corto saludo pasamos a sentarnos en unas bancas cercanas y empecé a hablar cortando el silencio.

-Tokiha-san, la verdad esto es incómodo para mí –decidí ser sincero con ella –es decir, no sé si en verdad a tu novio le agrade esto –pero también decidí ser cruel -a mí se me fue la lengua.

\- ¡n-no Kuga-san! –Rápidamente Tokiha respondió –a Yuuichi en verdad le agradas… y, la verdad es que apenas nos estamos conociendo –punto para mí, sonsacar información: hecho.

-bueno, pero Tokiha-san –momento dramático por favor –yo no… bueno… en realidad no… nada…

\- ¿Qué es Kuga-san? –por dentro, mi retorcido ser sonreía con maldad.

-es que… oí que le decías a Yuuichi-san que somos amigos… pero esta es apenas la tercera vez que nos vemos –ella enseguida bajo la mirada.

-si… Kuga-san, la verdad yo… después de aquella vez espere… pero… -guardo silencio, entonces me sentí mal porque entendí que quería decir, ¿había esperado un mensaje de mi parte, verdad? En ese momento me lo cuestione, después simplemente lo afirme.

-lo siento Tokiha-san… -le dije con verdadero pesar –han sucedido muchas cosas en mi vida… apenas ahora empiezo a saber quién soy…

-Kuga-san… -la mire y tenía un rostro poético, acongojado por mí.

-algunas cosas familiares, pero, ya pasaran –le dije con una sonrisa extraña, porque a pesar de que quería manipular la situación, había mucha verdad en lo que decía –Tokiha-san, podemos intentarlo… -ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa, sonrojándose ahora sin poder evitarlo, lo que me confirmo que me veía como un posible prospecto, quizás aún mejor que "Yuuichi-san" –ser amigos los tres –pero como debía mantener cierta imagen… -quiero conocerte un poco, y a Yuuichi-san también –ella también sonrió.

-claro que podemos –y justo en el momento más intenso apareció Yuuichi, al que después le adjunte la cualidad, o defecto más bien, de ser la persona más inoportuna existente.

\- ¡Ya llegué! Se me hizo tarde –y se sentó junto a mí, para mi desgracia.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos vagando por el centro comercial, me mantuve siempre al lado de Tokiha, por alguna razón me resultaba incomoda la proximidad con Yuuichi-san, pero este siempre andaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, en un momento caminaba junto a mí, en otro junto a Tokiha. Pasamos a mirar varias tiendas, y terminamos sentándonos en una cafetería, donde pasamos a hablar sobre nosotros, nuestros institutos y al final nuestros clubs, Yuuichi estaba en el club de kendo, Mai en el de cocina.

\- ¿en verdad? Debes ser muy buena Tokiha-san –le dije impresionado y ella se ruborizo, apartando la mirada.

\- ¿y tú en que estas Kuga-san? –decía, tratando de matar el acalorado rubor.

-en Judo –le dije sonriendo.

-Kuga, eres un tipo rudo –decía Yuuichi-san con asombro y hasta admiración.

-claro que no, pero me gusta el deporte.

-claro que si Kuga-san, es un deporte muy fuerte –si seguían adulándome así me lo creería y mi ego aumentaría.

Después de aquella tarde, a pesar de la presencia de Yuuichi-san, pase un rato agradable y quedamos para el siguiente sábado, y después de ese, muchos sábados más, llegando al punto donde cada sábado sabíamos que saldríamos los tres. Sentí, que después de aquello me inmiscuí en lo que pudieran tener aquellos dos, cortándolo de un tajo.

Sorprendentemente, sin sentirlo apenas, llego la última semana de julio, y por tanto, los exámenes finales del cuatrimestre. Como ya era costumbre me puse a estudiar, y como quien no quiere la cosa, me fui a dar una vuelta por la biblioteca, sintiendo rápidamente el golpeteo de mi corazón nada más entrar, supe entonces que Fujino estaría entre los estantes. Me adelante unos pasos y la encontré dándome la espalda con Kanzaki a su lado… fruncí la boca en disgusto, Kanzaki como no te tropiezas y haces que te caigan los estantes encima y te mueres… Seguí mi camino al pasillo de al lado y tome un libro cualquiera que empecé a leer sin atención alguna.

-ara Reito-han, pero si esto lo vimos en clase –ahí estaba la melodiosa voz de Fujino.

-pero no puse atención Shizuru –y ahí también estaba el horrendo graznido de Kanzaki; ¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a llamarla por su nombre? Más aun, ¿Cómo no le decía nada Fujino? Durante un rato los escuche hasta que mi estómago revuelto me pidió alejarme de ellos. Deje el libro en el estante y me largue de la biblioteca –ahí va nuestro cuarto lugar –oí que hablo Kanzaki, pero, ¿y este lerdo que se creía? Masticando groserías me aleje de aquellos dos.

Terminados los exámenes y con curiosidad volví a asomarme a la tabla de lugares, esta vez alcance el segundo, Higurashi brinco de emoción y yo me limite a sonreír con soberbia. Baje los ojos un poco más y Fujino estaba en mi anterior cuarto lugar, se había aplicado la chica. Después de aquella noticia, me encontraba en un estado relajado y por demás alegre, tanto que incluso había olvidado todo el asunto del primer cambio, cosa que recordé cuando llego mi madre por mí a llevarme a la casa. Entonces toda la preocupación anido en mi pecho ¡Ya estaba por terminar julio! Medio mes me separaba de mi cumpleaños, me subí al auto en un mutismo, que nervios, que desesperación. Mi madre me saludo y yo salude con un monosílabo. Llegamos a nuestra propiedad y seguía ahogada en mis pensamientos. ¿Y si no pasaba nada? Que iba a hacer… mi cabeza comenzó a llenarse de dudas e inseguridades, que duraron ahí por lo menos dos días, hasta que harta de todo, decidí que lo que iba a pasar pasaría.

Para matar mi ansiedad, todos los días me internaba al bosque de la propiedad, era un lugar tranquilo, lleno de árboles, regularmente no gruesos y muchos más delgados, pero altos, con musgo en sus inicios, musgo en las piedras, musgo por todas partes que hacía que, si no te fijabas donde, te podrías resbalar, y también, el suelo repleto de hojarasca, imposible no hacer ruido mientras caminaba. Cada tanto, me topaba con la escultura de una deidad, lógicamente siempre eran lobos en piedra, y siempre me les quedaba mirando un rato, aquella forma es la que tanto ansiaba, los primeros días solo las miraba, después pase a dejar ofrendas a sus pies, con la esperanza de que aquellos lobos, quizás representaciones de algunos ancestros, escucharan mis suplicas.

El día de mi cumpleaños, desperté a la primera hora, casi sin dormir, cuando la luz del día apenas era blanca, tenía que ser hoy, ¿no? Tenía que ser. Me levante como un resorte, guarde el futón y con el corazón acelerado espere, espere largas horas hasta que mi madre entro y me felicito, me llamo a bajar y había un copioso desayuno en la mesa, con el nerviosismo en cada parte de mi cuerpo y unas energías nunca antes vividas, me senté a la mesa.

-te voy a comprar un pastel y celebraremos tu cumpleaños, ¿te parece? Con tus tíos –asentí en silencio, sin saber, a la deriva, esperando siempre si al siguiente momento seria el tan esperado. Pero después del desayuno, la mañana transcurrió tranquila, hasta que llegó la hora de la comida, mi madre llego con el pastel y mis tíos con mis primos, y aun, nada pasaba. La comida transcurrió, se sirvió el pastel, pero contrario a festejar el día, me encontraba ansiosa y angustiada. Luego del pastel mi madre me dio su regalo que era una sudadera, diciendo que debía cuidarme del frio… ¿Cuál frio madre? Estamos en agosto. Mi tío me dio un reproductor… la verdad, no escucho mucha música, pero acepté el regalo con una sonrisa; al final, estaba mi tía, que como siempre, se limitó a las exactas palabras de felicitaciones junto con su regalo, un par de botas de suela gruesa antiderrapante, ideales para caminar en el bosque… enseguida volví a verla, ella me observaba, quizás más de lo que cualquiera en esta familia, le volví a dar las gracias.

La celebración se extendió por toda la tarde y parte de la noche, siendo mi tío el que empezaba cada conversación, mandando a traer a sus hijos por sake a su casa y de la nada reír a carcajadas… mi tío siempre buscaba un motivo para juntarse con sus hermanas y armar la fiesta, por lo que, casi a puntapiés, mi madre lo echo de la casa para que fuera a la suya. La reunión termino ya a eso de las once de la noche, mi madre recogió las cosas de la mesa, le ayude y se fue a dormir. La vi subir las escaleras al segundo piso, dejándome sola con mi alma y mis ánimos por los suelos. Tomé mis regalos y subí con el peso del mundo en cada pierna. Deje todo en mi escritorio, me desnude y me metí al futón a dormir, al otro día, desperté hasta casi medio día.

Después del día de mi cumpleaños, en aquel momento no lo supe, pero me deprimí, y lo manifesté con una apatía total, no quería escuchar nada de nadie y mucho menos participar en alguna conversación, así que al tercer día tome las botas que me regalara mi tía en mi cumpleaños y me las calce con la intención de andar al bosque, pero cuando las volví a ver note que eran enormes, mis pies iban a nadar ahí ¿de dónde saco la medida? ¿Del patas grandes de mi primo? Deje las botas en su caja y me lance al bosque con unos simples tenis, a medida que andaba y me metía más, una molestia iba creciendo en mi pecho, al principio ligero, luego una irritación cada vez mayor rayando en el enojo, y finamente, una verdadera cólera… ¿contra qué? Contra mi suerte.

Me sentía tan rabiosa y tan impotente. Pero al final, la rabia que sentía solo era parte misma de la depresión que sentí. No podía entender porque no tenía el don, porque Issei si, y yo no, porque todos sí, por qué. Entonces empecé a pensar en aquel tío ya fallecido, ¿Qué habría sentido él al ver a sus hermanos jóvenes, mientras él envejecía? ¿Qué sentiré yo cuando mi madre se vea más joven que yo? cuando sostenga mi mano a punto de morir… no quería aquel destino, no quería vivir así, no quería envejecer y morir, no si todos los demás no lo hacían. Secretamente, no solo anhelaba el don, anhelaba la larga vida de juventud, deseaba permanecer muchos años con mi madre, con todos, incluso con el bruto de Issei; lo que me causaba la depresión, era el darme cuenta de que aquello jamás sucedería, de que en algún momento nos separaríamos por el límite de mi vida, al final, terminaría como aquel tío, recordado de vez en cuando no por alguna cualidad, sino por la falta del don.

Pasaron las dos semanas que restaban las vacaciones y mi madre me llevo al instituto, yo iba con mi apatía de las últimas semanas, enojada con el mundo, ella en cambio se notaba alegre ¿acaso gozaba con mi sufrimiento? Como todo adolecente, me creía el centro del universo, además era voluble y susceptible.

El primer día de clases llegue de mal humor, todo estaba mal, el maldito clima, el maldito uniforme, los malditos casilleros, las estúpidas escaleras, mis estúpidos compañeros, absolutamente todo, y por supuesto la estúpida voz de Kanzaki, ¿por qué no se moría de una vez? Empezaron las clases, estúpidas clases, llego el receso, estúpido receso. Higurashi, joder con Higurashi, todo el tiempo siguiéndome, entorpecía mi caminar, tanto que tropecé con alguien, volví a ver quién era -fíjate por donde andas Fujino… -no espere respuesta y me largue, aun a unos metros oí a Higurashi disculpándose en mi nombre.

Más tarde, cuando acababa mi entrenamiento, donde desquite energías, me llego un mensaje de Tokiha, "¿Nos vemos el sábado?" exhale con fastidio, cerré el celular, no iba a contestar, no quería salir con nadie. En aquellos momentos no tenía ganas de nada, no tenía motivación, sentía que me había quedado sin propósito, y por tanto, me limite a estudiar, todos los días terminado el entrenamiento me largaba a estudiar, tenía muchos sentimientos en mi interior, pero que callaba y trataba de silenciarlos estudiando.

-Kuga-san… ¿Qué te sucede? –un día, mientras pasaba el receso en la azotea, Higurashi me alcanzo, me acompaño largo rato en silencio hasta que soltó aquello, y en mi mente salió un torrente de palabras desordenadas, ¿Qué me sucedía? ¡Me sucedía de todo! Me sucedía que mi vida era una mierda, eso me sucedía, era un fracaso. Pero nada de todo lo que pensaba salió de mi boca.

-nada Higurashi –y seguí viendo los edificios en la lejanía con las cejas fruncidas, enojada con el mundo. Después de aquello, Higurashi siguió hablándome, pero ya no tanto como antes. Que poco fiable es la gente.

Paso una semana, llego el festival deportivo otra vez y volví a participar en las actividades que le tocaban a mi clase, en todas me inmiscuí, al final, fue la clase que mejores resultados tuvo, ¿gracias a mí? Ya no sabía y poco me importaba, rápidamente termino el mes… y paso otro mes… llegaron los exámenes ¿debo decir que fueron fáciles? Pero debido a mi mal humor ni me aparecí en la tabla de lugares, sea lo que sea no me importa me dije, y seguí en mis clases, seguí estudiando, seguí practicando Judo, con mal humor, además los mensajes de Tokiha seguían llegando y seguí sin contestarlos, hasta que un día, cuando iba a mi club de Judo, mi tranquilidad y molestia desaparecieron siendo el miedo, la sorpresa y el horror quienes los reemplazaron al ver a Tokiha en la entrada al edificio ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo aquí? Rápidamente me oculte detrás de un muro ¿Qué hago? Piensa Kuga, piensa y rápido. Volví a asomarme y Tokiha seguía ahí, mirando alrededor. Mi habitación estaba cerca, relativamente cerca, podía ir y esconderme, ¿pero y si se le ocurría preguntar por mí? Los demás alumnos se preguntarían ¿Quién es Kuga Natsumura? Y en el más terrible de los casos Tokiha se daría cuenta de que no existe, y aun peor podría haber graves consecuencias, aun no imagino cuales, pero seguro todo sería catastrófico. Me tape la cabeza con el gorro de mi chamarra y salí corriendo a mi edificio, subí las escaleras en una carrera maratónica y me avente a mi habitación, me desnude en segundos que a mí me parecieron larguísimos minutos y me puse ropa de civil, la única que me quedaba en mi otra apariencia, luego salí corriendo a donde había visto a Tokiha, aún me acomodaba el pantalón cuando llegue, ella aún estaba frente a la entrada pensativa, pero vi al idiota de Kanzaki caminar hacia ella, maldito Kanzaki, siempre en los momentos más inapropiados, apure más las zancadas y llegue a ella.

-Tokiha-san –debo decir, que realicé mi trasformación en un tiempo record, jamás antes visto, pues fueron apenas unos segundos en lo que corrí del edificio a donde estaba ella.

-Kuga-san –ella volteo a verme enseguida, con sorpresa. Y yo mire a Kanzaki hacer una mueca e irse, estaba salvada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Tokiha-san? –le dije con la voz más suave y neutra que pude.

-no has contestado a mis mensajes –en contra de mi voluntad, deje escapar un largo suspiro.

-vamos a dar un paseo - no se notó lo mucho que quería sácala de ahí, ¿verdad? Porque necesitaba huir ya. Para mi suerte, ella asintió y comenzamos a salir del instituto. Cuando estuvimos una cuadra lejos, puede respirar con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Kuga-san? –miraba a cualquier parte sin tener idea de que decir.

-mi celular se averió –le dije como quien no quiere la cosa. Ella me miró fijamente, luego se detuvo.

\- ¿es eso? –me miro con ceño.

-sí, es eso –le dije unos pasos adelante. Nos quedamos en silencio. Ella parecía pensar las cosas, creo que no se tragó la mentira.

-si ya no quieres vernos, dime porque y lo entenderé –volví a verla y estaba enfadada. Era uno de esos momentos muy, muy tensos donde no sabía qué hacer ¡nadie te prepara para este tipo de cosas! Solo se sincera Kuga, una voz decía en mi cabeza, ¡pero no podía decirle la verdad! Volví a suspirar, me di la vuelta y le di la cara.

-no eres tu Tokiha-san… soy yo… el problema soy yo… soy un fracaso –por fin decía lo que tanto me repetía en la cabeza.

\- ¿de qué hablas? –su expresión se suavizo y se acercó unos pasos. Negué con la cabeza.

-no han salido bien algunas cosas en mi familia…

-pero… ¿Qué es? –decía con verdadera angustia.

-no Tokiha-san, son… son solo cosas familiares… no es necesario… - ¿no se notó mucho que no quería decirle verdad? ¿Verdad?

-entiendo Kuga-san… discúlpame… -el silencio volvió, cada quien miraba el suelo –Kuga-san… ¿podemos… seguir siendo amigos? –sentí el peso de su mirada en mi frente y cuando subí los ojos no sentí que pudiera negarme ¿Qué era eso? Torcí la boca.

-si Tokiha-san… podemos –me sentí algo obligada a corresponder su solicitud, de hecho, hasta me sentía un tanto culpable por haber cortado comunicación con ella, es decir… había tenido la molestia de venir a buscarme, aunque fuera problemático para mí. Ella sonrió.

-bueno Kuga-san, debes estar ocupado, así que me marcho.

-oh… -me sorprendió, pero más me sorprendí yo, internamente no quería que se fuera aun –ya veo… -alce los ojos a las nubes, ella a veces podía ser tan agradable, además me sentía a gusto con su persona –hasta luego.

-hasta luego –se despidió con la mano y empezó a caminar -te seguiré mandando mensajes –dijo ya algo lejos. Yo solo sonreí, ella definitivamente no se tragó la mentira.

Después de aquello, mi mal humor mejoro un poco, pero solo un poco, hasta que llego el festival cultural… estúpido festival cultural. Hice lo mismo que el año anterior, apoye la idea menos estúpida y poco participe, así que terminado mi turno me largue a mi habitación, últimamente gozaba un poco en transformarme, es decir, era lo único que podía hacer. Me vestí y ya por el camino cambié, recientemente me resultaba más fácil. Cuando volví a la zona de la comida, hice lo mismo, me retaqué de comida, estaba terminando un Takoyaki cuando mi corazón dio un golpeteo, no pasaron ni cinco segundos y oí la voz de Fujino a mi lado, sentándose mientras hablaba con Suzushiro, ¡es un milagro! ¡No está con el idiota de Kanzaki!

-te digo que tengo razón ¡no hay orden! Pero sabes que, el próximo año me postulare para el consejo estudiantil.

-ara, ¿para ser la presidenta? –sin quererlo el cuerpo de Fujino se acercó más, yo respire profundo.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa si no? cambiare el sistema, tú también deberías intentarlo Fujino.

-imposible, te ganaría –dijo con sorna.

-vamos a averiguarlo entonces, ambas nos postularemos –no era una revelación para mí que Suzushiro estaba en constante y abierta competición con Fujino. Escuche la plática en mi lugar sin meterme de nada, hasta que estire la mano por la salsa y choque la mano contra la de Suzushiro ¡Agh! Y como resultado se derramo - ¡oye! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! –respire profundo porque con ella iba a ser difícil.

-fuimos los dos –le dije sin siquiera mírala –discúlpame, ¿te debo algo por la salsa? –le dije a la encargada, que de pronto tuvo un ligero rubor en las mejillas y negó con la cabeza. Enseguida me levante y le eche una mirada a las dos, sin poder evitarlo cruce la mirada con Fujino, pocas veces había sucedido, sus ojos de un iris rojo me dejaban sin palabras, sus ojos eran tan directos, tan profundos que sentí podían ver a través de mí y ver mis intenciones. Eso hacía difícil mirarla, pero tampoco quería retirar la mirada, era algo extraño, pero al final lo hice y después me alejé.

-Suzushiro-san, me debes una salsa de soya –oí decir a la encargada.

\- ¿¡pero por qué!? –lo tenía bien merecido.

Obviamente no me fui del festival, aún tenía espacio en el estómago, descubrí que con esta apariencia podía comer más. Me acerque al puesto de Ramen, pedí una orden y me senté a esperar, todo iba bien, era tranquilo, había mucha gente sí, pero si querías buena comida, habría mucha gente; y a pesar del encuentro con Fujino, me encontraba bien, tranquila, aunque repasaba el recuerdo de sus ojos, eran intimidantes hasta cierto punto, pero sin duda me gustaban. Ella me gustaba, toda ella, así que no iba a dejar de lado mi objetivo que era conseguirla, aunque me peguntaba si la quería para vengarme o para algo más… ¿mis objetivos habían cambiado? me encontraba en aquello cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado, muy junto debo admitir y no me gustaba la cercanía de la gente, así que voltee enseguida encontrando a… si, el baboso de Kanzaki, algo se derramo en mi estómago, algo parecido a un ácido que me escoció por dentro.

\- ¿te importaría alejarte? Invades mi espacio personal –él me miraba con una sonrisa, así que a esas vamos Kanzaki, le sonreí –por favor –nunca antes había visto un efecto tan rápido, se sonrojo y movió su cuerpo –gracias –pronto me sirvieron mi orden y aun no daba el primer trago cuando oí la voz de Kanzaki… porque no se muere ya.

-te he visto antes –no le hice caso –con una chica –que observador - ¿es tu novia? –puta, que le importaba a este idiota, seguí con mi plato y no lo voltee a ver - ¿de qué escuela eres? –Maldito el momento en que se sentó aquí – ¿conoces a quien de aquí? – ¿acaso mi silencio no le daba entender que no quería hablar? - ¿Cómo te llamas? –mi paciencia se acabó, me levante del puesto, pague y me largue. Si de por si Kanzaki me resultaba odioso, ahora lo detestaba aún más. Cuidando que no me persiguiera me metí entre la gente y di largos pasos para alejarme, para mi horror, cuando volví a ver a atrás, Kanzaki seguía ahí volteando para todos lados, ¡Qué miedo! Aun sin quitarle los ojos de su horrenda figura, seguí escapando, hasta que sentí el golpe de la adrenalina y choque con Fujino, ¿Quién más? Baje la mirada y ahí estaba de nuevo, con sus ojos rojos penetrantes.

-discúlpame –le dije abruptamente.

-ara, el chico de la salsa –eso me molesto.

-la chica con la chica de la salsa –pareció hacerle gracia porque dio una ligera sonrisa y yo también sonreí, con todas las ganas de que hiciera efecto lo que hubiera de sobrenatural en mi - ¿puedo invitarte algo? –quizás fuera mi oportunidad de apañar, Kanzaki se encontraba buscándome aún lejos, ¿y Suzushiro? ¡Que importaba! Tenía que aprovechar.

-ara, que amable –sonreí por dentro, Fujino, zorra superficial, ahora con esta apariencia si me aceptas, en lugar de sentirme herida, el gozo gorjeo en mi garganta –pero no estoy interesada –mi sonrisa se hizo pedazos ¡No lo podía creer! ¿¡Porque!? –ara, Reito-han, ¡aquí! – ¿¡en serio!? ¿Me cambiaba por ese estúpido? Más importante, porque no había funcionado, le sonreí, le sonreí con todas las ganas de que hubiera algún efecto, ¿y por qué no? Aun con los ojos bien abiertos vi cómo iba directamente hacia Kanzaki y él me dedicaba una mirada libidinosa y por mucho obscena, ¿porque si funcionaba en Kanzaki y en Fujino no?

-es guapo –como tengo bueno oído escuche a Kanzaki, un escalofrió surco mi espalda - ¿te gusta?

-ara, Reito-han debería comportarse - ¿Qué? Apreté los puños y casi rechino los dientes, juro que un día de estos Fujino caerá.

Con mi orgullo hecho pedazos por segunda vez por la misma persona me largue del festival cultural. No podía entender porque Fujino me rechazaba, ¡no le daba gusto! Soy más guapo que Kanzaki, soy más alto que Kanzaki, soy más carismático que Kanzaki ¡Joder, por qué! Que veía en ese idiota ¿Qué? O es que acaso, había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo y ahora, ¿amaba a ese lerdo? ¿Era eso? ¿Llegue tarde? Sopese la posibilidad… no, imposible. Pero la duda quedo alojada en lo profundo de mi mente. Por eso, el siguiente lunes nada más llegar me puse a verlos. Fujino llegó temprano, era de esperarse, Kanzaki llego unos minutos antes de la hora, mñe. Entro él, ella lo saludo, él también la saludo, pero no había nada más que diera sospecha a que su relación era más que solo un simple compañerismo. Los mire con esmero todo el día de clases, nunca se hablaban demasiado cerca, nunca se llegaban a tocar, no siempre se miraban a los ojos, y cuando lo hacían, no era una mirada fuera de lo normal, hasta podría decir que Kanzaki era inmune a los encantos de Fujino, ¡Quien no podría mirarle esas nalgas, aunque sea una vez estando tan cerca! Yo lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces, de hecho, lo hacía, aunque fuera de lejos, pero Kanzaki ni en cuenta.

Cuando termino el día, ambos se fueron juntos a su club de té, yo los mire desde mi casillero con las cejas fruncidas, estaba fastidiada. No logro entenderlo. Así como ellos se fueron a su club, yo también me fui al mío a descargar tensión, esta vez me toco entrenar con Nikaido, el nuevo capitán, nuevo relativamente, pues ya habían pasado meses desde que el capitán Yagami le cedió su cargo. Muy pronto, el capitán estuvo besando el suelo, pero él lo tomaba muy bien, nunca se enojaba, era más bien del tipo relajado y calmado.

-Kuga-san, tu avance es envidiable –le extendí la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, una vez de pie se acomodó el uniforme.

-supongo que tengo aptitudes –le dije con voz ronca; la verdad soy genial, que puedo decir.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Aun eres una novata! –fruncí las cejas ¿novata? su comentario más su sonrisa exagerada y burlesca prendió algo en mí.

-Capitán… -le dije con seriedad –no me haga enojar –pero su carcajada estrepitosa me irrito a un más.

-Kuga-san, eres buena pero no tanto como yo –entonces lo tome del cuello del judogi, él, aunque atravesó piernas y manos lo mande al suelo –me has agarrado descuidado –decía desde el suelo.

-levántese Nikaido-san, y póngase más atento entonces –algo aún más intenso se esparcía por mi pecho, ¿adrenalina? No, era diferente, sentía un calor asfixiante, mis oídos comenzaban a zumbar y unas ganas de golpear a Nikaido comenzaban a superarme. Nikaido no había terminado de levantarse cuando se aventó sobre mí, la trampa no fue lo que más me enfureció, lo que disparo mi ira fue ver la sonrisa en Nikaido, él no me estaba tomando en serio, así que lo agarre de las solapas y lo empuje con toda mi fuerza contra el suelo, al final algo crujió y mi furia no hacía más que crecer; Nikaido soltó una queja e hizo una expresión de dolor, así aprendería a respetarme. A pesar de que me sentía bien, sentía que no bastaba, no era suficiente con tirarlo, mi cuerpo pugnaba por más, entonces me di cuenta de que en verdad deseaba lastimarlo y no precisamente algo leve, sino que sufriera tanto que me suplicara detenerme… entonces retrocedí. Le quité las manos de encima y di tres pasos atrás. Respiraba agitadamente y no por el esfuerzo, la sangre en mis venas estaba caliente, eufórica y mi cabeza dolía, todo comenzaba a doler, entonces temí sufrir un cambio, di media vuelta y me largué. Debía tranquilizarme, respire profundo todo lo que pude hasta que llegue a los vestidores, jale mi maleta y me fui corriendo a mi habitación. Para cuando cerré la puerta, mi cuerpo ya se había relajado un poco, avente la maleta a un lado, me desnude y me metí a bañar, todo se cura con un buen baño, aunque a veces, como descubrí esa noche, no todo lo cura un buen baño, el malestar continuo en mi cuerpo cuando termine la ducha, cuando me acosté y cuando me levante al día siguiente, y eso me irritaba aún más, o quizás se debiera a que lo que me despertó fue un mensaje de Tokiha, ¿en serio Tokiha? ¿A las 6:30 de la mañana? Si hay algo que odio es que me despierten antes de la hora. Sea lo que fuera, llegue al salón de mal humor, prácticamente avente mi maletín, me senté y apoye la frente en mis brazos. Esta vez Higurashi no se me acerco, estuvo bien, habría descargado mi enojo con ella, aunque a la vez se sentía solitario. Entonces saque mi celular. Tokiha quería que nos viéramos el fin de semana, acepte.

Para verla hice la misma rutina de hacía apenas unos meses, solo que no conté con que me hubieran crecido los pies, que carajo, estaba en el parque cuando sentí que mis pies eran oprimidos, creí que ya dejaría de crecer. Volví al edificio me quite esos zapatos baratos que compre y los avente a un rincón. Volví a ver las sandalias, oh no, primero descalza que eso. Entonces vi las botas que me regalara mi tía, ¿quizá…? Me las puse y aun nadaban mis pies en ellas, pero cuando transformé mi cuerpo estaban muy bien, de hecho, hasta estaban un poco más grandes… ¿mis pies no seguirán creciendo, verdad? ¿Verdad? Sea como fuese, llegue tarde a la hora que había quedado. Cuando llegue, solo estaba Tokiha.

-discúlpame Tokiha-san, es tardísimo –no sé mucho sobre impuntualidad, pero lo que ahora si sabía es que se sentía horrible llegar tarde.

-no te preocupes Kuga-san, pero, ¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo preocupada en verdad.

-pues… la adolescencia… -ella hizo una cara graciosa –sí, bueno… me crecieron los pies, y no me di cuenta de que mis zapatos para salir ya no me quedaban… -ella se soltó a la risa, y pronto empecé a enojarme –no es gracioso –le dije con la voz más grave que tenía.

-discúlpame Kuga-san, no, no lo es… ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver zapatos? –se situó a mi lado y me tomo del brazo, eso relajo mis cejas - ¿y te ayudo a elegir unos? Ya que estamos aquí.

-eh… si, es una buena idea –pero que rayos, me ha aventado el calzón, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? Por cierto, ¿y el idiota de Yuuichi? –Por cierto, Tokiha-san, ¿no viene Yuuichi-san? –tenía que deshacer dudas.

-dijo a la ultima hora que no podía, es una lástima –esa última frase no se oyó con mucha lástima, sino más bien con alegría. Genial, una tarde con Tokiha.

Después de que me tomara del brazo no volvió a soltarme, o al menos no por largo tiempo, yo simplemente la deje. Pude haber alegado sentirme incomodo, pero eso no sucedía, extrañamente me sentía bien con su cercanía. Al final del día salimos del centro comercial con un par de botas, me empiezan a gustar las botas, pero estas eran diferentes. Todo iba bien hasta que llegamos a la calzada, entonces apareció algo sorprendente, algo que me dejo sin habla, no pude más que quedarme ahí parada sin palabras. Iríamos a cruzar la calle cuando apareció un vehículo de dos ruedas, la forma era simplemente hermosa, maravillosa, líneas suaves y estilizadas. No paro demasiado y salió a toda velocidad por la calle. Pasaron unos segundos más y aun no podía cerrar la boca. Tokiha me miraba con una sonrisa.

-así que te gustan las motos - ¡Con que así se llamaba! Tuve una suerte de que lo mencionara, porque no me quería ver tan silvestre, o tan de campo, que se yo, hay que fingirle.

-bueno, ¡nunca había visto una como esa!

-pues… es una moto, emmm, ¿deportiva? Creo –aunque Tokiha hablaba, yo aún no salía de mi asombro.

-quiero una como esa –se notaba cara, pero ya juntaría para comprar una… aunque la monte cuando este vieja.

Después de aquello, lo primero que hice al llegar a mi habitación fue llamarle a mi madre y una vez llegado a los hechos le dije "mamá, quiero una, quiero una, quiero una, por favor" si me decía que no, pues, bueno lo había intentado.

-Kuga Natsuki, una moto es muy peligrosa –ella se había negado, pero…

-está bien, lo entiendo –dije con tono lastimero –quizás no viva para tener una –golpe bajo, lo sé, pero todo se vale, además, lo que había dicho era una gran verdad, no podía negarlo.

-lo discutiremos más tarde – ¡Kuga Natsuki había ganado! Colgué el teléfono con una sonrisa y también me acosté a dormir con una sonrisa.

El mal humor se había ido… por ese día. Cuando llego el lunes de nuevo, el pésimo humor que me cargaba regreso. Me levante de malas, me vestí de malas, camine de malas a mi clase y avente mi maletín con muy malas ganas… ¿necesito decir que me senté de mala gana y apoye mi frente en mis antebrazos para no ver a nadie? Sin embargo, no funcionaba, aún seguía escuchando a la gente, me sentaba en mi escritorio y seguía escuchando las voces de mis compañeros, era tan, tan, tan irritante… muchas veces en esa semana estuve a punto de levantarme de mi escritorio a gritar que se callaran, ¿Qué me detuvo? Aun no se… yo sé que no se me da mucho la interacción con las demás personas, pero en esos momentos de plano me estaba cerrando, o quizás no… lo que si se, es que no tenía ganas de escuchar a nadie que no fuera yo, hablando sobre mí, por supuesto. Por suerte, encontré la respuesta perfecta para no tener que escuchar más a la gente, el reproductor de música que me regalo mi tío… ahora estaba realmente agradecida con él. Lo busque entre mis cosas y lo encontré, realmente no sabía cómo usarlo, pero apretándole los minúsculos botoncitos haría algo… media hora después solo prendió, pero no se escuchaba nada. En ese momento, aparte de sentirme de muy mal humor, decidí dejárselo a alguien que supiera más que yo. Saque mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Tokiha para ver si nos veíamos el sábado, ella acepto. Llegado el momento en que me encontré con ella le enseñé el reproductor y me dijo:

-tienes que ponerle música – ¿entonces no tenía música? ¡Para que servía eso!

-debería venir con eso integrado –le dije aun mirando el aparato con el ceño fruncido. Tokiha soltó a reír.

-claro que no, viene vacío para que le pongas la música que te gusta ¿Qué música te gusta? –me quede en silencio, mi madre de vez en cuando ponía música, pero que se yo.

-no tengo mucha idea… -Tokiha suspiro con una sonrisa.

-ven, vamos a una tienda a que escuches que te gusta.

Al final de la visita, descubrí artistas como BoA, Ayumi Hamasaki, Glay y demás personas que cantaban y no estaban tan mal, Mai decía que eso era pop, la verdad no me importaba, solo quería escuchar música y nada más.

-Kuga-san, creí que a ti te gustaban las bandas extranjeras como, AD/DC, Metalica, Def Leppard… Led Zeppelin, no sé, ese tipo de cosas…

\- ¿y esas se oyen bien? –si era buena música también la quería.

-bueno, es otro género, pero creí que te gustaban –entonces me hizo pensar.

\- ¿y eso por?

-por tu cabello largo -seguí mirándola con una ceja alzada, preguntando en silencio, ella entendió -la gente fan de esas bandas se deja el cabello largo como ellos.

-ya veo… pero no, me gusta mi cabello largo, a mi mama también le gusta mi cabello, ella lo trae igual –ella sonrió.

-te verías más guapo si te lo ataras - ¿me vería más guapo? Oh vaya.

\- ¿con que me lo agarro? –entonces, después de la tienda de música, entramos a uno de esos lugares rosas de chicas donde venden una gran cantidad de chucherías, compro una "liga" negra, me rodeo y me ato el cabello en una coleta a la altura de mis hombros, no sé, pero la forma en que Tokiha me miraba hacia que me sintiera muy "guapo".

-te ves tan guapo –había un brillo especial en sus ojos que hacía que me lo creyera, aunque bueno, a decir verdad, soy muy guapa.

Ese día termino bien, al final le pude poner música al reproductor y eso era lo que quería, además pasé tiempo con Tokiha, ella me hacía descubrir cosas que había en el mundo que hasta ahora no sabía, de alguna forma ella me daba conocimiento, me daba experiencia además de que así nos fuimos conociendo más, quizás éramos verdaderos amigos. Por ese día todo estuvo bien, hasta que el lunes, cuando recién estrenaba mi reproductor, que debo añadir era una maravilla, porque no tenía que escuchar a nadie, era yo con mis pensamientos y la gente cantando en mis oídos, hasta que llegue a la puerta de mi salón y vi a Nikaido en el marco… ¡pero qué demonios! Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión, detuve mi andar y me le quede mirando, ¿y ahora qué hago? ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡Estaba ahí! ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Bien Kuga, a ver, ¿será quizás porque has faltado como una semana al entrenamiento? ¡agh! ¿Y porque trae enyesado el brazo? ¡Carajo! ¿Y si doy media vuelta y me largo? Si, esa es una excelente idea, di media vuelta tan rápido que, para mi desgracia choqué con la persona menos, ¿o será más? Indicada, Fujino.

* * *

Muy buenas madrugadas, quiero agradecer a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar, sus opiniones y observaciones son muy importantes para mí, porque me hacen mejorar, no me voy a molestar si me hacen una observación de ese tipo, al contrario, la agradezco, yo edito mi propio escrito, pero a veces no es suficiente, además de que escribo y leo demasiado rápido y algunas veces no me doy cuenta de los errores (sin embargo, como lector soy muy fijado en los errores).

Por otro lado, la verdad no esperaba tan buena recepción para este fanfic, y verlo me complace, y obviamente he tomado en consideración sus comentarios, donde piden que el plazo entre cada capítulo sea menor, sin embargo, creo que es el lapso adecuado, no quiero señalar a otros autores, pero hay veces donde pasan meses y no continúan, por eso yo espere hasta terminarlo porque sé que se siente ser el lector, y la espera sin saber cuándo será el siguiente puede ser agónica, así que no esperen eso de mí, porque como ya he dicho, ya lo termine y subiré puntualmente cada capítulo.

Una cosa más, el gender bender no se aplica en esta situación, yo más bien me refería a que no sé qué genero de los que maneja fanfiction podía agregar más, y termine poniendo Angst. Y, me imagino que deben tener muchas dudas, pero poco a poco se iran aclarando y posiblemente surgiendo más, tengan paciencia. Hasta el siguiente.


	4. Capítulo 03

Capítulo 3.

¿Por qué no la sentí venir? Su frente golpeo contra la mía, pero debo añadir que no dolió, no tanto como el perfume de su cabello contra mi nariz, oh por todos los dioses, como podía un aroma ser tan delicioso, tenía ganas de poner mis manos sobre Fujino y… y… y por el minúsculo alboroto Nikaido descubrió mi posición.

-Kuga-san –oh mierda, gracias Fujino. Me sobe la frente, ella también se llevó una mano a su frente, luego voltee a ver a Nikaido con horror.

-Ara, Kuga-han – oh carajo, ¿tiene que decirlo así? Se oye muy sensual.

-Fujino-san, lo siento –le dije en los breves segundos que miré a Fujino a los ojos, luego –capitán Nikaido, buenos días –luego tuve que saludar al capitán por la fuerza.

-Kuga-san, he estado muy preocupado –en cuestión de segundos, Nikaido camino unas zancadas y ya estaba frente a mí, invadiendo mi espacio personal ¿Qué le pasa? Ts. Moví mis ojos un poco y Fujino aún estaba ahí ¿Por qué Fujino aún no se iba al salón? –No has ido a entrenar desde nuestra pelea –mierda, ¿soy solo yo, o eso se puede malinterpretar?

-lo siento capitán… -bueno, si Fujino iba a escuchar el chisme que lo oyera completo, porque si, ella aún estaba ahí –pero no puedo seguir ahí, vea lo que le he hecho –y le señale el brazo, no sabía que le había hecho pero se veía feo.

-Kuga-san, es solo un accidente, los accidentes pasan en los entrenamientos, debes regresar –cada vez se acercaba más ¿Qué la gente no puede respetar mi espacio personal?

-lo siento capitán, he estado pensando en entrar a otro club –y era verdad.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A otro club? ¿¡Pero cual!? –parece que le hubiera dado una patada en los genitales, él se puso rojo.

-box, el club de box –le dije con serenidad, la cual, sinceramente, ya se me estaba agotando.

-pero es un club nuevo, apenas empezó este año, no tienen experiencia, no es lo tuyo –ahí es donde la serenidad se me acabo por completo.

\- ¡pues creo que puedo decidir por mí misma! –entonces yo termine con mi espacio personal, lo tome de la chaqueta y lo agite –lo que decida es cosa mía capitán, váyase antes de que pierda el control –la verdad, aun no lo soltaba.

-Kuga-san olvida que soy cinta negra en…

-me importa muy poco su cinta negra, igual lo golpeare –no sé si fue lo suficiente intimidante, pero se desprendió de mis dedos y se fue.

Luego de que se liberarse de mis manos, acelero el paso a las escaleras. Yo di media vuelta, y Fujino seguía ahí, testigo de lo ocurrido, no sabía que a Fujino se le diera el chisme.

-ve a clase Fujino, que este asunto no te importa –creo que la avergoncé por que se sonrojo y se adelantó al salón. Cuando se largaron ambos suspiré largo y cansado, me puse los audífonos y entre al salón. Era verdad que no quería regresar a Judo, era verdad que había pensado en entrar a otro club, pero también era verdad que aún no sabía qué hacer. Me senté en mi lugar y me recargué en el respaldo con cansancio, estaba cansada, cansada de mi malhumor, cansada de la gente, cansada de sentirme un fracaso, ¿Qué me estaba pasando últimamente? Sentía que nada estaba bien, perdí el control en el entrenamiento y aunque no lo quería admitir, sentía vergüenza y sin embargo… aun con esa vergüenza en aquellos momentos me sentí tan bien, mi corazón latía muy rápido, muy fuerte, era como dejarse llevar, no podía explicarlo, solo quería volver a sentirlo, ¿Por qué tenía que sentir todo esto? Sería más fácil si simplemente no pasara nada.

-buenos días, tomen asiento –el profesor llego y mi momento de introspección termino. No pasaron más de diez segundos y llego un mensaje, fruncí las cejas, debía ser Tokiha, quien más, ¿mi madre? Nah, revise el teléfono y si, era ella. "¿Nos vemos el sábado?" decía ella. "¿Acaso no estás en clase?" además, por dios, era lunes, inicio de semana, faltaban muchos días para el sábado. "Mi profesora no ha llegado" debí haberlo imaginado, Tokiha sin clase. "Deberías estudiar, o pensar que harás en tu club, has galletitas" hablando de clubes… "Jajajaj, de acuerdo" pero que… eso es algo trillado… ¿no? La chica que hace galletitas, agh que asco de vida. Claramente tengo un problema, con nada estoy a gusto.

Cerré el celular y dejé a Tokiha por el momento, las clases transcurrieron. Y volvió la interrogante a mi ¿Qué hago ahora? Era el momento de decidir, ¿iba a buscar un nuevo club o me largo a mi habitación? Lo pensé en todo el camino de mi salón a mi casillero, saque mis zapatos, me puse mis zapatos y regrese los de interior. Luego, cuando termine todo, aún no había decidido, solo estaba frente al casillero sin decir nada, y como me sentía estúpida empecé a caminar a mi habitación, llegue muy pronto y, la decisión estaba ya tomada. Avente mi maletín, me quité el uniforme y me senté en mi cama en silencio. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, igual que en la semana anterior que no había ido a entrenar. Quería hacer algo pero no sabía que… después de un suspiro me levante, me vestí con ropa de calle y salí a ver la ciudad.

Por extraño que parezca, salir a caminar no estaba nada mal, esta vez no fui al centro comercial, anduve paseando por cualquier sitio, fui al centro de la ciudad, anduve por todos lados, había muchos restaurantes con mucha gente tomando café, en serio, ¿qué tiene que lo toman tanto?, no le encuentro el gusto. Aunque, la verdad, me dejaron ganas de tomar algo, pero no quería entrar y sentirme patética sentada yo sola. Así que de camino a casa entre a un minisúper y tontee en el establecimiento, anduve viendo los pasillos pero nada… no había algo que me interesara, estaría por irme cuando fui a las revistas, cocina, cocina, idols, idols, grupos de música, autos, motos… tome la revista y la ojee un poco, ¡oh cielos! Fui a la caja y la pagué. Kuga, con que poco, estuviste vagabundeando por la ciudad y aquí te vienes a comprar algo en el minisúper a una calle del instituto. En fin, en todo el camino a mi habitación fui leyendo la revista, eso alegro mi día. Si, una revista. Así que, cuando me llamo mi madre tres días después le dije:

-mamá, quiero una moto –y escuche el suspiro al otro lado del teléfono.

-te comprare una motoneta –no sabía exactamente qué era eso, pero no me convencía.

-no, quiero una moto –ella volvió a suspirar.

-ni siquiera sabes conducir un auto - ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Giras la llave, prende, aceleras, frenas, bah, cosa fácil.

-eso es fácil, he visto como lo haces

-la práctica es diferente

-practicaría si me dejaras –el tema de conversación se estaba yendo por otro lado –además, no quiero un auto, quiero una moto.

-las motos son más complicadas

-no importa, aprendo rápido, como tú –nada mejor que adularla.

-hablaremos de eso luego –creo que ya la había convencido, solo que se resistía.

Cerré el celular y me acosté en mi cama, ya me veía a mí montando una moto por la ciudad, acelerando, sintiendo el viento en mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de mi fantasía. La velocidad, el viento, el metal bajo mi cuerpo, los manubrios en mis manos, el sonido del motor… todo estaba perfecto hasta que tocaron a mi puerta. Abrí los ojos de inmediato, al inicio no me moleste, es decir, ¿Quién me vendría a ver? Nadie, nadie jamás me ha visitado en mi habitación. Me levante y el mal humor volvió. Camine hasta la puerta y la abrí bruscamente, dispuesta a una pelea contra quien me viniera a molestar, pero, era Higurashi llorando, ¿Cómo rayos puedo reaccionar a eso?

-Kuga-san, ¿puedo pasar? – ¡Cómo! Mi boca se abrió de la impresión.

-sí, claro - ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ella entro y se sentó en la cama al lado de la mía, y yo en la mía frente a ella.

-lo siento Kuga-san, lamento molestarte –pues ya que, ya estaba ahí. Primero, me comía la curiosidad de saber que ocurría –es que, no sabía qué hacer –podría empezar diciendo que la tenía así, pero guarde silencio –es que mi novio… - ¿Cuándo se puso de novia? Higurashi sí que se guardaba cosas, y yo que pensé que yo le gustaba –mi novio me dejo –y me quería a mí para llorar ¿no? Que nefasto.

-ya veo… - ¿en estos casos que debía hacer? Soy la persona menos indicada –pues… lo lamento mucho –eso estuvo bien ¿No? Claro que sí.

-Kuga-san… -Higurashi se limpió las lágrimas y me miro con los ojos enrojecidos - ¿tú qué harías? –mierda, no tengo idea. A ver Kuga, piensa, piensa en algo bueno para no meter la pata.

\- ¿lo… lo querías mucho? –no sabía que más decir…

-creo… creo que lo amo… -al carajo, ¡qué hago con eso!

-como sabes que lo amas Higurashi-san… -la verdad no tenía idea, ¿se me nota mucho?

-solo pienso en él, salimos durante mucho tiempo, hemos pasado cosas muy bonitas y, teníamos muchos planes, cuando termináramos el bachillerato iríamos a la capital a estudiar y a vivir juntos, y luego - ¿tardaría mucho? Porque ya me aburrió –nos casaríamos, no lo hablamos como tal, pero eso es lo que hacen las personas, viven juntos y se casan… pero él… él… –comenzó a llorar de nuevo –él no quiere casarse –lloro aún más, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

-bueno… tal vez… -que carajo, ¿no estamos muy jóvenes para el matrimonio? Esas son palabras mayores, si a mí me dijeran eso huiría, me iría muy, muy lejos, aunque claro, yo no amo a Higurashi –creo que él no lo había pensado, quizás necesita tiempo –mucho tiempo y mucho espacio, mejor que lo olvide.

\- ¿tú crees? –claro que no, pero quiero que se vaya.

-por supuesto Higurashi-san –eso pareció calmarla, y eso me calmo a mí, luego toda la tensión acumulada se fue y Higurashi suspiro.

-creo que no lo había pensado –ella al fin había terminado de llorar.

-pues no… -momento de silencio, luego la mire directamente con una sonrisa -vaya, vaya Higurashi-san –ella levanto la mirada –lo tenías bien guardado –eso le saco una sonrisa –era de esperarse con lo guapa que eres –y eso la sonrojo.

-claro que no Kuga-san, tú lo eres aún más –eso ya lo sabía.

-no Higurashi-san, tú lo eres.

-no, Kuga-san, tú eres más guapa - ¿seguiríamos con esto toda la noche? A esto le llaman tontear ¿no? Que cómico, ella decía que amaba a otro, pero aquí está, frente a mí, tonteando… ¿tanto así valen sus sentimientos? ¿Es así de fuerte el amor que tanto se ha comercializado?... creo que el concepto está demasiado gastado, actualmente… el amor no existe.

-bueno Higurashi-san –me levante de la cama –si no te molesta voy a estudiar, estaba a punto de comenzar antes de que llegaras –tú y yo sabemos que es mentira, pero quiero que Higurashi se vaya rápido, y unas cuantas mentirillas no le caen mal.

-oh, discúlpame Kuga-san –ella también se levantó –me voy ya, para no interrumpirte –mientras me senté en la silla frente al escritorio –nos vemos después en clase.

-de acuerdo –abrió la puerta, salió y por fin se fue.

Segundos después yo me deje caer en la silla, eso había sido agotador, pero no tanto como lo serían los días siguientes, Higurashi volvió a pegarse a mí, si, a mí con todo y mal humor, y he de confesar que eso me tenía de más mal humor, porque sentía que no podía comportarme mal con ella, ya que actualmente sufría por su ¿Desgracia? Amorosa, y eso sería como feo, ¿no? En fin, descubrí que tengo un poco de consideración por las personas. Pero la verdad ya me estaba hartando. Por fortuna ya era sábado y solo había clases hasta medio día. Quedaba un rato más para que terminaran.

-Kuga-san, ¿qué harás en la tarde? –gira a verla con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué? –no me gustaba que me preguntaran que iba a hacer.

-bueno, pensé que podríamos ir a ver tiendas –así que quería invitarme a salir, esto nunca antes había pasado, pero claro que no, porque antes tenía novio, ¡¿Dónde está ese novio cuando lo necesito?!

-este… la verdad ya tengo planes –sí, salir con Tokiha, y por supuesto no puedo juntar a dos personas que me conocen con formas diferentes.

-oh, lo siento –Higurashi me cae bien, pero últimamente todo disculpas y eso me irrita - ¿y este domingo? - ¡El domingo era sagrado! Dile que no Kuga, dile que no.

-Higurashi, yo no acostumbro a salir los domingos, paso todo el día estudiando –que buena mentira me invente en un segundo.

-es que acaso… ¿no quieres salir conmigo? – ¿pero cuando había dicho eso…? ella va a sacarme de quicio.

-no… no… es así.

-está bien Kuga-san, lo entiendo –empezó a llorar, ¡En el pasillo! –Discúlpame –dio media vuelta y se fue, ¿así o más dramático? y, para mi buena fortuna, había varios compañeros a nuestro alrededor, y por supuesto, no podía faltar, Fujino, que me miraba sorprendida. La vida no estaba siendo justa conmigo. Yo también di media vuelta y entre al salón a esperar lo último y largarme.

Minutos después apareció Higurashi con el rostro bien lavado y se sentó atrás de mí. La clase paso con normalidad, al final recogimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos, yo trate de alejarme lo más que pude de Higurashi e irme a mi habitación, cuando lo logre, respire tranquila, pero, no paso mucho cuando tocaron mi puerta ¿y quién más seria? ¡Estaba siendo acosada por Higurashi! Me quite el uniforme a velocidad luz y me vestí con ropa de calle, luego, abrí la ventana y me lance, si, era el tercer piso, pero… cuando lo pensé mejor era porque ya había saltado, sin embargo, así descubrí que soy más resistente que un humano promedio. Caí sobre mis dos pies y no pasó nada. Me levanté, volví a ver mi ventana y… solo pude alegrarme por mí. Empecé a correr y me fui con Tokiha.

Debo añadir, que cuando quede con ella, no esperaba ver a Yuuichi con ella. Fruncí las cejas en extrañeza, tenía tiempo que no lo veía y no tenía razón o motivos para verlo, ahora hasta me era raro. En fin, llegue al lugar de reunión y salude a Tokiha y a Yuuichi.

-tenía tiempo que no te veía Yuuichi-san –le dije después del saludo.

-sí, es que Mai no me había dicho nada –luego Tokiha lo miro muy feo.

-si te lo dije, acuérdate –le dijo la ultima la palabra con los labios apretados, eso fue gracioso.

A pesar de que creí que Yuuichi sería una molestia en el principio, la verdad es que la pasamos bien, incluso se emocionó tanto como yo cuando pasamos por una tienda de motocicletas, tenían de todo, guantes, botas, rodilleras, chamarras con protecciones, cascos cromados, todo era tan genial, pero lo más hermoso era una Ducati, después de dos segundos de mirarla, la quería. La quería, la quería, y no me importaría hacer el primer berrinche de mi vida, quería esa moto. Nos fuimos de la tienda, y para mí fue doloroso dejar la moto, pero no tenía otra opción, no tenía suficiente dinero para comprarla. Todo iba muy bien en esa tarde, los tres hablábamos y el ambiente era ameno, hasta que nos tuvimos que separar, Tokiha dijo que debía llegar temprano a su casa, se despidió de nosotros dos y entonces, luego de que se fuera, Yuuichi y yo nos quedamos en silencio, sin saber qué hacer, o al menos por mi parte.

Pasaron los minutos y ahí estábamos los dos, un tipo junto a otro, parados sin decir nada, mirando por donde se había ido Tokiha, y bueno, como a mí no me apetecía estar así, le dije a Yuuichi que también me iría yo.

-te acompaño a tu casa Kuga-san.

-en realidad, vivo en los dormitorios del instituto.

\- ¿entonces vienes de fuera? – ¿Por qué parecía impresionado? Qué extraño.

-sí, bueno, me voy, nos vemos otro día Yuuichi-san –y empecé a caminar, la verdad, con él no me daban ganas de tener una despedida más extensa, ¿si me explico?

-no, te acompaño a tu dormitorio –y empezó a caminar tras de mí. Me detuve.

-no es necesario Yuuichi-san

-pero, las calles son peligrosas –me gire a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-puedo arreglármelas muy bien –y apreté el puño, ¿Quién creía que era yo? Soy Kuga Natsuki, lo mejor de lo mejor.

-pero…

\- ¡Ya Yuuichi! Nada de peros –él acabo con mi paciencia, ¿Qué puedo decir? No soy muy paciente.

-bueno… -él suspiro –en ese caso… Kuga-san… -él dejo caer los hombros como resignado –yo quiero decirte algo - ¿Qué carajo? ¿Qué era esta atmosfera que se hizo de un momento a otro? Trague fuerte, tenía un mal presentimiento, él volvió a suspirar y luego, como juntando fuerzas alzo la mirada –me gustas –y a mí se me desencajo la mandíbula… ¿o sea cómo? Me quede sin palabras –creo que me he enamorado de ti… -ay no, no quería seguir escuchando eso –estuve pensándolo mucho en las vacaciones y por fin lo entendí… -hace falta decir que estaba horrorizada… ¡mi primera confesión de amor de un tipo hacia mí! Nunca había pensado en una confesión así de seria, es decir, antes me habían aventado el calzón, pero esto era diferente, de hecho, creo que siempre pensé que sería una chica, ¡no lo sé! –Te amo Kuga-san –ay mierda, ay carajo ¿Qué hago? Me quede estática, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir ¿debería salir corriendo? ¿Acaso era este el resultado de mi inexplicable magnetismo sobrenatural? Debía ser porque ¿Qué otra explicación tenia? Además, ¿no se supone que cuando nos conocimos estaba saliendo con Tokiha? ¡Porque! Bueno, si lo analizo mejor, esto es conveniente para mí, porque me deja a Tokiha libre. Me aclare la garganta.

-Yuuichi-san… ¿no se supone que estabas saliendo con Tokiha?

-sí pero… cuando te conocí, todo cambio -¡Auch! -todo, nunca creí que me gustaran los hombres, solo tú, eres especial –y dio un paso hacia mí, y yo retrocedí dos pasos.

-bu… bueno, yo también tengo una confesión –creo que él lo malinterpreto porque sus ojos brillaron –a mí me gusta Tokiha –eso lo desilusiono, lo vi en su mirada –y… y tú eres un buen amigo.

-amigo he…

-sí, lo siento… pero, solo te veo así, agradezco tu preferencia, de hecho, tienes muy buen gusto –si seguía hablando ¿lo haría sentir mal he? ¿Cuál es la manera correcta de rechazar a alguien? Quizás debería preguntarle a Fujino, ella es experta.

-bueno… -pasamos un rato en silencio, él parecía analizar todo lo ocurrido, yo seguía sin moverme –es una pena, en algún momento llegue a pensar que… que podrías aceptarme, tus… tus sonrisas me hicieron pensar que si… bueno yo... entonces... estaba equivocado - ¡Muy equivocado diría yo!

-lo siento hombre… pero, podemos ser amigos –quería ser amable ¿era lo correcto, no?

-sí, podemos ser amigos… -él miraba el suelo, la verdad, llego a darme lastima –tengo que irme –yo asentí en silencio –suerte con Tokiha, ella es muy linda y tiene unos enormes senos –intento hacer una broma para aligerar el ambiente, supongo, pero no le salió, no se notaba con el ánimo suficiente.

-sí, los he visto…

-bueno… -silencio incomodo -adiós –dio media vuelta y se fue, entonces mi alma al fin descanso.

El pobre Yuuichi-san se fue caminado abatido. Pero ni modo, no podía hacer nada con eso. Di media vuelta y me fui caminando hasta los dormitorios del instituto. Luego de aquella tarde las semanas pasaron, y para mi gran fortuna, el novio de Higurashi volvió con ella, así que dejo de acosarme, ahora solo se me pegaba en clases, e increíblemente el cuatrimestre estaba terminando, había pasado todo tan rápido. No sé porque pero, últimamente sentía que los días pasaban más rápido, eso me provocaba sentimientos encontrados, quería hacerme más grande, pero tampoco quería envejecer.

\- ¿Qué harás en las vacaciones? –me pregunto Tokiha. Últimamente, esa pregunta todo el mundo la hacía, ¿no podían preguntar otra cosa?

-iré a casa a pasarlas allá, no soy de aquí, ¿te lo había dicho?

-algo, creo que algo habías mencionado –Tokiha y yo, estábamos sentados en una cafetería, ella tenía un capuchino y yo una malteada, ¿Qué esas son para niños? Me da igual.

-en fin, otro año más se va –y volvía a reafirmar ese sentimiento… era algo así como… ¿nostalgia? No estaba seguro.

\- ¿puedo verte antes de que te vayas? –eso fue extraño.

\- ¿el último sábado antes de acabar clases? –intente sonar coherente.

-bueno, si se pudiera el día en que te vas… -eso era raro, pero lo pensé, según mi experiencia pasada, ¿Cómo serían las cosas? Mamá vendría, vería mis notas, me llevaría unas cuantas cosas y nos iríamos. Podría decirle que me diera tiempo, creo que aceptaría.

-supongo que sí se puede… mi madre viene a recogerme, pero no creo que le importe esperarme un poco…

-oh, no quiero hacer esperar a tu madre, creo que, mejor un día antes, ¿podrás? ¿No tendrás entrenamiento de tu club? –ah, sí, a Tokiha no le había dicho que deje el Judo… ups.

-sí, no hay problema con eso.

Quizás cualquier persona, nada más hubiera dejado su club correría a decirles a sus amigos, yo preferí guárdame ese tema, no era realmente necesario que Tokiha supiera eso. Luego de aquella conversación quedamos de vernos el día anterior al fin de clases. Pasaron los días, y los exámenes llegaron, pero a mí eso no me preocupo en absoluto, ya que, como había dejado el club tenía tiempo suficiente y hasta de sobra para estudiar. Cuando llegaron los resultados, la verdad, no tenía el más mínimo interés en asomarme a la tabla de puestos, por mi Fujino habría estado en el primer lugar y no me habría interesado. En cambio de eso, me vestí para ver a Tokiha, tal como se lo había prometido, el día anterior al término del cuatrimestre.

La verdad, cuando fui llegando a donde quedamos, me llevé una sorpresa, pues aún me restaban unos metros y podía oler el aroma de Tokiha mezclado con un exquisito perfume, además, pude notar que estaba muy bien arreglada, a pesar de que estaba bien tapada con sus ropas de invierno. Entonces me hizo pensar, ¿pasaba algo más allá de lo normal que no había captado? Miré mis ropas y comparado con ella vestía muy, muy informal, hasta me sentí inadecuado para la… ¿ocasión? Pero bueno Kuga, no podías ir corriendo a alguna tienda y comprarte algo ¿no? Tardaría demasiado. Así que afronte la situación y me acerque a Tokiha.

-llegaste antes –le dije, la verdad, tenía una ligera sensación de incomodidad. Ella se volteo a mirarme, me miro de pies a cabeza, entonces esa ligera incomodidad se afianzo un poquito más.

-sí, y tu llegaste justo a la hora –dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera. La verdad, Tokiha estaba muy guapa, tanto que me hacía suspirar, la minifalda, las medias, carajo, las medias le sentaban muy bien, y luego la blusa, sus senos se notaban apretados ahí dentro, me daban ganas de romperle la blusa de un tirón, pero, por supuesto, no lo hice, solo me le quede viendo con lo que creí seria discreción, o al menos trate de no mirar sus apretados senos.

-Tokiha-san… como lo digo… seré directo, ¿ocurre algo especial hoy? –tenía que ser directo, no quería quedarme con la duda.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Tokiha parecía sorprendida.

-bueno, pues porque vas muy guapa –oh, se sonrojo. Tokiha estaba muy encantadora hoy.

-ah… es que, como no estarás para navidad, pensé que podíamos pasear por ahí y celebrarlo anticipadamente –con que navidad… si, había escuchado sobre esa celebración extranjera.

-así que tu celebras eso… vaya… -entonces ella subió su mirada a mí, asombrada.

\- ¿no lo celebras? –sus ojos estaban bien abiertos.

-no celebramos festividades extranjeras, solo el año nuevo, pero si a ti te gusta, celebremos anticipadamente, ¿Qué se hace? ¿Quieres ir a cenar o algo así? –le dije con la mejor disposición. Ella sonrió.

-bueno, usualmente se cena y luego se dan obsequios –mierda, ¿había que dar regalos? –pero no te preocupes por eso.

Tokiha decía que no había problema, pero es claro que tenía que regalarle algo. Eso sí que es un fastidio, ¿aquí? ¿Ahora? Eso no podía ser, no podía regalarle algo de la nada, tendría que ser en otra ocasión, ahora ya nada se podía hacer. Después de que nos pusimos de acuerdo, fuimos a caminar por la ciudad y, a una hora más que temprana fuimos a cenar a un restaurant, era bonito y por lo que se veía, costoso, pero no me importo. Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos personas junto a la ventana, se podía ver a las personas pasar. La mesera llego, ordenamos y cenamos muy amenamente, curiosamente en ese momento todo ese mal humor que me andaba cargando durante todo el cuatrimestre se mantenía a raya, empezaba a pensar que era debido a Tokiha, lo cierto es que ella tenía sangre sobrenatural, y era muy posible que tuviera un efecto en mí, y si era un efecto positivo, mejor para mí.

La cena iba bastante bien, hasta que, de un momento a otro, una descarga de adrenalina a mi corazón hizo que brincara apresuradamente, eso solo podía significar algo. Mire dentro del restaurant y nada, mire por la ventana discretamente y entonces la vi, Fujino Shizuru… no vestía el uniforme, vestía una falda casual, con blusa y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo, tenía un ligero brillo en los labios, su cabello estaba más retocado de lo normal y gracias a mi extraordinario olfato, llego a mi nariz su aroma personal junto con su perfume, que hacían una combinación digna de los dioses… no sé cuánto tiempo la estuve viendo, no se siquiera si Tokiha se dio cuenta, pero yo la comía con la mirada, lucia estupenda, era perfecta, pero no era para mí, pronto, el baboso de Kanzaki apareció, fruncí el ceño y mi boca se volvió una línea cuyo extremos estaban doblados hacia abajo. Estúpido Kanzaki, porque no te caes, te revientas la boca, te rompes una pierna, te tuerces el cuello y te mueres.

\- ¿sucede algo? - ¡Tokiha se había dado cuenta! ¿Cómo rayos disimulaba que estaba viendo a la fulgurosa Fujino Shizuru?

-ese sujeto de ahí –le dije, improvisando –va en mi instituto… -le dije sin dejarlo de ver, y aproveche para ver el trasero de Fujino, le sentaba muy bien la falda, de hecho, creo que todas las faldas le quedan bien.

-ah… ¿y ella también? –buen intento Tokiha.

-detesto a ese tipo –salte olímpicamente la pregunta sobre Fujino –me gustaría verlo muerto –la verdad, en eso no estaba mintiendo.

-bueno, deja de mirarlo, si tanto te desagrada no lo tomes en cuenta –oh, funciono, funciono, Tokiha no se había dado cuenta.

-bien… -le dije mostrando mal humor, la verdad, es que con el susto ya se me había pasado el enojo.

Pero, algo de esa visión dejo un impacto en mí, Fujino estaba saliendo con Kanzaki, definitivamente, a pesar de que los había espiado tanto tiempo, a pesar de que los había observado con especial atención, a pesar de todo mi interés sobre ella no había podido descubrir la verdad, de que ellos dos estaban juntos. Algo sucedió en mi interior, porque sentí un vacío en mi pecho. Entonces decidí, que si no podía ser Fujino, ya sería alguien más, y no me preocuparía más por una persona que me había rechazado dos veces y que encima tenía tan pésimo gusto como para estar con Kanzaki.

\- ¿quieres un postre Tokiha-san? –sonreí, a pesar de que por dentro de mí sentía que algo se vaciaba, le sonreí a Tokiha.

-oh, no, no puedo –en Tokiha podía ver la timidez hablar por ella.

-por favor, yo invito, además, estamos celebrando ¿no? Anda –y puse mi mano sobre la suya. Se sonrojo y tomo la carta.

-un pastel de chocolate –decía aun ruborizada.

El resto de nuestra estadía en el restaurante fue tranquila. Cuando terminamos y pedimos la cuenta, la liquide yo por completo. Tokiha quiso aportar una parte, pero no la deje. No soy de ese tipo de personas bondadosas o que derrochan el dinero, pero en ese momento no me importo, no me importaba nada más, mi cuerpo estaba ahí, pero en mi cabeza aún no se borraba la imagen de Fujino y Kanzaki, quería ignorarlo, quería olvidar, pero quizás me costaría un poco, así que cuando salimos empecé platicar con Tokiha de cualquier cosa, ella parecía feliz y yo lo estaba de entretenerme con otro tema.

Al final, cuando ya nos iríamos a despedir, porque era algo tarde, poco más de las nueve de la noche, Tokiha saco de su bolso una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel estampado con un moño azul y me lo ofreció. Yo lo tome fingiendo sorpresa, pues desde que había dicho que se dan obsequios, esperaba algo como eso.

\- ¿lo abro ahora? -Tokiha se encogió de hombros.

-si quieres –sonrió, yo también sonreí. Tomé el obsequio y con la mayor delicadeza que me permitían mis torpes manos fui quitando la envoltura, al final, debajo de aquel papel había una caja de plástico, y dentro, por la parte transparente se podía ver una moto a escala 1/18. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, casi no lo podía creer.

-es una Suzuki, y está hecha en metal, lo más parecido a una de verdad, pero en miniatura –decía Tokiha, muy feliz.

-no lo puedo creer –yo también estaba muy feliz –es increíble, gracias Tokiha-san –no podía dejar de ver la moto, una Suzuki GSX-R 1000, en blanco con azul.

-ha sido un placer –ella estaba radiante, ¿estaba tan feliz por mí? Tokiha sin duda era adecuada. Me le quede mirando un tiempo, fijamente, quizá ella en verdad fuera adecuada para mí. Quizá estaba dándome de topes con Fujino, además, ¿Por qué habría conocido a Tokiha si no era adecuada para mí? No perdía nada, podía intentarlo.

-Tokiha-san… -lo iba a hacer, en definitiva - ¿quieres salir conmigo? –la sonrisa de ella se borró y su expresión paso a ser una de asombro, creo que lo proceso por unos cuantos segundos.

-si Kuga-san… si quiero –entonces sonreí, ella también sonrió. Nos quedamos en silencio por un tiempo… ¡Ya no sabía qué hacer!

\- ¿te acompaño a tu casa? –le dije, queriendo ser cortes.

-en realidad, debo tomar un autobús, no esta tan cerca.

-te acompaño de todas formas.

Y así lo hice, la acompañe hasta donde paraba el autobús, esperamos un largo rato hasta que llego, en el momento de la despedida la note nerviosa ¿esperaba algo? Lo malo de no saber sobre relaciones es eso, además de que soy bastante corta en demostrar algún tipo de afecto. Al final lo que hice fue tomarle la mano y luego ella hizo lo demás, me abrazo, su rostro quedo en mi pecho, una sensación hasta ahora bastante desconocida, pero curiosamente no era desagradable, su cabello llego a mi barbilla y podía oler su aroma más intensamente, no estaba nada mal. Después del corto pero significativo abrazo de alguna forma se las apaño para darme un beso en la mejilla. Eso fue completamente inesperado, no supe cómo reaccionar.

-que pases un excelente fin de año.

-tú también Tokiha-san, pasa buen fin de año.

-dime Mai –dio varios pasos y subió al autobús, ya sentada en un lugar junto a la ventanilla me dijo adiós con la mano.

Eso había sido tan extraño. ¿O seria yo el extraño? Luego de despedir a Tokiha me fui caminando, y mientras recorría el camino a los dormitorios... volvió, la escena de Fujino con Kanzaki, ¿Qué se supone que debía sentir? ahora me sentía atorado, sin entender qué clase de sentimientos tenia… ya desde antes odiaba a Kanzaki, pero ahora, creo que ya no podía odiarlo aún más y Fujino… ¿debía sentirme herida? Me había rechazado dos veces, no era de extrañarme, pero una cosa era tener la sospecha de que estuviera con Kanzaki y otra, muy diferente, era tener la total seguridad de aquello. No sé qué sentía, solo podía afirmar que mi pecho estaba vacío, no sentí tristeza, rabia o cualquier otra cosa para con Fujino, aunque lo deseaba, deseaba sentir, entonces podría ocuparme en ello, pero no.

Debido a que intente descifrar lo que me sucedía, llegue muy, muy tarde a mi habitación y entonces pude entenderlo, me sentía decepcionada, aun no entendía de qué, pero eso era lo que sentía. Me quite la ropa y me acosté a dormir, creí que no podría dormir, pero si, lo hice, me dormí de inmediato. Al otro día llego mi madre, reviso las notas, tomé mi maleta y justo antes de subir al auto la vi, iba con Suzushiro. Le di un último vistazo y me senté en el asiento del copiloto. Al poco tiempo llego mi madre y nos pusimos en marcha para llegar a la casa.

El camino fue silencioso, yo miraba el camino, edificios, edificios, luego casas, casas, y al final árboles y más árboles. Una vez que mi madre estaciono el auto frente a la casa, yo fui a mi habitación, pero una vez ahí, me quedé en silencio sin saber qué hacer y sin querer hacer algo. Luego anocheció, prendí la luz y tome mi maleta, saque las revistas de motos que había traído y las puse sobre mi escritorio, así como la moto a escala que me regalo Tokiha. Esas vacaciones fueron silenciosas por mi parte… ¿Cómo era yo antes? De pronto, un día antes del fin de año, me hice esa pregunta, ¿había cambiado? Definitivamente era diferente a cuando inicie las clases. Pero el tiempo había pasado muy rápido, y ahora, ya no podía ser como era antes, sin preocupaciones sobre gente ajena.

El año nuevo paso, como siempre una celebración sencilla y al otro día a visitar el templo, cuando fue el momento de pedir algo frente al templo, tiré la moneda, pero en realidad no supe que pedir… "no quiero sentir nada" pensé. Imite una oración y me retire. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Estaba cansada de sentirme un fracaso, estaba cansada de querer algo y no tenerlo, estaba cansada de mi perpetuo mal humor. Quizás lo mejor era morirme y dejar de preocuparme por todas estas estupideces.

Después de la visita al templo, continúe pensando eso. Porque no había pedido morirme… un accidente de tráfico, o mejor, un paro cardiaco, algo que no fuera demasiado extenso y morirme. Luego empecé a pensar que eso no sucedería. ¿Suicidarme? Creo que me aprecio demasiado como para intentar eso ¿inanición? Me gusta demasiado la comida como para torturarme con eso. Al final, llegue a la conclusión de que no moriría demasiado rápido. Finalmente, después de toda esa bola de pensamientos, quizás estúpidos e incoherentes, el futón se volvió mi verdadero amante y quien más me comprendía, encontré un alivio y un verdadero descanso cuando dormía largas y largas horas, como desearía dormir y no volver a despertar.

Pero, y siempre hay un pero, creo que mi madre sospechaba algo en mí, es decir, de pronto, empezó a entrar todas las mañanas a mi habitación y con el pie me zarandeaba para despertarme, y por si hace falta decir, eso me dejaba con un muy mal humor, porque me levantaba muy temprano, algunas veces me daban ganas de girarme y morderle el pie para que dejara de hacer eso, pero era mi madre y tenía que respetarla; sin embargo, un día, un poco antes de que me marchara de nuevo para el inicio de clases, mi primo vino a despertarme, empezó a zarandearme con el pie mientras trataba de levantarme a gritos, nadie lo hubiera visto venir cuando me di la vuelta y le mordí el pie con todas mis fuerzas, entonces él empezó a soltar alaridos de dolor, con él pase a cobrarme todos los días en que mi madre me había ido a despertar así.

\- ¿¡Que te pasa!? –grito mientras se sostenía el pie.

\- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Lárgate y déjame dormir.

-mi tía me dijo que viniera –sabía que ella era la culpable de todo esto –dice que si no te levantas te echara agua helada.

¿Por qué de pronto a mi madre le interesaba que me levantara temprano? ¡Era una estupidez! Porque el resto del día la pasaba como un zombi, quería dormir y prácticamente dormitaba en la sala o en mi escritorio, ¡solo me estaba haciendo pendeja! En realidad, quería dormir y ya, no le hacía daño a nadie. Con el humor peor que nunca me levante, me quite el pijama para ponerme ropa más adecuada y baje a desayunar. Mi madre estaba fresca como la mañana sirviendo el desayuno, yo, yo no podía quitarme el ceño fruncido mientras la veía.

-quiero que ya me dejes dormir por la mañana, qué caso tiene que este de vacaciones si no puedo hacerlo –le dije desde mi lugar con los brazos cruzados.

-si quieres una moto, deberías comportarte bien, aprovechar el día, eres joven, aprovecha tu tiempo –no respondí a eso, era verdad que quería la moto, pero también era verdad que ya no tenía ganas de nada, ¿y aprovechar mi tiempo? ¿Qué clase de basura es esa? Había llegado a la conclusión de que definitivamente no me iba a morir, al menos no rápido, y tampoco iba a intentar suicidarme, así que lo único que me quedaba era vivir, e iba a vivir como me placiera, y a mí me placía dormir.

-ya no quiero la moto… -le solté después de unos momentos –de hecho, ya no quiero nada –mi madre detuvo lo que estaba haciendo –solo quiero dormir, así que déjame en paz –entonces empecé a desayunar y la ignoré por completo.

Quizá lo que le había dicho esa mañana la hizo entrar en razón, porque al otro día no fue a despertarme, dormí largo y tendido hasta la hora de la comida, comí y me eche en mi futón a ojear una de mis revistas, luego, ya entrada la noche, deje la revista a un lado y me dormí a pierna suelta, de esa forma pase mis últimos días de vacaciones, hasta que el domingo en la noche me llevo al instituto ya que empezaba el último trimestre. Entre a mi habitación y avente mi maleta con una poca de mi ropa, me senté en mi cama, me fui quitando la ropa perezosamente y luego, así como estaba, solo en calzones, me metí a la cama a dormir. Al otro día tuve que hacerle caso al despertador y levantarme temprano, quizás ahora no me importaban mucho las consecuencias, pero aun quería mantener mi record de puntualidad.

Me vestí tomándome mi tiempo y salí en dirección al salón, entonces, bien o mal, ahí estaba Fujino, a tan solo unos pasos delante de mí. Quizás no nos habláramos de nada, pero para mí era incomodo, no quería siquiera mirarla, y eso que mirar sus nalgas era un verdadero placer para mí, pero aun así no lo hice, mire a otro lado y seguí caminando, luego subí las escaleras, y más pronto de lo pensado llegamos al salón, ella se quedó casi en la puerta, porque ahí estaba su lugar, así que pase lo más rápido posible.

-buenos días Kuga-han –ella me pillo pasando frente a su asiento.

-que tienen de buenos Fujino –no le conteste el saludo, la verdad, toda la amabilidad que tenía con ella, se acabó ese día en diciembre. Seguí caminando hasta mi asiento, notando que, en realidad, solo éramos ella y yo ¡Que incomodo!

-Kuga-han debería mejorar sus maneras.

-lo hare cuando tenga motivos para hacerlo –termine la conversación, me senté en mi pupitre y saque mi reproductor, apoye la frente en mis brazos y deje de saber de ella. ¿Qué si se ofendía? No me importa ¿Qué si lo tomaba a mal? Tampoco me importa, ella ya no me importa para nada. Luego del evento con Fujino, todos los demás compañeros comenzaron a llegar, entre ellos Higurashi que venía muy feliz, irradiaba felicidad, agh, era tan odioso, me daban ganas de aventarla por la ventana, en especial en el receso, ella se pegó a mí a contarme sobre su novio, claro, como ya era su confidente, a decirle todo a Kuga, excelente.

Estaría Higurashi contándome sobre todas sus citas que tuvo con su novio en las vacaciones cuando sonó mi teléfono, era un mensaje de Tokiha, creo que Tokiha podía ser la respuesta, así quede de verla después de su club de cocina. Cerré el celular, y de vuelta Higurashi continuó con su relato pseudo-romántico con el baboso de su novio. Cuando terminaron las clases, fui a mi habitación a cambiarme y salí por mi ventana, ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre. Luego, llegue al lugar donde quede con Tokiha y nada más verme me abrazo… yo sentí que me congele, y no por el frio, es decir, ¿Por qué me abrazaba? Con el cuerpo tieso le respondí el abrazo.

-te he echado de menos –dijo Tokiha, aun con sus brazos rodeándome. ¿Esto significaba salir con alguien? Este tipo de… ¿cosas?

-no ha sido tanto tiempo en realidad –que más podía decir, era la verdad.

\- ¿tú no me has echado de menos? –cuando dije eso… - ¿por eso no me mandaste ningún mensaje? –abrí la boca, impresionada, ¿pero qué carajo con este cambio tan brusco en su forma de ser?

-no… yo solo… -sentía que, si le decía la verdad de que ni me había acordado, las cosas se pondrían muy feas –no llega la señal… -entonces me acorde de aquella vez donde mi primo andaba buscando por todas partes señal para su teléfono. Kuga, eres brillante.

\- ¿en serio? –las cejas peli-naranjas se fruncieron, nunca le había visto esa expresión.

-lo puedo jurar –esto era tan raro.

-bien… –entonces suspire con cansancio, un momento, esto en verdad no me gustaba. Era tensionarte y raro, muy raro.

Pero ella continúo pegada a mí, y si bien al principio se sentía raro, creo que después de un tiempo me acostumbre. Ella dejo de abrazarme y caminamos hacia un parque para contarnos todo sobre nuestras vacaciones. Ella las paso en la ciudad, con su hermano, ahora me enteraba que tenía un hermano; y con sus padres, que vinieron para las festividades, ya que trabajaban fuera, viajando constantemente. Yo por mi parte, le dije que pase el tiempo en mi casa leyendo revistas y durmiendo.

\- ¿mañana tienes actividades del club? –y ahí estaba, una pregunta que no quería responder… pero bueno, ahí va.

-la verdad es que dejé el club –le dije dando un largo trago a la bebida que había comprado.

\- ¿dejaste el Judo? –me dijo sorprendida. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras fruncía los labios - ¿Por qué?

-creo que le rompí el brazo a mi capitán… estábamos entrenando y sucedió… creo que no es un buen deporte para mí –entonces ella guardo silencio y parecía pensar las cosas por un largo rato.

\- ¿Cómo paso? –dijo después de unos minutos.

-creo que no medí mi fuerza… -eso de alguna forma, pareció satisfacerla… soy yo, o la mirada en sus ojos se había vuelto un tanto… ¿intensa? Incluso su sonrisa se notaba… diferente. Llevo su mano a mi brazo y apretó el bíceps, pero ¿qué iba a tocar? Si mis brazos son más delgados que… en fin.

-quizás deberías practicar un deporte de más fuerza –decía aun sosteniéndome el brazo.

No le dije que quería intentar el box, pero después de lo que dijo lo empecé a tomar con más seriedad. Sin embargo, como Tokiha sabía que no tenía actividades del club, empezó a decirme que nos viéramos después del instituto, todos los días. Y todos los días que terminaban las clases, salía a mi cuarto a cambiarme y volvía a irme. No sabía cómo, pero había encontrado verdadero gusto en irme de los dormitorios y andar el resto de la tarde por la ciudad con Tokiha, además, conforme pasaban los días, las demostraciones de afecto de Tokiha se hacían más agradables, al principio puedo decir claramente que era como un robot, después fui encontrando que me causaba una sensación agradable, muchas veces abría mi chamarra y metía los brazos, entonces su calor corporal me rodeaba y se sentía bien, e incluso llego a suceder que extrañaba la sensación. Ese mes pasó rápido y sin sentirlo a penas llego Febrero, y casi a la mitad del mes, las chicas de toda la escuela andaban eufóricas, y recordé el evento del año pasado.

-Higurashi… -ella y yo estábamos en nuestros lugares pasando el receso - ¿es tan genial eso de dar chocolates? –ella empezó a reír.

-ay Kuga-san –ella seguía riendo –si hay alguien que te guste, esta es la oportunidad para confesarse.

-mmm… -y voltee a ver por la ventana, todas esas chicas emocionadas por la fecha – ¿cómo lo llevas con tu novio?

\- ¿el catorce de febrero? –Asentí, mientras veía a esas chicas murmurar entre ellas –bueno, siempre le hago un chocolate y él se lo come –ella se sonrojo, dah –y luego en marzo el me da chocolates –un momento, eso no me lo sabía.

\- ¿en marzo te devuelve los chocolates?

-no tanto como devolver, él podría darme cualquier cosa, pero sabe que me gusta el chocolate –otra vez el sonrojo de Higurashi.

-entonces ¿es un "te doy en febrero y tú me das en marzo"?

-algo así… -entonces suspire.

-espero no tener tantos regalos como el año pasado, tendría que comprar muchos chocolates.

\- ¿te regalaron chocolates? –Asentí sin darle importancia - ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? –Higurashi estaba emocionada.

-no era importante… y no sabía que también tenía que dar regalos… -eso era incómodo.

-oh… bueno, podrías darle un regalo de regreso a quien en verdad te importe.

\- ¿en serio? –Eso me alegraba –eso hace las cosas más fáciles.

-entonces, ¿supongo que no le darás chocolates a nadie? –hasta ahora había notado un detalle.

\- ¿los hombres no dan regalos? Recuerdo que fueron puras chicas.

-primero las chicas, luego los chicos en marzo… -eso lo explicaba todo.

Luego de aquello Higurashi intento sacarme los nombres de las chicas que me habían dado chocolates, pero ni siquiera los recordaba, a excepción de la ex-capitana del club de té. Después de aquello, en los próximos días la euforia de las chicas crecía hasta que por fin llego el catorce y toda la euforia, que había crecido como espuma, se disolvió. Terminaron las clases, y aun podía ver chicas dando obsequios, ignoré por completo a la demás gente y fui a mi casillero. Otra vez había obsequios aquí, pero eran más ahora que el año pasado. ¡Por suerte no tenía que dar ningún regalo de regreso! Los tomé todos y los vacié en mi maletín. La verdad fue una gran sorpresa, pues he tenido muy mal humor y no he sido nada agradable. En la tarde, Tokiha también me dio chocolate, dijo que ella misma lo había hecho, para ver qué tal estaba lo abrí y me lo zampe, la verdad, Tokiha tiene buenas manos para hacer cosas de comer. Por la noche, me puse a comer el chocolate que me habían regalado, y algunas veces leía las cartas, otras solo veía el remitente, la mayoría no las conocía, luego encontré chocolate de Wakabayashi, una compañera de Judo, ¡Aja! Pero, quizás lo que más me sorprendió, fue encontrar uno de Ishibashi Hana, ¡la ex-capitana del club de té! ¿En qué momento lo había puesto? ¿Y cómo se coló al instituto? Y lo peor es que tenía una carta aún más grande que la del año pasado, en esta carta, me juraba amor eterno. Obviamente termine tirando la carta.

Los días siguieron pasando y a pesar de que veía a Tokiha y tenía esos momentos de distracción, mi mal humor seguía ahí y a veces hasta aumentaba. Por eso, comencé a pensar que quizás estaba frustrada, necesitaba algo más, algo aparte de las clases y de ver a Tokiha, quizá, era el momento de buscar entrar en un club, y como ya tenía uno en mente decidí que iría a verlo. Aunque en realidad esa decisión se prolongó bastante, siempre había algo que me detenía y así pasó una semana más, hasta que por fin, harta de mi indecisión, fui a pararme al club de box. Llegué al salón donde se suponía que estaba y encontré que era grande. En medio del lugar había unas cuantas personas. Cuando les dije que tenía interés en entrar, se emocionaron y me invitaron a sentarme, en realidad, de todos los cinco miembros, todos parecían unos aficionados, excepto por supuesto, por Shiranui, la capitana del club. Ella tenía un cuerpo exuberante y bien definido por el deporte, y era ella, quien más, la que les enseñaba a ellos. Así que ella sería quien me enseñara. El primer día solo mire, al segundo día llegue preparada con un pans y una camiseta, y desde ese día, sin faltar empecé a entrenar box. Al principio me sentía cada vez más frustrada porque lo que yo quería era golpear, había visto a Shiranui golpear el saco de box y quería hacerlo, pero ella se limitaba a enseñarme la posición correcta de mi cuerpo, cuando por fin vinieron los golpes, no fueron para el costal, ella se puso unas manoplas en las manos y empezamos con ello suavemente.

Había veces donde sin preguntarle a ella, iba al costal y le pegaba como podía, y aunque me creía con la fuerza suficiente, dolía. Luego un día me pillo haciéndolo y me regaño, me dijo que si de verdad quería golpear el costal iba a enseñarme cómo hacerlo correctamente, sino, podía lastimarme. Y yo la verdad, estaba muy feliz. Luego de que me enseñara a golpear el costal, siempre estaba ahí, me dolían los dedos pero el dolor me hacía enfurecer y eso mismo me llevaba a querer golpear más, pero aun con eso, el box era muy relajante.

El catorce de marzo llego, y afortunadamente conseguí un regalo para Tokiha, había leído que lo mejor para regalar eran chocolates, bombones, peluches y no sé qué tanta estupidez más, pero yo no compre eso para ella. En cambio, entre a una joyería y seleccione una pulsera de un estilo bastante sofisticado en oro. Quería regalar algo duradero, y algo que me hiciera quedar bien. Al final, la metí en una caja y el día catorce fui al instituto de Tokiha. Fue una sorpresa para ella. Apenas salía de sus clases junto con todas las chicas con las que la había visto por vez primera. Rápidamente se volvió todo cuchicheos y varios minutos después pudimos alejarnos de ellas, entonces Tokiha se colgó de mi brazo.

La verdad no sabía que me había impulsado a hacer aquello con Tokiha, pero creo que era la curiosidad, jamás había experimentado eso por lo que todos los demás se dejan llevar, no había hecho nada de esas cosas y quería hacerlo. Por un momento quería hacer todo eso que… que no iba a hacer con Fujino… la revelación de ese pensamiento golpeo duro mi conciencia. Si, aun había pensamientos sobre Fujino en mi cabeza, y eso me hacía enojar. No la quería en mi mente.

Cuando acabo la salida con Tokiha, pues ya era muy tarde para andar por ahí, acompañe a Tokiha a la parada del autobús, estuvimos esperando un buen rato, uno junto al otro, y luego, de la nada, dejo de agarrarse de mi brazo para tomarme de la mano, eso llamo mi atención, así que voltee a verla, topándome que su rostro estaba más cerca de lo que había pensado, alce las cejas impresionado, y luego, sin decirme nada, me planto un beso en los labios. Si había pensado en Fujino, ahí se desapareció todo lo relacionado. Los labios de Tokiha sobre los míos resultaban suaves, luego, empezó a moverlos sobre los míos, joder, no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia sobre eso, así que solo me deje hacer. La verdad, no era tan agradable, es más, era demasiado húmedo y me asqueo un poco. Luego de su movimiento se pegó más a mí y por suerte, por fin llego el autobús. Fiel a la vez pasada, se sentó al lado de la ventanilla y se despidió con la mano.

A ver si iba bien, abrazos, abrazos y más abrazos, me toma de la mano y me besa, ¿Qué vendrá después? Tokiha siempre va a la delantera, siempre hace los movimientos primero, no me molestaba pero quisiera que me avisara… si ella siempre se adelantaba, seguro que era porque… ay no. Quería tener sexo conmigo. Y con un carajo, no sabía sobre eso nada más que lo básico, la pura teoría.

-Higurashi, ¿has tenido sexo con tu novio? –le dije al otro día, mientras pasábamos el receso en la azotea.

\- ¿Qué? –ella volteo a verme sorprendida y completamente roja.

-que si has tenido sexo –mi expresión era tranquila, pero en realidad tenía prisa por saber detalles.

-p-p-p… porque lo preguntas Kuga-san –la voz temblorosa y el sonrojo intenso en su rostro me decían que no.

-curiosidad –me encogí de hombros, quizá Higurashi no era la adecuada para preguntar eso.

\- ¿se lo vas a ir a contar a alguien?

-por favor… no hablo con nadie más… además, solo era una pregunta, quiero saber cómo es, no tengo interés en imaginarte a ti o algo más –la acusación me había dolido, no sé de qué forma, pero era un pleno insulto.

-ya… -luego de eso creo que Higurashi entendió –la verdad, es que si –casi escupo el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando.

\- ¿en serio? –y ella asintió con pudor.

No podía creer que una persona tan pudorosa como Higurashi ya lo hubiera hecho. Sin embargo, fue un error preguntarle detalles ya que a cada rato se trababa y no decía más que "fue muy tierno" "fue muy lindo" y eso me revolvía el estómago. Después del fiasco con Higurashi llegue a la conclusión de que debía tomar otro tipo de referencias. Así que volví a ir a la ciudad en busca de material de referencia, o como vulgarmente se le dice: porno.

Fue así, como termine comprando una computadora y escabulléndome en la sección +18 en un negocio de renta de DVD's, al principio me dije que solo quería un video como referencia, pero el tipo que atendía la tienda me aconsejaba uno y luego otro, y luego otro, y como mi curiosidad era grande, termine rentando un montón, curiosamente nunca me pregunto si en verdad tenía más de dieciocho años. Cuando llegue a mi habitación, no podía esperar para obtener referencias, pero primero tuve que esperar a que el portátil hiciera su instalación o lo que fuera, entonces, gracias a mis clases de computación pude manejar bastante bien el portátil y una hora después, estaba yo insertando el primer DVD. Debo decir que obtuve mucha información, pero termine suprimiendo el audio y con una sensación de entumecimiento en mi entrepierna. Pero, aun así, continúe con mi investigación, y a la tercera película, ya podía considerar que sabía lo suficiente del tema. Si Tokiha lo quería, no me iba a agarrar desprevenida.

-Kuga-san ¿has tenido sexo ya? –ahora Higurashi era la que me lo preguntaba. La volví a ver incrédula de su pregunta. No podía ser que ella me estuviera preguntando eso, pero, si podía ser, la determinación en su rostro lo afirmaba. Entonces me pregunte que debía decirle. Si, para no quedarme atrás, o no, y a ver que decía. Pero al decir sí o no, ya estaba contando parte de mi vida privada, y no me apetecía que alguien ajeno a mí lo supiera.

-quien sabe Higurashi-san –dejé de verla y seguí mirando los edificios en la lejanía, estábamos otra vez en la azotea.

-Kuga-san, yo te lo dije –era verdad.

-sí, pero tú escogiste decirme la verdad, en cambio yo, escojo no decirlo –y seguí bebiendo mi jugo. Higurashi estaba enojada, era gracioso.

-apuesto que no, por eso me preguntaste –me encogí de hombros, de ninguna manera caería a su provocación… hoy, me estaba volviendo más pacífica, ya no de tan mal humor, el box estaba sirviendo –no podrías ni, aunque tuvieras la oportunidad –ok, no, eso me hizo enojar.

-Higurashi… -fruncí las cejas y apreté el envase de jugo hasta aplastarlo.

\- ¿me pase, verdad? –a pesar de que fue una provocación, eso en verdad me hizo enojar.

Por eso, cuando llegué al club de box, me fui sobre el costal a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas. No sabía muy bien porque me había molestado tanto, quizás el que me subestimara, o quizás que fuera Higurashi, esa chica tan… tan poco sobresaliente. Ya no sabía que me enojaba, solo estaba enojada, por eso seguí golpeando, a pesar de que me dolían las manos y sentía que ya no podía más, seguí golpeando, hasta que mi corazón iba demasiado rápido, sentí un calor sofocante y me detuve, algo sucedía con mi cuerpo… otra vez. Dejé el costal en paz y me senté en el suelo, dando respiraciones profundas y extensas, pasaron los minutos y aun no me calmaba, de hecho me sentía arder, mi cuerpo ardía y tenía ganas de ponerle las manos a alguien y estrangularlo. Por suerte, estaba sola en el salón. Volví a levantarme, pero esas energías, esas ganas de estrujar algo continuaban en mi cuerpo, lo sentía en mis brazos, así que gire hacia el costal y lo atrape entre mis brazos, lo apreté tanto y tan fuerte que sentía como poco a poco mis músculos se cansaban de estar tan tensos, al final, lo solté porque mi cuerpo se cansó y luego descubrí que me había calmado. ¿Qué había sucedido conmigo? no lo sé, luego mire el costal y parecía una especie de ocho mal hecho, me apresure a tratar de devolverle la forma, pero nada más no regresaba.

-Kuga-san –era la voz de la capitana, seguro me había descubierto - ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? –me gire a dar la cara.

-no podía esperar… -y luego ella se dio cuenta del costal –emm… lo pagare… creo que me emocione.

Luego de aquello las maneras de la capitana cambiaron conmigo, creo que gane algo de su respeto o temor… el caso es que termine pagando un nuevo costal de box. Pero, las cosas no terminaron ahí, luego de aquel episodio, no es como si estuviera de mal humor, simplemente estaba irritable, irritable al extremo de que solo necesitaba un mínimo detonante para explotar y buscar pelea. Y un día, cuando iba a comprar una de mis motos a escala, que la verdad se había vuelto un pasatiempo, un tipo intento tomar la misma Ducati que quería yo, la última que había, mejor dicho. Al principio no supo que lo golpeo, no le dije una sola palabra, sino que le solté un puñetazo a la cara y lo deje mareado, tenía ganas de molerlo a golpes, pero tome mi moto a escala, la pague y me fui del lugar. Y como sacado de una película, el tipo me siguió y empezó a gritarme, me giré y le metí otro puño en su cara, esta vez más fuerte y lo dejo tirado en el suelo. Y solo porque había mucha gente, me fui rápidamente de ahí.

Afortunadamente, después de aquello, y una que otra cosa más relacionada con violencia, llegaron los exámenes y me encerré en mi habitación, estudié lo que creí conveniente y eso sirvió para alejarme de cualquier persona, o problema más bien, en parte ayudaba que no tenía compañera de cuarto, así que nadie me molestaba con su respiración. Los exámenes terminaron igual que ese corto trimestre. Este periodo escolar se me había ido sin apenas sentirlo. El par de días después de terminar los exámenes, los use para verme con Tokiha, no estaba contenta de que me fuera a mi "casa en el campo" como ella decía, y no pudiéramos tener comunicación, yo, la verdad no tenía ningún problema, si, tal vez pensaría en ella y la extrañaría, pero no estaba en ese punto de ponerme triste por eso, no como Tokiha, que ella, creo que exageraba, poco antes de despedirnos, se prendo a mi cuerpo durante largo, largo rato. Entonces volví a acompañarla a la parada del autobús, y ella seguía sujeta a mí. La verdad, ya tomaba con normalidad ese tipo de actitudes de ella. Lo que no tome con normalidad, es que luego de que me sentara a esperar el autobús, ella se situó entre mis piernas, me tomo del rostro y atrapo mi boca con sus labios. Tokiha podía sorprenderme cuando se lo proponía. Relájate Kuga, hazlo como lo has visto en las pelis. Respire profundo y moví la boca, pase las manos por sus costados y la pegue más a mi cuerpo… entonces me pregunte ¿debía bajar más las manos y palparle el trasero? la verdad Tokiha tenía muy buenas nalgas, aunque no tan buenas como las de… Fujino. Ah sí, ahí estaba mi cerebro recordándome el hermoso trasero de Fujino. ¿Cómo podía estar en esta situación y estar también pensando en el trasero de Fujino? Para alejar aquellos pensamientos, moví más los labios mientras bajé una mano a apretarle una nalga. No estuvo mal, fue emocionante, pero Tokiha se apartó de inmediato.

\- ¡no hagas eso! –me regaño en voz baja.

\- ¿Por qué no? –es algo común ¿No? Siempre pasaba en las películas.

\- ¡porque estamos en la vía pública! –ella continúo regañándome en voz baja ¿para qué? Si no había nadie cerca.

-pero si tú me besaste –le dije, explicando todo con solo eso.

Después de aquello, aprendí que hay cosas que se pueden hacer y otras que no, besarse en la calle si, tocarle el trasero no. Pero yo que culpa tenía, todo era culpa del porno, yo solo era una inocente aquí.

-pero no se puede hacer eso, ¡alguien podría vernos! –la calle en estos momentos estaba desierta.

-está bien, está bien, no lo hare –preferí darle por su lado, lo volvería intentar en otro momento.

Después de aquella extraña discusión, Tokiha, aun con el ceño fruncido y molesto, volvió a pegarse a mí y besarme ¡Quien la entendía! Luego, cuando ya me estaba acostumbrando a la boca de ella, llego el autobús. Dejo de besarme, me miró fijamente a los ojos, volvió a besarme y se despidió. Yo solo me quede sentada en esa parada de autobús luego de que se despidiera por la ventanilla. Suspire. La curiosidad cada vez me carcomía más. Me levanté del asiento de la parada y empecé a caminar a los dormitorios. Al otro día fue la ceremonia del fin de curso. Fue extensa, emocional y con gente llorando. Bah. Por fin todos los del tercer año se graduarían y se irían a la universidad, algunos no, otros solamente trabajarían, me daba igual. ¿Qué pasaría conmigo en un año? Justo en la ceremonia, empecé a preguntarme aquello.

¿Quería ir a la universidad? ¿Quería trabajar? ¿Qué quería hacer? Me detuve a pensar en todo eso en la ceremonia para matar tiempo, luego de que terminara, decidí que faltaba aún mucho tiempo para eso y que no tenía caso desgastarme el seso en ello. Estaba casi saliendo del gimnasio al finalizar la ceremonia cuando apareció Nikaido, mi ex-capitán, y tuve un mal presentimiento.

-Kuga-san… sé que esto es repentino, pero, he estado pensándolo mucho, mucho en realidad y… -no podía ser… ojalá se diera prisa - ¿quieres salir conmigo? –suspire con cansancio, otra vez sucedía algo parecido. ¿Acabe rechazándolo? ¡Por supuesto! Al pobre tipo lo deje en el gimnasio. Vaya cosas que pasan. Sin embargo, ahí no termino todo. Mientras mi madre hablaba con un profesor yo caminé al auto y vi a Fujino ahí, fruncí las cejas, luego llego una chica para encontrarse con ella, y lo peor de todo, es que voltearon a verme… ¡Las dos!

No paso más de medio minuto cuando la chica, hasta ahora desconocida, se acercó a mí. Y yo no pude quitar la cara de confusión que se me hizo. Con pasos suaves camino hacia mí, la verdad estaba guapa, cabello negro, piel blanca, ojos cafés. Linda, claro, pero lo que no dejaba de confundirme, era porque estaba Fujino ahí. Pase saliva. Ella se detuvo a un metro de mí e hizo una ligera reverencia. ¿O sea que?

-Kuga-san… soy Nagano Megumi - ¿la conocía? ¿De cuándo la conocía? ¿En serio la conocía? Volví a mirar a Fujino, que se mantenía lejos, pero mirando fijamente, esto era tan estresante que no tenía tiempo a pensar de donde la conocía.

-un placer Nagano-san –de placer no tenía nada.

\- ¿te acuerdas de mí? –si le decía que no, sonaría grosera, ¿vedad? –Estaba ahí cuando fuiste al club de té –no me digan por favor que ella es del club de té…

-ah… ¡ya veo! –fingí, fingí que me acordaba, pero no la recordaba para nada, hasta que –tú me mandaste chocolates –con una envoltura demasiado rosa por cierto…

-si –y se llevó una mano al pecho –yo, te admiro Kuga-san –que bueno que solo era admiración –pero quiero preguntarte –la voz suave de Nagano se volvió más tenue y por lo tanto difícil de oír –si saldrías conmigo.

Carajo, porque escogían esta fecha para hacer sus confesiones. Suspire fuertemente. Era una lástima, era guapa y esa timidez le daba un bonus extra, pero no tenía interés en ella. Me mordí los labios y pensé en cómo decirlo sin que ella llorara… las manos, la forma de caminar, de conducirse, todo en ella parecía frágil, creo que como fuera le iba a doler.

-lo siento, no puedo –creo que fui ruda, aunque no veía nada en mis palabras para que hicieran que saliera corriendo mientras sollozaba.

-capitana Nagano... –dijo Fujino mientras salía tras de ella. No podía ser que otra capitana del club de té me había aventado el calzonazo…

-Ya terminé de hablar con tu profesor, ¡Vámonos! –mi madre llego de la nada con una sonrisa, yo no supe que cara poner - ¿paso algo?

-rechace a otra capitana del club de té… -nos quedamos en silencio –algo tienen esas chicas conmigo.

-oh… bueno, algo tienen los profesores conmigo, porque ahora mismo tu profesor de historia me invito a salir.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –Casi se me salen los ojos - ¿y qué le dijiste?

-que no, por supuesto… -entonces llegamos al auto y lo rodeo hasta llegar a la puerta del conductor –se más de historia que él, te lo aseguro.

Supongo que en eso tenía razón, ella es más vieja. El camino a casa fue silencioso pero agradable. Ya en casa, descargue las motos que había comprado a escala, ya tenía 10, toda una colección y las revistas, se me había hecho un vicio. Entonces, comencé mis vacaciones en el futón leyendo, ¿mis planes? Los mismos de las vacaciones pasadas, dormir y leer revistas. Aunque me preocupaba que no fueran suficientes para leer. Un día, cuando me levanté para comer vi por la ventana que mi tío regresaba con Issei con una gran maleta.

\- ¿Dónde fue mi tío? –le dije a mi madre ya sentada en la mesa.

-creo que fue a hacer montañismo, se está llevando a tu primo a caminar a las montañas.

-mmm… -que aburrido.

-creo que deberías ir un día de estos con ellos, te haría bien –ella se sentó a un lado.

-no, paso –empecé a comer, para darle vuelta de página.

-Natsuki –el tono grave en su voz me indico problemas –estoy preocupada por ti –con las cejas fruncidas la voltee a ver.

\- ¿por mí? –le dije aun sin creerlo, ella asintió - ¿Por qué?

-tus notas bajaron –ouhhh… creo que el no haber ido a checar mi puesto en los exámenes tenía su consecuencia… -el periodo anterior estabas en el segundo puesto –me rasqué la cabeza sin saber que hacer –ahora estas en el sexto –abrí los ojos impresionada, ¿no era ese el puesto de Fujino? No… espera… ¿Cuál era? Rayos… -quiero saber si pasa algo.

-pues… nada… - ¿realmente esperaba que dijera algo de las cosas que ando haciendo? No le iba a decir que salía con Tokiha, ni que había cambiado de club, ni que había tenido unas cuantas peleas, nada de eso, bueno, el sujeto de la tienda no contaba, lo había dejado inconsciente.

-Natsuki… -ahora parecía más una súplica, eso no era justo.

-nada madre, no pasa nada –le dije fastidiada –sigo haciendo lo mismo, termino el club –voy a ver a Tokiha –y regreso a estudiar –tarde, por cierto –y luego me duermo.

\- ¿solo eso? –algo me daba la impresión de que sabía algo. Me le quede mirando a los ojos, pero su mirada era demasiado fuerte.

-a veces salgo a comprar revistas los fines de semana.

-de eso ya me he dado cuenta, además de tu colección de motos… pero eso no es suficiente para que tus notas bajen –ahora estaba molesta - ¿y por qué cambiaste de club? –tssss… sabía que ella sabía algo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –le dije con las cejas fruncidas, eso no tenía que saberlo.

-tu profesor de historia me dijo todo con tal de agradarme –maldito viejo rabo verde.

-bueno, sí, me cambie, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –ella se quedó en silencio, largos y tortuosos segundos. Su mirada era tan penetrante que tuve que mirar a otro lado.

\- ¿y? ¿Por qué te cambiaste? –solté un suspiro.

-porque le rompí el brazo a mi capitán –ella alzo las cejas –él se burló, yo me moleste, no sé cómo se cayó y paz, se le rompió el brazo y ya no quise regresar –ella se quedó en silencio una vez más –me daba vergüenza ¿ya? –seguía en silencio, esto no era agradable para la hora de la comida.

-bueno, está bien… entiendo la situación –por fin respire aliviada –pero creo que hay algo más –aunque no por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que hay más? - ¿es que podía saber que pensaba? Porque si era eso ya estaba frita… un momento, ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer eso?

-Natsuki, Natsuki, soy más vieja que tú, además soy tu madre, puedo leerte como la palma de mi mano –ahora sacaba su fachada engreída…

-bien, si hay algo más –deje los palillos a un lado y trate de mirarla lo más seria que pude a los ojos.

-sabía que había más, escúpelo –ella también puso sus palillos a un lado.

-lo diré si me dices tú edad –no deje de mirarla ni por un instante, entonces su rostro serio se descompuso.

-me estas tomando el pelo Natsuki.

-claro que no, lo soltare todo si me dices tu edad –era mi oportunidad de descubrirlo.

-jamás –ella tomo sus palillos de nuevo –no te diré nada –entonces empezó a comer.

¿Cómo había pasado? no tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero me había salvado ¡Kuga Natsuki, eres brillante!, tan brillante como el sol. Sonreí satisfecha y empecé a comer. La verdad, no quería decirle a mi madre que estaba saliendo con Tokiha ¿Por qué? Aun no sabía, quizás si le decía que salía con ella me regañara y me diría que no la viera más. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿Qué podía hacer ella para que yo no la viera? Espera… ama de casa sin más obligaciones que leer libros… ¡claro que podía hacer algo! No sabía qué, pero algo podía hacer, ¿y si se le ocurría mudarse a la ciudad, sacarme de los dormitorios y así controlar mi vida? No, no, Natsuki, estas exagerando.

Al final, terminé mis alimentos y subí a mi habitación a continuar con mis actividades: leer revistas echada en el futón. Eso no está nada mal, ojalá pudiera pasar el resto de mi vida haciendo esto. Al otro día, repetí la rutina, bajé a comer, pero esta vez temerosa de cualquier cosa. Tome asiento, tome los palillos y empecé a atascarme de comida.

-Natsuki –entonces casi me atraganto.

\- ¿Qué paso? –le dije aun con la boca llena.

-vas a ir a hacer montañismo con tu tío –casi escupo la comida.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! –o sea, si, a veces me entraba la inquietud de hacer algo más, pero se me pasaba luego, luego ¡No era para tanto!

-porque quiero que hagas algo más provechoso que estar echada –fruncí las cejas, esto debía ser una represalia por lo de ayer.

-no quiero –le dije, mirándola feo –no iré.

-entonces no te daré más dinero, así que no más revistas, no más motitos –de un momento a otro ¡ella se podía convertir en el demonio!

\- ¡Eso es muy injusto!

\- ¡No hay de otra! –sin duda se las estaba cobrando por lo de ayer, lo que me hacía preguntarme en realidad ¿Cuántos años tiene? Tengo que averiguarlo a como dé lugar.

* * *

Muy buenas madrugadas, bueno, tal como lo he prometido, madrugada de sábado y capitulo nuevo. Quiero agradecer sus comentarios, me da gusto que les guste leerlo tanto como a mí me dio escribirlo, porque si, a mí también me hace gracia lo que sucede, a veces reía solo yo imaginando las cosas; nuevamente gracias por su tiempo y por escribir.

Y, las intenciones con Tokiha, las cosas con la familia de Natsuki, y las cosas con Shizuru, bueno, ya se verá después, todo se aclarará a su tiempo, y si no, pues ya me preguntaran y responderé, aunque creo que no he dejado cabos sueltos.

Sin más por el momento, hasta el próximo.


	5. Capítulo 04

Capítulo 4.

Al otro día, muy de madrugada, como las cinco de la mañana, mi primo vino a moverme suavemente, creo que aun recordaba la mordida de las vacaciones pasadas. Buen chico. Al final, terminé levantándome con los movimientos propios de un zombi, me vestí, me puse las botas que me regalo mi tía, y me fui con Issei, a desayunar a casa de mi tío. ¿Mi madre? Seguramente estaba roncando, porque la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada. Luego del desayuno, partimos hacia el bosque y mi tía se nos unió, creo que le alegro ver que traía mis botas. El volver al bosque me trajo recuerdos, quizá estaba evitando ir porque me recordaba, que exactamente hace un año, lo visitaba cuando aún tenía esperanzas. Hacia el mediodía, paramos para hacer un descanso, me senté en una roca y miré el paisaje, lleno de árboles.

-tío –y él volteo a verme - ¿Qué edad tiene mi madre? –oh si, él seguro que iba a soltar prenda, o al menos eso pensaba, pero empezó a reír.

-Natsuki, no puedo decírtelo –voltee a verlo con el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué? –no era justo que él no lo dijera.

-no sé porque, pero a las mujeres no les gusta decirlo –entonces vi a mi tía, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-esto no es justo… -y suspire.

Después de aquello empecé a caminar más y más rápido, me sentía de mal humor, de muy mal humor, no pude sacarle nada a mi tío, aunque a él parecía hacerle gracia. Debo decir que la caminata no estuvo nada mal. De vez en cuando me resbalaba un poco por las hojas húmedas, pero le agarre práctica. Al final del día, ya cuando anochecía, volvimos a la casa. Me quite la ropa sucia y sudada para darme un baño, no sé por qué, pero me dolían los pies y algunas partes de las piernas. Cuando me tiré a dormir, caí como un tronco y no desperté hasta que sentí volvían a moverme tal como el día anterior, pero esta vez no era Issei, era mi tío.

-vamos Natsuki, hoy iremos por el lado este –la sonrisa en su rostro me quito las ganas de maldecir. Después de ese día, todas las vacaciones me llevaron a hacer montañismo y a mi madre apenas la veía. ¿Tanto así estaba enojada? Pf. El último día de vacaciones no me llevaron, así que pude quedarme a dormir hasta muy tarde, volví a leer revistas y quédame acostada, eso hasta que mi madre me llamo para llevarme al instituto. Empezó abril y empezó el año escolar. Ahora era alumna de tercer año ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!

Al otro día, al inicio de clases, me desperté a las cinco de la mañana ¡Los estragos del montañismo! Volví a acostarme, pero mi sueño era muy ligero, así que terminé levantándome más temprano, por lo tanto, partí hacia el instituto, a unos largos cincuenta metros. En todo mi largo recorrido vi pasar apenas a unos cuantos piojos, seh, había llegado muy temprano, pero ni que hacerle. Ya que tenía tiempo de sobra recordé que el año pasado habíamos cambiado de salón. Carajo, ¿Dónde se supone que viene eso? Lo pensé un momento y me fui a asomar al tablero de anuncios, igual y ahí estaba puesto. Y si, ahí estaba bien puesto, Kuga Natsuki en el 3 - 1, en el tercer piso. Ag, escaleras… más escaleras… debería haber un elevador, ¿voy a pasar un año subiendo tantas escaleras?

-Kuga-san, llegaste muy temprano –esa era la voz de Higurashi, gire y ahí estaba esa chica con una sonrisa tremenda.

-Higurashi, ¿siempre llegas tan… antes? -Mi caso era especial, normalmente no llego tan, tan temprano.

-no podía dormir de los nervios, ya estamos en el último año –yo suspire, era verdad.

-pasa rápido el tiempo he –me pase una mano por el cabello, ¿cómo es que había sucedido tan rápido? Han sido los dos años más líquidos de mi vida.

-vamos a sentarnos al gimnasio, aún queda tiempo para la ceremonia –me tomo del brazo y me jalo.

Al final, nos fuimos a sentar a la orilla de asientos vacíos, entonces Higurashi comenzó a platicarme las vacaciones soñadas con su novio… otra vez. Su charla me parecía hostigosa, tanto que me daban ganas de apretarle el cuello para que dejara de hablar, ¿pero dejo de hablar? No, por suerte para mí, o para ella, el gimnasio empezó a llenarse y cuando me di cuenta, ya era la hora de que empezara la ceremonia.

-por favor, acomódense de acuerdo a su grado –la voz del profesor de historia. Lo mire feo mientras caminaba, me las iba a pagar. Una vez que todos nos movimos y tomamos nuestro estricto lugar, el director, como siempre empezó a dar el discurso, siempre lo mismo, empezaba a dormirme, pero cuando lleve mis ojos a un lado del estrado, ahí estaba Fujino ¿Qué hacia Fujino ahí? ¿Qué? Estaba tan sorprendida que apenas y escuche las últimas pero significativas palabras del director "la nueva presidenta del consejo", entonces dio paso para que Fujino caminara, se paró frente al pódium y empezó a hablar y dar un largo discurso. Yo no lo podía creer, la veía, pero no lo creía.

-Higurashi… ¡Higurashi! –le hable en voz baja a Higurashi que estaba a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kuga-san? - ¿Cómo que qué pasaba? ¡Pasaba todo!

\- ¿Cuándo fue que Fujino se convirtió en presidenta del consejo? –este mundo estaba loco, aun no lo creía.

-pues en las elecciones de febrero… -volteo a verme con las cejas fruncidas - ¿Qué no te ente…? ah no… por alguna razón salías corriendo nada más terminaban las clases –ok, puede que algo sucediera mientras me iba…

-da igual, de todas maneras, estaba aquí en la escuela tomando clases –dije justificándome un poco…

-sí, pero… ni te enteraste de la postulación, sabes, te hubiera venido bien que te postularas, en una de esas le ganabas a Fujino.

-no cabe duda de que lo hubiera hecho –le dije presumiendo, ¡no decía más que la verdad!

-bueno, aunque quien sabe, ahora ella está en el puesto número dos –la mire con los ojos más abiertos que nunca ¿ella había tomado mi puesto? ¿Cómo? El mundo estaba muy mal –mientras que tú quien sabe qué haces, eres popular Kuga, pero tienes que aplicarte.

Solo había dos formas de que yo reaccionara: que no me importara en absoluto el crecimiento de Fujino, o, que me importara tanto que me sintiera miserable. Y sí, me sentí miserable. ¿Cómo podía ella tener todo eso? Notas perfectas, un estúpido novio, ser popular y tener un club. Levante mis ojos del suelo y volví a verla. Lucia radiante en el pódium, con la confianza en cada parte de su cuerpo, se veía tan firme y segura, sus ojos destilaban convicción sobre aquello que estaba haciendo, sobre todo lo que estaba diciendo; además físicamente se veía inmejorable, nadie en el mundo estaría más guapa que ella. Suspire, creo que, a partir de ese momento, comencé a apreciarla de otra manera.

Higurashi tenía razón, había estado saliendo corriendo nada más terminar las clases. Pero es que tampoco era como si tuviera una motivación para ser mejor. Nada iba a cambiar. Volví a suspirar.

-no me digas que te enamoraste de Fujino-san –la sonrisa traviesa en su rosto me molesto.

-no seas ridícula Higurashi –no había forma de que yo me enamorara de Fujino.

La ceremonia termino, y yo salí del gimnasio con pocos ánimos, o más bien, con la cabeza hecha un lio. ¿Debía mejorar mis notas? ¿Quería hacerlo? Si quería, ¿Por qué quería hacerlo? ¿Para alcanzar a Fujino? ¿Para demostrar que era mejor? Que caso tenía todo eso… en realidad, no estaba tan mal, es decir, el sexto lugar no era el fin del mundo. ¿Pero debía quedarme con esa conformidad, sabiendo que puedo hacerlo mejor? Aun así, ¿para qué? Las notas no me harán sentir mejor… o eso es lo que creo. Tal vez debo intentarlo. Tenía que tomar una decisión. Pero no ahora.

Cuando volví al mundo real y dejé la introspección, estaba terminado de subir al segundo piso, bien, aquí viene un año de subir más escaleras, yo lo tomaba con pesimismo, pero Higurashi a mi lado se veía bastante alegre. Unos cuantos pasos más y llegamos al salón. Iba a fijarme en qué lugar me tocaba, pero Higurashi me jalo.

-te toca detrás de mí –decía sonriente.

\- ¿un año más contigo? –le dije sorprendida.

-no podrás librarte de mí –sonreía, pero también tenía las cejas fruncidas, que miedo.

-no es eso, es que no puedo creer la suerte que tengo –camine siguiendo a Higurashi – ¿también junto a la ventana? Creo que tengo muy buena suerte hoy Higurashi –ella empezó una ligera risa, rápidamente sentí un latigazo de adrenalina.

-ara, buenos días Kuga-han –me voltee blanca como un papel.

-Fujino-san… días –entonces ella tomo asiento junto a mí, bueno, quiero decir, en la mesa junto a la mía. Mi mandíbula casi cae al piso de la impresión ¡En serio que qué suerte la mía! Intente mirar a Higurashi, pero ella estaba sentada frente a mí, viendo cualquier otra cosa menos mi rostro consternado.

-Kuga-han –la voz sedosa de Fujino de nuevo –debería tomar asiento.

Con la adrenalina paseándose por mi pecho a cada momento, tome asiento. ¿Por qué diablos estaba Fujino a mi lado? ¡Esto es una conspiración! ¡Una conspiración del mundo para hacer que colapse! Cálmate Kuga, cálmate, respira profundo, pero sin que lo note Fujino, respira, respira… ¡Voy a tener que aguantarla un año! ¿Un año? Oh por todos los benditos dioses ¡un año! Y la taquicardia en mi pecho no ayudaba. Bien, podía sobreponerme a esto, el año pasado también sentía taquicardias cuando empezó el siclo, ¿Qué hice? Acostumbrarme, y eso haría esta vez.

Las primeras cuatro horas de clases estuvieron muy aceleradas, o más bien era yo quien estaba acelerada. Mi corazón no dejaba de ir muy rápido. Cuando llego el receso, salí corriendo a la cafetería a tomarme un litro de agua. Había sudado toda la mañana y ahora tenía sed. Después de tirar la botella en el reciclaje me senté en una banca, cansada. Llego un mensaje, era Tokiha: "¿nos vemos hoy?" y lo pensé. Pero lo pensé muy poco, le contesté que sí y cerré el celular. Las siguientes cuatro horas fueron igual. Y cuando llegue a mi habitación las cosas no mejoraron. Abrí la puerta y me encontré una chica dentro, fruncí las cejas, quizás me había equivocado, salí a mirar mi puerta y si, era esa mi habitación.

\- ¿eres Kuga-san? – me pregunto la chica.

-s… ¿si…? -respondí de forma dudosa - ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación? – ¡Exigía saberlo!

-soy tu nueva compañera de habitación –mi día no mejoraba –soy Kikukawa Yukino –bah.

-mucho gusto Kikukawa-san –termine entrando en mi habitación, bote mi maletín.

-lamento si te molesto, es que llegue de viaje y por eso vengo tarde - ¿creía que me importaba? No.

-es una lástima –le di piña, no me importaba. Comencé a desnudarme, la blusa que traía fue directo a la ropa sucia, había sudado peor que cuando entreno, luego me vestí y, me di cuenta de que no podía saltar por la ventana teniendo a Kikukawa aquí, que fastidio –nos vemos.

Sin más me fui de la habitación. Ahora que tenía compañera todo cambiaria. Por suerte, llegue a tiempo con Tokiha, que fiel a su costumbre se aventó a abrazarme, pero se despegó casi de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –el mundo estaba loco hoy.

-emmmm… hueles a sudor –tenia coherencia, Fujino me hizo sudar demasiado y apenas había podido cambiarme. Ey... eso sonó extraño…

Después, fui con Tokiha a comprarme un desodorante (que ella escogió) y me roció con él. Hasta ese momento es como se me acerco a abrazarme. Que exagerada, no olía demasiado mal. Pero por si acaso, de regreso me compre un perfume. Luego de comprar el desodorante, nos sentamos en un parque, me platico sus vacaciones, y yo le conté como sufrí con las mías, al final, me dijo que ella también quisiera practicar montañismo. Ignore ese comentario, ella no estaba entendiéndome. También, le conté la sorpresa de tener compañía en mi habitación. Por supuesto que no le dije que era una chica. Pero ella no parecía verlo tan fatal como yo. Suspire, este no era mi día. Como siempre la acompañe a la parada de autobús, pero no hubo tiempo para despedidas más largas, ya que llegando a la parada llego el autobús y se subió.

Aquella primera semana de clases, paso con relativa rapidez, y lo digo así, porque durante las horas de clase, sentí que cada minuto era eterno, ¿Por qué me sucedía esto a mí? Ya me había habituado a la sensación, en mi primer año recuerdo que no era tan grave, incluso intentaba concentrarme para entonces superar esta situación, pero no, mi cuerpo estaba raro. Quizá fuera porque era Fujino, con Tokiha no pasaba así, es decir, tenía mis momentos, pero nunca tan graves. Quizá Fujino era más especial de lo que creí.

-Kuga-san –ah, la capitana de mi club –quiero que te prepares, la próxima semana empezaremos con un entrenamiento matutino.

\- ¿Qué cosa? –definitivamente no pude ocultar mi desacuerdo - ¿Por qué?

-va a haber un torneo, y quiero que participemos, así que tenemos que estar en forma –la verdad, ya había escuchado sobre ese tipo de entrenamientos matutinos, los de futbol, básquet, tenis y un largo etc. Los hacían, y por eso me sentía muy feliz de no tenerlos, pero… ¡pero! como si mi suerte no fuera lo suficientemente mala, ahora esto.

\- ¿y cuándo es este torneo? –pregunte con resignación.

-en inicios de Junio –entonces lo empecé a pensar.

\- ¿no te parece que es muy pronto? –Ahora tenía dudas - ¿Cuánto se necesita para que podamos entrar a un torneo?

-no te preocupes Kuga-san, los demás miembros del club no entraran, solo tú y yo.

\- ¿solo yo? ¿Por qué solo yo? –Fruncí las cejas, esto no me gustaba - ¿solo yo voy a tener que entrenar? Eso es una m…

-calma, calma, todos entrenaremos, pero nada más tu y yo participaremos, tu sabes que los demás son solo unos novatos, no podrían entrar en un torneo –la mire inquisitivamente.

-yo también soy una novata.

-sí, pero son peleas amateurs, no te preocupes, no pasa nada –aun con todo no me fiaba de sus palabras.

-no lo sé, creo que nos estamos apresurando.

-Kuga-san, tú tienes talento, me apena decirlo, pero los demás no tienen talento, no son como tú –bien, si quería adularme, lo había conseguido.

-ya, entonces todo lo que se necesita es talento, sin importar el tiempo, dime, cuánto tiempo llevas entrenando… -lo cierto es que no me iba a dejar convencer tan fácil.

-eso no es justo Kuga-san –volteo a ver a otro lado, para dejar de lado mi pregunta.

\- ¿Cuánto llevas? –la seguí presionando, al final lo soltó con molestia.

-desde los diez… -y torció la boca en un gesto molesto.

\- ¿y tienes?

-casi dieciocho, ¡bien! llevo ocho años practicando, lo sé, pero tú en verdad tienes talento, eres tan buena como yo –esta vanidad mía seria mi perdición… quizás eso le había faltado a mi anterior capitán, hinchar mi vanidad y no le habría roto el brazo. Y volviendo con la capitana presente, pues si, acepte.

Así que después de aquel día, a la próxima semana empezamos a entrenar, correr en las mañanas y hacer ejercicios para los brazos y algo de pesas, y en la tarde practicar movimientos y el sparring. Los primeros días todo bien, pero después todo el cuerpo me dolía. Por suerte se quitaba haciendo más ejercicio. A Tokiha, le dije que ya no tendría tanto tiempo para verla, porque quedaba muy cansada después del entrenamiento, claro que no mencione ningún torneo; nada más llegar a mi habitación, me metía a bañar y luego comenzaba el sueño. Semanas después me di cuenta de que necesitaba algún tipo de complemento, porque comenzaba a sentirme agotada. Junto con eso, empecé a comer como bestia. A finales del mes, en la Golden Week, creí que descansaría, pero no, mi capitana no me dejo en paz. Y así como se pasó abril, así paso mayo, y tuve que sacar tiempo de donde no lo tenía para estudiar, ya estando en mis entrenamientos y sin ver tanto a Tokiha más que los fines de semana, había decidido que estudiaría lo necesario para retomar mi lugar.

Cuando por fin terminaron los exámenes, pude descansar y prepararme mentalmente para el torneo que sería en casi una semana. Suspire, me sentía motivada. Pero, cuando me asomé a ver los lugares, me sentí aún mejor de estar en el segundo lugar, a decir verdad y dejando a un lado mi exagerada autovaloración, me costó muy poco retomar ese lugar, además, debido a eso ahora Fujino estaba en el tercero. Se preguntarán quien está en el primer lugar, pues la misma persona desde que entre al instituto, Miyu Greer. El siempre inalcanzable e insuperable primer lugar. No parecía humana.

-Kuga-san, volviste al segundo lugar –dijo Higurashi emocionada, estábamos en el salón de clases –felicidades –pero me sentí incomoda teniendo a Fujino al lado escuchando, sabiendo que ella fue el anterior segundo lugar.

-eh, si, si –con Fujino tan cerca no tenía ganas de hablar mucho, además mi corazón aún mantenía una marcha algo acelerada, por suerte, durante todo este tiempo, logre tolerar mejor la cercanía de Fujino.

\- ¿y este milagro? –creo que Higurashi no me dejaría en paz tan rápido.

-mi madre me llamo la atención en las vacaciones –aun podía recordar nuestra platica tan amena, pero la verdad no lo hacía por ella.

-ya veo… oye Kuga-san –el tono pícaro de Higurashi me alerto que algo malo haría –me entere por ahí de que participaras en un torneo –Higurashi… ahora no por favor –que bien guardado te lo tenías.

-ehhh –Higurashi estaba como si nada, pero en mi mente solo pensaba en: Fujino, al lado, escuchando. Cállate Higurashi, cállate.

\- ¿cuándo es? –no pensaba decirle una palabra.

-ya no me acuerdo…

-mientes Kuga, sé que es la próxima semana, quiero ir a echarte porras.

-oh no, no vayas Higurashi, me daría pena –en realidad, si sentía pena de que fuera.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no somos amigas? Voy a ir a apoyarte –bueno, quizás no estaría tan mal que fuera.

-es que si pierdo me va a dar vergüenza –eso no era verdad, aun no pensaba en ganar o perder, aunque muy posiblemente ganaría.

-de todas maneras, iré a apoyarte –solté un suspiro de resignación.

-bien.

Fiel a lo anterior, yo no sentía que fuera a perder de ninguna manera. Mi capitana me decía constantemente que hacía muy bien los entrenamientos, mis compañeros del club no dejaban de decirme que había progresado increíblemente en tan poco tiempo, Higurashi me decía que me apoyaba, que lo haría muy bien, y Tokiha decía que, aunque nunca me había visto entrenar, sentía que en verdad estaba progresando como nadie en la historia, eso mientras me tomaba del brazo y me pasaba las manos, palpando mis bíceps. Por eso, para cuando llego el torneo, ni la mismísima diosa Amaterasu me habría bajado de mi nube. En las gradas estaban todos mis compañeros del club junto con Higurashi, cada que estaba cerca de las gradas mi corazón se aceleraba en una taquicardia, seguro eran los nervios, ¡Ya quería subir a mostrar quien era Kuga Natsuki!

Antes de que comenzara el torneo, nos tomaron el peso, yo pese 52 kg, un peso adecuado para la categoría en la que entre. Mientras que Shiranui-san tuvo 58 kg, entro a dos categorías de peso arriba de la mía, lo que quería decir, es que no había forma en que ella y yo nos enfrentáramos. Estuvimos temprano en la tarde, iban a ser cuatro peleas, cada una de una categoría distinta, tuve suerte de que me tocara fecha el mismo día que Shiranui. Cuando empezó su categoría, el peso pluma, ella entro en la segunda pelea. Cuando termino estaba muy ansiosa esperando a que los jueces decidieran, por supuesto, en los cuatro rounds que ella peleo, la superioridad sobre su adversario se vio muy marcada. Me frote las manos, con algo de nerviosismo, y luego de unos cuantos minutos se anunció que la capitana había ganado la primera pelea de su categoría con 39 puntos. Todos los compañeros del club vitorearon a la capitana, se anunció que empezaría el torneo de mi categoría y que las participantes debían prepararse.

La capitana llego muy feliz y comenzó a decirme que calentara el cuerpo. Me saqué el pants y mi chaqueta, empecé a hacer ejercicios breves, solo para mover el cuerpo, pero para no cansarme. Tristemente, a mí me toco hasta la cuarta y última pelea. La ansiedad y el nerviosismo no sacaban nada bueno de mí, en todo el lapso de espera, trataba de mantenerme en un ligero movimiento, pero sinceramente, para cuando llego mi turno, ya estaba fastidiada. Sentía que había pasado demasiado tiempo.

En medio de la tercera pelea me vendaron las manos y me prepare con el uniforme para subir al ring. Termino la pelea, y pasaron una serie de cosas innecesarias para que al fin me anunciaran, Kuga Natsuki de 116.45 Lb (52,824 kg). Subí al ring con prisa, al fin era el momento, quería pelear ya, sentí que paso una eternidad. Luego, subió mi contrincante, que pesaba 117.95 Lb (53,503 kg), estaba en el límite de peso, en pocas palabras, por los pelos había quedado en esta categoría, además del peso, note que era mayor que yo, bastante mayor que yo, estaría arañando los veinticinco. ¿Eso sería factor para que yo tuviera desventaja? ¡Por supuesto que no! De hecho, así no me sentiría tan culpable.

Nos pusieron los guantes y la careta, el réferi nos acercó para decirnos que áreas del cuerpo no estaban permitidas golpear, luego, termino su explicación con un "suerte para las dos" nos soltó los guantes. Yo iría a saludar chocando nuestros guantes, pero ella fue muy sucia, inmediatamente del saludo me soltó un golpe a la cara. Todo mi cuerpo giro siguiendo la trayectoria de su golpe y oí como el público decía "¡uh!" con fuerza y por supuesto, me enojé. Apreté el protector bucal mientras sentía la sangre en la lengua. Me repuse en unos cuantos segundos y alcé la guardia. No quería perder la concentración, pero estaba tan enojada que no lo pensé y me avente a golpear. Ella se cubrió muy bien, porque, aunque le golpeaba con toda mi fuerza no lograba hacerle el daño que yo quería.

-Kuga, no desesperes, ¡no gastes tu energía! –decía la capitana desde afuera de las cuerdas. Pero no le hice caso, seguí golpeando hasta que en verdad tal era la agitación que necesité parar. Fue cuando volvió a golpearme, pero esta vez en la boca de mí estómago. No podía ser, no podía ser, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Porque yo golpeaba y no le hacía daño? Tensé el abdomen y solté otro golpe que por fin le pudo dar en la cabeza y entonces, sonó la campana. Mi rival se fue a su esquina y yo a la mía. La capitana entro rápidamente a quitarme el protector, revisarme la herida en la boca, darme agua para enjuagarme, y eso fue todo, porque volvió a sonar la campana, era apenas un minuto de descanso. Me metió el protector en la boca y salí de nuevo a la pelea. Rápidamente me fui sobre ella a tirarle golpes y solo se cubría, ya entendía su forma de actuar, y me molestaba. Deje de golpear esperando que bajara la guardia, pero cuando menos lo espere, desde debajo llego un golpe fuerte y certero a mi mandíbula, algo en mi cabeza trono, quizás fue mi cuello, o mis dientes, no tenía idea, solo sé que trastabillé hasta las cuerdas y ya ahí empezó a golpearme, sentía golpes a los lados de la cara, en el estómago, en mis costados y yo solo me cubría como podía. Estaba aturdida y aun así lance un golpe que sirvió para alejarla. Estaba muy furiosa, cada golpe incrementaba mi rabia, no espere a recuperarme y me lance hacia ella, la sangre en mis venas estaba ardiendo, todo esto derivado de que me sentía humillada, ahí, enfrente de tanta gente, enfrente de mis compañeros, en frente de tantos desconocidos. Mis oídos empezaron a zumbar y sentía que el calor me asfixiaba, comencé a lanzar golpes con todo lo que tenía. Ya no me importaba si mis golpes entraban, tan solo descargue toda la ira que estaba reteniéndose en mi cuerpo, y se sentía bien, asquerosamente bien hasta que mi cuerpo comenzó a doler. Dolía y ardía, mi piel, mis huesos, mis venas, mi cuerpo, todo. Se sentía exactamente como cuando cambiaba, pero esto era más, era demasiado intenso y sentía que no lo estaba controlando. Entonces me alejé, me fui hasta el otro extremo de las cuerdas y empecé a tratar de controlar mi respiración. Si no lo hacía, corría el peligro de tener una transformación aquí, enfrente de toda la gente, en frente de mis compañeros. Respire a bocanadas, pero aun así no era suficiente, apreté manos y dientes, pero sentía que aún no bastaba, y eso no fue lo peor, lo peor vino cuando mi contrincante se dio cuenta de que me aleje, y no lo pensó para ir contra mí y soltarme toda una ráfaga de golpes donde no pude siquiera hacer el intento de cubrírmelos. Luego de aquello oí el silbato del réferi parando la pelea, los golpes se detuvieron y finalmente la campana.

El réferi, junto con el médico y mi capitana, me habían parado la pelea temiendo que hubiera perdido la conciencia al ver que no me cubría los golpes. Por lo que, oficialmente, había perdido. Me sostuve a las cuerdas y llego el médico. Me quitaron la careta y el protector para mirarme bien. ¡Pero no tenía nada! Estaría a punto de un cambio, pero no era para nada algo que me hubiera hecho daño. Cuando escuche que mi contrincante gano la pelea empuje al médico y me fui del ring. Me aleje hasta los vestidores donde me deje caer en una banca, tome una toalla para secarme todo el sudor. Aún seguía agitada, aun mi corazón estaba en una fiera taquicardia, pero el peligro de una transformación había pasado y me había costado el torneo.

Desde las gradas, nadie de mis compañeros aplaudió, nadie de ellos dijo nada. La capitana se sentó junto a mí en silencio mientras a lo lejos todo terminaba y la gente se iba. Tomé mis cosas y comencé a quitarme la ropa. Luego de cambiarme, me fui sin decirle adiós a nadie. No podía seguir ahí sintiendo la vergüenza de la derrota… sentía muchas cosas, primero sentía que me había dejado golpear, me sentía humillada, me sentía poca cosa, ¿Quién era Kuga Natsuki? No era nada más que una perdedora. Diablos. Me sentía muy molesta. Y luego me sentía avergonzada. Todos mis compañeros me apoyaban, ¿y qué les había dado yo? Ni siquiera puede terminar la pelea, eso es lo que más me enojaba. No termine la pelea, no llegue ni al tercer raund. Si por lo menos hubiera terminado la pelea, si hubiera aguantado, aunque hubiera perdido, no me sentiría tan mal… o quizás si… de todas formas, la derrota es la derrota, no hay nada que pueda cambiarla.

Llegue a mi habitación y Kikukawa estaba en su escritorio leyendo. Usualmente la saludaba, un saludo frio e impersonal quizás, pero saludaba; esta vez tiré mi maleta y me fui a bañar. En la ducha pase largo rato bajo el agua caliente, repasando repetitivamente la esponja enjabonada sobre mi piel. Me sentía tan impotente. Cuando al fin salí del cuarto de baño me vestí con el pijama y me metí a la cama. No para dormir, solo quería descansar el cuerpo.

Al día siguiente cuando me desperté, todo el cuerpo me dolía. Me lleve una mano al costado, pero entre más movía el cuerpo más dolía, ¿Por qué? Me levante la camiseta y había un moretón. Parpadee sorprendida ¿me lo había hecho mi contrincante? Me levanté como si tuviera un resorte y fui a mirarme al espejo. Me quite la ropa y tenía moretones en los costados, en los brazos y en la cara ¿Cómo me había llegado a hacer un moretón en el ojo? Llegue a la conclusión de que debido a la adrenalina ayer no sentía nada. Volví a vestirme, estoy hecha una desgracia.

-Kuga-san –la voz de Kikukawa –anoche te vino a buscar Higurashi-san y Shiranui-san.

-gracias Kikukawa-san –y salí a tomar el desayuno.

Así que ellas me fueron a buscar… no las quería ver ¿con que cara las veía? Me sentía sin ánimos de tratar gente, además de que me avergonzaba que hubieran visto mi fracaso. Tomé el desayuno con lentitud y sin muchas ganas, luego volví a subir a mi habitación. Era domingo así que al menos hoy no quería pensar en nada ni en nadie en el mundo. Me acosté, me tapé hasta la cabeza y volví a dormir.

El lunes por la mañana es cuando tuve que afrontar al mundo. Me vestí para ir a clases, aún tenía la marca del moretón en el ojo derecho, era pequeño, pero estaba ahí, lo vi mientras me peinaba frente al espejo. Luego, mientras caminaba hacia el salón de clases me preguntaba ¿Qué debía hacer? Me sentía sin ganas de saludar a nadie, sin ganas de hablar, me sentía más irritable, pero si mostraba esa actitud, las demás personas a mí alrededor se darán cuenta cuanto me había afectado la derrota. Por lo que podía tomar una actitud relajada, poco seria respecto al combate, y eso haría que pareciera que no me afectaba. Era una máscara. Una mentira. Pero lo intentaría. Llegue al salón y Fujino ya estaba ahí sentada. Camine hasta mi asiento a su lado.

-buenos días Kuga-han.

-…días Fujino-san –me senté en mi lugar. No hacía falta mantener una imagen con Fujino, ella no sabía nada.

-Kuga-san –pero con Higurashi sí. Entonces comenzó.

-hey Higurashi –le salude como creo que normalmente hago.

-Kuga-san… ¿co-como estas? –fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo estoy? Me duele un poco el cuerpo, pero nada más, te dije que no fueras, podía perder –y sonreí un poco.

\- ¿entonces… fuera de eso… estas bien? –alce las cejas.

-claro que si Higurashi, no te preocupes, sabía que podía pasar –eso es, lo estoy haciendo bien.

-ah… claro… cualquier cosa, puedes contarme...

-vamos Higurashi, ¡lo estas tomando muy serio! –y sonreí, sonreí tanto como pude - ¡Ah! Llego el profesor, siéntate bien.

Había sobrellevado el tema. Luego de que Higurashi se volviera al frente descanse. No quería seguir con eso. No quería seguir hablando. Pero más que nada, no quería que notaran mi debilidad. La vergüenza era tanta, que no quería que se dieran cuenta de nada. La clase comenzó y escribía, escribía todo lo que escuchaba, mi mano no dejaba de moverse, pero al mismo tiempo, una parte de mí, no dejaba de repasar lo sucedido. Yo golpeando, yo sintiendo el cambio, yo apartándome, yo perdiendo. Aun no entendía porque había empezado a cambiar.

Por la tarde, cuando terminaron las clases y empezaron las horas de club, inhale fuerte y profundo. Tenía que ir. Si no iba significaba que me había afectado. Continuaría hasta el fin del cuatrimestre y luego dejaría el boxeo. Fui a los vestidores y me cambié. Entre al salón del club y no había nadie. Vende mis manos, calenté mi cuerpo y comencé a golpear el costal. Luego, de la nada llegaron todos los de club juntos. Deje del golpear y gire a saludarlos. "Hey" les dije y continúe con lo mío, me saludaron también y siguieron con lo suyo. Era mejor esa frialdad, era mejor a que vinieran a darme ánimos y a hablar de la pelea. Era mejor. Pero no era suficiente para Shiranui.

-Kuga-san, ¿cómo estás? –no la mire, continúe golpeando.

-bien, con un dolor por ahí, pero bien –ya no quería hablar más.

-y, ¿Cómo te sientes? –seguía insistiendo.

-te digo que bien –jab, recto, jab, no le tomaba mucha atención a Shiranui.

-me refiero emocionalmente –exhale con fastidio.

-sabía que podía pasar, y paso, continuare y lo volveré a intentar - ¿Qué lo volvería a intentar? No… no lo haría, este era el fin.

-bien, así me gusta Kuga-san –ella sonreía –después de que nos caemos, no nos queda de otra más que levantarnos.

-claro –me repondría de esta, pasaría todos estos sentimientos frustrantes de derrota, pero no lo volveré a intentar.

-corre un poco y me dices cómo te sientes, iré a checar a los demás -con eso, Shiranui se alejó, yo dejé de golpear el costal y fui a correr, como me dijo.

Después de aquel día, continúe yendo, todos los días, pero ya no me sentía igual, ya no golpeaba el costal con la misma fuerza, ya no tenía interés en ello, había perdido las ganas. El sábado llego y tenía compromiso con Tokiha, aburrido. No quería salir. No quería ver gente, quien fuera. Lo único que me animaría… no, no, no hay algo que me anime, o quizás que entre Fujino a mi habitación, con poca ropa y diga que está loca por mí, eso podría anímame, pero es imposible… espera, ¿eso en verdad me animaría?... no… creo que ni eso. Después de las clases en la mañana, llegue a mi habitación y me tire en la cama. Poco tiempo después llego Kikukawa, mñe. Ella es tan rara. Es decir, siempre habla con timidez, eso es molesto.

-hola de nuevo Kuga-san –le respondí con un monosílabo. ¿Además, quien se traslada de instituto en el último año? Eso es raro - ¿te han ido bien las clases? - ¿Por qué me hace conversación? ¿Por qué es agradable conmigo cuando yo no lo soy? Me quede pensando un largo rato.

-Kikukawa… -ella volteo a verme y la mire a los ojos –yo no te gusto ¿verdad? –ella se sonrojo súbitamente.

\- ¡No Kuga-san! –Exhale un suspiro, ahora me sentía mejor –pero creo que eres audaz –alce una ceja ¿audaz? –yo no podría participar en un torneo de un deporte tan agresivo.

-eso es obvio, eres demasiado débil –le dije, con una voz más grave de lo normal. La debilidad, eso es lo que me enoja, ser débil. Me levante rápidamente y saque un pantalón, pronto comencé a cambiarme –nos vemos.

-Kuga-san… -ya casi en la puerta me gire un poco - ¿tu…? –y se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos.

\- ¿yo que Kikukawa? –y naturalmente perdí la paciencia.

\- ¿sales con alguien? –entonces guarde silencio ¿Qué le digo? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-No… ¿Por qué dices eso?

-cada sábado te arreglas para salir y llevas una pequeña botella de perfume… sé que sales con alguien –lo negare hasta que me muera.

-eso no es cierto… ¿Por qué te interesa? Dijiste que yo no te gusto –la mire con el ceño más fruncido que pude.

-bueno… es que no puedo aguantar la curiosidad –entonces me alejé de ella, no dije una palabra y salí de la habitación ¡ella en verdad es rara!

Después de la rara situación con Kikukawa fui a la cita con Tokiha, llegué tarde, ella ya estaba en el parque donde quedamos. Esta vez fue extraño, la semana pasada no la había visto por el torneo, así que hacían dos semanas que no la veía. No sabía que decir, especialmente en mi estado tan apático. La saludé con la mano y me senté junto a ella. ¿Qué tenía que decir? No tenía nada que decir, ¿Qué hacíamos usualmente? Esto es aburrido.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –ella parecía saber que pensaba.

-nada –y no tenía ganas de hablar.

-te fue bien en los exámenes, ¿no? –Asentí con la cabeza – ¿entonces? –Negué con la cabeza y me encogí de hombros, seguí con mi mutismo hasta que ella no fue capaz de soportarlo y… –vamos a tomar algo.

Ella me jalo de la mano y me llevo tirando de mí hasta hallar una cafetería. No quería estar ahí. Tomamos una bebida, pero en silencio, no quería hablar, y ella se notaba nerviosa por decir algo. Esto también era muy raro. Al final terminamos las bebidas y salimos, igual en silencio. De algún modo sentí que ella quería llegar a un momento donde pudiera preguntarme qué pasaba, yo pusiera de mi parte y le contara lo que me estuviera pasando, pero eso no iba a suceder. Estuvimos caminando un largo rato y volvimos al parque, nos sentamos en otra banca y volvió el silencio. Bien, casi podía sentir su ansiedad en el aire, y justo cuando creí que iba a empezar a hablar, me sorprendió abrazándome. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y no conteste el abrazo de inmediato, sino poco a poco debido a la impresión.

-creo que solo puedo hacer esto por ti –me dijo mientras seguía con sus brazos alrededor de mi –si no quieres hablar –suspire. Ella tenía razón, no quería hablar, pero la cercanía de su cuerpo se sentía bien, me hizo sentir bien, era reconfortante y pude olvidarme de mi apatía, al menos por ese rato. Cuando nos despedimos tampoco hubo palabras, simplemente la acompañe a la parada del autobús, esperamos a que llegara y luego, me dio un beso en los labios y se subió al autobús. Ese beso fue diferente, había sido con calma, con seguridad, se había sentido bien, incluso el sabor era diferente.

-traes brillo labial Kuga-san –me dijo Kikukawa cuando llegue a mi habitación ¡ella es una verdadera espía!

\- ¡no es verdad! –y me metí al cuarto de baño de inmediato… ¡si traía brillo labial! Si no hubiera estado tan ocupada siendo apática, me hubiera dado cuenta del cuerazo que me acompaño toda la tarde. ¡Con brillo labial! Un latigazo de emoción azoto mi pecho… labial eh… labial… eso era excitante.

Después de esa tarde, mi humor mejoro un poco, si, un poco, y me permití dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido. El lunes por la mañana llegue con calma y me senté en mi lugar, sorprendentemente le gane a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, ya saben a quién me refiero. Eso me animo un poco, mi buen humor continuo hasta que ella apareció… ¡esperen un momento! Mangas cortas y sin chaqueta… traía el uniforme de verano… miré mi uniforme y yo también traía el uniforme de verano… pero bueno, eso no importaba, subí la mirada y la vi a ella, ¿en qué momento que no me di cuenta cambio al uniforme de verano? ¿Era mi imaginación o esa falda era más corta? Disimule la mirada, pero vi rápidamente cuando se sentó en su lugar… el uniforme de verano le sienta muy bien, definitivamente esa falda era más corta.

Teniendo a Fujino al lado, pocas veces podía relajarme tanto como para mirarle la falda, ¿Qué me sucedía hoy? No tengo idea. Lo cierto es que a Fujino le quedan muy bien las faldas, además su cintura es delgada y tiene algo que dan ganas de pasarle las manos por ella, cálmate Kuga, cálmate, fíjate en la clase, además, no olvides que te rechazo ¡dos veces! Fruncí el ceño y logré concentrarme en la clase. Quería que pasara el tiempo, que pasara muy rápido, que acabara el año escolar y largarme, a veces no tenía ganas de seguir viendo a Fujino.

Después de aquello, entre en un estado de tranquilidad, supongo que puedo llamarle así, mi humor mejoro, ya simplemente no estaba de malas todos los días, aunque tampoco puedo decir que estuviera en un estado de felicidad, así pasaron las semanas, hasta que Tokiha, curiosamente, me pregunto la fecha de mi cumpleaños.

-15 de agosto, ¿Por qué? –hasta ahora, era la primera persona en la ciudad que me lo preguntaba.

-ah, falta poco, y es justo en vacaciones –y torció la boca. Luego de aquello me di cuenta de que tampoco le había preguntado el suyo, no era como si me interesara mucho saberlo, pero creí que tenía que hacerlo.

\- ¿y el tuyo? –entonces se volvió sonriente.

-22 de julio –por todos los dioses, ¡en Julio! ¡Y estábamos a 13 de julio! Mi boca se abrió sin darme cuenta, me encontraba impactado ¿tendría que ir a comprarle un regalo? ¿Y que se supone que debo darle? Cerré la boca y empecé a pensar -¿…ir a mi casa? – ¿cómo? ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Qué dijiste? –le dije sacado de mis pensamientos.

-si te gustaría ir a mi casa por mi cumpleaños, estará mi hermano y así te lo puedo presentar –se me seco la garganta ¿presentarme a su hermano? No estaba segura de eso…

-claro, seria excelente –y ella sonrió. En que me había metido…

Después de aquel sábado empecé a pensar que cosas serían buenas para regalarle a Tokiha. Lo pensé seriamente y por mucho tiempo. Pero no llegue a ninguna conclusión. Usualmente se regalan cosas útiles ¿no? ¿Cómo han sido mis regalos? Ropa, y zapatos, y más ropa… creo que debería regalarle ropa. Mñe, no se su talla. Tampoco se su talla de zapatos… ¿y si le regalaba un sostén? Espera… ¿un hombre regalándole un sostén? No creo que sea buena idea. Exhale. Nunca me había parado a pensar en regalar algo… de hecho nunca he hecho un regalo… a mi madre solo le doy un abrazo en su cumpleaños, antes de que fuera al instituto no tenía acceso al dinero y me acostumbre… me lleve la mano a la cabeza, estaba a punto de darme un dolor.

-Higurashi ¿usualmente que te regala tu novio? –no me quedaba de otra.

-me hace cartas de amor –y se sonrojo. Yo me quede sin palabras y con el ceño fruncido. No iba a hacer una carta de amor.

-aja, y que más –olvidare lo de las cartas.

-pues… -lo pensó un momento - ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –ay carajo.

-mi primo me pregunto eso, pero no sé qué decir –puta, a ver si se traga la mentira, es la peor mentira que he dicho.

-ah… -no se la creyó ¡no se la creyó! –bueno, aparte de las cartas, me da chocolates y cosas muy lindas como osos de… -deje de oírla, con Higurashi no llegaría a ningún lado y haría que vomitara –si no sabes que decirle, dile lo que a ti te gustaría que te regalaran.

-una moto, quiero una moto deportiva –le dije sin ninguna duda.

-creo que eso es un poco exagerado –ella no entendía mis sentimientos.

Como fuera, decidí no hacerle caso a Higurashi y en la semana me escape del club y fui a darme una vuelta a la ciudad para ver qué encontraba, y después de pasar toda la tarde viendo, no encontraba nada acorde a mi gusto; harta de aquello empecé a buscar lo que fuera, pero lo que fuera nunca llego, hasta que me topé con la joyería de la vez pasada y compre una pulsera. Fin del asunto.

Después de que compre su regalo todo fue suave y tranquilo, nos vimos el sábado siguiente y me dijo que quedáramos de vernos en la parada del bus el próximo miércoles para que fuera a su casa, eso era nuevo para mí. Lo tome con tranquilidad hasta que llegó el miércoles. Al terminar la última hora de clase empecé a pensar en la cita, y me dije: Kuga, tómalo con calma. Fui hasta los dormitorios y en mi habitación me cambie, tuve suerte de que no estuviera Kikukawa, quizás ya había conseguido club. Me vestí con calma, un pantalón y una playera, hacía calor. Y como no estaba Kikukawa me fui por la ventana. Llegue con tiempo a la parada del bus, espere algunos minutos y junto con Tokiha llego el autobús, la verdad es que ¡nunca me había subido a un transporte de esos! Tokiha me jalo de la mano y subimos las escasas escaleras, por suerte para mi pago los dos boletos, mientras que yo, me subí como buen turis a mirar el autobús. No era en realidad un largo recorrido, pero después de tres paradas Tokiha se levantó y yo con ella, pasamos a caminar una calle y finalmente llegamos a una casa de dos pisos, con patio y toda la cosa. Linda la casa, la verdad, esperaba un departamento. Ella fue a abrir la puerta para invitarme a entrar, cuando puse un pie adentro es cuando recordé ¡El hermano! Miré a cada lado y no vi nada.

-parece que Takumi no ha llegado.

-oh, qué triste… -casi no pude disimular mi alivio.

\- ¿quieres mirar algo en la televisión mientras lo esperamos? - ¿realmente teníamos que esperar a su hermano? Suspire resignado.

-aja… -rápidamente me condujo a la sala y prendió la televisión –tienes una casa muy occidental.

\- ¿te molesta?

-lo encuentro interesante –me paso el control de la televisión y se sentó junto a mí, MUY junto. Creo que a ella le gustaba la adrenalina, o quizás era yo quien tenía demasiada adrenalina, es decir, su cumpleaños, su casa a solas, el sofá, el televisor ¡esto parece muy de película porno!

-voy a traer una bebida, hace calor –si hacía calor, pero no mucho realmente. Oh, espera ¿eso era una indirecta? No Kuga, no pienses mal, ver películas porno te ha corrompido la mente. Deja de pensar en cualquier estupidez y dale su regalo.

Respire hondo, me levante y saque el paquete de mi pantalón, ella llego con jugo en una jarra y dos vasos, me miro curiosa y dejo las cosas en la mesa de centro. Luego le extendí su regalo junto con un "felicidades", creo que esta vez lo hice mejor, la vez pasada no le dije nada, solo le di el presente. Tokiha lo tomo, se sonrojo y dijo gracias. Mñe. Me encogí de hombros y espere a que lo abriera, era una pulsera bonita y cara, la saco, la miro con una sonrisa y me pidió ponérsela. Luego de aquello, no sé en qué momento la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos disminuyo, me paso los brazos por los costados y siguiendo el orden de las cosas la abrace. Usualmente a la persona le das un abrazo ¿no? Pero Tokiha no se quedó ahí, de alguna forma su rostro escalo hasta el mío y me beso. Era diferente, no sabía porque, pero era diferente, esta vez no me provocaba asco ni la humedad de su boca era desagradable. Le apreté la cintura con los brazos y la pegué más a mí, pude sentir sus grandes senos embarrándoseme en el pecho, pero, pero lo que más me impresiono es que repego su pelvis y me agarro las nalgas. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, ella en verdad es… es… no tuve tiempo a pensar porque oímos como se abría la puerta, luego ella soltó mis nalgas, me miro sorprendida y volteo inmediatamente para ir a la puerta. No sé qué debería sentir en estos momentos, pero estoy emocionado, aunque la emoción se fue por el caño cuando caí en la cuenta que él que abría la puerta era el hermano, fue una montaña rusa de emociones, primero nervioso, después de que vi que era menor que yo, me sentí tranquilo, superior al chiquillo, bah, ¿Por qué me puse nervioso? El muchacho no me llegaba ni a los hombros.

-Takumi –dijo Tokiha un tanto temblorosa –él es…

-ya lo sé, es Kuga-san, mucho gusto –y me hizo una reverencia, este chico me agradaba –Mai habla de ti todo el tiempo –ella se ruborizo.

-Takumi, porque no traes los platos.

\- ¡Ah claro! Me tardé porque fui a comprar el pastel, Kuga-san ¿te gusta el chocolate?

-claro chico –me sentía grande, muy grande.

Pasamos la tarde bastante tranquila, esos dos se llevaban muy bien, estuvieron contándome cosas el uno del otro, entonces me pregunte, ¿porque yo no tenía hermanos? Mi madre pudo haber tenido más hijos ¿no? Mmm… Ellos se llevaban tan bien que daban envidia. Al final de la tarde, me fui, tomé el autobús con mucha más confianza para finalmente llegar a los dormitorios. Entre a mi habitación con buen humor.

-otra vez traes brillo labial –Kikukawa me dio el susto de mi vida, la habitación estaba a oscuras y ella salió del cuarto de baño, pasaron unos segundos hasta que reaccione.

-claro que no –y volví a encerrarme en el baño, y nuevamente, traía brillo labial, el hermano debió haberse dado cuenta…

Después del cumpleaños de Tokiha, lo único que me quedaba era concentrarme en los exámenes finales de la siguiente semana. Un poco más y terminarían las clases, iría de vacaciones y seria mi cumpleaños. La semana termino muy rápido, quizás porque solo me encerraba en mi habitación a estudiar; a la siguiente semana examen tras examen, pero yo era un genio porque no fueron ningún problema para mí y cuando fui a ver mi posición otra vez estaba en el segundo ¡Victoria! El primer cuatrimestre superado. Me sentía de maravilla.

Luego de los exámenes, el cuatrimestre termino y cada quien se fue a su casa a pasar las vacaciones, yo por mi parte, realice la rutina ya tan practicada en estos años, mi madre vino por mí y me llevo a nuestra propiedad.

-te vez de buen humor –dijo mi madre mientras conducía.

\- ¡vuelvo a estar en el numero dos! –le dije mientras hacía con mis manos la V de victoria.

-eso me alegra –si, a mí también me alegraba.

La corta conversación del camino termino y me dedique a mirar el paisaje, era más o menos media hora desde la ciudad a nuestra propiedad, a veces me preguntaba porque vivíamos tan lejos, aunque luego me respondía que lo más seguro, debía ser por las condiciones especiales de nuestra naturaleza. Cuando llegamos, me baje con calma y fui a mi habitación, y como ya era costumbre en los últimos tiempos, saque las revistas que había comprado y también las nuevas motos que añadiría a mi colección. Cuando termine de acomodarlas, las mire con orgullo.

Desde ese día, saque mi futón y me tire a leer una revista, no tenía más que hacer, en ese momento creí que serían vacaciones tranquilas, pero no, dos días después apareció mi tío a las cinco de la mañana al lado de mi futón diciéndome "hora de ir a la montaña" era casi siniestro, por lo que se me quito el sueño. Los días pasaron en una combinación de leer revistas y salir a la montaña hasta que de pronto, se soltaron las lluvias, curioso porque ya habían pasado las lluvias de junio; fueron días y días de lluvias, pero era bastante agradable, hacia un poco de fresco, no mucho la verdad, pero se sentía aire, además de que pude pasar todo ese tiempo echada en mi futón sin que me interrumpieran con su "ir a la montaña", si fuéramos de montañismo, probablemente moriríamos resbalándonos y rompiéndonos la cabeza. Por esos días me permití tirarme a la flojera y solo levantarme para comer, bañarme e ir al baño.

Sorprendentemente, unos días antes de mí cumpleaños el tiempo cambio estrepitosamente, con un calor insoportable, el sol de verano ardía con todas sus fuerzas. Tuve que guardar el futón y tirarme en el piso sin más que un short, sudaba de nada más estar. El clima se mantuvo así hasta el día de mi cumpleaños. Desperté fuera del futón, con marcas del tatami en la cara, y gracias a que dejé la ventana abierta, piquetes de mosco en la espalda. Eran las siete de la mañana, pero ya empezaba a hacer calor. Deseaba que las lluvias volvieran, así tan inesperadas como antes.

Una hora más tarde, mi madre se asomó por la puerta de mi habitación -Natsuki, ven a desayunar –era demasiado temprano para levantarse, era demasiado temprano para que hiciera calor. Me levante sintiendo que me derretía. Me acomode el short y baje las escaleras, el año pasado no hizo tanto calor. Me senté a un lado de la mesa y espere por el desayuno como un zombi –te voy a comprar un pastel en la ciudad para celebrar con tus tíos - ¿era yo, o mi madre estaba de muy buen humor? Parecía que la del cumpleaños era ella - ¿quieres acompañarme? –Eso era nuevo, ella siempre me compraba el pastel sola; asentí con la cabeza –ah Natsuki –dijo en un suspiro –has crecido tanto –e hizo algo que pocas veces hacía, me abrazo –felicidades –le correspondí el abrazo.

Rato después de terminar el desayuno, me puse una simple camiseta, tenis y me subí al auto, muy pronto ella me alcanzo y cuando giro la llave para encender el auto - ¿en verdad crees que conducir es tan fácil? –la mire con el ceño fruncido.

-si tú puedes, yo también puedo hacerlo –le dije. Ella soltó una carcajada y salimos a la ciudad, mientras iba en el auto, el sol me daba en las piernas y sentía el aire levemente fresco, luego de media hora llegamos a una pastelería, me baje del auto, camine unos pasos y tuve la sensación de cuando…

-Nat-kun –me gire de inmediato al oír la voz de Tokiha –creí que estabas de vacaciones –alce las cejas, consciente de que atrás de mi estaba mi madre.

-ah, bueno yo, si estoy de vacaciones, pero…

-pero vino con su madre a comprar un pastel –la voz de mi madre se asomó a mis espaldas –porque hoy es su cumpleaños –ese tono no me gustaba.

\- ¡l-lo sé! ¡Te mande un mensaje! E intente llamarte, pero… ¡ah! Mucho gusto –y Tokiha hizo una reverencia exagerada, mi madre paso a un lado de mí y me dio una palmada en el hombro.

-te lo tenías guardado "Nat-kun" –bien, ahora no podía decir nada, nada más que guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que dijera podría complicarlo más –el gusto es mío…

-Tokiha –le dije con voz más grave.

-bueno, te dejo con Tokiha-san –y se fue a la pastelería con una sonrisa más que burlona, desde mi lugar, pude ver como saludaba al pastelero.

-esto es inesperado, no creí encontrarte aquí, ni con tu mama –dijo ruborizada.

-yo tampoco… ¿trabajas en la pastelería?

-es solo por las vacaciones –y nos quedamos en silencio - ¿puedo felicitarte? –pues no tenia de otra ¿o sí?

-claro –luego de eso se acercó a darme un abrazo.

-felicidades, tuve suerte de verte hoy –y viendo hacia la pastelería, confirmando que no me veía mi madre, le devolví el abrazo.

-muchas gracias.

No duro mucho el abrazo, porque hacía calor, estábamos en pleno sol y tenía a mi madre muy cerca. Me acompaño dentro del local y finalmente escogí un pastel cubierto de vainilla, con relleno de nuez. Después de pagarlo, mi madre hablo un poco más con el pastelero hasta que finalmente se despidió. Se ve que siempre venía a comprar los pasteles ahí. Yo pasé a despedirme de Tokiha y me subí al auto, arrancamos y en el camino mi madre no se cansó de hacerme preguntas sobre Tokiha. Que si era la que me rechazo, que si no era como la conocí, que si salía formalmente con ella, desde cuando la conocía, pero siempre con una sonrisa, creo que le gustaba picarme, y, aun así, respondí sus preguntas sin sentirme molesta. Cuando llegamos yo cargue el pastel y fui a meterlo al refrigerador, cuando voltee buscando la figura de mi madre no estaba.

\- ¡Natsuki! –Se oía lejos -¡aquí afuera! –no sabía lo que me esperaba, así que salí con curiosidad, llegue al estacionamiento y delante del auto había una cosa con una manta encima –bien Natsuki –y aporreo levemente una parte de la cosa –me demostraras tu facilidad de aprender –estuve a muy poco de protestar, pero no lo hice, la curiosidad empezó a crecer en mi –feliz cumpleaños –y jalo la manta descubriendo el regalo más inesperado del mundo, debajo de la manta había una Kawasaki de un color turquesa oscuro. Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa - ¿te gusta? –yo no estaba en condiciones de responder, aun no lo podía creer, era tan hermosa que no podía creerlo. Di un paso hacia el vehículo y le puse la mano en el tanque de gasolina. El metal pintado, el olor de las llantas nuevas, el olor del asiento, era real.

\- ¿es la Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R? –era un modelo que apenas estaba saliendo al mercado, lo había visto en una de mis revistas.

-no, la 10R –voltee a ver la impresionada, ese modelo saldría el próximo año ¿Cómo lo hizo? – ¿te gusta?

\- ¡claro que me gusta! –le dije aun sin salir del éxtasis.

-qué bueno, vi que tenías marcada una Ducati en tus revistas –era verdad, me gustaba –pero debemos apoyar a las compañías nacionales, nada de marcas italianas por ahora –ella tenía una gran sonrisa –además me hicieron un descuento ya que tu primo trabaja ahí.

\- ¿Issei? Pero si fue con nosotros a la montaña, no puede estar trabajando.

-no él, el hijo de tu tía - ¿es que hoy no se acababan las sorpresas? No sabía de la existencia de ese primo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué hay tantos secretos en esta familia? –le dije aun impresionada.

-bueno, es bastante mayor, y ya ha hecho su vida.

-genial, tengo un primo que trabaja en Kawasaki –le dije con felicidad.

-bueno, tendrás que aprender a conducirla, puedes preguntarle a tu tía, aunque no lo parezca con ese aspecto tan calmo, es quien tiene más espíritu salvaje –mi tía me sorprendía.

Después de aquella enorme sorpresa la comida, la bebida, el pastel y cualquier regalo no era tan impresionante como la moto. Aunque debo añadir, que, a la hora de recibir regalos, mi madre me pasó una gran caja, y no pude hacer otra cosa más que mirarla con el ceño fruncido con una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa, ¡ya me había regalado la moto! pero cuando abrí su segundo regalo, lo comprendí todo, me dio una chaqueta con protecciones en brazos, espalda y pecho, además un casco a juego con la moto. Sonreí con diversión, ahí estaba su protección de madre, se lo agradecí y seguí mirando los demás regalos, mi tía se puso de acuerdo y me regalo unas espinilleras para moto, eran increíbles; mi tío, contrariamente a ellas me regalo un perfume, cuando lo saque lo mire con una sonrisa, luego lo vi a él y me dijo moviendo la boca sin palabras "para tus conquistas" y me giño un ojo, casi suelto una carcajada, pero me contuve. Después de mi cumpleaños, me dedique a aprender todo sobre mi moto, y finalmente, le pedí a mi tía que me diera algunas clases, el día en que por fin pude meter la llave y encenderla fue inigualable, con un solo movimiento la maquina cobro vida, bajo mis piernas la vibrante sensación del poderoso motor y en mi pecho la adrenalina, quería correrla a toda velocidad, aunque mi tía no me permitió hacerlo debido al terreno, después de todo, no era una motocicleta tipo Cross o Enduro.

Teniendo la motocicleta, las vacaciones pasaron sumamente rápido, no es como si no tuviera aptitudes, sino que quería saberlo todo para manejarla perfectamente, y cuando mis días de libertad terminaron, no quería irme, quería seguir en la casa con mi motocicleta, o por lo menos solo con la moto, quería llevármela, pero era imposible, ¿Dónde un estudiante iba a guardar un vehículo en los dormitorios? además, estaba prohibido, suspire. Que tristeza. Era lo que sentía el día en que me despedí de mi moto. Avente mi maleta con ropa limpia al auto y tras una última mirada a mi moto, subí al auto. Por lo menos me quedaba el consuelo de que la moto seguiría ahí, esperando por mí. Mi madre subió al y arranco el auto.

-Natsuki –estaba tan preocupada por mi moto que no la oí –Natsuki –luego volteé a verla – ¿has pensado si quieres continuar con tus estudios? Sé que apenas es el segundo cuatrimestre que empieza, pero si vas a continuar, deberías empezar a preocuparte por qué vas a hacer –después de unos momentos de silencio conteste.

-quiero continuar, ya sé que quiero estudiar –se me había ocurrido antes, pero con estas vacaciones lo confirmaba –quiero estudiar ingeniería mecánica –afirme con entusiasmo.

-así que vas en serio con las motocicletas –ella sonrió - ¿ya pensaste la universidad?

-en Tokio –le dije, con mucha seguridad.

\- ¿en el instituto tecnológico o en la universidad? –carajo, ahí si no supe que contestar.

-ah… ¿Cuál me recomiendas? –ella se sonrió.

-el instituto tecnológico es perfecto para una ingeniería –me quede sin palabras, el instituto tecnológico… "Tecnológico" hizo eco en mi cabeza.

\- ¿es el mejor? –pregunte aun en mi fantasía.

-yo diría que sí.

-entonces iré a inscribirme para tomar el examen de ingreso, el plazo termina en este mes –entonces me entro la verdadera preocupación.

-yo te llevare en la semana –ella se notaba feliz, y yo estaba emocionada.

* * *

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y de comentar, cada uno de sus comentarios es importante para mi, así que muchas gracias, en especial a esas personas que han ido siguiendo el fanfic desde el inicio, ya sea que comenten o no, y también a aquellas que siguen el fic.


	6. Capítulo 05

Capítulo 5.

Llegue al instituto con muchas cosas en la cabeza, me sentía entusiasmada, con una meta que tenía muchas ganas de cumplir, esta misma semana me inscribiría para los exámenes y estudiaría tanto porque quería obtener el primer lugar, quería mejorar porque sabía que podía serlo. Al día siguiente, cuando empezaron las clases, me encontré esperando la primera hora de clases con una sonrisa, que se vio interrumpida por la excesiva muestra de emoción de Higurashi.

\- ¡Kuga-san! –Entro corriendo al salón, rebasando a Fujino que caminaba más lentamente - ¡Muchas felicidades! –Exclamo con demasiada emoción mientras se aventó a darme un abrazo –siempre cumples años en vacaciones, ¡debes haberla pasado genial!

-pues… la verdad ha sido increíble –no podía esconder mi sonrisa, recordando mi regalo, pero luego, oí como Fujino se aclaraba la garganta.

-Higurashi-han, Kuga-han, guardemos la compostura –ella trato de apaciguar la excitación creada por Higurashi –Kuga-han –volví a mirarla con una ceja levantada –muchas felicidades, mis mejores deseos –y ocurrió lo más sorprendente del mundo, quizás aún más que la moto, se acercó a mí y me paso los brazos encima de los míos en un abrazo, me quede paralizada con el corazón vuelto loco en una taquicardia, sentí como la sangre llego a mi rostro en un calor y suplique a todos los dioses que se me quitara el sonrojo.

-gracias Fujino… san –le dije con voz ronca, y así de rápido como ocurrió el abrazo, así de inesperado termino. Me voltee de inmediato, no quería que viera mi rostro ruborizado, y mucho menos Higurashi.

Luego de aquella tremenda sorpresa, iniciaron las clases con aparente calma, hasta que llegó la hora de historia, para mi sorpresa y gozo, el profesor anterior, tuvo que dejar el puesto ¿Por qué? No me interesa, así que teníamos a una nueva y enérgica profesora de historia, que parecía joven a mis ojos. De alguna forma, algo tenía que me resultaba extraño y llamaba mi atención al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos con curiosidad e incertidumbre... debe ser porque es profesora de historia, y odio a los profesores de historia. Por la tarde, cuando acabaron las clases, me vi en el dilema si ir a dar las gracias al club de boxeo, o simplemente dejar de ir. Me llevé la mano al mentón y lo pensé unos segundos... ¡iré mañana! Y así me fui a mi habitación. Al día siguiente, a la misma hora, me dije lo mismo, hasta que llegó el miércoles, y en lugar de ponerme una pobre excusa, me subí al auto de mi madre para ir a inscribirme al examen. El jueves por la mañana, tenía puntualmente a Shiranui en la entrada de mi salón. Rayos.

-Kuga-san –nada más verme avanzo hacia mí a zancadas; ¿no había… ocurrido antes esto? Ah sí, pero con el capitán de otro club.

-Shiranui-san –le dije a modo de saludo –es muy temprano.

-Kuga-san, estoy preocupada, llevas tres días sin ir al club, es decir, tú eres muy puntual, ¿pasa algo? –la velocidad con la que hablaba era avasallante. Trate de calmarla con las manos.

-lo siento Shiranui-san, lo olvide por completo –eso no le gusto, frunció el ceño –ayer fui a inscribirme para el examen de ingreso a la universidad –relajo las cejas –no puedo seguir yendo al club, tengo que estudiar muy duro, espero lo entiendas –silencio durante segundos.

-ya veo… -su voz sonó muy profunda, totalmente diferente al tono común que empleaba -después de todo, el boxeo solo es una actividad extracurricular para ti –había reproche en lo que decía.

-lo siento Shiranui-san, pero mis intereses van más allá –en realidad no lo sentía tanto.

-entiendo Kuga-san, te deseo buena suerte –el dolor implícito en sus palabras me dejo un mal sabor.

Así como había llegado, se marchó a su salón que estaba a dos puertas más del mío. Afortunadamente el examen me había dado la excusa perfecta para dejar el box, por lo que después de aquel día en que me inscribí, me puse a estudiar más tiempo, al final de aquella semana, quede con Tokiha, y fue cuando hablamos acerca de qué haríamos después del bachillerato, teníamos intereses muy diferentes, creo yo. Por mi parte quería una ingeniería en Tokio, y ella quería estudiar gastronomía. A mi forma de pensar era: ¿quiere estudiar comida? ¿Cómo hacer comida? ¿Eso siquiera es estudiar? Sin embargo, no dije nada, me quedé con la boca bien cerrada y le dije "deberías invitarme a comer un día de estos", creo que hice algo bueno porque se sonrojo.

-la próxima semana, si no estás ocupado –dijo con una vocecilla suave y hasta tímida para ser ella – ¿te gustaría que te invitara y así, celebramos tu cumpleaños? –en aquel momento no supe apreciar bien lo que me ofrecía, así que dije sin más que sí, de modo que acordamos que nos veríamos el próximo sábado, justo antes del festival deportivo. Otra semana comenzó, y pase los días con tranquilidad, el sábado por la mañana, me tenía presente la cita en mi cabeza. Muy seguramente haría algún tipo de comida, que esperaba que estuviera buena y un pastel, digo, si íbamos a celebrar mi cumpleaños, habría un pastel, ¿verdad? Deseaba que hubiera un pastel. Mientras me colocaba las botas en el último paso de mi arreglo no dejaba de pensar en que tenía que haber un pastel.

Cuando salí de la habitación me fui muy feliz porque no estaba Kikukawa, de alguna forma, pareciera que me espiaba. El trayecto fue bastante normal, a pesar de que era la segunda vez de que me subía a un autobús, todo fue sobre ruedas, literalmente, y cuando llegue, nada más tocar el timbre Tokiha salió inmediatamente, eso me sorprendió. Pase a su casa, me sentó en la sala nuevamente y me prendió la televisión, mientras, oía como movía algunos platos en la cocina, no tardo demasiado y me sirvió una comida ligera con un pequeño pastel al final, ¡Sí! Sabía que habría pastel, y sorpresivamente era como el que pedí en mi cumpleaños, se ve que Tokiha tomo nota.

Una vez que me zampe todo el pastel, Tokiha dijo que ella misma lo había hecho, alce las cejas con sorpresa, era buena, quizás si le vendría bien que estudiara esas cosas de comida, la felicite porque en verdad había sido un buen pastel, se sonrojo y yo sonreí con arrogancia, paso a recoger los platos y yo me quede en mi lugar, tonteando unos momentos y de repente desde atrás me puso las manos en los hombros y se acercó mucho a mi oído.

-ven, quiero mostrarte algo –eso, de alguna forma fue provocativo, me causo un vértigo en el estómago; sin preguntar nada me levanté de la silla y la seguí al segundo piso, tranquila, no hay segundas intenciones, olvida todo lo que has visto en las películas porno. Después de subir las escaleras llegamos al segundo piso, había cuatro puertas, ella se dirigió a la segunda a la izquierda y la abrió, invitándome a seguirla con los ojos. Con toda la inocencia que pude me adentré y encontré su cuarto. Una cama, un escritorio, un enorme armario. De uno de los cajones de su escritorio saco un envoltorio y me lo dio. Uf Kuga, ya ves, no pasó nada. Sonreí y lo abrí, era otra moto a escala, una Honda RC211V en azul. Le dije un sincero gracias y me quede mirando fijamente la moto que se sumaría a mi colección, como siempre hacia, me gustaba mirar cada detalle de la moto, aunque fuera una escala, pero… siempre hay un, pero ¿no? Pero, la mano de Tokiha se situó en mi pecho y deje de ver la moto para ver el rostro de Tokiha cada vez más cerca, mierda, Kuga, no estabas pensando tan mal después de todo. Rápidamente sentí los labios de Tokiha contra los míos, deje mi regalo en una esquina del escritorio para rodearle la cintura mientras ella se colgaba a mi cuello, después de aquello termine arrinconada contra la pared mientras la boca de Tokiha se ensañaba con la mía.

Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte me pasaba los labios y en algunas ocasiones me mordía, después dejo esa pose tan comercial, bajo los brazos y sin saber muy bien en qué momento, repitió lo que había hecho en su cumpleaños, me agarro las nalgas y pego su pelvis contra la mía, sentí una extraña presión bastante estimulante y desde ese momento, deje de poner atención a lo que hacía con mi boca para sentir lo que hacía con su pelvis, en mi cabeza no había nada más, solo la presión de su cuerpo y de repente, su mano se coló por mis pantalones e hizo que mi cuerpo brincara por la sorpresa… ¡Tokiha me había metido mano!

Abrí los ojos y la miré sorprendida, pero en sus ojos no había sorpresa, ni duda, ella estaba muy consciente de la situación. Me masajeo un par de minutos y sentí que me derretía, pero antes de eso, me agarro de la mano y me llevo al pie de su cama, ante mi mirada incrédula se sacó la blusa. Solo me pare a pensarlo dos segundos, solo dos, luego de eso me saque la playera y ella se quitó la falda, ¡no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer! Porque… Por qué era lo que estaba pensando ¿no? Me saque las botas apresuradamente mientras la veía deshacerse del sostén y antes de que se quitara más, me pego las manos al cuerpo y ella misma bajo el cierre de mi pantalón, luego se repego contra mí. En este punto, solo podía pensar en el siguiente paso, así como lo había visto en las películas, pero no me atreví a nada, más que a apretar su cuerpo contra el mío, porque era algo nuevo para mí, nunca antes había sentido el calor de otro cuerpo con el mío, nunca había sentido la respiración de alguien más en mi pecho, no había sentido manos ajenas tocarme con suavidad y esas sensaciones golpearon mi cabeza.

Me encontré sumergida en las sensaciones corporales hasta que Tokiha me mordió un hombro y me jalo a la cama, me desenredé los pantalones con los pies y subí con ella, rápidamente me paso los brazos por los costados para masajearme la espalda a la vez que alzaba sus caderas, yo me sentía aturdida y a ella la percibía impaciente, ¿no se supone que usualmente es al revés? En algún momento se deshizo de su ropa interior, pego su cuerpo al mío e inevitablemente sentí la humedad. Era caliente y húmedo. De alguna forma, sentí que era a mí a quien se estaban follando. Así que sin más que decir o hacer, y tal como lo había estudiado, di el siguiente paso. Me deslice suavemente y descubrí varias cosas, era más caliente, mucho más húmedo, suave y hacia una presión en mí, por no sé cuánto tiempo me quede estática analizando la sensación, hasta que sentí como las piernas de Tokiha me aprisionaron instándome a moverme, ya sabía qué hacer, lo había visto, pero era tan diferente… después de unos minutos de moverme intermitentemente, sentía calor en todo el cuerpo, después una especie de espasmos hasta que finalmente la presión que sentía fue liberada, fue como un vértigo, o un escalofrió, no sabía muy bien cómo definirlo, pero después de aquello sentí que quería descansar, exhale mientras me quede unos segundos viéndola a ella en su propio asunto, ajena por completo a mí, deje de moverme y comencé a sentirme como después de hacer ejercicio, algo así.

Volví a mirar a Tokiha que respiraba agitadamente, ¿habría sentido lo mismo que yo? ¿sería diferente? Estaba a punto de preguntarle, pero me soltó para recuperar el aliento. Me hice a un lado y me acosté, me sentía bien, un poco extraña y no podía pensar en nada, excepto que me dolían un poco las nalgas, además empecé a mover un pie porque se me estaba acalambrando.

Después de aquella tarde cambie, como lo hace toda la gente una vez que prueba el sexo. Había sido satisfactorio, pero demasiado corto como para asimilar todo lo que había pasado, así que quería repetirlo, solo para poder entender lo que sucedía en mi cuerpo, para saber que era exactamente lo que sentía. Cuando llegue a mi habitación por la noche de ese día, Kikukawa volvió a decirme que traía algún tipo de brillo o algo similar, pero la ignore por completo, sin ser consciente, pues solo pensaba en lo que había sucedido; de alguna manera no podía creerme que hubiera tenido sexo… ¿había sido sexo? ¿o era diferente? Dicen que cuando hay sentimientos es diferente… pero yo solo sabía que había sido agradable, una sensación de regocijo se instaló en mi garganta. Me metí al cuarto de baño sumida en mis pensamientos y me desnudé, vi mi cuerpo frente al espejo, era el mismo de hacia unas horas, pero me sentía diferente. Entre a la ducha y me pase el jabón por el cuerpo, el mismo que había tomado Tokiha y había apretado, luego llegue a mis genitales y los lave, no era lo mismo, pero a la vez no podía quitarme la sensación. Termine de lavarme y me enjuague el jabón con la mirada perdida en algún punto de los azulejos. Tenía que volver a hacerlo.

Inicie la semana con ese pensamiento, así que utilizaría cualquier método para volver a relacionarme con Tokiha, le mande mensajes, muchos mensajes, para llegar al punto que deseaba y lo logre, a media semana Tokiha me invito a su casa. Me olvide del estudio por ese día y me lance con impaciencia. Al final de ese día, todavía con el olor de Tokiha en la piel, llegue a la conclusión de que no estaba satisfecha. Necesitaba más, así que al siguiente sábado también fui a su casa. Fue una sesión larga, estaba cansada, pero me levante, aún estaba el sol en el horizonte, la habitación olía a fluidos y llegue a una conclusión: quizás, y solo quizás, jamás me sentiría satisfecha, jamás entendería este proceso. ¿Pero por qué? Había algo que faltaba, o no había llegado a un punto determinado, de alguna forma tenía esa sensación, a pesar de ser agradable todo este proceso, sentí que no había llegado al final, a la conclusión, estaba incompleto. No sabía que era, a pesar de que lo había revisado en mis referencias, o sea porno. Luego de aquel día, me mantuve pensando en el asunto, hasta que llego el festival deportivo, y pude darle una pausa a esos pensamientos.

A finales de septiembre se celebró el festival, hacía un poco de calor para la época y yo participaría en varios eventos, Higurashi me había convencido de que lo haría perfecto, y que puedo decir, acepte ya que ella no hacía más que decir la verdad, aunque pareciera que solo halagaba mi ego. Ese día participe en varias cosas, pero en lo que mejor me iba, eran las carreras, no importa si eran 100 metros, de relevos o como fueran, a mí me fue excelente, y no es por exagerar, pero gracias a mí, la clase se llevó varias victorias.

Con el festival deportivo concluido y los exámenes aún lejos, volví a sumirme en el estudio, el tema del sexo con Tokiha aún estaba en mi cabeza, pero pude olvidarme por aquellos instantes, hasta que llegaba el fin de semana y salía con Tokiha. A veces no terminábamos en su casa, ya fuera por el tiempo o la hora, pero muchas veces terminábamos en algún lugar con la respiración agitada, sir ir más allá. Eso era un tanto estresante, pero lo supe manejar… más o menos. Los días pasaron y llego el fin de octubre, trayendo consigo los primeros exámenes. No hace falta decir, que me fue bien, a pesar de las constantes distracciones.

\- ¿puedes creerlo? Ya casi estamos en noviembre –y sí que lo podía creer, Fujino cambio de uniforme, ahora traía la falda más larga, una pena.

-se, el tiempo pasa muy rápido –Higurashi y yo estábamos en el techo del instituto, disfrutando de un jugo - ¿Cómo lo llevas con… este, tu novio? –a veces solía preguntarle por qué tenía alguna verdadera curiosidad, y otras simplemente por matar el tiempo.

-bien, Kazu-kun y yo fuimos al cine –oh que interesante –vimos una película de amor, pero fue muy triste como acaba, Kazu-kun también lloro.

-ah ¿sí? ¿Y eso por qué? –vaya, vaya, ¿una película dramática que acaba mal? Eso era raro.

-es que bueno, el protagonista y su amada –ag, ¿amada? Eso me revolvía el estómago –se amaban desde que eran niños –sigue con esa palabra –pero son separados por diez años, porque a él lo mandan a estudiar al extranjero –en este punto yo solo asentía con la cabeza –y luego vuelve, se confiesan mutuamente sus sentimientos y quieren casarse –hasta ahí todo bien aburrido –pero entonces, la familia de él no quiere que se case con ella –típico –e insultan a la familia de ella –aja, aja –por lo que los padres de ella deciden buscar otro candidato para cazarse con ella y él se va de la casa de sus padres, y en lo que se va, a ella le arreglan un matrimonio, así que cuando él vuelve por ella, ella está a punto de casarse y…

-un momento Higurashi –algo no me cuadraba - ¿Por qué el tipo se va?

-se va de la casa porque sus padres no aprueban que se case con ella.

\- ¿y porque simplemente no les hace caso y contrae matrimonio con ella? Ya que se va de la casa, digo.

-porque… bueno, imagino que es debido a la sociedad, y a sus padres –la mire con cara de fastidio.

\- ¡mis nalgas! –le dije irritable –por sentido común, si te corresponden ¿Qué más puedes querer? Solo tendrías que, esforzarte ¿no? –no pude evitar recordar cómo me había rechazado Fujino, sin apenas decir una palabra la primera vez, eso sí era una tragedia. Higurashi asintió aun digiriendo las palabras –que más daban los demás si ella le correspondía, entonces él no la quería lo suficiente como para arriesgarse, yo… - "haría eso", es lo que iba a decir, pero me lo calle. ¿Es lo que haría?

-él si la quería, al final muere por ella –Higurashi siguió con la trama de la película, yo seguí con lo que estuve a punto de decir… no podía negarme que Fujino apareció como consecuencia. Si Fujino me hubiera aceptado… ¿hubiera hecho lo necesario para estar con ella? O más bien, ¿hice lo necesario? Pensé hondamente en aquello, claro que hice lo necesario, es decir, la primera vez… y la segunda… bueno… la primera en comparación con la segunda no era nada, pero… pero… ¡pero! ¡Hirió mi orgullo!

-Higurashi, si te gusta alguien y… -la mirada interesada en extremo de Higurashi me asusto –olvídalo.

-No Kuga-san, dímelo, tal vez te ayude –en mi cabeza sabía que era mala idea, es mala idea, y aun así lo dije.

-bueno, hay alguien, bueno había, o sea, ya no, entiende que ya no, pero que antes llamaba mi atención, y me rechazo… aunque, en realidad nunca le dije nada.

\- ¿te rechazo pese a que no se lo dijiste? ¿Y eso cómo es? –me entro un tic en el ojo.

-olvídalo Higurashi –y me marche del techo.

\- ¡Kuga-san!... ¡Si quieres a alguien díselo!

Lo que dijo Higurashi al final me paralizo, ¡Yo no la quiero! Solo me atrae, es decir, solo llama mi atención, después de todo, es guapa, eso no se niega. Haciendo memoria, sobre aquel festival cultural, quizás en ese momento fui un tanto extrema, y ahora me daba cuenta de ello. No la conocía, apenas y la había visto una vez antes de aquella ocasión, y me deje llevar por el desdén de Fujino hacia mí, pero ahora, habían pasado dos años y ella incluso me había dado un abrazo por mi cumpleaños. Podría intentarlo… la idea se instaló en mi cabeza hasta que llego la noche y me acosté. Solo tenía que ser lo suficiente audaz como la vez pasada para hacerlo. Pero esta vez lo volvería a intentar con mi verdadera forma, como Kuga Natsuki, el segundo lugar en el rango de puestos de todo el instituto y estudiante de tercer grado.

El mes llego a su fin el sábado, y la conversación con Higurashi estaba en mi cabeza, o más bien, el propósito que se desencadeno de aquella conversación, por lo que pensaba ¿cómo me acercaría a Fujino, y con aquella intención? No podía simplemente ir y decir "Fujino-san, tengo algo que decirte, ¿puedes acompañarme?" bueno… realmente podría hacerlo, es decir, porque no… pero de solo imaginarme haciéndolo me entra una gran vergüenza. Tranquila Kuga, no pasa nada. Quizás pudiera hacer lo que habían hecho tantas personas conmigo, interceptarla en algún punto y decirle que… espera Kuga, ¿Cómo se lo vas a decir?... dicen que lo más simple y directo es lo más eficiente… pero también de imaginarme diciéndole a Fujino "me gustas" siento que ardo en vergüenza… espera, ¿entonces no se lo vas a decir Kuga? ¡Porque no hay otras palabras que decir! Bueno, podría decirle "Fujino-san, me atraes"… ¿me atraes? ¿Que soy un perro?

Me senté en una banca, agotada mentalmente. Recién había salido de mi habitación para asistir a la cita con Tokiha, como todos los sábados, ¿pero cómo podía ir con ella pensando en todo esto? ¿Y qué iba a hacer con Tokiha? Respire hondamente para relajarme. Tranquila Kuga, a ver, no tiene caso decirle nada a Tokiha, y, de todas maneras, ¿Qué le voy a decir? No, no, no hay caso, además, ¿y si me confieso, pero ahora Fujino me rechaza tajante y directamente, sin espacio a dudas? ¡Para que decirlo! No hay nada escrito, pero, ¿no eso sería como dar por hecho que me va a rechazar? me detuve en aquel pensamiento. Lo mejor, era no hacer algo, no decir una sola palabra, hasta que fuera necesario.

Después de esa amplia meditación, ja, aja, Tokiha me llamo preguntándome porque no llegaba, descubrí que se me había hecho tarde. Pasé el resto del día con Tokiha, e increíblemente pude dejar atrás cualquier tipo de pensamientos y centrarme en tiempo y espacio presente. Al siguiente día, domingo, comenzó noviembre, lo que significaba que el festival cultural estaba a unos días de celebrarse. El lunes que llegue al instituto ya había gente montando lo necesario para el festival. Me apresure a mi salón y contrariamente a todos los días, Fujino no estaba sentada en su mesa junto a la mía, de hecho, todas las mesas estaban arrumbadas al fondo.

-Kuga-san, ayúdanos a decorar el stand –uggg, si, este año no los de tercer grado debían poner un puesto de comida, en mi clase habían votado por vender ramen, si bien eso no me importaba, a la hora de repartir responsabilidades hubo gente que se atrevió a sugerir que yo hiciera de hostess, o que cocinara el ramen, ¡jamás! Así que tuve que utilizar todo mi encanto para zafarme de aquello, y quede, muy satisfactoriamente, en lo que sería la guardiana del letrero, y solo medio día. Sin embargo, eso no me desligaba de ayudar a montar el stand, así que estuve yendo de aquí para allá, siempre en compañía de Higurashi, así podía quejarme de vez en cuando. Al final del día estuvo todo perfectamente montado, y jamás le vi el rastro a Fujino, ¿Dónde estaría?

En la noche, después de que me di una relajante ducha, volví a pensar en lo que haría, en, en… "el asunto", como había empezado a llamarle, el asunto que llevaría a cabo aún no estaba finalizado, por lo que tendría que improvisar, quizás lo más seguro era localizar a Fujino y no dejarla ni a sol ni a sombra hasta que haya encontrado un momento adecuado, y por adecuado me refiero a que este sola y entonces, solo entonces, le diría el asunto… a veces me preguntaba, Kuga, ¿no te estás complicando demasiado las cosas? ¿Por qué en el festival cultural? ¡Con tanta gente! Pero luego, reflexionaba, fue en el festival cultural donde me di cuenta de que era ella, y fue ahí donde me rechazo, así que tenía que ser ahí mismo donde lo haría. Exhale con determinación.

-el consejo estudiantil es tan absorbente –yo estaba en mi propio mundo, ajeno al real, hasta que Kikukawa dijo "consejo estudiantil", me voltee enseguida a verla, con las cejas alzadas de la sorpresa.

\- ¿estás en el consejo estudiantil? –no quería sonar despectiva, pero ¿ella?

-sí, soy la secretaria –que sorpresas nos trae la vida.

\- ¿y qué estuviste haciendo hoy? Imagino que tu salón va a hacer algún evento, ¿no estarás ahí?

-no, como nos hemos encargado de varios aspectos del festival de mañana, podemos zafarnos de ese trabajo –oh, eso era una revelación… con razón nunca vi a Fujino ayudando con lo de la clase -la presidenta se ha encargado de todos los posibles cabos sueltos –la presidenta... o sea, Fujino.

\- ¿entonces se aventaron todo el trabajo hoy para mañana estar libres?

-a menos que se suscite una contingencia –termino diciendo con una sonrisa.

Todo esto significaba que Fujino andaría libre por todo el instituto, y la tendría que rastrear como un perro después de que terminara mi turno en el restaurante. Eso complicaba un poco las cosas, pero no era imposible, tenía la suerte de encontrármela en los festivales siempre. Jale la colcha y me metí a la cama, no había problema, la encontraría, tengo un detector integrado en mi propia sangre, y la suya es como si fuera un chip para rastrear.

Al otro día, pase las horas más largas de mi vida. Si, estaba de guardia del cartel, y… maldita sea, había un mar de gente, el pasillo estaba abarrotado, hacía calor y olía a humanidad, ¡habría preferido ser hostess o cocinera! Pero no, ahí estaba, protegiendo el estúpido letrero. Cuando acabo mi estúpido turno al medio día, me zafe para cambiarme de ropa, ¡sentía que olía a todo! A tal punto en que me bañé y me puse ropa limpia, y nada más volví a poner un pie en el festival, empecé a caminar por todos los puestos de comida buscando a una sola persona. En el patio frente a la escuela no, y eso que siempre la encontraba ahí, en el gimnasio no, en los salones tampoco, por mera curiosidad me asome a la cancha y menos. Mi expresión era abiertamente una de asombro ¡No estaba en ningún puto lugar! ¿Se la había tragado la tierra o qué? ¡Tenía que encontrarla! Di media vuelta y busqué minuciosamente hasta que la encontré, mi corazón dio un vuelco, caminaba muy cerca del edificio, por donde estaban algunos salones de clubs.

Gire súbitamente y me metí al edificio por la ventana, en la puerta frente a mi decía: instrumentos clásicos, luego, club de cocina, seguí por mi izquierda hasta que llegue al salón del Té, ¡debía estar ahí! me asome y estaban dando una demostración, cuando mire a Fujino bajo el kimono se me seco la garganta. ¡Estaba muy guapa! Traía un kimono de color amarillo en un tono muy suave, resaltando el color castaño de su cabello, lo blanco y suave de su piel, y sus ojos escarlatas, era una visión muy impactante y eso que no me gusta el amarillo. Me aparte súbitamente, tendría que esperar, camine un poco y salí por la ventana, la espiaría para poder abordarla, sin embargo, resulto que estuvo largo rato en el club de té, hasta que después de mucho rato oí: "no se preocupe" y eche un vistazo "puede dejarlo en mis manos" la chica le hizo una reverencia, fruncí el ceño, era solo una suposición, pero, ¿Fujino era la capitana del club de Té? Si lo era, tenía sentido. Se despidieron y Fujino empezó a caminar, ¿sería esta mi oportunidad? Me metí por la ventana y la vi irse por el pasillo, a pasos pequeños pero rápidos, y a pesar de llevar el grueso kimono podría notar esas bien formadas nalgas, si así se veía con todo eso puesto… ¿Cómo se vería sin ropa? Sonreí lascivamente, debo admitir. La seguí en lo que pude hasta que entro a los vestidores. Entonces mi cerebro dejo de ser funcional. Ahí dentro, estaría Fujino cambiándose de ropa, es decir, en algún momento se quedaría sin nada más que lo estricto y necesario. Mi corazón iba rápido, muy rápido, tanto que temí que fuera a explotar. Subí mis ojos al letrero "vestidores de chicas" decía, y yo soy una chica, podía entrar a mirar a Fujino. Trague saliva fuertemente, podía, ¡Podía hacerlo! Parecería normal, un vistazo casual y la tendría en mi menoría por siempre ¡Que importaba todo lo demás!

Puse la mano en la puerta para correrla y de pronto la jalaron con fuerza haciendo que se me fueran los dedos por entre la hendidura, atrapándolos y casi reventándolos, solté un alarido, una mezcla de dolor, sorpresa y molestia.

-Kuga-han, lo siento mucho - ¿Quién más? Sino Fujino. Cerré la boca con fuerza, apreté los dientes y maldije mil veces en mi cabeza.

-Fujino, jala la puerta –le dije mientras apretaba los dientes en un esfuerzo por contener el enojo y el dolor. Pareció reaccionar, pero no tan bien, porque la jalo rápido y casi le digo una sarta de groserías porque me dolió más. Cuando tuve la mano liberada solo miré los dedos, no se veía mayor daño que un ligero enrojecimiento y un dedo reventado, pero dolía como el infierno. Apoye la frente en la pared, cerré los ojos y en mi cabeza solo pedía que dejara de doler. Kuga Natsuki, derrotada por una estúpida puerta. ¡Adiós a ver a Fujino en ropa interior! Casi lo había olvidado. La misma que desee espiar era la perpetradora de mi dolor, el mundo era un lugar tenebroso, o quizás muy justo.

-Kuga-han, déjame ver –Fujino se situó a mi lado y me puso una mano en el hombro. Negué con la cabeza.

-estoy bien Fujino –aun apretaba los dientes, poco a poco sentí como me subía la temperatura en los dedos.

-déjame ver solo un poco –coño, ahora Fujino estaba siendo una molestia –por favor Kuga-han –pero, así como era una molestia, tenía una voz sumamente suave y encantadora, así que con mi orgullo por los suelos gire a verla. Estiro una de sus manos para tomar la mía, inspeccionando.

\- ¡Te ha reventado! –me daba igual que me hubiera reventado, ¡su cercanía me estaba intoxicando! –Ven, te llevare a la enfermería –si tenía suerte, tal vez ella misma me atendería. Retire la mano y nos pusimos en marcha. Pero al llegar, la doctora Sagisawa estaba ahí junto con la nueva profesora Sugiura, así que nuevamente, adiós a que me atendiera Fujino, adiós a mis expectativas.

La doctora me hizo sentar frente a ella, y más pronto que tarde, tuve a la profesora y a Fujino rodeándome, era una sensación extraña, después Fujino empezó a explicar cómo se dieron los sucesos, mientras que la doctora me aplicaba desinfectante, que no ardía, y una toallita de esas frescas que me hizo sentir mucho mejor, los punzones que sentía poco a poco disminuyeron. Al final tiro la toallita, me aplico un aerosol frio que me hizo sentir en el paraíso y puso una gasa. En ese momento me sentí agradecida con la doctora. Me levanté, le di una reverencia y salí de la enfermería con Fujino siguiendo mis pasos.

-lo siento Kuga-han –y negué con la cabeza.

-no fue tu intención, no te preocupes –con una voz tan linda como esa le perdonaría todo.

-de acuerdo –y luego se hizo el silencio, ¡esta era mi verdadera oportunidad! Fujino aún no se iba y estábamos ahí, en el pasillo, sin gente que pudiera oír o interrumpir. Me aclare la garganta y gire a verla.

-Fujino-san, ya que estas aquí - ¿fue mi imaginación, o me tembló la voz? ¡Que haya sido mi imaginación! –Tengo algo que decirte -llevo sus ojos a los míos, mirándome directamente.

\- ¿es importante? –eso me saco de contexto, ¡era importante para mí!

-yo… yo creo… que si –quizás lo que me sacaba de contexto eran sus hermosos ojos penetrantes.

-bueno, acompáñame - ¡Mierda! ¿A dónde quería que la acompañara? Abrí la boca para protestar, pero ella ya llevaba algunos metros. No caminamos mucho la verdad, y llegamos a una puerta que decía "consejo estudiantil" ella abrió la puerta, entramos y yo pase a cerrar, con mi otra mano. Mire a mí alrededor la habitación que no conocía, varias mesas y una frente a un pizarrón, con una laptop tras la cual se sentó. Pase saliva.

-Fujino-san, yo quería decirte –me miro directamente, cuando hacía eso no podía hilar las palabras –que… - ¡no importa! ¡Tenía que decirlo! ¡Lo diría, sin duda! -que gracias por acompañarme… a… la enfermería –me sentí bastante imbécil. A buena hora demuestro mi valentía.

\- ¿eso era todo? –alzo las cejas, mierda, ahora me sentía estúpida.

-no –le respondí tajante mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos, tomaría agallas de donde fuera, exhale un poco y mire momentáneamente al suelo, recobrando la compostura –Fujino, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?…

-en realidad… -fue un momento de tensión, ella pareció pensar en algo, algo rápido, no hizo memoria ¿me recordaba o no? La tensión se instaló en cada fibra de mí ser, ¿Por qué había llegado a esta pregunta? Había decidido ser clara y directa… ¡pero la realidad era muy diferente! A pesar de que aún no lo decía, sentí que mis intenciones estaban escritas en todo mi cuerpo, me sentí transparente esperando su respuesta.

\- ¡Shizuru! –La puerta se abrió de un tajo dejando entrar al muy imbécil de Kanzaki –ya va a empezar el concierto –y luego me miro a mi –Kuga-san, buenas tardes –en sus ojos no había extrañeza de verme ahí - ¿no interrumpo nada o sí? –esa sonrisa mofa, entrecerré los ojos, pensado –Shizuru, quieren que tú des apertura al concierto del club de música.

\- ¿habían dicho eso? –Fujino frunció las cejas y se levantó verdaderamente extrañada.

-sí, te lo dije ayer en la noche –él se llevó a las manos a la cintura.

-debí haberlo olvidado –Fujino en verdad se notaba que hacía memoria –lo siento Kuga-han, lamento no tener tiempo, hablaremos en cuanto termine, lo prometo –se despidió con una ligera reverencia, Kanzaki se hizo a un lado mientras pasaba Fujino, y entonces él me miro a los ojos y yo también, hasta que oímos como los pasos de Fujino se alejaron tanto que no se oían.

\- ¿Qué tratabas de hacer Kuga-san? –su voz cambio, era grave y para nada agradable. Para ese momento yo ya tenía un tic en el ojo, el puño izquierdo apretado y los dedos de mi mano derecha tensos; él había irrumpido siendo completamente consiente –Fujino Shizuru no es para ti –mostro los colmillos mientras se acercó, a pasos lentos sin dejar de mirarnos fijamente a los ojos –así como lo evite hoy, lo evitaría mil veces más –se detuvo frente a mí, tan cerca que veía los bellos de su barba afeitada luchando por crecer –que te quede cla… -entonces le lance mi puño izquierdo directo a su mandíbula, quizás debido a la adrenalina use más fuerza de la común y azotó contra las mesas. No iba a permitir que un imbécil como él me dijera que podía o no hacer, di un paso y lo tome del cuello, sin importarme del dolor punzante en mis dedos, le deslice las manos por su asqueroso pescuezo y lo apreté con todas mis fuerzas, sentía tanta rabia correr por mis venas, que ningún golpe que le diera aliviaría mi furia, lo único que me calmaría era verlo muerto. Kanzaki empezó a demostrar su sofocación dando manotazos que golpeaban en distintas partes de mi cuerpo, brazos, hombros, etc. y solo servían para molestarme más, tanto que empezó a hacer estragos en mi cuerpo, el corazón me latía en una fiera carrera, comencé a respirar sofocadamente, en un punto me falto el aire, sentí que se me iban las fuerzas pero aun así continúe estrangulándolo; en mis oídos escuche un pitido ensordecedor al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo empezó a doler, aspiraba el aire con la boca abierta pero los dientes apretados, en un esfuerzo por mantenerme apretando y respirando, después, el cambio simplemente me supero, lo tuve que soltar, porque a pesar de que sabía que mi cuerpo estaba cambiando no podía controlarlo. Kanzaki volvió a caer contra las mesas, tosiendo y yo, en mi estado de cambio intenté como pude utilizar mi cuerpo para huir, el cambio era definitivo, superaba mi voluntad, lo único que podía hacer era esconderme.

A tropezones salí de salón del consejo y mire en todas direcciones, corrí tanto como me dieron las piernas, pero no llegue más lejos de medio pasillo, me pegue a la pared, mientras sentía como los huesos bajo mis músculos crujían, eso no era normal. En cuanto llegue a una puerta la abrí, entre y con manos temblorosas la cerré con seguro, quizás tuviera la suerte de que nadie necesitara entrar, al menos por hoy, porque dentro, el salón estaba lleno de mesas y sillas sobrantes de salones. Caí de rodillas mientras sentía el dolor del cambio en mi cuerpo, era extraño, el cambio nunca se prolongaba demasiado, pero en esta ocasión sentía que algunos huesos me crujían más que otros, quizás se encogían o se hacían más grandes, no podía saberlo con certeza. En mi boca, mis dientes, mis colmillos y muelas dolían más, incluso sentí el sabor de la sangre y las encías punzantes. Las puntas de mis dedos, tanto de pies y manos me escocían, y en la piel la sentía un cosquilleo que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. Y finalmente, sentí un embarazoso dolor al final de mi columna entre mis nalgas.

Cuanto duro el cambio, no lo sé, sino que cuando me di cuenta mi cuerpo se había calmado, la respiración se había normalizado, el dolor y ardor se habían ido para dejar una sensación de adormecimiento. En mi dolor, había cerrado los ojos, apretándolos, ahora después de la tensión los abrí, y todo estaba tan claro como el medio día. No le di importancia y me dejé descansar el cuerpo. El tiempo pasó y empezó a haber menos luz, cuando me quise parar, descubrí, con alegría y horror, que mi cuerpo no era humano. Contemplé el espeso pelo que forraba mi cuerpo, las largas y peludas patas con uñas negras, y en una extraña sensación, moví el rabo, los ojos se me abrieron de la impresión. No sabía que sentir, no sabía que pensar. Durante todo el año pasado había deseado esto, ser un lobo, ser como mi familia, ser uno de ellos y no quedar rezagada. Así que… lo había conseguido, pero aun no podía creerlo. Procese la noticia por algunos minutos hasta que por fin pude ponerme feliz, me levante con renovadas fuerzas, era extraño, pero tenía que decírselo a mi madre.

Me levanté en mis cuatro patas y me sacudí la ropa. Ahora solo tendría que cambiar, volver a mi forma humana y llamaría a mi madre para contarle la noticia. Me senté, puse mi peludo trasero en el suelo y empecé a concentrarme, sin embargo, no pasaba nada. La primera vez que lo intente se me hizo raro, en la segunda sentí un piquete en angustia, y en la tercera me desespere ¿Por qué no podía cambiar? ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Busqué mi celular entre mis ropas, pero cuando lo tuve ahí me dije ¿Cómo lo voy a abrir? Pase largo rato intentando abrirlo con el hocico y cuando lo logre, llego un reto más difícil ¿Cómo apretaría los botones? Primero probé con mi nariz, luego con mis uñas, pero nada… al final, me di por vencida, junte mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta, maldito el momento en que le puse seguro a la puerta… ¿esta demás decir que lo intente y no pude? Aquella noche la pase en ese salón, intentando una y otra vez volver a mi forma humana.

A la mañana siguiente escuche pasos, estaban lejos. Anticipándome tome mis cosas en mi hocico, en algún momento llegaría alguien a tomar las mesas para las clases y seria mi oportunidad. Espere, y espere, oyendo como abrían puertas cercanas, cuando por fin llegaron a la de este salón, aquella persona se topó con que estaba cerrado. Yo y mi genial idea de poner seguro. Por suerte, parecía ser el conserje, porque no paso ni un minuto que metió la llave y abrió. En el momento en que menos lo espero salí disparada pasando por entre sus piernas.

Corrí por todos los pasillos hasta salir del edificio, fue entonces cuando me relajé y pude sentirme libre ¿y ahora qué? No podía regresar a mi habitación, estaría Kikukawa. No sabía qué hacer, solo se me ocurrió la idea de esconderme. Volví a tomar mis cosas con mi hocico y fui hacia el gimnasio. Era un lugar grande y con salones donde fácilmente podría escabullirme. Afortunadamente, encontré la bodega, con colchonetas y ahí pude tirarme. Creo que no había tomado la mejor decisión, es decir, pase de un lugar a otro en el mismo instituto, pero por lo menos aquí no estaría tan al alcance de la gente. ¿Qué dirían si me veían? ¿Un lobo en un instituto? ¡Qué clase de broma! Pensarían que me escape de algún zoológico y me refundirían en uno. Ese pensamiento me sobrecogió.

Las horas pasaron e intente con más fervor volver a mi forma humana, pero no lo conseguía, harta, molesta y un poco asustada, me eche en las colchonetas, al poco tiempo me dormí. Tuve un sueño tranquilo y hasta creo que pude descansar, pero, y repito, siempre hay un pero, abrieron la puerta de la bodega en la que me había metido y cuando volteé a ver, había una chica con uniforme deportivo en el marco de la puerta, mirándome. Yo me petrifiqué, en esos instantes, no supe cómo reaccionar.

\- ¡Hay un enorme perro aquí! ¡llamen a algún profesor! - ¿perro? Pero que mocosa, ¡se notaba que jamás había visto un lobo! Sin embargo, el rápido llamado sirvió para sacarme de mis pensamientos, me levante rápidamente dispuesta a salir corriendo por entre sus piernas, solo que no conté con que la chica se diera cuenta de mis intenciones y cerró la puerta, entonces en lugar de salir me fui a esconder cerca de unos estantes.

\- ¿perro? ¿Cómo que un perro? –La voz de Sugiura-sensei se dejó oír –déjame ver, quédate atrás por si es agresivo.

-si profesora –y oí como deslizaban la puerta e ingresaba Sugiura –se fue a las estanterías - ¡maldita mocosa! Los pasos de Sugiura se acercaban más y me preguntaba que debía hacer ¿la enfrentaría? ¿La mordía? ¿Y si después me sacrificaban por eso? ¿O, podía hacerme el "buen perro"? la idea de someterme como un perro me engendraba verdadera rabia.

-perrito, perrito –y oí claramente como aspiro aire –pero que perrito tan particular –y volvió a respirar profundo –no eres un perro - ¿pero qué mierda? Volvió a inhalar profundo –eres un cambia-formas –juro que en ese instante sentí como si me hubieran aventado una cubeta llena de agua helada, sentí como me bajaba algo por todo el cuerpo a causa del terror. Sus pasos continuaron hasta llegar al estrecho lugar en el que me metí –sal o te saco, te puedo ayudar –desde mi lugar podía ver sus verdes ojos brillar con interés. Tuve que pensar la opción detenidamente.

-profesora, ¿está bien? –le grito la chica desde fuera.

-claro que sí, es el perrito que me siguió en la mañana, empieza tu clase - ¿el perrito? Eso me molesto.

\- ¡de acuerdo! –y oí como se fue corriendo. Me había cubierto, así que decidí darle una oportunidad, y si parecía sospechosa, le mordería el pescuezo y huiría lejos. Salí con algo de dificultad del lugarejo, y ella se fue haciendo hacia atrás, dándome espacio, hasta que por fin estuve frente a ella.

\- ¡oh por todos los benditos cielos! –Sus ojos se abrieron grandes – ¡eres un lobo! Pero ¿un lobo japonés? –Se quedó pensando un momento mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón –bueno, seas o no de aquí, es increíble ver a un lobo -y me palmeo la cabeza, acción que me irrito, no soy un estúpido perro - ¿Qué te paso? – ¿esperaba que le respondiera? - ¿Por qué no vuelves a la normalidad? –Silencio, duro y frio silencio –está bien, puedo hablar con los animales, intenta hacerlo -me miro esperando que yo hablara.

-eso es una estupidez –abrí el hocico y moví la lengua, obviamente no salió una sola palabra.

-pero funciona, ¿qué te ha pasado que no vuelves a ser humano? –mis ojos casi saltan, ¿de verdad había entendido? Me recupere rápido de la sorpresa.

-no puedo cambiar, lo he intentado –secretamente, me sentía feliz de que pudiera comunicarme.

-ah ya veo, ¿es tu primer cambio? –asentí con la cabeza mientras veía que buscaba algo entre sus ropas, finalmente saco algo tintineante, sus laves, pero su atención estaba en un llavero de forma cilíndrica, mire con atención como de ese cilindro desenroscaba la tapa y sacaba un pergamino que extendió, tenía unos kanjis que nunca había visto, extendió bastante bien el pergamino y me lo puso en la frente –es un talismán o fetiche le dicen otros. Concéntrate y lo lograras.

No me quedaba más que confiar en lo que decía, se suponía que ya tenía experiencia cambiando mi cuerpo, lo hacía como cepillarme el cabello, así de fácil, pero ahora… cerré los ojos y pronto comencé a sentir como mis huesos crujían, era lento y doloroso sin embargo, ya había empezado el proceso, mis colmillos se redujeron y dolió, las uñas cambiaban de forma y cada centímetro que cambiaba dolía, sin embargo no quedaba de otra, el ardor en mi cuerpo se fue apaciguando poco a poco hasta que finalmente termino.

\- ¡Kuga-san! –abrí los ojos, ahí estaban mis manos humanas de siempre, subí los ojos hacia Sugiura –no puedo creer que seas un cambiante.

-bien profesora, va a explicarme bien quién es usted y porque no debería matarla –le mire seriamente con las cejas tensas.

-no debería decir eso una chica que esta desnuda –baje los ojos momentáneamente, pero enseguida volví a verla.

-la voy a matar –le dije con voz gruesa.

\- ¿así me pagas el haberte ayudado? –Bufe, ignorándola –bien, tu eres un lobo, yo soy un zorro, alégrate, las alianzas entre lobos y zorros se dan bien –alce una ceja –como leí una vez, ¡ustedes son los truenos y nosotros lo rayos!

-no puedo creerle que sea un zorro, ¡no he escuchado jamás de eso! Y… y si es verdad, cambie de forma.

-no lo voy a hacer, ¿para qué crees que tengo el pergamino? –Dijo mientras lo sacudía frente a mí –para no cambiar de forma bajo ninguna circunstancia, confórmate con saber que ambas somos cambiantes, yo te guardo el secreto y tú guardas el mío -pronto, ella se levantó del suelo y yo también –ve a tu habitación a descansar, no estuviste en clase hoy, así que seguro ha sido duro.

Recogí mi ropa en silencio y me vestí, todo bajo su mirada, quizás cualquiera se sentiría avergonzada, pero creo que pudo haber sido peor, además tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, así que no había lugar a vergüenzas. Pronto estuve vestida y la mire fijamente, ella también a mí, no podía creer que ella en verdad fuera un cambiante, es decir, olía a gente común, a humano, por así decirlo, pero si tenía cachivaches que permitían hacer más cosas, supongo que era posible, después de todo, el pergamino en verdad había funcionado. La mire y mire el suelo, me lleve una mano al cuello, como no queriendo la cosa.

-bueno profesora… me ayudo, así que gracias, pero me haría un mayor favor si no dice absolutamente nada de esto –le dije con las cejas fruncidas, en una actitud muy seria.

-por supuesto, después de todo, se supone que el lobo japonés esta extinto, así como algunas otras especies cambiantes –y sonrió –ve a descansar y… -rápidamente rebusco en su bolcillo -por si acaso mantén cerca esto de ti -y me aventó un papel doblado de una extraña forma, rápidamente imagine que sería algo similar al talismán que había usado antes, lo mire con ojos entornados y recelosos.

Suspire, no muy convencida, pero al final de cuentas no me quedaba más que hacer, agradecí en una ligera reverencia y guarde el papel en mi bolcillo. Salí de la bodega y casi llegando a la salida del gimnasio oí "¿y el perro profesora?" odio, en verdad odio que se refieran a mí como un perro. "Tenía hambre, pero ya se fue". Continúe mi camino apretando los dientes por el disgusto hasta los dormitorios, obviamente el edificio estaba prácticamente desierto, así que entre con pasos silenciosos hasta mi habitación, y cuando abrí la puerta, como era de esperarse, Kikukawa no estaba, fue un alivio. Me avente en mi cama, mirando el techo.

Todo se había arruinado. A estas horas seguramente el cobarde de Kanzaki le habría dicho todo lo ocurrido a Fujino y quizás no quisiera verme jamás. Además, habían pasado muchas horas, ¿y si ese payaso había puesto un reporte sobre mí? Después de todo está en el consejo estudiantil, nada le costaría hacerlo, todo el mundo le creería más a un miembro del consejo que a una simple estudiante. Exhale un suspiro y me lleve una mano a la frente, si el idiota de Kanzaki se había atrevido a hacer la más mínima declaración, esta vez sí lo mato. Levante mis manos y las miré detenidamente, ya no había la herida de ayer... y estuve a punto de matarlo... ¿me arrepentía? No, me lamentaba no haberlo conseguido. Solo cuando ese idiota deje este mundo me sentiré satisfecha. Pase el resto del día en mi habitación, por suerte sin compañía, me sentía irritable. Me bañe, estudie un poco, y al final del día llego Kikukawa.

\- ¿Dónde habías estado Kuga-san? –dijo nada más verme.

-pues aquí –hable con una extraña calma.

-no volviste en la noche.

-regrese muy tarde, ya te habías dormido –frunció las cejas, la mentirilla había funcionado.

\- ¿y en la mañana?

-me fui muy temprano –pareció pensarlo. Quizás se diera cuenta de que estaba mintiendo, pero lo dejo pasar.

El resto de la noche paso tranquilamente, no me dijo nada, yo no dije nada y todo relajado. Al otro día, mientras caminaba directamente a mi salón de clases, me pensaba que sucedería. Un extraño nerviosismo se instaló en mi cuerpo, ¿Qué me diría Fujino? ¿Me regañaría? ¿Me pondría un reporte? ¿Me expulsarían? Apreté los puños, definitivamente mataría a Kanzaki. Subí los escalones con una lentitud asfixiante, pero necesaria para mis emociones. Llegué a la puerta de mi salón, la corrí y entre, ahí solo estaban algunos compañeros y, por supuesto, junto a mi mesa, Fujino. Intente no suspirar y camine hasta mi asiento, a medio camino Fujino levanto los ojos.

-buenos días Kuga-han –bien, no había nada malo en el tono de voz, pero podría ser engañoso.

-buenos días Fujino-san –la miré unos momentos y me senté rápidamente. Luego, para mi mayor regocijo, apareció Kanzaki con el pómulo derecho morado, creo que le golpee fuerte. Miro hacia Fujino, y en consecuencia me vio a mí. Creo que cualquiera se amedrentaría ¿no? Pero no se dejó intimidar, me miro desafiante, pero no le hice caso. Solo quería una buena razón para matarlo y lo haría.

Las horas pasaron y con ellas las clases, nada más terminar la ultima hora fui a la sala de profesores, quería intentar arreglar mi falta, tenía un record de asistencias perfecto, y si era posible aun lo quería mantener. Llegué a la sala y fui directo con la profesora de literatura, que era la encargada de mi clase. La salude cortésmente y cuando me vio se sorprendió, bueno, no es común que un estudiante modelo vaya a la sala de profesores por una falta, pero así se lo dije; su respuesta fue extraña, me palmeo suavemente el brazo diciéndome que no había problema, que la profesora Sugiura había explicado que me había encontrado mal al inicio de clases y ella me había mandado de regreso. Casualmente, el día anterior la clase inicial era de historia. Luego me pregunto cómo me sentía, obviamente le dije que mejor que ayer. Sugiura me había cubierto, ¿era normal que hiciera eso? ¿Sería tan buena persona? Lo pensé un rato y decidí que se lo preguntaría.

Llegué a mi habitación y avente mis cosas al escritorio, oí de inmediato como se golpeó mi celular. Pssst. Me acerque a revisarlo y estaba bien, entonces llego otro asunto que había estado olvidando. Mi madre. Le quería decir, quería contarle que ahora era como ella, que me sentía feliz y que ahora podía contarme todo lo que no había querido decir, pero… ¿debía mencionar la intervención de Sugiura? Se supone que nadie debe saberlo, nadie, absolutamente nadie, pero jamás dijo que no debía saberlo otro cambiante ¿no? Ay, Kuga, no te hagas, las reglas son claras, es un secreto, se-cre-to… entonces, definitivamente no debía mencionarle a Sugiura, quizá me mataría y a Sugiura también. La única opción que quedaba era mentir, pero no sabía si mi madre no detectaría alguna sospecha de la mentira que le dijera, o bueno, no mentira, sino omisión de algunos aspectos. Como sea, tenía que pensar muy bien qué es lo que diría y como lo diría, para que no hubiera lugar a dudas. Así que por ahora no se lo diría. Dejé el teléfono en el escritorio y comencé a sacar mis libros de estudio, el examen de ingreso a la universidad estaba a unos días, era cuando más tenía que estudiar.

Al otro día, como siempre, iba caminando para la primera clase, cuando sentí que me pasaban un brazo por los hombros, enseguida me gire molesta, le arrancaría el brazo al mequetrefe que se había atrevido a tocarme, sin embargo y para mi sorpresa, era Sugiura. La mire con verdadera confusión y sorpresa.

-Su… -la iba a llamar por su apellido, pero no sería correcto –sensei –mire a ambos lados - ¿Qué pasa? –y me quite el brazo de los hombros.

-nada, nada –decía con una sonrisa impresa –me siento feliz de tener a un congénere… por cierto, el talismán que te di está perdiendo poco a poco su efecto, deberías hacer algo con tu olor –cambié mi cara a una de sincera molestia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Huelo mal? –no podía ser, me bañaba todos los días a conciencia.

-tienes un ligero olor a animal –arrugue la nariz en molestia –si no haces algo, será evidente que ya no hueles como un humano normal –relaje la nariz y fruncí las cejas.

-entonces me pondré más perfume… -tendría que comprar litros y litros entonces.

-no desaparecerá con perfume… ahora que has tomado tu verdadera forma has cambiado en todos los aspectos, intenta pensar en cómo camuflajear tu olor, a menos que en verdad quieras llamar la atención.

\- ¿y cómo se supone que debo hacer eso? –Se encogió de hombros, yo torcí la boca - ¿y tú como lo haces?

-soy tan hábil y tan astuta que he conseguido hacerme de un don para oler a humano común –la mire por largos segundos sin decir nada... había algo que estaba rondando mi cabeza desde el día en que ella me confesó que era también un cambiante... se supone que puedo percibir la sangre sobre natural... pero no percibía nada sobre ella, ¿se debería acaso a ese don que dice poseer?

-enséñame –ella rio cuando le dije eso, e hizo que la paciencia se me estuviera acabando.

-no puedo –maldita hija de… -pero… -alce una ceja –puedo darte un talismán más efectivo que te ayude ¿Qué te parece? –lo medite unos segundos mientras veía fijamente sus ojos.

-no se… -alzo una ceja confundida –aquí no hay más cambiantes, ¿para qué quiero esconder mi olor?

-bueno, eso no lo sabes, además, ¿Qué harás cuando vayas a otra ciudad, más grande y con más individuos? Piénsalo Kuga-san, en lo que el talismán que te di pierde su efecto.

Y se adelantó al edificio, mientras que, a mí, me dejo en el patio pensando sobre aquello, unos segundos más tarde paso Fujino delante de mí, mire el reloj, ¡Ya casi era la hora de iniciar la clase! Subí corriendo al salón y llegue casi barriéndome, Sugiura solo me miro con una sonrisa. Comenzaba a serme muy irritante. Algo tienen los profesores de historia que no me agradan. Pronto tome mi lugar en el salón mientras que Sugiura comenzó a pasar lista, después, con calma guardo el cuaderno de asistencias.

-muchachos, ¿alguna vez han escuchado sobre hombres-lobo? - ¡pero qué carajo! La mire con el ceño fruncido –escuche que hubo un lobo rondando por aquí –los comentarios de mis compañeros no se dejaron esperar ¿qué estaba haciendo esa estúpida? La mire mal, muy mal y ella me miró fijamente con su estúpida sonrisa ¡pero si yo no soy un hombre lobo! Sería mujer, según este caso –bueno, en la antigüedad, y como vamos a ver en esta clase… -hija de las mil putas, me estaba molestando.

Durante las clases siguientes, pensé profundamente sobre el tema de mi olor, no podía ser tan malo… ni siquiera podía ser verdad, olía como siempre huelo. Me pase la nariz por el brazo, no detectaba alguna diferencia, aunque quizás, después de algunos días, ya me hubiera acostumbrado y no notaba la diferencia. Por eso, cuando llegue a mi habitación, me quite la ropa, enseguida busque en el cesto de ropa sucia e hice una comparación, tome la ropa que use el día anterior al festival y la olí con profundidad, fruncí el ceño, luego olí la de hoy y abrí los ojos con impresión, había un cambio, ligero quizás, pero para alguien con buen olfato como yo, era claro y evidente.

Al otro día, con las cejas fruncidas y con mal humor, fui a la sala de profesores y me pare junto al escritorio de Sugiura. Volteo a mirarme con una sonrisa radiante, que me genero más molestia, pero la aguante, suspire y con voz apacible le hable.

-creo que necesitare la baratija esa… -si bien, no quería darle la razón a Sugiura, debía hacer caso a lo siempre practicado, jamás dejar que alguien descubra nuestra naturaleza.

\- ¡oh! Eso es excelente –se acercó más –pero nada es gratis –fruncí las cejas en verdadera molestia, ya sabía yo que había algo mal, asquerosa zorra astuta, apreté los puños para contenerme.

-bien, ¿Cuánto? –casi le escupí las palabras, se aprovechaba de mi necesidad.

-oh no, no quiero dinero –eso me desconcertó –debes tener cosas muy interesantes alrededor de ti, quiero que me las cuentes.

-no te voy a decir nada de mi familia –primero moriría antes que decir una palabra.

-bueno, pero debe haber más, te seré honesta, quiero saber que especies de cambia-formas hay en Japón, tú -me señalo con el dedo- se supone que tu especie estaba extinta en Japón, eres la prueba de que hay más sorpresas –exhale de mala gana.

-bien, te diré lo que sepa en su momento de otros cambia-formas –ella sonrió – ¿y ustedes? Los zorros, ¿estaban extintos? –enseguida agito la mano al aire, como si estuviera disolviendo humo.

-para nada, habemos suficientes… somos un icono en la cultura, ya sabes –entonces empezó a buscar algo entre sus cosas, al final, saco una gargantilla, a mí me tembló un parpado –ten –me le quede mirando en un mutismo… ¡¿esperaba que usara eso?!

-… ¿tiene que ser esa cosa? –alzo una ceja.

\- ¿no te gusta? Tengo más –volvió a buscar entre sus cosas, pero no me dejo despreocuparme suficiente, porque saco un brazalete - ¿Qué te parece este? –me ofreció de nuevo con una sonrisa, empezaba a odiar que sonriera.

-tendrás… algo… no se… menos… ¿llamativo? –Se me quedo mirando un momento.

\- ¿no te gusta? –La mire feo –bueno, que te parece… -volvió a buscar y saco una piel de serpiente, la mire con los ojos entrecerrados –ok, no, eres un cliente difícil, sabes –siguió buscando hasta que saco unos hilos de cuero entrelazados a unas piedras semipreciosas, seguramente baratas –es lo último que tengo –y me lo dio en la mano.

-esto está mejor –no era demasiado llamativo, se adecuaba a mis necesidades.

-cosa extraña, desde que lo hice, nadie lo quiere, pero tú, supongo que tienes buen gusto –tampoco es que fuera bonito… -bueno, déjame decirte que no te lo quites más que para bañarte.

-bien… ¿Qué hago con esto? -saque de mi chaqueta el papel doblado que me había dado antes.

-tiene un día más de efecto, puedes guardarlo si quieres -miré el papel y luego lo volví a guardar.

-de acuerdo, voy a clase –me puse la baratija en el cuello y me fui a mis clases, por ese día, ya me sentía más tranquila.

Luego de aquel trato, los días fueron pasando con bastante normalidad, clases, más clases, hasta que llegó el sábado y Tokiha me cito, de alguna forma se notaba un poco ausente, pero, poniéndome de ejemplo a mí, quizás tendría cosas en las que pensar, así como todos en algún momento. Al final de la cita se despidió con un beso rápido y tomo el autobús. Quería preguntar, y a la vez no quería verme inmiscuida en temas que no eran de mi interés, así que di media vuelta y me fui a los dormitorios, cuando llegue no estaba Kikukawa, me cambie de ropa y me puse a estudiar, muy pronto, como le había dicho a Tokiha, tendría los exámenes de ingreso.

Pasaron unos días más, todos entre clases y estudios del instituto, hasta que llego el tercer lunes del mes, la fecha del examen de ingreso a la universidad, tuve que pedir un permiso en el instituto y tome el tren hacia Tokio, salí muy temprano y como era de esperar, llegue temprano a presentar el examen, me sentía nerviosa por el examen, pero también porque había mucha gente, fue cuando me sentí más expuesta, Sugiura tenía algo de razón, en esta ciudad había mucha gente, y todos olían a humano común, ¿Cómo podría saber, si entre toda esta multitud de gente, había un cambiante? Si lo había, seguro podría detectarme, pero con la chuchería que me dio me sentía un poco más segura.

El examen, o exámenes, inicio y trate de olvidar todo el asunto sobre cambiantes, lo arroje a lo más profundo de mi mente y me centre en lo que me preguntaban, largas y largas preguntas con largas respuestas, algunas más complicadas que otras, pero cuando termine, me sentí bastante complacida con lo que había hecho, por ese día, había terminado. Esperaría los resultados en un mes como máximo y si todo iba bien, presentaría la solicitud de admisión al Instituto de Tecnología en diciembre, eso claro, si quería iniciar el curso en abril. Tome el tren con la esperanza de sacar un buen puntaje, y las cuatro horas del viaje de regreso las pase más tranquilamente, pude hundirme en el asiento del tren con toda calma.

Cuando llegue a la ciudad, no había puesto un pie aun en el andén, cuando mi teléfono sonó, era mi madre que pedía saber cómo me había ido en el examen, me deje la vanidad, y le dije que había sido complicado, pero había respondido todo y que esperaba con muchas ansias los resultados. Cuando llegue a los dormitorios, ya cuando había anochecido, Kikukawa leía un libro en su cama, salude y pregunto cómo me había ido, me encogí de hombros y le dije "no menos que excelente". Oí como bufo y yo me metí a bañar conteniendo la risa. No es que fuera arrogante, bueno, quizá la mayoría de las veces sí, pero en algunas ocasiones, me causaba gracia mostrarme así, la mayoría de la gente no soporta que demuestres plena confianza, siempre quieren que seas "humilde", que no resaltes, o no te hagas resaltar, pero no hay espacio para eso cuando necesitas sentirte bien.

* * *

Nuevamente, de verdad les agradezco su tiempo y sus comentarios (sobretodo sus comentarios), también agradezco a las personas que siguen el FF, aunque no me digan nada, ver que alguien lo sigue es estimulante para mí.

Ahhh, y si hay un POV de Shizuru, pero falta mucho para eso ¿razón? Revelaría muchas cosas demasiado pronto, sip.

Nos leemos en el siguiente. Namaste.


	7. Capítulo 06

Capítulo 6.

Los días fueron pasando hasta que finalmente llego diciembre, el mes de los resultados, resultados esperados e inesperados, sin saberlo. Apenas inicio diciembre y no podía contener mis ansias por los resultados, es decir, si, me calmaba, podía calmarme por bastante rato, hasta olvidar el asunto de los resultados, pero cuando volvía a recordarlo, el nerviosismo regresaba a mi cuerpo y deseaba que llegaran ya los resultados. Era una situación desesperante, me generaba nervios, ansiedad y angustia.

-tienes que relajarte Kuga-san –mire a Higurashi con los ojos casi saliéndoseme.

-no lo entiendes Higurashi, estudié mucho para ese examen –le dije con el rostro más serio que tenía.

-lo entiendo, pero si estudiaste tanto y te ha ido bien ¿Por qué ese nerviosismo? –tenia lógica, hay que admitirlo.

-no lo sé… es que quiero ya saberlo para enviar mi solicitud –Higurashi suspiro, era como la 4ta vez en el día que le decía eso.

-vamos a tomar algo al centro de la ciudad, podrás distraerte –me lleve la mano a la barbilla.

-puede que sea buena idea.

-pero si vuelves a mencionar la solicitud, yo… -sus ojos en ese momento dieron miedo –yo no creo responder amablemente.

-bien, supongo que no lo mencionare…. muchas veces… -dije con una sonrisa.

Salimos del salón, las clases ya habían terminado y creo que Higurashi se saltó el club, hasta ahorita no sabía a qué club iba, ¿o lo sabía? Bien poco importaba. Llegamos al centro de la ciudad, con un montón de tiendas y terminamos comprando helado, para luego ir a un café, estaríamos en eso cuando mi corazón reacciono con una descarga de adrenalina, golpeo duro contra mi pecho, miré en derredor, buscando a la causante y vi, con sorpresa, como Tokiha entraba a una farmacia. Olvidé que Higurashi estaba a mi lado y seguí a Tokiha hasta que Higurashi hablo.

\- ¿te gustan las pelirrojas? –por poco se me cae el helado.

\- ¿insinúas que me gusta la chica? –obviamente y como siempre, fruncí las cejas.

-no le quitaste el ojo de encima –mierda…

-solo… solo me pregunte que estaría haciendo…

-aja, ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos su nombre? –casi exploto en un tajante NO, pero me controle.

-no seas odiosa Higurashi, tengo sed, vamos a tomar algo.

Tuve que adelantarme a la cafetería y sentarme mientras Higurashi apenas y movía los pies, pero finalmente, dejo de estar frente a la farmacia, para acompañarme en el asiento frente al mío. Yo pedí una malteada de vainilla y Higurashi un café capuchino. No sé porque, pero el café no me inspiraba la más mínima intención para probarlo. Cuando sirvieron lo que pedimos, y Higurashi pudo darme unos segundos de paz mental, me pregunte nuevamente, que estaría haciendo Tokiha, luego lo pensé mejor, ¿una chica, adolescente (énfasis en adolescente), en una farmacia? Pastillas para cólicos, o alguna otra cosa para el ciclo. Que imbécil eres a veces Kuga Natsuki. Fue lo que pensé.

Sin saberlo, el próximo sábado me llegaría a enterar sobre su visita a la farmacia, así que como ya estarán pensando, e incluso asumiendo, no era algo tan común como los cólicos del ciclo menstrual. El sábado, como siempre quedamos de vernos, sin embargo, el día anterior, me pidió que fuera a su casa, yo me dije, esta mujer quiere follarme, y obviamente me dejaría. Llegue a su casa a tiempo, y sinceramente desde que la vi, note que estaba pálida, además tenía un cierto olorcillo nauseabundo que mi perfecta y delicada nariz percibió con agonía. Quizá tuviera cáncer, he oído que esas personas huelen muy mal… ¿pero no sería muy rápido? Olvide el cáncer y entre a su casa, todo lo demás estaba bien, me hizo sentarme en el sofá de su sala y pronto me trajo un té. Arrugué la boca en desagrado, pero no dije nada, ella se sentó junto a mí y se llevó su taza de té apuradamente a los labios, eso mermo el olorcillo que andaba aun en el aire. Los minutos pasaron y ella no decía nada, solo mantenía la taza cerca de su boca, así que me vi obligada a tomar el té que me había puesto. Apenas le había dado un trago cuando ella hablo.

-Nat-kun –tragué fuertemente el té y volví a verla.

\- ¿sí? –lleve mis ojos a ella esperando.

-estoy embarazada –parpadee una, dos veces.

\- ¿estás segura? –ella asintió y yo volví a darle un trago a la bebida, no era lo peor que había probado en mi vida, lo peor había sido el café –bueno, pues si estás segura está bien –le dije sin más, ella me miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¿Estas entendiendo… que esto… lo hicimos tú y yo? –la voltee a ver ofendida.

-claro que sí, no soy idiota –ella relajo los hombros.

\- ¿y qué vamos a hacer? –la mire confundida.

\- ¿no quieres tenerlo? Nunca creí que alguien me dijera eso –le dije sinceramente.

\- ¡No! –Se sujetó las rodillas mientras exclamaba -No me refiero a eso sino, a… a… está bien, creo que has dado tu punto… te harás cargo ¿no?

-por supuesto, la cría es mía ¿no es así? –Ella se ofendió –tranquila, ya sé que si es mía, así que me hare cargo -con unos billetes por mes bastara.

\- ¿de verdad? ¿Y tu madre? ¿No se enfadará? –sentí un repentino miedo… ella sería la de los billetes…

-te puedo apostar a que se enojara –ya podía ver la tanda de zapes en cuanto se lo dijera –pero primero iré con mi tío para que me de apoyo, él siempre ha estado a favor –eso me tranquilizo a mí, y creo que a ella también.

-Nat-kun… -en ese momento, no sabía que las cosas se iban a poner más serias –nos… ¿nos casaremos? –había vuelto a darle un trago al té, pero la noticia hizo que casi me ahogara, pero lo disimule muy bien. Deje la taza en la mesa frente a nosotros.

-Tokiha… -ella pareció espantarse al llamarla por su apellido –creo que no lo hemos comentado… pero yo jamás he pensado en el matrimonio para mí –no quería casarme, ni con ella ni con el mejor prospecto en el universo. Además, el matrimonio con Tokiha estaba totalmente fuera de mis posibilidades, en especial porque mi nombre legal es Kuga Natsuki, ¿Qué diría Tokiha cuando viera mis documentos y notara que se iba a casar con otra persona? y aún más, en el dado caso, sería imposible que nos casáramos, ya que legalmente soy mujer. Agite la cabeza de un lado a otro, ¡cuántas complicaciones! ¡Qué horror!

-yo… yo… lo siento –Tokiha estaba afectada, notaba que el llanto le vendría en cualquier momento –es verdad, nunca lo hablamos –me sentí un poco mal, pero solo un poco –pero, Nat-kun –subió la mirada, ya con lágrimas en los ojos –verdad… ¿verdad que estarás conmigo? –quizás fue el acuoso lila de sus ojos lo que movió algo dentro de mí, y sentí que, en esa pregunta, pedía más que solo compañía, mi presencia y mi apoyo, y, aun así, aun así, asentí con la cabeza. Ella se acercó a mí y apoyo la frente en mi pecho y sentí como me mojo la playera, sentí una ligera incomodidad, pero luego me resigné.

Pase la tarde en su casa, bebiendo té, decía que el té le calmaba las náuseas, pero que aun así podía ir a volver el estómago, personalmente, después de eso, veo lejana la posibilidad que yo, como mujer, tenga alguna cría. Después de un largo rato le pregunte qué iba a hacer ella en cuanto a su familia, la respuesta fue sencilla "no tienen por qué saberlo". Yo me quede muda. ¿Me iba a hacer decirlo a mi familia, pero ella no a la suya? Me daban ganas de retractarme, pero sé que si ocultaba algo como esto a mi madre y después lo descubría sería peor.

–La criatura nacerá después de entrar a la universidad –asentí en silencio -y mis padres están lejos, por mucho se enterará Takumi y le prohibiré decirlo… si vas a Tokio, puedo ir contigo –en ese momento me llevaba un trago de té a la boca, pero no llego y la tasa estuvo a punto de caérseme. Me quede ida y tiesa por unos momentos, ¿ir conmigo? ¿Ella ir conmigo? ¿A dónde…? ¿A dónde dijo? ¿A Tokio? - ¿o no quieres? –me sentí en entre la pared y una espada que era su mirada, ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? –es que este asunto ¿pone fin a lo nuestro? –Las personas son muy complicadas, y no piensan en los demás ¡en mí, más exactamente!

Jamás había pensado en Tokiha a futuro, o lo que querría, no había imaginado que el tener hijos con ella ensuciara mis planes de estudio, era un problema, que rápido pueden cambiar las situaciones en cualquier momento.

-yo, bueno… no lo había pensado –no me quedo más remedio que decir lo que viniera a la mente, claro que tampoco le dije que ella y la futura cría serian un estorbo, tengo tacto, después de todo.

-Nat-kun, dijiste que estarías conmigo - ¡mierda! ¡Me había atrapado!... ¿De qué forma? ¿Cómo me escapo de eso?

-eh… es verdad… pero… -piensa rápido Kuga, piensa, piensa –pero déjame ver aún que dice mi madre…

-sí, tienes razón…

Después de aquello, dejo el tema. Alegue que ya era muy tarde y que debía volver a los dormitorios. Me puse la chaqueta y me despedí apresuradamente. Todo el camino de regreso lo pase mientras el asunto daba vueltas en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo podría zafarme? No tenía problema con la cría, no tenía problema con Tokiha, tenía problema en que entrara en mi vida diaria, quizás no debí contarle que quería ir a Tokio… así ella no habría pensado en esa posibilidad. Al llegar a mi habitación, Kikukawa estaba con su laptop y volteo a verme.

-te vez fatal Kuga-san –me veía como me sentía ¿pero qué podía hacer? ¿Contarle a Kikukawa que en mi otra forma había dejado embarazada a una chica, y que encima, ella quería vivir conmigo? Deseche esa posibilidad y me metí a bañar, otra vez me quede largo tiempo y al salir me eche a dormir, no volví a levantarme hasta el mediodía. Despertaba y entre la somnolencia volvía a dormirme, los sueños estaban bien, no eran verdad y no me hacían pensar en las intenciones de Tokiha. Desgraciadamente llego el lunes, el último día de noviembre. Me desperté minutos antes de que sonara la alarma y me vestí, aun no encontraba la respuesta que apartara a Tokiha de mis planes, pero aun así la mantuviera cerca sin interferir en mis estudios. Llegue a clases y me tope a Higurashi con un "te ves cansada Kuga-san" mñe. Y luego Sugiura me cito a la sala de profesores. Acudí con molestia.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –le espete sin moderación alguna, no tenía humor.

-te noto diferente, ¿Qué te sucede? –en esta ocasión no tenía esa sonrisa tan fastidiosa, así que eso ayudaba. Respire profundo, a punto de mandarla a volar diciéndole que qué le importaba, pero al final me rendí, me senté en una silla continua y le explique.

-esto es muy interesante –entrecerré los ojos y la miré feo –justo el tipo de información que… bueno -se aclaró la garganta - ¿entonces ella tiene sangre sobrenatural? ¿Será posible que nazca un cambiante? ¡Qué emocionante! –fruncí las cejas.

\- ¡no lo entiendes! No quiero que me siga a Tokio –se rasco la cabeza.

-entonces deshazte de la criatura –la mire mal.

-no quiero deshacerme de la cría, quiero que no me siga.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas andar ligando en Tokio? –eso me ofendió.

-no, pero no quiero escuchar el llanto de la cría cuando esté estudiando.

-pues simplemente te quedas en la universidad a estudiar, te complicas demasiado… o bota a la chica –fruncí las cejas.

-tampoco quiero hacer eso –Sugiura resoplo.

–adolescentes, nunca saben tomar decisiones.

-estas vieja y todo lo ves fácil –ella me miro feo, yo la mire feo, nos miramos feo.

-deberías calmarte, aun no te llegan los resultados de tu examen, si superaste el puntaje entonces preocúpate por lo que harás, pero ahora deja de pensar en algo que aún no sucede.

Con eso dicho, me despacho de la sala de profesores. De alguna forma, ella tenía razón, me estaba preocupando y estresando por algo que aún no pasaba, lo que si tenía que pasar es que llegaran los resultados del examen, y para eso transcurrieron casi dos semanas. El viernes de la segunda semana de diciembre nada más poner una pata fuera del instituto el celular sonó estridentemente, últimamente mis oídos estaban sensibles, así que me apresure a contestar, era mi madre.

\- ¡Natsuki! –Grito del otro lado del teléfono y a mí me dolió el oído - ¡Ya llegaron los resultados! –entonces se me acelero el corazón.

-rápido, ¿aprobé? –le dije tan rápido que dudo que me haya entendido.

-espera, lo voy a abrir –los segundos en lo que revisaba el resultado fueron los más agonizantes en mi vida, hasta ese momento –y… –el corazón me latía ferozmente – ¡Ay! ¡Aprobaste! –Grito otra vez – ¡solo te faltaron dos puntos! ¡Es casi perfecta! –mientras ella seguía gritando del otro lado mientras yo aún asimilaba el resultado.

\- ¿entonces… si lo pase?

\- ¡Que sí! –cuando me lo confirmo por segunda vez pude reaccionar al fin.

\- ¡Ya sabía yo que lo haría! ¡Tengo que mandar la solicitud cuanto antes!

-aquí tengo los documentos que piden, la mandare al rato, no te preocupes, dile a tus amigas y sal a celebrar.

Después termino la llamada. ¿Cuáles amigas? ¡Qué importa! Había pasado el examen y era lo único que importaba. Baje las escaleras de dos en dos, temblando de felicidad, muy pronto ingresaría al instituto de tecnología, y no habría nada que lo impidiera. Camine hacia mi casillero mientras me repetía en voz baja "lo logre, lo logre, ¡Kuga banzai!" hasta que choque con alguien.

-ara… -alce una ceja.

\- ¿Qué se te pego Higurashi?

-vengo de hablar con la presidenta, es contagioso ¿no?

-no importa ¡pase Higurashi! –La tomé de los brazos y la sacudí – ¡pase! ¡Ya tengo medio camino recorrido!

-bueno, era lógico que el segundo lugar del instituto aprobara -dijo con cierto tono irónico que ignore por completo.

\- ¡vamos a tomar algo! Yo invito.

Esa tarde nada en el mundo podía opacar mi felicidad, ni Tokiha con su amenaza de vivir conmigo, ni el próximo examen que se vendría, ni el final del cuatrimestre, ni que ya casi le tendría que confesar a mi madre lo que había hecho con Tokiha ¡ya encontraría una manera de sobrellevar las cosas con ella!, con Tokiha, con mi madre, ¡con quien fuera! Tome a Higurashi del brazo y me la lleve a comer pastel y todo lo que se me antojara, reí y hable de lo nerviosa que estaba, de todo el estrés, pero que había valido la pena. Pasamos largo rato Higurashi y yo hablando de banalidades hasta que fue demasiado tarde y nos regresamos a los dormitorios. Cuando entre a mi habitación, ahí estaba Kikukawa con los ojos en el portátil. En febrero seria el examen, la única oportunidad para agarrar el primer curso de un año, sino tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente, y no estaba dispuesta. Me metí al baño con nerviosismo y esa noche casi no pude dormir de lo impaciente que estaba.

Llego el sábado y volví a quedar con Tokiha, ella pregunto si ya se lo había dicho a mi madre y conteste que no, ahí termino el tema. Si hablamos de alguna otra cosa mas no lo recuerdo, mi mente estaba en otro lado, en el examen, en eso y en nada más, sin embargo, llegado el lunes olvide el tema del examen de admisión y me centre en los exámenes finales. ¡Tan rápido habían llegado! Llegue temprano a la primera hora del lunes y como siempre, estaba Fujino ahí, después del festival cultural no había vuelto a hablar con ella más que para los buenos días, no por las estupideces que dijo Kanzaki, sino que siempre había mucha gente. Cada mañana que llegaba a sentarme a su lado, sentía que ella quería decirme algo, pero pasaban los minutos y no decía nada, los demás compañeros llegaban y se hacía más ruido. Por mi lado, que notaba esto, debo decir que al inicio me intrigaba, pero después deje de pensar en ello, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, todo se había complicado tanto… ¿era demasiado tarde? En mi mente apareció Tokiha y la "situación". Quizás si era demasiado tarde.

El profesor entro y me llego la hoja del primer examen. Le puse mi nombre lentamente, leí la primera pregunta, la sabia, y así como la primera todas las demás. Cuando termine de contestar, en lugar de darle una ojeada más, la mire a ella. Pocas veces me atrevía a hacer eso, la mire por un rato, ella tenía los ojos fijos en el examen, las cejas ligeramente fruncidas, la boca en una línea concentrada, el mentón tenso, pero a la vez se notaba suave, y luego el cabello cayendo graciosamente por sus hombros. Respire suavemente su fragancia. Volví la vista a mi examen, lo mire un poco y espere a que recogieran las hojas. A veces sentía ganas de hablar con ella, pero con tantos asuntos sin resolver, con tantos enredos, lo mejor sería esperar a que se resolvieran, para no complicarme más la existencia. No quería pensarlo mucho, pero quizá era demasiado tarde.

Los exámenes terminaron y esta vez, tampoco fueron problema para mí. La semana acabo y me di cuenta de que cada vez faltaba menos para que llegaran las vacaciones y con eso, el momento de confesar mis estupideces. No quería hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo ¿me explico? La semana acabo, empaque algunas cosas y espere el momento en que mi madre llegara. Largos momentos de tensión, cuando llego estaba agotada mentalmente y de mal humor, pero me recibió con una sonrisa y me sentí culpable. Entonces, una especie de no sé qué se instaló en mi mente, me dije, olvídalo Kuga, no te sientas mal, solo paso. Pero durante el camino de vuelta a la propiedad trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa.

-madre… -le dije mirando el camino con una boca fruncida - ¿Por qué siempre vas por mí? –eso lo había pensado desde el primer año en el instituto, ¿Por qué siempre va por mí a la escuela? ¿No se supone que los padres fomentan la independencia? Además, el lugar no es tan inseguro.

-porque así me aseguro de que llegues bien a la casa.

-pero ¿no te parece que podría hacerlo yo misma? –le dije, guardando la calma.

\- ¿y qué transporte te va a dejar hasta la casa? - ¡Strike! Tenía razón.

\- ¿un taxi? –le dije alzando las cejas.

-te cobraría una fortuna –cerré el pico, tenía razón, aunque jamás me había subido a un taxi. Si tan solo pudiera utilizar mi moto… ¡Mi moto! Debía esconderla en caso de que me la quisiera quitar como castigo. Objetivo No.1 esconder la moto.

Como describirlo, pase un trayecto tenso, los dedos en mis manos no dejaban de moverse, incluso intente repetir el ritmo de una canción con mis dedos con tal de distraerme ¿funciono? No, para nada. Entonces empecé a pensar como reaccionaria mi madre… quizás se aventaría a golpearme, quizás me diera un zape y me gritaría, o me gritaría primero y luego me daría un zape… en todos los escenarios veía a mi madre dándome un golpe en la cabeza… pero bueno, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Golpear mi cabeza? ¿Un regaño? ¡Lo soportaría! O eso creí… uno como adolescente a veces ve las cosas de una manera muy fácil, no me pasará, o si me pasa no será tan grave. Así que cuando llegué a la casa me sentí más tranquila. Tome la maleta, acomode algunas cosas en mi habitación y considerando la hora, casi las cuatro de la tarde, me escurrí por la casa como si no tuviera alguna intención. Bajé los escalones como una sombra y corrí silenciosamente hasta la casa de mi tío.

Subí los escalones hasta la entrada de la casa y corrí la puerta. "Tío" empecé a llamar en voz baja, "¡tío!" dije un poco más fuerte, me quite los zapatos y los deje en el recibidor, no sé cómo o de qué forma no vi llegar a Issei y casi muero del susto cuando apareció a un lado, como resultado le di un golpe y pregunte por mi tío. Al final, el tío estaba viendo en la televisión el golf… le dije con un aspecto serio que tenía que hablar con él, volví a ver a Issei y lo corrí con la mano; mi tío apago la televisión y me miro seriamente, yo no sabía cómo empezar, pero en una extraña reacción le dije todo en una oración de forma rápida, luego mi primo soltó un grito y se asomó a la habitación.

\- ¡Te dije que te largaras!

\- ¡de todas formas escucho muy bien! ¡Co-como has hecho esa estupidez!

\- ¿¡quieres que te explique con palitos como se hace!? –Issei y yo discutimos un breve momento.

-Natsuki –dijo mi tío con voz grave, se me pusieron los vellos de punta –está bien Natsuki, estoy orgulloso –sabía que mi tío me apoyaría –nuestra obligación es continuar con nuestra especie –me puso una mano en el hombro –estoy sorprendido y feliz, muy feliz -y sonrió tanto que sus ojos quedaron muy rasgados.

-entonces, ¿me ayudas a decírselo a mi madre?

\- ¿no se lo has dicho a mi tía? –soltó con sorpresa Issei.

\- ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí torpe? Me va a gritar, golpear y luego me estrangulara.

-no creo que llegue a lo último –que alentador... –pero bueno, ¿Cuándo se lo dices?

\- ¿Cuándo crees que sería buena idea?

Mi tío me aconsejo decírselo al otro día por la mañana. De manera que volví a correr silenciosamente hasta mi casa y me escurrí por la puerta, estaría subiendo las escaleras cuando recordé mi preciado tesoro, volví a bajarlos y salí al estacionamiento, pero no estaba mi moto por ningún sitio, ¿y si mi madre se había enterado antes y ya no tenía moto? El calor se me desvaneció y sentí el frio, no podía ser. Di la vuelta a toda la casa, pero no estaba, entonces me resigné, ella ya lo sabía.

\- ¡Ahí estas! –Me dijo de pronto por la ventana, casi volteé a verla con horror –si buscas tu moto, está en casa de tu tía, ella tiene el garaje vacío –después del susto pude sentirme mejor sabiendo que aún tenía la moto... y que ella aun no sabía nada. Fui a casa de mi tía, abrí el garaje y ahí estaba, me avente a abrazarla, era mía, mía, y era hermosa. Supongo que sí está en la casa de mi tía, mi madre no puede quitármela. Me quede un rato más ahí, me subí, me puse el casco, pero no la encendí, tendría que esperar. La cubrí con una manta y me fui. Por la noche, aunque no quisiera admitirlo tenía nervios y dormí mal.

Por la mañana, antes del desayuno, volví a escabullirme de la casa para ir donde mi tío, nada más me vio, se levantó, me puso las manos en los hombros y me acompaño de regreso. De alguna forma, sentí que ya no tenia de otra más que decir "el asunto". Volvimos a la casa de nuevo, y antes de entrar me puse el casco, mi tío me vio con burla, mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿no? Cuando por fin pusimos los pies en la casa mi madre se asomó por el marco de la puerta de la cocina, nos miró sorprendida y luego frunció las cejas, entramos suavemente en la habitación, primero mi tío y luego yo, un poco, pero solo un poco atrás de él.

\- ¿van a salir a algún lado? –sí, yo quería salir corriendo, era una gran idea.

-no, no, tu hija, debe decirte algo –mi tío sonreía, ¿Por qué sonreía? No había nada en el momento que fuera gracioso –Vamos Natsuki –y me dio una ligera palmeada en la espalda.

-emm… madre, ¿recuerdas a Tokiha? –le dije a través del casco.

-no te entiendo bien con eso puesto... pero, la chica pelirroja, la de la pastelería, ¿correcto? –asentí con la cabeza.

-no me dijiste que era pelirroja Nat-chan –dijo mi tío con una sonrisa, lo mire raro, en realidad, no es exactamente pelirroja… ¡eso no importaba ahora!

-bueno, el caso es que, está embarazada –la mire, ella tenía las cejas aún más fruncidas, mire a mi tío, la mire a ella –más exactamente, por un descuido mío –y casi corro a esconderme detrás de mi tío, pero eso me haría ver como cobarde, así que no lo hice, tan solo di un par de pasos atrás de forma muy lenta y disimulada. No fue exactamente un descuido, más bien una omisión, pero en algo tenía que ampararme ¿no?

Por increíble que me pareciera, ella no dijo nada; como dije antes, soportaría cualquier cosa, pero me di cuenta que cualquier cosa no incluía su silencio. Me miró fijamente sin decir nada, no es que fuera tan malo, sino que su mirada fija parecía que me iba a partir en dos, o como si fuera a desintegrarme, por favor Natsuki, eres un adulto, no te acobardes. De todos los escenarios que imagine, jamás pensé que ella se quedaría callada, prueba suficiente de que nada está escrito en esta vida.

-oye, ¿no la vas a felicitar? –dijo mi tío, pero ¿¡qué hacía!? Ella volteo a mirarlo muy lentamente.

-Natsuki… -yo, que cada vez me perdía más en mis pensamientos apocalípticos, levante la cabeza para mirarla –Kuga Natsuki… estoy muy decepcionada de ti –auch –te dije que no le hicieras caso a este idiota –y señalo a mi tío –y es lo primero que haces.

-oye, solo está haciendo lo correcto para salvaguardar la especie.

-no seas estúpido, no es un cambiante, no va a salvar ninguna especie –ah sí, no les había dicho que había cambiado de forma, pero, ¿sería conveniente decirlo en este momento? –ahora vas a tener que cuidar de la criatura.

-Mai es su madre –le dije para ampararme, otra vez.

-y tú también –su ceño cada vez se pronunciaba más, como nunca lo había visto –escúchame Natsuki, tú vas a mantener a la criatura, pero no vas a dejar de estudiar por eso.

-ok –no tenía intención de dejar de estudiar de todas maneras – ¿no quieres que me case con Tokiha verdad?

-no estaría mal –sentí como el alma se me escurrió hasta los pies –pero sería estúpido. Escucha, del dinero que te doy mensualmente, y que te voy a dar cuando entres a la universidad, de ahí vas a tomar para tu hijo –el término "hijo" ahora sonaba muy fuerte para mí –y no te aumentare nada –suspire con alivio.

-ok, no problem –le dije sin atreverme a decir más, lo cierto es que me daba una buena mesada.

-de lo único que tenemos suerte es de que no seas un cambiante, así que, está bien, nacerá una criatura con sangre sobrenatural, nada más, nada por qué preocuparse –ella suspiro, yo di un paso hacia atrás –ya de por si es suficientemente difícil preocuparme por ti a cada momento, pero desde que cumpliste dieciocho y no has cambiado, me siento mejor, más relajada –ella se apoyó en el filo del fregadero y yo volví a dar otro paso a atrás.

-bueno, ya que estamos todos reunidos y… es el momento de las confesiones pues… -ella había estado mirando al piso, pero conforme hablaba fue levantando la mirada suavemente, de una forma que personalmente, creo que fue muy aterradora.

\- ¿Qué pasa Natsuki? –dijo mi tío, note la emoción en su voz, sin embargo, solo la miraba a ella.

-oye, ¿porque me miras así? Yo no tengo la culpa –sí, mi nerviosismo salió a flote, y más aún cuando casi se le salían los ojos –sí, es lo que estás pensando, cambie, soy un cambia-formas, ahí lo tienes -justo cuando creí que sus ojos iban a estallar, dejo de mirarme a mí para ver a mi tío, casi con incredulidad.

-dijiste que no iba a ser un cambiante –le reclamo.

-bueno, me equivoque… -el tío me miro y sonrió –felicidades Natsuki, por segunda vez.

-nada de: "me equivoque" ¡me lo aseguraste! -vocifero.

\- ¿Qué querías? Solo hacía falta verla para saber que era una certeza de que sería un cambiante -mi madre lo miro con tanta furia que creí que le explotaría alguna vena -es evidente que tu sangre fue demasiado fuerte y predominaron tus genes sobre los de un vulgar humano.

Entonces yo me quedé ahí, de pie, sin palabras, con el sentimiento incómodo de que estaba sobrando en una conversación que no debí haber escuchado. Luego de que mi madre lo mirara como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza, se llevó las manos al rostro y se deslizo hasta quedar en el piso. Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio. La mire sin decir palabra alguna y sin expresión, en cambio mi tío la miro con una mueca, mientras que ella quien sabe que podría estar pensando. Lo cierto es que me hizo sentir mal. ¿Acaso era tan malo ser un cambiante? ¿Acaso no estaba feliz? ¿No estaba orgullosa de mí? ¿Por qué mi tío si lo estaba de mí, pero mi propia madre no? Tal parecía que había equivocado las cosas, siempre creí que era un motivo de orgullo nuestra sangre sobrenatural, pero no, no era así, porque si no, ¿entonces porque se ponía así? Me quite el casco y la mire a la luz de la plena mañana, sin el plástico polarizado del casco.

-bien, gracias por ser tan feliz como yo cuando lo supe –di media vuelta.

-tú no entiendes... –dijo a mis espaldas y me detuve –cuántos hijos he perdido por esta sangre... -la noticia me dejo helada y sin palabras por un momento, luego pasé saliva y pude contestar con una voz fría.

-no, no lo entiendo.

Con más tranquilidad de la que hubiera esperado en mí, salí de la casa, deje mi casco en el pórtico y tome camino al bosque. No quería estar ahí, no quería pensar en ella, y tampoco quería escuchar más. Quería apoyo y contención, comprensión, pero de ella no lo tendría. ¿Qué pretendía con ese último comentario? ¿Qué me sintiera mal? Ya me siento mal. Camine lento y con todas las ganas de contener las lágrimas. ¿Cómo es que en estos momentos tenía ganas de llorar? No quería. Ya entre los árboles, me detuve para limpiarme los ojos que me ardían. Me sentía frustrada y dolida. Una parte de mi me decía, entiéndela, no sabes qué hay detrás de lo que dijo, pero otra me decía, ¿y porque ella no intenta entenderte? Mandé al carajo ambos pensamientos y me senté en una piedra. Ojalá pudiera largarme de aquí. Ya no quiero nada, no quiero seguir aquí, no quiero estudiar, quiero estar sola.

Sin embargo, llegada la noche y los mosquitos, salí del bosque y fui a casa de mi tía. En un principio pensé en ir con el tío y bien, pasar la noche ahí, pero estaría él, Issei, muchos comentarios, carajo, no quería decir ni hacer nada, así que fui con la tía, toque solo una vez la puerta y me abrió casi al instante. No dije nada, no dijo nada, pero me permitió el paso y cuando llegue a la sala ya tenía un lugar preparado para dormir, me quite el pantalón y me metí entre las frazadas, casi al momento de acostarme me volvieron las ganas de llorar, trague saliva, apreté bien los dientes y parpadee muchas veces para alejar las lágrimas, al final exhale con cansancio. Sé que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a hablar con ella, pero al menos hoy no seria.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó el olor del desayuno y mi estómago. Me levante con el cuerpo cansado, me dolía una pierna y tenía alguna torcedura en la espalda. Me puse el pantalón y cuando me asomé al comedor mi tía me ofreció un asiento con la mano. Nada de dar los estúpidos buenos días, nada de preguntas, simplemente un desayuno en paz. Yo no quería hablar y ella jamás fue muy comunicativa. Termino el desayuno y me iba a ofrecer a lavar los trastos, pero negó con la cabeza y me señalo un estante de libros, y con la mano me mando ahí. Curiosamente ella tenía muchos libros de temática, como se podría decir, fantástica, había cosas sobre vampiros, hombres lobo, y criaturas mitológicas en general. Al final, me puse a leer sobre Drácula, negándome a leer alguna estupidez sobre hombres lobo. Al tercer día de estar en su casa, justo cuando leía como Drácula huía de Londres, mi tía se sentó a mi lado.

-dice tu madre que quiere que regreses para hablar –me volví a verla, las primeras palabras que le escuchaba decir desde hace tiempo, incluso resultaron extrañas. Me rasque la nuca en un movimiento nervioso.

-para que… no creo que tenga algo bueno que decir –nos quedamos en silencio, yo mirando el piso, ella mirándome a mí, que mierda.

-vamos, iré contigo –exhale fuerte, no quería ir.

Me levante del sofá, deje el libro a un lado y fui a la casa, creí que el trayecto sería una tortura, pero a mí me pareció que quizás camine demasiado rápido, así que, en menos tiempo del esperado, llegue a la puerta y mi madre abrió. Sus ojos verdes se toparon con los míos, su expresión había cambiado, no parecía enfadada, sino más bien, resignada, y eso me molesto, ella pareciera como si tuviera que cargar conmigo, si es tanta la carga, mejor me largo. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irme, pero mi tía me tomo de los hombros y me empujo dentro, entonces descubrí a todos reunidos ahí, hasta mis primos. "Felicidades Natsuki" dijeron ambos, que ahora estaban casi del mismo tamaño.

-me alegro de que también obtuvieras tu primer cambio, aunque yo te ganara –dijo Isao, el primo que era menor que yo, mocoso imprudente, se estaba burlando de que mi cambio había tardado más, pero eso no tenía nada que ver, era tan buena como cualquiera.

-ah sí, y cuando fue –le dije con la voz tensa.

-hace dos semanas –una mierda, yo había cambiado antes que él.

-pues el mío fue en el festival cultural, hace ya más de un mes, idiota –casi escupí las palabras con fastidio.

-eso es sorprendente –dijo el tío – ¿por qué no nos enteramos?

-bueno, porque no tenemos a alguien que hable con espíritus y nos lo comunique –dijo mi madre sentándose en un sofá, no supe si era sarcasmo o qué – ¿por qué no me hablaste cuando sucedió? –y ahora me reclamaba, que mierda.

-porque no podía regresar a mi forma humana, lo logré hasta el otro día –le dije, después de exhalar fuerte.

-pero no te vio nadie, ¿verdad? –ahora era mi tío.

-no, y si me vieron creyeron que era un perro, oí a alguien decir que vio un perro –no sé, pero tenía la ligera sensación de que no debía decir nada de Sugiura, nada de nada.

-siempre nos confunden con perros, pero está bien, es mejor –continuo mi tío –Natsuki, ahora que eres un cambiante, junto con todos nosotros, debes saber unas cuantas reglas, principalmente que nadie, jamás en la vida, debe enterarse de nuestra naturaleza, principalmente los humanos, los humanos comunes no deben saberlo.

-de acuerdo… ¿y si, hubiera otros como nosotros?

-bueno, debes saber, y será toda una revelación para ti, Nat-chan, que hay otros cambiantes, y no cambian a lobos, cambian a ratas, felinos, serp… -lo cierto, es que no era una revelación para mí, no después de Sugiura.

\- ¡shsh! –Mi madre interrumpió –no digas eso.

\- ¿por qué? No creo que haya alguien espiando –de pronto ambos empezaron una discusión sin palabras – ¡bueno ya!, hay también serpientes y quizás son las más peligrosas, también hay lagartos, arañas, osos, zorros, cuervos, hay muchos en el mundo Nat-chan, y no es bueno que sepan que nosotros existimos ni que sabemos que existen, incluso dicen, yo no los he visto, pero dicen que hay cambiantes que vienen del mar.

-cállate, no le metas esas ideas –mi madre otra vez.

-solo digo lo que oí, hombres cangrejo, hombres que cambian a tiburones, y… -mi madre le aventó un cojín en la cara.

-lo verdadero importante, es que nadie debe saber que existimos, igual que lo que dice tu tío, solo debemos ser una leyenda, algo imposible.

\- ¿entonces los hombres cangrejo si existen? Digo, si somos una leyenda y ellos también…

-para Natsuki, para, te voy a decir las reglas, la más importante ya te la dijimos, que nadie te descubra, ni siquiera Tokiha-san, y, la segunda más importante, jamás debes aparearte con otro cambiante, jamás.

\- ¿aparearme? No soy un animal –le dije ofendida.

-técnicamente… -empezó mi tío.

-bueno, ya –dijo mi madre –no procrearas, ¿está bien así? –fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué?

-nacería una abominación –contesto mi tía.

-deformes, sin piernas, sin pelo, e incluso perturbados mentalmente –dijo mi madre –por esa razón no se debe hacer, también, no debes comer carne humana… -se hizo el silencio y los mire a todos a los ojos por unos instantes.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? –Todos miraban en silencio –no voy a comer gente, ¿ok? No se me había ocurrido –dije ofendida por segunda vez.

-ha habido casos en que sucede Nat-chan, solo te prevenimos… continuando con los cambiantes de otras especies, no deben saber que estamos aquí ¿de acuerdo? –Dijo mi tío, asentí suavemente sintiéndome culpable –la razón de que tu madre se pusiera neurótica ayer –mi madre lo golpeo –es porque todos hemos sufrido pérdidas por eso –la cosa se tornó seria –somos una minoría, y Tokio está plagado de ratas, y las ratas no son amistosas, lo cierto es…

-que muchos de nuestros hijos han muerto poco después del cambio –mi madre tenía un tono de voz grave –se han involucrado con otros cambiantes, así que debes tener mucho cuidado –entonces caí en la cuenta, de que la pregunta que siempre me había hecho, ahora ya tenía respuesta.

\- ¿has tenido hijos antes de mí? –ella no contesto, pero su silencio en si era la respuesta - ¿Cuántos? –Se sujetó las manos en un movimiento nervioso - ¿Cuántos, madre?

-yo he perdido veintiuno –contesto mi tío –y cada uno duele tanto como otro, no le preguntes eso a tu madre –mire a mi madre, que tenía los ojos fijos en el piso, ¿cuántos hermanos muertos o asesinados habré tenido? ¿Cuántas veces habrá pasado por este proceso? ¿Por qué si ha perdido tantos, se permitió tenerme?, no lo entendía, quizás tenía razón para ponerse mal por la noticia, es decir, solo quería que disminuyera el riesgo de mi vida ¿no? Pero estaba en mi naturaleza que iba a ser un cambiante, lo único que podía hacer, era decirle que tendría mucho cuidado.

-ahora, ya que están casi al mismo tiempo Isao y tú, hay que celebrar un rito de iniciación –mi madre le aventó otro cojín.

-Natsuki no tiene tiempo para tus ritos de iniciación ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué se fueran un mes a vivir en las montañas? ¿Cómo siempre pides? Le queda una semana de vacaciones para entrar a su último trimestre y luego la universidad, tiene que estudiar.

-yo solo decía… puede ser un rito de iniciación de una semana, no forzosamente tiene que ser un mes, es la tradición Saeko.

Esa noche me fui a dormir a mi cama, pero no podía dormir bien, en mi cabeza se repetían todos los comentarios sobre cambiantes, reglas estúpidas y otras no tan estúpidas, pero siempre remarcando que hay terribles peligros allá a fuera, como las ratas en Tokio, dicen que habitan debajo de la ciudad, paseándose por los túneles subterráneos, por las alcantarillas y las vías de los trenes, que donde hay una, hay mínimo veinte, y que en lo más profundo tienen su madriguera, con miles, todas como criaturas rabiosas y violentas, definitivamente, las ratas no son algo con lo que me quiera relacionar. Pero lo que también llamaba mi atención eran los hombres cangrejo, ¿Cómo serían esas cosas? Definitivamente no iba a sumergirme al mar para descubrir si es cierto o no. Después de largas horas, pude dormir y me despertó el ruido de pasos en mi habitación. Al final de la anterior noche, se acordó que pasaría una semana en las montañas como rito de iniciación, adiós a las cobijas suaves y mullidas por una semana. Me levanté con pereza y me vestí.

Cuando baje al primer piso mi madre me esperaba en la puerta de la casa, me extraño que no estuviera en la cocina, y tan pronto como me aproxime, me llamo a seguirla hasta el pie del bosque, ahí estaban dos lobos, uno más grande que el otro y con más pelos blancos en el hocico, quizá canas. Luego de eso mi madre dijo unas oraciones para iniciar y me pidió la ropa, lo que confirmo mis sospechas, iba a tener que llevar a cabo el estúpido ritual en forma de lupus*, no lo podía creer. Poco a poco me fui desnudando, hasta tener que poner los pies en el pasto húmedo y sentí el azote del viento frio en la piel. Al terminar de quitarme la última prenda, un calcetín, me di cuenta de que todos me miraban, esperaban que cambiara de forma y eso me dio nervios, ¿y si no podía? di un corto suspiro, lo intentaría. Cerré los ojos y durante largos minutos lo intenté, pero no pasaba nada, el terror comenzó a invadirme, no podía ser, ¿si podía hacerlo, verdad? Si podía cambiar de forma, pero ¿porque ahora no sucedía? ¿Acaso lo soñé? Comencé a repetirme un "no puede ser" constantemente, hasta que de pronto, cuando aún era presa del pánico y enfrente de todos, sentí el primer desgarre de músculos en mi brazo derecho, luego las vértebras en mi columna empezaron a tronar, el proceso fue tan doloroso como la vez pasada, el dolor del brote de incisivos y molares rompiéndome las encías causaba ardor y mucha sangre, además las nuevas garras rompían la punta de mis dedos, el cambio significaba sangre y dolor, y se prolongó por al menos media hora, o lo que sentí que fue media hora de tortura, al final, termine en el suelo mientras mi cuerpo terminaba los últimos ajustes.

-yo tenía mis dudas, porque no olía a uno de nosotros, pero es obvio que en verdad es un cambiante –dijo mi tío.

-por favor, está en la adolescencia, unos días sin bañarse son el mejor camuflaje, pero aun así tiene que aprender a encubrir su olor –dijo mi madre, eso me ofendió, siempre me bañaba –bueno, ahora vete, y recuerden, deben traer los huesos o la piel de una comadreja, si no, el ritual no estará completo –dijo ella, haciendo pelota mi ropa, luego me miro a mi –y más te vale volver, tienes que seguir estudiando –mi madre podía ser fría como un tempano de hielo.

Me levanté del piso y me fui a seguir a mi tío, que lideraba el viaje. Al principio íbamos lento, me dolían un poco las patas, de hecho, aún tenía el cuerpo resentido por el cambio, pero tuve que resistir el dolor, porque aceleraron el paso y no quería quedarme atrás. Recorrimos una gran distancia, tanta que cuando llegamos a una serie de montañas ya era de noche y yo sin nada en el estómago. Fue entonces cuando el tío dijo que debíamos separarnos e ir cada quien por su camino, y después de una semana debíamos volver solos con el premio de la comadreja. ¿Podía quejarme? No, así que cambié la dirección de mis patas y fui por la derecha, a las faldas de la montaña y sin mirar atrás los deje.

En ese momento, sentí que fue la semana más dura de mi vida, hacia frio y había mucha humedad, lo sentía en las patas, a pesar de las gruesas almohadillas sentía como si llegara el frio hasta los huesos, pero mi cuerpo estaba bien; constantemente tenía el pelo húmedo y debía tener mucha cautela para poder atrapar un animal, lo que más había eran roedores y los muy desgraciados estaban muy alertas, pero luego de atraparlos venia lo difícil, jamás había comido carne cruda, si bien ahora tenía el equipo para consumir carne cruda, mascarla, saborearla y tragarla no fue sencillo al principio, pero el hambre era peor que eso. Creo que lo más difícil fue tragar carne, sin embargo, encontré la rutina, llenarme el estómago, buscar algún lugar donde dormir, y luego volver a buscar que comer para volver a dormir. No estaba tan mal, era simple, además, algunas veces el silencio del bosque era agradable, por la noche, la montaña no era tan oscura, no daba miedo, solo tenía que buscar algún agujero en el suelo y dormir, o bien, rascar una madriguera para dormir, en lo profundo de la tierra el frio no se sentía tanto, y más rápido de lo que creí termino la semana, y yo aun sin encontrar una estúpida comadreja, sentí la presión en la cabeza, no quería volver con las manos vacías, pero no tenía otra salida, el día se terminaba y debía volver.

Emprendí el regreso al medio día, con las orejas bien paradas, apenas y había cazado lo suficiente para mantenerme, pero una semana es fácil de sobrevivir, aun con lo mínimo, así que agradecí que fuera solo una semana y no el mes del que hablaban. La tierra estaba húmeda y blanda, silenciaba mis pasos, no me di cuenta de que conveniente era hasta que a mis oídos llego el sonido de un movimiento, en tan solo un segundo dirigí mis ojos a la izquierda y ahí estaba, una estúpida comadreja, con el lomo café y la barriga blanca. Tuve que ingeniármelas para acercarme a la comadreja sin que me detectara, todo fue casi perfecto hasta que di un paso en falso, el animalejo me vio y salió corriendo. No, no, no, no me puede pasar a mí, pensé rápidamente y salte detrás de ella, fue una pequeña persecución hasta que tenía su cola en mi nariz, lance la dentellada y solo mordí los pelos. Eso me irrito, así que lance otra en el tiempo preciso antes de que la comadreja entrara a una madriguera de su justo tamaño, la pesque por la cola y enseguida se giró a enterrarme sus diminutos dientes.

Al final del día llegue al pie del bosque con unas heridas en el hocico, cerca de la nariz, pero con la comadreja en las fauces, y mi madre pronto vino a recibirme. Felicidades me dijo, le deje el cadáver en las manos y me hizo la seña para seguirla hasta la casa, ¡Había completado el ritual! entre corriendo hasta el cuarto de baño y me regaño por ensuciar la casa, aun con los gritos desde el primer piso me metí a bañar felizmente, tarde un largo rato hasta que volví a mi forma humana y otro en que me aseaba. Al día siguiente mi madre desolló a la comadreja y puso a secar la piel, quedaría como un trofeo en la sala. Las vacaciones terminaron rápido, cuando me di cuenta, faltaban tan solo dos días para regresar y se sentía todo diferente. Mi madre volvió a ser mi profesora personal, solo que ahora mostrándome cosas acerca de los lobos, contándome sobre cambia formas, como una especie de enciclopedia, con detalles y demás, si lo de las ratas se escuchaba feo, las arañas eran aun peor, pero, sobre todo, me enseño algunas técnicas, la más importante, a ocultar mi olor y pasar como cualquier humano, era algo extraño, algo que se asoció a mí, y deje de necesitar el cacharro que me dio Sugiura.

Finamente cuando volví a los dormitorios sentí que había pasado mucho, pero mucho tiempo. Era sorprendente como había transcurrido el tiempo y ahora en verdad era uno de ellos, me sentía bien, aunque también algo asustada. Deje mi maleta a un lado, me cambie la ropa y me metí a la cama, de vuelta a las sabanas del dormitorio dormí sin soñar.

Al otro día, como siempre en los últimos casi tres años del instituto, me levante temprano, Kikukawa aun dormía. Me vestí en silencio y bajé a desayunar, nada más terminar me fui al salón de clases. Estaba a medio camino del salón cuando Sugiura volvió a pasarme el brazo por los hombros, me jalo hacia ella y me hablo casi en el oído.

-ya no estás usando lo que te di, ¿los tuyos te enseñaron el don? –me solté del brazo y la miré con el ceño fruncido.

-sí, así es, ya sé cómo ocultar mi olor, así que nuestro trato se acabó –le dije, y el corazón me latió rápidamente.

-no, no Kuga, aún tenemos una relación –se acercó a mí –más cercana de lo que crees… somos cambiantes –dijo esto último en un susurro casi inaudible. Entonces sentí la descarga de adrenalina de mi cabeza hasta los pies y vi como pasaba de largo Fujino…

-oye, tú sabes que hay más especies cambiantes ¿no? –alzo las cejas.

-claro, lo he estudiado a fondo –seguí el andar de Fujino junto con el movimiento de sus caderas.

\- ¿puedes saber a qué especie pertenece alguien?

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué estás diciendo? –ahora Sugiura retrocedió unos centímetros y me miro con curiosidad.

-sí, Tokiha tiene sangre sobrenatural, pero ¿de qué especie? ¿me captas? –entonces cambio la expresión de su rostro, era de completo asombro.

-ya lo entiendo, leí algo sobre eso –y luego volteo a ver a la lejanía –creo que tengo un escrito… Kuga, tienes buenas ideas, si consigo la manera, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-saber de qué especie viene Tokiha, es obvio –segundos después sonrió diabólicamente.

-pero compartirás la información, ¿verdad? –trague saliva con dificultad. Sugiura podía infundir temor.

-claro –le dije alzando las cejas y bajándolas, enfatizando mi respuesta.

-adelántate al salón, tengo que buscar algo –y salió corriendo, por mi parte, alce una ceja y empecé a caminar, justo cuando llegue ya estaban todos mis compañeros, rápidamente Higurashi me abordo y comenzó a platicar sobre sus vacaciones, y Fujino, ella curiosamente, no estaba en su lugar como siempre, estaba hablando a susurros con Suzushiro al extremo del salón, eso era extraño. De pronto apareció Sugiura, porque la primera hora era clase con ella, escribió un rápido "hora de estudio" en el pizarrón y salió corriendo mientras decía "lean la página 116". No se le volvió a ver por ese día, y obviamente, todos en el salón tardaron en acatar la orden, porque antes se pusieron al tanto de las vacaciones de los demás. Higurashi me conto con lujo de detalle la navidad con el novio, que ya no recuerdo como se llama. Finalmente, cuando me pregunto cómo me había ido a mí, le dije que había ido a hacer montañismo, nada fuera de la verdad.

El resto de la semana, al igual que esa primera clase, se le vio escasamente a Sugiura, y cuando me la encontraba por casualidad, me llevaba a rastras y me enseñaba algunos papeles, pero nada en concreto, nada que pudiera responder a mi pregunta, sin embargo, seguía diciendo que cada vez estaba más cerca de encontrar la respuesta, pobre mujer, se notaba que no tenía avances, pero se convencía de lo contrario.

Llegado el sábado salí a ver a Tokiha sin muchas ganas, y le conté, omitiendo un sin número de cosas por supuesto, la situación con mi madre; ella había dicho, "te harás cargo", pero no me dijo que viviera con Tokiha, pero ella lo tomo como un, "su madre está de acuerdo" y no supe como escaparme de la situación sin que lo tomara mal, sin duda dije mal las palabras o los hechos, por lo que al parecer, a menos que suceda una tragedia, Tokiha me seguirá a Tokio. Esa misma noche llamé a mi madre y le conté lo que quería hacer Tokiha, ¿y qué me dijo? "ese no es mi problema", ¡qué mala madre!

Los días siguieron pasando rápidamente, y Sugiura me daba lástima, se encontraba absorta en su investigación, ¿alguna vez creí que ella podría ayudarme con eso? Si, al principio, pero después de ver todos sus esfuerzos y sin resultados, me daban ganas de suplicarle que se detuviera, de hecho, no sé cómo no la habían despedido del instituto, ya penas y se pasaba a los salones a escribir sus "hora de estudios" dictando las páginas que leer y haciendo un par de preguntas para volver a irse tan rápido como había aparecido. Así que hoy, ya la tercera semana de clases, no fui directamente al salón, no tenía caso, en lugar de eso fui directamente a la sala de profesores y como lo esperé, ahí estaba Sugiura, enterrando los ojos en un libro.

-Kuga –nada más escuchar mis pasos volteo a verme, tenía los ojos enrojecidos -que bueno que te veo –se acercó a mí y me paso una mano por los hombros, de forma nerviosa -al fin, al fin, tienes que mirar esto –se notaba que llevaba algunos días sin dormir, lo que empeoraba su estado ¿Por qué se aficionaba tanto?

-profesora, por favor –me jalo del hombro y me acerco aún más a ella - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Tiene clases que dar…

-si no vengo, no me pegan el día, pero olvídalo, mira, este libro lo acabo de conseguir, lo robe de la biblioteca privada de… -eso era lo peor, ¡un robo! Tenía que dejar su estúpida investigación.

-profesora, por favor –le rogué -deténgase –y entonces, sentí el enérgico golpeteo en mi corazón casi al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría de golpe. Ambas volteamos a ver encontrando a Fujino en el quicio de la puerta con el ceño fruncido, eso era un hecho sin precedentes, abrí la boca de la sorpresa, jamás había visto a Fujino con esa expresión, se veía sexy y audaz, pero sobre todo sexy, oh sí.

-Fujino-chan –dijo Sugiura al tiempo que me soltó lentamente - ¿Qué se te ofrece? –Fujino se quedó largos segundos en silencio.

-creo que puedo esperar –retrocedió unos pasos y volvió a cerrar la puerta, ¿eso fue raro no? Luego de un considerable tiempo, Sugiura volvió al tema del libro robado una vez que oímos sus pasos alejarse y yo sentí pena ajena.

-no puedo creer que haya robado un libro –le dije tratando de no alzar la voz, o al menos no demasiado –ha ido muy lejos.

\- ¡No Kuga! –Decía en susurros –esto es increíble, al fin lo encontré, es un ritual –la mire feo –aquí dice que haciendo un ritual puedes descubrir su especie, sin ver algún tipo de cambio o transformación, pero… -siempre hay un pero, siempre, ¿Por qué la vida es así? –se necesita sangre.

\- ¿sangre mía o tuya? –alce las cejas con sorpresa, eso de la sangre no me gustaba.

-no, sangre de ella, o sea, tienes que conseguir sangre de Tokiha –la mire con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¿es una broma, verdad? –Ella negó rápida y repetitivamente con la cabeza - ¿¡Cómo voy a conseguir su sangre!?

-puedes tener sexo salvaje con ella y en algún momento no se, lastimarla "sin querer", con una gota de sangre sería más que suficiente.

-no sea torpe profesora, ¿Qué tal si me meto en problemas?

\- ¿Cómo una demanda? No pasa nada Kuga, jamás te encontrara la policía si permaneces como mujer, es muy sencillo, o puedes usar cloroformo, una jeringa ¡y ya está!

-usted empeora a cada momento, ¡no puedo hacer eso! Es… es… ¡es ilegal!

-no tiene por qué saberlo nadie más que tú y yo –ella negaba y asentía con la cabeza sin coherencia alguna.

\- ¡no voy a hacer eso! –entonces ella tomo distancia al tiempo que se ponía seria.

-entonces lo hare yo Kuga, no podemos echarnos para atrás a estas alturas.

Y lógicamente, ahora que Sugiura llegaba a ese estado, supe que ella sin duda necesitaba recapacitar las cosas que estaba diciendo, por eso y sin previo aviso le solté un golpe en la cabeza que la hizo caer inconsciente al instante. Vaya Kuga, estás diciendo que no harás nada ilegal, pero acabas de golpear a tu profesora. Sinceramente creí que sería más resistente… Exhale con cansancio. Me rasque un poco la cabeza y me agache a levantarla antes de que pudiera venir alguien más y viera la escena del crimen. Con cuidado la levante y deje caer sus nalgas en la silla frente a su escritorio para acomodarla de tal forma que pareciera se hubiera quedado dormida, por suerte no estaba muerta, así que no pasaría nada grave. Le acomode los brazos sobre el escritorio y apoye su cabeza en el primer libro que encontré abierto en el escritorio. Cuando quedo perfectamente acomodada tome el libro robado que la había sacado de quicio, lo mejor sería guardarlo por algún tiempo indefinido y echarle un vistazo. Al final, deje la escena perfecta de Sugiura durmiendo.

Abandoné la sala de profesores con el libro hurtado y me dirigí hacia mi salón de clases, los pasillos estaban vacíos, todos estaban en clases, todos excepto los que tuvieran clase con Sugiura, o sea yo. Estaría por dar vuelta en una esquina cuando volví a sentir el golpeteo de mi corazón en mi pecho y la adrenalina, que tan rápido como se había disparado su efecto así se había diseminado, trayendo consigo a, por supuesto, el olor de Fujino. Gire la esquina y ahí, a unos pasos estaba ella. Algo sucedía últimamente, algo extraño para mí. Antes podía sentir a Fujino a por lo menos veinte metros lejos, pero ahora, solo podía darme cuenta de su presencia estando casi frente a mí ¿Por qué? ¿Sería un efecto de mi primer cambio? ¿porque llevamos mucho tiempo siendo vecinas de pupitre? ¿O es porque ahora, soy oficialmente un cambiante? Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de pensar en más sobre el tema, Fujino volteo a verme, aun con el ceño fruncido.

-Kuga… han - ¿soy yo, o casi escupió mi nombre? –necesito hablar contigo –qué carajo, ¿pero, o sea, por qué?

-bien, sobre qué quieres hablar Fujino –yo también fruncí las cejas y la mire directamente a los ojos, pocas veces podía mirarla tan directamente a los ojos, y no era porque no se dieran las ocasiones, sino que, había algo que me hacía apartar la mirada, pero ahora, ahora no dejaría de mirar esos ojos escarlatas por nada del mundo.

-acompáñame –y sin más, giro y empezó a caminar.

La conexión visual termino y yo tense la mandíbula. ¿Qué podía querer de mí? ¿acaso terminar la conversación de festival cultural? Si es así ¿Por qué esa actitud tan seria? Me mantuve con esa duda mientras le seguía los pasos hasta que finamente llegamos al salón del consejo estudiantil, eso no me gustaba. De forma tosca y algo precipitada abrió la puerta y espero a que entrara para cerrarla de igual forma. No estaba en problemas ¿cierto? No tenía nada de que temer, no había hecho… ay mierda… la estúpida escoria de Kanzaki, seguro ya se lo había dicho, voltee a mirarla casi con miedo mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio. No… no… no podía ser, no podía saberlo. Mire a la izquierda, mire a la derecha, mire por las ventanas mientras pensaba, debo matar a Kanzaki de una vez por todas... si él se lo dijo, definitivamente lo matare.

-siéntate, por favor –me saco del hilo de pensamientos y con su mano me ofreció la silla frente a ella. Fruncí más las cejas y apreté los dientes.

\- ¿Qué sucede Fujino? suéltalo ya –le dije al tiempo que tomaba asiento y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-bien, no te hare perder el tiempo, te he visto hoy con la profesora Sugiura –espera ¿Qué? –Las he visto varias veces y… -alce una ceja –hay varios comentarios, sospechas y chismes principalmente –abrí un poco la boca mientras fruncía completamente el ceño.

-qué quieres decir Fujino, se directa –los rodeos no eran lo mío.

\- ¿tienes una relación con Sugiura-Sensei? –me quede sin palabras y con la cabeza en blanco, y eso era difícil, usualmente pensaba en alguna grosería y contestaba, pero ahora ¿una relación con Sugiura?

\- ¿Cómo? –patético, pero si, lo primero que dije fue eso.

-de tipo romántico me refiero –la voz de Fujino no era encantadora como siempre, era mordaz y lacerante.

\- ¿con Sugiura-sensei? –No se movió ni un ápice ante mi pregunta - ¿es en serio? –sin respuesta de su parte y parecía que sus ojos se clavarían en los míos - ¿y quién carajos invento eso?

-se les ha visto incontables veces demasiado cerca, debo advertirte Kuga-han, que una relación con un profesor está prohibida, el castigo es la expulsión, además de que ella terminara en prisión por corromper a una menor de edad –eso ultimo casi lo dijo con gozo, ¿o lo imagine? Más importante, ¿de verdad podía pasar eso?

-no, no Fujino –negué con la cabeza –no quiero que me expulsen –no estando tan cerca de terminar.

\- ¿entonces es solo Sugiura? Te he escuchado antes en la sala de profesores, le pedias que se detuviera –casi escapa el alma de mi cuerpo, lo estaba mal interpretando –si ha intentado seducirte... –dijo con un tono duro de voz –le daremos la queja a la directora y Sugiura-Sensei irá a prisión por intento de violación - ¿violación? ¿Cuándo dije eso? ¿Cuándo?

-no, no Fujino, lo estas malinterpretando todo –le dije casi con desesperación.

\- ¿entonces es consensuado? –me estaba empezando a desesperar, ¿Por qué estaba tan segura de que había algo entre Sugiura y yo?

\- ¡No! No tengo ningún tipo de relación más que de profesora-alumna, nada más Fujino, nada más –le dije casi deletreando las palabras. Entonces su expresión cambio, relajo un poco más el ceño.

\- ¿entonces qué fue lo de hace rato? –creo que me costaría trabajo que Fujino entendiera que no tenía ninguna relación aggg, romántica ugg con Sugiura.

-la profesora se está volviendo loca con una investigación, si ves su escritorio está repleto de libros y parece que casi no duerme, no nos ha dado una clase desde que empezó el trimestre, ¡Tú lo sabes!

\- ¿Qué investigación? –vi como termino su pregunta con un corto suspiro, creo que se estaba calmando.

-no tengo ni idea –tampoco es como si le fuera a decir de que iba la cosa. Sin quererlo, me hice bastante consiente del libro robado que reposaba en mis piernas y bajo mis manos, me obligue a no bajar la mirada al libro para que ella no lo hiciera también, nuestro contacto visual era tan férreo que seguiría mis ojos a donde mirara, y entonces me preguntaría por el libro.

-no quiero mentiras Kuga-han… - ¿ella en verdad estaba convencida cierto? Pero no yo tenía nada con Sugiura, con nadie del instituto, solo una malsana y creo que, hasta obsesiva atracción por ella, por Fujino, pero nada más.

\- ¿y por qué crees que estoy mintiendo? –entonces, de un segundo a otro, pase de estar sorprendida a indignada y finalmente molesta.

-para proteger a Sugiura-sensei –ahora volvía el tono duro de Fujino, el cual, por primera vez en la vida, me exaspero.

-no, estoy, protegiendo... ¡a Sugiura! –le dije al final casi gritando. Ella se conservó inmutable, mirándome fijamente, si no cambiaba su actitud me iba a enojar de verdad.

-tranquilízate Kuga-han - ¿tranquilizarme? Esa era la palabra perfecta para que yo reaccionara de la forma contraria, al oírla algo se dispersó por mi sangre que se sentía como el fuego y me hizo apretar los puños tanto que con seguridad me deje marcas en las palmas de las manos.

-no voy a tranquilizarme –me levante de la silla como un resorte - ¡no puedes amenazarme con expulsarme por una estupidez como esa y luego pedirme tranquilizarme!

-calma, estoy de tu parte, solo quiero hacer justicia –me irritaba ese aspecto tan tranquilo de Fujino.

-me ofende de tu parte que insinúes una estupidez como esa –le dije, apretando los labios para no explotar - ¿pero sabes qué? –Ella alzo las cejas y yo apreté los dientes –cree lo que tú quieras Fujino –le dije sin separar los dientes, mascullando las palabras. Me levanté de la silla con dignidad y abrí la puerta para largarme a pasos rápidos, largos y acelerados, sin molestarme en ocultar mi disgusto y cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Ese día fue uno de los más extraños. Horas después, cuando casi acababan las clases, apareció Sugiura en la puerta del salón, aun con ojeras y completamente desesperada, yo me tense en mi asiento y casi podía afirmar que Fujino me había volteado a ver. Sugiura me volteo a ver y me hizo señas de algún tipo pero que no comprendí en absoluto, luego la profesora en turno, con cierta actitud penosa le pidió que dejara de interrumpir su clase. Sentí pena ajena. Cuando por fin termino la clase y yo comencé a guardar mis cosas Sugiura entro como un remolino ¿es que acaso no se fijaba en lo que estaba haciendo? Me estaba poniendo en vergüenza y afianzando todos los chismes que decía haber Fujino, además de que la misma estaba a tan solo unos centímetros. Quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara cuando Sugiura me dijo que había desaparecido su libro, que por cierto no era suyo, sino robado, y que lo había buscado por todo el instituto; cuando dijo esto último Fujino dejo de mostrar interés y se largó, mientras que yo tuve que lidiar con el olor de la sudoración extrema de Sugiura, en ese momento mi afilado olfato no resulto muy útil.

-no lo he visto Sensei –le dije y encogí de hombros. Tomé mi maletín y salí del salón con Sugiura pisándome los pies. Me siguió por todo el instituto hasta que llegué a los dormitorios y le cerré la puerta en la cara. En mi habitación por fin pude aventar todas mis cosas, desnudarme y tirarme en la cama, bendita sea la calefacción. Más tarde revise el libro que había robado Sugiura, era un libro de rituales, y uno muy variado, dentro de todos los rituales, había uno que estaba especialmente marcado por Sugiura, el ritual se llamaba: "Rasgar la Sangre" y era verdad, se podía conocer todo acerca de la naturaleza de la persona o cambiante, el auspicio en que había nacido, la línea de sangre, la raza, los dones que poseía... pero se necesitaba sangre. Era fabuloso, pero también complicado, personalmente, no tenía el nivel ni la capacidad para realizarlo. Cerré el libro y me levanté para estudiar.

Al cabo de tres días apareció Sugiura para dar clases nuevamente. Se notaba cansada, ojerosa y con los ojos irritados, además de muy pocos ánimos y me sentí un poco culpable por no decirle que tenía su libro, pero en parte se lo merecía y creo que como castigo ya había sido suficiente, además de que, ya había leído todos los rituales del libro y me había encargado de transcribir los que me parecían más interesantes, como ese donde puedes hacer que un espíritu se adhiera a tu piel como un tatuaje y te proteja, se leía muy bueno y merecía la pena intentarlo.

Ese día, cuando llego la hora del receso, me escabullí del instituto hasta los dormitorios, y poniendo el libro de rituales entre la cintura de mi falda y mi ropa interior, volví a deslizarme al instituto y de ahí hasta la sala de profesores, donde encontré a Sugiura con la frente pegada al escritorio, deprimida supuse. Me acerque y apenas le toque el hombro con la punta de mis dedos para hacer saber de mi presencia.

-estoy acabada Kuga… -me dijo sin levantar la cabeza, con la voz entorpecida por el obstáculo del escritorio –mi mentor me va a matar, seguro que ya no me tendrá confianza –y sentí aún más lastima… un momento, ¿le había robado a su mentor? Creo que se merecía más días de castigo –no es como si fuera el mejor mentor del mundo, le encantaba reventarme las nalgas con una vara de bambú –ahí se acabó la posible estima que tuviera por su mentor –aunque bueno, los viejos ven eso normal, el caso es… -soltó un suspiro –que no debí haber tomado el libro –ahí suspire yo.

-bueno, por hoy puedes descansar –movió la cabeza hasta dejarla apoyada de lado, para así mirarme con ojos cansados –encontré tu libro –no le iba a decir que yo se lo había, prácticamente, robado, pero ladrón que roba a ladrón, tiene cien años de perdón. Entonces, alzo las cejas y abrió muy grandes los ojos verdes como lechuga.

-no… no juegues con mis sentimientos Kuga –levanto la cabeza, picada por la emoción. Entonces me levante la sudadera que gustaba llevar bajo el uniforme y me saque el libro.

\- ¡oh por Inari! –Dijo nada más ver el libro –si no estuviera tan desesperada por el libro protestaría sobre donde lo llevabas –decía al tiempo que se lo extendía. Yo entrecerré los ojos, ¿le hacía un favor y encima se quejaba?

\- ¿querías acaso, que llevara un libro de rituales en las manos como si fuera un libro de matemáticas? –le dije con especial sarcasmo –si lo viera Fujino pensaría que te estoy entregando mi diario o algo peor, no sé qué –termine, negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Fujino? –Alzo una ceja - ¿Fujino Shizuru-chan?

-sí, no conozco otra Fujino en el instituto, y la verdad desconozco si es un apellido común –hable volviendo a sentir como se me encendía la sangre de coraje.

\- ¿Por qué Fujino-chan pensaría eso? –decía mientras revisaba el libro con especial fervor.

-tiene la loca idea de que tengo una relación de tipo romántica contigo –le dije sin relajar las cejas fruncidas.

\- ¿Que, qué? –dejo el libro de lado y me miro con horror.

-eso te digo, me llevo al salón del consejo y casi te acusaba de violación –continúe, mirando a cualquier otro lado, enfadada.

\- pero le dijiste que no es cierto, ¿verdad? –la piel de por si pálida de Sugiura de pronto se notaba más pálida.

-claro que se lo dije, pero si me creyó o no ya no es problema mío –de pronto me sujeto los brazos.

-tienes que convencerla, aun necesito que me paguen –parecía un poco desesperada.

-no toques, Sugiura, no te he dado permiso –me quite sus manos de mis brazos –que piense lo que quiera, si me llaman a dirección lo negare y tú también lo negaras porque no es verdad –entonces note que pensaba algo en silencio.

-creo que podría manipular las cosas Kuga, ya sabes, soy una zorra –no supe si reírme de eso.

\- ¿Cómo manipular? –le dije con expresión seria - ¿sobornarías a la directora?

-no, simplemente puedo seducir a Fujino –y dejo escapar una risa. Yo apreté la mandíbula conteniendo la creciente rabia.

-no te atrevas Sugiura –la voz salió más gutural de lo esperado.

-está bien… -dijo asombrada –entonces simplemente borrare esos recuerdos y listo –fruncí las cejas y le di la mirada más dura que pude –está bien, está bien, de todas maneras, aun no puedo hacer eso, es una técnica demasiado avanzada para mí -ahí di por terminada nuestra conversación, di media vuelta y salí de la sala de profesores. Después de cerrar la puerta dejé escapar un suspiro, no tenía idea de porque la situación se había vuelto tan complicada –a Kuga le gusta Fujino –alcance a escuchar con mis excelentes oídos y contraje el rostro de molestia.

\- ¡te he oído! –casi le grite desde el otro lado de la puerta, pronto estallo en una gran carcajada, no pude hacer más que regresar a mi salón mientras apretaba los dientes, molesta.

* * *

Hasta aquí este capitulo. Sugiura Midori es un personaje que me agrada mucho, y emm, no se, quisiera decir muchas cosas sobre este trabajo pero, creo que ya sera al final. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad son muy motivantes, algunas veces me dan ganas de agradecer a cada una de ustedes (no se si hay algún lector hombre por aquí...), sin embargo, creo que no seria justo agradecer solo a las que comentaron el ultimo capitulo, y cuando miro la cantidad de usuarios digo, ohhh, muchos nombres, si... me da un poco de pereza... por eso les agradezco a todas con todo mi corazón, a las que comentan y a las que siguen el FF, gracias de nuevo.

Por cierto, seguramente se darán cuenta de que hay situaciones, decisiones, ambientes o costumbres impropias de la cultura asiática, esto es debido a que mi cultura es latinoamericana, y aunque he investigado mucho, hay algunas cosas que no he podido encontrar, aun así, he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para no poner algo demasiado fuera de lugar dentro de la cultura y razonamiento japonés, si hay algo en lo que me equivoque, soy accesible a cualquier comentario. Nos leemos en el siguiente, Namasté.


	8. Capítulo 07

Capítulo 7.

Después de aquello, fui a mi salón de clases a terminar con el almuerzo. La semana paso con lenta tranquilidad, hasta que llego el viernes y quede de verme con Tokiha porque quería que la acompañara al ginecólogo, que ya para tener la cita, había pedido la ayuda gubernamental y no saldría tan cara la visita. La sola idea de eso me daba cierto, la verdad muy poco, casi nada, de pavor, pero aun así prometí que la acompañaría y ahí estaba yo, un viernes por la tarde sentada en la sala de espera junto a Tokiha viendo pasar el tiempo. La verdad, era algo incómodo, las demás mujeres se me quedaban viendo, incluso una anciana me dio una sonrisa que creyó seria… ¿agradable? quizás, pero a mí me horrorizo, desde ahí deje de ver a la concurrencia.

-ya debo cortarme el cabello –dijo Tokiha, y yo voltee a mirarla feliz de tener algo más que hacer que sentir las miradas inquietas de las demás mujeres.

\- ¿te quieres cortar el cabello? –le dije, estúpidamente repitiendo lo que me dijo; entonces la miré bien, tenía el cabello poco más debajo de los hombros, cuando la conocí las puntas de su cabello no pasaban del mentón –me agrada como te ves, el cabello largo me gusta –le dije mirando las hebras naranjas de su cabello; ella volteo a verme con sus acuosos ojos lila.

\- ¿de verdad? –sonreí sin evitarlo y fruncí un poco las cejas.

\- ¿Por qué te mentiría? –se hizo un poco de silencio.

-de alguna forma, creí que, si me cortaba el cabello así, mis senos no se notarían tanto - ¿pero qué clase de creencia absurda era esa? ¡Sus enormes senos se notan aún más! Estuve a punto de reírme, pero traté de encontrar algo serio que decir.

-no deberías preocuparte por ellos –y mire al frente –creo que deberías dejarte crecer el cabello, si no te gusta córtalo.

-tienes razón –se repego a mi brazo –nunca lo he dejado crecer.

La visita al ginecólogo fue un tanto extraña, no me imagino a mi soportando la mirada de un extraño en mis genitales, pero ahí estaba Tokiha y agradecí no estar en su lugar, ni en la misma habitación. Luego de la revisión la mando a hacerse unos estudios, y entre preguntas y respuestas, el doctor nos despachó y salimos del consultorio. Si está en mi poder decidir, jamás tendré un hijo en mi cuerpo, jamás. Después de la visita, fuimos a tomar una bebida a una cafetería cercana, y Tokiha fue al menos dos o tres veces al tocador, desde mi asiento podía escuchar claramente que iba a orinar, a veces no era agradable tener tan afinados los sentidos, ¿y porque soy tan curiosa que desidia oír que iba a hacer al sanitario? Carajo. Ese día fue incómodo.

Después de la visita al ginecólogo no hubo más situaciones difíciles o extrañas. Fujino no volvió a mencionar a Sugiura, Sugiura no menciono nada del ritual, ya que estaba hasta el hocico de ocupada con las clases que había dejado de lado, mi madre no llamo, si acaso una vez en la semana con solo unas cuantas preguntas, y Tokiha se quejaba solo de las náuseas y del cansancio conmigo porque no le mencionaba nada a su hermano. Las semanas pasaron y termino enero, llego febrero y todo seguía tranquilo, hasta que se volvió a desatar la fiebre del catorce de febrero, otra vez…

Era apenas la mitad de la primera semana de febrero cuando oí los chismorreos sobre la fecha. Era verdad y casi lo había olvidado, que fastidio, tendría que soportar el montón de chicas con altos niveles de hormonas pululando por todo el instituto en su encubierta búsqueda de sexo; y bueno, los chicos no se quedaban atrás, casi podía oler la testosterona cada que pasaba cerca de uno. Sin embargo, al menos para mí, la fecha carecía de total sentido, ahora más que el objetivo final estaba cumplido, estaba a unos meses de tener mi propia descendencia… bravo… braaavo…

La llegada de la fecha de ese catorce fue una de las más insípidas que podría decir, porque fue un domingo, sin embargo, el lunes por la mañana todo mundo hablaba y estaba harta del constante cuchicheo, si antes me parecía ensordecedora la marea de cotilleos, ahora aún más con mis afilados sentidos. Tenía ganas de levantarme y aventar todas las mesas para hacer un silencio incómodo y por fin tener un descanso, pero no lo hice carajo. Lo peor, es que la cháchara se resumía a "¿le diste chocolates a tal?", "¿te dio chocolates tal?" si tan solo pudieran tener sexo y dejarse de tanta estupidez lo agradecería, pero no, eso no pasaba. Al terminar el día, tenía ganas de arrancarme las orejas, pero obviamente no lo hice, en lugar de eso fui hasta el armario de zapatos arrastrando los pies con cansancio y fastidio. Al abrir el armario en busca de mis zapatos cayó una marea de obsequios. Con una serenidad digna de un vejestorio, vi como los obsequios caían y los miraba casi sin reacción. ¿Habían puesto los obsequios hoy? ¿En qué momento? Eran todas unas ninjas. Finalmente, me agache, abrí mi maletín y metí todos dentro, me cambie de zapatos y fui a mi dormitorio. ¿Qué tendría este año?

Decir que era una marea de obsequios quizás era un tanto exagerado, pero eran veintiún obsequios, un número bastante aceptable, creo. En mi cama, deje que salieran todos los regalitos de mi maletín, con la boca fruncida los mire hasta que repentinamente llego a mi nariz un olor sumamente conocido que hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco, haciéndome sentir entre aterrada, molesta, sorprendida y confundida. Tome en mi mano una cajita con envoltorio de papel holográfico en rojo intenso y un moño dorado, la acerque más a mi nariz y detecte el inconfundible, penetrante y exquisito aroma de Fujino, pero, también el repulsivo hedor de Kanzaki. Torcí la boca mientras miraba fijamente el regalo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Fujino y Kanzaki ponían un obsequio en mi armario? ¿Por qué?

Con una lentitud impropia de mi le quite el moño dorado, fui quitando la cinta adhesiva del papel y cuando libere el envoltorio se desplego con mayor intensidad el aroma de Fujino mezclado con el exquisito chocolate belga puesto ahí dentro, opacando el anterior hedor de Kanzaki, lo que quería decir que ese idiota lo había tocado solo por fuera. Con la boca babeante abrí la caja de chocolates, todo en el obsequio tenía la marca sutil, delicada y exquisita de Fujino. Deje escapar un suspiro ¿Fujino me estaba dando una declaración? Olvide cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y mire fijamente el obsequio. No sabía que pensar ni que hacer, así que seguí mirando el obsequio, hasta que distinguí que de debajo de los chocolates provenía otro olor, uno de tinta y papel. Mi corazón volvió a dar otro brinco. Tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber que una carta en un obsequio de chocolates en un catorce de febrero solo podía significar una declaración. Con dedos temblorosos levante con sumo cuidado los chocolates y saque el papel doblado. Mierda, tenía un miedo enorme de abrir el papel y leer, pero también tenía ansias por saber que ponía.

Pasado algún tiempo indefinido y con el corazón latiendo como después de un maratón, tome el papel con decisión y lo abrí, mirando la perfecta caligrafía de Fujino que decía: "Espero sea de tu gusto", y finalmente solo uno de los kanjis de su nombre. El que equivalía al Ru de Shuzuru. Con el ceño fruncido deje la nota a un lado de la caja de chocolates. Mire la pared sin verla realmente, aun sin comprender del todo. ¿Eso… no había sido una declaración?... No, definitivamente no lo era. Fujino jamás declararía un sentimiento por mí. Los recuerdos de las veces en que me rechazo volvieron como flechas a mi cabeza. Ella solo me consideraba ahora como una compañera y quizás algo encaminado a la amistad, o quizás esto era un obsequio en compensación por haber dudado de mí con Sugiura.

Lo más cierto de todo, es que no era una declaración y aunque lo fuera, no podría aceptarla, porque ya tenía a Tokiha con todo e hijo en camino, así que por un lado estaba bien, muy bien, pero por el otro, el más profundo y secreto, me sentía decepcionada. Desde aquel día, un especial odio u aversión por el catorce de febrero nació en mí. Los minutos pasaron y yo seguía en silencio frente al chocolate de Fujino, hasta que mi teléfono sonó y sonó con urgencia, estire una mano y con voz ausente conteste, era Tokiha.

-te mande mensajes, pero no me contestaste –ella espero respuesta, pero no dije nada –supongo que ya saliste, ¿te puedo ver? –si alguien pensó que le diría que no, pensó mal. Quedé con ella en aproximadamente veinte minutos, me vestí con lentitud y salí por la ventana. Cuando llegue al lugar donde había quedado con ella, Tokiha ya estaba ahí, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Habíamos follado, esperaba un hijo mío, ¿y aun así se sonrojaba? Agite la cabeza para disipar mi amargura. Un rato después terminamos sentados en una banca y me dio su obsequio, pude oler el chocolate en su maletín desde que llegué a la cita, pero ahora, estaba ahí frente a mí, sinceramente la calidad de este no se comparaba... Lo tomé de las manos de Tokiha y agradecí. Lo miré ausente y poco a poco abrí el envoltorio, bajo la mirada de Tokiha.

-espero que te guste –las palabras me tensaron la espina dorsal, recordándome la nota de Fujino.

-gracias –le volví a decir, tome el chocolate con kanjis estúpidos y me lo lleve a la boca.

-espero que el mío sea bueno –la mire en silencio - ¿alguien más te ha dado chocolate? –joder, porque tenía que preguntar eso. Me encogí de hombros.

-unos cuantos –le dije aun mascando, ella apretó las manos –pero no te preocupes –respire profundo mirando a ningún punto en concreto –son solo de compromiso –especialmente uno de chocolate belga, ese en especial era de compromiso, puro, duro y frio compromiso, seguro que cuando me lo tragara me daría dolor de estómago. Tokiha rio.

-dices eso solo para no hacerme sentir mal, seguro te habrán dado una docena –no le hice caso a su último comentario, tomé otra vez el chocolate y le di una mordida.

-sabes, ya casi tengo mi examen de admisión a la universidad.

El examen iba a ser el próximo miércoles, así que estaba a casi nada de suceder, así que, luego de la cita con Tokiha, tomé todos los obsequios y los puse en un cajón, y el de Fujino decidí ponerlo lo más al fondo y apartado, queriendo con eso olvidarlo y no pensar más en el porqué de sus acciones. Al día siguiente fui a clases y decidí llegar calculadamente a la hora exacta en que entraba el profesor. Tome asiento después de un ligero saludo a Higurashi y sin mirar a Fujino. Ese día ella no intento hablarme, ni para preguntar por su obsequio, y yo tampoco ni para mencionarlo, frente a ella hice como si no hubiera pasado y ella también.

Por la tarde tome un tren hacia Tokio, para pasar la noche en un hotel y llegar al examen lo más descansada posible. En silencio me instale en mi habitación, me bañe a conciencia, repase un poco y me acosté. Extrañaba esa sensación de total libertad que te concede la soledad, y quizás después de esto la extrañaría aún más. Por la mañana, con el cuerpo bien descansado, fui a presentar el examen, me asombré de lo increíble que era el Instituto de Tecnología. Ahora que lo había visto con mis propios ojos estaba decidida a estudiar ahí. El examen fue complicado, abarcaba una gran cantidad de información, pero creo que hice un buen trabajo.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en el examen? –me pregunto Kikukawa cuando regrese por la noche a los dormitorios.

-tan bien como era de esperar –dejé mi mochila en el suelo y me metí al baño, ya tan rápido extrañaba estar a solas.

Lo siguiente que venía en mi itinerario, era comprar algo para el catorce de marzo. Volví a comprar una pieza de joyería, ya se me había hecho costumbre, e igual que en febrero, el catorce de marzo resulto domingo, así que le di mí obsequió a Tokiha un día antes. Pero todo pasó como cualquier día, como cambiaban las cosas, las situaciones para ser más exacta, en un año.

Las últimas semanas en el instituto pasaron increíblemente rápido. Cada día iba a clases pensando, que ya muy pronto no estaré aquí, no volveré a cruzar estos pasillos, no volveré a subir estas escaleras, no volveré a ponerme este uniforme. Quizás debí haberme mantenido en un club, tal vez a estas alturas fuera capitana de un club y tendría a estudiantes que me admiraran, que estarían gozosos de escuchar algún consejo y me hicieran la partida más amena, quizás. Pero no, me había metido en problemas, en parte por mi naturaleza, ahora sabía que las veces en las que había perdido un poco el control, eran porque estuve a muy poco del proceso de transformación, y fue completamente peligroso. Para mí, el término del instituto estaba siendo frio y solitario, con un mutismo emocional por mi parte, sintiéndome ajena a la situación, pero quizás era mejor así, no quería sentir algún tipo de nostalgia por este lugar.

Después de los exámenes en la tercera semana de marzo, fui a pasearme, por última vez a donde anunciaban los puestos, otra vez estaba en el segundo lugar, donde ya me había acostumbrado a leer mi nombre. El día anterior a la ceremonia de graduación, saqué todas mis cosas y las puse en maletas. Toda la ropa, todos los libros, los artículos personales como desodorante, talco, un poco de perfume, los dvd's de porno, el portátil que compre para los dvd's, hasta que llegue al cajón con los chocolates, desde aquel día que los había guardado, hace casi un mes, no había vuelto a verlos. Saque los obsequios mirándolos fríamente. Habían sido un desperdicio, porque no los había consumido y no los había abierto, así que decidí que debían valer la pena, eran los últimos que recibiría y tampoco estaba en mí ser tan malditamente cruel como para botarlos, por lo que los abrí todos, leí unas cuantas cartas, sorprendiéndome de encontrar un obsequio de Ishibashi Hana, esa mujer era sorprendente, me gustaría tener su perseverancia y resolución para conmigo. Al final, solo porque me parecía admirable, guarde la carta, me trague todo el chocolate, y deje el de Fujino en una parte profunda de mi maleta. Por patético que parezca, guarde incluso el papel holográfico rojo y el moño dorado, además de la minúscula nota carente de sentimientos.

A la mañana siguiente, después de prepararme para la ceremonia, guarde las últimas cosas que había utilizado para mi arreglo personal, fui a desayunar y finalmente llegue al gimnasio. Había ya gente reunida, y por primera vez en estas ceremonias me sentí nerviosa, pero antes de que sucediera algo, llego mi madre y con ello la cantidad de gente creció. La salude y se notaba de buen humor. Ella se quedó en un apartado para los padres y yo me reuní con Higurashi, ella estaba con los ojos llorosos, se veía… ¿Cómo decirlo sin que sea demasiado duro? Que importa, se veía patética, por lo que me repetí un sinfín de veces que no debía terminar así, a pesar de que el discurso que dio Miyu Greer, fue bastante bueno fruncí las cejas, apreté los labios y lo miré todo como cuando miras por la ventana, de lejos. Higurashi berreo a mi lado y creo que me salpico de flujo nasal o lágrimas, pero yo me mantuve imperturbable. Al final de la ceremonia, salí agradeciendo que todo ya había terminado.

Deje el gimnasio caminado con una extraña ligereza en las piernas y llegue hasta el auto de mi madre, ya que no la veía por ninguna parte, estando ahí me encontré a Shiranui, que se graduaba al mismo tiempo que yo, me conto que no estudiaría una carrera universitaria, que dejaría los estudios para dedicarse a ser profesional, le desee suerte. Cuando nos despedimos, a unos metros vi a Fujino. Sentí un rápido estremecimiento y miré al suelo. Ojalá apareciera mi madre cuanto antes, pero no apareció y Fujino se acercó, la adrenalina se disparó por mis venas.

-Kuga-han… -me llamo, con esa suave voz que posee.

-Fujino –levante la mirada, incomoda.

-fuimos vecinas por un año y compañeras por dos –asentí en silencio –lamento el malentendido.

-no pasa nada –se hizo el silencio, un silencio incomodo, yo no sabía a dónde mirar, y ella tenía los ojos puestos en mí. Por mi cabeza pasaron muchas cosas, era el final, no la volvería a ver ¿Qué tal un arranque de valentía? Decirle que me gustaba el tono de su voz, que olía muy bien, que extrañaría su presencia a mi lado, voltear y ver su rostro concentrado, y que tenía el cabello más hermoso que había visto jamás en mi vida. Cuando la vi en el festival cultural por primera vez, el cabello le daba a media espalda, ahora estaba más abajo de su cintura. Pero, sobre todo, quería tocarla. Una vez, con una me conformaría para toda la vida, quería tocar su rostro, quería sentir el calor de su piel. Levante el rostro y la mire a los ojos, detalle el iris con todos esos extraños relieves en rojo, además de las pestañas más oscuras que su cabello. Trague saliva y moví la lengua por dentro –Fujino –apreté los dientes ligeramente en la pausa –que tengas suerte –le detalle el rostro, frunció un poco la boca, en una sonrisa extraña.

-tú también Kuga-han –después vi llegar a mi madre, buscando con la mirada, y cuando me hayo agito la mano.

-ya llegué –le oí decir a mi madre a unos metros. Con pesadez corte el contacto visual y gire a verla –hola –dijo mi madre al ver a Fujino –soy la mamá de Natsuki –y una sonrisa.

-mucho gusto –dijo Fujino con una reverencia. Yo me sentí sumamente incomoda.

-voy por mis cosas –dije para tratar de cortar la situación. Mi madre se despidió con la mano y se metió al auto. Le di el último adiós con la mano.

Podía ahora sentir lo que habían sentido las personas que habían tomado la desesperada oportunidad de confesarse al final del curso, solo que yo no lo hice, yo no caí tan bajo, aunque me falto poco. Aunque tuve la oportunidad para decirlo, para pedir algo, no lo hice y quizás no lo hubiera hecho, aunque tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo frente a Fujino, en un lugar de mi mente, había una alarma con el nombre de Tokiha y me impedía hacerlo… o quizás era simple cobardía escudada por Tokiha, no lo sé… Subí hasta mi habitación en los dormitorios y bajé con las maletas, ya saliendo del edificio me encontré a Kikukawa y me despedí de ella, un simple: hasta luego, suerte. De Higurashi también me despedí, ella hizo un escándalo, berreó y se limpió la nariz al menos seis veces y me dijo que extrañaría las charlas extrañas en el techo.

Con la cabeza llena de pensamientos muy variados, subí mis maletas al auto, y finalmente subí al auto también. Para dar el disparo final, cuando cerré la puerta del vehículo y levanté la mirada a un punto cualquiera, vi a Fujino con Kanzaki, simplemente hablando. No quise afinar el oído y escuchar su conversación, mire al frente por el parabrisas y espere. Había hecho lo correcto. Mi madre arranco el auto y condujo en silencio hasta nuestra casa a las afueras de la ciudad.

Sin algún tipo de trabajo o esfuerzo subí mis pesadas maletas hasta mi habitación en el segundo piso y poco a poco fui a acomodando la ropa en mis cajones. Le conseguí un lugarcito en un rincón a mis libros, en lo que instalaba una repisa, y fui guardando mi desodorante con los demás artículos de higiene. Finalmente, me tome todo el tiempo en acomodar mi creciente colección de motocicletas a escala, al principio intente acomodarlas por las que más me gustaban, pero todas me gustaban, así que fue difícil. Cuando termine, me cambie la ropa y me metí al futón. Me acerque una revista que quería leer, apague la luz en el techo y me quede solo con la suficiente de una lámpara cercana, pero no abrí la revista y mucho menos la leí. Me quede viendo la pared mientras repasaba lo vivido horas antes. Era una mierda lo que había pasado. Tres años había pasado en el instituto y no conseguí nada con Fujino, nada que me hiciera decir, valió la pena.

Creo que cualquiera en mi lugar se sentiría triste y deprimida, pero eso no me pasó a mí, no podía sentirme triste sobre algo que jamás había pasado y que jamás había tenido oportunidad. Simplemente me sentía… no sabía cómo me sentía, creo que ni siquiera podía sentir algo, estaba aletargada, insensible a lo que había ocurrido. Y definitivamente, no llore.

Al otro día, me di el capricho de sacar la motocicleta y conducirla por vez primera en la carretera, me sentí bien y conducía jodidamente bien, no lo supe hasta que lo hice. El viento era frio fuera de mi chaqueta, pero se sentía malditamente bien. Conduje hasta la ciudad, estuve largo rato sentada en mi moto viendo pasar la gente, hasta que sin más volví a casa. Nada más apagar la motocicleta apareció mi madre con una sonrisa, pero con el ceño fruncido.

-quiero que te saques el permiso de conducir –y ese fue mi entretenimiento hasta que recibí noticias del instituto de tecnología. Cuando llegaron los resultados no podía creer que ya estuvieran ahí, corrí a avisar a mi madre y revisamos juntas el documento, al final, había pasado con buen puntaje y agarrado un lugar para el curso que comenzaba en abril, había alcanzado el lugar por los pelos, quizás debido a lo tarde que había sido mi solicitud, peor lo importante es que lo había logrado. Francamente llegue a pensar que no lo conseguiría por mi lentitud y mi torpeza, pero ahí estaba, ya tenía el lugar y estaba casi a contratiempo, tenía una semana para ir a instalarme a Tokio, el permiso tendría que esperar y sacarlo allá.

No fue sorpresa que mi madre supiera muy bien cómo hacer las cosas en Tokio, sospecho que por lo menos tendría un siglo de edad, y muy seguramente sabría moverse en cualquier lugar. Ella y yo viajamos a Tokio para encontrar lugar donde rentar, nos paseamos por muchos lugares con el periódico en mano. No todos eran de buena ubicación, no todos se veían aceptables, y no todos eran de buen precio. A veces daba la casualidad, de que era un buen lugar, pero mal ubicado, o bien ubicado, pero a punto de caerse el techo encima, siempre con dos de las tres características que buscaba. Mi madre, harta, boto el periódico y en un seco "súbete" arranco el auto. Me llevo a un departamento al norte de Setagaya, bastante grande, bastante agradable y con ventanas bastante grandes, pero que no ponía que estuviera en renta y sin embargo ella subió las escaleras bastante tranquila, saco las llaves y abrió, de pronto me llego un olor familiar pero polvoriento, la voltee a ver.

\- ¿vivías aquí? –ella se encogió de hombros.

-el edificio es mío –a mi casi se me cae la mandíbula de la impresión, la verdad, y hasta ahora, no me había parado a pensar de donde sacaba sus ingresos, siempre creí que era una especie de profesora retirada con pensión o algo así, pero bueno, ahí estaba la respuesta, alquilaba y administraba departamentos ¿Cuántos tendría? ¿Qué tan adinerada es? ¿debería preguntarle? ¿me dejara el negocio algún día? Bueno, teniendo en cuenta su longevidad… mejor no pregunto nada –siempre me gusto este segundo piso, aprovéchalo.

El pequeño edificio constaba de tres pisos, con tres departamentos en cada uno, pero, como descubriría más tarde, todos los del segundo piso estaban deshabitados. Había un espacio para estacionar que en ese momento no estaba ocupado y que estaría perfecto para la moto. Aunque el departamento quedaba retirado del instituto, creo que eso podría arreglarse bastante bien con la moto. Ese día nos pusimos a limpiar, porque había mucho polvo, pero fue lo único, había muebles, así que no quedaba más que traer mis cosas e instalarme. Con curiosidad, me pare en la ventana y mire a la calle, ese panorama seria el que miraría por los siguientes años, era una calle bastante tranquila, con casas, casas y más edificios departamentales. El tiempo paso rápido y casi sin darme cuenta llego el momento en que me tuve que despedir de mi madre, para ahora verla cada vez menos. Mis artículos personales fueron empacados otra vez, igual que algunos libros y mi ropa, esta siempre rebotando de un lado a otro. Mi madre volvió a llevarme en auto con todas mis cosas empaquetadas y tendría que esperar por la moto, porque la mandaría en un camión, ya que, al no tener el permiso de conducir, era riesgoso salir a la carretera.

Mi primer día en mi departamento lo pase arreglando cosas, poniéndolas donde mejor me gustaban, yendo a comprar comida, en parte fue aburrido y, por supuesto cansado. Por la noche, descubrí que había un perrillo cerca que ladraba todas las noches casi a la misma hora. Malditos perros. Tokiha, por si se preguntaban por ella, estaba al tanto de la situación, sin mucha información claro está. Al final le di la dirección y un día después llegaron cajas suyas, un montón, por cierto; yo suspiré, no era mi sueño compartir mi vida universitaria. Al día siguiente de la llegada de su equipaje, me aviso que llegaría en el tren de la tarde, así que fui a buscarla. La mire bajar del tren, con una ropa que la hacía ver bastante atractiva y no se le notaban los cinco meses de embarazo ni de cerca. Me abrazo y besuqueo, yo recibí sus demostraciones de afecto con calma. Afortunadamente, cerca del departamento, a unas cinco cuadras, había una estación de metro y no tuvimos que caminar mucho.

Desde ese primer día en la noche, quedo bastante bien claro para mí que Tokiha estaba necesitada de amor. Por la tarde acomode sus cosas en una habitación, el departamento era lo suficiente grande como para que cada quien tuviera su espacio privado, pero por la noche, cuando empezaba a dormirme, ella abrió sigilosamente la puerta de mi habitación y me hablo por lo bajo, y aunque no le respondí se me subió al cuerpo, con una pierna a cada lado de mi cadera, fue ahí donde se me quito el sueño. Tokiha termino quitándose la ropa de dormir, manoseándome el torso y hablándome con motes cariñosos hasta que finalmente le arranqué los calzones y la puse de espaldas al futón, y como ese hubo más encuentros. Probablemente era por el embarazo que no me perdonaba ni una noche, y como al parecer, en mi cuerpo había la suficiente energía, no tenía por qué quejarme, después de todo, ella conseguía distraerme de cualquier estúpido pensamiento que cruzara mi cabeza por la noche. Lo único que no me gustaba era que siempre se quedaba a dormir en mi futón, y aprendí que no me gustaba compartir almohada. Si bien, al principio me era molesta la idea de tener a Tokiha las veinticuatro horas del día muy, muy cerca y disponible, fue una bendición cuando ella prácticamente se adueñó de la cocina. Yo no tendría jamás que hacer la comida.

Los días pasaron y fui a sacar el permiso de conducir, la verdad fue un proceso rápido, por lo que cuando iniciaron las clases yo ya tenía el permiso para conducir, pero no la moto. Llegue mi primer día de clases por el metro, bajándome en la estación O-Okayama. Era una sensación completamente diferente la de llegar para tomar clases. El primer día, como todos los primeros días en un lugar nuevo, me perdí buscando donde me tocaba a mí, había dieciséis departamentos de ingeniería y en uno me tocaba a mí. Tuve que pasar por mucha gente y al final encontré mi sitio, que la verdad no era difícil de hallar, pero era molesto hablar con tanta gente.

Las primeras clases fueron a explicar la asignatura brevemente y sin mucho preámbulo entramos en materia, para después escribir y escribir, no es que me gustara mucho escribir, pero tenía que hacerlo. Naturalmente, me resulto curioso y hasta interesante ese aspecto de la universidad en el que uno cambia de salón con cada clase, al principio fue innovador y hasta refrescante, después aprendería que sería fastidioso.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento, Tokiha estaba ahí, hojeando una revista, curiosamente, sus clases para la cosa esa de comida que iba a estudiar, empezaban hasta el próximo lunes. Avente la mochila en el suelo y yo misma me deje caer en el tatami. A pesar de que tenía a Tokiha me sentía extrañamente desolada, en una parte de mi cabeza, alejada pero no lo suficiente, estaba el recuerdo de los ojos escarlatas rodeados de espesas pestañas y el perfume de su cuerpo en el aire. Aún estaba muy reciente, aun no pasaba tiempo y yo necesitaba que pasara mucho tiempo, quizás así olvidaría todo.

Conforme pasaron los días, fui haciéndome de mi lugar favorito en todos los salones, siempre tomaba la parte media del salón, ni muy adelante, ni muy atrás, pero encontré mi mejor sitio junto a la ventana, desde ahí podía tener una excelente visión de lo que explicaba el profesor y ver en algún momento a las afueras, en el patio, además, pude quedarme tranquilamente con mi apatía, nadie se acercaba y yo no me acercaba a nadie. Sé que no soy una persona social, pero ahí estaba bien, la universidad era un cambio radical en ese aspecto, ahí a nadie le importaba, así que encontré mi lugar en ese raro sistema. Cuando la clase terminaba, todos se amontonaban en la puerta, así que esperaba a que salieran todos mientras con calma metía mis cosas en mi mochila, para después salir con la misma calma al siguiente salón, a la siguiente clase. Un día, uno ni de cerca especial, cuando terminaba una clase y todos salían juntos por la puerta, oí su voz, mi corazón dio un brinco, retuve el aliento y como si tuviera agarrotado el cuello volteé a ver a la puerta lentamente y hasta con temor, pero ahí no estaba ella, solo estaba esa insoportable mezcla de olores varios, que unos con otros lograban pestilentes hedores. Cerré la boca y miré al suelo. Lo había imaginado, eso seguro, entonces me pregunte ¿Qué iba, o más bien, que hizo de su vida? ¿Qué estaría haciendo, justo en ese momento? ¿Había decidido estudiar la universidad? Y si es así, ¿Qué estudiaría? Seguro algo estético, o algo relacionado a las artes y la cultura, eso le pega, y más con esa imagen bonita que tiene.

Esa noche, mientras Tokiha yacía a mi lado desnuda, soñé a Fujino pintando un cuadro, traía puestos un pantalón y una blusa blanca con machas de pintura, muchas tonalidades de verde, azul, manchas en rojo y amarillo, podía perderme en cada mancha de su ropa; y su cuadro, era una bella captura de un paisaje con colores vivos y finos detalles. Después el sueño se esfumo, o cambio, de alguna forma todo en el sueño encajaba de forma perfecta, hasta que aparecía leyendo un libro, sobre una cama de sábanas blancas y mudillas, con los ojos escarlatas fijos sobre las letras, con una sonrisa tenue en los labios, nunca me miro, pero yo a ella sí que la miraba, vi sus hombros desnudos y las sábanas blancas cubriendo su cuerpo. Cuando desperté, sentía mi entrepierna entumecida.

Los días siguieron pasando y Tokiha empezó sus clases de cocina, después de que empezará con sus clases, no volvería a comer cosas comunes, siempre hacia platillos extranjeros, platillos japoneses exóticos, platillos chinos o coreanos, cosas que no había probado nunca y que hasta los llegue a mirar feo pero me los comí, y para mi sorpresa siempre sabían bien, siempre y cuando, a algunos demasiado raros les pusiera porciones extrañas de mayonesa, con Tokiha le agarre fidelidad a la mayonesa, pues siempre que se la ponía lo arreglaba todo y hasta era fácil de tragar.

Unas semanas después, cuando regresaba de la universidad, a pie obviamente, encontré mi motocicleta en el ajustado estacionamiento del edificio, corrí hacia ella con la adrenalina en el corazón, la manosee, me subí en ella y finalmente me pregunte ¿Por qué tardo tanto en llegar? Con curiosidad subí las escaleras hasta el departamento y Tokiha se asomó por la puerta de la cocina.

-llego una moto para ti –tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿sabes porque tardaron tanto en entregarla? –yo no tenía una sonrisa, tenía curiosidad y molestia.

-siempre que venían no había nadie para recibirla –me quede sin palabras que decir, vaya –no sabía que tuvieras una moto ¿Qué más tienes que no me has dicho? –me miro con una sonrisa en los labios por con curiosidad en los ojos.

-nada mas –le dije de forma seca. Dejé mis cosas en una mesa y fui a cambiarme la ropa.

Ella tenía razón, yo tenía muchas cosas que ocultar y que, por supuesto jamás iba a conocer, y en cierta forma me sentía mal por ocultarlas, porque omitir cosas es también como mentir. Me metí al cuarto de baño y me lavé el sudor, además de cualquier molesto olor que se me hubiera pegado. No se podía hacer nada, no podía contarle nada, así que me tendría que callar las cosas. Después de aquello Tokiha dijo que se había pasado con el comentario, yo le dije que no importaba, creí que daría para más la situación, porque últimamente ella tendía a exagerar sus emociones, así que por ese momento fue extraño, pero más tarde en la noche me follo ella a mí, me dejo de espaldas al futón y no me dejo moverme, como si quisiera reafirmar algún tipo de posesión sobre mí, o quizás simple resentimiento. Yo me deje, después de todo yo era quien estaba ocultando las cosas, era yo quien no estaba siendo sincera. Cuando termino, se acostó y me paso los brazos por el cuerpo, me sentí usada, pero creo que lo merecía.

A la mañana siguiente por fin me subí a la moto, los manubrios bajo mis manos, el tanque de gasolina pegado a mi vientre bajo, el asiento acolchonado bajo mi trasero y los pedales bajo mis pies, me emocione al instante y en la primera oportunidad que tuve de camino a la universidad, acelere en una calle recta, tarde veinte minutos menos, en lugar de la hora que me hacía en metro, con eso de que tenía que subir y cambiar de estaciones, siempre perdía tiempo, pero ahora, no más. Dejé la moto en un estacionamiento lateral y tuve que ir a vagar por ahí, gastando los minutos que tenía extra. Con pasos rápidos anduve en todo el patio frontal, hasta que decidí meterme a la biblioteca, mire los estantes llenos de libros con un montón de títulos, algunos más llamativos que otros, mire el reloj y decidí que no tenía suficiente tiempo como para ponerme a seleccionar alguno. Deje la biblioteca arrastrando los pies y mirando al suelo, después de las clases me pasaría a sacar algún libro. Sin más levante la mirada y mi corazón se estremeció en adrenalina. La biblioteca, estaba justo cruzando la entrada de la universidad, y justo ahí, en la entrada cruzaban las piernas largas y el esbelto cuerpo de ella.

Me quede inmóvil en la puerta de la biblioteca, eso no podía ser, no podía estar sucediendo, quizás era otra persona y la estaba confundiendo, porque no podía estar ahí, porque… porque… ¿ella? ¿Ahí? No… definitivamente estaba alucinando. Parpadee repetidas veces, pero la visión de ella seguía ahí; paso frente a mí, como a diez metros pero paso frente a mí, sin mirarme y siguió de largo, entonces mire el hermoso y perfecto trasero bajo la falda gris de aquella chica, también admire maravillada su hermoso cabello castaño, que le daba por ahí de la cintura y supe que era ella sin ninguna duda, pues no había nada igual en todo el universo.

El aliento regreso a mí al mismo tiempo que me preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta? Apreté la mandíbula y la seguí, y para mi asombro e incredulidad, y hasta horror, entro en el mismo salón que me tocaba a mí. No podía estar pasando, era un sueño, no era real. Entre en el aula y ella se fue a sentar en uno de los asientos de hasta atrás, mientras me daba la espalda, con pasos rápidos fui hasta la ventana, donde usualmente me sentaba, muy lejos de ella, y en el corto tiempo en el que la profesora ordenaba algunas cosas la miré, no la pude ver a detalle por la distancia y ni siquiera pude percibir su olor, pero era ella. El corazón me latía con fuerza, no pude concentrarme en la clase, porque en seguida mi cerebro trabajo vertiginosamente haciendo conexión con la vez pasada donde se me figuro oír su voz, había sido en la misma clase, no lo había imaginado como creí. La volví a mirar, con los ojos abiertos e incrédulos ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? ¿Estaba estudiando una ingeniería? ¡No le quedaba para nada!

La profesora se aclaró la garganta y empezó la clase, hablaba al mismo tiempo que escribía algunas cosas en el pizarrón, me sentí sin tiempo a nada, no podía estarme en paz escribiendo, poniendo atención, tratando de entender lo que decía la mujer y a la vez darme una explicación de por qué estaba ella ahí. Iba a enloquecer en ese momento, o estuve a punto hasta que alguien pregunto algo y me dio tiempo de escribir todos los apuntes, después mire en su dirección, ella también escribía, tenía ese bonito modo de mover el bolígrafo para esa fina caligrafía. No estaba junto a ella ni podía verlo directamente, pero podía recordarlo bastante bien… y por cierto ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Ah sí, seguro estaba estudiando una ingeniería… ¿¡Cómo podía ser posible!? ¿Cómo es que había tanta casualidad? No, espera Kuga, esta es la mejor institución en el país para estudiar una ingeniería, es cuestión de estar a la altura, y ella estaba a la altura, así que realmente no había tanta casualidad.

Exhale, cansada. Quizás el mayor milagro de toda esta situación, es que ella estudiara una ingeniería ¿pero de qué? La clase que estábamos compartiendo era de tronco común, bastante indispensable independientemente de que ingeniería estudies, así que no aclaraba el enigma… ¿pero porque de todas (énfasis en "todas") las cosas que pudo escoger para estudiar, eligió una ingeniería?... Cuando por fin la profesora termino de explicarle a alguien, la clase continuo, volví la vista a mis apuntes y volví a prestar atención, pero, sentía su presencia como la marca de una cosquilla en mi costado, sabía que estaba ahí. La hora de la clase se me paso sumamente lenta, yo escribía y escribía, y aunque quería poner atención, quería cada vez más pensar en que haría… por qué haría algo, ¿verdad?

La clase termino, todos se levantaron de sus sillas, voltee a ver en su dirección y ella también se estaba levantando, respire entrecortadamente y exhale, mientras ella caminaba hasta la puerta del salón. No, no hice nada. Metí mis cosas con calma a mi mochila y me levanté con la misma calma. Mire su cabello castaño a lo lejos y nada más. ¿Debía hablarle? ¿Debía acercarme? ¿Con que fin? ¿Qué tan bueno sería para mí? ¿O para ella? Siendo sumamente egoísta, no me haría ningún bien hablarle, o mantener algún tipo de relación amistosa, yo ya tenía a alguien, ya tenía a Tokiha, y a Fujino no la miraba con ojos de amiga, si me acercara seria con otras intenciones, y eso estaba fuera de mis posibilidades.

Ese día, en cuanto termine con mi última hora de clase, salí apresuradamente hasta mi motocicleta y me fui rápidamente, cuando llegue al departamento, estaba solo, Tokiha aún no llegaba. Me quite la ropa con lentitud y me bañe. Mientras me bañaba, la recordé, estaba muy guapa, en cuestión de temporalidad, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto, pero se sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho, o quizás porque creí que no la volvería a ver. Creo que hasta su cabello había crecido un poco más… vamos Kuga, te estás inventando cosas, no es como si pudieras saber cuántos milímetros ha crecido su cabello… lo cierto es, que se veía muy guapa con ropa que no era uniforme, por dos años seguidos me acostumbre a verla con uniforme, exceptuando aquella vez que la vi con Kanzaki, y cuando la vi con kimono, pero fuera de esas ocasiones, siempre la veía con esa falda café que le marcaba bien las nalgas, con esa blusa blanca, y ese estúpido saco que no dejaba ver nada, y no es por ser mierda, pero que feo moño hacían llevar…

Cuando termine de enjuagarme, me metí a la bañera y me quede largo tiempo en el agua. Quizás… si solo la saludara, no pasaría nada, es decir, solo un saludo, nada peligroso, nada que lleve a otra cosa o a otros pensamientos… Kuga Natsuki, ¿estás segura que estarías bien con eso? Suspire, apoye la cabeza en la pared y no me quise responder a mí misma… ¿Cómo he caído en esta situación? Fruncí las cejas, ella tiene la culpa de todas mis desgracias… si ella no me hubiera… suspiré… que caso tenia. Intenté dejar mi mente en blanco, no pensar en nada, cuando oí claramente las llaves en la puerta, Tokiha había llegado. Pronto oí como fue a la cocina y desde ahí comenzó a llamarme mientras sacaba algo de unas bolsas de plástico, si, podía oír el ligero ruidito que hacen las bolsas de plástico de un supermercado.

\- ¡En el cuarto de baño! –le respondí por fin a sus llamados.

-mira lo que te compre –contesto entrando al cuarto.

\- ¿pastel de chocolate? –debo admitir que me gusta mucho el pastel y en esta ciudad, hay pastelerías por doquier.

-no tonto –entro por completo en el cuarto y me lanzo un paquete - ¿Por qué nunca usas? –Lo que me dio era un paquete de seis calzoncillos de múltiples colores, pronto me temblaron las cejas en un tic –y deberías dejar de comer pastel, te pondrás gordo.

Estuve a punto de contestarle de que, quien se pondría gorda seria ella, gorda, gorda como una vaca, pero mi sentido común me hizo morderme la lengua, seguro que si le decía eso, no tardaría en explotar en algún episodio maniaco con emociones multiplicadas por diez, así que no dije nada de los calzoncillos, que por cierto no iba a usar, porque no me gusta la ropa interior de hombre, y no dije nada de la gordura, me limite a ver a otro lado y reírme de mis propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? –mierda, ¿sonreí? - ¿acaso te hace gracia ponerte gordo? - ¡Ufff!

-no… no… si no que es imposible, yo no engordo –el paquete de calzoncillos daba vueltas en mis manos nerviosas, y ella entrecerró los ojos, yo intente no mirarla, ni a los ojos, ni a su vientre, que, por cierto, comenzaba a crecer demasiado rápido… ¿Cómo era posible?

\- ¿es porque yo voy a engordar? –creo que el embarazo le daba poderes psíquicos.

-no, para nada… jamás dije eso –aunque era verdad. Estábamos a punto de cumplir el mes aquí, y su panza ya había crecido, al principio ella decía que iba a tener un gato, porque casi no le crecía el vientre, pero ahora el gato estaba creciendo y rápidamente, o quizás se multiplicaron en dos o cuatro gatos.

\- ¿te parece que estoy gorda? –carajo, ¿cómo puedo contestar eso? Si le digo que esta delgada como una vara de bambú sería una asquerosa mentira, pero si le digo que esta engordado en la noche la tendré llorando eternamente.

-no, la verdad es que no –prefería mentir.

-pues yo creo que si –y se miró en el espejo –ya casi son los seis meses –deje el paquete a un lado e hice como que no estaba ahí –por cierto, traje comida, sal rápido porque la voy a servir ahora –Ve eso, se olvidó del asunto y salto a otro olímpicamente, yo exhale tranquila –y ponte lo que te compre, quiero vértelos puestos -por fin cerró la puerta.

¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer? ¿Acaso cree que puede darme órdenes? No me podre los estúpidos calzoncillos. Salí de la bañera, me sequé y me puse nada más que un pants y una playera, nada de estúpidos calzoncillos. Cuando me senté a la mesa, descubrí que la cena era un extraño espagueti verde, con pequeños pedacitos de algún condimento, junto con una extraña ensalada y un puré con algo. Ya ni siquiera suspire, volví a levantarme y tome la mayonesa, volví a sentarme y tome una buena porción de mayonesa, sin embargo, cuando estuve a punto de ponérsela Tokiha me la quito de las manos.

-eso no es saludable para ti, te pondrás obeso en poco tiempo –me salto un tic al ojo derecho.

-la que se tiene que cuidar eres tú, no yo –e intente quitarle el frasco de las manos, pero no se dejó.

-me importa un rábano, por hoy la dejas –y la boto toda por el fregadero, a mi casi se me escapa el alma –anda, come.

Con los ánimos por los suelos, y sintiendo que ya no tenía voz ni voto, tomé el tenedor y probé un poco de todo, así pues, me comí primero la ensalada que sabía horrible, luego el espagueti verde, que no estaba tan mal, y al final el puré, que era lo mejor del plato. Esa noche, el colmo de su actitud, fue cuando vino descaradamente a pedirme que fuera a la cama con ella, pero me negué, le alegue que tenía trabajo que hacer, así que se fue a dormir sin su final feliz. Sin embargo, días después me riño porque se dio cuenta de que no use los estúpidos calzoncillos que me había comprado. Prefería no usar nada a unos simples calzones como esos, además de que ya me había acostumbrado, la vida sin ropa interior era ciertamente extraña.

Los días siguieron pasando, extrañamente rápido, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaban en puerta los primeros exámenes, los primeros de la universidad, me puse nerviosa, pero estudie todo lo que había visto en clases, y así como llegaron se fueron, no es de extrañar que, con mi privilegiada mente, sacara buenas notas, después de todo soy un genio.

-tiempo sin verte Kuga-san –tenía mis notas en las manos, pero al oír su voz casi las arrugo del susto, me gire rápidamente y ahí, sin creerlo, sin esperarlo, y tan repentino como un viento huracanado, estaban los ojos verdes de Sugiura. Fruncí el ceño.

-profesora… ¿pero que hace aquí? –le dije con los ojos muy abiertos, es más, ¿Cómo había entrado a la universidad? Solo se entra con un permiso.

-subestimas mis habilidades Kuga –la sonrisa malévola no me dio buena espina –ahora trabajo aquí.

-no puede ser… -me quede perpleja.

-si, en la biblioteca, hace unos días que empecé –me dijo sonriente –además –se acercó más a mí –no creerás que íbamos a dejar el asunto olvidado ¿verdad?

\- ¿el asunto? ¿Qué asunto profesora? –levante una ceja.

-shesh, ya no soy tu profesora, ahora somos colegas, colegas de investigación –su sonrisa no podía traer nada bueno –en cuanto al asunto… ¿no creerás que pase semanas de mi vida investigando entre cientos de libros y pergaminos para que simplemente te olvidaras de todo?

-bueno… lo del ritual, ¿eh? –ah, sí, ahora recordaba, el famoso ritual de Sugiura, como pude olvidarlo, bah.

-Kuga, al principio estaba enfadada porque simplemente te olvidaste del tema, te olvidaste de todo y te fuiste sin decir nada –tenía una expresión claramente molesta –pero he aprendido a tomar las cosas con calma –no tenía un rostro tan calmo como decía –así que como soy tan ingeniosa, vine aquí detrás de ti, ya que aquí claramente hay más oportunidades.

\- ¿tan grande y nunca habías visitado la capital? –me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-claro que ya había venido, hace mucho tiempo –y miro a la lejanía –escucha Kuga, Tokio es una ciudad muy peligrosa –aquí venia otra vez la misma cantaleta –quita esa cara, no solo hay cambia-formas peligrosos, hay sanguijuelas, cazadores y hechiceros –la mire como si tuviera cuatro cabezas.

\- ¿hechiceros? ¿Qué, vivimos en el Sengoku o qué? –Volvió a golpearme –ay, ya basta, estas mal de la cabeza.

-tú estás mal de la cabeza, ¿crees que ya no hay hechiceros? Pues los hay y son peligrosos.

-ok, está bien, existen –mejor darle por su parte.

-Kuga, si sales por la noche, cuídate de las sanguijuelas, la mayoría de las veces están solos, no son criaturas que andan en grupo, pero hay ocasiones donde se reúnen; y las ratas, las ratas son las más peligrosas, nunca están solas, si ves a una, seguro hay veinte más y son rabiosas, además, se dice que pueden saber, aun entre las más grandes conglomeraciones, si hay cambia-formas.

-lo de las ratas ya me había advertido mi madre, igual que las sanguijuelas… si veo a uno lo hare cenizas –le dije con una sonrisa.

-no te creas tanto, a veces hay antiguos por ahí, y son muy habilidosos, reza para nunca toparte con uno.

-si me topo con uno lo enfrentare, soy fuerte.

-eres una cría, no hagas estupideces.

\- ¿vas a seguir dándome sermones? ¿No viniste por el ritual? No sé para qué quieres saber de qué raza es Mai, pareces saber más cosas que yo, no veo cómo te ayudaría saber a qué raza pertenece.

-simple curiosidad –dijo a secas - ¿ya has conseguido su sangre?

-no sabía que esa era mi tarea, así que no, de todas maneras, ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer?

\- ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer? –Me sujeto de los hombros - ¿Qué no vives con ella? –me quite sus manos bruscamente.

-sí, pero no voy a ir con una navaja o una jeringa en busca de su sangre.

-yo podría hacerlo –la mire con el ceño fruncido –o quizás no… mira, es muy sencillo –la mire con desconfianza –solo tienes que usar esta pócima… -se sacó un pequeño frasco del bolsillo, yo la mire con aun más desconfianza y los ojos entrecerrados –tomas un algodón y ahí donde frotes con la sustancia, se adormecerá, le haces un pequeño piquete y con una sola gota será suficiente –me la puso entre las manos, y yo mire el líquido, era azul claro.

\- ¿de dónde lo sacaste? –no deje de verla con el ceño fruncido.

-hey, hey, no puedo revelar mis secretos –le extendí el frasco.

-entonces olvídalo –no iba a exponerme ni a exponer a Tokiha.

-es una receta casera, tienes que confiar en mí –no tomo el frasco de mi mano –además, tú fuiste quien vino con la idea, ¿no tienes curiosidad? No le pasará nada a Tokiha, si llega a darse cuenta, solo sentirá el corte que le hayas hecho.

Esa misma noche, mientras Tokiha dormía desnuda a mi lado, contemple el techo mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de hacer lo que Sugiura me había dicho, era verdad, tenía curiosidad. Quería saber de qué especie provenía, ¿sería pariente de un lobo? ¿Un zorro? ¿O… una rata? Trague fuerte, no quería estar emparentada con una rata… la posibilidad me erizo los vellos. ¿Sería posible, que Tokiha proviniera de una rata? Mire su cabello peli naranja… ciertamente no daba la impresión de eso… pero nunca se sabe.

Me levante del futón y fui a mi mochila, saque el frasco con el líquido azul junto con un exacto, luego, fui al cuarto de baño y de todas las cosas que había ahí, tome una bola de algodón, enseguida destape el frasco, peque el algodón a la boca del frasco y enseguida se puso de un azul tenue. Con algodón y exacto en mano fui donde ella y me arrodille… ¿Dónde sería el mejor lugar para hacer un corte? La mano, el brazo, ¿un pie? Tenía que ser un lugar donde no se viera… pero no tuve la más mínima idea, al final, elegí la punta del dedo índice, que en cualquier caso, pensaría que fue descuidada y se cortó con algo sin sentirlo; corrí un poco la sabana y pase el algodón azul por el dedo, sería muy normal hacerse una herida ¿no? uno a veces se puede cortar hasta con el papel, y ella está más expuesta estudiando cocina y esas cosas… después de unos segundos, tome el exacto y lo acerque al dedo, regrese a mirarla, seguía dormida ¿y si despertaba? ¿Y si no hacia efecto? Fruncí las cejas, si no funcionaba y despertaba… diría que tenía un enorme bicho y que estaba a punto de matarlo, si… trague saliva y volví a pasarle el algodón, finalmente enterré la afilada punta del exacto, enseguida mire su rostro y para mi tranquilidad seguía dormida, saque la punta del exacto y enseguida salió una gota de sangre, redonda que cada vez se hacía más grande, perfecto… lo que no calcule es… ¿Dónde pondría la sangre? Mierda, voltee a ver a todos lados en busca de algo donde ponerla, necesitaba un frasco, o algo similar, ¡pero no tenía nada! ¡que imbécil!

Fui al cuarto de baño y rebusqué por todas partes sin encontrar algo que fuera útil, solo bolas de algodón, ¿y si limpiaba la herida con algodón? ¿Serviría la sangre así? No sabía si funcionaria, pero de todas formas tome el algodón, regrese a mi cuarto y mire a todos lados, hasta que di con el escritorio, en plena oscuridad me puse a buscar algo que sirviera, finalmente, encontré el pequeño estuche de los grafitos de un portaminas, lo mire de cerca, podía funcionar, fui de inmediato donde la mano de Tokiha, la gota sangre estaba creciendo lentamente para en algún punto derramarse y llegar hasta al futón, pero en lugar de eso puse el pequeño estuche y espere a que la sangre fuera entrando poco a poco, cuando entro la suficiente cantidad de unas gotas, quite el estuche y lo cerré, y con el algodón cubrí la herida hasta que la sangre se detuvo, con el corazón acelerado volví a verla, pero Tokiha seguía durmiendo profundamente. Al final, metí toda la evidencia en mi mochila, aun sintiendo los rápidos latidos en la garganta.

Horas después, salí muy temprano, tenía clase a las ocho de la mañana, pero la biblioteca abría a las siete, así que llegué a esa hora. Conduje rápida e impacientemente hasta la universidad, cuando estacione la motocicleta, salí con prisa al edificio olvidando quitarme el casco, llegue y la biblioteca estaba ya abierta. Cruce las puertas de cristal al tiempo que me quitaba el casco, camine con cierta paranoia y me fije en quienes estaban, pero el lugar estaba vacío, excepto por el anciano a cargo de la biblioteca, y Sugiura al fondo acomodando unos libros. Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de alejar la impaciencia y me acerqué a Sugiura.

-la conseguí –le susurré en el oído, Sugiura dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

-mierda Kuga… casi me meo –dijo con expresión asustada - ¿y qué tienes? –fruncí las cejas.

-la conseguí –le deletreé quedamente.

-la conseguiste… -repitió alzando una ceja confundida - ¿la conseguiste?... ¡Ah! -pareció entender al fin a que me refería.

-shesh –le dije abruptamente, tratando de callarla.

-ya… ya entendí, pero tranquila, el viejo es más sordo que una tortuga - ¿las tortugas son sordas? Me pregunte inmediatamente.

\- ¿y ahora qué? ¿Dónde lo hacemos? –Sugiura se llevó una mano al mentón.

-ven a mi casa –enseguida dejo los libros en un estante - ¡Ishida-san! –Dijo muy alto –olvide algo en mi casa, no tardo –volvió a decir fuertemente, el señor que estaba en el mostrador asintió suavemente –vamos.

Fuimos con pasos rápidos al estacionamiento y se dirigió a un auto, un Nissan compacto color azul y se subió a él, después de rodearlo y subirme por el otro lado, arranco y nos fuimos rápidamente, condujo como por quince minutos hasta que llegamos a un gran edificio departamental de al menos diez pisos. Estaciono el auto en el lugar que decía C5, y la seguí rápidamente al ascensor.

-debiste haberme dicho que si lo ibas a hacer –dijo con la boca torcida.

-deja de quejarte, agradece que lo hice –no tardamos mucho en llegar al tercer piso y caminar hasta su departamento, una vez dentro, saco un recipiente, varios frascos con cosas en ellos, vertió agua, de uno de los frascos tomo y dejo caer un puñado de tierra, luego un puñado de cenizas, puso las manos alrededor del recipiente y soplo al agua, todo quedó asentado en el fondo, subí los ojos a ella, saco el libro al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre la superficie sin tocar el líquido, pronto empezó a recitar unas cuantas palabras raras, cuando termino, quito la mano y volví a mirar el recipiente, los sedimentos habían desaparecido y el agua volvía a ser clara.

-la sangre Kuga –sorprendida, reaccione torpemente manoseándome los bolsillos de la chaqueta, finalmente saque el estuche – ¿es lo mejor que pudiste conseguir?

-es lo único que pude conseguir, era eso o un algodón –le extendí el estuche y ella resoplo.

La sangre no estaba seca, pero era ya una bola coagulentosa, Sugiura golpeo el estuche hasta que la sangre gelatinosa se resbalo, antes de que cayera en la mesa, la acerco al recipiente y la dejo caer en el agua, ambas nos acercamos más y fijamos los ojos en la bola de sangre coagulada que se deslizaba por el agua, dejando una estela hasta que llego al fondo.

Poco a poco el coagulo empezó a deshacerse, y la estela de sangre comenzó a moverse, como si alguien hubiera removido el agua, pero nadie aquí la había tocado. Esperamos por segundos, con impaciencia, hasta que la estela de sangre se hizo más espesa, formando una figura. Poco a poco, la figura se afinaba más, a mí me dio la impresión de que parecía un feto, con una cola bastante pronunciada, los segundos siguieron corriendo y la sangre seguía replegándose, hasta que por fin dejo de moverse. Levante la vista a Sugiura que estaba blanca como un papel.

\- ¿de qué le ves forma? –me dijo con voz trémula. Fruncí las cejas y volví a ver la sangre.

-al principio me parecía un feto –le dije insegura –pero ahora parece… -me tallé el mentón, insegura –una lagartija –y volví a mirarla a ella.

-es un lagarto Kuga –no dejaba de ver la figura -más específicamente… y por estas finas líneas de la cola y el cuello, atino a decir que ella es de los Zhong Lung… -me quede sin aliento, sus palabras golpearon fuertemente mi mente, me quede en silencio por largos segundos, finalmente trague saliva.

\- ¿dragón? –mire la figura de sangre, con un poco de movimiento en el agua. Definitivamente era la forma de una lagartija, o más bien de un lagarto, se dice que la otra forma de los Zhong Lung puede ser la de un dragón de cómodo, cocodrilos o caimanes, así como nuestra otra forma, llegando por así decirlo, al extremo de lo humano, es la de un lobo en mi caso y un zorro en el caso de Sugiura. Sin embargo, en la forma de guerra, o forma media, son unas monstruosidades más parecidas a los dragones comúnmente descritos, con cuellos alargados, largos bigotes de bagre, cuernos, garras largas sumamente afiladas y escamas muy brillantes.

\- ¿sabes la maldita suerte que tienes? –dijo Sugiura después de un rato de asimilar la idea, yo negué con la cabeza –hay una remota, pero muy remota posibilidad de que tu hijo se convierta en un cambia-formas de Zhong Lung –eso me erizo los vellos de la nuca.

-qué horror… preferiría que fuera un lobo…

-bueno, lo más probable es que sea un lobo –dijo mirando el recipiente –eso si llega a ser un cambiante.

\- ¿no se supone que los Zhong Lung están extintos? –le dije, aun sin recuperarme de la noticia.

-eso creemos todos en el mundo, pero esto demuestra que no –señalo el recipiente –la forma está bastante bien dibujada, quiere decir que la sangre no está muy mezclada con otra, uno de sus padres claramente es el cambia-formas –sentí como el corazón se me hacía pequeño –lo siento mucho Kuga –me miro con lastima –cuando el dragón descubra que su bebe fue preñado por un lobo, harán de ti un abrigo, o te pondrán de tapete en la sala.

-cállate ya Sugiura –mire con cierto terror la sangre en el agua, ¿por eso Tokiha no le dijo nada a sus padres? Me quede en silencio por un largo rato.

\- ¡Fuff! ¡Mira la hora que es! veinte minutos para las ocho ¿a qué hora tienes clase? –yo no dejaba de ver la figura en el agua.

-en veinte minutos…

* * *

Gracias por su tiempo al leer y a todos sus comentarios, nos leemos en el siguiente.


	9. Capítulo 08

Capítulo 8.

Cuando finalmente regresamos a la universidad, Sugiura se fue a la biblioteca y yo de camino a mi próxima clase, caminaba con pasos lentos por los pasillos, a pesar de que tenía apenas unos segundos para llegar a tiempo. Caminaba ausente, aun recordando en mi mente la imagen del lagarto de sangre. Por curiosa suerte, llegue al salón y el profesor aun no llegaba. Me acomodé en mi asiento con parsimoniosos movimientos y abrí con igual actitud mi carpeta de apuntes. El resto de las clases las pase igual, tomaba muchos apuntes, estaba y a la vez no estaba tomando la clase. Cuando llegue al departamento y mire los ojos violetas de Tokiha, no me pude creer que fuera pariente de un Zhong Lung, pero a la vez era evidente, sus rasgos no eran comunes, si hubiera sido un cambiante, seguro que en su forma media sería un monstruoso dragón de escamas refulgentes como el fuego.

-ya llegué –saludé de forma casi silenciosa. Deje mis cosas sobre el escritorio y fui a bañarme, mientras me repasaba la esponja con jabón sobre los brazos, no dejaba ir la imagen que había creado en mi cabeza de un dragón con escamas como el fuego… ¿lanzaría llamas? ¿Sería verdad eso de los dragones? ¿Alguno de sus padres podría? Qué suerte más putamente ridícula tengo… cuando termine de bañarme, me seque y acudí al llamado de Tokiha para la cena, seguido de terminar fui a tirarme a mi futón, rato después no tardó en aparecer Tokiha, apago las luces, a oscuras vi cómo se quitaba el camisón frente a mí, pero aunque había apagado la luz, podía ver tan bien como si estuviera prendida; el cuerpo blando de Tokiha quedo desnudo, sus senos habían crecido un poco más, igual que su vientre, e imagine formándose ahí dentro un pequeño dragón, tense el abdomen y me gire en mi sitio. Esa noche, aunque Tokiha me quiso montar me negué y termine durmiendo en el sofá, aun cuando cada quien tiene su habitación y donde dormir.

En los días siguientes, no pude dejar de pensar en ello… siempre que compartía tiempo con Tokiha la miraba, la miraba fijamente y estudiaba sus rasgos, algunas veces se notaba molesta, quizás porque no satisfacía su deseo sexual, pero con los días fui superando mi propio trauma, porque supuse que me había traumado yo misma. Después de ver tanto su rostro, fui dejando atrás la imagen de un dragón refulgente que escupía fuego. Lo único que vino bueno de todo esto, es que después de la cuarta noche donde me negué a Tokiha, dejo de ir a visitarme a mi habitación. Curiosamente no dijo nada, y yo pude volver a dormir sola en mi propio futón con mi propia almohada, sin ningún cuerpo ardiente a mi lado, porque, curiosamente, el cuerpo de Tokiha siempre estaba ardiente por las noches, pareciera que tuviera fiebre, pero no, estaba perfectamente sana. Demasiado calor para mi…

Las semanas pasaron y Tokiha se volvió cada vez más callada, más distante y más malhumorada. Yo sentía que debía hacer algo, pero a la vez me decía que ya era demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas, mejor dejarlas así; en parte porque me convenía que no volviera a visitarme por las noches, aunque tuviera que soportar el ambiente tenso. Al cabo de un mes Tokiha exploto y por una simpleza, era cuestión de tiempo, supongo. El motivo por el que exploto en furia fue porque encontró los calzoncillos que me había comprado aun intactos en el paquete. Fue la mañana de un sábado, no había clases y yo dormía hasta tarde, entro de pronto a mi habitación, me jalo la manta y me aventó el paquete en la cara, el estúpido paquete me golpeo la nariz, con furia creciente me senté en el futón y me sobé el rostro mientras oía sus gritos.

Respire dificultosamente, tratando de calmarme, ella no era una cambiante, pero yo sí, y por mí misma sangre soy susceptible a enfurecer, y si llegaba a dejar que la rabia tomara el control, alguna desgracia podía suceder; respire profundo, para tratar de no enojarme, exhale lentamente, tratando de ignorar sus reproches a gritos, respiraba lento y profundo, estaba logrando apaciguar el ardor en mi sangre, hasta que ella, furiosa porque no le hacía caso, me abofeteo; lo vi venir, vi su mano directa a mi cara pero no lo detuve a tiempo, su mano contra mi rostro dejo un ardor, le sujete la mano con fuerza y apreté los dientes, sentí como la furia disparo el cambio en mi sangre, comencé a sentir un calor sofocante y apreté aún más los dientes después de que en mi lengua saboree sangre por los colmillos brotando de mis encías, el primer cambio se estaba dando; le solté la mano y apreté los puños, tense cada musculo de mi cuerpo y me contraje, como si tuviera dolor de estómago, hice acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no cambiar de forma frente a ella y luego sentí el punzante dolor en las puntas de mis dedos, tense aún más, si es que podía, el cuerpo. Deje de oír los reclamos de Tokiha, y me concentre en mí, no sabría decir cuanto tiempo paso hasta que sentí una mano en mi espalda y luego, poco a poco fui relajando los músculos, la sangre se me había enfriado, entonces empecé a escuchar a Tokiha pidiéndome perdón.

Me deshice de su mano en mi espalda y me puse de pie, volvió a ponerme las manos en el pecho mientras me miraba el rostro, volviendo a pedirme perdón, la deje a un lado y fui al cuarto de baño, en el espejo me note el rostro sudado y que tenía sangre en la comisura de la boca, tome agua del grifo y me enjuague, detrás de mí, en el marco de la puerta apareció Tokiha apenada, volviendo a disculparse por lo que me había hecho, ella pensó que me había golpeado tan fuerte que me había roto algo por dentro de la boca y por eso sangraba, que ingenua. Curiosamente todo encajaba salvando mi secreto, por suerte había evitado cambiar frente a ella. La perdone con voz fría y gruesa, mientras me desnudaba para darme un baño y eliminar el sudor.

Cuando regrese a mi habitación, todo estaba recogido y llegaba de la cocina un agradable olor, por fin nada de comidas exóticas y un platillo tradicional. Me puse un pants y una camiseta, me senté a terminar un trabajo que debía presentar el siguiente lunes hasta que la voz tenue y apenada de Tokiha, que estaba en la puerta, me llamo a comer. Comimos en silencio, y cuando termine con mi parte, me levante a lavar mis platos para volver al trabajo. En poco menos de tres horas ininterrumpidas lo termine. El evento de ese día, nos ganó una semana más de distancia y silencio.

Finalmente, cuando volví de clases el siguiente viernes por la tarde, no alcance a abrir la puerta con mis llaves, porque ella la abrió y se aventó a abrazarme entre lágrimas y sollozos. Termine rodeándole el cuerpo con los brazos y cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Tarde largo rato en que se calmara, y finalmente hablamos de lo sucedido, bueno, ella hablo más que yo. Ella siempre se preguntaba, ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Pero solo yo sabía la respuesta, habíamos llegado a esto por mi culpa, porque descubrí la naturaleza de su sangre y porque me asusté, pero jamás, jamás lo iba a reconocer, así que simplemente le dije que debíamos olvidarlo. Ella acepto.

Por la noche, antes de irse cada quien a su cuarto, me pregunto quedamente si podía dormir conmigo. La mire largo rato a los ojos, pero rehuían a los míos, termine aceptando. Después de que se hubo cambiado, apareció en camisón y se acostó a mi lado, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que sentí sus labios en mi mentón. De a besos suaves y lentos llego a mi boca y me convenció de besarla. Al cabo de un rato nuestra respiración se agito y me gire hacia ella, pego su cuerpo blando con sus hinchados senos a mi pecho y su respiración se hizo agitada y trabajosa. Me paso las manos por el cabello en movimientos desesperados hasta que de pronto se separó de mí, me miro a los ojos con las pupilas dilatadas, se levantó y se quitó el camisón. Todo su cuerpo quedo al desnudo, se aproximó y me paso las piernas por los lados, con urgencia me saco la camiseta y me jaloneo el pants, pronto nos encontramos en un vaivén apresurado, ella tenía una marcada urgencia y la complací, tardo algunos minutos más, pero finalmente se rindió en mi cuerpo, apoyo la frente en mi hombro mientras se recuperaba y normalizaba su respiración. Después de esa noche, volvió a visitarme cada noche, como antes.

-te ves menos tensa –me dijo Sugiura el siguiente lunes, mientras esperaba a que la lluvia se calmara un poco, era junio y la temporada de lluvias ya había llegado, y con mucha fuerza debo decir.

\- ¿te parece, Sugiura? –en ese momento, percibí el ligerísimo aroma de Fujino, la busqué con los ojos y la encontré casi en la entrada, cruzando la lluvia con un paraguas transparente. Suspire.

-tan solo un poco –solo veía a Fujino en las dos clases que compartíamos, al principio creí que solo compartíamos una, después, me di cuenta de que compartíamos otra cuando casi me la tope de frente yendo hacia el salón donde nos tocaba - ¿Cómo vas con…? –la figura de Fujino se perdió en la distancia y volví a ver a Sugiura.

\- ¿con… ella? –Sugiura asintió. Era incómodo, pero algunas veces Sugiura se atrevía a preguntar, pero no significaba que yo le contestara –bueno, aun no me han hecho tapete ¿o sí?

-ya supéralo Kuga –siempre le contestaba de la misma manera.

\- ¿los Zhong Lung son criaturas muy sexuales? –Le dije de la nada y ella volteo a verme, sentí su mirada –no me ha dado descanso desde el viernes.

-puede ser el embarazo –asentí, de cierta forma, ausente –alégrate, tienes con quien desquitar la frustración –llevé mis ojos a ella.

-no estoy frustrada –y sonrió, esa sonrisa no me gusto, era como si se estuviera burlado, como si supiera algo que yo no.

-de cualquier forma, no creo que te deje en paz hasta que dé a luz –y me guiño un ojo –gózalo.

Sugiura podía ser sumamente irritante, pero también era la única con la que podía hablar, con la que podía ser yo. La mayor parte del día tenía que pasarla en otra forma, porque Tokiha me había conocido así, y era lo coherente, pero era extraño, solo podía ser yo en la universidad, a veces me preguntaba, ¿Quién era en realidad? ¿El tipo que se despertaba todas las mañanas con la entrepierna entumecida? ¿La chica que llegaba en motocicleta todos los días de la semana a la universidad? ¿Aquel que no usaba ropa interior? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué era? Pasar tanto tiempo cambiando de una forma a otra era confuso.

-he estado pensando Nat-kun –había regresado de la universidad empapada, pero ahora leía para hacer un trabajo en la mesa de centro - ¿Cómo le vamos a llamar? –yo me quede muda ¿se enojaría mucho si le digo que hasta ahorita caigo en ese tema? La mire, sumamente concentrada, no, seguramente se enojaría, rápidamente indague en los nombres que me conocía.

-pues… si es un chico ¿Qué te parece Ryunosuke*? –de cierta forma, se ajustaba.

-muy largo… he estado pensando en Kohana, si es niña –no hace falta decir que hice un gesto desagradable.

-mejor Natsuki, es más bonito –dije, riéndome un poco por dentro.

-es un lindo nombre, pero definitivamente Kohana es mejor –entorne los ojos.

-bien –si ya tenía decidido que rayos iba a hacer ¿para qué mierdas me preguntaba?

\- ¿y qué apellido…? –un tema sumamente espinoso… - ¿has pensado el apellido?

-la verdad es que si –la verdad era que no, en absoluto –a mí me gusta más el tuyo, es más elegante –volví la vista a mis apuntes.

-creí que sería más apropiado que tuviera el tuyo –tema peligroso, abortar la misión.

-si tanto quieres, no hay ningún problema –sin embargo, completamente imposible –a mi madre le gusta mucho mas el tuyo –ella se quedó pensativa.

\- ¿de quién te pusieron el apellido, Nat-kun? –detuve mi lectura, pero no aparte los ojos de mis apuntes, jamás imagine que me preguntaría eso.

-de mi madre, por supuesto.

Tokiha se quedó pensado en el tema largo rato sin decir nada; yo esperaba que, si Tokiha accedía convenientemente a que la criatura tomara su apellido, yo no tendría que figurar en el registro, y de esa forma evitar cualquier tipo de papeleo que demostrara que Natsumura Kuga no existía. Por otro lado, si Tokiha no accedía favorablemente, tendría que negarme de una forma abierta, y afrontar cualquier tipo de consecuencias.

Los días siguieron pasando y Tokiha no volvió a tocar el tema, por un lado, estaba bien, yo quería evitar el tema, pero por el otro me dejaba intranquila, sin saber qué es lo que sucedería, aunque era algo tan banal, me generaba ansiedad, deseaba que ese estúpido pendiente se resolviera cuanto antes para ya no sentirme frustrada. Sin embargo, termino junio y Tokiha no lo menciono.

\- ¿Qué crees que pase si decide insistir en que aparezcas en el registro? –me pregunto Sugiura un día cualquiera que fui a visitarla a la biblioteca.

-pues le diré que no, y ya –ya había pensado en todas las posibilidades.

\- ¿y después? Crees que ¿simplemente lo aceptara? –me gustaría, pero tengo la sensación de que Tokiha no aceptaría las cosas así como así.

-pues si no quiere ya nos podremos ir despidiendo -conteste un tanto amargada.

-y entonces serás un tapete, imagínate a tu criatura jugando en la sala, pisoteándote el pellejo mientras juega con los crayones –entrecerré los ojos y la miré.

-Tokio es muy grande, sabes… -en el grave caso de que se lo diga a sus padres, pero Tokiha no lo hará, si no lo ha hecho a estas alturas, no lo hará después. En todo caso, me perdería en la ciudad.

-no estés tan segura, quien sabe que pueden hacer los Zhong Lung.

Si, los Zhong Lung eran un problema, estúpida especie aún no extinta, pero aún más estúpida mi suerte. Deje a Sugiura con los libros y monte en mi moto cuando dejó de llover, cuando llegue al departamento, encontré a Tokiha subiendo trabajosamente los escalones. Me le quede mirando largo rato mientras no descubría mi presencia, era yo ¿o su trasero se hizo más grande? Sacudí esos pensamientos, todo en ella estaba hinchándose. Cuando llego al último escalón decidí descubrir mi presencia y le alcance justo cuando termino de subir. En los cortos metros de la escalera hasta la puerta, se estuvo quejando del duro, largo y pesado día que había tenido, porque había tenido que buscar unos materiales bastante inusuales para no sé qué receta.

Después de abrir la puerta, me dejé caer en el tatami y solo la vi pasearse de un lado a otro por la cocina, mientras no terminaba de quejarse sobre los extraños materiales que había comprado; yo, por otro lado, miraba la enorme panza que tenía, en los más de tres meses que llevábamos aquí, la criatura dentro había crecido aceleradamente, incluso me daba miedo. Cuando le pregunte a mi madre, me dijo que estaba exagerando las cosas, cuando le pregunte a Sugiura si era normal, me dijo "¿Qué es normal en los cambiantes?", y entonces me resigne.

Unas semanas después, más pronto de lo que creí, o quizás más pronto porque sentía el tiempo pasar demasiado lapido, llego su cumpleaños, el veintidós de julio en la madrugada sonó la estúpida alarma que me avisaba y casi entre en crisis, y digo casi porque se me ocurrió la brillante idea de salir a buscar algo a esa hora. ¿Quién diría que Tokiha sería la causante, indirectamente, de ponerme en peligro?

Apagué la estúpida alarma del estúpido celular, y luego de golpearme mentalmente me vestí para salir a ver que podía encontrar. Eran casi las dos de la mañana, la calle estaba sumamente silenciosa y se sentía el frio de la humedad en el aire. Monte la motocicleta y salí a buscar lo que fuera que me sacara del apuro. Busque entre diferentes distritos, pero, aunque Tokio también es una ciudad nocturna, no encontré jamás alguna tienda que fuera adecuada en los distritos decentes y que además estuviera abierta, por lo tanto, tuve que ir hacia lugares menos respetables, ahí finalmente llegue al negocio de un usurero que vendía todo tipo de joyas, y me pidió una cantidad ridículamente alta por unos pendientes que tenían rubíes auténticos. Quise negociar con él, pero era demasiado necio, no quería bajar el precio, por lo que llegue al punto donde me enoje, lo tome del cuello de la camisa y lo zarandee hasta que accedió a bajar el precio.

Con el precio a una cantidad más justa, salí del tugurio con cierta satisfacción en medio de todo mi enojo ¿Quién diría que el estúpido usurero tenía un vigilante fuera del negocio? No di ni dos pasos cuando de entre las sombras salió un sujeto, a mi nariz llego el fétido hedor de la sangre y desde el primer momento en que miré su piel pálida supe que era una asquerosa sanguijuela.

-oye… arruinaras el negocio ¿entiendes?, traje esos rubíes, quiero que pagues lo que cuestan –el sujeto se veía malhumorado, bruto y arrogante, ¿pero sería fuerte? Lo mire de los pies a la cabeza, no se veía fuerte, pero con las sanguijuelas nunca se puede saber. Tomé mi distancia, pero él se acercó más y más hasta quedar a unos centímetros de mí o era muy fuerte, o era muy estúpido, decidí comprobarlo. Como su cara quedaba centímetros bajo la mía, le di un golpe en seco en los dientes, a los segundos escupió sangre mientras apoyaba sus manos en el concreto del suelo. Segundos después, cinco cadáveres más salieron al encuentro, me rodearon mientras sacaban armas de entre sus ropas, algunas navajas, otras pistolas automáticas y uno un bate de béisbol. No les di tiempo a más, aplaste la cabeza del primero y su cuerpo dejo de moverse, pero aquellos que tenían pistolas descargaron todos sus cartuchos, treinta balas dispersas en mi pecho, brazos y espalda. Cuando vieron que no fue suficiente se lanzaron todos contra mí, al más cercano lo tome por el cuello, le enterré las garras en el pecho y arranque su corazón, al instante quedo hecho cenizas, después tuve que forcejear con las sanguijuelas, pero no eran más que basura, al final, todos terminaron hechos cenizas, yo con las manos sucias, la ropa agujereada y cortada, pero con los estúpidos pendientes en el bolcillo.

Al llegar al departamento, tuve que deshacerme de la ropa baleada y tirarla en el basurero del edificio para evitar cualquier sospecha. Solo tuve la oportunidad de echarme a dormir tres pocas horas antes de que me levantara, le di a Tokiha sus estúpidos pendientes, la felicite y me largue a clases. En los siguientes días, tuve que cuidarme cual señorita pudorosa de que no me viera sin playera, porque, aunque las balas no habían perforado mi cuerpo, habían dejado moretones, y obviamente, no se lo conté ni a mi madre ni a Sugiura, porque si lo hacía, ya podía prepararme para un sermón interminable de su parte.

Afortunadamente para mí, su cumpleaños paso, igual que el mes, igual que los exámenes y de pronto estuvimos en agosto, el mes más hermoso y esperado del año, por las vacaciones y por supuesto, por mi cumpleaños. No es como si contara los días, bueno si, a veces, pero sentí que mi cumpleaños tardaba mucho y a la vez poco en llegar. Cuando por fin llego el día, desperté con la sorpresa, o susto, de mi madre a mi lado, había venido solo por mi cumpleaños, traía pastel, regalos y demás chucherías para la criatura aun no nacida. Ese día, Tokiha no hizo nada de comer y supongo que lo agradeció, en los últimos días no hacía nada más que quejarse del dolor en su espalda, y que ya quería que la criatura naciera, yo sentía ganas de decirle que no se quejara, que no podía doler tanto, pero claro, en realidad, no sabía que estaba sintiendo, así que mejor cerré mi boca.

Ese cumpleaños fue raro, el más raro hasta ese momento, ninguno de mis tíos o mis primos estaban ahí, mi madre y Tokiha hablaban de comida, y de cierta forma me sentía excluida, por lo que prácticamente me trague todo el pastel mientras ellas hablaban de sus cosas. Más tarde, cuando ya casi se marchaba mi madre, Tokiha se quejó de todo lo que le dolía la espalda y comenzó a preguntarle a mi madre, como había sido su embarazo conmigo. Yo pare bien las orejas, eso si quería escucharlo, sin embargo, argumento que había sido un embarazo muy tranquilo y poco doloroso, claro, quien sabe cuántos hijos ha tenido que ya es más fácil que salgan… al final de la noche, mi madre decidió quedarse unos días para ayudar un poco, su excusa fue que en realidad no tenía más que hacer, cosa que no dudo.

Contrario a lo que pudiera imaginar, no fue un problema, de hecho, me dio un descanso, Tokiha, que tal como había predicho Sugiura, hasta la noche anterior de mi cumpleaños, seguía sedienta de sexo, pero con la llegada de mi madre, no volvió a pisar mi cuarto. La semana siguiente paso con relativa tranquilidad, solo por Tokiha quejándose y quejándose de su espalda, hasta que de pronto, empezó a decir que tenía dolor, yo la miraba muy bien, bastante compuesta, pero mi madre insistió en llevarla al médico y cuando la revisaron, el médico dijo que tenía quien sabe cuánto de dilatación. Cuando el médico dijo eso, sentí un sube y baja en mi estómago, de pronto no quería estar ahí.

En seguida le pusieron una intravenosa a Tokiha, y al poco rato Tokiha se transformó en una mujer neurótica que gemía de dolor mientras se aferraba a mi brazo. Las peores horas para mi fueron las anteriores al parto, mi madre me hizo estar con ella hasta que fue inevitable que nos separáramos y ella se fuera al quirófano. El alivio de desprenderme de ella duro muy poco; segundos después de que se la llevaron al quirófano, me preguntaron si deseaba entrar. Me quede muda, intente decir algo, pero termine simplemente negando con la cabeza, luego, prácticamente hui a la sala de espera. El rato en que ella pario, mientras estaba en la sala, yo no podía pensar en nada, sentía que esto simplemente no está ocurriendo, era como si a pesar de haber vivido de cerca el embarazo aun no lo creyera, y quizás en ese momento me hice consiente de la realidad, de que estaba teniendo un hijo, se sentía impersonal, pero así era la realidad.

Cuando por fin termino el proceso de parto, y llevaron a Tokiha a su habitación, mi madre entro a ver; yo me quede casi congelada en la sala de espera, no sentía ninguna emoción por ir ahí dentro, de hecho, me sentía asustada. Minutos después mi madre salió a verme, me dijo que, porque no había ido, que ya se habían llevado a la criatura, que si la quería ver, sería solo desde fuera del cristal de la guardería. La verdad no hice ningún intento por ir, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas aferrarme a mi asiento y que todo esto pasara lo más rápido posible, pero mi madre me jaloneo hasta ir al ventanal y señalarme donde estaba la criatura. Al ver a tantas crías sentí el estómago pesado, pero no se comparó con la sensación amarga de cuando divisé a la criatura. Era realmente pequeña y parecía que dormía. No me atreví a decir nada y quizás mi madre se fue, de pronto me sentí muy sola y con la sensación de que había traicionado algo. ¿Qué había traicionado? Quizás a mí misma…

Al día siguiente, cuando Tokiha estaba despierta y bien compuesta, fui forzada a entrar con ella, no sabía que decir, estaba en blanco, y cuando trajeron a la criatura me sentí como una extraña ahí dentro, como si estar ahí no me correspondiera, o quizás porque no quería que me correspondiera. La enfermera le dio a Tokiha la criatura y yo miré de lejos, estaba bien así, lejos, aunque no duro mucho porque Tokiha quiso que cargara a la criatura, iba a negarme cuando sentí la mirada fulminante de mi madre y di unos pasos para tomar a aquella cosa. Con delicadeza Tokiha me lo puso en las manos, era liviano y aún tenía un olor a sangre y fluidos, pero eso no fue lo peor, anteriormente me mentalice para fingir en ese momento, para mantenerme lejos y decir cosas buenas, como que me sentía feliz y demás estupideces, pero lo peor fue darme cuenta de que me sentía miserable con la criatura entre los brazos. Al contemplar su pequeñísimo rostro, no pude evitar que mis labios se torcieran y llorara, un llanto amargo y penoso, donde no pude ocultar mi desdicha.

Ellas creyeron que lloraba de felicidad, yo sabía que no era así, pero fue conveniente. Una semana después Tokiha fue dada de alta, así que empacamos todo con criatura incluida. No paso demasiado cuando Tokiha empezó con la molestia del nombre, otra vez; como había resultado ser un muchacho, ella quería que se llamara Go, Toranosuke*, el cual me molesto, o Ryo, y la verdad, esta vez no me moleste en ocultar mi oposición.

-entonces, ¿Qué nombre quieres? –me espeto, mientras estaba sentada a sus anchas en el sofá. Yo lo pensé un poco.

-Ichiro –dije después de unos segundos. Tokiha lo pensó un rato y luego se negó. Después me levante y la deje sola, estaba insoportable.

Sin embargo, ese mal humor inicial no fue más que la punta del iceberg, conforme pasaron los días, su mal humor empeoro, estaba sumamente irritable, al parecer no dormía bien, ¿y quién si podía? Si en la noche la criatura despertaba llorando, a su mal humor se sumó el cansancio, lo cual hizo que estuviera aún más irritable, ya ni siquiera yo llegaba a esos niveles. Una noche, el llanto de la criatura me despertó, espere a que se calmara, espere, y espere, hasta que me fui a asomar y tanto Tokiha como la criatura lloraban. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tuve que llamar a mi madre, que se había ido después de dos días, y me dijo que tomara las riendas del asunto ¿las riendas del asunto? ¿Y eso como mierdas se hace? Le proteste y por teléfono me dijo como tenía que alimentar a la criatura. A Tokiha la tuve que acostar y finalmente, me tuve que hacer cargo de lo que había engendrado, al principio con dificultad, es decir ¿Cómo puede ser fácil cambiar pañales con mi excelente sentido del olfato? Era una verdadera tortura, pero después me fui acostumbrando, todo esto mientras Tokiha se quedaba tirada sufriendo por no sé qué. Debo confesar que al principio sentí verdadero terror de cometer un error, no sé, los bebes son muy delicados, sin embargo, poco a poco agarre confianza y no me quedo más que la resignación.

Los pocos días que me quedaban de vacaciones, los pase ocupada con la criatura pegada a mí, y que seguía aun sin un nombre decidido, aunque en mi mente Ichiro era el nombre adecuado. Fueron largos y extenuantes días de cambiar pañales, bañarlo, cargarlo, limpiarlo, tomar la temperatura, estar atenta a cualquier secreción, alimentarlo de la forma correcta y en la temperatura adecuada, la verdad, en aquellos días hice más el papel de una madre de lo que imagine que llegaría a hacer por aquella criatura. Por eso, cuando las clases del segundo periodo estaban a punto de empezar, me vi en un problema, ya que Tokiha se la pasaba llorando y acostada, así que llegué a la conclusión de que tenía que solicitar un ayudante, por eso, cuando iniciaron las clases pude sentirme más relajada. Sin embargo, Tokiha cada vez estaba peor.

-está deprimida –me dijo Sugiura el mismo día que inicio el nuevo periodo -depresión postparto.

\- ¿y cuánto va a durar así? No me ayuda con nada –le dije molesta.

-no tengo idea –y se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿no tienes algún ritual? ¿Aun tipo de brebaje? ¿Alguna pócima que haga que se mejore? –le dije desesperada.

-no seas bestia Kuga, no hay nada como eso –nada perdía con preguntar ¿o sí? –lo mejor es que la lleves con un terapeuta, un psiquiatra o al menos un médico.

Entre el terapeuta, los antidepresivos, la terapia de hormonas de Tokiha y los gastos de la criatura, me estaban dejando seca. Tristemente para mí, nadie quería ayudarme. En aquel periodo llamaba a mi madre casi todos los días, y a pesar de mi orgullo le pedí dinero, a pesar de que me había dicho que me las tenía que apañar solo con lo que me daba, lo hice todo porque apenas tenía para la gasolina, mis libros, pañales y para comprar comida decente, y aun con todo, ella se negó; me sentí herida, y después de que me dijo el no tajante no volví a pedírselo. Total, supongo que ya era demasiado con lo que me daba, quizás estaba abusando. En realidad, mi madre era la que estaba manteniéndonos a todos, ser consciente de eso fue humillante.

Tuvieron que pasar casi dos meses para que Tokiha recuperara el ritmo, tristemente para mi economía fue lento. Al principio de las clases, tuve que convencerla y llevarla a sus propias clases, para después ir rápido a las mías, y cuando regresaba tenía que estar tan al pendiente de ella como de la criatura. Tokiha que se convirtió en una carga para mí, la criatura se convirtió en una carga para mi economía, ¿la universidad? Llegue a pensar en dejarla, si la dejaba, no tendría tantos gastos, no tendría que gastar en tanta gasolina, no tendría que pagar libros, ni le pediría ayuda a la vecina del tercer piso de vez en cuando, me liberaría de esos gastos y tendría para más, y a todo eso ¿Por qué Tokiha no me daba un solo yen? ¿Tenía que pagarlo todo yo? Ella también era responsable. No era bonito de reconocer, pero empecé a tener resentimiento, mientras todos los días le pedía que se esforzara y que le fuera bien en su terapia de recuperación, mientras yo la pagaba.

Al final, aunque me vi tentada, no deje la universidad, porque llegue a la conclusión de que, si dejaba la universidad, no tenía ningún sentido estar en Tokio, y menos cuando acababa de empezar, no podía detenerme al primer obstáculo. Pasaron esos dos agitados meses, donde iba de un lado a otro y por fin Tokiha empezó a hacerse cargo de la criatura, aunque no despedí a la ayudante tan rápido, sabía que tenía que ser poco a poco. Comencé a preguntarme si de verdad podía hacerse cargo, más adelante descubrí que sí.

Para cuando llego noviembre, poco después de mis exámenes, pude al fin darle las gracias a la ayudante, aunque fue para pasar de una a otra cosa, porque dejaba unas horas en una guardería cercana al crio. Sin embargo, era bueno que Tokiha comenzara al fin a participar, y por fin dejé de estar tan agitada, no del todo, pero algo; por fin pude pensar un poco en mí y en la criatura que tenía en los brazos. Me había hecho cargo de él por qué no tenía otra opción, porque no tenía otra salida, que triste darse cuenta que no lo hacía porque en verdad lo quería hacer. Lo sostenía y me daba cuenta de que no lo miraba con emoción, no lo odiaba, pero distaban mis sentimientos de lo ideal. Con esto en mente, tuve que forzarme a mí misma a aceptar las cosas, a aceptar que era sangre de mi sangre, y que debía sentir orgullo, me forcé a quererlo.

\- ¿deberíamos ir ya a registrarlo? –soltó Tokiha una noche, cuando cenábamos.

-debimos hacerlo por mucho a la semana que nació –me lleve a la boca una cucharada de cereal.

-lo siento –nos quedamos en silencio, y a mí me pareció adecuado. Pasaron unos instantes y suspire, tenía que decirlo, era el momento.

-Tokiha, no voy a compadecerme en la oficina del ayuntamiento –le dije con una voz más fría de lo que hubiera esperado de mí.

\- ¿Qué? –Soltó lo que tenía en las manos y me miró fijamente – ¿por qué? –la voltee a mirar más tranquila de cómo me sentía por dentro.

-no me importa el escándalo que hagas, lo que me preguntes o como me amenaces, no voy a hacerlo –nos miramos a los ojos por largos y largos segundos, las cejas de ella, que, al principio fruncidas, demostraban enojo, se fueron relajando mientras continuábamos mirándonos. Al final, bajo la mirada.

-pero no me dejaras… ¿cierto? –su voz sonó muy débil.

-no lo hare –apreté los labios.

Por extraño que me parezca, eso fue todo lo que pudimos discutir sobre ese tema. Contrario a lo que había imaginado, jamás y nunca pidió lo contrario. Al siguiente día laboral asistimos a la oficina del ayuntamiento del distrito, fue un largo rato en ese lugar, era escandaloso porque había mucha gente con muchas de sus crías que los llevaban a registrar, olía a mierd… y a leche, demasiado asqueroso para mi sensible olfato, además, había un montón de mujeres con sus engendros en brazos pasándose tips o comentando sobre la lactancia, una de las cosas que me provoco risa pero no me reí, fue que una señora se quejaba de que su senos habían quedado flácidos… ¿los senos de Tokiha quedarían flácidos? Voltee a mirarla discretamente… ella tenía unos enormes senos… fuera como fuera, tarde o temprano quedarían flácidos… después de un rato de esperar, al fin pasamos con un agente gubernamental, ella entrego todos los papeles necesarios mientras yo cargaba con Ichiro, porque al final, dijo que le gustaba el nombre, muy curioso. Cuando terminamos el proceso y salimos del lugar me sentí muy feliz de dejar aquel apestoso lugar atrás.

-así que al final accedió, bien por ti Kuga –había ido con Sugiura a la biblioteca, ella siempre estaba arreglando cosas ahí, moviendo de un lado a otro los libros, de alguna forma, parecía que siempre tenía algo que hacer.

-no quedaba de otra –de alguna forma tenía un ligero mal sabor de boca, pero ahora estaba todo bien, ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparme.

\- ¿oye, vas a participar en el festival cultural? –Sugiura subió por una escalera a acomodar una pila de libros, y me quede mirando su espalda sin decir nada… ¿festival cultural? ¿A estas alturas? ¿De verdad la universidad hacia un festival cultural?

\- ¿hacen festival? ¿Es obligatorio? –le dije después de un rato.

-claro que no, en la universidad es solo si quieres –continuo con su tarea en los libros.

-hmph, entonces, definitivamente no participare –el festival cultural solo me traía malos recuerdos. Si pensaba en el festival cultural, de inmediato pensaba en Fujino. Resople, Fujino… tenia tanto tiempo que no pensaba en ella… ¿en qué momento fue? ¿Cuándo descubrí la especie de Tokiha? ¿Cuándo fue su cumpleaños? ¿El mío? ¿O cuando nació Ichiro?... qué extraño, la había olvidado a pesar de que compartíamos materias, la había olvidado como ella me ha olvidado a mí, porque, no creo en absoluto que ella piense alguna vez en mí.

Antes casi todos los días recordaba a Fujino, aunque fuera una vez al día, y no siempre eran pensamientos positivos. ¿Estaba obsesionada? ¿Es que ahora ya no lo estoy? ¿La he superado? Suspire, quizás sí, tenía que ser eso. Si por fin he superado el rechazo de Fujino, entonces…

\- ¿quieres acompañarme? –Sugiura bajo poco a poco de la escalera que estaba apoyada en la estantería de libros.

\- ¿Cómo? –de momento me sentí desorientada en la conversación.

\- ¿al festival cultural? De eso estamos hablando –volvió a tomar otra pila de libros y volvió a subir la escalera.

-ahhh, este… - ¿ir al festival, solo como observador, eh? Me talle la barbilla.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te va a pegar si vienes Kuga? –entorne los ojos.

-Tokiha nunca me ha pegado –aunque, en realidad si lo había hecho. De pronto Sugiura dejo escapar una tenue risa –te digo que no me ha pegado Sugiura.

-ya lo sé, ya lo sé, ¿vienes o no? Yo de todas maneras voy a estar aquí, aquí trabajo –expreso de cierta forma aburrida. Pobre Sugiura, confinada a la biblioteca, quizás no estaba acostumbrada.

-solo un rato –se volteo con una sonrisa.

En unos pocos días llego el tan esperado festival cultural; por suerte Tokiha participaba en su propio festival y no se le paso por la mente acompañarme. Llegue a la universidad como todos los días, solo que unas horas más tarde. Luego de estacionar la motocicleta fui a la biblioteca y Sugiura ya me estaba esperando en las puertas de cristal, viendo todo con impaciencia. A pasos raudos me acerque y enseguida empezó a hablar de todo lo que había visto en la mañana, aunque todo se reducía a que vio como transportaban las cosas que iba a exhibir. Empezamos a caminar por todos los estands, y tuve esa sensación de sentirme fuera de lugar ¿Qué hago aquí? Llegue a preguntarme, pero voltee a ver a Sugiura mirando cada pequeñez que me resigne. Esto era tan… impersonal, tan ajeno…

De pronto Sugiura se ocupó en un estand, parecía que vendían alguna especie de dulces o chocolates, el caso es que tenían un olor penetrante, ¿Cómo podía Sugiura estar ahí? No lo sé, giré un poco para no tener que recibir el olor tan directamente, y durante los minutos que Sugiura estuvo ahí, yo empecé a pensar en la miserable de mi suerte ¿para esto la estaba acompañando? En cuando pudiera me iba a zafar de aquí, no, es más de una buena vez, solo tengo que inventar alguna escusa. Saque mi celular e hice como si estuviera leyendo algo, luego sorpresivamente me gire a ver a Sugiura, pero no estaba, y toda mi actuación se fue por el caño ¿Dónde se había largado?

-Kuga, ven –de pronto, por detrás Sugiura me jalo del cuello de la chaqueta y prácticamente me arrastro hasta que me libere de sus pesuñas.

\- ¿qué te pasa Sugiura? –le dije acomodándome la chaqueta.

-me han invitado a una ceremonia del té, apresúrate – ¿ceremonia del té? Mi corazón dio un brinco.

-no, espera, no me gusta el té –pero fue demasiado tarde. Me llevo a una zona donde todo estaba dispuesto para una ceremonia al aire libre.

Con el corazón retumbando y la adrenalina corriendo frenéticamente por mis venas, supe que ya solo tenía que buscar donde estaba. La busque con los ojos lo más rápido que pude, pase de chica en chica en kimono hasta que la vi, la encontré muy rápido y me quede sin aliento. No vestía un kimono común, traía un hikifurisode*, lo sé porque en alguna ocasión mi madre vistió uno. El de Fujino, era negro, con mangas largas y un estampado de flores en brillantes colores por todo el kimono, la prenda bajo el hikifurisode era blanca, pero conforme bajaba los ojos, salía el rojo del hikifurisode en el dobladillo al final de la parte inferior de la falda, y para rematar el hikifurisode mostraba sus pies enfundados con unos tabi*, sobre unas zori* oscuras. Si tan solo pudiera ver sus tobillos… pero, ¿pero qué te pasa Kuga? Si siempre mirabas sus piernas. Es solo que, la sola imagen de Fujino en ese espectacular kimono hacia desear más...

Apreté los dientes y le miré el rostro, estaba muy guapa, apenas traía un toque de maquillaje y el cabello lo llevaba suelto, lucia muy, muy guapa. No supe en qué momento pude volver a respirar, pero sí en qué momento regrese al presente, Sugiura me jalo de la chaqueta.

-mira esto Kuga, ahí está Fujino, inesperado ¿no? –trague saliva y asentí en silencio –vamos a saludar –y me tomo del hombro, entonces una alarma se despertó en mi cabeza, me sobresalte y me pare en seco antes de llegar.

-no, no, yo creo que está muy ocupada –de pronto al ver la posibilidad de estar frente a ella, me sentí algo nerviosa –además –alce mi mano izquierda y revise el reloj –ya tengo que… -casi suelto un grito de horror, me temblaban las manos –irme… Mai dice que ya van –apreté las manos en un puño –a cerrar la guardería. Lo siento Sugiura.

Y di media vuelta para huir casi con pánico. Moví las piernas con velocidad y en breve estuve montada sobre mi moto. Puse la llave, la giré y arranque sintiéndome más tranquila, pero de cierta forma con un vuelco en el pecho. Que fue eso… no había superado para nada a Fujino, aún me causaba ese impacto, y con horror admito que es más fuerte que antes. Bien Kuga, está bien, todo está bien, te gusta Fujino, está bien, no hay nada de malo, ¿verdad? No hay nada de malo siempre y cuando solo me guste.

Los días posteriores al festival cultural me sentí sumamente consiente de la presencia de Fujino. ¿Por qué? No sabría decir porque, simplemente sabía que, a un lado, bastante lejos por cierto, estaba ella, con toda esa excelencia, simetría y esplendor en su piel. Perfección que estaba lejos de mí, en todos los aspectos. Me regañe mentalmente, de alguna forma no quería seguir pensando en ella, no quería seguir sintiéndome con el corazón agitado, no podía seguir así, es un obstáculo. ¿Entrare en caos cada vez que la tenga cerca? Eso no es vida. Tenía que detener esto, ¿pero cómo? Bien podía intentar que ya no me gustara.

La mire cuando estábamos en clases, discretamente volví a verla desde mi asiento en la ventana, como siempre, estaba sentada en uno de los lugares del fondo, con una falda gris, con medias negras y una blusa un tanto formal, algo muy simple, pero... lucia sublime… me quede unos segundos, pero tan solo unos pocos, sin aliento. Maldición, así no se puede, no con esas malditas y sensuales medias carajo. Si no podía hacer que me dejara de gustar, solamente haría como si no estuviera ahí… aunque eso tampoco funcionaba, porque inconscientemente buscaba no toparme con ella. Suspire, semanas después, seguía recordando la visión de Fujino en kimono.

-Kuga, tengo excelentes noticias –a principios de diciembre Sugiura me recibió una mañana sumamente emocionada.

\- ¿noticias de qué? –la mire con ceño, era viernes y quería irme. Ella se acercó más a mí en tono confidencial.

-me llego un rumor, de que, en los últimos dos días, se ha visto un tiburón de siete metros en la bahía de Sagami –le brillaban los ojos, pero yo la mire sin alguna expresión. Parpadee un par de veces, ella me miro, yo la mire, y nada más.

\- ¿Y? –Sugiura torció la boca –ok, dudo que sea de siete metros, siempre exageran.

-ese no es el caso Kuga –dijo exasperada - ¿de cuándo acá vemos un tiburón con esas dimensiones?

-nunca –me encogí de hombros -solo podría ser un tiburón blanco y es más común en el litoral asiático, además, no es temporada, y con la pesca excesiva de tiburón, gracias a los chinos, no hay especímenes tan grandes –dije con solemnidad, yo lo sabía todo.

-no me refiero a eso bestia –Sugiura se notaba alterada –me refiero a que podría ser un cambiante –dijo mascullando las palabras. Yo me quede estática, sin creer lo que me decía.

-ohhh –dije después de un rato –te deseo suerte Sugiura –y me di media vuelta para marcharme.

-no, no –enseguida me tomo de los hombros –tienes que acompañarme.

-debe ser una broma –me gire a verla sin creer lo que decía - ¿quieres que nos maten? No nos comparamos con esas especies, son tiburones Sugiura, tiburones, mal carácter y muchos dientes, no, gracias.

-entonces le diré a todo el mundo que eres un cambiante –la mire ofendida.

-tú también lo eres.

-sí, pero no tienes pruebas –me sentí tan expuesta que no sabía cómo actuar.

-pero que ultraje –me aparte unos pasos y la mire sorprendida –haz lo que quieras Sugiura, que bajo caes.

-entonces le diré a Tokiha que la engañas y le contare todos tus secretos –la mire, si es que se podía, aun mas ofendida - ¿no estamos llegando a nada, verdad? –Resople con indignación –solo acompáñame a echar un vistazo, no te digo que nos vayamos a meter al agua –entorne los ojos –te haría bien, me haría bien.

\- ¿en qué me haría bien? –la mire, ya sin ningún rasgo de credibilidad.

\- ¿crees que no noto lo tensa y estresada que estas? –apreté la boca, ella tenía un punto.

Pese a la ofensa, acepté ir con ella, así que al siguiente día me fui con ella a un pequeño viaje a la bahía. Cuando se lo dije a Tokiha en la noche creí que me preguntaría, pero no, ni siquiera pregunto con quién iba y que iba a hacer, simplemente acepto el "voy a estar fuera todo el día", no se otras personas, pero para mí era conveniente, porque me descubrí a mí misma anhelando salir a ese pequeño viaje. Así que temprano en la mañana, me puse unos pantalones gruesos, unas botas, una camisa y mi chaqueta para la moto. En media hora estuve en el estacionamiento de Sugiura dejando mi moto, para subirme a su auto.

Con cierta emoción me senté en el lado del copiloto y me ajuste el cinturón, curiosamente no hablamos de nada, Sugiura tomo la carretera de Tomei y a su debido tiempo nos desviamos hacia Chigasaki, llegando al fin a la bahía. El viaje fue un poco lento, pero me sentí bien, tuve tiempo de pensar en mí, ya que no tenía que poner atención en la carretera porque yo no estaba manejando el vehículo. Cuando al fin llegábamos a la bahía de Sagami, antes de ver el mar, ya sentía la sal en la nariz; al llegar y hacerse cada vez más fuerte el olor, Sugiura giro a la derecha y de pronto a mi izquierda tenía todo el paisaje del mar, sentía que la sal me picaba la nariz, pero era una bonita visión, el mar era de un azul oscuro intenso y en el horizonte se veía el cielo gris. Contrariamente a lo que siempre se espera de un día en el mar, estaba nublado y con cada ráfaga de viento se sentía la humedad.

Sugiura no se detuvo hasta que llegamos al puerto Oiso, ahí, lentamente llegamos a un estacionamiento que quedaba de cara a la boca del puerto; caminamos hasta el muelle, pero pronto lo deje atrás, deje a Sugiura y me adelante hasta llegar a un rompeolas, ahí el viento era más fuerte, siempre con toda esa sal, pero la visión del mar meciéndose suavemente era hipnótica y me hacía sentir bien. Me quede de pie frente al mar, viendo la lejanía, donde mis ojos decían que era el final. Suspiré sin explicación y seguí viendo a algún punto perdido entre el cielo y el mar.

\- ¿muchas cosas en las que pensar Kuga? –Sugiura me alcanzo después de un rato.

-unas cuantas, si… -le dije con voz ausente, sin mover mis ojos del horizonte.

\- ¿y los suspiros a quien son? –fruncí tenuemente las cejas. No conteste de inmediato.

-a nadie –de pronto me encontré en un estado donde no quería hablar, quizás porque sospechaba…

\- ¿desde cuándo estas enamorada de Fujino? –soltó de pronto y mi corazón dio un brinco, horrorizado. Tensé la boca y las cejas ¿enamorada yo? Se me escapo un bufido antes de voltear con una sonrisa irónica.

-yo no estoy enamorada de Fujino –la expresión de Sugiura era como si ya esperara esa respuesta mía.

\- ¿desde cuándo Kuga? ¿Desde cuándo la conoces? –Me miro directamente a los ojos y me sentí descubierta, no supe como contestar, o más bien, no quería contestar –no es algo de apenas el año pasado ¿eh? –su mirada inquisitiva me hacía sentir incomoda, ¿era eso? ¿O porque estaba sacando conclusiones de mí? –Admítelo Kuga, te sentirás mejor –de pronto me note que estaba reteniendo el aire, pero ya no podía más, exhale fuerte y se sintió bien.

-ella me gusta ¿sí? Solo eso –enseguida fruncí las cejas y dejé la sonrisa a un lado.

-y solo por eso cada que la ves se te va el alma en suspiros –sus cejas volvían a estar relajadas, era como un "no te lo creo, porque ya se la verdad" pero ¿Cuál verdad? ¿Qué verdad?

-sí, solo por eso… solo me gusta Sugiura, solo me puede gustar –tensé los labios, recordando –la conocí el primer año en Fuuka.

\- ¿y qué paso? –mire al suelo, recordando el festival y sintiendo un mal sabor.

-paso que dijo que no le gustaban las chicas, luego volví a intentarlo con otra forma y también me rechazo… -aun me dolía recordar el rechazo, ya habían pasado un par de años y aun dolía, era como si regresara a ese mismo instante y viera sus ojos, su expresión, y ollera sus palabras, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, pero sí que había pasado el tiempo.

-uno no se enamora con la condición de ser correspondido –después de un rato hablo Sugiura. Sus palabras fueron extrañas pero certeras -no hay condiciones... yo que tú, lo intentaba una vez más, acércate y con el tiempo, con el día a día, ¿Qué tal si así se acaba la ilusión? –fruncí las cejas.

-eso no puede ser Sugiura –le dije con voz ronca –yo tengo a Mai –y con ello quería decir que no había pie para más.

-ah sí, los lobos nunca dejan a su pareja –alce una ceja.

-no es como si mi especie dictara mi conducta, pero se lo prometí a Mai.

-cuando pasen los años, te darás cuenta de que una promesa hecha a un humano, no sirve de nada –ahora ella miraba a la lejanía.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? –no es como si me sintiera ofendida, ya que parecía saber bien sobre eso.

-porque los humanos no viven tanto tiempo como un cambiante –el silencio se hizo, como una niebla densa a nuestro alrededor. No había pensado en eso, en que somos diferentes, en que en algún punto Tokiha va a morir, ¿envejecerá y yo seguiré siendo joven? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo será? Llegará un punto donde… ¿Dónde nuestro aspecto sea dispar? ¿Yo joven y ella envejecida? ¿Cuándo llegue ese momento que hare? De pronto sentí caer en un vacío, el vacío donde estaban puestas todas esas verdades que no había visto.

-vamos Kuga, hay cosas que hacer –Sugiura me dio un toque en el hombro y emprendió el regreso al puerto, con el ceño fruncido la mire irse ¿cosas que hacer? Yo tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Y aun así, me apresure a llegar a su lado. En unos minutos llegamos a los muelles y tan tranquila fue directamente a un bote y saludo a un hombre que estaba parado enfrente, luego, para mi asombro, el hombre le dio unas llaves y se fue de lo más relajado. Cuando volví a ver a Sugiura, ya estaba trepándose al bote.

\- ¿pero qué carajo? –dije sin salir de mi asombro.

-vamos Kuga, el tiempo apremia –ya ahí arriba fue hasta los controles y encendió el bote.

\- ¡me dijiste que no nos meteríamos al mar! –le espete.

-y no nos meteremos al mar, solo estaremos sobre el mar –decía mientras hacía figurillas con las manos - ¿te quedas? –alzo las cejas, sentí ese gesto como "pobre Kuga", bufé molesta y con pasos decididos subí al bote, sin embargo mis piernas empezaron a temblar una vez que el bote comenzó a adentrarse más en el mar, solo podía pensar en tiburones monstruosos.

-hace buen tiempo, a pesar de todo –decía desde el control de mandos.

-no sabía que podías manejar un bote –continúe la plática aun sin olvidar los tiburones.

-bueno –se encogió de hombros -los años pasan y una debe ajustarse a las circunstancias.

\- ¿alquilaste el bote o es tuyo? –lo manejaba demasiado bien para mi gusto.

-nah, en ese lugar los alquilan, además, ¿sabes lo costoso de tener un bote? Pagar por el bote, pagar por el muelle que ocupa el bote, mantenimiento, gasolina –poco a poco iba enumerando cosas con los dedos –es demasiado gasto.

-por cierto, Sugiura… ¿Qué edad tienes? –no podía tener mi edad, y por supuesto no podía tener menos de treinta.

-Kuga, que falta de respeto preguntarle a una joven dama su edad –volteo el rostro indignada.

-pues calculo que mínimo unos cincuenta años –volteo a mirarme, enojada y con la boca torcida, después de eso no volvió a hablar y estuvo de mal humor, pero nunca negó la edad que le atribuí, que fuerte.

Lentamente, las horas fueron pasando y Sugiura seguía manejando el bote hacia el horizonte, sin mostrar señales de detenerse, y poco a poco mi ansiedad se hacía más grande ¿hasta dónde mierda planeaba llevarnos? Comencé a impacientarme, movía frenéticamente mi pie derecho, luego los dos, hasta que la paciencia se me acabo, igual que la prudencia y estalle.

\- ¡ya está bien Sugiura! No hay que ir tan lejos –porque en mi cabeza, solo imaginaba los tiburones mirando como cada vez nos acercábamos más a ellos, sin escapatoria.

-aun no –dijo e instantes después la velocidad del bote fue disminuyendo –ahora si, por aquí fue visto el tiburón –yo sentí como una bomba caía en mi pecho ¿el puto tiburón? ¿Estaba loca? ¡Estaba loca! –Ven, vamos a mirar –y salió de la cabina para bordear la estrecha cubierta hasta llegar a la proa, yo mientras, no me moví de mi lugar en la cabina, entre más lejos del agua mejor –te estás perdiendo lo mejor Kuga, hay enormes peces aquí enfrente.

Esta era mi primera visita al mar y seguro la recordaría con horror. Pasaron largos minutos mientras Sugiura estaba asomada por la proa y yo seguía en la cabina.

-Kuga, deberías superar tu miedo, no hay ni un puto tiburón aquí –dijo desde su lugar, casi metiendo la cabeza al agua. La verdad, sus palabras me picaron el orgullo, yo no tenía miedo, solo estaba siendo precavida para preservar mi pellejo, pero si iba a ser así… me levante de mi asiento, exhale y me quite la chaqueta, para pronto salir al estrecho pasillo que llevaba a proa. Mientras atravesaba el pasillo, cada vez era más evidente para mí que me temblaban las piernas, e intente no pensar en tiburones. "No hay tiburones, no hay tiburones, no hay tiburones…" me fui repitiendo hasta llegar donde estaba Sugiura sentada, y con toda mi dignidad eché un vistazo en derredor. El mar se veía enorme y sumamente profundo, con algunas partes de un verde casi negro, "mierda, si hay tiburones solo que no los veo".

-bueno, ya llevamos un rato aquí, deberíamos irnos –dije con firmeza, para que no se viera mi nerviosismo.

-siéntate aquí a ver los peces –Sugiura parecía divertida y eso me irritaba.

-un rato y nos vamos eh –poco a poco fui agachándome hasta que me senté, pero, aunque me senté no podía relajarme, sabía que había tiburones, lo sabía, así que miraba a todos lados, para mi suerte, si ocurría un accidente, no había más botes cerca.

-oye, no es como si fuera a venir un tiburón a despedazar el bote –no termino de decir eso cuando algo golpeo el bote.

\- ¿Qué mierda dices? ¿Y eso que putas fue? –rápidamente entre en pánico y no me moleste en ocultarlo.

-tranquila, solo debe ser una ola, nada ma… –volvimos a sentir otro golpe más fuerte –s… -y no demoro ni un segundo cuando por la proa de pronto se asomó la monstruosa cabeza de un tiburón que golpeo tan fuerte el bote como para que yo rodara y cayera al mar, sí, yo y solo yo caí al mar, porque Sugiura se sujetó al guardamancebo. Si sobrevivía, iba a matar a Sugiura.

En realidad, cuando caí al agua, no tuve tiempo a pensar en algo, de hecho, la realidad no llego a mí hasta que sentí el agua salada mojándome, metiéndoseme en la nariz y oídos. Inmediatamente abrí los ojos bajo el agua y el horror se hizo presente, abajo en las profundidades había como veinte tiburones de varios tamaños dando vueltas. Quizás sentí verdadero pánico y supongo que esto detono algo en mi sangre, porque sufrí el cambio más rápido hasta la fecha, rápidamente mi cuerpo fue creciendo hasta dejarme en la forma de guerra*, con la piel poblada de pelos, con enormes garras y colmillos, pero sobre todo con fuerza y agilidad; haciendo uso de esto último me moví frenéticamente hasta llegar a la superficie y aferrarme con las garras al costado del bote, y con el alma que lleva el diablo enterré las garras hasta subir a cubierta.

Cuando toque el suelo del bote, respire agitadamente y me sentí como un gato que escapa del agua. Demore solo unos segundos para ver a mi alrededor y encontrar la cabeza del tiburón en la proa, quizás por la adrenalina en mi sangre fue que crispe las garras y me lance al ataque sin pensar en que oportunidades tenia. Aunque viéndolo en perspectiva, no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Sin embargo, en ese momento no lo descubrí, estaría por lanzarme a dar zarpazos al tiburón cuando Sugiura me contuvo, y después de algunos segundos fue que empecé a oír su voz a lo lejos.

-cálmate Kuga, cálmate, no pasa nada –repetía constantemente, hasta que llegue a comprender, entonces deje de tensar el cuerpo y gire a verla solo un instante para volver a ver al monstruoso tiburón.

-el tiburón –deje escapar torpemente de entre las fauces –va a… va a… –y se avivo la rabia en mis venas, queriendo atacar de nuevo.

-no, no es – ¿Cómo que no era? Estaba viendo perfectamente a un tiburón en la proa –bueno, sí, pero no, es un tiburón salmón, no es un gran blanco, no nos hará daño –ya que decía eso, empecé a notar la multitud de manchas negras salpicadas en la boca, y sus dientes no eran tan prominentes como los de un blanco, de hecho, no era tan grande –ya hablé con él, sosiégate –dijo mientras me zarandeaba. Unos minutos después pude tranquilizarme, pero no le quite los ojos al tiburón, quien también me veía fijamente con esos ojos redondos y negros.

Una vez que llegue a un estado más calmado, me dejo para ir con el tiburón, y como si fuera cosa de todos los días, se paró frente a él para hablar. Si estaba asustada no se le notaba. Al final, de que rayos hablaron, no lo sé, pero se despidió del escualo y volvió a mi lado de lo más normal mientras que el tiburón se sumergió. ¿Qué? ¿Solo yo había sentido el horror?

-una mierda que te vuelvo a acompañar Sugiura.

Al final, el tiburón se había mostrado creyendo que éramos pescadores y quería darnos un susto, según Sugiura que hablo con él, y si, era un cambiante, solo que no se mostró en ninguna otra forma, pero Sugiura estaba que rebosaba de felicidad, después de todo, había podido entablar una conversación, sin embargo, no se daba cuenta de las cosas como yo, bajo nosotras habían muchos más tiburones, nos pudieron haber devorado, estábamos en peligro, puro y verdadero peligro.

-son Samebito, no nos harán daño –dijo Sugiura después de que le plantee la pregunta –si fueran Rokea si habrían despedazado el bote, tuvimos suerte ¿eh?

-una mierda con tu suerte –le dije mientras esperaba a que se secaran mis ropas.

Después de llegar al puerto y entregar el bote al dueño, donde claro, nos preguntó cómo se habían hecho las marcas de garras. Obviamente, le explicamos que no teníamos ni idea de cómo se hicieron las marcas, pero el hombre no se mostró muy convencido, por lo que después de un pago extra, lo acepto de mejor modo… después de eso, y con menos dinero cada quien, nos fuimos a comer a un restaurante que estaba ahí mismo en el puerto. Estábamos de camino y yo me sentía rara, o quizás era mi ropa que apestaba a sal.

-no sabía que te dieran tanto miedo los tiburones Kuga -fruncí el ceño.

-no me dan miedo -dije tozuda.

-no, solamente hacen que casi ensucies los pantalones -apreté los dientes, me estaba haciendo enojar.

-muérete Sugiura, muérete, si hubieras visto la cantidad de tiburones y los absurdos tamaños que tenían...

-por cierto, ¿qué vas a hacer con Fujino? -me cambio el tema por completo. Solté un bufido y relajé las cejas.

\- ¿qué voy a hacer? Nada voy a hacer, seguiré tomando mis clases, y tal vez la vea a lo lejos.

Ella se quedó largo tiempo en silencio, como pensando en lo que le había dicho. Probablemente me diría algo para contradecirme, pero poco o nada podía hacer, mi palabra estaba dada.

\- ¿cómo es que te interesaste por Fujino? -dijo al cabo de un rato, cuando llegamos al frente del restaurante.

-ella... -parpadeé un par de veces, era verdad, nunca se lo dije a Sugiura -tiene sangre sobrenatural.

\- ¿qué? ¿Fujino? -me volteó a ver asombrada, yo asentí con la cabeza -de alguna forma... lo imaginaba -dijo tallándose la barbilla aun asimilando la noticia -es decir, es guapa, más bien, demasiado guapa -fruncí las cejas -tiene porte, elegancia, magnetismo natural... presencia -ver como enlistaba las cualidades de Fujino, de alguna forma... me irritaba.

Entramos pronto al restaurante, tomamos asiento en silencio, tomaron nuestra orden… todo muy mecánico. Yo pensaba en Fujino, y Sugiura tenía cara de también estar pensando en algo, o quizás también en Fujino.

-entonces... -empezó luego de que se fuera la mesera -te acercaste a Fujino porque tenía sangre sobrenatural y terminaste enamorada de ella -fruncí las cejas, no me gustaba que tratara mi vida como si fuera algo banal, para mí era importante. De pronto, volvió a verme con ojos brillantes y esperanzados, sin decir una sola palabra pude imaginar que se le pasaba por la cabeza a esa estúpida aficionada a los enigmas.

-nunca y jamás, me oyes Sugiura -le dije en tono severo.

\- ¡por favor! -suplico.

-no, es un ultimátum -le dije tajante.

-puedes hacerlo, solo una gotita, sé que tú también quieres saberlo -si, Sugiura quería que de alguna forma consiguiera sangre de Fujino para determinar a qué especie pertenece. La verdad, la curiosidad también me carcomía, pero conseguir sangre de Fujino seria por muy, muy lejos, imposible.

-ya te dije que no, por tu culpa hago cosas que jamás había pensado –la mesera nos trajo la orden.

-bueno… está bien –empezó con el primer bocado –de todas maneras, creo que eres un imán para los cambiantes, si me quedo contigo veré todo lo que he soñado en mis años de investigación - ¿me estaba tomando en cuenta? ¿Acaso tomaba mi opinión? Bufe.

-mientras no conozca a los hombres cangrejo… -dije con voz muy, muy baja, pero lo escucho.

-oh por Inari, ¡esos no los conozco! –Me arrepentí tan solo dos segundos después de haber dicho eso –cuéntame sobre ellos, todo lo que sepas.

Y así, con la curiosidad y el poco tacto de Sugiura, pasamos la comida y el viaje de regreso hablando sobre los hombres-cangrejo. Para su mala suerte solo los había escuchado mencionar de mi tío, sin embargo, enseguida comenzó a sacar conclusiones, a mencionar un montón de títulos de libros y para cuando llegamos a su departamento ya tenía un plan de trabajo. Por suerte para mí, yo monte mi moto y me fui, dejándola con sus hipótesis e investigaciones, no creo que haya algo más revitalizante para Sugiura que decirle un chisme, un rumor o habladuría sobre un cambiante.

Después del viaje a la bahía, pasaron un par de semanas más para que volviera a ser temporada de exámenes, por extraño que parezca, me estresaba, los exámenes de aquí no eran tan sencillos como los del bachillerato, en especial el taller de comunicación, ¿Por qué llevaba eso? así que pase largos días de tensión y estrés mientras preparaba trabajos de investigación además de estudiar, así que cuando al fin termine el último examen respire tranquila y recibí gustosa las vacaciones, y entonces, esa tarde mi madre llamo por teléfono preguntándome si volvería por las vacaciones. Eso no lo había pensado. Así que me vi en un dilema ¿regresaba por las vacaciones? ¿Qué haría Tokiha? ¿Qué haríamos con Ichiro? Después de cortar la llamada con mi madre, le pregunte a Tokiha.

-pienso regresar, tiene mucho que no veo a Takumi y me preocupa –aja, su decisión estaba dada ¿y…? (La pregunta más esperada) ¿se quedaría ella con Ichiro? –Tú vas a cuidar de él estas vacaciones –mis ánimos se fueron y torcí la boca –yo lo llevé nueve meses en mi útero - ¿ella siempre iba a utilizar ese chantaje? Porque le estaba funcionando. Exactamente dos días después, cuando termino la limpieza exhaustiva de la casa por el kotohajime, se marchó, dejándome a mí y a Ichiro… ¿Cómo rayos iba a llevarlo hasta la casa de mi madre?

Por dos horas me senté en el tatami a pensar que haría, mientras la pequeña bola de carne que llevaba mi sangre reposaba en mis piernas. Al principio pensé en ir en tren, pero tendría que dejar mi amada moto, y eso no podía ser, así que debía encontrar la manera de llevarme a ambos, pensé… y pensé, y pensé… hasta que se me ocurrió algo. Baje los ojos a ver al creciente retoño. Era tan tranquilo, tan silencioso… y tenía unos cachetes tan grandes, su rostro era redondo y esponjoso, de vez en cuando, cuando Tokiha no me miraba, jugaba con sus mejillas, pero eso no venía al caso. Dejé sus gorditos cachetes y me puse de pie, la decisión ya estaba tomada. Fui al centro comercial más cercano y compré una cangurera y una chaqueta grande. Al final, empaque lo necesario, me puse la cangurera, me cargue a la bola de cachetes y sobre él la chaqueta, cuando la cerré, no parecía que tuviera una criatura ahí. Reí para mis adentros. Me veía como un tipo gordo, pero no más.

Con todo ya preparado monte en mi moto y de esta forma nos fuimos hasta la casa de mi madre. Tal como lo espere, Ichiro era sumamente silencioso y no causo ni un solo problema. Aunque cuando llegue a casa de mi madre y ella descubrió mi estrategia me regaño por ser irresponsable y prácticamente me despojo de la criatura, sin saber que a mí me hacía un favor. Durante las vacaciones Ichiro fue el tema de todos y pasaba de mano en mano, siempre había alguien que quería tenerlo en los brazos, por suerte para mí, casi no tuve que cuidarlo.

Las dos semanas de vacaciones pasaron muy rápido, y de pronto tuve que volver a juntar todas mis cosas y empaquetarlas para regresar a Tokio. Fue duro para los demás desprenderse de Ichiro, fue más duro para mí tener que regresar a mi responsabilidad de cuidarlo. Así que lo arrope bastante bien y bajo la reprobatoria mirada de mi madre, me monte a mi moto con todo y crio. Me despedí de todos y en unos segundos ya estábamos en la carretera dejando a todos atrás. Tardamos varias horas en llegar, pero aun así el camino fue tranquilo por el pacifico comportamiento de Ichiro. Cuando al fin llegamos al departamento Tokiha aún no volvía. Así que tuve un día más para hacer de verdadera madre de la criatura, hasta nos bañamos juntos, fue raro.

Al día siguiente Tokiha regreso en el tren del medio día y nada más ver a Ichiro me lo arrebato de los brazos. En los días siguientes estuvo muy apegada a él y yo prácticamente solo lo veía de lejos, al principio no dije nada, pero después me sentí ofendida, oye, que yo lo he cuidado más que ella y ahora resulta que lo ha echado de menos, ¡Qué ironía! Si en los primeros meses no lo cuido y parecía importarle poco su existencia. Sin embargo, respiré profundo y no dije absolutamente nada. Las clases en la universidad iniciaron y volví a ocuparme.

\- ¿sabes lo que he escuchado de Ishida-san? –me dijo Sugiura la tarde del primer día de clases, cuando fui a visitarla.

-no, ¿Qué? –Sugiura siempre empezaba la conversación con una pregunta, como si yo en verdad pudiera decirle: si, si lo sé.

-va a haber un congreso –y cambio la página del libro que leía –van a venir un montón de especialistas de todo el país a dar conferencias.

\- ¿de todo el país? –bien, había captado mi atención.

-oh si, puedes aprovechar esto para empezar a pensar en tu trabajo de titulación* –yo exhale.

-hey, ¿no te parece que aún falta mucho para eso? unos tres años más, ¿quizás? –Sugiura dejo el libro.

-me refiero a que todos estos conferencistas te pueden dar ideas –me rasque un poco la cabeza, ella tenía un punto.

\- ¿y cuándo será este congreso?

-después de la Golden Week –resople.

\- ¡falta mucho!

Cuando me entere de la noticia era enero, así que en verdad faltaba mucho para el supuesto congreso, pero lo espere con ansias, porque comencé a preguntarme que temas expondrían y si en verdad llamarían mi atención. Los meses pasaron y llego el momento donde anunciaron el congreso, justo cuando estaba por acabar marzo, en el fin del periodo. Y así, tan rápido como había empezado, había terminado un siclo. En la última clase de cálculo, la que compartía con Fujino, me despedí silenciosamente de ella, en mi mente dije "hasta luego" mientras veía alejarse ese hermoso cabello castaño que casi rosaba su exquisito y bien formado trasero; quien sabe si tendría la oportunidad de compartir una materia con ella en el siguiente año, así que me despedí. El instituto de tecnología era tan grande, que quien sabe que podría pasar. Sin embargo, las cortas semanas de vacaciones se acabaron demasiado pronto y casi sin sentirlo ya estaba recibiendo mi horario nuevo.

Obviamente cuando entre a mis nuevas clases, miraba en derredor, pero no la encontré, en esos primeros días me dije que era normal, después de todo no se puede tener tanta suerte y añore el vaivén de su cabello sobre sus nalgas. No obstante, para mi sorpresa y para compensar la falta de Fujino, note cuando entre a la clase de Ecuaciones Diferenciales y Series que mi profesora, la increíble Baba-sensei, era sumamente guapa, joven y tenía unos enormes senos a pesar de ser completamente japonesa. Ella era alta, rondaba los 1,64, tenía unos labios exuberantes, dientes perfectos y el cabello negrísimo, además de que su piel era blanca como la leche y gustaba de usar escote. En seguida de que la vi me impresioné, demasiado guapa para ser una simple humana me dije.

Pero como no todo era como creí en esos cortos segundos de admiración, pronto y sin esperarlo, Fujino entro a la clase de Baba-sensei. Se me cortó el aliento y las ganas de mirar el escote de Baba-sensei, así que la seguí con la mirada hasta que tomo su acostumbrado asiento al fondo del salón. Llevaba un pantalón ajustado y una chaqueta. Casi sin mostrar nada yo sabía que el cuerpo de Fujino sería tan deslumbrante como el de Baba-sensei o aún mejor. Di un corto suspiro y en cuanto escuche a Baba-sensei empezar con la clase, voltee a poner atención, aunque debo admitir que lo que se robaba la atención de todos eran sus enormes senos moviéndose bajo el escote.

* * *

*Ryunosuke; Sig.: Hijo del dragon.

*Toranosuke; Sig.:Hijo del tigre.

*Ichiro; Sig.: Primogénito.

*Furisode: Una variedad de Kimono reconocible por sus mangas largas.

*Hikifurisode: Es un tipo de Furisode muy formal, antiguamente se usaba generalmente en negro (muy elegante).

*Tabi: Calcetines tradicionales japoneses.

*Zori: Sandalias japonesas, en el hikifurisode casi no se notan, casi.

*Forma de Guerra (Crinos): Ésta es la forma preferida para el combate. En ella, el Garou aumenta su masa hasta triplicar su masa en forma homínida, con lo que puede pesar fácilmente de doscientos a trescientos kilos de músculo, pelo y mucha rabia.

*Samebito: Hombres-tiburón pertenecientes a la rama asiática.

*Trabajo de titulación: No sé si allá se haga algo como eso, pero aquí, en México, sí.

Términos importantes:

-Cambiante: humanos u animales con la cualidad de cambiar entre fases de uno a otro.

-Parientes: humanos con sangre sobrenatural, sin posibilidad de cambiar de forma.

-Metis: resultado del cruce entre dos cambiantes. Siempre tendrá un defecto: ceguera, cuernos, albino, joroba, débil fisiológicamente, débil mental, miembros atrofiados, convulsiones, sin cola, sin sentido del olfato, sin pelo, yagas en la piel, etc. (más adelante aparecerá este término)

-Cambiante+pariente=cambiante o pariente.

-Cambiante+humano común=pariente o cambiante (muy bajo porcentaje).

-Pariente+pariente=cambiante (bajo porcentaje) o pariente.

-Cambiante+cambiante=metis.

Contestando a las dudas:

-Las criaturas deformadas se dan únicamente cuando: son dos cambiantes los que engendran (sin importar especie, lobo/zorro, zorro/dragón, dragón/felino, etc.)

-La forma de que no nazca un metis es que un cambiante se cruce (por así decirlo) con un poseedor de sangre sobrenatural, o un humano común.

-No importa si un cambiante de raza de lobo se cruza con un poseedor de sangre sobrenatural de otra raza, al final (si es que llega a heredar el don de cambiante) tiene un porcentaje elevado de heredar la raza del progenitor cambiante, y otro porcentaje menor de heredar la raza del progenitor pariente, todo está en cuan diluida esta la sangre sobrenatural.

-Los dragones no son hechiceros, los hechiceros son humanos %100, igual que los cazadores; los dragones tienen muchos dones iguales o aún más poderosos, pero no son hechiceros.

-Mai no es un cambia-formas, si fuera así, se hubieran dado cuenta por medio del ritual antes hecho.

Si alguien tiene más curiosidad, puedo compartirles mis libros de Hombre Lobo El Apocalipsis, además, en el libro más reciente sobre razas cambiantes, hay mucha información interesante, yo me sé todo esto porque soy muy aficionado y me he leído casi todos los libros (excepto esos que no he logrado conseguir). Cualquier cosa, mándenme un mensaje privado.

Y, por último, lamento la tardanza, he tenido mucho trabajo desde el martes (lo malo de ser adulto (?)) y justo cuando ya me iba a dormir me llego el correo de un comentario preguntando por el capítulo, y bueno, me he comprometido así que aquí esta.

Gracias por leer, por su tiempo, por sus comentarios, por seguirme y por seguir el FF, nos leemos en el siguiente.

Reeditado, sé que hay un error, pero no lo encuentro, si alguien lo ve avíseme.


	10. Capítulo 09

Capítulo 9.

Las clases con Baba-sensei empezaron y comencé a habituarme a la materia. De alguna forma, siempre en esa clase me sentía incomoda, no exactamente por lo que estudiábamos, más bien porque involuntariamente miraba los tremendos senos de Baba-sensei y sentía a mi costado la presencia de Fujino ¿me explico? ambas, Baba-sensei y Fujino eran imanes para mis ojos, así que al final tome una decisión, no miraría a nadie. Claro que mi determinación no duro mucho y al final me resigne. Pobre de mí.

Luego, demasiado pronto, talvez, el gran congreso llego justo después de la Golden Week; estaba disponible para alumnos, exalumnos, profesores y cualquier persona que pudiera tener interés en las conferencias. Un par de días antes de que iniciara, conseguí el programa del congreso y encontré una conferencia que hablaba sobre el diseño mecánico y supe en ese momento que debía asistir. Me pase un largo rato haciendo mi propio horario de las conferencias a las que quería entrar, siempre había alguna en algún horario que llamara mi atención, por lo que estaría todo el día metida en conferencias.

La mañana del día del congreso me fui muy temprano porque quería ir a la ceremonia de apertura, más tarde aprendería que solo era una pérdida de tiempo. Sin embargo, llegue puntual y cuando termino, salí del auditorio molesta y hastiada, pero todo eso se fue por un caño, cuando en la entrada divise a Tokiha ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí? De un momento a otro cada vez había más gente a mi alrededor que también salía del auditorio, así que con prisa comencé a moverme entre la muchedumbre al mismo tiempo que cambiaba de forma. Suerte para mí que se había hecho algo tan fácil. Cuando llegue a Tokiha, ella aun miraba alrededor, aclare la garganta mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –intente por todos los medios no mostrar mi molesta en mi voz, enseguida volteo a verme.

-dijiste que te quedarías todo el día, te traje comida –y enseguida me acerco un enorme trasto para ponérmelo en las manos.

-gracias –ahora yo me sentía un asco, ella había tenido una atención conmigo y yo actuaba como una idiota.

-de nada –ella me dio una sonrisa –tu universidad es muy grande –sin embargo, yo no me sentía muy cómoda con ella aquí –ven vamos –nunca esperé que me tomara de la mano y me jalara para ver el complejo de edificios - ¿Dónde está tu salón? -inmediatamente, de alguna forma pensé que esta situación no era para nada buena, pues con la apariencia actual que tenía, nada me vinculaba al instituto. Así que mientras caminaba de su mano, pensé rápidamente que podía hacer para que se fuera.

-este… no tengo un salón fijo –y eso era muy cierto.

-bueno, pero, ¿en cuál edificio es donde andas? –mierda, mierda, mierda, mire a todos lados, pensando que decir, justo en ese momento teníamos de frente al departamento de biotecnología, si le decía que ahí era donde siempre estaba, podía fácilmente confundirla, ya que si llegábamos al departamento de ingeniería, quizá sería peor ¿Cómo? No tenía idea, pero en mis ideas paranoicas imaginaba que en algún momento ella fuera a preguntar ¿conocen a Kuga Natsumura? Y si alguien casualmente respondía: no hay nadie en la institución así, pero existe una Kuga Natsuki, y así, de esa forma, toda mi vida se vendría abajo, en cambio en el departamento de biotecnología no me conocía nadie.

-es ahí –le dije, y Tokiha miro al primer salón que se veía.

-ah ¿sí? - ¿y si ella ya sabía toda la verdad? ¿Me estaba probando? Sentí un repentino golpe de adrenalina en mi corazón - ¿de qué es ese salón? –miré momentáneamente.

-es un laboratorio ¿quieres acercarte a verlo? –la mire fijamente, tratando de descifrar en su rostro si ella sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

-claro ¿por qué no? –nos acercamos al laboratorio y ella miro a través de las ventanas. En su rostro solo mostraba curiosidad. Quizá estaba siendo demasiado paranoica.

-Mai, ya debo irme –si sabía más o no, de todas maneras, no la quería ahí.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que mire tu universidad? –Frunció las cejas - ¿no quieres que te vean conmigo? –bien, eso fue completamente diferente a lo que yo estaba esperando ¿acaso eran celos?

-es porque tengo una conferencia que empieza en dos minutos –le dije con voz serena y neutra mientras le mostraba el reloj.

-ah… yo… -de pronto no supo que decir, sinceramente debió sentirse tonta –lo había olvidado…

-no importa -y me encogí de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia y dándole naturalidad a la situación.

Al final la despedí en la puerta de entrada a otra conferencia, yo fingí perderme entre la gente, pero solo me escondí tras una pared, segundos después asomé la cabeza y la vi irse a la entrada, no la deje de mirar hasta que cruzo la salida y desapareció a lo lejos. Solo entonces pude cambiar de forma y seguir con las conferencias, pero aun así estuve con cierta paranoia que duro hasta el final del día, cuando las conferencias del primer día terminaron y me largué al departamento.

Cuando termino el congreso, que, por cierto, y gracias a Tokiha no lo pase tan bien, solo me pude sentir bastante feliz de que la conferencia sobre diseño mecánico era realmente lo que esperaba, un tema interesante que realmente se ganó mi devoción, quizá, si en todo el camino que aún me esperaba para finalizar la ingeniería, no encontraba un mejor tema, haría un trabajo sobre diseño mecánico. Me vi en un futuro diseñando motocicletas.

Después del congreso, mayo continuo con normalidad, terminando el mes con exámenes, así que el estrés se repetía de nuevo, y justo cuando terminaron, la clase de Baba-sensei no me dejo siquiera respirar porque enseguida, al otro día, nos dijo claramente que tendríamos que preparar un trabajo escrito, yo en ese momento no le encontré mayor problema, habíamos hecho montones de trabajos, sin embargo, la peculiaridad de esta vez fue: en parejas. En seguirá de oír eso el pesimismo se hizo presente en mi cabeza. Un trabajo en parejas no podía traer nada bueno, compartes el trabajo, compartes la calificación, y si te toca con un pendejo, tendría que hacer todo el trabajo yo para que el otro idiota recibiera una buena calificación gracias a mi esfuerzo. Y sin embargo, mi mala suerte no termino ahí.

-voy a repartir las diferentes ecuaciones en grupos de dos, por lo tanto se van a repetir temas, pero no quiero ver trabajos similares –dijo Baba-sensei y yo estuve de acuerdo, luego de eso empezó a escribir los temas en el pizarrón, ecuaciones diferenciales ordinarias, en derivadas parciales, diferenciales lineales, etc, al final fueron solo cinco temas, y entonces, tomo una hoja de su escritorio que miro al mismo tiempo que dictaba números –al número uno de la lista con el diecinueve les toca ecuaciones diferenciales ordinarias –luego nos miró a todos -¿saben cuál es su número, verdad? –muchos asintieron, incluyéndome, después ella siguió dictando números, mi estómago se me revolvió y pare bien las orejas cuando menciono el número siete, o sea Fujino, que le toco el número veinticinco, una persona antes que yo, después de aquello respire tranquila, no habría podido sobrellevar la situación.

Pero como la vida no es justa, a mí me tocó con el número ocho, era una chica llamada Hayase, la profesora dijo su número y alzo la mano, yo ni me moví, pero volteé a ver, ella siempre estaba al lado de Fujino, y nuestro tema eran ecuaciones diferenciales lineales, además debíamos explicar sobre coeficientes constantes. Después de saber quién sería mi pareja y mi tema, decidí hundirme en mi lugar, sintiéndome miserable y con mala suerte. No sabía sobre Hayase, pero siempre la miraba platicando con Fujino, e indudablemente me tendría que topar con Fujino una vez que hablara con Hayase. Pasé el resto de la clase auto-compadeciéndome de mi desgracia, sin embargo cuando Baba-sensei dio por terminada la clase y todo el mundo fue a hablar con su pareja, yo volví a ver a Fujino que hablaba con otra chica junto a ella, seguramente debía ser su pareja para el trabajo, mientras que Hayase miraba en derredor, buscando. Entonces supe que tendría que hacerlo, tarde o temprano me encontraría con Fujino, era algo que quizás estaba destinado a pasar sin importar cuán lejos me mantuviera.

Me puse de pie, guardé de un tirón todas mis cosas y me dirigí al centro del aula donde estaban sentadas aquellas tres. En los primeros pasos inhale profundamente para darme valor, y al llegar donde las tres, teniendo a Fujino casi frente a mí, toda esa temeridad se escurrió por mis piernas. Así que sí, me pare frente a ellas y no supe que decir, pero aclaro que fue por tan solo unos segundos y solo fue cuando le pase los ojos a Fujino por el rostro que veía en otra dirección. Fueron solo unos momentos, pero pude detallar el rostro de Fujino, a mi distancia lucia tan suave y con una perfección dada por los mismos dioses, pero enseguida me di una bofetada mental y miré a mi objetivo, Hayase, que también volteo a verme.

-soy Kuga, número veintiséis de la lista –le dije con voz ronca mirando los ojos café obscuros de Hayase, ella alzo las cejas y de pronto, lo que tanto temí sucedió, Fujino volteo a verme sorprendida.

-Hayase Kaede, número ocho –dijo amablemente.

\- ¿Kuga-han? –y ahí estaba la sedosa voz de Fujino, instantáneamente volví a verla y puse una cara de sorpresa.

-Fujino - ¿habré dado la impresión de auténtica sorpresa?

\- ¿se conocen? –dijo Hayase.

-no lo puedo creer –lo que yo no podía creer, es que yo pudiera seguir ahí.

-sí, yo tampoco… -empecé a pensar cómo salir de la situación, pero de pronto recordé la recomendación de Sugiura, aquella donde decía que me acercara a ella.

-me alegro de verte Kuga-han –y sonrió, una sonrisa que solo podía definir como "linda", no era justo para mí - ¿Cómo has estado? –mientras que ella me hizo platica, yo me preocupaba de que no se me subiera la sangre al rostro.

-estudiando –fue la escueta respuesta que le di y mire el reloj, tenía que salir de ahí –tengo que ir a otra clase –mire a Hayase - ¿quedamos después para el trabajo?

-claro –dijo Hayase - ¿Cuándo tienes una hora libre? –carajo, porque tenía que preguntar eso.

-no tengo hasta las tres de la tarde, que termino con todas las clases –le dije, quería salir huyendo ya.

-yo también termino a esa hora, ¿te veo en la biblioteca? –mierda, mierda.

-sí, hasta luego… adiós Fujino –y apenas escuchando su respuesta salí rápidamente a mi siguiente clase, a la que en realidad, llegue bastante a tiempo.

Después de aquel evento tenía cuatro horas más de clase, en las que puse poca atención porque me encontraba repitiendo una y otra vez la misma escena, algunas veces me arrepentí de ser tan fría, otras me dije que debí haber charlado más, pero también llegue a decirme que me falto más frialdad, pero de todo eso ¿A dónde quería llegar? Realmente ¿Qué era lo que quería hacer? Ahí estaba la puerta para volver a tener a Fujino cerca ¿la iba a tomar? ¿Me serviría de algo? Exhale un suspiro.

Poco antes de las tres termino mi última clase del día y corriendo me dirigí a la biblioteca, cuando llegue me sentí tentada a contárselo a Sugiura, pero después de pensar en que tan bueno seria, decidí que no le diría nada. Dejé mis cosas en un estante y me senté en una silla frente a Sugiura.

\- ¡que hay!

\- ¿Qué hay? –nos saludamos.

-lo mismo de todos los días, libros –dijo Sugiura. No paso demasiado tiempo cuando oí a la distancia que alguien abrió la puerta, no le hubiera dado importancia si no supiera que había quedado con Hayase, así que voltee y me quede helada al mismo tiempo que Sugiura soltaba un leve silbido; ahí, a un lado de Hayase estaba Fujino.

-seguro ensuciaste los pantalones Kuga –dijo en voz muy queda antes de que llegaran donde estábamos.

-Sugiura-sensei –saludo Fujino –Kuga-han -con cierto tono que…

-que gusto ver a mis alumnas reunidas –dijo Sugiura con alegría y yo la odie al mismo tiempo que peleaba conmigo misma para dejar de ver a Fujino.

\- ¿todas se conocen? –dijo Hayase.

-es una maravillosa coincidencia ¿no crees? –Sugiura sonrió, porque no se moría… - ¿y a que debo esta reunión?

-ellas tienen un trabajo en equipo –contesto Fujino –solo vengo como acompañante –tomo el asiento junto a Sugiura y Hayase se sentó a mi lado, seh, la vida nunca es justa – ¿Cómo ha estado Sugiura-sensei? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-es un trabajo temporal mientras consigo un permiso para examinar unas inscripciones en tocariano* - ¿en to… que? Ahí me di cuenta de que, si Sugiura no quiere dar explicaciones, simplemente inventa algo.

\- ¿te parece si miramos los libros, Kuga? –en seguida me sentí irritada, pero hice esfuerzos para que no se notara, muy pobres, por cierto.

-ya miré todos esos libros, el más adecuado, es… -tome mi mochila y saque el libro que hace un par de días había tomado de la biblioteca –este… Hayase –le dije con voz grave –si tienes que ser una carga, yo hare el trabajo.

-ella quiere decir que puedes confiar en ella –tradujo Sugiura, la mire con seño.

-no, no quise decir eso.

-entiendo Kuga, no seré una carga –increíblemente Hayase tenía buen humor, yo no.

Durante más de una hora nos enfocamos a las ecuaciones diferenciales lineales, yo ya las había entendido bastante bien, de hecho no era un trabajo realmente difícil, lo difícil era concentrarme ahí con Fujino, ¿para qué rayos eran los equipos por parejas, si Fujino estaba ahí? Mientras seleccionábamos el material importante, alguna que otra vez mis ojos se fugaban viendo a Fujino, solo tenía que levantar un poco la mirada porque estaba frente a mí, a mi izquierda. Varias veces intenté relajarme pero el agitado golpeteo de mi corazón no ayudaba en nada, por eso, cuando terminamos de seleccionar lo más importante, recogí mis cosas y me despedí.

Cuando llegue al departamento, me quite la ropa y me metí a bañar. Me sentí tan torpe, tan ridícula y sentí cierto coraje hacia mi ¿Por qué no podía actuar normal? Seguro sería muy evidente para cualquiera que yo tenía un problema con Fujino. Tenía que encontrar una forma adecuada para actuar, así que mientras estaba en la tina pensé largo rato, debía ser cortés, debía ser educada, pero no demasiado, debía actuar como actuaba como con cualquier persona… ¿Cómo actuaba con cualquier persona? Bueno Kuga, fuera de Tokiha y Sugiura, no hay nadie más en tu círculo social… así que no tenía forma de comparar.

Ese día tuve dolor de cabeza al terminar el baño, pero mi racha no terminó ahí, poco tiempo después llego Tokiha con Ichiro que no paraba de llorar, contrario a su usual comportamiento, además tenía una pestecilla al principio que casi me hace vomitar ¿Qué carajo le había dado de comer? Me encerré en mi habitación, pero el llanto no termino hasta entrada la noche dejándome irritable. Dormí mal y se me hizo tarde al levantarme.

Si bien ese día no fue el mejor, en el transcurso de las citas con Hayase fui progresando, ya que se me ocurrió pensar: "actúa con Fujino como si fuera Hayase, es Hayase, es Hayase, solo imagina que es Hayase", la verdad al principio no funciono, pero después de esforzarme mucho lo logre, casi al final admito, pero tenía mi merito ¿no?

Dos semanas pasamos haciendo el estúpido trabajo y cuando se lo entregamos a Baba-sensei me sentí aliviada, ya no tendría que pasar una hora de mi tiempo en la biblioteca con Hayase, Fujino y Sugiura por supuesto… entonces me di cuenta de que ya no tendría una verdadera razón para acercarme a Fujino, y me dije Kuga, ¿Quién te entiende? ¿La quieres lejos? ¿La quieres cerca? La verdad es que quería ambas, pero ya no la podría tener tan cerca, me había comportado de una forma sumamente fría, y no había hecho migas con Hayase, de modo que no había razón para incluirme en su compañía. Sin saberlo, o más bien sin reconocerlo, sufrí una perdida, yo me había cerrado la puerta. Y el único modo de reaccionar a eso para sentirme bien era decirme: Es lo correcto, yo ya tengo a Tokiha. No voy a ir a ningún lado con Fujino.

La tarde después de la entrega, volví a la biblioteca ¿a qué? Se había vuelto costumbre, y como ya era usual Sugiura estaba acomodando libros en una estantería. ¿Realmente venia tanta gente a revolver los libros? Porque siempre que iba estaba casi vacío ¿sería por el horario en que visitaba la biblioteca? Si realmente había tanto tráfico, que flojera.

\- ¡que hay! –saludo Sugiura.

\- ¿Qué hay? –le respondí.

-libros y más libros, ¿esperas a Fujino? –subió unas pequeñas escaleras con una pila de libros. ¿Tenía que recordarme a Fujino siempre? Nunca quitaba el dedo del renglón, es como si atentara contra mis valores y mis decisiones.

-negativo, ya entregamos el trabajo –le dije sin más, no quería hablar de Fujino.

-vaya... –me volteo a ver con las cejas alzadas –y ya que se estaban volviendo un grupo.

-hmph –fue mi esplendida respuesta.

\- ¿la extrañas? –me dijo dándome la espalda, yo lo pensé un poco.

-por supuesto que no.

¿Quién podría extrañar la excepcional y sobrecogedora belleza de Fujino? O más bien ¿Quién no? De nuevo había tenido tan cerca las pupilas escarlatas de Fujino, que color más exótico. Estuve a punto de dar un suspiro, pero me golpeé mentalmente. Basta ya Kuga, basta ya. Lo que necesitaba era distraerme, ocuparme, como comúnmente decían, así que me forcé a levantarme a escoger un libro para leerlo sin pausa, al poco rato encontré algo sobre las aplicaciones de las Ecuaciones diferenciales, y decidí que eso leería.

Solía leer bastante, después de todo al principio de la carrera no quedaba más que leer y hacer ejercicios, leer, leer y seguir leyendo y haciendo ejercicios, sin embargo, en la lectura encontré un medio en el cual enfocarme y sublimar cualquier impulso que tuviera, o más bien, acallé cualquier pensamiento, era fácil, solo tenía que estudiar cada vez que tuviera pensamientos estúpidos. Salía de mi casa pensando en ecuaciones y teorías, llegaba a clases mirando solamente la pizarra, anotando todo, me iba a mi departamento, me lavaba y seguía repasando lo visto. Para cuando llegaron los exámenes no tuve que estudiar, pues me mantenía en un estudio constante, solo para disfrazar la desolación que sentía.

-voy a salir con mis amigas –me dijo Tokiha una tarde de Julio.

-oh, está bien –yo tenía los ojos pegados a un libro de ejercicios y una mano escribiendo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿te quedas con Ichiro?

-claro, ahí déjalo –en realidad no le estaba poniendo atención.

-bien –su voz fue cortante, pero no puse atención.

Después de que salió por la puerta la olvide a ella y al resto del mundo para meterme de lleno en lo que hacía, no supe cuántas horas pasaron hasta que comenzaron a escocerme los ojos. Solté el libro y el bolígrafo, y me tallé los ojos, seria tarde, pero no había problema porque era viernes. Con pereza me levante a buscar algo de beber para después ir a acostarme. Estaba a punto de tomar un trago de jugo cuando oí como algo golpeo la puerta, así que me asome desde la cocina y afine el oído mientras olfateaba. El sonido de las llaves se dejó escuchar, pero también la torpeza de quien no atinaba a meter la llave y esta hacia ruidos sordos contra la puerta. Fruncí las cejas y exhalé el aire, olía a alcohol. Me quede largo rato esperando a que entrara, pero sus intentos de poner la llave fracasaban una y otra vez. Al final, fastidiada, fui a abrir la puerta encontrándome con Tokiha aferrada al quicio de la puerta con la mano extendida y con la ropa bastante mojada.

-estas ebria –le dije al final con voz gélida.

-no, para nada –enseguida entro dando tumbos al tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta húmeda, tenía el olor del alcohol impregnado en todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? –Le solté como un ladrido –nunca habías hecho eso –ella volteo con el ceño fruncido, parecía indignada.

-celebro mi cumpleaños como quiera –escupió disgustada, y en ese momento entendí todo su enojo, había olvidado su cumpleaños por completo… ¿tan malo era? Pronto busqué una justificación para olvidarlo, pero me dije: lo hecho, hecho esta, ya está enojada, no tiene caso pedir perdón.

-ve a ducharte, no te quiero ver enferma –lo que haría, es que al día siguiente compraría algo, le ofrecería una disculpa y fin.

-claro que no quieres verme enferma, no quieres verme de ninguna forma –la mire fijamente, sorprendida de sus palabras, eso era lo que ella pensaba ¿eh? Por eso actuaba tan extraña últimamente.

-dúchate Mai –le hable con voz gruesa, no respondí a su provocación y la mire fijamente hasta que se dignó a escuchar lo que le dije.

Después de la extraña discusión, fue quitándose la ropa, para cuando llego al cuarto de baño, había dejado un reguero de prendas que tuve que recoger y tender después de exprimirlos. Por la mañana salí a comprar algo para ella, esta vez no le compre alguna alhaja, le compre un libro sobre repostería al que le puse un moño y el regalo estuvo listo. Cuando volví al departamento ella seguía, convenientemente, durmiendo. Yo volví a mi libro y continúe repasando algunos ejercicios hasta que la oí levantarse al sanitario y después, escuche sus pasos acercarse hasta detenerse tras de mí.

-estoy enojada –me dijo sin más.

-yo también –conteste sin voltear a verla, aun terminando una ecuación –tu regalo en la mesa, esta vez no es ninguna joya, he tenido muchos gastos –no pude evitar decir eso sin rencor. Pronto llevó sus pies a la mesa y oí como le quito el plástico protector.

-yo… iba a comprar este libro –joder, soy un puto genio –gracias… -me encogí de hombros.

-felicidades –dentro de mí, sentía el feroz impulso de explicarme, de poner excusas como de que no había olvidado su cumpleaños, de que ya tenía su regalo (aunque no fuera verdad), y que no se lo había dado porque estaba ocupada, o que tenía mucho estrés, que había sido sin querer, pero después de todo ¿para qué serviría? Las explicaciones no sirven de nada porque nadie quien las necesite te va a creer.

Después de ese día, Tokiha se puso suave como la seda, pero también callada, entonces recordaba lo que había dicho en su embriaguez, ella creía que yo la evitaba, lo cierto es que no solo la evitaba a ella, evitaba a todo el mundo. Sumado a esto, quizá estuviera teniendo toda clase de absurdas ideas provocadas por sus celos ¿y estaba dispuesta a aclarárselas? Por supuesto que no, el tiempo se encargaría de eso, si lo negaba, sería como afirmarlo para ella.

Julio termino, igual que los exámenes y llegaron las vacaciones de agosto, junto con mi cumpleaños, o sea, mi mayoría de edad, y que a su vez también significaba el primer año de Ichiro ¿Cómo había pasado tan rápido un año? Me sorprendí porque apenas y lo había sentido. El día anterior a mi cumpleaños, Tokiha hizo un enorme pastel de tres pisos con relleno de nuez ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Ni idea, pero cuando lo vi tuve ganas de tragármelo todo.

-saque la receta del libro, se ve genial ¿no? –Dijo Tokiha cuando termino de decorarlo –será para ti y para Ichiro –eso no me agrado, no me gustaba compartir, aunque la criatura gordita llevara mi sangre.

Al día siguiente, al medio día, Tokiha empezó a preparar todo para la pequeña celebración, yo solo quería tragar y tragar pastel, estaba comiéndome el pastel con la mirada cuando sonó el timbre y Tokiha me mando a abrir. Refunfuñando abrí la puerta y encontré a mi madre con un montón de bolsas, me dio un rápido abrazo y me dejo de lado para ir con la cría pronta a cumplir un año. Una vez más me sentí desplazada. Rato después, por fin pude retacarme de pastel y justo ahí a mi madre se le ocurrió darme mi regalo, un suéter amarillo… amarillo… amarillo… pensé con eco. ¿Por qué amarillo? Odio el amarillo, el amarillo es el color más fastidioso de este mundo. Sin embargo, le dije un escueto gracias a mi madre, pero ni se dio por enterada ya que saco un montón de regalos para Ichiro, y por segunda vez en el día, me sentí desplazada… así que agarre una enorme rebanada de pastel y me atasque mientras aquellas dos alucinaban con el crio.

Soy yo, o ¿mi madre omitió, olímpicamente, felicitarme por cumplir la mayoría de edad? Imagine que me daría un enorme e interminable sermón, ya casi lo podía escuchar, en cambio hubo… nada. Imagine que sería fastidioso, y que haría una mala cara, y tendría que aguantar, pero que a pesar de todo lo oiría y ahora que no había sucedido y que ni siquiera tocaba el tema era… decepcionante. Me sentía realmente decepcionada, olvidada y abandonada. A pesar de lo que sentí, no le dije una sola palabra. No tenía caso. Me limite a quedarme con mis sentimientos, repitiéndolos en mi mente una y otra vez.

Ella se quedó varios días hasta que fue el verdadero día del cumpleaños de cachetitos, entonces compro un pastel, un montón de ropa, juguetes y saco un montón de fotos, se notaba que estaba muy feliz, yo no podía decir que me sentía igual mientras tenía un estúpido gorro de papel en la cabeza que me vi forzada a usar bajo la mirada feroz de mi madre. Cuando al fin se le ocurrió que termino la celebración me quite el estúpido gorro y con resentimiento lo tire a la basura. Al cabo de un rato se marchó mi madre y no pude sentirme más feliz, aunque la verdadera felicidad para mi llego cuando empezaron las clases.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en tu cumpleaños Kuga? –me dijo Sugiura en la mañana del inicio.

-horrible… -dije recordando el estúpido suéter amarillo - ¿Cómo pasaste las vacaciones Sugiura? –no quería hablar de mi cumpleaños, no quería hablar de nada mío. Nada de nada.

-fui a la playa, me llene de bloqueador solar y disfrute de la agradable sensación del sol en la piel –lo decía con tanto gusto que hasta sentí envidia.

-bien por ti Sugiura, espero me hayas saludado a los tiburones –ella soltó una carcajada y yo sonreí.

Volví a empezar las clases, volví a ver a Baba-sensei con sus profundos escotes y volví a ver a Fujino. Luego de que las clases volvieran a su habitual ritmo, los profesores volvieron con sus estúpidos trabajos y Baba-sensei no se quedó atrás. Para mi incredulidad y mala suerte, dijo que los equipos anteriores se mantendrían para el siguiente trabajo. Lo que no dijo es que se mantendrían así hasta que a sus enormes senos se les diera la gana. Después de que dicto los temas y que yo empalideciera, continuo con la clase, donde tuve tiempo para pensar, al finalizar la clase me dije a mi misma, Kuga, lo que tenga que pasar que pase, se amable y cortés, pero al mismo tiempo distante. Me levanté de mi asiento y pronto tuve a Hayase al lado.

\- ¿vamos a la cafetería? –yo asentí en silencio, tras de ella estaba Fujino. Tomé el aza de mi mochila y las seguí mientras me repetía que debía ser cortés. Ya en una mesa de la cafetería, con cada una de ellas con bebida en mano, yo esperé la misma rutina pasada, Fujino como un tercero dando su opinión cada tanto, Hayase dando ideas y yo, mayormente rechazándolas, sin embargo, esta vez cuando Fujino ya tenía su té en la mano, se despidió y yo me sentí extraña ¿Por qué se iba? ¿Por qué me dejaba con Hayase? Pero nada de eso dije y la deje marchar mientras Hayase se sentaba a mi lado y ponía un libro sobre la mesa. Ese día, mientras nos poníamos de acuerdo, me hizo preguntas personales, que respondí de forma dudosa ¿Por qué me preguntaba mi cumpleaños? ¿Y porque se notaba desanimada de que ya hubiera pasado? ¿Sera que…? Nahhhh.

Pero lo que sospeche ese día se confirmaría días después, donde se repetiría casi la misma dinámica. Hayase estaba tras de mí y Fujino le estaba dando vía libre… ¡claro que le iba a dar vía libre Kuga! ¿Qué esperabas? Tú eres su excompañera de la preparatoria y su compañera de Ecuaciones diferenciales, pero fuera de eso nada más y Hayase es… es su amiga ¿verdad? De todos modos, como fuera que la considerara, no suponía para ella un problema darle vía libre porque jamás me ha visto como algo más que su compañera, así que para ella estaba bien ¿no? ¡excelente! Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a siquiera mirarla. Hayase no era fea, pero simplemente era un No. Así que me apegue a lo planeado, fui cortés y amable, al mismo tiempo que no dejaba que la conversación fluyera a cualquier tipo de temas sobre mi o sobre ella.

-es un fastidio Sugiura –le dije una tarde en la biblioteca mientras apoyaba la frente en la mesa, cansada - ¿tienes alguna poción contra eso? –Sugiura me miro feo.

\- ¿crees que soy una hechicera? Inari me salve, claro que no –y volvió sus ojos a su libro –aprovecha la situación Kuga, obtén información sobre Fujino, ¿qué hace? ¿Tiene novio? ¿Sus pasatiempos? Esas cosas, disfruta la situación, y si te llegas a acostar con ella gózalo, no hay nada de malo –ahora yo la mire feo ¿acaso Sugiura no tenía vergüenza?

-me niego –le dije cortante.

-tú te lo pierdes.

Los días siguieron pasando, y cada dos que tres días quedaba con Hayase en la cafetería. Poco a poco se fue haciendo usual, y obviamente cada vez me sentía más tranquila con la presencia de Fujino, quizás y solo quizás porque no pasaba demasiado tiempo con nosotras, claro, no quería interrumpir. Hasta que un día, inesperadamente, cuando llegue a la cafetería para la hora acordada con Hayase, Fujino estaba ahí, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto. Me senté unas mesas lejos y compré una burbujeante limonada. Se veía que Fujino estaba pensando en algo que la tenía muy concentrada; para mi suerte, la mire una vez más, como quien mira el sol del atardecer. Nunca me cansaría de mirar sus ojos escarlatas, ni de mirar su cabello castaño, ni de ver sus labios, y sus pestañas, y sus mejillas, ni la forma de su nariz, ni de su mentón, o sus mejillas, la forma en que acomodaba sus manos, en que sostenía el té, la forma en que cruzaba las piernas, la soltura que expresaba en su cuerpo y esos lindos pies enfundados en aquellos zapatos caros. La mire largo tiempo, hasta que yo misma deje de mirarla, satisfecha de su imagen. Después me dije que no habría forma de que pudiera olvidar su imagen en la eternidad.

Algunas veces tenía la suerte de que eso ocurriera, pero acababa todo cuando llegaba Hayase. Un día no llego y en lugar de Hayase, Fujino se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al que estaba a un lado de mí. Me saludo con esa voz sedosa que tiene y yo le contesté con la mayor cortesía que pude, pero la conversación se terminó ahí. Saque un libro y lo hojee mientras ella miraba algo que no estaba ahí. Los minutos pasaron, termino su té, termine mi gaseosa, siguieron pasando los minutos en ese ambiente extraño pero tranquilo.

-Kuga-han… -dijo después de mucho rato, yo alce la mirada y arquee una ceja en pregunta –alguna vez… -dijo dudando - ¿alguna vez te has enamorado de un amigo? –sentí que la adrenalina me baño de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies en milisegundos; no lo decía por ella, me aclare, no lo dice por mí, me concientice, seguramente lo dice por Hayase, y así trate de aplacar mi acelerado corazón.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –conteste de forma neutral, ella volvió a guardar silencio durante dolorosos segundos.

-es… algo que me ha pasado… con un amigo –sentí un salto brusco en mi corazón, tan brusco que fue doloroso - ¿Qué harías? –Entonces me miro a los ojos - ¿te ha pasado? –me quedé en silencio tan solo unas décimas de segundo y negué suavemente, aun conmocionada.

-no… -bajé la mirada, respiré lentamente, recuperándome y concientizándome de la situación -nunca me ha pasado –le dije con auténtica sinceridad. Fujino no era mi amiga. Nunca sería mi amiga.

Me quede unos segundos pensando, procesando la idea, pero aun no podía, no lo entendía, así que me levante, mire el reloj y bajo la excusa de que era muy tarde me fui. Fujino dijo que estaba bien, pero luego su expresión cambio un poco, relajo las cejas y me dijo "gracias…" ¿gracias? ¿Gracias por qué? Di media vuelta y de camino a donde había estacionada mi moto recordé la corta conversación… ¿Quién era? ¿A quién se refería? ¿Le haría caso?... ¿sería Kanzaki? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Y si no era él? ¿Entonces quién? Apreté los dientes, no quería a nadie cerca de ella… quizá la razón más fuerte de porque no quería investigar sobre su vida, era porque tenía miedo de encontrar algo que no me gustara, algo como esto…

Apreté los puños y encendí la motocicleta. Cuando llegue a mi departamento me lave con agua muy caliente mientras miraba fijamente las baldosas, pensando una y otra vez… ¿y si le decía algo? ¿Y si le aconsejaba? Yo podría decirle… decirle que no era correcto… que no le iría bien… eso podría frustrar sus planes y la dejaría libre al final, solo tenía que ser lo suficiente convincente y pesimista sobre el tema e insistir en ello sin ser demasiado evidente, inyectar el veneno suavemente… Cuando terminé de bañarme el cuarto estaba muy lleno de vapor. Me vestí en el más denso silencio y me acosté, esta vez sin repasar algo de lo visto en clase, no podía, solo tenía cabeza para Fujino. Después de ponerme un pants y una camiseta me eche en el futón con los ojos clavados en el techo y decidí que eso haría, frustraría sus planes de alguna forma, de algún modo, porque… porque no quería que Fujino… que ella… exhale y fruncí las cejas, simplemente no. Después de un rato cerré los ojos y sin querer me dormí, pero desperté un par de veces en la noche.

Al otro día, cuando apenas amanecía, yo aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, me mantenía en un estado de somnolencia y semi-alerta, dificultándome el descanso. La luz blanquizca entraba por la ventana y había un clima bastante fresco. Sin sueño alguno me levante, sintiendo rápidamente el golpe de frio en la piel desnuda de mis brazos; fui a la cocina y de forma ausente me prepare un cereal. Me senté a comerlo en silencio, recordando toda la sarta de pensamientos que había tenido el día anterior y con la cabeza más despejada los tiré a mi bote mental de basura. ¿Qué había pensado? Había actuado como si yo tuviera algún tipo de derecho, pero recuérdalo bien Kuga, eres nadie para Fujino, solo una persona extra, alguien que no importa, alguien reemplazable, no más.

Lentamente me preparé para las clases, y con el humor un poco bajo estuve en todas y cada una tomando apuntes. Al terminar mi última clase guarde todas mis cosas y monte mi moto. No fui directamente al departamento, tampoco es como si hubiera ido a algún sitio en específico, simplemente conduje hasta el parque más cercano y me senté a ver pasar la gente. Tenía un estado de ánimo raro, un poco ausente, un poco frio, tal vez apático. Fuera lo que fuera, ese estado de ánimo se quedó conmigo largo tiempo.

-Kuga –una mañana, después de algún tiempo Sugiura corrió a encontrarme cuando caminaba frente a la biblioteca –Kuga, ¿Qué te ha pasado? No he sabido de ti en semanas –yo no supe que contestar ¿le decía que no tenía ganas de estar en la biblioteca? ¿Qué no tenía el más mínimo interés?

-me he ocupado –le dije al final, siendo considerada. Sugiura me miro hondamente y yo le mire también, con las cejas relajadas, esperando terminar su examen.

-ammm… -parpadeo varias veces –quede con unos conocidos para el Tsukimi, ¿quieres venir? –ah sí, el Tsukimi, la luna de octubre era la más grande de todo el año, hacía que la sangre en mis venas se moviera frenética, pero…

-no… tengo trabajos que hacer Sugiura –le respondí con algo de indiferencia.

Después de ese primer rechazo, pareciera que invitarme a lugares se convirtió en el nuevo objetivo de Sugiura, pero los rechace todos y cada uno de ellos con la máxima paciencia, incluso su invitación al festival cultural, el cual, recordando el año anterior, sabía que si iba podía toparme con Fujino, y por alguna razón solo quería escapar lejos de ella, deseaba estar tranquila, sin gente, sin hablar, sin sentir, sin pensar si es que se podía. Aunque eso ultimo realmente no se podía hacer, a menos que durmiera. Por eso mi parte favorita del día era cuando me iba a dormir, comencé a tomar la costumbre de bañarme con agua muy caliente y compré un jabón que olía a lavanda, así cuando mi cabeza tocaba la almohada, al poco rato dormía, pero me di cuenta de que no soñaba.

\- ¡por favor! –Me dijo una mañana de diciembre - ¡por favor! –insistió Sugiura.

-no quiero –le dije un tanto hastiada –falta poco para mis exámenes.

\- ¡por favor! –volvió a rogar, pero ya ni me moleste en contestar, en lugar de eso camine hasta el estacionamiento para irme a mi casa, dejándola atrás –Kuga –dijo con una voz diferente a la de la súplica anterior - ¿Qué sucedió con Fujino? –llegue a mi motocicleta y saque las llaves.

-nada –introduje la llave y monte en el asiento.

-eres transparente Kuga –dijo en voz seria –y yo quiero ayudarte.

-no necesito ayuda Sugiura, estoy bien –me puse el casco –además, si voy contigo seguro no será bueno –le dije señalándola con el dedo.

\- ¡Pst! ¿eso es todo? Te aseguro que es gente normal, me invitaron unos chicos de aquí, creen que soy algún tipo de estudiante con trabajo de medio tiempo –pronto el ánimo de Sugiura mejoro muchísimo –me veo como si tuviera veinte años –decía feliz.

-es obvio que no te conocen.

-hmph, tienes envidia –su expresión cambio -pero está bien Kuga, todos esos muchachos serán para mí, no vengas –me le quede mirando largo tiempo.

\- ¿esa es tu artimaña para convencerme de ir? Te informo que no es buena.

-no es una artimaña, además, eres tan apática que echarías a perder todo –alce una ceja.

\- ¿y a donde van a ir?

-es tiempo de bonenkai* Kuga, fiesta y mucho alcohol –por la manera en que sonrió, no podía ser nada bueno. Suspire cansinamente.

\- ¿a qué hora y dónde? –giré la llave y encendí la motocicleta.

\- ¿te gusta el alcohol Kuga? –dijo sorprendida, yo más bien temía que Sugiura hiciera algo peligroso.

\- ¿querías que fuera y ahora ya no? Quien te entiende Sugiura –ella sonrió, de alguna forma su perverso plan había funcionado.

Una vez que me dio la dirección arranqué la moto y me fui a mi departamento. Comí, me aseé y esperé en cierta tensión hasta la hora acordada. Era la primera vez que salía por la noche para un evento de este tipo, así que, aunque no quisiera lo pensé largo tiempo… en algún momento estuve a punto de llamar a Sugiura para cancelar, pero repentinamente me encontraba deseando saber qué ocurriría, y al siguiente me imaginaba rodeada de personas que no conocía y volvía a tener ganas de no ir. Al final, cuando llego el momento de decidir, me puse mi chaqueta, un poco de perfume y mientras me calzaba los zapatos dije rápidamente en voz alta "vuelvo al rato".

Baje las escaleras con los sentidos a flor de piel. Seguramente Tokiha imaginaria un montón de escenario raros, pero hiciera lo que hiciera, sé que seguirán ahí. Monte la motocicleta y llegue en veinte minutos. Sugiura me esperaba de pie en la entrada de un bar. Nada más verme se acercó, pero repentinamente se detuvo y frunció el ceño, yo estacione y aun en el asiento me quite el casco y los guantes.

-por Inari, Kuga… -se acercó, tenía los ojos bien abiertos –eres tan guapo que dejas sin aliento –pronto me baje de la moto petulante.

-claro que lo soy Sugiura –le dije agravando la voz, vanidosa desde lo alto de mi estatura y ella me dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-eres imposible Kuga -dijo riendo, luego nos encaminamos a la entrada - ¿Por qué has venido así?

\- ¿y dejar que vean a Kuga Natsuki en un tugurio como este? ¡Claro que no! –Sugiura me miro entornando los ojos –debo mantener una buena imagen para mi futuro.

-seh, lo que sea –no me gustaba cuando hacia eso - ¿Cómo te llamo?

-Natsumura –dije al tiempo que guardaba mis guantes en mi chaqueta.

Entramos en el bar, había una larga hilera de mesas con seis sillas, pero Sugiura siguió de largo, mientras yo sentí la resonancia de mi sangre con la de otra persona, había alguien con sangre sobrenatural ahí… ¿pero, quién? ¿sería posible que fuera...? exhale con lentitud, no, no podía tener tanta suerte entre tanta gente… Seguí a Sugiura hasta llegar a una puerta, y ella con toda la confianza la abrió para empezar a saludar a un montón de gente desconocida. Yo tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, era ahí, lo percibía con claridad, justo en esta habitación había alguien con sangre sobrenatural.

-él es Kuga Natsumura, sean amables y cuiden de él –y de un momento a otro algunas chicas chillaron, rápidamente empecé a escuchar cuchicheos donde se discutían si era un bishonen, un biseinen o un ikemen, eso hizo subir mi ego y al no ver una cabellera castaña, perdí interés en la persona con sangre sobrenatural, después de todo, estaba segura que no era un cambiante, no había problema.

\- ¿Dónde debería sentarme? –dije sin dirigirme a alguien especial y un grupo de tres me hicieron señas para sentarme junto a ellas. Sonreí complacida.

La camarera no tardó en llegar a pedir mi orden y antes de que yo pudiera pensar en que ordenar, las chicas pidieron sake argumentando no sé qué tonterías, la razón por la que lo permití es que dijeron que ellas invitaban. Eso sí me gustaba. Claro que después de un rato descubrí que beber sake no era realmente lo mío, ni eso ni el cigarro, pues resultaba muy penetrante para mi nariz, pero la comida sí que era lo mío, comí hasta hartarme y pedí una bebida burbujeante, mientras aquellas chicas me preguntaban cosas vánales como mi edad, mis pasatiempos, que comida me gustaba o si hacía deporte, incluso si tenía un hermano, ¿Qué chicas, no? Sin embargo, después de un rato note una mirada persistente, demasiado fija en mí para dejarlo pasar.

Con cuidado y muy disimuladamente volteaba tan solo unos segundos para buscar entre las diez personas que había ahí. Tuve que repetir la táctica cuatro veces hasta que encontré al causante. Una chica pelirroja. Al principio no la había notado, pero ahora sí que resaltaba a mi vista, incluso las chicas que me rodeaban no resultaban guapas comparadas con la pelirroja de ojos verdes. Tenía la piel blanquísima, ojos verdes ligeramente más claros que los míos, labios delgados, nariz respingada y el cabello corto hasta donde se veía, más adelante me percataría de que en realidad la parte de atrás era más larga, debido al curioso corte de cabello.

La pelirroja, de un cabello rojo intenso, no me quitaba los ojos de encima, al mismo tiempo comencé a preguntarme si era ella la dueña de la sangre sobrenatural y si ella tendría un interés en mi debido a la naturaleza de nuestra sangre, o simplemente porque soy increíblemente atractivo.

Las horas pasaron volando y llego el momento donde tuve que ir al sanitario. Dubitativa me pare en la puerta del sanitario, a pesar de que tenía mis dudas y razones tuve que entrar porque, simplemente tenía la necesidad, así que entre mirando al techo diciéndome: "no estoy aquí, no estoy entrando", y así como entre, salí rápidamente, sin ver a nada ni a nadie que no fuera necesario. Cuando salí del sanitario la pelirroja estaba también saliendo ¿simple coincidencia? Que me parta un rayo si sí.

-Kuga-san, ¿cierto? –me dijo sonriente, de alguna forma se notaba muy segura de sí misma.

-Kuga Natsumura… ¿y…? –le hice una seña con las cejas.

-Yuuki Nao –volvió a sonreír, mostrando sus blanquísimos y perfectos dientes.

-un placer –le dije mientras la veía un poco más detalladamente. Nos quedamos varios segundos mirándonos.

-te he visto antes Kuga –se acercó a mí, tan cerca que percibí con suma claridad el aroma que desprendía su piel, su chaqueta y su cabello.

\- ¿me has visto antes? –Alce una ceja - ¿Dónde Yuuki-san? –le conteste en el mismo tono que utilizaba ella.

-en el departamento de biotecnología –contesto sin dejar de mirarme -hablas de todo y de nada, pero no dices como es que llegaste aquí, dime ¿Qué estudias Kuga? Sé que nada que ver con biociencias –me pego un dedo al pecho, de la nada sentí un latigazo de adrenalina. Baje los ojos a mirar su dedo, luego sus pupilas.

-ingeniería mecánica –le conteste precavidamente, esperando ver su reacción - ¿y tú Yuuki?

-ingeniería genética –contesto sonriente. De pronto me vi envuelta en un ambiente demasiado cercano con Yuuki, y eso que apenas la acababa de conocer, sin duda ella era la poseedora de sangre sobrenatural. Aspiro hondamente y me paseo la vista rápidamente de arriba a abajo y de regreso –la chica de ese día… ¿es tu novia, Kuga? –"ese día" decía, si me había visto en el departamento de biociencias, solo se podía referir a Tokiha el primer día del congreso. Pensé solo por unos instantes que debía decir, mientras miraba la profundidad del iris verde.

-sí, lo es –afirme, aunque en realidad ¿era Tokiha mi novia? Jamás le pedí a ella que ostentara semejante título. Yuuki volvió a sonreír.

\- ¿y le parece bien que hables con otras chicas? –fruncí el ceño, estuve a punto de responder, contrariamente a lo que hacía, estuve a punto de contar más sobre mí, pero me detuve a tiempo.

-voy a regresar Yuuki –le dije sonriente –tengo sed.

-y yo volveré a buscarte Kuga –ella también sonrió, no se daba por vencida tan fácil ¿eh? –puede que tengas novia, pero me estas mirando a mí –y sin más me planto un beso, me sonrió con arrogancia y se fue.

Me quede con los ojos bien abiertos, ella tenía demasiada confianza en sí misma, y esa actitud me golpeo fuerte. Pronto su respingado trasero se perdió en una esquina y me di cuenta de que ella también debía tener un cuerpo atractivo, a pesar de que no tuviera enormes senos como Tokiha. Cuando volví a la habitación, Sugiura bailaba ebria con dos mozalbetes y las chicas de antes me esperaban ansiosas, me volví a sentar junto a ellas, pero yo solo miré a Yuuki. Que me miraba cada tanto, a veces ignorándome, a veces provocándome con su mirada fija.

Si digo la verdad, me sentí golpeada por la vanidad, sentí mi ego hinchado, complacido porque una chica fuera a mi tan directamente y tan decidida, y no una chica cualquiera, sino una chica guapa con sangre sobrenatural, la cual no se veía atraída por mi debido a mi sangre, así que estaba plenamente segura de que me quería a mí y solo a mi diciéndolo tan abiertamente, sin importar nada.

Los minutos siguieron corriendo, a veces sus ojos se cruzaban con los míos, pero no más. La conversación con las chicas que me rodeaban quedo en un segundo plano para mí y en mi cabeza comencé a debatirme. Si iba por segunda vez al sanitario, ¿ella en verdad iría tras de mí? o al menos eso dijo que haría. ¿De verdad una mujer seria así de directa? ¿Así de simple? Me sentía intrigada y tentada a averiguarlo. Entonces comencé realmente a preguntarme ¿debía ir? ¿No debía ir? Según lo dicho, si me alejaba era dar por hecho que me encontraría con ella, si lo hacía, quería decir que aceptaba su ofrecimiento… ¿Qué quería de mí? ¿Yo le atraía? ¿Quería sexo? ¿Quería una relación? ¿Qué quiere esa chica de mí?

Baje los ojos a la mesa y mire la sexta bebida que tomaba, tome el vaso y me lo lleve a los labios, el líquido burbujeante hizo cosquillas en mi lengua, cuando regrese el vaso a la mesa y subí la mirada, ahí estaban los claros ojos verdes de Yuuki, mirándome. ¿Debía ir? ¿No debía ir? ¿Qué vas a hacer Kuga? Me llevé una mano a la barbilla mientras fingía escuchar la conversación de una de las chicas a mi derecha, cuando sentí la necesidad de recurrir al sanitario una vez más. Me levante con una sonrisa, es curioso como en ese momento, o quizás en esa edad, uno no piensa en las consecuencias. Omites por completo lo que pasara después, solo esperas a ver qué pasa, pues, eso es lo que te impulsa a hacer las cosas.

Me dirigí al sanitario con la curiosidad hormigueando las puntas de mis dedos. Entre rápido al sanitario y trate de salir lo más pronto, deseosa de saber la respuesta ¿estaría ahí? Me adelante a la puerta, y antes de girarla relaje los músculos, después empuje la puerta mientas miraba al suelo y cuando subí la vista…

El rojo intenso de Yuuki Nao, junto con esa mirada inquieta estaba ahí, antes de dar la vuelta al pasillo. Dentro de mi sonreí, no lo podía creer, lo cumplió, me sentí complacida y entorné los ojos, tratando de no sonreír ¡de verdad existía alguien tan directo! Y sin embargo, en el fondo, en una parte muy oculta, muy alejada de mí, me sentí molesta… ¿molesta por qué? Más tarde descubriría cierta envidia en mí por aquella resolución de la pelirroja.

Fruncí las cejas y caminé varios pasos, mirándola a los ojos y ella a los míos, mostrando con una ligera sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios.

\- ¿me estas siguiendo? ¿Eh, Yuuki? –me incline un poco para quedar a su altura.

-te dije que lo haría Kuga –ella se acercó, decidida, yo me hice para atrás.

-no pasara lo mismo de hace rato –le dije desde mi altura –no caigo en la misma trampa dos veces –hable con burla, ella bufo.

-bien, no esperaba que fuera tan fácil –dio un paso.

-esto no va a ser así Yuuki –ahora yo di un paso y nuestros torsos se rosaron –lo estas intentando con la persona equivocada –le dije en un susurro.

\- ¿Por qué no está aquí tu novia Kuga? –Ataco Yuuki - ¿tanta confianza? ¿O no sabe que viniste? –yo sonreí desde mi altura, ella era buena, tocaba los puntos exactos.

-pierdes tu tiempo –di un paso lateral –adiós –le di una última mirada y regresé donde estaba la demás gente, Yuuki, al contrario de lo que podía esperar, no parecía frustrada o molesta, ella también mantenía una sonrisa.

-hasta luego.

Cuando regrese con las demás personas Sugiura estaba haciendo visiones, tal era el ridículo que sentí pena ajena. Camine entre los estudiantes y con forcejeo, saque a Sugiura que no ponía para nada de su parte. Cuando por fin llegamos a la calle, que estaba serena y fría, sentí que fue un auténtico logro sacarla de ahí.

-eh, Sugiura, ¿trajiste tu auto? –Sugiura empezó una ligera risa, yo suspire –no vas a poder manejar así… -sí, tendría que ser yo quien la llevara a su estúpido departamento.

\- ¿Kuga? Por Inari, Kuga –voltee a verla sorprendida, parecía enojada –has bebido tanto que te caes –relaje las cejas, decepcionada.

-no Sugiura, esa eres tu… ¿Dónde está tu auto? Te llevare –le dije cansada.

-no, no, claro que no –genial, discutiría con una borracha –no traje auto –alce una ceja –estoy preparada Kuga, tomare un taxi –dijo con palabras atropelladas mientras levantaba el dedo pulgar - ¡taxi! –Le dijo a un auto particular que iba pasando - ¡taxi! –obviamente no se detuvo –maldito, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡No se detuvo! –estuve a punto de llevarme las manos a la cara de pena.

\- ¿si tienes dinero para el taxi? –con la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido, no me sorprendería que se hubiera acabado su dinero.

-claro que tengo –y saco unos billetes de entre su sostén -aquí siempre guardo para el regreso... ¡taxi! –Y esta vez sí era un taxi que se detuvo a unos metros –te veo luego Kuga, me divertí mucho contigo –pero… si cada quien estuvo por su lado… se enderezo como pudo y trastabillando camino al taxi, cerrando la puerta de este con un azoton. Pedí a los espíritus que la guiaran, que no la robaran o la dejaran en un sitio que no fuera, o en el peor de los casos, que no muriera.

Di media vuelta y caminé hasta mi motocicleta, me puse casco y guantes, arranque para llegar al departamento en menos de veinte minutos. Al llegar, el departamento estaba a oscuras y se oía la respiración suave de Tokiha, indicándome que dormía. Dejé el casco y mis guantes en el recibidor y fui a tomar agua. Después, con toda la tranquilidad entre a mi cuarto a desnudarme. Había sido una buena noche, pensé mientras desabotonaba mi camisa. Una vez con la ropa para dormir me deslice por el futon, había sido divertido. Esa noche soñé con una mujer, y aun que no la veía con claridad, una parte de mí ya sabía quién era.

Al día siguiente me levante tarde, no acostumbrada a la salida de noche. Fui al sanitario, y olí en mi cuerpo el olor del cigarro con el sake, además, tenía la boca amarga, por lo que me metí a bañar en ese momento y me lavé la boca. Cuando regrese a mi cuarto, note cierta mezcla de olores, eso era molesto. Pero aun a pesar de todo eso, si recordaba lo vivido, no estaba tan mal. Sacudí el futon con una sonrisa torcida. Cuando fui a la cocina para ver que podía comer… en realidad mi idea era conseguir cereal, Tokiha estaba ahí mezclando algo mientras Ichiro tonteaba con un juguete en el tatami. De pronto me sentí extraña, como si hablarle fuera raro o, hubiera algo que me detuviera, me quede largos minutos viendo la espalda de Tokiha, mientras ella estaba enfocada en hacer no sé qué cosa de comer. Ya tenía el cabello muy largo, pasaba de sus omoplatos y se acercaba a la mitad de su espalda. En algún momento, creí… es difícil ponerlo en palabras, pero, llegue a pensar que quizás Tokiha podría parecerse a Fujino, en algún momento de locura lo pensé, pero no… por más largo que se dejara el cabello, e imaginara que su espalda era otra y que el anaranjado fuera castaño… su rostro no lo es. Dejé de mirar su espalda, apreté la mandíbula y torcí la línea de la boca. Me adelanté unos pasos y fui a tomar el cereal.

-ya te despertaste… -asentí con la cabeza –deja eso, te hare algo para que comas –y me quito la caja de cereal de las manos. Me correteo hasta salir del espacio para la cocina y termine sentándome en el tatami con Ichiro. Fue un fin de semana raro, aunque quizás la relación con Tokiha últimamente era rara y no me había fijado, quizás porque apenas y hablábamos. Contrariamente a lo que se pudiera esperar de Tokiha, no me dijo nada de a salidita de la noche anterior.

Cuando regrese el siguiente lunes a clases, Sugiura aún tenía un aspecto lamentable. La vejez debe ser terrible, me dije, mientras cruzaba la estancia de la biblioteca para quedar frente a Sugiura, que se encontraba acomodando unos libros con pesar.

-vaya, te ves horrible –le dije al tiempo en que me recargaba en el filo de una mesa.

-lo creas o no, no es por el alcohol –me dijo sonriente mientras levantaba la cabeza –es que me llego un rumor –dijo en tono confidencial y mi cuerpo se tensó –dicen que en la morgue de un hospital hay un monstro, dicen que llego por un accidente de tráfico, cuando ingreso aún era humano, pero… -yo la mire con las cejas fruncidas –pero no sé en qué hospital, he estado colándome por los más cercanos, para mirar si es por aquí pero no lo encuentro –dijo frustrada, ¿Sugiura colándose a las morgues? Eso es extremo hasta para ella… -Kuga –y volteo a verme con ojos suplicantes.

-no iré –le dije tajante –te acompañare a las salidas de noche, pero a hospitales no, mucho menos morgues –y no le relaje el ceño.

-por cierto, tuviste mucho éxito la noche del viernes, estabas rodeada de chicas –yo me encogí de hombros, dejando fluir mi vanidad.

-solo porque ellas pagaron todo –le dije, como quien no quiere presumir, pero lo hace.

\- ¿alguna que te gusté? –dijo con una sonrisa picaresca, yo inmediatamente recordé a Yuuki Nao y su cabello pelirrojo.

-no, ninguna.

Por suerte para mí, Sugiura no volvió a pedirme que la acompañara en su búsqueda por las morgues, aunque sinceramente, ¿de qué se trataría realmente ese rumor? ¿Sería cierto? ¿Era un cambiante? Al final, me encogí de hombros y di terminado el tema, realmente no me interesaba. Lo siguiente que sucedió a ese lunes, fue que Sugiura volvió a llevarme el siguiente miércoles a otra salida por la noche, y como le dije que la acompañaría a ese tipo de salidas, pero no a la morgue, pues, que puedo decir, ese siguiente miércoles se repitió la rutina en un bar diferente, ¿sería con las mismas personas? Me pregunte justo cuando llegaba al bar y me quitaba el casco.

Baje de la moto, guarde el casco bajo una redecilla y fui al bar. Una vez dentro mire por todas las mesas hasta que halle el exótico y peculiar peinado de Sugiura en una mesa, antes siquiera de llegar, sentí la adrenalina en mi sangre, mire bien a los integrantes mientras avanzaba y ahí estaba la chica pelirroja, Yuuki Nao. Cuando llegue a la mesa con Sugiura, ella me hizo un sitio a su lado y salude a las chicas de la noche pasada. La camarera llego y pedí una limonada, cuando se fue, mis ojos chocaron con la mirada de Yuuki y ella me lanzo un guiño, no pude evitar sonreír, bajé los ojos momentáneamente a la mesa y cuando volví a verla, ella seguía mirándome fijamente con una tenue sonrisa en los labios.

Ese día no me hablo, no me siguió a ninguna parte, pero su mirada estaba en mí y yo no podía evitar sentirla. De una forma que aún no logro comprender, sentía sus ojos clavados en mí, aunque no la mirara sentía su presencia en mi cuerpo y lejos de sentirme incomoda por saberme observada, era satisfactorio. ¿En que estaba pensando Yuuki Nao? ¿Qué estaba planeando? ¿O más bien, cómo? Si bien, en esa ocasión no ocurrió más, en la siguiente, un par de días después, cuando llegue y me senté, descaradamente se levantó de su lugar y se sentó junto a mí, yo me la quede viendo con una ceja alzada mientras intentaba no sonreír.

-hola Kuga –apoyo un codo en la mesa y luego dejo reposando el costado de su rostro en la palma de su mano, muy típico, ¿no?

-hola Yuuki –sus ojos fijos en los míos me invitaban a reírme, era extraño, pero por dentro ardía en ganas de saber que podía pasar con Yuuki.

\- ¿aún no traes a tu novia? –esta vez no pude evitar que se me escapara un suspiro de risa. Yuuki no quitaba el dedo del renglón.

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés en ella, Yuuki? –le pregunte, ya sin importarme ocultar la sonrisa.

-es que cada vez me convenzo más de que no es tu novia –bueno, ahí, en realidad no se equivocaba –después de todo, nunca la traes y siempre me estás mirando –entorne los ojos mientras sonreí, estaba siendo muy pretenciosa, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de decirle que tenía razón, después de todo, si le daba la razón, le estaría dando entrada a que se acercara más y eso no lo iba a permitir, era agradable que tratara de seducirme, pero no más.

-no se puede evitar si estás tan cerca –le dije como excusa.

-Kuga –se acercó a mí, lo suficiente como para ver su rostro con detalle –si admites que te atraigo, podríamos ahorrarnos muchas energías –estuve a punto de soltar una risotada, ella no me atraía, ella no me atraía… mire sus labios, sus ojos, su nariz respingada, el contorno de su mentón y un poco más abajo, la línea de su cuello y el inicio de sus senos, bueno, para que negar que es guapa, porque lo es, pero de ahí a que me atraiga, pues… pues no ¿…verdad?

-estás perdiendo el tiempo Yuuki –le dije afable.

-lo mismo pienso, podríamos invertirlo mejor, pero no quieres –wow… wow… ¿fue eso lo que creo que fue? -sé directo Kuga, no tengas miedo.

\- ¿directo? ¿Miedo? –por favor, yo no tenía miedo, ¡pf! –creo que estoy siendo bastante directo Yuuki, te estoy diciendo que no –le dije mirándola firmemente a los ojos, quizás pasaron unos segundos donde nos desafiamos silenciosamente hasta que Yuuki retrocedió.

-bien Kuga, tienes razón –acto seguido se levantó de la mesa y camino hacia la salida.

Al principio creí que se cambiaría de sitio, luego que iría al sanitario, pero cuando vi que iba en dirección a la salida, me dije: no, está exagerando; pero al final salió y se fue, yo no pude creerlo, ¿se fue por mí? ¡No podía ser tan radical al irse por mí! Estaba jugando y era una broma, lo fijo. La camarera volvió con mi limonada y yo agradecí, aun sin salir de mi asombro. Tamborilee los dedos en la mesa, le di un sorbo a mi bebida y voltee a ver a la salida. Solo se estaba haciendo la interesante, lo sé. A mi lado Sugiura se empinaba copa tras copa, ajena a mí, de hecho, todo mudo parecía ajeno a mí, ¿o yo era ajena a ellos? Con el ceño fruncido me levante, aun indecisa. Pero tras una rápida ojeada al resto, di media vuelta y camine directo a la entrada, solo iría a ver si en verdad se había ido.

* * *

*Tocario: Es un grupo de lenguas indoeuropeas; en el Museo Nacional de Tokio se haya una placa de madera con inscripciones en Tocariano, así que no es invento de Sugiura.

*Bonenkai: Fiestas o reuniones de fin de año que se suelen realizar por empresas y amigos.

*Bishonen, biseinen, ikemen: No podría decir con certeza cuál es la diferencia, pero seguro son diferentes porque son palabras diferentes y se refiere al concepto estético ideal del hombre.

* * *

licborrego, Gracias por seguir desde los primeros capítulos.

Mariana Rosas, Gracias también por los comentarios que me has hecho :3

ryuugunat, Gracias por comentar y seguir el ff :3

France29, Estos libros son de un juego de Rol, a mi me ha parecido que el sistema es muy bueno, si aun tienes interés, mándame un mensaje privado, y así, a quien guste de leer los libros.

Chat'de'Lune, Reí un montón cuando pusiste: "Natsuki y la vida de embustes", no se porque. Tus comentarios son ricos y abundantes, así que leerlos me hace feliz :3 ah y por cierto, soy uno de esos monos peludos jajajaja, olvide decirlo en el capitulo anterior.

Setsuna M, Me gustaría debatir mucho sobre lo que has dicho, pero supongo que cada quien tiene su forma de mirarlo ;3

DanyFujino, Natsuki tiene sentimientos, como todos, pero quizás no son los que tu estas esperando.

lizzy natsuki, Gracias por los saludos desde Perú y gracias por seguir leyendo mis inventos :3

Y para todos aquellos Guest (o que no quieren entrar con su cuenta) que me han dejado comentarios tan buenos, muchas gracias por seguir el ff y por comentar, hoy ha sido un buen día para mi, y quiero que siga siendo mejor, felices fiestas, nos leemos en el siguiente.


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10.

Camine largos pasos con el corazón retumbante, no sabía si por la curiosidad o porque se encontraba cerca, pero cuando salí y voltee a mi izquierda, Yuuki estaba recargada de lado en una pared, viéndome con una sonrisa. Camine dos pasos para preguntarle el porqué de su actitud, pero en lugar de eso me tomo de la chaqueta y me atrajo hacia ella. Apenas siendo consciente de los hechos, sentí sus labios en mi boca y pronto la humedad. Viera quien viera la escena, dirían que era yo quien estaba aprovechándose de ella, y no como en realidad era, ella me estaba besando sin pedirme opinión. Pero, ¿acaso me resistí? No, cerré los ojos después de sentir su boca y le regresé la caricia con el pulso desbocado. De una forma que no entiendo, con tan solo el rose de sus labios desee más, desee arrancarle la ropa y apretarla ahí mismo contra la pared, fue un sentimiento salvaje que pude controlar después de ardorosos minutos de besarla y tocarla a palma abierta. Tuve que forzarme a quitarle las manos de sus duras nalgas, ya que, aunque solo la había tocado sobre la ropa, eso mismo hacia que quisiera arrancársela y sentirle la piel.

Me separe de su boca con la respiración agitada y la mire con ceño mientras ella recuperaba el ritmo habitual de su respiración. Mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos, me pasó un brazo por el cuello y con su mano en mi nuca trato de asirme a ella, pero me resistí, di un paso atrás, dejé de sostenerme de la pared y me deshice de sus brazos. Había cometido un error. Mire al suelo, sin saber cómo sentirme, pues claramente había caído en su trampa. La mire una vez más, ni ella ni yo dijimos algo, pero antes de que sucediera algo más me aleje caminando hacia mi motocicleta. No me di tiempo a ponerme los guantes, solo me deslicé el casco y arranque para irme.

Durante el trayecto comencé a pensar. Había cometido un error, me repetí, tenía a Tokiha y había prometido que me quedaría con ella, había hecho algo inadecuado ¿no? Había faltado a mi palabra, a mi honor ¿Y porque no me sentía culpable? Quería sentirme mal, es más, debía sentirme mal, pero no lo sentía en absoluto.

Después de aquel encuentro con Yuuki, me dije que no volvería a salir con Sugiura en esta temporada, si bien no me sentía culpable, sabía perfectamente que lo que había hecho no estaba bien, por lo que debía evitar situaciones que provocaran un encuentro de ese tipo con Yuuki. Al siguiente lunes Sugiura estaba que tiraba chispas de lo emocionada que estaba por volver a salir, pues me dijo que se había enganchado con alguien ¿Quién? Me pregunté, y aunque le hice la misma pregunta, Sugiura no soltó prenda.

-y entonces ¿tú porque te metes en mis asuntos? –le dije con ojos entornados.

-porque yo soy mayor –contesto cruzándose los brazos, dándose aires de madurez. A mi esa imagen no me la pegaba –por cierto, ¿Por qué te fuiste tan repentinamente Kuga? –mierda, no sabía que decir, si le decía lo de Yuuki molestaría con ella hasta el final de los tiempos.

-Tokiha me llamo –le dije escuetamente.

\- ¿problemas con Ichiro? –me encogí de hombros.

-últimamente esta rara, ha de pensar que la engaño –lo cual, con los actuales acontecimientos, no queda muy lejos de ser verdad.

\- ¡Fiu! No sabe lo fiel que le eres -dijo con las cejas arqueadas –justo como un perro –apreté los dientes y contraje la cara de enojo. Como se atrevía a compararme con esas patéticas criaturas.

-vuelve a decir que soy un perro, o algo parecido a esas mascotas rastreras… y... –le dije con voz gutural al mismo tiempo que cerré mi mano en un puño.

-entendido –se tensó y alzo las manos –pero tienes que aceptarlo, son como tus primos –apreté los puños hasta que tronaron –aunque tienes razón, no les veo mucho parentesco, cambiando a un tema más agradable… ¿para qué te llamo Mai? ¿Te echo bronca? –relaje poco a poco los puños, pensando silenciosamente… ahora tendría que invéntame algo, ¿pero qué? ¿Qué?

-nada realmente… casi no hablamos es… -mire algún punto en el suelo, buscando como describirlo -como si hubiera un cristal entre nosotras…

-mmm… -Sugiura soltó un suspiro –tienes que hablar con ella… o esa distancia se hará más grande… y al final, Ichiro será el que quede en medio de dos personas distantes –bien, eso no lo había pensado, esta es una de las muy, muy escazas veces donde Sugiura demuestra su madurez.

-supongo, lo intentare –le dije para no escuchar más, en realidad no quería hablar más de Tokiha, ni de cómo era nuestra relación.

-por cierto… tu criatura ya cumplió un año ¿no?

-ah sí, en agosto –le respondí ¿Por qué sacaba ese tema ahora?

\- ¿tienes alguna foto? Nunca me has enseñado al fruto de tu estupidez adolescente –entorne los ojos.

-hoy te estás buscando un golpe a como dé lugar ¿eh? –ella sonrió despreocupadamente, eso me irrito, debería tenerme miedo, o por lo menos algo de respeto.

-sé que no lo harás, vamos, enséñame al crio –me quede en silencio, nunca hablo demasiado de Ichiro, de hecho, nunca lo trato como lo que es… es decir… mi… hijo… vaya, incluso pensarlo es tan ajeno… me lleve la mano al bolsillo y me rebusque el celular hasta que lo saque para buscar una foto. Tenía una en mi celular de cuando vino mi madre de mi cumpleaños, una vez que la encontré, le pasé el celular a Sugiura.

-¡woa! Tiene tu misma cara –dijo sorprendida –las mismas cejas fruncidas, como su mamá –volvió a verme a mí y yo me sentí incomoda, pero por supuesto trate de relajar el ceño –es sorprendente que no tenga tú mismo carácter, dices que es muy tranquilo ¿no? –le arrebate el celular.

-no lo sabes, pero antes del cambio yo era una persona muy tranquila.

-me cuesta creerlo… ah, ¿vendrás este miércoles? Iremos a otro bar muy bueno –no Kuga, dile que no, que no.

-claro, iré –mejor que sí, así no sospechara nada.

-quien diría que con esa cara que eres tan buena amiga.

-así descubriré con quien te has enganchado Sugiura –sonreí y ella torció la boca.

Después de la plática con Sugiura, volví a mis clases, internándome en el gran edificio correspondiente a mi departamento de ingeniería. Hoy me tocaba una clase compartida con Fujino y Hayase. Por supuesto llegue antes y la vi entrar con todo su esplendor, solté un suspiro y mire por la ventana. Hoy me sentía muy… estúpidamente nostálgica. Era un sentimiento extraño, difícil de describir, como si me gustara perderme en los recuerdos, como si quisiera volver en el tiempo para decirme Kuga Natsuki, no vayas jamás a ese festival cultural, porque hará de tu vida una mierda. Un momento ¿es mi vida una mierda? Apoye la frente en la mesa, ya no sabía que pensar, ya no sabía que debía sentir, a veces quería olvidarlo todo, pero, algo dentro de mí me decía, no puedes pararte a auto-compadecerte, continua hacia adelante.

La clase termino y cambie de salón sin fijarme en Fujino. Más tarde cuando llegue al departamento, Tokiha estaba hablando por teléfono con su hermano, al parecer, Takumi le pedía que volviera a pasar las vacaciones de fin de año con él. Entonces se me ocurrió una perversa idea, yo me había encargado de Ichiro el año pasado, ahora le tocaría a ella.

Los días continuaron y llego el miércoles, el día que Sugiura me había dicho que fuera a tomar con ella y sus conocidos. Sin embargo, llegada la hora de partir, yo solamente me puse mi pijama y me metí al futón a leer mientras me daba sueño. Minutos después de la hora acordada mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Me le quede viendo, pensando en contestar o no, hasta que la llamada termino y mi indecisión termino. Bajé los ojos a mi revista y comencé a leer de nuevo, hasta que una vez más mi celular volvió a sonar. Conociendo a Sugiura, debía ser ella, porque nadie más que ella podía ser, insistiría hasta que contestase el teléfono, así que estire el cuerpo y conteste el aparato en un movimiento rápido.

\- ¿Dónde estás? –hablo rápidamente Sugiura.

-pues en mi casa –le dije escuetamente.

\- ¡creí que habías tenido un accidente y por eso no llegabas! –gruño del otro lado.

-que dramática… por cierto, no voy a ir –le dije como quien no quiere la cosa. Pero si no lo decía así, jamás dejaría de insistir.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –yo suspire ¿y ahora que me invento?

-pues… -mi mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, joder Kuga, hubieras pensando en eso antes, no ahora. ¿Y si le decía que era porque tenía que cuidar a Ichiro? ¿O que me había peleado con Tokiha? un momento, ¿Y si ella estaba espiando al otro lado de la puerta? ¿Estaría escuchando mi conversación? No, por todos los dioses Kuga, debes dejar de ser tan paranoica… pero, por si acaso… -la verdad, no tengo ganas hoy –mejor no me invento nada –lo siento, tendrá que ser otro día –y sin más colgué. Seguramente Sugiura armaría un drama, pero huiré de ella. Dejé el celular donde había estado y seguí con mi revista hasta que Tokiha apareció en el quicio de la puerta.

\- ¿no vas a salir hoy? –joder, ¡que si estaba escuchando! ¡Me corto una pierna si no!

-no –la vi solo unos momentos a la cara, luego baje la mirada -Sugiura debe aprender a contenerse, no soy su niñera –ella asintió en silencio.

-Ichiro ya está dormido… -dijo de pronto –yo aún no tengo sueño… y tú aun estas despierto –no podía estar insinuando lo que creía que estaba insinuando ¿verdad? Trague saliva con dificultad.

\- ¿quieres un té? –le pregunte con una ceja alzada –si quieres voy a comprártelo al minisúper.

-no… no quiero un té - ¿soy yo, o su tono de voz se hizo más grave? –Te quiero a ti –me dijo mirándome a los ojos con cejas fruncidas –quiero tu compañía, tu presencia, tu voz, tu calor… me siento… -su voz volvió a ser más aguda –me siento olvidada por ti –me le quede mirando con rostro serio, ajena a la situación, como si estuviera examinando una ecuación más. Para una persona normal, quizás, la situación le conmovería, a mí no. Era fastidioso e inoportuno.

\- ¿quieres dormir conmigo? ¿Es eso? –le dije con seriedad.

-si… quiero, volver a como éramos antes –decía mientras comenzaba a acercarse.

-las cosas no son como antes Mai –mi tono de voz fue un poco más grueso –además, mañana tengo examen, no es adecuado para mi perder el tiempo desvelándome por tonterías –y cerré la revista para dejarla a un lado.

\- ¿le dices tonterías a pasar un tiempo conmigo? ¿A intentar mejorar nuestra relación? ¿O es nuestra relación para ti una tontería? –mierda, ¿Por qué tenía que llegar con estas cosas justo ahora? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer las cosas más difíciles?

-no… -le dije forzadamente mientras me pasaba la lengua por los labios en un acto nervioso –no lo es… -no podía tener el ceño más fruncido.

\- ¿entonces? –joder, no podía estar en peor situación.

-entonces solo quiero dormir, no quiero hablar de esto –alisé el edredón para hacer algo bajo su fastidiosa mirada y no sentirme incómoda.

\- ¿me estas engañando? –de alguna forma, eso me irrito bastante.

-no –le dije con los dientes apretados, fastidiada –pero si tanto lo crees ya me da igual –y la regresé a ver a los ojos, fijamente, como midiéndonos, analizando cada movimiento o cada expresión.

-hablaremos después.

-no hablaremos después –le escupí –y no nos acostaremos solo porque tú quieres –le dije con resentimiento –sino cuando a mí me plazca, así que ve haciéndote a la idea.

\- ¿es así entonces? –dijo desafiante.

\- ¡es así! –le grite al tiempo que golpee el suelo. Segundos después el llanto de Ichiro se hizo oír. Tokiha se levantó molesta y cerró mi puerta de un fuerte azoton.

El llanto de Ichiro no se calmó por casi una hora, y mientras esperaba a que se calmase, me acosté en el futón pensando en todas las posibles respuestas que pude haber dicho, unas buenas, y otras definitivamente para hacerla enojar aún más, para herirla. Al final, me pregunte: ¿Por qué estaba siendo así con ella? ¿Porque quería que sufriera? ¿Por qué quería que le doliera? Porque yo también sentía dolor… me sentía herida… ¿por Tokiha? Si, en parte por ella y por todas las cosas que había tenido que pasar y quería regresar todo ese dolor. Solo quería que sufriera tanto como yo, sin importarme si era justo o no, si realmente lo merecía.

\- ¡Kuga! ¡Me dejaste plantada! –al día siguiente Sugiura estaba esperándome en el lugar donde siempre estacionaba la moto. Sin tomarla en cuenta apague la moto y me quite los guantes con lentitud –quiero una verdadera explicación –me baje de la moto y guarde el casco –además, me colgaste ¡a mí!

-hoy no Sugiura, otro día hablamos –y la deje atrás. Misteriosamente no me siguió, al menos por ese día.

No es como si me afectara lo de Tokiha. Bueno, quizás sí. Tenía sentimientos ambivalentes, por un lado quería que sufriera, que pagara, y por otro lado… por otro lado solo quería estar a solas. Ese jueves fue un día silencioso y tenso en el departamento. Al día siguiente volví a presentar exámenes y sin más volví al departamento, encontrándome a Tokiha haciendo una limpieza general y profunda de todo el sitio. Tallaba y fregaba con molestia algunas partes del piso en la cocina. Cada día estaba más de malas, así que sin decir una palabra fui directo a mi habitación y no volví a salir. Para la noche, Tokiha había terminado con su limpieza y la oía bañarse en silencio.

En ese mismo silencio termino su baño y fue a dormirse, solo en ese momento pude dejar de estar tensa. Toda esta situación era tan molesta, no podía estar a gusto en mi propia casa. De pronto me sentí como animal enjaulado, quería salir, quería irme, no importaba a qué lugar, siempre y cuando fuera lejos. ¿Pero lo hice? No. Me desnude y tome un baño para calmarme. Al final, luego de terminar de bañarme y vestirme, me metí a dormir al futón. Por la mañana escuche como Tokiha movía algunas cosas, pero no salí a ver, seguro aún estaría haciendo su estúpida limpieza de fin de año… un momento… aún no era fin de año… había llegado a esa conclusión cuando toco la puerta de mi habitación. Me levante a abrir, encontrándome al otro lado a Tokiha vestida con un abrigo largo y con Ichiro en los brazos, también bien tapado.

-vamos a pasar las vacaciones en casa de mi hermano –me dijo, sin dar lugar a algún cuestionamiento, ¿vamos? ¿todos juntos? ¿o solo ella e Ichiro? me cuestione todo eso rápidamente, sin embargo, al continuar su dialogo mis dudas se disiparon –despídete de él –me extendió al crio y yo lo tome en brazos. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Decirle adiós? ¿Hasta luego? ¿Darle una explicación? ¡No entendía palabras! Mire momentáneamente a Tokiha, ella me miraba fijamente con las cejas fruncidas, seguramente seguía enojada.

-nos vemos en una semana Ichiro –le dije, por no verme tan seca –pórtate bien –y obviamente la criatura no dijo ni hizo nada que diera a entender que comprendió mis palabras.

-de hecho, serán dos semanas, salúdame a tu madre –sin más me quito a Ichiro de los brazos, dio media vuelta, tomo sus maletas y se marchó.

Me quede un poco tiesa, entendiendo lo que había dicho, segundos después oí como bajaba las escaleras y me adelante a la ventana que daba a la calle para verla subirse a un taxi con dos maletas de buen tamaño. Cuando el automóvil se perdió en la lejanía de la calle sentí que volví a respirar. Voltee a ver el interior del departamento con ojos bien abiertos, ahora sin ninguna otra persona más que yo, se veía más grande y espacioso. Cualquiera se sentiría sola, yo sonreí aún sin poder creerlo y comencé a pensar que podría hacer. Creo que llevaría mi ropa a la lavandería.

Treinta minutos después estaba en la lavamatica más cercana metiendo mi ropa, cuando terminé de ponerla y apretar el botón para iniciar el ciclo, me senté a esperar. Era curioso, pero era agradable la espera, sobre todo porque tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para estar ahí y nadie me esperaba en casa. Tome una revista y le di una ojeada antes de que mi celular sonara, creí que sería mi madre, pero no.

-sé que me vas a decir que no –dijo Sugiura, con algo de pesar -pero me invitaron a beber y me están diciendo que te invite –y oí unas risitas al otro lado.

-claro, porque no, ¿Cuándo? –le dije y las comisuras de mis labios sonrieron.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estas segu… -se corrigió -seguro? –casi podía imaginar su cara.

-sí, ya te lo dije ¿Cuándo, entonces? –le dije mientras seguía mirando la revista.

-hoy en la noche, festejaremos el inicio de las vacaciones –y las personas al otro lado hicieron bulla –te veo en la noche entonces.

Luego de terminar la llamada, me pregunte que podría hacer en el día, y me dije: Kuga, deberías simplemente salir a ver qué hay de nuevo, ¡son vacaciones! y estás sola. Así que me vestí para la aventura. Visite varios distritos, era sorprendente la cantidad de sitios donde vendían artículos para motocicletas, por lo que termine comprando unas botas para moto y una chaqueta que estaba increíble, no podía dejar de decirme lo genial que era. Más adelante, compre dos motocicletas a escala y un par de revistas, para no perder la costumbre, por supuesto.

Más tarde en la noche, me prepare para salir, esta vez no tendría que estar avisando que saldría, podía hacer lo que quisiera. Me duché con calma y me metí a la tina largo rato, a disfrutar del calor en el cuerpo. Cuando salí, me sequé el cuerpo tranquilamente, todo era tan tranquilo, tan relajado, sin tensión. A la hora de salir con Sugiura, me vestí con una camisa blanca con puntitos verdes que me gustaba bastante, más la chaqueta que había comprado, me miré al espejo, no estaba mal, estaba que escaba chispas. Me puse perfume por aquí y por allá, y salí a darle duro a la noche.

Cuando llegue al bar, Sugiura estaba en la calle esperándome, eso me sorprendió. Estacione la moto, me quite el casco, mire una vez más mi chaqueta nueva y fui donde Sugiura.

-viniste -dijo sorprendida -creí que no vendrías -me encogí de hombros.

-hoy gozarás con mi presencia –le dije sonriendo de medio lado.

-y aparte vienes de buen humor, no puedo pedir más -me dio un golpe en el hombro, incitándome a entrar ya al bar.

A pasos raudos fui a la mesa, detrás de Sugiura. Ahí no había nadie excepto las chicas de me habían invitado la primera vez. Nos saludamos, llego la camarera, pedí una bebida burbujeante y comenzamos a platicar mientras fue llegando la gente poco a poco. Tuve la suerte (nótese el sarcasmo), de que cuando llego Yuuki, se sentó casi frente a mí, así que se me hacía difícil no mirarla, aun así, lo intenté; pero me dije, calma Kuga, no tiene por qué ser tensa esta salida, hoy todo debe ser agradable, incluso la presencia de Yuuki.

Sin embargo, a la primera vez que cruzamos miradas, ella me sonrió, supongo que Yuuki aún no se daba por vencida. La noche avanzo, las bebidas burbujeantes desaparecían en mis labios, así como el Sake en los de Sugiura. Los ojos de Yuuki me miraban de vez en cuando, y a veces le daba el placer de mirarla también, hasta que, en una de esas miradas, antes de romper la conexión visual, se levantó de la mesa y se alejó, hasta que dejo de mirarme al darse media vuelta.

Eso era extraño, ¿trataba de decirme algo? ¿Quería acaso, que fuera tras ella? Me pregunte, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. Lo pensé unos minutos mientras me pasaba los dedos por la barbilla. Quizás quería hablar de lo que había pasado aquel día, si era así, sería adecuado aclarar las cosas y terminar de una vez por todas esta situación, sí, eso debía ser. Me levanté con la excusa de ir al sanitario, y en el camino, vi como Yuuki se fue por otro pasillo, así que la seguí, doble un par de veces hasta que me la tope de frente, esperándome.

-creí que no vendrías -ella tenía una sonrisa torcida, me fue extraño.

-quería hablar -le dije y tome aire -fue un error Yuuki, lo que paso, así que… olvidémoslo -ella me escucho en silencio -seamos amigos, si quieres... -era raro, pero espere para escuchar su respuesta. Después de unos segundos que se me hicieron muy largos me contesto.

\- ¿amigos? Si… –dijo asintiendo para sí misma -sería el camino más… lento -se acercó de apoco a mí, hasta que paso un dedo por encima de mi chaqueta -pero al final Kuga, al final -acercó más su rostro -…al final terminaríamos igual -y con movimientos lentos pero precisos me deslizo las manos por los hombros y pego sus labios a mi boca en un beso corto, yo me deje hacer, sorprendida - ¿por qué? Porque en realidad, cuando me miras, solo me ves a mí, no recuerdas a nadie más, solo estas siendo fiel a una mentira -volvió a darme otro beso corto -deja de engañarte... deja de ser tan hipócrita... -volvió a besarme -deja la fidelidad que no sirve para nada... -se pegó a mi cuerpo y sentí una inyección de adrenalina directo al corazón -si tienes que pensar en que tienes que ser fiel, sorpresa, ya no lo eres... -siguió, mientras me miraba la boca con deseo -además, hoy en día ¿quién es fiel? ¿Los perros? -volvió a besarme mientras pegaba sus senos a mi pecho -tú no eres un perro... -entonces llevé mis manos a su trasero y le apreté las nalgas al tiempo que la asía a mí, embarrándome su cuerpo. Pronto volvió a besarme, pero esta vez fue más salvaje, más brusco, y no nos detuvimos hasta que un camarero se aclaró la garganta.

Después de eso, regresamos a nuestra mesa sin decir una sola palabra. Las bebidas fueron y vinieron, los minutos y las horas corrieron, hasta que Sugiura empezó a hablar tan arrastrado que era imposible saber que decía, y si llegaba a decir algo entendible no tenía coherencia, entonces la saque y la mande a su casa en un taxi, aun en contra de su voluntad.

\- ¿me llevas a mi casa? -dijo Yuuki a mis espaldas, voltee, encontrándola lista para marcharse. Con una mano le indique por donde y cuando llegamos a mi moto, me adelante para subirme a arrancarla. Mientras ella se acomodaba le pedí que me guiara por dónde. Me deslizo las manos por los costados, instruyéndome con voz sedosa al tiempo que tocaba suavemente mi abdomen, deteniéndose justo donde empezaba el cinturón. Arranque y el agarre de sus brazos se apretó en mi cintura.

Llegamos a su casa, que era en realidad un departamento, subí las escaleras y la acompañe hasta su puerta, después de abrir, sin decir nada me jalo de la mano y con más fuerza de la que se creería por su tamaño, me acorralo contra la pared. Le sujete la nuca y nos besamos con fuerza. Al instante siguiente me saco la camisa del pantalón y me deslizó la mano por dentro, tocando mi sexo, rápidamente sentí una oleada de placer. Suspiré mientras aún movía su mano dentro de mi pantalón, pero reuní fuerzas para tomarla de la muñeca y detenerla.

-a estas alturas, ¿te vas a arrepentir? -dijo Yuuki, desconcertada.

\- ¿dónde está tu habitación? -le dije con impaciencia.

Entonces saco su mano y con una sonrisa me llevo al fondo a la izquierda, apenas había pisado su cuarto cuando se sacó el abrigo, que dejo tirado, igual que la blusa y el pantalón, se desnudó para mi sin quitarme los ojos de los míos. Todas esas ropas habían estado ocultando un cuerpo atlético, esbelto, esculpido por el ejercicio continuo, de músculos duros, pero con piel suave. Cerré la boca y me quite la chaqueta, aunque al final, ella me desnudo y me aventó contra su cama.

Me paso las manos por el cuerpo, se froto contra mí y yo le apreté los duros músculos de sus muslos. En comparación, Yuuki estaba firme y Tokiha estaba mullida. Al final, cambie de posición, harta de esperar, la puse de espaldas a la cama y embestí con fuerza hasta que termine mi trabajo con un calor sofocante en contraste al clima frio. En esos cortos minutos deje de escucharla a ella, sin importarme su placer y me satisfice, cuando volví a tomarla en cuenta estaba quieta, tensando todo su cuerpo y luego dejo salir un suspiro.

-eres todo un principiante -dijo con una sonrisa.

-pero querías a este principiante a como diera lugar ¿no? -yo sonreí y ella rio.

-estoy segura... –me miro con ojos brillantes -Kuga, tu eres un cambia-pieles -y después de eso, sentí un doloroso latigazo en mi corazón. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿cambia-pieles? ¿Cómo sabia ella eso? ¿Cómo tenía esa idea? Aunque un cambia-pieles es parecido, en mi caso, es ligera pero significativamente diferente de un cambia-formas.

\- ¿cambia-pieles? –le dije, tratando de sonar completamente extraña con la palabra –no utilizo ninguna piel de animal, por si te refieres a eso –y espere haber soñado convincente.

-no, no, sabes a que me refiero –apretó las piernas que rodeaban mis caderas –hengeyokai* –dijo para referirse a mí, yo comencé a sudar –desde la primera vez que te vi, quedé deslumbrada por tu belleza… un humano cualquiera no puede ser tan atractivo –mierda, ¿Qué hacía? Quizás lo único que me quedaba era hacerme pendeja y negar –al principio no se me paso por la cabeza, pero conforme nos encontrábamos y te miraba lo sospeche… dime Kuga… ¿de qué raza eres? - ¿tanto así? Esto era imposible, ¿Cómo era posible que Yuuki supiera tanto, si Tokiha era completamente ignorante? Quizás…

-Yuuki… creo que tienes buenas ideas, deberías escribir un libro –le dije al tiempo que me quitaba sus piernas de la cintura y en un rápido movimiento la dejaba boca abajo.

\- ¿entonces lo vas a negar? –dijo desde lo bajo del colchón - ¿para qué? Yo sé lo que tú eres… pero no atino a saber a qué raza –me puse sobre ella, pensando en que contestar. Le sujete las muñecas contra el colchón y literalmente me monte sobre ella. La única respuesta que podía encontrar, es que Yuuki, como yo en su momento, fue informada por su familia, y sabía bastante bien sobre la existencia de cambiantes, quizás no fuera uno, de eso podía estar segura, pero la probabilidad de que perteneciera a un grupo y que tuviera contacto directo con cambiantes era alto. Ahora, esto le daba un giro completo a la situación, tanto que podía estar yo en peligro… ¿acaso Yuuki se había acercado con la intención de descubrir mi identidad y así tenderme una trampa? Quizá por eso tanta insistencia… quizá todo era parte de un plan, quizá ella misma tenia ordenes de asesinarme… si era así… apreté sus muñecas bajo mis manos, con rabia.

-creo… -dijo Yuuki, al tiempo que soltó un gemido y levanto su pelvis para pegarla a mí, inmediatamente sentí la suave humedad –que eres… un Kitsune*… -joder ¿un Kitsune? Moví mi cuerpo para arremeter contra ella, fuerte y con furia, en respuesta oí solo un gemido ahogado, ya le mostraría si en verdad era un Kitsune. Pegue mi pecho contra su espalda, inmovilizándola, sometiéndola a mi voluntad, ser consciente de este nivel de dominio me éxito y la folle fuerte, duro y sin pausa, sin tomarla en cuenta. Nunca espere que terminara antes que yo. Cuando termine, minutos después, ella buscaba recuperar el aliento, pero sobre todo se encontraba relajada… Yuuki era… ¿masoquista? Cuando por fin volvió a respirar con normalidad siguió con su charla –bueno, quizás no un Kitsune –y me sentí complacida.

\- ¿de qué raza eres tú, Yuuki? –le dije, aun sin soltarla.

-si prometes que tú también lo dirás, te lo digo –fruncí las cejas.

-no estás en posición de exigir Yuuki –apreté sus muñecas -así que cambiemos la pregunta –le dije cerca de su oído - ¿Qué es lo que planeas? Si me dices una mentira te matare, si crees que puedes asesinarme… te matare, si escapas te matare, si no dices nada, te matare –decidí tomar la ofensiva, después de todo, ya estaba descubierta, si tenía que pelear contra muchos o pocos, prefería deshacerme de Yuuki primero –hagas lo que hagas no eres un cambiante, soy cinco veces más fuerte que tú.

-no planeo asesinarte –dijo dificultosamente desde el colchón –no creí que lo tomaras de esta forma Kuga.

\- ¿de parte de quien vienes? ¿Qué raza? –le exigí.

-igual que tú no puedo decirlo, pero estoy sola –el tono en su voz cambio apenas un poco –mi familia está en Hokkaido, aquí no hay nadie más que yo –sentí que decía la verdad, después de todo, no olía miedo de su parte –desde que llegue no conozco a nadie más en mi situación, es normal que cuando encuentro a alguien que puede entenderme, quiera acercarme –sus palabras me golpearon, inconscientemente solté sus muñecas… ¿alguien que la entendiera? ¿Qué podía tener de diferente? Era completamente humana, no tiene los mismos problemas que un cambiante de verdad. Y, sin embargo, me identifique con ella. Yo por lo menos tenía a Sugiura, pero ella… ¿en verdad no tenía a nadie? ¿Qué sucedía con su familia? ¿Por qué no estaba con ellos?

-si lo que dices es verdad… ¿Por qué dejaste a tu familia? –ella suspiro.

-no quería una vida de pueblo… no quería vivir alejada del mundo, como si hubiera hecho algo malo –decía mientras miraba el borde del colchón. Parecía tan sincera, tan real… me aproxime a su cuerpo y respire profundamente, no transpiraba miedo o tensión, así que probablemente no estuviera mintiendo. Me quite de encima y con recelo la libere.

-gracias, empezaba a ser doloroso –le di un poco de espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, pero no la libere del todo, solo lo suficiente para que pudiera respirar y girarse, entonces cuando volvimos a quedar una frente a la otra, algo había cambiado, sus ojos, ella me miraba como algo más que el conocido con el que recién se había acostado. Llevo su mano a mi rostro y me miro largo tiempo, mientras yo hacía lo mismo, hasta que al final, se acercó y me beso lentamente.

La mire besarme con los ojos cerrados y examine su rostro... ¿quién era Yuuki Nao? ¿quién era esa persona frente a mí? ahora mismo, la chica frente a mí se mostraba vulnerable, necesitada y dispuesta, no como la chica de días anteriores, segura de quién era y de lo que hacía, pero, ¿estaba yo de acuerdo con ayudarla? o más bien, ¿con ser esa persona que la acompañase para no sentirse sola? ¿podía yo darle esa seguridad y contención que parecía necesitar? ¿estaba a la altura de la expectativa? la mire solo unos segundos más y voltee a otro lugar de su habitación.

\- ¿me prestas tu sanitario? -dije, mientras aun no contestaba mis preguntas.

-la puerta de enfrente -decía mientras tomaba la sabana y se abrigaba.

Me levante para encerrarme un rato en su cuarto de baño, lo primero que hice al entrar fue lavarme la cara y preguntarme qué haría mientras me veía en el espejo. Aunque lo razone bastante rato no llegue a una conclusión, que puedo decir, no soy la persona indicada para dar apoyo, y menos a una persona desconocida, pero en general, no soy confiable en ese aspecto. Suspire. Gire y me metí a la regadera, resople cuando el agua helada pellizco mi piel, así que me lave rápidamente, Yuuki Nao no tenía agua caliente. Tome una toalla y me seque, mientras llegue a la conclusión de que la decisión que debía tomar, llegaría a su debido tiempo.

Salí del cuarto de baño temblando, Yuuki en su habitación no tenía calefacción y cuando me acerqué a ella para quejarme, la descubrí en un capullo de mantas bastante dormida. Si de verdad planeara matarme ¿Se quedaría dormida? levante la colcha y me deslice por entre las sabanas. Si planeaba asesinarme, esa noche no lo hizo.

Al día siguiente me desperté entre sabanas desconocidas, horas atrás creí que eran rojas y descubrí que eran naranjas. Estaba tapada hasta la oreja, mi sueño era tranquilo hasta que el inusual sonido del repiqueteo de unos platos contra otros se aproximó a mí, entonces desperté y me giré hacia donde el ruido rápidamente, encontrándome con Yuuki, que traía el desayuno. Fue extraño, de alguna forma, siempre creí que esas estupideces donde la chica lleva el desayuno a la cama, no era más que basura que existe solo en las estúpidas películas románticas de Tokiha, pero fue así. ¿Por qué? ¿porque le llevaba el desayuno a la cama a una persona como yo? fruncí las cejas extrañada pero curiosa y acepté el plato que me ofrecía, le di una profunda olfateada y no había veneno, quizás en verdad no planeaba matarme.

Al final, cuando terminé con el plato bajo la atenta mirada de Yuuki, fui a su sanitario, el frio del invierno volvió a azotarme la piel. Solo permanecí un rato más y me marché de su casa. Ella me despidió con una sonrisa torcida, ¿estaba feliz? ¿estaba en desacuerdo? ¿o no lo estaba? no sabía. Monte en mi moto y en el camino de regreso el viento frio me golpeaba aún más fuerte, ¿habría bajado más la temperatura en el transcurso de la noche? pudiera ser.

Cuando llegue a mi casa y abrí la puerta, me encontré sola, fue sumamente extraño ¿esta era la vida que querías Kuga? me saque los zapatos casi aventándolos, me fui quitando la ropa hasta llegar a la cocina y rebusque hasta encontrarme unas galletas crujientes y una bebida burbujeante. Llegue al cuarto de baño e hice a un lado mis bocadillos, avente los calcetines y me bañe a profundidad. Al final, me metí a la tina con agua caliente mientras abría las galletas. Si, esta era la vida que quería. Tranquila, caliente como un buen baño y crujiente como las galletas.

Ese fin de semana fue en verdad maravilloso, me consentí y me di el tiempo de hacer lo que a mí se me pegaba la gana. Pedí pizza para comer, cereal, algo de fruta, más comida a domicilio y entre todo, por supuesto, la delicia de comer en la bañera, a veces chucherías, a veces pizza. Todo era hermoso porque era solo yo y mis cosas, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie, lejos de Tokiha, lejos de Fujino, lejos de Sugiura, lejos, lejos de todo.

Hasta que el lunes por la mañana, cuando roncaba después de ver un maratón de series policiacas, mi celular sonó, con el estridente tono designado a, mi madre. Mientras mi teléfono continuaba el molesto sonido yo manoteaba hasta encontrarlo, claro que antes de contestar abrí bien los ojos, inhale y exhale, e hice la voz de una persona con horas de haberse levantado.

\- ¿si, madre? -le dije con voz perfectamente normal, sin dejo de somnolencia.

-Natsuki, ¿dónde estás? ya son vacaciones, te estás tardando para venir con el niño -ah sí, claro, claro, "Natsuki, ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo te ha ido?" si claro, solo le interesa ese pedazo de carne que... - ¿Natsuki? ¿sigues ahí?

-ahhh, Mai se lo llevo, pasaran las vacaciones con su hermano -no quiero quejarme, pero... ok, me quejare, solo le importa cachetitos, ¿y yo qué? aunque bueno, ¿qué le podría decir? madre, después de follarme a una pelirroja he pasado el mejor fin de semana de mi vida... no, creo que eso no sería adecuado.

\- ¿se lo llevó? ¿entonces no vendrá? - ¿acaso no había oído lo que dije? ¡que se lo llevó! respire lentamente.

-no madre, pero si quieres, puedes tener mi encantadora presencia a partir de mañana.

-no lo tomes mal -seguro que lo tomaría mal, madre -pero todos queríamos ver a Ichiro -o sea, y en resumidas cuentas yo valgo un cacahuate, un vil cacahuate.

-pues eso no se podrá, será hasta el próximo año, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer -y si, colgué.

Deje el teléfono en el tatami y volví a recostarme, me puse la almohada en la cara e intente dormir, pero no pude. ¿Cómo podía pedirme que no lo tomara mal si lo decía con tan poca delicadeza? ¿o acaso esa era su intención? me quite la almohada de la cara, estaba segura de que ya no podría dormir.

Me levante con pereza al buscar en la cocina que comer, solo en este momento eche de menos a Tokiha que siempre tenía algo listo en la cocina, pero ni modo, no se puede depender de alguien, por lo que decidí comer un crujiente y nutritivo cereal. Más tarde metí mis patitas al kotatsu y me hundí en el respaldo esponjoso a mirar series policiacas y con las persianas oscureciendo ligeramente el departamento, volví a dormirme sin la molestia de la luz del día. En mi sueño, ocurrió algo interesante, soñé con una mujer, no podía verla, pero sabia quien era, en el sueño, ella se iría de viaje muy lejos, y aunque yo quisiera evitarlo, yo también debía viajar muy lejos, tanto que el mundo entero nos separaba. Cuando desperté, lo primero que me dije, es que había sido muy raro... quizás demasiadas series policiacas... creo.

Apoye la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y suspire... ¿qué sería lo menos esperado en este momento? sin duda que apareciera Fujino en la puerta de mi apartamento, con tacones altos, medias negras y solo una gabardina cubriendo su desnudes. Sonreí y hasta me dio gracia, oh sí, eso sí que sería inesperado, por no decir imposible. Volví a cerrar los ojos y el estúpido celular volvió a sonar ¿quién demonios seria? fruncí las cejas y me levante a buscar el aparato, cuando lo encontré y mire en la pantalla quien llamaba, resulto no estar agentado el remitente y por consiguiente no lo conocía. Decidí que no contestaría, seguro era algún tipo de vendedor de seguros o tarjetas de crédito, o alguna estupidez. Volví a meter mis pies en el kotatsu y bote el celular a un espacio vacío... ¿quién llamaría?... hablando de cosas imposibles... ¿podría ser que... fuera Fujino? resople, eso no pasaría ni en cien años. Volví a mirar la serie policiaca, dos minutos después el celular volvió a sonar. Fruncí las cejas y al mirar la pantalla descubrí que era Sugiura... inhalé profundo y conteste.

\- ¡Kuga! ¡sigues aquí! -se oía animada al otro lado del teléfono.

-ehhh... -iba a decir algo, pero...

-me alegra que sigas aquí, va a haber una pary -si, "pary" así como lo leen -una pary loca, por esas cosas de la navidad y demás, y por supuesto hay que aprovechar, ¿vienes? es esta noche.

-ahhh... a decir verdad... -a decir verdad, no sabía qué hacer, ¿estaría Yuuki ahí? ¿en esa fiesta? ¿qué le diría? ¿qué haría? era demasiado pronto para tomar una decisión.

\- ¿qué pasa? ¿no quieres venir? ¿es por mí? -dijo con drama.

-no, no es eso...

\- ¿por alguien más? -mi corazón dio un brinco de susto ¿acaso Sugiura sabía algo?

-no, es que ya estoy en casa de mi madre - ¿por qué mentí?, eso sí que lo sé, mejor evitar peligros... o tentaciones.

-no me mientas Kuga -carajo, no podía ser que Sugiura supiera que le mentía, le he mentido otras veces y no se da cuenta -si entró mi llamada es porque aun sigues en la ciudad.

-no, claro que no... -nunca debí haber contestado la llamada -es solo que estoy en una parte con mejor recepción.

-mientes... -dijo tajante.

-no, no miento... -le dije con una poca de desesperación, pero no me contesto, se mantuvo callada - ¿Sugiura?

\- ¿estás en tu casa? -dijo de la nada.

\- ¿qué? -me saco de contexto, y luego, sin previo aviso, colgó.

Abrí los ojos incrédula mientras miraba el celular con la recién acabada llamada. ¿Soy yo, o eso sonó como a que... a que Sugiura intentaría buscarme en mi casa? pero eso no podía ser, no sabía dónde vivía... un momento, trabaja para la universidad, quizás tuviera algún método de obtener mis datos y... me lleve las manos a la cara, horrorizada, quizás en este momento Sugiura planeaba venir. Brinque del kotatsu en un ataque de pánico sin saber qué hacer; después de golpearme con la mesa tome el celular y le marque, segundos después contesto.

\- ¿acaso planeas venir... este, ir, a mi casa? -le dije con cierto nerviosismo.

-por supuesto -dijo de lo más tranquila.

\- ¡no! piensa en los problemas que tendría con Tokiha.

-nah, le diré que fui tu profesora -dijo como si con eso arreglara todos los problemas del mundo.

-no, no quiero que vengas...

\- ¿por qué? -era verdad ¿por qué no quería que viniera? después de todo no estaba Tokiha... la razón, era que tenía miedo de que de alguna extraña y misteriosa forma, Sugiura se enterara de lo que ocurrió con Yuuki, estaba tan reciente que casi podía sentirlo en la piel... y de alguna forma siento que sería transparente y hasta evidente en mí.

-porque... -maldición, intente pensar en algo coherente pero simplemente... -ag, está bien, ya que, joder -no pude pensar nada, así que tendría que mentir muy, pero que muy bien frente a ella.

-mmm... bueno, ¡espérame pronto! -dijo jovial -por cierto, ¿me pasas tu dirección?

-no -y colgué el celular.

Avente el aparato a un espacio del sofá nuevamente y me concentre en mirar la serie policiaca ¿sirvió? no. Pasaron apenas unos segundos y me levante del kotatsu para mirar cómo estaba el departamento... una toalla regada, algunos platos mal puestos, unas tantas envolturas regadas en el piso... exhale y fui a poner todo en orden, me llevo veinte minutos y luego de eso me eche en el sillón, otra vez. Espere la llegada de Sugiura a cada momento, y al final, resulto que llegaría dos horas después. Cuando toco mi puerta después de tanto tiempo yo estaba irritable.

-hola, me tarde porque tuve una visita inesperada -no esperó a que yo contestara, simplemente paso a mi lado, se sacó los zapatos y siguió de largo, de lo más normal -oye, que bonita tu casa -decía mientras miraba a todos lados -bastante amplia.

\- ¿a qué debo la visita? -dije con fastidio.

-ah, por cierto, ¿tienes algo de beber? -alce una ceja como pregunta - ¿cerveza? -fruncí las cejas - ¿vodka? ¿ron? ginebra? -creo que mi mutismo dijo mucho - ¿sake? ¿whisky? ¿tequila?... ¿vino?

-sabes que no bebo alcohol...

-pero sabias que iba a venir... -entorné los ojos mientras abrí la boca para decirle lo indignada que estaba -bueno, ¿tienes té? soy fan del té de Chai.

-te voy a sacar a palos de aquí... ¿qué quieres? -y justo en ese momento, sonó mi celular una vez más. Nunca tengo tantas llamadas, no podía ser nada bueno. Camine un par de pasos y tome el aparatejo, era el mismo número desconocido.

\- ¿qué? ¿no piensas contestar? -miré a Sugiura momentáneamente, me sentí presionada a contestar.

\- ¿diga? -al final, para no verme sospechosa conteste.

\- ¿Kuga Natsumura? -la suave voz de Yuuki Nao me desencajo la quijada... ¿cómo demonios tenía mi número telefónico? de inmediato levante la mirada a Sugiura que me veía con cierta curiosidad malsana. Cerré la boca y salí al corredor del edificio, y con una voz y cuerpo diferentes le contesté a Yuuki.

-Yuuki... es toda una sorpresa -una fastidiosa e inoportuna sorpresa - ¿Que sucede?

-qué extraño, tu voz me pareció un poco más aguda de lo normal...

-oh... qué extraño... - ¿qué más podía decir?

-en fin, hoy habrá una fiesta -uy, no lo sabía - ¿vendrás? tu amiga Midori está invitada.

-eh... si... claro... iré... -eso dije, pero claaaaro que no iba a ir.

-bien, nos vemos en la noche... ah y... dime Nao.

-de acuerdo... Nao -colgué y me apoyé en la pared, segundos después...

\- ¿quién es Nao? -Sugiura abrió de pronto la puerta haciendo que brincara -lo siento, tengo buen oído, no puede evitar escuchar...

-nadie -y me metí a mi departamento rezando a todos los dioses porque Sugiura no preguntara.

-bueno, ¿entonces vas a ir? -la rebase hasta llegar a la sala.

\- ¿a dónde? -conteste mientras aventaba el estúpido celular al sofá, otra vez.

-a la fiesta de esta noche.

-claro que no iré... -pronto me aplaste en mi sillón y prendí la televisión.

-bueno... entonces te acompañare hasta la hora de la fiesta y luego te llevare a cuestas -se acercó hasta mí, pero se quedó de pie.

\- ¡no! -le dije exasperada.

-bueno, entonces me voy y regreso una hora antes de la fiesta para irnos.

-no voy a ir Sugiura -comencé a sentir la rabia por mis venas y respiré profundo.

\- ¿por qué este cambio tan de repente?

-es que no tengo ganas -no es como si fuera una mentira, pero tampoco era la verdad.

-piensa en mí ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti? -junto las manos en suplica.

-beber y beber hasta quedar borracha y luego yo te voy a tener que poner en un taxi -le dije con fastidio recordando las últimas veces.

\- ¡por eso! ¿quién más me pondría en un taxi para mi casa?

-no tienes vergüenza -le dije suspirando, ya resignada.

-ten piedad de mí y de todo lo gratis que puedo... podemos beber -la vi con ojos acusadores, después exhalé.

-lo pensare -y mire la televisión.

-oh... -Sugiura también se sentó - ¿cómo cuánto?

-como mucho... -no despegue los ojos de la televisión.

-okey... la verdad es que... -respire profundo, no quería enojarme -quiero que vayas porque me siento sola -entonces deje la televisión para mirarla - ¿si no voy contigo, con quien más?

-eres el alma de la fiesta -y de las estupideces.

-pero porque sé que estás ahí conmigo.

\- ¿y la persona con la que estabas quedando? -negó en silencio.

-en realidad no sirvo para andar con simples mortales -eso me hizo gracia.

\- ¿porque son mortales? -le pregunte con interés, había algo ahí que me hacía pensar en que hay una historia complicada de fondo.

-sí, porque al final, todos mueren... por otro lado Kuga, tú, siempre y cuando no hagas una estupidez, estarás ahí -de un momento a otro, sus palabras denotaron más aflicción de lo que hubiera esperado, y decidí que aún no quería saber, así que tome un cojín y se lo avente en la cara.

-miremos series policiacas mientras decido.

Sugiura metió sus patitas al kotatsu, se quitó la chaqueta y pasamos toda la tarde mirando series policiacas en la televisión, ¿a qué se debía el maratón? no sé, pero estuvo bueno. Aunque quizás no fue bueno que lo viera Sugiura, porque tan solo le dio ideas de cómo meterse en lugares prohibidos. Sin embargo, llegada la noche, empezó a joder con ir a la fiesta, y yo tuve que salir de mi cómodo sitio. Sin decirle sí o no sobre la fiesta me vestí y un rato más, llegue a la sala de estar, tome mi teléfono del sofá y le dije que quizás ya era hora de irnos. Sugiura en seguida sonrió y yo suspire. Vería a Yuuki más pronto de lo que esperaba, volví a suspirar, al final, me encontraría con Yuuki tarde o temprano. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasara, me dije mientras tome las llaves y cerraba el departamento.

Para mi sorpresa, Sugiura había llegado en su auto, pero dijo que no le importaba que se quedara estacionado, así que se puso el casco adicional de Tokiha, y se trepo a la moto detrás de mí. Como la dichosa fiesta era en un lugar que yo desconocía, Sugiura, muy feliz me guio hasta el lugar, sospecho que le gustaba darme ordenes, porque la oía muy complacida de decir, "izquierda" "derecha", "otra vez izquierda" y la verdad, dimos muchas vueltas innecesarias, pero al final, llegamos. Me quite el casco, me quite los guantes y los guarde en mi chaqueta.

Sugiura iba delante de mí, como guía, la dichosa fiesta era una casa particular ¿de quién era? no tengo idea, solo seguí a Sugiura que toco el timbre, un par de segundos abrió una chica y entramos. Dentro, se notaba que la fiesta tenía como mucho una hora de haber empezado. El alcohol estaba casi intacto, claro, eso hasta que los ojos de Sugiura brillaron de emoción y se lanzó a servirse la primera copa de la larga noche que tenía planeada. Yo, por otro lado, me quede en medio de la sala mirando a mi alrededor. Gente, mucha gente hablando... Repentinamente me sentí fuera de lugar, no conocía a nadie... ¿alguna vez les ha pasado? bueno, a mi sí. Entonces, en esa situación, me dije, si Sugiura venía a aprovecharse de las cosas gratis, pues yo también, pero no es lo que creen, tomé un vaso de soda y un plato para servirme todas y cada una de las cosas que había de comer. Después de un largo rato de comer todo lo que pude y por supuesto, de aburrirme, consideré seriamente el intentar integrarme en el grupo como lo había hecho Sugiura. Creo que la clave de su éxito es la bebida... o quizás no. Sugiura de por sí es una persona extrovertida. La mire, y se encontraba jugando cartas con vasos de whisky, quizás yo podría hacerlo... quizás... pero el solo imaginarme haciendo estas idioteces yo...

\- ¿por qué tan solo? -estaba tan entretenida que solo cuando escuche su voz, mi corazón latió súbitamente al descubrir su presencia.

-Yuuki... Nao... -la mire por sobre mi hombro - ¿cuándo llegaste? -alce una ceja al tiempo que preguntaba.

-unos minutos... te notas muy divertido -fue sarcasmo, definitivamente sarcasmo. Fruncí las cejas.

-por supuesto -ella se sonrió. Entonces recordé, en ese momento tuve la intención de hablar, de decirle que no podía ayudarla como al parecer necesitaba. Fui seria en eso.

-ven... -me jalo del brazo y poco a poco me llevo al jardín trasero de la casa. Pensé, esto es perfecto, aquí podré hablar con ella, decirle: lo siento, no puedo, o algunas escasas palabras que medio sirvieran para darme a entender. Pero eso no paso. Me pego contra una pared, deslizo sus manos bajo mi ropa tocándome la piel de los costados y pego su boca a la mía. ¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir? su mano deslizándose por la cintura de mi pantalón hizo que lo olvidara todo. Ella me éxito y termine ensuciando el pantalón. ¿Hubo venganza? ¡por supuesto! aunque no fue tan notorio para ella como para mí. Nos desaparecimos quizá, unos treinta minutos, y cuando volví donde estaba Sugiura haciendo sus idioteces, me sentí tranquila de que, al parecer, no se había enterado.

Tome otro vaso, me volví a servir soda y me senté en un sillón, inexplicablemente ya no me sentía tan incómoda, minutos después, Yuuki se sentó junto a mí como si fuera pura y total casualidad, no cruzamos palabras y miramos el show que protagonizaba Sugiura con una carta pegada en la frente. Yo solo podía pensar que había sido arriesgado lo del patio, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro admití que sin duda lo repetiría.

Horas más tarde, Sugiura ya no podía ni con su alma, así que le pedimos un taxi por teléfono, le saque los billetes del sostén antes de empaquetarla en el asiento trasero, le di la dirección al taxista y le pague. Lo último que vi de ella, era su mano asomándose por la ventanilla.

\- ¿vienes conmigo? -la voz de Yuuki estaba cargada de lujuria, voltee a verla, sin poder evitar la sonrisa.

-claro... hoy si te traigo un casco.

Esta demás agregar que cuando llegamos a su departamento, rápidamente me baje el pantalón y ella rápidamente se levantó la falda, no hubo tiempo para algo más, ella se pegó contra la pared y ahí, entre movimientos frenéticos terminamos. Luego, cuando termino y nos calmamos, yo estaba dispuesta a irme, a menos que me detuvieran, y como eso era lo que deseaba inconscientemente, no tuve mucho reparo en seguir a Yuuki a su habitación cuando me lo pidió. Lo curioso, o más bien, lo que no me esperaba, es que enseguida de pisar su habitación ella se desnudara, se acomodara en su cama y abriera las piernas...

-házmelo con la boca... -sí, eso no lo esperaba y como tal alce las cejas sorprendida. Obviamente lo primero que recordé, fue un video porno, después de eso, es que pensé ¿qué fue lo que me pidió? y me pregunté si en verdad podía hacer eso... más tarde aprendí que sí.

De alguna forma, Yuuki estaba en otro nivel, a ella le gustaba ser sometida, pero también tenía un lado demandante, le gustaba dar órdenes, a pesar de que estas fueran para darle, no exactamente placer, es decir, ¿a quién le gusta que le amarren las manos y le golpeen las nalgas? pero como soy una persona curiosa lo hice, también le amarré los pies, e hice un par de cosas que aun ahora no termino de creerme, pero bueno... la verdad es que no me puedo quejar, no estuvo nada mal.

Al otro día, o más bien, horas más tarde en la mañana, cuando me desperté, Yuuki venia entrando a la habitación con el desayuno... ¿esto se iba a repetir? lo recibí con ambas manos y lo miré con el ceño fruncido, no porque se viera mal, o por que estuviera feo, sino que, recordé lo que quería decir... ¿era un buen momento? analiza las cosas Kuga, ¿es ahora un buen momento? ¿después de haber follado toda la noche? pero si no lo digo ahora no podré decirlo después... ¿tenía que decirlo?

-Nao... -hice a un lado el desayuno -creo que buscas en mi algo que no puedo darte -ella estaba junto a mi comiendo, alzo las cejas en sorpresa.

\- ¿quieres serle fiel a tu novia? -ag, ¿quién estaba hablando de eso?

-no, creo que tú quieres una relación más profunda que esto... y yo no sirvo para eso -ella se me quedo mirando en silencio.

-no necesito amor Kuga -fruncí las cejas -solo necesito saber que no estoy sola en este mundo -sola... Yuuki Nao se sentía sola... ¿yo me siento sola? ¿necesito compañía? no realmente, pero...

-entonces no estás sola.

Salí de su departamento a eso de las diez de la mañana, si hubiera sido por Yuuki, me habría quedado ahí todo el día, pero insistí en irme a cambiar. Quería darme un largo baño y acostarme a dormir todo el día, luego pediría ramen a domicilio y vería alguna cosa en televisión. Arranque la moto y en unos minutos llegue a mi edificio y como la vida no puede ser perfecta, justo cuando apague la moto luego de estacionarla, Sugiura hizo acto de presencia.

\- ¡oh! ¡Kuga! -venia buscándose algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, luego se detuvo y me miro de arriba a abajo -creo que con esa ropa no vienes precisamente de comprar pan recién horneado -y yo en ese momento rece para que no descubriera nada... aunque a quien engañaba... - ¡aja! -olfateo el aire -pero que curioso olor traes contigo -enseguida sonrió como idiota - ¿hay algo que quieras contarle a sensei?

\- ¿sensei? tú ya no me das clases, ahora, si me permites, tengo que bañarme -huida, la mejor opción era la huida.

-así que Nao-chan te atrapo he... -voltee a mirarla con el rostro desencajado, ella se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sonrió fanfarronamente -Kuga... cuando tú vas, yo ya vine -me quede sin palabras, y odio en verdad cuando me dicen: "cuando tú vas, yo ya vine".

-no sé de qué estás hablando -y empecé a caminar.

-Kuga -empezó a reír - ¿quién crees que le dio tu número de teléfono? -me detuve en seco y la miré inquisidoramente. Solo entonces lo que ocurrió ayer tomaba sentido.

-tú... -abrí tanto los ojos que casi podrían salírseme.

\- ¿"gracias"? de nada, te hacía falta -las cejas me empezaron a temblar en un tic entre furioso y nervioso -Kuga, para que te molestas en ocultarlo, es normal, la chica esta guapa, tú también, ¿cuál es el problema? no se lo voy a decir a Mai.

Entonces, todo el aire que había acumulado en mis pulmones, lo deje salir... ¿cuál era el problema? no quería que Sugiura lo supiera porque... porque sentí que me iba a fastidiar, pero, ¿solo por eso? quizás en alguna parte de mi sentí que me reprocharía o que me vería con malos ojos, pero no, que torpe, Sugiura no es así, que torpe...

\- ¿no se supone que como profesora debes infundir valores? -le dije al cabo de un rato -solaparme en esto va en contra...

\- ¿valores? al carajo con eso -sonrió de una forma un poco torcida -si nos hace sentir bien, que las normas y los valores se vayan al carajo.

\- ¿está bien ser tan egoísta? -dije aun reticente.

-ser egoísta a veces es lo único que nos mantiene a flote... ven, invítame a desayunar, aunque por la hora seria ya casi comida.

Con los pies tiesos y algo tensos los hombros, subí pesadamente los escalones del edificio hasta llegar al departamento, estando dentro avente los zapatos junto con la chaqueta. Sugiura me siguió hasta la cocina y juntas nos sumergimos al mundo desconocido de aquel lugar, la parte más peligrosa fue cuando abrimos el refrigerador, un caos. Cerramos la puerta a aquella dimensión y nos miramos mutuamente en silencio.

\- ¿pizza? -dijimos al mismo tiempo y supimos que no habría cabida para más en nuestras mentes.

-me bañare en lo que llega -yo entre a mi cuarto de baño, Sugiura se sentó a mirar la televisión cómodamente con sus patitas en el kotatsu.

Me desvestí en silencio oyendo el ruido de la televisión como fondo. Mi cuerpo cambio y por una vez, en largo tiempo, volví a ver mi verdadero cuerpo desnudo... ¿es mi imaginación o algunas partes han cambiado? ¿solía ser tan alta? ¿solían marcárseme las caderas así? ¿y los senos? ¿y la cintura? suspire. Debía hacer ejercicio. Abrí la llave de la regadera, agua fría, agua tibia, agua caliente... se sentía maravillosamente bien el calor azotándome la piel, un ardor ciertamente placentero... quizá es lo que sentía Yuuki, quizá por eso a ella le gustaban cosas que le produjeran cierto dolor... tome jabón y una esponja para tallarme la piel... volví a suspirar... sigo pensando que debería sentirme mal por lo que he hecho con Yuuki, sigo pensando que he hecho algo incorrecto, quizá mis sentimientos por Tokiha no sean tan profundos, pero le debo respeto y sin embargo... me siento satisfecha, la sensación es gratificante. Estuve con otra persona, la follé, la sometí, hice lo que quise y aun así me pedía más. ¿Cómo se puede describir? simplemente que cuando lo recuerdo no puedo evitar sonreír.

La puerta sonó, sería la pizza. Me levante de la tina, me seque poco a poco y con cierta impaciencia me vestí. Cuando llegue a la mesa de centro frente al televisor, Sugiura ya había devorado la mitad de una pizza. No hubo tiempo para más, tome un pedazo y casi lo trague con urgencia.

\- ¿y estuvo intensa Nao? -en ese momento masticaba y tenía las mejillas llenas, la mire con los ojos entornados.

-que te importa -murmure con la boca llena para continuar comiendo.

-bueno, me dijo que iba a hacer esto y aquello, pero a otro nivel ¿capisci? -y junto las puntas de los dedos, agitando la mano, de forma muy italiana. Tomé un trago y volví a suspirar.

-sí, entiendo... -momentos de silencio, mirada fija, comer en silencio, mirada incómodamente fija -sí, estuvo intensa.

\- ¡eso quería escuchar! -mierda, con esa actitud de Sugiura es imposible no reír.

Sugiura definitivamente es una mala influencia para mí, ya que me solapa y me apoya constantemente en estas situaciones. Después de aquella segunda vez con Yuuki, hubo una tercera, cuarta... la verdad perdí la cuenta, hasta que inevitablemente las vacaciones de invierno terminaron. Para cuando termino la segunda semana de vacaciones, yo termine con algunos moretones, rasguños y marcas de uñas en la piel, aunque gracias a mi extraordinaria naturaleza, duraban muy poco.

Me encontraba con la cobija hasta el mentón cuando oí los pasos de Tokiha en las escaleras, me pregunté seriamente si debía ir a ayudarle... segundos después decidí que no era necesario privarle del placer de subir trabajosamente. Moví mis pies entre la cobija sintiendo el suave y agradable calor, al tiempo que Tokiha abría la puerta y depositaba a la criatura en el piso. Ichiro seguía gateando, ¿hasta cuándo podría caminar bien? frote mi rostro contra la almohada y trate de olvidar lo que sucedía en el recibidor, claro que, no conté con que lo primero que hiciera Tokiha seria venir a tocar mi puerta, y como no conteste la abrió sin más.

-hemos llegado -el tono de su voz era hosco, yo me hice la dormida - ¿Nat? -no conteste - ¿Nat? -susurro mientras se acercaba - ¿cómo puede dormir a las doce del día? -la respuesta para mí era muy sencilla, follé a Yuuki hasta el amanecer, pero eso no iba a contestar. Al final, dio media vuelta y se fue por la puerta, abrí un ojo y alcance a ver sus nalgas en un ajustado pantalón negro. ¿Por qué tener a Yuuki si puedo tener a Tokiha? ¿por qué tener a Tokiha si puedo tener a Yuuki? ¿por qué tenerlas a ellas si puedo tener a quien sea? a quien sea menos a Fujino. Me levante de inmediato, le pase una mano por el abdomen para jalarla hacia mí y cerré la puerta antes de que saliera.

No le di tiempo a que dijera nada, le moví el cabello y entre besos y mordidas ataque su cuello, luego le tironee la chaqueta, le arranque la blusa y pase a sus hombros, quiso protestar, quiso revelarse ante mí, pero la empuje contra la puerta y le baje el pantalón. Cuando le metí la mano entre las piernas no había lugar a dudas, así que ahí, contra la puerta, de forma apretada, incomoda, pero excitante, la follé con movimientos toscos pero que la hicieron gemir como ya hacía mucho no lo hacía. Minutos después me subí el pants y ella volteo a verme, obviamente no esperaba la bofetada, pero tampoco el beso y tampoco que no dijera nada.

Me quede de pie en el mismo lugar y ella salió para entrar a la habitación de al lado, que era la suya. Después, apareció gateando el pequeño mozuelo, que luego de no verlo dos semanas me parecía que había crecido. Me puse en cuclillas y deje mi mano en su cabeza, mi mano era demasiado grade. No pasó nada más, no hable, el niño tampoco, yo me acosté en mi futón otra vez.

Al otro día iniciaron las clases e inevitablemente me encontré con Fujino. No es como si nos hubiéramos topado de frente y nos hubiéramos saludado, no, simplemente la vi desde lo lejos, entrando y saliendo del salón de clases. ¿Qué habría hecho? ¿Qué habría sucedido con aquel... sujeto? ¿le habrá dicho que sí? ¿quién era? ¿ya... no estaba soltera? respiré hondamente, porque sin notarlo comencé a exaltarme. La clase termino y todo el mundo salió del aula. En un repentino arranque guardé todas mis cosas de golpe en mi mochila y le seguí los pasos a Fujino. Al final, fue a la cafetería, pidió algo y se sentó tranquilamente. Podría ir... podría peguntarle... sería algo casual, después de todo tenemos algún tipo de relación de compañerismo... sería normal... aun no me decidía cuando llego un mensaje de Yuuki. Decía que esperaba en cierto salón de cierto edificio.

Termine de leer el mensaje y levante la vista hasta Fujino, bebía Té. Completamente ajena a mí, metida de lleno en su mundo, en sus pensamientos o lo que sea que la llevaba a mirar insistentemente la lejanía. Di media vuelta y cinco minutos después, de rodillas, Yuuki me estaba desabrochando el pantalón. Quizás mi comportamiento no fuera el que mejor expresara lo que sentía, pero ¿quién o qué, podía juzgarme? Lo único que sé, es que los momentos con Yuuki en la universidad, alejaban de mi mente a Fujino. Quizás era temporal, quizás no fuera la respuesta, quizás... pero era efectivo en ese momento, en ese y en los que siguieron.

* * *

*Hengeyokai: Algo así como: "Fantasma cambiante", pero se refiere a cualquier cambia-formas oriental.

*Kitsune: Significa zorro, y se le asocia con el espíritu del bosque con forma de zorro, pero aquí me refiero a los cambia-formas de zorro, como Sugiura.

* * *

Confesiones personales: puede que sea tarde para decir esto pero, jamás he imaginado a Natsuki como hombre, jajajaj.

Se que aparentemente tocaba el capitulo dentro de dos semanas, pero el anterior fue como un "bonus", y la fecha en que en realidad tocaba el capitulo, es esta, el siguiente si es hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Chat'de'Lune, gracias por las observaciones, obviamente volví a leer el capítulo anterior y corregí algunas cosas, pero con tu nuevo mensaje tendré que hacerlo de nuevo (quiero un editor D:), tus observaciones siempre me ayudan, en verdad lo agradezco. ¡Ah! y el POV de Shizuru, por desgracia, es casi de los capítulos finales, lo siento mucho.

R-18, gracias por leer cada dos semanas y gracias por comentar, en verdad que es agradable saber que lo que hice le gusta a alguien.

Setsuna M, gracias por la conversación tan estimulante, es agradable comentar a profundidad y sobretodo encontrar a personas que tienen gran apertura, cualquier cosa, contestare los mensajes.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y siguen el FF, gracias por su tiempo, nos leemos en el siguiente.


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11.

Después de aquel desastre de bienvenida entre Tokiha y yo, las cosas estuvieron raras, es decir, ella no estaba tan molesta como antes de irse y sospecho que había terminado haciendo lo que ella quería, lo que es decir sexo, pero esa bofetada… que actitud tan desconcertante, ya sabía que había actuado impulsiva y salvajemente, pero ¿no había acabado haciendo lo que ella quería? Quizás a mi bestial modo, quizás, pero lo había hecho. Sin embargo, en aquel entonces, mi inmadurez me impedía darme cuenta de que lo quería Tokiha, y eso era cariño. Quizá fuera por esa razón que aun después de mi irrespetuosa forma de actuar, la convivencia no se fuera al caño, es decir, las cosas no fueron para peor, sino que simplemente se mantenían en un mismo estado; o tal vez, que a ella le parecía que aún con brusquedad y torpeza, sentía que la había buscado, que aún con todo había exigido algo de ella, que aún yo mantenía un interés por ella y quizá eso le parecía suficiente para mantener sus esperanzas. Tal vez.

Unas semanas después, fue haciéndose una especie de rutina, vivir con Tokiha, quedar con Yuuki, platicar con Sugiura como si no pasara nada. Creo que mi vida se estaba haciendo cada vez más complicada, especialmente cuando llego febrero y Tokiha me dio chocolates en la mañana de un miércoles 14. Yo estaba en mi futón después de haberme dormido tarde haciendo un trabajo, cuando llego y me toco el hombro. Últimamente nuestra relación era más de cordialidad que otra cosa, por lo que no esperaba una atención de ese tipo. Me desperté, hice esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, la somnolencia me impedía abrir bien los ojos, así que los cerré con fuerza y los volví a abrir. Voltee a ver a Tokiha, tenía una sonrisa tenue, me dio los buenos días y me ofreció chocolates en forma de corazón en un plato pequeño. Me les quede mirando extrañada. Es decir ¿a qué se debía la atención? los recibí con las manos y fui comiendo uno a uno.

\- ¿estamos bien? -dijo al tiempo que me tomaba una mano, quiero pensar que se refería a nuestra relación de convivencia.

-sí, lo estamos -señale lo obvio, nos comportábamos de forma cordial, estamos bien.

\- ¿podemos llevarnos como antes? -voltee a verla, estaba siendo sumamente cautelosa.

-podemos -y me lleve otro chocolate a la boca.

-bien -me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y salió de mi habitación.

En ese momento comprendí que no se estaba refiriendo precisamente a nuestra relación de convivencia, por lo que llegué a pensar hasta donde querían llegar sus intenciones. Me quede unos momentos en silencio con la mente en blanco. Luego baje los ojos a los chocolates, levante el plato hasta mi boca y me comí todos de un solo golpe. Con la boca llena de chocolate me vestí para ir a la universidad y luego de comer el desayuno preparado por Tokiha me fui. Después de dos horas de clase, tuve una hora libre en la que me fui a aplastar a la biblioteca, casualmente, por cierto.

\- ¿cómo que a dónde quiere llegar? al sexo Kuga, obviamente -dijo Sugiura frente a su viejecito jefe como si nada, con cierta expresión de horror mire al anciano seguir leyendo el periódico.

\- ¿podemos hablar... lejos de tu jefe? -hacia que me sintiera incomoda. Ella hizo una expresión de fastidio y nos sentamos en una mesa.

-ahora, Kuga, ¿qué vas a hacer? -alzo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-eh... ¿no se? -y era verdad...

¿Que se suponía que hiciera? ¿acaso debía decirle "Mai, estoy de acuerdo o desacuerdo con tener sexo"? tampoco podía ser tan directa... además, ¿por qué negarme? más bien, ¿por qué negarme si eso me va a acarrear más problemas? quizás solo debería dejar que las cosas tomen su camino y si de verdad quiere tener sexo pues bueno, hare el esfuerzo. Inevitablemente sonreí ante mi último pensamiento, aist, que sufrida. A veces me sorprendo de mis propios pensamientos.

-por cierto... -menciono Sugiura -emmm... -pero dubitativamente, raro, muy raro - ¿supiste lo de Fujino? -instantáneamente fruncí las cejas -que rayos, si es tu compañera de clases.

\- ¿lo de Fujino? ¿qué cosa de Fujino? -le dije con voz un poco más grave, por mi mente pasaron todo tipo de ideas catastróficas e indeseables, como por ejemplo, que ella tuviera un novio.

-meh, no es la gran cosa, oh bueno, sí, quizás... -cada vez se demoraba más en decir el hecho y yo me estaba exasperando -el caso es que Fujino gano el "miss".

\- ¿miss? -me empezó a dar un tic nervioso en el ojo ¿a qué rayos se estaba refiriendo?

-el año pasado no sé quién invento hacer un concurso de miss... es raro considerando la universidad, pero bueno... Fujino no participo, pero este año si, y gano, ¿tú crees? -me quede congelada en mi sitio ¿cómo es que no me había enterado?

-nunca me enteré del concurso... -le dije aun sin poder creerlo ¿quién no se da cuenta de esas cosas estando todos los días en la universidad?

-guau... no me sorprende, estas cosas no son mucho de tu interés, pero lo que seguro te interesa, es que en el concurso uso un vestido negro ajustadísimo, yo no lo vi, pero lo escuche... -casi vomito sangre ¿me perdí la oportunidad de ver a Fujino en un vestido negro ajustado?

\- ¿c...cuando fue? -le dije, tratando de reponerme del impacto.

-este sábado pasado -Fujino posando en un ajustadísimo vestido negro y yo echada mirando una repetición del Campeonato Mundial de Superbikes, ¡una repetición! fue como una cuchillada al pecho. Volví a tratar de reponerme.

-y...ya veo...

-no te preocupes Kuga, habrá otro concurso el año que viene, quizás vuelva a participar... o quizás no... ten fe.

Nada de lo que dijera Sugiura podría animarme. ¿cómo era posible? ¿de qué forma no me entere del evento? ¿es que acaso no pusieron carteles o algún tipo de anuncio? espera un momento... yo soy guapa... ¿por qué no me invitaron a participar? otro golpe más... ¿acaso me he hecho vieja? no, eso es imposible, si hay alguien aquí que no envejecerá soy yo... y Sugiura. Con la moral un poco baja, salí de la biblioteca, y cuando apenas llevaba unos pasos lejos de la puerta, me vi reflejada en el espejo... sinceramente mi aspecto era dejado... desalineado quizás... ¡pero esa no era excusa! soy joven y guapa... ahhhg, me sentí peor, pero la verdad es que no invierto ni un solo momento en mi arreglo personal, y aunque lo quisiera, no podría... en ese momento me di cuenta de que el haberme embarcado en un compromiso con Tokiha, fue demasiado repentino para mí... ¿me corte las alas antes de volar? tal vez... suspire, a lo hecho pecho.

Esa tarde no me sentía con muchos ánimos, así que luego de llegar de la universidad, me di un rápido pero intenso baño, me puse un pants y una sudadera, y me metí al futón. Era febrero, pero aun hacia bastante frio. Al principio me mantuve mirando la pared con la mente en blanco... ¿les ha pasado? de pronto los parpados pesan y el sueño comienza a llegar... me hubiera dormido si no fuera porque...

-necesito hacer tarea, cuídalo -Tokiha me boto al mozuelo en las piernas y yo me levante como un resorte. Me quede mirando al mozuelo, ya no estaba tan gordito como antes y tenía más cabello... suspire con resignación mientras el retoño me miraba fijamente y de pronto, dijo papá... rápidamente sentí un escalofrió recorrerme la columna... ¿en qué momento empezó a hablar? ¿pero más aún, como sabe que me tiene que decir así? Sinceramente, es algo perturbador para mí... quizá porque es mi primera vez, pero no me puedo acostumbrar.

-oye, Mai... ¿cuándo aprendió a hablar? -le dije horas más tarde, en la cena.

\- ¿qué te dijo? -no le quise contestar porque resultaba molesto para mí -Takumi le enseño algunas cosas en vacaciones.

-mmm... -respondí y se acabó la conversación.

Tokiha levanto los trastes usados y mientras ella se ocupaba de aquello, yo fui a echarme a mi habitación. Takumi le enseño cosas... preferiría que no metiera la nariz en esto... después de todo ¿quién es él? mocoso entrometido. Me sentí fastidiada... después de todo me estaban robando un derecho, quizás no debería molestarme ya que yo no estoy ejerciéndolo, pero tampoco es como que quiera que venga alguien más... que fastidio.

-mmm... -Tokiha hizo acto de presencia -puedo... -en mi mente ya sabía que quería decir Tokiha, después de todo aún era el fastidioso catorce de febrero.

-si... pasa -levante la cobija del Futón, ella apago la luz y yo me quite la playera. Cuando comenzaba a recostarse yo me deshice del pants.

\- ¿qué haces? -me pregunto con extrañeza ¿podría ser que me hubiera equivocado? Quizás escuchar las suposiciones de Sugiura me habían hecho asumir automáticamente que Tokiha quería sexo.

\- ¿me equivoque? -pregunte con sinceridad.

-si... no... está bien... -lo juro, a veces es imposible para mi saber que piensan los demás.

Le abrí el pijama y sus enormes senos quedaron sueltos, luego de aquello le quite el pantalón, y con cierta impaciencia admito, le arranque los calzones. Minutos más tarde nos apretábamos en un asfixiante vaivén, tuve cierto placer malsano al sentir todo el cuerpo carnoso de Tokiha apretarse contra el mío, pero aún más cuando la apreté y la follé duro contra el futón, con sus pantorrillas en mis hombros, de forma incomoda y apretada, quizás todo esto resultado de la influencia de Yuuki. Lo mejor, más para Tokiha, es que parecía disfrutarlo, me mordió la boca y luego gimió repetitivamente, hasta que termino la excitación de cada quien. Empecé a sentir el adormecimiento así que me hice a un lado y sin más, ahí me dormí.

Debo admitirlo, ahora todo era tan tranquilo, un poco más fácil, me llevaba bien con Tokiha, follaba rico con Yuuki, y también con Tokiha; mantenía la amistad con Sugiura, asistía a clases y me iba bien en ellas, era de esas veces donde todo va sobre ruedas, no hay problemas, no hay discusiones, uno está en paz. Ocupada, pero en paz y sobre todo, no había espacio para pensamientos sobre Fujino. ¿Esa era la idea no? olvidarla, ya que no había ninguna oportunidad para mí.

Más pronto de lo que hubiera pensado, termino febrero, transcurrió marzo y llegaron los exámenes. Baba-sensei, en las ultimas clases de su materia, no pidió trabajos, contrariamente al método que había estado usando, y nos calificó con un tremendo examen escrito. Su examen fue el primero de mi itinerario, pero no el ultimo, pero si la última clase con Fujino. ¿Nos volvería a tocar compartir alguna clase? termine mi examen y me quede en mi asiento dejando pasar el tiempo hasta que se recogieran los exámenes. Al final, dimos gracias a Baba-sensei por sus enseñanzas y termino la clase. Me gire a ver en derredor, pero Fujino ya no estaba. Quizás eso era lo mejor. Una despedida sin sentimentalismos, fría y totalmente distante, después de todo, somos nada la una de la otra. Días después los exámenes terminaron y llegaron las tan bien merecidas vacaciones. Mi segundo año en la universidad estaba terminado.

-el tiempo pasa volando -le dije a Sugiura a la mañana siguiente, un sábado; según ella, al terminar las ultimas clases, me arrastro con ella a una "celebración" personal y privada en una cafetería cercana a su departamento. No entiendo que celebraba ella si ni siquiera era estudiante, solo es una excusa para perder el tiempo... que a mí me convenía porque así pasaba tiempo fuera.

-sehhh -le dio un sorbo a su té de Chai - ¿cómo van las cosas con Tokiha? -deje la limonada en la mesa.

-bastante tranquilas... últimamente más cordial el trato -ella asintió en silencio -lo único malo de las vacaciones es que tengo que pasar todo mi tiempo con otra forma... -Sugiura volvió a asentir sin decir palabra -pero también me libro del constante cambio -volvió a asentir.

-por cierto... Kuga... siempre me pregunté algo, ¿cómo le haces para pasar de una a otra forma? -fruncí el ceño.

-pues como cualquier transformación -le dije con obviedad.

\- ¿pero y tus tetas? ¿no quedan ahí, al aire? -obviamente eso me molesto. Suspire cansadamente.

-un sostén deportivo... -dije mirando por otro lado -sinceramente a veces es difícil que Mai no me descubra y piense que tengo alguna clase de fetiche.

-mmm... -Sugiura volvió a asentir en silencio, procesando la información, claro, con la poca capacidad que tiene, por eso tarda - ¿y los calzones? ¿usas calzones? ¿te ha cachado con calzones? -la mire con ojos entornados.

-no.

\- ¿Yuuki te ha cachado? -comenzó a darme un tic en el ojo.

-no.

-guau, ¿cómo lo haces? -obviamente no usaba calzones, pero no le iba a decir eso a Sugiura, seguro me molestaría con eso después.

-ya cállate... ahora, se me hace raro que me hayas invitado a tomar el té -aunque claro, yo no estaba tomando el té - ¿para qué me invitaste?

-ya sabía yo que no podías quedarte callada... ¿te parece tan extraño que una amiga te invite a tomar el té?

-si -le conteste sin duda alguna -porque no me gusta el té.

\- ¿pero en que concepto me tienes? -dijo fingiéndose ofendida.

-en el peor, ahora habla -mi paciencia ya había desaparecido y Sugiura suspiro.

-quede con un informante... según se es un Corax -Corax, cambiante de especie cuervo, aquí se les dice Tengu -tiene información sobre los hombres cangrejo -yo me lleve una mano a la frente.

-aun sigues con eso...

-sí, y mi investigación al fin está rindiendo frutos -dijo orgullosa.

-es una vil estafa, te va a ver la cara de idiota -le dije sintiendo pena ajena.

-no te llame para que me juzgues -y dio un sorbo a su té.

\- ¿entonces? ¿para hacerte recapacitar? ¿para espantarte al informante?

-nah, para que no se le ocurra nada raro...

-ah, entonces como guarda espaldas -le dije con sarcasmo.

-sí, correcto.

-me largo.

Minutos después Sugiura me suplico que no me fuera. En verdad que no entendía para que me necesitaba, es decir, siempre se las había apañado sola ¿no? ¿por qué necesitar de mí? Exhalé con fastidio y pedí otra limonada. Al cabo de un rato llego un sujeto larguirucho, un tanto delgado, hizo una reverencia y se sentó frente a nosotras. Inmediatamente centro su atención en Sugiura y yo jugué con el batidor de mi bebida. Sugiura comenzó a preguntarle que sabía sobre esta extraña, desconocida e inexistente especie, a lo que el sujeto contesto que se hacen llamar Kepitins*, se les ha visto contadas veces en la Isla de Navidad, yendo más allá del sur de Indonesia, pero que no se sabe si poseen algún tipo de entendimiento u organización, o lo que es más, cultura. A mí me pareció muy vaga su información, pero Sugiura tenía los ojos brillantes. Luego de que el sujeto se fue, resople de fastidio.

-bueno, pues ya está -dijo mientras anotaba algo en una especie de diario -iremos a la Isla de Navidad -yo alcé una ceja y la otra la fruncí.

\- ¿bromeas? -ella negó enérgicamente.

-iré a la Isla, y tú, mi fiel saltamontes, me acompañaras.

-jah -me hizo gracia - ¿ir a esos lugares? ¿que no sabes que la gente que va a por ahí desaparece? escuche que hay personas que han desaparecido en Indonesia, en el mejor de los casos encuentran sus cuerpos, en el peor mueren devorados por caníbales -Sugiura resoplo.

-la gente común Kuga, tú y yo no somos gente común -además, ¿cómo puedes creer esas estupideces de caníbales?

-pues tú crees en los hombres-cangrejo… -toma ya.

-bueno, si no existen ni unos ni otros, no hay porque preocuparse -dijo con una sonrisa.

-de todas maneras, no iré -me cruce de brazos.

-tienes que arriesgarte... -empezó con un sermón.

-no.

-mirar el mundo... -cada vez parecía inspirarse más.

-no.

-explorar y tomar experiencia.

¿Y saben lo que sucedió? Sucedió que al siguiente lunes en la mañana se presentó en la puerta de mi apartamento con dos boletos a Indonesia para el siguiente miércoles. ¿Y que más paso? Tokiha conoció a Sugiura y viceversa, y como yo parecía no aceptar, Tokiha quiso tomar el viaje. ¿El resultado? como no quería quedarme a cargo de Ichiro y con la mente dándome vueltas sobre quien desaparecería primero, le quite el estúpido boleto y rumiando las palabras acepte ir.

-oye, ¿pero no recuerdas lo que te dijo el sujeto? ¿qué hay más probabilidad de ver a un Kepitin en noviembre por la temporada de desove? -entonces fue como si a Sugiura se le cayeran los calzones de la mano, me miro con los ojos bien abiertos -olvidaste eso he...

\- ¿crees que me reembolsen los boletos? -torcí la boca y me encogí de hombros.

-no sé.

Al final, Sugiura se marchó de mi departamento con los ánimos por el suelo, pero yo me quede con la conciencia tranquila, nada de viajecitos a lugares peligrosos. Me senté frente al televisor y metí los pies al kotatsu; a pesar de ser ya marzo, aun hacia frio. Prendí la pantalla y cambie de canal hasta ese donde pasan programas de crímenes; no es como que me guste la criminología, pero entretiene. Tokiha termino de hacer no sé qué cosas en la cocina y luego vino a sentarse al kotatsu para mirar la serie que hablaba sobre una mujer que entrevistaba a asesinos. De cierta forma, creo que esto también le gustaba, aunque no fuera exactamente un dorama. Miramos el programa en silencio, ya que el mozuelo estaba dormido, hasta que el celular de Tokiha sonó. Se sacó el aparato de un bolsillo y contesto.

-hermana -era su hermano, como ya habrán deducido, y gracias a mi excelente oído escuche perfectamente la conversación –nuestros padres están aquí, en la ciudad –el chico susurraba, quizás llamaba a escondidas. Voltee a verla impresionada y pronto vi como Tokiha frunció las cejas –llegaron de Birmania hoy en la madrugada –Birmania he... ¿qué hay de especial en Bir...? ah claro, una vez escuche que hay una isla en Birmania que es el hábitat de los cocodrilos de agua salada... ¿que, estaban visitando a sus parientes? ...un sentimiento de zozobra se instaló en mi pecho –están muy arrepentidos de no haber asistido a tu ceremonia de graduación - ¿ceremonia de graduación? ¡eso ya tenía dos años! -así que, quieren ir a verte a Tokio -Tokiha se quedó estupefacta por unos minutos y yo también - ¿hermana? ¿Estás bien?

-sí, yo… ¿Cuándo? –Tokiha rápidamente trato de recuperarse de la situación y yo simplemente espere con un nudo en la garganta.

-no lo sé, quizás en unos dos o tres días –ella no contesto de inmediato, seguramente estaba pensando en algo.

-de acuerdo, gracias –y colgó el teléfono, tan solo un par de minutos después, volteo a verme y yo le mantuve la mirada.

\- ¿pasa algo? –le dije al tiempo que alzaba las cejas, como si no supiera nada.

-en las vacaciones de fin de año... ya sabes, Takumi conoció a Ichiro… juntos pensamos como se lo diríamos a nuestros padres, pero no tan pronto y ahora… Takumi dice que pueden venir en dos o tres días.

\- ¿Qué tan malo será que lo sepan? –le dije, con una actitud bastante tranquila, aunque por dentro empecé a ponerme de nervios.

-no lo sé…

Saben, justo ahora me daban ganas de ir a ese viajecito a la Isla de Navidad... o a Indonesia, Estados Unidos, África, Colombia, Nepal, Perú, donde fuera...

\- ¿sabes que van a hacer cuando se enteren? -alce una ceja y la mire entornando los ojos -tapete, eso es lo que harán contigo, un tapete de auténtica piel de lobo, de auténtico lobo japonés, toda una rareza -a la mañana siguiente, me presente en la puerta de Sugiura para buscar ayuda, qué irónica es la vida ¿verdad?

-ya deja eso, necesito que me ayudes, consígueme algo, una pistola, un rifle, una katana, ¡lo que sea!

-oye, no soy traficante de armas.

-Sugiura, creo que no estás dimensionando las cosas, estamos hablando de un dragón, un dragón grandote y enojado -le dije un tanto exasperada.

-lo sé, lo sé -se llevó una mano al mentón y frunció las cejas, al fin se puso seria -déjame pensar... -y así pasamos largo rato, aplastadas en los modestos sillones cafés de Sugiura, sin decir una palabra, pero con nuestras mentes viajando vertiginosamente, fue entonces cuando llego a mi mente una idea ya olvidada.

-oye... -levante la vista de la tasa con té de Chai que me había servido, aun intacta - ¿recuerdas ese libro de rituales? -Sugiura alzo una ceja.

\- ¿el de mi maestro? -yo asentí - ¿qué tiene?

-habría un rito sobre un tatuaje espiritual... puedo usarlo como armadura... -Sugiura se quedó con la boca abierta.

-yo estaba pensando en conseguirte una especie de revolver con balas infinitas, pero también es buena idea.

\- ¿puedes hacer eso? -le pregunte asombrada.

-puedo intentarlo, la pregunta es... ¿qué quieres primero? -suspire.

-el tatuaje... creo que es la mejor protección -Sugiura asintió -y por espíritu necesitare un dragón -Sugiura siguió asintiendo hasta que volteo a verme bruscamente.

\- ¿no quieres algo más? con lo difícil que es encontrar un espíritu dragón.

-se debe combatir el fuego con fuego... tienes que ayudarme Sugiura... aun no quiero morir... soy muy joven y guapa.

-lo sé... no te preocupes... hare lo que pueda.

Solo en ese momento comencé a dimensionar que tan fuerte era la amistad de Sugiura por mí. No estaba refunfuñando, no se negó en ningún momento a darme su ayuda, simplemente se limitó a ayudarme. Me sentí impresionada y agradecida, un poco en deuda también, pero principalmente, me sentí bien. Después de aquello Sugiura llamo a su maestro y después de rogarle durante largo rato, y por supuesto mentirle acerca del porque buscaba un espíritu dragón, el viejecito aflojo la información.

-su información no es muy precisa -por alguna razón, no era de extrañarme -pero tenemos dos opciones... mi maestro dice que en el lago Biwa, más precisamente en el agua bajo el Torii* de la Puerta del Templo en el lago Biwa, habita una serpiente marina... -yo fruncí las cejas.

\- ¿una serpiente? pero necesito un dragón...

-ya sabía yo que no ibas a querer... además está más lejos... la otra opción es ir a la montaña Kitadake, o ir al monte Fuji...

\- ¿escalar una montaña? ¿hasta la cima?

-pues no sé si hasta la cima... debemos buscar alguna gruta o caverna, ahí dentro dice mi maestro que se puede encontrar una piedra sagrada... y se hace el ritual y toda la cosa.

-ya veo -me talle la barbilla.

-el monte Kitadake está más lejos, pero es menos alto, y el monte Fuji está más cerca, pero es más alto... ¿entonces?

-la respuesta es bastante obvia Sugiura -alzo una ceja -el monte Fuji debe acoger a un espíritu más poderoso -ella suspiro con resignación.

-lo sabía... sabía que escogerías el monte Fuji…

Después de haber encontrado una posible solución y con el tiempo encima, llame a Tokiha y le dije que no volvería sino hasta acompañar a Sugiura a un trabajo. Por alguna extraña razón, no protesto nada ¿estaría nerviosa? ¿tensa o angustiada por sus padres? ¿o porque ya conocía a Sugiura? fuera lo que fuese era conveniente para mí.

Lo primero que hicimos para salir en busca de aquel espíritu, o al menos lo primero que hizo Sugiura fue llevarse libros, mñe... y empaqueto una serie de objetos curiosos, pero mucho antes de tratar de poner una pata para el viaje, Sugiura me obligo a entrar a una tienda de ropa y vestirme lo mejor posible.

\- ¿y esto para qué? -le dije mientras miraba unos vestidos.

-un dragón no se dejará atar a un objeto, en este caso a una persona, de aspecto vulgar o corriente, debes verte presentable.

-no subiré la montaña en un vestido -le dije frunciendo el ceño a más no poder.

-ya lo sé idiota, te cambiaras ahí, y tenemos que buscar una ofrenda lo suficientemente buena como para su majestad el emperador.

\- ¿ofrenda? ¿algo como comida? ¿bollos con carne? -dije mientras miraba la ropa sin saber que escoger.

-no bestia, les gustan las cosas costosas, joyas, pinturas, vasijas de porcelana, juegos de té, ese tipo de cosas finas y artesanales.

Al final, terminamos saliendo de la tienda con las manos vacías, y consideramos que un traje tradicional sería más adecuado, así que simplemente rente un kimono y compre, con el usurero ya conocido y a precio especial para mí, diamantes, rubíes y zafiros; a pesar de tener precio especial, me valió un buen dinero, el próximo mes estaría apretada de presupuesto.

-bueno Kuga, ya podemos irnos, tenemos la ofrenda y tenemos la ropa para que te veas como gente -yo la mire con ojos entornados -ya tenemos un par de chaquetas gruesas, y también los utensilios para el ritual.

-arranca de una vez Sugiura... -le dije, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

El viajecito al monte Fuji no fue exactamente corto, pero si demoramos casi las dos horas y media. Aunque bueno, no es como si hubiéramos llegado en auto exactamente al pie del monte, por lo que dejamos el auto, cargamos las cosas y nos esperó una larga caminata, en la que por cierto, Sugiura se la paso quejándose de que las cosas eran pesadas, que débil resulto ser.

-me siento afortunada de haber hecho montañismo antes... -le dije quitándole algunas cosas que cargaba, que en realidad, no pesaban.

Parecería poca cosa, pero después de que le quite carga a Sugiura, empezamos a avanzar más rápidamente, lo que a mí, me venía bastante bien, así que cuando menos me di cuenta, ya empezábamos a subir las faldas de la montaña, y tanto Sugiura como yo, paramos las orejas y abrimos bien los ojos para buscar alguna gruta o posible lugar donde estuviera la dichosa piedra sagrada, si no la hallábamos a la primera, tendríamos que rodear hasta encontrarla.

\- ¿no tienes algún tipo de menjurje para encontrarla más rápido? -le dije mientras entrecerraba los ojos y miraba a la distancia.

-de hecho, hay un don pero, no lo he aprendido, creí que no me serviría nunca -dijo con verdadero pesar.

Bufe, incluso Sugiura puede ser incompetente a veces. Pero por suerte, y como realmente soy una persona afortunada, mientras iba con los ojos bien atentos a mi alrededor sin tener cuidado en lo que pisaba, en un segundo tenía los pies sobre la tierra y al otro, me estaba yendo de hocico en una especie de vacío... sentí la adrenalina contraerme el estómago, al tiempo que grité y caí. Quién diría que justo donde caí, era el lugar que buscábamos.

\- ¡Kuga! ¡¿estás bien?¡ -Sugiura se apresuró a asomarse. En realidad, la caída no fue tan larga.

-sí, eso creo... -fue de esas caídas donde por alguna extraña razón, tu cuerpo da una vuelta, golpea varias cosas al rededor y terminas con las patitas al aire.

-espero que no hayas roto nada de mis cosas -Sugiura se metió a la cueva con cuidado. A veces, Sugiura puede tener poco tacto.

-muérete -le dije girándome y poniéndome de pie. Me sacudí el polvo y sentí algunos rasguños en el cuerpo.

\- ¡ohhh! ¡este es el lugar Kuga! -Sugiura siguió al fondo y yo suspire mientras la seguía.

Resulto, que unos metros más adentro de donde yo caí, el lugar se expandía y al final, no había exactamente una piedra, más bien, era una gran piedra tallada para ser una fuente, era redonda con el centro hueco pero lleno de agua y en la orilla reposaba un dragón, de piedra igualmente, y de su boca caían lentas gotas hacia la fuente. Fruncí el ceño, no era exactamente lo que esperaba, creí que sería una piedra con algún tipo de sello ceremonial o alguna cosa así, o quizás un altar... con cierta incertidumbre me acerque a la piedra, estaba a punto de tocarla cuando Sugiura me chillo.

\- ¡no pongas ni un dedo! -decía con horror -de hecho, no debemos tocar nada - ¿nada? volví a vista a mi alrededor, descubriendo gran cantidad de tesoros entre la penumbra, había valiosos pergaminos, estatuas de bronce, telas finas, vasijas con oro, brillantes armaduras samurái con sus katanas y diversos baúles de los que podía oler oro macizo.

-vaya ¿y por qué no? -dije admirando aún.

-eso haría que llamásemos al espíritu de la peor forma, y no quiero tener un espíritu dragón enojado conmigo -dejo su maleta en el suelo y comenzó a sacar algunas cosas, la primera de ellas, un recipiente donde vacío un poco de aceite y le puso una mecha que encendió.

La luz que se hizo ilumino la tremenda caverna y mostro con más claridad los tesoros del dragón ahí almacenados, seguramente, muchos habían ofrecido cosas al espíritu a lo largo de cientos de años. Exhalé y me fui junto a Sugiura que sacaba una especie de ropa ceremonial completamente blanca. Al final, tanto Sugiura como yo, nos vestimos "decentemente".

-bien, ahora, cuando el espíritu aparezca, muestra respeto, se dice que se muestran amistosos, pero son un poco vanidosos, debes darle su lugar... ah, y obviamente te pedirá algo a cambio, acepta sin vacilar ¿de acuerdo? Sin vacilar -después de que se sentó en seiza y encendió el incienso.

\- ¿me va a pedir algo? ¿cómo qué? ya le traigo una ofrenda -y señale las joyas puestas en un papel sobre un mueblecillo de madera.

-eso no es suficiente para un dragón, querías algo bueno, ¿no? algo potente y poderoso, pues tiene su precio -fue la primera vez en todo el proceso donde dude un poco.

Una vez que el incienso aromático se dispersó bastante bien, Sugiura saco un gong y con toda la seriedad que jamás le había visto en el rostro, lo toco. Yo me tense en mi lugar, fruncí las cejas y espere, mientras Sugiura siguió tocando por largos y largos minutos, cuando habían pasado como diez minutos afloje los músculos y voltee a mirarla con una pregunta silenciosa que no respondió... este... ¿cómo cuanto faltaba? pero seguro me iba a decir "los dragones no van a llegar de inmediato" o alguna cosa similar... comencé a sentirme impaciente y obviamente relaje los músculos, y fue ahí, cuando el agua en la fuente comenzó a brillar, así que tense en cuerpo inmediatamente y Sugiura dejo de tocar el gong.

Más pronto de lo que creí, de la brillante agua emergió una nariz y unos bigotes, y entonces entendí, claro, el agua es una superficie reflejante, lo necesario para unir este mundo con la umbra. Lo seguido que vi, fue un prominente hocico con dientes afilados, poco a poco la cabeza del dragón emergía del agua, hasta que terminaron de salir sus cuernos y después su serpentino cuerpo, al verlo deslizarse hacia nosotras sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, sentí cierto miedo y al mismo tiempo respeto. Entonces, por primera vez me pregunte "¿mi motivo es lo suficiente importante como para molestar a semejante espíritu?", en el mejor de los casos, si no le parecía, me diría que no y se iría, pero ¿y en el peor de los casos? quizá me hiciera tapete, antes de lo previsto.

Respire hondo y mire como el espíritu que terminaba de salir, se aproximaba a pasos majestuosos, su cuerpo era realmente grande y con potente musculatura, de escamas azul zafiro y crines de oro, más cuando la luz comenzó a cubrir sus escamas, estas brillaron iridiscentemente; sinceramente me quede sin aliento por unos segundos, pero cuando note sus dorados ojos mirándome, recordé que tenía que hacer una reverencia. Con pena me incline y desde ahí le hable.

-estimado espíritu dragón –fuf, que nervios -por favor, le ofrezco estas joyas como ofrenda.

-levanta la cabeza -dijo con una voz ronca y potente -acepto tu ofrenda.

-muchas gracias -levante un poco el rostro.

\- ¿porque me han solicitado? -entonces verdaderamente dude.

-te... te he invocado porque necesito tu ayuda y protección, me enfrentare a criaturas más poderosas que yo, así que me gustaría pedirle el favor de que me proteja, uniéndolo a mi cuerpo –el espíritu dragón pareció pensarlo unos minutos.

-aceptare tu propuesta –dijo de pronto y mi corazón dio un brinco –a cambio... debes hacer una diligencia por mi, hay un grupo de humanos que está traficando con animales exóticos, se encuentran en el puerto de Tokio, en Odaiba, búscalos en los contenedores... elimínalos a todos –dijo con una voz más grave y sus ojos brillaron -tráeme su sangre en una vasija de porcelana y te protegeré.

-será un honor -y volví a hacer una reverencia.

El espíritu dragón dio la vuelta con su voluminoso y brillante cuerpo y entro a la fuente, sin embargo, el agua no dejo de brillar, lo que quería decir, que el portal que conectaba a este mundo con el otro seguía abierto, y por lo tanto, el espíritu esperaba a que cumpliera la misión encomendada, tan solo unos segundos después me levante como un resorte.

\- ¿me acompañaras? -le dije a Sugiura.

-es una tarea solo para ti, si te acompaño, se puede interpretar como una falta de respeto.

-entonces tratare de no demorar mucho.

Tome mis ropas y camine hasta la salida. Afuera de la cueva, comenzaba a anochecer. Me deshice del kimono, me puse mi ropa normal, luego salí para bajar corriendo hasta llegar al auto, y me di cuenta de que no tenía las llaves, considere regresar, pero disidí que perdería más tiempo así que eche a correr. Al final, cuando llegue a una carretera, un buen hombre (un tanto libidinoso, a decir verdad) se ofreció a llevarme hasta cierto distrito donde estaba cierta tienda de cierto usurero que ya conocía tan, tan bien. A él le compre un jarrón de porcelana, porque no tenía vasija... ¿tenía que ser de porcelana? ¿no podría ser algo más barato? ah, pero no Kuga, querías un espíritu dragón como protector, pst...

Una vez que tuve el estúpido jarrón de porcelana en una estúpida caja, tomé un taxi a Odaiba. Para cuando llegue, ya estaba oscuro y el lugar se veía frio y solitario. Justo cuando se hace la noche, es cuando se hacen los negocios ilegales. Sujete bien el jarrón bajo mi brazo derecho y camine silenciosamente por entre las sombras esperando escuchar algo, durante largas horas espere, moviéndome de un lado a otro, con los ojos bien abiertos y las orejas paradas, hasta que casi en la media noche, seis tipos aparecieron caminando hacia un enorme contenedor de metal.

¿Serian ellos? Suavemente les seguí los pasos entre la penumbra, pasamos por numerosos contenedores, hasta que los sujetos llegaron a la puerta de un contenedor rojo, la abrieron e ingresaron todos, entonces supe que debía moverme a toda prisa, si cerraban por dentro, quien sabe cuándo saldrían, así que corrí frenéticamente y antes de que cerraran la puerta metí la mano, volví a abrir la puerta y frente a un perplejo sujeto me introduje y cerré, inmediatamente le puse mi mano izquierda en la boca para acallar cualquier alerta sobre los otros sujetos.

La verdad, es que había hecho todo de forma imprudente e impulsiva, sin pensar demasiado lo que iba a hacer, ya que no había comprobado que hubiera animales dentro, sin embargo, cuando entre al contenedor y respire el hedor de ahí, supe que había animales, había cierto aire viciado ahí dentro, al mismo tiempo con cierta pestilencia producida por los desechos de múltiples animales. Las condiciones eran terribles y sentí verdadera rabia. Deje mi jarrón en una esquina en el suelo mientras acallaba al sujeto con mi otra mano, apretándolo, cuando termine de poner mi jarrón, lo volví a ver, se revolvía en mi mano, tratando de liberarse, golpeándome los brazos, pero con mi fuerza jamás lo lograría. Lo mire a los ojos, mire su desesperación y me detuve a pensar lo que tenía que hacer… debía matarlo… Subí mis ojos temporalmente a ver dónde estaban los demás sujetos, eran seis, así que no podía estar dudando. Era su vida o la mía, era su vida o estar desprotegida, era su vida o dejar que el dragón me hiciera tapete. De ninguna manera voy a dejar que hagan de mi lo que quieran, pensé con rabia al mismo tiempo que ponía una mano en el cuello del hombre y triture con todas mis fuerzas su garganta, solo se oyó el crujir de los huesos y un cuerpo caer, después, los cinco sujetos restantes, alertados por el sonido ajeno se aproximaron hasta descubrirme, abalanzándose hacia mí con intenciones asesinas, tres de ellos lograron golpearme, a otros dos les rompí la cabeza de un golpe, luego tome a uno del cuello y a otro le rompí la caja torácica, el ultimo salió corriendo al fondo del contenedor, le rompí el cuello al que tenía agarrado y seguí los pasos del sujeto, justo cuando llegue donde lo había perdido de vista, oí como alguien corto el cartucho de una escopeta.

Exhale con cansancio y mire a mi derecha, donde había dos individuos más, no se esperaron y dispararon, yo termine esquivando por casi nada, pero fue lo suficiente como para rodearlos y golpearlos con salvaje y furibunda fuerza. Al final, aquellos dos terminaron irreconocibles, aunque irreconocible estaba yo; en ese momento me di cuenta de que mate con verdadera brutalidad a simples humanos, había pasado tan rápido que era casi imposible de creer, pero los hechos no se podían negar, sentí ganas de vomitar, pero me contuve, mire hacia otro lado y encontré al que me faltaba sentado en una esquina, horrorizado y meado de los pantalones. No quise mancharme más las manos de sangre, literalmente, así que tome del suelo una escopeta de aquellos sujetos, corte cartucho y le dispare. Hasta ahí llego la vida de aquellos traficantes de animales.

Avente la escopeta a un lado y fui por mi jarrón, pronto el olor de la sangre comenzó a mezclarse con el hedor de los desechos, así que me apresuré. ¿Cómo ponía la sangre de aquellos sujetos en el jarrón? Lo medite unos segundos. Sabía que la mejor forma para preparar un animal es escurriéndole la sangre, y por lo regular los cuelgan de cabeza luego de cortarles el cuello. Improvisadamente, con una de mis garras corte el cuello de uno, luego lo tome de los pies para levantarlo lo más alto que pude. La sangre comenzó a escurrir, aun tibia. Camine unos pasos hasta donde había preparado el jarrón y deje que escurriera la sangre lentamente. De esa misma forma, continúe con los cuerpos de los demás sujetos hasta que el jarrón estuvo finalmente lleno, después, coloque un plástico con una liga sujetando los bordes, para impedir en cierto grado que el contenido se vaciara. Sinceramente fue una tarea asquerosa en la que jamás me imagine estar. Pero, sobre todo, había cometido asesinato contra humanos. Había matado a ocho humanos... ¿qué pasaría si alguien se enterara? ¿Qué pasaría si mi madre lo supiera? Tenemos prohibido matar humanos, si se llegara a enterar… por eso disidí tomar medidas.

Revisé las jaulas, y la gran mayoría resultaron ser reptiles, serpientes constrictoras, como pitones reticuladas y pitones birmanas, iguanas, geckos de colores vibrantes, un par de caimanes de Cuvier, un lémur, una guacamaya azul, un mono araña y cuatro titís. Exhalé y volví a inhalar, aunque me dio asco debido al olor. Me puse a sacar todos los animales fuera del contenedor y buscar una manta o cualquier cosa que es pudiera poner encima, para protejerlos. Una vez fuera y con el contenedor vacío, hice acopio de toda mi fuera para arrojar el contenedor al agua ¿Funciono? claro que no. Me arriesgué a cambiar a mi forma media, la forma de guerra, la forma más poderosa y que ha creado tantos mitos, y aun así, tuve que empujar como por media hora hasta que la mitad del contenedor estuvo al aire, y más que nada la gravedad hizo lo suyo jalando el contenedor. Se hundió en cosa de segundos y yo volví a mi forma humana. Luego, llame a la policía diciéndoles que había una gran cantidad de animales exóticos, y debían darse prisa.

Tome mi jarrón y rece por que los reptiles no resintieran tanto la baja temperatura. Con jarrón en mano tome un taxi hasta el departamento de Sugiura donde deje estacionada mi moto, y conduje con tanta velocidad como pude hasta el monte Fuji, ¿me tarde menos de dos horas y media? solo un poco, no lo suficiente como para hacer una diferencia. Al final de este segundo recorrido, llegue jadeando un poco debido a mi abrupta subida y principalmente, con la ropa sucia y rota... entre a la cueva deslizándome por la tierra, para hallar a Sugiura leyendo tranquilamente un libro. Se volteo a verme y me dijo un escueto "ah, ya regresaste". Asentí en silencio y dejé el jarrón lleno de sangre en el suelo, cerca de donde habían estado las ofrendas anteriores.

Nada más termine de ponerlo y destaparlo, cuando oí el sonido de agua moviéndose, el espíritu dragón apareció a los pocos segundos, ni tiempo me dio de cambiarme de ropa, pronto empezó a caminar hacia mí con los ojos fijos en el jarrón, yo me senté y baje la mirada, pero pude ver como se detuvo a oler la sangre y a admirar el jarrón, yo sude un poco nerviosa.

-haz cumplido bien -y sentí el latigazo de adrenalina -descubre tu cuerpo -a decir verdad, no estaba preparada para eso, quise voltear a ver a Sugiura, pero seguramente ni me estaría viendo, y como debía aceptar sin vacilar, tarde solo unos segundos en quitarme la playera y los pantalones de encima. Para mi sorpresa, la iridiscencia del espíritu comenzó a ser más intensa, tanto que era difícil ver que sucedía, como reflejo entrecerré los ojos, sin embargo, alcance a ver como la intensa luz se volvía serpentina y como quien da un latigazo, me azoto en el hombro izquierdo, pero no termino ahí. No estaba preparada para el dolor, quizás si alguien me hubiese dicho que sucedería lo hubiera considerado, pero a estas alturas solo me quedaba aguantar como el espíritu se adhería a mi piel y se enrollaba en mi cuerpo. Fueron largos minutos de dolorosa tortura, en mi mente a cada momento suplicaba que terminara el dolor, pero no me atreví a decir una palabra, eso no me haría ver bien frente al espíritu dragón. Al final del proceso, la cabeza del dragón termino en mi hombro izquierdo, cerca de mi pecho, su cuerpo quedo adherido a mi piel, rodeándome, de forma que se enroscaba en mí y su cola termino en mi muslo derecho.

Exhale pesadamente con el cuerpo agotado por el dolor y luego me mire el cuerpo, el tatuaje en sí, brillaba como si estuviera hecho con polvos de metales preciosos, en dorado y azul. Me pase una mano por el hombro, asombrada, había valido la pena tanto esfuerzo y dolor. No es como si me sintiera especialmente diferente, pero sabía que ahí estaba el espíritu, listo para ayudarme en el momento preciso.

-lo logramos -exhalo Sugiura saliendo apenas de la impresión, yo asentí sin palabras, exhausta.

Los padres de Tokiha llegaron tres días después, el viernes. Luego de la noche agitada, de regreso a casa, Tokiha no me dijo nada cuando aparecí en el departamento por la mañana y yo tampoco dije nada, después de todo... ¿no es de locos lo que sucedió? Casi ni podía creerlo, y es que me parecía de otro mundo que ahora yo tenía un dragón adherido a la piel y que ahora era una asesina… una asesina de humanos corruptos por mi bien personal.

Después de aquello, nos limitamos a pasar los días aparentemente tranquilos, aunque, a decir verdad, había cierta tensión. Varias veces llame a Sugiura para preguntarle por aquella pistola de balas infinitas que me había prometido, pero ella alego que no prometió nada, finalmente se acabó el plazo y no conseguí ni un cacahuate; otra vez, Sugiura demostró ser una inútil, pero una inútil a la que le tengo cariño, así que no se puede hacer más.

Ese viernes, estaba un poco nerviosa, la verdad sea dicha, pero tan solo un poco. Tocaron el timbre a eso de las diez de la mañana. Nos habíamos despertado temprano y solo estábamos esperando a que llegaran, así que sin más, me levanté un poco rígida y fui a abrir, el rostro que pusieron al verme iba más allá del asombro y la consternación, quizás, simplemente jamás lo imaginaron, ojalá se sentaran porque había más. Cuando dijeron "creo que nos equivocamos", tuve ganas de reír, pero luego pensé: "uno de ellos es una lagartija monstruosa, no rías", entonces, y para completar la escena, Tokiha se acercó entrando en el campo de visión de ellos y sus ojos casi se salen, en mi dirección obviamente. Abrí bien la puerta y ambos señores entraron.

Cuando por fin nos sentamos en el cómodo sofá que rodeaba la mesa de centro, ellos no dejaban de mirarme... ¿Cuál era su problema? Soy endemoniadamente guapo, si, si, con cabello largo, pero soy hermoso además ¿qué esperaban? ¿que su hija no tuviera nada que ver con alguien? ¿Qué fuera pura y virgen a los veinte? fruncí el ceño, si supieran cuantas veces me la he cogido... bueno, quizás en un mundo ideal podría ser posible… tal vez. De todas maneras, no tenían derecho a decir nada en contra ya que pasaron largos años sin interesarse por ella, así que su consternación no era más que pura hipocresía.

-ammm... -dijo Tokiha cortando el silencio -mamá, papá, él es Kuga Natsumura -a pesar de todo, aún no me acostumbro a ese nombre.

\- ¿tu novio? -dijo su padre, yo estuve a punto de reír.

-sí y... -entonces Tokiha dudó -lo siento... no pretendía ocultárselos -ay por favor, dos años y los vejetes estos no podían preocuparse por su hija, ¿por qué les tiene tanto respeto? -pero, cada vez se hacía más difícil contárselo... -sus rostros se fueron contrayendo en angustiosa duda. Yo estuve a punto de empezar a hablar y mencionar al mozuelo, pero me contuve, no son mis padres, después de todo -el caso es que... tuvimos un niño -aleluya, por fin lo dijo. Volví a verlos a ellos y tenían el rostro congelado, quizás no oyeron bien... nah que va, estaban procesando la información. Supongo que debe ser impactante dejar a una niña casta y pura (que por cierto cuando la conocí no era tan pura...), y encontrar con que ya tiene un chamaco.

\- ¿de él? -dijo la mujer y Tokiha asintió - ¿pero por qué? -eso no me lo esperaba, no soy tan mal partido -debiste habernos dicho si querías pareja, ya teníamos a varios candidatos para ti -ay no, ¿son ese tipo de gente?

\- ¿qué? ¿decirles? ¿cuándo? ¿cuando regresaban del trabajo por la noche? ah, cierto, no regresaban -uy, eso sí que dolió.

\- ¡existen teléfonos! -continuo la madre -no puedes involucrarte con cualquiera, tus genes son especiales -entonces supe que la mujer era la cambiante.

\- ¡ay mamá! -protesto Tokiha - ¡siempre dices eso!

-esto es mi culpa -momento sumamente dramático, la mujer se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz -a saber qué sucederá con esa pobre criatura -estuve a punto de decir "todavía que les mejoro la raza y salen con esto", pero me mordí la lengua -y... ¿se han casado? -dijo con miedo. Supongo que la respuesta le alegrara.

-n... no -contesto con algo de pena.

-hahhh -suspiro la mujer -entonces aún hay esperanzas... ¿y porque no lo hicieron? no es que me moleste, pero…

-estuvimos de acuerdo en eso -contesté yo, hablando por primera vez.

-pero que falta de respeto -contesto el hombre -debiste pedírselo -estuve a punto de refutar, pero me contuve.

-yo no me voy a casar -le dije tajante. Él estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero la mujer lo detuvo.

\- ¿por qué? -pregunto mirándome fijamente, con un tono de voz grave.

-porque no -dije con voz aún más grave, acentuando así la seriedad de la situación.

\- ¿ya se lo dijiste a mi hija? -alcé una ceja - ¿de porque no te quieres casar? -comencé a fruncir la ceja - ¿crees que no le afecta? -Tokiha volvió a mirarla -perro sin vergüenza -apreté puños y dientes de rabia, tratando de controlarme por el insulto, al tiempo que me preguntaba ¿será posible...?

-mamá -trato de calmar Tokiha.

-no dejo de pensar que esto es mi culpa... -la mujer me quito los ojos de encima -Mai... él es un hombre-lobo -rápidamente sentí el disparo de adrenalina por mi pecho, en seguida traté de que mis ojos no se me salieran de mis cuencas -se ha aprovechado de ti - ¡Ah, pero qué hija de puta! ¡cómo se atrevía a decir eso! y... ¡como rayos lo sabía! ... ¡sabía que lo sabía!

-mamá... creo que ya no sabes que inventar... -Tokiha se oyó un tanto decepcionada.

-tú... -me dijo con cierto mando que a mí me fastidio -muéstraselo.

-no sé de qué habla, señora -negar, negar y seguir negando, era lo único que podía hacer.

\- ¡ahora! -y la mujer pareció enfurecer con mi sola negativa, quizás ya estaba furiosa desde que había empezado la conversación, quien sabe, pero lo más impresionante es que su enojo era tal que casi de la nada el cuerpo de la mujer pareció cambiar, hacerse más tosco y de piel dura, un cambio incontrolado, me dije, sintiendo como algo pesado se instalaba en mi estómago.

\- ¡querida! -dijo el padre de Tokiha -tu... tu rostro -no me moví de mi lugar y respirae hondamente, para mantener la calma, todo iba a estar bien, tenía el tatuaje espiritual y uno poderoso, no tengo por qué temer, ni siquiera por ver el inicio de su transformación.

-no me jodas... -dijo Tokiha con el rostro desencajado.

-él es igual -me señalo al tiempo que volvía a la normalidad; impresionante, ni siquiera yo me controlo tan bien. Yo mire a Tokiha cuando ella volteo a verme, demasiado tarde para poner una cara de sorpresa

-no es verdad -le dije de forma seca.

-claro que sí, perrucho -por segunda vez, trate con todas mis fuerzas de ignorar el insulto -Mai... deja a este individuo -individuo lo dijo un poco, pero solo un poco, despectivamente -podemos encontrarte un mejor prospecto, puedes tener bebes que si continúen nuestra estirpe -ay yaaa.

-no -contesto Tokiha con más seguridad de la que hubiera esperado -lo quiero a él -y tuve cierta sensación de gloriosa satisfacción.

Su madre volvió a suspirar, esta vez como resignándose. Luego de un rato sin decir palabra, le pidió a Tokiha que le preparara un té, y cuando todos tuvimos una taza en frente, la mujer se decidió a contarle todo a Tokiha, ahí, frente a mí, ¿extraño, no? ¿o solo en mi familia se debe guardar el secreto? La madre le explico la naturaleza de su sangre, su raza y el lugar que ocupaba como no cambiante dentro de una familia de cambiantes, y que estaban en el país, porque Takumi había empezado a presentar la sintomatología de un próximo cambio, pero nada definitivo aún. Por mi parte, no dije una sola palabra, y menos me atreví a opinar, pero en realidad, que descaro de su parte, decir que solo vinieron al país por Takumi y no por ambos, en pocas palabras, les valía un pepino Tokiha, excepto ahora que está conmigo y que su "sangre real" se verá desperdiciada conmigo, bah.

-por eso entonces, debes dejar a este individuo -y yo, por trigésima quinta vez, cambie el apoyo de mi rostro de una mano a otra.

-entonces, quieres que deje a Nat, deje a mi hijo, y me case con un tipejo al que no conozco y con él si tenga hijos -dijo Tokiha con cierta molestia.

-lo conocerás, de hecho, la tía puede negociarte un buen prospecto.

\- ¿negociar? ¿qué es esto? ¿una venta? -esto se pone cada vez mejor.

\- ¡es la costumbre! -uy, se ponía intensa la pelea y todo por mí.

\- ¡al diablo la costumbre! -Tokiha azotó las manos en la pobre e indefensa mesa de centro.

\- ¡has perdido la cabeza! -ahora la madre también azoto a mi pobre mesa - ¡todo por ese mequetrefe! -esa señora en verdad hacia mi sangre arder de rabia.

\- ¡y que si es por él, por lo menos está conmigo! -en pocas palabras, ¿Tokiha estaba conmigo porque sus padres no lo estaban?

\- ¡eso es! te sientes abandonada y buscas refugio en él, ¡estas equivocada! -soy yo, pero en lugar de haber dicho eso, ¿no debería hacer algo con el presunto sentimiento que tiene su hija hacia ellos? -si solo eso buscas, puedes estar con alguien mejor, ni siquiera sientes cariño o amor por él.

\- ¡pues si lo siento! -a ver, analicemos eso, ¿acaba de decir que me ama? ¿en frente de ellos? de pronto me sentí como si cayera en un abismo con forma de espiral, ¿cómo se supone que debía responder a eso? ¿debía decirle que yo también? mire a ambos padres, si no lo decía, la haría ver como estúpida y tampoco podía ser tan mierda. Tranquila Kuga, seguro hay una forma de salir de esta.

-pues se nota que él no, ya que no ha dicho nada en todo el rato -replico su madre.

-no lo he hecho porque al final de cuentas, es decisión de Tokiha, e... -los ojos de la mujer miraron fijamente a los míos, hice un esfuerzo por mantener la mirada -hicimos una promesa -por esa estúpida promesa aquí estaba, y Kuga Natsuki tiene honor; quizá uno muy retorcido, pero lo tiene. La madre de Tokiha bufo y se recargo en el respaldo de su asiento, mirándome ininterrumpidamente.

-tienes agallas cachorro.

Quizás la mujer pudo haber dicho algo más, quizás al momento siguiente de levantarse del sofá, tuviera la asesina intención de romperme cada uno de mis huesos, o quizás retorcerme el cuello, pero lo que sea que hubiera pasado por su mente se disipo, la razón la encontramos cuando seguimos la dirección de su mirada. De un momento a otro dejo de mirarme a mí, para ver algo más allá, y cuando volteé, encontré al mozuelo, digo, a Ichiro apoyándose del marco de la puerta de la habitación de Tokiha, donde estaba durmiendo.

Los ojos del chico pasaron de mí, hacia Tokiha, hacia mí, hacia la madre de Tokiha, luego a Tokiha, luego a su padre, quizá estaba confundido, por lo que Tokiha se levantó a llevarlo en brazos y regresar al centro de la conversación con todo y niño. La madre de ella, finalmente aplaco sus ánimos y no dejo de mirar a la criatura con pleno interés, incluso me atrevería a pensar que la mujer moría por tener en sus brazos al mozuelo, y no fui la única que lo percibió.

\- ¿quieres cargarlo? -pregunto Tokiha con cierta timidez.

-claro que si, después de todo es mi nieto y tiene mi sangre -dijo al tiempo que extendía los brazos y el chico era pasado -por lo menos salió guapo -entorne los ojos mientras veía la escena. Claro que es guapo, tiene mis genes después de todo.

Aunque si lo vemos desde el más estricto sentido, la señora tenía razón, así como Tokiha tenía la sangre de su madre debido a que se formó en el interior de su cuerpo, del mismo modo Ichiro tenía la misma sangre, quizás un poco más diluida, pero al final de cuentas, tiene sangre de dragón. Me mire las manos, por mis venas corre la sangre de lobo, la sangre de mi madre. Ese niño, es como si fuera y a la vez nada mío. No tenemos la misma sangre. Probablemente, si llega a ser un cambia formas, no sea un lobo, porque la sangre de dragón es muy fuerte.

Después de que Tokiha presento al mozuelo, sus padres conocieron al chico y pasaron largo rato con él. Que rápido se adaptaron. Ojalá yo pudiera ser así. Tomé la taza de té frio y fui bebiendo con calma, mientras miraba la escena con apatía. Después de varias horas lo señores decidieron retirarse con la promesa de que volverían. Cuando se despedían, fue un momento incomodo, realmente no quería decirles nada, ni siquiera levantarme de mi asiento, pero los modales, son los modales. Así que me levante con desánimo y los acompañe a la puerta sin decir nada. ¿Para esta situación fui a buscarme un espíritu dragón e hice todas esas cosas arriesgadas? ¡bah! vaya pérdida de tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo.

-se han ido... -dijo Tokiha con voz queda después de cerrar la puerta.

-mmm... -conteste, fui a la cocina y tome una bebida con bastante efervescencia, me sentaría toda la tarde a mirar lo que sea que hubiera en la televisión. Por su parte, Tokiha se acercó a pasos lentos una vez que volví a mi lugar en el sofá.

-sé que dijiste que no, pero... no te asombraste ni un poco con lo que dijo mi madre... -tenía ya el control en mi mano para prender la pantalla, pero baje el control mientras la escuchaba - ¿qué tanto de verdad hay en lo que dijo? -no la mire, de hecho, concentre mi mirada en mi bebida. ¿Qué decía? debía contestar algo que no fuera descabellado, algo coherente que me ayudara con complicaciones futuras, pero que no revelara demasiado sobre mí y mi naturaleza. Apreté la boca, bueno, a estas alturas, solo quedaba una opción.

-tu madre acierta solo en una cosa... -le dije cuidando muy bien que decía -si soy un cambiante.

\- ¿un hombre-lobo? -fruncí las cejas y miré a otro lado. No iba a negarlo, pero tampoco a aceptarlo.

-lo que debes saber, es que, por mi condición, solo puedo estar contigo de esta forma, nada de papeles, nada de cosas ante la ley...

\- ¿por qué? -frunció sus cejas naranjas.

-porque... -y se me ocurrió una magnífica idea -porque sería sospechoso... en realidad yo -suspire con aire dramático -tengo varias décadas más que tú -y los ojos de Tokiha se abrieron con enorme sorpresa -cualquiera que indague en mi información, se dará cuenta que por mi apariencia no puedo ser la misma persona de todos mis documentos de identificación -Tokiha aún no decía nada.

\- ¿y la universidad? ¿no se supone que vas a clases? -no tan rápido Tokiha, no tan rápido.

-en realidad estoy trabajando como asistente de Sugiura, le ayudo en algunas cosas -soy un puto genio. Tokiha se quedó en silencio largo rato, yo estuve a punto de encender la pantalla una vez más.

\- ¿y la preparatoria? -decía mirando un punto perdido en el suelo.

-lo mismo, ahí estaba Sugiura -Sugiura me quedaba como excusa perfecta -y como ella vino a trabajar aquí, yo también.

-con razón nunca te vi en uniforme... - ¡Rayos! ¡soy un puto genio! era verdad, aunque si tenía uniforme, era imposible usarlo frente a Tokiha, ya que seguramente me vería como un pervertido en falda... -todas esas cosas, los exámenes que decías y tus planes, ¿eran mentira? ¿te aprovechaste de mí? -fruncí las cejas - ¿deliberadamente nos conocimos?

-no exactamente, esas cosas eran lo que hubiera deseado hacer, no me aproveche de ti -y en verdad que no lo había hecho -y no fue deliberadamente.

-se me hacía raro que tomaras con tanta calma algunas cosas... creí que simplemente... espera, ¡tu madre es demasiado joven!

-ella es igual que yo.

\- ¿tu padre...?

-humano, pero no tengo idea que fue de él -y ahí no mentía para nada.

\- ¿qué edad tienes? -inmediatamente pensé en Sugiura para pensar en que decir.

-56 años -es lo que calculo que tiene Sugiura. Tokiha se quedó en silencio, siendo la tercera persona en esta habitación en asimilar información nueva e inesperada.

-todo tiene... tanto sentido ahora... -no Tokiha, si bien hay algo de sentido, no es la verdad, la verdad jamás te la diré -y a pesar de todo... estas aquí conmigo... no podías decirme nada ¿cierto? está prohibido ¿no? -asentí suavemente -perdón... -alce una ceja confundida -ahora que se todo... siento que he sido injusta -bueno, la verdad es que lo había sido -pero... a pesar de que te ha sido tan difícil, has mantenido tu palabra... - ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿un monologo sin sentido? ojalá terminara rápido -te amo Nat -sentí una descarga de adrenalina en el cuerpo -así que, me esforzare por corresponder tus sentimientos -mi corazón dio un brinco, asustado, era la segunda vez en el día que me sucedía esto, solo que ahora me decía directamente eso... ¿amor? ¿ella me ama? sentí unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo, ¿cómo debía responder a eso? ¿cómo? comencé a sentir pánico y me sudaron las manos, los segundos corrían y sentí que debía decir algo, ¿pero qué? Y… y sobre todo ¿corresponder qué sentimientos?

-gracias... -le conteste y espere que fuera suficiente.

-he aprendido... que no debo esperar que me digas que me amas -uf, eso me causo alivio -pero lo demuestras con tus actos - ¿que, qué? ¿mis actos? sin duda, ella estaba hasta el fondo de una enorme mentira...

-mmm... -mire al suelo, impresionada con su charla y lo lejos que podía llegar el autoengaño.

-voy a preparar la cena -dijo con una sonrisa y se levantó.

Yo me quede en el sofá, aun procesando sus palabras... no me sentía afortunada de que las mentiras funcionaran tan bien, pero tampoco me sentía culpable, lo que sentía era cierto terror hacia Tokiha, terror, pánico y rechazo. No volví a tocar mi bebida, me levante y fui a mi habitación, tome una chaqueta y fui a la salida. Antes de irme le dije a Tokiha que Sugiura requería mi ayuda y que regresaría tarde. Quería alejarme lo más rápido de Tokiha. En cuando salí del departamento y respiré aire fresco la presión que sentía en mi cuerpo pareció aligerarse. Baje los escalones con rapidez y monte mi moto con impaciencia. Al principio conduje con indecisión, no sabía a dónde ir, porque con Sugiura en realidad no quería estar, luego, por unos segundos el nombre de Fujino apareció en mi mente. Imposible me dije. El siguiente nombre que recordé fue una opción que estuve dispuesta a tomar.

* * *

*Kepitins: Me lo invente basándome en no sé qué idioma que ya olvidé... he visto ilustraciones sobre hombres-cangrejo, pero nada de información, ni una forma en que se les llame.

*Torii: Es un arco tradicional japonés que suele encontrarse a la entrada de los santuarios sintoístas, marcando la frontera entre el espacio profano y el sagrado.

* * *

Las personas que comercian con animales indefensos no son humanos, son escoria y merecen tortura y muerte, asi que, en lo personal, el asesinato de esos sujetos, hasta esta justificado, después de todo, todos lo seres vivos de este mundo son hermanos y no podemos maltratarlos tanto por fines lucrativos tan egoístas.

Y, por otra parte, si, bueno, no la he imaginado en el sentido visual, bueno, en ningún sentido también, ya que, personalmente, no me gusta determinar la forma de actuar, el comportamiento, la actitud tal vez o la personalidad, si pudiera decirse, en base al sexo o el género, prefiero dejarme de esos prejuicios y centrarme en lo que se supone que esta sintiendo y en base a eso determinar sus acciones.

Otra cosita más, en relación al "ya quiero que evolucione el shiznat". Esto fue algo que escribí tomándome casi tanto tiempo como pude y sin presiones de apresurar las cosas. Por eso no publico nada que no haya terminado jujuju.

Me siento de la chin... por eso he subido el capitulo un pelin antes. Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, por leer y seguir el FF, gracias por su tiempo y también por sus mensajes, nos leemos en el siguiente.

Por cierto, he estado leyendo FF de Harry Potter y cuando estaba seleccionando los filtros, me di cuenta de que ya estaba predispuesto el Rated T, cuando debería estar en All, he vivido en el engaño y perdiéndome de tanto, aún no lo supero...


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12.

Conduje todo el camino tratando de no pensar, simplemente actuando, porque no quería pensar en nada mas, no quería nada que me causara presión o estrés. Cuando llegue a la puerta de su ajustado departamento, llego a mi cabeza la posibilidad de que no estuviera porque no la había llamado. Fruncí las cejas, me acerque un poco y pegue la oreja a la puerta, no se oía ruido, mire el reloj, eran las 20:16 hrs. Era posible que hubiera salido, pero aun así toqué el botón de su timbre dos veces e instantes después oí el sonido de pies caminar hasta la puerta. Cuando abrió, lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos verdes y sonreí.

-hola -sus cejas fruncidas se relajaron y también sonrió, abrió por completo la puerta y me invito a entrar.

-me has tenido olvidada Kuga -la voz de Yuuki tenía un tinte erótico, así que nada más cerramos la puerta, la repegue a la pared, le arranque los calzones y sin más preámbulo follamos ahí mismo. Los gemidos de Yuuki, más la humedad en su entrepierna hicieron que olvidara por completo las palabras de Tokiha, y es que no quería pensar en eso, no quería afrontarlo.

El numerito de la pared duro sus buenos minutos, pero cuando termino, Yuuki me tomo de la mano y me llevo a su habitación. Por supuesto y debido a la situación se enteró de mi tatuaje, pero realmente no hubo mucho tiempo para palabras de admiración o pregunta, la puse boca abajo y ella continúo gimiendo contra las sabanas. Fue más tarde, después de que Yuuki encendiera un cigarrillo y apoyara la espalda contra la pared que pudimos tener una conversación.

\- ¿por qué un cigarro? -a veces tenía esa costumbre y no la entendía del todo.

-no se -se encogió de hombros -es... jajaja... ahora que recuerdo, el sujeto con quien tuve mi primera vez siempre lo hacía.

-ya veo... -supongo que tenía algún tipo de lógica -dame de eso.

-no sabes fumar -se burló de mí.

-ya se... -le extendí la mano y por primera vez en mi vida fume un cigarrillo, y obviamente tosí, y obviamente Yuuki se rio; después de algunos intentos le agarre el paso, pero eso no significaba que le encontrara sentido.

-había escuchado de ese tipo de tatuajes -dijo mirándome el cuerpo -adhieres un espíritu a tu piel, no muchos lo hacen porque es muy doloroso -asentí a eso, tenía razón - ¿porque te lo hiciste? -me miré el estómago, por donde pasaba una parte del cuerpo del dragón.

-porque soy muy idiota -exhale algo de humo - ¿cómo era el tipo de aquella vez?

-mmm... -se llevó una mano cerca de su oreja y miro al techo pensando -fue con un amigo, pero fue tan extraño.

\- ¿por qué? -seguí indagando, queriendo escuchar algo que me entretuviera, algo que me mantuviera lejos de mí.

-porque en el lugar donde vivía, todos nos conocíamos, así que era difícil verlo como una pareja... la amistad, el amor y la atracción a veces se pueden confundir, mezclar, pero son diferentes, por él no sentía atracción, lo conocía desde siempre, no sabía cómo él si podía verme de esa manera.

\- ¿sexual?

-sí, ¿y tú primera pareja sexual?

-me violo -y tanto ustedes como yo, saben que no es verdad.

-ah... -Yuuki se quedó sin palabras.

-no es cierto... pues... -volví a recordar a Tokiha -es normal, supongo -en ese momento supe que mi visita a Yuuki había terminado. La verdad, no quería hablar de mí, o de Tokiha, no entiendo como las personas pueden hablar tan fácil de sus sentimientos y experiencias -debo irme.

Apague el cigarrillo en un cenicero al lado de su cama y me levante para vestirme. Como en cada despedida Yuuki se aferró varios segundos a mi boca hasta que dejo de besarme y me fui. Cuando llegue a mi motocicleta, me pregunte por segunda vez a donde debería ir, y por segunda vez Fujino apareció en mi mente. Imposible volví a decirme. Arranqué la moto y conduje hasta el departamento de Sugiura. Toque con insistencia su puerta hasta que se dignó a abrir. La Sugiura que me recibió tenía el cabello suelto y húmedo, llego a mi nariz el olor del jabón y el champú que había usado.

-a decir verdad, sabía que vendrías tarde o temprano -me dejo pasar y fue delante de mi hasta sentarse en su sofá, luego de que tomara asiento en el sillón de junto, me sirvió té de Chai, ya estaba harta del té - ¿y bien? ¿qué paso?

-sigo viva, así que nada grave -dejé caer mis nalgas en el asiento y le di un sorbo al estúpido té, pues no había nada más -los viejos llegaron, se quedaron con una cara de "que carajos pasa aquí", la mujer me trato como escoria, que puedo decir, esa gente planeaba casar a Mai con algún tipo.

-ohhhh, cuéntame más -no quería hablar mucho de la cosa, pero tampoco quería estar en la calle y no quería estar en mi departamento, suspire y en seguida Sugiura tomo una libreta escondida en los cojines del sofá y anoto, a veces ese tipo de cosas me fastidiaba. Me recargue en el respaldo del sofá y subí un pie a la mesa de centro, creo que a Sugiura no le molesto así que me quede así largo rato mientras le platique todos los por menores del encuentro.

-y bueno, fui a ver a Nao y vengo de ahí -me encogí de hombros.

-hummm -Sugiura continuaba escribiendo - ¿y la pasaste bien? -dijo sugerente, yo alce una ceja -a veces me dan ganas de saber detalles, que quieres -y seguía con su libreta garabateando.

-ya veo... -no era extraño eso por su parte, Sugiura es una chismosa de primera, pero ¿y si usaba eso para masturbarse? le di una ojeada mientras tenía el portaminas entre los dientes, leyendo lo que había escrito, Sugiura, ciertamente, tiene bonitos labios. Mire en otra dirección olvidando aquellos pensamientos, rápidamente descarte esa posibilidad, no había forma. O al menos no podía imaginarlo, o quizás no quería creerlo.

Me fui del departamento de Sugiura por ahí de la una de la mañana, y cuando llegué Tokiha me estaba esperando en mi futón. Sinceramente no me gustaba ver que alguien invadiera mi espacio personal y mis cosas. Me limite a tallarme la frente en frustración y luego me desvestí en silencio intentando no despertarla, sin embargo, fue imposible no hacerlo cuando me acosté. Pero, y contrariamente a lo esperado, me paso los brazos por el cuerpo y siguió durmiendo. Pude dormir a medias esa noche, no me gustaba compartir ese espacio.

Los días siguientes Tokiha estuvo muy complaciente, pero también un poco exigente y molesta. Algunas veces me decía cosas cariñosas y yo solo sentía pena ajena e incomodidad, claro que no le llegue a decir algo sobre eso. Esa última semana de vacaciones fue un tanto fastidiosa, así que bajo la excusa de hacer mi trabajo con Sugiura, me escape en varias ocasiones con Yuuki, porque ella no me pedía nada, no me decía nada, simplemente pasábamos el rato lo más placenteramente posible, hasta que por fin terminaron las vacaciones.

Cualquiera esperaría que me hubiera topado a Fujino en la universidad, después de todo es el único punto en común que tenemos, sin embargo, desde que había comenzado el semestre, no le había visto ni el rastro. Cuando comenzaron las clases otra vez en abril, el primer día espere pacientemente que en alguna clase me la topara, ¿el resultado? nada, en cada clase nueva de los días siguientes también espere ¿El resultado de aquello? nada de nada. Una vez que termino la primera semana de clases, supe con total seguridad que este tercer año, no volveríamos a compartir clase. Suspire con resignación.

Pero debo admitir, que aun con la aceptación de aquel hecho funesto, tenía la esperanza de volver a verla, después de todo, asistimos a la misma universidad, al mismo edificio, era cosa de tiempo, supongo, o quizás fuera cosa del destino que nos volviéramos a ver, quien sabe.

En la tercera semana de clases, me sorprendí buscándola entre la gente a primera hora de cada mañana. En el corto trayecto del estacionamiento hacia mi edificio, justo antes de las ocho de la mañana, en medio de la multitud de estudiantes, percibiendo cada olor sin encontrar el suyo, hasta que de pronto todos llegaban a su destino y ella jamás aparecía. En esa semana llegue a la conclusión de que quizás ya no tenía su primera clase a las ocho de la mañana.

La siguiente semana me ocupe en espiar por cada ventana y salir cuanto antes de mi clase para mirar si por alguna casualidad del destino ella terminaba a la misma hora sus clases. La triste realidad llego al tercer día que no la vi. Me dije, Kuga, ¿pero qué estupideces estás haciendo? aun cuando en mis pensamientos reconocía que lo que estaba haciendo era estúpido y patético, no deje de buscarla, sin perder la esperanza, hasta que al final, nada de nada, de nada. Quizás, y en el más fatal de los casos, ella había sido cambiada de edificio, o peor aún, de departamento.

Paso el primer mes de clases y no la vi. Decidí entonces tomar otra estrategia. Suspire antes de entrar a la biblioteca y saludar al anciano jefe de Sugiura. Luego la encontré a ella entre algunos estantes. La salude, me saludo, le pregunte que hacía, me pregunto cómo me iba, hable de un par de cosas triviales, y como quien no quiere la cosa le pregunte.

\- ¿has visto a Fujino? -le dije sin mirarla directamente a la cara y con las cejas fruncidas.

\- ¿eh? -miro al techo -ahora que lo dices, no -trague saliva ¿era posible que dejara la universidad? ¿acaso había cambiado de ideas y cambio de carrera? ¿se fue a otra universidad? las dudas asaltaban mi mente, poniéndome intranquila... si fue así, por lo menos hubiera dicho adiós. Ah claro Kuga, ¿por qué se despediría de ti? ¿acaso eres su amiga? ¿solo porque te conoce desde el bachillerato? que infantil...

-ya veo... -exhale suavemente -me voy, nos vemos -de pronto quise estar a solas.

-no te preocupes, debe andar por ahí -me encogí de hombros, queriendo aparentar que no me importaba y salí de la biblioteca.

Abril termino, mayo termino, junio termino, y no la volví a ver. Me sentí mal durante todos esos meses. Sabía que yo no era nada de ella, pero por lo menos me animaba verla, aunque sea solo de lejos, aunque sea solo mirar su cabello, aunque sea percibir solo un poco de su aroma. Pero ahora no había nada. Quizás esto era lo que debía suceder desde el principio. Dejar de verla, olvidarla, pero a veces era tan difícil intentar olvidar sus preciosos ojos rojos, tenía el recuerdo tan claro de su rostro poniendo atención en clases, cuando se sentaba junto a mí en la preparatoria, además, su excelsa figura de aquella maravillosa vez que la admire en la cafetería estaba gravada muy fuertemente en mi memoria, algo que no se puede olvidar tan fácil y que por lo mismo es doloroso.

Suspire estúpidamente mientras montaba mi motocicleta y me ponía el casco. Había terminado las clases y me disponía a irme a mi departamento, pero en realidad no tenía ganas de estar ahí, otra vez. Encendí la máquina y sin saber a dónde ir conduje, quizás lo mejor sería ir a perderme en la ciudad más grande del mundo. Pero, ¿conseguí algo con eso? la verdad es que no, la ciudad es tan grande que no tenía ni idea de a dónde ir, no sabía que es lo que quería hacer, o si quería hacer algo. Después de deambular por algunas calles sin fijarme en nada ni en nadie, comprendí que en realidad no deseaba hacer algo, solo quería estar a solas, sin gente que me molestara.

Me hubiera gustado poder encerrarme en algún sitio y pensar hondamente en que me ocurría. Si bien eso no sucedió, llegué a una cafetería y me senté. Pedí un estúpido café mientras trataba de identificar lo que sucedía en mi interior. Minutos después llego la mesera con el café, puse dos cuadritos de azúcar, crema y revolví. Estuve revolviendo el café por largos minutos en los que no hacía más que pensar ¿porque me afecta tanto Fujino? seguí revolviendo el café. Al final, deje pagado más algo adicional para la mesera y me fui sin probar el café. Llegue a mi departamento y me bañe.

Estuve un poco ausente por varias semanas más, incluso en el cumpleaños de Tokiha estuve un poco ausente y sin muchos ánimos ¿le regalé algo? si, un recetario tailandés que encontré por mera curiosidad en un día vagabundeando, mientras pensaba una vez más en ella ¿alguna vez se enteraría ella de cuanto he pensado en ella? ¿pensaría, aunque sea de lejos, en mí? Ahhh, basta, porque te torturas así… a ella seguro no le pasaba por la cabeza ni por error… ¿Por qué me afectaba? ¿Por qué? Continuaba esa pregunta, al final no pude responderla, quizás porque me atraía, quizás por eso, quizás porque me había rechazado, si, quizás su negativa había causado una impresión muy fuerte en mí, tal vez pudiera engañarme con aquella respuesta. Pronto, llegaron los exámenes, julio termino y empezaron las vacaciones. Otra vez.

Las vacaciones eran algo muy esperado para las personas. En lo personal, últimamente, no me traían muchos ánimos. Pasar todo el día oyendo estúpidos programas para niños pequeños, viendo el desorden de los juguetes de Ichiro y algunas veces, oírlo gritar y llegar a molestarme en mi habitación, no era lo ideal de unas vacaciones. Pero bueno, era el resultado de mis actos y tenía que aceptarlo.

Un par de semanas después de que iniciaran las vacaciones, llego mi cumpleaños y no tenía ánimos especiales para celebrarlos. Ese día me desperté con el llanto del mozuelo y me sentí de mal humor. Últimamente lloraba por todo, daban ganas de ponerle un tapón en la boca. Se tolerante Kuga, me decía apretando los dientes, no te queda de otra. Como quien no quiere la cosa, me levante a lavarme la cara y los dientes. Ese día Tokiha se quiso lucir en cada comida, pero lo mejor fue que había un enorme pastel y podía comer tanto como quisiera. Por suerte, Tokiha hizo caso a mi petición de nada de algún tipo de festejo y se limitó solo a sus comidas y el pastel. ¿Mi madre? supongo que estaba bien, me mandó un mensaje con un feliz cumpleaños y nada más, ¿mi demás familia? solo ellos sabían que sucedía con sus vidas.

Me sentí sola. Solo yo en mi interior sabía que estaba un poco deprimida, pero ver la falta de interés de mi propia familia por mi termino por joderme mucho, llegué a sentir en mi pecho como si literalmente tuviera un vacío, quizás era la soledad, quizás era depresión, o el simple abandono de aquellos que creí jamás se alejarían de mí. Seguramente están muy bien sin mí, pensaba con rencor, seguramente están más ocupados como para llamarme, me decía con rabia. Entonces deberías llamar tú. Pero si ellos no me buscan, quiere decir que no tienen interés en mí, nadie tiene interés en mi… ni siquiera mi madre ¿Qué voy a hacer si ni siquiera a mi madre le intereso?

Cuando al fin acabo el día, solo quería acostarme y dormir. Luego, apareció Tokiha en el marco de mi puerta y me dije "¿porque a mí?" porque habías sido débil Kuga Natsuki, porque habías cometido errores, porque no pensaste bien las cosas, porque no te dabas cuenta. Yo misma me recrimine en mi mente. Tokiha se acercó y en mi mente suplique a todos los dioses que ella no quisiera sexo. ¿Y qué paso? que si quería sexo. "Te he consentido mucho" me dijo cuándo se acostó a mi lado, "¿quieres recompensármelo?" ¿y yo porque querría hacerlo? nunca le pedí hacer algo por mí, nunca le pedí que se esforzara de más, de hecho, no quería ni esperaba nada de ella, y cuando lo hace, es porque quiere algo de mí, que mierda. Me giré y le di la espalda.

-hoy no me siento con ganas – sí, hoy tampoco me sentía con ganas ¿y qué creen que paso? pues lo único que podía pasar cuando le das una negativa a alguien, o quizás, a una mujer con ganas, enfureció. Se levantó y salió azotando la puerta de mi habitación. Suspire con fastidio. Al otro día, no me dio ni los buenos días. Creo que no podía culparla, pero tampoco podía, ni quería hacer algo por remediar las cosas. Yo sé que debía tratar de entenderla, y quizás si lo hacía, pero a fin de cuentas, ¿no podía tener en consideración lo que yo quería solo por ese día que se supone es especial?

Me dio el desayuno en silencio, me ignoro, no me hablo y... ¿me sentí mal? No mucho, pero después de varias horas viendo su actitud nefasta, decidí largarme. Me puse un pantalón, una playera y me llevé mis tenis, nada especial. Me subí a mi moto y consideré ir a ver a Yuuki, pero tampoco estaba de humor para ella. Suspire. Me coloque el casco y arranque, treinta minutos después llegue al edificio de Sugiura. Subí los pisos con bastante calma, no tenía prisa por llegar, es más, hasta había la posibilidad de que no estuviera, sin embargo, no supe nada hasta que llegue a su puerta y toque el timbre. Pasados unos momentos Sugiura no apareció. ¿Habría salido? saque mi celular y la llame, como respuesta oí el tono de su celular en el interior del departamento. Fruncí las cejas y volví a tocar, pero Sugiura no salió. Me lleve la mano a la barbilla, eso era raro. En menos de un segundo pensé en muchas posibles situaciones que le hubieran ocurrido ¿y si se murió? debía entrar a verificarlo.

Empuñé el picaporte y en menos de unos segundos quebré la cerradura y pude por fin entrar. Dentro olía un poco a cigarro y había varias botellas de alcohol, parecía que alguien había tenido su fiesta personal, y por lo que parecía, llevaba días, ya me parecía raro que no me molestara por tanto tiempo. Deje de examinar la sala y me encamine a su habitación. Encontré a Sugiura acostada en su cama en bata de baño, parecía que había salido de bañarse y se había quedado dormida, ya que llegaba el olor del jabón, pero su cabello estaba seco.

Me acerqué en silencio y me senté en una orilla. Mire largo rato las pestañas pelirrojas y la boca entreabierta de donde salía suavemente su respiración. Me quede largo rato así y envidie a Sugiura porque ella si podía estar a solas. Después de un rato Sugiura despertó, abrió los ojos mirando al techo y no dijo nada sobre mí, es más, parecía ya enterada de mi presencia.

-Kuga... -su voz no parecía la misma, era quizás un poco más grave, un poco más seria, sin esa energía y vivacidad de siempre -ten sexo conmigo... -volví a mirarla, no estaba sorprendida, o quizás sí, pero no hice alboroto, mis ánimos no estaban para eso, solamente la vi directamente para comprobar en qué estado me lo decía, y por su expresión y sus ojos, no era una broma.

-eres mi amiga Sugiura -no me negué, pero tampoco acepté.

\- ¿y eso qué? -dijo sin dejar de mirar el techo -es mejor, nos tenemos confianza... y...

-pero... -trague saliva, sin saber cómo manejar la situación. No quería manchar con eso nuestra amistad...

\- ¿pero qué? -y no supe que responder - ¿no quieres engañar a Mai? ¿no es tarde para eso? -Sugiura sabía que no podía alegar por ese aspecto y lo utilizo - ¿cuántas veces lo has hecho con Nao? -y lo utilizo muy bien -eres una tonta Natsuki -volví a verla, un poco sorprendida - ¿qué te impide estar con Fujino? no le eres fiel a Mai...

-ella no me corresponde, ya te lo había dicho -le dije cansinamente.

-si lo intentaras lo suficiente podrías convencerla -arquee la espalda, encogiéndome un poco y tomándome de las rodillas.

-ya quiere a alguien más -le conteste, aferrándome a la idea de su rechazo -me lo dijo el año pasado.

\- ¿cómo fue eso? -la voz de Sugiura cambio un poco, ya no era tan dura.

-estábamos en la cafetería -en seguida rememoré el momento -y me dijo "¿alguna vez te has enamorado de un amigo?" le dije que no.

\- ¿y te conto que sucedió? -tome aire.

-no... -dije en un suspiro que me dolió -no quise saber, es obvio que no es de mi incumbencia -Sugiura guardo silencio. No dijimos nada por largo rato.

-sigo pensando que podrías conquistarla... -persistió con el tema.

\- ¿y luego qué? -le conteste con enfado -no puedo ofrecerle una relación adecuada y estable porque tengo a Mai y al mocoso, Fujino no se merece eso...

-entonces... ¿de verdad no estarías dispuesta a darlo todo? -fruncí las cejas, pensando en su pregunta -quizás me equivoque contigo Natsuki... creí que la amabas -sentí como mi corazón sufrió una descarga de adrenalina. Quise refutar, quise contradecirla, quería decir algo, pero no pude... no sabía si lo que sentía por Fujino era... era eso -yo si estoy dispuesta... -su voz comenzó a quebrarse -pero a pesar de todos mis intentos -la mire un poco sorprendida, pues hasta ahora no había sospechado que Sugiura tuviera sentimientos por alguien -a pesar de que he esperado décadas... a pesar de que lo intente todo... -decía en un hilo de voz que a mí me hacía mella.

\- ¿décadas? -no pude evitar susurrar la pregunta.

-murió... éramos felices, pero murió... no tenía ni siquiera una gota de sangre sobrenatural... -algunas cosas que había dicho antes Sugiura tomaron sentido -pero reencarno... -dijo en un suspiro -pase veintiséis años buscando, viajando por tantos lugares, entrando a la umbra, utilizando todo tipo de medios solo para encontrarle, hasta que al fin su alma volvió a este mundo Natsuki... su alma -su voz se rompía -pero no su amor por mí -mierda, me lleve una mano a la frente e intente controlar los sentimientos que me había transmitido con su voz, pero el nudo en mi garganta ya estaba hecho y los ojos me escocían.

Apreté los dientes y luego exhale tratando de calmar mis emociones, pero me sentía demasiado sentimental, inhale fuertemente tratando de calmarme y me deshice de mi playera, pronto me puse de pie y comencé a desabrochar mis pantalones. Cuando me deshice de mi ropa me senté otra vez en la orilla de la cama y volví a mirar a Sugiura, las lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos mientras me miraba. Mi mentón tembló, mis manos temblaron un poco, incapaz mi cuerpo de ocultar el cumulo de emociones, me acerqué lentamente hasta quedar sobre su cuerpo, para ese momento, ya no pude ocultar mis propias lágrimas. Los sentimientos de Sugiura se me estaban contagiando, o quizás era mi propia tristeza que en ese momento me permití exteriorizar debido al dolor tan palpable de Sugiura. Quizás esas lagrimas solo querían salir y llevaban un tiempo sin poder hacerlo, quizás.

Levanto las manos, las enredó en mi cabello y me acerco a ella. Nos miramos a los ojos, nos miramos las lágrimas y luego, poco a poco, pensándolo cada una demasiado para hacerlo, juntamos nuestros labios. Fue el beso más triste de mi vida, lleno de dolor y necesidad.

Con una mano le deshice el nudo de la bata de baño y la abrí para así pegar nuestros cuerpos, la tibieza de su piel se sintió bien y enseguida noté sus pezones contra mi pecho. Suspiró entre beso y beso, luego deslizo su mano hasta mi entrepierna y masajeo. Dejé su boca para hundir mi nariz en su cuello al tiempo que yo también escurrí mis dedos por su sexo. Luego de un tiempo, cada quien obtuvo la motivación suficiente. Abrió sus piernas y puso sus manos en mis hombros. Fue algo lento, como si no nos sintiéramos con los suficientes ánimos para algo salvaje y frenético, continuamos de esa forma hasta que me percate que dejo de enterrarme las uñas en los hombros, me detuve y entonces el silencio se hizo. Abrió los ojos y nos miramos fijamente en la oscuridad de su habitación.

-gracias... -dijo en voz baja. Le pase las manos por el cuerpo y la abrace, hundí mi nariz en su cuello y ella también me abrazo. Ambas nos confortamos de esa manera. Creo que teníamos el mismo sentimiento con diferentes circunstancias, y debido a ello nos complementamos en ese momento. Quizás Sugiura se sentía sola, quizás sentía que nadie la comprendía, quizás solo necesitaba a alguien o algo para hablar de su dolor, llorar un poco y sentir calor, igual que yo.

Estuvimos hundidas en ese largo abrazo por bastante tiempo. La piel, el calor, el dolor en nuestros pechos y la tranquilidad de nuestra respiración... por mi parte era eso lo que me hacía no querer soltar su cuerpo, quería quedarme así hasta que no sintiera nada. Quería aferrarme a algo. Pero después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo Sugiura aflojo los brazos, acaricio mi espalda y levante mi rostro a verla. Sus ojos se notaban más tranquilos, no sonreía, pero ya no lloraba. Deje salir un corto suspiro, me sentía segura en ese momento y no quería que terminara, pero es un hecho natural que tenía que pasar. Me levante poco a poco y termine sentándome a su lado, con las piernas estiradas por lo largo de la cama y la espalda arqueada, como encogiéndome, mirando algún punto lejano en su habitación. De pronto sentí un dedo dibujando figuras en mi espalda.

La volví a ver de nuevo y ella mí, no había expresión alguna en su rostro, yo tampoco gesticulé algo, pero en nuestras miradas había un entendimiento que no necesitaba de palabras o expresiones faciales. En ese momento no había amor, o cariño, o siquiera amistad, solo lamiamos nuestras heridas. Le acaricie el cabello suavemente, ella se acercó más y tomo como almohada mi muslo, demasiado cerca de mi sexo, sin embargo, no había más que eso, caricias tranquilizadoras y en eso se nos fue el tiempo. Cada quien miraba un punto distinto de la habitación, estábamos presentes en cuerpo, pero nuestra mente, al menos la mía, trataba de estar tranquila sin pensar en algo.

Llego un momento donde los ojos casi se me cerraban solos, así que pegue la espalda al colchón y luego de cerrar los ojos, caí dormida como un tronco casi al instante. Cuando desperté, tenía la boca de Sugiura en mi sexo, mi mente decía no, pero mi cuerpo decía que si, en cuanto noto mi despertar, los ojos verdes de Sugiura subieron a verme, nada más nos vimos a los ojos, ella profundizo el trabajo, sentí desbaratarme e inconscientemente levante mi pelvis para que su boca ahondara más en mi sexo. Debía admitirlo, Sugiura sabia como moverse. En unos pocos minutos, termine en su boca mientras con desesperación presionaba su cabeza contra mi entrepierna.

Suspire y Sugiura se levantó, avanzo a gatas hasta que puso una pierna a cada lado de mi cabeza y presionó su sexo contra mi boca. Con mis manos tome sus nalgas y con mi lengua delinee la humedad. Mientras lamia de abajo hacia arriba, pude ver como cerró los ojos concentrándose en la sensación, entonces apreté sus nalgas y trabajé frenéticamente con mi boca. Sugiura apoyo las manos en el colchón mientras jadeaba, yo volví a excitarme. Gimió a penas un poco y sentí mi propio sexo tenso y palpitante. Centímetros arriba de mi cabeza, Sugiura mordía el colchón, entonces le levante las caderas y escape, para ponerme sobre su espalda y follarla tan duro que sus gemidos amenazaban con molestar a los vecinos.

Después de inacabables minutos, Sugiura termino arañando las sabanas, con la espalda arqueada de modo que su trasero se levantaba hacia mí, con un gemido que denotaba dolor y placer. Nunca había actuado tan violentamente, así que me sorprendí de mí y de que Sugiura aguantara la rudeza, luego la respuesta llego a mi mente, ambas somos cambiantes, somos más resistentes que un humano cualquiera, ahí estaba la respuesta, pero también esa respuesta me hizo notar algo que podía ser terrible. En un principio mi mente tuvo pensamientos catastróficos, luego respiré profundo y me dije que todo tiene solución, no debía perder la calma.

Me separe de Sugiura y cada quien, en su respectivo lugar miro al techo. Mire por la ventana y ya había oscurecido, quien sabe qué hora podía ser en ese momento. Volví los ojos al techo y medite unos minutos las palabras para decir lo que tenía en mente, debo admitir que no se me da bien, por lo que quizás tardé más de lo esperado.

\- ¡Sugiura...!

\- ¡Kuga...! -nos llamamos al mismo tiempo. Alce las cejas con sorpresa y Sugiura sonrió suavemente.

\- ¿qué pasa? -dijo con mejor humor.

-no, tu primero Sugiura -decidí ser amable y dejar que ella hablara primero, después de todo aun no sabía muy bien como decir lo que tenía que decir.

-bueno, Kuga... deberías hacer algo de ejercicio -fruncí una ceja y otra la mantuve alzada sin entender -mira nada más esto de aquí -y me pellizco mi abdomen -si no haces nada, esto puede engordar.

\- ¿pero qué dices? -le dije ofendida, si, ya había notado que no estaba tan firme como cuando practicaba judo o box, pero de eso a que me lo dijeran, pues... - ¡no voy a engordar! -oye, pues cualquiera se ofende con eso.

-pues ponte a correr -estiro los brazos y pude ver que su ánimo había mejorado, solo un poco quizás...

-por cierto... -dije como quien no quiere la cosa - ¿usas anticonceptivos? -es que no quería hablar de esto con Sugiura.

-nop -contesto de lo más normal mientras miraba el techo -pero... tengo una simple pastilla y eso lo soluciona todo -yo pude respirar con tranquilidad -no soy como esas niñas con las que te has acostado -la miré fijamente, en eso tenía razón -además, ¿quién en estos días se embaraza por error? -sonrió y volteo a verme, ahora me sentí un poco imbécil...

-déjame en paz Sugiura... -ella continuó mofándose de mi un poco, y yo la deje estar, hasta que después de reír ambas acabamos en un silencio. Yo ya no sabía que decir y quizás ella tampoco, pero…

-felices 21 -fruncí las cejas y sonreí.

Con el tema zanjado pude sentirme con mayor tranquilidad, sin embargo, tomé una nota mental con todo y resaltador: nunca más nada con Sugiura, apréndelo bien Kuga Natsuki. Después de aquello, lo normal sería que la relación con Sugiura cambiara ¿no? Que fuera incomoda o mutara a algún otro tipo de relación ¿y que paso? Pues que eso no paso, es decir, seguimos siendo tan amigas como siempre. Una semana después, en el cumpleaños del mozuelo, mi madre hizo acto de presencia y por alguna razón que es difícil de explicar, yo no me sentía a gusto con mi madre, no tengo idea de por qué (si se nota el sarcasmo, ¿verdad?). Y lo peor del caso es que a ella parecía no importarle. Bien, si a ella no le importaba, a mí tampoco, aunque, claro que si me importaba. Al día siguiente me queje con Sugiura mientras tomaba una taza de ese horrendo té de Chai en su departamento.

\- ¿y las cosas con Mai? -pregunto Sugiura antes de tomar un trago de su té. Recordé como casi no me dirige la palabra y pues…

-raras… no sé si está enojada o que -respondí encogiéndome de hombros, como si no fuera mi problema, y es que no era mi problema.

\- ¿y Nao? -fruncí las cejas ¿me estaba pidiendo reporte o qué?

-la veo en las mañanas… -y torcí la boca cuando me di cuenta de que había hablado de más.

Antes de que fuera el cumpleaños del mozuelo y un par de días después del "evento" con Sugiura, medio mencione mis intenciones frente a Yuuki de empezar a ejercitarme, y como resultado se anotó para ayudarme; resulto que Yuuki tenía una adicción, y era hacer ejercicio todos los días, y cuando digo todos, es TODOS. Claro que no es como si no me hubiera dado cuenta, pues tenía los músculos más duros, esponjosos y firmes que jamás hubiera tocado. Y, por consecuencia, termine saliendo a correr en las mañanas con ella, obviamente Tokiha no sabía que salía con Yuuki. Quizás así podría ponerme un poco más firme, pero no era algo que quisiera que supiera Sugiura, es decir, no quería que se diera cuenta que me afectaba lo que ella me había dicho. Por eso debía ser un secreto.

-ah, ya veo -y lo dejo estar. Algo raro considerando que era Sugiura -supongo que ahora tienes horarios para ver a tu amante, bien pensado Kuga -ah, no, es que a veces tiene cerebro de pájaro.

-ya sabes… así soy yo.

Lo días siguieron pasando, y siendo sincera, me sentía mejor. Después del "evento" con Sugiura, realmente me sentía mejor y me di cuenta que había tenido un poco, pero solo un poco de depresión. Es entonces cuando me preguntaba ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Cómo había sucedido todo esto? ¿Cómo es que las cosas en mi vida se complicaban? Es curioso como a veces uno simplemente no se da cuenta de lo que sucede… aunque ese tampoco era mi caso, porque sabía bien que detrás de todo estaba ella. ¿Y que era de ella? ¿ella algún día sabría si quiera lo que yo vivía? ¿lo que a mí me pasaba por ella? Que glorioso vivir como ella. Teniendo a una persona como yo soñando con ella, pensando en ella, donde mi estado de ánimo se basaba en ella y ella viviendo lejos por su cuenta, completamente inconsciente de mí. Un poco… quizás bastante estúpido y lamentable. Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Algún tiempo pensé en ello. Al final, decidí que no podía hacer nada.

Las clases comenzaron y de alguna forma, como si aún no hubiera aprendido, volví a pensar que la volvería a ver, que esta vez el destino, o alguna otra cosa de esas raras predestinaciones, haría que la volviera a encontrar. ¿Sucedió? Claro que no. Pero conserve la esperanza. No había nada malo en pensar que en algún momento me la toparía y volvería a percibir su olor, era agradable pensarlo, a veces incluso, el solo pensar en que, en cualquier momento podía tenerla de frente, aceleraba mi ritmo cardiaco, y viví bien con ello hasta que al final de la segunda semana de clases me encontré con Sugiura, como cualquier día, pero… como odio los peros.

-oye… -me dijo mientras dejaba un libro en una mesa. Estábamos en la biblioteca.

-oigo -y como vi que se sentó yo también lo hice.

-recién supe… que… Fujino… -fruncí las cejas -bueno, ¿has notado que no ha estado por la universidad? -apreté los labios. Que me dijera algo que no supiera.

-directa Sugiura -no soy buena tratando de manejar la ansiedad.

-hizo un intercambio por un año a Corea -fruncí aún más las cejas y abrí la boca tratando de hacer una pregunta que no llegue a formular -quizás por eso no la has visto.

¿Quizás por eso? Más bien, solo por eso y… y… ¿Corea? ¿se fue a Corea? ¿sabe siquiera hablar coreano? ¿y… y… y porque Corea? Es decir… ¿Corea? En mi mente no lo podía creer, simplemente me preguntaba ¿Corea? ¿Corea? Me pregunte tanto Corea que hasta la palabra comenzó a sonarme extraño. En definitiva, no lo podía creer, no podía siquiera imaginarlo. Me quede ida por un rato hasta que levante la vista y mire a Sugiura que me miraba como si un huevo estuviera a punto de romperse, o sea, muy atentamente.

\- ¿Corea? -Sugiura asintió rápidamente - ¿desde qué inicio el año? -Sugiura volvió a asentir - ¿hasta que termine el año? O sea, ¿hasta marzo del próximo año? -Sugiura miro a la derecha y luego volvió a verme.

-s… si… un año, completito -deje de mirarla y descanse la vista en el suelo.

Pudo haber dicho algo ¿no? Pudo haber dicho adiós… o hasta luego, no sé, algo. Pero no, espera Kuga, ¿Por qué te diría algo? Bueno, porque, si por lo menos menciono a su supuesto amigo del que se enamoró, cosa que digamos, invita a pensar que tiene un poco de confianza conmigo, digamos que mencionar un "oye, iré a Corea un año" es cosa menos importante ¿no? Menos intenso… O acaso es… ¿acaso se fue a Corea con aquel sujeto? ¡No…! No… no podía ser… porque… porque ella no era así… ¿no? ¿entonces como es Kuga Natsuki? Simplemente no quieres creer que fue por eso, pero es una de las cientos de miles de razones por las que, probablemente se fue ahí. Claro que también hay la posibilidad de que no tenga nada que ver, es decir, deja de hacerte ideas pendejas.

Apoye la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y mire al techo, cansada del montón de pensamientos que se me habían ocurrido... en tan solo unos segundos. Corea… exhale fuertemente aire. ¿Y si iba a Corea? No debe ser un viaje tan caro ni demasiado largo, pero… pero tengo clases… y obligaciones… además, ¿a qué iría? ¿a confesarle como me siento? ¿y luego qué? ¿me la traigo de regreso a Japón? ¿vivimos juntas y seremos felices por siempre todos juntos? Pero que estupidez. Descarte esa idea inmediatamente.

\- ¿y qué vas a hacer? -pregunto Sugiura. Mire sus pelirrojas cejas mientras pensaba la respuesta.

\- ¿Qué harías tú? -le dije algo sin ganas.

-yo lo intentaría… el tiempo es oro, aunque tengas una larga vida ya que ella… -carajo, otra vez Sugiura recordándome la mortalidad de Fujino.

Después de la conversación con Sugiura, me quede pensando y pensando… siendo más que nada indecisa. ¿Por qué me costaba tanto tomar una decisión? La respuesta es que estaba muy acostumbrada a esta situación, en la que Fujino ni me miraba y yo, simplemente estaba ahí a lo lejos, mirando. Se había vuelto una costumbre, algo cómodo, algo que no me causaba problemas, algo que no requería de demasiada energía y con lo que podía estar viviendo sin demasiado sufrimiento, aparentemente. Arriesgarme a ir a buscar a Fujino es como lanzar una moneda al aire, con la posibilidad de que al final esa moneda cayera por una alcantarilla.

Al final, no moví ni un dedo, poniendo como justificación a mí misma mi indecisión, para no aceptar que no quería tomar el riesgo de buscar a Fujino, en pocas y resumidas palabras, fui una cobarde. Pero era algo que solo aceptaría en lo más profundo de mi.

Los días pasaron, las semanas… y pensaba en ella, claro que sí. Pensar en ella era como si quisiera cortarme las venas con un cuchillo de madera, solo dolía pero no mataba. Y solamente aceptare, muy dentro de mí, que lidiar con este martirio era placentero. Así es, era agradable sentir el dolor del rechazo, del abandono. A veces, cuando crees que no tienes nada, ahogarse en dolor es quizás, lo único que te hace sentir vivo, eso y ser extremadamente egoísta. Aunque quizás, me estaba pasando de egoísta. No me importaba Mai, no me importaba Ichiro, no me importaba mi madre, estaba cansada de todos ellos, tal vez me importara un poco Yuuki, después de todo era la única que me daba su compañía sin pedir nada a cambio y Sugiura… a veces ella realmente no me importaba, pero lo mejor de ella es que parecía entenderme y no lo tomaba mal, o bien, tampoco le importaba.

Si, ser egoísta puede dar buenos resultados, pensar solo en ti, en tus cosas y que los demás hagan lo que quieran, encerrarse en su propia burbuja hasta que, rayos, algo la rompe. En mi caso no podía creer que la misma situación me volviera a suceder. Era estúpido y hasta cómico.

-mira esto -me dijo Yuuki una mañana de noviembre. Antes de ir a correr, me cito en su casa, tenía un rostro serio, no estaba aterrada o neurótica, más bien, se notaba tranquila pero sin su acostumbrado temperamento. Me puso en la mano una prueba de embarazo. Si bien, ella estaba tranquila, a mí se me cayó el alma a los pies, pero trate de disimularlo. Comencé a sudar antes de salir a correr, porque ya sabía lo que significaba tener un crio y no lo quería otra vez, y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Respire lento pero profundo y voltee a verla.

-bueno, una no significa mucho -podía ser un error. ¡Que fuera un error! ¡por favor que sea un error!

-me hice otras cinco por si acaso -los pequeños ánimos que tuve, se fueron al carajo -pero está según es la más efectiva - ¿Por qué ella estaba tan tranquila y tan fresca? ¿¡porque!? -podríamos ir a una clínica a una prueba más profesional.

-sí, eso sería bueno -y forcé una sonrisa. No podía pasarme esto a mí.

Pero ohhh, sí que me pasaba. Los planes de ir a correr se vieron reemplazados por una visita al ginecólogo. Era como una reafirmación porque, después cinco pruebas ¿Qué más dudas pueden haber? A menos que uno se encuentre en un estado de negación muy profundo, y aunque me hubiera gustado negar, negar y seguir negando, eso no me ayudaría con nada.

Nos sentamos en la sala de espera y yo no podía creer que volvía a estar en un consultorio por la misma metida de pata. Yuuki tomo unas revistas que estaban por ahí y las hojeo con bastante desidia, yo pensaba en que hacer, que decir, en cómo comportarme. Llego un momento donde me hubiera gustado salir corriendo hacia donde fuera que estuviera Sugiura y quejarme ¿pues con quién más me quejaría? Pero estaba segura que Sugiura se reiría de mí.

En los minutos que estuvimos en la sala de espera pase por varias fases, primero estaba incrédula, luego me regañe internamente, pero, realmente no era mi culpa, se suponía que Yuuki tomaba pastillas, luego, supongo que lo acepté como algo que no tiene remedio. Para cuando pasamos con el medico yo estaba en calma, porque más que nada, ya me había resignado a la situación y poco o nada podía hacer. Cuando salimos de la cita, mi mente estaba en blanco ¿Qué más podía salir mal ahora? Ehm… dejémoslo así.

-bueno, ahora solo queda esperar -le dije casualmente.

-si -contesto de igual forma.

-bueno, en realidad no creo que fuera necesario esto, pero, así te abren un expediente ¿no? -ella asintió en silencio. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan fría? ¿no estaba feliz? ¿o triste? Algo debía pensar ¿no? - ¿estas… bien? ¿feliz? ¿triste? ¿enojada? -su estado de ánimo era tan inusual que no podía entenderla.

-estoy feliz -y dejo que una fina sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Lo bueno es que estaba feliz… fruncí un poco las cejas, y por solo ese momento trate de imaginar que sentiría, o que estaría pensando. Claro que no lo logre, pero, si ella estaba feliz, pues, eso estaba bien, que por lo menos alguien aquí estuviera a gusto con la situación era ganancia. Estire los labios en una sonrisa un tanto recta.

-me alegro que sea así -volteo a verme, con esa sonrisa tenue, pero con los ojos brillantes, entonces sentí un golpe en mi corazón. Sonreí un poco más, contagiada de ella, le pase una mano por los hombros y pronto termino abrazándome con la nariz pegada a mi pecho.

Iba a ser difícil. Iba a tener más responsabilidades. Iba a tener que dar dinero e iba a tener que dar más de mi tiempo. Pero ya que importaba. Supongo que ahora, Yuuki de verdad no volvería a estar sola por un largo tiempo.

Horas después, en la biblioteca y más calmada, se lo conté a Sugiura, y su reacción fue todo un poema, quizás lo tomo peor que yo, frunció las cejas y se le desencajo la boca, se quedó pasmada un par de segundos hasta que tomo asiento y cuando finalmente regreso a mirarme, me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Qué te pasa? -le dije molesta sobándome el golpe.

\- ¿cómo que qué me pasa? ¡por Inari Kuga! ¡no puedo creer que cometas el mismo error! Eres tan maldita y absurdamente fértil que no deberías acercarte a las mujeres -que exagerada - ¿y ahora que vas a hacer? - ¿Cómo que, que iba a hacer? Pues nada. Me encogí de hombros mientras seguía sobándome el golpe -empiezo a creer que te metes en estos problemas a propósito.

-uy sí, es mi intención tener que ceder más de mi dinero -y me cruce de brazos -como si tuviera tanto como para botar, si mi madre se entera de esto seguro que me daría menos dinero.

-hmmm -Sugiura suspiro, yo suspire, y nos quedamos en silencio.

-oye, hay algo que vengo pensando… -le dije de un momento a otro -y hoy, bueno, con todo esto me da más curiosidad -Sugiura alzo una ceja con interés -ayúdame a saber de qué raza proviene Yuuki -y Sugiura sonrió perversamente.

\- ¿le pidieron una muestra de sangre en la clínica?

-sí, por supuesto, y luego le harán una ecografía, pero, no creo que pueda ir allá y pedir la muestra, así como así -Sugiura volvió a sonreír, esta vez un poco más maliciosa que antes.

Sin decirme nada sobre su plan, se puso la chaqueta y me obligo a llevarla a la clínica donde hacían el examen médico. Montamos en mi moto y minutos después estábamos estacionando. Sugiura bajo de la moto y comenzó a caminar a la entrada, fruncí el ceño y me quedé en el asiento de mi motocicleta, solo unos segundos después ella se dio cuenta de que no la seguía. Alzo una ceja en señal de pregunta.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? Dime, que si no, no te acompaño.

-seducción, manipulación de memoria -enlisto con los dedos -lo que haga falta -entrecerré los ojos.

-tú, ¿seducir? -se sonrió.

-tengo muchas habilidades que desconoces.

O era verdad que tenía habilidades, o el enfermero a cargo del laboratorio estaba urgido. Apenas nos aparecimos por el laboratorio al zoquete le falto piso para arrastrarse por Sugiura. Nunca hubiera imaginado que ella podía provocar semejante reacción, pero lo cierto, es que lo hacía, y no había lugar a dudas, pero, ¿era algo que podía usar a su conveniencia? Porque a mí me salía de forma inconsciente, y nunca me había sentido seducida por ella, o quizás, simplemente soy inmune. Fuera cual fuera el caso, estaba sirviendo, ya que el enfermero fue muy accesible, así que Sugiura se deslizo dentro del laboratorio y yo me quede afuera vigilando.

Gracias a mi extraordinario oído, pude estar al tanto de lo que hacía Sugiura ahí dentro, y tal como había dicho anteriormente: ella sedujo al sujeto; comenzó a hablar con cierto tono erótico que me puso los vellos de punta y me hizo sentir pena ajena, por suerte no se cogio al tipo, pero lo dejo tan apendejado que tuvo tiempo de buscar la muestra de sangre, robarse una poca y luego despedirse con un beso tronado.

Cuando salió del laboratorio yo no sabía cómo mirarla, pero su sonrisa reluciente y el sacar la muestrecita de sangre para presumírmela, me dio tanta gracia que la situación anterior quedo olvidada.

Rápidamente salimos de la clínica, nos montamos en mi moto y salimos pitando del lugar. Era lo más intrépido que había hecho últimamente y la sensación de adrenalina se sintió jodidamente bien, mantuve una sonrisa en mi rostro hasta que llegamos a su departamento. Nada más entrar, saco la muestra de su chaqueta y esta ultima la aventó a alguna parte. Coloco el pequeño tubo de ensayo sobre una encimera en la cocina y rápidamente saco un recipiente, hizo todo lo del agua, la tierra y las cenizas, mientras yo poco a poco sentía como la adrenalina aumentaba en mi sangre y mi corazón la bombeaba, esto siempre me produce ansiedad. Pronto, llego el momento de agregar la sangre, me sujete las manos, abrí bien los ojos y guarde silencio mientras veía como las gotas de sangre se esparcían pesadamente por el agua.

Tome una bocanada de aire y me acerque al recipiente, o más bien, nos acercamos tanto al recipiente que nuestras cabezas chocaron, pero ignoramos completamente el hecho para volver a centrarnos en descifrar que cosa se formaría en el agua. La sangre de Yuuki comenzó a esparcirse en líneas, fruncí las cejas, eso era extraño. La sangre siguió formando líneas más claras, y lo curioso es que todas las líneas se juntaban en un centro redondeado. Con el paso de los minutos, las líneas se dividieron, yéndose cuatro líneas a cada lado de la redondez del centro; en pocas palabras y para que mejor se entienda: ocho extremidades unidas a un cuerpo.

Me quede sin aliento. Subí los ojos a Sugiura que no dejaba de mirar el recipiente. Seguí insistiendo con la mirada hasta que ella dejo de mirar el estúpido recipiente y me vio a mí. Tenía las cejas muy alzadas y una especie de puchero en la boca.

-bueno… pudo haber sido peor -y se encogió de hombros. A mí se me desencajo la boca.

\- ¿Cómo un dragón? -le dije con sarcasmo - ¡no hay otra cosa peor en la vida que esto!

-bueno… pues sí, tienes razón… -y apretó la boca -y, viendo las cosas -y miro el recipiente donde la silueta dibujada ya no daba lugar a dudas -tu querida Nao ha de tener mucha familia.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -a mi comenzó a darme un tic en el ojo. Ella tomo aire y alzo las cejas para ser más dramática.

\- ¡imagina a un ejército de arañas gigantes cazándote!

\- ¡tú solo sabes sacar lo malo de la situación! -gruñí molesta.

-bueeeeno…

Yuuki Nao pertenecía a la raza cambiante de las arañas, que, dependiendo del lugar, de su ideología y sus prácticas, podían ser llamadas Ananasi* o Kumo*, sin embargo, para horror, pero sobre todo desgracia mia, los Kumo están esparcidos por China, Japón y el Sudeste Asiático, y veneran a la corrupción del Wyrm*, nada bueno para alguien como yo. Los Kumo, a diferencia de los Ananasi, no siguen un camino honorable, si es que se puede decir que lo que hacen los Ananasi sea honorable, ni están a favor del cambio para bien; si hubiera que ponerlo de un modo, los Ananasi son el lado positivo, y los Kumo el retorcido lado negativo. No es para nada como los Zhong Lung, ya que los dragones, aunque temperamentales, siguen un camino de rectitud. Estamos hablando de esbirros del Wyrm, con una sola idea en la cabeza, corromper, desequilibrar y destruir. Son nuestros acérrimos enemigos.

-mi madre jamás debe enterarse -susurre después de un rato.

-ni lo digas -nos quedamos mirando la araña de sangre en el recipiente -le daría un paro cardiaco, o peor, un ataque neurótico, o algún tipo de episodio maniaco que terminaría en una dolorosa muerte, tuya claro está -la mire con los ojos entornados.

-deja de joderme Sugiura -ella sonrió.

-la verdad, no imagine que tuvieras esta suerte… debimos haber hecho esto desde el principio, quizás no te habrías acostado con ella lo suficiente como para llegar a esto.

Estuve a punto de protestarle y de decirle que ella había apoyado en gran parte a Yuuki para que estuviera conmigo, pero, ¿serviría de algo? Abandone la cocina y me tire en su sofá. Estoy bien jodida.

Recosté la cabeza en un descansa-brazos y con pesar me llevé las manos a los ojos. ¿Qué iba a hacer si la criatura en un momento dado, termina siendo un cambia-pieles arácnido? En el mejor de los casos, seria directamente mi enemigo. En la más fatal de las situaciones… ¿tendría que matarlo? ¿tendría que enfrentarme a él? ¿a mi propia sangre? Deje salir un largo suspiro… porque, Kuga Natsuki, ¿Por qué te pasan estas cosas? ¿Qué se supone que deba aprender? Y lo medite por unos segundos… en ese momento no tenía idea, así que pase a lo siguiente.

Bien, vamos a calmarnos, no ha pasado nada todavía, aún debe ser un pequeño renacuajo sin forma, aún falta mucho para que nazca… pa… ra… que… naz… ca… ¿y si le sucede un accidente? Eso podría evitar… eso sería beneficioso… y más si… de pronto tuve pensamientos siniestros… abrí los ojos y me levante inmediatamente. Detente ahí Kuga, no eres exactamente una persona buena, de hecho, hace mucho tiempo que mi moral es cuestionable, pero, el rumbo de esos pensamientos era algo que definitivamente no debía ir más allá, algo que no debía ser explorado, algo que me causaría asco y con lo que seguramente, no podría vivir en paz, algo que ensuciaría mi alma.

\- ¿quieres una cerveza? -me dijo Sugiura, en algún momento se había sentado en el sillón junto al mío. Trague saliva.

\- ¿es lo más fuerte que tienes? -alzo las cejas y sin decir nada fue a la cocina por algo, minutos después, regreso con un vaso con un líquido ámbar. Fruncí las cejas, no sabía que era, pero el olor era fuerte.

-gracias -tome el vaso, no pregunte que era, pero me lleve el borde a los labios, mi sensible nariz percibía el alto grado de alcohol, pero con valentía le di un sorbo y cuando trague, ardió como el maldito infierno en mi garganta. Tosí un poco, lo suficiente para que salieran lágrimas de mis ojos, cuando me recupere, volví a verla, creí que reiría, pero en su lugar bebía un líquido parecido al mío - ¿tienes un cigarrillo? -un minuto después, el humo raspaba mi garganta y Sugiura no dijo una sola palabra.

Mientras el humo del cigarrillo se esparcía suavemente por la sala, volví a tomar un trago, que volvió a escocerme la garganta. Definitivamente, lo que fuera a suceder con la criatura de Yuuki, no importaba ahora. Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Si bien me iba, pasarían más o menos 17 o 18 años para que se viera si la criatura que nazca será o no un cambia-pieles. En esos largos años, muchas cosas pueden pasar. El destino, después de todo, es incierto.

Me lleve el cigarrillo a los labios e inhale y exhale humo, de alguna forma, tranquilizándome un poco por el simple hecho de ver el humo disolverse. Volví a tomar un trago, carajo, como ardía esa porquería.

-oye… -empezó Sugiura dubitativamente -sé que debí haberte dicho antes, pero… -miro hacia otro lado, para no verme a la cara -bueno… ya compré los boletos.

\- ¿boletos de qué? -le pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-pues… -dijo vacilando -para ir a… isla de navidad… - ¿ir a isla de navidad? ¿aún seguía con esa estúpida idea? Los hombres-cangrejo no existen, vaya que si es necia. Suspire. Por otro lado, un viaje a otra parte del mundo… y gratis… no estaría mal.

-me encantaría ir, pero… -me lleve el cigarrillo a la boca -no tengo pasaporte -y saque el humo.

-por eso no te preocupes -sonrió -soy una zorra, soy muy astuta ¿significa eso que vas conmigo?

-seh, seh -le dije como espantando un mosco con la mano -iré a ese lugar.

\- ¡si! -exclamo y apretó los puños -mira, estamos en el cuarto menguante, y la luna nueva es hasta el próximo lunes, por lo que saque los boletos para el viernes en la tarde…

\- ¿y eso que tiene que ver? -le dije porque en verdad no entendía.

-es que el desove se lleva a cabo entre el cuarto menguante y la luna nueva -apoye mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano.

-genial -dije sin muchos ánimos. Si ella decía que debíamos salir el viernes en la noche, me quedaban dos días y medio para sacar el puto pasaporte.

-así que vamos a llegar en pleno apogeo de desove -comento con ánimo -pero bueno, mañana sacamos tu pasaporte y para el viernes estará todo listo -volví a tomar un trago terminando así con la bebida. Dudaba que me dieran el pasaporte tan rápido, pero poco me importo. Comencé a sentir un ligero adormecimiento en la cabeza.

-maravilloso -le dije - ¿me das otro?

¡Que puedo decir? Esa madrugada, por primera vez, los papeles se invirtieron, Sugiura me llevo en auto hasta mi departamento y yo conocí la embriaguez y el maldito estado en que te deja el alcohol al día siguiente. Recuerdo que después de seis vasos iguales al primero, yo hablaba mucho, hablaba un poco enredado, no sé porque tenía problemas con mi lengua, parecía que tuviera frenillo, pero no lo tenía. Luego, las escaleras se movían, las paredes se movían e insulte a las paredes por moverse… también recuerdo, que la llave de la puerta no podía entrar, por alguna razón se movía y la pase intentando largo rato, después Sugiura intento quitármela pero me negué a que me ayudara, peleamos por la llave, después yo misma harta azote la llave contra el suelo y furiosamente la pisotee, Sugiura me empujo, caí, ella levanto la llave y paso intentándolo quizá el mismo tiempo que yo, una vez que me levante comencé otra vez a pelear con ella para quitarle la llave y entonces, la puerta se abrió súbitamente, mostrando a Tokiha con el cabello revuelto, las cejas fruncidas y la boca tensa en una línea.

-fue culpa de Sugiura -dije, o más bien, lo que quise dar a entender.

Al otro día, o más bien, horas más tarde, me levante porque sentía una asquerosa sed. Luego volví a acostarme, para que después de un rato, la miserable alarma sonara para largarme a clases. Me desperté inmediatamente, aun en un estado de estupidez y entumecimiento, me vestí, fui a la cocina a comer lo que me había servido Tokiha con una expresión molesta, que no le permitió relajar las cejas ni un solo instante. Comí con cierta lentitud, tome mi maleta y cuando baje al estacionamiento, mi moto no estaba, se había quedado en el estacionamiento de Sugiura. ¡Genial! No lo vuelvo a hacer, me dije, llevándome una mano a la frente.

Camine hacia la estación del metro y gracias al cambio de medio de transporte llegue lo suficientemente tarde como para no intentar entrar a la clase que me tocaba. Kuga Natsuki, estudiante de tercer año con su primera falta. Me sentí mal por esa falta, y también porque me dolía la cabeza, pero solo un poco, y por estrés. Luego de eso, entre a mis demás clases e intente poner lo máximo de mi atención, pero no estaba como siempre, quizás estaba a un 80% de lo normal. No lo vuelvo a hacer, volví a decirme.

Por la tarde, cuando terminé mis clases, me encontré a Sugiura que lucía bastante desvelada. En cuanto me vio me dijo "sube al auto" y me llevo a sacar el puto pasaporte, pero gracias a mi estupidez y los seis o siete vasos de licor que había tomado, salí horrible en mi estúpida foto de mi estúpido pasaporte. Ojeras, los ojos idos, y en general una expresión que deja la sensación de que necesito dormir, porque mi mente en ese momento volaba lejos. Que puedo decir, en ese momento solo pensaba en que quería llegar a casa a dormir.

En cuanto llegue al departamento, ya en mi moto, obviamente, Tokiha me miro con el mismo ceño fruncido de la mañana y me dijo "báñate", si, bueno, apestaba un poco, pero no era mi culpa, no era para tanto. Torcí la boca, me metí a bañar con agua muy caliente y luego me deslicé a mi futón, una vez que puse la cabeza en la almohada, me hundí en un sueño profundo del que sencillamente, sentí como si me introdujeran a un coma. Para cuando volví a despertar, todo era oscuro, di la vuelta y seguí durmiendo. Si aún no sonaba la alarma, nada más importaba. No soñé nada, pero pude percibir de una forma tan clara y precisa el aroma de Fujino. Cuando desperté, el aroma se había esfumado. Solo había sido un sueño.

El viernes, empaque mis cosas y solo hasta que fue el momento en que paso Sugiura por mí, es que le comenté a Tokiha que estaría fuera el fin de semana. Estaba enojada con ella, había sido injusta, porque desde aquel día en que llegue un poco tomada, me había mirado con mala cara, como si fuera la peor de las personas, cuando ella también, ya había llegado ebria una vez. ¿Cómo tenía el descaro de comportarse así? Por eso, una vez que le dije que saldría, tome mi maleta y di media vuelta, si se enojó o no, no me entere porque no la oí decir nada. Baje las escaleras y en la calle me esperaba Sugiura en un taxi.

Omitiré el proceso del viaje porque es aburrido, ¿Qué hay de interesante en mencionar la cosa de las maletas, la penosa revisión en el aeropuerto, y el momento en que arranca el avión? Pues nada de interesante, así de sencillo. Luego yo me dormí y si sucedió algo en el mundo, no me entere. Después llegamos a un aeropuerto y entre una y otras cosas llegamos a la dichosa pinche isla. Sin embargo, para mi desgracia, luego de registrarnos en el hotel y acostarnos, ya que llegamos entrada la noche, yo no tenía sueño, pero Sugiura roncaba como un oso invernando. En realidad, no sé si los osos roncan.

Me di la vuelta en mi cama y maldije el haberme dormido en el viaje. Al siguiente día, Sugiura estaba fresca como la lechuga y yo estaba desvelada, sin embargo, eso no me impidió ir con Sugiura a mirar los alrededores y descubrir el descomunal tráfico de los cangrejos por la isla, eran tantos que el suelo se ponía rojo por tantos cangrejos. Caminamos largo rato siguiéndolos hasta la playa, y la playa estaba plagada de estos animales. Alce las cejas, sorprendida.

-Sugiura, ¿has notado que… -nos quedamos de pie a una distancia considerable de la orilla del mar -los cangrejos, vienen del centro de la isla hasta el mar y no al revés?

\- ¿eso que tiene que ver Kuga? -dijo mientras miraba la absurda cantidad de cangrejos.

-que son cangrejos terrestres… -y creí que con eso agarraría la idea de que la habían estafado, pero siguió en silencio así que supuse que no -lo que quiere decir que… no están en el agua… -seguía en silencio -no se supone que la especie de cambiante que buscas ¿vive en el mar? -se mantuvo en silencio, unos minutos.

-tienes razón -y volteo a verme con el ceño fruncido en determinación - ¿trajiste tu traje de baño, ¿verdad? -abrí la boca para protestar, eso no era lo que yo quería decir -vamos por nuestros trajes, ¡andando! -y salió corriendo de regreso. Entorné los ojos y empecé a caminar. Alrededor de dos horas después, cada quien tenía puesto su respectivo traje de baño y mirábamos a la gran cantidad de cangrejos amontonarse en la playa.

-mira, yo andaré hacia allá -señalo a su derecha -tú ve para allá -señalo a la izquierda -toma -saco de su maleta una cámara que imagino, era a prueba de agua -si vez algo increíble, tómale una foto -recibí la cámara y la manosee para ver cómo funcionaba, por su parte, Sugiura saco una igual, dio un gran salto y evitando los cangrejos en el suelo lo más que pudo, se fue corriendo por la izquierda ¿Qué no iba a ir a la derecha? - ¡nos vemos en como dos horas! -yo suspire.

Mire la playa, mire los cientos, no, miles de cangrejos, mire la piedra sobre la cual me había subido y mire por donde podría empezar a caminar. Con bastante tranquilidad me dirigí a la orilla del mar, evitando lo más que se podía pisar a algún inocente cangrejo, hasta que, por fin, llegué a una parte lo suficientemente profunda donde no había cangrejos. Me coloqué bien el visor para buceo y con la cámara bien amarrada a la mano, comencé a nadar. En ningún momento me paso por la cabeza que pudiera haber algo peligroso, de hecho, solo había unos cuantos pececillos y el agua de un tono turquesa, bastante inusual al menos para mí, pero no por eso feo, sino lo contrario, además, era agua muy clara, eso hasta que llegue a una zona mucho más profunda. Sin darme cuenta, me adentré bastante al mar, quizá, entre como unos cien metros y ni cuenta me di, todo porque el mar estaba muy tranquilo. Seguí nadando hasta que inevitablemente el fondo marino era oscuro ¿pero sentí miedo? No. Tome aire y me sumergí, no estaba acostumbrada, pero mi excelente condición física me ayudo. Pase largos minutos viendo peces y más peces, hasta que de pronto, vi una roca a lo lejos, en el fondo que de un momento a otro se movió.

* * *

*Ananasi: Hombre-araña en general, asi como el hombre-lobo con la diferencia que cambian a una araña grande, peluda y que bebe sangre. Se dividen en tres facciones, pero lo importante es que actuan por el bien del orden.

*Kumo: Emparentados con los Ananasi, pero diferentes en el aspecto de que siguen al wyrm y estan dedicados a convertir y erradicar a los que no piensen como ellos.

*Wyrm: El Wyrm de antaño fue la fuerza del equilibrio. Su misión era destruir lo obsoleto y lo enfermo para que la tierra fuera siempre perfecta. Sin embargo algo cambió y dejo de cumplir su papel; enloquecido, corrupto y encolerizado, arremetió contra el mundo destruyendo a diestro y siniestro sin ni siquiera cuestionarse si lo que hacía favorecía o no al equilibrio. El Equilibrio está roto y es obligación de los hombres-lobo combatirlo, ya que no solo destruye, corrompe a humanos y criaturas por igual, pervirtiendo su naturaleza y alma.

* * *

Lamento si Natsuki resulta decepcionante, pero en lo general el humano es egoista, asi que no veo problema, es solo la naturaleza humana ^^

Gracias por recomendarme el FF de Harry Potter, aun ahora sigo leyendo FF de HP, pero estoy tratando de leer todos los que son PP y HG, cuando termine iré con los de Fleur, que también son buenísimos ^^

Gracias Setsuna por platicar tanto del FF, me hace feliz, quizá porque termino hablando mucho del universo de Hombre-Lobo, que después de todo me gusta mucho ^^

Ah, y no me he ofendido, de verdad que no, solo quiero que no se desesperen por el ritmo al que va el FF.

Para Guest, me gusta que hayas entendido lo que trataba de proyectar.

Gracias a todas por seguir el FF, por sus comentarios, por sus mensajes y por su tiempo al leer. También a quienes leyeron Afecto Etéreo, muchas gracias, no respondí a los mensajes porque es de un solo capitulo, pero me fueron muy agradables.

Estoy trabajando en dos nuevos proyectos... "kemozion" jajaja, en serio.

Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, algo en mi mente me decía que no era una roca. Comencé a sentir los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos y suavemente me acerque, a medida que avanzaba por el agua, la figura tomaba forma, quien lo diría, cada vez más parecía un cangrejo; en mi mente me decía, no, eso no es, pero mis ojos no mentían. Me acerqué tan suave y silenciosamente como pude para no delatar mi presencia, por suerte el cambia-pieles me daba la espalda, y por lo que podía ver, era un enorme caparazón como de dos metros de ancho, con unas impresionantes tenazas que sin duda podrían tajarme en dos sin mucho esfuerzo, pero lo más impresionante, es que ese cuerpo estaba sobre dos anchas y rechonchas piernas enfundadas en fuerte caparazón. Me quede impresionada por la visión, entonces recordé la cámara, baje la mirada tan solo unos segundos, para prender la cámara y luego, cuando subí la vista, la sombra de algo a lo lejos, paso a ser la figura de un tiburón monstruoso que poseía brazos, los cuales mantenían alejadas las tenazas del cangrejo, y unas mandíbulas enormes llenas de hileras de dientes como cierras, que luchaban por cerrarse para prensar al cangrejo.

La visión me dejo estupefacta, pero no tan estúpida como para no tomar una foto, o dos, o las que fueran que salieron, porque deje el botón apretado. Sin embargo, esto me valió para que ambas criaturas enfocaran su atención en… si, en mí. Sentí como los ojos negros del tiburón blanco se pusieron sobre mí, igual que los ojos del estúpido cangrejo que aun luchaba. En seguida, supe que estaba en problemas. Di la vuelta y comencé a nadar como desquiciada. Rápidamente sentí el ardor por que se me agotaba el oxígeno, pero también percibí que el tiburón había abandonado al cangrejo para ir a perseguirme. Se dice que los Rokea, la raza de los tiburones, tienen un odio bastante fuerte por las criaturas terrestres. Poco a poco sentí la presión en mis pulmones, patalee hasta alcanzar la superficie al tiempo que eche una mirada atrás, y mierda, el puto tiburón estaba abriendo las mandíbulas en mis pies. En cuestión de segundos me voltee y puse mi mano en el morro del tiburón, entonces cambie de forma y con más fuerza trate de detenerlo, sin embargo, su misma velocidad y fuerza, nos empujó hasta que salimos del agua, yo pude respirar al fin, pero los problemas no terminaron ahí.

Volví a caer al agua y el puto tiburón volvió a tratar de tasajearme, pero con renovadas fuerzas golpeé su hocico con una mano mientras que con la otra trataba de detener su avance manteniéndola en el morro. Mi corazón latía con fuerza gracias a la adrenalina, y también gracias a esta no sentía demasiado miedo, solo podía pensar en que quería matar el estúpido tiburón para que me dejara en paz. Sin embargo, las cosas no quedaron así, con sus dos brazos detuvo los míos y luego intento morderme, por suerte lo esquive y me transforme lo suficiente como para tener abundante pelo en el cuerpo, pero también largos y afilados colmillos, que me sirvieron para en un hábil movimiento, morderle las narinas. Con ese golpe de suerte, el tiburón dejo de sostenerme los brazos y aturdido se sacudió, aproveche para golpear sus branquias lo más fuerte que pude y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente aturdido, nade lo más que pude hasta la playa, nunca antes había hecho una carrera tan rápida.

Cuando llegué a la orilla repleta de cangrejos rojos, volví la vista al mar, y pude ver los ojos negros del tiburón observarme apenas por sobre la superficie del agua, en una zona honda del mar. Se veía que el sujeto estaba pensando seriamente si atreverse a salir del agua, o dejarme ir. Si salía del agua, perdía su ventaja, y yo adquiría la mía, además, esos sujetos odian salir del agua y correr el riesgo de que su sensible piel se les seque. Cuando los ojos negros, después de largos minutos, se hundieron en el agua, supe que no me seguiría. Pero, ¿Qué mierda hacia un tiburón blanco aquí? La isla de navidad no era una zona que frecuentaran, demasiado al norte de las aguas que prefieren, o también demasiado al sur, como quiero que fuera, estaba fuera de zona. Fuera la razón por la que estuviera ahí, quiso matarme, pero me escape y encima con una foto.

Exhale un rápido bufido y volví a mi forma humana; me quite el visor, me exprimí el cabello y camine de regreso al hotel. Cuando le enseñe la foto a Sugiura, estaba que no se lo creía, porque ella no se topó con ningún cangrejo de monstruosas dimensiones, y mucho menos con algún tiburón, hey, quien tenía suerte era ella no yo. Estaba tan feliz que casi me agarraba a besos. Le di la estúpida cámara y me metí al cuarto de baño para quitarme la sal del cuerpo que me picaba la nariz.

La situación había sido sumamente peligrosa, pude haber muerto, ya que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarme a un monstro así y salir victoriosa fácilmente, pero… pero no tuve miedo. Quizás todo paso demasiado rápido como para sentir miedo, quizás, y lo más probable, es que como sabía que el espíritu dragón me protegía, me sentía más segura, ya sea que fuera eso o lo anterior… yo sonreí, ¡había sido la madre de divertido! Joder, ¡ojalá Sugiura hubiera visto como le golpee las branquias y como le encaje los colmillos! Esos segundos donde mi sangre corría ardiente por mis venas se sintió tan emocionante que me daban ganas de volver a hacerlo. Pero seguramente ese cambia-formas ya no estaría por aquí. Me metí a la regadera y me lavé la sal.

Al día siguiente Sugiura y yo nos sumergimos en el mismo, o casi por el mismo lugar donde había descubierto a ambas criaturas, pero no había ni tiburón, ni cangrejo. Los buscamos por largo rato, incluso me aventure aún más en el mar, pero después de dos horas en el mar, tenía los dedos hechos pasas y la sal me picaba la nariz fastidiosamente. Salimos un poco desilusionadas, pero por lo menos había pruebas de lo que había sucedido. Nos exprimimos el cabello y con calma caminamos hasta el hotel.

-oye Kuga -yo iba pensando sobre el tiburón, si volvía a ver a uno, sin duda lo haría sushi.

-que sucede -sushi de alta calidad.

-veo que me hiciste caso -y me pellizco la piel del abdomen.

\- ¡hey! -qué vergüenza, Sugiura se había dado cuenta. ¿Acaso no puede ser una mujer normal y dejarlo pasar? Pues no.

Ella estuvo molestando todo el rato hasta que regresamos, preguntándome que había hecho para ponerme bien otra vez ¿Qué hice? La ignore, claro está. Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación nos bañamos para quitarnos la sal. Horas más tarde tomamos nuestras maletas y nos fuimos de regreso a Tokio. Un viaje muy corto, demasiado corto como para acostumbrarse a ver la playa y la belleza de aquellas aguas turquesas del mar. Pero totalmente necesario de esa forma si quería regresar a integrarme a mis clases.

Muchas horas más tarde, cuando abrí la puerta de mi departamento, enseguida oí la fastidiosa música de un programa para Ichiro, más el acostumbrado aroma de la comida haciéndose para el día de mañana. Tuve hambre en ese momento, pero también deseé tirar la pantalla por la ventana. Ichiro corrió a recibirme, cada vez estaba más grande el mozuelo. Deje una maleta en el suelo y lo salude con un toque en la cabeza, luego, Tokiha se asomó. Nos miramos a los ojos, silencio, frio… distancia. Pasé de largo y fui a mi habitación. Si no tenía nada que decir, pues yo tampoco tenía nada que decir. En mi habitación, me puse a sacar algunas prendas, y otras, como el traje de baño que había utilizado, le dije a Sugiura que me lo guardara, mientras, el mocoso se sentó en el tatami a verme. Algunas veces era así, simplemente se la pasaba mirándome en silencio, no sabía qué hacer.

¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer con un niño de dos años? Entonces rememore como había sido mi madre, pero realmente yo, no recordaba cómo era en mis más tiernas etapas. Lo que si recordé, es que en años posteriores, tenía muchas atenciones conmigo, era cariñosa en el aspecto en que estaba pendiente de mí, era paciente y me explicaba bien las cosas. Supongo que era así debido a sus años de experiencia con los hijos que tuvo antes. Pero yo… gire a mirarlo, ahí sentado en el tatami. Yo no podía imaginarme siendo así. En verdad yo, no era un buen "padre" o madre para él. Ahora que me fijaba, pude haberle traído algo, un peluche o alguna baratija, pero lo cierto es, que jamás pensé en la criatura. Me sentí un poco culpable.

Termine con la ropa y la maleta, luego lo mire, parecía que quería algo, pero no tenía idea de que, además, en cierta forma, su temperamento se parecía al mío, casi no hablaba, bueno si, se parecía a mí a esa edad, mi madre a veces me pedía que hablara más. Siempre me fastidiaba, así que yo no haría tal cosa. Me cambie de ropa, tome una revista y me senté junto a él, que simplemente se quedó mirando y acompañándome en silencio, después de un rato le pase la revista y obviamente no entendía nada.

Al día siguiente, fui a comprarle algo, más por culpa que por verdaderas intenciones de hacerle un regalo. Tenía juguetes, pero aun así le compre un auto de tracción y un gorro. Los recibió en silencio, pero con una simple sonrisa. Dado a como era, no esperaba más.

Unos días después, Yuuki obtuvo los resultados, y que fueran positivos solo confirmaba lo que ya sabía, ¿Qué más dudas podía tener con tantos test que se había hecho? No quedo más que hacer que programar sus citas y todas esas cosas necesarias para el monitoreo del embarazo, además de anticiparse con el paquete del parto y esas cosas, y así, noviembre pronto acabo. Llego diciembre, llegaron los exámenes, llegaron trabajos, llegaron los desvelos. Los estudios cada vez se tornaban más difíciles, más demandantes y se iba a poner mejor cuando terminara este año y empezara el siguiente. El tiempo estaba pasando muy rápido, y eso me gustaba. Suspire. Quería que ya todo terminara. Cuando empezara el próximo año, cuando regresara, quizás tendría el valor para cambiarlo todo. Quería que fuera así, o más bien, deseaba que fuera así.

Los exámenes terminaron y las vacaciones empezaron. El primer día de vacaciones lo pase echado en el futón, hacia frio y no quería salir de la comodidad ni el placentero calor de las cobijas, pero tan pronto como dieron las ocho de la mañana, mi celular empezó a sonar con la característica melodía designada a mi madre, así que no moví un solo musculo y espere a que terminara la llamada. Cuando colgó, frote mi rostro contra la almohada y me prepare para seguir durmiendo. Pero no paso así, mi madre volvió a insistir con el teléfono. Abrí los ojos con molestia y estiré el brazo para silenciar el puto teléfono. El molesto ruido del celular se acabó y pude volver a dormir, pero… Tokiha entro casi media hora después con su teléfono en mano.

-tu madre me envió un mensaje, que dice que le contestes -que fastidio.

-dile que siga intentando -y ni me asome.

\- ¿le vas a contestar? -pregunto inocentemente.

-claro que no -le dije con molestia.

\- ¿no quieres hablar con ella? - ¿acaso era tan difícil de entender?

-no, no quiero.

\- ¿no quieres verla este año? -fruncí las cejas con fastidio.

-no.

\- ¿no vas a ir a tú casa? -exhale con cansancio.

-no… sabes, es estúpido que digas "no" desde el principio -le dije en mal plan.

-ah, no sabía que se te diera la comprensión verbal de las cosas -eso… fue sarcasmo ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por qué me estas molestando con esto? ¿no tienes cosas que hacer?

\- ¡tal vez tendría cosas que hacer!

Y así, mis estimadas, inicio una pelea. Jamás conteste el teléfono, Tokiha tuvo que decirle yo no quería ir a casa ese año, pero a ella lo que en realidad le interesaba era saber si en esta ocasión los visitaría Ichiro, y como al parecer, Tokiha respondió lo que ella quería saber, dejo de llamar. ¿Qué haría este año Tokiha? ¿me volvería a dejar? Ya lo estaba deseando porque tenía invitaciones para salir a beber.

Sin embargo, paso un día, paso otro, y pues, nada más que no se iba. Comencé a preguntarme si sería bueno preguntarle cuando se iba a ir… aunque quizás eso terminaría en una pelea. Suspire, algo tenía que hacer. Me levante del futón, me estire, me rasque la espalda y salí de mi habitación. Me acerqué a la mesa que estaba frente a la pantalla y encontré al mozuelo haciendo garabatos en un papel, parecía concentrado.

\- ¿Qué haces? -le dije desde mi altura y alcé una ceja.

-le está escribiendo una carta a Papá Noel -contesto Tokiha desde la cocina.

-no sabe escribir -fruncí el ceño.

-la intención es lo que cuenta -apreté los dientes.

-no quiero que le enseñes costumbres estúpidas -y me agache para hablar con el chiquillo.

-es mi hijo y le enseño lo que quiera -contesto con un tono que comenzaba a ser hostil.

-también es mío y no estoy de acuerdo con esa tradición de mierda -le dije con voz grave.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ahora si es tu hijo! -dijo en tono de reproche -pero en los últimos meses ni siquiera te importa si come, como le va en la guardería, ni siquiera le hablas -apreté los puños.

-ahhhh, ya, claro, claro, ahora eres muy su madre, permíteme que te recuerde que sucedió cuando nació, ¿Quién se hizo cargo? ¡Solo te tirabas todo el día a consumir oxigeno! ¡mientras yo lo pagaba todo! -termine diciendo con rencor, respire profundamente, quizás era cosa del destino que terminaría diciéndoselo algún día, por su parte, ella frunció las cejas, parecía realmente furiosa.

-yo… yo… -a pesar de estar furiosa, no sabía cómo replicarme.

-tú nada -le eche una última mirada y me agache hasta quedar a la altura del mozuelo -deja eso -él volteo a verme, confundido ante la situación -no es necesario, tu madre tuvo una idea rara -balbuceo algo sobre el estúpido Papá Noel y yo negué con la cabeza -eso no es verdad, pero, te comprare lo que quieras -de pronto, solo oí como Tokiha azoto un traste en la cocina, voltee a mirar y la vi pasar rápidamente hacia su habitación.

Suspire. Bien, quizás, esto no debía haber salido así, a ver, repasemos lo que sucedió, ¿en qué momento empezó la discusión? ¿o por qué? Quizá cuando dije que es una tradición de mierda, no, espera, ahí ya estaba molesta, no pero, si lo vemos bien ya estaba enojada ¿no? Seguro estaba enojada por lo de mi madre. Ay bueno, Tokiha últimamente estaba enojada por todo y con la menor provocación, explotaba, ¿pero por qué? Lo pensé un largo rato, pero no encontré la respuesta.

-quizá está enojada porque hace mucho que no le haces caso -dijo Sugiura mientras miraba una revista. Después de que Tokiha se encerrara en su habitación, me puse ropa para salir y fui con Sugiura.

-mmmm, no creo… -si le hacía caso, después de todo, cuando discutíamos hablábamos, eso tiene que contar ¿no?

-cuando fue la última vez que te la cogiste -hice una expresión desagradable ¿no podía ser más delicada?

-no me acuerdo -a pesar de todo termine contestando.

\- ¿porque no la tratas bonito? quizá un poco amable si te cuesta tanto, luego te la coges y después, todos estarán felices y contentos -paso una hoja de su revista y siguió muy en su rollo. Mire al suelo, pensando en lo que había dicho… tener sexo con ella he, oh vaya… últimamente solo Yuuki cubría esa necesidad, así que no hacía falta hacer las paces con Tokiha, pero ahora era necesario hacer las paces y complacerla para que el ambiente estuviera calmado. Suspire - ¿no quieres? -bajo un poco su revista y me miro.

-no se… -y empecé a recordar rápidamente para dar una mejor respuesta -desde que me dijo que me amaba… me siento… -me tarde en dilucidar lo que me sucedía -me siento con ganas de salir corriendo -sí, termine sin poder explicarme bien.

\- ¿te da miedo aceptar el compromiso de sus sentimientos hacia ti? -carajo, ella lo dijo tan genial… es decir, algo así era… más o menos.

-tal vez… -le dije evitando la pregunta -solo sé que no quiero que me lo vuelva a decir… o algo así… -Sugiura bajo la revista.

-entiendo… Kuga, solo puedes hacer dos cosas -y me repitió el dos con los dedos -aceptar sus sentimientos o rechazarlos -si bueno, tal vez no quería hacer ninguna de esas opciones -si rechazas sus sentimientos prepárate porque una posibilidad es que te deje - ¿Tokiha dejarme? Ay si, déjame anotarlo en mis cinco cosas que son imposibles de suceder; la primera es que Fujino toque mi puerta, diga que quiere todo conmigo, se quite el abrigo y no tenga nada debajo -pero también, recuerda que aceptar sus sentimientos no quiere decir que corresponderás de la misma forma, podría ser simplemente como dejarse querer.

-o… okey… -le conteste así porque no quería seguir hablando de eso.

\- ¿y qué vas a hacer? -y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿y si no me gusta ninguna de esas? -tenía que intentarlo ¿no? Tenía, tenia.

-bueno, una tercera opción es seguir como hasta ahora, pero si lo haces no vengas a quejarte –y retomo su revista.

Vaya, pero que hostil. Y así, mis estimadas, después de la refrescante conversación con Sugiura, regrese a mi departamento. Era miércoles veintitrés, casi que era imposible que, a tan avanzada fecha, Tokiha se fuera con su hermano, lo más seguro es que se quedaría, ya que ella gustaba de celebrar "la navidad". Pfff. Bueno, pues ya que, me dije resignada. No sexo con Yuuki, no salidas en la noche. Vaya, pero que mala suerte, el año pasado fue mejor, definitivamente el mejor. Si quería llegaba, y si llegaba no me iba a encontrar con una mujer de mal humor. Exhale con fastidio, saque el celular y llame a Yuuki para decirle que definitivamente no podría verla. Ella lo tomo bien, dijo que entendía, me mando besos y terminamos la comunicación. ¿Por qué no podía ser así con Tokiha? Exhalé y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi puerta, una vez que la abrí…

\- ¿Dónde estabas? -pero… ¿Qué carajo…? Nunca antes me habían cuestionado de esa manera. Fruncí las cejas.

-con Sugiura -le dije la verdad.

-pasas demasiado con Sugiura -oh… ya salió el peine.

-es parte de mi trabajo -comencé a sentirme irritable.

-pero son vacaciones, ¿Qué rayos tienes que hacer en vacaciones? -apreté los dientes y recordé la conversación con Sugiura, tienes que ser amable Kuga, amable.

-hay que preparar cosas para cuando comiencen las clases -esto era difícil, aun mas ya que la sangre en mis venas corría furiosa, incitándome a la violencia, o por lo menos, a contestarle muy mal.

\- ¿Qué cosas? -bien, lo intente, en verdad que lo intente, pero ella no ayudaba.

-cosas mierda, cosas, ¿te lo tengo que explicar todo? -di un paso hacia ella - ¿Cuál es tu puto problema? -di otro paso hasta que quedamos frente a frente - ¿no te agrada Sugiura o qué? Escúpelo de una vez.

-no me gusta que pasas mucho tiempo con ella - ¿eso era todo? Bah.

\- ¡pues te jodes porque así serán las cosas! -y azote una mano en el muro, la sangre en mi cuerpo ardía tanto que era difícil no actuar con mayor violencia.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? -dijo furiosa.

\- ¿así como? -entrecerré los ojos.

\- ¡que no te importan mis sentimientos! -carajo, ahí se me apago la furia y no supe cómo actuar.

-s… si me importan -mentí. Mentí porque no quería tomar una decisión y porque había algo dentro de mí que aún no reconocía.

-entonces porque eres así -su voz se hizo más aguda y comencé a sentir vergüenza.

\- ¿así cómo? -porque de verdad quería saber.

-no te interesas por mí para nada… como me va, como me siento, si necesito algo… -torcí la boca y miré al suelo.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? -creo que aún tenía algo de decencia porque me sentí mal.

-te necesito a ti, y tú… estas tan ausente, tan distante… tan lejos…

-siempre estoy en mi habitación… no está lejos… -y señale mi puerta.

-no me refiero a eso -movió un poco su cuerpo y apoyo la frente en mi pecho. Si bueno, ya sabía que no se refería a eso.

-yo… yo… -le iba a decir: "tengo miedo de aceptar tu amor" … pero ¿serviría de algo? Ella seguramente piensa, o pensaba que yo la amaba, si le digo aquello, se dará cuenta de que eso jamás paso, se daría cuenta de la mentira, la tan elaborada mentira que aun sostenía y quizás, solo quizás, ella me podría dejar. Quería esto decir que, ¿no quería que me dejara? ¿Por qué no quiero que me deje? Si me deja, tengo el camino libre para ir con Fujino a confesarle… a… a decirle que… que ella me gusta… y no tendría ningún compromiso, sin embargo. Si Fujino me rechaza, y Tokiha me deja voy a estar sola… hey, pero ¿qué hay de Yuuki? No, Yuuki es independiente, ella está bien con o sin mí, solo me necesita a veces. De lo que de verdad tenía miedo era de estar sola. Trague saliva y le pase los brazos por los costados en un abrazo rígido -lo siento, no me había dado cuenta -entonces ella me correspondió al abrazo. Sentí como pronto comenzó a mojarme la playera -es que… -bien, si no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de que me dejara, debía justificarme para que la situación fuera coherente, así que tome como causa de todos los males a sus padres, nada sería mejor para justificarme -desde la visita de tus padres… y que -dramatice un poco, la verdad -que tú ahora sepas ciertas cosas… -el abrazo se apretó y suspiro fuerte -no sé cómo actuar…

-de alguna forma -decía aun con la nariz enterrada en mi pecho -lo sospechaba… solo vinieron a arruinar las cosas… -me abrazo más fuerte y sentí sus senos embarrándose en mí.

-he sido… -sí, esto me iba a costar, en especial por qué no lo soy -he sido un poco bestia Mai…

-no… yo no he sabido comprenderte -y bueeeno, para que negarlo -y he estado celosa… -dijo en voz baja -de Sugiura-san…

\- ¿de ella? ¿Por qué? Es tan odiosa -y recordé la conversación de hacía poco.

-es bastante guapa… -bueno, ahí ni como negarlo. Además, que sea mayor le da un aire de madurez, que obvio solo es en apariencia.

-tú también lo eres -conteste como se supone que una debe contestar en estos casos. Claro que, en cuando a belleza, hay solo una mujer en el mundo que ocupa la cumbre, pero está en Corea. Ella rio un poco y luego suspiro.

-cuando quieres de verdad eres considerado… -sonreí un poco.

Nos quedamos en un largo silencio, en esa misma posición, sin movernos a penas, con su rostro enterrado en mi pecho, con la vista perdida en la ventana, viendo la oscuridad, luego el silencio. Poco a poco, despego la nariz de mí, subió los ojos a verme y yo baje los míos a devolverle la mirada. No importa cuántas veces mire los ojos violetas de Tokiha, ni tampoco importan los suaves relieves en el iris, ni sus pupilas dilatadas, ni sus labios llenos, ni la suavidad de su piel, ni esas pestañas naranjas, no sentía nada en comparación a lo que sentía cuando miraba a Fujino. Se puso de puntitas, deslizo una mano que se hundió en mi cabello, y me inclino hacia ella, juntando su boca con la mía. Un beso vano. Cerré los ojos e intente no pensar en eso, le mordí el labio inferior, succione y jugué un rato. Cualquiera pensaría que me gustaba, lo que yo buscaba era encontrarle el gusto. Suspiró, su corazón latía rápidamente, podía oírlo, también pude percibir la ligera humedad en su sexo, gracias a mi excelente nariz. Era evidente lo que pasaría. Movió su cadera restregándola contra mí, y fue suficiente.

El chico ya estaba dormido así que no había excusa ni impedimento. Baje las manos a sus piernas y en un rápido movimiento la cargue. No llegamos a mi habitación, la deje en el sillón frente al kotatsu y antes de poder quitarme la chaqueta desabrocho el cinturón de mi pantalón para meter mano rápidamente. Aguante hacer cualquier expresión de placer, le subí el camisón y le arranqué los calzones, tan pronto como me deshice del pantalón, le abrí las piernas y fue ella la que hizo expresiones de placer. Me apretó las uñas en los hombros, y luego me jalo para besarme entre jadeos. No importaba como lo viera, si era excitante estar con Tokiha, o más bien, era una reacción corporal, una respuesta a un estímulo. Puramente físico. Y me pregunte, sin poder evitarlo, como sería la situación si fuera Fujino en lugar de Tokiha. Quise imaginarlo, pero no pude. Cerraba los ojos, pero no veía nada.

Tokiha me mordió la boca, y luego de una serie de gemiditos, se tensó, para que segundos después se relajara poco a poco. Listo, cumplí. Me separé de ella, me puse de pie, ella también y recogió sus calzones rotos. Luego de recoger mi pantalón me dijo "continuemos en tu habitación" y pensé que me iba a cobrar el tiempo perdido. Bueno, pues ya que más daba. Todo iba bien hasta que encendió la luz para sacar el futón; fue algo extraño, acomodo el futón y luego se giró a verme, e inevitablemente miro el tatuaje del dragón en mi muslo derecho. Casi se le salen los ojos. Me señalo y me pregunto qué era eso. Mierda. Suspire sin otra opción que la resignación. Me quite la chaqueta, me quite la playera y todo el tatuaje quedo expuesto al tiempo que Tokiha abrió la boca impresionada. Avente la ropa a un lado y me acerque a ella, ahora mismo no tenía ganas de explicarle como o porque, así que me arrodille, le puse las manos en las nalgas y hundí mi boca entre sus piernas. Eso sirvió para que no hiciera más preguntas y no le volví a dar descanso hasta que se durmió.

Al otro día, obviamente, imagine que me preguntaría sobre el tatuaje, pero me dio una sorpresa, no pregunto, lo miro con bastante interés, incluso lo delineo con los dedos, pero no pregunto. Agradecí en silencio. No pude evitar pensar, que lo único que necesitaba para mantener tranquila a Tokiha, era un montón de sexo. Pero Tokiha es una mujer que da demasiado, que pide demasiado, y yo no tengo nada que dar así que no me siento con el derecho de recibir y aun así recibía. Ella me estaba dando comprensión, espacio, libertad. No lo supe en ese momento.

El estúpido día de navidad llego. Por fortuna, para mi obviamente, lo pasamos tranquilamente mirando la programación en la pantalla, Tokiha no menciono que quisiera salir, o que quisiera alguna bobería relacionada a la fecha. Qué bueno que no lo hizo porque no estaba dispuesta a hacer algo. Lo que si sucedió, es que por la noche, me atrapo contra la pared y entre besos exigió sexo. ¿Qué podía hacer? más que aventarla contra el futón, cerrar la puerta y desnudarme.

Diciembre termino entre el calor de las sabanas y el cuerpo de Tokiha. Fue agradable, si… fue agradable. Pero me sentía un poco vacía. Mi cuerpo estaba ahí, pero mi mente no. Quizás mi conciencia no quería estar de verdad ahí, lo que quería… en este momento no lo sé. Me mantuve en cierto mutismo, no sabía muy bien que decir, ni que pensar y recordaba: "déjate querer" con la voz de Sugiura. Creo, que realmente el dejarse querer es un acto irresponsable e irrespetuoso. En cuanto cambiaba los papeles e imaginaba que yo era quien estaba en el lugar de Tokiha, no me gustaría que simplemente se "dejaran querer por mí". Eso significaría que no me quieren a mí, no me corresponden, mis sentimientos son desperdiciados. Sentí pena por Tokiha, como lo sentiría por mí.

Igual que el año anterior, a pesar de ser costumbre en mi familia, no me levante al templo y recibí el primero de enero entre mis sabanas. Más tarde, el primer sueño que tuve del año fue… nada. No soñé, ya que tan pronto como cerré los ojos, caí en un estado de sueño profundo. Así que no había algún simbolismo ni premonición. El futuro era tan incierto como siempre. Obviamente no le di importancia. ¿Por qué lo menciono? Yo tampoco sé.

Las semanas continuaron hasta que al fin comenzaron las clases. No estaba emocionada en absoluto. El primer día de vuelta a clases, regrese enfundada con una enorme chaqueta y un gorro. Hacia un frio demoniaco… ja. Si bien mi cuerpo era más resistente que el de los humanos comunes, sentía los dedos de las manos entumidos luego de escribir. Al tercer día, me toco clase con Baba-sensei, mirando sus senos abrigados en un suéter la recordé a ella. Qué carajo… suspire y me concentre en la clase.

Días después, me encontré a Hayase, ella caminaba hacia otro edificio, y ahí estaba ese golpeteo en mi pecho que me la recordaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué volvía a mi vida? ¿Por qué siempre regresaba de alguna forma? ¿Por qué seguía en mi mente? ¿acaso deseaba arruinarme la vida? No me enoje con ella, me enoje conmigo, pero fingí que era a ella. ¿Por qué sentía todo esto si apenas… si a penas y nos llevábamos? Si ni siquiera estaba cerca… No sabía la respuesta.

-hacía tiempo que no te veía -me dijo tan tranquila, con una sonrisa suave en los labios.

-lo siento por eso… -se encogió de hombros restándole importancia - ¿Cómo has estado?

-bastante bien -fruncí las cejas, concentrándome.

\- ¿de verdad? ¿algún dolor? ¿vómitos? ¿mareos? -negó con la misma expresión tranquila.

-nada de eso -yo la mire perpleja.

\- ¿en serio? -esto era completamente inesperado.

-en serio -y sonrió con más fluidez. Yuuki se veía más fresca cuando sonreía así.

-bueno, pues eso es una buena suerte -dije aun sin salir de mi asombro.

Había ido a ver a Yuuki a su apartamento una tarde. Sinceramente esperaba toparme con una situación similar a la que sucedió con Tokiha, pero prueba de que todos somos diferentes, era que Yuuki no tenía ningún síntoma que afectara su salud y vida diaria. Seguramente ese sería el sueño de toda mujer embarazada.

Me sirvió una taza de té verde. Lo consumí lentamente mientras hablábamos de su salud y de cómo se había sentido en el tiempo que no nos vimos y de pronto, puso su mano en mi muslo, se acercó con una sonrisa depredadora, mordiendo un poco de su labio inferior. Trague saliva ¿todas las mujeres con sangre sobrenatural son así? Su mano se deslizo hasta el centro de mi pantalón y apretó. Una presión agradable y excitante. ¿Cómo acabo el asunto? Bueno, sus sabanas no volverían a ser las mismas. Yuuki tenía tención acumulada, o energía, que se yo.

Las visitas a Yuuki se volvieron espaciadas, pero sin falta, junto con ellas, más pronto de lo que creí, llego febrero. Tokiha me hizo un enorme pastel de chocolate, por lo que, en marzo, me vi en la necesidad de comprar un regalo para Tokiha si quería que nuestra convivencia siguiera tan bien como hasta ahora. Así que le compre varias prendas de lencería que vendrían a compensar todos los calzones que le había roto hasta ahora. Tokiha recibió el regalo con una sonrisa que estaba a punto de reventar en carcajadas. No me importo su reacción, el regalo era bueno y de calidad, eso era suficiente.

Finalmente, cuando termino el curso una semana después, iría llegando a la entrada del instituto para poder irme cuando, unos enormes pero conocidos senos llamaron mi atención. Luego, el cabello rubio con ese ridículo flequillo termino de revelar la identidad de la mujer, ahora unos años mayor. Entonces trate de hacerme invisible para no tener algún tipo de contacto, pero no sirvió.

\- ¿Kuga Natsuki? -quizás ella creyó que lo dijo suavemente, lo cierto es que se oyó como a veinte metros más y por lo menos cinco personas voltearon a ver. Qué vergüenza.

-Suzushiro Haruka -le dije con tranquilidad y paciencia, acercándome; entonces, después de quizás algunos cuantos segundos, me detuve a pensar ¿Qué rayos hacia ahí? Fruncí las cejas - ¿qué haces aquí?

-vine a hacer un favor -fruncí aún más las cejas ¿Suzushiro haciendo favores? - ¿sabías que Fujino también estudia aquí? -estuve a punto de contestar, pero ella me lo imposibilito -ella ahora está en Corea -no me digas, pensé con sarcasmo -pero va a extender su estancia otro año más -y a mí, se me cayeron los calzones, claro, si usara. Involuntariamente, separe los labios por la sorpresa -me pidió el favor de que trajera algunos papeles, ella aun no puede regresar, va a pasar las vacaciones allá, es genial, tiene una maldita suerte, aunque las cosas allá son tan diferentes, el clima, por ejemplo, justo allá debe hacer un frio asqueroso pero lo que yo haría… -y la perorata de Suzushiro siguió por largo rato, pero yo no la escuche.

Fujino extendería su estancia en Corea un año más. Un año… mas… un… año… inhale suavemente, sintiendo una punzada en mi pecho; contrariamente a lo esperado, me impresione sí, pero en ese momento no sentí más, quizás porque no lo podía creer, quizá porque mi visión pesimista ya lo esperaba. Volví a ver a Suzushiro que continuaba hablando y suavemente la interrumpí, extrañamente detuvo su discurso.

-debo irme Suzushiro-san, ha sido un gusto -le dije lo más amable posible. Ella se sorprendió.

-claro, ha sido un gusto también para mí -asentí en silencio y me fui.

Camine con pasos firmes hasta donde mi motocicleta me esperaba. Saque mis llaves, introduje la llave, me senté en el asiento, me coloque el casco, puse las manos en los manubrios, pero no encendí la moto. Me quede unos momentos en silencio, imaginando las cosas, imaginando a Fujino, lejos. En algún campus diferente, en algún parque diferente, en calles diferentes, con gente extraña y sonriendo, siempre sonriendo. Por alguna extraña razón, no sentí nada más que punzones en el pecho cada que respiraba hondamente. Cuando exhalaba me quedaba un sensación en el pecho, era como… solo física, pero a nivel emocional, creo que no pude sentir nada, ni ira, ni dolor, ni tristeza, nada. Estaba en calma. Quizás porque dentro de las millones de posibilidades que existen, una de todas ellas era esta, no la había contemplado, pero tampoco me asombraba.

Giré la llave, el motor encendió roncamente, apreté el manubrio y salí del estacionamiento. Las oportunidades que había tenido en el pasado, ahora estaban muy, muy lejos en el pasado. Ya sabía que había dejado pasar mi oportunidad, ya sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles. Ya sabía que todo podía pasar, y dentro de ese todo, cabía esta posibilidad. Creo que ya lo sabía. Todo se complica. Siempre. Por alguna razón que no sé.

Llegue a mi departamento, tome un baño muy rápido y salí a tirarme al kotatsu, donde el mozuelo se me unió. En silencio miramos caricaturas estúpidas. Así iniciaron mis vacaciones. Tan monótono, tan común, tan aburrido. Hasta que llamo Sugiura. Hablo en un susurro de voz por el teléfono, casi ordeno que nos viéramos, pero en los lugares de siempre no, sino en una cafetería en la cual jamás nos habíamos ido a parar ni por error. Tanto secretismo activaba todas las alarmas en mi interior, seguramente sería riesgoso en lo que fuera que estuviera metida. Así que fui sin más.

Cuando llegué a reunirme con ella, me di cuenta de que no actuaba con normalidad, se le veía tensa y demasiado seria. Tome asiento mientras la veía con el ceño fruncido, lo que sea que fuera, debía ser grave.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sugiura? -ella frunció las cejas.

-necesito que me ayudes, bueno… esto sería más un favor… y es bajo tu propia responsabilidad -la mire con una expresión de: ¿Quién eres y donde esta Sugiura? -esto es peligroso.

-aja… ¿de qué va? -le dije harta, sin ganas de esperar.

-es en serio -puse los ojos en blanco, que hablara ya -supongo que con eso quieres decir que estas segura.

-habla ya, que me canso.

-apareció un chico -alce una ceja, ¿Qué era esto? ¿un lio amoroso? - ¿Qué tiene eso? Bueno, apareció muerto - ¿wtf? Bien, descartado el lio amoroso -es el primero de los nuestros, era un cambiante, joven, reciente en el mundo de los cambiantes, apenas adentrándose en este mundo, su ignorancia fue quizás lo que lo mato… no ha sido el primero, los anteriores cuerpos han sido de humanos, así que por eso no nos metimos, pero el historial muestra que en los cuerpos hacen falta órganos y hay cosas que no deberían estar ahí, pedazos de carne adheridos, malformaciones, cosas… simplemente extrañas.

-okey… -le dije, sin que se me ocurriera algo más.

-lo que tenía el chico, no lo tenía antes, huesos deformes, piel estirada, el rostro completamente transformado, como si hubieran jugado con el cuerpo a placer… no podemos ignorar este hecho. Mi maestro quiere que lo resuelva, pero necesito ayuda.

\- ¿Qué no tienes más compañeros zorros? -Sugiura suspiro.

-en este momento solo yo estoy disponible y con la suficiente experiencia para esto, los demás son solo aprendices -me rasque cerca del mentón. Inmiscuirme en situaciones tan desagradables no era lo mío, pero…

\- ¿y qué piensas que es?

-una sanguijuela… -dijo con rencor, traducción: un vampiro.

\- ¿el autor de esto es un bicharrajo de esos? -y recordé a los sujetos de aquella vez -vamos pues, ya verás como de un tajo lo mato.

-no creas que será tan fácil.

Y bueno, no lo fue. Al día siguiente nos metimos en unas cuantas morgues, tuve que utilizar mi aguda nariz, mejor que la de Sugiura, para investigar donde estuvieron las víctimas, que tenían en común, o más bien, que olores tenían en común. Verlo así parece fácil, pero cuando entre a la primera morgue y percibí el olor a putrefacción de los cuerpos, vomite. Claro que eso no fue nada en comparación al cuerpo deforme que tenía que fisgonear.

-te odio Sugiura -le dije desde el lavabo más cercano donde me enjuagaba las lágrimas, la boca y las manos.

-que se le va a hacer -y se encogió de hombros.

Cuando me pude reponer, y adaptarme a los olores, noté el asqueroso olor del agua putrefacta impresa en la carne, también el lodo y un ligero, casi imperceptible, olor a incienso. Sobre todo, en el cabello. Para mi desgracia, había ocho cuerpos más y los olfatee a todos. Termine con la cabeza bajo el grifo de agua y con un algodón lleno de alcohol muy cerca de mi nariz. Por ese día no quería oler más cosas. Lo cierto es que el detalle del incienso estaba presente en todos los cuerpos, incluso en el del chico cambiante, así que ¿Qué decía del incienso? Yo nada, pero Sugiura dijo que el chico solo pudo haber visitado un templo. Un templo dedicado a Inari. Si de ahí secuestraban a las víctimas, era grave.

Para mi desgracia, fuimos a visitar el dichoso templo ese mismo día. Se encontraba un poco retirado, y otra vez, le encargue a mi nariz la investigación. No había mucha información, realmente. Pero había cierto olor agrio y pestilente que me crispaba los vellos. Sugiura se unió a seguir el rastro y se perdía por los alrededores hasta llegar a un edificio que parecía un taller. Quizás, estas sanguijuelas no fueran muy inteligentes, porque la investigación había resultado bastante sencilla, omitiendo claro, el horrible momento de sacar todo lo que había en mi estómago.

No metimos al edificio, que en realidad era un taller mecánico. El olor a aceite, caucho, anticongelante y metal, no logro cubrir el hedor de carne, sangre y sudor que provenía del sótano. Era una puerta pequeña, pero aun así dejaba escapar el hedor. Abrimos la puertezuela y rápidamente algo se movió en el interior. Nos miramos a los ojos y luego a las escaleras que se hundían en la oscuridad. Sugiura bajo primero, después yo. Dentro olía a sangre, no fresca, sino podrida, demasiada sangre diría yo, demasiado sudor ajeno, y entonces, encontramos el causante del ruido, una nueva víctima que se aferraba contra la pared, encadenado. Ni bien empezábamos a liberarlo, la puerta se cerró y los ojos rojos de la sanguijuela brillaron con gozo en la oscuridad.

Debe haber creído que solo él veía en medio de la oscuridad, pero yo lo mire bastante bien, era un hombre joven, no más grande que yo, incluso se podía apreciar como guapo, pero estoy segura, que era el causante de todo. Sus depravados ojos lo delataban.

-dos víctimas… -sonrió y contrario a lo esperado, sus dientes eran como los de cualquier sujeto.

-yo no lo creo -y la sangre de mis venas corrió rabiosa por mi cuerpo, ese sujeto tenía la culpa de todos mis males. El dolor del brote de colmillos y garras, fue casi ignorado por el creciente enojo que me invadía. Los ojos de la sanguijuela casi se salen de sus cuencas y de inmediato intento subir las escaleras para escapar. No lo logro. Le sujeté las manos enterrándole las garras y le hundí los colmillos en el hombro. Curiosamente no se retorció de dolor.

-esta vez, el pez fue demasiado grande para ti -comento Sugiura - ¿de qué… clan*… eres?

-tzimisce… -dijo de mala gana.

\- ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

-aprender un poco… experimentar… fue hermoso cuando encontré al zorro… nunca había visto un espécimen así…

\- ¿de qué forma… como lo hiciste? -y se negó a hablar, presione más los colmillos y eso pareció convencerlo.

-con las manos, así como están lo hice -Sugiura y yo fruncimos las cejas, confundidas.

-mátalo ya, no va a hablar.

Solté una de sus manos, y antes de que hiciera algo más, le enterré las garras en el pecho, apretando hasta que el cuerpo de la sanguijuela se hizo cenizas. Recogimos a la víctima, que estaba desmayado en el apestoso suelo y lo dejamos tirado en una calle cercana. La rápida aventura del día estuvo resuelta.

-me debes ¥30,000 -le dije cuando llegamos a su departamento y me tiré en su sofá.

\- ¿Qué? -y reí por dentro.

-después de lo que pase, es lo mínimo que me deberías de dar - ¿me pago? Claro que no -sabes… -empecé, luego de que me diera té con piquete y se sentara en el sofá de enfrente -Fujino extendió su estancia en Corea.

-ya veo… -tomo su taza y bebió lentamente.

-creo… que las cosas deben ser así… Fujino allá, yo aquí, cada quien siguiendo sus caminos… -Sugiura apretó un poco los labios, miro al suelo y no dijo nada. Yo suspire.

Sé lo que no dijo, lo sé con solo mirar sus expresiones corporales, muy probablemente ella quisiera decirme "no, es así porque no te esfuerzas, porque no das ni un poco de ti para intentarlo". O al menos, es lo que mi propia mente me decía. Sugiura no comento nada acerca de Fujino, lo dejo pasar como si yo no hubiera mencionado nada, ya que quizás, si decía algo sobre Fujino, acabaríamos en una discusión, con palabras fuertes, que nos lastimarían, supongo que para ella fue mejor evitar un posible conflicto, después de todo, yo no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Después de la ayuda que le di, mis vacaciones pasaron lenta y tortuosamente, sin novedades, sin cambiantes ni vampiros. Y yo suspiraba a mares, si bien no sentía nada, solo suspiraba, quizás se me iba la vida suspirando. A lo largo de esas dos semanas, tuve unas casi irresistibles ganas de llamar a Sugiura y rogarle que me enredara en cualquier asunto de su Corte*, pero sentí que, si no me había llamado, era porque muy seguramente estuviera ocupada investigando, o haciendo cualquier cosa mejor, o quizás simplemente no quería hablar conmigo porque le molestaba mi actitud en relación a Fujino.

Fuera de la forma que fuese, esas vacaciones pasaron horriblemente aburridas, a veces no sabía bajo que excusa salir. Sin embargo, fueron tan solo dos semanas, que como quiera que sea, pasaron, lentamente, pero pasaron, y llego mi cuarto último año. Que rápido pasaba el tiempo. Creo que, ese año fue el que paso con mayor rapidez.

A inicios de este último año, en seguida me di cuenta de que no sería tan fácil y relajado como los anteriores años, los profesores exigían más, mejor calidad, mejor desempeño y por supuesto proyectos y más proyectos, además de la preparación del trabajo final y más trabajo, así que mi mente estuvo bastante ocupada. Además, olvide mencionar los exámenes. Exhale ¡qué horror! Pero me sentí muy bien. Tenía mucho trabajo, mucha presión, mucho en que pensar y apenas tenía tiempo para respirar, pero era genial. Claro, en ese momento no lo veía tan genial, pero ahora, quizás, hasta lo extraño.

Los primeros exámenes llegaron, viendo en retrospectiva, mis primeros meses como universitaria, eran realmente fáciles. Bueno, tampoco es que fueran las cosas tan difíciles, sino que era realmente mucho trabajo por hacer. Llego un momento donde tenía todos mis papeles regados por mi habitación, ya que tenía que mirarlo todo para poder ubicarme a la hora de hacer un trabajo; en una ocasión, Ichiro entro corriendo a mi habitación desordenando todos mis papeles, mi neurosis se desato, termine dándome una buena pelea con Mai, con el chico llorando y lo peor de todo, con mis papeles hechos casi un asco.

-vaya, que carita te cargas -me dijo Sugiura a la mañana siguiente. Había pasado casi toda la noche trabajando, no estaba de buen humor.

\- ¡estaba haciendo un trabajo! -le espeté y me fui con pasos bruscos.

Nadie, excepto quizás mis compañeros, podrían entender como me encontraba. Era mucho trabajo, mucho estrés, y no eran cosas sencillas de resolver, quizás, alguien externo pensaría, relájate, como si con eso se resolviera el mundo. Pero no podía relajarme, no es que no pudiera, es que simplemente perdería el ritmo.

-necesitas sexo, eso te relajaría -me dijo Sugiura cuando estaba en la biblioteca organizando unas cosas. Voltee a mirarla con las cejas fruncidas.

-muérete -en verdad estaba de muy malas pulgas en aquel momento.

Pero, ¿Qué más puedo decir acerca de aquel momento? Oh bueno, realmente nada, aunque a veces me preguntaba, esto realmente ¿vale la pena? ¿vale tanto esfuerzo, desgaste y estrés? La verdad, no sabía si de verdad lo valía, porque, después de todo ¿Cómo podía saber si esto sería bueno para mí en el futuro? Además, ¿Cuál futuro? Aún no había nada, tenía que vivir en el presente, y en el presente estaba esto, y esto era lo que se había que hacer.

Cuando por fin terminaron los exámenes y la revisión de proyectos, me sentí muy orgullosa de mi trabajo. Si bien era difícil, dejaba una sensación agradable al final.

Algunas semanas después, más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado, comenzó junio y comencé a hacerme cada vez más consciente de que en muy poco tiempo, nacería la criatura de Yuuki, fue entonces cuando el peso de la responsabilidad cayo en mí. Más que nada, el saber que pronto tendría que poner de mi parte para los gastos, que ya desde antes, eran significativos debido a las consultas de rutina con el estúpido ginecólogo.

-tienes que acompañarme -le dije a Sugiura un mes después, cuando en cualquier momento Yuuki reventaría. Sugiura suspiro.

-no me gustan los hospitales -la mire con los ojos entornados, ¿Cómo podía decirme eso? Que descarada.

-pues a mí menos, huelen a mucho desinfectante, tanto que siento que me pica la nariz, y cuando fuimos a la morgue, fue fatal.

-ugh… -dijo mirando a otro lado, seguramente recordando -ya que -supongo que recordarle el episodio de la morgue, estuvo bien.

No fue, sino hasta cuadro días después, siendo exactamente un miércoles catorce, que Yuuki me llamo por la mañana, justo cuando puse la mano en el despertador y aun no sacaba mis patitas del futón, cuando recibí su llamada. Al momento no espabile, y menos cuando oí su voz tan tranquila, sin embargo, cuando dijo: "ya es hora, ¿te veo en el hospital?" el sueño se me quito de golpe. Me levante apresuradamente y me puse lo primero que encontré, salí pitando de mi departamento y llame a Sugiura ordenándole que llegara con Yuuki ¿Cómo consiguió llegar antes que yo? No lo sé, pero cuando llegue a recogerla Sugiura estaba a punto de tocar el timbre.

\- ¿Qué esperas? ¡tócalo! -me quité el casco y subí las escaleras corriendo.

Yuuki nos recibió bastante calmada, me dio una maleta y bajo las escaleras con bastante tranquilidad. Todo era tan diametralmente opuesto a Tokiha que no sabía cómo actuar. Sugiura abrió el auto y en una extraña calma arrancamos para llegar con prisa, pero con precaución al hospital. Ese día no llegue a clases. El estúpido parto duro demasiado. Sugiura y yo estuvimos en la sala de espera tratando de no oír lo que sucedía en la sala de operaciones. Al final, después de varias gaseosas por mi parte, y varios cafés por parte de Sugiura, nos llegó la noticia de que ya podíamos pasar a ver a Yuuki, con todo y paquete incluido. Me tense al momento.

No había razonado demasiado sobre la criatura, de hecho, no había razonado demasiado sobre lo que últimamente me pasaba, simplemente lo evitaba. No sabía si quería a la criatura que estaba ahí, no sabía si estaba dolida por la pérdida de Fujino, no sabía qué hacer con Tokiha y Yuuki, no sabía que sentir sobre mi o sobre Ichiro, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto o lo incorrecto. No sabía nada. Y así me levante lentamente para entrar a ver a Yuuki con la criatura en brazos. El cuadro que formo Yuuki era sorprendente. Se veía bien, se le veía muy cómoda, muy feliz. Me le acerque, más por un empujón de Sugiura que por iniciativa propia, y mire a aquella criatura rara con los ojos cerrados.

-qué alegría, no se parece a ti Kuga -comento Sugiura.

-ya se verá con el tiempo -dijo Yuuki - ¿has pensado en un nombre? -ugh… no había pensado en nada.

-no quise pensar en nada hasta que naciera -soy una experta mintiendo, lo sé.

\- ¿te gusta Aiko? -estuve a punto de decir que era excelente.

\- ¿no te gusta Natsuki? Es un nombre maravilloso -Sugiura no pudo evitar reír. La mire feo.

-es lindo… -no sonó convincente -pero ya había pensado en ello -bien, maldición para que me piden opinión.

Al final, la chiquilla se quedó con el nombre de Aiko*, tenía sentido supongo. Yuuki estuvo una semana hasta que la soltaron, para ese entonces, ya estaba perfectamente bien y como si nada. Entonces, cuando llegamos a su departamento me llego digamos, la realidad. Nunca habíamos hablado de cómo le tendría que ayudar; por qué tenía que ayudarla, ¿verdad? Era una situación nueva y no sabía qué hacer, ya que, no podía quedarme a vivir con ella y ayudarle en tiempo completo, y en alguna parte me sentía mal dejarle todo el trabajo.

-no te preocupes, ya tengo todo arreglado -me dijo cuándo le conté lo que pensaba, y como respuesta, me quede sin palabras -estaré unos días fuera de clases, pero ya tengo todo planeado, si quieres ayudarme con algunos gastos está bien, pero ya he pensado en eso -cerré la boca porque me sentí algo idiota.

Yuuki, con esas palabras, me demostró que no me necesitaba. Por unos instantes no supe que hacer, que decir, realmente esperaba que ella me necesitara, que ella quisiera algo de mí. Mire a la criatura en sus brazos. Quizá, ella ya tenía lo que quería de mí. Parpadee un par de veces, aun sin profundizar en aquel pensamiento, saque mi cartera y le deje diez mil yenes en la mesa, me despedí escuetamente y me fui a mi departamento. Entonces me di la libertad de pensar hondamente en los actos de Yuuki; quizás, tal y como había pensado en un principio, Yuuki nunca volvería a estar sola, la cuestión es: ¿me utilizó para eso? ¿deliberadamente quedo embarazada?

Si la respuesta era si a ambas preguntas ¿Qué podía hacer? Y si podía hacerlo, ¿serviría de algo? Luego de llegar y estacionar la motocicleta, lo pensé detenidamente. No podía hacer nada y no serviría de nada. Quizá la mejor respuesta era dejar que Yuuki se encargara de la responsabilidad, aunque sinceramente la duda me carcomía. Así que me estruje el cerebro pensando en cómo decírselo, en como preguntárselo, pero resulta que no soy una persona muy delicada.

\- ¿intencionalmente quedaste embarazada? -le pregunté al otro día que fui a visitarla.

\- ¿Qué? -volteo a verme sorprendida, al instante me sentí mal, creí que había pensado mal, pero no lo demostré.

-que si lo hiciste a propósito -le dije con seriedad -estas demasiado a gusto con esta situación, es, por donde lo veas, extraño -y Yuuki sonrió.

-me has pillado Kuga -mierda, lo sabía -y ¿Qué vas a hacer? -dijo, quizás con un cierto tono de provocación y altanería.

-nada, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Solo tenía curiosidad -ahora ella fue realmente sorprendida -lo único que me preocupa, es que cuando crezca se convierta en una cambiante de raza arácnida -y Yuuki se puso blanca como un papel - ¿crees que podrás con eso?

\- ¿lo sabias? -me dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- ¿Qué cosa? -el juego de desentenderse es realmente divertido.

-la raza a la que pertenezco -dijo con voz trémula.

-oh si, y también que somos enemigos por naturaleza Nao.

\- ¿enemigos? -me dijo cada vez más sorprendida.

-enemigos, las arañas y los lobos están destinados a pelear a muerte, pero ya sabias que soy un lobo ¿no? -sí, quizás me estaba pasando.

-no lo sabía, creí que eras un Kitsune… -dijo un poco pálida.

-bueno, pues no es así, y aunque lo fuera, los Kitsune tampoco se llevan muy bien con las arañas. En esta situación, lo mejor es que no se vuelva un cambiante, y si lo es, que sea un lobo -claro que para Yuuki, era lo contrario, si resultaba ser un cambiante, lo mejor para ella es que fuera un arácnido.

Pero, yo realmente desearía que no ocurriese nada de eso, porque solo así yo no tendría que verme en la necesidad de asesinar a mi propia descendencia. Por suerte, faltan largos y largos años para eso. Yuuki frunció las cejas preocupada, bueno, tenía que decírselo, después de todo. Fuera como fuera, a ninguna de las dos nos convenía que nuestra familia supiera lo que había pasado y con esto, me aseguraba de que ella no abriera la boca. La observe un rato, estaba taciturna, con quien sabe que cosas en la cabeza, la declaración seguramente fue avasallante. Literalmente durmió con el enemigo. Experimente cierta sensación de gozo al ver la expresión tormentosa de Yuuki. Quizás, y solo quizás, me estaba vengando, ya que, se había aprovechado de mí, además de que quería que ella me necesitara, aunque fuera un poco, y la realidad era que no me necesitaba.

\- ¿Cómo sé que estás diciendo la verdad? -me cuestiono de pronto. Volví a verla con las cejas alzadas en sorpresa, dos segundos después le di una tenue sonrisa y me encogí de hombros.

-tengo que irme, cuídala bien, si sucede algo llámame -quería disfrutar un rato más de su angustia, pero no quería soportar cuestionamientos.

Salí de su apartamento, monté mi moto y conduje para llegar a tirarme en el sillón, a ver la programación. No paso demasiado tiempo para que apareciera Tokiha y me acompañara con una taza de té. Silenciosamente miramos la repetición de una carrera de fórmula 1, iba en la vuelta número tres de las veintiséis. En la pantalla, se podía mirar el circuito de Suzuka, solo podía soñar con manejar a toda velocidad en mi motocicleta en aquel lugar. Suspire. La tarde transcurrió tranquilamente.

* * *

Clan: En el juego hermano de Hombre-Lobo, esta Vampiro La Mascarada, y ahi los vampiros se dividen en 13 clanes. Los Tzimisce son un clan.

Aiko: Significa hija amada. (Personalmente, me parece un bonito significado).

* * *

Sorpresa, sorpresa, no, bueno, todavía no empiezan las sorpresas.

Gracias Marianita, tu comentario fue agradable, de por si me agrada que haya comentarios, porque, ¿a quien no le gusta leer lo que piensan de su trabajo? pero leer que les agrada, a pesar de mi... ¿extraña? forma de escribir es agradable, bueno, no se, aun no me dicen nada sobre mi forma de escribir, ni mi redacción, ni del estilo, nada de nada.

Llevo preguntándome algún tiempo ¿como es que tiene tantas vistas y visitas el FF y casi no dejan reviews? al menos en este mes de febrero, veo que hasta alguien de Italia lo leyó, y en meses anteriores, he visto que se lee en lugares inesperados. Es agradable y a la vez irónico.

En fin, no digo que solo me gusten los comentarios positivos, porque quiero mejorar, y siento que no obtengo nada de crecimiento, lo único que pediría son criticas constructivas (porque no me creo que escriba tan bien que sea perfecto).

De todas maneras, gracias por sus comentarios Chat'de'Lune, Setsuna M y Mariana Rosas, gracias a todos por su tiempo, por leer y seguir el FF. Chat'de'Lune, el POV o sobre la vida de Shizuru va a ser un capitulo especial, bueno, dos, o tal vez solo lo haga en uno, el caso es que es de los capítulos finales, así que ten paciencia (en pocas palabras aun le falta y un buen tanto).

Sin mas por el momento, nos leemos en el siguiente. Tengan paciencia. (Así como yo, que ya casi alcanzo la iluminación).

Ayer encontré unos cigarros de clavo, amo los cigarros de clavo y solo quería decir lo feliz que soy.

Hasta el siguiente.


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14.

No volví a ver a Yuuki hasta la siguiente semana, ella no me busco, y yo tampoco la busque, después de todo, era julio, había exámenes por llegar y no podía darme el lujo de entretenerme con otras cosas, sin embargo, no solo la fecha de los exámenes se aproximaba, también el cumpleaños de Tokiha, y me pregunte ¿Qué mierda voy a comprarle? ¿Qué le había comprado el año pasado? Apoye la frente en la mesa, me encontraba en una zona común de la biblioteca y Sugiura tonteaba en algún estante de libros.

¿Qué le había dado el año pasado? ¿un libro de cocina? ¿o había sido el año antepasado? No podía recordarlo ¿a qué se debería que no pudiera recordarlo? ¿falta de interés? ¿de importancia? ¿Tokiha no me importaba? O quizás sí, pero no me importaban sus regalos. Suspire cansinamente. De la nada Sugiura se acercó y me dijo que le regalara flores. Kuga Natsuki no regala flores. Entonces Sugiura me mando al demonio. Volví a suspirar. ¿Acaso no podía darle dinero simplemente? Bueno, podía, pero a riesgo de verme como insensible o que no me importaba. Por otro lado, si eso me dieran a mí, me sentiría agradecida, pero ¿qué me habían dado? Ese suéter amarillo… maldita la hora en que lo tejieron.

Al final, fui a darme un clavado a una tienda de lencería y compré unos cuantos conjuntos. No sé si lo había mencionado antes, pero la ropa interior femenina es lo mejor, es linda y con encaje, y solo podía sacar a relucir mi gusto en estos momentos. Cuando termine la compra, envolví tres conjuntos para Tokiha y guarde uno para mí. Después de todo, no podía resistirme a no tener uno de esos. Para cuando llego el cumpleaños de Tokiha ya tenía la conciencia tranquila, por la mañana la felicité y le di su regalo. Lo abrió con ciertas ansias, pero cuando vio el regalo en sí, creo que no fue de su completo gusto. Bah, Tokiha tiene mal gusto. Me dio las gracias, pero fue tan llano, tan vacío, tan… de compromiso. No pude evitar sentirme… ¿menospreciada seria la palabra? ¿rechazada? ¿ofendida? Quizás un poco de todo, y por consecuente me moleste, inmediatamente pensé: "no te regalare nada la próxima vez". Tome mi maleta y me largue a la universidad.

Me mantuve en un cierto estado malhumorado desde el inicio de las clases hasta que, por sorpresa, destino o alguna caprichosa casualidad, en un tiempo libre me encontré a Yuuki caminando por la explanada. En mi actual forma, no había manera de que Yuuki reparara en mí, así que simplemente la seguí con la vista. ¿A dónde iría? Me rasqué la barbilla y seguí a cierta distancia. Por extraño que parezca, Yuuki fue a un laboratorio, en el que tenía escritorio y todo. Sin más se puso a teclear algo. Eche un vistazo a los pasillos, afine el oído, pero no había nadie más. El cambio en mi cuerpo duro solo unos segundos y luego entre al laboratorio, inmediatamente Yuuki volteo a verme. El rostro sorprendido de Yuuki me causo satisfacción.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -le dije con cierta sonrisa burlesca. A cambio, ella sonrió lascivamente.

Creo que cuando yo llegue, era justo lo que ella necesitaba. Y bueno, ¿porque no? creo Yuuki era justo lo que necesitaba. Dejo su silla junto al escritorio y se acercó a mí en actitud depredadora, con aun esa descarada sonrisa, me tomo de las caderas al tiempo que me beso, luego me desabrocho el pantalón y me metió mano. Siempre hacia eso, siempre me metía la mano, de cierta forma creo que es una actitud dominante… o quizás así me sentía, al momento me sentí algo fastidiada. Entonces algo detono en mi cabeza, algo hizo un click. Deslice mis dedos bajo su falda para agarrar a manos llenas sus nalgas y la levante para dejarla sobre su escritorio. Enseguida le arranque los calzones y frote, al mismo tiempo que le pasaba las manos por el cuerpo, sentí una necesidad salvaje de dominarla, no como antes, sino algo más salvaje, no podía entender bien mi propia sensación, pero mis manos pasaron por su cuerpo hasta que llegue a su cuello y el impulso se instaló en mis manos, un impulso que me hacía querer cerrar las manos y apretar hasta que se me acabara la fuerza.

Me detuve un segundo a pasar saliva, impresionada con mis propios pensamientos, al segundo siguiente rodee su suave cuello con mis manos al tiempo que embestía, enseguida empezó a jadear, sin preocuparse de mis manos, el embate continuó hasta que mis manos comenzaron a apretar la carne de Yuuki, la reacción fue enseguida, me miro sorprendida y asustada pero yo continúe, sus piernas se movieron haciendo movimientos inútiles, sus manos golpearon mis brazos e incluso me araño los antebrazos, todo en un intento por liberarse, pero no sirvió. Su cuerpo se puso cada vez más tenso y su garganta emitió unos sonidos extraños, al cabo de un rato finalmente se rindió, y con ojos angustiados espero a que terminara. Fue una satisfactoria nueva experiencia, a pesar de que no había utilizado toda mi fuerza. Luego de que soltara su cuello tocio un poco y se volvió a verme molesta, incluso intento golpearme, pero escape del golpe.

-maldición, avísame si vas a hacer algo así -decía mientras se sobaba el cuello.

-fue algo en el momento -y no, no me sentí mal si es que la había hecho sentir mal.

A la vez que me sentía bien, también me sentía algo preocupada, ya que, ser sádica no es algo que venga a quedar bien conmigo, con mi personalidad, más bien, no es del tipo de cosas que quiera para mi propia imagen personal, sí, quiero mostrar fuerza, dominar, pero no ser algo sádica, o quizás eran mis impulsos salvajes aflorando… eso me daba aún más miedo. Me mire las manos, quizá esta sería la última vez que haría algo similar.

Me puse el pantalón y luego ayudé a Yuuki a acomodarse la ropa. Nos despedimos y luego de cierto tiempo, regrese a mi departamento. Todo el enojo o molestia que había sentido con Tokiha en la mañana debido a su actitud con mi regalo, se había esfumado debido a que estaba, tan solo un poco, preocupada por mi propia conducta. Cuando abrí la puerta del departamento recibí una llamada de Tokiha, quería que pasara a recoger a Ichiro, ya que no podría hacerlo ella, la habían invitado a un restaurant. Exhale con resignación y camine hacia la guardería, tenía tiempo que no estaba en ese lugar. Enseguida que me reconocieron me pasaron el reporte de lo que había hecho, lo que había comido y si había dormido, cosas que realmente no me importaban.

Jamás debí haber sido madre, pero la naturaleza es caprichosa o estúpida, todo era prueba suficiente para demostrar que mi especie había evolucionado solo para procrear y no para ser padres.

Tome las cosas del chiquillo y caminamos juntos al departamento. Íbamos lento porque el mozuelo caminaba lento, así que termine hartándome, sin más lo levante como un costal de papas y a pasos rápidos llegamos, inmediatamente fue a prender la pantalla para ver dibujos estúpidos. Yo me senté en un sillón, sin mirar el programa, sin estudiar, sin hacer algo, solo mirando mis manos. Estuve un buen rato mirando como idiota mis manos hasta que el mozuelo dijo que tenía hambre. Era tarde así que hice un cereal para los dos. Tokiha no llego sino hasta entrada la noche, con algunos tragos encima y un olor desconocido impregnado en su ropa.

No me molesto que bebiera, ni que llegara tarde, pero sí que un alguien la hubiera tocado, y aun más que estuviera tan tranquila. Pero, a todo esto ¿Quién era yo para ponerme así? Apreté los labios mientras ella me contaba que sus amigas la habían llevado a beber. Yo he sido la menos honesta, y ser consciente de eso hizo que se aplacara mi molestia.

\- ¿quieres que te haga algo de cenar? -me dijo desde la cocina, yo estaba un poco más lejos.

-no, comí cereal -ella sonrió.

-te has hecho cargo de varias cosas por mí -me paso las manos por los costados en cierta actitud empalagosa - ¿tienes energía? -apreté los dientes, porque, aunque era consciente de mis propios actos, aun así, me ardía en lo hondo de mi ser percibir un olor extraño.

-creo que puedo… -y sonrió una vez más.

Extendimos el futón de mi habitación, cerramos la puerta. Hice a un lado su cabello, que ya estaba bastante largo y le arranqué la blusa, que era la principal contenedora de aquel fastidioso aroma. Luego tire su falda a un rincón y la tendí a lo largo del colchón, le extendí sus brazos que luchaban por abrazarse a mí, olfatee minuciosamente su cuerpo mientras rosaba su sexo con mi muslo y me di cuenta de que no había ningún otro rastro en su cuerpo de aquella persona. Pero, aun así, estaba algo molesta. Le di la vuelta, le abrí las piernas y la follé duro. Sus gemidos fueron ahogados en el colchón, estaba siendo bastante hostil sin darme cuenta, tenía sus muñecas apresadas en mis manos y le mordí fuertemente el cuello y el hombro, pero ella jamás se quejó, cada quien termino a su ritmo y luego simplemente se acomodó para dormir. Fue al otro día que se dio cuenta del exceso de mi fuerza, las muñecas estaban amoratadas, igual que el cuello y hombro, pero ella lo tomo como un acto pasional. Yo, por otra parte, no creí que fuera simplemente así.

Pensé algún tiempo sobre mí, sobre mi conducta, pero siempre llegaba a la misma respuesta: había actuado así porque no había otra forma en la que actuara. Y no tenía nada que ver ni mi carácter, ni mi temperamento, ni mi sangre. Estamos de acuerdo en que eso ultimo era una gran mentira, pero prefería creerlo. Con el tema zanjado, decidí meterlo en un cajón en lo más profundo de mi mente y me preparé para la entrega de proyectos y un par de exámenes.

Los exámenes pasaron… sin mucha gracia, o sin complicaciones, se podría decir; después de todo, soy una estudiante dedicada y responsable con un elevado coeficiente intelectual, cosa fácil. Lo que no era fácil, es cuando comenzaban las vacaciones, agosto llego y una vez más tuve que enfrentar las tediosas vacaciones, y por supuesto mi cumpleaños. Los jóvenes y tiernos veintidós. Kuga Natsuki, veintidós años, estudiante universitaria, dos hijos. A veces no podía creer que a mi edad ya tuviera dos críos. Suspire.

\- ¿estas aburrido? -Tokiha se sentó a mi lado en el sillón, me encontraba mirando un programa estadounidense donde arreglaban y modificaban autos. Volví a suspirar.

-solo un poco… -en esos momentos realmente deseaba que Sugiura apareciera con alguna loca idea, pero había estado muy tranquila últimamente.

-tienes alguna idea para tu cumpleaños -me rasque la barbilla.

-sí, una muy buena, me quedare como vil paracito a mirar la programación -y tal vez pidiera pizza.

\- ¿no quieres nada en especial? ¿ni un pastel? -me pregunto Tokiha con las cejas alzadas, yo negué con la cabeza.

Mi plan era maravilloso, perfecto, ya que realmente no tenía ganas de celebrar o alguna estupidez así. Mi plan se hubiera llevado a cabo si no fuera porque mi madre apareció justo ese día en la puerta, y fui yo quien le abrió. Lo primero que vi, fue su rostro disgustado. Maldije mentalmente. Después de entrar, lo primero que hizo, fue darme un regalo que supuse era para mí.

-para mi nieto -supuse mal.

-entonces dáselo tú -y se lo devolví con mal humor.

Seria acaso, exagerado de mi parte, ¿sentirme ofendida de que, en el día de mi cumpleaños, prefiere al chiquillo en vez de a mí y que, solo por eso venia? Claro que no, simplemente no le importaba, le importaba aquel mocoso y eso me hacía enojar, porque… sentía que no me quería… ¿sería acaso…? Inevitablemente recordé aquel día donde le confesé haber experimentado mi primer cambio junto con algunas cosas más, entonces ¿sería posible qué ya no me quería porque no había sido lo que ella esperaba? Fruncí las cejas y apreté los dientes. Pues que así sea, porque las cosas ya no podían cambiar.

\- ¡ay que grande estas! -dijo mi madre mientras cargaba a Ichiro. Mire la escena con ojos ceñudos. Ella ahora estaba depositando todas sus expectativas en el chiquillo, estoy segura.

Expectativas que yo jamás cumpliré. El mundo está lleno de expectativas. Inmediatamente de darme cuenta de la realidad, me sentí herida. Entendía su situación, entendía un poco quizás de lo que sentía, pero no podía aceptarlo así sin más, no podía hacerlo sin que doliera, después de todo era mi madre, la quería… y la quería solo para mi. Pero por mi bien, no debía pensar en eso. Aflojé un poco el ceño y fui a sentarme en un sillón, aparentando calma. Después de un rato, mi madre dejo al chico y reposo sus nalgas en un asiento frente a mí.

-también te traje algo -me extendió unos vales por comida. A Ichiro le había regalado un dinosaurio verde y unos cubos para hacer figurillas, mientras que a mí me dio unos vales… mire momentáneamente el dinosaurio en las manos del chiquillo, luego mire mis vales.

-gracias madre -le dije casi sin emoción, saque mi cartera y los guarde.

No dolía el regalo, dolía la falta de interés, la falta de atención puesta en el regalo, tanta que saltaba a la vista un "me interesas tan poco que no tiene caso gastar mi tiempo en algo para ti" para mí, eso es lo único que podía entender con su regalo, si quería decir otra cosa, simplemente no llegaba a mi cabeza, y aunque me lo dijera directo y con palabras, no lo creería.

-esperaba que me dijeras algo más… -subí la mirada a sus ojos. ¿Esperaba un salto de alegría por vales de comida?

-gracias ¿los usare bien? -no pude evitar demostrar algo de mi disgusto con un poco de sarcasmo.

-eso espero Natsuki -me fastidie al instante - ¿Por qué no has ido a verme?

-mucho trabajo -me recargue en el respaldo, sin ganas de hablar.

-me imagino, ya es el cuarto año… debe haber muchos trabajos, las cosas cada vez más difíciles… -asentí en silencio, si esperaba que dijera algo, pues no, no dije nada - ¿te graduaras el próximo año?

-no veo porque no lo haga -cada vez me fastidiaba más.

-tienes razón, siempre has sido muy inteligente -su adulación sonó falsa.

-mmm… -rogué a todos los dioses que se fuera ya.

\- ya no tienen que fingir -de pronto, inesperadamente, Tokiha participo en la conversación -ya se no vas a la universidad -y si, a mi casi se me salen los ojos y el estómago, o al menos hubiera deseado eso para así llamar la atención de mi madre y olvidara el estúpido comentario de Tokiha, pero el mundo no es tan sencillo. Voltee a ver a mi madre y tenía el ceño más pronunciado que jamás le hubiera visto.

-creo que tenemos que hablar -le dije a mi madre, ya sin la posibilidad de escapar ante tal situación -Mai, ¿podrías ir a la tienda a comprarme té? Unas tres cajas de té estarían bien, o cuatro… -Tokiha se vio confundida -necesito hablar a solas -solo así Tokiha salió del departamento. En cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí, y oímos sus pasos alejarse por las escaleras, me espetó.

\- ¿a qué se refiere con que no vas a la universidad? -me lleve los dedos la frente, masajeándome.

-le dije esa mentira porque me convenía en ese momento, ella cree que trabajo en la universidad para una amiga.

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? -pregunto precavidamente.

-no quiero que por alguna razón vaya a mi universidad y se dé cuenta de que Kuga Natsumura no existe.

-ah… -pareció pensarlo -tienes razón.

-además -y aquí venia lo difícil -sabe que soy un cambiante, y le mentí diciéndole que soy mucho mayor de lo que aparento -subí los ojos a su rostro y nuevamente, estaba enojada.

-creí que habías entendido cuales eran nuestras reglas Natsuki -inmediatamente me sentí mal.

-era necesario, o más bien, inevitable.

-no quiero excusas -ladro y aporreo el sillón; me sentí culpable, aunque no era mi culpa.

-Zhong Lung… -inmediatamente puso sus ojos en mí, como lanzas -su madre es una de ellos, nos visitó un día e inmediatamente sabía lo que yo era, aun sin que dijera algo -se llevó las manos a la frente.

\- ¿¡Qué!?… ¡de todas las personas en este país!... tú… tú… ella… bravo Natsuki ¡que bárbara!

-no es mi culpa, no había forma de saberlo -intente excusarme, pero lo omitió.

\- ¿y cuál fue su reacción? ¿Qué dijo? -me plantee seriamente decirle una mentira.

-bueno… como decirlo, ya no me acuerdo muy bien, pero obviamente le sorprendió por supuesto, es decir, ¿quién no estaría sorprendida…? -me fui por la tangente.

-Natsuki… -dijo en voz más molesta.

-bueno, creo que me llamo algo así como perro pulgoso… -le conteste con más fastidio -no le hizo gracia, obviamente -se llevó las manos a la cara.

-espero que por lo menos te hayas comportado bien, respetuosa y honorablemente, que hayas sido amable.

-no veo porque tengo que lamerle los zapatos, la mujer me odia y yo también.

\- ¡es que no se puede contigo! Justo cuando la ocasión lo requiere y olvidas la buena educación que te he dado ¡siempre decepcionándome!

-ay, ¡pero si eso ya no es novedad! -la sangre en mis venas comenzó a hervir, por fin toda la paciencia que había estado acumulando se terminó, poco a poco comencé a sentir como mi cuerpo ardía -si, ya me he dado cuenta que no tienes ningún aprecio o interés por mí, pero está bien, ya no quiero nada, quédatelo todo, guárdatelo y métetelo por donde mejor te alcance, es más -me levante como un resorte y saque mi cartera apresuradamente -quédate con estas mierdas -tome los vales que recién me había dado y se los avente -quédate con tu casa, con tu nieto, ¡quédate con todo! -tan pronto como los vales cayeron en el suelo fui directo a la puerta, tome mi chaqueta y me puse mis zapatos -¡quédate con la puta moto! -le avente las llaves -¡ya no quiero nada de ti! -y salí, bufando y azotando la puerta.

Mi madre se quedó en el sillón, con la cara tensa, la boca apretada y los ojos abiertos de impresión. Me sentí mal cuando la sangre en mi cuerpo se enfrió, que fue más o menos una hora después, luego de que hubiera subido a un tren, y recorriera la línea como dos veces, ciertamente no había puesto atención, porque me encontraba repitiendo la escena una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Y ahora… ¿A dónde voy?

Obviamente consideré una opción el ir a quedarme con Yuuki, peeeeero luego recordé que tiene una cría casi recién nacida, que es igual a llantos, cambio de pañales, toma de temperatura a cada rato, darle de comer y un montón de trabajo y atenciones que, tengan por seguro, no quiero hacer. Luego considere a Sugiura. La mejor opción, joven, soltera y sola. Ojalá tuviera más opciones, aunque bueno, tampoco me quejo de Sugiura. Esperé a ubicarme en donde estaba y luego hice los respectivos cambios de línea para llegar al departamento de Sugiura una hora después.

\- ¿puedo quedarme indefinidamente en tu casa? -le dije luego de que me abriera la puerta, ella alzo una ceja.

\- ¿tienes dinero? -no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero inmediatamente saqué mi cartera y descubrí que no me había desecho de todos los vales de comida.

-tengo… un estúpido vale que se me quedo -dije con la boca torcida, ella rio un poco.

-cuéntale todo a One-san -y se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

Una vez dentro, desparramada en su sofá y con un vaso de té con piquete, le conté a Sugiura lo que había ocurrido, si bien no se puso de mi parte, tuvo la decencia de no ponerse de lado de mi madre, y le hizo mucha gracia el discurso que le escupí a mi madre. Pero no entendí, ¿le hacía gracia porque fue bueno, o tan ridículo que da risa? Como no quería escuchar que fuera lo último, no pregunte.

-te aseguro que, para antes de la cena, tendrás el teléfono lleno de llamadas, pidiéndote que regreses -yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-no creo que pase, mi madre no es así -y me recargue pesadamente en su sofá, metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón esperando encontrar el celular y nada, busque en la otra bolsa y nada, busque en la chaqueta y, tristemente nada -olvide el teléfono.

-bueno, no se puede hacer nada -y se encogió de hombros.

Sugiura tenía razón, no se podía hacer nada, la suerte ya estaba echada, ahora solo quedaba esperar a ver que sucedía con mi vida. Cenamos arroz con curri, y un rato después, decidimos ir a dormir, como la cama de Sugiura era grande, se decidió que compartiríamos el colchón, pero a la hora de acostarme encontré un problema, ¿con que ropa iba a dormir? Solo contaba con la playera y el pantalón que vestía, nada de ropa interior, por suerte, y bajo la sonrisa mofa de Sugiura, me puse un short que ella me presto no muy gentilmente. Al final, justo cuando mi cabeza toco la almohada se me ocurrió comenzar a penar, a pensar que es lo que haría y como. Sin dinero, sin vehículo, sin ropa, sin nada. ¿Qué estaría haciendo mi madre? ¿Qué estaría haciendo Tokiha? ¿Cuál habrá sido su reacción? ¿de verdad me habrá llamado? ¿se preocupó mi madre? ¿o solo Tokiha? Moría por saber qué había sucedido, pero por más curiosidad que tuviera, nunca sabría de verdad que sucedió.

Me costó dormir, pero una vez que lo hice, fue un sueño pesado, y cuando me desperté, me dolía el cuerpo, no parecía que había descansado, sino lo contrario. Me quede sentada en la cama, Sugiura aun dormía, debía ser temprano. Volví a recostarme y a cerrar los ojos, pasaron quizás un par de minutos, y de pronto, en el buró del lado de Sugiura, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar con fuerza. Igual que Sugiura, intente no prestarle atención, pero después de bastante rato, estiro el brazo y contesto de muy mal humor.

\- ¿Qué? -ladro inmediatamente -no, no está aquí -era Tokiha. Si había olvidado mi celular, muy posiblemente lo habrían revisado y de ahí obtuvieron el número de Sugiura. El alma se me escurrió hasta el suelo, no recordaba si tenía mensajes de Yuuki, pero definitivamente si tenía llamadas, oh mierda, que no lo haya revisado Tokiha, por favor.

- _jovencita_ -oí el tono de mi madre en la bocina del teléfono - _si es verdad que no está contigo, y si llegas a verla, dile que regrese a su casa._

-está bien, si la veo, se lo diré, hasta luego señora -y Sugiura colgó la llamada -tú madre es una fiera, Kuga -me tape la cara con la almohada - ¿crees que se atreva a buscarme en la universidad? -pregunto inocentemente.

-te aseguro que ya debe estar yendo para allá.

-avisare a Ishida-san que no me siento bien y que faltare.

Y así, bajo la sospecha y seguridad de que mi madre intentaría buscarme con Sugiura, nos quedamos bien guardadas en su departamento. Desayunamos arroz y más arroz porque no tenía otra cosa, luego, nos quedamos en la sala, donde terminamos prendiendo su televisión viejita, con canales comunes, por suerte, estaban pasando un documental de fauna silvestre. Estuvimos largo tiempo sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que inevitablemente Sugiura…

\- ¿quieres un trago? -me miro con cierta suplica.

\- ¿Qué hora es? -miro el reloj de su teléfono.

-casi las diez de la mañana… -un ligero silencio mientras aparentemente lo estábamos pensando, pero no había mucho que pensar.

-bueno, sírvelo de una vez -e inmediatamente se levantó.

Lo cierto es que me parecía excesivamente temprano para empezar a beber algo de alcohol, pero me dije ¿Por qué no? ¿Quién dijo que forzosamente debía beberse más tarde? Por una vez que lo haga no pasara nada. Sugiura trajo dos vasos de la cocina y una botella de vodka completamente nueva. ¿La estaría guardando para una ocasión como esta? Nah, Sugiura no es de guardar alcohol.

-vas a ver Kuga, es alcohol, pero saludable -después de servir en el vaso una cantidad que no rebasaba a una quinta parte del vaso, Sugiura fue al refrigerador y trajo consigo un bote de jugo de naranja ¿a eso se refería con saludable? Los jugos embotellados en realidad son pura azúcar, no tienen nada de saludables, pero, ¿me opuse tomarlo? Claro que no. Una hora después, Sugiura ya estaba briaga, yo no tanto, porque sabía que podía quedar como Sugiura si bebía a su velocidad.

-Kuga -me dijo mientras veíamos un estúpido oso en la pantalla - ¿te arrepientes? -fruncí las cejas y volví la mirada a ella, Sugiura no me veía a mí, veía el techo.

\- ¿arrepentirme de qué? -le dije, extrañada por su pregunta.

-de conocer a Mai, de dejar ir a Fujino, de conocer a Yuuki, de lo que sea… ¿tienes un arrepentimiento? -fruncí las cejas más, si es que se podía aún más.

-a estas alturas, no tiene sentido arrepentirse -y di un buen trago a mi bebida.

-pero, ¿te arrepientes o no? -lo medite un segundo, dos quizás.

-aún no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta.

Aunque, realmente no estaba muy segura de mi respuesta… ¿me arrepentía de algo en mi vida? Recordé principalmente a Tokiha y al chiquillo, sí, me había dado bastantes problemas, pero, también ha habido cosas buenas, es decir, Tokiha siempre me hace de comer, eso es algo positivo y el chiquillo, bueno, él no tiene nada de positivo, es un paracito, come, caga y gasta dinero, dinero que a mí me serviría, pero no conforme con uno, ahora tengo dos, que pesadilla, pero… ¿me arrepentía? No, no porque en realidad no me hacía sentir mal, aun no me sentía con una vida miserable, quizás, de lo único que me podría arrepentir, es quizás el momento en que le conté a mi madre que soy un cambiante, después de todo, desde ahí su actitud para conmigo cambio… ¿o acaso fue cuando nació el mozuelo? Intente hacer memoria, si, quizás sí, un poco, tal vez… no estaba segura del todo… pero de alguna forma Ichiro me robo a mi madre.

Suspire, y a pesar de todo, no me arrepentía de engendrar a Ichiro, porque, después de todo, la elección había sido de mi madre, es ella quien lo prefiere sobre mí, no él. Aunque, secretamente, no puedo evitar cierto… rencor. Soy un asco de persona.

\- ¿y tú Sugiura? -moví suavemente el vaso, jugando con el líquido - ¿te arrepientes de algo? -ella se quedó en silencio un rato.

-si… hay una forma de preservar a un humano… -fruncí el ceño.

-te refieres a… ¿la persona que murió? -ya no me acordaba ni porque murió ¿vejez o enfermedad?

-si… -y el piquete de curiosidad comenzó a carcomerme.

\- ¿y cómo preservas a un humano? -le pregunte sin resistir la curiosidad.

-convirtiéndolo en una sanguijuela -alce las cejas, impresionada -es sencillo, consigues a una de esas lacras chupasangre para que le dé la inmortalidad y si lo hubiera hecho, ahora mismo aquí estaría… me arrepiento de eso -lo medite un rato.

-pero que fuera un vampiro es… -asqueroso y denigrante pensé dentro de mí.

-que importa lo que fuera, siempre y cuando fuera ella… -me lleve una mano al mentón.

-una zorra y un vampiro… que combinación… como sea, Sugiura, sabes que los Kuei* son criaturas ligadas al yomi*… no siguen el ciclo normal y deben pagar por ello… al final, sería una pobre alma maldita, condenada a no volver a reencarnar -lo cual es grave, el ciclo es claro, debes purificar tu alma, para que cuando uno muera pueda reencarnar y seguir con nuestra misión… ¿Qué misión? Bueno, básicamente proteger nuestro planeta.

-ya lo sé, pero… pero estaría aquí, conmigo, por siempre… -decía en cierto modo patético.

-Sugiura, tú no eres inmortal, morirás algún día y tu siclo continuara, igual que el de todos.

-entiendo muy bien… pero no puedo dejar de pensar, que era una opción… -Sugiura ya había bebido demasiado.

-tranquila Sugiura, tomaste la mejor decisión -le dije queriendo ser amable y reconfortarla.

-Kuga… -su voz ya estaba perturbada por el alcohol.

\- ¿mmm? -menee mi vaso con parsimonia.

-feliz cumpleaños… olvide decirlo ayer… -voltee a mirarla un poco, su felicitación fue inesperada.

-más vale tarde que nunca, gracias.

Sugiura es el tipo de persona que parece no poder madurar, aunque pasen los años, pero cuando hace cosas como esa dices: ah, sí tiene un cerebro ahí adentro. Quizá la mayoría de tiempo a veces parece tener cabeza de pájaro, pero cuando se le necesita responde, aunque, en algunas ocasiones, puede ser un tanto irritante.

-si hubiera sido tú -me dijo en el desayuno del día siguiente -hubiera aguantado el regaño de tu mamá -puse los ojos en blanco -es decir, por pura conveniencia Kuga, piénsalo -sí, ella tenía una poquita de razón -porque, ahora ya no tienes ni motocicleta -el dedo en la llaga.

-no me importa -gruñí, mintiéndole y mintiéndome -no quiero nada de esa mujer, estoy harta.

-estas siendo intransigente… piensa con la cabeza fría Kuga -no quería oír ahora un sermón por parte de Sugiura.

-ya cállate… ¿no tienes algo más que arroz? Llevamos comiendo arroz desde ayer -se llevó una mano al pecho.

-soy pobre y de familia numerosa -la mire con los ojos entornados ¡vive sola, por dios!

Al final, terminamos comiendo arroz también por la tarde y por la noche, comenzaba a hartarme del arroz, pero tampoco podía ser tan exigente. Inesperadamente, justo cuando terminábamos de lavar los platos e irnos a tirar al sofá, el celular de Sugiura comenzó a sonar, al instante tuve un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿digaaaa? -contesto inocentemente.

- _Kuga Nat… sumura, vuelve a casa ahora mismo_ -gruño mi madre por la bocina del celular.

-señora, Kuga no está conmigo -le dijo Sugiura un tanto incomoda.

- _Mai empieza a hacerse ideas estúpidas de que la engañas con Sugiura-san_ -otra vez con esas pendejadas - _y amenaza con quemar tu colección de motocicletas a escala junto con todas tus revistas_ -abrí los ojos tanto como pude y me mordí la lengua para no soltar un ¿Qué? Enorme.

- _y-yo… no he dicho eso Kuga-san_ … -se oyó la voz de Tokiha al fondo.

- _bien, ella no lo hará, pero yo sí, puedes regresar y olvidar el drama de hace días, o no regresar y que todas tus cosas sean quemadas justo cuando el tanque de tu motocicleta explote_ \- ¡ahhhhh! ¡mi corazón! Juro que sentí como me dolió el pecho, pero debía ser fuerte - _además de que quemare todos tus apuntes sobre tus proyectos_ -mierda. No iba a dejar que quemara los proyectos en los que había trabajado tanto. Tome el celular de Sugiura con decisión, pero con la dignidad en el suelo.

-que vil… ! ¡voy para allá!

Y si, después de un par de días con Sugiura, volví, con el rabo entre las piernas, con la moral baja y sintiéndome mal conmigo misma, pero, no podía hacer más. Cuando llegue al departamento, mi madre me esperaba en la sala mientras bebía té. Contrario a lo que esperaba, no me regaño por la anterior actitud, me regreso las llaves de mi motocicleta, ni siquiera menciono el dramón que le hice, fue simplemente como si no hubiera pasado, como si no le hubiera importado. Eso también dolió.

-me gustaría quedarme al cumpleaños de mi nieto, pero ya me tengo que ir, deja de hacer estupideces y continua con tus obligaciones, no creas que puedes librarte tan fácil de tus responsabilidades -ah, sí, hermosas palabras de amor y aliento, sin duda. Cuando cruzo la puerta, me sentí estúpida y humillada. No estaba huyendo de mis responsabilidades, le estaba tirando en su cara que ya no la necesitaba, pero en lugar de eso, me embarro en la cara mi inmadurez, y que al final de cuentas, para ella hice una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero para mí, dentro de mí, no era del tamaño de un vaso. Ya no podía esperar nada de ella y, que bien que fuera así.

Luego que se fuera mi madre, Tokiha y yo nos quedamos en silencio. Un silencio un tanto incomodo, tenía ganas de suspirar cansinamente, pero no lo hice. En cambio, deje las llaves en la repisa, donde siempre las colocaba, me quite la chaqueta y fui directamente a bañarme. Me lave el cabello meticulosamente, me talle el cuerpo con insistencia y finalmente me metí a la tina. Treinta minutos después, ya me había vestido y estaba acomodándome en el futón. Entonces apareció Tokiha, me le quede viendo para saber qué asunto la traía conmigo, pero no dijo nada, así pasamos un rato hasta que entendí que no iba a decir nada y decidí taparme hasta el mentón e ignorar lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo ahí.

\- ¿no vas a decir nada? -me dijo una vez que me tape.

\- ¿sobre qué? -tenía una idea de a qué se refería, pero, siempre es mejor aclarar las cosas.

-sobre lo que paso… con tu mamá, y que te fuiste… -tenia cierto tono de voz que me decía que no podía ser buena esa conversación.

\- ¿me vas a reñir por eso? -le dije ya mosqueada.

\- ¿eh? No, no, no es eso -pero sí que era eso, lo sabía -es solo que estaba preocupada y, me siento culpable, ya que fue por mi culpa.

-sí, fue tu culpa -no iba a mentir diciéndole: ay no, no te preocupes, tú nada tuviste que ver, mñe -pero ya nada se puede hacer.

-lo siento -dijo con arrepentimiento en su voz.

-no te disculpes, ya fue, no es necesario.

Si bien había sido su culpa que ocurriera esa escena, no era culpa de Tokiha como me sentía por mi madre, no era su culpa, repito, pero decidí dejarle la culpa, decidí que ella cargara con eso en lugar de aceptar que la culpa era de mi madre, después de todo, ¿quién aceptaría tan fácilmente el hecho de que te ha herido tu propia madre? Ya que una madre conlleva demasiados sentimientos, demasiados compromisos… demasiadas emociones.

Tokiha salió de la habitación y por fin me dejo en paz. Me cubrí con el futón y pasé el resto del día echada ahí mismo, solo levantándome para mis necesidades básicas. En algunas ocasiones me ponía a rememorar los acontecimientos recientes, y pensaba en las múltiples situaciones que se podrían haber dado si hubiera hecho tal o cual cosa diferente. Pero nada de eso servía. No podía cambiar las cosas. Entonces, me pesaban los ojos y me dormía.

Una vez más, pase el mes de agosto de forma miserable. Quizás esto quería decir que estaba creciendo, madurando quizás, envejeciendo…

Llego septiembre y se reanudaron las clases, ya cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para terminar el año. Lo interesante de septiembre, es que el poder de la luna se siente con mayor fuerza, una sensación parecida a la euforia se instala en mi cuerpo, siento la necesidad desbordante de actividad física. Siempre es igual en este mes. Pero como siempre, no podía salir a derrochar energía, ni siquiera al Tsukimi, ya que tan pronto como iniciaron las clases, hubo montones de cosas por hacer. Revisión, edición, información, volver a revisar el trabajo, volver a agregar información, parecía no acabar. Septiembre lo pase con la nariz hundida en un montón de papeles. ¿Y octubre? También. ¿Y noviembre? Pues casi…

Noviembre llego con una pesada carga de trabajo; "el último empujón" solía decir Homura-sensei luego de darnos cada vez más trabajo que hacer, junto con su sonrisa que, a mí, realmente, me fastidiaba. Todo parecía ser tan estresante y a la vez tan monótono, todos los días ir a la universidad, todos los días tomar clase, todos los días regresar, hasta que de pronto la rutina se rompió. Un día llegue, esperando encontrar a Tokiha, como todos los días, sentada en la mesa pensando en algún asunto de sus clases de cocina, pero esta vez, no estaba.

Me causo cierta impresión, supongo. Al parecer, no solo yo estaba abarrotada de trabajo, ella también, quizá por esa razón aun no llegaba, me sentí un poco egocéntrica, pero solo un poco. Fui a mi cuarto y dejé caer en mi pequeño escritorio un par de libros que debía revisar por si tenían información que me sirviera para mi trabajo final. Me senté en el tatami, abrí uno de los libros y comencé a leer, de pronto llego un mensaje que hizo vibrar a mi celular. "Ve por el niño" decía el texto. Pocas veces me tocaba hacer algo como esto, así que no podía quejarme. Me levante, tome las llaves, me puse mis zapatos y fui por el chiquillo. Al poco rato llegue a la guardería. A pesar de que ya había cumplido los tres años el chiquillo, aun debían pasar unos meses más antes de que entrara al jardín de infantes. Carajo, como pasa el maldito tiempo.

-Tokiha-san - ¿Qué? Enseguida mire a la tutora que me estaba hablando -hoy Ichiro-kun… bla, bla, bla - ¿me llamo Tokiha-san? Que rayos, nunca en la vida creí que me dirían así, pero la vida da esas vueltas locas que uno nunca espera. Si lo veía desde cierto punto, no era raro que la tutora llegara a la conclusión de que yo me llamara Tokiha, ya que Ichiro, al final de cuentas, lleva ese apellido -y como le dije a su esposa la vez pasada… -relámpagos, rayos y centellas, ¿esposa? ¿me hacían casada con Tokiha? Ugg… bastante impactada y agobiada, le dije que si a todo lo que decía la mujer, suplicando porque ya pudiera largarme. Cuando al fin, trajeron a Ichiro y pude salir de ahí, suspiré de cansancio.

Pero bueno, ¿apoco creían que eso sería todo? Oh no. Llevaba a Ichiro de la mano y caminaba lentamente, hasta que, justo cuando llegue al edificio de mi departamento, me llego la voz de Tokiha, a una distancia, si no me equivocaba de calle y media. Lo curioso no era la voz de Tokiha en sí, sino lo que decía.

-no… entiéndeme, te quiero, pero Nat-kun… -alce las cejas. Una conversación interesante. Parpadee repetidas veces.

-solo hablas de él -oí la voz de una mujer joven, no había escuchado todo, pero me hacia una idea de que podían significar sus comentarios - ese sujeto realmente… -bajé los ojos al chiquillo que esperaba algún movimiento de mi -no te aprecia, no te valora…

\- ¿sabes cómo abrir la puerta Ichiro? -le dije mientras le mostraba las llaves, y asintió con la cabeza -ve a arriba y cuando entres cierras la puerta ¿comprendes? -volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

-solo dices eso porque tienes un interés en mi -el chiquillo subió las escaleras y yo camine apresuradamente al origen de las voces.

-sí, pero también porque me doy cuenta -le dijo molesta la mujer -ni una vez ha ido a ver nuestras exhibiciones - ¿exhibiciones? ¿y eso cómo?

-es porque no le he dicho -ah, ya veo, Tokiha sí que esconde cosillas.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? -me acerque a ellas, estaban justo a la vuelta de una esquina.

-él tiene mucho trabajo -decía Tokiha refiriéndose a mí, y bueno, era verdad.

\- ¿y no puede dedicarte algo de su tiempo? ¿Por qué estas con un hombre que no te valora, que no te da nada? -esa chica tenia buenos puntos, debía admitirlo.

-ya cállate Mikoto -dijo fastidiada - ¡solo dices esto porque me quieres coger! -uff, Tokiha libero la fiera que lleva dentro, sí que se oía enfadada. Lo cierto es que esa tal Mikoto, había tocado el punto sensible, al parecer, Tokiha no era tan estúpida ni tan ignorante, podía darse cuenta de mis escasos sentimientos por ella y aun así prefería seguir ahí, conmigo. ¿Por qué?

-no, pero es que, es… Mai, tienes que entender… -momento extraño de silencio, quizás una mirada enfadada -está bien -a continuación, oí los pasos de Tokiha, más los pasos de aquella mujer, siguiéndola lentamente, pronto hice como si caminara al minisúper que estaba a unas cuadras, inevitablemente nos encontramos de frente. Tokiha abrió la boca de la impresión, yo alce las cejas como si hubiera sido una verdadera sorpresa, y luego, inevitablemente, Mikoto apareció, una chica de casi la misma estatura de Tokiha, cabello negro, trenzado e inusuales ojos dorados.

\- ¿Nat-kun? -pregunto confundida y hasta cierto punto alarmada, en cuanto dijo eso Tokiha, la chica me miro directamente, y yo le regrese la mirada a ella.

\- ¿ocurre algo? -a ojos de aquella chica, yo era quizás, posiblemente, el cornudo que descuidaba a una mujer; a mis ojos, yo le estaba dando una oportunidad a Tokiha, podía decírmelo todo aquí, quizás le conviniera estar con Mikoto.

-no, nada ¿A dónde ibas? ¿Dónde está Ichiro? -pero no, Tokiha no se aventó.

-en el departamento, salí al minisúper.

\- ¿lo dejaste solo? -ups.

-ya está grande -y entonces, Tokiha encontró cientos de cosas mejores en las que enfocarse ahora. Paso de mí, y siguió caminando hasta nuestro edificio. Mire a Mikoto, ella también me miro, pero su mirada no era simpática en absoluto y podía entenderla.

Vaya que si le convenía quedarse con aquella chica, Mikoto, parecía buena persona, y sobre todo, transpiraba amor por Tokiha en cada parte de su cuerpo, había cierto olor manando que me lo confirmaba, cosa extraña, o quizás, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad estaba enamorada de Tokiha. Suspire, di media vuelta y camine tras Tokiha quien ya se perdía en la calle.

¿Me estaba engañando Tokiha? ¿me había engañado? ¿ya habría pasado? ¿Qué tanto había pasado? Subí los escalones de mi edificio lentamente. Si me había engañado, ¿realmente podía tomarse como un engaño? ¿yo la engañaba con Yuuki? La realidad, es que no había una relación sólida entre ella y yo, o más bien, no había nada formal, nada tangible, por así decirlo, así que, nadie estaba engañando a nadie. Solamente, cada quien estaba viendo sus intereses, y yo aún era un fuerte interés para Tokiha, que se negaba a ir a los brazos de Mikoto.

Suspire una vez más. No podía sentirme mal, no podía sentirme triste, traicionada o decepcionada, ya que Tokiha tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que mejor le conviniera. Quizás si se fuera con Mikoto, podría encontrar el tipo de relación que ella necesite y yo podría, por fin librarme de Tokiha. Volví a suspirar. ¿Por qué no lo hacía yo? ¿Por qué no le decía lo que sabía? Porque tenía que quedarme sola por decisiones ajenas, ya que, en el fondo temía estar sola y por decisión propia no lo haría. Suspire una vez más, estaría atada a Tokiha hasta que ella quisiera dejarme.

La perspectiva de aquella realidad, no era agradable, pero por ahora, por este momento, lo dejaría estar, porque no quería pensar en más. Cuando entre al departamento Tokiha estaba de pie junto al chiquillo que miraba la pantalla atentamente. Seguramente el mozuelo había entrado al departamento y prendido la televisión. Por lo menos para lo que le convenía era inteligente.

Ahhh, suspire, que mierda de vida. De alguna forma, Tokiha siempre me hacía pensar en que no quería terminar como ella, con alguien que no la quiere realmente, con alguien que solo la quiere para no estar sola, alguien que la tiene como sustituto. ¿Cuántas como yo ahí afuera en el mundo? ¿Cuántas como Tokiha? ¿Cuántas en verdad son felices? ¿es la felicidad, algo que en verdad se puede alcanzar? No digo ser feliz todo el tiempo, pero tener momentos felices, estar a gusto con tu vida… eso.

Exhale con pena y me recargué en el respaldo de la silla, pasaron unas cuantas semanas luego del evento con aquella chica, Mikoto, pero yo seguía recordando y pensando en ello, mi inconsciente me lo traía a mí de vez en vez, como cuando dicen "no quita el dedo del renglón". La valentía me tentaba, pero la soledad me decía no, tajantemente.

\- ¿Por qué tantos suspiros? -llego Sugiura con una pila de libros en los brazos.

-nada, realmente -si le platicaba a Sugiura, seguro me diría algo que no deseaba escuchar.

-nada he, hmmm… ah ya se, hoy es su cumpleaños -voltee a mirar a Sugiura con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- ¿de quién? -ella se sonrió.

\- ¿Qué no sabes? -me pregunto con sorna -diecinueve de diciembre - ¿sería muy estúpida si preguntaba a qué o de qué? -es el cumpleaños de Fujino -abrí un poco la boca de la sorpresa, pero inmediatamente me recupere.

\- ¿y tú como demonios sabes tantas cosas sobre Fujino? -no era la primera vez que soltaba información.

-tengo acceso a ciertos datos de la universidad -sonrió mostrándome los dientes -ámame Kuga, es lo único que puedes hacer.

El cumpleaños de Fujino. Por mucho tiempo, en alguna ocasión me pregunté sobre qué fecha seria, pero nunca lo supe, la expresidenta se lo tenía bien guardadito, pero no lo suficiente para escapar de Sugiura. En estos momentos, Sugiura en verdad servía. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Fujino? ¿lo estaría celebrando? ¿allá en corea? ¿con gente? ¿con amigos de allá? ¿le darían regalos? ¿cosas intimas, quizá? Ahg, mierda, aquí estaba yo, otra vez, pensando en ella. Pero pensar en ella, a pesar de todo, me hacía sentir bien, ya sea en los pocos o muchos momentos en que la recuerdo. Inevitablemente, suspire.

Diciembre ya estaba llegando casi al final, lo que traía como consecuencia, el fin del año. Es sorprendente de ver cómo pasa el tiempo de rápido, podía recordar claramente mi primer día de clases y ahora, quedaban tan solo unos meses. Cuando terminara el año, más bien, su estancia allá, ¿regresaría? ¿volvería a verla? ¿sería el destino tan hijo de puta, que simplemente no? Es, sencillamente una posibilidad, pero no la aceptaría nunca, en mi interior albergaba esperanzas.

Unos días después, llego el fin de año. Obviamente, yo esperaba pasarlo con mis patitas metidas en el kotatsu, con una buena sopa caliente, y con el televisor prendido, viendo estupideces de fin de año. Después de todo, no había otra forma que fuera mejor que esa para pasar el fin de año, pero, siempre hay un pero he, pero, Tokiha quiso que fuéramos al estúpido templo a pasar los últimos minutos del año ahí. ¿Qué hice? Me negué como la persona dominante que soy, ¿y que paso? Tokiha hizo su berrinche y con tal de no tener que soportarlo, accedí. Las personas pueden ser realmente manipuladoras. Y ahí me tenían, a mí deseando a cada segundo que el tiempo pasara rápido, mientras cargaba al mozuelo, que por cierto estaba tan abrigado que parecía una bola extraña con patas. Pero el tiempo siguió su curso normal, por lo que, si, tuve que participar junto con Tokiha en comprar un estúpido ponche, esos papeles pendejos con la fortuna, que por cierto me toco mala suerte, nada que no sepa; además, me hizo tirar mi dinero en una ofrenda para rezar ¡rezar! Obviamente estaba de mal humor, tenía los dedos de los pies fríos y eso empeoraba aún más mi mal humor.

Cuando por fin llego la media noche y la gente hizo todas esas pendejadas que suelen hacer, me dije, bien Natsuki, ya falta menos, solo unos segundos más para ganarte la santidad, ten paciencia ¡por favor! Y bueno, Tokiha todavía quiso ir a comprar más chucherías aggg… diez minutos después yo ya me estaba desquiciando, demasiada gente, ¡demasiados olores! ¡Demasiado fríos mis dedos! Unos minutos después, tuve que obligar a Tokiha a irnos, porque si no, yo sería quien haría el berrinche. Cuando finalmente llegamos al departamento, metí mis patitas al kotatsu y nada me movería de ahí.

-gracias por acompañarnos -dijo ella.

-mmmm -mejor que no agradeciera porque estaba de mal humor.

¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Ella ha tenido la buena acción de agradecerme por ir a un lugar que no me gusta, porque cree que lo hice por ella, y a mí no podría importarme menos. No creo ser una buena persona, no. Después de todo ¿Quién es, realmente, una buena persona? He visto algunas películas, después de todo, no tengo tanta experiencia con las personas, o quizás estoy demasiado consiente de que las personas, siempre actúan bajo su propio beneficio, es una estupidez creer lo contrario, creer en la bondad de los demás, en sus "buenos sentimientos", aunque tampoco soy exactamente, una mala persona, la verdadera pregunta aquí es, ¿Tokiha esta consiente de esta naturaleza humana nuestra? No. Es imposible. Si fuera así ya no estaría conmigo. Creo, que ella cree absurdamente, por supuesto, que su conveniencia está conmigo.

Tokiha me da muchos dolores de cabeza. Mire un rato más la televisión mientras Tokiha hacia quien sabe qué por el departamento, hasta que finalmente se sentó junto a mí y en silencio miramos la televisión. Sentía unas ganas enormes de decirle que realmente, no le convenía estar conmigo, porque al final, no podía darle lo que ella quería. Pero también, me daba cuenta, que compartía una similitud con Tokiha, ambas estábamos interesadas en alguien que no nos quería. Todo era una horrenda cadena de sentimientos no correspondidos, por así decirlo. Fujino jamás voltearía a verme como yo lo deseaba, yo, jamás querría a Tokiha como ella a mí, y Tokiha no parecía querer a aquella chica de ojos dorados.

Quizás ella no está consciente del lugar que ocupa, pero yo sí, y me identifico un poco con ella, quizás por eso, también, estoy con ella, porque me gustaría que Fujino estuviera conmigo, pero también, no me gustaría que Fujino tuviera los mismos sentimientos que tengo yo por Tokiha…

Suspire. Los ojos comenzaron a arderme, síntoma de que ya necesitaba dormir. Me levanté con pereza y me acosté en el futón de mi habitación, Tokiha me siguió, metiéndose conmigo entre las cobijas. Sigo odiando compartir mi futón.

La semana que me quedaba de vacaciones, la pase leyendo algunos libros, necesitaba información, cada vez más información para mi trabajo final, me quedaban escasamente dos meses en la universidad, sentía que el tiempo no sería suficiente para terminar a tiempo mi trabajo. En cuanto iniciaron las clases nuevamente, volvieron los chequeos al trabajo, a pasar largas y largas horas hundida en la pantalla de la computadora, hundida entre letras y más letras, información tras información. El tener una mente privilegiada como la mía ayudaba, pero no hacia todo el trabajo. Enero acabo tan rápido como inicio, febrero igual. Paso tan rápido que olvide el dichoso catorce y Tokiha hizo un berrinche, por favor ¿a nuestra edad? Ya estamos grandes para esas estupideces de niños pubertos. Tuve que encerrarme en mi habitación y seguir tecleando en mi portátil mientras ella miraba la programación a todo volumen mientras bufaba de enojo. Ella era la que se amargaba la vida, no yo, así que continúe con mi trabajo.

Cuando al fin llego marzo, ya solo quedaban los toques finales, unos cuantos ajustes que debía arreglar con el profesor Homura y todo al fin terminaría. Debido a que era un trabajo grande y demasiado importante, Homura se tomaba su tiempo para analizarlo, cuando al fin fue mi turno, estaba realmente nerviosa porque no estuviera bien estructurado, bien redactado, sustentado o simplemente el tema no fuera bueno, pero para fortuna, no tuvo ninguna queja y me felicito. El trabajo más importante de toda la carrera estaba ya hecho. Mi alma descanso, después de aquel día pude estudiar para mis exámenes finales con tranquilidad.

Conforme llegaban las clases a su fin, también cada vez había menos cosas que hacer en las clases, uno simplemente estudiaba, revisaba sus reportes, sus trabajos, o simplemente no hacía nada, hasta que era el momento de entregar o responder un examen y entonces, si no había más por hacer, la gente se marchaba.

Mi último día de universidad fue un dieciocho de marzo. Viernes, por supuesto. Respondí un último examen, lo entregue y con aquello ultimo termine. Una sensación de liberación se expandió por mi pecho, solo hasta ese momento comencé a pensar que extrañaría ese lugar, esas escaleras, aquellos salones, la explanada, el gran, gran estacionamiento, la biblioteca con Sugiura ¿Qué haría Sugiura? ¿se quedaría trabajando en la biblioteca? Me encamine hacia ella, debía preguntarle qué es lo que haría. Camine lentamente y mire los cristales de la biblioteca, también los extrañaría, igual que el cruzar la puerta del instituto todos los días por la mañana. Me envolvió cierto sentimiento de… nostalgia, añoranza, quizás…

Cuando entré a la biblioteca, encontré a Sugiura acomodando unos libros en unos estantes; a apenas unos metros de ella, se giró a verme con una sonrisa.

\- ¡felicidades! ¿Termino tu ultimo día? -asentí con cierta mueca -hah -suspiró -como se pasa el tiempo de rápido -asentí, algo ausente -y yo sigo tan joven como una quinceañera.

-eso nadie te lo cree -ensancho su sonrisa.

-oh vamos, déjame ser, por cierto, ¿Cuándo es la ceremonia?

-el veintiocho, lunes -diez días para aquel momento.

\- ¿y vas a usar Hakama*? -me llevé una mano a la barbilla y lo pensé unos segundos.

-nah, anticuado -me encogí de hombros.

-es una tradición Kuga -entrecerré los ojos, probablemente mi madre me haga usar uno… ahg… - ¿o acaso prefieres llevar toga y birrete?

-para nada -y con la mano hice como si deshiciera humo en el aire -esas costumbres extranjeras no van conmigo, pensaba solo vestirme formal y ya, pero seguro que mi madre insistirá en que llevé el Hakama -Sugiura asintió.

-bueno, pues hay que ir a rentarlo, ¿o quieres que lo rente por ti? ¿Qué color quieres? ¿rosa podría ser? -entorne los ojos.

-no me provoques -al final olvide lo que iba a preguntarle.

Con la última de mis clases terminada y mi trabajo entregado, revisado y aprobado, ya solo quedaba esperar lentamente la estúpida ceremonia, odio este tipo de formalidades; bueno, no es que las odie, pero realmente ¿son importantes? ¿son de verdad necesarias? ¿Por qué tenía que vestirme especialmente para ese día? ¿no podrían solo darme el papel y ya? Pf, que flojera.

Y el día de la ceremonia llego más tempano que tarde. Cuando llame a mi madre para informarle de la ceremonia, me pregunto fecha y hora, y me exigió, como ya había imaginado, que rentara un Hakama decente, que para eso me depositaria el suficiente dinero. Así que si, fui con Sugiura a rentar un Hakama, y por supuesto no rente uno rosa, sino uno azul con unas cuantas estúpidas flores rosas. Pero bueno, no se podía hacer más, había tardado en rentar el Hakama y los mejores ya se los habían llevado.

Ese día me levante temprano y salí con la excusa de que trabajaría con Sugiura, jamás le diría a Tokiha sobre la graduación y menos que vestiría un Hakama en la ceremonia. Fui al lugar donde rente el Hakama, ahí mismo me vistieron y hasta me peinaron, demasiadas cosas para una simple graduación; finalmente, llegue al auditorio del instituto cinco minutos antes de la hora asignada y ahí ya se encontraba mi madre. Minutos después, todos tomamos asiento, el director dio un cortísimo discurso tanto para el alumnado, los decanos y el público en general, por lo que la ceremonia duro, quizás, veinte minutos, luego en un salón aparte, nos sentaron y uno a uno nos dieron nuestro título. Reverencia, gracias, gracias, título a mis manos, reverencia, y luego de unos minutos más, todo acabo, quizás unos quince o veinte minutos duro aquello.

Cuando salimos del auditorio, mi madre me felicito, se quitó la actitud de la última vez que la vi y se puso sensible debido a la ocasión, además, al mismo tiempo, se dio la oportunidad para que mi madre y Sugiura se conocieran, rece porque no dijera cosas inapropiadas Sugiura, pero se comportó a la altura. Cada quien me saco fotos, a pesar de que yo estaba ya con ganas de deshacerme del Hakama. Gracias a todos los dioses que aquella tortura solo duro unos minutos más. Cuando careció de sentido que lo llevara puesto, simplemente regresamos al lugar donde lo había rentado y lo devolví.

Desde ese día, era oficialmente un adulto en busca de ser productivo. Mi madre me dijo que debía conseguir empleo lo más antes posible porque ya debía mantenerme a mí misma y no gracias a ella. Comenzó el estrés, la ansiedad, la angustia, la presión sobre la vida real que un humano cualquiera sufre.

\- ¿ya encontraste trabajo? -mi madre me llamo por teléfono cuatro días después de la ceremonia.

-no, aun no, ya casi -le dije con fastidio.

\- ¿si estás viendo empresas? -suspire con cansancio.

-si madre -lo cierto es que aún no tenía idea de que hacer.

\- ¿y que te han dicho?

-aun nada madre… - ¿se notaba mucho mi fastidio?

-avísame cuando te digan algo.

-si madre…

Tokiha, que escuchaba la conversación desde la cocina, me trajo unas galletitas y un té verde. Se sentó conmigo en la mesita de centro y las masticamos en silencio. Estaba segura que tarde o temprano Tokiha preguntaría que sucedía, así que me limite a esperar, hasta que casi diez minutos después, cuando las galletas y el té se acabaron, ella hablo.

\- ¿de qué hablabas con tu madre? -pregunto intentando ser casual.

-quiere que deje de trabajar con Sugiura y busque un empleo de verdad -le mentí, obviamente; y ella no supo ocultar su felicidad ¿de verdad no quería que estuviera cerca de Sugiura?

-bueno, tu madre solo quiere lo mejor para ti -y eso te conviene ¿no?

-supongo… -intente contestar sin fastidio - ¿y tú? ¿No se supone que ya casi es tu graduación? -el rostro de Tokiha se ilumino.

-es el lunes -por motivos extraños, supongo, la ceremonia de Tokiha era el cuatro de abril, una semana después de la mía, bueno, su escuela era rara.

Y… ¿Qué paso? Pues Tokiha se vistió formal, obviamente vino su hermano a ver la estúpida ceremonia, tuve que vestirme decentemente como jamás en mi vida, igual que el mozuelo. Cuando termino la ceremonia y le dieron su título, justo en ese momento en el que se hacen las fotos y demás pendejadas, se armó revuelo porque al parecer nadie sabía que Tokiha estaba casada, cosa que no es verdad, y que tampoco se sabía que tenía un hijo. E inevitablemente vi a la chica de ojos dorados, Mikoto, lanzándome cuchillos por los ojos. Qué triste para ella.

Al contrario de mí, Tokiha quiso ir a celebrar con sus compañeros, todo indicaba que se llevaba bien con casi todos, muy al contrario de mí, que no recordaba ni un solo apellido de mis compañeros… no espera ¿Kobayakawa? ¿alguien se llamaba así? Rayos, no lo recuerdo, aunque tampoco era necesario. Después de un largo rato, Tokiha me arrastro con ella a un restaurante, lo cierto es que no quería estar ahí, no con tanta gente, ya que, no soy una persona de gente, ¿cómo explicarlo? Tokiha si es una persona de gente, le agrada socializar, hasta creo que es parte necesaria para su existencia, pero yo no. Comí la comida con desidia y esperé a que la larga y estúpida celebración, terminara. Lo cual fue dos horas después. Para ese entonces, yo alcance el grado de santidad por tener tanta paciencia.

\- ¿y ahora que vas a hacer? -le pregunte cuando íbamos de regreso al departamento.

-en realidad ya tengo una oferta de trabajo -mi boca casi se abre hasta el suelo -y la he aceptado.

-oh… eso es genial -trate de sonar con entusiasmo, cuando en realidad tenia envidia.

-tengo un par de días de descanso y me integrare el miércoles -sonrió. Yo aguante un suspiro. Tienes que actuar como una buena persona Kuga, aunque sea solo actuar.

\- ¿y dónde va a ser? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? -creo que eso preguntaría alguien sin malicia ¿no?

-estabas muy ocupado siendo explotado por Sugiura, supongo que trabajar en una universidad debe ser difícil también -mmññe… me encogí de hombros.

-cada trabajo tiene lo suyo… ¿y donde trabajaras? -pregunte con especial interés.

-en un restaurante gourmet, aunque estaré como ayudante en un principio -asentí en silencio.

Tokiha, tal como había dicho, comenzó a trabajar el miércoles de aquella semana, y yo me quede en el departamento, sola. Nada mal. Dos días después, cuando Sugiura no tenía nada que hacer y me llamo, le comenté que estaba sola y aburrida ¿y qué hizo? Apareció en mi puerta de sorpresa. Ni tan sorpresa, ya me lo esperaba. Trajo una bebida efervescente para mí y cerveza para ella.

\- ¿y ahora que vas a hacer? -pregunto Sugiura, tirada en el sofá de la sala.

-veré la programación -le dije mientras encendía la pantalla.

-no bestia, en cuanto al trabajo -me lleve una mano al mentón. En la pantalla, apareció una mujer rubia reclamándole a un hombre, debía ser, seguramente, uno de esos dramas que miraba Tokiha.

 _\- ¡Alejate de mí, miserable!_

 _-No ha sido culpa mía..._

 _\- ¿Como que no? Te odio a ti y a tus suelos de mármol._

 _-Deberías tomar algo para el dolor..._

 _-No, no puedo tomarlas._

 _\- ¿Porque no?_

 _\- ¡No quiero tomar nada que pueda hacerle daño al niño!_

 _\- ¿Un niño?_

 _-Estoy embarazada, y es tu hijo -dijo la rubia -el hijo que tú no quieres, por cierto._

¿Por qué a Tokiha le gusta ver esas cosas? Era un dramón absurdo, pero admito que daba curiosidad seguir mirando la trama.

-es completamente predecible que pasará -dijo Sugiura desde el sofá -se van a casar, así terminan todas las estúpidas novelas.

\- ¿casarse? -en ese momento la rubia lloraba desconsoladamente mientras el hombre conducía a toda velocidad en un Ferrari, que envidia -supongo que esa es la meta para un humano cualquiera, casarse, tener hijos, un empleo, una casa y un auto.

-son banalidades Kuga, nosotros viviremos mucho más que los humanos, sus normas no se aplican a nosotros.

\- ¿entonces no debería conseguir un empleo? -le dije con intención de que me dijera que sí.

-no, deberías conseguirlo, te haría bien -mñe.

\- ¿y tú continuaras en la biblioteca del instituto? -pregunte, acordándome de que eso le iba a preguntar unos días antes.

-mmm -cerro los ojos y parecía pensarlo -no lo sé, tal vez si, tal vez no, todo depende -fruncí las cejas.

\- ¿de qué depende? -ella sonrió.

-ya lo veras.

Y no volvió a soltar prenda de los posibles planes que tuviera, por lo que nos quedamos mirando el drama de la despampanante mujer rubia con aquel hombre moreno. Termino el capítulo y aquellos dos protagonistas habían acordado comenzar una relación en una isla paradisíaca en el mar mediterráneo. Que pinche envidia. Cuando terminaron los créditos, comenzó otro capítulo más de la rubia, miramos largas horas a la rubia hasta que mi teléfono sonó, y por el tono de la llamada, solo podía ser una persona.

* * *

*Kuei: De forma simplificada, vampiros orientales; espíritus del infierno que han nacido de nuevo dentro de cadáveres.

*Yomi: El poder del Wyrm, o de la destruccion.

*Hakama: Pantalón largo con pliegues, cinco por delante y dos por detrás.

* * *

Como que anda fallando la pagina, casi me tiro de los cabellos si no se guardaba el documento, en fin, vuelvo con mas drama, en el siguiente supongo yo (yo así lo creo) que la cosa se va a poner mas carbona, se viene lo bueno, señoras y señoritas.

Por fin puedo decir que terminamos el inicio, o la introducción, ¿el pre? ¿primera temporada? como gusten tomarlo.

Gracias a todas por su tiempo al leer, al comentar, al seguir el FF, visitarlo o tan solo echarle un ojo, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, sean muchos o pocos, los leo siempre, y les aseguro que los leo varias veces, me hacen feliz, así que muchas gracias a pcuello01 (yo se la suerte que tengo jojojo), Chat'de'Lune (olvide corregir el capitulo anterior, ups, gracias por comentar siempre y dar tu punto de vista), Liz (jejejej, quien sabe), Setsuna M (ya te conteste mas personalmente jejeje), Mariana Rosas (muchas gracias Marianita por tu enorme comentario, disfrute leer cada palabra y tu opinion, en este FF si, supongo que Natsuki es muy extraña) y todos los Guests que comentan.

Cada uno de sus comentarios siempre me dan ganas de responderlos, sin embargo no quiero ser como eso autores que se extienden muchísimo con las notas finales (sinceramente cuando a mi me tocan verlas en otros FF, admito culposamente que paso de ellas) y como a mi no me gustaría sentir que me ignoran, trato de no extenderme demasiado.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15.

-hola madre… -le dije sin ganas mientras veía a la rubia hacer un berrinche en una suite de un lujosísimo hotel.

\- ¿ya conseguiste trabajo? -ya sabía yo que para eso llamaba.

-no, aun no -y espere a que me regañara.

-oh ya veo, es una lástima -en realidad, por su tono no parecía sentir mucha lastima - ¿Qué te parecería trabajar en Kawasaki? -dijo de repente. Yo casi me levanto del sofá impresionada.

\- ¿eh? ¿cómo? ¿Kawasaki? -baje los pies de la mesa y me senté bien, eso sería como un sueño.

-tienes un primo que trabaja ahí, y casualmente le llame -casual mis calzones -y me platico que puedes llevar tus papeles y probar suerte.

\- ¿Cuándo? -le dije con emoción.

-el próximo lunes sería bueno.

Entonces arrastre a Sugiura hasta mi escritorio para que me ayudara a juntar mis papeles y revisar mi currículum, que por cierto no había tenido intención de hacer hasta ese momento. Solo hasta que estuve completamente convencida de que la presentación era perfecta, deje ir a Sugiura. Pase el fin de semana en cierto nerviosismo solo para que cuando llego el lunes, me diera cuenta de que no sabía que rayos iba a ponerme.

-tengo un problema -llame a Sugiura, por supuesto.

\- ¿y ahora qué? ¿no deberías estar entregando tus documentos?

-tienes que ayudarme, no tengo que ponerme.

Lo cierto es que no tenía ropa formal, de ningún tipo, y para asistir a una empresa necesitaba verme formal. ¡Dios! Quien hubiera pensado que el mundo laboral es tan complicado ¿Por qué vestir diferente? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Me queje un largo rato mientras conducía hacia el departamento de Sugiura, quien por cierto, termino prestándome ropa "formal", una estúpida falda negra, y una blusa blanca más unas zapatillas negras y formales, que no eran de mi número, por cierto. Sentía que todo me apretaba. Definitivamente eso no era lo mío, además, no podía conducir la motocicleta con falda. ¡Pero que martirio! Por cierto, ¿de dónde sacaría este tipo de ropa Sugiura, si ella nunca vestía así? En fin, deje esa pregunta para después, ya que Sugiura me había hecho el favor de llevarme a las oficinas.

Al final, tanto drama para que solo llegara a recepción, aceptaran mis papeles y me dijeran que ellos me llamarían. No pase de la estúpida recepción, me había vestido totalmente para no pasar de la estúpida y mugrosa recepción. Obviamente salí de las oficinas de muy malas pulgas.

\- ¿Qué te han dicho? -pregunto Sugiura una vez que volví al auto y subí.

-que ellos me llamaran -le dije fastidiada.

-hmmm… -la expresión de Sugiura tampoco fue alentadora.

-sí, ya se -y es que, en realidad, toda esa situación era desalentadora.

Más tarde, cuando estaba echada en el sofá de la sala y miraba otro capítulo de la rubia, mi madre llamo para saber cómo me fue, en realidad le conté muy poco, ya que la experiencia había sido muy corta. Por suerte, para mí, obviamente, la llamada termino muy rápido y volví a ver a la despampánate rubia de la novela; era voluptuosa, rubia y con voz sensual, con razón estaba ahí esa exótica mujer, más que mirar la novela por la trama, la miraba por aquella actriz.

-no puedo creer que estés mirando eso -me dijo Tokiha cuando regreso del trabajo.

-yo tampoco -uy sí, no imaginaba la razón de porque estaría viendo la novela… además de los enormes senos de la rubia, que por cierto me recordaba a alguien… ¿Quién podría ser? Rubia y con enormes senos…

Después del fiasco con la entrega de documentos, mirar a aquella rubia hacer sus dramas era en cierto modo, agradable, no podría cansarme de mirar el lindo rostro de la rubia, si bien no tenía algún sentimiento por la actriz, no se podía negar que estaba guapa, y es bonito mirar lo bonito, no porque Tokiha no lo sea, y volví a verla trabajando en la cocina, sino que, hay cierta belleza en mirar a lo lejos… ¿pero qué rayos he dicho? No, no, retráctate Kuga, hazlo… ¿significa eso que me he convertido en una persona débil que, prefiere mirar antes que actuar? No Kuga, estas exagerando, estamos hablando de actrices, no de la vida real. Suspire. Siempre sigue ahí. De algún modo, de alguna forma. Ella siempre está ahí. Suspire.

Me lleve las manos a la cara y respire profundamente, repentinamente sentí un vacío en el estómago, aguante la respiración durante algunos segundos, y luego exhale lentamente. Tome el control y apague la pantalla. En silencio me dirigí al cuarto de baño y me desnudé. Me quede un largo rato sentada en el banco, frente a la regadera, sin abrir la llave. Volví a llévame las manos a la cara y me quedé en silencio, en la oscuridad que me ofrecían mis parpados cerrados. Me sentí infeliz en ese momento. Me sentí cansada, de todo y de todos. Aun con las manos en mis parpados, me fui encogiendo y pase largos minutos en aquella posición, aplacándome a mí misma, confortándome, hasta que decidí que ya estaba bien de aquel drama, necesitaba volver a ser yo y abrí la regadera.

Mi humor, luego de aquello, fue un poco distante, un poco molesto, también, hasta que repentinamente, dos días después, o sea un miércoles, mientras miraba la novela de la rubia, me llamaron por teléfono, dude en contestar porque era un número que no conocía, pero al final de cuentas la curiosidad gano y conteste.

\- ¿Kuga Natsuki-san? -era la voz de una agradable señorita.

-sí, así es ¿Quién me llama?

-soy Kasumi Kikunoe, asistente del señor Nakahara, a cargo de capacitación y empleo de Kawasaki -mierda, casi se me sale el corazón.

-ah, ya entiendo -y trate de sonar normal - ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

-Nakahara-san me ha pedido que le agende una cita con él, está interesado en usted.

-por supuesto -y me forcé a no emocionarme demasiado -mañana tengo tiempo.

\- ¿diez de la mañana? -pregunto la chica.

-claro, es perfecto.

Y así, mis estimadas, quedo agendado mi destino. Esa misma tarde, fui a conseguirme un pantalón de vestir formal, porque, no volvería a ponerme una falda; también compre una blusa y dude larguísimo tiempo en que zapatillas vestir, pero al final, quede bastante satisfecha con lo comprado. Me veía cool, demasiado formal quizás, y también sentía que el estilo no iba conmigo, pero, ya estaba hecho.

Al día siguiente, me levante sin que tuviera que sonar la alarma, me encontraba en un estado de ansiedad y estrés que casi no me había dejado dormir ¡era mi primera cita para un empleo! Respiré hondamente varias veces y tuve que forzarme a comerme un cereal en el desayuno, porque no tenía ganas de comer. Finalmente, quince minutos antes de que dieran las nueve de la mañana, estando ya vestida, baje las escaleras y monte la motocicleta. Una hora después, luego de haber pasado rápidamente con Sugiura a cambiarme de ropa, llegue a las oficinas y mi corazón retumbo fuertemente contra mi pecho. Volví a presentarme en recepción y me hicieron pasar a una sala de espera. Los minutos parecían horas, pero finalmente, Nakahara-san me recibió en su oficina.

\- ¿un vaso con agua? -negué - ¿un café? -me pregunto Nakahara-san, yo, lo más cortésmente, decline las ofertas y espere a que el señor comenzara, tomo unos papeles y repentinamente hablo de mi currículum, trague saliva, me hizo muchas preguntas, sentí de pronto que él iba muy rápido, y en algún momento dijo que le parecía interesante el trabajo final que había realizado y por supuesto mencionado en mi presentación; mierda, me empezaron a sudar las manos. Luego, dijo que la empresa necesitaba elementos creativos, para estar siempre a la vanguardia e innovar en futuros modelos. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, era precisamente lo que quería hacer, así que asentí tratando de no sobreexcitarme, ya que, Nakahara-san parecía un tanto estricto, aunque amable.

-bueno, ya que decide aceptar nuestra propuesta y firmar el contrato, la enviare a la planta en Kanagawa, al taller mecánico, es una fábrica de ensamble -y solo me quedo asentir con la cabeza, ay, no podía ser -conforme usted vaya progresando, tal vez la cambie de departamento, quizá a algo más creativo -mi corazón sintió la adrenalina, ¡a donde fuera que me mandaran estaría bien maldición!

-estoy muy de acuerdo -Nakahara volvió a sonreír.

-usted me agrada… por cierto ¿tiene a algún familiar dentro de la empresa? -rápidamente recordé a aquel primo que no conocía y me pregunté qué tan bueno sería que eso se supiera.

-no, ninguno -decidí no arriesgarme al decir que sí.

-debe ser una coincidencia que el jefe de finanzas también se llama Kuga -solo sonreí -me gustaría que se incorporara el próximo lunes - ¿porque tanto tiempo? Me pregunte enseguida, podría empezar al día siguiente, pero Nakahara-san me dijo que debían arreglar todo para asignarme un buen espacio de trabajo, que conmovedor. Nakahara-san me hacía sentirme querida.

Así tan rápido como comenzó la entrevista, así había finalizado, sin darme cuenta que estuve con Nakahara-san cerca de una hora. En conclusión, la próxima semana iniciaría mi trabajo en la planta, la fábrica se encontraba en la prefectura de Kanagawa*, así que sería un largo tramo desde el departamento hacia el trabajo, pero en ese momento fui optimista. Cuando regrese al departamento, lo primero que quería hacer era contárselo a alguien, pero estaba vacío, Tokiha aún estaba trabajando en el restaurante y quien sabe cuándo regresaría, su horario era variable, poco que hacer por las mañanas, decía ella, pero al medio día todo se saturaba, y en la noche el ritmo volvía a subir.

Suspire, me tire al sofá y mientras me relajaba, las zapatillas se deslizaban de mis pies. Tome el teléfono y le marque a Sugiura, ella me contesto enseguida.

\- ¿y que paso? -me dijo exaltada.

\- ¡comienzo el lunes! -le presumí.

\- ¡ya! ¿y cuánto te van a pagar? -me pregunte si debía o no contarle sobre eso.

-893 la hora -pues ya que, a alguien tenía que decírselo, y mejor que no fuera Tokiha.

-es poco… bueno, supongo que porque eres joven y recién entras -me encogí de hombros.

-peor es nada.

Guarde las zapatillas en una maleta bien escondida, lejos de cualquier descubrimiento que pudiera hacer Tokiha. El lunes, que era el día en que entraba a la empresa, obviamente no pude dormir. Me acosté y tarde bastante rato en sentir sueño, si es que se le puede decir sueño a lo que sentí después. Al principio todo tipo de ideas surcaban mi mente, o más bien, diría que todos mis problemas atravesaban mi cabeza, todas y cada una de las personas que conozco, incluida, por supuesto y sin faltar, ella, una vez más. Exhale con fastidio, ahí estaba otra vez, otra, otra, otra vez… siempre ahí, me quede boca arriba viendo fijamente el techo, respire profundo, una, dos, tres veces, inhalaba tanto como me daban mis pulmones pero… había ahí una sensación, era como si no pudiera respirar, como si mi pecho estuviera vacío, o como si tuviera una piedra, como si el aire dentro no pudiera ser contenido, como si fuera presionado por algo muy fuerte o muy pesado y fuera a reventar, o tal vez como si el aire que aspiraba con tanta ansiedad no fuera suficiente para poder respirar… me levante intranquila, quedándome sentada en el futón y lleve mis manos a mi rostro, intentando respirar para sentirme mejor, queriendo que se alejara aquella sensación o situación, pero ahí seguía ese sentimiento, esa sensación… no podía más… y había esa sensación, ese sentimiento de estar cansada, agotada, de que ha pasado tanto tiempo y estoy a punto de rendirme, de que he esperado demasiado tiempo, de que ya es mucho… y entonces… ¿Qué se puede hacer? Exhalé… rogué por dormir, por olvidar, por paz… sin suerte.

Constantemente me giraba, me acomodaba, me ponía una sábana, ponía los bazos bajo mi cabeza, boca abajo, boca arriba, de lado, ninguna posición era suficientemente buena para hacerme dormir y alejar de mi la ansiedad, y cuando por fin lo logre era un sueño bastante ligero, donde tuve sueños en los que se vio reflejada toda mi ansiedad y angustia, soñaba que llegaba tarde, que me perdía, a pesar de que había memorizado la dirección y me había fijado que ruta seguiría; también soñaba que me perdía en la fábrica, que echaba a perder algo y que luego, todo era un caos, despidiéndome al final, pero la cereza del pastel es que aparecía ella, como un dios viendo sobre mi todas mis estupideces.

Termine levantándome a las cinco y cinco de la mañana, agitada y atormentada por mi propio inconsciente. Era suficientemente tarde como para no volver a dormir, y lo suficientemente temprano como para empezar el día. Fui al lavabo y me lavé la cara. Me asee lo suficiente y, aprovechando que Tokiha dormía como un tronco (podía oír desde mi habitación el ritmo de su respiración pesada) me vestí con el mismo conjunto que utilice en la entrevista, ya vería que utilizaría después. Abrí la puerta del departamento y el fresco de la mañana, más el cielo aun oscuro, me dieron los buenos días.

Monte en mi motocicleta, y por suerte, o quizás, más bien por la hora, el tráfico era escaso, conduje con lentitud, ya que tenía tiempo de sobra. Aprovechando mi tiempo, pase a un minisúper a comprar algo que me sirviera de desayuno, un estúpido yogurt. Al final, llegue con bastante tiempo a la fábrica, y entre que me reporte, y que me daban un recorrido por las instalaciones, se hizo la hora de empezar las actividades laborales. A las ocho de la mañana, todas las máquinas y las computadoras debían ya estar prendidas, listas para iniciar; todo mundo debía estar en su puesto, todo debía estar perfectamente listo, sin retrasos para arrancar. Yo, por mi parte, fui asignada al taller mecánico, más específicamente, al montaje de mecánica, para supervisar la producción. Sin embargo, para poder empezar con mi trabajo, debía ponerme un mono industrial*, así que las estúpidas zapatillas fueron inservibles, al igual que mi ropa formal. El mono que me dieron, era de tela muy gruesa y bastante resistente, azul por completo, me sentí feliz, no tendría que usar esas estúpidas zapatillas. Cuando me hube puesto el mono, es cuando por fin, pude empezar mi trabajo.

-me parece totalmente injusto -dijo molesta - ¡hablare con tu primo…!

-madre… no se puede hacer nada - mi madre había llamado para preguntar por mi primer día de trabajo.

-pero estas trabajando como un obrero cualquiera – suspire mientras me cambiaba en mi departamento, recién había llegado y debía ocultar mi ropa formal, ropa que por cierto, no volvería a usar.

\- ¿pues qué esperabas? -al menos yo no tenía la ilusión de llegar como supervisora o jefa de algo, sabia mi lugar, claro que merecía un puesto así, después de todo, gozo de un gran intelecto que me hace apta para cualquier cosa, pero, la vida no es así.

\- ¡es que…! Aish, bueno, está bien lo entiendo, ¿por lo menos te agrada tu trabajo?

-por ahora si -le dije con una sonrisa que ella no podía ver.

La verdad es que no estaba tan mal, entraba a las 7:30, iniciábamos labores a las 8 de la mañana, a las 14hrs había un espacio para comer y descansar de 45 minutos, y luego trabajábamos hasta las 17hrs. Lo único malo es que debía levantarme bastante temprano. Al siguiente día, me presente con un pantalón casual y una playera polo, esta última me la dieron junto con otras cinco; y, por supuesto, unas botas con suela de goma antiderrapante, las de mi tía, obviamente. Saber que no tendría que usar zapatillas, me ayudo a incorporarme al trabajo mucho mejor y es porque no sabía usarlas, nunca había tenido oportunidad de aprender a usarlas, algo un poco triste, supongo, porque decir que me veo sensual con ellas, es poco. Después de todo, sería raro usar zapatillas en un lugar como este.

Los primeros días estuvieron llenos de adrenalina, me despertaba por las mañanas bastante alerta y me mantenía igual en el trabajo, pero eso no puede durar para siempre, casi cuatro días después comencé a sentir el cansancio. Fue, en cierto modo, doloroso adaptarme al horario, ya que después de dos semanas trabajando, simplemente llegaba al departamento, cenaba y caía como piedra. Pero eso fue solo las primeras semanas, al mes, ya me había adaptado completamente. Mi cuerpo ya sabía a qué horarios debía dormir y a qué hora debía despertarme, también se acostumbró a la hora exacta para comer, y aunque salía en teoría a las cinco de la tarde, algunas veces debía hacer horas extra.

Sin embargo, a los dos meses, todo comenzó a ser monótono, demasiado rutinario, lo mismo cada día, era aburrido, después de todo, ¿qué tan interesante es armar equipo hidráulico? Porque, si, así es, no estaba en el montaje de motocicletas, ya lo dije. Era triste, pero era la verdad. Por un momento, mientas anotaba unos números de serie en unas formas, me pregunte si pasaría toda mi vida armando equipo hidráulico.

-Kuga-san -de pronto escuche la voz de Sugimoto-san, mi supervisor.

-usted diga -era raro que el supervisor Sugimoto viniera hasta el taller de ensamble.

\- ¿terminaste los números de serie? -guardé la pluma con la que escribía y le ofrecí mis apuntes.

-justo ahora supervisor -él miro uno segundos lo que había escrito.

-bien, ya terminamos la producción del equipo hidráulico, mañana empezaremos con algo grande -imaginé un equipo hidráulico más grande que los normales, bah -armaremos un buque porta contenedores -abrí la boca con impresión -de alta velocidad, por cierto -se acabó la monotonía.

Ensamblar un buque porta contenedores no era tarea sencilla y no podía hacerse en el taller donde se ensamblaba el equipo hidráulico, por lo que tuvimos que cambiar de taller. La emoción me recorrió al día siguiente cuando llegue a reportarme a mi nueva área de trabajo, sin embargo, no estaba preparada para la sorpresa que ahí me esperaba.

-tu casco -dijo la ya bien conocida voz de…

\- ¡Sugiura! -me giré sorprendida, con los ojos casi saliéndoseme - ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? -le dije bajando la voz, ella se encogió de hombros.

-tenía que cambiar de trabajo, ya sabes, a algo nuevo -entonces mi cerebro trabajo vertiginosamente.

\- ¿a esto te referías cuando te pregunte si seguirías en la biblioteca? -asintió suavemente - ¡podrías habérmelo dicho! -y le arrebate mi casco.

\- ¿y perderme tu expresión de sorpresa? Nah -decía con una sonrisa.

\- ¿pretendes seguirme a donde vaya el resto de mi vida? -era sospechoso, sinceramente.

-no tengo nada más que hacer, además, somos amigas ¿no?

Ese día, o más bien, esa noche, saliendo de trabajar, fuimos a refundirnos a un bar. Sugiura traía su pequeño auto y yo mi motocicleta, ella vestía como toda una oficinista, ya que, ella en realidad no estaba en el taller como yo, y yo, como ya sabrán, vestía un pantalón y mi camisa polo.

\- ¡salud! -brindamos - ¡por la amistad! -y que fuera lo que los dioses quisieran.

En esa noche desquitamos parte del sueldo, yo ya llevaba dos meses trabajando, pero mi madre aun no dejaba de depositarme, así que tenía dinero suficiente; Sugiura, por lo que me decía, llevaba apenas una semana en la empresa, ¿tenía dinero? Yo supongo que sí, y suficiente porque no se reprimió para nada a la hora de pedir.

\- ¡un buque! Jamás había imaginado que llegaría a construir un maldito buque -alegaba con una copa entre las manos, Sugiura, parecía hundirse en su sitio -lo que yo esperaba cuando entre a la compañía, era hacer motocicletas, carajo, quiero hacer motocicletas -Sugiura seguía en silencio, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas copas se había tomado -estoy molesta, quiero crear un modelo, quiero hacer mi propio diseño y…

-déjate de estupideces Kuga -replico enojada -ya sé que te gustan las motos -silencio incomodo -pero ¿y Fujino que? -dijo arrastrando las palabras, pero a mi pareciera que me tiraron una cubeta con agua fría.

-eso no tiene que ver… -no me había parado a pensar en Fujino desde hacía tiempo y eso en realidad estaba bien, no la necesitaba en mi vida, de hecho estaba bien no pensar en ella, ya casi podía dar por superado ese tema ¿Por qué sacarlo ahora? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir apareciendo? ¿Por qué una vez más? ¿Por qué siempre volvía de alguna manera?

-tiene que ver mucho -dijo mientras miraba la mesa como si fuera alguien y la picaba con el dedo índice -creí que harías algo cuando terminaste de estudiar, es decir, ya no tenías nada que te atara.

-sí que lo tenía, tengo a Mai y al niño… -al que por cierto no he visto mucho últimamente - ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

\- ¡buscarla! -dijo como una respuesta obvia, golpeando la mesa.

-hubiera sido muy irresponsable de mi parte irme a Corea a buscar a alguien de quien no tengo una sola pista -me justifique.

\- ¿pero que no iba a regresar después de un año? ¡ya paso ese año! -mi corazón se agito un poco -seguramente ya está en el país, quizá en esta misma ciudad.

-si, en la ciudad más grande del mundo -le dije pesimista -sería igual de difícil que buscarla en Corea, o quizá más.

\- ¿la vas a buscar o no? -dijo enfadada, volteándome a ver.

\- ¿Qué no ves que ahora tengo empleo? ¡y tú estuviste de acuerdo!

-creí que tardarías más en conseguir uno… pero no es el punto, Kuga -dijo seria y con voz enredada- ¿ya no la quieres? - ¿y yo cuando había aceptado que lo que sentía por Fujino era eso? ¿Cuándo? -contesta Kuga -me sentí presionada, muy presionada. ¿La quería? ¿no la quería? ¿lo aceptaba? ¿no lo aceptaba?

-mira, esto es… no quiero hablarlo ahora -y me levante de mi asiento.

-no huyas cobarde -Sugiura cada vez arrastraba más las palabras, así que decidí que sería suficiente por esa noche.

Aun en contra de la voluntad de Sugiura, pedí la cuenta, que resultó bastante elevada pero cada quien pago lo que tenía que pagar, si no supiera que tengo mi salario y aparte lo que me da mi madre, estaría afligida, pero en cambio, pague sin más. Me cargue a Sugiura y a ella la embarque en un taxi, yo, como realmente no estaba tan mal, pero tampoco tan bien, tome el desafío de conducir mi motocicleta. Ciertamente fue irresponsable, pero fui muy lentamente hasta que, por fin, después de mucho, llegue y estacione la motocicleta. Subí entre tropezones, y lo primero que hice, fue tirarme en mi futón, no quería saber de nada ni de nadie más, y mucho menos pensar en lo que había dicho Sugiura.

Al otro día me tocaba trabajar y, aunque me lave bastante bien el cuerpo, no podía evitar sudar el alcohol. Y lo que no había razonado a causa del alcohol, lo razone mientras armaba unos circuitos. Suspire. ¿Por qué debía Sugiura recordarme a Fujino? Es decir, ya cada quien estaba haciendo su vida, no sabía nada de ella y quien sabe que fuera de su vida, lo mejor y más saludable era superarla, pero ahí estaba Sugiura, tocando esa fibra sensible en mí. Tal vez, Sugiura quería que no olvidara a Fujino como ella no había olvidado a aquella persona que amó. Los sentimientos de Sugiura seguramente eran muy claros y muy fuertes, pero yo… no estaba segura, o quizás sí, pero no deseaba reconocerlo. Entonces ¿la quería? ¿la amaba? ¿Qué era el amor? Podía, en mi condición ¿amarla? No, definitivamente no, y lo que sentía no era amor, ¿Cómo podía si no tenía la oportunidad de probar mis sentimientos frente a ella? Todo lo que había sentido por Fujino, ahora se sentía muy frio, muy distante, demasiado ajeno como para afirmar que era algo como amor.

Deseché esa idea y seguí trabajando en lo mío. Más tarde, en mi tiempo de descanso, tome agua copiosamente, no me explicaba porque tenía tanta maldita sed, pero bueno, Sugiura, por lo que se veía, (de lejos, claro está) estaba también sufriendo.

-no volvamos a hacer eso entre semana -le dije a la hora de la salida.

-estoy de acuerdo, ya no es tan fácil como cuando era joven -ese comentario la hizo sonar a que tenía unos cincuenta o sesenta años.

-deberías conocer tu lugar viejita -checamos tarjetas y llegamos al estacionamiento.

-y tú el tuyo mocosa -dijo algo molesta.

Cada quien subió a su vehículo, condujimos por la misma calle hasta que, inevitablemente nos separamos. Sugiura se fue a su casa y yo a casa de Yuuki. Tenía tiempo que no la veía y no quería parecer tan ausente. Yuuki, por su parte, aun parecía pasarla bien, después de todo aún se dedicaba solo a estudiar y a cuidar de la criatura que ya más temprano que tarde, cumpliría un año.

-luces cansado -dijo mientras me servía un jugo de naranja.

-lo estoy… -y me pase la mano por el cuello, me dolía el trapecio y los hombros -por cierto -tome mi cartera y le di cinco mil yenes, no era mucho, pero tampoco era muy poco. Quizás debiera tomarle la palabra y confiar en ella, confiar en que se haría cargo de la chiquilla y ya no darle dinero, pero eso no dejaría a mi alma en paz, después de todo, yo tenía parte de responsabilidad.

-gracias, ¿quieres un masaje? -me rodeo y se puso tras de mí, con manos suaves pero firmes me masajeo los músculos, dolió, pero también se sintió bien, lo malo es que parecía que Yuuki quería dar masaje con final feliz y yo no tenía energías.

Tuve que irme tan pronto como termino el masaje. Me despedí de Yuuki y de la criatura. Monte la motocicleta con la espalda adolorida y los parpados me pesaban, quería llegar a dormir ya. Sin embargo, cuando llegue al departamento, Tokiha me esperaba con un mar de preguntas y con pésimo humor. ¿Qué a donde fui anoche? ¿Qué con quien fui? ¿Qué tome? ¿Cuánto me gaste? ¿Cómo regrese? ¿Quién más fue? ¿Por qué con Sugiura? ¿Qué hacia Sugiura ahí? ¿Porque no le avise? ¿Sabía yo cuanto se había preocupado? ¿Cómo me fue el día de hoy? ¿Había sido cansado el trabajo? ¿Podría ir a comprar té al minisúper? Obviamente, la deje hablando. Llegue a mi habitación, extendí mi futón, y sin quitarme la ropa me eche, por unos momentos seguí escuchando la palabrería interminable de Tokiha, pero después de eso, me sumí en un sueño profundo.

Al otro día, en la tarde, cuando regrese del trabajo, ya sin desviaciones, Tokiha se puso igual que la noche pasada ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Por qué forza la situación para que estemos mal? Suspire. Sé paciente Kuga, que ya casi eres una santa, ya casi alcanzas la iluminación.

\- ¿es que ya no te importa Ichiro? -apoye la cabeza en el sofá.

-si me importa -conteste de mala gana como se suponía que debía contestar, o sea, al contrario de lo que preguntaba, si te dicen "no", debes decir "si", sea o no verdad.

-no me has preguntado ni una vez como me las he apañado para llevarlo al jardín de niños -que cansancio -se me ha complicado mucho llevarlo con mi trabajo - ¿y que esperaba? ¿Qué saliera de la planta para llevar al mocoso al jardín de niños y luego ir por él?

\- ¿Qué no está ya grande para poder regresar él solo? -pregunte con tono sarcástico.

\- ¿y si se lo roban? -me lleve las manos a la cara.

\- ¡es solo una calle de distancia! -por suerte había un jardín de niños a tan solo calle y unos metros del departamento, estaba más lejos el minisúper.

-pero… -intento alegar aún más.

-déjalo ser normal -y déjame a mí en paz, me falto decir.

-lo que pasa es que no te interesa lo que pase con el niño.

Fuera como fuera, esa era la conclusión de Tokiha y no habría cabida para algo más. Exhale con cansancio, me levante del sofá y fui a tirarme al futón. Ya comenzaba a dormirme cuando aquella característica melodía sonó en mi celular.

-hola madre -le dije sin ganas.

\- ¿Qué tal el trabajo? -pregunto casual.

-estamos ensamblando un buque -le dije sin ganas de explicar más.

-supongo que ya estas acostumbrándote ¿no? -fruncí las cejas, yo creía que sí.

-pues, sí, creo que si -sí, definitivamente ya me estaba acostumbrando.

-bueno, creo que ya ha llegado la hora de que seas totalmente independiente -yo, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño, repentinamente los abrí.

\- ¿Qué? -no pude evitar decir.

-ya estas ganando dinero, ya no es necesario que te dé yo -ay no.

-pero… -y no supe que decir, no podía decirle que me fui a tomar con Sugiura, que le di dinero a Yuuki y que por eso andaba corta de fondos.

\- ¿no te está yendo bien en la empresa? -ay, no supe que decir.

-no, si, me está yendo bien…

\- ¿te pagan puntualmente? -quería decir que no, pero seguramente investigaría.

-s-si… si lo hacen… -pero quería seguir teniendo más dinero.

-bueno, pues ya está, solo llamaba para informarte -y colgó. Dejándome a mí, sola con mi miseria.

Tendría que recortar gastos hasta que volvieran a pagarme, lo que me quedaba de dinero debía usarlo para la gasolina. Bien. Hice cuentas mentales durante largo, largo rato.

-oye ¿si vas a ir a comprar el té? -dijo Tokiha asomándose por el quicio de la puerta.

-no tengo dinero -le dije, si quería algo, que ella lo comprara, yo me conformaba con comer cereal y papas hervidas.

Mi humor no mejoro por el resto de la semana y ayudo a iniciar una discusión con Tokiha, cosa rara ¿no? En fin, yo estaba de mal humor por no tener suficiente dinero, ella estaba enojada porque yo estaba enojado, según ella. Debíamos llevarnos bien, esa era la idea, ¿Por qué volvíamos a estar como perros y gatos? ¿era cosa mía? ¿cosa del trabajo? ¿era por mi culpa? ¿ella también tenía culpa? Suspire. Quizás era cosa tanto de ella como mía. Yo no debí haber gastado ese dinero, pero Tokiha no debería molestarse por estupideces como mi propio humor, es decir, ya no podía ser libre de ser o estar como a mí me diera la gana.

Volví a suspirar, calma Kuga, calma, todo se arreglará, todo volverá a la tranquilidad, es solo temporal, es un ajuste, solo eso. Que mierda, no puedo seguir viviendo así. Mi vida es una real mierda, salgo todos los días como un hombre, cosa que es y no es a la vez una farsa, llego a mi trabajo y soy una persona completamente diferente, trabajo nueve o a veces diez horas en la planta y al regresar a mi departamento, vuelvo a ser otra maldita persona, ¿es eso normal? ¡No! ¡No lo es! Vivo una doble vida de mierda por mis estupideces. Estoy cansada. Para colmo, la mujer con la que vivo me hace reclamos por cosas tan estúpidas que parece una broma de mal gusto, solo que no es una broma.

Estoy cansada, me siento un poco miserable, no era esto mi expectativa de vida cuando era joven, bueno, soy joven, pero me refiero a más joven; cuando tenía ocho años mi más grande sueño era vivir para toda mi vida en la casa con mi madre. Luego estudiar para poder crear mi propia motocicleta y ahora… jodida con dos chamacos. A veces tenía ganas de desaparecer. Soy infeliz, de verdad soy infeliz, ¿Por qué tengo que vivir con esto? ¿Por qué tengo siquiera que vivir? ¿Cuál es mi propósito en esta vida?

Suspire una vez más. Tranquilízate Kuga, solo estas pasando un mal momento, solo debes tener la suficiente paciencia y no irritarte. Prohibido irritarte, enojarte o enfurecer y perder el control, quien sabe que pueda pasar si eso ocurre. Respiré profundamente y hundí mi rostro en la bañera, el agua caliente se sintió tan suave y confortable en mi rostro. Solo estuve un rato más en la bañera y salí a vestirme, para luego, encerrarme en mi cuarto a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, reuní ánimos para decirme que todo estaría bien cuando menos me diera cuenta, con ese pensamiento me levante a vestirme para irme a trabajar, fui optimista e ingenua, porque justo cuando estaba desayunando cereal, apareció Tokiha, aun somnolienta, pues eran casi las seis de la mañana, que ella se levantara a esa hora era extraño. Luego, se sentó en un lado de la mesa, y me dijo que necesitaba dinero. Enseguida apreté la cuchara y tensé la mandíbula.

-no tengo dinero -le dije con una voz más grave de la que quería.

\- ¿y de donde voy a sacar para la comida? -fruncí las cejas.

-que, ¿no te pagan en ese restaurante gourmet? -le dije con cierto sarcasmo. Ella frunció las cejas.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué ya no me quieres ayudar con nada? -su mera contestación me enardeció.

\- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Todo el tiempo yo debo de poner el dinero, sin contar que vives en mi departamento sin pagar un solo yen -traté lo más que pude de moderar el volumen de mi voz.

-es lo que se supone que debes hacer -sentí poco a poco como la sangre en mis venas se encendía.

\- ¿es lo que se supone? Vas cambiando esa forma de pensar, muy bonito no tener que pagar nada, muy cómodo ¿no? Como si yo te hubiera obligado a quitarte los calzones para hacer al mocoso.

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? -soltó indignada.

\- ¡Ya cállate! -y azote el puño en la mesa -me estás haciendo enojar -mi voz fue más gutural de lo deseado, pero considerando que sentía como el cambio se estaba provocando en mi cuerpo, no era extraño. Me lleve los dedos al puente de mi nariz mientras respiraba profundamente, me costó unos segundos más retomar el control de mi cuerpo, y cuando subí la mirada, el rostro de Tokiha mostro miedo, nunca pensé que podía provocar eso en ella, jamás, pero en ese momento, no me hizo sentir mal, fue satisfactorio.

Me levante del asiento, deje a Tokiha y su rostro asustado ahí en silencio. Tomé mis cosas y sin decir nada más, salí del departamento. Joder, justo lo que no debía hacer, enojarme, y justo lo que había hecho. Bueno, después de todo no soy buda, ni ninguna santa.

-cuéntale a One-chan lo que pasa -en la hora del descanso, donde se suponía que debía comer, simplemente no tenía ganas de tragar algo, hasta que Sugiura apareció y tuve que levantar la cabeza de la mesa.

-nada de otro mundo -levante la cabeza, ella se sentó en el asiento junto a mí, estábamos en el comedor -Mai está siendo muy molesta y hoy perdí un poco el control.

\- ¿ya te la cogiste? -voltee a verla con los ojos entornados.

-no, no la he… -dije con fastidio.

\- ¡pues eso es! El sexo es la respuesta a todo -y yo mire hacia otro lado, aburrida de su estúpido consejo.

-no es eso… es que siempre quiere que yo pague todo -ella asintió invitándome a continuar -pero ella también trabaja, ella también tiene dinero, no es justo para mí -solo de recordarlo comenzaba a enojarme.

-bueno… supongo que así la ¿acostumbraste? -fruncí las cejas y la volteé a ver -siempre has pagado todo ¿no? Se hizo costumbre, las costumbres se vuelven leyes -exhale con cansancio, tal vez Sugiura tenía razón.

Pase el resto del día trabajando con normalidad, incluso hice un par de horas extras y finalmente, me largue una vez más a mi departamento, supuse que Tokiha volvería a armar alboroto, pero en lugar de eso la encontré muy quietecita mirando la programación. No dije una sola palabra y fui a bañarme. Después de aquel día, no sé si en verdad entendió o no, pero no volvió a pedirme dinero y no volvió a tirarme pelea, lo cual era raro ¿se habría asustado tanto? Lo cierto es que Tokiha ignoraba que vivía con un cambiante, que en cualquier momento y a su antojo podía convertirse en una bestia cubierta de pelo, músculos, garras y dientes filosos, ah, y con mal temperamento, dependiendo de la situación, claro está.

Por esa semana, termino junio y empezó julio, pero lo más importante es que me pagaron. Volvía a tener suficiente dinero, que felicidad, el resto de la semana y al comienzo de la siguiente mi humor fue agradable, por fin veía la luz al final del túnel, dinero para comer, dinero para gastar, dinero para mis objetos de uso personal, dinero para la gasolina, y gasolina de la buena porque mi bebé no podía tener gasolina cualquiera. Ahh, finalmente podía estar en paz, claro que eso no duro mucho tiempo.

-la próxima semana tu hija cumple un año -casi escupo la comida que masticaba. Me encontraba con Sugiura en el comedor de la planta, a la hora del descanso.

-gracias por la notificación -le dije después de tragar pesadamente.

\- ¿cómo pasa el tiempo no? -bebí agua para pasar el mal bocado.

-ya se… - ¿Por qué me lo recordaba? ¿Sugiura gozaba con verme sufrir?

\- ¿Qué le vas a regalar? -entorné los ojos y lo pensé un momento.

-es una cría, le daré dinero a su madre -y me encogí de hombros con el tema zanjado.

-cuando crezca Yuuki le dirá: "mira, tu padre solo te dio dinero en tu primer cumpleaños" -volví a verla con los ojos entrecerrados.

-no te hare caso, la culpa no va conmigo -y seguí comiendo.

-pero es la verdad, es lo que le dirá, yo lo haría.

Y aunque dije que no sucumbiría a la culpa, si lo hice; por la tarde, cuando salimos de trabajar, Sugiura y yo fuimos a un centro comercial, obviamente no tenía idea de que comprar, pero decidí que lo más fácil de comprar era un oso de peluche, es decir, es lo más común, a todo el mundo le gusta un estúpido oso de peluche, menos a mí, claro está.

\- ¿Cómo que no te gustan? -decía Sugiura sorprendida.

-son grandes, son gordos y tienen cara de estúpidos, no sé qué les ve la gente a los osos.

-mmmm… -Sugiura no pudo debatir ante mis puntos tan razonables - ¿y que le vas a comprar a Tokiha?

-aggg, que también está cerca, he -y me fastidie, esto de escoger regalos no era lo mío, es decir, ¿Por qué tengo que invertir tiempo en algo tan estúpido como un regalo? Finalmente lo verán, dirán un comprometido gracias a un regalo que no quieren recibir y un regalo que yo no quiero dar, pero es puro pinche compromiso.

-a mí no me regalaste nada en mi cumpleaños -voltee a verla sorprendida.

-jamás has querido decirme la fecha, y en cambio tú si sabes el mío -y no me ha regalado nada, por cierto, pero su amistad me basta.

-oh bueno -y se sonrió.

Aquel día compre un oso de peluche, unos pendientes para Tokiha y descubrí que Sugiura cumple años el seis de abril, más tarde le regalaría una botella de sake para que dejara de molestar. Sugiura me hizo el favor de guardar el estúpido oso en su auto, y yo guarde los aretes, cuando llego el día del cumpleaños, después del trabajo, Sugiura me acompaño a darle el regalo, no hubo fiesta obviamente, de hecho, parecería un día cualquiera, pero ya no me sentiría culpable. Yuuki acepto el regalo en nombre de la chiquilla y platicamos largo rato, pero como era jueves, no podíamos quedarnos hasta muy tarde. Cuando llegue al departamento, espere que Tokiha me dijera algo, pero nada, últimamente ya no me decía nada, parecía lejana y distante, bien por mi entonces. Me quite los zapatos, deje las llaves en una mesa y me metí a bañar.

Para cuando fue el día de su cumpleaños no sabía muy bien como darle el escueto regalo, después de todo era por puro compromiso. Suspire, eran unos minutos antes de las seis de la mañana, Tokiha seguía durmiendo, yo había terminado con mi desayuno, me había vestido y estaba lista para irme a trabajar. ¿Cómo le daría el estúpido regalo? ¿ahora o hasta en la noche? Me pase el dedo por la mandíbula, pensando, hasta que harta de imaginar, deje el regalo en la mesa y le escribí un "Felicidades". Sin más, me largue a trabajar.

Durante mis horas en la planta, trabaje normalmente, sin pausa, pero sin prisa, y cuando regrese por la tarde, Tokiha no estaba, supuse que se habría quedado horas extra o simplemente salió a festejar; media hora después, una anciana vecina trajo a Ichiro, lo cual me sorprendió, no sabía nada de que la señora se quedaba con el chiquillo hasta que llegaba Tokiha. Luego cada quien se puso a lo suyo, yo me bañe y él miro caricaturas ridículas. Horas más tarde, cuando llego Tokiha, esperaba alguna explicación o por lo menos un agradecimiento, pero paso de mí, fue a su habitación y no dijo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un "gracias" por compromiso, ah, pero eso sí, el regalo ya no estaba en la mesa, en pocas palabras, se lo había quedado.

-no le vuelvo a regalar nada en su perra vida -escupí con coraje, mientras almorzaba con Sugiura. Al otro día, fue sábado, y solo se trabajaba medio día.

-ya, ya, tal vez estaba muy cansada -Sugiura intento justificar a Tokiha.

\- ¿muy cansada para decir "gracias"? mis nalgas -apreté los palillos en mi mano.

-qué raro, cualquier mujer se habría ablandado al ver los pendientes, después de todo no eran cualquier cosa.

-pasa que tiene un humor feo, a saber que rayos le pasa, pero no vuelvo a darle nada, que se joda.

-mmmm…

Me sentía de mal humor, y no quería regresar al departamento, así que cuando fue la hora de la salida, le dije a Sugiura que fuéramos a comer pizza, hacía mucho que no comía pizza y tenía un hambre atroz. Después de aquello, julio continuo y termino sin ningún percance, más que el de una Tokiha muda. Bah. Y así, señoras y señoritas, llego agosto, el mejor mes del año. Claro que no tenía expectativas de que mi cumpleaños fuera agradable, después de todo, el quince de agosto toco ser un lunes, y el de Ichiro, una semana después, también resulto en lunes. Sin embargo, en mi trabajo, varios de mis compañeros me felicitaron, no me dieron algún regalo, pero se tomaron la molestia de felicitarme, y eso por sí solo, fue agradable.

\- ¿me llevas a beber algo cuando terminemos? -le dije a Sugiura en la hora del descanso.

\- ¡claro! ¿no tendrás problemas con Mai? -pregunto sinceramente.

\- ¿con doña muda? Nah -ambas nos reímos del reciente alias que le habíamos puesto a Tokiha.

Llegaron las cinco de la tarde, no hice horas extra, busque a Sugiura, checamos tarjetas y cuando nos poníamos de acuerdo de camino al estacionamiento, por curioso o extraño que sea, mis compañeros se sumaron a la reunión, aunque fuera lunes. Al final, terminamos al menos quince personas reunidas para celebrar mi cumpleaños y algo más. No recuerdo haber tenido un cumpleaños más animado que aquel. Sugiura, que era la única que pertenecía a otro departamento, se dio el lujo de flirtear con cualquiera que se dejara, y yo estaba que no aguantaba la risa; al final, cuando ya era muy tarde y era evidente que todos debíamos tener, aunque sea solo un poco de sensatez, pedimos la cuenta y me sorprendieron no dejándome pagar nada, me sentí tan conmovida con mis compañeros, que, aunque casi no hablábamos mucho, tuvieron un gesto tan amable.

Cuando la cuenta quedo pagada, cada quien trato de irse en la dirección que podía, yo por mi parte, tuve que convencer a Sugiura de tomar un taxi, y yo, aun cuando sabía que no debía hacerlo, conduje hasta mi departamento. ¿Quién diría que ahí me esperaría una Tokiha enfurecida? Llegue al departamento y enseguida detecte el olor de un pastel, además de que en el ambiente aun flotaba el olor de comida, ¿me había preparado algo para celebrar mi cumpleaños? Quizás estaba molesta porque nunca llegue a la hora que creyó, sin embargo, la culpa no fue mía.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? -ladro molesta, o quizás más que eso.

-mis compañeros me invitaron a celebrar -me quite los zapatos muy lentamente, porque el piso se movía un poquitín.

\- ¿podías haberme dicho? ¿no? Aquí estoy yo, como idiota preparándote algo - ¿Por qué se enojaba tanto? Debía relajarse.

\- ¿podrías haberme dicho lo que planeabas? -me quite la chaqueta que deje en algún lugar - ¿podrías haberme comunicado tus planes? ¿podrías, no? Ahhhh, no, espera, últimamente no me dabas ni los buenos días -Tokiha tenía las cejas muy fruncidas y la boca muy apretada -ah, pero claro, como yo leo mentes, debí saberlo ¿no? -dije con total sarcasmo - ¿no Mai? Yo leo mentes ¿verdad?

-ya basta -dijo machucando las palabras -ya sé que no dije nada.

-entonces deja tu humor de mierda.

Deje las llaves en algún otro lugar y entre a bañarme, una ducha rápida y luego cuando me acosté en el futón, caí en un sueño profundo, que hizo que me costara muchísimo levantarme horas después, pero que finalmente, lo logre. ¿Cómo lo hice? Aun no lo sé, pero a las cinco y media de la mañana, hora en que me levante, aun sentía los estragos del alcohol. Comí con lentitud un tazón de cereal y entre pasos torpes bajé las escaleras hasta llegar a mi motocicleta. No lo vuelvo a hacer.

Monte mi motocicleta y por alguna buena razón llegue a tiempo a la planta, pero no todos tuvieron esa suerte, muchos de mis compañeros llegaron tarde y otros no llegaron, argumentando que habían sufrido una intoxicación, solo que no dijeron que fue de alcohol. Aquel día, todo el maldito ruido del taller fue desquiciante. Uno de los peores días en mi vida laboral. No lo vuelvo a hacer.

\- ¿Por qué no me contestaste el teléfono ayer? -por la noche, cuando ya mi cuerpo volvía a ser el de siempre y mis tormentosas horas de trabajo habían terminado, mi madre me llamo con un reclamo de inicio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿de que estas hablando? -porque de verdad que no entendía.

-te llame ayer y nunca me contestaste -debió haber sido cuando estaba bebiendo, ups.

-ah, no me di cuenta, ¿para qué me llamaste?

\- ¿Cómo que para qué? Para felicitarte -uy, me llenaba de felicidad saber que me llamo para felicitarme, uy… viva… he… ¿notan mi felicidad?

-ah… bueno, gracias -lo cierto es que ya no me animaba nada que viniera de mi madre.

\- ¿y dónde estabas? Llame a Mai para preguntar por ti y no sabía nada -pssss, por, ¿Por qué hacía eso?

-mis compañeros me invitaron a cenar -obviamente no le iba a decir a mi madre que fui a beber y que llegué hasta las chanclas.

\- ¿has bebido? -me pregunto, seguramente ya lo sospechaba.

-no, no me gusta -no es como que me gustara mucho, pero tampoco me disgustaba.

-bueno, voy a ir la próxima semana porque es el cumpleaños de mi nietecito -a la mierda con ella.

En seguida me sentí de muy malas pulgas y comencé a responder a todo lo que me decía con monosílabos, ya sabía que solo le interesaba el mocoso, pero también era mucho el descaro de decírmelo directamente, y francamente eso me fastidiaba. El siguiente lunes, que era el día festivo del mocoso, me tome todas las horas extra que pude en la planta, no quería regresar, cuando me había ido mi madre aun no llegaba, pero estaba segura de que cuando llegara ahí estaría, con sus estúpidos regalos para el mocoso, con unos estúpidos vales de despensa para mí, y siempre con algún comentario pendejo que me molestaría.

Por ahí de las diez de la noche, el guardia me tuvo que correr porque si hubiera sido por mí, no me marcho. Finalmente llegué como a las once y media de la noche, tardándome lo más que pude. Obviamente cuando llegue el mozuelo ya estaba dormido, y tanto mi madre como Tokiha platicaban sentadas en el sofá. Que pinche suerte, ojalá se hubieran dormido. Pero no, no fue así, y en cambio mi madre me cuestiono porque me había quedado tanto tiempo, para ella me estaban explotando y yo debía darme mi lugar y salir cuando mi horario terminaba, además de que era una fecha especial ¿para ella o para mí? Porque para mí solo significaba fastidio. Suspiré pesadamente mientras la escuchaba refunfuñar, pero obviamente me harté y la deje hablando.

A la mañana siguiente, nada más terminando mi tazón de cereal, salí echando chispas del departamento, no quería estar ahí cuando se le ocurrieran más cosas que reclamarme. Durante el tiempo que se quedó, algunas semanas, trate de pasar el mayor tiempo fuera. Fue cansado, de verdad, porque no podía dormir lo suficiente, pero finalmente, a mediados de septiembre se marchó, y pude volver al departamento más temprano a dormir.

\- ¿ya como estas? -me pregunto Sugiura, en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo.

-bien, pude llegar a dormir sin que doña señora me refunfuñara.

-me alegro, últimamente has andado en automático, y eso no puede ser bueno -asentí molesta -después de todo, así uno olvida más cosas y casi no pone atención a su alrededor -asentí por compromiso.

Con el paso de los días, me di cuenta de que lo que decía Sugiura tenía razón, no había hecho mal mi trabajo, pero no me había percatado de ciertos rumores, o más bien chismes que circulaban por la boca de mis compañeros. Debido a mi excelente oído, no necesitaba preguntarles el chisme, lo oía todo con claridad, al parecer había una chica guapísima como asistente del jefe de producción. Por un breve instante sentí verdadera curiosidad, sin embargo, de inmediato me dije que ninguna chica en el mundo sería más guapa que Fujino. Ah mierda, y ahí estaba ella otra vez en mi cabeza. Justo cuando ya tenía bastante tiempo que no pensaba en ella. De alguna forma siempre seguí ahí.

Aquella noche soñé con Fujino. Fue como una especie de situación extraña, ya que en el sueño aun estábamos en preparatoria, aun tomábamos clase en el mismo salón y nuestros lugares estaban uno junto al otro, volteaba a verla, y veía esos brillantes ojos escarlatas que me parecían, sinceramente, los más hermosos en el mundo. Luego, ella volteaba a verme, la intensidad de su mirada hacia que la adrenalina se esparciera por todo mi cuerpo y que mi corazón corriera como en una carrera. Pero finalmente, fue solo un sueño, nada real, por más intenso que se sintiera.

Los chismes acerca de la chica guapa asistente del jefe, seguían y seguían circulando, y cada vez agregaban más cosas, era alta, guapa, inteligente y amable. Los chismes eran tan persistentes que me entro curiosidad. No es que creyera que de verdad era una chica guapa, pero, tanto chismorreo de verdad que daba curiosidad comprobar que tan ciertos eran los chismes, sin embargo, yo no soy una persona chismosa, así que no moví un solo dedo para comprobarlos.

Termino septiembre y octubre comenzó. El primer lunes del mes, sin siquiera desearlo, la oportunidad de corroborar los chismes se me sirvió en bandeja de plata. Mi supervisor, Sugimoto-san, me dijo que nuestro jefe, o sea, el jefe de producción, necesitaba verme en su oficina. Obviamente que lo primero que pensé es que estaba en problemas, pero eso no podía ser verdad ya que yo hacia mi trabajo impecablemente y cualquier cosa la negaría rotundamente. Para cuando salí del taller y me encamine a las oficinas, llego por quizás, casualidad, el recuerdo de que, justo la asistente de dicho jefe, era la que tantos chismes había desatado.

Cuando llegue a las oficinas me dije, nah, ninguna chica puede impactarme más que Fujino, no hay nada en el mundo que me sorprenda de una mujer humana cualquiera. Cuando abrí la puerta a las oficinas y di una mirada en derredor, checando a todo el personal, dije pfff, pero si no hay nadie digno de tanto chisme. Aunque si, casi al fondo a la derecha, había una chica de cabello larguísimo, con lentes y una buena figura, pero no era para tanto.

-disculpe -le dije a la mujer que encontré más cerca -el gerente de producción me mando a llamar y no sé cuál es su oficina -la verdad, era la primera vez que me paraba aquí desde que había entrado a la planta hacía ya casi seis meses, y no recordaba donde rayos estaba la oficina, de hecho, no recordaba si sabía que había tal oficina, y no tenía interés en saberlo o recordar.

-te acompaño, sígueme -la mujer fue muy atenta conmigo, y me guio hasta la puerta de la oficina. Toco suavemente y pregunto si estaba ocupado el jefazo, él respondió que no y me invito a pasar. Sin embargo, ni en mis más guajiros sueños, ni en las más extremas situaciones estaba preparada para lo que vi ahí dentro.

La puerta se abrió, el escritorio del gerente estaba justo frente a la puerta, por lo que a él era lo primero que veías en cuanto entrabas, hasta ahí todo bien, pero luego, cuando di un ligero vistazo a mi izquierda, vi la resplandeciente, excepcional y sublime figura de Fujino Shizuru sentada en un escritorio aparte. Los calzones, si usara, se me habrían caído al suelo. Vestía una blusa blanca, sus senos se notaban bastos aun debajo de aquella prenda, más arriba, llevaba el primer botón desabrochado, revelando, peligrosamente parte de la suavísima piel de su pecho; llevaba el cabello perfectamente peinado, no había ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar, la piel de su rostro se veía tan suave, sus pestanas tan largas, sus cejas tan perfectamente delineadas, su boca de labios suaves y sin demasiado labial era en si un mero pecado, ella era la visión de la perfección, de la mismísima magnificencia y excelencia puesta en un único ser, la garganta se me seco del mero impacto por la visión. Parpadeé un par de veces, ella aún no se percataba de mi presencia ya que estaba muy ocupada con algunos papeles, yo deseé comportarme como una persona normal, pero lo cierto es que casi se me salen los ojos de las cuencas. En esos momentos, no pude pensar en nada, bueno, excepto una cosa. ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí ella?

-siéntese por favor -entonces la voz de mi jefe me saco de aquel eterno viaje mental. Deje de mirar a Fujino para mirar a mi jefe que me ofrecía una silla frente a él. Quería estar enfocada a lo que me diría él, pero en mi cabeza solo me decía ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta ahí? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento? ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta? ¡Tendría que haberme dado cuenta! Después de todo su sangre sobrenatural hace resonancia con la mía, debería haberme dado cuenta ¡Debería! -Kuga-san -y enseguida sentí la mirada de Fujino sobre mi cuerpo, rayos, ella estaba perfectamente vestida y yo con un mono industrial con una enorme mancha de aceite en mi rodilla, ¡que fachas! ¡qué vergüenza! ¿es que acaso la vida quiere reírse de mí? ¿Porque justo ahora? ¿Porque a mí? Años sin que nos viéramos y ahora lo primero que va a ver en mi es este estúpido mono manchado, aggg, intente suprimir un suspiro angustioso, hacia tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan nerviosa -la he mandado a llamar porque, ha habido un error -joder, sabía que no había puesto suficiente atención esos días en que mi madre estaba en la ciudad y yo no podía dormir bien, todo era su culpa, todo en el mundo era su culpa, incluso la mancha de aceite en mi mono, incluso que Fujino estuviera ahí.

\- ¿Qué error he cometido? -dije con seriedad, ag, por favor, que no me descuenten nada.

-no usted -fruncí las cejas confundida, entonces no me iban a descontar nada ¿no? -nosotros como administración, usted debió ser ubicada en planeación y control de producción, no debió ser puesta en el taller inmediatamente -ahhh, espera ¿Qué?

\- ¿y que va a suceder entonces? -la verdad no entendía la situación y no tenía la capacidad de entenderla en ese momento, el 95% de mi cerebro estaba ocupado pensando en Fujino, que estaba a tan solo unos metros, ¡unos metros! y el otro 5% se ocupaba de responderle al gerente.

-será transferida -dijo el hombre, yo no encontré que más decir.

-oh, ya veo -no pude siquiera objetar, mi mente no estaba ahí, solo mi cuerpo.

\- ¿está usted de acuerdo? - ¿Por qué demonios me estaba haciendo tantas preguntas? ¿y que me estaba preguntando? ¿Qué era esto, un interrogatorio?

-aja -mierda, mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, gracias a mi excelente olfato podía oler el perfume que se había puesto ella.

-bueno, entonces ya está resuelto esto, en dos días será reubicada, continúe con su trabajo y ponga orden en su puesto. Es todo - ¿Qué mierda me había dicho? Por un momento me sentí completamente desubicada, pero segundos después entendí que la conversación había terminado y debía irme. Me levante un poco torpe mientras trataba de recordar que había sucedido ahí, descuidadamente gire hacia mi izquierda y me tope directamente con los ojos de Fujino, pare en seco. ¿Y ahora que hacia? ¿la saludaba? Mire al gerente, la mire a ella, no supe que hacer hasta que ella se levantó de su asiento.

-Kuga-han -la melodiosa y sedosa voz de Fujino… hacia tanto tiempo que no la escuchaba que hasta me parecía más suave de lo que recordaba.

-Fujino -yo en cambio hable más grave de lo normal, relájate, relájate.

\- ¿se conocen? -pregunto el gerente.

-ahhh, ehhh -si, no supe que decir.

-discúlpeme, solo quería saludar -dijo ella con una sonrisa que podría fácilmente derretir a cualquiera.

-no hay problema -dijo sonriente el gerente -tómese su tiempo Fujino-san, vayan, vayan -yo solo veía como la situación se desenvolvía y yo era arrastrada en ella.

-gracias Serizawa-han -yo sé, que tal como a mí me resultaba idiotizante la sedosa voz de Fujino, seguramente el gerente se sentía igual. Salí de la oficina junto con Fujino, ella vestía una falda, medias y unas zapatillas, oh dios, ¿desde cuándo las medias son tan sensuales? No, las medias no eran sensuales, se veían sensuales en las piernas de Fujino. Como usaba unas zapatillas, el tacón hacia que fuera más alta que yo, me sentí algo intimidada, ¿era la estatura o era en si Fujino? -nunca espere encontrarte aquí Kuga-han.

-yo tampoco Fujino - ¡y de verdad que no!

-bueno, es agradable tener un rostro familiar -no mires sus piernas, no mires sus nalgas, ¡Te puede descubrir!

-sí, lo es -caminamos hasta que salimos de las oficinas y yo debía irme hasta el taller a seguir trabajando. Tristemente.

\- ¿te gustaría quedar para almorzar en la hora de descanso? -enseguida voltee a verla, luego mire mi mono con aceite.

\- ¿si no te molesta…? -dije señalando las manchas por mi uniforme -ah, pero, no es el mismo comedor para nosotros que para ustedes que están en otra área.

-puedo caminar unos metros más, nos vemos -y se despidió con una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y dejó una estela de su aroma por ahí donde paso, a la distancia, pude admirar aquel duro y bien formado trasero ¡…dios!. Tenía una cita con ella ¿no? Exhale impresionada, no me lo podía creer.

* * *

*Planta de Kanagawa: Realmente no existe, me la he inventado (equis de).

*Mono Industrial: Tipo como el traje que usa para la motocicleta, pero en este caso es bastante escueto, aunque algunos pueden tener esa tela reflejante; ya saben, no es precisamente la elegancia y el glamour.

* * *

Bueno chiquitas, ya apareció nuestra diosa del Olimpo, quiero oír esos gritos de emoción tipo colegialas jajajajaj.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo al seguir, leer y comentar, igualmente a los visitantes y lectores de todas partes (mandenme saludos desde el otro lado del mundo), pero sobre todo a los comentarios, los comentarios son la mejor paga, así que gracias por ellos. Gracias Setsuna M (no andabas muy lejos de la verdad), Chat'de'Lune (no me acuerdo si corregi los errores, tanto trabajo he tenido, gracias siempre por tu atencion en ello), Liz (A veces las cosas no son como a uno nos gustaria) y Sev.01 (te espero a que llegues a este capitulo, ¡Suerte!).

Entre las personas que visitan el FF he encontrado que son de lugares tan distantes como Italia, Indonesia, Filipinas, Isla de Man y la Federación Rusa, entonces mi cabeza empieza a pensar ¿como lo leen? ¿saben español? ¿donde lo aprendieron? ¿es por familia? ¿son inmigrantes? ¿son de américa? en fin, soy una persona muy curiosa, así que rápidamente comienzo a hacerme ideas; ¡Saludos hasta por allá! Pero sobre todo a mi gente preciosa de mi querido continente *corazón* (no sale el símbolo).

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16.

Camine hasta el taller pensando únicamente en Fujino, ¿Qué le iba a decir a la hora del almuerzo? ¿Qué le iba a preguntar? ¿Por qué quedo conmigo? ¿tenía una segunda intención? ¡No! ¡Relájate! Ya estoy imaginando cosas. Bueno, lo primero que le preguntaría, seria ¿Por qué te fuiste a corea? ¿Cómo la paso allá? ¿Cómo era el clima? ¿el clima? ¿de verdad vas a hablar del clima? Ay no, no tenía ni idea de que decir, calma, calma, relájate, solo se tu misma, si no, obviamente le parecerás rara a Fujino.

Pase el resto de la mañana pensando en Fujino y olvidando por completo el asunto que me llevo a la oficina del jefe. Demasiadas emociones surcando mi cuerpo como para recordarlo, además, no sabía que rayos me había dicho el gerente. Unos minutos antes de la hora del almuerzo, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, me exigía control, pero simplemente no podía detener el acelerado ritmo de mi corazón. Comencé a hacer respiraciones profundas y eso me ayudo un poco. Comencé entonces el camino al comedor, pero la adrenalina estaba instalándose en mi estómago, a modo de pequeños latigazos, seguramente no podría comer nada. Cuando llegue, me quede unos segundos en la puerta, aun dudando, me dije Kuga, no seas cobarde, y cruce la puerta viendo que Fujino aún no había llegado. Entonces me pregunte ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Sentarme con las manos vacías o ir a comprar un almuerzo? Al final fui a comprar un plato de sopa.

Cuando me senté y le soplaba para enfriar un poco la sopa, sentí como si se me hubiera escurrido un líquido caliente por la espalda, levanté la mirada y apareció Fujino en la puerta. Inmediatamente deje los palillos a un lado y casi me levanto para ir donde ella, pero Fujino me ubico rápidamente, conecto su mirada con la mía y comenzó a caminar, única y exclusivamente mirándome a mí, como si no hubiera nadie más a quien mirar; a pocos segundos de entrar en el comedor y cruzar la estancia, la excepcional y sobresaliente presencia de Fujino se hizo notar entre todo el personal, casi al instante comenzaron a hablar de ella. Maldición, como me gustaría decir, si, mírenla, y me viene a ver a mí, pero no lo hice, en cambio espere a que comprara su almuerzo, cortando nuestra conexión visual solo unos instantes, para finalmente sentarse frente a mí.

-nunca había venido a este comedor -comento nada más tomo asiento.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que empezaste a trabajar aquí? -pregunte casual.

-un mes y días -bueno, eso casualmente coincidía…

-justo cuando empezaron los comentarios de que había una hermosa chica en las oficinas -mierda ¿Qué hice? ¿acaso le he tirado los canes sin darme cuenta? Después de todo le dije hermosa.

-para ya -ella rio -harás que me avergüence Kuga-han.

\- ¿Cuándo regresaste a Japón? -le dije picando mi sopa con los palillos, pasando ágilmente de un tema a otro.

-me dijo Suzushiro-han que se encontraron en la universidad -asentí -regrese hace unos meses, en realidad, por mayo, fue un poco complicado que me dieran mi título porque pase dos años en Corea pero, al final me lo dieron y recibí varias ofertas de trabajo - ¿Por qué a mí no me hicieron ninguna puta oferta de trabajo? ¿Por qué teniendo este excelente y maravilloso cerebro?

-a decir verdad, Fujino, nunca te pregunte… exactamente que estabas estudiando… -sí, lo admitía con pena.

-ingeniería industrial -contesto con esa seductora sonrisa en sus apetecibles labios; alce las cejas, sorprendida.

-no te pega para nada -sonreí, tratando de salir del "lapsus estupidus" que había tenido mientras veía esa boca hablar.

-de alguna manera, lo sé -sonrió una vez más, y volvió; sentí como se me derretía el cerebro -me gusta más la pintura y escultura - ¡lo sabía! ¡carajo, que yo lo sabía! -pero, debido a mi familia, creo que ha sido lo mejor -pare bien las orejas.

\- ¿tu familia? -dije sin entender, acaso ¿le dijeron qué tenía que estudiar? - ¿te obligaron?

-no tanto así, pero yo sabía que era lo que me convenía -dijo mirando a otro lado, exhale un pequeño suspiro.

-que inusual hablar tanto de ti, Fujino -le dije, mientras volvía a picar mi sopa.

-creo que me hacía falta -sonrió una vez más mientras tenía la mirada puesta en la mesa -aquí todos están tan ocupados y a la vez hablan tan vacíamente, sé que tú no eres así, Kuga-han -mierda, sentí como mi corazón se agito de la nada y un leve calor me llego al rostro, que no se me note, que no se me note ¡qué vergüenza!

-tienes un buen concepto de mi -mire hacia otro lado, tratando de dispersar la sangre en mi rostro, pensando en alguna otra cosa -no soy tan buena persona.

\- ¿te llamas a ti misma mala? -pregunto con cierto interés.

-definitivamente no soy una buena persona -en tan solo aquellos cortos segundos recordé muchas cosas que había hecho, no precisamente buenas. Quizás, cuando mate a esos tipos en el puerto, y a pesar de que sabía que no eran precisamente buenas personas, eran humanos, y no debía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, matar humanos y eso quizás, solo quizás, me pesaba un poco, de hecho, aún me preguntaba ¿cómo había podido hacerlo?

-yo tampoco soy una buena persona -sonrió, con esos labios pintados en rojo, suaves y atrayentes. Me petrifiqué solo unos momentos y luego sonreí.

-en la actualidad ¿Quién es bueno?

\- ¿vamos a filosofar? No conocía ese aspecto de ti, Kuga-han.

-no conocemos muchos aspectos, somos prácticamente desconocidas -sí, ella no sabía todas las cosas en las que estoy atorada, quizás conocía mi rostro, pero seguro no podría imaginarse lo que he hecho.

-creo que te conozco un poco Kuga, quizá, solo un poco -fruncí ligeramente las cejas, ¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Por qué? Ella no podía saber nada de mis hijos, ni de Tokiha, ni de Yuuki, ¿o quizás sí? La paranoia se instaló en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? –ojalá y no supiera nada.

-porque compartimos clases, algunas veces te miraba, siempre con ese seño -alargo una mano y con la punta de su dedo me toco una ceja.

-ya… -por suerte no era nada de lo que yo creí, estaba a salvo. Comencé a comer lentamente mi sopa, mientras repasaba las palabras de Fujino. ¿Ella me miraba? ¿Cómo yo a ella? Subí los ojos a su rostro, miraba distraídamente su celular, reprimí un suspiro, no, no era así, si es lógico que alguna vez se haya dado cuenta de algunas cosas, pero no era lo mismo. Recuérdalo. Cada quien termino su almuerzo y segundos después, la hora de descanso termino. Recogimos la charola y la dejamos en su sitio, al momento de llegar a la puerta, se dio cierto momento incomodo -fue un gusto saludarte Fujino, a ver cuándo nos volvemos a encontrar -decidí ser yo quien terminara esto.

-luego de que te cambien de departamento, nos veremos más seguido -eso me tomo por sorpresa.

\- ¿cambiar de departamento? -pregunte sorprendida.

-Serizawa-han te lo dijo en la mañana -ah sí, justo lo que no puse atención.

-ah, en relación a eso, no recuerdo muy bien que dijo -que pinche pena.

-hubo un error administrativo y te van a cambiar de departamento dentro de tres días -y sonrió, ¿Cómo puedo poner atención si cuando sonríe me fríe el cerebro?

-ahh, un error, si, ya me acorde.

-Kuga-han -su voz sonó por un momento más intensa de lo normal -espero volver a saludarte.

-yo también -sonrió una vez más y dio media vuelta, yéndose. Esa falda le quedaba malditamente ajustada a sus nalgas.

Ella regreso a su oficina y yo regrese al taller. Pase las últimas tres horas haciendo un trabajo miserable, ya que solo pensaba en ella. ¿Nos veremos más seguido? ¿más seguido? ¿Cómo podía sucederme esto? ¿Por qué tan de pronto? No me sentía preparada, era tan repentino y tan extraño, no había visto a Fujino durante un par de años y ahora… ahora… ¿ahora qué? Solo la vas a ver más seguido, solo eso… no es como si porque ahora la voy a ver más seguido va a suceder algo, las cosas no son así…

Kuga Natsuki ¿serás tan idiota como para desaprovechar esta oportunidad? Exhale fuertemente. Fujino aún me gusta, quizá me gusta aún más que antes, así que, si había vuelto a mi vida, debía ser por algo ¿no? Bien, solo tengo que decírselo, en algún momento, en algún lugar, apropiado, obviamente. Trate de visualizarlo, Fujino, yo, ella frente a mí, yo balbuceando, ¡rayos, no! ¡Así no! ¿y si me decía "porque hasta ahora"? ¿y si no me cree? Parece sentir un poco de respeto hacia mí, quizás no me crea, o quizás no quiera creerlo, después de todo, seria incomodo… y si es incómodo, es indudablemente un rechazo. O tal vez, podría ser aun peor diciéndome: "lo siento pero no, no me gustan las chicas" como dijo hace ya tantos años, eso sin duda seria la cereza del pastel para esta situación. Mierda, aún no ha sucedido nada y ya me estoy dando por vencida. Volví a suspirar bruscamente y metí la tarjeta para marcar mi salida.

-mira a quien tenemos aquí -Sugiura apareció detrás de mí, me echo un brazo al cuello y comenzó a mirarme con una sonrisa. ¿Cuál era la risa? ¿Por qué parecía feliz y yo miserable?

-mmmm… -recogí mi tarjeta y luego Sugiura paso la suya.

-te vi -me pico una mejilla y giré a verla, sin seguirle la onda -en el comedor ¡con Fujino! ¡Tienes una maldita suerte! -sonreía con ganas mientras que yo estaba seria.

-ya sé que mi suerte es una mierda -le dije de malas.

-oye, oye, no deberías estar así, te la encontrarse sin siquiera proponértelo, deberías estar feliz -comenzamos a caminar al estacionamiento.

-sí, ya, ya se, lo sé, lo estoy, pero… -por un momento no supe explicarme.

\- ¿no sabes qué hacer? ¿la vas a dejar ir? -Sugiura se separó de mí, parecía un poco molesta.

-no es eso… quiero decírselo… quiero intentarlo… pero… -exhale el aire retenido en mis pulmones - ¿qué voy a hacer si me rechaza, otra vez? -Sugiura se quedó mirándome unos segundos en silencio.

-lo volverás a intentar -dijo seriamente, sin lugar a replicas, pero de todos modos yo abrí la boca para quejarme -lo intentaras hasta que lo consigas Kuga ¿tu voluntad es tan débil? ¿acaso no la amas? -enseguida iba a negarlo, pero no me dejo -y si, aun así, ella no te quiere, no pasa nada -fruncí las cejas -sabrás que lo intentaste, que no quedo en ti, que hiciste lo suficiente por conseguir a esa mujer, porque después de todo, tus sentimientos son solo tuyos, y si ella no los quiere, siempre puedes quedártelos para ti, nadie va a sentirlos más que tú, así que aprécialos.

\- ¿y si me duele? -pregunte aun insegura.

-incluso el dolor puede ser maravilloso, ningún sentimiento es malo, puede doler, pero con el tiempo, si es que tus sentimientos eran profundos, te harás más fuerte, podrás seguir adelante -me palmeo la espalda -esta vez no se te ocurra poner excusas.

Con excusas seguramente se refería a Tokiha. Y venia una situación con la que no quería lidiar, o más bien, enfrentar. Yo sabía que era lo correcto. A pesar de que quería hacer lo incorrecto. Lo correcto sería dejar a Tokiha primero, y luego, cuando este, en cierta forma, obviamente, libre, intentar llegar a algo con Fujino, pero la zozobra aún estaba ahí, en mi interior, haciéndome temer, haciéndome dudar, haciéndome querer tomar el camino incorrecto. Volví a suspirar. Estas pensando demasiado rápido Kuga, relájate, aún hay tiempo, toma las cosas con calma.

Aquel día, llegue con mucho cansancio mental, así que nada más llegar al departamento, cene cereal, me bañe y luego caí profundamente dormida. No hable con Tokiha, que últimamente solo me contestaba con monosílabos y si bien me iba, con algunas palabras, pero bueno, en ese momento ella no era importante. Pasaron los tres días que me había dicho Serizawa-san. En el último día, a pesar de que no me iba de la empresa, mis compañeros me despidieron, que exagerados, aunque quizás tuvieran un poco de razón, probablemente no los vería tan seguido, como decir, cerca pero lejos. Quien me dijo que esperaría a que volviera al taller fue Sujimoto-san, mi supervisor, de alguna u otra forma me apreciaba, ya que casi siempre me la pasaba haciéndole preguntas de todo lo que podía, creo que eso lo hacía sentir importante, me caía bien el hombre. Por ese día, termine mi puesto en el taller, y al siguiente, me presente en las oficinas del gerente; la señora que antes me había ayudado a ubicar la oficina del jefazo, fue la que me llevo a mi nuevo lugar, un estúpido cubículo dentro de las oficinas ¿Por qué estaba yo aquí? Además, me dijo que debía dejar la camisa polo, que podía usar falda o pantalón, pero siempre debía traer una blusa, de un estilo más formal. Quise regresar al taller en ese mismo momento.

Luego de aquello me presento con quien sería mi superior, un sujeto llamado Sakomizu, con cierto grado de obesidad, barba de candado, unos lentecillos y un corte estilo afro, todo un personaje, quien con bastante calma me enseño el ordenador que utilizaría (bastante viejo y destartalado), el escritorio que usaría, la silla en la que me sentaría, y todos los bolígrafos que estaban a mi disposición (dos, se van a quedar pobres). Termine sentándome, aburrida de escucharlo, pero esperando el momento en el que me dijera cual sería mi trabajo. Después de largos, y aún más largos minutos, me dijo que podría comenzar capturando unos datos inventariados en el sistema. Trabajo de oficinista. Vaya mierda.

En un principio dije, bueno, esto es fácil, pero después de unas horas metiendo datos y datos, me dolían las nalgas. Me levante para estirar las piernas y enseguida apareció Sakomizu, preguntándome si ya había terminado, ese gordito de apariencia afable no era tan amable como aparentaba. Luego de unos días, me di cuenta de que mi trabajo se volvió horrible, quería regresar al taller, era mil veces mejor ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí yo? Me levante con la excusa de ir al baño, pero en realidad iría a hablar con el gerente, pero el gerente no estaba, y en su lugar Fujino ocupaba la oficina.

\- ¿ya estas ocupando tu nuevo puesto? -pregunto cordial, con esa sonrisa que derrite lo que sea que pienses, en mi caso derritió mi enojo.

-ehh, si, ya, estoy con Sakomizu-san -firme Kuga, firme, recuerda a que viniste -ehh, yo, Fujino, ¿Dónde está el gerente?

-hay junta, volverá en un largo rato -mierda, que suerte - ¿te agrada tu lugar?

-no, ciertamente no… -respondí recordado los montones de datos -prefiero el taller, un trabajo más físico, algo que pueda hacer con mis manos y no precisamente… teclear… -y las levante, mirándolas, no quería seguir tecleando datos.

-está bien, creo que te entiendo -me tomo las manos y sentí el nerviosismo instalándose en mi cuerpo -va más contigo, ¿Por qué no vienes el lunes? Seguramente Serizawa-san llegara después de la hora de salida -los dedos de sus manos se sentían tan suaves y a la vez cálidos.

-sí, tienes razón -me solté de sus dedos y de cierta forma nerviosa camine a la puerta, esa acción me tomo completamente por sorpresa, pero, al mismo tiempo, quería decir, que Fujino no sentía ninguna necesidad de distanciarse de mí, que a su vez me daba ciertas esperanzas -Fujino -me gire a verla, aun no estando muy segura de lo que iba a hacer - ¿Qué harás luego de salir? -ella alzo una ceja.

-pues… -miro a un lado, luego a otro -supongo que ir a comer a mi departamento… ¿por? -sonrió, esa maldita sonrisa.

\- ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo? -que atrevida, que osada me dije, y temblé por dentro como una hoja de papel en plena tormenta, esperando su respuesta.

-claro -estuve a punto de explotar y decir: ¡sí!, pero obviamente no hice nada, me mantuve en calma.

-te paso a buscar en unas horas, nos vemos.

-chao -y me gire antes de ver esa sonrisa que derretía mi cerebro.

Bien, no había podido quejarme con el gerente, pero por lo menos había conseguido una cita con Fujino, una cita de verdad, ¡de verdad! maldición, ¡no podía creerlo! Seguí caminando e involuntariamente se me marco una sonrisa en los labios que trate de ocultar… de forma mediocre, debo admitir. Llegue a mi cubículo temblando como un papel de pura emoción, hasta que Sakomizu me llamo la atención de que tarde mucho tiempo en el sanitario. Bah, no estaba mal tener a Fujino tan cerca, sin embargo, Sakomizu a veces parecía un látigo. Me gire a verlo con una sonrisa y le dije "no se preocupe, ya casi término", y eso pareció calmar sus ansias.

Trabaje tranquilamente hasta que termino mi horario, entonces me levante como un resorte y salí de mi oficina. Fue en ese momento en el que me pregunte ¿Fujino tiene auto? Si no tiene obviamente la llevare en mi motocicleta, y comencé a inquietarme aún más. Pronto llegue a las oficinas donde moraba el jefazo y toque con suavidad la oficina donde seguramente estaría Fujino, al momento no se oyó ningún ruido, me pregunte si ya se habría ido, o quizás me estuviera esperando en la salida, después de todo, no quedamos en nada exacto, maldición, debí haber especificado más las cosas; en eso estaba pensando cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió muy de sorpresa y casi se me caen los calzones… si usara. ¿Cómo había podido ser eso? Fujino me miraba con una sonrisa, no podría enojarme por eso, sin embargo, ¿Cómo era posible que con mis increíbles sentidos no hubiera podido escucharla, si incluso puedo oír los latidos de cualquier persona? A veces sentía que con ella no tenía ninguna de las ventajas que usualmente ofrece el ser un cambiante.

\- ¿te asuste? -mire sus labios, luego mire el suelo.

-sí, lo hiciste Fujino -admití con mesura, pero mi corazón aún no se recuperaba.

Salimos tranquilamente de las oficinas y justo cuando estábamos llegando al estacionamiento, pude notar a Sugiura subiéndose a su auto, pero como si alguien le hubiera hablado, volteo a verme, iba a alzar la mano para saludar, pero hice un gesto con la cara, tratando de decirle: "no vengas y lárgate de aquí" no sé si entendió, pero se metió a su auto. Aun recordaba las sospechas de Fujino sobre mí y Sugiura, ¿Cómo tomaría que casualmente, estamos en la misma empresa Sugiura y yo? ¿Cómo una casualidad o como algo sospechoso? Eso podría arruinar las cosas con ella, así que debía pensar en una explicación que eliminara por completo la sospecha de que entre Sugiura y yo había algo más que amistad y sonara convincente. ¿Pero qué?

Sin apenas notarlo llegamos frente a un auto negro semi-deportivo. Voltee a ver a Fujino que sacaba las llaves de su bolso. Un auto negro he, el vehículo mostraba elegancia y formalidad, además de lujo, si, definitivamente iba con ella, sin ninguna duda. ¿Fujino tenía dinero? Por donde vieras a Fujino, exhalaba sofisticación, no debería ser una sorpresa, pero aun así, me sorprendía un poco.

-espera, no puedo dejar mi motocicleta, ¿Dónde te gustaría ir? -para alcanzarla ahí, pensé; pronto Fujino apretó un botón y la alarma de su auto se desactivo junto con los seguros.

-solo sígueme -y me guiño un ojo que fue como un disparo a mi corazón. Esta mujer me va a matar.

Ella subió a su auto y lo encendió, tuve que ir enseguida donde mi motocicleta y arrancar enseguida, luego la seguí a donde fuera que se dirigiese, si Fujino tenía ese auto, debía tener dinero ¿no? Al menos su familia, comencé a pensar que ojalá no quisiera un sitio demasiado elegante, porque elegante es igual a caro, y mi sueldo seguía siendo el mismo, aun no llevaba un año como para pedir un aumento. Suspire dentro del casco, si me toca algo así, pues ya que, supongo que en algún momento pasaría que le tendría que pedir dinero a mi madre. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente el sitio que escogió Fujino era de mediano pelo, bastante respetable y con precios justos.

-imagine que aun conducías esa motocicleta, lo curioso es que no la había notado -el mesero se había marchado ya con la orden.

\- ¿sabías que tenía esa moto? -pregunte con interés, no sabía que ella sabía eso.

-la llevabas a la universidad, cuando llevas algo así, obviamente llamas la atención, solían hablar mucho de ti -ella tenía una suave sonrisa mientras se recargo en una mano.

\- ¿solían? ¿Quién? - ¿llamaba la atención? Que extraño, nunca note que llamaba la atención de alguien.

-de mucha gente, comentaban lo genial que te veías, algunas veces hasta que te notabas… -miro la mesa y no termino de hablar.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunte con las cejas fruncidas.

-sexy -dijo sin poder evitar sonreír. Alce las cejas sorprendida, ¿a quién le parecía sexy? No me importaba, pero ojalá que Fujino me encontrara así ¿le parecía sexy a Fujino?

-vaya… si tú lo dices, nunca me di cuenta, después de todo, casi nadie se acercaba a mí - ¿sería muy obvio si le preguntara a Fujino si compartía esa opinión sobre mí? Creo que sí.

-eres demasiado seria Kuga - ¿seria yo? -eso hace parecer que eres inalcanzable, yo creo que, a las personas les gusta mirarte desde lo lejos - ¿algo así como admiración? Creí entender -creo que, lo mejor es acercarse y conocer -todo en mi cuerpo me decía que Fujino me estaba tirando los tejos, pero mi mente, un poco más centrada y sensata, me dijo que me calmara.

-gracias Fujino, aprecio tu opinión -sonreí un poco, mientras por dentro me repetía "no es lo que piensas, no es lo que piensas" sin descanso.

-no es realmente mi opinión -ah sí, ahí se vinieron abajo mis esperanzas -en mi opinión, eres distante, pero no sé porque lo eres, y pecas de ser, ahora, seria, en la preparatoria siempre estabas de mal humor, me hacía preguntarme que es lo que te sucedía, pero nunca dejabas un espacio para que alguien se aventurara a preguntarte, muy esquiva, un poco hermética.

-tenia algunos problemas en esos momentos, por eso estaba de mal humor -recordé inevitablemente a que momentos se refería ella -demasiada adolescencia, supongo -me encogí de hombros.

-sí, la adolescencia siempre es difícil, pero mírate ahora, siento que al fin hay un espacio para que podamos ser amigas -amigas, un golpe aún más duro a mi corazón.

-sí, es verdad -sin notar el paso del tiempo, el mesero llego con la comida y esperamos pacientemente a que sirviera todo, cuando termino y se marchó, hice cierto esfuerzo por comer lo más educadamente y que no aflorara aquella bestialidad que algunas veces salía a relucir cuando tenía demasiada hambre.

Sin darme cuenta, terminé comiendo muy rápido, o al menos más que ella, no sabía porque, pero la comida estaba realmente buena y contrariamente del inicio, comencé a pasar el tiempo un poco más relajada y menos tensa. Fujino me hacía ponerme tensa, pero en estos momentos de silencio, donde cada quien pone su atención en la comida, creo que ese nerviosismo se podía ir disipando. Eso era bueno para mí, no podía vivir nerviosa a cada momento debido a Fujino. Rápidamente llamé al mesero y pedí un postre, obviamente pastel de chocolate. Ella sonrió en silencio y a mí me contagio su sonrisa. Ella no pidió postre, pido té y mientras yo devoraba el pastel, ella bebía lentamente. Finalmente llegó el momento en que cada quien termino lo suyo e instintivamente iba a ofrecerme a pagar yo, pero me dije ¿Qué tan bueno sería eso? ¿no sería algo demasiado obvio? ¿debería esperar a ver que dice ella? No, ella obviamente no pedirá que yo pague todo, incluso podría ofrecerse a pagarlo todo ella y seria todo lo contrario, a ver, piensa, ¿Qué haces con Sugiura? Cada quien paga lo suyo, eso es lo normal. Retuve un suspiro y cuando llego la cuenta la mire.

\- ¿cada quien lo suyo? -maldición ¿Por qué me sentía tan nerviosa de preguntar eso?

-claro -tomo su bolso y saco su cartera. Su actitud despreocupada me indico que había hecho lo correcto - ¿te gustaría ir a algún otro sitio? -dijo mientras dejaba el dinero en la charola y a mi casi se me cae mi cartera al oír su sugerencia.

\- ¿eh? ¿A dónde? -atrapé a la resbaladiza cartera antes de que cayera y pude al fin dejar el dinero en la mesa.

-no lo sé -miro hacia afuera -vamos a ver -parpadee sin creerme lo que sucedía.

Nos levantamos y salimos del lugar, tenía muchas ganas de respirar profundamente, porque la tranquilidad que había sentido antes se estaba yendo poco a poco. A los pocos pasos dejamos el restaurante atrás, Fujino llevaba un caminar suave, mirando los alrededores, que eran tiendas, tiendas y más lugares para comer. Inmediatamente me coloque a su lado, casi al mismo ritmo, voltee a verla, y me di cuenta de que sus hombros quedaban un poco más altos que los míos, lleve mis ojos a las zapatillas, si no fuera por ellas… bueno, no puedo quejarme, le quedan de maravilla, tan exquisitas que podría lamerlas solo por ser de ella. Trague fuerte, control Kuga, control.

Caminamos entre tiendas largo rato, a ella le gustaba pararse en las vitrinas a mirar cosas, zapatos, ropa, chucherías, etc, le gustaba mirarlo todo y comentarlo. Me dio un sentimiento de, comodidad, que nunca había experimentado con Fujino. Al final, nos sentamos en una banca, todavía comentando una figurilla que había mirado.

-si te gustan esas cosas, deberías estudiar bellas artes -ella comentaba la destreza con que había sido hecha la figurilla.

-no, ya estoy vieja, ya paso ese tiempo -la mire solo un poco, ella miraba hacia arriba, en las nubes.

\- ¿piensas que estoy vieja? -enseguida volteo a verme.

-no, jamás he dicho eso Kuga - ¿Por qué me llamaba así? ¿Por qué? Ella debería de llamarme…

-porque tenemos la misma edad, no considero que estemos viejas -mire hacia lo lejos.

-sí, pero no es lo mismo -ella parecía necia -Kuga ¿Por qué estudiaste ingeniería mecánica?

-cuando estábamos en la preparatoria comencé a ver muchas revistas de motocicletas, es lo único que me gusta, mi único interés, por así decirlo, y decidí que me gustaba lo suficiente como para ir más allá… no pensé en cómo sería mi trabajo, o donde buscaría que me emplearan, simplemente, creí que algún día podría diseñar una motocicleta yo misma…

\- ¿ese es tu sueño? -volteo a verme y también gire a verla.

\- ¿sueño? -deje salir un corto suspiro -no sé si tengo sueños… creo que más bien, es mi meta, después de todo, los sueños son algo que jamás se conseguirán ¿no? Por eso los sueñas, yo en cambio, quiero hacer realidad mi meta.

\- ¿y cuando lo consigas? ¿Cuándo hayas diseñado esa motocicleta propia? ¿Qué harás?

-eso no lo sé -me encogí de hombros -no puedo saberlo, aun no sucede.

-eso debe ser maravilloso… -alce una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué? -no entendí a qué se refería - ¿Qué cosa?

-la perspectiva de un futuro incierto, abierto a las miles de posibilidades… -me parecía como si Fujino no tuviera esa libertad, quise preguntarle de inmediato, pero me amarre la lengua.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sueñas tú, Fujino? -preferí irme por otro lado.

-me gustaría aprender a tallar una escultura, a dibujar un paisaje, algo un poco creativo, cuando me imagino haciéndolo, siento que sería tan satisfactorio…

-deberías intentarlo algún día -le dije sin mirarla -la vida se nos acaba y… -recordé lo mortal que era Fujino -uno debe aprovecharla -repentinamente quise ayudarla, quise verla pintando o lo que sea, quise verla feliz, y quise que su felicidad fuera en parte por mí.

-sí, tengo que intentarlo.

Platicamos un rato más sobre cosas banales, y sin darnos cuenta, pasamos la tarde en aquella banca, cuando el atardecer llego, me di cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho, estar con ella era una experiencia completamente diferente a cualquier otra. Me hacía preguntarme cosas, cosas que, dentro de mi simpleza y desinterés había omitido, me hacía ver hacia mí, hacia mi ser, que había estado dejando ahí abandonado. Sentí en aquellos momentos que con ella podía superarme a mí misma, que, de alguna forma, quizás con todas sus preguntas, ella me haría darme cuenta de aspectos que había estado queriendo ignorar, el futuro, mis metas, mis deseos, mis sueños y ambiciones. Además de que, quería hacer algo por ella, ya no solo preocuparme por mí, sino por alguien más, una sincera preocupación por el bienestar de… ella.

Pronto el atardecer se acabó y comenzó a oscurecer un poco. Nos levantamos de la banca y caminamos hasta nuestros vehículos. Nos despedimos cortésmente, ella subió a su auto y yo me puse mi casco. Encendió el motor y yo monte en el asiento, ella salió del estacionamiento de reversa y yo apenas gire la llave, nos despedimos con las manos y una sonrisa que casi me hace babear, vi como el auto negro, poco a poco comenzó a alejarse por la avenida. Suspire larga y hondamente.

Conduje con cierta lentitud hasta mi departamento, aun saboreando los detalles del día, recordando su boca cada que hablaba, la línea de su mandíbula, el suave contorno de sus ojos, y todos aquellos gestos que hacia cuando pensaba o preguntaba algo, podría decir que me había hartado de mirar a Fujino, pero la verdad es que aún no me había saciado. Maldición. Supongo que continuare trabajando en esas oficinas un tiempo más.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento, ya me había cambiado la ropa, no le dije a Tokiha que me habían cambiado de departamento, pero después de todo, ¿para qué decírselo? ¿hay algún caso? Claro que no. Dejé las llaves y los zapatos en el mueble, fui directamente a mi habitación, encontrándome a Tokiha ahí. Enseguida fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -dije con voz neutra. Ella se quedó callada durante unos segundos, mirando el suelo.

-pensaba en ti… ¿Dónde estabas? -me pregunto en un tono un poco ausente. Evite soltar el aire retenido en mi pecho.

-salí a comer con mi supervisor… -me le quedé mirando, esperando ver si por sus gestos quedaba convencida. Definitivamente no le diría que había ido a comer con la sexy y atractiva mujer que constantemente estaba en mi cabeza.

\- ¿tan tarde? -siguió con su interrogatorio. Era difícil saber que pensaba ya que no gesticulaba nada.

-me vi obligado… ¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi habitación? -preferí cambiar de tema descaradamente.

-yo… yo solo… -se quedó callada unos segundos, quizás pensando en alguna mentira, luego soltó un suspiro -quiero… he estado pensando un poco… últimamente no estamos bien… demasiada distancia -que flojera, quiero ya meterme a bañar - ¿hacemos las paces? -me quede pensando unos segundos ¿Por qué ocurría esto justo hoy? Si tan solo Tokiha hoy me hubiera hecho un reclamo, haría las cosas más fáciles, tendría un motivo para dejarla y hacer las cosas bien. Trague saliva.

-si… hagamos eso… -conteste casi en automático, sintiéndome mal conmigo misma. Se acercó un poco, luego un poco más y finalmente, al ver que yo no hacía nada, me dio un abrazo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en este día? Era el día perfecto, casi perfecto -me voy a bañar -le dije y me solté de ella, evitando así más contacto.

Tokiha, a pesar de todo, era una buena mujer. Con muchos arranques emocionales, pero al final de cuentas era comprensible ya que es humana. Suspire. Me lleve las manos a la cara, me sentía cansada. Cansada de pensar, de sentir. Tómalo con calma Kuga, deja de sufrir que con eso no se arreglara nada, hoy no tienes que tomar una decisión, aún hay tiempo, sobre el camino veras que dirección seguir. Me di ánimos, luego salí de la bañera.

Aquella noche nos sentamos en la sala a mirar la programación, me hizo algo de cenar y finalmente, fui a dormir, nos despedimos de forma distante y cada quien a su habitación. Fue un fin de semana incómodo. Me sentí un poco cansada de la situación, pero constantemente me daba ánimos diciéndome que todo se arreglaría a su debido tiempo.

El lunes, volví a mi estúpido trabajo con montones de datos. Aun no entendía porque mierda tenía que estar en esa área, hasta que, ligero pero inconfundible, el aroma de Fujino llego a mi nariz, seguramente habría pasado caminando un poco cerca. Bien, ese incentivo era suficiente para hacerme olvidar lo fastidioso de aplastarme frente a la computadora el resto del día.

No la vi por el resto de la semana, ni siquiera el sábado, tristemente. La pude ver hasta el siguiente martes. Estaba hablando con una chica que estaba en uno de esos cubículos cerca de la oficina del gerente. Parecían llevarse bien. Su conversación consistía en cosas sobre archivos, nada interesante, hasta que volteo y me vio. Volví a sentirme nerviosa. La salude casualmente con la mano y ella me devolvió el saludo, había ido a dejar unos papeles a otro departamento, y ahora debía volver una vez más a mi estúpido puesto, hasta que de la nada apareció Fujino en la puerta de la oficina. Controlé el impulso de levantarme de mi asiento, y volví a ver a Sakomizu, el gordo estaba ocupado con el teléfono, luego ella se acercó.

\- ¿quieres almorzar juntas hoy? -sentí el latigazo de adrenalina en mi pecho.

-claro -entonces nos despedimos, Fujino se fue antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta Sakomizu.

Mejor incentivo que ese para trabajar no había. Trabaje diligentemente hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, entonces me levante y salí con pasos rápidos, sin decirle una palabra al gordis que seguía colgado del teléfono. Llegue como todos los días al comedor, pero ella aun no llegaba. Me senté a esperarla, y comencé a preguntarme porque no la veía todos los días en el comedor, si al que íbamos, era el mismo, debido a la cercanía con la oficina. Esa pregunta rondo por mi cabeza hasta que la vi aparecer, compramos el almuerzo y decidí exteriorizar mi duda.

-a veces no puedo librarme del trabajo exactamente a la hora del almuerzo -ok, eso era muy triste -en estos días he avanzado bastante, así que me ha dado el tiempo de venir a esta hora.

-eso es muy triste -le dije, imaginándome en su lugar -creo que mi estómago no me permitiría hacer eso -Fujino se rio suavemente. Nunca la había escuchado reír así, era algo nuevo que me dejo idiota por unos momentos. ¿Dónde había estado todo este tiempo y porque me perdí tanto de ella? Ahora mismo me parecía injusto la lejanía que hubo durante tanto tiempo.

-Fujino… -le dije mientras nos sentábamos - ¿Por qué fuiste a corea? -esa pregunta había estado rondando mi cabeza.

-se me presento la oportunidad, creí que sería bueno para mi historial -sí, era una buena justificación, pero…

\- ¿era realmente necesario? -a Fujino no le hacía falta, seguramente había sido la mejor de su curso.

-lo era, si -contesto con la mirada puesta en otro sitio, quizás recordaba, pero ¿qué? ¿debería meter la nariz en ese asunto?

-bueno, supongo que tienes razón -mejor no por el momento - ¿Qué tal el clima por allá? -ella comenzó a reír.

-prefiero el de aquí -dijo entre risas -lo que menos pensé que me preguntarías, era eso, siempre preguntan otras cosas.

\- ¿Qué te suelen preguntar? -y quienes, me falto decir.

-que tal la gente, la comida, los lugares -decía mientras parecía recordar.

\- ¿Qué tiene de interesante eso? la gente solo es gente, no es interesante, la comida igual, quizás los lugares, los paisajes…

\- ¿te gustaría ir a algún otro lugar? -fruncí un poco las cejas, mire la mesa mientras lo pensé unos segundos, luego mire sus ojos.

-a un bosque… o una playa -contigo, pensé, a solas, muy a solas.

-me refería a otro país -mire el rojo de su iris por unos momentos antes de contestar. Iría al país que fuera si ella estuviera conmigo, así no supiera el idioma.

-ninguno en especial -realmente no me importaba el lugar, quizás el lugar es lo de menos en esta situación -soy materia dispuesta, por así decirlo.

Pasamos un almuerzo agradable. Tuvimos más como ese en las semanas siguientes, pero no volvimos a salir, yo tenía inquietud al preguntarle, quería ser audaz y volver a invitarla a algún sitio, a la vez que me sentía sin los elementos necesarios, después de todo, no me había dado muestras que quisiera volver a salir conmigo ¿quizá no le interesaba? ¿tenía otras cosas que hacer? ¿más gente por ver? ¿asuntos familiares? ¿un novio? Eso me hizo sentir fatal el resto de la semana.

Pase una semana pésima, imaginando que Fujino tuviera un novio, me decía no, no puede ser, no ha mencionado a nadie, pero más importante, jamás he detectado en ella el olor de alguna otra persona, nada que me haga sospechar, por otro lado, quizás venía bien alistada al trabajo, recién bañada y todo eso, libre de pruebas y olores, eso también era una posibilidad. La incertidumbre me mataba.

-Kuga-han -yo tecleaba algo en la computadora cuando apareció el objeto de mis delirios justo a mi lado.

-Fujino, ¿Qué pasa? -dije en voz baja mientras Sakomizu cuchicheaba por teléfono. Del bolsillo de su saco extrajo un par de boletos.

-me los dio Serizawa-han, ¿quieres ir conmigo? -eran boletos de cine, sentí el latigazo de adrenalina surcarme la espalda.

-ah… -momentáneamente mi cerebro se congelo - ¿Cuándo seria? -bueno, tampoco me quise ver tan urgida.

-mañana que es sábado -continuo en un susurro, yo asentí con una ligera sonrisa, mostrando una mínima parte de lo que sentía en ese momento -bien, te veo mañana.

Y se fue a continuar con su trabajo. No tuve que invitarla yo, ella misma me invito a salir, joder, debía ser una señal, una señal macro divina. Sin embargo, ese mismo día me asaltaron muchas dudas, ¿a qué hora la vería? ¿iríamos luego del trabajo? ¿debía ser mas tarde? Si es mas tarde, no iré con mi ropa de oficina ¿Qué me debería poner? No tenía nada bonito para salir con Fujino. La crisis me invadió, debía comprar algo bonito para ponerme, algo que me hiciera ver bien, sexy y atractiva, pero también casual. Quise tirarme de un rascacielos. Ese día, nada más terminar con mi horario, me fui en fuga a checar tarjeta y cuando pude, secuestré a Sugiura. Yo no tenía sentido de la moda, o como fuera eso, siempre vestía de pantalón, con cosas de hombre, cosas que no le van a una chica y que no me hacen ver guapa, y quería, no, tenía que verme guapa y sexy.

-tienes que ayudarme -le suplique en el estacionamiento.

-no te preocupes, déjaselo a One-san -dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Me llevo a varias tiendas, ocupe parte del dinero que no había gastado en Tokiha y me compre suficientes prendas como para no volver a preocuparme en algún tiempo. Una parte de mí se sintió bastante feliz y complacida de comprar ropa, usualmente no podía comprar este tipo de atuendos porque ¿Dónde los metería? Sin embargo, Sugiura dijo que podía dejarlos en su casa e ir a cambiarme ahí cada que quisiera. Sugiura en ese momento me conmovió. Cuando terminamos de comprar, le di las bolsas y ella se llevó toda mi ropa a su departamento. Me sentí tranquila por ese instante.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? -me pregunto Tokiha en la cena, me quede muda por unos momentos.

-tengo un compromiso ¿Por qué preguntas? -le dije, pensando rápidamente en una excusa buena que no me diera problemas.

-quería que fuéramos al parque con Ichiro - ¿al parque? ¿al parque a pendejear? ¿creen que cambiaría mi cita con la sensual y ardiente Fujino Shizuru por ir al parque a ver las motas de polvo pasar y derretirme el cerebro imaginando lo que pudo ser y me perdí? ¡Claro que no! ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

-ya veo, pero no puedo -le dije mientras seguía comiendo.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -piensa, piensa rápido Kuga, nada que tenga que ver con mujeres porque si no armará un mitote.

-mi supervisor, Sakomizu… -se me está secando el cerebro -quiere… -algo bueno, algo creíble -que nos quedemos a supervisar uno de los procesos de producción de un todo-terreno, que hemos recibido algunas quejas y debemos asegurarnos de que todo este correctamente, va a ser un poco cansado, pero…

-ese sujeto te explota demasiado - ¡no puedo creer senda mentirota que se me ocurrió! ¡Si digo que tengo un cerebro privilegiado!

-cuando se trata de la calidad de nuestros productos, a veces es necesario -uy si, como si de verdad estuviera tan comprometida.

-bueno, yo llevare a Ichiro al parque -dijo con una sonrisa, por un momento me sentí mal, pero sabía que valía la pena.

Al otro día me sentía muy inquieta, tenía cierta emoción. Llegue temprano a la oficina, con la esperanza de ver a Fujino, pero llego antes Sakomizu. Empiezo a odiar un poquito al gordis. A la hora del descanso busque a Fujino, pero ni el rastro. Fue hasta que termino mi horario que la encontré yendo a la puerta de su oficina. Quería invitarla a comer, pero dijo que había surgido algo de papeleo que necesitaba terminar justo hoy, eso me desanimo. Luego me dijo que pasara por ella a su departamento a las cinco. Sentí como una cubeta de adrenalina recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Le dije que sí, y con ansias malsanas espere con calma que me diera su dirección. La escribió en un papel y sin más se despidió, entrando en la oficina del jefazo. Leí y releí su dirección, dispuesta a aprendérmela de memoria.

Salí de las oficinas y me fui directamente a buscar a Sugiura que, al parecer, ya se había largado. No tuve otra opción más que irme a su casa y comer con ella hasta que llegó el momento indicado de vestirme. A las cuatro de la tarde ya estaba que echaba chispas por largarme. Para ver a Fujino, me puse un pantalón casual, una blusa de mangas de tres cuartos, unas botas con un ligero tacón y una chaqueta, además de ponerme casi litros de perfume. Sensual y casual he. Lo cierto, es que me emocione al verme al espejo.

-eres una bomba Kuga -dijo Sugiura a un lado del espejo -seguro que se te avienta a los brazos nada más verte -reí nerviosa.

Pero Fujino no se aventó a mis brazos. Llegue al edificio donde estaba su departamento, espere los minutos faltantes para las cinco en punto y luego toque el timbre. Segundos después me contesto por el interfón, que bajaría en un par de minutos. Cuando atravesó las puertas del edificio y la vi, sentí que mi corazón se detuvo. Traía un pantalón entallado que, hacia resaltar sus hermosas y suculentas piernas, una blusa un tanto holgada, escondiendo esa exquisita cintura pero que a la vez moldeaba sus senos. Y el cabello lo traía suelto. No suspirar fue un esfuerzo para mí.

\- ¿nos vamos en tu moto? -me dijo ella. Salí del trance.

\- ¿eh? -trate de recordar que dijo - ¿mi moto? -y la mire a ella y luego a mi bebé; lo imagine rápidamente y en unos cortos segundos: Fujino, tras de mí, pasándome los brazos por el cuerpo, pegando su pecho a mi espalda. Fue una fantasía fugaz pero muy estimulante.

-ara, ara, no tienes un segundo casco ¿no? Entonces vayamos en mi auto -no, no iba a abandonar esa fantasía.

-podemos comprar uno de camino ¿ya te has subido a una motocicleta? -ella sonrió con pena.

-no, por eso quería intentarlo -disparó a mi corazón.

-ponte el mío -fui a tomar mi casco que reposaba en el asiento -hay una tienda cerca, la vi de camino -no estaba tan cerca, pero preferí mentir, estaba a dispuesta a pagar la multa si es que me detenía un oficial de tránsito.

Sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto al conducir sin un casco, pero valió totalmente la pena cuando Fujino subió y me paso las manos por los costados, deteniéndose en mi abdomen, casi me derrito de placer. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no resoplar e ignorar el delicioso aroma de Fujino. Encendí la moto, y cuando todo estuvo asegurado, arranque, Fujino se afianzo más a mí y me sentí en el paraíso. Conduje con moderación durante once calles hasta llegar a una tienda de autos, no era exactamente algo dedicado al motociclismo, pero había cascos.

\- ¿Cuál te gusta? -le dije cuando llegamos al estante que lucía los cascos.

-oh, no lo sé, toma el que tú quieras, igual es para ti -negué suavemente.

-elige uno, será divertido -ella sonrió.

Al final tomo uno color vino con un sofisticado protector de barbilla que no había visto antes. Fue un tanto costoso, pero valió total y absolutamente la pena. Luego de aquello, estuvimos listas para el cine. Con suerte, llegamos quince minutos antes de la siguiente función. La película que vimos, fue la de una chica que es una excelente hacker y que le hace el favor a un periodista de ayudarle con un caso de asesinato bastante viejo, al final, ella termina prendada de él, mientras que él, pues nada, que se va con otra mujer. La triste historia de quizás, muchos en el planeta. Cuando salimos del cine, la invite a cenar, era aún temprano, pero que importaba, ella dijo que sí. Pasamos la cena comentando la película y luego, la lleve a su departamento, sin contar que comenzaría a llover a medio camino. La noche se había arruinado. Llegamos empapadas a la puerta de su edificio.

-debimos haberlo imaginado, es octubre -decía ella exprimiendo una parte de su blusa, cuando volteé a verla, me di cuenta de que sus senos se marcaban bastante, exponiendo parte de su suavísima piel, haciendo que me entraran unas tremendas ganas de hundir mi nariz y mis dientes por las turgentes líneas de su pecho… casi babeo.

-si… -mi cerebro no estaba muy enfocado en la conversación.

-deberías subir, si no te enfermaras -saco las llaves y sin oír mi respuesta fue hasta el elevador, no saben, no tuve más opción que seguirla.

Mientras subíamos pisos y pisos, comencé a pensar en una película porno que tenía un inicio similar. Cálmate, cálmate, eso no va a pasar, solo está siendo cortés, solo eso, solo eso porque eres su amiga maldición. Llegamos a su piso, el quinto de quizás veinte. En cuando se abrió la puerta de su departamento, la potencia del aroma de Fujino se intensifico, olía a ella por todos lados, su perfume y su aroma personal.

\- ¿te importa si voy primero? -me dijo, pero no entendí a qué se refería.

-no… no… -le dije, con mi capacidad cerebral reducida al diez por ciento, o quizás a cinco.

-okey -y se quitó la blusa ahí mismo.

A mi casi se me salen los ojos de las cuencas, rápidamente tuve que forzarme a ver una pintura en su pared; a pesar de la tentación y la imagen grabada en mi mente. Trágame tierra, trágame si ella no quiere nada conmigo, trágame. De espaldas a ella, escuche como dejo la ropa empapada en algún lugar cercano y luego desapareció por algún lugar. Me quede de piedra escuchando a lo lejos la regadera. A tan solo unos metros estaba Fujino, bañándose, con esa hermosa y exquisita piel, con el agua recorriendo cada parte de su suculento cuerpecito… moría por mirarla, pero apreté los dientes y me quedé en el mismo lugar hasta que salió.

-enjuágate esa agua, rápido -me jalo de la mano y me metió al cuarto de lavado. Luego, quede sola en ese lugar, donde estaba el champú de Fujino, el jabón de Fujino, las toallas de Fujino, el aroma de Fujino, todo de Fujino. Iba a enloquecer.

Me quite la chaqueta, sintiendo como mis fosas nasales eran inundadas de los aromas de Fujino. Me quité la demás ropa con mucha tensión en mi cuerpo y me metí a la regadera, abrí el agua caliente, cuando lo que en verdad necesitaba era agua fría. Me quede cierto rato bajo la regadera hasta que Fujino entro al cuarto, entonces, me sentí completa y totalmente expuesta.

-lavare tu ropa, te dejo algo aquí -y así como entro se fue, no sabía que tan bueno era eso.

Cerré la llave y tome una de sus toallas, me la lleve a la cara y aspire fuertemente, no podría olvidar jamás este aroma en toda mi vida, no después de este punto. Me sequé con lentitud y fui a ver que me había dejado; un pantalón y una blusa. Ni modo, tendría que estar sin sostén por un rato. Cuando salí, la tención de mi cuerpo había bajado, y pude mirar con más detalle el departamento de Fujino, rayos, de haber sabido que tendría esta suerte. Su departamento, era elegante y minimalista, además un poco occidental, por algunos muebles. Me senté en la sala con ella y comentamos nuestra "mala suerte" hasta que la lavadora termino con mi ropa y pude volver a vestirme decentemente. Fue así, como pude abandonar el departamento de Fujino.

-el mejor día de mi putañera vida -le dije a Sugiura mientras me cambiaba de ropa en su departamento.

-te lo digo, a la próxima se lanza a tus brazos.

No quería llegar a mi departamento, pero lo hice, la lluvia se había calmado, así que debía hacerlo, a pesar de que quería seguir hablando de lo increíble que había sido la salida con Fujino, pero, aunque no podía seguir hablándolo, lo repetía en mi mente una y otra vez. Cuando me acosté, solo cuando estuve a solas, en la intimidad de mi futón, me permití recordar a Fujino quitándose la blusa. Resoplé con mi libido subiendo, al poco tiempo sentí como mi entrepierna estaba sensible. La simple visión de Fujino sin blusa era suficiente para enardecerme ¿Cómo pude controlarme antes? Quizás porque vagaba en mi sistema el miedo a su rechazo, pero ahora, no había nada para detener mis lujuriosos pensamientos. Me encogí en mi cama y apreté las piernas, esto estaba resultando doloroso. Quizás… considere la opción de masturbarme…

-vamos a ver… -lleve mi mano bajo mi pantalón, casi no hacía esto, usualmente porque, no había necesidad, pero ahora… respire profundo y cerré los ojos, comencé a mover mis dedos, era en cierto grado agradable -mmm… -pero no tan satisfactorio, decidí detenerme, no era esto lo que quería, tuve que dormirme así, en ese incomodísimo estado. No fue fácil. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en lo hermosa y extraordinaria que es, sin embargo, al final, en algún momento, quede inconsciente.

Al día siguiente era domingo, y no tenía ningún plan para hacer, probablemente miraría la programación por el resto del día. Me levante tarde y Tokiha ya tenía el desayuno puesto. Cuando me senté a comer, ella también se sentó acompañándome. El silencio prospero durante largo tiempo, pero claro que las cosas no son siempre así.

\- ¿Cómo te fue ayer? Llegaste muy tarde -ay, no era tan tarde, el hecho de que ella ya hubiera estado dormida, no quería decir que fuera muy, muy tarde.

-cansado… comienza a caerme mal el gordis, si pudiera lo estrangularía con su corbata -seguí picando mi comida -es muy pesado, siempre me está exigiendo estupideces -Tokiha me siguió la conversación un tanto desinteresada ¿entonces para que preguntaba? Si, era todo mentira, pero debía mostrar más interés ¿no?

-ya, debe ser estresante… ¿te has sentido bien últimamente? -fruncí las cejas por un momento.

-pues sí, un poco de malas con ese sujeto, pero bien físicamente, creo que puedo soportarlo -dije siendo positiva.

\- ¿necesitas aliviar tensiones? -fruncí las cejas de nuevo ¿Qué? ¿cómo?

-eh… no lo sé… -no la entendía, ¿Qué quería decir? - ¿Por qué lo dices? -le dije ya harta.

-te escuche anoche… -fruncí aún más las cejas, no entendía -no podía dormir, escuche cuando llegaste, te acostaste y luego… me preguntaba si debía ir a verte y… te escuche, haciendo… bueno… ¿dándote amor? -abrí la boca sin poder creerlo ¿dándome amor? ¿así se refería para decir que me escucho pseudo-masturbándome? ¿era en serio?

-yo… yo no… -primero intente negarlo, más que nada porque no sabía que decir -no… olvida eso ¿sí? -no sabía que más decir.

-no -contesto rápidamente -no, no; no es que sea malo - ¿de verdad me estaba diciendo esto ella? -solo que, aquí estoy yo… sé que tienes necesidades -ah, ya entendí a donde quería llegar, Tokiha la fiereza, quería acción -y hemos estado distantes, no nos hemos dado la oportunidad, y yo, he sido muy, desconsiderada, olvidándome de ti, de tus necesidades y… de las mías -me miró fijamente a los ojos, no había lugar a dudas de que era lo que quería.

Compartí la mirada con sus ojos violetas, consideré su oferta, no podía tener a Fujino, pero Tokiha estaba disponible. ¿Sería bueno? ¿sería prudente? ¿sería congruente? Definitivamente no sería lo correcto. Quiero a Fujino y por supuesto que quiero acostarme con ella, no quiero a Tokiha, bueno, sí pero no tanto, y también, sabia lo… placentero que era y me lo estaba ofreciendo. ¿Qué haría? ¿tomar lo que de buena voluntad me ofrecían? O esperar a que se dieran las cosas con Fujino… ¿y si nunca se daban? No pienses en eso… no. Debía esperar. Debía hacer lo correcto, aunque fuera solo por esta vez.

-bueno, Ichiro está aquí, y me gustaría llevarlo al parque -tortura segura - ¿lo dejamos para más después? -me dio una tímida sonrisa.

-si… tienes razón, pero ya lo llevé al parque ayer -ah mierda, olvidé que había dicho eso.

-sí, pero, no fue conmigo -ay si, ahora que me convenía, si quería estar con el mocoso.

-tienes razón, casi no pasas tiempo con él -por suerte la evadí.

Bueno, ahora me sentía más mierda de lo que ya sabía que era, por lo que, supongo que tuve el castigo justo al tener que pasar parte de mi mañana y tarde en un estúpido parque con un montón de mocosos que corrían por todas partes, gritando y expirando olores asquerosos. Ni modo, era justicia o karma, quien sabe. Pero ni eso me libro de que, en la noche, después de que el mozuelo cayera dormido, Tokiha se me desnudara en medio de la sala. Me hice todo lo pendeja que pude, incluso intente negarme, pero prácticamente me violo. Ok, no, no fue una violación, porque Tokiha no podría ni de broma forzarme, pero me vi obligada, no quería una discusión por esto y tampoco, admito con culpa, perder la oportunidad de tener sexo, porque se sentía demasiado bien. Pero era un placer con culpa, cuando terminamos y pude recuperar mi respiración normal, me sentí mal porque a quien de verdad quería follar era a Fujino.

Solo la quería a ella, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿en verdad no tenía opción con Tokiha? ¿de verdad me acosté con ella para evitar una discusión? ¿Qué acaso no habíamos tenido discusiones antes? Podía soportar una discusión, podía soportar sus gritos y reclamos, lo que no podía soportar, era la incertidumbre, el miedo a no saber si al final Fujino me aceptaría y que todo lo que habría hecho valdría la pena, no sabía si sería así, no podía saberlo de ninguna manera. Quizá por eso, me conforme ahora con Tokiha. Quizá por eso me había conformado con Tokiha todo este tiempo.

Me levanté inmediatamente y fui a bañarme. Tal vez Tokiha quedo satisfecha porque no fue a buscarme, no se me metió en la cama, ni me dijo nada cuando me acosté a dormir muy temprano.

-así que… ¿te sientes mal por cogerte a Mai? -pregunto con genuino interés. Al otro día, me tope a Sugiura en la hora de descanso.

-si… un poco… de cierta forma como… como… -alzo las cejas mientras me esperaba -como si, hubiera traicionado a una parte de mí… de ella.

-mmm... -fue lo único que respondió y se quedó pensando -supongo que aun tienes algo de… ummm… ¿decencia?

\- ¿decencia? -fruncí las cejas -no es eso, sino que, es ser fiel a lo que pienso y creo… no es cuestión de decencia.

-fidelidad he… -dijo Sugiura con cierto tono que no me gusto - ¿le eres fiel a Fujino?

\- ¡shhhhh! -lo dijo tan natural que temí que alguien más lo pudiera oír - ¡no digas eso aquí!

-bueno, ¿entonces le eres fiel? -dijo bajando un poco la voz.

-en este momento no me siento muy fiel que digamos… -me lleve una mano al puente de la nariz.

-bueno, es que nunca le has sido fiel… pero tómalo como lo que es, somos animales sociables y promiscuos, está en nuestra naturaleza -sonrió y me dieron ganas de borrarle la sonrisa.

-no me estas entendiendo -di un corto suspiro.

-si lo hago, pero no vale la pena que sientas eso, relájate, solo son amigas ¿apoco crees que ella no se acuesta con nadie? -abrí los ojos impresionada.

-no… ella no… -Sugiura resoplo -no hagas eso, ella no es así -dije apretando los labios, Sugiura se encogió de hombros.

-bueno… en todo caso, simplemente no lo vuelvas a hacer y ya… lo importante es lo que sientes -y me pico la cabeza -la quieres y eso es lo que cuenta.

Si… eso era lo que importaba, o más bien, eso era lo que sabía con seguridad, lo que no sabía era que haría si en algún momento Fujino se enteraba ¿Qué pasaría si supiera de mis hijos? ¿Qué diría? ¿lo tomaría bien? ¿dejaría de estimarme? ¿la defraudaría? El no saber me aterraba… porque a pesar de todo, no podía confiar en los sentimientos de ella, en realidad, no sabía siquiera que sentía por mi ¿de verdad amistad? ¿verdadera y pura amistad? ¿compañerismo? ¿la persona que algunas veces le hacía compañía? ¿admiración tal vez? No lo sabía… pero, lo único que podía hacer para conseguirla, es mantenerme a su lado y tratar de no arruinar las cosas. Quizás ella no me querría si supiera todas las cosas que he hecho, pero yo, sin duda, creo que la querría, aunque me fallara o me defraudara, si… con mucha suerte, eso es lo que quiero que sienta por mi…

-Kuga -mierda, era Sakomizu -ya termino la hora del descanso -tuve que caminar seguida del gordis.

-ya voy -le dije tratando de ocultar mi molestia -ya voy…

¿Se notaría mucho que no me gustaba ese trabajo? Sin embargo, en todo el día no había visto a Fujino. Que feo, eso de esperar por un momento a ver a la chica que te gusta; que horrible, eso de retener el aire cuando te asomas a ver si por casualidad la vez, eso de pensar en alguna excusa para salir e ir a su oficina, querer hablarle de cualquier cosa y por cualquier cosa sintiendo esa ansiedad y angustia, cayendo de repente en la cuenta de que quizás estas siendo una molestia. Era horrible, pero mi corazón no había latido tan rápido durante los dos años anteriores como en estas semanas. Fujino me daba vida.

-invité a todas las chicas de oficina -me dijo, subí a ver esos lechugosos ojos verdes de Sugiura, ¿acaso me estaba diciendo a mí que soy una chica de oficina? Oh dios, no, no a mi…

-aja… -le dije más que fastidiada, quiero regresar a mi trabajo en el taller.

-incluso a Fujino -entonces voltee a verla con interés -hubieras visto su reacción al verme.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? -la tome de los hombros -no le dijiste nada sobre mi ¿verdad? Recuerda que tenía la absurda idea de que tú y yo teníamos algo.

-tranquila, tranquila, hasta fingí que no sabía que trabajabas aquí, debo decir que actúo muy convincente -me mostro sus dientes en una gran sonrisa.

-después de todo eres una zorra -me tranquilice, Sugiura es buena engañando gente, supongo.

-así es, por lo que, quiero que vengas a la fiesta -decía emocionada.

\- ¿y fiesta de que es? -le dije un tanto evasiva… no sabía que esperar de una situación donde esta Sugiura, mucha gente y mucho alcohol.

-celebraremos el día del trabajo -volvió a sonreír, ¿Por qué sonreía tanto? Nada bueno podía salir de eso.

-ya paso la fecha -la fiesta del día del trabajo es el veintitrés, y estábamos a veintiocho.

\- ¡nunca es tarde para celebrarlo! -estaba muy animada -además -me puso una mano en el hombro y la otra se la llevó al pecho, dramatizando -hago todo esto por ti, para ayudarte.

\- ¿me ayudas? ¿y eso cómo? -la mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

-quiero que veas a Fujino fuera del trabajo -comenzó a susurrarme -necesitan estrechar el lazo, yo sé lo que te digo.

¿Y saben qué? Pues me convenció. Tenía cierta reticencia a acudir a la reunión de Sugiura, es decir, había dicho que había invitado a todas las oficinistas, es decir, mucha gente, a ir a un bar a beber largas horas. ¿Qué haría si al final Fujino no iba? Me sentiría como perro sin dueño porque ya podía ver como Sugiura se pondría hasta el hocico de briaga, dejándome a mí con un montón de gente. Suspire. Que difícil.

-ara, Kuga-han -oh bueno, más situaciones como esta por favor, en seguida gire a verla.

-Fujino… ¿de dónde vienes? -ya había acabado el descanso y todos estaban casi en sus lugares, casi.

-entregando unos archivos a otro departamento -sonrió y me derretí - ¿Por qué el suspiro?

-no, yo no suspiraba… sino que… me encontré a Sugiura y me invito mañana a festejar.

-yo también me la encontré y me pidió lo mismo -uy si, como si no lo supiera ya - ¿sabías que trabajaba aquí?

-eh, no, fue una sorpresa -niega, sigue negándolo Kuga Natsuki -otra coincidencia.

\- ¿iras mañana? -voltee a verla.

\- ¿iras tú? -no quería verme tan obvia pero bueno, era necesario.

-podría ir si tú vas -mierda, casi suspiro.

-entonces vayamos un rato -casi se me sale tremenda sonrisa frente a ella, casi.

* * *

Bueno, pues por ahora "romansss" y como siempre el acostumbrado drama, en el siguiente más sorpresas. Gracias por el tiempo dedicado, llegamos al capítulo 16, pero aún falta más y aprecio su constancia hasta ahora, por eso gracias por sus visitas, sus vistas, por seguir el FF y sobre todo comentar (Quiero más comentarios :v), por eso gracias:

Pcuello01, conmigo el mal siempre triunfa (inserta risa malvada tipo Iori de K.O.F.), bueno, más que nada me gusta mostrar todo de lo que son capaces los seres con consciencia humana.

Marianita Rosas, tu emotivo comentario fue agradable y gracioso, y en realidad no es un castigo por no dejar mensaje, de verdad que no, es que me gusta ser cruel, y lo mejor que puedes hacer es amarme. Respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre Midori, pues, es una zorra, jajajaj, ya, en serio, Midori es una cambiante avanzada (o sea, que tiene sus añitos de experiencia), por eso mismo manipular a los humanos comunes para que hagan lo que a ella le plazca, no es problema.

Setsuna M, gracias por tu comentario, quizás Mai debería recibir una estatua como bien tu haz dicho, aunque en mi opinión no por tozudez, y quien sabe que más pase entre Shizuru y Natsuki, espéralo.

Chat'de'Lune, deja Citrus que hasta ahora ha sido decepcionante con C de que te hace querer beber Clorox, jajaj, bueno, creo que lo importante de aquí es que el personaje se da cuenta de las cosas, que es mi principal intención.

Liz, si, por fin apareció, continúa leyendo que se pondrá buena la cosa.

Por cierto, estoy muy feliz porque me compre el Volumen 1 de Sunstone, es tan sensual, oh si, y en español (odio el ingles :v) solo quería comentar eso.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17.

Ese día lo pase muy bien, aunque con muchas ansias de que ya fuera el sábado por la noche, pero, bastante bien, bastante de buen humor, casi transpiraba mi buen estado de ánimo. Al día siguiente, vi un par de veces a Fujino, nos saludamos desde lo lejos y deseé que ya fuera de noche. Después de cumplir con mi horario de trabajo, espere impaciente cada hora para ir yéndome a la reunión. Llegue a mi departamento, comí, me acosté, mire la televisión, todo desde cierto punto lejano, mi mente estaba enfocada en otra cosa, hasta que, por fin, dieron las seis de la tarde y me fui a vestir. No me vestí demasiado bien, después de todo, ¡volvería a cambiarme! Me estaba poniendo los zapatos cuando Tokiha apareció por el quicio de una puerta.

\- ¿Dónde vas? -se había frustrado mi plan, tenía la intención de gritarle: "voy a salir" ya cuando fuera cerrando la puerta.

-hay una reunión -le dije sin querer dar muchas explicaciones.

\- ¿una reunión? ¿de qué? -frunció las cejas.

-de la empresa -dije un poco de mala gana -van a ir todas… -estuve a punto de decir "las chicas de la oficina" pero me detuve a tiempo -las personas de la oficina -y llevé mis ojos a su rostro, para ver si lo había creído.

\- ¿y para que se reúnen? - ¿Qué era esto? ¿un puto interrogatorio?

\- ¿Por qué me estás haciendo tantas preguntas? -le dije con cierto fastidio -no me gusta que cada que salgo me hagas un interrogatorio.

-entonces llévame -casi resoplo con burla.

\- ¿estás loca? Es de la empresa.

\- ¿Por qué no podrías llevarme? No veo cual es el problema, seguro que también llevaran a sus parejas -me quede sin palabras.

-no, una cosa eres tú, y otra cosa es la empresa, no vas -tome las llaves que colgaban.

\- ¡entonces tu tampoco vas! -me gire a verla con los ojos bien abiertos.

-no te estoy preguntando -le dije lentamente, deslizando una amenaza oculta en mi voz, luego me giré y salí azotando la puerta.

Conduje de malas hasta el departamento de Sugiura. Cuando llegue, aun masticaba groserías y un montón de cosas que podría haberle dicho a Tokiha y que en ese momento no se me ocurrieron, eso siempre pasaba ¿no?, pero mira que decirme que no podía ir ¡Ja! ¿pues qué se ha creído? Toque la puerta un poco de mal humor, Sugiura me abrió en bata de baño y con una toalla en la cabeza.

-luces de mal humor -dijo nada más verme -casi me tiras la puerta -obviamente me explaye contándole lo sucedido y me queje de la actitud de Tokiha, todo mientras me cambiaba de ropa y ella se secaba el cabello -no le hagas caso -me dijo sin darle mucha importancia a lo ocurrido. Suspire cansadamente -sabes, ya que has venido, me puedo ir contigo y ya no llevarme mi auto, es horrible regresar al día siguiente por mi auto.

Espero que no se le haga costumbre. Sugiura siempre que íbamos a algo como esto, terminaba hasta las chanclas y yo la mandaba en un taxi, parece ser que, planeaba hacer lo mismo esta noche, de alguna forma ya lo suponía, no es de las que sientan pena porque las vean en un estado lamentable y ridículo. Yo si, por el contrario. Cuando Sugiura termino de vestirse, porque yo termine antes, pudimos por fin salir e ir a la reunión. No sé a cuantas personas había invitado, pero cuando llegamos no resultaron ser demasiadas, unas veinte quizás, por suerte el lugar era grande y espacioso. Entonces, de entre todas las personas que ahí había, comencé a buscar a Fujino, no había llegado. Me senté al lado de Sugiura a esperar. Resulto al final, que Fujino llego una hora tarde, pero vestía un pantalón que envolvía sus piernas exquisitamente, ahí se me acabo el mal humor y casi abro la boca de impresión. Un pantalón negro y ajustado, tuve cuidado de no babear.

-ara, Kuga-han -dijo cuándo me localizo, entonces camino hasta mí y se sentó a mi lado.

-un poco tarde Fujino -la verdad no me importaba que hubiera llegado tarde, ya estaba ahí, eso era lo que importaba.

-unos cuantos contratiempos ¿Cómo va todo? -pregunto mirando en derredor.

-aburrido, cada quien habla con quien quiere, excepto Sugiura, tiene un don para hablar con todos, y para acabarse todo lo que sea alcohol -mire a Sugiura que hacía mucho tiempo había abandonado su sitio junto a mí y estaba sentada en otro lado haciendo estupideces.

-no conocía ese aspecto de sensei - ¿sensei? ¿aún le decía así?

-mentiría si te digo que nunca lo había visto.

\- ¿ibas a beber con ella seguido? - ¿seguido? No tanto, pero, recordé algunas de todas las veces en que he ido a beber con Sugiura.

-una que otra vez -dije, minimizando la verdad.

\- ¿en la universidad? -preguntaba con interés.

-sí, algunas veces -en realidad quería negarlo todo, pero decidí ser sincera.

-Kuga, me he estado preguntando algo -y ahí estaba, lo que había estado temiendo, ya podía imaginar que rayos se estaba imaginando, tome un sorbo de mi bebida burbujeante para pasar el mal trago -Sugiura-sensei y tú ¿son parientes? -casi me ahogo.

\- ¡No! ¡oh cielos, no! ¡qué horror! -la idea me consternó -creí que me preguntarías lo mismo que cuando estábamos en preparatoria -ella pareció pensarlo un poco.

-también iba a preguntarte eso -sonrío, no era el mismo tipo de sonrisa de siempre, como que era más tensa y forzada - ¿y? -algo incómodo sentí.

\- ¿y si es verdad? -pregunté y ella asintió, aun con esa sonrisa forzada -claro que no, solo hay amistad entre Sugiura y yo -y recordé aquella ocasión en la que follamos intensamente… seh, solo amistad.

-entiendo, se ve que Sugiura-sensei te aprecia -yo voltee a verla.

-si me apreciara, no me invitaría a reuniones como esta -ella sonrío, esa sonrisa era más auténtica, más agradable.

\- ¿tan mal la estás pasando? -oh, oh.

-no, bueno, ahora mismo no, pero, no me gusta venir a cosas como esta, demasiada gente desconocida, gente con la que no tengo ganas de simpatizar, es desagradable.

-negarte a situaciones como esta, es negarte a conocer buenas personas -me dio un corto sermón.

-si bueno, sí, es verdad, pero, no los necesito -no necesito a vulgares humanos.

-yo tampoco -y miro alrededor -reuniones como estas son agobiantes -me sentí feliz de que compartiéramos la misma sensación - ¿quieres irte? -alce las cejas, sorprendida.

\- ¿crees que no se den cuenta? -le dije sonriendo, inevitablemente.

-que se le va a hacer -los ojos traviesos de Fujino me dieron un latigazo de adrenalina.

Nos levantamos en silencio, como si fuéramos al sanitario, pero en lugar de eso nos fuimos por la puerta, y de un momento a otro, ya estábamos fuera. Nos volteamos a ver y sonreímos. Dios, esta mujer me mataba, con solo ver su sonrisa, sus ojos y la forma en la que me miraba sentía como si mi corazón se fuera a detener en cualquier momento, entonces me sentí un poco nerviosa.

\- ¿y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos? -le dije mirando al frente, tratando de controlar mis emociones.

-ara, no lo sé ¿Qué sueles hacer los fines de semana?

-mirar la programación -admití penosamente -últimamente no hago mucho, a veces miro carreras de motos o fórmula uno.

\- ¿quieres beber algo y mirar la programación? -pregunto de forma tan dulce que sentí que me derretí.

-claro, suena bien -no podía creer la buena suerte que estaba teniendo.

\- ¿tu casa? -nada más sentí como algo pesado descendió desde mi garganta a mi estómago.

-ehhh, no, ahora mismo -piensa Kuga, piensa rápido -está mi mamá en mi departamento, va a estar fastidiando… ¿Qué quieres beber?

Y así, mis estimadas, esquive la bala por solo unos centímetros. Subimos a mi motocicleta, Fujino no había llegado en su auto, la habían pasado a dejar, curioso, me dije, pero lo olvide segundos después con el pensamiento de que ya me enteraría; luego se puso el casco que le había comprado, que antes había usado Sugiura, y me paso las manos por el abdomen. Exquisitos escalofríos. De camino a su departamento, pasamos a un minisúper y terminamos comprando un tipo de bebida con un bajo porcentaje de alcohol, pero con gran variedad de sabores, uva, durazno, manzana, kiwi, etc, etc, etc; compramos tres y nos lanzamos a su departamento, nos fuimos a acomodar a su sala, debatiendo que mirar, me sentía nerviosa, es decir ¿Quién no lo estaría? La chica que te mueve el tapete, su departamento, sola, a altas horas de la noche, sola, guapa, otra vez sola ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más podía pedir para que mis oscuros instintos me susurran al oído? Si esto fuera una película porno, ya sabía dónde terminaría, pero no, con Fujino las cosas no eran así, por lo que trate de encerrar esas ideas en un cajón muy bien cerrado en lo más profundo de mi mente. Pasamos los canales, decidiendo, cada quien se sirvió una copa, al final, nos detuvimos en una serie extranjera, debo admitir que no me gustan las series extranjeras, pero esa estaba verdaderamente interesante.

Mirábamos la trama en silencio y cuando acabo el episodio, discutimos mucho sobre lo que había sucedido, eran, hasta cierto punto, episodios que manejaban un solo tema por episodio, así que, en cierta forma podías verlos sin tener que mirar otros antes, y resulto que tanto a Fujino como a mí, nos interesaban las series policiacas. Luego de algunos muchos comerciales comenzó otro episodio. Pasamos largos y amenos momentos, carajo, podía sentir como mi corazón se derretía por ella. Ya Fujino, ya dispárame, es lo único que te falta.

El capítulo termino y comenzó una película, la dejamos, pero seguimos hablando de los episodios anteriores, la película quedo en segundo grado, mientras que la conversación se iba haciendo cada vez más amena y demandante, comencé a sentirme emocionada al tener por fin con quien hablar de una serie de ese tipo y que, también le interesara, me sentí hasta cierto punto comprendida. Todo estaba tan bien, todo era demasiado bueno, mis perversas intenciones se quedaron fuera hasta que nos dimos cuenta de la hora y ella dijo que sería agradable dormir.

-bueno, entonces ya me voy -y me levanté, justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que si me había afectado la bebida, que, aunque tenía un bajo porcentaje de alcohol, habíamos tomado todo lo que habíamos comprado.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas? -y así, mis perversas intenciones se vieron reavivadas. Volví a verla, entre asustada y asombrada, asustada de mí, obviamente.

\- ¿te parece bien? Es decir ¿te parece prudente? ¿estas segura? -oh dioses, que me diga que no, que me diga que no.

-claro, no veo porque no -vamos Fujino, no quiero violarte.

-b-bueno… -me rogo demasiado ¿verdad? ¿verdad?

-te traeré una almohada -se levantó de inmediato - ¿o te parece demasiado incomodo el sofá? -podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos.

\- ¿el sofá? - ¿Qué había dicho del sofá? ¿quería hacerlo en el sofá? ¿Qué le parecía incomodo en el sofá?

-si te parece muy incómodo, mi cama es grande -me quede de piedra, esta era mi maldita oportunidad, es la oportunidad que solo ocurre una vez en un siglo.

-eh yo… -oh cielos, oh cielos, siento tantos nervios… espera ¿pero cómo hare…?

\- ¿tu celular está sonando? -de un momento a otro me sentí completamente desorientada ¿Qué celular? ¿Cuál celular? ¿de qué celular estaba hablando? Luego, como si recién hubiera aparecido, escuche el tono de llamada, sin pensarlo mucho saque el aparato y mire quien era, ¿y quién más sino Tokiha?

-ah… jaja… jajaja… - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me llamaba? -es mi madre… no hay que hacerle caso -en cambio, debíamos regresar a esa parte de la conversación donde íbamos a su cama.

\- ¿tu madre? Tal vez está preocupada por ti -Fujino tan linda… pensé con fastidio.

-sí, pero no pasa nada -en ese instante, el teléfono volvió a sonar -quizá deba apagar esto -y saque el celular con toda la intención de apagarlo.

\- ¿y si es una emergencia? -instantáneamente me sentí de mal humor.

-no es una emergencia, es solo que le gusta joderme un poco -al final, apreté un poco los dientes, molesta.

-Kuga, deberías por lo menos contestarle.

En ese momento toda mi situación de ensueño se rompió como el cristal de un parabrisas en un accidente automovilístico, se hizo pedacitos muy chiquitos. Comenzó a temblarme ligeramente una ceja en un tick nervioso, ya que no podía externar mi creciente furia con ella. Respire profundo, aunque eso no calmo mi enojo.

-tienes razón… -la música se acabó y segundos después volvió a sonar, en una nueva llamada -no se detendrá… tal vez es… verdaderamente… importante… -apreté los labios mientras sentía oleadas de rabia. Camine lentamente, me sentía un poco torpe, pero todavía bastante consiente -me voy.

\- ¿segura? ¿no preferirías que te lleve? ¿estarás bien? -estaba furiosa, no estaba bien. Ella camino conmigo hasta la puerta.

-claro que si Fujino, soy un As majeando -abrió la puerta y salí -te veo el lunes.

-sí, te veo el lunes, hermoso fin de semana -se despidió con una sonrisa.

-sí, bonito… -yo me forcé a hacer una sonrisa rara, estaba que echaba chispas de la furia que sentía.

Cuando llegue al elevador y presione el botón, el celular comenzó a sonar, voltee en dirección a Fujino y aún seguía mirándome en el marco de su puerta. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, me despedí con la mano y entré, rápidamente presioné el botón de la planta baja. Las puertas se cerraron, el tono de llamada se detuvo, pronto el elevador comenzó a bajar pisos, segundos después volvió a sonar el aparato; tome el celular con furia y conteste.

\- ¡Que mierda quieres! -quizá no debí haber contestado así.

\- ¿Quién habla? -descuidadamente conteste en mi forma original, eso me molesto aún más.

\- ¿cómo que quien habla? -sí, cambié de forma en ese momento y segundos después me di cuenta de mi descuidado error, la entrepierna del pantalón me estaba matando.

\- ¿Nat-kun? -comencé a desesperarme.

-sí, llego en un rato, ¡déjame conducir en paz! -y colgué, casi rompo el aparato de lo fuerte que lo apreté, entonces volví a cambiar de forma. Que pinche martirio.

Apoye la frente en el elevador mientras apretaba mis manos en puños, maldiciendo mi suerte. Conduje fastidiada y a toda velocidad hasta el departamento de Sugiura, tuve que romper el picaporte porque no tenía la llave, debía cambiarme y ella no había llegado aún, luego, volví a conducir como desquiciada para llegar a mi departamento a encontrarme con Tokiha enojada.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no me contestabas? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

\- ¡que te importa! Deja de fastidiarme -le escupí iracunda.

\- ¡todavía que me estoy preocupando por ti! -dijo indignada - ¡y así es como me lo pagas! Todavía que te largas y no me llevas, estas ocultando algo, ¡Lo sé! No soy estúpida, dime ahora mis…

\- ¡ya basta! ¡ya me cansé! -no había terminado de entrar cuando me ataco con todas esas preguntas -yo hago lo que quiera.

-dime la verdad, estabas con otra mujer -que suspicaz.

\- ¡Ya! ¡ya cállate Mai! ¡Ya! Haz acabado con mi paciencia, me largo -me quite los zapatos y los deje botados -mañana mismo me largo.

\- ¿de que estas hablando? -Tokiha le bajo a su tono, pero ya de nada servía, mientras conducía, la idea de dejar a Tokiha y conseguir un lugar propio e independiente se había afirmado como nunca antes en mi cabeza - ¡contéstame!

\- ¿Qué no entiendes el idioma? Me largo de aquí, quédate con todo, no te voy a echar, pero yo si me largo.

Pasé a un lado de ella que se había quedado muy quieta, y fui a encerrarme a mi habitación, eran apenas las dos de la mañana, era muy temprano. Me quité la chaqueta y la avente dentro del armario, poco a poco me fui desnudando, sintiendo como el latigazo del frio me erizaba la piel. Ya casi era noviembre. Me puse un pants con una camiseta y me metí al futón, me gire varias veces en mi sitio porque me sentía con demasiada energía como para dormir, no dejaba de pensar en que largarme e irme era mi mejor opción, así que me sentía inquieta porque quería irme ya mismo, de ser posible, agarraría todas mis cosas y saldría en ese momento, ¿Por qué esperar? Porque lo correcto, creo que era hacerlo de día, y de frente a Tokiha, no huir por la noche, eso es de cobardes. Bueno, no soy muy valiente de todas formas… pero no iba a hacerlo. Relájate, serán solo unas horas más. Con aquel pensamiento pude al fin dormir, pero no pude hacerlo por mucho tiempo, a las seis de la mañana instintivamente me desperté.

Me levante con pesar, sentía un poco entumido el cuerpo. Al principio me dije: ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Y recordé mis planes. Di un vistazo a mi habitación, no es que tuviera muchas cosas, pero tampoco tenía tan pocas, sería difícil irme. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerse. Doble mi futón, y comencé a sacar todos mis papeles de la universidad, libros, revistas, y por supuesto mis motocicletas a escala. Luego comencé a sacar la ropa y a doblarla para meterla en unas cajas, por suerte aún conservaba en un rincón unas cuantas cajas de cuando traje mis cosas por primera vez aquí. Hacer todo eso me llevo un par de horas, entonces, ya a una hora más pertinente, llame a Sugiura, necesitaría su ayuda. Pero ella no contesto jamás. ¿Estaría enojada? Me había largado con Fujino sin decirle nada ni despedirme, y luego había roto su puerta… bueno, no podía enojarme porque no me contestara dadas las circunstancias.

Lo mejor que pude hacer, fue tomar una caja con mi ropa, y solo una porque no podría con mas, e irme en mi motocicleta hasta el departamento con Sugiura. Cuando llegué, la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y me sentí culpable. Me asome y ahí dentro parecía que hubiera pasado un huracán, todo estaba patas arriba y había unas cuantas compañeras oficinistas tiradas en el suelo, se ve que habían continuado la fiesta aquí. Exhale con cansancio. Fui a la habitación de Sugiura y estaba tirada entre dos chicas. Alce una ceja, alguien había pasado una noche agitada he…

-Sugiura… Sugiura… -la llame moviéndole un hombro -préstame tu auto Sugiura -seguí llamándola, pero no contesto, estaba casi muerta. En vista de que Sugiura estaba fuera de combate, busqué las llaves, que las encontré en un vaso con residuos de whisky, y decidí tomar prestado su auto. A las nueve de la mañana estaba llegando a mi departamento para cargar con todas las cosas. Creí que al entrar me encontraría con Tokiha y me haría un drama más, pero no ocurrió, todo estaba muy silencioso, y así lo mantuve, saque lo que pude en cajas y lo demás en mis manos. Por extraño que parezca, en todo el tiempo que me tarde, imagine que Tokiha aparecería, pero no apareció, sin embargo, cuando termine de meter todo en el auto tuve que volver una vez más, a despedirme. Exhale. Subí las escaleras pesadamente y me encontré a Tokiha en el marco de la puerta, mirando fijamente el suelo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y de brazos cruzados. Tenía el cabello un poco alborotado, que ya sobrepasaba la mitad de su espalda. El cuadro era bonito, una chica preocupada, adolorida, dejada, daban ganas de echarme para atrás, pero, por más que me hiciera sentir ese tipo de cosas, no lo haría, cada quien debía seguir adelante, romper estos lazos, dejar esta especie de relación tormentosa y patológica.

-me marcho -le dije cuando me pare frente a ella, no me dio la cara enseguida - ¿el niño ya se levantó? -en silencio se hizo a un lado. Pase de ella y mire al chiquillo frente a la pantalla, mirando anime, repeticiones de animes viejitos, mas bien.

-Ichiro -se giró a verme, por un momento no supe que decir ni cómo explicar la situación -veras… -me agache hasta estar a su altura -me voy a vivir a otra casa ¿entiendes eso? -frunció las cejas -no voy a estar más aquí -asintió en silencio, no sé si él entendía del todo y tampoco parecía querer hacer preguntas, pero su mirada y el ceño fruncido me perturbaban, no había pensado en esta parte cuando decidí irme, solo había pensado en mi horrible relación con Tokiha y en que quería estar libre para Fujino. Quizás lastimaría a ese niño. Pero ya había tomado la decisión, no seas cobarde -vendré a verte seguido ¿bien? -él asintió -nos vemos -me levante con una sensación rara en el pecho, él se giró y siguió mirando la pantalla. Bendita inocencia. Volví a la puerta, donde aún estaba parada Tokiha. Tome un poco de aire -que te vaya bien -le dije, queriendo terminar las cosas bien. Entonces subió la mirada a verme, resentida.

\- ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? -escupió molesta.

-esto es lo mejor, y tú lo sabes -dije amparándome -no soy la persona correcta para ti.

-mentiroso -sí, mentía y a la vez decía la verdad, quizá pude haber sido la persona correcta para ella en otro momento, en otro lugar y sin haber conocido a Fujino antes.

-busca ser feliz -es lo único que pude decir. Ella guardo silencio mientras podía ver como las emociones se reflejaban en sus ojos.

-nunca… nunca te entendí… -soltó con un sollozo retenido -a veces me pareces tan insensible… tan frio… -quise decir algo, quise decir muchas cosas, quise decirle que se equivocaba, que sentía muchas cosas, que cada día pasaban por mi mente demasiados pensamientos, quise decirle que a pesar de todo era sensible, quizás demasiado sensible y deseaba ser como ella me pintaba.

-Mai… -sentí como mi pecho se agito, era la emoción pura surcando mi cuerpo, quería explicarme y decir muchas cosas, pero si lo hacía, volvería a engancharme con ella -tarde o temprano, llegara lo que necesitas y en la forma que quieres.

-no… -exhalo un suspiro doloroso -no eso no pasara… por eso siempre estaré aquí -su voz se vio afectada por las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos -esperándote… y no podré ser feliz así, por ti… por tu culpa -mire sus ojos violetas, llenos de lágrimas, me conmovió y me transmitió ese sentimiento, esa infelicidad, esa tristeza. Miré sus ojos solo unos segundos más y me di la vuelta para empezar a bajar las escaleras rápidamente. Me sentí una mala persona, pero la medida era necesaria. Resoplé, metí la llave y encendí el auto.

Así termino el mes de octubre. Luego de regresar al departamento de Sugiura, me encontré que toda la gente se había ido, todas menos Sugiura que seguía inconsciente en su cama. Me di a la tarea de limpiar, de recoger y poner en su lugar cada cosa, hasta que por ahí de la una de la tarde Sugiura volvió a la vida, aunque parecía más un zombi. Le expliqué lo que había sucedido, aunque ella no decía nada, y también le dije que mañana mismo conseguiría un departamento. Estuvo de acuerdo y volvió a dormirse. El resto del día fue muy silencioso, me sentí mal, me sentí mala persona; el silencio y la ausencia de Sugiura solo me hacían pensar en aquellas cosas, sin embargo, me dije, basta, basta Kuga Natsuki, si, ya sabes que eres una mala persona, pero quieres a Fujino ¿no? El fin justifica los medios. Al día siguiente partimos al trabajo Sugiura y yo en su auto, que aún tenía todas mis cosas dentro.

-deberías conseguir un departamento que ya tenga muebles -me dijo mientras conducía -o si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí, no me hace mal la compañía.

-no, cada quien necesita su espacio, conseguir un departamento será lo mejor -y no quería molestar.

Por la tarde, después del trabajo, miramos los departamentos que estaban cerca de la planta, todos eran excesivamente caros, y no demasiado grandes, algunos con todo incluido y otros sin un solo mueble. Hicimos un largo recorrido por aquel día, pero no encontré ninguno que realmente me gustara. Nos marchamos por ese día y lo volvimos a intentar al siguiente. Llegamos al miércoles y aun nada, después de todo, no podíamos dedicarle tanto tiempo cuando salíamos de trabajar tarde. Llegado el jueves ya estaba impaciente y estresada.

-ara Kuga-han, ¿estás bien? -latigazo de adrenalina a mi corazón.

-Fujino… -levante la frente de mi escritorio, había aprovechado que Sakomizu había salido de la oficina para vaguear -sí, lo estoy.

\- ¿de verdad? Luces cansada ¿ocurrió algo con tu madre? -seh, le había mentido a Fujino y ahora me sentía mal.

-eh… no, no, discutimos un poco, pero todo está controlado -en teoría.

-me alegro, no quisiera que por mi culpa tuvieras problemas.

-aun si tuviera problemas, no sería tu culpa - ¿o quizás sí?

-eso me hace sentir mejor -sonrió -debo irme.

-nos vemos… -y se fue por un pasillo. Pude ver la figura de Fujino alejarse, sus hombros enfundados en un saco, sus firmes nalgas bajo esa falda negra, su hermoso cabello castaño reluciendo, casi suelto un suspiro.

Me pase una mano por el cabello y suspire con cierta satisfacción, esa mujer me mataba, con su voz, con su cuerpo, con su manera de ser, con su personalidad, con su inteligencia, con todo. Odiaba este trabajo, pero, volví a ver el pasillo por donde la figura de Fujino cada vez se alejaba más, pero algunas veces valía la pena. Sakomizu regreso y yo volví a llevar mis manos al teclado. A la hora del descanso me encontré a Sugiura, y como me hubiera gustado encontrarme a Fujino, pero no sucedió, pobre de ella, seguro debía tener trabajo, tal vez debería ir a decirle unas cuantas cosas al gerente, aunque eso podría ser perjudicial para ella…

\- ¿a qué hora terminaras hoy? ¿quieres que te acompañe a mirar sitios? -me pregunto Sugiura mientras comíamos.

-no, está bien, tengo aún muchas cosas que hacer, quizás haga dos horas extra.

-nah, yo también tengo que hacer horas extra.

El resto de la semana tanto Sugiura como yo hicimos horas extra, si bien era inicio de mes, ya casi se acercaba el fin de año y eso significaba mucho más trabajo, porque los jefes querían que todo estuviera en orden y a la vez querían que sacáramos un resumen del año, es decir, poner en cifras todo lo que había sucedido en el año y eso era tirarse un clavado a montones y montones de archivos, muchas veces no se encontraban algunos papeles, en especial porque no tenía mucho tiempo trabajando en esta área, no sabía dónde estaban algunas cosas, era muy desesperante. Cuando llego el sábado y termino nuestro horario, me sentía lo suficiente cansada mentalmente como para no querer nada más y eso que aún no era el fin de año.

Sugiura y yo subimos al auto para llegar a su departamento sin escalas, pedimos pizza y nos hundimos en el sillón de su sala mirando la programación, sin ganas de pensar en otra cosa, sin ganas de hablar, sin ganas de movernos. El fin de semana paso demasiado rápido, muy poco descanso sintió mi cuerpo, y cuando menos me di cuenta, ya era lunes una vez más.

-en ese archivero Kuga-san, ahí debe estar todo -siempre decía Sakomizu y con eso se quitaba toda responsabilidad cuando yo no encontraba un papel que necesitaba, me daban ganas de zarandearlo con mucha fuerza, de eso me queje con Sugiura en el comedor.

-no te culpo, yo querría hacer lo mismo, por suerte en mi departamento todo está en orden.

-es culpa de ese gordo -dije molesta -ese gordo inútil y desordenado, deberían ponerlo de patitas en la calle, hace un trabajo mediocre.

Sugiura escucho una vez más mis quejas sobre Sakomizu, ¿Cómo podía no hartarse de mí? Aun no lo sé, supongo que es esa paciencia que tiene la gente vieja hacia los jóvenes. Aquel día tuve que hacer un par de horas extra y Sugiura esperó por mi esas dos horas, ella no había tenido que hacer horas extra, así que acordamos que volvería a llegar al trabajo en mi motocicleta, porque yo aún debía seguir haciendo horas extra para poder entregar las cosas dentro del plazo que me exigía Sakomizu.

Llegado el jueves, ya casi podía empezar a arañar el fin de semana. Quería largarme a poder mirar departamentos, quería conseguir mi propio lugar, quería tener tiempo y quería dejar de hacer tantas malditas horas extra. Ese día estaba fastidiada, así que solo hice una hora extra. Me levante de mi escritorio con toda la intención de largarme a mirar algún sitio de los que rentaban, me faltaba toda la zona sur, así que hoy iría a mirar, aunque sea dos sitios. Apagué la computadora y me puse mi abrigo, últimamente hacia cada vez más frio. Camine por el largo pasillo en el que estaban casi todas las oficinas, casi todas porque había otras dos regiones de la planta donde también había oficinas. Al final del pasillo estaba el estacionamiento. Era una fortuna que estuviera tan cerca, cuando trabajaba en el taller, me quedaba bastante lejos.

Camine en silencio por el pasillo, la mayoría de las oficinas estaban vacías y con las luces apagadas, pero no todas, de vez en vez podías mirar alguien con la nariz metida en la pantalla, trabajando, dentro de mi recorrido, vi a unos cuantos como yo, quedándose horas extra, ¿Fujino alguna vez se quedaría haciendo horas extra? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿estaría ya en su casa? Respire profundo en una especie de suspiro, al estar pensando en ella me hacía imaginarme su aroma… inhale otra vez y lo sentí con más claridad. Eso no era mi imaginación. Caminé un poco más aprisa, pasando por algunas oficinas vacías, Fujino estaba por ahí, cerca, volví a inhalar profundo, el olor de alguien más llego a mis fosas nasales, entonces detuve mis apresurados pasos. Imagine lo peor.

Moví inquieta mi lengua entre mis dientes. Apreté la mandíbula y fruncí las cejas. Inhale con temor una vez más y el olor se me hizo conocido. Me atreví a continuar con mi camino hasta que llegue a una zona con muchos cubículos, me asome desde la puerta y pude escuchar el susurro de la voz de Fujino con el de otra chica.

-te he dicho que no puedo… -susurraba Fujino.

-entre semana entonces… -conocía esa voz, pero no atine a saber a quién correspondía en ese momento.

-tengo mucho trabajo últimamente, entiéndeme -volvió a susurrar Fujino.

-ya no nos vemos como antes… -comento la chica - ¿acaso me estas dejando? -apreté los dientes y sentí algo extraño en el estómago. ¿era… era lo que creía que pasaba? ¿no me estaría equivocando? ¿no estoy malinterpretando? ¿ni apresurándome a conclusiones?

-Aika… -Fujino uso un tono más grave ahora -sabias desde el principio que esto no iría a ninguna parte -la llamaba por su nombre…

-pero… -Aika… repetí en mi mente, Aika… ¿de dónde? Comencé a hacer memoria ¿Quién era Aika? ¿Quién? ¿Quién? Me cuestione unos segundos hasta que la respuesta llego, Aika Yakushiji, la segunda chica más guapa (muy lejos de Fujino) que estaba en las oficinas de Fujino, esa chica de lentes y cabello largo, linda pero no tanto como Fujino, que la dejaba por mucho. Apreté el puño y con la otra mano rodeé ese mismo puño.

-no compliques las cosas Aika -susurro Fujino -fue lindo, de verdad -retuve el aire en mis pulmones mientras escuchaba todo.

-es que… -replico la chica.

-no -dijo finalmente Fujino, entonces oí sus pasos acercarse. Por un momento pensé en esconderme, en cambio decidí seguir caminando, como si jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Indudablemente aparecí en la visión de Fujino, pero pasé de largo, con la vista al frente, sin voltear en ningún segundo.

Caminé sin detenerme hasta checar mi salida y seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi motocicleta en el estacionamiento. Cuando llegue a ponerme el casco, oí a lo lejos como Fujino checaba su salida, enseguida monte y metí la llave, girándola rápidamente, escapando lo más rápido posible. Antes de arrancar, pude oír los pasos de Fujino en el estacionamiento, luego, solo escuché el rugido del motor. Me dirigí a la zona sur, donde tenía planeado visitar un par de edificios y mirar lo que me ofrecían, sin embargo, no pude hacerlo. Me detuve en una calle aparentemente despoblada. En mi mente solo estaba Fujino con esa chica, no podía imaginarme la escena, no podía imaginarlas en ninguna situación, no podía imaginarlas besándose… no, eso sí que podía y me daba una rabia que me hacía querer golpear y destrozar lo que fuera, quería simplemente rasgar algo, pero solo cerré fuertemente mis puños.

-hah… -solté el aire retenido en mis pulmones y me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Cálmate Kuga Natsuki, cálmate, quiero estrangular a esa chica, pero no lo voy a hacer, no pasa nada, la dejó. Puedo con esto, puedo soportarlo, puedo soportarlo porque me da esperanzas, puedo hacerlo porque quiero a Fujino, aunque me falle, aunque me decepcione, aunque haya estado con alguien más, porque la quiero para mí y no estoy dispuesta a soltar este hueso tan rápido ni tan fácil, puedo con esto.

Respire profundamente y exhale, sentí una presión en el pecho, una presión dolorosa y molesta. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Karma? Exhale con lentitud, lo que sea que fuera me daba lo mismo. Apreté los dientes tanto que comenzó a dolerme la cabeza. Definitivamente voy a matar a esa chica, la matare, no ahora, pero lo hare. Me masajee las sienes. Quería calmarme, pero no podía, simplemente no podía, mi imaginación me estaba matando, mi imaginación, mis celos, mi furia me quemaba la sangre y… el dolor. No es como si fuera a ponerme a llorar, pero era un dolor tan real, lo sentía en mi cuerpo, en mi pecho, dolía y me pesaba.

Necesite de un largo tiempo para poder sentirme mejor. No se había aliviado el dolor, no había desaparecido, seguía ahí pero después de un rato podía soportarlo. Así que, esta era la otra cara de la moneda, no sabía que tal dolor pudiera sentirse, era extraño, porque no era el dolor de un golpe o una herida, ni siquiera se parecía al dolor por el esfuerzo físico, era tan extraño ¿se sentía así para todos? ¿solo yo podía sentirlo? ¿se sintió así alguna vez Tokiha? Resople, un tanto molesta. ¿Por qué sentía esto? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme a mí? ¿Por qué esto se sentía tan fuerte? Tan real… después de todo… nunca creí que lo que sentía por Fujino me hiciera sentir esto… me llevé una mano al puente de la nariz. Puedo soportarlo, deja de hacer dramas Kuga Natsuki, estás haciendo un drama muy grande por algo insignificante… ¿Qué Fujino tenía un amorío con una chica de la oficina? Pues sí, ya, que se le iba a hacer ¿Qué ya la había dejado? Pues sí, ya había pasado. Ya paso. Ya paso, está en el pasado. Con ese pensamiento pude volver en mí.

Gire la llave y arranque, pronto me aleje de ese lugar y llegue a uno de los edificios donde estaban rentando departamentos. El vigilante estaba oyendo la radio y pregunte si podía mirar el sitio con el pensamiento de que me diría que no. Sorpresivamente, se levantó y subimos por el elevador al tercer piso. Era un departamento pequeño en comparación con el anterior donde vivía, y relativamente barato (si es que en esta ciudad hay un departamento barato), me quedaría con lo justo para vivir, sin embargo, el lugar se acomodaba a mí, no viviría apretada y eso era lo importante, además, no quería seguir pensando más en este asunto, quería acabar con esto. Me gire al vigilante y le dije que lo tomaría.

\- ¿entonces ya conseguiste departamento? -repitió sorprendida Sugiura.

-sí, sí, ya te lo dije -mi paciencia se estaba acabando más rápido de lo normal - ¿podríamos llevar mañana mis cosas?

-seh, claro, Kuga, tienes prisa por dejarme ¿verdad? ¿acaso no soy suficiente para ti? -dijo en tono dramático.

\- ¿te digo la verdad o te miento? -me senté en el sillón y encendí la pantalla.

-no tienes corazón Kuga -eso me dolió, me dolió porque sí que tenía sentimientos, no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlos ante los demás, pero sí que los tenia.

Al día siguiente llegue temprano a trabajar, pero me sentía bastante distante de la realidad, como desconectada del mundo, en mi mente solo recordaba los eventos y las emociones, todo seguía ahí, haciendo efecto, no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, me ponía a trabajar y de un momento a otro, mientras tecleaba en la computadora, volvía mi mente a traer todo. Suspire. Tenía que olvidarlo, guardarlo en lo más profundo de mi mente, en un baúl cerrado con cadenas y veinte candados, no, cuarenta de ser necesario. Reprimí un suspiro y me puse de pie, necesitaba distraerme con algo, y como no bebía café, simplemente fui a tomar agua. Este no era mi mejor día, rayos, debería estar festejando, he adquirido un nuevo departamento, por fin voy a vivir sola, no más doble vida, no más fingir, no más cambiarse de ropa, no más tensión, no más levantarme demasiado temprano, y aun así, me sentía de mal humor y miserable. Respire profundo.

-ara, Kuga-han -no sentí el latigazo de adrenalina usual, de hecho, me quede muy quieta, ella apareció a mi espalda, pronto se situó a mi lado - ¿estás bien? -me quede mirando fijamente al frente, tenía que actuar con normalidad, trague saliva e intente no apretar más los labios.

-lo estoy Fujino… -bebí el agua en mi vaso - ¿tu como estas? -entonces giré a verla, ver lo guapa que estaba me robo el aliento. Toda esa grandiosidad había estado en las manos de Yakushiji…

\- ¿de verdad, Kuga? -ladeo ligeramente la cabeza - ¿todo bien en tu oficina? ¿mucho trabajo? - ¿Por qué estaba indagando tanto en mí?

-sí, de verdad, voy bien con mi trabajo, aún estoy dentro del plazo -y me forcé a sonreír. Ella me miro largos segundos sin decir nada, sentí que estaba mirando dentro de mí, mi alma, mis pensamientos, pero eso no podía ser posible y aun así me puse algo nerviosa.

-puedes confiar en mi -puso su mano en mi brazo y me dio un apretón cariñoso ¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce y a la vez ser la causante de mi desdicha? ¿como?

-Fujino… -me permití exhalar el aire retenido -lo cierto es que tuve problemas con mi madre y tuve que pedirle refugio a Sugiura en estos días –sí, más mentiras, pero era lo único que podía decir dada la situación, porque la verdad no era una opción… ¿o lo era?

-era eso… -dijo muy bajo, pero pude escucharlo -podrías… haber acudido a mí.

\- ¿a ti? -fruncí las cejas -para nada Fujino… no podría molestarte tanto.

-creí que éramos amigas… - ¿Qué clase de… situación era esta?

-lo… lo so…mos… yo… -miré sus ojos, tratando de entender este extraño escenario -simplemente no lo pensé.

\- ¿aun te estas quedando con ella? - ¿Qué es eso? ¿le molestaba?

-si… no… no, hoy me voy a un departamento que acabo de rentar -si le molestaba, era por algo ¿no?

-eso es maravilloso Kuga-han -su estado de ánimo mejoro un poco, solo un poco, pero lo justo para darme cuenta… espera…

-sí, sí, es genial, a decir verdad, un poco pequeño, pero, no está mal y es muy cerca - ¿será posible…?

-si necesitas ayuda, cuenta conmigo -su mano descendió hasta mi antebrazo, mandándome adrenalina a todo mi cuerpo.

-si… este… ¿después de salir? ¿quieres ayudarme un poco? -estuve a punto de suspirar.

-claro -su sonrisa me derritió -te busco al final -me giño un ojo y se fue. Mi corazón quedo hecho mierda.

Bien, era solo una ligera, rara y extraña sospecha u imaginación, pero ¿a Fujino no le agradaba Sugiura? ¿Por qué no le agradaría? ¿siempre fue así? ¿o solo ahorita? Me quede pensando unos minutos en el mismo lugar… ¿sería posible que no le agradara desde la preparatoria y lo pudiera encubrir muy bien? o quizás… solo quizás… ¿le desagradaba por mi culpa? ¿creería aun que entre Sugiura y yo hay algo más? Nah, eso no podía ser… ¿y si así fuera? ¿podría ser que sintiera, aunque fuera solo una pizquita de celos? Me lleve una mano al pecho, ojalá que fuera así… ¿le podría gustar, aunque sea un poco? ¡un poco solamente!

-Kuga-san… -la irritante voz de Sakomizu - ¿ha bebido suficiente agua? ¿se ha rehidratado? -como fastidiaba este gordo.

-apenas lo suficiente para continuar -y le di una de mis sonrisas más hipócritas que tenía.

Volví a mi escritorio y continúe trabajando bajo la fastidiosa mirada de Sakomizu, ese gordo era un látigo, siempre estaba sobre mí, me daban ganas de poner las manos en ese grasoso cuello y apretar hasta que dejara de graznar con esa horrorosa voz. Respire profundo y exhale lentamente. ¡Un día pediría que me cambiaran de departamento! ¡Un día!

A la hora del almuerzo no me encontré a Sugiura y no pude quejarme amargamente con ella ¿Dónde se habría metido? Comí tranquilamente y cuando se acabó el tiempo regresé a mi estúpido escritorio. Trabaje sin descanso porque quería adelantar todo lo que pudiera hasta que terminara mi horario y poder sentirme bien al no quedarme a hacer horas extra.

-veo que te estas esforzando mucho -la sedosa voz de Fujino, detuve mis dedos y busqué su figura, ella estaba asomándose a la pantalla de la computadora a un lado de mi ¿Cómo es que no la había sentido llegar? ¿Cómo es que no la escuche ni la olí? ¿estaría demasiado inmersa en la computadora?

-eh… bueno… Sakomizu es muy exigente -mire en derredor ¿ya se había ido ese gordo? ¿tan pronto?

-no te sobre esfuerces, además, ya pasa de la hora de salida por… -checo su reloj -veinte minutos ¿nos vamos? -contigo hasta el fin del mundo.

-no me di cuenta -guarde mis avances y apague la máquina -discúlpame -ella le restó importancia, me paso una mano por el brazo y caminamos a la salida. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido ¿Por qué me tomaba del brazo? ¿será posible que ella… a mí? No, no, aleja esas ideas, quizás simplemente así se llevan las mujeres comúnmente, solo que tú no lo sabes Kuga. Fuera lo que fuera, me permití derretirme un poco en el brazo de Fujino, eso hasta que llegamos a checar salida y Sugiura me esperaba en el estacionamiento fumando un cigarrillo.

-Hey, Fujino -saludo Sugiura.

-Sugiura-sensei -eso le gusto a Sugiura porque sonrió.

-oh vamos, ya no soy tu sensei -mentira, estaba más que satisfecha de ser llamada así.

\- ¿nos vamos? -dije cortándole el rollo.

Cada quien subió a su vehículo y ambas en sus autos me siguieron hasta mi nuevo edificio. Por suerte había suficiente estacionamiento y mis cosas no eran demasiadas, obviamente no le pedí a Fujino que cargara nada más que unos libros, nada demasiado pesado, después de todo, es humana y la humanidad no es muy fuerte que digamos, en cambio, a Sugiura, una cambiante, le dije que cargara con el resto de revistas y libros. Después de un par de viajes terminamos de pasar mis cosas. Pronto me vi en la penosa realidad de que no tenía nada que comer y tampoco nada sobre qué comer. Me senté en el tatami pensando que debería comprar.

-como no sabía que venía Fujino, no compre mas -Sugiura que se había quedado poniendo las cosas en su lugar en su auto, apareció con una caja de cerveza ¿en serio cerveza? ¿algo tan vulgar?

-ara, ara -Fujino tomo una lata -no suelo beber, pero es una bonita ocasión ¿no, Kuga-han? -alce las cejas, sorprendida.

-sí, tienes toda la… -Sugiura, detrás de Fujino empezó a hacerme señas sugerentes y obscenas -razón.

Obviamente no nos embriagamos y obviamente no ocurrió nada más que una plática amigable, quizás por el día, por la hora o porque había sido cansado el traslado, Fujino argumento que debía irse a buena hora. Lo sentí en el alma, pero con gusto la acompañé hasta su auto y le agradecí su ayuda y compañía. Cuando se marchó en su auto no pude evitar suspirar, con el rostro ladeado, mirando las luces del auto negro alejarse más y más. Ojalá pudiera quedarse conmigo, tan solo un poco más.

Metí mis manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y caminé hasta el ascensor, Sugiura venia saliendo de él, se despidió de mi ahí mismo y luego subió a su auto. Me quede sola ahí de pie, en la planta baja del edificio. En vista de que no tenía ya nada que hacer, me fui a comprar comida, por suerte, había en el departamento los electrodomésticos indispensables y ahí en ese usado refrigerador metería mi comida. Claro que no calcule ese aspecto de mi nueva situación, es decir, ese pequeño e insignificante aspecto que es la alimentación, realmente no sabía hacer mucho, entonces me maldije por dejar que todos esos años Tokiha cocinara y no hubiera querido aprenderle ni lo más sencillo. Compre cereal, leche y fruta, y deje los lamentos para después.

Al día siguiente era sábado, trabajar solo medio día es hermoso, aunque solo es una vez por semana. Tuve la suerte de que no me encontré ni con Sugiura ni con Fujino, así que no había ningún tipo de plan especial. Mi horario termino y, como quien busca algún motivo o circunstancia, me iba fijando en mi camino para checar salida, pero no me encontré a nadie. Me sentí de cierta forma un poco sola. Sin embargo, me di ánimos. Kuga, no puedes esperar a que las demás personas estén dispuestas para ti. Subí a mi motocicleta y conduje hasta mi nuevo domicilio. Nada más llegar me quite el pantalón y la blusa. Cuando terminé de cambiarme para estar más cómoda, caí en cuenta de que, no tenía nada para entretenerme.

Bueno, supongo que tendré que gastar un poco de lo que tengo ahorrado. Salí de mi apartamento dispuesta a comprar un kotatsu y una pantalla para mirar algún programa, ahora que lo recordaba, ayer deberían haber transmitido las carreras de fórmula 1 en el circuito Yas Marina, seguramente continuarían por el día de hoy y mañana terminaría. Suspire, debía comprar una pantalla a como diera lugar. Lo difícil no fue comprar los muebles, lo difícil fue llevarlos a casa. Es decir, ¿llevar una mesa y una pantalla de cuarenta pulgadas en una motocicleta? Obviamente no lo pude hacer porque me multarían. Fui bastante torpe como para no pensar en ello antes por lo que debí dejar a mi bebe en el estacionamiento, tomar un taxi, dejar las cosas en mi departamento y volver por mi bebe. Me arrepentí y me regañe todo el tiempo hasta que volví. Sin embargo, luego de que instale la pantalla y busque la transmisión, bueno, todo había valido la pena. Fue un fin de semana de fórmula 1.

Pero lo bueno no dura para siempre. El lunes, justo cuando llegue a mi departamento luego de hacer dos horas extras, mi celular sonó con el tono utilizado para mi madre. Considere no contestarle, pero seguramente volvería a llamar… ¿Por qué me llamaría? ¿sabría ya lo de Tokiha? Bueno, era una posibilidad… presione el botón para contestar y no se esperó demasiado para mostrar el motivo de su llamada.

\- ¿Cómo que dejaste a Mai? -inhale profundo.

-así que ya te enteraste… ¿te lo dijo ella? -pregunte con descaro.

-explícame porque hiciste eso -sonaba molesta.

-ya no la soportaba -le dice con cansancio - ¿ella te llamo o fuiste tú?

\- ¿pensabas decírmelo? -ignoro por completo mi pregunta.

-no tienes por qué saber esas nimiedades -le dije restándole toda la importancia.

-estamos hablando de tu hijo -agg, ¿Por qué tenía que recordármelo? Estaba muy bien así - ¿acaso no te importa? -rodee los ojos, fastidiada.

-si mamá… si me importa -le dije no muy sinceramente.

-entonces ¿Por qué, Natsuki? -exhale.

-porque sus celos me hartaron, todo el tiempo era un interrogatorio, peleábamos por estupideces.

-pero todo eso se puede arreglar, hablando todo se puede arreglar -lo malo del caso es que yo no quería arreglarlo.

Me di cuenta que mi madre no iba a entenderme, ella forzosamente quería que me quedara con Tokiha por el niño para que tuviera una figura paterna, pero, ¿con que cinismo me pedía eso, si nunca conocí a mi padre? Estuve a punto de decirle eso, pero me mordí la lengua, ¿quieres meterte en una discusión Natsuki? ¿una más grande que la que ya tienes? ¿lo quieres? Entonces dilo ¿no lo quieres? Cállate el hocico. Escuché su larga perorata con tedio y dije que sí en las partes donde se suponía que debía que decir que sí, al final, me dijo que debía volver a hablar con Tokiha. Le dije que sí, pero obviamente no lo haría.

Corto la llamada con mi promesa de ir a visitar al mocoso y de que hablaría con Tokiha. ¿Lo hice? Claro que no, tenía demasiado trabajo, esa semana hice muchas horas extras; mucho trabajo, mucha información, muchos datos, mucho Sakomizu, mucho estrés, mucho mal humor, cuando llegué el viernes por la noche a comer las sobras de la mañana me sentí cansada, estresada, angustiada y con hambre. No tenía ganas de levantarme al otro día a seguir con esa mierda de trabajo, no llevaba ni dos meses y ya estaba pensando en renunciar si es que no me querían cambiar de área. No, pero no puedo renunciar, tengo que comprar comida y algunos muebles para que esto se vea medianamente decente, además, debo de darle dinero a mis hijos…

Suspire con fastidio… quisiera no darles dinero. Apoye la frente en la mesa que había colocado en la estancia. El departamento era pequeño, la estancia donde ponía la mesa también servía para dormir, una cocina y un baño. Mi estómago rugió, tenía que ir a comprar comida… también tenía que asear el departamento, no sé cómo es que había polvo, pero lo había, y también tenía que llevar a lavar mi ropa, y la cocina estaba sucia, el cuarto de baño necesitaba también que lo limpiara, tenía que poner a secar mi toalla, además la basura se estaba acumulando. Volví a suspirar. No quería hacer nada. Mi estómago rugió una vez más y dolió, necesitaba comer lo que fuera, aunque fuera un limón, lo que fuera con tal de evitar el dolor.

Me levante, me asome al refrigerador y no había nada… completamente desierto. Tuve que salir al minisúper más cercano a comprar suficiente de comer al mismo tiempo que devoraba unas galletas. Ni modo, ni para quejarme porque yo había elegido esta opción. Al día siguiente, volví al trabajo, a seguir con toda esa mugrienta información.

-Kuga-han -la melodiosa voz de Fujino.

-hola Fujino -salude, rejuvenecida.

\- ¿tienes planes hoy? -recordé la ropa, el polvo, la basura, el baño, la cocina…

-no ¿por? -ya lo arreglaría después.

-me regalaron unos boletos para el teatro -alce las cejas ¿teatro? Creo que había escuchado algo de eso… - ¿quieres ir conmigo?

-claro, será un placer -siempre era un placer ir a donde sea con Fujino.

-la función es hoy -no le vi mucho problema - ¿quizá es muy repentino? -fruncí las cejas.

\- ¿Por qué? Yo creo que está bien -lo que fuera, como fuera en donde fuera, siempre que fuera con Fujino, si a todo.

\- ¿paso por ti a las siete?

Más tarde me enteré que en algunas ocasiones los boletos para el teatro se compran con cierta antelación, a mí me daba igual, creí que era lo mismo que el cine. Salí del trabajo con bastantes ganas de que ya fueran las siete de la noche, pero al llegar a mi departamento y ver lo desordenado que estaba exhale un suspiro. Limpie el polvo, limpie la cocina, y lleve mi ropa a la lavamatica. No pude hacer todo lo que tenía pendiente, pero peor era nada. A las seis decidí que era el momento más adecuado para vestirme para mi cita con Fujino. ¿Qué se lleva a un teatro? Bueno, lo que fuera no tenía muchas opciones porque no tenía mucha ropa, así que elegí un pantalón casual y una blusa blanca, con mangas en tres cuartos, además de mi abrigo. A las siete en punto sonó el timbre en mi departamento. Baje un tanto apurada y Fujino esperaba en la planta baja. Se veía arrebatadora, llevaba un vestido bajo el abrigo, zapatillas, medias y una gargantilla, además, claro, del extremo cuidado en su cabello, en su higiene personal y el exquisito aroma de su perfume mezclado con su aroma personal. No babees Kuga, contente.

Nos saludamos y caminamos al auto. Al abrir la puerta, el interior olía por completo a Fujino, fue como si me intoxicara con su olor, tuve que esforzarme por mantener una postura correcta y no demostrar las fuertes ganas de olfatearlo todo como posesa, sin embargo, me regocije con el olor de Fujino combinado con la piel de los asientos y el aromatizante del auto. Condujo por largo rato, no sabía ni a dónde íbamos, pero lo cierto es que no me importaba, para mí el verdadero espectáculo, lo que de verdad esperaba, era ese momento con Fujino, escuchando su voz, ver su rostro, sus ojos concentrados en el camino, dios, me gustaba cada parte de ella.

Después de casi babear en el auto de Fujino, llegamos al estacionamiento del teatro, estaciono el auto y subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada. Ella fue saludada con bastante familiaridad e incluso por su apellido, lo cual me decía que solía venir seguido, dato curioso que me dejo pensando, estuve a punto de preguntar, pero tuve que callarme mis preguntas porque ingresamos a la sala y de ahí comenzó todo demasiado rápido. Si digo la verdad, no me concentre en la obra, veía la gente frente a mi actuar y decir cosas, pero como que eso del romance o tragedia no era mi tema favorito… ¿Qué obra vimos? Romeo y Julieta, bah. Al final los dos idiotas mueren, pero que estupidez. Claro que, cuando acabo todo y Fujino me pregunto qué me había parecido, dije que fue interesante.

-qué bueno que te gustara, la verdad no sé qué genero te gusta -en realidad, prefiero las cosas de acción, pero eso no cuenta ¿verdad?

-no tengo uno predilecto -dije no queriendo haciéndola sentir mal con mi escaso gusto por esto - ¿vienes seguido?

-oh si -contesto con naturalidad -con mi tío… algunas veces vemos opera, algunas teatro, la orquesta sinfónica, ballet, lo que sea agradable -asentí en silencio.

-así que tienes un gusto fino, he, Fujino -en poco tiempo, luego de salir de la función, llegamos al auto.

-lo cierto es, que tengo muy buen gusto en todo -y giño un ojo con sensualidad; me quede congelada por unos segundos ¿¡fue eso lo que creo que fue!? - ¿quieres ir a cenar? -apenas y pude responder un modesto sí.

Esa mujer me hacía querer suspirar a cada momento, claro que, lo evitaba a como diera lugar. Fuimos a cenar a un restaurante bastante ameno, con escasa gente. Fujino me hablo de la obra, en sus labios, la trama se oía más interesante que en el teatro, fue solo hasta ese momento en que en verdad le encontré sentido a algunas cosas y un poco de interés. Charlamos un largo rato después de cenar, yo con una tasa de café que jamás probé y Fujino bebiendo té, hasta que comenzó a hacerse bastante de noche, aunque no me hubiera importado pasar toda la noche y la madrugada con ella, pero a los del restaurante si, y nos informaron que estaban por cerrar. ¿Quién cierra tan temprano un sábado por la noche?

Luego de aquello Fujino fue a dejarme a mi edificio, bajamos del auto y caminamos hasta las puertas, de la nada se hizo un silencio un tanto tenso. Demasiado silencio, demasiada oscuridad, demasiada tensión en mi cuerpo me dije, sintiéndome los hombros cargados de tensión y rigidez, ahí estaba Fujino, a mi lado, en la puerta, con ese abrigo que protegía su fantástico cuerpo, con ese cabello arreglado tan perfectamente, con esos labios finos y apetecibles, se me antojaba tanto acorralarla contra la pared y probar que tan suave era su boca, pegarme a su cuerpo y apretarla contra mí, sentir su calor contra mi piel. Trague saliva con nerviosismo. En medio de la noche ¿Quién podría detenerme? A solas, ¿Cómo podría negarse? Hice una extraña sonrisa.

-gracias por invitarme hoy, Fujino -calma, calma a la bestia que hay en tu interior Kuga.

-gracias por aceptar -silencio -nos vemos el lunes.

-nos vemos Fujino -dio media vuelta y regreso caminando a su auto.

Cuando ella al fin se fue, solté el aire retenido en mis pulmones. Había sido una noche genial, pero estar a solas era demasiado tentador. Una parte de mi me decía, vamos, aviéntate, hazlo, bésala, tócale el cuerpo, su cintura, su espalda, sus nalgas, todo, hazlo y a ver qué pasa, pero otra me decía que fuera prudente, que si acedia a mis instintos podría arruinarlo todo. Me lleve una mano al puente de la nariz y suspire. Esto era tan difícil.

Aquella noche me acosté con bastante cansancio. Al día siguiente, retome mis obligaciones con mi departamento, limpie lo que hacía falta y saque la basura, más tarde, me vestí y conduje hasta el departamento con Yuuki, hacia un tiempo que no la veía, ni a ella ni a su hija y necesitaba limpiar mi conciencia dándole un poco de dinero.

-de lejos te ves tenso -sí, y la verdad podía sentirlo en mis hombros.

-mucho trabajo ¿Cómo han estado? -me acomode en una silla.

-ha tenido fiebre y una infección, a pesar de todos los cuidados -que flojera ¿teníamos que hablar de eso?

\- ¿necesitas más para los medicamentos? -pregunte con ganas de que me dijera que no.

-no, todo está bien -yuju -pero tú me estas preocupando.

\- ¿yo? ¿Por qué yo? -pregunte con curiosidad.

-es que te ves tan tenso, podría haber, ¿algo con lo que te ayude? -ese tono fue muy sugerente.

-ammm… ¿un masaje? -Yuuki sonrió.

Me rodeo con movimientos lentos y precisos, me puso las manos en los hombros y las llevo hasta el cuello de mi chaqueta, suavemente la deslizo de mi cuerpo y luego, la playera que llevaba debajo; una vez sin nada, masajeo con fuerza. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Tengo necesidades, necesidades urgentes que Fujino por ahora no puede satisfacer y es incierto, no estaba cometiendo ningún error ¿verdad? Me plantee seriamente esa pregunta mientras Yuuki continuaba masajeándome los músculos.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré, mientas Yuuki continuaba masajeándome los músculos del trapecio. A quien estoy engañando, acostarme con Yuuki no puede traer nada bueno. Aunque, en teoría, si se enterara Fujino, no podría decirme nada, después de todo somos "amigas" … si Kuga, son amigas, pero y si te confiesas y le dices todo lo mucho que te gusta ¿no crees que sería inadecuado que gustándote alguien, te acuestes con otra persona? Sería como contradecirme a mí misma y a lo que siento ¿no? Exhale con cansancio… quería entenderme, quería tomar una buena decisión, o más bien, quería justificarme para poder follarme a Yuuki, sin embargo, todo me decía que no sería lo correcto, además, se me hacía difícil entender que es lo que podría pensar alguien más, fue entonces cuando un pensamiento fugaz cruzo mi mente: "¿Qué sentirías tú?".

¿Qué sentiría yo si alguien se me confesara y después me enterara de que se acostó con alguien más? Quizás no podría entenderlo, le preguntaría "entonces ¿Por qué te acostaste con ella?" entonces, yo, como persona que esta de este lado del rio, diría, "porque tenía ganas, no porque la quisiera" … no, no, sigue siendo raro… un momento… ¿Qué pasaría si fuera Fujino quien me dijera eso? Bueno, en primero lugar… intentaría entenderla, pero… dentro de mí, en mis sentimientos jamás podría entenderla, jamás podría aceptarlo… mataría a quien se acostase con Fujino… así como voy a matar a esa estúpida de Aika Yakushiji…

Retuve el aire en mis pulmones, molesta. Yuuki termino de masajearme los hombros y pronto quiso escurrir sus manos por otras partes de mi cuerpo peligrosamente sensibles, pero la detuve.

-tengo que irme… -le dije, sin tener muy claras las ideas -gracias por todo Nao -y me puse mi playera.

-espera… -me levanté y tuve la intención de marcharme ya, pero ella me puso una mano en el hombro - ¿no quieres estar conmigo?

-no quiero más enredos Nao -era lo mejor después de todo.

\- ¿enredos? ¿Por qué lo dices? -rayos, no quería explicar nada, solo quería irme.

-por nada, tengo cosas que hacer -me adelante a la puerta.

\- ¿es por una mujer? -oh, había dado en el clavo, las mujeres tienen ese don de adivinar las cosas.

-no -pero claro que no lo admitiría.

No muy convencida me dejo ir, después de todo, no podía retenerme. Me puse mi chaqueta y salí del departamento. En silencio baje las escaleras y finalmente monte en mi motocicleta. Conduje hasta mi departamento y nada más llegar metí mis patitas al kotatsu. Todo estaba tan silencioso y era agradable. El resto del día mire cosas al azar en la programación. Sentí que termino muy rápido ese fin de semana.

El lunes por la mañana no quería levantarme. Hacia frio y mis patitas estaban tibias dentro del futón. Como no tenía calefactor no quería levantarme a sentir más frio, pero la alarma siguió insistiendo. Lo que termino por hacerme salir de mi cómodo lugar, fueron las ganas de orinar y el hambre. En aquel momento, sentí unas ganas de no tener que trabajar y que me atendieran. Pero descarte esa idea de inmediato porque ni mi madre ha hecho eso por mí. Comí cereal mirando esos anuncios repetitivos de ventas por televisión, mostraban un aparato que servía para limpiar pisos muy sucios con vapor…

Mar tarde, en el trabajo, me toco oírle la boca a Sakomizu por toda una hora, primero explicándome como quería que hiciera un formato, para que, con qué y porque, luego dijo que debía llenarlos… aburrido, luego se fue yendo por las ramas hasta que termino hablando de que se peleó con su vieja madre en la mañana… ¿Por qué tenía que estar escuchando eso? Pero me contuve de decir alguna otra cosa. El resto de la semana, fue aun peor. Sakomizu, papeleo, teclear, datos y más datos, y nada de Fujino, ya ni de Sugiura, hasta parecía desaparecida. Mi semana mejoro cuando llego el viernes y comenzó el final de temporada de la fórmula 1, ese día, nada más llegar del trabajo mire la repetición en otro canal.

Quizá a cualquiera le parecería aburrido ver como autos dan vueltas y vueltas aparentemente sin fin, pero para mí era agradable. Al otro día, saliendo del trabajo, planee comprar un paquete de bebidas burbujeantes y sentarme a ver el segundo día del final de temporada con toda tranquilidad, pero no paso porque, luego de checar salida, encontré a Sugiura esperándome en mi motocicleta. Se me pego como una lapa.

-no te he visto en toda la semana… -le dije cuando estábamos en el minisúper comprando las bebidas.

-mi jefe me ha tenido trabajando como una bestia -decía mientras cargaba dos cajas de cerveza. ¿Pero qué…?

-bueno, no eres la única… -yo fui a pagar lo mío y ella se cargó una caja más.

-nunca creí que me harían trabajar tanto en una empresa -al final llevo cuatro cajas al mostrador.

¿Creyeron, así como yo creí inocentemente, que eso era para su casa? Pues no, me siguió hasta mi departamento con las cuatro cajas ¿Quién bebe tanto con este clima? ¿no sería mejor beber sake? Es caliente y hace frio… pero bueno, en cuanto entramos comenzó a quejarse de mi falta de calefacción, dejo las cajas al lado del kotatsu y metió sus patitas luego de conectarlo, para cuando termine de cambiarme, Sugiura ya estaba bien acomodada en mi sala. Ya a esas alturas no me quedo de otra más que tomar mis bebidas, meter mis patitas en el kotatsu y encender la pantalla.

Para las siete de la noche Sugiura ya estaba ebria y fuera de combate, el programa de fórmula 1 había terminado y empecé a mirar un documental sobre catástrofes globales. Mire a Sugiura roncando sobre mi mesa, desearía que fuera Fujino, pero ella obviamente no estaría ebria ni roncando… o quizás si ronca, pero seguro que lo haría más delicadamente… ¿o quizás no? Bueno, aun si roncara creo que podría dejarlo pasar.

Al final del día Sugiura se quedó a dormir en el kotatsu y yo en mi futón, al lado. A la mañana siguiente Sugiura seguía en el mismo lugar sin dar señales de querer levantarse, ya el alcohol no le hace nada bien, pero bueno, la necedad. Mientras ella actuaba como cadáver en mi mesa, yo me dedique a limpiar, tirar las latas vacías, sacudir el polvo, poner un poco de orden. Hacerme cargo de mi misma y del lugar en el que vivo me hizo darme cuenta de que quizás Tokiha hacia muchas cosas que no había apreciado, pero bueno, si bien lo reconocía, no quería decir que yo quisiera volver con ella.

Por ahí del medio día Sugiura revivió en mi mesa y me pregunto qué íbamos a comer, me encogí de hombros como respuesta. Como no había algo planeado para comer, ella insistió en pedir pizza y bueno, pues qué más da. Pedimos cuatro pizzas y nos atascamos cuales bestias somos mirando el Pre de la fórmula 1. A pesar de todo, fue un fin de semana agradable. Ya por la noche Sugiura se fue porque seguía teniendo la misma ropa y ya empezaba a apestar, debía bañarse, ponerse decente y dormir en su propia casa.

La semana empezó, tan aburrida como había de esperarse, sin embargo, por ahí del medio día, Fujino paso por fuera de mi oficina y me asome a captar su delicioso aroma. Por ese día fue lo único que tuve de ella, a veces yo misma me daba pena. Al día siguiente no la vi, pero el miércoles la vi de lejos, nos miramos, ella sonrió y sentí como mi corazón se resbalo hasta el suelo derretido, luego saludo con una mano antes de que la interceptara el gerente con alguna pregunta estúpida e innecesaria. Ya en mi asiento, suspire.

-he de suponer que le vas a obsequiar algo -hora del almuerzo, en el comedor, apareció Sugiura.

\- ¿obsequiar? -pregunte con fastidio - ¿Qué? ¿a quién? ¿y por qué? -ojalá y no fuera a Sakomizu porque si no…

\- ¿Fujino, por qué te gusta Fujino? -dijo alzando las cejas, yo abrí la boca y tarde un poco en pensar que decir.

-no me digas que… - ¿era acaso lo que estaba imaginando?

-su cumpleaños es el 19 de diciembre… -se me seco la garganta -o sea, casi en diecinueve días.

-es… -dije sin poder verbalizar bien… ¿¡Cómo pude olvidarlo!?

-es una buenísima oportunidad para que quedes bien Kuga -me guiño un ojo Sugiura.

* * *

Alegrías y tristezas, inspiración y decepción, depresión, melancolía, si, de eso está hecha la vida. He de suponer, si es que supongo bien que a varias les gustara algo de lo ocurrido, sin embargo, continúen conmigo para ver lo que viene más adelante.

Gracias por sus visitas, sus vistas, por seguir el FF y por comentarlo. Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, no tengo depresión, pero tampoco estoy alegre, simplemente me siento en un estancamiento, por suerte este FF ya está terminado.

Gracias pcuello01 (he reflejado en Natsuki lo que a mí me sucede, casi no se nota, supongo).

Gracias Chat'de'Lune (te alegrara este capítulo supongo, ya que Natsuki se está envalentonando, Citrus por otra parte y a pesar de lo que ha resultado, con todo y el más reciente capítulo, no me decepciona, me agradan los finales reales, pero también me gusta dramatizar un poco).

Gracias Liz (sigue leyendo, me encantaría adelantar cosas, pero no va conmigo).

Gracias Setsuna M (Lo único que puedo decir es que el futuro ciertamente es incierto, pero seamos optimistas).

Gracias Marianita (me gusta decirte así, porque me gusta el nombre, no sé si te moleste; por otro lado, Natsuki es ciertamente humana, pero he hecho que sea un personaje que acepte su totalidad [con totalidad me refiero a las cosas "buenas" y "malas"], y quizás por eso las emociones buenas que serían más socialmente aceptadas las toman como humanas, que las negativas, de las cuales gozamos con hacerlas a un lado y ocultarlas, como si no existieran).

Solo pónganle un poco de interés a la siguiente cita y díganme que les hace pensar.

"Los humanos tememos la bestia que hay en el interior del lobo, porque no comprendemos la bestia que hay en nuestro propio interior." -Gerald Asuman.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	19. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18.

Pero ahora el conflicto era: ¿Qué rayos le voy a regalar? Pase el resto del día estrujándome el cerebro ¿Qué le podía gustar a Fujino? Por primera vez estaba sumamente preocupada por un asunto como este, ya que, debía ser un buen regalo, Fujino no es cualquier mujer, es guapa (guapísima, a decir verdad), refinada, con estilo, con cultura, con un alto coeficiente intelectual, y con sangre sobre natural, énfasis, por favor; así que no podía darle cualquier trasto. Pase el resto de la semana igual.

Para cuando llego el sábado, tenía muchas ideas, pero nada seguro, desde un libro, ropa, zapatos, perfume y joyas… pero nada era bueno porque no sabía con exactitud cuáles eran sus gustos. Quizá debería regalarle lencería… no, no, eso seria completamente inadecuado… aunque como me gustaría. Pegue la frente a mi escritorio y aproveche para ser miserable en mi solitario cubículo ahora que no estaba Sakomizu… el gordis se había ido antes de la hora de salida.

\- ¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar? -me dijo Sugiura cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento.

\- ¿solo eso? ¿no es muy simple? -cualquier idea, era cuestionada al menos cinco veces.

-no, la invitas a cenar y al final le das un regalo… algo bonito, como un reloj, así cada que vea la hora se acordara de ti. -mierda, eso sí que me gusto.

Pero para Fujino debía ser el reloj perfecto, uno que se ajustara a su imagen y elegancia, a su presencia, a su porte, y quizás eso posiblemente no existiera aun, así que debía buscar pues, algo que se le parezca. Ese día fui a algunos distritos comerciales a mirar en las joyerías y relojerías, estaba en ello cuando sonó mi celular, contesté en automático, sin mirar la pantalla, ya que mis ojos estaban mirando las vitrinas con montones de relojes, muy pendientemente.

\- ¿si? -dije distraídamente.

\- ¿Nat? -casi se me caen los calzones (porque ahora si usaba), era Tokiha en el teléfono, mire a todos lados, había montones de personas y seguramente no podría intentar ir corriendo hasta el sanitario a hacer una rápida transformación con el riesgo de romper mi ropa. Exhale.

-sí, soy yo -sabía que no era la misma voz a la que estaba acostumbrada, pero… pues ya que, total que ya no estamos juntas.

-emmm… -dijo silenciosamente -yo… yo… -silencio -yo… -seguía repitiendo con grandes intervalos silenciosos -yo…

\- ¿Qué Mai? -pregunte fastidiada.

-ya paso más de un mes… -ah sí, era verdad -no has venido a ver a… al niño -ah, así que eso era.

-iré el próximo fin -respondí, sinceramente molesta por la pérdida de tiempo.

-bien… -luego el silencio.

-nos vemos… -dije para terminar la llamada, ella no volvió a contestar y oí como colgó el teléfono.

Resoplé con fastidio y volví a pegar la frente a la vitrina donde se exhibían hermosos relojes que quizás fueran los más apropiados para Fujino, pero que eran absurdamente caros. Rayos, tendría que asaltar un banco para que pudiera pagar tales cosas.

Me di por vencida con los relojes, debía haber algo apropiado, ¿pero qué? ¿Qué podría regalarle? ¿Qué puedo darle yo? O… ¿Qué le puede regalar una mujer a otra mujer? Si fuera como amigas bastaría algo sencillo ¿no? Pero no le quiero regalar algo como amigas… ¿Cómo amante? ¿aspirante a amante? ¿pretendiente? Si fuera así… le regalaría lencería, si, ya puedo imaginar que le vendría bien… pero no, aun no puedo regalarle eso… lo más indicado… ¿flores? Caminé por el centro comercial estrujándome la cabeza, hasta que cansada me senté en una banca. Todo este trabajo para regalarle algo y que al final no le guste sería una mentada de madre… lo mejor sería darle algo y que le guste… porque al dar… ella también me da… supongo que es esa especie de satisfacción al saber que fue algo agradable… ay vamos, le voy a poner a esta parte de mi vida, Natsuki y la búsqueda del regalo perfecto.

Al final, mientras titulaba este capítulo, llego a mi nariz el conjunto entorpecido de múltiples aromas, provenientes de una perfumería, me lleve una mano al mentón, ¿podría ser? Me levante como un resorte del asiento y fui con largos pasos, respire hondo y en medio de la multitud de aromas, había uno, ¡Uno! que considerando el aroma personal de Fujino, podría combinar de manera… perfecta… lo que hacía que fuera el regalo perfecto. Compré el perfume y pedí que lo envolvieran en papel plateado con un moño rojo brillante… eso me traía recuerdos.

Luego de obtener el regalo, espere diligentemente dos semanas (si, no fui a ver a Tokiha) hasta que llegó el lunes en que Fujino cumpliría años, los días anteriores tenia cierto nerviosismo, pero no podía compararse al que sentía cuando llegue ese lunes por la mañana y cheque la entrada. Me sentí como una hojita de papel siendo movida por el viento cuando después de pasar la tarjeta Fujino me hablo a mis espaldas, casi se me cae la tarjeta y los calzones. Mierda, ¡jamás me la había encontrado en la mañana!

-…días… Fujino -respira, respira me dije.

-…días -ella enseguida tomo su tarjeta y checo la entrada.

-oye… ¿quieres almorzar conmigo? -pregunte sintiéndome otra vez como una hoja de papel.

-ara, ara ¿me estas invitando? -mierda, ¿Por qué lo dice con ese tono? ¡claro que la estoy invitando!

-pues… yo diría que si… eso claro, si vas a almorzar a la hora… casi siempre tienes cosas que hacer -dije recordando sus múltiples ausencias en el comedor.

-entonces iré -y sonrió, dentro de mí la hoja de papel fue consumida por el viento… ¿o el fuego?

-excelente -y me fui hasta mi oficina, olvidando nerviosamente despedirme.

Bien, eso no era lo complicado, lo complicado seria invitarla a cenar. Me senté en el asiento de mi cubículo y resople el aire contenido, ten fe Kuga, o más bien, se valiente… ¿y qué hago si me dice que no? No, no, no pienses en eso… ¿pero y si pasa? Debo estar preparada para cualquier respuesta… si ella me dijera que no… ¿le preguntaría por qué? ¿debería preguntarle o simplemente aceptar su negativa? Pero, aunque le preguntara ¿Por qué ella tendría que contestarme? Porque son amigas, boba… se supone que "entre amigas" hay sinceridad ¿no? Si bien no quiero que me vea como su amiga, aprovechar ese aspecto no me hace mal… aunque… bueno, tampoco tendría porque negarse, es decir… "somos amigas"… ese concepto comenzaba a fastidiarme.

-Kuga-san -ay no, Sakomizu - ¿termino el inventario? -claro, el gordis no sabía que ya había terminado el puto inventario porque se largó más temprano el sábado.

-por supuesto que si -le dije con una sonrisa falsa.

Como había terminado el inventario de la oficina, Sakomizu me mando a ayudar a otra oficina, ¿Por qué no me mandaba a la del gerente? Por lo menos podría ver a Fujino, pero no, no, me mando con Inada-san, otro obeso que poco llevaba del inventario… ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer un inventario? ¿y porque tengo que hacer el inventario de alguien más? Resople… me pase la mañana con el obeso a cargo de otra oficina, y cuando llego la hora del almuerzo di gracias a todos los dioses, el hombre transpiraba por cada poro pestilente líquido, temía que se me hubiera pegado.

Escape pronto de la oficina y por cosa del destino, mientras emprendía la huida, choche con, ¿Quién más podría ser? Fujino, quien salía en ese momento de la puerta que estaba al lado. Fue todo muy rápido, mi frente se topó con parte de su mejilla, y sus senos golpearon los míos, luego, en un acto automático la tome de los brazos y nos separamos instintivamente, hasta que nos reconocimos y Fujino comenzó a reír suavemente.

\- ¿vas al comedor? -contagiada de su sonrisa, yo también sonreí.

-si ¿y tú? -no hizo falta responder, su sonrisa me lo decía todo… ah… Fujino Shizuru es… tan, tan linda.

Luego del encuentro caminamos hasta el comedor, el nerviosismo de la mañana que se había esfumado comenzaba a volver a medida en que se acercaba el momento de invitarla a cenar. Compramos nuestros almuerzos, nos sentamos, hablamos de cosas insignificantes como que estaba haciendo tan lejos de mi horrendo cubículo y que hacia ella en la puerta de al lado, ella dijo que tenía que recoger un inventario.

-rayos… ¿porque tenemos que hacer inventario? -dije fastidiada.

-normas de la compañía, si lo piensas, es necesario para que todo esté en orden -dijo picando su comida.

-eso lo sé, pero… pero… me molesta hacer inventario, quizá porque yo ya termine el mío -y obviamente no quería hacer el de alguien más.

\- ¿ya le dijiste eso a Sakomizu-han? -resople ¿de que serviría?

-quiero pedir un cambio de departamento, no me gusta el trabajo de oficina -ahora era yo quien picaba la comida.

-si eso sucede, te extrañare -dijo de la nada, mientras miraba su comida… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Me va a dar un ataque… de pronto sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente ¿y ahora que digo? Respira, respira.

-también yo… por cierto Fujino -quizá este era el momento adecuado, las manos me sudaron, la adrenalina corría furiosa por mis venas y mi corazón latía como en una carrera -supe que hoy es tu cumpleaños -subió sus ojos a mirarme, tan lindos ojos rojos - ¿puedo invitarte a cenar? -ya estaba, ya lo había dicho, la moneda ahora estaba en el aire.

-Kuga… -Fujino parecía haberse quedado sin palabras - ¿Cómo lo supiste? - ¿Por qué no me contesta lo que pregunte? Rayos.

-Sugiura me lo dijo… - ¡contéstame ya!

\- ¿y ella como lo sabe? -pregunto bastante curiosa.

-la verdad es que no lo sé… solía ser profesora ¿recuerdas?

-es verdad… Kuga, me encantaría cenar contigo -sentí el flechazo de la adrenalina en mi pecho -pero quede con mis padres esta noche -claro, idiota, solo a ti se te ocurre pedírselo el día de su cumpleaños, era lógico que ya tuviera planes, torpe, torpe.

-oh -traté de disimular mi decepción -no, está bien, debí haberte preguntado antes.

\- ¿Qué te parece si, cuando salga de cenar con mis padres, vamos a beber algo? - ¿beber? ¿algo así como alcohol? Fujino es una pillina.

-ah, claro, está bien, pero ¿estas segura? ¿no será muy complicado? Además, mañana entramos temprano.

-una o dos copas no nos harán mal -su sonrisa suave e inocente era un flechazo a mi corazón.

Naturalmente, luego de que terminamos de almorzar, ella fue a su oficina y yo a mi cubículo, donde pude derretirme con toda confianza; tan linda, tenía compromisos y aun así se hacía tiempo para mi… un momento, ¿no es eso algo… serio? Es decir, si estas ocupada y es tu cumpleaños, solo quieres ver a personas especiales ¿no? Bueno, tampoco es como que yo sea experta en el tema, mis últimos cumpleaños han sido un desastre… pero si pudiera idealizar un cumpleaños, creo… creo que me gustaría pasarla bien, tranquilamente, con Fujino y un enorme pastel… suspire, eso sería agradable.

A pesar de que fui a esconderme en mi cubículo, Inada-san me descubrió y me llevo a su oficina a ayudarle, resulto ser un día agridulce, Fujino era lo dulce e Inada-san era, más bien, igual que Sakomizu, lo repulsivo. Cuando acabo mi turno, me pregunte si Fujino aun seguiría en su oficina, no habíamos acordado una hora, necesitaba hallarla, fui a pasarme por la oficina del gerente antes de checar turno, pero toda la gente ya estaba yéndose, o al menos casi toda, pero lo más significativo es que las luces de la oficina de Fujino, estaban apagadas, seguramente ya no había nadie.

Exhale y con la misma me fui a checar salida, luego, cuando llegue al estacionamiento, el auto de Fujino ya no estaba, mire la hora en la pantalla de mi celular, eran las 17:05 hrs, había salido muy temprano… ¿o quizás siempre es así, pero no me doy cuenta porque casi siempre hago horas extras?... me coloqué el casco y subí a mi motocicleta… ¿se iría ya mismo a cenar con sus padres? Las cinco de la tarde no es hora de cenar, seguro iría hasta como las ocho de la noche… podríamos haber salido en ese especio de tres horas… pero bueno.

Encendí la moto y conduje los cortos minutos que me hacía hasta mi departamento. Estacione con tranquilidad, subí al ascensor igual, abrí la puerta, me quite los zapatos, me quite el fastidioso pantalón formal, me senté y encendí la pantalla; fue hasta ese momento donde me dije ¿y a qué hora quedara libre Fujino? Y… ¿Cómo me lo hará saber? No tenía su número celular y que yo sepa ella no tiene el mío… me lleve las manos al rostro, ¡que imbécil! ¡Porque no se lo has pedido, idiota! Estuve a punto de jalarme de los cabellos… bien, siempre podría ir a su departamento… me lleve una mano al mentón ¿será prudente? Quizás solo debería esperar…

Y así lo hice… me bañe rápidamente, me vestí y perfume, para pasar a esperar largo rato a que sucediera… pues… algo, ¿pueden imaginarse el cuadro? Sentada, con los codos apoyados en la mesa, vestida, mirando la pantalla sin verla realmente, pensando únicamente en ella, en si sucedía algo, en si se acordaba en mi ¿y si no sucede nada? Mire el reloj casi cada cinco minutos, hasta que, por ahí de las nueve de la noche, deje de mirarlo… bien, si dan las doce y aun no pasa nada, lo interpretare como que tuvo algo más que hacer o simplemente no pudo contactarse conmigo, todo por mi estupidez. Exhale, ni modo.

Sin embargo, a eso de las diez con diecisiete minutos, el timbre de mi departamento sonó ¿sería ella? ¿Quién más si no? Bueno, podría ser Sugiura… me levante un poco nerviosa, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, el suave y esquicito aroma de Fujino se filtró por las ranuras de la puerta… era ella, ¡Era ella! Me palpe la ropa, el rostro, creo que todo estaba en su lugar, tome mi abrigo de la percha junto con el obsequio… me sentí nerviosa ¿Cuándo debía dárselo? El timbre volvió a sonar, guardé el paquete en una bolsa interior del abrigo e inmediatamente abrí la puerta. Ella lucia… como para dejarme sin palabras…

Zapatillas, un vestido blanco, su abrigo, los accesorios… no se… somos jóvenes, pero en ese momento me sentí intimidada por la exuberante mujer que estaba frente a mí, tan guapa, tan brillante, tan madura, tan sofisticada, tuve que darme muchos golpes mentales para poder hablarle bien, pues esa mujer irradiaba una presencia sobrecogedora, demasiado, y en verdad digo que demasiado hermosa, pero esa sonrisa de labios finamente delineados, más esa perfecta nariz y aquellos relucientes ojos, aún más brillantes y vivos que los pendientes que llevaba, aún más brillantes que los brillantes en la gargantilla que adornaba su sensual cuello, aquello, era lo más hermoso. Todo aquello es la verdadera definición de hermosura y perfección, de lo sublime, de lo brillante, de aquello que le da sentido a la vida, de aquello que te revela el mundo como un lugar bello y confiable, como aquel momento en el que simplemente te pierdes a ti mismo, o que pasas a ser parte de algo sin pasado ni futuro, solo es, y eso que es, es ella, ella misma y la profundidad de sus refulgentes ojos.

-te ves… muy guapa -le dije, sin poder evitarlo después de tan avasallante lapso.

-no es nada especial -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-si bueno… -para mi si era especial… no todos los días la veía tan, tan, tan linda, más linda de lo que suele ser -no sabía qué hacer, olvide pedirte tu número.

-sí, lo sé, me di cuenta ya cuando estaba con mis padres, tuve que pensar muy rápido, tenía tantas cosas en la mente.

-no, bueno, yo también lo olvidé -dije un tanto avergonzada.

Cerré la puerta y nos fuimos del departamento a un restaurante-bar en Shibuya… un tanto lejos, pero Fujino manejaba realmente rápido, ese nuevo aspecto de ella me gusto. Llegamos y simplemente nos sentamos en la barra, de momento no supe que pedir… así que pensé en que era lo más apropiado para la ocasión, es diciembre, hace frio, hay muchas personas celebrando el bonenkai… pedí sake caliente.

-ara, muy tradicional -dijo ella luego de que nuestra orden fuera tomada. Ella pidió lo mismo.

-simplemente hace frio -me encogí de hombros - ¿Cómo te fue con tus padres?

-bueno, nada especial, hablamos de trabajo luego de las felicitaciones, también estuvo mi tío…

\- ¿hablar de trabajo? ¿no se supone que un cumpleaños es para celebrarlo y pasarla bien? Hablar de trabajo no es agradable -le dije con una mueca.

-lo sé, lo sé -ella sonrió -mis padres son así, además mi tío siempre está muy al pendiente de mí, así que él hablo mucho más que yo sobre el trabajo con mis padres.

\- ¿tu tío? -así que el tío he.

-sí, él ha sido mi mentor -fruncí las cejas, extrañada.

-vaya, así que ¿él te enseñaba cosas…? -ella rio.

-en nuestra familia, algunas veces se nos asigna un mentor, mi tío resulto ser el mío -fruncí las cejas, tratando de comprender.

-ya, supongo que cada familia es diferente -recordé a mi tío, llevándome a hacer montañismo…

-sabes… me gusto que me invitaras a salir -mi corazón latió fuerte -pocas veces hay tiempo… de alguna forma, me recuerda a la preparatoria, cuando salía a cenar o iba a tomar el té con Haruka y Reito… -por un momento la imagine a ella sentada con la rubia… y con el estorbo…

\- ¿salías mucho con ella? -asintió suavemente.

-con ella, con Reito -hijo de puta -algunas veces con Kikukawa, aunque ella siempre ha sido un poco tímida.

-ni tanto… -dije recordando lo entrometida que podía llegar a ser.

\- ¿la conocías? - ¿era en serio? ¿Fujino no sabía que compartió habitación conmigo el último año de la preparatoria? ¿sería bueno decírselo? Bueno, no le veo nada de malo.

-fue mi compañera de habitación -ella se sorprendió -solo el último año, pero siempre me preguntaba a donde iba.

\- ¿de verdad? -dijo francamente sorprendida - ¿la misma Kikukawa Yukino? -asentí -no lo puedo creer, siempre era tan tímida -comencé a reírme.

-quizás solo contigo -a Fujino le hizo gracia.

El sake llego, nos servimos y seguimos platicando, era tan fácil comunicarme con ella, tan fácil, tan fácil que parecía extraño y a la vez me gustaba, quizás por la edad, quizás por el momento, quizás porque ahora sabia plenamente que me atraía, o quizás por nada realmente, pero ahora podía apreciar de verdad la personalidad de Fujino, y ahora sentía que podía acercarme a ella, de alguna forma, antes me parecía tan, tan lejana. Contuve un suspiro y bebí mi copa de sake.

-por cierto -llevábamos ya dos botellas, me sentí valiente -te compré algo.

-ara, ara -Fujino tenía una sonrisa tatuada en sus preciosos labios, quizás estuviera un poco ebria, quizás no, quizás simplemente estaba feliz - ¿un obsequio?

-si… -busque el paquete dentro de mi chaqueta.

-vaya, estas siendo muy atenta -pronto saqué el paquete y se lo di en la mano.

-creo que… que te vendrá muy bien, espero no equivocarme -pero yo sabía que le quedaría casi perfecto.

\- ¿puedo abrirlo? -me dijo ladeando la cabeza, tan linda.

-no tienes que preguntarme -de momento me sentí nerviosa ¿y si no le gustaba? Me gire a tomar la botella de sake y servirme una copa más, mientras, Fujino despegaba suavemente el moño rojo con la envoltura, dejando al descubierto el perfume.

-ara -me gire a verla, creyendo lo peor -tienes un excelente gusto Kuga -oh, vamos, que es esto, ¿calor en el rostro y en las orejas?

\- ¿tú crees? – pregunte, intentando ser modesta, pero si seguía así mi vanidad crecería.

-a decir verdad, es uno de mis favoritos -punto para mí y mi nariz - ¿Cómo…?

-eh… ¿intuición? Creo que el aroma va contigo… Jamás he… -detectado ese aroma en ti… -notado que uses este.

-tengo muchos realmente, este se me había acabado, y es difícil de encontrar -doble punto Kuga Natsuki.

-entonces me alegro.

Bebimos solo una botella más y decidimos que era lo suficientemente tarde como para que nos costara levantarnos al día siguiente. Insistí en pagar la cuenta, ya que yo la había invitado, luego, con toda la posible precaución subimos al auto y condujo hasta mi departamento, a decir verdad, yo no estaba ebria, es probable que Fujino tampoco lo estuviera. Luego de llegar a mi edificio, Fujino estaciono y salió del vehículo, la seguí para despedirme.

Aun no nevaba, pero hacía ya bastante frio. Rodee el cofre del auto y llegue a su lado. Era de noche, pero podía verla perfectamente gracias a la delgada capa de mi tapetum lucidum*, podía ver claramente la belleza en sus ojos, brillantes como el sol, me sentí tan feliz de poder mirarla justo en ese momento.

-muchas gracias Natsuki -alce las cejas, sorprendida, era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre -ha sido una bonita noche.

-ha sido un placer… Shizuru -su expresión cambio, solo, quizás un poco sorprendida, pero enseguida la cambio a una sonrisa suave -felicidades -y con la idea fugaz, sin meditarlo mucho, decidí aprovecharme un poco; me acerqué a ella y le di un corto abrazo con solo un brazo, para no verme demasiado intrusiva, sin embargo, fui yo la sorprendida, ella me estrecho con ambos brazos. Rayos, mi corazón parecía querer explotar, sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, dejé de sentirme entorpecida por mis emociones y me permití disfrutar de la estrechez con Fujino, fueron tan solo unos segundos, pero fue tan largo, tan intenso, tan cargado de emociones; nuestros cuerpos en realidad no se estaban tocando por nuestros abrigos, pero era ella y podía sentir un poco de su calidez en mi cuerpo, tan solo un poco que me haría fantasear después.

-gracias… -susurro cerca de mi oído. Su voz, su aroma, su calor, lo delicado de su cuerpo entre mis brazos, su cabello, todo era tan impresionante para mí, tan emocionante, quería no soltarla…

-de nada -y supliqué que el abrazo continuara así por un rato, pero Fujino, luego de unos segundos me soltó y supe que había terminado.

-debo irme -deslice mis manos por parte de su cintura, recorriendo una muy corta parte de su cuerpo, alargando solo un poco más el contacto.

-sí, es tarde -me quede como estúpida frente a ella sin saber ya cómo actuar -nos… vemos.

-sí, nos vemos.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y abrió la puerta de su auto, me acerqué y luego de que tomara asiento, le cerré yo misma la puerta en un acto cortes y amable. Pronto arranco y salió del estacionamiento, lo último que vi fueron las luces traseras del auto y suspiré. Estoy bien jodida.

Al otro día, en la oficina, Fujino estaba usando lo que le había regalado, la combinación de aromas era indescriptible, resultando en una sobrecarga de estímulos para mi nariz, me era difícil decir cual matiz del aroma era el que me gustaba más, sin embargo, puedo decir que, a pesar de todo, su aroma personal era el mejor de todos, el mejor en el mundo.

-Kuga-san, necesito que archive esto -como la vida no puede ser tan perfecta, apareció Sakomizu con una enorme pila de archivos, si, habíamos terminado el inventario ya, pero ahora había que guardar muchas otras cosas; mastique cientos de groserías mientras hacia mi trabajo, abrir archiveros y acomodar en su sitio cada estúpida carpeta, continúe maldiciendo a Sakomizu.

-Kuga… -la sensual y sublime voz de Fujino hizo que me recorriera una rápida corriente de adrenalina por la espalda.

\- ¿Fujino? -casi al instante deje la estúpida carpeta y voltee a verla, ella estaba tan radiante.

Luego de que la invitara en su cumpleaños, Fujino se volvió más cercana a mí, comenzó a tenerme más confianza, esa misma semana me invito a ir de compras, y para el sábado, el día donde yo sabía que era navidad, le pregunte un poco nerviosa que es lo que haría, sonrió y me dijo que planeaba solo ver películas en su departamento… cuando me dijo eso inmediatamente dije ¡Sí! En mi mente. Ella definitivamente no debe tener algún compromiso, es decir, no desde Yakushiji, así que está libre, libre, libre, libre, porque, a todo el mundo parece importarle celebrar esa estúpida festividad extranjera, así que, así que seguro si tuviera a alguien lo pasaría con él o ella.

Reprimí un suspiro y me atreví a preguntarle si podía invitarla a salir… ¿habría sido muy directa? Si, quizás había sido muy directa, es decir, ¿Quién te invita a salir en una festividad solo porque sí? ¿habría captado? ¿se habría dado cuenta de mis intenciones? ¿o debía ser aún más directa? No, tengo que ser un poco más directa, no, no, tiene que ser poco a poco, en mi interior se desato una fiera pelea.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes y vemos películas? -oh por todos los dioses, lo dijo con una expresión tan dulce que casi me llevo una mano al pecho para sostener mi corazón, que casi se derrite -va a ser navidad, habrá mucha gente en la calle.

-tienes razón -claro que tenía razón, de andar en la calle con ella, a estar en su departamento, a solas con ella, obviamente elegía la segunda opción.

Al final, entre una y otra cosa, le dije que llegaría a su departamento luego de ir cambiarme al mío. Espere dos días, aunque no fueron tan tortuosos, ya que, por alguna extraña razón del destino me la encontraba muy seguido y nos saludábamos, rayos, ahora sí que no quería abandonar esa apestosa oficina.

Llegado el sábado, estuve toda la mañana esperando a que terminara mi tortuoso turno, no vi a Fujino, pero realmente no era necesario, porque sabía que en cuanto terminaran mis horas, podría verla. Me moví inquieta en mi cubículo y busque distraerme con cualquier cosa en la computadora, cuando dieron las dos de la tarde, ya estaba en posición de salir disparada directamente a checar mi salida, segundos más, segundos menos y me largue de mi mugroso cubículo, cheque salida y con prisa monte en mi motocicleta. Cuando llegue a mi edificio, me baje con prisa de mi moto, mientras subía en el elevador, no podría dejar de mover mi pie impaciente, al abrirse las puertas camine rápido a abrir la puerta de mi departamento, luego de cerrarla comencé a quitarme la ropa y a tomar lo que ya había previsto para ponerme, pero antes de eso considere la idea de bañarme, levante un brazo y olí, no estaba mal, pero podía estar mejor.

En resumen, me di un baño muy rápido, salí y casi me pongo la botella completa de perfume, me vestí y salí como alma que lleva el diablo. Aun con todo, llegue una hora después al edificio de Fujino. Trague saliva, imaginando un sinfín de posibles escenarios con Fujino, obviamente unos más sexuales que otros, pero definitivamente maravillosas fantasías que deseaba hacer realidad. Respire profundo, cálmate Kuga, contén toda esa energía sexual, contenla por ahora, porque cuando pueda, voy a follar tanto a Fujino que me dirá: basta por favor.

Volví a respirar profundo y toqué el timbre, unos minutos después estaba subiendo por el elevador. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Fujino se encontraba esperándome en el marco de su puerta. No pude evitar que una sonrisa suave apareciera en mis labios.

\- ¿ya comiste? -me pregunto una vez que cerró la puerta de su departamento.

-no, fui directamente a cambiarme y de ahí para acá -le dije quitándome mi chaqueta, Fujino tenía calefacción -de hecho, te iba a preguntar lo mismo… ¿quieres pedir algo?

-de hecho, ya he pedido algo -eso me sorprendió -suelo hacerlo cuando no quiero cocinar.

-oh ya -en alguna fantasía, había imaginado que en algún momento comería algo que hubiera preparado ella, por hoy no será cumplida, bueno, que importa.

Al final, Fujino había pedido comida occidental de un restaurante, no es que no me gustara, pero era mil veces mejor la comida japonesa, pero a ella le dije que la comida había sido muy buena, no era mentira, pero definitivamente prefiero la comida japonesa. Levantamos los trastes entre broma y broma, para terminar, sentándome en su sofá mientras Fujino ponía su película, la primera que vimos, fue una donde un hombre y una mujer que vivían en tiempos diferentes, se enamoraban por medio de cartas, al final, logran encontrarse en el tiempo presente y se quedan juntos… ¿había dicho que las películas románticas, no son lo mío? Bueno, pues ya lo dije.

\- ¿te ha gustado? -me dijo cuando comenzaron los créditos.

-eh… si, si… ha sido… - ¿y ahora que rayos le digo? -intensa -de su boca nació una risa suave.

-ya imaginaba que este tipo de películas no es lo tuyo… -me descubrió… -pero aprecio que la veas sin quejarte.

\- ¿se me notó demasiado? -el aburrimiento, claro.

-no -giro su cuerpo hacia mí -de hecho, me es difícil -se acercó un poco a mi rostro -nunca se lo que estás pensando… creo que a veces, eres demasiado seria -si ella supiera… -siento que estas tensa la mayor parte del tiempo - ¿y quién crees que me pone así?

\- ¿tú crees? -me lleve un dedo a la mejilla y me rasque despreocupadamente -bueno, yo tampoco sé que estás pensando -solo que yo no me devanaba los sesos tratando de adivinar que estaba pensando ella… bueno, algunas veces sí.

-siempre puedes preguntarme -me dijo, afable.

-tú también puedes preguntarme -dije, presa del momento.

\- ¿cualquier cosa? -alzo una ceja, un gesto adorable.

-sí, claro -respondí, esperando que no preguntara algo demasiado comprometedor.

\- ¿así como amigas? - ¿what? ¿así como que?

-ah, claro, si, supongo… -y espere el madrazo, seguro me preguntaría algo que no quiero contestar.

\- ¿Por qué siempre estás tan tensa? -su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco y sus cejas de tensaron un poco, rayos, era en serio, baje mis ojos y mire a la derecha, quizás ¿era mi oportunidad? ¿debía decirle que estaba tensa porque casi siempre ella, con toda su presencia, con toda su belleza y personalidad, me turbaba? Subí momentáneamente los ojos a verla, ella seguía esperando, pero no podía saber si ella me preguntaba esto porque tenía un interés en mi como amiga o como amante… así que… así que… miré a la izquierda y decidí mentir.

-es que usualmente me fastidia mi trabajo… -le dije, avergonzada de no tener el valor de decirle la verdad -siempre estoy pensando que ojalá volviera al taller.

-no creí que lo odiaras tanto… -nos quedamos en silencio - ¿tienes ánimo para mirar otra película? -por ti cariño, lo que sea.

-espero que no sea de amor -me recargue cansadamente en el sofá.

-no es de amor -dijo mientras cambiaba de película, segundos después, comenzó la siguiente. Fujino tomo asiento y mire la película, a decir verdad, imagine que sería complicado para mi poner atención, pero no me estaba resultado tan difícil, hasta que Fujino puso sus pies en mis piernas, sentí el latigazo de adrenalina en mi pecho y volví a mirarla - ¿te molesta? -ella se había acostado de lado y extendido sus piernas, la visión de esos muslos era suculenta.

-no -a partir de ahí, fue un poco difícil poner atención, eran solo sus pies, solo eso, pero tenía una irresistible tentación de tocarle los pies, me estaba costando mucho no hacerlo, si, eran solo sus pies, pero no eran los pies de cualquier vecina, eran los pies de Fujino. Miré lo que pude de la película, intentando no pensar en los pies de Fujino, la película trataba de un chico con una nariz casi tan sofisticada como la mía, capaz de captar muchos olores con intensidad. Para cuando el chico se vuelve aprendiz de perfumista, yo cedi a la tentación de tocarle los pies, le puse las manos y le pasé los dedos por la planta del pie, inmediatamente sentí la mirada de ella sobre mí -si siques así, sentiré cosquillas -sonreí perversamente.

-eso sería una lástima… desperdiciarlo -le pase rápidamente los dedos por la planta y de Fujino brotaron carcajadas, me contagie de su risa hasta que retiro los pies de mis manos.

-eres terrible -dijo limpiándose una lagrima del ojo derecho -pon tus pies aquí y ahora -señalo sus muslos, oh santos cielos.

-pierdes tu tiempo -le dije, subiendo uno y luego el otro -jamás siento cosquillas -dije, sabiendo que no siempre sucedía así.

La película quedo en segundo plano y Fujino se dedicó a hacerme rendirme a las cosquillas, pero las aguante valientemente, hasta que ella termino convencida de que, por esa parte, no podría conmigo, punto para mí. Después, continuamos mirando la película, que tomo un extraño giro, convirtiéndose el chico en un asesino de chicas jóvenes para tomar su esencia personal. Podía entenderlo, me encantaría preservar la esencia de Fujino, pero con ella viva, sin embargo, había sido un buen giro a la trama. Al final, el chico de alguna forma que no entendí muy bien, desaparece.

Esa película me había gustado un poco más, pero debía haber más acción para que realmente me gustara. Ella y yo comentamos unas cuantas cosas y enseguida puso la siguiente película. Me permití hundirme en el sofá, comenzaba a dolerme la espalda, así que traté de relajar los músculos. La siguiente película, volvió a ser de romance, ya decía yo. Trababa de una chica que estaba enferma de párkinson y un hombre promiscuo que poco se compromete pero que, por alguna extraña razón (aja, si, la chica es guapa), se enamora de ella. Todo iba bien hasta las escenas de sexo, hey, ¡no necesitaba eso en este momento! Trate de pensar en otra cosa y por suerte, la trama siguió, dejando el sexo para ponerse ahora más emocional.

Me desinfle en mi lugar, que aburrido. Hacia el final de la película, en un momento sumamente dramático, Fujino apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. Traque saliva y comencé a repetirme "no quiere sexo, no quiere sexo, no quiere sexo…" ella quizá no, pero yo sí. Tranquila, ella te ve como su amiga Kuga Natsuki… mierda, ¿Por qué me tiene que ver así? ¿ella en verdad me ve de esa forma? Pues claro que sí, idiota, si hace rato te dijo "¿así como amigas?" la pregunta aquí era ¿es momento de abandonar este estatus e intentar pasar a otro? ¿somos lo suficientemente cercanas? Quizás si… quizás no… ¿y si todo lo que hacía, en realidad son señales para decirme que le atraigo, pero que quiere que yo de el primer paso? la mire de reojo y me topé con sus tremendos senos, marcándosele ligeramente los pezones sobre la blusa. No me jodan…

Me quede sin aliento… tiene frio, solo tiene frio Kuga Natsuki. Sin embargo, sentí una ola de excitación en ese momento. Como me daban ganas de ponerla de espaldas al sofá, arrancarle la blusa y lamer todo su cuerpo… salive tan solo de imaginarlo, pero así mismo intente alejar esos pensamientos que no me hacían nada bien en ese momento. La película termino, la pareja termino junta, por supuesto, ¿Cómo si tenían muchos problemas? No tenía idea.

La última película que vimos se llamaba: bajo la piel. La mayor parte de la película me pregunte ¿Qué rayos está haciendo esa mujer? ¿y por qué? ¿y para qué? Pocos diálogos y algo de suspenso, capto mi atención, aunque el final también fue confuso. Para cuando termino, ya era bastante tarde, tenía hambre y tenía ganas de tirarme a dormir.

\- ¿quieres quedarte? -ella me quiere matar… o quiere que la folle salvaje y furibundamente… ojala sea lo segundo.

-no quisiera molestarte - ¿quedarme en el mismo departamento con Fujino y sus pezones marcados?, eso sería más de lo que puedo resistir.

-vamos, no lo es -imagine que diría algo así.

-no traje ropa -sal de esta como puedas, Kuga.

-te puedo prestar una playera -no cedas, no cedas.

-no creo que pueda dormir bien en el sofá.

-puedes dormir conmigo -golpe bajo, eso era demasiado tentador para mí, dile que no Kuga, dile que no.

-está bien -estoy decepcionada de mí.

Cenamos algo ligero y nos fuimos a su habitación. Le seguí indecisa, sabiendo que esto no era nada bueno para mí, pero ya estaba ahí, ni modo que echarme para atrás en ese momento. Entonces ella me jalo de la mano y entramos en su cuarto, una oleada de placer se instaló en mi nariz al percibir todo el aroma de ella contenido en ese lugar, podría tener un orgasmo con solo eso, pero no, control, por favor.

\- ¿una playera y un pantalón? -asentí en silencio, lo que fuera, de todas formas, estoy a punto de morir. Enseguida me dio un conjunto y luego se volteo a cambiarse, ahí, frente a mí… abrí la boca impresionada al mirar sus hombros desnudos por primera vez, carajo, cada parte de su cuerpo se veía perfecta y lista para ser adorada, sus hombros, su cintura, la línea de su columna, sus caderas… se quitó el pantalón y quedo en ropa interior, sus nalgas respingadas, enfundadas en su ropa interior… invitaba a arrancarle esos trapos y tumbarla en la cama… pero no, seguí mirando sus nalgas y luego sus piernas, sus pantorrillas y finalmente, sus lindos y delicados pies. Respire profundo y me gire a cambiarme, casi doliéndome el pecho por la decisión, pero con la imagen fresca del cuerpo de Fujino.

Me deshice de casi toda mi ropa, excepto los calzones y me puse lo que me había ofrecido, cuando volteé a verla, ella llevaba un camisón un poco largo con una abertura a un lado, era sexy. Encendió la lámpara del buró y apago las demás luces. Mi corazón retumbaba con fuerza en mi pecho. Relájate, relájate, solo vas a dormir. Camine al lado que había dejado libre y me metí entre las mantas, me dijo buenas noches y conteste igual, pero no pude dormir.

Solo podía pensar: Fujino, al lado mío, en camisón, sin sujetador, con solo su ropa interior… con esa abertura al lado… como para meter la mano por ahí y subir, subir y seguir subiendo hasta ese abdomen y luego, a esos tremendos senos… volví a salivar, prudencia Kuga, prudencia, ¡por favor! Oh dios, como deseaba arrancarme la ropa y ponerme sobre ella. Me gire dándole la espalda, entre más distancia pusiera, mejor. Paso un rato y la posición hizo que empezara a dolerme el cuello, estaba demasiado tensa. Exhale cansada, y me gire, en medio de la oscuridad, ahí estaba ella, durmiendo boca arriba, con toda tranquilidad… no Kuga, ella no siente lo mismo que tú, porque, mírala, ella esta tan tranquila…

Solo tengo que hacer que sienta lo mismo… tense el mentón y la mire como quien mira a un dios, es tan malditamente guapa, sexy y a la vez linda. Aquella noche, la mire hasta que me cansé, o más bien, hasta que el sueño me llego, me aprendí su rostro de memoria, incluso conté sus pestañas, mire la punta de su nariz, sus cejas, la forma de su boca, su mentón, los lóbulos de sus orejas, incluso note un pequeño piquito en la curva de su oído. Lo siguiente que note, fue el cuerpo un poco entumecido y la luz del día picando mis parpados. Oh rayos, no quería levantarme, pero mi conciencia despertó rápidamente, sabía que estaba en el departamento de Fujino, durmiendo en su cama, así que debía levantarme para no parecer una floja. Apreté los parpados con la esperanza de que eso me hiciera abrir los ojos más rápidamente, pero ni aun así podía abrirlos, era algo que parecía superarme, volví a intentarlo y esta vez me erguí, sentándome en la cama, me lleve una mano a la cara y me talle un poco los ojos, solo así pude despertar.

No sabía qué hora era, pero con toda seguridad Fujino ya estaría levantada, debía mostrar que soy una persona madura que se levanta temprano. Me moví con la intención de levantarme, pero cuando volteé al lado de Fujino, ella seguía dormida. Inmediatamente de deje caer en la cama y cerré los ojos. Si ella seguía durmiendo, yo también. Algunas horas después, volví a despertar, volteé donde ella y ya no estaba, rayos. Salte como si tuviera en resorte de la cama y fui a buscarla, encontrándola en la cocina.

-buenos días ¿té? - ¿Cómo podía lucir tan radiante por la mañana?

-gracias -me senté en una de las sillas que rodeaban el comedor y pronto ella me sirvió en un vaso. No me gusta el té, pero si he tomado el estúpido té de chai de Sugiura ¿Por qué no el de Fujino? Esperé a que se enfriara un poco y bebí, bueno, bebimos, ella se sentó a hacer lo mismo mientras el desayuno terminaba de hacerse, esta vez, un desayuno muy tradicional.

No hubo mucha conversación, desayunamos con mucha calma, fue un silencio agradable, además de que, en realidad no sabía que decir, a pesar de que había dormido un poco, me sentía cansada y me dolía el cuello. Ella encendió la pantalla y miramos silenciosamente la programación, que bueno que no habría más películas de romance. Comencé a hundirme en mi silla mientras él té iba desapareciendo por mi garganta, todo era extrañamente agradable, Fujino, el té, la temperatura, el suelo bajo mis pies, la silla que sostenía mi trasero. Se me salió un corto suspiro.

Me quedé con ella hasta el mediodía, nos sentamos una vez más en su sofá a mirar la programación, puso sus pies en mi regazo y yo solo me hundí en mi sitio, estaba demasiado cansada como para imaginar cosas, incluso creo que me dormí en algún momento, fue solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero cuando volví en mí, ya estaba pasando otro programa, no le di mucha importancia.

Cuando le informe mis intenciones de marcharme a Fujino, de alguna forma, por las pequeñas expresiones de su rostro, algo me decía que le hubiera gustado que me quedara más tiempo, sin embargo, aceptaba que debía irme. Me cambie la ropa en el cuarto de baño, pensando si debía o no irme. La verdad es que deseaba quedarme, me sentía muy bien estando con ella, podíamos platicar, podíamos estar en silencio, podía desearla y a la vez, respetarla. Exhale. Tiempo al tiempo.

Salí de cambiarme y me despedí de ella, diciéndole lo mucho que había disfrutado el tiempo con ella, y a su vez, ella también me expreso que había sido muy agradable mi compañía. Una sonrisa suave se instaló en mis labios, salí de su departamento sintiéndome muy bien conmigo misma. Salí del edificio y resulto que había sido la primera nevada de invierno, me sorprendí, con la calefacción ni siquiera se sintió el frio. Quite la nieve que se había apilado en el asiento y monte mi motocicleta, pase el resto del día en mi departamento, rememorando cada instante con ella. Suspire muchas veces ese día.

-tienes que contármelo todo -al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo, apareció Sugiura ansiosa de información, ya le había dicho que vería a Fujino así que, seguro ardía en curiosidad.

-bueno… -deje los palillos a un lado y di un suspiro corto -pasamos la tarde viendo películas y me quede a dormir.

-no me jodas… -Sugiura abrió los ojos impresionada - ¿ya te la follaste? -fruncí las cejas, molesta.

-no -aunque, negarlo me molestaba un poco, me hubiera gustado decir sí.

-mientes -dijo inmediatamente.

-claro que no lo hago -le dije aún más molesta -dormir junto a ella fue una tortura -Sugiura se llevó las manos a la boca.

-dormiste junto a ella -susurro - ¿y nada? Que autocontrol -dijo con cierta burla y admiración.

-ya se… ardía en ganas de romperle la ropa ahí mismo, pero no lo hice, ag, casi enloquezco, es que es tan guapa, y tan sensual -descanse la frente en mis manos.

-sí, tiene esa particularidad -suspire cansinamente.

-como quisiera ponerle una mano encima -ella me miraba divertida, sí, mi sufrimiento le era gracioso.

-bueno, solo no la trates como un pedazo de carne -enseguida subí a verla, con los ojos entornados, ofendida.

-claro que no, torpe -le di un golpecillo en la nariz con mi dedo -es solo que si tan solo pudiera deshacerme de toda esta tensión sexual que me provoca… lo haría ya mismo -dije entre susurros molestos.

-falta de confianza Kuga -entorne los ojos.

-jamás contigo -le dije, recordando los peligros de involucrarme con Sugiura.

\- ¿Qué? ¿tan mal te fue conmigo? -no era eso, porque Sugiura es habilidosa.

-no es eso sonsa -le dije en susurros desesperados.

\- ¿entonces? -bufe ¿Por qué a veces es tan…?

-simplemente no puedo en este momento.

De alguna forma, me parecía que Sugiura no tenía ningún tipo de problema en acostarse con otro cambiante, sin embargo, recuerdo que me hicieron especial hincapié en no caer en ese error, ya que el error vendría a cobrar cuota en el caso de que se concibiera una criatura… una criatura monstruosa. Trague saliva, que horrible destino. No sé exactamente qué tipo de criatura resultaría, pero mi madre dijo claramente, que un cuerpo no puede soportar tanta sangre sobrenatural, por eso nace siendo monstruoso. Mire a Sugiura, que comenzaba a comer ávidamente, no hay manera en que ella no sepa sobre algún caso así.

\- ¡ya lo tengo! -dijo Sugiura con la boca aun llena -organizare un bonenkai, habrá alcohol hasta para nadar, dejaremos a Fujino hasta las chanclas y así podrás follartela -la mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

-no -fue lo único que me limite a decirle ¡en que está pensando!

\- ¿pero por qué? Es una excelente idea -precisamente porque era una idea suya.

-no, no quiero que esto sea así -le dije molesta.

-vaya, te pones como una princesa -arrugue la boca, molesta.

-quiero hacer las cosas bien con ella.

Si, bueno, he cometido muchos errores, era momento de hacer las cosas correctamente ¿no? Aunque, ¿qué es en realidad hacer lo correcto? ¿esperar? Bueno, creo que simplemente actuar honestamente, sin malas mañas o malas intenciones. Suspire. La falta de valores de Sugiura a veces era buena y otras no muy conveniente. Pronto el almuerzo termino. Tuvimos que despedirnos e irnos cada quien a su oficina, a su estúpido y reducido cubículo. Pero nada en este día, no, en esta semana, me arruinaría el ánimo, ni siquiera Sakomizu con sus cargas de trabajo absurdamente excesivo.

Quedaban cinco días para que terminara el año… ¿sería mucho pedir si invitaba a Fujino a pasar el fin de año conmigo? Me revolví en mi silla. Quizás sí, seguramente lo pasaría con su familia, después de todo, los vio en su cumpleaños ¿no? Son importantes para ella. Pero bueno, nada perdía con intentarlo. Ese día lo dejé pasar, no quería verme tan desesperada, así que, al siguiente, en martes, me escabullí de vez en vez para ver si tenía la suerte o casualidad de encontrármela, pero no ocurrió. Me fastidié un poco, pero repetí la estrategia el miércoles y funciono, me la tope en el pasillo. Sin embargo, al momento de la verdad mi cerebro se secó y no supe como preguntárselo, los segundos pasaban, ella me miraba, mis nervios crecían, así que lo dije abruptamente, ay que pena.

\- ¿ara, el fin de año? -rodo los ojos pensando -no podré, lo siento -su respuesta fue tan determinante que me dejo desarmada.

-ah, sí, sí, no importa -me sentí caer en un abismo, ¿y ahora que hacia? ¿le preguntaba por qué? ¿sería correcto? ¿invadiría su privacidad? Pero las amigas invaden la privacidad ¿no? Así que podía preguntar, sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que quizás no debo preguntar y esperar a ver si es ella la que quiere decir algo, ahora o después.

\- ¿de verdad? -pregunto ella con una sonrisa afable, yo asentí -entonces ¿te gustaría ir al templo el día primero? -la adrenalina se hizo presente en mi pecho.

-ah sí, sería estupendo -me sentí como una hojita de papel.

Al inicio todo parecía perdido, pero al final, todo resulto bien, punto para mí. Como bien había dicho, nada en esta semana arruinaría mi ánimo. Claro que, fue bastante pretencioso de mi parte afirmar aquello. El jueves, cuando estaba saliendo justo de checar mi salida, mi celular sonó y, como ya comenzaba a ser costumbre en mí, no me fije en la pantalla, y si, tal como están imaginando, se trataba de Tokiha.

-Kuga… -me dijo en un tono grave, algo que definitivamente no esperaba -dijiste que vendrías a ver a Ichiro -uy, lo había olvidado -ya pasaron dos semanas -que rápido pasaba el tiempo, bueno, quizás estaba enojada y por eso su tono de voz.

-lo siento, he tenido mucho trabajo, pero tienes razón -en estas ocasiones, lo mejor que puedes hacer, es darles la razón.

-te has olvidado de él -y ahí venia -han pasado dos meses y ni una llamada -la monserga de Tokiha y por teléfono, todo un lujo -como puede importarte tan poco… -y siguió por un largo rato.

-ya, ya -le dije al cabo de unos minutos -voy mañana saliendo del trabajo -no me quedaba de otra, pero con la promesa de ir, Tokiha pudo dejarme en paz.

Así que, al día siguiente, terminando mis horas de trabajo, salí con bastante calma a cambiarme a mi departamento y de ahí, a mi anterior "hogar". Habían pasado exactamente dos meses, irónicamente, y algunas cosas lucían un poco diferentes. La calle del edificio estaba siendo arreglada, el espacio que antes ocupaba mi moto, ahora estaba ocupado por un auto compacto ¿de quién sería? Las escaleras seguían siendo las mismas pero la puerta de mi departamento se veía ligeramente diferente ¿o siempre había sido así? Me rasque la mejilla pensando y termine por ignorarlo, así que, exhale y toque el timbre. Aquí iba yo, a mentir, a mostrar una imagen falsa de mí. Creo que eso es lo que había estado evitando al desaparecerme de aquí, desobligarme y a la vez, no volver a ser otra persona, había terminado cansada de aquello. Tokiha abrió la puerta. Nos saludamos con la mano y me invito a pasar, por dentro todo había adquirido la sofocante personalidad de Tokiha, no era mi problema, así que no dije nada.

Como aún era temprano, el chico estaba despierto, viendo un programa de chismes, supongo que, a esta hora del día, no había programación infantil. Nada más cerrarse la puerta, el chiquillo se volteo a verme, de la nada se levantó y se acercó a mí, era mi imaginación ¿o había crecido?

-ey, ¿Cómo has estado? -su uso del lenguaje aun no era el correcto, pero me conto con detalles las últimas novedades de su salón de clase y las tareas que le dejaban. Fue un largo rato de escuchar al chiquillo y fingir que me importaba, finalmente, cuando se cansó, simplemente volvió su atención a la programación, yo resople, cansada de todo eso.

-te ves más delgado -Tokiha se acercó con una taza de té que me ofreció.

-he tenido mucho trabajo -a decir verdad, quizá fuera porque ya no comía tanto como cuando vivía con ella, quizá.

-ya veo -suspiro, nos quedamos en silencio, ella parecía pensar en algo mientras bebía su té, sea lo que fuera, no tenía ganas de escucharla, así que era momento de irme -Nat-kun… -demasiado tarde Kuga -tengo algo que decirte -eso no me gustaba. Volví a acomodarme en mi asiento y retuve el aire.

\- ¿Qué es? -pregunte con ansiedad, presintiendo que sería algo malo.

-estoy embarazada -si hubiera tenido té en la boca lo habría escupido, en cambio, la taza se quedó a medio camino y yo me quede paralizada con una autentica boca de pato. ¿Qué me estaba diciendo? ¿embarazada? ¿de quién? Que rápida.

-no lo esperaba Mai -le dije rascándome la mejilla - ¿Qué dice el padre? -pregunté desinteresadamente.

-se acaba de enterar - ¿Qué? No, no… es… no… no podía ser, es imposible -tengo diez semanas -dos meses y medio ¡por todos los dioses! Me sentí caer a un abismo. No recordaba la fecha exacta de la última vez que tuvimos sexo, pero, si había sido más o menos por ese tiempo…

\- ¡pero como! -le dije aterrada y molesta al mismo tiempo - ¡usabas anticonceptivos! -le dije, queriéndome deslindar de la culpa.

-no lo sé, estas cosas pasan -ella estaba más tranquila, quizá porque ya se había acostumbrado a la idea o porque… lo había planeado… respire profundo y olvide esas ideas paranoicas.

-bien, está bien -le dije tratando de retomar la calma - ¿y qué sugieres? -pregunté por pura curiosidad cuales eran sus planes.

-Nat… -dijo con cierto drama -vuelve… para que estemos todos juntos y… - ¡lo sabía! Su perverso plan ahora era atraparme, si hubiera tenido más cerca la mesa de centro, la había mandado a volar por los aires, comenzaba a hervirme la sangre.

-no -le dije con voz grave -no voy a volver -no ahora que todo marchaba bien con Fujino, no.

-pero… la criatura -me levante del sofá como si tuviera fuego en el trasero.

-te ayudare con los gastos, te llevare al médico, te acompañare a tus revisiones, pero -respire, esperando así enfriarme del enojo -no voy a regresar contigo Mai.

Y ahí termino nuestra conversación, me despedí del chico y salí rápidamente de aquel lugar. ¡No podía ser posible! Pero lo era, con razón noté un cierto cambio en el aroma de Tokiha cuando abrió la puerta, pero lo atribuí a que ya no había la mezcla de mi aroma con el suyo ¡Que equivocada! Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, subí a mi motocicleta rápidamente y luego de ponerme el casco arranque. ¡Un hijo más! ¡uno más! ¡cuán imbécil puedo ser! Conduje alterada hasta el departamento de Sugiura, subí las escaleras con hiperactividad mezclada con rabia, y cuando llegue a la puerta de Sugiura, golpee tan fuerte que casi la tiro. Abrió enojada y en bata de baño, entre furibunda, me riño por golpear duro la puerta, yo le dije que no me importaba, y entre tanto y tanto, comenzamos a pelear como nunca lo habíamos hecho, hasta que después de decirnos algunas groserías nos calmamos. Me senté en el sillón y Sugiura en el que estaba frente a mí, tomo un cigarro y lo encendió, me atreví a tomar uno y fumarlo, después de la primera bocanada, le dije la noticia a Sugiura, a ella casi se le cae el cigarro de entre los dedos.

-no me jodas -atino a decir minutos después - ¿y es tuyo?

-yo también llegue a pensar lo mismo, pero, ¿recuerdas esa última vez donde tenía remordimientos? -asintió frenéticamente -bueno, pues debió haber sido en esa ocasión.

\- ¿y ahora que vas a hacer? -retomo su cigarrillo e inhalo.

-ella quiere que vuelva -inmediatamente Sugiura casi salta de su asiento.

\- ¿¡y lo vas a hacer!? -me fastidio que creyera que sí.

-claro que no boba.

El asunto se mantuvo en mi cabeza por el resto de la semana, vaya forma de terminar un año. Quería meterme a mi futón y no volver a salir jamás, no volver a pensar en los errores que había cometido, en las responsabilidades, no quería pensar en nada, salvo en Fujino… el solo imaginar que Fujino esperaba por mí… eso fue lo que me dio fuerzas para levantarme el viernes y el sábado, solo ella. Ese sábado era fin de año y la vería al otro día, decidí esperar a que terminara su turno y finalmente, la acompañe a checar salida, quería estar con ella hoy, quería, lo quería mucho, pero no podía ser ¿Por qué? Imagine que estaría con su familia, mientras yo estaré sola. Al llegar al estacionamiento, le di un abrazo, con el pretexto de que no la vería más por el momento… en realidad no sé si dar un abrazo se acostumbra el fin del año, yo nunca lo había hecho, pero quería sentirla cerca, afortunadamente, ella acepto el abrazo, fueron apenas unos instantes lo que duro el abrazo, pero el solo sentir su cuerpo, su calor, su cercanía, me hizo sentir bien. Finalmente nos despedimos, con la promesa de vernos mañana temprano en el templo. Encendió su auto y pronto se fue, quedando como un punto a lo lejos.

Conduje suavemente hasta mi departamento. Me quite el estúpido uniforme, me cambie a ponerme un pants flojo y una sudadera, metí mis patitas al futón y espere a que terminara el año en soledad, o al menos eso creí; comenzaba a dormirme sobre la mesa cuando mi puerta recibió un estridente golpe que me hizo brincar en mi sitio. ¿Quién creen que era? Sugiura y diez botellas de sake. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba ella con una reluciente sonrisa en sus labios.

Pasamos la tarde bebiendo, ella más que yo, obviamente, y viendo los típicos programas de fin de año, para cuando dieron las doce de la noche, Sugiura ya estaba hasta las chanclas, con la frente pegada a la mesa, murmurando cosas que seguramente ni ella misma entendía, yo me mantuve en silencio, mirando la programación, con mis patitas bien abrigadas bajo el kotatsu, luego, en algún momento comencé a quedarme dormida, los parpados se me cerraban por si solos y varias veces regrese del sueño con un ligero sobresalto. Eso se repitió como cuatro veces hasta que mi conciencia me dijo: ve a dormir como se debe. Le eché un cobertor en la espalda a Sugiura y yo me acosté en mi frio futón, debía comprar un calefactor…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano, casi a la misma hora para cuando voy a trabajar, pero esta vez no me puse esa estúpida ropa formal, me puse unos jeans, una blusa y mi chaqueta, desayuné rápidamente un cereal y salí con prisa al templo en el que había quedado con Fujino. Cuando llegue, ella aún no estaba. Exhale, vaya, tanto pisar el acelerador para llegar y que no este, bueno, ni modo, a veces quizá es mejor así. Me recargue en un pilar y espere, sin mucho que hacer. La gente comenzó a llegar, llenando el lugar poco a poco, comencé a sentirme un poco molesta, todo el mundo estaba con alguien y yo solo estaba ahí de pie, no me importa estar sola, pero no me gusta quedarme en un solo lugar, sintiéndome como un bicho raro. Resople molesta hasta que unos brazos se deslizaron por mis costados, abrí los ojos impresionada, solo entonces capte el perfume de Fujino, gire el rostro y sentí la piel de su mejilla en la mía.

* * *

*Tapetum Lucidum: Es una capa de tejido, puede estar situada en la retina, o detrás de la misma en el ojo de muchos animales, actúa como un espejo que refleja los rayos luminosos, incrementando así la luz disponible para los fotorreceptores y mejorando la visión en condiciones de escasa luminosidad. Es responsable de que los ojos de algunos animales, como los gatos, brillen en la oscuridad.

* * *

En relación con la cita que deje con anterioridad se interpreta de modo en que: La bestia es esa parte salvaje de nosotros, nuestros sentimientos más profundos, a veces buenos, a veces malos, a veces crueles, nuestros instintos más bajos y nuestros placeres más oscuros, eso significa la bestia, los lobos no temen mostrar su naturaleza, pero nosotros si por nuestra llamada "civilización", nuestros modales, nuestras reglas de conducta, nuestros valores, todo eso limita nuestra naturaleza, por lo que cuando la vemos plenamente tememos vernos a nosotros mismos, y estamos tan preocupados por alcanzar el ideal que se nos ha mostrado, que ya no entendemos nuestra propia verdad, quien somos.

* * *

Gracias por sus visitas, sus vistas, por seguir leyendo y por comentar, en verdad lo agradezco.

Gracias pcuello01, yo también espero que pase el bloqueo.

Gracias Chat'de'Lune, por tu opinión de lo perfecto, en cuanto a la cita, cerca pero no tanto, no se trata de controlar, se trata de saber sobre uno mismo y aceptarse, y no tanto como lidiar, porque no es una lucha, o al menos no en el aspecto de ir en contra, si no de luchar por aceptar quien es uno, por entendernos y a partir de esto tomar decisiones. Que por cierto, el budismo es una buena ideología, creo que creo que contiene lo necesario para que nosotros como especie evolucionemos.

Gracias Setsuna M, ya descubrirás que cosas andan por ahí, en cuanto a la cita, si, exactamente, a eso se refiere, pero también motiva a reconocernos a nosotros mismos. Gracias por todo nuevamente, sobre todo tu amistad.

Gracias lezamab01, aunque deberías ponerte más al día con los capítulos, jejej.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	20. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19.

\- ¿te sorprendí? - ¿Qué si me había sorprendido? Tenía el corazón en la boca… esta posición… esta cercanía era demasiado intima.

-un… un poco, solamente… -atine a contestarle.

-ara, ¿solo un poco, Natsuki-chan? -sonrió malévola y sensualmente, ella estaba jugando conmigo.

-si -mierda, cálmate corazón, cálmate, deja de latir tan rápido, a este paso Fujino te escuchara junto con todo Japón -tardaste un poco -ella aun no dejaba de abrazarme, así que mi voz salió un poco extraña.

-sí, lo siento, es que vengo de casa de mis padres -oh, ya veo -queda un poco más lejos, y fue más tiempo del que creí.

-no, está bien, entiendo -le perdonaba todo a ella, todo.

-vamos -dejo de abrazarme por detrás -hay que formarnos -y así como mi corazón se desboco, se calmó; carajo, eso me había sorprendido.

Nos formamos para pasar a ofrendar y pedir buenos deseos, donde, a decir verdad, simplemente perdí mi tiempo mirando a Fujino de reojo. Sinceramente, para como es ella, creí que llegaría con un kimono, pero me equivoque… ¿quizá estaría harta de ellos? ¿le daban frio? Quien sabe, ella termino su oración y jalándome de la mano fuimos a probar nuestra suerte con los omikuj*… pagamos y abrimos el papelito con avidez… ¿puede haber más que casualidad, al sacar el mismo tipo de suerte ella y yo? Ambas sacamos "media suerte" … no me importo demasiado la fortuna que me auguraba, sino que había sido lo mismo que ella, debía ser cosa del destino.

Pase el resto de la mañana junto a ella, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y decidimos que comeríamos juntas, luego, cuando comenzó a hacer más frio, me pregunto si podía llevarla a su departamento, ya que en realidad la habían pasado a dejar. Conservaba su casco, así que no había problema. Volví a sentir sus brazos estrecharme por detrás, era una sensación maravillosa ¿Cómo podía gustarme tanto algo tan simple? Conduje hasta su edificio y me invito a tomar un té.

Los siguientes dos días libres que teníamos, los pasamos viéndonos, la visite para invitarla a comer y esas cosas, siempre con una excusa, siempre con un motivo, siempre con una razón, y ella accedía, mostraba esa hermosa sonrisa que me derretía el corazón y me regalaba su mejor actitud, ¿sería así con todos? Espero que no, quería que todo eso fuera solo para mí. Suspire. O al menos que yo significara algo, alguien diferente, alguien con un cariño diferente del simple amigas, con una connotación más fuerte, o más profunda, o quizás no, quizás no puedo pedir eso, pero sí que me mire, que me mire a mí con esos brillantes ojos en los que veo reflejados la vida misma, o esa luz brillante y cósmica inexplicable que… que simplemente me mueve por dentro, que mueve mi alma.

\- ¿eres feliz? -me pregunto el martes, mientras bebíamos el té.

-sí, ¿porque no? -estaba con ella, tenía problemas si, más bien responsabilidades, pero estaba bien.

\- ¿Por qué eres feliz? -ella miraba el cielo a lo lejos, por la ventana.

\- ¿Por qué? -me tomo por sorpresa ¿Cómo podía responder a eso? Ella entraba en mi lista de motivos ¿se lo decía? ¿quería ella, que fuera así de directa? -bueno… -lo pensé bastante bien, pero no me desidia -hay… hay momentos que te hacen feliz… no he sido feliz toda mi vida… creo que he vivido una vida normal (dentro de lo que cabe), una existencia monótona, quizá, y vivir momentos como este…

\- ¿te hacen feliz? -voltee a verla.

-si… mucho -le dije con la voz cargada de emociones - ¿a ti no?

-sí, lo hacen -joder ¿eso significaba lo que yo creo que significaba? -Natsuki, eres más linda de lo que aparentas a veces -eso me dejo completamente desarmada.

-porque lo dices… -intente no sonrojarme.

-tienes una fachada dura… a veces hasta pareces simplista e insensible, pero aquí hay mucho más -me pico el pecho con un dedo -me alegra conocer lo que hay escondido ahí… yo… -me sentí amada, aceptada, comprendida y querida, con una conexión a Fujino sin igual, sentí que alguien miraba dentro de mí y podía sentirme bien, sin sobre saltos o miedos -yo… creo que te admiro… admiro tus buenos sentimientos y su honestidad -bueno, mi honestidad es algo flexible, pero no con Fujino… ¿admiración? ¿ella a mí? Era yo quien la admiraba, admiraba su belleza y su inteligencia, ella era más motivo de admiración que yo.

-pienso lo mismo de ti -me avergoncé un poco de decirlo, así que miré al frente, tomando el té.

Me quedé con ella un tiempo más, hasta que anocheció y debí irme, al otro día teníamos trabajo, debíamos dormir temprano y levantarnos de igual forma. Me acompaño hasta el marco de su puerta y ahí mismo nos despedimos, cuando se recargo en el quicio y llego el momento de a decir: "nos vemos" me vi en la tentación de tomarla de la cintura y darle un beso, no en la boca, sino en la mejilla, solo quería sentir su piel, su cuerpo en mi mano, su cercanía y su olor llenando mi nariz; en cambio apreté los dientes y me di la vuelta, aun no, aun no.

Llegue hasta el elevador y presione el botón, espere pacientemente hasta que las puertas se abrieron y a lo lejos volví a despedirme de ella, que aún me seguía con la mirada a lo lejos. ¿Entonces cuando Kuga? El elevador comenzó a bajar pisos. ¿Cuándo debía ser el momento adecuado? ¿no estas siendo muy pasiva? No, no, no confundas la pasividad con tomar las cosas a su tiempo, todo tiene un ritmo, solo debía encontrar el adecuado, el momento justo y preciso, sin adelantarme para que todo no se fuera al carajo. Las puertas se abrieron y camine hasta mi vehículo, un tanto cansada de mis propios pensamientos.

Al día siguiente, fui a trabajar como todos los días, creyendo que sería igual que en los últimos meses, pero la vida está llena de sorpresas, nada más llegar al asiento de mi cubículo, Sakomizu me informo que el jefazo quería verme ¿tan temprano? ¿pero para qué? ¿había cometido un error? ¿Sakomizu se habría quejado de mí? ¿de mi trabajo? Bastardo, humano insignificante, después de todo lo que he hecho… apreté los puños con fuerza, no, no, relájate, no puedes ir ahí así, respire profundamente una, dos, tres, hasta seis veces y finalmente me levante. Más vale que no tenga nada que ver con Sakomizu. Y bueno, la verdad, no lo fue.

Llegue a la enorme oficina con cubículos donde, al fondo estaba la oficina del gerente. Esta vez, obviamente no pedí que me llevaran, camine hasta llegar a la puerta y toque con firmeza, desde dentro me permitieron pasar y como ya había previsto, Fujino estaba en su escritorio, trabajando en algo y el gerente miraba unos papeles. Momentáneamente Fujino levanto la vista y me miro, me dio una tenue sonrisa, quizá a forma de saludo y pronto volvió a bajar los ojos a su trabajo. Sentí vergüenza en ese momento, o al menos sentí el preámbulo a la vergüenza, porque es lo que iba a sentir si me llamaban la atención frente a ella o… en el peor de los casos, me despedían.

Me acerque a pasos largos y rápidos al escritorio de Serizawa-san, me señalo tomar asiento y espere… y espere… y espere a que terminara de leer un puto papel de mierda… esto es el colmo, me hacía llamar y al final me tenía esperando como imbécil, comencé a enojarme cada vez más hasta que hizo los papeles a un lado y levanto la mirada, se notaba serio, así que intente enojarme menos y ponerme seria. Claro que enojarme menos, es un tanto difícil…

-Kuga-san, su desempeño con Sakomizu ha sido esplendido -ahí se me bajo el coraje de golpe -he estado checando su trabajo, quizá hayan sido simples tareas como su asistente, pero puedo estar seguro que ha aprendido de todos nuestros procedimientos de producción.

-si bueno… he tenido que aprender mucho -para poder hacer el trabajo de ese barrigon.

-excelente -si no me iban a llamar la atención y me hacían un cumplido por mi trabajo, ¿entonces qué? -por esa razón ha sido aprobada su reubicación al taller -no me jo… abrí un poco los ojos y la boca, queriendo decir algo ¡Al taller! Rayos ¡Sí! -sin embargo, no ira al taller en el que estuvo anteriormente - ¿celebre demasiado pronto? -su reubicación es al taller de fabricación, no control de calidad ¿está usted de acuerdo? - ¡Que importaba! ¡por fin dejaría a Sakomizu! Estúpido gordo esclavista.

-sí, no veo mayor problema… aunque quisiera saber porque a ese taller -aunque mejor servida no podía estar.

-es parte de su formación en la empresa, queremos que después de cierto tiempo, se una al equipo de investigación y desarrollo -se me cayeron los calzones al suelo ¿yo? ¿Al equipo de investigación? ¡No podía creerlo!

-ah… ah… ya v-veo… -joder, sí, es lo que más quiero -estoy… muy… de acuerdo.

-excelente, tome el resto de la semana para dejar en orden su puesto con Sakomizu-san -asentí en silencio -para la próxima semana quiero que se integre al taller.

-sí, está bien… -aun no podía creerlo, parecía un sueño -muchas gracias Serizawa-san -me levanté e hice una reverencia.

Luego de que salí de la oficina y hubiera cerrado la puerta, me detuve un momento y me recargue en un muro, no podía creerlo, pero si había pasado ¡ni siquiera había tenido que pedir el traslado yo! Eso era suerte de verdad. Ya no tendría que ver al barrigón más, ya no tendría que escribir sus informes, sus reportes, ni hacerle sus estúpidas presentaciones, no oírlo quejarse de su madre, ya no tendría que estar en ese estúpido cubículo, ni pasar horas sentada aplanándome las nalgas, ya no tendría que pasar horas extras tecleando casi sin fin y ya… ya no vería a Fujino tan seguido… que, por cierto, había ocurrido lo que creí imposible, había olvidado la presencia de Fujino debido a la noticia. Carajo, si me trasladaban ya no la saludaría tan seguido, ni vería su hermosa sonrisa, ni su hermoso aroma, ni su voz, ni nada… joder, el precio era alto, pero ya estaba hecho. Y justo cuando habíamos pasado los últimos tres días de maravilla.

-bueno, siempre puedes quedar con ella después del trabajo -a la hora del almuerzo le conté la noticia a Sugiura.

-sí, pero, verla en ropa formal tiene un encanto especial -y suspire.

-vaya, vaya, pero que fetichista -la mire entornando los ojos.

-ay vamos, déjame en paz -le dije cansada.

-está bien, pero ya tienes todo para continuar con su relación, tienes su dirección, su número, verla unos minutos menos no hará la diferencia -Sugiura tenía razón.

Al final del día y debido a mi reciente traslado, me quede una hora extra, y casualmente cuando iba saliendo de mi oficina, Fujino venía haciendo lo mismo en la suya. Nos miramos a lo lejos y segundos después nos sonreímos, camine acortando la distancia, para luego juntas emprender la salida.

-felicidades por tu traslado, es lo que querías -me dijo con sinceridad.

-gracias… ¿de casualidad… -voltee a verla -le dijiste algo al gerente? -se me paso por la mente en un instante.

-no, en absoluto -contesto, de lo más normal - ¿Por qué querría que te alejaras? -golpe a mi corazón.

-eh… bueno… creí que, me querías… hacer un favor… -rayos, si, Fujino no me quería lejos, ohhh sí.

-lo haría, claro, pero, lo cierto es… que no lo pensé -me dio una sonrisa extraña, como disculpándose.

-no te preocupes -le dije, creyendo entender un poco de lo que sentía -y no me voy a alejar, te molestare todos los días si me lo permites -dije en broma.

-moléstame tanto como quieras -boom, sentí una ráfaga de adrenalina surcando mi corazón.

-lo hare… -pronto llegamos al aparato para checar nuestras salidas, y luego de ello, caminamos en el estacionamiento, directo a nuestros vehículos -Fu… Fujino… -quería llamarla por su nombre, pero dude en hacerlo - ¿quisieras… -el pensamiento cruzo rápidamente por mi mente, no me detuve a pensarlo mucho realmente, le tome la mano -cenar conmigo?

-si… -me dijo sin apartar la mano… joder ¡sí!

Aún era temprano para cenar, así que cada quien fue a su departamento para cambiarse y nos vimos en el restaurante para cenar, quería celebrar mi traslado, y que mejor forma de hacerlo si tenía a Fujino conmigo, fue una agradable noche, una de las mejores de mi vida quizás.

El resto de la semana, trascurrió demasiado rápido, de hecho casi no fue suficiente para mí, para poder dejar todo arreglado y ordenado, de no ser por que hice muchas horas extra, quizás no hubiera podido terminar, pero lo que importa es que al final lo logre, quizá en un tiempo record, sin embargo, para cuando llego el sábado y termine mis horas extras, no tuve ganas ni energía para salir a visitar a Fujino o para recibir a Sugiura, simplemente llegue a darme un lento baño con agua caliente y luego de comer pizza a domicilio, me metí al futón a dormir. Dormí toda la noche y parte del medio día. Me levante a comer-desayunar y volví a meterme al futón; ese día me canse de dormir, bueno, en realidad muy poco, hacia frio, tenía cansancio, tenía sueño y hacia frio. El frio es el mejor ingrediente para quedarse en cama acurrucada.

Al día siguiente me presente en mi nueva zona de trabajo, donde ahora mi supervisora seria Yukimura-san, una mujer visiblemente mayor que yo, de gestos un poco duros pero de voz agradable y buenos modos. Sin embargo, los buenos modos y la amabilidad de Yukimura-san encubrían su faceta explotadora, le gustaba el trabajo rápido, bien ordenado, detallado y sin errores. Me esforcé bastante en ponerle mucha atención para evitar problemas futuros, aquella primera semana en el taller de fabricación fue dura, estresante y desgastante, más que nada porque exigía de mi mucha atención, los últimos días, terminaba con dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿estás bien? -el sábado, tras una estresante semana, pude irme temprano, checaba mi salida cuando escuché a Fujino.

-hola, no te había visto -sonreí un poco forzada -estoy un poco lejos de tu oficina ahora.

-no importa eso -se acercó a mí, a verme de muy cerca, inmediatamente mi corazón se apresuró -no te veo muy bien.

-ah… -la auténtica preocupación de Fujino me conmovió -me ha estado doliendo la cabeza, solo necesito descansar.

\- ¿de verdad? -me puso una mano en la frente, sus dedos eran tan suaves - ¿solo dolor de cabeza? - ¿debía fingir que estaba muy enferma para que se acercara más? Lo medite unos segundos.

-si he… y me he estado estresando… tengo mucha tensión en los hombros… y bueno, ya, ya sabes… -me costó un poco mentir, pero por lo menos lo intente.

-te acompañare a tu departamento -alce las cejas, sorprendida, había funcionado.

Quizá fuera porque estaba cerca mi departamento, porque no tuviera algo mejor que hacer, o porque en verdad tenía interés y preocupación por mí, pero ella fue conmigo hasta mi departamento, tomo de la comida que tenía en el refrigerador y me hizo de comer, ¡Puta suerte que tenía! Luego, me acompaño el resto de la tarde. Nos metimos en el kotatsu y miramos la programación por largo rato. No sé si era por las pastillas, el cansancio o alguna otra cosa, pero mientras veíamos la pantalla comencé a dormirme, los ojos se me cerraban y luego los abría de golpe, intentando no dormirme, y sin embargo, en algún punto, caí, perdiendo la batalla, pero no la guerra. Cuando me desperté, los muslos de Fujino me servían como almohada. Me quede pensando unos momentos, si me quedaba ahí a seguir gozando de las suaves piernas de Fujino, o me levantaba y alejaba aquellos pensamientos libidinosos que poco a poco inundaban mi sacrosanta mente.

Evite suspirar y fui incorporándome lentamente, no quería esos pensamientos, no quería malpensar con Fujino, ella no se merecía aquello, sin embargo, me impidió levantarme, poniéndome las manos en mis hombros, haciendo que volviera a acostarme. Trague con dificultad, esto ya no podía ser coincidencia ¿Quién se tomaría tantas molestias? ¿Quién permitiría de la nada tanta cercanía? ¿tanta confianza? No podíamos ser simples amigas, no así. Me le quede mirando desde mi posición baja, detalle el contorno de ese mentón, quizá era el momento. Esta vez no evite suspirar mientras la veía, levante una mano y la puse en su mejilla. Inmediatamente ella volteo a verme.

Con renovadas fuerzas me levante, mi cuerpo quedo muy cerca del suyo y nuestros rostros aún más, deslice la mano por su mejilla hasta su cuello y entonces, me arriesgue sin apenas pensarlo, me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla, mi corazón latió como loco; el beso duro solo un instante y luego la mire a los ojos, ella estaba sorprendida, por un momento dude, pero ella no me evito, así que volví a acercarme y bese sus labios, un simple roce, algo muy suave, muy inocente, quizás. Ella no dijo nada, me miro a los ojos, me miro la boca, parecía dudar, así que hice el trabajo por ella, volví a besarla, esta vez más tiempo, roce sus labios con los míos, su sabor entro a mi boca y ella no me evito, no me aparto, por el contrario, a todo eso, abrió su boca y movió sus suaves y sedosos labios. Mi corazón corrió furioso. Jamás había probado un beso tan suave y excitante a la vez, a los pocos segundos sentí la oleada de excitación surcando mi cuerpo.

Más como un instinto que como algo planeado, le puse mi mano derecha en su cintura, y luego con la otra la sostuve de la espalda hasta que la deje recostada en el tatami. Bese diligentemente sus labios hasta que nació la necesidad de probar más de ella, deje su boca y probé su mentón, la línea de la mandíbula, su cuello, el lóbulo de su oído; tuve la intención de bajar a desabotonar el cuello de su blusa hasta que sus manos me detuvieron. Subí la mirada hasta sus ojos, me miraba firmemente, sin dudas, con un determinante "no" en su mirada… parpadeé confusa ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en este momento? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿no le había gustado? ¿fui muy rápido? ¿Por qué? Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y no podía pensar claramente. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Fujino se incorporó en silencio y yo me moví un poco, dándole espacio, aun analizando todo en mi mente… quizás no todo estaba claro, o más bien, nada estaba claro, simplemente actué, que estúpida.

-Shi… Fu… yo… -era el momento de la verdad y sentía que me quedaba sin voz, me aclare la garganta -me atraes demasiado… -ella se quedó en silencio ¿no era suficiente? ¿debía decir más? ¿debía ser más precisa? -y te quiero… por favor… dame una oportunidad Sh… -me puso un par de dedos en la boca.

-no sigas… -fruncí las cejas ¿había entendido? ¿mis sentimientos le llegaron? Mi corazón latía tan rápido, que sentía que todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor iba también muy rápido -no digas más Kuga - ¿Kuga? -no puedo darte ninguna oportunidad.

Sentí algo muy extraño en mi corazón, como un sobre-salto, como cuando te asustan y da un brinco doloroso, que deja una sensación extraña por un rato, como una huella dolorosa, algo así sentí y me quedé sin palabras. Me había dicho que no… después todo, me había dicho que no. Abrí la boca para alegar, para decirle algo, cualquier cosa, no lo sé, pero no supe que decir… ¿acaso no había sido ella suficientemente clara? Quizás tengo demasiada dignidad como para suplicar… apreté la mandíbula y los labios, intentando inútilmente calmar mi corazón y mis emociones, obviamente no resulto. Me aleje de ella, con la cabeza aun llena de muchos pensamientos.

¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿había malinterpretado toda su conducta? ¿había sido no más que amistad su forma de ser conmigo? ¿habían mis sentimientos, entorpecido mi juicio? ¿sería a causa de ellos que imagine que ella sentía algo por mí? ¿Qué le diría ahora? ¿Cómo la miraría a la cara? De momento sentí vergüenza, pero después, me dije no, no sientas vergüenza, mantente firme, si te gusta, te gusta, si la quieres, pues la quieres y ya, pero firme.

-Kuga… yo te quiero como amiga -ya mátame Fujino.

-yo no -dije, apretando los dientes al final.

-tengo que irme -dijo ella, mientras se levantaba.

Normalmente me habría levantado yo también y la habría acompañado hasta tomar el ascensor, sin embargo, me quede en el mismo lugar, analizando, repitiendo la escena ocurrida una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. ¿Qué había fallado? Bueno, nada más y nada menos que los sentimientos de Fujino. ¡Pero como podía ser! Es tan atenta conmigo, ni siquiera con Yakushiji había sido tan amable, tan sonriente, y… y… ¿Por qué aquella inútil si, y yo no? ¿Por qué? Creía Fujino que ¿ella es más guapa que yo? ¿más interesante que yo? ¿más inteligente? ¡Dijo que me admiraba! Me llevé las manos al rostro, me sentí tan enojada, la sangre sobrenatural corría furiosa por mis venas. ¿Por qué? No podía entenderlo ¿Por qué ella sí y yo no? ¿Por qué?

El primer impulso que sentí luego de que Fujino me abandonara en mi departamento con ese mar de sentimientos, fue llamar a Sugiura, llamarla y desatar toda mi rabia, pero Sugiura no tenía la culpa. Debía calmarme, debía serenarme poco a poco… que importaba si me había rechazado, el mundo no terminaría ahí… mierda, sí que sentía que el mundo se me caía a pedazos… inhale y exhale profundamente…. no, no podía ser así, no podía aceptarlo, no podía darme por vencida ¿tanto así valía Fujino para mí? ¿tan poco que lo dejaba a la primera? Jamás.

Volví a meter mis patitas al kotatsu, baje el volumen de la pantalla y apoye la frente en la mesa, debía pensar en cómo llegar al corazón de Fujino, debía ganármela, debía hacer que me quisiera, suspire… ¿pero cómo? Creí que ya lo había intentado y que lo había logrado… quizás solo necesito ser incondicional para Fujino, que sepa que me tiene a mí a pasar de cualquier situación que pudiera suscitarse. Volví a suspirar, si, esa era la respuesta.

Pase el resto de la tarde en el kotatsu, hasta que anocheció; en algún punto, el ruido de fondo de la pantalla me molesto y la apague, y me quede con la cabeza en la mesa, mirando hacia la ventana, descansando la mirada, sin ver realmente si sucedía algo ahí afuera, porque donde sucedía mucho era dentro de mí, en mi mente. A pesar de que no me iba a dar por vencida, no pude evitar verme afectada, me sentí mal, no podría decirlo de otra forma, me sentí verdaderamente mal, como jamás en mi vida… quizá esto era lo que tanto había querido evitar, a lo que le tenía miedo, al rechazo, a su negativa, que al final de cuentas se había hecho realidad. Suspire una vez más.

Si continuo… si no me doy por vencida… si no la dejo… ¿no me veré muy necia? Como… ¿como si no supiera aceptar su negación? ¿Cómo si no quisiera entender? No lo sabía… tantos años y no sé qué es realmente lo que siento, pero sé que no puedo alejarme sin dar pelea. Resoplé, me sentí un poco hecha mierda.

Fue un fin de semana muy silencioso, muy tranquilo, donde me derrumbe y me volví a levantar con más fuerza, porque eso hacemos los de mi especie, nos levantamos y luchamos, peleamos la guerra hasta que ya no nos queda más que un suspiro de vida, mis ancestros no querrían que me diera por vencida fácilmente, fuera la batalla que fuera, está en mi sangre, está en mis genes.

\- ¿y ahora que vas a hacer? -el lunes siguiente, en el almuerzo, entre susurros, le conté todo a Sugiura, parecía tan afectada como yo por la negativa de Fujino.

-de alguna forma lo conseguiré -le dije, frunciendo el ceño, ideando algún plan.

-no puedo creerlo… -Sugiura también tenía fruncido el ceño, algo que casi nunca le veía -más bien, no puedo entenderla, eres demasiado guapa, ¿Por qué te rechazo? -si Sugiura quería subirme los ánimos, bueno, no iba por mal camino.

-yo que sé -nos quedamos en silencio, cada quien viendo un punto lejano, mire la hora, quedaban diez minutos para que terminara el almuerzo, así que tome los palillos y comencé de una vez, Sugiura en cambio seguía pensando, aun sin tocar su comida.

-hablare con ella -dijo de la nada.

\- ¿Qué? ¡no! ¡no lo hagas! -sería la vergüenza de mi vida.

\- ¿Por qué no? Tal vez así podamos comprender -Sugiura iba en serio.

-déjame hacer esto a mí, no tienes nada que ver entre ella y yo -se llevó una mano al mentón.

-en cierta forma es verdad, pero, como espectadora me veo tentada a hacer algo -me estaba arrepintiendo de haberle contado.

-por ahora no hagas nada, déjame a mí -luego de unas cuantas palabras, parece que convencí a Sugiura de no meter su cucharon.

En la semana, no le vi a Fujino ni el polvo, intente buscarla, un par de veces me escape del taller para buscarla en su oficina, no dio resultado, la espere a la hora de salida, por la tarde, tampoco la pude ver, intente por la mañana, pero al parecer siempre llegaba tarde… ¿o acaso me estaba evitando? ¿podría ser eso posible? La semana llego a su fin más rápido de lo usual, quizá sentía que el tiempo pasaba muy rápido porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer y aprender en el taller, por lo que, para cuando llego el sábado, me rendí de buscarla.

\- ¿Por qué no la llamas? -me dijo Sugiura, se había pegado a mi luego de checar salida, así que ahora estábamos en mi departamento, esperando la pizza que habíamos pedido.

-no quiero llamarla, quiero verla en persona -Sugiura resoplo.

-por lo menos mándale un mensaje -encendió la pantalla y metió sus patitas al kotatsu.

-no quiero mandarle un puto mensaje… -yo también me senté y metí mis patitas.

-tú quieres todo Kuga, no la quieres con pelo, sino con trenzas -voltee a verla con los ojos entrecerrados.

-no sé qué quisiste decir, pero se oyó vulgar -exhalé y me moví inquieta en mi sitio -es que, siento que me está evitando.

-es que te está evitando -tomo el control remoto y empezó a cambiar canales -por eso, si no insistes llamándola, va a escapársete, seguirá evitándote más y más.

-ella no haría algo así -le dije, frunciendo el ceño.

-ella está haciendo "algo así" -arrugué la boca y no dije nada, porque quizá tenía una poca, casi diminuta razón.

La pizza llego y comimos mirando un reportaje del Rally Dakar. Pasamos el resto del día en silencio, mirando la programación, quizá todo estaba dicho y por eso Sugiura no volvió a hablar. Fue un fin de semana silencioso, aunque finalmente, acompañada. Cuando inicio el lunes, llegue a las oficinas con toda la intención de encontrar a Fujino y hablar cara a cara así tuviera que irrumpir en la oficina del gerente, sin embargo, nada más llegar a checar, mi supervisora, Yukimura-san, me secuestro y esclavizo hasta la hora del almuerzo, donde, antes de irme me informo casualmente que iría a un curso la próxima semana a Nagoya. A mí se me desencajo la mandíbula ¿Qué no estas cosas se informan con un mes de anticipación?

-hace un mes, aun no te transferían -buen punto Yukimura-san, buen punto.

-pero… pero… debió decirme luego de transferirme -le reclame, de forma muy pasiva, algo que me molestaba.

-lo olvide -admitió sin culpa y hasta con descaro -no te preocupes, los gastos están pagados, serán cinco días de hermoso y gratuito aprendizaje.

-obviamente imagine que sería así, pero sigue siendo muy repentino -tenia asuntos pendientes, tenía que hablar con Fujino.

-recuerdo que en tu expediente decía que no tienes hijos ni estas casada ¿Cuál es el problema? -Yukimura-san, a decir verdad… no, no le puedo decir eso.

-ah… no… no… es eso -invéntate algo Kuga, vamos, usa ese preciado cerebro que tienes.

\- ¿mascotas? -eso me hirió ¡jamás tendría un animal casero!

-no, no es eso, pero tenía cosas que hacer -exhale fastidiada -no importa ya Yukimura-san -ella relajo las cejas.

-bien, porque no puedes faltar.

De alguna forma que no logro entender, Fujino escapo de mi esa semana, y cuando intenté llamarla, tomando en cuenta lo que había dicho Sugiura, me di cuenta de que: o había cambiado de número, o me había bloqueado. Inmediatamente ardí en coraje. ¿¡Quien rayos se creía!? Termine la semana rumiando groserías hacia Fujino, pero el fin de semana Sugiura se encargó de endulzarme un poco el ánimo, llevo sake y bebimos hasta perderme. El domingo fue de recuperación para que el lunes estuviera en perfectas condiciones para presentarme en mi curso.

Empaque todo lo necesario para estar cinco días fuera, cinco calzones, seis por si acaso, sostenes, calcetines, un largo etc. de ropa y mi abrigo. Tome el tren exprés a las seis de la mañana, una hora y media después ya estaba bajando en Nagoya, la ciudad automotriz, le digo así porque aquí se encuentran muchas empresas automotrices, es ideal para aprender nuevas cosas, mucho más si hablamos de manufactura, aunque en realidad, yo no deseaba aprender de aquello, pero la empresa lo requería y supongo que todo sirve en este campo. A las ocho de la mañana, el taxi que tome a las instalaciones ya me había dejado, había entrado a la sala de conferencias y el curso había comenzado.

A la hora del almuerzo, cuando todo mundo pudo levantarse a estirar las patas y dirigirse al comedor, a unos metros de mi me topé con un rostro ligeramente conocido. Inmediatamente fruncí el ceño y seguí a la mujer. La conocía, sin embargo, en aquel momento no llegaba a mi cabeza de dónde. La seguí hasta llegar al comedor, a cada paso que daba, si bien era muy diferente fisiológicamente, me recordaba muy tenuemente a Fujino. Finalmente, se sentó en una mesa disponible. Fruncí la boca, tomé mi almuerzo y "casualmente" me senté junto a ella. Me enfoqué en mi comida y rápidamente sentí su mirada en mi sien.

\- ¿Kuga-san? -voltee inmediatamente y mire los ojos azules de la mujer que me había nombrado.

-eh… -la conocía, sabía que la conocía, estuvo conmigo en la preparatoria, pero ¿cómo se llamaba? -discúlpame -le dije con mucha pena -no me acuerdo de...

-Senou Aoi -me dio una sonrisa divertida, si, ahora todo tenía sentido.

-del primer año en preparatoria ¿no? -le dije, segura.

-es correcto, no puedo creer que nos hayamos encontrado aquí ¿de dónde vienes? -pregunto con interés.

-de Kanagawa ¿y tú? -mire sus ojos, mire su cabello, tenía un tono un poco parecido al de Fujino, pero no eran ni sus ojos, ni el mismo corte de cabello, y definitivamente no era el mismo aroma.

-yo vengo de Osaka -comenzó a comer -luego de la preparatoria, nos mudamos ahí Harada y yo.

Platicamos el resto del almuerzo hasta que termino y debimos volver a nuestros lugares, sin embargo, al día siguiente, ella misma me busco para sentarse junto a mí. Accedí, curiosa. En Fuuka jamás nos hablamos, jamás supe de ella, aunque quizás ella de mi si y ahora, quien lo viera, parecíamos amigas. Fruncí el ceño… esta humana… ¿podría ser que esta humana… estuviera interesada en mí? ¿nuevamente estoy confundiendo las cosas? Al terminar el curso de ese día, la invite a beber algo, ya fuera café, té o alcohol. En nuestra salida, no demostró ninguna intención más que la de ser mi amiga… ¿podría seducirla? ¿podría hacerlo? ¿soy capaz? Fujino me había dejado muy insegura… ya no sabía si lo que entendía de su actitud era correcto o no, si tenía el encanto para lograrlo, si era lo suficientemente atractiva e inteligente. Fujino me había golpeado fuerte.

Unas dos horas más tarde, por ahí de las diez de la noche, Senou-san estaba un poco alegre y me pidió que la acompañase hasta la puerta de la habitación donde se hospedaba. ¿Era esa una invitación para quedarme? ¿o lo decía simplemente porque no quería llegar sola y en ese estado? Pero en realidad no estaba ebria, solo un poco sonriente. Llegamos al hotel, subimos en el ascensor hasta su puerta y con la cabeza hecha un lio la despedí fuera de su habitación, sin atreverme a más. Espere por alguna reacción de ella, pero aquello no sucedió. Entonces, me di cuenta de que quizás y solo quizás, yo he estado malinterpretando la conducta de los demás.

Todos los que éramos foráneos nos hospedábamos en el mismo hotel, así que regrese a mi habitación silenciosamente, sorprendida por el descubrimiento. Al día siguiente, me limite a ser la "amiga-ex-compañera" de Senou. Nos sentamos todo el día juntas tomando el dichoso curso, nos acompañamos en el almuerzo y luego, a la hora de salida, nos despedimos, cada quien fue a su habitación. Por ese día, no hubo más. Volví a confirmar mis sospechas. Quizá no soy tan guapa como siempre lo he creído, o quizá, simplemente a Senou no le atraen las mujeres, es posible, es una perfecta y valida opción. El jueves, volvió a repetirse la misma rutina, con algunas particularidades, obviamente, pero en sí, casi lo mismo, excepto que cuando terminamos el curso, ella fue la que me invito a beber.

Mi mente inocente no imagino alguna otra cosa más, después de todo, había llegado a la conclusión de que siempre que sospechara algún interés hacia mí, debía descartarlo, ya que eso me estaba haciendo la vida miserable. Claro que, fue completamente inesperado el beso que me dio luego de llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Me quede perpleja. Al momento no supe que hacer, luego la miré a los ojos, lindos ojos azules, completamente diferentes a los de Fujino, luego miré su boca. Que importa, me dije, y la besé. No era para nada como había sido con Fujino, mi corazón no latía tan fuerte, su aroma no era tan excitante, y el sabor de su boca no era nada adictivo, no sentía la necesidad de comérmela a besos y, aun así, continúe.

De un momento a otro Senou cerró la puerta de la habitación y me llevo con ella hasta la cama, me tiro sobre ella, luego me dio la vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí. Comenzó a frotarse en mi cuerpo, de algún modo me parecía algo impaciente… ¿había esperado esto desde el martes? Creo entonces que no me había equivocado a la hora de suponer sus intenciones. Senou quería sexo conmigo porque la atraía, independientemente de si le gustaban las mujeres o no, de si tenía sentimientos o no, o cualquier otra variable. Mi primera intención fue complacerla, pero ¿podría hacerlo? ¿podría tener sexo con aquella mujer que no me atraía en realidad? Ya había descubierto que mis deducciones no estaban tan alejadas de la verdad, lo demás ya no era necesario, además, ni siquiera me excitaba.

Para escaparme de la situación, fingí que quería vomitar, había bebido tan solo un poco más que la vez pasada, así que parecía un poco creíble, pero para mejorar la situación, actué como si en verdad necesitara el retrete junto a mí, claro que aquello le bajo las ganas a la pobre de Senou. De una y otra forma, logré zafarme de la situación, me fui diciéndole que no quería molestarla más y que en verdad sentía no estar en buenas condiciones. Quizá con la creencia de que había vomitado, me dejo ir bastante fácil. Al día siguiente nos saludamos un poco incomodas, pero sobre la marcha se suavizo la tensión. Ese fue nuestro último día de curso, así que, al finalizar, nos despedimos, intercambiamos nuestros números de celular y cada quien subió a su tren correspondiente. La experiencia me había ayudado a darme cuenta de que yo no estaba tan mal, no estaba exagerando las cosas ni imaginándolas, Fujino, en algún punto, me dio a entender una cosa y luego sucedió otra, completamente contradictoria a la situación.

Me sentí mejor conforme viajaba en el tren, más segura de mi misma, más confiada. Si bien Senou es una simple humana, no como Fujino que posee sangre sobrenatural, pero tampoco era como cualquier hija de vecino, es guapa, aunque no tanto como Fujino. Saber que estuvo interesada en mi sin que yo utilizada ninguna artimaña me subía el ego. Quizás… quizás debí haberme acostado con ella… es guapa, lindos ojos azules, cabello castaño, lindo cuerpo también… no, olívalo Kuga, no lo hubieras podido hacer porque no te excitaba. Suspire. Fujino, me lo has robado todo, ya no puedo hacer nada ¿Qué me has hecho? Quizás si jamás la hubiera besado, no compararía a nadie con Fujino, y podría relacionarme con más personas, pero ahora… todo parecía una copia barata de los besos de Fujino, de su aroma, de su textura… volví a suspirar.

Continúe mi viaje hasta llegar a la estación de Kanagawa, y volví a tomar un taxi. Por la noche, tome la determinación de que tenía que hablar con Fujino, así que, al otro día, que no tenía que ir a trabajar, debía hacer lo posible por espiarla y finalmente no dejarle forma para escapar de mí, ya me había evitado por casi tres semanas, era esta mi oportunidad.

Me bañe, cene y me tire a dormir temprano, estaba cansada, había sido un viaje de casi dos horas más el curso; algunas personas habían elegido quedarse, otras como yo, regresamos inmediatamente. Claro que, yo porque tenía cierto motivo urgente. A la mañana siguiente, como si hubiera programado un reloj en mi cabeza, desperté justo unos minutos antes de la hora que había planeado, ganándole a la alarma. Desayuné rápido y me vestí. Monte en mi moto y recorrí el camino hasta la planta, buscando el lugar perfecto para poder espiar a todo el personal que fuera llegando sin delatar mi presencia, por fortuna, había un callejoncito que me permitía ver todo y donde podía ocultarme con todo y motocicleta. Mire mi reloj, aun no daban las siete y media de la mañana, me recargue en el manubrio hasta que la gente comenzó a llegar.

Autos blancos, rojos, azules, verdes, amarillos (asco), grises, bicicletas, el auto de Sugiura, motonetas… comencé a pisotear el suelo con impaciencia, vamos Fujino, ¿acaso quieres llegar tarde? Y justo cuando pensaba eso, paso el auto de Fujino, con ella al volante, solo unos milisegundos me quedé estática, luego encendí la motocicleta y le di alcance. Supongo que se percató de mi presencia porque estaciono lo más cerca de la entrada que pudo, claro, para escapar ¿tanto así me rechazaba? Apreté los dientes y justo cuando detuvo el auto, yo detuve mi motocicleta, estacionándome paralelamente a la ventanilla de su auto. No hubo necesidad de correr, simplemente me baje y camine hasta el auto, incluso le abrí la puerta y le di la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Luego de cerrar la puerta se quedó en silencio mirando el suelo, no había escapatoria, no podía evitarme más.

\- ¿me has estado evitando? -le dije mientras me quitaba el casco, rápidamente volteo a verme.

\- ¿Qué? No… claro que no -eso no se lo creía.

\- ¿cambiaste de celular? -ella se quedó callada, pensando, sabía que yo sabía que me había bloqueado.

-tuve que hacerlo… -exhalo -necesitaba aclarar las ideas, fue difícil para mí -la mire con el ceño fruncido.

-también para mí -comencé a sentirme un poco enojada -eso no se hace, si necesitabas tiempo, solo debías de decirlo, no voy a acosarte, ni ser una molestia -le dije, sin poder controlar mucho mi tono molesto -simplemente, si quieres que solo sea tu amiga, bien, lo prefiero eso a nada.

\- ¿de verdad? -relajo las cejas que tenía tensas - ¿harías eso por mí? -me quede unos segundos en silencio, pensado lo difícil que sería hacerlo, pero, si era necesario…

-sí, claro que si Fujino -dije resignada, por ahora.

-no quiero perderte Kuga -me dijo con emoción en su voz y poniendo su mano en mi antebrazo, eso de alguna forma, no sé, me desanimaba.

-tampoco yo -exhale cansadamente y la mire a los ojos, tuve que mirar un poco hacia arriba, ella traía tacones y yo mis botas para la moto, pero no eran tan altas como sus agujas, sin embargo, lo importante era que por primera vez nos volvíamos a ver después de casi tres semanas, extrañaba sus ojos y cada uno de los bordes de su iris, también extrañe su aroma y la suavidad de su voz -se te va a hacer tarde -le dije con una sonrisa torcida.

-sí, lamento haberte bloqueado -bueno, ahora ya no quedaban dudas -te veo después.

-nos vemos.

Coloco la alarma a su auto y fue caminando un poco apresurada a checar entrada; seriamos todo lo amigas que ella quisiera, pero jamás podría evitar mirarle ese trasero perfectamente formado, firme y respingón. Exhale. Toda la espera había terminado y valido la pena. Volví a colocarme el casco y regresé a mi departamento, a meterme una vez más a mi futón.

Otro fin de semana paso y el lunes que me presente al trabajo, me sentía relativamente bien, relativamente animada. Se sentía algo raro volver al taller después de una semana de ausencia, claro que sería lo mismo para mis otros compañeros que también habían ido, aun no nos llevábamos y solo los conocía de vista. Me presente con Yukimura-san, que me pregunto casi todo sobre el curso ¿comprobaba si había puesto atención? Ja, para la privilegiada mente de Kuga Natsuki, un cursillo como ese era solo un bocadillo.

-me alegro que hayas asimilado todo tan bien -decía mientras garabateaba algo en su tableta.

-bueno, algo, supongo -me mostré modesta, no quería que me vieran como una idiota arrogante.

-no, no, no te minimices, por cierto, ya que estas avanzando tan bien, me permití anotarte aquí -me extendió una hoja, la tomé con curiosidad y comencé a leer.

\- ¿Italia? -le dije sorprendida, luego de terminar de leer la circular.

-es de cupo limitado -me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa - ¿hablas bien inglés? -por favor, para Kuga Natsuki, el inglés no era problema, ni siquiera el francés.

-por supuesto, mi madre no dejaba de forzarme a aprender cosas en mi niñez -le dije, aun mirando la hoja sin creerlo.

Yukimura-san me había agregado a un curso de tres semanas en Roma, sobre diseño de automoción, en aquellas cortas semanas me ilustrarían sobre diseño exterior, interior, de colores y detalles, y diseño gráfico. No iba a ser muy profundo, incluso dudo que los italianos mostrasen sus mejores conocimientos, pero, ¡pero seguramente estaría con madre ese curso! ardí en ganas de irme ya mismo, pero el curso iniciaba el veintisiete de febrero, hasta dentro de un mes.

-entonces ya está decidido -dijo Yukimura-san -espero que lo aproveches Kuga-san.

-lo aprovechare muy bien, muchas gracias Yukimura-san -e hice una reverencia, ¡Que sorpresa me había llevado!

Trabajé diligentemente feliz el resto del día, no vi a Sugiura a la hora del almuerzo, pero si cuando termino mi horario, y le conté lo del viaje a Italia, ella también se sorprendió y emocionó tanto o más que yo, obviamente me felicito y dijo que teníamos que celebrar. Obviamente su celebración consistía en ir beber alcohol hasta quedar hasta las chanclas, pero me negué terminantemente ¡Era lunes!

Al día siguiente, pensé en comunicarle la noticia a Fujino, iba a ser muy duro no verla por ese tiempo, pero tengo fe en que seguiremos en contacto. Sin embargo, a pesar de que quedamos aparentemente como amigas y que yo supongo que con ello no me iba a evitar, no pude encontrarla por ningún lugar aquel día… ¿coincidencia? Exhale, sopesando cada posibilidad mientras checaba la salida. Quizás de casualidad simplemente no coincidimos… quizá no me estaba evitando… quizá.

Encendí mi motocicleta y conduje con bastante pasividad hasta mi departamento. Surgió una idea mientras; si no me estaba evitando, no habría ningún problema en visitarla ¿no? Avente zapatos, pantalón y blusa del trabajo para ponerme algo mucho más cómodo, luego, baje apresurada por las escaleras, no queriendo esperar al estúpido ascensor que se estaba tardando una eternidad. Conduje en relativa calma hasta el departamento de Fujino y sin tener que tocar su timbre para esperar el permiso de entrar, el vigilante me dejo pasar ¿Cómo lo hice? Ningún humano común le dice que no a Kuga Natsuki.

Subí por el ascensor lentamente, a cada piso mi ritmo cardiaco aumentaba, cuando finalmente llegue, respire profundo y exhale de igual forma, luego toque el minúsculo botón de su timbre, enseguida oí los pasos dentro acercarse cada vez más, hasta que por fin llego y abrió.

-hola -Fujino se quedó sorprendida -no te vi todo el día y quería… -fruncí el ceño, algo había en el habiente de su departamento, algo notaba mi nariz - ¿has… cambiado… algo de tu departamento?

\- ¿Qué? -dijo de lo más sorprendida -no he cambiado nada -y se hizo a un lado invitándome a pasar - ¿ves?

-en teoría si… -mire cada detalle del departamento, aparentemente todo estaba igual, excepto que había un olor, un olor extraño, parecido tal vez a algún otro que conozco, pero que definitivamente no había estado ahí antes, un olor raro y difícil de identificar, me molestaba.

\- ¿querías decirme algo? -voltee a verla, su expresión era como la de siempre, ni siquiera tensa ¿estoy exagerando?

-ah yo, me iré a Italia dentro de un mes -Fujino alzo las cejas sorprendida.

\- ¿a Italia? ¿para qué? ¿Cómo? -era la primera vez que me hacía tantas preguntas juntas.

-es un curso, serán solo tres semanas -sonreí.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -dijo aún más sorprendida -creí que… lo hiciste sonar como que no volverías -yo me reí -lo has hecho a propósito.

-no, ya sé que eso te gustaría, pero no, volveré -dije, de cierta forma con crueldad para mí.

-no digas eso… -dicen que para evitar el dolor causado por los demás, a veces es mejor herirse a uno mismo, algunas veces con ese tipo de comentarios.

-está bien, está bien -creo que ser cruel conmigo misma, de cierta forma, me ayudaba a que la situación no me doliera, tanto.

-Natsuki -subí los ojos a verla -te extrañaría si te fueras -asentí en silencio, sin creerme mucho sus palabras.

Hablamos tan solo un poco más, y decidí que era lo suficientemente tarde como para retirarme. Nos despedimos y no nos dijimos "hasta luego" como antes, no había mucho caso, era difícil vernos ahora. Quizá era lo apropiado, quizá era necesario darnos esta distancia ahora que había metido la pata con Fujino. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? Me pregunte, luego de bajar por el ascensor. ¿Por qué no fui aceptada? ¿Por qué me rechaza? ¿de verdad es cuestión de ser incondicional? ¿de ser fiel? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperar? ¿es cuestión de tiempo? O simplemente, las cosas ¿ya están decididas? Pero que pensamientos más pesimistas Kuga. Monte mi motocicleta y deje aquellos pensamientos atrás.

\- ¿Italia? -pregunto sin creerlo - ¿sabes hablar italiano? -entorne los ojos.

-no, pero va a ser todo en inglés -le dije un tanto fastidiada.

\- ¿y qué vas a comer? -ay porque siempre tenía que hacer tantas preguntas -a ti no te gusta la comida italiana.

-bueno, pues ya encontrare algo, el caso es que necesitaba que lo supieras -ella suspiro.

-está bien, yo le diré a tu madre -inmediatamente volví a ver a Tokiha.

-no le digas -fruncí las cejas.

\- ¿Por qué? -ella también frunció las cejas.

-porque va a llamarme y me hará montones de preguntas y me va a pedir que le traía algo y no tengo ganas de lidiar con ella -me cruce de brazos.

-es tu madre -dijo con gesto grave.

-eso ya lo sé -obviamente no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer -no se lo vas a decir a menos que tenga un accidente y muera.

Había ido a hacerle una visita a Tokiha y al chiquillo, a informar de mi próximo viaje y a preguntar sobre el embarazo, ya tenía tres meses, lo que me hacía preguntarme ¿Por qué no me había pedido que la llevara a sus consultas y todas esas cosas molestas? ¿se habría dado por vencida?

-está bien, no le diré nada -termino aceptando - ¿y ahora quien me acompañara a la consulta de ese mes? -arrugue la boca ¿me estaba queriendo hacer sentir culpable?

-le diré a Sugiura que me haga el favor -le dije, pensando en cómo tendría que suplicarle a Sugiura para que lo hiciera.

-no, no es necesario que vaya -creo que Tokiha no quiere a Sugiura ¿porque será? De todas maneras, eso me convenía.

La semana continuo y también en su momento le informe a Yuuki de mi pequeño viajecito. Ya solo me quedaba esperar hasta la fecha para salir del viaje. El resto de la semana transcurrió bastante normal, con una Yukimura-san muy exigente, pero eso ya no era novedad. Llegado el sábado, deseé con todas mis fuerzas encontrarme a Fujino, y no sé si los dioses estaban de mi lado, pero la encontré justo cuando checaba su salida.

-tiempo sin verte -le dije a sus espaldas, volteo casi de inmediato.

-ara, ara -alzo las cejas -pero si han sido solo unos días.

-unos días en el taller parecen mucho tiempo -y me encogí de hombros - ¿vas a hacer algo? ¿quieres ir a comer? -le pregunte de lo más casual, pero por dentro temblé como una hoja, que no me evitara, que no me evitara.

-no puedo -hija de su… - ¿puede ser en la noche? ¿una cena? -de noche he.

-claro, te invito a cenar -me acerque hasta poder pasar mi tarjeta y checar la salida.

Bien, me dije, todo está bien, no me rechazo, no me está evitando, las cosas parecen bien, debo mantenerme así, tengo que acercarme aún más a Fujino, necesito estar muy presente porque desapareceré por tres semanas. Fujino se despidió de mi con la promesa de vernos más tarde, luego de que arranco el auto, suspire, joder Natsuki, contrólate un poquin. Pero quien, teniendo a Fujino ¿podría controlarse? Regrese a mi departamento feliz, están yendo bien las cosas.

\- ¿y ya compraste tu maleta? -por la noche, decidimos comer sushi y beber un buen sake.

-eh… -me lleve una mano a la barbilla, lo cierto es que tengo una buena maleta, pero no creo que sea suficiente para tres semanas -creo que necesitare una nueva -una grande con muchos compartimentos, ¡Sí!

-si quieres vamos mañana a ver maletas, conozco buenos sitios -ella es tan, tan linda. Evite suspirar frente a ella.

-me harás un buen favor -levante la copa de sake y brindamos con una sonrisa. Ese momento fue malditamente bueno.

Al día siguiente, ella paso a buscarme en su auto y me llevo a un centro comercial en pleno Shibuya, recorrimos muchas tiendas, en parte buscando, en parte perdiendo el tiempo y también pasando el tiempo juntas, no fue sino hasta casi el medio día, cuando encontré la maleta perfecta, era grande, resistente, tenía rueditas y una agarradera; la dependienta del lugar, insistió mucho en vendérmela en conjunto con otras dos maletas de menor tamaño, pero me negué rotundamente, al final me la vendió. Empacamos la maleta en la cajuela y luego fuimos a comer.

Parecía que no hubiera pasado algún hecho importante entre Fujino y yo, o al menos Fujino lo hacía parecer así, yo trataba de no recordarlo, sin embargo, mientras almorzábamos me descubrí mirando sus labios en más de una vez, de forma completamente inconsciente. Cada que yo misma me descubría me regañaba por dentro, vamos, no seas tan evidente Kuga, disimula un poco. Si Fujino se dio cuenta o no, no dijo una sola palabra.

La salida termino cuando Fujino me llevo a mi edificio. Bajamos la maleta y nos despedimos con un hasta luego. Como me hubiera gustado que fuese un poco más cálida conmigo, más cercana, pero ahora era lógico que no lo seria así por un tiempo. ¿Debería darle un espacio? ¿Dejar de insistir por algunas semanas? Quizás si lo hacía, podría ella sentirse más cómoda, sin algún tipo de presión. Suspire. La verdad, ya no sabía ni por donde, ni que intentar para que las cosas entre ella y yo mejoraran. Subí el elevador con todo y maleta, al llegar a mi departamento avente los zapatos y metí mis patitas al kotatsu, ya era febrero, pero aun hacia bastante frio.

La semana volvió a comenzar, bastante común, bastante rutinaria, bastante monótona, parecía que iba a ser como cualquier otra hasta que el martes, por una u otra casualidad, Fujino y yo nos encontramos en el comedor, algo raro, a decir verdad. Nos sentamos juntas y platicamos como auténticas amigas, quejándonos un poco de nuestros jefes y lo que el trabajo nos hacía en el cuerpo, la verdad es que tenía tensos los músculos, últimamente tenia demasiada actividad física, yendo de un lado a otro en el taller, por suerte, completamente diferente a mi horrendo trabajo de oficina; por otro lado, Fujino decía que tenía mucho papeleo amontonándose en su escritorio. Nos quejábamos, pero al menos yo, era feliz en el taller, por Fujino no puedo hablar.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a un onsen? -le dije, la idea se me paso muy rápido por la cabeza y la dije muy rápido, sin pensar en lo que implicaba.

-ara, ara -dijo en ese característico tonito suyo que me derretia- ¿me quieres ver desnuda? -mi corazón pego un brinco e instantáneamente sentí calor en el rostro.

-no… de verdad que no, solo se me ocurrió -y de verdad que así había sido, fue sin malicia, pero luego de insinuarlo, bueno… ¡claro que me gustaría verla!

-mmmm -Fujino me miro muy fijamente durante unos minutos, yo desee esconderme.

-olvidemos el onsen, quizá hay que buscar un lugar donde den masajes -prefería sacrificar la idea del onsen.

-no, no, la idea del onsen me agrada -oh por todos los dioses…

Y así, mis estimadas, en aquel almuerzo Fujino y yo acordamos ir a un onsen el fin de semana. Al terminar el almuerzo mi corazón corría demasiado rápido, imaginando todas las posibilidades. Fujino en yukata, Fujino en toalla, Fujino sin-na-da. Oh por todos los dioses ¿de verdad tenía tanta suerte? Por ese día parecía que sí. Trabaje con buen humor el resto del día, me fui a mi departamento con buen humor, excelente diría yo, y al otro día, estaba bastante animada y es que… ¡es Fujino en un onsen!

-Kuga-san -era Yukimura-san -hazme un favor -alce una ceja -no me gusta agarrarte de saca-copias, pero necesito que por lo menos lleves estos archivos, pide que sean dos copias de cada uno -me entrego seis carpetas de buen grosor.

-está bien, no se preocupe Yukimura-san -estaba feliz ¿Qué importaba llevar unas estúpidas copias? Ojalá me hubiera negado.

-gracias Kuga -Yukimura enseguida se fue perdiéndose en el taller.

Apreté las carpetas en mi brazo y me dirigí a las oficinas, sin ninguna idea en particular o quizás, sin pensar en nada más, sabía perfectamente donde estaba la habitación de las fotocopias así que caminé pasando varias oficinas hasta llegar a mi destino, donde estaban las maquinas, pero nada de algún encargado, con bastante naturalidad me quede esperando que sucediera algo, que alguien llegara, pero lo que llego a mis oídos fueron unos comentarios especialmente, como decirlo… ¿curiosos? Hasta cierto punto, o hasta cierta parte.

-es Kuga -oí que susurro alguien a lo lejos ¿hablaban de mí?

-ay si, la cambiaron de área, es una lástima - ¿estaban acaso, chismeando sobre mí? ¿Cómo es que jamás había escuchado un chismorreo como este? Afine mi oído con curiosidad.

-supongo que sí, tiene ese algo que la hace parecer inalcanzable -oh rayos, si siguen así mi ego crecerá.

-Fujino-san también es inalcanzable -continuo la otra mujer. Al escuchar su nombre una tenue sonrisa se instaló en los labios.

-ja, Fujino no solo es inalcanzable, es imposible -alcé una ceja -oí de la señora Itabe -Itabe es una de las secretarias del gerente -que conoció a su prometido -se deshizo la sonrisa de mis labios para pasar a sentir que algo descendió por mi garganta y exploto en mi pecho, frio, frio, me apoyé en una fotocopiadora, petrificada. No lo oíste Kuga, no lo oíste, no es verdad.

\- ¡no puede ser! -al parecer la otra mujer asintió en silencio - ¿es lo que me ibas a contar ayer?

-sí, Itabe-san dice que es un joven muy apuesto, cabello negro, ojos dorados, sonrisa perfecta ¡tiene tanta suerte Fujino!

-no solo ella, él debió haber hecho algo muy bueno en su otra vida.

Escuché las palabras con un vacío en mi mente, abrí los ojos y apreté los dientes con una tensión que parecía expandirse por todo mi cuerpo sin ser consciente, y sin querer, rompí la maquina fotocopiadora por la fuerza que ejercí en mi mano apoyada. Con aquella simple descripción… seria acaso… ¿Kanzaki? Puse tanta fuerza en mis dientes que comenzaron a doler. No era cierto, no es verdad. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse, la furia se esparcía por mis venas como una sustancia ardiente. No podía ser, no podía ser, me niego a creerlo.

-ya lo sé, Itabe-san dijo que los encontró en el Midtown*, fue toda una sorpresa cuando se presentaron. Pero, lo más importante, es que él le dijo que la boda es en marzo.

\- ¿¡que!? ¡no puede ser! ¿¡tan rápido!? -fue lo mismo que pensé y tuve que sentarme ante la noticia - ¿te dijo que día?

-creo que después del equinoccio de primavera -trague dificultosamente y me lleve una mano a la boca.

Me quede en silencio por un largo, largo, larguísimo rato. No vuelvo a escuchar conversaciones ajenas… aunque no lo había podido evitar, tengo buen oído. Me lleve ambas manos a la cara. No era cierto, no era real. Porque… porque Fujino jamás me lo había dicho, y se supone que somos amigas ¡amigas maldita sea! No, tranquila, respira profundo, es solo un chisme, puede ser falso, puede ser solo una broma o simplemente una equivocación colosal, así que lo que tengo que hacer, simplemente, es comprobar su veracidad.

Tuve que reponerme rápidamente, aquellas dos mujeres continuaban cuchicheando sobre muchas más personas, pero nada de aquello ya me importaba. Me lleve los dedos al puente de la nariz y respire. Solamente no es verdad Kuga, lo vas a descubrir, no es verdad y ya está… quise engañarme, mentirme, pero en el fondo sabía que, aunque aún no había pruebas sólidas, eso podría explicar porque me había rechazado Fujino… empuñe las manos y apreté con fuerza, si es verdad lo matare… matare a ese tipo y lo desapareceré. Ella no se va a casar con nadie.

* * *

*Omikuji: Son pequeños papelitos, doblados o enrollados, que se adquieren en la gran mayoría de templos y santuarios japoneses, aparentemente predicen el futuro y la fortuna.

*Midtown: Es un rascacielos de 248 metros que tiene oficinas, residencias, un museo, zona verde con arboles y centro comercial. Llamativo, moderno y súper lujoso.

* * *

Bueno, pues si, así esta la cosa, pensaba regodearme descaradamente porque gozo con el sufrimiento ajeno (en cierta medida y sin sadismo) pero, he recibido una terrible noticia, así que, simplemente no puedo, no tengo tanta maldad en mi como creí.

Una vez mas gracias por todos sus comentarios, soy muy feliz cuando los leo y son muy motivantes, también a las personas que siguen el FF, que leen y aunque solo lo visiten, gracias, ver las visitas y las vistas me hace feliz también.

Gracias lezamab01 por tu comentario, si, les hago sufrir porque me gusta (lo admito con descaro), en realidad me gusta leer sus reacciones, ten paciencia y sigue leyendo.

Gracias DanyFujino, por tu doble comentario y por tu predilección, podrás leer (a su debido tiempo) la perspectiva de Shizuru, (si ves mis errores de edición o dedazos en esas veces que lo has leído dímelo para corregirlo jeje).

Gracias Chat'de'Lune,lo cierto es que a mi también me hace gracia la palabra "calzones"; no creo entender por completo tu situación, pero yo no creo en ninguna divinidad y mi familia es cristiana (y unos católicos), así que, bueno, es algo ligeramente parecido.

Gracias Liz, tristemente, lo que tu quieres, no paso, pero eso le da sentido a la trama.

Gracias Setsuna M, ciertamente, has predicho mis retorcidas intenciones, si que le has puesto atención a la trama.

Gracias Lacroixmich, que bueno que me comentas, siempre es bueno leer un nuevo comentario, sobre la salud sexual de Natsuki, bueno, esto es un FF, no estoy enseñando educación sexual (lo he hecho, ciertamente, he dado una que otra platica en escuelas), así que bueno, jeje, esto no es educativo, al menos no de ese modo, lo siento por eso.

Gracias Caro HJ, eres muy amable al decir que escribo bien, pero creo que aun puedo mejorar, sin embargo gracias por tu elogio, me hace feliz ya que mi principal intención, que es transmitir las emociones, veo que se ha cumplido.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	21. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20.

Más tarde, cuando las copias estuvieron listas y entregadas a Yukimura-san, volví a mi lugar de trabajo, hice las cosas de forma automática y silenciosa, no podía pensar en alguna otra cosa, mi cabeza estaba inundada de una sola idea. Tengo que descubrir si los chismes son reales, pero… ¿cómo? A ver, piénsalo bien Kuga ¿Qué harías si ella fuera tu… prometida? Lo normal sería ir a verla, estar con ella, y Fujino vive sola, podría recibirme como una visita o vivir juntas, no… debe ser lo primero… ¡Por eso el olor extraño! Tuvo sentido en ese momento, la había ido a visitar y aún quedaba rastro de aquel idiota… no, no, puede ser también una coincidencia, después de todo son amigos de la preparatoria, sería normal visitarla ¿no?... pero, ¿después de tanto tiempo?

Como sea, en el caso de que sea verdad, tendría que visitarla, obviamente fuera del horario de trabajo, ya sea que la invita a salir o la visita así que, tengo que espiar a Fujino, no queda otra opción. Tengo que empezar desde hoy; puedo hacerlo, tengo que salir casi al mismo tiempo que ella del trabajo, nada de horas extras y debía empezar cuanto antes. Justo en ese momento termino mi horario. Mi corazón brinco, deje todo como estaba, me sacudí y agarré mis cosas para salir echando humo.

-Kuga-san -ay no, era Yukimura-san -había olvidado preguntarte ¿ya tienes pasaporte? - ¿Qué? ¿para eso me molestaba?

-eh… no, no tengo -intente ser educada y paciente. En ese momento, olvide por completo el que me había hecho Sugiura antes.

-rayos ¿de verdad? Hay que tramitarlo y cuanto antes, ojalá quede antes de la fecha –¿Por qué me estaba hablando? ¿y porque me estaba quedando? ¿Por qué? -mira, tráeme estos papeles para mañana -me extendió una hoja que guarde descuidadamente en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-sí, está bien, nos vemos, adiós -dije de forma rápida y salí con prisa para llegar al estacionamiento y descubrir que el auto de Fujino aún estaba ahí. Bien, eso es perfecto.

Subí a mi motocicleta y me largué, sentía las palpitaciones de mi corazón retumbándome en la cabeza, necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde pudiera espiar la salida de Fujino, pero dada la hora, lo tuve que hacer rápido, por suerte, el callejón que me había servido la vez pasada, me ayudo esta vez también, era lo suficientemente oscuro como para cubrirme. Me metí con todo y moto a esperar el momento en el que apareciera. Después de una hora de espera, asumí que hizo horas extras. Estaba casi durmiéndome cuando vi las luces de un auto, fije los ojos en el conductor cuando paso de lado y resulto ser ella. Dejé que el auto se fuera hasta que ya cuando me llevaba cuatro calles, encendí la motocicleta y comencé a seguirla.

La "sorpresa" de aquel día, es que Fujino se paró en un minisúper a comprar té, luego, llego a su departamento, seguida por mí, obviamente, y espere, estacione mi motocicleta a la vuelta del departamento y me escondí lo mejor que pude entre unos arbustos y espere… y seguí esperando. Nada paso hasta la una de la mañana. Esa noche no hubo suerte… o simplemente es que no existía el prometido… ¿y si se lo preguntas? ¿Qué pasaría si se lo preguntara directamente? ¿me respondería con sinceridad? Pero si no te lo ha dicho antes… bueno, pero es posible que no sea verdad, entonces ¿Cómo podría habérmelo dicho? Sin embargo… si se daba la casualidad de que fuera verdad y no me lo había dicho… ¿Por qué no me lo habría contado? Todavía no pienses en eso Kuga, aún no hay nada seguro, esperemos por unos días, si yo fuera su prometido, trataría de verla cada día, eso si es que hay sentimientos de por medio.

Regresé a mi departamento, comí un cereal y me fui a dormir. Tendría solo unas horas de sueño, pero era necesario sacrificarlas para poder salir de dudas. Horas más tarde, cuando sonó la alarma de mi despertador, francamente me sentí con verdaderas ganas de no levantarme y mandar todo a la mierda, pero no podía hacerlo, necesitaba pagar la renta. Al principio fue difícil, el mero hecho de mantener los ojos abiertos me costaba, sin embargo, luego de lavarme la cara con agua fría, volví a ser yo. Me senté a desayunar otro cereal mientras meditaba mis métodos.

Para esta misión, lo adecuado sería ponerme ropa poco llamativa, negra de preferencia y que mi motocicleta no destacara, lo último sería difícil, porque no quería pintar mi motocicleta… quizás si le pusiera un plástico o cambiara de vehículo. No, eso ultimo será imposible. Si no puedo pasar completamente desapercibida para Fujino, quizás solo debería espiarla en su departamento, salir inmediatamente de la planta e irme a espiar su departamento. Si, esa era la mejor solución. De esa forma podría saber cuándo llega, si la visitan y quien la visita, y por cuanto tiempo, si sale con alguien, si llegan por ella o si se va sola y a donde va. Bien. No volvería a perseguir a Fujino, pero estaré al tanto de todo su movimiento.

Termine mi cereal y decidí empacar un pantalón negro por si acaso y me lleve puesta una chaqueta negra. Cuando llegue a trabajar, Yukimura-san pregunto por los papeles que me había pedido y con vergüenza admití que los había olvidado, obviamente Yukimura-san me llamo la atención. Trabaje todo el día con una sola cosa en la mente, largarme cuanto antes para ir a espiar que sucedía en el departamento de Fujino, por lo que, cuando termino mi horario, salí con bastante prisa del taller. Monte en mi moto, cheque que Fujino aún no hubiera salido antes que yo y conduje hasta su departamento, al llegar di un recorrido visual para encontrar el escondite perfecto, pero no fue nada fácil, había montones de edificios departamentales que hacían difícil el espionaje. Fruncí el ceño y me mordí una uña, debía haber una solución ¿pero cuál? Mire insistentemente a los edificios, si tan solo pudiera mirar desde el techo de alguno… ¿y porque no? Mire al que estaba frente al de Fujino, vamos, no era tan alto como el otro, y, si fuera un humano común sería prácticamente imposible, solo si fuera un humano común. Kuga Natsuki es más que un mediocre humano.

Estacione mi motocicleta en un callejoncillo que quedaba entre uno y otro edificio, mire la pared, lisa en su mayoría, pero con bordes, balcones y ventanas. Eran como diez pisos del suelo hasta el techo, pero a estas alturas Kuga Natsuki no se rinde. Me frote las manos y concentre toda mi fuerza en bíceps y antebrazos, tarde un poco sí, pero con esfuerzo y paciencia llegue hasta el techo trepando como una autentica araña.

Aquel día mi estrategia fue buena, logre ver el momento exacto en el que Fujino llego, estaciono su auto y entro a su edificio, luego me di cuenta de que necesitaba mirar más de cerca a todos los que entraban o salían, ya que no tengo visión del halcón. A las doce con once minutos ya no podía con mi alma así que regrese. No hubo ninguna visita, quizás eran puros rumores después de todo. Nada más poner la cabeza en la almohada deje de saber de mí para que mi conciencia se perdiera. Al otro día, volví a repetir la misma rutina y esta vez sí lleve los mentados papeles a Yukimura-san, además antes de llegar a espiar al edificio de enfrente, compre unos binoculares ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Jamás imagine que compraría una de esas cosas.

Con binoculares en mano, me dedique a espiar a cada persona que llegaba a los alrededores. Me di cuenta que estar vigilando un sitio puede ser sumamente cansado, miras a un lado, a otro, abajo, más abajo, y siempre hay un lugar de donde llega alguien, nunca puedes descansar de aquello, estas poniendo toda tu atención constantemente en cada detalle, o al menos yo lo hacía. Una hora más tarde, vi el momento exacto en el que llego Fujino, imagine que haría lo mismo que el día anterior pero no fue así. Salió de su auto y se quedó ahí unos minutos, en seguida fruncí el ceño. Venia de hacer horas extra, seguramente quería tomar un baño caliente, cenar y acostarse, pero no, estaba ahí, en medio de la noche, con frio, esperando algo. Exhale, y tanto yo, como Fujino esperamos hasta que llego un auto plateado que estaciono justo al lado de Fujino, dirigí mis binoculares a enfocar a la persona que manejaba el auto, no supe quién era hasta que bajo del auto y pude notar el repugnante rosto de Kanzaki. Apreté los dientes y sentí una presión en la sien.

Eso no significa algo Kuga, no significa algo, solo son amigos, siempre han sido amigos. Me repetí eso como un mantra hasta que Kanzaki abrazo a Fujino y yo casi reviento en rabia, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese sucio humano a ponerle sus repugnantes manos encima? ¿¡Como!? Apreté los dientes con rabia y continúe mirando. Ellos hablaron un poco y luego se dirigieron al edificio. Mastiqué miles de groserías hasta que por la ventana de Fujino, vi como el interior se iluminaba. Ya no quedaba duda de que el olor que había percibido la vez pasada, pertenecía a Kanzaki. Lo voy a matar, que no quede duda, lo matare.

El muy infeliz se quedó en el departamento de Fujino DOS horas. Casi no pude soportarlo, tuve unas monstruosas ganas de subir e irrumpir el departamento para matarlo ahí mismo y echarlo por el balcón con la esperanza de que no sobreviviera la caída de cinco pisos, pero no lo hice, hice muchas respiraciones profundas para ayudarme a conservar la calma. Sin embargo, casi me aviento desde el techo del edificio cuando vi como salían ambos del edificio ¿Por qué lo acompañaba hasta su auto? ¿Por qué? Y luego, ese infeliz, asqueroso, hijo de mala madre se atrevió a querer darle un beso. Por suerte Fujino lo evito con una sonrisa y algo le dijo que hizo que ese idiota de mierda se quedara a gusto, luego subió a su estúpido auto y se fue.

Fujino regreso a su departamento en calma, pero yo, yo ya no tenía más dudas, era verdad, los chismes eran verdad… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo había contado? ¿Por qué tuve que enterarme con un chisme? ¿Por qué tuve que averiguarlo de esta forma? Respire hondo y deje los binoculares a un lado, ya no volverían a servirme porque no volvería a espirarla, las cosas ya estaban hechas y las preguntas contestadas. Lo que ahora correspondía hacer… fruncí las cejas y apreté los dientes con decisión… es matar a Kanzaki.

La rabia comenzó a inundarme, pensamientos negativos y de cierta manera enfermos por el odio comenzaron a llegar a mí. Respire profundamente mientas sentía de todo. Definitivamente no dejare que ese grandísimo imbécil se case con Fujino, ella jamás se casara con alguien que no sea yo. Si no es mía, que no sea de nadie, matare a cada pretendiente que tenga por el resto de mis días, hasta que al final, me elijas a mi Fujino, solo a mí. Tú… yo… si vas a ser esposa de alguien, has de ser solo la mía. No hay ni un camino más.

Eran casi las once de la noche y decidí marcharme, era poco probable que ahora sucediera algo más en el departamento de Fujino. Monte en mi moto y conduje a elevada velocidad, en casi treinta minutos llegue a mi departamento, me quite los zapatos y en automático me prepare un cereal. Me senté a comerlo en silencio mientras decidía la mejor forma de deshacerme de Kanzaki. Una de ellas podría ser seguirlo a su casa luego de que visitara a Fujino, por lo que tendría que volver a vigilar el departamento de Fujino. Me lleve una mano al mentón, no, no lo seguiré a su casa, no me tomare demasiadas molestias, en el pecado llevara la penitencia.

Iba a necesitar algunos preparativos especiales, dependiendo de cuanto tardaran serían los días que le queden de vida a Kanzaki. Al día siguiente, nada más salir de la planta, fui a un taller mecánico, había escuchado buenas críticas de el así que podía confiar en que tratarían bien a mi bebé, pedí que le hicieran mantenimiento, le cambiaran el tubo de escape y le pusieran un silenciador, necesitaba sigilo.

El mantenimiento y la instalación duraron casi tres días, ya que la había llevado en sábado, así que debía estar lista el próximo lunes, por la tarde tal vez. Fujino y yo habíamos quedado de ir el domingo a un onsen en el barrio Sumida, me vi tentada a cancelar, pero ¿Qué tan bueno sería cancelar? Definitivamente voy a matar a Kanzaki, si cancelo ¿despertaría algún tipo de sospecha? Lo pensé el resto del sábado, con la frente pegada a la mesa. Al final decidí ir por pleno compromiso, no porque realmente lo quisiera, si, era Fujino en ropa interior, Fujino en toalla, Fujino enjabonándose, Fujino lavándose el cabello, simplemente Fujino, pero también la imaginaba con ese imbécil, la imagen regresaba a mi mente vívidamente, así que no pude ni siquiera voltear a verla, pase casi toda la visita en las nubes, pensando, imaginando, ideando la manera de matar a Kanzaki con el mayor sufrimiento que se merece…

Estuvimos un rato en el onsen, yo me encontraba taciturna y Fujino tampoco hizo mucho esfuerzo por entablar una conversación ¿Qué pensaría ella? No lo sé… tal vez estuviera pensando en ¡como decirme que se va a casar! La realidad es que no fue así. Seguramente estaría pensando en todos los preparativos de su estúpida boda. Comencé a sentirme rabiosa, así que me levante y fui a secarme, termine en una sala de estar, fuera de los baños, bebiendo una gaseosa, entonces llego Fujino. Quizás se diera cuenta de que me sucedía algo, quizás no, ojalá y no. Fuera como fuese, me llevo de regreso a mi departamento y no dijo ni pregunto nada. Carajo, no le importo de nada… quizás no noto nada extraño en mi… ¡porque está pensando en Kanzaki, pedazo de idiota! Joder, eso me fastidiaba, mi propia mente actuando en mi contra. Fujino se fue y yo subí por el elevador, recargada en el muro, cansada y fastidiada de todo y de todos. Al final, pase la tarde metida en el kotatsu.

El lunes por la tarde, recogí mi moto, cuando volví a encenderla, en comparación con antes era notoriamente más bajo el ruido que emitía, realmente una gran diferencia, no supe que sentir, por un lado, servía para mis planes y por otro, no tenía ese rugido de siempre… bueno, ya, tranquilízate, se lo volverás a cambiar. Pagué los servicios y me fui. Podría haberlo hecho yo, pero no tengo las herramientas adecuadas, aunque tomarlas prestadas de la planta era una opción tentadora, sin embargo, si se enteran podría haber consecuencias no muy gratas.

Luego conseguí un mono de un azul oscuro, y finalmente una buena maleta. Guantes y botas ya tenía. A la mitad de la semana las preparaciones estuvieron listas y volví a vigilar el departamento de Fujino. Me queda semana y media para irme de viaje, así que debía hacerlo en esta o la siguiente. Quizá lo más conveniente es hacerlo en esta semana, si lo hago muy seguido de mi viaje podría ser sospechoso ¿Para quién? Para Fujino, a pesar de que ella debe creer que yo aún no lo sé.

Espié la noche del miércoles, el jueves y el viernes, no hubo nada, ¿Dónde rayos se había metido aquel imbécil? ¿es que acaso no le importa Fujino?

-hey Kuga -Sugiura se sentó conmigo en el almuerzo del sábado.

-hey -le dije mientras continuaba pensando en donde estaba ese grandísimo idiota, tengo prisa.

-no te había visto, ¿has estado muy ocupada en el taller? ¿le diste algo a Fujino por el catorce? -tuve que cortar el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-no… no le di nada -lo había pensado pero dados los hechos… además, Fujino tampoco me había dado algo, y era lógico en dicha situación, a quien seguramente le habría dado algo es al estúpido de Kanzaki, rechine los dientes del coraje.

\- ¿Por qué? podría ser una buenísima oportunidad -me quede mirando a Sugiura en silencio, sopesando las ventajas e inconvenientes de contarle mis más recientes descubrimientos.

-pensé que sería molesto para ella -no me decidí rápido.

\- ¿molesto? A nadie le molesta que le regalen cosas -Sugiura tiene una moral flexible, pero ¿sería tan flexible como para estar de acuerdo con un asesinato?

-sí, molesto, después de todo me rechazo -moví la lengua inquieta dentro de mi boca, quería decírselo, pero mis instintos me decían que no, esto debía ser un asunto solo mío, quizá eran solo imaginaciones mías, quizá hasta me apoyara y me consiguiera armas, pero decidí seguir mis instintos.

-mmm… -se oía que no estaba muy conforme con mi decisión, pero se lo callo - ¿quieres ir a beber al rato? -piensa una excusa buena para decir que no.

-no, quiero llevar mi ropa a la lavamatica -esa excusa no involucraba a gente que posiblemente conociera Sugiura. Sorprendentemente, Sugiura no insistió.

El almuerzo termino y continúe mi trabajo un poco de mal humor. Salí temprano, obviamente porque trabajo solo medio día y me largué a mi posición de espionaje. Estuve atenta durante dos horas hasta que el auto plateado llego. Me alegraba y a la vez me molestaba. Me mordí los labios, seguramente… seguramente la invito a salir, o la llevara a algún lugar. Él y sus sucias manos seguro querrán aprovecharse de ella. Lo voy a matar… lo voy… lo… apreté los puños y respiré profundo, no pierdas el control justo ahora Kuga. Recuerda: mente fría. Me volví a poner los binoculares y miré cuando Fujino subió al auto plateado y se fue con Kanzaki a quien sabe dónde. Decidí no seguirlos porque si los seguía mirando más tiempo juntos reventaría de coraje y me aventaría a matarlo en cuanto pudiera, claro que, quizá el no haberlos seguido fue peor que realmente verlos, porque en mi cabeza imagine todo tipo de situaciones que me hacían rabiar. Fujino tocándolo, abrazándolo, besándolo, intente no enloquecer ni dar rienda suelta a mi rabia. A veces tu propia imaginación puede ser tu peor enemiga.

Cuatro horas después el auto plateado entro en el estacionamiento del edificio. ¡Ya era hora, hijo de puta! En cuanto vi que estaciono salí corriendo de mi sitio y bajé lo más rápido que pude del edificio, colgándome y saltando, tratando de ser sumamente silenciosa, eran las ocho de la noche, debía tener cuidado. Cuando finalmente toqué el suelo encendí la motocicleta que apenas y emitía un suave susurro. Salí del callejón y me situé casi cuadra y media de la salida del estacionamiento en el que estaba Kanzaki. Si mis cálculos eran correctos, Fujino lo despediría en el estacionamiento, ese imbécil subiría a su auto y se iría, pero no fue así, espere quince minutos a ver salir el auto y nada mas no sucedió. Mastique groserías, apague la moto y me baje, caminando me adelante a mirar el estacionamiento, el auto seguía ahí mismo, apagado. ¡Desgraciado hijo de mala madre! ¡Subió al departamento!

Regresé masticando maldiciones para Kanzaki y subí a mi moto, tuve que esperar casi dos horas ahí hasta que finalmente vi salir el particular auto plateado. Ahora me las vas a pagar todas. Espere que se adelantara dos calles más, eso me daría tiempo para que Fujino entrara a su edificio y no me viera. Cuando el auto llego casi a la tercera calle encendí la moto y comencé la persecución a buena distancia. Al principio iba por calles muy concurridas, pero luego de veinte minutos comenzó a meterse en lugares cada vez más privados y, por lo tanto, solitarios. Kanzaki se había dado cuenta de que lo seguía. Apreté el manubrio y me adelanté hasta quedar casi detrás de su auto. Recorrimos así un par de calles hasta que se detuvo en la entrada de un parque público y bajo del auto, vaya, que valiente. Mi corazón empezó a latir furioso. También baje de la motocicleta, quedamos a escasos tres metros uno del otro.

\- ¿Quién eres? -me espeto. Tan solo oír su voz me enojaba. Me quite el casco y lo mire con el ceño fruncido, el alzo las cejas -Kuga Natsuki…

-me las voy a cobrar todas -le dije sin ocultar mi molestia –tuviste suerte hace unos años, hoy no.

-así que es eso -él sonrió -no te tengo miedo Kuga, en ese momento francamente me asustaste, pero hoy no, las cosas no son iguales a aquellos días.

-lo mismo puedo decir -sentí como la sangre ardía en mi cuerpo -eres esa piedra en el zapato Kanzaki, una piedra muy molesta.

\- ¿te he causado molestias? ¿acaso por Shizuru? - ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla por su norme? ¡Qué descarado! Eso avivo la furia que sentía.

-ya cállate -apreté los dientes, aun no pierdas la calma.

-nunca ha sido para ti, jamás lo será Kuga, sabes, me di cuenta de que te enamoraste a primera vista en aquel festival, hace ya tantos años, pero se va a casar conmigo, tengo el permiso de sus padres y de ella misma -sonrió, burlándose -sabes, incluso ya hemos vivido juntos ¿sabías que estuvo en corea dos años? -se me desencajo la boca -vivió cada día conmigo, en la misma habitación, en la misma cama -sentí como algo se clavó en mi pecho.

-basta Kanzaki -pero en lugar a detenerme a sufrir el dolor, me concentré en sentir la rabia esparciéndose por todo mi cuerpo, quemando -solo incrementaras tu sufrimiento -di el primer paso hacia él y como la rata cobarde que era, se metió al parque, tratando se evadirme por medio de los arboles -eres un cobarde de mierda.

-claro que no -de pronto salió de detrás de un árbol -solo que no quiero quedar expuesto a cualquier persona que vaya pasando.

Respiraba pesadamente, deje fluir la rabia en mi cuerpo y sentí como mis músculos se ponían tensos, el cambio a la primera transformación quedo listo en apenas unos segundos, luego, fui corriendo hasta él, pero me dio una sorpresa, detuvo mis manos que iban a golpear directamente su rostro, pero en sí, eso no fue lo único sorprendente, sus ojos habían cambiado hasta ser pupilas verticales, propias de felinos o reptiles, su estatura había cambiado, al igual que el volumen de sus músculos. Él era un cambiante, la sorpresa me duro poco, tenía sentido que un cambiante quisiera a un humano con sangre sobre natural, la quería para que tuviera a todos sus hijos. Eso incremento la rabia en mí.

\- ¿Quién te crees que soy? -le escupí, cambiando inmediatamente en medio del forcejeo a mi segunda forma, el pelo broto en un dos por tres, las garras y los colmillos se hicieron presentes, pero lo mejor es que pude ver como la cara de Kanzaki pasaba de ser una segura al auténtico pánico.

-eres… eres… -no le di tiempo a decir más, la diferencia de fuerza ahora era colosal, le rompí los huesos de las manos y luego puse las mías en su cuello -me rindo… -alcanzaba a decir, machucando las palabras -por favor… -palabras que solo me hacían enfurecer más, si tanto la quería debía luchar más, así que no la merecía, no merece nada de ella -piedad -su patética actitud me impulso, solo ejercí un poco de más fuerza en su cuello, me costó solo unos segundos más de lo que creí romperle el cuello.

-búrlate ahora, pedazo de mierda -deje caer el cuerpo al suelo y yo volví a mi autentica forma -mis guantes están arruinados… -al igual que mi mono azul, por suerte cubría aun lo necesario, aunque las botas no tuvieron tanta suerte.

Gracias a Kanzaki, todo ocurrió entre los árboles, seguramente creyó que eso le favorecería a su transformación, pero en realidad me ayudo a mí. Regrese hasta donde había dejado mi motocicleta y de un compartimiento saque otro par de guantes que había comprado algún tiempo atrás, luego tome la enorme maleta que recién había adquirido, únicamente para esta ocasión. Regrese donde seguía lo que había sido Kanzaki, tuve que utilizar una fuerza considerable y romperle varios huesos para que el cuerpo lograra entrar en la maleta. Tomé las llaves de su auto y me dirigí al vehículo plateado. Arroje la maleta en el asiento trasero. Antes de entrar al auto me coloque mi casco, cuidando de agarrarme muy bien el cabello. Cuando todo estuvo preparado, encendí el auto y me dirigí a los muelles.

Estando ahí, me escabullí en una terminal de contenedores y tome una pesada barra de metal que encadene a la maleta, luego cuidándome de uno que otro vigilante, tire la maleta con Kanzaki y barra al mar. Fueron solo unos segundos hasta que el paquete se perdió de vista en el oscuro fondo, dejando solo unas burbujas de rastro, que minutos después, se acabaron. Por fin se había acabado la amenaza de Kanzaki, por fin. Una ola de adrenalina me hizo temblar. Esto lo había deseado tanto, tanto tiempo, casi se sentía irreal, pero no era así, porque podía recordar la sensación de cómo le rompí el cuello con mis propias manos; sin armas, sin pistolas o cuchillos, sino con mis propias manos.

Di la media vuelta, ahora solo faltaba deshacerme del auto. Regrese a donde lo había dejado parado y lo encendí, mire largo rato la terminal de contenedores hasta que halle una calle al extremo sur del lugar, cuyo final daba al mar, en algo que parecía una entrada para los buques. En el mayor silencio que pude lo conduje y me detuve cuando casi llegué al final del concreto. Apague el auto, lo deje en neutral y me baje a empujarlo desde la parte trasera. Hizo mucho ruido al caer al agua, pero, luego de que voltee a ambos lados, todo estaba silencioso y sin un solo testigo. El auto plateado se hundió en cuestión de segundos.

Estaba hecho, el trabajo estaba hecho. Sin testigos y sin evidencias, un trabajo perfecto. Bien por mí. Regrese caminando hasta el parque donde continuaba mi moto estacionada, esperándome. Al final, termine llegando a mi departamento casi a las dos de la mañana. Me quite con cierta lentitud el mono hecho jirones y me metí a bañar, donde me lave con una parsimonia impropia de mí, pero mientras tallaba, recordaba cada minuto de aquel evento, cada reacción, cada palabra; había sucedido tan rápido, me pareció sorprendente el descubrir, que apenas unas horas atrás existía Kanzaki y ahora ya solo quedaba en el pasado, como un mal recuerdo, un obstáculo que fue finalmente eliminado.

Luego de lavarme, me metí a la tina, era una tina pequeña, pero peor era nada. Suspire sosegada, había cierto estado de tranquilidad en mí, casi inexplicable, y digo casi porque ahora que Kanzaki había dejado de existir, podía relajarme un poco. Ahora solo me quedaba continuar al lado de Fujino… ¿podré hacerlo? Más bien ¿lo lograre sin decir palabra alguna de lo sucedido hoy? ¿podre guardar bien el secreto? ¿podre callar mis sentimientos? ¿podré olvidar algún día, que ella quiso casarse con ese idiota? Me quede en silencio durante largo rato, sin pensar en la respuesta, sin buscarla. Lo intentare, me dije ratisimo después, lo hare por ella, porque sé que mis sentimientos son puros, son verdaderos. Podre haber cometido una gran falta, un delito quizás, pero no tengo dudas de que mis sentimientos son los correctos, por lo tanto, no debo sentir de ninguna forma culpa. Sin culpa alguna ya que, habíamos luchado en condiciones casi iguales, él era un cambiante, igual que yo, más o menos débil, pero cambiante al final, con las mismas oportunidades de combatir, o casi las mismas, lo cierto es que el resultado es indiscutible, yo predominé la situación, fui más apta. Además, sin duda alguna, de haber tenido la oportunidad, él me habría asesinado, tal como yo lo había hecho.

Suspire. Quien lo hubiera imaginado, ese imbécil un cambiante que por unos momentos me dio batalla. Fruncí ligeramente las cejas, recordando. Las pupilas de Kanzaki, en un momento, cambiaron hasta ser verticales, como las de algunos reptiles o felinos… ¿sería un felino? He escuchado que hay muchos tipos de cambiantes felinos, quizá por eso, se asustó tanto cuando vio mi forma de guerra, donde es indiscutible mi naturaleza lobuna. Ja, estúpido gato, se lo tiene bien merecido.

Minutos después abandone la bañera para pasar a vestirme y finalmente meterme al futón. Me costó un poco dormir, podía decir que estaba tranquila, hasta convencida de eso, pero la verdad era un poquito diferente, luego de taparme hasta la barbilla y apagar las luces, comenzó un cosquilleo por mi espalda, algo parecido a quizás… cierto miedo, miedo a que de un momento a otro alguien entrara por la puerta y me acusara de asesinato, ¿pero quién? Eso no podía ser. Cerré los ojos, convenciéndome de que nadie podía saber lo que había hecho, no había testigos, no había evidencias, había sido perfecto, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, pero sobre todo, Fujino jamás lo descubrirá. No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, pero gracias a eso dormí hasta las dos de la tarde y cuando me levante me dolían algunas partes del cuerpo ¿Cómo era posible? Quizá por los cambios tan bruscos de una forma a otra, quizá porque no estaba acostumbrada, o quien sabe por qué. Comí cereal y miré la programación el resto del día con mis patitas en el kotatsu.

Al otro día, sinceramente llegue a la planta un poco nerviosa. Nadie sabía lo que había hecho, nadie podía saberlo, relájate. Baje de mi moto y cheque la entrada. Había cierta paranoia en mí, y trate por todos los medios de que no se notara absolutamente nada. Camine hasta el taller, rezando por no encontrarme a Fujino, creo que aún no estaba preparada para mirarla a los ojos. Cuando llegue a mi sitio de trabajo respire tranquila, no me la había topado. Comencé con mis labores, al principio un poco desconcentrada, pero a medida de transcurría el tiempo y nadie irrumpía en el taller acusándome de asesinato, comencé a enfocarme.

A la hora del almuerzo dude en ir, pero mi estómago me exigió comida. Rece para no encontrarme a Sugiura, pero esas suplicas no fueron escuchadas. Minutos después de sentarme a comer, apareció ella, trate de actuar normal, ¿Cómo se actúa normal? Sin embargo, creo que todo estuvo bien, Sugiura se quejó del aburrido fin de semana que tuvo y me pregunto por el mío, le dije que dormí hasta tarde y mire la programación, me dijo que debía haber hecho algo más entretenido, si supiera… me encogí de hombros y seguí comiendo.

-bueno, nos queda el próximo sábado -y me guio un ojo.

Tal parecía que Sugiura iba a hacer lo que fuera para desquitar el aburrimiento. Suspire. Le dije que sí y entre una u otra cosa el almuerzo termino. Continúe trabajando por la tarde hasta llegar al final de mis horas de trabajo. Salí del taller fijándome por ambos lados, no podía tener tanta suerte de encontrarme a Fujino, o eso creí, porque llegando al pasillo de la salida, vi en la puerta como Fujino checaba la salida, me quedé a la vuelta del pasillo, oyendo con mis sofisticados oídos como las zapatillas de Fujino se alejaban cada vez más hasta llegar a su auto, luego se encendió el motor y finalmente se fue alejando el ruido de su auto. Salí de mi escondite, por hoy me había salvado, pero ¿y mañana?

Tienes que encontrar la forma de que no se note que estás pensando Kuga, no te delates frente a ella… rayos, pero es que cada que me mira a los ojos me siento completamente transparente. Cheque salida y me fui a mi departamento. Frunce el ceño Kuga, si permaneces con el ceño fruncido jamás se dará cuenta, ceño fruncido e imperturbable, con la cabeza fría. Sí, eso debía ser.

Tuve la suerte de no encontrarme a Fujino hasta el jueves, cuando Yukimura-san me mando a entregar unos documentos para el viaje que ya se aproximaba la siguiente semana. Entre a las oficinas que estaban cerca de la del gerente e inevitablemente me encontré a Fujino. Sin embargo, no fue la situación catastrófica que pude haber fantaseado. Ella estaba mirando unos documentos con una secretaria, al momento que la vi, creí que se daría cuenta de mi presencia, pero no fue así. Fui con la persona a la que debía entregarle mis documentos y Fujino seguía igual de concentrada en su trabajo. Me los recibieron y me despacharon rápidamente. Pronto me sentí como un estorbo, estaba en aquellas oficinas ya sin un motivo, preguntándome que debía hacer ¿saludar a Fujino? ¿hacerme notar? ¿simplemente irme? A cada segundo que pasaba sentía como si todo mundo me mirara ahí, de pie, sin razón alguna. Voltee a verla discretamente, seguía igual de ocupada. Mejor lárgate Kuga, y no hagas el ridículo.

Y así, mis estimadas, me fui de aquel lugar, con una sensación extraña, ya que me había encontrado a Fujino, pero simplemente no había pasado nada de lo que había imaginado que pasaría. Debía estar feliz pero no lo estaba. Después de todo, quería hablar con ella, quería verla, ver esos preciosos ojos, esa boca, la línea de su mandíbula, su cabello, su olor… exhale. Por hoy no Kuga.

El pasaporte ya estaba listo, había aclarado que ya tenía pasaporte, así que mis documentos ya estaban en forma, para el viernes, todo estaba en regla, listo para que yo simplemente abordara el avión y me largara a Italia. Pero era viernes y aun no hablaba con Fujino, quería por lo menos despedirme. El día laboral transcurrió dolorosamente lento hasta la hora de salir, donde ya sea que fuera el destino o los dioses, me encontré a Fujino en la salida. Mi corazón se agito, sentí como mis latidos retumbaban en mis oídos. Paso su tarjeta y yo me adelante unos pasos, estirando la mano para pasar la mía rápidamente, quizás no se diera cuenta de mi presencia, o quizás sí y me estaba evitando, pero ella siguió su camino a el estacionamiento, no, no iba a permitir que se fuera, mi tarjeta fue aprobada y estire brazos y piernas hasta ponerle una mano en el hombro, entonces ella volteo sorprendida.

-Kuga… -dijo con las cejas alzadas en sorpresa.

-Fujino -enseguida admiré sus ojos, sus pestañas, sus labios, su cabello, me derretí por dentro.

\- ¿Qué… que sucede? -me dijo. Mi cerebro hizo cortocircuito y de momento no supe que responder.

-eh… eh… este yo… -mire al suelo, pensando ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿le iba a decir algo? Ahhhhhhhhhh, si -no te había visto.

-lo siento… -momentáneamente miro a otro lado -han sucedido algunas cosas -rápidamente fruncí las cejas ¿ya lo sabría? ¿habrían descubierto el cuerpo ya? ¿Cómo? Era una barra muy pesada…

\- ¿puedo preguntar qué ha pasado? -pregunte con precaución para que así, tal vez, Fujino dijera algo.

-son… problemas familiares -apreté la mandíbula, ¿consideraba a Kanzaki como de su familia? ¿o era porque ya no se iba a casar y tenía problemas con su familia a causa de eso?

-entiendo -dije sin querer, con una voz más grave -disculpa la pregunta… no debí -sin que lo hubiera querido, sí, me ofendí un poco y lo demostré, pero solo un poco, aunque no tenía razón de ser, después de todo, soy nada para Fujino ¿Por qué me tendría que contar? Si no me dijo que se iba a casar, menos que su ex-prometido estaba muerto.

-no lo tomes a mal… -dijo inmediatamente ella, obviamente se había dado cuenta -es solo que… -se llevó una mano a la frente -esto es difícil para mí… -y para mí también lo era.

-está bien, está bien, lo entiendo… -le dije, suavizando la voz -soy muy torpe en esto, olvidémoslo, solo quería decirte que me voy de viaje el domingo en la mañana, quería despedirme de ti -abrió los ojos sorprendida -te he buscado -mentira -para poder decírtelo, pero solo hasta hoy te he…

-es verdad… discúlpame, lo había olvidado -claro que lo has olvidado, prefieres al estúpido de Kanzaki; rata asquerosa, hasta muerto da problemas.

-está bien, no importa -respire profundo, calma tus ansias Kuga Natsuki -debo irme, tengo que comprar… -inventa algo, inventa algo ¡por favor! -algo que pueda cenar… y que no sea cereal… -últimamente el cereal me tenía fastidiada.

\- ¿puedo ir contigo? -alce una ceja… ¿Qué no estas preocupada por Kanzaki? Lárgate con él, ah, no, no puedes porque está muerto ¡bien muerto!… pensé indignada… no, no, serénate, actúa como si no supieras nada.

-claro… pero… ¿y tus asuntos…? -le dije siendo considerada.

-está bien… no se resolverán inmediatamente… -tuve ganas de decirle que ya no fuera conmigo, pero me mordí la lengua, no te dejes llevar por ese tipo de pensamientos Kuga, mantén la cabeza fría.

-de acuerdo entonces -me giré un poco y rápidamente pensé a donde ir - ¿te veo en Sabor Latino*?

-podrías dejar tu motocicleta en el departamento y de ahí irnos al supermercado -esa semi-sonrisa en su boca me convenció.

-sí, claro, está bien -me gire para subir a mi moto y adelantarme rápidamente a mi departamento.

Hicimos tal como había sugerido Fujino, llegando al supermercado en el auto de Fujino. Recorrimos el área de abarrotes, ella me decía a cada rato, compra esto, compra lo otro ¿para que los iba a comprar si sabía hacer básicamente, nada? Claro que no le dije eso, sino que se echarían a perder en el refrigerador por las tres semanas que estaría ausente, obviamente me dio la razón y termine comprando algunas cosas en baja cantidad. Al final me devolvió a mi departamento. Era poco lo que había comprado, pero aun así me acompaño a subir a mi piso, inmediatamente pensé: ¿limpié la cocina? ¿esta ordenada la sala? ¿lave los platos? ¿recogí la toalla? Recuerdo que deje los binoculares junto a la pantalla… ¡rayos! ¿Qué va a pensar? ¿Qué me gusta espiar gente? Tenía que esconderlos nada más entrara al departamento.

El elevador se detuvo y caminamos los cortos metros hasta mi puerta, abrí y me fije rápidamente en la pantalla, pero ahí ni a sus alrededores estaban los binoculares, respire tranquila. Luego me fije en el orden o desorden, la toalla tirada, revistas regadas junto al kotatsu, platos en el fregadero, cereal abierto… voltee a ver a Fujino con vergüenza.

-no te fijes en el desorden… -ella enseguida dio un vistazo ¿¡que le había dicho!?

-no esta tan mal -decidí no enojarme y dejar que entrara.

Obviamente y bajo la mirada de Fujino, me puse a levantar todas las cosas y a poner un poco de orden ¿Por qué justo cuando venía ella? ¿Por qué? El destino es tan cruel. Al final hice un poco de orden y ella se sentó conmigo alrededor del kotatsu, en ese momento maldije no haber comprado té, o no consumirlo, porque no tenía nada que ofrecerle, me quede ahí con las manos vacías, aunque no significó nada ya que, cuando la mire directo a los ojos, ella descansaba la mirada en algún punto de la pared. Suspire, debería irse mejor, así yo no me molesto ni ella está en otro mundo. Iba a decírselo ¿Por qué no se lo dije? Bueno, peor es nada, supongo.

-debí haber comprado té -comenté para llamar su atención y llamé su atención.

-no importa -contesto, más rápido de lo que imagine -Kuga, ¿has viajado fuera del país antes? -me pregunte si debería decirle sobre aquella vez que fui con Sugiura a Isla de Navidad.

-una vez -solo debía omitir ciertos "detalles".

\- ¿de verdad? -pregunto con interés - ¿Dónde?

-Sugiura me pidió que la acompañara a una investigación a Isla de Navidad, al suroeste de Indonesia.

\- ¿Indonesia? -aja, esta vez si la sorprendí -eso está realmente lejos y… con Sugiura he… -alce una ceja, ¿Qué era ese tonito?

-sí, con ella, es un sitio un exótico y de difícil acceso -y luego con el minúsculo detalle de los tiburones…

\- ¿Por qué fuiste con ella? - ¿Qué? ¿cómo? Enseguida fruncí las cejas.

-me lo pidió -obviamente no le iba a contar el chantaje que me hizo.

\- ¿de verdad, nunca ha habido nada entre ustedes? -obviamente recordé aquella vez… aquella única vez en la que me acosté con Sugiura, desearía nunca haberlo hecho para poder decir con sinceridad que no.

-claro que no -lastima, tendría que mentir.

-pero ella te ha insinuado algo… -dijo, no como pregunta, sino afirmándolo.

-por supuesto que no -acostarnos una vez no significaba absolutamente nada, Sugiura amaba a alguien más.

\- ¿de verdad? -la mire con las cejas aún más fruncidas, pero que ultraje.

-que no, te digo -estaba comenzando a irritarme ¿¡Qué le pasaba!? -somos amigas.

\- ¿Cómo tu y yo? -entorne los ojos, siento que esa pregunta era engañosa…

-sí, supongo que si… -respondí dudosa.

-pero yo te gusto -mi corazón dio un vuelco, sabía que había trampa, lo sabía.

\- ¿no quedamos acaso, que seriamos únicamente amigas? -le dije, recordando aquella minúscula conversación -además, no es lo mismo con Sugiura, ella ya ama a alguien y a mí no me gusta -le dije, a ver si de una vez por todas le quedaba claro ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con Sugiura? Sostiene que hay algo entre ella y yo desde la preparatoria, pero que necedad… ¿no estaría… celosa? Noooo puede, seeeer.

-a veces… -y si, antes de que se diera la revelación del año, el teléfono de Fujino sonó, instantáneamente tuve ganas de quitarle el aparato y romperlo con mis propias manos y decirle: ¡continua donde estabas! - ¿si? ¿tío?

- _necesito que vengas, me ha llegado la convocación_ -le escuche decir a una envejecida voz por la bocina del teléfono.

-si tío, ya voy -Fujino colgó rápidamente; tal como había sucedido la llamada, la actitud de Fujino cambio por completo, se volvió nerviosa y distante -tengo que irme Kuga -inmediatamente se levantó y yo con ella.

-te acompaño al estacionamiento -asintió brevemente, tomo su bolsa y salió con rapidez del departamento.

Fujino no volvió a hablar después de eso, quedando así la conversación anterior, en el infinito olvido. Rayos, estaba tan cerca de algo que parecía importante, o al menos que daría pie a algo… quien sabe. Sin embargo, aquel comentario del dichoso tío de Fujino, llamaba bastante mi atención ¿convocación? ¿de qué convocación hablaba? ¿sería en referencia a Kanzaki? ¿me vería involucrada? Me empezó a latir rápido el corazón, no, relájate, lo hiciste todo bien, es imposible.

Una vez que llegamos al estacionamiento, Fujino se despidió muy vagamente de mí y subió a su auto, era obvio que Kanzaki era ahora su prioridad. Suspire profundamente una vez que se fue Fujino. Bien, está bien, tarde o temprano lo superará, le daré tiempo y al final Fujino será mía, solo debo ser paciente, muy paciente, todo lo bueno se obtiene con la espera adecuada y en la medida correcta.

El día siguiente, era prácticamente mi último día en el país, y debía pasarlo trabajando. Si, bueno, era solo medio día, pero, aun así. En toda la mañana espere encontrarme con Fujino y enterarme de algo, pero no sucedió, llego el almuerzo, se fue, llego la hora de salida y no la vi, eso sí, me encontré a Sugiura en la salida, checando su salida, aunque sospecho que en realidad me estaba esperando. Exhale, ya que podía hacer. Deje que me acompañara a mi departamento luego de comprar una caja de cervezas. Pase el resto de la tarde con Sugiura, ayudándome a empacar y sugiriéndome llevarme tal o cual cosa.

-así que ya usas sujetadores normales -dijo manoseando mi ropa que le arrebate en seguida.

-sí, ya -le conteste con cierta apatía.

\- ¿y pantis? -la mire con los ojos entornados.

-si -comencé a sentirme fastidiada, ella solamente me molestaba.

\- ¿desde cuándo? -bueno, mi paciencia se acabó.

-no sabía que debía darte cuentas de mi ropa interior -ella soltó una carcajada.

-por cierto ¿ya te despediste de Fujino? -ah sí, el dedo en la llaga.

-la vi ayer, pero hoy no… obviamente le dije que me voy mañana.

\- ¿y? -fruncí las cejas.

\- ¿y qué? -debería ser más específica.

\- ¿vas a dejarlo así? Déjame decirte que no estás haciendo el intento Kuga -apreté los dientes, molesta.

-estoy haciendo lo que puedo con lo que tengo -le respondí, sin embargo, enseguida traté de calmarme.

-pues deberías esforzarte más -inmediatamente muchos pensamientos se acumularon en mi mente y no supe que contestar al instante.

-tú no lo entiendes -dije al final -tengo que actuar con cuidado, si no podría obtener el resultado contrario, haciendo que Fujino me repudie.

-eres un bombón de chocolate ¿Por qué te repudiaría? -bueno, si se entera de que me cargue a Kanzaki, me repudiara sin pensarlo y con toda la razón, pero, puede ocurrir no solo por culpa de ese idiota.

-porque ya me ha rechazado, si insisto demasiado será molesto para ella, hasta podría evitarme y desencadenar en cosas aún peores -Sugiura suspiro.

-yo creo que exageras.

-yo creo que me estas fastidiando.

Pronto Sugiura cambio de tema y terminamos la conversación ahí, ya que la discusión podría alcanzar mayores y absurdas dimensiones. Una vez que la maleta estuvo hecha, nos sentamos a mirar la programación. Fue, de cierta forma, una tarde aburrida. Solo miramos la programación y Sugiura bebió cerveza, como si de verdad fuera necesaria para su sistema, para su bienestar, en cambio yo me quede con la misma lata que me había ofrecido, negándome a beber más de la cuenta, seria horrible subir al avión cruda o aun ebria.

Por la noche, a eso de las once y tantos minutos, decidimos irnos a dormir. Sugiura venia preparada porque traía ropa con la que se podía cambiar, claro que no traía un una almohada o una colchoneta donde acostarse, mucho menos un futón, así que insistió en dormir conmigo, pero la mande a dormir al kotatsu, apestaba a borracho.

Debo confesar que incluso en ese momento, cuando ya estaba acostada y bien tapada, tenía la fantasía de que en cualquier momento Fujino me marcaba para despedirse de mí, una llamada de despedida de quizás unos minutos, o quizás solo un mensaje por teléfono, pero demostrándome que me tenía en cuenta, que pensaba en mí, que no era cualquier persona dentro de sus conocidos, lo cierto es que mis fantasías jamás se hicieron realidad. Fujino no me llamo, ni siquiera me mandó un mensaje, ni esa noche, ni la mañana siguiente, y mucho menos antes de que hubiera abordado el avión. Fue un golpe fuerte. Y aunque no lo quise conscientemente, me enoje, pero me enoje porque en el fondo me dolía su indiferencia, lo poco que le importaba. Está bien, me lo merezco, quizá, tal vez; después de todo, asesine a su estúpido prometido.

Descansé la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Ya había abordado y ahora debía tener paciencia para soportar el largo viaje. Por la minúscula ventanilla, podía ver aun a lo lejos a Sugiura parada detrás del vidrio que había en la sala de espera, me despedí con la mano y ella igual. Al parecer, tenía resaca, pero ahí estaba ella. Las preguntas de Fujino resonaron en mi mente y luego, el avión se encendió y comenzó a moverse. Estas pensando estupideces, así que olvídalo Kuga. Me coloqué los audífonos y cerré los ojos.

Había tomado el vuelo a las diez de la mañana, así que llegue a las once y media de la noche… de Japón, había pasado más de trece horas aplanándome las nalgas en el asiento y ahí, en Italia, eran las 4 y tantos de la tarde. Era como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo, fue casi mágico. Una vez que puse una pata en suelo italiano revisé mi celular. ¿Resultado? Nada. Luego de bajar del avión, yo junto con otros tres sujetos más, que venían de la misma planta que yo, fuimos recibidos y atendidos por una linda señorita, hablaba inglés por supuesto, de ojos azules y cabello rubio, todo el prototipo de mujer europea. Ella sería la que estaría al tanto de nuestro equipo ¿equipo? Oh si, resulto que había dos compatriotas que habían llegado antes, al parecer, venían de otra planta, en otra ciudad, obviamente.

La señorita Searrs cordialmente nos llevó al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos. Una vez que llegué a la que sería mi habitación, me tire en la cama. Te odio Fujino, te odio. Te odio por esperar cosas de ti que ya sé que no tengo que esperar, te odio por ser tan guapa y tan perfecta, te odio por preferir a ese idiota, te odio y aun así…

Suspire, estoy cansada. Cansada de toda esta mierda de sentimientos, cansada de sentir, cansada, muy cansada. Me di una ducha muy rápida y me metí a la cama. Dormí el resto de la tarde y por la noche solo me levanté para pedir la cena. Al otro día, a las siete de la mañana, la señorita Searrs estaba tocando mi puerta, debíamos irnos ahora mismo si queríamos llegar a tiempo. Obviamente ya estaba preparada y lista para todo. Nos reunimos los seis individuos que éramos y bajamos silenciosamente por el elevador, luego desayunamos y finalmente, fuimos fuera del lobby, donde se suponía que la furgoneta ya debía estar esperándonos, pero no fue así, por eso la señorita Searrs se vio en una contrariedad. Apenada nos pidió esperar un poco.

-no sabía que fueran tan rubias -dijo un compañero que conocía solo de vista.

-por lo menos tiene buenas nalgas -dijo otro, enseguida voltee a ver el trasero de Searrs, no está mal, pero Fujino es mejor, nada como lo nacional, sí señor.

Un par de minutos después llego la furgoneta junto con la señorita Searrs, luego de eso, pudimos partir. Italia era un lugar completamente diferente, todo es muy amplio, con algunas calles de piedra, con enormes edificios abrumadoramente artísticos, estaba deseando ya que fuera fin de semana para lanzarme a las calles y conocer un poco de todo. Sin embargo, por ahora, la furgoneta siguió su camino hasta llegar al lugar donde nos impartirían el curso, un edificio laboriosamente construido, de tres pisos con enormes ventanas, muy tradicional, por así decirlo, ya que en realidad no se notaba muy antiguo. Sin embargo, por dentro estaba perfectamente equipado para todas nuestras necesidades. Fueron apenas unos minutos para que empezara el curso y se podía oír alemán, francés, italiano e inglés, por supuesto. Sin embargo, aunque al principio pude ver puro europeo, de un momento a otro y para sorpresa mía, había otros japoneses, cuando puse realmente atención, había muchos compatriotas míos, quizás más que europeos.

Aunque en realidad, no debía sorprenderme tanto, después de todo, Japón posee las mejores marcas de esta industria. Todos tomamos asiento y el curso comenzó. ¿Qué puedo decir? Es como si hubiera regresado a las clases de la universidad, tomar notas y notas, si creen que, por haber terminado la universidad, ya no hay que hacer algo similar esta uno completamente equivocado. Por suerte había llevado mi portátil y ahí hacia los montones de apuntes. Al medio día llego la hora de la comida y sinceramente no estuvo mal. Me burle mentalmente de las palabras de Tokiha. Después de la comida volvimos a nuestros lugares y continuamos por un par de horas más.

Cuando termino el curso, me sentí francamente exhausta, hacia tanto tiempo que no practicaba el inglés que me dolía la cabeza, además de que había mucha terminología a la que aún no terminaba de adaptarme. El camino de regreso lo pase con la frente en las palmas de mis manos, sentía punzones por varias partes de mi cabeza, pero más que nada en el lóbulo occipital. Al llegar al hotel, la señorita Searrs me pregunto si todo estaba bien, le dije que todo estaba bien, solo tenía dolor de cabeza, me despedí y fui a ducharme para meterme a la cama y no volver a salir, a pesar de lo temprano que era.

Recién salía de la ducha cuando oí como tocaron a mi puerta. Genial, alguien estaba molestándome, el dolor de cabeza aumentaba mi mal humor, avente la toalla a un sofá y fui a abrir la puerta con mis peores modales, resultando que era la señorita Searrs, al instante de mirar su actitud amable y la sonrisa en su boca se borró mi ceño fruncido.

-Kuga-san -dijo mi nombre con el honorifico en japonés, pero con ese notable acento, quizá para agradarme, que se yo -me tome la libertad de traerle una pastilla para su migraña - ¿migraña? ¿yo?

-oh, muchas gracias -le conteste de igual forma en inglés. Entonces se dio algo curioso, Searrs se quedó unos segundos ahí, de pie, en mi puerta, me pregunté si debía darle dinero o que quería entonces, estuve a punto de preguntar cuando ella dio un paso atrás.

-cualquier cosa estaré en la puerta de al lado -creo que debí darle propina -hasta luego -y camino rápidamente a la habitación contigua.

Un poco confusa cerré la puerta de mi habitación, me quité la bata de baño, me vestí y me metí a la cama, lo siguiente que supe, era que Searrs (seguramente) tocaba mi puerta. Me levanté como cucaracha fumigada y abrí la puerta, era la hora de la cena. Me puse unos zapatos y fui a cenar porque había ido Searrs a pedírmelo, no porque quisiera levantarme.

\- ¿se alivió su migraña Kuga-san? -parpadee rápidamente para tratar de quitarme el sueño.

-oh un poco si, muchas gracias, eres muy atenta -solo quería volver a la cama ya.

El día siguiente, fue casi lo mismo, y sí, me dio migraña. ¿Por qué me sucedía esto a mí? Jamás me había pasado antes, yo no soy del tipo que sufre dolores de cabeza, entonces ¿Por qué?... Y bueno, obviamente, Searrs volvió a llevarme medicamento, al día siguiente fue igual.

\- ¿será estrés? -me dijo luego de darme el medicamento.

-no lo sé, quizás -me encogí de hombros, realmente no me importaba.

-debería tomar un masaje, el hotel cuenta con… -la interrumpí.

-no quiero personas desconocidas mirándome, me quedare así -obviamente no iba a dejar que mirarán mi tatuaje, en mi país no está bien visto tener tatuajes, ¡si mis compañeros se enteran…!

\- ¡pero…! –trato de protestar Searrs, inútilmente, ay, tenía cierto encanto.

-gracias Señorita Searrs, pero me niego, hasta la cena -me metí a mi habitación, tomé la pastilla y me recosté, si sigo así esto puede afectar mi rendimiento.

¿Y qué creen? Lo hizo. Al terminar la semana estaba ya harta de las pastillas, me dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo, tal vez iba a morir ahí. Ok, no, exagere. Llegado el sábado de aquella semana, todas las ganas que tuve de salir a conocer la ciudad al principio se fueron, quería quedarme en esa cama por siempre, durmiendo. Tal vez estaba deprimida y no lo sabía, tal vez mi dolor de cabeza también se debía a eso… ¿será posible? De un momento a otro oí como tocaron la puerta de mi habitación. Suspire cansada ¿Quién y por qué? ¡es sábado! ¡sábado! ¡denme un respiro! Me levante arrastrando los pies.

-Kuga-san -dijo uno de mis compañeros de planta -vamos a ir a recorrer la ciudad y luego a comer ¿vienes?

-me duele la cabeza -a pesar de todo y contra cualquier pronóstico, comencé a llevarme bien con ellos.

-sigues con eso he, descansa entonces.

Inmediatamente volví a la cama y encendí la pantalla. Todo estaba en italiano así que era fastidioso mirar la programación, debía aprender italiano… recorrí los canales hasta que pasaban una película en ingles subtitulada, la miré un rato y luego me aburrió; entonces volvieron a tocar mi puerta. Rayos, creí que ya se habían ido. Volví a suspirar con fastidio. Al abrir la puerta, encontré a la señorita Searrs. Fruncí las cejas, extrañada.

-Kuga-san, ¿Cómo se siente hoy? -soy yo, o ella quiere algo y no es dinero.

-bien, con un ligero dolor, solo necesito descansar -ella sonrió.

-imagine que podría decir ello, pero creo que lo que de verdad necesita es despejar su mente -espera ¿Qué? -por eso mismo, creo que debería salir, he ideado un recorrido para usted -como que algo no estoy entendiendo…

\- ¿recorrido? Ah… que linda… en realidad -bien, tenía que pensar en cómo zafarme.

-el auto ya nos está esperando, cámbiese y la veo en el lobby -y se fue, sin darme opción de replicar.

Ella tiene suerte de que sea guapa y agradable, y sobre todo atenta. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y busqué entre mis cosas un simple pantalón y una blusa, bastante corrientes, a decir verdad. Me puse unos tenis y bajé al lobby en el elevador, al llegar, Searrs ya estaba ahí, con un vestido azul pastel. Subí al auto con Searrs siguiéndome ¿planeaba acompañarme? Mis sospechas de que está detrás de mis huesitos se hicieron cada vez más grandes… esta tipa quiere sexo pensé, estúpidamente.

Me mantuve con el ceño fruncido solo al inicio, lo cierto es que hoy no tenía dolor de cabeza, solo quería holgazanear, pero ahora ya no podía. No hubo mucho que ver por el tiempo, pero el chofer nos llevó a ver La Fontana de Trevi y luego el Coliseo Romano, este último completamente necesario de ver. Con esas visitas se me fue el mal humor, a pesar de que fueron pocos los lugares, después de todo se necesita más tiempo para verlo todo. Searrs la hacía de guía, contándome alguno que otro dato curioso, en especial sobre los gladiadores. ¿Cómo es posible, que el sudor de un gladiador se vendiera como perfume, porque pensaban que poseía cualidades afrodisiacas? Uno de esos datos que son difíciles de creer… al final, se hizo tarde y mi estómago rugió, ella quiso llevarme a no sé qué lugar, pero me negué, estoy en Italia, quería pizza y tuve mi pizza. Por la tarde paseamos por el Trastevere, un barrio bastante simpático y completamente diferente a todo lo que hay en Japón.

Terminamos regresando cuando anochecía. Searrs me acompaño hasta mi habitación. Estoy segura, le gusto a esa chica… la mire de reojo cuando subíamos en el elevador. Cálmate, su habitación está al lado de la tuya, que vaya contigo no significa nada. Las puertas se abrieron y caminamos hasta mi habitación, pasé la tarjeta y estuve a punto de despedirme.

-Kuga-san, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar -mierda… esta tipa va en serio. Me sentí contrariada al instante ¿Qué debía hacer? La verdad es que es muy guapa y bueno, ¿a quién no le gustaría acostarse con una extranjera? pero mi mente y mis sentimientos pertenecían a Fujino, sin embargo, ella no piensa en mí, mira nada más, es sábado, ha pasado una semana y no me ha llamado ni para saber si llegue bien, ¡Una maldita semana! ¡le valgo un pepino! ¡Ya está Kuga! ¡qué más da! ¡tírate a Searrs!

-está bien, pasa por favor -permití que entrara y luego cerré la puerta con seguro - ¿Qué sucede? -comencé a quitarme los zapatos, esto se va a poner rico.

-no sé muy bien como decir esto -me dijo, acercándose a la ventana, dándome la espalda; seguramente no sabía cómo decirme que quería sexo duro y salvaje -en toda esta semana lo he estado pensado Kuga-san -pensando en lo sensual que soy, si, ya lo entiendo -nunca había estado en esta situación, así que no te asustes - ¿me quito la ropa yo, o espero a que ella me la quite?

-solo… solo di lo que necesitas -decidí no ser tan impaciente.

-bien… yo… soy un garou, un cambiante de lobo - ¿Qué? -igual que usted - ¿Qué, que?... espera… ¿Qué?... Me quede de piedra ¿Qué está diciendo esta chica? ¿un qué? ¿un cómo?

-un… un… ¿un qué? -le dije todavía sin procesar la información.

-una persona capaz de transformar su cuerpo en el de un lobo -casi se me cayeron los calzones - ¿está usted bien? -repentinamente sentí como mi cuerpo se puso frio y mis latidos se oían muy fuerte en mis oídos.

-un… ¿un cambia formas? -le pregunte, ya para asegurarme… ¿pero es que como?

-sí, algunos así nos dicen también… Kuga-san, ¿pertenece a la rama asiática? ¿o a alguna tribu en especial? -por mi mente pasaron muchas respuestas que podía dar, todas obviamente falsas.

\- ¿tú a dónde perteneces? -si no mal recordaba, hay trece facciones, dependiendo de cuál respondiera, podía darle o no mi confianza. Ella se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, quizá pensando también si soltaba prenda o no, después de todo, dada nuestra naturaleza debemos ser sumamente precavidos.

-S… Señores de las Sombras -dijo con firmeza al final, después de angustiantes segundos, yo sentí que un peso se me quitaba de los hombros.

\- ¿segura? ¿de verdad? No me gusta que me mientan –a decir verdad, una chica tan rubia, que pertenezca a aquella facción es… rarísimo.

-lo juro -y levanto la mano, jurando. Respire un poco más tranquila, pero aun no satisfecha.

-necesito que lo pruebes -fruncí las cejas, para darme seriedad.

\- ¿probarlo? ¿Cómo? -la vi, me vio, quizá entendió lo que quise decir - ¿quieres que me transforme? ¿aquí y ahora? ¡pero qué barbaridad! -quizá hacerlo en un lugar como este sería imprudente… tenía un buen punto.

\- ¿entonces cómo? ¿Qué sugieres? -nos quedamos pensando un tiempo.

-tengo un fetiche* -dijo luego de un rato -pero aun no puedo usarlo, requiere más poder y… es un recuerdo -suspire.

-esto es tan extraño -fui a sentarme al colchón -en fin, si estás diciendo la verdad… espero que estés diciendo la verdad.

-no tengo porque decir la verdad, pero lo estoy haciendo -se encogió de hombros -solo porque estoy segura de lo que eres -bueno, ya lo había dicho, en realidad, ya había dado algunas pruebas, cosas que un humano común no sabría. Resople.

-creí que estaba en problemas… pero -ella decía pertenecer a una facción amiga y emparentada con nosotros -físicamente… no encajas con lo que se esperaría de un miembro de los Señores de las Sombras -suspire.

-lo sé, mi cabello es demasiado rubio -asentí en silencio y me estiré en la cama para recuperarme de la impresión.

-yo creí que ibas a intentar seducirme… -suspiré -no esperaba esto para nada.

-bueno… ese es otro tema muy diferente -alce una ceja… ¿aun tenia oportunidad? -debo irme, es tarde.

La rubiecita salió pitando de mi habitación… eso fue extraño. Quizás, y solo quizás, yo le atraía y sí quería tener sexo salvaje conmigo, pero se sentía tan avergonzada que prefería evitarme y cortar toda la conversación de tajo, sin embargo, no pudo limitarse a no decirme nada y por eso se descubrió a si misma… eso si es característico de los Señores de las sombras, a menos que ellos lo quieran, uno no puede saber quiénes son en realidad, punto para Searrs. Bueno, quizás no habría nada de acción por el día de hoy. Me quedé tirada en mi cama, viendo pasar el polvo hasta que decidí bañarme y meterme a la cama.

Esa noche tuve sueños raros, soñé con Searrs y con Fujino, soñé que Fujino nos encontraba en la cama y me reclamaba… pero bueno, eso no puede ser, una semana y no sé nada de ella, ¡ni que no tuviera señal y no pudiera recibir llamadas! Ah claro, seguro está ocupada con el asunto de Kanzaki, ojalá ya que se termine el asunto y deje estar en paz, aun desde el otro mundo está ahí fastidiando. Claro que… quizá es normal que quieran hacer todas las investigaciones posibles, es decir, si se me perdiera alguien que es cercano a mí, quizás lo haría… carajo, eso solo me hace pensar en lo mucho que Fujino quería a ese imbécil y termina por fastidiarme… es que, en serio ¿Qué le veía? ¿Qué? Bueno Kuga, quizás porque era un cambia-pieles, y Fujino tiene sangre sobrenatural y seguro, muy, muy seguramente buscaban tener hijos… pero primero muerta, que bueno que está muerto el desgraciado, porque no le iba a dejar ponerle un solo dedo a encima. Me levante de mal humor y me lave la cara, luego mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -le dije sin ganas.

\- ¿así me hablas después de una semana? ¡Qué ingrata! -rodee los ojos.

-es muy temprano -mire el reloj, las nueve con catorce de la mañana -hubieras llamado al medio día.

\- ¿temprano? Son las cuatro de la tarde -cerré los ojos y suspiré.

-hay siete horas de diferencia idiota -le dije con fastidio.

-aun así, no es tan temprano, oye, que si yo no te hablo, ni te acuerdas de mi -suspire.

-si iba hacerlo, pero me ganaste -mentira, ni me había acordado.

-seguro ¿Cómo te está yendo? -recordé el asunto de Searrs.

-nuestra guía es una cambiante -oí como escupió algo por la bocina -me lo dijo ayer, casi se me caen los calzones.

\- ¡no juegues! ¿y qué más? -pregunto, ávida de información.

-nada más, no quedamos en más… pero creo que quiere sexo.

\- ¿contigo? -pregunto estúpidamente.

-no, con la pared… idiota -sí, bueno, hoy no tenía buen humor.

\- ¿y? ¿te vas a animar? -me frote la barbilla, pensándolo.

-mmmm…

Con la nueva información acerca de Searrs, claro que no me iba a acostar con ella, después de todo, es una cambiante como yo, no podemos hacer eso… espera ¿Por qué no podría? Si fuera como mujer no pasaría nada… ¿no? El problema es cuando hay el riesgo de concebir alguna criatura que resulta monstruosa… exhale profundamente. Quizás sí me acueste con Searrs.

-aun me quedan dos semanas Sugiura, quizá lo logre -le conteste, imaginando que podría hacer para seducirla.

-aprovecha lo que te den… por cierto… y sé que quizás no quieras hablar de eso… pero… -ya podía hacerme una idea de que quería decir - ¿has hablado con Fujino? -torcí la boca.

-no, para nada -inmediatamente me fastidie -ella no me ha llamado.

\- ¿y tú que esperas para llamarla? La vi una vez en la semana, lucía un poco… creo que tiene problemas -rápidamente supe que problema sería -puedes usar eso a tu favor, ofrecerle tu hombro, un abrazo, una palabra de aliento.

-no voy a llamarla -sí, era una buena idea la de Sugiura, pero el solo imaginar que me hablaría de ese idiota me enfurecía -si ella no me busca, yo tampoco voy a rogarle, tengo dignidad.

-el amor no se basa en la dignidad Kuga, es sacrificio -fruncí las cejas.

-jamás he dicho que la amo.

\- ¿te vas a poner así? -dijo molesta.

-así y por montones, tengo que ir a desayunar, adiós -y colgué dramáticamente, no quería seguir escuchándola.

Me vestí informalmente y bajé a desayunar. Sugiura no sabía lo que yo había hecho, ni sabía todo lo que yo había descubierto, sus opiniones estaban fuera de contexto, no se ajustaban a la situación actual, no valía la pena escucharlas ni razonarlas. "El amor no se basa en la dignidad, es sacrificio" arremede en mi mente… ¿¡pero qué le pasa!? ¿acaso cree que debo arrastrarme por ella? ¿Olvidar mi orgullo, mi dignidad, por ella? …Quizás lo haría si supiera que va a funcionar, pero con Fujino preocupada por Kanzaki, solo perdería tiempo y esfuerzo en algo inútil. Debo ser paciente, debo esperar.

* * *

*Sabor Latino: Es un súper mercado (o en mi opinión un minisuper) en Nakatsu, Aikawa, Prefectura de Kanagawa, y lo he puesto porque me ha hecho gracia.

*No se si por el Trastevere o en algun otro lugar vendan pizza o haya algo asi, asi que sinceramente me lo he inventado, se que hay alguien de Italia siguiendo el FF y no quiero parecer idiota afirmando algo que no se.

*Y no, aquí Alyssa Searrs no tiene nada que ver con Kuga.

*Garou: por si no lo habia dicho, asi le dicen a los cambiantes de lobo en el juego de rol, Hombre-Lobo El Apocalipsis.

*Fetiche: en este contexto no se refiere a una parafilia, sino mas bien, un objeto al que se le atribuye una cualidad sobrenatural.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, he tenido problemas personales, mi situación cambio por completo en tan solo unos días, así que bueno... que mas puedo decir.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, me gustaría agradecerles a todas personalmente (como hago últimamente), pero con sinceridad me siento pésimamente, no tengo los suficientes ánimos, así que por esta vez, solo por esta vez sera así.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	22. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21.

El resto del día hice lo que había querido hacer ayer, pasármela en la cama y flojear mirando la programación, no entendía ni madres, pero ahí estaba, al otro día, reanudamos el taller ¿Qué puedo decir? No hay mucho que comentar, es un curso impresionante, justo lo que se espera, pero no hubo algún acontecimiento importante de mencionar, salvo que mis dolores de cabeza bajaron un poco, ya no necesitaba dos pastillas, ya solo una.

-de hecho, te he cambiado el medicamento -me dijo Searrs luego de que tragara la pastilla -nuestra naturaleza hace que los medicamentos que funcionan en humanos comunes, no sean tan efectivos en nosotros, así que te he dado algo mejor, modificado, a decir verdad.

-vaya, vaya, pues ha funcionado -me senté en la cama, una vez más estábamos ahí, en mi habitación, un viernes por la noche, sin otra cosa que hacer, con el fin de semana libre tocando la puerta… ¿Cómo debía proceder? Es una cambiante, ninguno de mis atributos sobrenaturales hará efecto en ella, así que debía ser inteligente… la verdad no sé cómo seducir a una mujer… en ese momento entre en crisis y tuve ganas de llamar rápidamente a Sugiura y preguntarle cómo, pero creo que teniendo a la rubia aquí, no sería bueno.

-claro que si, después de todo, nosotros invertimos en empresas farmacéuticas, estamos en todos lados para generar ganancias y, sobre todo, conexiones -alce una ceja, así que así se mueven.

-si tienen tantos recursos ¿Qué haces aquí, trabajando de guía para nosotros? -me parecía una incongruencia ¿no?

-son ordenes, no se deben cuestionar las ordenes, así todos trabajamos mejor, y obtenemos mejores resultados, claro que la competitividad es otra cosa.

\- ¿eres muy competitiva? -le pregunte, ahondando en ella.

-por supuesto, incluso para poder ser parte del clan, debes demostrar que estás dispuesto a todo, no es tan fácil.

\- ¿a todo? -ella asintió en silencio, ¿a qué se refería a todo? - ¿todo, todo? ¿a matar?

-sí, a todo, es a todo, el fin justifica los medios Kuga-san, aunque lo que tenga que hacer sea desagradable, al final lo único que importa es la gloria de nuestro clan, de nuestra raza -me quede pensando en lo que había dicho, yo… quizás yo también había hecho lo necesario… quizá fue una decisión radical, pero completamente necesaria, al final todo dará frutos Kuga Natsuki, créelo, y no pierdas tu determinación.

-gracias Searrs, había estado dudando sobre algo, pero ahora, me siento mejor -mire al techo y respire profundo, luego la mire a ella, vamos, que importa, dilo, pregunta si quiere tener sexo, si dice que no, da igual, y si sí ya ganaste -Searrs… Alyssa, ¿puedo llamarte así? -ella asintió -quisieras… -repentina y oportunamente mi celular sonó -disculpa - ¿Quién rayos se atrevía a…? mire la pantalla y rápidamente sentí como mi corazón dio un brinco doloroso, al tiempo que sentía un nudo en el estómago y la adrenalina se dispersaba por mi espalda -discúlpame Alyssa -camine hacia la ventana y la abrí, saliendo al balcón, entonces pude contestar - ¿Fujino? -conteste roncamente, con los latidos retumbando en mis oídos.

- _ara, ara, ya extrañaba tu voz_ -me derretí, lo juro, ahí mismo, en ese minúsculo balcón.

-que sorpresa -atiné a responder apenas, creí que los latidos de mi inquieto corazón se alcanzarían a oír por la bocina del teléfono -no creí… que quisieras llamarme… después de todo… me fui y…

- _lo sé, lo siento_ -está bien, la perdono… lo pensé mucho ¿verdad? - _sucedieron unas cosas en mi familia_ -asentí, imaginándome qué - _pero ¿tú como estas? ¿Qué tal está ahí? ¿hace calor?_

-es de noche, y el clima es agradable, pero hace calor en el día, y todo es muy bonito -pero no tanto como tú -es una ciudad increíble y el curso también, he aprendido muchas cosas… -fruncí las cejas, luego miré el reloj - ¿Qué hora es allá? ¿No es acaso muy tarde?

- _más bien, muy temprano, pero está bien, debo ir a trabajar de todos modos_ -suspire, tan linda -quería hablar contigo…

\- ¿sobre qué? -enseguida fruncí las cejas y me apoyé en la balaustrada.

- _de lo que fuera, eres… mi amiga y estás viviendo una gran aventura, quería saber de ti_ -solté el aire retenido en mis pulmones, por un momento creí que me contaría sobre Kanzaki.

-yo también quería saber de ti… pero sé que te sucedió algo y no quería… ser impertinente… quería darte tu espacio.

- _gracias… gracias Natsuki, significa mucho para mi…_ -rayos, ¿Cómo se había puesto la conversación tan intensa? _-…en verdad, te aprecio, eres…_ -sí, ahí iba: eres mi amiga, o alguna onda así - _muy amable conmigo_ -bueno, eso no lo esperaba… - _es fantástico que estés en Italia, pero, aunque sé que es bueno para ti y tu crecimiento personal, me gustaría que estuvieses aquí_ -me apoye en la pared, sobrecogida por las palabras de ella.

-ya falta solo poco más de una semana -le dije, con el corazón en la boca.

- _es verdad…_ -ella suspiro del otro lado, lo sé, ¡lo oí! - _tráeme algo cuando regreses, aunque sea algo insignificante._

-lo hare, te llevare algo -si pudiera me cargo el coliseo romano…

- _debo irme, se me hace tarde para ir al trabajo_ -rayos, había sido una conversación muy corta.

-sí, entiendo, que te vaya bien, bonito día -le dije, intentando demostrar mi afecto con buenos deseos.

- _bonito día, hasta luego._

-hasta luego -pero ella ya había colgado.

Me despegue el aparato del oído y me quede mirando el cielo nocturno. Solo hacía falta un poco de su presencia para hacerme sentir mejor, unas cuantas palabras afectuosas para mejorarme el ánimo, para darme la motivación suficiente y sentir que al final las cosas van a valer la pena. Suspire profundo una vez más y entre a la habitación, Searrs miraba la programación sentada en mi cama. Recordé entonces que hasta antes de la llamada de Fujino, tuve las sucias intenciones de acostarme con la rubia. Me sentí avergonzada de mí, sin embargo, todo había sucedido oportunamente, ahora puedo tomar otras decisiones.

-disculpa Searrs -le dije apenas entre y cerré la ventana.

-descuida… ¿Quién era la mujer con la que hablabas? -me detuve en seco.

\- ¿Cómo… sabias? -voltee a verla, sorprendida.

-tengo buen oído -claro ¡como yo! -pero no se japonés.

-era una amiga -le dije, recordando a Fujino -no había podido llamarme.

-mmm… -ella no parecía muy convencida, pero a mí me dio igual, deje el teléfono en el buró que estaba junto a la cama y decidí que me bañaría - ¿la amas? -si hubiera tenido algo en las manos, se me hubiera caído.

-como amiga, por supuesto -no estaba dispuesta a contarle mis sentimientos a una extranjera.

-el tono de tu voz, tus suspiros, la emoción impresa en cada palabra… no sientes precisamente amistad - ¿tanto se me notaba? ¿¡cómo podía saberlo una desconocida!?

-somos amigas -le dije y me senté en la cama -es lo único que importa.

-bueno, está bien -dijo luego de un rato, creí que seguiría con el dedo en la llaga, pero no -estaba pensando -cuando una persona que no eres tú, dice "estaba pensando" no es bueno -es tu último fin de semana en Europa, deberías ver más de aquí ¿Por qué no vamos a Bari? De ahí podemos ir en Ferry a Patras, es una ciudad portuaria impresionante.

\- ¿Patras? -no me sonaba muy italiano el nombre.

-Grecia -dijo con una sonrisa -sería maravilloso que vieras el mar de Jónico, es hermoso, pero aún más el mar Egeo y las islas griegas -fruncí las cejas, esta mujer estaba tentándome demasiado -claro que para eso necesitarías más tiempo, y un bote.

-es una idea estupenda -las islas griegas, alguna vez vi una fotografía, se veían paradisiacas -pero creo que sería muy precipitado -lo de Grecia seria ya, en otra ocasión -deberíamos mejor seguir viendo la ciudad.

-vaya… -se levantó -y yo que planeaba seducirte en el Ferry -casi abro la boca de la impresión -visitaremos los Museos Capitolinos y la capilla Sixtina ¿te parece?

-si… está muy bien -conteste, aun afectada por lo que había dicho.

-hasta mañana -y salió por la puerta.

¡Pero que…! Apenas y podía creer que había sido ella la que dijo eso. Me deje caer en la cama. ¡Demasiadas cosas en un lapso muy corto! Me quede mirando el techo un largo rato, luego me levante a ducharme. Al día siguiente, Searrs llego puntualmente a las nueve a tocar mi puerta. Ya estaba casi lista, casi porque me faltaba ponerme los pantalones y los zapatos. Bajamos a desayunar y luego me llevo a la dichosa capilla, ¡era demasiado impresionante para ser de verdad, y aun así lo era! Obviamente no creo en esas cosas de Yisus y demás, pero era francamente impresionante. Luego fuimos a los museos Capitolinos, en ellos había una multitud de esculturas, todas y cada una de ellas impresionante, okey, los humanos comunes si pueden ser dignos de respeto.

Cuando salimos de los museos, ya había pasado la hora de comer y nuevamente Searrs me recomendó un restaurante, y nuevamente pedí pizza, no me importaba que pensara, yo quería comer algo que me gustara. Luego de la comida, me dedique a visitar las tiendas de souvenirs, encontré muchas de las esculturas que había visto antes en los museos en representaciones de menor tamaño y de diferentes materiales, y de todas compre "La Loba Capitolina" en mármol además de un pequeño Coliseo Romano. Por último, compre una figurilla de un Legionario, me costó mucho decidirme, sobre todo por el precio, pero bien valía la pena ya que era una figura bien hecha y muy detallada.

El sábado termino muy bien, había comprado buenas cosas, ya podía estar tranquila, ya tenía qué obsequiarle a Fujino, aunque, a decir verdad, aun no tenía muy bien decidido que le daría, pero luego pensaría en ello. Mi felicidad continuo hasta la cena y finalmente cuando llegamos a mi habitación, me despedí en la puerta pero Searrs me detuvo por el brazo.

-Kuga-san… -y me miró fijamente a los ojos -era en serio lo que dije sobre el Ferry -por unos breves segundos, no supe a qué se refería, luego todo llego como una descarga eléctrica.

\- ¿seducirme? ¿o ir a Patras? -pero muy en el fondo creo que no se refería a ir a Patras.

-seducirte, por supuesto -y se aproximó más a mi hasta que yo quede entre ella y la puerta.

-oh… algo así sospechaba -me sentí indecisa ¿me aventaba con Searrs o no? Rubia, extranjera y casual… - ¿quieres pasar?

Si, así es, ¿Por qué iba a negarme a sexo casual? Mi cuerpo lo necesitaba y como bien dice Sugiura, uno debe aprovechar lo que se le ofrece. Pase la tarjeta e ingresamos a mi habitación, rápidamente Searrs se fue directo a mi cuello y yo simplemente me deje hacer, desde que deslizo su lengua por mi cuello hasta que descendió por mi torso hasta el cinturón de mi pantalón. Al mismo tiempo sentí excitación y nerviosismo, más cuando me bajo la ropa interior y se me quedo mirando, quería decir: ¿Qué estas mirando? Pero luego hundió la boca entre mis piernas y decidí dejar de pensar.

Pero bueno, lo cierto es que, en mi cabeza había una expectativa de cómo debía ser y que debía sentir, pero, ¡pero! lo cierto es que eran sensaciones muy diferentes, además de que, creo que Searrs no es muy buena en esta labor. Ella continuo por unos minutos y si, no estaba mal, pero… bueno, ese día entendí que a veces el sexo no es tan satisfactorio e hizo, que la relación con Searrs fuera un tanto incomoda… ¿o seria yo?

Luego de que trabajara como por diez minutos, fuimos a la cama y realizamos posiciones que solo había visto en los videos que alguna vez había comprado, y nuevamente volví a llevarme el desengaño que tanto te hacen creer ese tipo de películas. Después de media infructuosa hora de actividad, me escabullí diciendo que debía ir al sanitario. Mi primera relación sexual con una mujer como mujer, había sido decepcionante.

Para cuando regresé del sanitario, Searrs ya se había dormido y me dije: "fantástico" ahora tengo que compartir mi cama con este desastre del sexo. Ahhh. Suspire, recordando los buenos trabajos que me había hecho en su momento Yuuki, ella si sabía hacer las cosas bien. Pero bueno, a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes. Mejor no me quejo. Me puse una camiseta y me metí a la cama. No es la primera vez que me pasa esto de dormir con alguien casi desconocida, pero lo cierto es que casi no pude dormir. Me sentía mal, tenía una sensación de haber hecho algo incorrecto y para acabarla, no había sido ni siquiera satisfactoria, sentía tención en el cuerpo y eso me molestaba. Al final, pude dormir por ratos.

Cuando me levante el domingo por la mañana, sentí como si una manada de búfalos me hubiera pasado por encima, aunque en realidad jamás había visto un búfalo… pero ese no es el caso. Me vestí y fui a tomar un desayuno que casi podía ser comida por la hora tan tarde ¿y Searrs? Quien sabe, cuando desperté no estaba y tampoco tenía ganas de saber sobre ella. Al terminar mi desayuno volví a subir a mi habitación, a encerrarme el resto del día mirando la programación italiana, ya comenzaba a atrapar algunas palabras en italiano.

No volví a ver a Searrs hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando nos acompañó a nuestro curso, como bien venía haciendo desde el principio; en seguida que la vi, una sensación de incomodidad se instaló en mi cuerpo, por fortuna no volví a verla sino hasta en la noche, cuando toco mi puerta para darme el medicamento para mi dolor de cabeza.

-a decir verdad, ya no me duele -quizás, y a pesar de todo, ya habían bajado mis niveles de estrés.

-oh… ¿te apetece un masaje? -trague fuerte ¡jamás había estado en esta situación! ¿Cómo le decía que ya no quería nada con ella sin ofenderla o tener que decirle que no era buena?

-ah… ah… a decir verdad… -inténtalo, dile que te sientes mal por haber hecho algo que va en contra de tus sentimientos Kuga, seguro que se lo cree -yo emmm… -no, olvídalo, no lo va a creer, mejor, mejor… ¡esteeeeeee!

-te aseguro que te va a gustar -eso puedo dudarlo… ella tenía una sonrisa que seguro era un tanto sensual, pero solo me incomodaba más, camino unos pasos y quedamos dentro de mi habitación, luego ella cerró la puerta con seguro.

-hoy… hoy no Searrs, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano… -le dije, aun sabiendo que era una excusa pobre.

-no son ni las diez de la noche…

Si… fue una larga, dura, triste, pero sobre todo desdichada noche… a las doce de la noche, me encontré a mí misma mirando el techo, insatisfecha de esta situación… ¿Cómo podría librarme? Me quede pensando un rato, luego me canse y simplemente mire el techo con la cabeza vacía, minutos después comencé a dormitar… por favor, que esto no ocurra al día siguiente. Caí en un sueño muy profundo, de esos en los que te vas muy lejos, parece que duran unos segundos y duran horas, pero el mío no tuvo esa suerte, estaba en verdad descansando mi mente cuando el estrepitoso tono de llamada de mi celular sonó intempestivamente. Alargue la mano para callar el ruidoso aparato, luego, tome conciencia del tono de llamada, abrí los ojos inmediatamente y mire la pantalla: Madre.

La adrenalina me bajo del pecho al estómago ¿Por qué me estaba llamando? ¡Seguramente Tokiha le dijo que me fui a Roma! No… no podía ser… ¿y si era por otra cosa? ¿llamar a esta hora? mire la hora aquí, era la una de la mañana, en Japón con toda seguridad, eran las ocho de la mañana, seguro decidió llamarme a primera hora porque no es algo realmente importante… me deje caer en la cama y el aparato dejo de sonar. A mi lado, Searrs se había tapado la cara con la almohada. Mientras me quede pensando… seguramente volverá a llamar, eso es seguro. Me puse una camiseta y salí al balcón a marcarle a Tokiha.

\- ¿solo para eso me llamas? -le había preguntado directamente si le dijo o no - ¿solo eso te interesa? -me lleva… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan sensible? ¿Por qué?

-lo siento, es que quería saber si… -piensa rápido -si no había sido por una emergencia o algo…

\- ¡ni siquiera llamas para saber cómo me fue en mi cita con el medico! -Tokiha está bien, pero bien neurótica.

-he estado muy ocupado -le dije, e irónicamente miré a Searrs por la ventana, se le alzaba la sabana justo en las nalgas.

\- ¡siempre estas ocupado! -suspire fastidiada -no te interesa nada de mi o de tu hijo, o de tu futuro hijo… -me separe el aparato del oído y oí desde lejos la perorata de Tokiha -no te interesa como le va en la escuela, que está haciendo, no te interesa nada de nosotros ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? -me lleve los dedos al puente de la nariz ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? Respire profundo, con cada reclamo sentía como se me calentaba la cabeza y me daban unas ganas enormes de gritarle cosas hirientes, pero no, no debía hacerlo, debía tranquilizarme, no debo enojarme - ¿me estas escuchando?

-sí, si te estoy escuchando, entonces ¿Cómo te fue con el medico? -intente ser amable.

\- ¡no finjas! ¡Ahora solo preguntas por compromiso! -si bueno, perdí la paciencia.

\- ¡a ti no se te puede dar gusto! -y colgué, porque si no, esto se pondría peor.

Tokiha volvió a marcarme, seguramente estaría toda furibunda y con ganas de hacer reclamos, seguir y seguí diciendo cosas hasta que se quedara sin saliva ni aliento, pero yo no estaba con humor de oírla, así que deje el teléfono en modo silencioso y me metí a la cama. Horas después, luego de que Searrs se fuera a su propia habitación y yo me levantara para arreglarme e irme al curso, mire el teléfono y descubrí que tenía once llamadas de Tokiha. Exhale, paciencia, ten mucha paciencia, está embarazada, es eso. Ignore las llamadas y le llame a mi madre.

\- ¿Qué paso? -le pregunte muy normal, como si no estuviera e Italia -me llamaste, pero no podía contestar.

-supuse que ya habías entrado al trabajo -uy si, trabajo -es que ayer llego una invitación para ti.

\- ¿para mí? -fruncí las cejas - ¿invitación? ¿a qué?

-no he abierto la carta, pero por la fachada, es una boda -se me cayeron los calzones al suelo, no me digan que es de…

-de… ¿dice de quién es? -pregunte temiendo la respuesta.

-ummm, dice… -en mi mente comencé a negar repetidamente -Higurashi Akane - ¡Uf! ¡Uff! ¿Qué más puedo decir? ¡Ufff! Pude respirar tranquila.

\- ¡Higurashi!… ¿Higurashi? -pregunte extrañada.

\- ¿la conoces o no? -pregunto fastidiada.

-sí, si la conozco, fue mi compañera en Fuuka -así que por fin se casaba, que raro, a estas alturas, creí que ya hasta tenían hijos, ¿se casara con el novio de aquel entonces? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Ka… Kaito? ¿Katsu? ¿Kakaroto? Que importaba.

\- ¿quieres que abra la carta o te la envío por mensajería?

-ábrela y mándame foto.

Dudaba que la carta contuviera algún tipo de información privada, así que, me importaba un pepino que la leyera mi madre; terminamos la conversación y minutos después me mando la foto de la invitación, tal como lo había imaginado, no había nada en especial más que la invitación, pidiéndome asistir el próximo catorce de julio, yo sola o con un acompañante.

Así que se casaba Higurashi… casarse… pero que locura… es decir… porque es una locura ¿no? Y si… yo… ¿alguna vez?... no… creo que nunca me he imaginado en una situación similar, después de todo, nunca he tenido en quien depositar ese tipo de expectativas… o al menos, quizás… nunca lo había considerado… pero si tuviera que casarme, si fuera a realizar aquella hazaña… yo… quisiera casarme con Fujino. Si, solo con ella podría intentarlo, solo con ella querría lo que ofrece un matrimonio, un: "para siempre", la expectativa de pasar el resto de su vida a su lado… es lo que… lo que más deseo.

¿Te imaginas Kuga Natsuki? Decir que Fujino Shizuru es mi esposa… mi mujer, mi pareja… me lleve una mano al rostro, sentí un calor repentino. Oh cielos… de verdad… de verdad que si pudiera, me gustaría casarme con ella, vivir juntas, despertar cada día mirando el exótico color de sus ojos, percibiendo su aroma con cada receptor de mi nariz, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo en mi propia piel, su compañía envolvente y primorosa, la suavidad de su piel en las puntas de mis dedos, la sedosidad de su voz diluyéndose por mis oídos… lo imagine detalladamente, levantarme e intentar hacernos el desayuno, pasar las tardes juntas, yo mirando una revista, acostada en sus piernas y ella bebiendo té; bañarnos, lavarnos el cuerpo la una a la otra y… y por las noches… no puedo decirlo… no puedo siquiera pensarlo, me avergüenza, sentí las orejas calientes, jamás había sentido vergüenza de mis propios pensamientos, pero en esta ocasión sí. Carajo, tengo que lograrlo, tengo que hacer que ella me quiera, románticamente hablando, tengo qué, porque quiero todo eso para mí.

-Kuga-san -Searrs al otro lado de la puerta -ya debemos ir a desayunar -exhale un corto suspiro.

-ya voy… ya casi estoy ahí -me coloque lo zapatos y bajamos todos juntos por el elevador.

Me quedé pensado la misma idea a cada momento libre que tenía, y comencé a fantasear muchas otras cosas, situaciones, palabras, actos, y por supuesto demostraciones de afecto. Cada vez me gustaba más la idea, así que comencé a pensar en qué lugar podíamos casarnos. En Japón aun no es legal, pero en otros países sí. Podríamos ir a casarnos y ahí mismo tomarnos unas vacaciones. A la conclusión a la que llegue, es que necesito ahorrar… por si acaso. *

Debido a que no había tenido una madrugada, especialmente agradable, luego de cenar me di un baño muy caliente y me acosté a dormir con la pantalla prendida, por ese día no supe de nadie más. Al siguiente tuve casi la misma suerte, a decir verdad, temí que Searrs apareciera tocando mi puerta deseosa de acción, así que me dormí lo más pronto posible y el viernes, fue finalmente, el último día del curso, se dio el cierre del evento, reconocimientos y agradecimientos por asistir a tal evento de talla internacional. En mi reducido grupo nos felicitamos todos y con bastante animo regresamos al hotel, teníamos hasta el día siguiente, al medio día para regresar, que era la hora en que se terminaba la renta de nuestras habitaciones. Nada más llegar a mi cuarto, comencé a sacar mi ropa del armario y a meterla en mi maleta.

Misteriosamente, y sigo sin explicarme porque, mis pertenencias no entraban muy bien en la maleta, sobraban o me hacía falta espacio. Quizá fuera por los souvenirs que había comprado… quizá… fuera como fuese, no cerré la maleta en ese momento. Ya que era mi última noche en Italia, supongo que debía ser especial o hacer algo impactante, pero lo único que hice fue tomar un baño muy caliente y salir en cueros a vestirme mientras miraba la televisión, en ningún momento esperaba la visita de Searrs, pero así fue, estaba apenas poniéndome los calzones cuando toco a la puerta. Me coloque una playera que había comprado… traía el coliseo Romano y decía: I (corazoncito) Roma. Luego fui a abrir, encontrándome a Searrs con una botella de vino tinto. Alguien se quería poner romántica ¿eh?

La deje pasar y nos sentamos en la cama a beber lo que había traído, casi no había probado el vino y lo cierto es que poco llamaba mi atención, quizá sea para gustos más sofisticados y todas esas estupideces, pero, no era lo mío. Bebí la copa que me sirvió de a traguitos, deseando que ya se acabara.

\- ¿crees volver algún día? -me pregunto Searrs, luego de un rato.

-con sinceridad… no lo sé - ¿a quién no le gustaría volver a visitar Italia? Claro que me gustaría, pero no podía saber si podría -ahora mismo necesito trabajar mucho y… tengo muchas responsabilidades en Japón.

-como todos en nuestras casas -hizo pausa bebiendo de su copa -quizás tengamos suerte en el futuro Kuga, estoy muy segura -fruncí las cejas.

\- ¿muy segura? ¿Cómo? ¿a qué te refieres? -me puso un dedo en la boca.

-hay muchos planes moviéndose, poniéndose en marcha, llegara el día en que te enteres -fruncí las cejas aún más.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿planes? ¿de qué? -se encogió de hombros.

-no te puedo decir, es un secreto de mi clan -y bebió de su copa -pero tarde o temprano, las cosas se sabrán por allá. Y cuando eso suceda, recuerda que aquí tienes a una amiga.

Searrs se negó a soltar prenda de lo que había dicho… caramba, si vas a decir algo, dilo bien y no a medias, pero bueno, conociendo ligeramente la naturaleza de su raza, o más bien de su clase, clan, o como sea, no es de extrañar que planeen algo en las sombras, quizá un complot muy tremendo… quien sabe.

Bebimos un par de copas más y contrariamente a lo que imagine, Searrs se retiró a su habitación, eso me quito un enorme peso de encima, no quería tener que acostarme con ella para no hacerla sentir mal, además de que era muy embarazoso. Por fortuna eso no había ocurrido, simplemente me dio un beso en cada mejilla y se marchó a su habitación. Luego de cerrar la puerta me senté cansadamente en mi cama, ¡habían pasado dos horas demasiado rápido! Me encontraba pensando en ello cuando el celular sonó, mi corazón dio un brinco, impactado.

-Fujino -conteste el aparato.

- _ara, ara, si no soy yo, tú no me hablas_ -enseguida me sentí mal. Había estado pensando tanto en ella que había olvidado hablar con ella ¡pero que torpe!

-discúlpame, la diferencia de horarios hace que mis tiempos libres no coincidan -ella rio.

- _era una broma, lo entiendo, ¿hoy termino el curso?_ -le respondí que si _–¿Cuándo vuelves?_

-mañana mismo, ya hice mi maleta -y volteé a mirar la maleta aún abierta.

\- _¿quieres que vaya a recogerte?_ -mi corazón sintió un latigazo de adrenalina.

-me harías muy… -estuve a punto de decir: Feliz, pero me contuve -sí, sería de gran ayuda.

\- _¿a qué hora llegara tu vuelo?_ -al momento me sentí nerviosa e impaciente.

-en teoría… -comencé a hacer cuentas mentales -a las seis de la mañana del domingo, con la hora de allá.

- _ara, ara, inesperadamente temprano_ -y me dije: "¿ay porque a esa hora? ¿Por qué el destino me hace esto?"

-bueno, sí, un… un poco, pero -estaba intentando justificarme.

- _ahí estaré, es una promesa_ -y sí, mi corazón se derritió y escurrió hasta mis pies.

-si… -no tenía palabras para expresar lo emocionada que estaba.

Fujino y yo charlamos un poco más de cómo había sido la semana, tanto de ella como la mía y luego, considerando la hora, tanto de allá como de acá, colgamos. A la mañana siguiente, todos tomamos el desayuno y subimos a recoger muestras cosas, nuestro boleto de avión nos indicaba que nuestro vuelo salía a las once de la mañana, además debíamos documentar las maletas, y pasar por el detector de metales, vaya fastidio. Nos empacamos en la furgoneta que nos llevó al aeropuerto, y en el detector de metales Searrs se despidió de todos nosotros, agradecimos su trabajo y finalmente, me despedí de ella con la mano. Adiós Searrs, quizá volvamos a vernos, quizá no, ojalá y no.

A las once de la mañana, todo el equipo estaba abordando el avión, y a las once con diez comenzó a moverse, a las once con quince, despego y fue así como deje Italia. Tenía muchas emociones revolviéndose en mi estómago, muchas ansias, y sobre todo, mucha prisa también, quería llegar ya, quería verla, olerla, sentir el calor de su piel… me recargue en el respaldo de mi asiento y mire por la pequeña ventanilla, sentí que se me oprimía el pecho y a la vez sentía la adrenalina, de esas veces en que siente que ya no puedes esperar más. Respiré profundo y cerré los ojos.

Se me hizo un viaje muy largo, usualmente el viaje de ida es el largo y el de regreso corto, pero para mí había sido al revés, quizá por las ansias de llegar. Pasadas seis horas me dije, oh cielos, ya me falta la mitad. Fue un martirio el resto del viaje, porque, ya cuando me faltaba una hora (en teoría, claro), comencé a ponerme muy nerviosa, comencé a pensar en cómo le hablaría, ¿Qué le iba a dar de lo que compre? ¿se lo daba en ese mismo instante? ¿Cómo debía saludarla? ¿sería correcto abrazarla? ¿no pensara que lo hago con segundas intenciones? Bueno, si lo hago con segundas intenciones, pero… ¿será incómodo para ella? ¿será molesto? ¿Por qué viene por mi si es molesto? No, cálmate Kuga, ya estas grande para estas estupideces, respira, mira el reloj y serénate.

Respire profundo varias veces, tenía que calmarme, que sea lo que vaya a ser, que importa, el mundo no se va a acabar, además, si viene es porque me aprecia ¿no? ¿Quién viene en un domingo tan temprano si no te aprecia de algún modo? Respire profundo varias veces hasta que sentí cierta sensación en el pecho, no podría explicarlo, pero quizás, algo parecido a cuando sientes que estas satisfecha, o llena, algo así. Cuando volví a ver el reloj, habían pasado ya cuarenta y seis minutos, sentí el golpe vertiginoso de adrenalina en mi corazón así que volví a respirar profundo. Minutos después, la azafata menciono que aterrizaríamos dentro de diez minutos. "Ya casi" me dije mentalmente. En ese lapso, traté de no pensar en nada, y lo conseguí hasta que el avión aterrizo. Todo mundo comenzó a levantarse de sus asientos y a salir. Luego vino el pequeño proceso de reclamar mi maleta y finalmente, llegue a la sala de espera.

Al instante en el que me pare ahí mismo me sentí un poco tonta, porque tuve que echar un vistazo a todas las personas que estaban ahí y no pude ver a Fujino, así que sí, me sentí tonta en ese momento, dude si sentarme a esperar o tomar un taxi y largarme, o también podía marcarle a Fujino por teléfono y confirmar si iba o no a venir por mí, como sea, ninguna cosa se hizo realidad porque segundos después unas manos se pusieron en mis ojos y oí la clara voz de Sugiura preguntar: ¿Quién soy? Oh sea ¿en serio cree que no la voy a reconocer?

-como jodes Sugiura, obviamente… -me quito las manos y frente a mi estaba la exótica, llamativa y esplendorosa figura de Fujino Shizuru… me quede sin palabras… si había venido.

-ha sido idea de ella -comento Fujino -bienvenida -me dijo con una sonrisa y fue como si me estrujaran el corazón.

-estoy de vuelta -por unos momentos no supe que debía hacer, pero Sugiura me dio un leve pero significativo empujón y terminé en brazos de Fujino. Mi corazón corrió furioso.

Eran las seis de la mañana con treinta y ocho minutos, el clima era fresco, el aroma del aire se colaba por las rendijas, olía a humedad, pero lo que más llenaba mi nariz, era el suave aroma de Fujino combinado con su calor corporal. Había extrañado tanto eso, esa pequeña pero significativa sensación que da al abrasarla, ese placer, esa sensación tan intensa que te hace sentir simplemente, bien.

El abrazo termino y luego me gire a mirar a Sugiura, que tenía una sonrisa tatuada en los labios, zorra astuta, siempre haciendo sus planes locos pero geniales. Nos saludamos, nos dimos un corto abrazo y finalmente, salimos del aeropuerto. Me llevaron a desayunar, un rico detalle que aprecie mucho, sobre todo porque tenía semanas de no comer comida tradicional, así que ya la extrañaba, luego de eso, me llevaron a mi departamento. Sugiura dijo que tenía que irse, pero Fujino se quedó un poco más, no quería que se fuera, quise pedirle que no se fuera, quise decirle, quédate conmigo hoy y si puedes… toda la vida; pero no lo hice, tenía miedo, no me sentí lo suficiente valiente como para aceptar cualquier respuesta, no me sentí lo suficiente fuerte para soportar un "no" el día de hoy.

-debo irme -dijo, finalmente -seguro querrás descansar.

-eh… no, estoy bien, aun me siento con el horario de allá… -a decir verdad, si me sentía algo cansada, pero por ella mentiría.

\- ¿de verdad? ¿estás bien? -y yo quise gritar: ¡para ti siempre! Pero me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

\- ¿tienes algo que hacer? -pregunte un poco dudosa, ella dijo que no -miremos alguna película, a decir verdad, estaba ya harta de la programación italiana -ella rio -todo el tiempo italiano, es fastidioso porque no se italiano.

Nos sentamos frente a la pantalla y metimos nuestras patitas al kotatsu, estaba pasando uno de esos programas policiacos que tanto me gustaban, pero no pude terminar de verlo, terminé durmiéndome. No sé cuánto tiempo dormí, pero para cuando desperté tenía un poco entumido el cuerpo y Fujino no estaba. La somnolencia se me quito de inmediato y gire a ver a todos lados, buscándola, le halle en la cocina.

-te he preparado algo -me dijo desde ahí -y como tenías el frigorífico vacío, he ido a comprar algunas cosas.

-no te hubieras molestado –le dije apenada pero feliz, es tan linda y amable -yo debí haberlo hecho.

-no te preocupes -demasiado amable.

\- ¿Cuánto has gastado? Déjame reembolsarte -ella iba a negar, pero termino encogiéndose de hombros.

-de acuerdo -y me sentí mejor de que acepto que le pagara -luego te digo cuanto fue, ahora come.

No solo comí yo, ella también me acompaño, comimos mientras en la pantalla continuaba otra serie aparentemente de criminología. Al terminar lave yo los platos, nos sentamos a mirar la programación y se me ocurrió que este sería el momento más adecuado para darle alguna de las cosas que había comprado, pero ¿Cuál? ¿la loba, el coliseo o el legionario? Me estruje lo sesos imaginado cual le gustaría más, pero obviamente no llegue a una decisión. Así que me levanté, fui donde había dejado mi maleta y la abrí buscando los souvenirs. Luego con las tres cosas en las manos, me senté a su lado y las puse sobre la mesa.

-ara, ara -dijo con una sonrisa - ¿y esto?

-no sé cuál te guste, así que toma lo que más quieras -la verdad quería el legionario para mí, pero si a ella le gustaba, pues bueno, hay que hacer sacrificios.

-el coliseo es precioso -dijo al tiempo que lo tomaba en sus manos - ¿puedo? -asentí en silencio -me gustaría ir… ¿lo visitaste?

-sí, tuve oportunidad, a pesar de los tiempos tan estrechos -uy si, bien estrechos.

-vayamos algún día -me dijo con una sonrisa en sus finos labios y yo me imagine caminado por las calles de roma de la mano de Fujino…

-entonces me pondré a ahorrar -le dije, con esa fantasía en mente -a decir verdad, hay demasiadas cosas que no pude ver.

\- ¿pagaste un guía? -ella miraba al legionario ahora, espero que no se arrepienta de su elección.

-la guía de nuestro grupo me llevo -enseguida recordé a Searrs.

-oh, ya veo -quizá fue mi imaginación -una guía -pero había un ligerísimo cambio en el tono de voz que no pude evitar notar - ¿te acompaño todo el día? ¿te llevo a comer y esas cosas? -me quede unos segundos pensando que debía decir… ¿digo la verdad o miento?

-nos hicimos amigas, así que sí, me acompaño todo el día -quería ser sincera con ella, a pesar de que quizás lo que yo le dijera, no le gustará… si es que hablara con la verdad, claro… ¿pero porque no le gusta? Le dije que solo me acompaño a hacer turismo… y luego te la follaste Kuga, nada más… pero eso si no debe saberlo Fujino.

-bueno, con lo encantadora que eres, es difícil que no se hiciera tu amiga -eso fue como un golpe al hígado, me dejo sin palabras y sentí que mis orejas se calentaban.

-sí, bueno, nada del otro mundo… -vete calor, vete, me incomodas.

Por suerte, Fujino no siguió insistiendo con Searrs, y que bueno que no lo hizo porque ya me sentía culpable de haberme acostado con ella; para acabarla de joder, lo peor es que ni siquiera había sido una buena experiencia, había sido horrible y tenía ese espantoso cargo de conciencia. Pasaron un par de horas y cuando menos me di cuenta, ya casi anochecía. Sentía el cuerpo adolorido, un poco cansado y tenso, pero no quería correr a Fujino, de hecho, me daban ganas de decirle: quédate por favor. ¿Lo hice? Claro que no, aun no era el momento de suplicar.

Casi a las ocho de la noche, Fujino emprendió su marcha; la acompañe hasta el estacionamiento y nos despedimos con otro abrazo. Que suerte tenía el día de hoy, quería quedarme así, entre sus brazos y sintiendo también la suave figura de ella entre los míos, pero acabo más pronto que el anterior.

-me alegra tenerte de vuelta -me dijo con una voz hasta cierto punto grave e intensa que me aflojo los calzones.

-a mí también me alegra regresar, fueron unas semanas muy largas… -sin ti; me falto decir.

-nos vemos mañana Nat-su-ki -me guiño un ojo y subió a su auto.

Aun cuando las luces del vehículo habían desaparecido en la lejanía, yo seguí de pie en el estacionamiento, sintiendo como mi corazón aun corría como si de una carrera se tratara… ¿Qué fue eso? ¿es lo que dicen: un coqueteo? ¿flirtear? ¿lo fue? ¿no estaré confundiendo las cosas? Quizás estoy tan desesperada por su afecto que ya mi mente está desvariando, haciendo que vea cosas donde no las hay. Me di una bofetada mental; calma, no es lo que crees. Regrese a mi departamento y como me rugía el estómago, me atasque de la comida que aún quedaba, luego, busque mi futón para extenderlo y descubrí que estaba enrollado en una bolsa de plástico bien sellada, estuve a punto de llamarle a Sugiura y preguntarle que rayos había hecho, pero no tenía ganas, lo saque y descubrí que estaba recién lavado, oh si, pensé con placer. Me di un baño caliente y luego me metí a dormir. Futón limpio, cuerpo limpio, la sensación de tibieza en mis pies, solo me faltaba Fujino aquí para tener el paquete completo, pero ya sería después.

Dormí tanto como pude hasta que la alarma sonó y debí levantarme para ir a trabajar. Me levante a medias y me quede sentada con los ojos entrecerrados, aun tenia sueño, pero debía ir a trabajar, debía irme. No quería, volví a tirarme sobre el colchón y cerré los ojos, y por extraño que parezca, quizá cosa del destino o simplemente karma, mi celular sonó persistentemente hasta que alargue la mano y conteste de mal humor.

\- ¿Quién? -dije con los ojos aun cerrados.

\- ¿no puedes llamar para decir que ya llegaste? -Tokiha me dio los buenos días con un reclamo ¡que belleza!

\- ¿para qué me hables así? -le dije sin molestarme en cambiar mi voz -tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

-eres tan irresponsable -exhale con cansancio, si, después de aquello me levante completamente despierta.

-debo ir a trabajar, te paso a ver en la noche -y no le di oportunidad a decir más, colgué.

Me lave la cara, desayune cereal, me vestí y fui a destapar mi motocicleta que estaba cubierta con una lona amarilla. Tres semanas sin moverla, espero que no haya estragos. Inserte la llave y la gire, todo su mecanismo se escuchó bien, esto de tener buen oído es muy útil. Cuando llegue a la planta, pero más exactamente a mi zona de trabajo, Yukimura-san me recibió y pidió que fuera a su oficina, me toco darle un reporte del curso, el cual hice de forma escrita aunque claro, no me conforme con solo eso, quise expresarle todas las cosas que me habían parecido especialmente útiles, así que con cierta emoción y entusiasmo le mencione los puntos más importantes; de una u otra forma, me los había aprendido casi de memoria, cuando termine, Yukimura-san aplaudió, lo que hizo que me sintiera un tanto incomoda, pero ella parecía estar satisfecha. Al final, me felicito porque había aprovechado el recurso y me pidió que me incorporara a mis actividades. Imagine que tendría mucho trabajo, pero al parecer había tenido un buen sustituto que se encargó de mis deberes, así que, simplemente tome mi lugar de vuelta y me puse al corriente.

Al medio día, a la hora del almuerzo, me encontraba pensando en que pedir, tenía muchas ganas de comer un ramen, así que eso pedí, ¡lo extrañaba! Pronto Sugiura se sumó en mi mesa.

-estas últimas semanas había sido todo muy aburrido todo sin ti -dijo nada más sentarse -no puedo cuchichear con estos humanos cómodamente.

-ya sé que me amas -le dije con soberbia -por cierto… ¿tú le dijiste a Tokiha que llegué ayer? -porque no me explicaba como ya lo sabía si no le había dicho con exactitud cuando llegaba.

-ehhh… bueno yo… -Sugiura miro a otro lado -la verdad es que… -aun no me daba la cara - ¿Cómo te lo explico? Puede ser muy persuasiva a veces he…

\- ¿y eso por? -alce una ceja en modo de pregunta.

-me estuvo llamando cada día hasta ayer en la noche, no sabes, creo que el embarazo la ha trastornado, eso y que tiene otro niño del que hacerse cargo… bueno, si eso me sucediera a mí, también me volvería loca.

-bueno, tampoco es como que no hubiera querido participar a la hora de concebir -le dije hundiendo mis palillos con fastidio.

-en fin, ahora que estas aquí, ya puedo descansar de ella, ¡me convertí en tu reemplazo! Me llamaba para todo -pobre Sugiura, seguro estaba pagando las cuentas karmaticas que tenía. Lo bueno es que le desagrada Sugiura, porque si le agradara, seguramente Tokiha estaría pegada a ella contándole sus penas, haciendo de nuestra amistad, una relación incomoda.

-sí, sí, ya estoy aquí -dije con desgano.

Por la noche, cuando ya había terminado mis horas de trabajo y me había cambiado, decidí cumplir mi palabra de ir a visitar a Tokiha, y tal como había dicho Sugiura, había cambiado mucho en esas tres semanas, estaba un poco pálida, cansada, e hinchada, tenía apenas cinco meses ¿Cómo podía ser tan diferente un embarazo del otro? No recuerdo que así fuera la vez pasada, además, no sé si eran sus hormonas o que rayos, pero estaba muy sensible, muy irritable. Hice la visita lo más corta que pude y salí pitando del lugar.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo había podido cometer ese error? El error de que una vez más Tokiha estuviera embarazada… nos fastidie la existencia, porque, así como le fastidiaba a ella, me fastidiaba a mí. Me pregunte una y otra vez ¿Por qué? Pero en realidad nunca encontré una respuesta, quizá, solamente todo era consecuencia de mis malas decisiones, nunca debí haberme metido con Tokiha, nuestras vidas serían más fáciles… quizá si desde un principio hubiera sido más valiente, nada de esto hubiera pasado, no tendría estas responsabilidades… o quizá si… quizás, si le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos a Fujino, me habría rechazado de igual forma que lo hizo este año, y quizás, aun así me hubiera metido con Tokiha, quizás todo esto estaba predestinado a pasar… solo quizás…

Al llegar a mi departamento me quite los zapatos, me bañe y me metí al futón. Sentía el cuerpo cansado y entumido, me acomode de lado y frote mi rostro en la almohada, como me gustaría que, en lugar de una almohada, fuera el cuerpo de Fujino el que me recibiera, el que estuviera ahí para darme alivio y contención, para darme cierto soporte, pero ni modo Kuga, tú tienes que ser tu propio soporte, porque si no, ¿Quién más? ¿Quién más va a venir de la nada y a darme lo que necesito? Sugiura tal vez me de unas palabras de aliento, pero no más, en este mundo, nadie da nada por nada… esa es la realidad de este mundo… tal vez… ¿Fujino? Si bueno, me gustaría que ella fuera la persona que más pudiera entenderme en este mundo, que realmente estuviera ahí para mi… ¿será algún día posible?... quizá, con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, quizá, pero para poder obtener esa respuesta de Fujino, yo también tenía que invertir, yo también debía darle afecto y contención…

¿Podré hacerlo? ¿tengo algo que dar? ¿lo que puedo darle será suficiente para ella? ¿mis sentimientos son lo suficientemente fuertes y reales? ¿estaré acaso idealizando lo que siento? ¿mis expectativas no empañaran mis sentimientos y mi relación con ella? Si no es lo que espero ¿podre aceptarlo? ¿podre quererla aun si todo es diferente? ¿aun si no me quiere? Pero ¿no acaso es lo que ya hago? La quiero aun sabiendo que me ha rechazado, si lo hago a pesar de eso ¿realmente la necesito? Suspire… ¿algún día dejare de sentir algo por Fujino? Tal vez… con o sin ella, seguiré queriéndola, hasta quien sabe cuándo…

A la mañana siguiente repetí la rutina del día anterior, me desperté, desayuné cereal, me vestí y me fui a trabajar, almuerzo, trabajo y salida. Al otro día igual y la vida que había tenido antes del viaje, volvió a instalarse. Fue hasta el viernes, que por casualidad encontré a Fujino checando salida.

-cómo pasan los días he -e inmediatamente saque mi tarjeta.

-sí, con tanto trabajo, parece que se te escapa la vida -dijo ella sonriendo - ¿te has vuelto a acostumbrar?

-más rápido de lo que había pensado -pase la tarjeta y luego la guarde -Fujino… -quería invitarla a salir o alguna cosa, pero mi cerebro se puso en blanco ¿Cómo? -este… ¿quieres ir a cenar? -estupendo Kuga, estupendo, ir a cenar a las cinco de la tarde, bravo.

\- ¿no te parece muy temprano? -sí, bueno, no tenías que decirlo, pudiste haber fingido Fujino.

-tienes razón, yo solo… -quise pensar en una excusa, algo que no sonara a lo que de verdad pensaba o quería, ocultar mis sentimientos, pero… -quería pasar el rato… -le dije lo que de verdad sentía …a medias.

-pasa por mí en una hora -me dijo con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios -e iremos a cenar.

¡Si! exclame mentalmente, lo había conseguido. Fujino se fue en su auto y yo me fui a cambiar a mi departamento. Cuando estuve vestida y perfumada con el tan conocido: por si me besa, por si me abraza, por si se pasa, me fui por ella. Al llegar a su departamento mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos. Inevitablemente había recordado lo que había hecho con Kanzaki… no es que me sintiera mal, simplemente lo recordé. Bien Kanzaki, pues voy a aprovechar la oportunidad que me he hecho. Bajé de la motocicleta y fui a tocar el timbre, no respondió, eso fue extraño. Un minuto después volví a tocar el timbre y no contesto por el interfón… ¿será posible que me ha… plantado? Parpadee unas cuantas veces y decidí, que si volvía a tocar el timbre una tercera vez y no contestaba, me largaría, tampoco iba a estar como idiota tocando una y otra vez, haciendo el ridículo.

Tragué saliva y volví a tocarlo, los segundos pasaron demasiado lento hasta que, oí el acostumbrado ruido del micrófono por el interfón y luego, la apresurada voz de Fujino.

-discúlpame Kuga -sonaba en apuros -tengo un problema aquí arriba, sube en lo que lo arreglo.

Se cortó la transmisión y segundos después la puerta se desbloqueó para que pudiera ingresar al edificio. ¿Qué podría haberle ocurrido? Mientras subía el ascensor, comencé a imaginarme todo tipo de situaciones, incluso situaciones eróticas, imagine en un momento que cuando abriera su puerta, ella tuviera solo un albornoz y me dijera: tengo un problema aquí, soluciónalo, y dejara caer la bata. Mi corazón empezó a latir furioso con aquella fantasía. Tuve que golpearme mentalmente porque seguramente eso NO iba a pasar. Cuando el elevador se detuvo en el piso de Fujino, respire profundo hasta que toque su puerta, no me abrió ella, solo dijo: pasa, desde lo lejos.

Al final, el problema de Fujino, era que la llave del agua fría se había volado y no podía encajarla en su lugar. Puf, me reí mentalmente, algo tan sencillo, lo iba a arreglar y de paso quedaba bien con Fujino.

-permíteme -dije, con la seguridad de que lo arreglaría en un pis pas -lo intentare -ya que, mi fuerza estaba muy por encima de la humana, seria asunto sencillo. Tome la llave e intente ponerla sobre la salida de agua, e instantáneamente me mojo la cara y todo el pecho. Mi ropa… mi perfume… mi… mi todo… sentí la rabia correr por mi sangre, ahora se iba a arreglar por las buenas o por las malas, me dije con terquedad. Después de unos cuantos minutos luchando contra el agua fría, la llave quedo trabada de donde jamás debía haber salido, aunque, tanto Fujino como yo, quedamos empapadas. Como un latigazo, tuve la lujuriosa idea de que, ya que estábamos ahí, ¿Por qué no nos quitábamos la ropa? Y quizás algo más… Segundo golpe mental, ¡no pienses en cosas lujuriosas, Kuga Natsuki!

-qué bueno que ya quedo arreglada -y me miro -aunque, míranos -y comenzó a reír, la rabia que había sentido antes, se disipo -báñate con agua caliente, así no te resfriaras.

-no -negué con la cabeza -tu llevas más tiempo mojada -y si, chicas, evité mirar sus senos que eran muy visibles por sobre la blusa -deberías hacerlo tu primero.

-eres muy considerada -y miré todo lo que pude sus ojos y no sus senos -tienes razón, además el agua fría no me gusta nada.

Salí de la habitación y me quedé de pie en el corredor, segundos después, oí el agua salir de la regadera y algo tembló en mi interior. Calma Kuga, ya has estado en una situación similar, esto no es la gran cosa, relájate… pero obviamente no podía relajarme sabiendo que ahí dentro estaba la persona de mis más ardientes y sedientos deseos, bañándose, limpiando esa suave y tersa piel… completamente desnuda… no, no, aléjate de aquí Kuga, ve a tomar agua, si, hace mucha sed.

Salí como si me quemaran los pies y me quedé en la cocina, bebiendo agua, fingiendo una sed que no sentía, solo para apagar las llamas de la lujuria que ardían en mi interior. Bebí un vaso más de agua y oí como la ducha se detenía, eso fue muy rápido. Pasaron solo unos minutos más y Fujino salió, diciéndome que me tocaba. Mi corazón latió furioso ¿debía ir? ¿estaría aun en el cuarto de baño? ¿y si por error la veo desnuda?... bueno, no tenía tanta suerte. Y si, como imaginaran, llegue a la ducha y no estaba Fujino. Quizás si me hubiera quedado a un lado de la puerta, podría haber tenido la oportunidad de verla salir, como fuera que hubiera salido. Pero no.

Entre a la ducha, me desnude, me quede unos minutos bajo el agua caliente, quizás agua caliente no era lo mejor para mí en esta situación, sino agua fría… ¿pero realmente funciona eso del agua fría? No lo sé, pero no lo iba a averiguar. Cuando salí de la ducha, mi ropa no estaba y solo había un albornoz… ¿era una broma? ¿Quedarme solo con eso puesto? ¿Fujino acaso no podía tener piedad de mí? Con vacilación me puse la prenda, que por cierto era amarilla… ¿he dicho que odio el amarillo? Y antes de salir de la habitación, cruzo por mi mente la idea fugaz de presentarme ante Fujino y desprenderme de la bata, como esa típica imagen de los pervertidos… no… no podría caer más bajo si hiciera eso… amarre bien las cintas y salí de ahí. Debido a la situación particular de mi vestimenta, acordamos no salir a cenar, en cambio, ella hizo la cena y miramos la programación, burlándonos de nuestra suerte, entonces, toda la incomodidad que sentí, fue desapareciendo gradualmente.

Odiaba el amarillo, si, odiaba que todo el esfuerzo en mi arreglo personal hubiera valido un cacahuate, odiaba que mis planes no hubieran resultado como había esperado, pero la cena con Fujino en su departamento fue perfecta, bromeamos un poco y como siempre tuvimos platicas intensas, creo que una de las cosas que más me atraen de Fujino, sin contar su cuerpo tan bien hecho, es esa capacidad que tiene para poner a prueba mi intelecto, las pláticas con Fujino no son comunes, ella me hace querer aprender más, saber más, pensar más, ir más allá de todo. Quizás no tengamos muchas cosas en común, porque de verdad que no nos parecemos en casi nada, pero quizá es eso el condimento perfecto.

\- ¿Cómo podrías definir el concepto de la muerte? - ¿ven a lo que me refiero?

-el silencio, la paz… la muerte al final de todo no significa nada más que el descanso, quizá es lo que muchos añoramos -le dije -pasamos toda la vida estudiando, trabajando, para tener dinero, para poder tener paz, pero no la conseguiremos nunca a no ser que fallezcamos, la vida es…

-ese constante estrés por mantenernos vivos ¿no crees? -la tenue sonrisa en sus labios me invito a sonreír también.

-sí, estrés por la comida, por el techo, por una cama, por "lo que hare el día siguiente".

En este tipo de conversaciones, no había realmente una finalidad, pero si mucha ganancia porque entendíamos como percibía el mundo la otra, y algunas veces, cambiábamos nuestro modo de ver las cosas. Con ella, puedo decir que tenía crecimiento personal, eso me gustaba, me daban ganas de besarle los labios cada que me decía alguna idea atípica pero sumamente coherente, creo que, hasta cierto punto, me excitaba.

-mira la hora -dijo ella -el tiempo pasa volando contigo -y no pude evitar sentirme feliz.

-me voy, mañana también tenemos trabajo -me levante del sillón donde me había sentado tan cómodamente y Fujino fue por mi ropa ya seca. Me cambie, ella dijo que me acompañaría al estacionamiento, pero me negué, mejor que se fuera ya a acostar. Nos despedimos en su puerta y me vi en la enorme tentación de darle un beso, aunque fuera solo en la mejilla, mi cuerpo entero temblaba por ello, lo deseaba, pero… -nos vemos mañana -le guiñe un ojo y fui al elevador.

-mañana saliendo ¿quieres ir a comer? -me detuve a unos pasos, me tomo por sorpresa.

-claro -le dije, sintiendo emoción al ver la iniciativa en ella. Nos despedimos con la mano y finalmente llegue al elevador.

Suspire profundamente en el descenso al estacionamiento. Ella me gusta tanto. Tanto, tanto que ya parece una obsesión… ¿y apenas te das cuenta Kuga? ¿apenas a pesar de las cosas que has hecho? Bueno… quizá hubiera más de fondo, pero por ahora no quiero pensar en ello.

Llegué a mi departamento un poco tarde y me fui directo a dormir. Al día siguiente, me sentía con muchos ánimos por la cita que tenía con Fujino. Si ella me pedía salir ¿es porque ya estaba superando a Kanzaki? Si es así, no lo quería mucho ¿verdad? O quizás, siempre me quiso a mí, pero ya tenía el compromiso con ese idiota y ahora todo podía ser perfecto. O quizás, simplemente se estaba dando la oportunidad conmigo… o también quería experimentar… fuera lo que fuese, todo era bienvenido.

Más tarde, después de comer, ella me llevo de regreso a mi departamento, pero manteníamos una conversación tan intensa, que se bajó del auto y me acompaño hasta mi piso. Entro conmigo a mi hogar y nos sentamos a continuar nuestro debate ¿Qué discutíamos? Bueno, discutíamos sobre las expectativas, las expectativas pueden ser muy peligrosas, desde el punto de vista que si una persona arruina las expectativas que tenemos sobre ella, podemos… simplemente es como si rompieran algo dentro de nosotros, porque tenemos fe en que se cumplan esas expectativas… ¿puede haber una relación con una persona donde no haya expectativas? No lo sé, y eso es lo que discutíamos. Al final, después de muchos si's y no's, llegamos a un acuerdo intermedio. Yo, estaba a favor de que, si puede existir algo así, ella, no, pero nos pusimos de acuerdo en que son completamente un problema.

Los días continuaron pasando, algunas veces salíamos a cenar por la noche, y siempre había algo que discutir, algo que contar, algo que aprender sobre nosotras. Ella me conto un poco sobre sus padres, yo le conté sobre mi madre y como sentía que ella estaba decepcionada de mí, de cómo me hacía sentir eso, si… comencé a hablar sobre mis sentimientos con ella… y ella igual hablo de los suyos, sus padres constantemente la presionaban. Decía que algunas veces se sentía como si la metieran en una caja de metal y presionaran por todos los lados. Cuando me dijo aquello, estuve a punto de decirle, no tienes por qué vivir eso, olvídate de ellos, ¿Qué más da? Eres independiente, despréndete, así como yo me he desprendido de mi madre… déjalos y ven conmigo, te daré lo que sea que necesites… pero no me atreví a decir ni la mitad ¿lo tomaría bien? Temí que se sintiera ofendida o presionada, así que no dije nada. Temí que no quisiera que yo fuera un punto de apoyo para ella, temí el rechazo una vez más.

Temía que, si volvía a mostrar un poco de mis sentimientos y pensamientos sobre ella, me rechazaría y huiría, la sentía tan cercana ahora que no quería deshacerme de la posibilidad de estar a su lado. En aquellos días en que nos veíamos tan seguido, siempre que la tenia de frente, con esa boca tan perfecta y todas esos gestos particulares de ella que me fascinaban, tenía la inquietud de vomitar todo lo que pensaba, cosas cursis como decirle que yo le daba todo de mí, todo lo que me pidiera, que le daba todo porque estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por ella, me sentí feliz con su presencia, así que claro que me sentía capaz de renunciar a lo que fuera por ella, pero también estaba dispuesta a esperar, a esperar a que el afecto romántico por mi floreciera en ella.

Termino marzo rápidamente, e igual de rápido comenzó abril. Yo me sentía en las nubes, todo en mi vida estaba tan bien que casi parecía irreal. A mediados de abril, cuando tuve que ir a buscar un nuevo escape para mi motocicleta, se me ocurrió la perfecta idea de invitar a Fujino al Hanami. Me sentí nerviosa, nunca había invitado a alguien a ver los cerezos, se me hacía algo estúpido y cursi, pero me dije: a ella seguro le gustara. Con el corazón latiéndome a mil le pregunte si estaba libre el domingo, ella dijo que si, luego le pregunte si le apetecía mirar los cerezos.

-estaré encantada -termino con una suave y hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Rápidamente sentí como mi corazón escurrió hasta sus pies. Aguarde solo unos días y llego el domingo, que curiosamente era exactamente mediados de mes. Nos reunimos temprano para llegar a buen tiempo al parque Shizumine, en la prefectura de Ibaraki, que estaba un poco lejos pero que bien valía la pena. Al medio día nos sentamos a comer el almuerzo, no podía haber nada más perfecto, las flores, el viento, el aroma de las flores sumado al de Fujino, Fujino en sí, con ese magnífico pantalón obscuro que le resaltaba los bien torneados muslos, nada podía ser mejor y nada podía arruinarlo… nada, si, aja.

-discúlpame -de la nada, el celular de Fujino comenzó a sonar persistentemente -ya vuelvo -se alejó unos muchos metros de mí, pero de nada sirvió - ¿si, tío?

\- _¿Dónde estás? He venido a tu departamento_ -podía oírlo todo con claridad.

-he salido -contesto escuetamente Fujino.

\- _¿Dónde has ido?_ -la voz del viejo se oía un poquito molesta - _¿has salido con alguien?_

-tío, escucha… -intento hablar ella, pero…

\- _¿es que acaso no tienes respeto por tu fallecido prometido?_ -y si, el dedo en la llaga… ¡Ya habíamos olvidado a ese imbécil!

-ya han pasado casi dos meses -le dijo ella, justificándose - ¿acaso debo olvidar que tengo vida? -eso es, defiéndete Fujino.

- _reglas Shizuru, reglas, si fueran tres meses lo aceptaría_ -maldito viejo.

-da igual mi vida, haga lo que haga, eso no lo traerá de vuelta -y el viejo no supo cómo refutar eso - ¿para qué llamabas?

- _cuando regreses hablaremos largo y tendido_ -sin más, el viejo corto la llamada, en cuanto pueda, hare que ella se olvide de esos viejos molestos.

Cuando regreso, estaba notoriamente afectada por la conversación, seguramente se sentía culpable por estar aquí, conmigo, en lugar de lamentar la estúpida muerte de ese idiota. Un momento… ¿ya tendrían la seguridad de que está muerto? ¿habrán descubierto el cadáver? ¿será posible? No, olvida eso, no importa de todas maneras, jamás sabrán que fui yo.

\- ¿pasa algo? -le pregunte con precaución.

-era solo mi tío… a veces gusta de hacerme sentir mal -voltee a verla inmediatamente.

-lo que sea que te haya dicho, no deberías sentirte mal, los viejos a veces están amargados -y ella sonrió, tal vez le hizo gracia.

-sí, es verdad… no permitiré que arruine este momento -y levanto la mirada a los pétalos que pasaban volando sobre nosotras. La miré unos segundos a los ojos, se veía tan guapa con los pétalos cayendo a su alrededor, era toda una visión fantástica, parecía sacada de un sueño, tuve cuidado de no suspirar y, sobre todo, de no arrojarme a sus brazos.

El camino de regreso fue bastante ameno, hablando de las flores y demás, ella decía que los cerezos son únicos y no hay algo más hermoso, pero lo cierto es que lo había, e iba sentada conduciendo. Al llegar a su departamento, recogí mi motocicleta y nos dijimos hasta luego. Había sido un día maravilloso, perfecto quizás, pero en los siguientes cuatro días no supe absolutamente nada de ella.

Me pareció curioso, ya que últimamente estábamos al día de todo lo que hacíamos. ¿Cómo te fue con aquel reporte? ¿si hallaste los archivos que quería el gerente? ¿Cómo te fue con los números de series? ¿estuvo pesado el chequeo? Preguntas sencillas, pero con las que nos hacíamos presentes en la vida de la otra. Algunas veces, cuando me mandaba algo así de sencillo, no podía evitar sonreír. Sin embargo, no saber de ella por cuatro días era un poco extraño. Al tercer día lo note, al cuarto me preocupe y considere la idea de visitarla en su oficina.

En algún momento que jamás sabría definir Yukimura-san, me escape del taller y fui hasta las oficinas con la falsa excusa de usar la fotocopiadora. Estaba a unos metros de la oficina del gerente, cuando oí su inconfundible voz preguntar por unos archivos, entregar otros e ir a solicitar formatos y no sé qué tantas cosas. Quizá simplemente está ocupada Kuga. Di media vuelta y regresé al taller. Pasé el almuerzo pensando si sería oportuno mandarle un mensaje, y luego de pensarlo como mucho dos minutos le dije: ¿Mucho trabajo? Y guarde el teléfono. Espere el resto del día una respuesta que no llego.

Cheque salida y mire el celular, nada. Llegue a mi departamento y luego de cada cosa miraba el celular, mire la programación y tenía el celular ahí enfrente, de igual forma cuando cene y luego de bañarme salí con inquietud a mirar si había respuesta, pero siempre era lo mismo: nada. Mi ansiedad comenzó a crecer luego de acostarme. Me quede un enorme rato mirando al techo, imaginando todas las posibilidades de: ¿Por qué no me contesto?

* * *

*Matrimonio Homosexual en Japón es el porqué de esta nota; tengo entendido que hasta el 2015 se aprobaron en Tokio las "uniones" homosexuales, aunque hay otras fuentes donde se dice que fue primero en Sapporo y no en el 2015, pero bueno, la nota es porque el FF no esta ubicado en aquella temporalidad.

* * *

Y... ¡ya es junio, el mes más maravilloso del año! ...si, es mi cumpleaños en este mes :3 Como pasa el tiempo de rápido.

Por suerte queridas, ya tenía editado el capítulo de hoy, que si no, me tardo otro día, y es que coincidió con mi inyección, y sí, me inyecto yo, me tardo como media hora en lo que tomo valor, me digo: "¡Se un hombre!" y termino diciendo, "¡no~~~ no lo soy!", en fin, después de esta auto-humillación, debo decir que ya tengo más ánimos, estoy mejor pero aun mi estatus no es el mejor, cosas de la vida.

Quiero agradecer sus ánimos y sus deseos de buena suerte, no voy a explicar que sucedió porque no me gusta ventilar mi vida, pero bueno, fue una situación de crisis y como dice mi mentora, esas situaciones también son una oportunidad para un cambio.

Gracias lezamab01, tú si entiendes mi extremista forma de ser (?)

Gracias Guestxxx, supongo que tenías buenas expectativas sobre el sexo con Searrs, una lástima.

Gracias Chat'de'Lune, por los ánimos y la buena fortuna que me deseaste, y también por comentar siempre. En cuanto a lo de Kanzaki (que era débil) solo puedo decir que fue satisfactorio para mí, oh sí. Y bueno, si, la voluntad de Natsuki es débil pero también necesaria :3

Gracias Setsuna M, personalmente yo no sé si tendría o no remordimientos en una situación así, pero tengo la esperanza de que no, en fin, todo tiene su por qué.

Gracias xD, lo único que puedo decir, es que uno, en algún momento, suena como "loca", y esos son nuestros deseos más primitivos, que tratamos de encubrir.

Bueno, pues esto es todo por ahora, sigan conmigo para ver que más sucede, gracias por las visitas y las vistas, también por los/las curiosas que entran a mi perfil y leen mis otros FF.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	23. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22.

¿Sería por esa llamada de su viejo tío? ¿habría descubierto algo sobre Kanzaki? ¿el cuerpo, quizás? ¿sabría que fui yo? Pero eso no podía ser posible, hice un trabajo perfecto, sin evidencia de ningún tipo. ¿Podría ser que el viejo tuviera sangre sobrenatural? ¿algún tipo de habilidad? ¿quizás alguien más en su familia? ¿un cambiante? ¿sería posible que tuvieran alguna forma de invocar a un espíritu? Tengo entendido que solo nosotros como raza de lobos, podemos hablar con espíritus, después de todo, tengo un espíritu protegiéndome, pero… ¿sería posible? Ese anciano seguramente sabe buenos trucos para obtener respuestas… sin embargo… han pasado ya dos meses desde aquel día… si no han averiguado nada en dos meses ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo ahora? O quizás, simplemente, Fujino se había sentido mal por las palabras del vejete y buscaba una vez más alejarse por el "respeto" a su prometido. Bah, patrañas, justo lo que necesitaba, justo cuando estábamos muy bien.

Puede ser solo eso y yo me estoy haciendo ideas estúpidas en mi cabeza, seguramente no es nada y me estoy angustiando a lo pendejo. Si el estúpido tío la está molestando con eso, pasara algún tiempo para que pueda "respetar" a su prometido y volveremos a vernos, quizá no me guste la idea, pero si debo pasar por ello, lo hare y ya está, solo es un poco de tiempo más, es todo, es simple. Tuve dificultades para dormir aquella noche porque me auto-convencía de que el tiempo pasaría rápido. A la mañana siguiente, o más exactamente, en el almuerzo, con Sugiura comente casualmente… o lo que creo que fue casualmente, quien sabe, ¿hay otras razas que puedan hablar con espíritus?

-hummm -dijo ella masticando y pensando a la vez -esa es una buena pregunta -sí, bueno, a mí me urgía saber la respuesta -tengo entendido que los gatos, las razas felinas no pueden, con excepción de los Swara.

\- ¿Swara? -le dije sin entender.

-hay varios felinos, como bien sabes, leones, tigres, linces, pumas, jaguares… guepardos, los Swara son guepardos.

-ya veo -bueno, entonces estaba bien, Kanzaki era un gato, estoy segura porque vi sus ojos, y sinceramente, dudo que sea un Swara.

-las ratas también pueden, incluso viajar a la umbra, los lagartos también, nosotros los zorros, de igual forma.

\- ¿Por qué los gatos no? -Sugiura se llevó una mano al mentón.

-hay una leyenda, no la recuerdo muy bien, pero habla sobre traición y muchas muertes…

-ah ya veo -bueno, la verdad eso no me importaba, lo que quería saber, ya lo tenía.

Me tranquilizo aquello de que los gatos no pudieran hablar con los espíritus, ya que, sería imposible para ellos contactar al espíritu de Kanzaki… un momento… ¡un jodido momento! Si Kanzaki era un gato… ¿Fujino provenía de la misma raza? Tendría lógica, mucha lógica, a decir verdad, nosotros casi no tenemos parentela*, por eso debemos "robarnos", literal, la parentela de las demás razas, si las demás, por lo que parece, tienen mayor parentela, obviamente van a buscar procrear con ellos mismos, sin necesidad de hacer lo que nosotros hacemos… entonces, todo parece apuntar que Fujino provenía de los gatos… me quede en blanco… bueno, por suerte no es un gato, ya de por si esta situación es demasiado ridícula, si Fujino fuese un gato, sería una verdadera tragedia.

El almuerzo termino, Sugiura y yo nos despedimos y quedamos en que saldríamos el sábado de la siguiente semana, ya que tenía planeado invitar a Fujino a alguna parte, todo esto para comprobar que todo estaba bien entre nosotras. El resto del día laboral continuo, tuve que hacer una hora extra y entonces me marche, estaba llegando a la entrada para checar salida, cuando la vi saliendo por las puertas. Camine un poco rápido, pero para cuando llegue a la puerta, Fujino ya estaba en el auto y se dirigía a la salida del estacionamiento. Se me escapo… no creí que caminaría tan aprisa, ni que encendería el auto tan rápido como para que se me escapara. La subestime. Suspire y me gire al aparato para pasar mi tarjeta y checar mi salida. Más tarde, cuando ya me encontraba en mi departamento, estuve jugando con el celular, en el sentido de que le daba vueltas en mis manos, pensando: ¿le mando otro mensaje o no? ¿me contestara o me ignorara? ¿sería mejor llamarle?

A cada minuto que dudaba, el tiempo seguía corriendo, haciéndose cada vez más y más noche, haciendo que la hora fuera cada vez más inoportuna, en caso de que tomara la decisión de llamarla… suspire. Tome el teléfono, busque el contacto y en un arranque de valentía, presione el botón de llamar, al segundo siguiente me arrepentí, pero ya se encontraba llamando, me pegue el teléfono al oído y espere mientras los tonos se oían. Uno, dos, tres… al cuarto tono me convencí de que no contestaría, así que despegue el aparato con la intención de colgar.

\- _¿Kuga?_ -oí antes de hacer nada.

\- ¿Fujino? -o sea, dah ¿a quién estabas llamando? ¡por supuesto que era ella! - ¿estás bien?

- _sí, estoy bien_ -su respuesta fue muy breve y sin dar pie a una conversación mayor.

\- ¿estas molesta conmigo? -no quería decirlo, pero, en una de esas había hecho alguna estupidez, soy perfectamente capaz.

- _yo… yo… no, no, claro que… no_ \- ¿Por qué me parece que miente?

\- ¿de verdad? Te oigo dudar -exhale, bien, seguramente hay algo, casi puedo olerlo -sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, en especial si yo he metido la pata -y bueno, a asumir las consecuencias.

- _es solo… no se_ -seguía dudando.

\- ¿no tenemos confianza para decirnos las cosas? Creí que así era -el silencio se hizo al otro lado del teléfono.

- _bien_ -dijo con una voz un poco más dura - _¿podemos hablar mañana?_ -no sé porque, pero eso no me gusto.

-sí, claro -me rasque la mejilla -este… ¿saliendo está bien?

- _no, debo ocuparme de unas cosas, a las cinco de la tarde, aquí en mi departamento._

Y bueno, así quedamos pues. Colgué el teléfono con la sensación de que esto era curioso. No recordaba haber hecho algo que la ofendiera o molestaba, o quizás, simplemente si estaba molesta porque no le había mandado ningún mensaje durante cuatro días, pero en mi defensa, es que yo estaba esperando también que ella me mandara un mensaje. Bien, esto de los mensajes es bastante estúpido, no puede estar molesta por eso. Y si… ¿y si había estado pensando en nosotras? Me lleve las manos a mis mejillas… ¿será posible? Quizá por eso estaba tan seria y a la vez tan dudosa, porque, a decir verdad, enojada no se oía. Exhale un largo suspiro.

Abril 21

Al día siguiente acudí al trabajo con la esperanza de que las horas laborales terminaran ya, me largara y me preparara para ir a su departamento. Fueron tortuosas horas de aquel sábado, pero, sábado al fin, las posibilidades siempre son enormes los sábados. Cuando finalmente termine, tuve ganas de aventarlo todo e ir apresuradamente a su oficina y suplicarle que acabara con mis dudas, pero no lo hice, aguante, como solo los más valientes.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento, a pesar de que era aún temprano, me metí a bañar para empezar a arreglarme lo más pronto posible. Me bañe e hice una limpieza exhaustiva, me vestí de forma casual, pero mostrando mis atributos, quizás eso pudiera seducirla, quien sabe, tenía que intentarlo. Y para terminar, me coloque un bonito perfume, encajaba perfectamente con mi aroma personal. A las cuatro de la tarde ya estaba lista y dando vueltas por todo el lugar, inquieta. Tomé las llaves y decidí dejar de esperar. Conduje a una elevada velocidad el largo camino al departamento de Fujino, y para cuando llegué, aun tenia media hora para matar. Suspire con frustración, tenía media hora ¿Qué puedo hacer en media hora? ¿y si le llevo algo? Seria adecuando llegar con un presente. Arranque la moto y me puse a pensar que debería llevar, quizá dulces, donas, o pastel, el pastel es buena idea… estaba pensando en ello cuando vi una floristería.

Y si, al final decidí que le llevaría flores, a las mujeres les gustan las flores. Sin embargo, cualquiera imaginaria que comprar flores es tarea sencilla, y eso es una vil mentira. La encargada del negocio me iba diciendo que significaba cada flor… ¿cómo es que las flores tienen significados? ¿Cómo? Y no solo eso, también el color tiene un significado, por lo que, elegí jazmines azules.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya eran más de las cinco de la tarde… ¡se me había hecho tarde! Pagué las flores y salí a toda velocidad hasta el edificio de Fujino. Estacione y me baje apresurada a tocar el timbre, segundos después, las puertas del edificio se desbloquearon dejándome pasar. Mientras subía por el elevador, mi corazón latía muy rápido, tanto por que se me había hecho tarde como porque… estaba a punto de darle flores a Fujino. No sé si Fujino sabe de flores, pero lo que sabe todo el mundo es que las flores rojas son cuando te quieres chingar a alguien, además de que están bien rebuscadas, y yo no quería eso, en cambio, las flores azules tienen muchos más significados, no importa que ella no los sepa, lo sé yo y es lo que cuenta.

Finalmente, el ascensor se detuvo y salí al pasillo, sentí mis latidos retumbando en mis oídos, como cada vez que iba a verla, a veces no podía creer que siempre tenía la misma reacción. Caminé presurosa hasta su puerta y me di unos segundos para respirar antes de tocar la puerta. Solo unos segundos después ella me abrió e inmediatamente le ofrecí las flores, temí que las rechazara, pero no fue así.

-gracias -me dijo al tiempo que las tomaba -pasa por favor -entre en su departamento y comencé a sentir otra vez los latidos muy fuertes en mi pecho, cielos, tenía que calmarme. Tomé una bocanada de aire y lo fui soltando poco a poco mientras ella ponía las flores en agua.

\- ¿de qué querías hablar? -no quería ser tan directa, pero quería salir ya de dudas.

Todo en su departamento estaba aparentemente normal hasta que pregunte eso. No contesto de inmediato así que voltee a verla, su espalda estaba tensa, los segundos pasaban y el olor a tensión brotaba de su cuerpo… extraño. Sea lo que fuere, le provocaba tanto estrés como para que de su cuerpo emanara el olor de la ansiedad, así que eso me puso en alerta. Fruncí las cejas y me acerqué lentamente a ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -le dije con cautela, entonces volvió a verme fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿me has mentido alguna vez? -el tono de su voz no me gustaba para nada, mis instintos me gritaban que ella sabía algo.

\- ¿mentir? -pero no iba a admitir nada hasta que fuera evidente la verdad -habla ya de una vez.

-quiero que seas sincera -fruncí las cejas -prefiero oírlo de ti -tense la mandíbula.

\- ¿oír qué? -le dije con voz grave -no sé de qué me estás hablando -ella exhalo molesta y bajo la mirada a mi izquierda.

-no puedo creerlo… -dijo en voz muy baja, pero no lo suficiente para que yo no la escuchara -tan difícil… - ¿será posible…? ¿ella sabrá… que yo…? Me sentí sumamente tentada a exigirle que hablara directamente, pero también temí que se tratara del asunto de Kanzaki, así que simplemente guarde silencio mientras me daba la espalda -Natsuki… - ¿por mi nombre ahora? - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -alce una ceja.

\- ¿hacer qué? -ella… ¿ella lo sabe? No… no… sentí que iba a entrar en pánico, pero me di una cachetada mental, ponte seria y niégalo todo Kuga Natsuki.

-asesinaste a Reito -una bomba explotó tanto en mi estómago como en mi cabeza y luche por no aflojar las cejas… ella lo sabía… ¿desde el domingo? ¿por eso me ha evitado? De verdad… ¿me descubrió?... ¿debía negarlo aun ahora o aceptarlo de una vez por todas? -nunca voy a perdonártelo -volteo a verme con el resentimiento tatuado en el iris de sus rojos ojos. ¿Qué no me iba a perdonar? ¿por ese imbécil? Sentí la rabia creciendo en mi interior, pero traté de controlarla.

\- ¿disculpa? -intente actuar desconcertada - ¿yo que? -eso pareció molestarla porque apresuradamente me mostro una bolsa de plástico transparente y me la arrojo, dentro, note un trozo de tela, no tenía que examinarla más, mi nariz me decía que era parte de la maleta que había utilizado para deshacerme de Kanzaki, trague saliva y fruncí las cejas nuevamente. Sentí que se me bajaron los colores, pero me mantuve firme - ¿y esto que, Fujino? –la miré abiertamente extrañada, ella en cambio me miró fijamente, con esos ojos rojos que parecían querer perforarme la cabeza.

\- ¿sabes dónde se encontró? –me encogí de hombros.

-se directa Fujino, no me gusta que se anden con rodeos –me sentí irritada, esto estaba muy mal, lo olía.

-estaban en el lugar donde murió Reito, más bien, fue asesinado –la puta madre -el domingo pasado encontramos su cuerpo -inmediatamente sentí como las manos se me pusieron frías; las cejas de Fujino se fruncieron, lucia amenazante –él forcejeo con su asesino, murió estrangulado -sí, bueno, la verdad, eso ya lo sabía -pero eso ya lo sabes… - ¿leyó mis pensamientos? la adrenalina se esparció por mi cuerpo de solo escuchar esas palabras, eso quería decir… -fuiste tú –respire un poco pesado, Fujino lo sabía sin lugar a dudas, ¿Qué hacía? ¿lo seguía negando? Pensé en esa posibilidad por unos momentos, luego recordé la bolsa de plástico aun en mis manos, ella ya tenía la certeza.

\- ¿quieres inculparme? -me arriesgue - ¿Cómo sé que esto de verdad es evidencia de la escena del crimen? -enseguida note como se enojó más -perdóname, pero, de cualquier lugar pudiste haber sacado esto -esta era mi última jugada, todo o nada.

-hay un rastro tuyo en la tela -dijo molesta.

-eso es una simple casualidad -sentí que me estaba defendiendo con una rama mientras que ella tenía una katana.

\- ¡por favor! ¿tengo que mostrarte el cuerpo y la similitud química? -sí, sentí como si, literalmente hubiera desecho toda mi defensa, inmediatamente me sentí atrapada -solo… solo dime la verdad… -volvió a verme directamente, y yo bufe, insegura de lo que iba a hacer.

-bien Fujino –me rasque una mejilla en una expresión casual –no sabía que fueras detective, pero como todo lo que haces, lo haces bien, igual en esta ocasión… Sí, yo lo mate. –a pesar de que ya lo había admitido abiertamente, sentí el impulso de retractarme y negarlo una vez más.

-no… -de pronto cambio su expresión, negó con la cabeza –no… –negaba más para sí misma, pues no me miraba. Fruncí las cejas, si es que se podía, solo un poco más ¿no acaso me había pedido que le dijera la verdad? ¿no acaso me había acusado directamente? ¿Por qué reaccionaba así ahora? -esto debía ser solo una coincidencia… -relaje las cejas en sorpresa ¿era una trampa? ¿todo fue una trampa para ver que decía? Claro… era una estrategia presionarme tanto como pudiera, claro, y yo caí, como una imbécil.

-es mentira -le dije, tratando de retractarme en el último momento -no era verdad lo que dije -entonces me miro con una expresión que me dejo sin palabras, estaba dolida y no se había tragado esa última mentira.

\- ¡deja de mentir! -cerré la boca y apreté los dientes… el silencio se hizo por unos segundos demasiado largos.

-te hice un favor… -dije, sin saber que más decir, ella me dio una mirada molesta, sentí como si me hubiese golpeado y de inmediato sentí un punzón de rabia - ¿Por qué lo lamentas tanto?... ¿había algo más entre él y tú? ¿algo que yo no sepa? -le dije, evitando soltarle que ya sabía de su compromiso - ¿lo amabas? –trate de decir lo último lo más neutral posible para que no se notaran lo celos carcomiéndome.

\- ¡qué importa si lo amaba! –me grito –¡no tenías que hacerlo…! Ahora yo… -su voz bajo un poco de volumen –yo… tengo que hacer justicia -entrecerré los ojos ¿justicia? ¿ella a mí? no pude evitar soltar un bufido de burla.

\- ¿justicia? ¿y eso cómo? –le dije con sorna - ¿matarme acaso? –poco me falto para empezar a reír –no sabes con quien estas tratando Fujino –le dije con voz más grave.

-tú tampoco sabes con quien estas tratando, Kuga –eso ultimo lo escupió con desprecio. Me sentí herida al momento. Pero lo que más me hirió, fue darme cuenta de que iba a intentar deshacerse de mi para vengar a ese imbécil. Dentro de mi estaba que no me lo creía ¿en serio Fujino me estaba amenazando por culpa de Kanzaki? La mire una, dos veces, cada vez más detenidamente, en sus ojos no había mentira alguna. Entonces ardí en rabia y celos.

-todo por ese idiota –escupí con desprecio, mordiendo las palabras mientras la miraba –ese imbécil siempre se interpuso… -ya todo estaba arruinado, ya nada tenía caso, pero aun así mi sangre corría furiosa por mis venas –escucha –me miro con una expresión indescifrable –si lo mate, fue por ti -ella se sorprendió –jamás iba a permitir que te casaras con él.

\- ¿y a ti eso que te importaba? –había un tinte de dolor en su voz, ¿sufría por él? Apreté los dientes con rabia.

\- ¡todo! –le dije, queriendo decir en pocas y reducidas palabras todas las cosas que sentía por ella –¡sabias bien mis sentimientos por ti! –apreté los puños con fuerza, sentí que desnudaba mi alma, quería decirle todo lo que sentía de una vez por todas, a pesar de que otra parte de mi estaba recelosa, me sentía demasiado expuesta y débil -se supone que éramos amigas, maldición, y no me dijiste que estabas comprometida -golpee el respaldo de una silla que estaba cerca - ¡tú también me mentiste! Dejaste que continuara a tu lado, que me ilusionara contigo, que te diera detalles, que nos conociéramos cada vez más, ¡que soñara!... ¡yo lo mate, pero tú también fuiste muy cruel conmigo! -se quedó en silencio, quizás no supo cómo contradecir eso.

Mire al suelo. Sentí que, con aquellas palabras, tomé mi corazón del pecho y se lo extendí en mi mano. Subí los ojos hasta ella y noté que se acercaba. No la deje de mirar con las cejas fruncidas, expectante y con mi corazón latiendo ardorosamente. Tuve una esperanza. Aún más cuando deslizo una de sus manos por mi costado derecho, mientras que las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaron por mi cuello. Al instante de sentir su cuerpo cerca me sentí desarmada.

Ella se acercó tanto que nuestros torsos se tocaron, mi corazón empezó una carrera maratónica; traté de poner el rostro más serio que pude mientras sentí sus senos repegandose contra los míos y sin apenas creerlo pego sus labios a mi boca. ¿¡pero qué clase de situación es esta!? No lo podía entender, los latidos de mi corazón no me dejaban pensar con claridad debido a lo agitados que eran, y al mismo tiempo escuchaba su respiración demasiado cerca, eso me dio latigazos de adrenalina; en esos cortos segundos me permití el placer de saborear tanto su boca, como su aroma y su calor. Todo al mismo tiempo era avasallante, increíble, repentino y asombroso, sin embargo, no dure mucho en ese trance, era la realidad y no un sueño, Fujino Shizuru estaba ahí, frente a mí, basándome, moví mis labios y tome su labio inferior entre los míos.

Fueron apenas unos roses que descontrolaron mi cuerpo, sentí la necesidad de tomarla entre mis brazos y apretarla contra mí para que esto jamás terminara, y así lo hice, hundí mi nariz en su cuello y sentí el tibio calor de su cuerpo en el mio, en cuanto la abrace, sentí en mí una segunda oleada de adrenalina y ella dejo salir un suspiro, pero eso fue todo, no más, ya que de pronto sentí como algo punzante se clavaba en mi cuello haciendo que me paralizara. Me separé apenas un poco y la miré a los ojos sorprendida mientras ella alejaba su rostro, ¿qué estaba pasando? comencé a sentir el cuerpo paralizado y que no podía respirar, mis labios apenas y podían moverse. En mis cejas se dibujó la pregunta, pero su expresión no era de sorpresa, me miraba compungida al tiempo que parecía saber todo lo que yo estaba pasando ¿ella…? ¿a mí…? ¿Qué estaba…? ¿por qué…?

-todo lo que sentimos Natsuki... -dijo con una expresión afligida –es un adiós -la mano que había reposado en mi costado me enterró sus uñas y volví a sentir el dolor punzante, pero eso no era lo peor; lo más doloroso era sentir como algo ardía en mi cuello y mi costado, algo que parecía que me iba a quemar por dentro poco a poco, era tan doloroso que no me atrevía a moverme para no agravar las cosas. Sin darme cuenta deje de tener fuerza en mis piernas y quien me sostenía era Fujino.

Creo que jamás olvidare su rostro en ese momento, por un momento me miro como si estuviera sufriendo y al otro me miro con dureza, para luego dejarme caer al suelo. La caída fue de lo más dolorosa y con ella sentí que todo mi cuerpo ardía. Desde el suelo la mire, aun incrédula de que cumpliera su amenaza, ella se llevó una mano a su rostro y luego me dio la espalda. Mi visión se nublo, todo estaba obscuro y oí sus pasos alejarse. Lo que fuera que me hubiera hecho me dejo paralizada sin poder moverme y sin poder respirar, y como es obvio al no poder respirar sentí una presión en todo mi cuerpo, deje de sentir todo a mi alrededor para enfocarme solo en la asfixia, quería retorcerme en busca de oxígeno, pero todo dolía y ardía, y lo peor es que parecía no querer acabarse mi tortura.

-llévatela -oí en la lejanía su voz.

-deberías ser tú quien se deshaga del cadáver -de la nada apareció la envejecida y ya conocida voz.

-no quiero volver a verla -la presión en mis pulmones y mi corazón estaba matándome, pero no tanto como aquellas palabras.

-entiendo -contesto el tío -Ahn, llévate el cadáver -me daban por muerta, quizás ya lo estaba, quizás estaba destinada a sufrir este dolor por el resto de la eternidad.

\- ¿Dónde me deshago de ella? -pregunto la voz extraña.

-en la rivera, en unos días encontraran el cuerpo.

Aquella desconocida me cargo como un saco de papas y sentí el ardoroso dolor punzante recorrerme el cuerpo, como si fuera un veneno que vuelven a esparcir; tal vez aun no estuviese muerta, solo tal vez… los minutos continuaron pasando y sentí como me llevaron lejos y me metieron al maletero de un auto, pronto deje de sentir la presencia de Fujino, pero no solo eso, conforme pasaba el tiempo, sentía que cada vez dejaba de percibir más cosas, lo único que podía sentir era esa presión punzante en mis pulmones y mi pecho, ya no sabía si estaba respirando, si ya de verdad había muerto, solo sabía que la agonía continuaba, tenía tantas ganas de morir y no sentir nada, quise rogar a todos los dioses que me libraran del dolor, pero no podía pensar.

Mi sufrimiento continuo hasta que de pronto caí contra un cuerpo acuático, la frescura del agua aplaco un poco el tormento por el que pasaba, sin embargo, aún continuaba sintiendo la opresión en mis órganos vitales, quizá ya me quedaba poco para de verdad morir. Ese fue el último esbozo de mis pensamientos, y de un momento a otro…

-bien Kuga Natsuki -oí una profunda voz en mi mente que de momento no reconocí, pero apenas termino de hablar, el dolor y el ardor se fueron, como si el agua se hiciera más fresca y pura sobre mi cuerpo, apagando las llamas que me carcomían por dentro. Al instante todo mi cuerpo se revolcó como si me hubieran dado una descarga, las fuerzas volvieron a mi cuerpo y luche para salir a flote, cuando llegué a la superficie pude respirar al fin. Tosí un poco y tomé aire a bocanadas, luego abrí los ojos, mirando a todos lados. Con dificultad llegue a la orilla del rio, me quede unos segundos tirada, sin moverme, luego con lentitud me pase una mano por el pecho sin dolor alguno, me lleve una mano al cuello y nada.

Con el cuerpo algo tembloroso, trate de alejarme del agua y quedarme en tierra firme, luego de unos segundos, me gire, para ponerme de pie de forma extraña y dificultosa. Me erguí poco a poco, trastabillando. Con las cejas fruncidas, traté de encontrarle sentido a la situación, primero di una ojeada al sitio donde estaba, no lo reconocí, pero enseguida olvidé eso y me alcé la blusa para buscar en mi costado, y descubrí el tatuaje del espíritu Dragón brillando y poco a poco abandonando mi cuerpo, hasta que el espíritu se desprendió de mí.

-espí... -sentí sangre en la boca junto con ganas de toser -espíritu Dragón... -dije en un susurro de voz... tosí un poco y terminé escupiendo algo gelatinoso con sangre. Bastante asqueroso, a decir verdad.

-te salve del veneno del Nagah, el trato se ha cumplido -me dijo, mientras sus escamas volvían a relucir -considere apropiado protegerte hasta que ya no estuviste en sus manos, si te hubiera curado inmediatamente, no habrías tenido posibilidades -fruncí las cejas ¿no tenía oportunidad de pelear? -regreso a la umbra, Kuga Natsuki -enseguida levante la mirada.

-gracias espíritu Dragón -hice una reverencia y miré suelo, mientras me recomponía.

Así como una vez lo había invocado, el espíritu Dragón se dirigió hacia el rio, este último brillo, seguramente sirviendo como portal hacia la umbra, entonces el Dragón se desvaneció, yéndose de este mundo al otro. En tan solo unos instantes el majestuoso Dragón de escamas azul zafiro y crines de oro desapareció. Sin embargo, yo me quede en el mismo sitio, mirando a la lejanía, recordando lo que había ocurrido. Fujino… suspire en mi mente. Sí, yo había derramado mi corazón en aquellas simples y austeras palabras, y ella lo tiro al suelo.

-esa maldita... esa maldita mujer -dije mordiendo las palabras con rencor -esa maldita mujer… trato… trato... de… -matarme, pensé; apreté los puños tratado de contener la rabia que incendiaba la sangre en mis venas. Comencé a sentir dos cosas, ira incontrolable e irracional, y dolor, verdadero dolor punzante en mi pecho. Me llevé la mano al cuello, donde minutos antes habían estado los dedos de Fujino -esa... -mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de rabia y desesperación, sin ser consiente me enteré las uñas en la piel -maldita... -escupí la palabra en un sollozo, lágrimas de odio me empañaban la vista. Odié a Fujino como nunca creí odiarla.

Sugiura Midori.

¿Cómo podría empezar? Bueno, quizás desde el punto en el que me di cuenta de que Natsuki estaba actuando extraño… ¿Cuál es el comportamiento extraño de Natsuki? Bueno la encontré varias veces pensando demasiado… Natsuki no piensa demasiado, al menos conmigo suelta casi, casi todo, a regañadientes quizás, pero lo suelta o por lo menos lo admite, claro que, por extraño que me o nos parezca, simplemente paso lo que tenía en aquella cabecita y no dijo nada.

En aquel entonces di por hecho que simplemente había sido algún tipo de situación emocional transitoria y que debía ser algo que ella misma solucionaría… bueno, no estaba muy alejada de la realidad. Sin embargo, jamás imagine nada de lo que sucedería, no sospeche nada de nada, cincuenta puntos para ella, me engaño totalmente, lo reconozco, y que alguien logre engañar a un zorro, bueno, eso ya es demasiado.

La primera alarma que sonó en mi cabeza fue cuando el domingo no contesto su móvil, claro, a cualquiera le puede pasar que no alcanza a contestar la llamada, la volví a llamar y no contesto, entonces pensé, debe estar con Fujino y yo jodiendo, no volví a insistir hasta la noche, solo quería saber cómo le había ido, pero tampoco contesto ¿habría sucedido un milagro y Fujino la cogió dura y salvajemente? Rece porque haya sido así, sin embargo, al lunes siguiente no estaba en el comedor, extraño, sin duda. Pase el resto de mis horas laborales dándole vueltas al asunto, ¿debía ir a buscarla a su puesto de trabajo? ¿estaba exagerando? Comencé a tener una extraña sensación atorada en el pecho y eso significaba algo, tiendo a hacerle caso a mis instintos, así que en cuanto terminé mis reglamentarias horas, dirigí mis bellísimos pies al taller; tenía que atravesar una zona de oficinas entontes me encontré a Fujino.

-Fujino-san -por alguna extraña razón me miro, si es que lo pienso muy bien, sorprendida y… ¿asustada? Enseguida entrecerré los ojos, ella bajo la mirada - ¿has visto a Natsuki? -subió sus ojos a verme muy fijamente.

-no -un tono demasiado duro y serio -el sábado platicamos un poco -ahora su voz era más suave -pero desde que nos despedimos no -pero sin duda forzada, una suavidad forzada.

-oh ya veo, perdón por abordarte así -y estuve a punto de poner mi mano en su brazo, pero ella lo esquivo.

-está bien, debo irme -todo en la voz, en sus expresiones faciales y corporales gritaba que estaba mintiendo.

Fujino huyo de mí y fui a hablar con Yukimura-san, la jefa inmediata de Natsuki, pero ella misma estaba molesta porque no se había presentado a trabajar. Natsuki es muchas cosas, pero no es irresponsable ni floja. Inmediatamente sentí una alarma más fuerte en mi cabeza, algo no estaba bien. Luego de que me zafara de la letanía sobre lo molesta y decepcionada que estaba Yukimura-san de Natsuki, prácticamente corrí hasta mi auto. Abrí la puerta, encendí y arranque con verdadera prisa y desesperación. Conduje casi a la velocidad a la que normalmente conduce Natsuki, hasta llegar al edificio departamental de ella, su moto no estaba en el estacionamiento, mi corazón retumbo asustado. Subí las escaleras apresuradamente sin querer esperar el elevador, no quería perder más tiempo; subí escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a su puerta, diciéndome que solo estaba imaginando cosas, sin embargo, cuando toque la puerta, nadie me contesto, pegue el oído para tratar de escuchar algo, lo único que pude escuchar fue el ligero latir de un corazón, pero era demasiado suave, contrario al rápido latir de Natsuki ¿estaría muriendo? No espere a tocar la puerta y a que me abriera, forcé el picaporte y entre, buscando inmediatamente en la sala de estar y finalmente en su habitación, pero no había nada ¿Dónde estaba entonces? Se hizo el silencio y volví a escuchar el latir de aquel corazón, mire hacia el armario de mi izquierda, deslice la puerta corrediza, y ahí, debajo de varias mantas y sabanas, estaba Natsuki.

\- ¿Qué te sucedió? -no contesto, solo se quedó en silencio y comencé a exasperarme, la saque del armario zarandeándola por los hombros -por Inari, ¡me preocupe por ti! -se quedó de pie, se resbalaron las cobijas y no dijo nada, pero las ropas que llevaba debajo hablaban por ella más que su boca, estaban sucias, con tierra y podía notar agua corriente, además del sudor de su cuerpo -necesito que hables -tense la boca, molesta y ansiosa - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Fue Fujino?

-quiero irme a casa… no quiero estar aquí… voy a irme… -así como estaba, camino a la puerta, tomo sus llaves y se puso los zapatos.

-espera, espera… -la detuve de los hombros - ¿a casa? ¿con Mai? -fue lo que se me ocurrió al momento.

\- ¡no! ¡a casa! -si no era con Mai…

-espera ¿con tu madre? -asintió en silencio mientras caminábamos por el pasillo para llegar a las escaleras - ¡Eso está muy lejos!

-tengo que irme ¡Tengo que desaparecer! -fruncí las cejas extrañada -ya no puedo seguir aquí…

-espera, espera -la detuve de los hombros -debemos hablarlo primero, es muy precipitado ¿y el trabajo?

\- ¡al demonio! ¡tengo que irme!

-pero ¿y tus cursos? ¿lo que has avanzado? ¡Oí que te iban a ascender! -en un año, tal vez, pero lo oí.

-no importa, me tengo que ir ¿no me oyes? ¡debo irme! -la desesperación en los ojos de Natsuki no podía ser sin sentido, debía haber algo muy grande como motivo. Trague saliva.

-entonces te voy a llevar yo, tengo el auto… ¿está bien? Yo te llevo, lávate, toma tus cosas y… -comenzó a negar.

\- ¡no! ¡Ahora! ¡estaban ahí afuera pero ya se fueron! ¡tengo que irme ahora! ¡ahora! -fruncí las cejas, a Natsuki se le zafó un tornillo.

-está bien, nos vamos ahora -comenzamos a bajar las escaleras, olvidándonos una vez más del elevador -pero vas a contarme todo -le dije, pero no me contesto.

Al momento de llegar a la planta baja, ella se pegó a la pared y asomo apenas la nariz para ver hacia afuera; yo me quede extrañadísima, abrí la boca de lo impresionada que quede, ¡ella está muy mal! Luego de que confirmara que quien sabe quién no estaba ahí afuera, salió corriendo hacia mi auto y yo detrás de ella. Desactive los seguros y subimos inmediatamente. Aun en contra de su voluntad pasamos por mi departamento a cambiarme rapidísimo y luego partimos a llenar el tanque de combustible, finalmente, tomamos la carretera. Fue entonces cuando Natsuki dejo de estar tan tensa y se permitió hundirse en el asiento del copiloto, yo exhale un suspiro cansado. Estaba estresada y no sabía por qué.

-bueno, ya salimos de la ciudad, ahora suelta la sopa -lleve mis ojos momentáneamente a mirarla a ella, que miraba constantemente por el espejo lateral -Natsuki…

-no quiero hablar de eso -apreté los puños sobre el volante.

-Natsuki, no puedo ayudarte si no me dices nada -siguió sin contestar –Natsuki… -de pronto sentí como si estuviera con una cincoañera, tratando de sacarle alguna palabra, pero un muro habría hablado más que ella. Suspire y lo deje.

Minutos después de que deje de insistir en que hablara se quedó dormida. Durmió durante todo el camino, que a decir verdad no fue poco. En tren normalmente el camino dura una hora, sin paradas, claro, pero en auto son tres horas y media y casi todas las durmió Natsuki… por la manera tan profunda en la que dormía, sospecho que tiene bastante sin pegar ojo, pero ¿desde cuándo? Cada aspecto que encontraba y analizaba no me gustaba para nada.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a nuestra anterior ciudad, la desperté casi a empujones, estaba tan dormida que le costó un par de minutos entender lo que le estaba preguntando, con gusto la llevaría a su casa, pero no sabía dónde era, así que una vez que despertó, fue guiándome con sus: izquierda, derecha, ve recto. Al final, aun con todo, llegamos a su casa en el campo, me sentía molesta porque tenía una mala actitud y no quería soltar prenda de nada. Una vez que estacione en el patio frente a su casa, salió con prisa del auto, no me dio tiempo a mí de decir más, ni a su madre que recién se asomaba impresionada por la puerta, simplemente se deshizo de su camisa y al momento, de forma impresionante y casi fugaz, cambio de formas hasta ser un lobo, corriendo con prisa al bosque, perdiéndose en la espesura de los árboles, arbustos y más allá, las montañas.

Tanto su madre como yo nos quedamos sin palabras, luego nos miramos, no nos conocíamos con propiedad, y aunque había mucho que decir, no supimos por dónde empezar, quería ir y seguirle el rastro a Natsuki, y sentí que su madre quería hacer lo mismo, pero estaba preocupada por mi presencia, entonces, me presente como exprofesora de Natsuki y amiga, al igual que le informe sobre mi raza y mi rango, solo entonces, cuando supo que no había peligro en lo que acabábamos de presenciar, se permitió relajarse tan solo un poco.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió? -me pregunto aun mirando el lugar por el que se había escurrido Natsuki.

-no lo sé, no ha querido decirme nada… solo… solo que quería regresar a casa.

Nos miramos preocupadas, ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Natsuki? Era un misterio ¿Por qué había prácticamente huido? ¿había huido de mi o de su madre? Si es de esta última ¿Por qué volver a aquí? O acaso, ¿simplemente no quería dar explicaciones? Quizás solo quería escapar a un lugar conocido, donde se sintiera segura… estoy segura que Fujino tiene que ver en esto, lo siento en mi pecho, mi instinto me lo dice. Pero fuera lo que fuera, no volvimos a ver a Natsuki. Dos días después regrese a Tokio por algunas de mis pertenencias, y recogí todas sus cosas de su departamento, porque tenía la ligerísima idea de que no regresaría rápidamente. Al llegar a su edificio, me quede de piedra, ahí estaba la motocicleta de Natsuki, la motocicleta que antes no había estado. Con urgencia empaque todo e incluso envié por paquetería la motocicleta a la casa de Kuga-san. Nos quedamos días y días esperando a que volviera, pasaron las semanas, y obviamente fui despedida al no presentarme en mi trabajo. La madre de Natsuki me invito cordialmente a quedarme con ella, quizás, presentía que algo malo sucedía y quería a alguien que pudiera estar como ayuda o intermediaria de Natsuki.

Prácticamente me mude, volví a Tokio por algunas cosas más, deje aquel viejo y mugroso departamento, ocupe una habitación en casa de Kuga-san y espere, esperamos más bien, esperamos por largos y largos meses, llego el momento en que todo dejo de parecer extraño, sin embargo, la tensión perduraba, muchas veces nos adentramos en el bosque, pero no había ni rastro de ella, tanto su madre como yo, como sus primos, como sus tíos, nadie la encontró ¿Dónde estaba? ¿A dónde había ido? ¿conocía tan bien el bosque? Al final solo quedo esperar. Volví a pedir trabajo como profesora de historia, ahora en otro bachillerato, y la espera continuo.

Pocas semanas después de la desaparición de Natsuki, Mai llamo, angustiada porque no sabía nada sobre el padre de sus hijos, no sé cómo Kuga-san tuvo la fortaleza y la audacia de decirle que Natsuki había desaparecido, yo al menos había temido que Mai se desmayara al otro lado del teléfono, después de todo tenía casi siete meses de embarazo, pero curiosamente respondió: ya lo imaginaba. Kuga-san le dijo que ella se haría cargo de cualquier tipo de gasto que necesitara e incluso la invito a vivir a la casa; Mai, curiosa y extrañamente, muy contrario a lo que habría imaginado, se negó. Un par de meses después, el 28 julio, nació la segunda criatura de Mai, otro chico.

Conforme pasaban los meses, cada vez me hacía más a la idea de que no volvería. En medio de aquellos meses, a Kuga-san le llego una notificación de que debía presentarse a una asamblea muy importante, en EE. UU. Toda mi curiosidad se vio avivada ¿asamblea? ¿de qué? ¿Por qué motivo? Al parecer, todos los de un rango medio y alto, debían presentarse a la asamblea, no había lugar a ningún tipo de pretexto, la asamblea se celebraría dentro de tres meses. Paso un mes más y Natsuki no regresaba, entonces, llego un hombre, de rasgos notoriamente extranjeros, caucásico, de ojos grises y bastante alto, en lo que pude oír, hablaron en una lengua extraña para mí, pero todo apuntaba que era algo relacionado con la asamblea y era algo grueso. Luego de hablar con Kuga-san, se marchó, aunque quería preguntar, preferí esperar a ver si ella soltaba algo, pero no dijo una sola palabra, solo que debía marcharse un mes antes de la fecha de la asamblea y me pidió que cuidara de su casa junto con sus sobrinos, ya que todos los mayores debían asistir.

Algo muy fuerte estaba cocinándose y yo quería saberlo, pero no lo supe hasta que pasaron un par de semanas, fue entonces cuando Kuga-san, después de haberlo pensado bastante bien me informo de la alarmante situación que se presentaría en un futuro cercano. Se planeaba dar un golpe de estado a la nación de los hombres-lobo, el rey, un hombre-lobo ruso, seria derrocado por una tribu que apoyaba la tribu de los parientes de Kuga-san, una vez que el máximo líder estuviera fuera, se planea una eliminación total de los humanos, salvo aquellos con sangre sobrenatural y todos los que sean cambiantes. La noticia, sinceramente me descoloco, significaba guerra, la guerra a la mayor escala que uno podría imaginar. Sangre, horror, miedo, miseria y odio es lo que veía para el futuro. ¿Había alguna forma de evitarlo? No la había, todo estaba perfectamente planeado, la tribu de los hombres-lobo que habían planeado todo, o sea, los parientes occidentales de Kuga, son maestros en planear complots, y seguro han estado tramando todo con calma y precisión, para que no ocurra un solo fallo, o al menos, casi ninguno.

El mundo estaba a punto de explotar y Natsuki no regresaba. Lo único seguro es que, para alguien como yo, debía escoger un bando y debía ser el apropiado desde el principio ¿me quedaría con Kuga-san y prestaría ayuda? Si bien el método que querían utilizar es completamente extremo, es razonable, perfectamente entendible y, por mucho que no me guste, necesario.

El plazo para que Kuga-san de fuera de viaje se terminó, siete meses desde que Natsuki había desaparecido, y como si algo o alguien le hubiera dicho que ocurría, en la mañana del día anterior a que su madre se marchara, apareció en el marco de la puerta. Sucia, con la mirada más salvaje que nunca, con los sentidos a flor de piel, callada y sin grasa corporal, puro musculo. Enseguida nos levantamos, pero su madre corrió más rápido que yo a estrecharla en sus brazos. Creí que le diría algo, que la reprendería, que se enfadaría, pero, al contrario, no hubo palabras, solo las emociones silenciosas transmitidas por el cuerpo y las miradas.

Solo tomo una hora para que Natsuki volviera a ser como una persona cualquiera, treinta minutos de un extenso baño muy caliente, ropa, cortarle las uñas y un despunte en su cabello. Parecía casi la misma, solo por el hecho de que no había dicho una sola palabra, nos oía, pero su mente parecía estar lejos. A la mañana siguiente, temprano, cuando alistaba sus cosas para irse de viaje, Kuga-san me expreso su temor de que enfermara de Harano*; había escuchado sobre aquella enfermedad particular de los hombres-lobo, consiste en un perpetuo estado de melancolía, incapacitándolos para casi cualquier cosa, por lo que decidió, que, aunque Natsuki no tenía el rango necesario para acudir a la asamblea, la llevaría a cuestas si era necesario. No pude decir más que la ayudaría a hacer las maletas de Natsuki.

No quería que Natsuki se fuera, todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido y debía hablar con ella, tratar de entrar en su mente y saber que había sucedido, ayudarla, es mi amiga después de todo, y aunque no lo parezca a veces, siento cariño y respeto por ella, y siento el deber de hacer algo por ella, pero el tiempo se me había escapado entre los dedos como la arena.

Dieron las diez de la mañana, las maletas estuvieron hechas, condujimos hasta el tren que los llevaría a Kyoto, donde viajarían por un puente lunar; viajando de esta manera, se tardaría quizás, una hora cuando mucho, en llegar a Arizona. En cambio, si viajaran como los simples humanos, deberían ir al aeropuerto, donde le esperarían casi doce horas de vuelo hasta Los Ángeles, y luego, casi dos horas hasta Phenix. Los lleve en auto hasta el tren, donde me despedí de Kuga-san, y aunque intente entablar conversación con Natsuki, ella simplemente no dijo nada, me daban ganas de zarandearla ¿¡Por qué no podía ser consciente de lo que se avecinaba!?

-cuando vuelva… -dijo finalmente, con la voz más profunda y rasposa que jamás le había escuchado -entonces… -y me miro a los ojos, era una promesa silenciosa de que por fin hablaría, al fin podría saber que era lo que había ocurrido. Asentí en silencio, segundos después llego el tren a la plataforma. Sí, era la misma Natsuki, un mínimo de diferente, pero ella al final, lo notaba en sus ojos, sin embargo, algo me dice que la guerra a la que va, no va a traer a la misma Kuga Natsuki. Trague saliva, angustiada, Natsuki y sus parientes subieron al tren, minutos después, nos despedimos con la mano, y otra larga espera comenzó. Más tarde en la semana, Mai llamo, como siempre con sus llamadas casuales, disfrazando sus intenciones de saber sobre Natsuki, entonces me pregunté si debía o no decirle que Natsuki ya había aparecido, pero, ¿Cómo decirle que había aparecido para inmediatamente irse? decidí no decirle nada, ya que, no podría ni siquiera explicarle la naturaleza del viaje que habían emprendido.

Sería exagerado decir que Kuga-san llamaba una vez a la semana para preguntar por el estado de su casa, los alrededores y sus sobrinos, y repito, sería exagerado, pero era más o menos la frecuencia con la que llamaba y me informaba que estaban bien, y claro que, nunca decía nada sobre lo que sucedía allá. Un mes después se cumplió la fecha de la asamblea. Estaba nerviosa a pesar de que no era yo quien estaba ahí, lo único que podía hacer era imaginar lo que sucedería y rezar a Inari porque todo saliera bien. Aquel día fue muy pesado y largo, de alguna forma notaba una tensión fuera de lo normal tanto en mi cuerpo como en el ambiente, como si la propia tierra y el mundo espiritual vibraran mostrando que ese día seria el parteaguas para una nueva era.

Cuando por fin llego el día siguiente, estuve esperando con ansias alguna noticia, y de la misma forma al día siguiente, y al siguiente y al siguiente... con cada día que pasaba mis temores e ideas fatales se hacían cada vez más graves, cada vez más aciagas, más fatídicas, y creo que comencé a alucinar o por lo menos me encontré en un estado de paranoia y alerta que no me hacía nada bien. Tenía la horrible fantasía de que Kuga-san entraría por la puerta en cualquier momento con el cuerpo de Natsuki en brazos. Rece a Inari para que aquellas fantasías jamás se cumplieran.

Casi una semana después de la fecha de celebración de la asamblea, Kuga-san por fin se comunicó, todos habían sobrevivido, dijo textualmente y así como había llamado colgó. ¡Cómo podían tratarme así! ¡cómo podía dejarme así! ¡con tan poca información! ¿había explotado la guerra? ¿se había iniciado la corrección masiva? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿estaba físicamente bien Natsuki? ¿Cómo rayos habían sucedido las cosas? En un momento de desesperación, llame a mi mentor y le pregunte si había sucedido algo especialmente importante para toda la comunidad, pero ese viejo zorro no sabía nada, por esta ocasión, yo iba a la vanguardia de las noticias, aunque fueran mayormente escasas.

Los días continuaron, las semanas, e incluso el año termino. Días antes tuve que hacer limpieza, tuve que recurrir a la ayuda de los jóvenes parientes de Natsuki, y limpiamos durante días y días las casas, para que cuando terminara el año, todo estuviera en norma. Fue uno de los fines de año más extraños de mi vida. Lo pase con dos jóvenes hombres-lobo, tomando té y mirando la programación, con nuestras patitas en el kotatsu… ¿Dónde estaría Natsuki ahora mismo? ¿estaría pasando el mismo frio o aun peor? Me sentía frustrada por no saber qué era lo que sucedía, pero finalmente, no tenía otra opción más que aceptar la situación y esperar lo mejor.

Un mes después, finalmente, regresaron. Yo estaba lavando los trastos del desayuno cuando oí los pasos de alguien en la puerta, unos pasos muy diferentes a los de Issei e Isao, deje los platos, me seque rápida y descuidadamente las manos en el delantal y al llegar a la puerta, ahí estaba Kuga-san y Natsuki. ¿Era mi imaginación o se veía más alta que la última vez? También su rostro se había vuelto más duro, pero, sobre todo, podía notar la sangre impregnada en su cuerpo, sangre ajena. Pase los ojos de una a otra mujer, Kuga-san saludo, con bastante cordialidad, como si simplemente hubiera sido un viaje algo trabajoso, pero sin nada grave, claro que cuando Natsuki subió a su habitación el semblante de Kuga-san cambio, estaba notoriamente cansada, a pesar de eso, se preparó un té y platicamos en la cocina.

Ella me dijo que no podía decirme nada por teléfono las semanas pasadas, porque ninguna línea telefónica en el mundo era segura, de hecho, ningún medio de tecnología es seguro, todo podría estar vigilado o interferido. Antes de celebrarse la asamblea, reunieron a los miembros más importantes en una asamblea de tribu a la que acudió Kuga-san, al parecer, han apóyalo a un líder muy fuerte de los Garras Rojas, la tribu más fiera de los hombres-lobo, pero no solo era necesario apoyar a un nuevo líder, sino obtener partidarios, personas que se mantengan firmes en el apoyo al nuevo líder, en pocas palabras, una conspiración de gran nivel, pero la pregunta es ¿lo lograron? El anterior rey de los hombres-lobo era viejo, sabio pero debilitado por el Harano, con solo una gran reputación gracias a sus antepasados, sin verdadera fuerza, así que sucumbió ante el Alfa de los Garras Rojas, el nuevo rey es ahora un hombre-lobo de raza lupus llamado: Mandíbulas-sangrantes, y tanto su nombre como sus hazañas son temibles, además de que tenía el respaldo de varias tribus que comparten su visión así que si, el plan de los jefes de Kuga-san había funcionado. Pero en cada golpe de estado siempre hay revueltas y esta no fue la excepción, la nación de los hombres-lobo se dividió en dos, los que apoyaban al nuevo líder y los que no por su conveniencia. Por consecuencia, tuvieron que enfrentarse a los que estaban en el lado contrario, puedo imaginar que no fue fácil desde el punto de vista de que, estas peleando a muerte contra tu propia especie. Al final, luego de demasiada violencia y muerte, nadie pudo quitarle el trono al nuevo líder. ¿Qué seguía ahora que estaba bien afianzado? Seguramente más conspiraciones, pero lo más importante, es el plan de exterminio para los humanos, pero para eso, según Kuga-san, aún falta, ya que todo debe ser perfecto y los detalles llevan tiempo, la pregunta es ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda a la sociedad humana?

Luego de que me contara a grandes rasgos, Kuga-san fue a dormir, tanto ella como Natsuki durmieron largo y tendido, solo al otro día y luego de desayunar, Natsuki y yo nos sentamos en el pórtico, su rostro se había suavizado solo un poco, quizá gracias al descanso. Me sentí tentada a presionar, a intentar empezar una conversación, pero sabía que era importante darle su tiempo y espacio. Respiré profundo y apoye un hombro en un pilar; tenía tantas ganas de un sake muy caliente, enero estaba por terminar y aun hacia bastante frio. Me pregunto si en Arizona hacia frio, seguramente no, después de todo es una zona desértica, mientras que uno aquí se está congelando las nalgas, allá hacía calor, vaya.

-mate a Kanzaki… -soltó de la nada Natsuki. Tarde en entender el significado de sus palabras, luego la mire con ojos y boca bien abierta.

\- ¿Qué? -el rostro de ella era demasiado serio para ser mentira - ¿Por qué? -a Natsuki le tomo unos minutos continuar.

-se iba a casar con Fujino… luego ella lo descubrió… -oh no, ¡no podía ser!

\- ¡si vas a cometer un asesinato, asegúrate de hacerlo bien! -le dije molesta.

\- ¡lo hice bien!... todo era perfecto, pero… -suspiro -ella… -pausa larga, incómoda y desesperante -es un Nagah… -casi pude oír como si un cristal tras de mí se rompiera… me quede sin palabras… ¡era lo peor que podría jamás haber pasado! Estuve a punto de comenzar una perorata sin sentido, de decirle: ¿estas totalmente segura? pero la vi a ella, tan silenciosa… para mí era toda una revelación y sentía que no podía creerlo, pero para ella debió haber sido muy duro, más bien, difícil de aceptar aquella realidad, porque, muy aparte de que descubrió que mato a Kanzaki, que Fujino sea una cambia-pieles significaba que jamás podrían estar juntas y no por el hecho de ser cambiantes, sino por sus especies, y más que nada sus clanes e ideologías, quizá eso hizo que estuviera tanto tiempo desaparecida, era un proceso, debía curarse de la herida que tenía abierta, pero… ¿ya estaba sanada? Además, ahora su comportamiento de un principio tenía coherencia.

-bueno… que puedo decir… -suspire -es destino es cruel…

-no tanto como esa mujer -hablo con rabia contenida, lo que me extraño aún más -quiso asesinarme, alegando justicia -se me desencajo la mandíbula, claro, eso es lo que hacen los Nagah, son bien conocidos por impartir juicios y poner fin a aquellos que violan nuestras leyes como cambiantes, rápidamente entendí que lo que había hecho Fujino era su responsabilidad, y quizás no lo que deseara, pero una cosa es entenderlo y otra es tratar de hacerlo sin hacerle caso a tus sentimientos y Kuga estaba resentida, muy resentida.

-bueno, quizás ella no quería…

-mentira -dijo entre dientes apretando el puño de su mano derecha -esa mujer va a pagar… -reprimí el impulso de suspirar cansinamente, creo que no entendería razones.

-tómalo con calma Kuga -y entonces recordé que lo último que le puedes decir a un hombre-lobo enojado es que se calme, voltee a verla esperando ver su cara furibunda pero no, tenía las cejas muy fruncidas y la boca torcida, pero a pesar de ello estaba calmada, parcia ser una rabia fría, quizás en su mente ya tenía todo planeado y eso, francamente me preocupaba.

-no -decreto sin dar lugar a discusión -iré a Tokio y… -me quede esperando pasa saber que planeaba, pero paso demasiado tiempo así que intuí.

-aun no tienes nada planeado ¿verdad?

-no…

Bueno, era un alivio que aún no tuviera un plan trazado, quizás podría intervenir para evitar que los resultados fueran más catastróficos de lo que podrían llegar a ser. Sin embargo, y como si con ello quisieran echarle leña al fuego, dos días después llego Mai con sus dos criaturas, quise tirarme de las mejillas para comprobar que esto no era un sueño, sin embargo, todo parecía muy real ¡porque era real! oh no, esto podría complicar todas las cosas. Quise evitar que Natsuki los descubriera, pero justo cuando Mai llegaba a la puerta de la casa, ambas mujeres Kuga iban bajando las escaleras, luego Mai toco la puerta, Kuga-san abrió y pronto todos nos quedamos compartiendo la misma estancia.

El silencio reino solo por unas milésimas de segundo, pero lo sentí muy intenso, Kuga-san saludo a Mai y viceversa, luego Natsuki huyo por las escaleras, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, Kuga-san la atrapo de un pie.

\- ¿estás loca? ¡casi me rompo la boca! -y esa era la frase más larga y con más energía que le escuchaba a Natsuki desde hace tanto.

\- ¿pensabas huir? Tienes dos buenas responsabilidades mucho más importantes que una estúpida venganza -abrí la boca con asombro, ¡nos había espiado!

\- ¡eres una arpía! -le dijo con coraje. Tanto Mai, como sus hijos y yo, nos quedamos mirando la escena sin saber qué hacer.

-Mai, querida -dijo Kuga-san -es una maravillosa coincidencia -ella miro entre madre e hija -el padre de tus hijos ya apareció -Kuga-san sujetaba fuertemente a Natsuki de los hombros -muestra tus modales -dijo entre dientes.

-p-pero… -y se fijó bastante bien en Natsuki, a decir verdad, la escena era para reírse -Natsumura…

-oh no querida, no, Natsumura nunca existió, siempre ha sido mi querida Natsuki -y vi como enterró las uñas en los hombros de Natsuki.

-ni pienses que voy a cambiar de forma -dijo molesta, entonces Mai abrió la boca sorprendida.

-tu voz… algunas veces, por teléfono… -vaya, vaya, vaya, Mai es más inteligente de lo que parece.

-bien, felicidades, sorpresa, lo que sea, me largo -pero Kuga-san no lo permitiría.

Kuga-san no dejo salir a Natsuki ni a tomar el aire, y por lo tanto permaneció encerrada en su habitación, podía estar en cualquier lugar de la casa, pero no, solo en su habitación, a veces dudaba de si se bañaba o iba al sanitario, pero debía hacerlo ya que no había nada fuera de lo normal.

-hey -un día, luego de las clases con mis adolescentes alumnos, pase a comprar unas cervezas y pase a su habitación a compartirlas. Natsuki se levantó del futón, estaba en calzones y una camiseta, sorprendentemente, tomo una lata.

-desgracia, mi vida es una desgracia, porque a mí, porque yo, porque… -estuve a punto de contestar, pero seguro se enojaría.

-entre más te enojes, peor serán las cosas, relájate -y me desparrame en el suelo.

-es que no lo entiendes, mi vida ahora mismo es una basura, mi madre esta sobre mi ahora, nos escuchó hablar y está enojada por lo que hice, ella llamo a Mai, estoy segura -le dio un trago a su lata -y ahora esa mujer, con dos crías, haciéndome reclamos, en mi casa ¡no puedo dormir! ¡no puedo vivir así! -bueno, la verdad es que no era la única, pero es normal, él bebe apenas tiene seis meses -voy a escapar Sugiura, necesito que me ayudes -suspire con cansancio.

\- ¿y luego que harás? -pregunte sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-buscare a Fujino y me vengare, mi venganza será terrible -dijo en susurros, cuidando que nadie, o casi nadie se enterara, pero seguramente su madre, que no tiene orejas sino antenas parabólicas, ya estaba al tanto.

-tu madre temía que enfermaras de Harano, pero yo veo que estas muy bien -continúe bebiendo de mi lata.

-Harano… -se quedó pensando un momento -no lo creo -nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, cada quien, con la su lata en las manos, y yo pensé ¿debería ayudarle? Natsuki está muy decidida, o al menos eso parece, no se quita la idea de la cabeza, probablemente, tarde o temprano escapara para ir a Tokio, no le veo la razón, si va y se venga, solo traerá más venganza, aunque al final de cuentas ¿Cómo quería vengarse? Volví a verla, tenía los ojos fijos en el tatami, con las cejas fruncidas, Natsuki no es capaz de matarla, no. Me acerque hasta ponerme a su lado y al oído le susurre tan bajo como me lo permitió mi voz.

\- ¿estas completamente decidida? -volvió a verme con el rostro serio.

-claro que si -me respondió de igual forma en el oído.

-déjamelo a mí -y le guiñe un ojo. No volvimos a hablar del tema y terminamos los dos paquetes de seis que había comprado.

A decir verdad, el plan para que Natsuki pudiera huir de su madre ya lo tenía en la bolsa, dentro de todas mis chucherías tenía un potente somnífero; cortesía de mi mentor, sin su consentimiento por supuesto. En cualquier momento podía ponerlo en el té de las seis de la tarde de Kuga-san y dormiría por dos días. Pero claro, no lo utilice inmediatamente, deje que Natsuki esperara por lo menos dos semanas, cuando note que quería casi reptar por las paredes de su cuarto y estaba de un humor insoportable, no quería a su madre cerca, no quería a Mai cerca, ni siquiera a sus hijos, aunque a estos últimos no los evitaba tajantemente, pero si podía, huía de su compañía. Sentí verdadera pena cuando el chiquillo, de seis años ya, iba a buscar a la persona que se suponía era su "padre" pero Natsuki simplemente se quedaba en silencio, y el chiquillo, con tal de tener un poco de cercanía, también se quedaba en silencio.

Natsuki tenía dos grandes responsabilidades con Mai, eso no lo niego, pero algunas veces hace más daño el estar ahí con una actitud apática, con malos modos, sin interés alguno, que no estando, quizás cuando Natsuki se libere de sus cargas pueda volver a sonreír y a intentar estar con su familia, tal vez. Claro que no hay nada seguro, podría ser incluso todo aun peor de lo que ya es, rece a Inari porque eso no sucediera.

Antes de terminar el mes metí mi carta de renuncia y espere a simplemente terminar el mes laboral, cuando por fin termino febrero y recibí mi paga, me despedí de todos en la institución. Había sido un corto tiempo dando clases, pero había sido agradable. Entonces me pregunte, ¿Por qué hago todo esto por Natsuki? Dejar de dar clases, trabajar en su universidad, trabajar en la misma empresa que ella, ayudarla a huir e incluso huir con ella. Aun no logro entenderlo del todo, pero tengo una conexión con Natsuki, de forma espiritual. Quizá, en algún momento de la larga temporalidad del mundo, Natsuki y yo coincidimos, en otro cuerpo, con otro estatus, en otro ámbito completamente diferente, pero estrechamos el lazo de amistad y quizás aún este sujeto a mí, me gustaría buscar algún tipo de evidencia, lo único que podría funcionar es preguntando a los espíritus, pero podía tardar siglos en hallar a alguno que supiera algo. Oh bueno, me conformare con su compañía y ya, soy demasiado vieja para gastar el tiempo así.

El mismo día que me retire de mis clases, ese día le hice señas a Natsuki para que estuviera preparada, ella capto muy rápidamente la idea, quizás estaba muy pendiente de mí, de que le dijera algo y por eso casi brinco de alegría, sin embargo, no fue sino hasta el siguiente día, cuando Kuga-san y yo tomamos el té de la tarde que introduje el somnífero en su té. A decir verdad, tenía cierto pánico a que descubriera mis intenciones, intente mantenerme lo más calmada posible, si me ponía nerviosa, corría el riesgo de que ella lo oliera, pero gracias a Inari, todo salió perfecto. Quince minutos después de que beber el té Kuga-san cayó en un profundo sueño, aun sobre la silla de la cocina.

-perdóneme Kuga-san… -exhale el aire retenido y me levante de mi asiento para llevarla en brazos hasta su habitación, entonces Natsuki se asomó por el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿la mataste? -dijo con las cejas alzadas.

-no idiota, un somnífero ¿estas lista? -le dije al tiempo que acomodaba a su madre en el futón.

-tengo listas hasta tus maletas, porque no vas a volver aquí, ¿verdad? -Inari me salve, no, no podría.

-bien, la pregunta es: ¿Qué hacemos con tu moto? -me gire a verla - ¿te la llevas o la dejas?

\- ¡claro que me la llevo!

Una vez que Kuga-san estuvo fuera de combate, esperamos la oportunidad en que Mai se apendejara y pudiéramos salir sin ser vistas, algo que no sucedió hasta entrada la noche, entonces y solo entonces, salimos con las maletas, las metimos en mi auto y cada quien empujo su vehículo hasta una distancia prudente, donde no se ollera demasiado el ruido del motor, a veces puede ser una desventaja saber que de quien estas escapando, tiene excelentes oídos. Claro que, si alguien oyó algo, no se molestó en levantarse y pudimos salir de su propiedad con bastante facilidad. Condujimos por una hora hasta que nos detuvimos en un mini-súper a un lado de la carretera. Había una especie de barra en la que nos sentamos a beber una lata de té helado y unas donas. Justo en ese momento, todo se sintió muy diferente, la noche, el ambiente, nuestro compañerismo, Natsuki se sentía más tranquila.

-antes de continuar todo esto, quiero saber exactamente que planeas, no quiero más sorpresas, no quiero que llegues hecha mierda por un plan estúpido del que no me contaste nada -le dije sin querer como un reclamo, por no haberme contado nada antes de matar a Kanzaki.

-mi plan era perfecto -resople -y bueno, en realidad… en realidad… -creo que le costó mucho aclarar sus ideas -creo que… -suspiro -solo quiero verla una vez más… -voltee a verla, tenía los ojos fijos en la lata de té entre sus manos, su respiración era calma, sus latidos eran tranquilos, no parecía estar mintiendo, ¿realmente podría mentir a estas alturas? Preferí pensar que no, quizás… sus sentimientos por Fujino aún son muy fuertes, y no puedo culparla por ello, quizás ni el próximo año, ni en cinco o diez pueda olvidarla, Fujino es una de esas personas que dejan una marca en el espíritu, imposible de quitar.

-bien -tome lo último de mi lata y la estruje en mi mano -si eso es lo que quieres, te apoyo, en cuanto lleguemos a Tokio hay que rentar un departamento.

-quiero que tenga tina -me dijo exigente.

-vaya, vaya, te vas recuperando tan rápido -ya hasta estaba haciendo exigencias -será lo que caiga, porque lo necesitamos rápido.

Natsuki termino su té y sus donas, y una vez más subimos a nuestros vehículos para conducir hasta Tokio, a lo que fuera que nos esperara allá, una de las ciudades más peligrosas. No sé qué cosas el destino traiga, ni cuando llegue a ser el fin, pero siento que una de las cosas que le dan sentido a mi vida ahora, es ayudar a Natsuki, así que, bien, vamos a hacerlo.

* * *

*Parentela: Ya he mencionado que son los parientes, pero la parentela es una especie de grupo de personas con sangre sobrenatural seleccionada solo para reproducirse.

*Harano: Es una enfermedad única de los hombres-lobo, y es mas que nada mental, consiste en una melancolía perpetua por tiempos o cosas que se perdieron y no volverán, es el lamento, la pena y el dolor inconsolable, que se expresa únicamente por medio de la rabia y que al final, no resolverá nada, llevando al sujeto a una espiral sin fin destructiva.

* * *

Pues si, hay capitulo nuevo porque es un mes especial (no me canso de decir que es mi cumpleaños, me motiva de algún modo). Lo iba a subir antes pero no le había dado un vistazo, si me equivoque en algo díganme con confianza, por otra parte, vi que el FF llego a las 8000 visitas/vistas, así que, eso para mi es mucho, por eso gracias por visitarlo, leerlo, o simplemente tomar unos segundos para entrar, también muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son lo mejor.

Gracias Chat'de'Lune, tu comentario me hizo sonreír por varias razones, pero aun no puedo adelantarte nada; me hace gracia lo de los calzones, y por ultimo, no me molesta tu curiosidad y no, no padezco diabetes, debo inyectarme por otras razones ajenas a mi salud física y mental, aunque parezca raro.

Gracias Setsuna M, por tus atenciones y tu preocupación, ademas de tu amistad; por ahora tus dudas aun no serán contestadas, espera el siguiente, que tal vez.

Gracias Lezamab01, listilla, si, cada clan tiene sus propios planes, cultura e ideología.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	24. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23.

No lo sé, quizá había sido el Harano, quizá, yo lo único que sé, es que caí en lo más profundo de la oscuridad. La desesperación, la ira, el pánico, la ansiedad, la angustia, todo se hizo presente en mi interior como una mezcla horrorosa de olores y sabores que habrían hecho vomitar sus viseras a cualquiera; era el caos, la muerte y aun así me sentí muy viva, oh si, viva pero con ganas de que todo terminara, que dejara de sentirse, de tener tanto dolor, tanta rabia, deseaba dormir y dejar de sentir, que todo se volviera un mal sueño, o quizás una pesadilla, que todo no fuera real, que, quizás la vida que había vivido hasta ahora hubiera sido una mentira y que ahora era el momento en que se desvelaba la verdad y yo decía: ¡Oh, lo sabía! Pero lo cierto es que no era así.

Luego de que me recuperara de la conmoción de estar punto de morir, regrese caminando lentamente a mi departamento, cuando llevaba dos calles recorridas, me asaltaron varios pensamientos de tipo paranoico, ¿Qué tal si ese viejo tío de Fujino me estaba observando? ¿Qué tal si me aventaron y esperaron a ver qué sucedía? ¿Qué tal si me están siguiendo? Entonces voltee a ver a todas partes, imaginando ojos en cada rincón, no había absolutamente nadie, pero podía jurar que había personas mirándome, acelere el paso, siempre volteando, siempre mirando por sobre mi hombro, buscando unos ojos de serpiente que me asecharan, unos ojos implacables que ahora si venían a reclamar mi vida, que esta vez no fallarían, que me liquidarían, no dejarían nada de mí, nada, ni mi espíritu. Si me siguieron o no, no podría asegurar anda, en mi camino hasta mi edificio, nadie apareció para rematarme, pero los sentimientos angustiosos seguían ahí, así que, en lugar de sentirme tranquila por llegar a mi departamento, un lugar que aparentemente es "seguro", no pude evitar preguntarme: ¿estaré siendo vigilada? Casi podía sentir unos ojos en mi nuca, así que inmediatamente me metí a mi armario y espere, y espere, espere cada angustioso segundo un ruido, algo extraño, algo que me alertara, por momentos todo era silencio, nunca había notado tanto silencio en mi vida, entonces algún vecino en su departamento hacia algún movimiento y la angustia volvía a mí, como una descarga que me recorría en ramificaciones por todo mi cuerpo.

Para cuando pasaron algunas horas y fue inevitable que asistiera al sanitario, lo hice mientras mantenía bien alerta mis orejas, captando cada ruido. El silencio profundo fue lo único que me animo a salir momentáneamente, y después, con el mudo ruido de un gato al andar, regrese a mi escondite, siempre esperando a que sucediera algo, casi sin dormir, pues, aunque por momentos sentía el sueño invadirme, al momento siguiente brincaba, volviendo el estado de alerta a mi sistema una vez más, pues sentía que quizás, el segundo siguiente seria el ultimo.

Cuando me encontró Sugiura el lunes siguiente, mi angustia había bajado considerablemente, incluso había acudido al sanitario un par de veces más y había masticado algunas cosas; pero la idea de que había algo ahí afuera esperando por mí, seguía aun en mi mente, sin embargo, de alguna forma que no logro comprender muy bien, o quizás la aparición de Sugiura había espantado esas presencias que estaban sobre mí, sí, es lo que podía ser, porque cuando llego Sugiura, deje de sentir aquella tensión, por lo que quise irme lo más inmediatamente posible. Cuando por fin salimos de la ciudad, pude relajarme un poco, incluso dormí, pero una vez que volví a estar consiente, todo lo que había pasado volvió súbitamente a mi mente. Sentí mucha rabia y mucho dolor, mi pecho dolía, me sentía débil, expuesta y burlada, así que en cuanto pude corrí, corrí tan rápido como pude al lugar que fuera, siempre y cuando estuviera lejos de todo y de todos.

No fue fácil deshacerme de mis emociones, de hecho, no creo haberme deshecho de ellas, pero si se aplacaron, con el tiempo por supuesto. Los primeros días de mi huida, mi cabeza era como un enjambre de avispas golpeado con una rama, demasiadas cosas sucediendo al mismo tiempo, era avasallante. Pase por muchos sentimientos, pero principalmente la melancolía se apropió de mí, no podía evitar recordar los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado Fujino y yo, recordé el día en que la conocí, los días en la preparatoria, los días de universidad, los años en que no supe de ella pero que la mantenía en mi mente, y luego como volvió a estar presente en mi vida, como todos mis sentimientos por ella se reavivaron con su presencia, aun con lo complicada de mi situación, con mis hijos, después, todo se fue complicando más y más, hasta que quiso matarme ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte? ¿Por qué habían sucedido así las cosas? No dejaba de pensar en todas las posibles opciones resultantes si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si ella no me hubiera rechazado, si ella me hubiera correspondido, si ella se hubiera interesado por mí en la universidad, si hubiéramos vivido juntas, si me hubiera preferido a mí y no a Kanzaki, incluso si ella me dijera que me amaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, si ella no fuera una cambia-pieles, o si yo no fuera una cambiante, si nuestras sangres estuvieran libres del linaje sobrenatural, o si se hubiera casado conmigo… lo pensé todo, reviví cada fantasía y sueño que tuve, y eso hacía que lo sucedido doliera cada vez más, sentí mucho rencor, mucho odio y deseaba venganza, al mismo tiempo que la maldecía y deseaba su muerte, que deseaba que sufriera y viviera lo peor en su vida, también, no podía evitar pensar, que si ella me pidiera que olvidara todo, yo lo haría.

Me sentí débil ante ella, débil ante la persona que había intentado matarme, débil porque, aunque una parte de mi decía: venganza, otra parte de mi me decía: eso es mentira, quiero perdonarte, quiero olvidarlo, porque quiero estar contigo a pesar de todo. ¿Por qué sentía esto? ¿Por qué no podía odiarla por completo? ¿Por qué? Simplemente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se iba de mi vida si no iba a ser para mí? ¿Por qué seguía ahí, apareciendo? El destino es algo demasiado cruel e injusto, y a pesar de todo, no puedo condenar su existencia en mi vida.

Así es, aun a pesar de todo lo vivido, de todo el dolor, de todo lo herida que me sentía, de lo traicionada, burlada y humillada, mis sentimientos por ella aún estaban ahí dentro de mí, dispuestos a todo. Quizás mis sentimientos por ella eran más grandes de lo que había imaginado, quizás no era una sola obsesión como llegue a pensar alguna vez, quizás yo sentía… verdadero amor por ella. Me había negado tanto tiempo a ponerle aquel nombre a mis sentimientos, pero era lo único que podía pensar… triste o absurdamente, quizás, el verdadero amor es así, tan estúpido, tonto y noble.

Cuando entendí que, a pesar de todo, mis sentimientos no cambiarían, sentí paz en mi interior, entonces todo comenzó a fluir, comencé a sentirme más libre, más tranquila, más en paz, pude valerme por mi misma en el bosque, me hice de un lugar en las montañas, sola conmigo misma, pero sin emociones abrumadoras en mi mente, aun sentía dolor, pero no era ese el combustible de mi vida. Sin embargo, llegue a la decisión de que, aunque arriesgara mi vida, debía volver a ver a Fujino, no estaba segura como o de qué forma lo haría, pero quería volver a verla, y quizás hacerle una pequeña venganza, quizás simplemente una broma, o tener una vida juntas, lo que saliera primero, aunque siendo sincera, dudo mucho lo último. Ella pertenece a una raza cambiante, igual que yo, cada quien tiene responsabilidades que atender, responsabilidades que se pueden contraponer por las distintas ideas, tradiciones, conceptos y formas de ser de cada raza.

Una vez que mi mente pudo estar un poco más en paz, volví a mi casa, ahí estaba mi madre y Sugiura, me habían estado esperando, y entendí que no todo en mi vida era Fujino, también estaban ellas. Sentí que fui muy egoísta, pero no fui capaz de poner en palabras mis sentimientos, además, la verdad, es que no quería hablar, me hubiera gustado que simplemente comprendieran lo que estaba sintiendo sin tener que dar explicaciones, pero ¿Quién en el mundo podría entenderme más que yo misma? Simplemente acepte su preocupación como una forma de amor hacia mí y me deje llevar. Tomé un largo baño que no pudo quitarme el olor a bosque, y al día siguiente, me vi envuelta en una guerra.

No pude hablar con Sugiura, ¡quería hablar! Ahora si quería decirle todo, quería explicarle, contarle como me había sentido, pero no se pudo, partí con mi madre hacia Arizona. Las cosas ahí fueron más horribles y trágicas de lo que jamás habría imaginado. No supe ninguno de los planes de los jefazos, pero si sabía que iba a ser algo muy fuerte, se sentía en el ambiente desde que llegamos, pesado y tenso. Antes de que se celebrara la gran asamblea, conocí a muchos cambiantes de mi raza, nativos americanos, europeos occidentales y orientales, había de todo un poco, cambiantes de altos rangos, cuyo poder y presencia se sentía desde lo lejos, pero nadie como el futuro líder, tenía el pelaje más precioso y brillante que jamás le hubiese visto a un animal, de cuerpo musculoso e imponente, con ojos dorados y profundos, infundía respeto aun a lo lejos, me daban ganas de postrarme a sus pies desde el momento en que hacían mis ojos contacto con su figura, no había duda de que aquel sujeto, había nacido para ser el líder máximo, pero las cosas no fueron tan sencillas, todo por la terquedad de unos imbéciles y blandengues.

Hubo una lucha por el liderazgo, entre el anterior y envejecido rey, y nuestro líder, y sinceramente, a pesar de que el rey utilizo sus muchos dones, Mandíbulas-sangrantes demostró ser mejor en la pelea a pesar de su juventud. Una vez que el resultado de la pelea era indiscutible, nuestro nuevo rey dio a conocer sus planes extremistas de acabar con la humanidad, fue entonces cuando estalló el conflicto. Unos no estuvieron de acuerdo, luego otros empezaron a alzar la voz cada vez más hasta gritar y finalmente, la rabia exploto como si hubieran tocado una bomba nuclear con un detonador altamente sensible. Fue un: todos contra todos al principio, ropa hecha girones, masas musculosas y peludas desgarrándose unos a otros, hasta que de pronto, con una especie de rugido el líder puso un alto a la brutalidad. Cada quien se detuvo, pero, así como se hacía el silencio, así se iban dividiendo los bandos, y luego, de un momento a otro, la contienda se reanudo con renovados bríos. Fue en esa batalla, donde pude ver de lo que era capaz mi madre, infundiéndome tanto respeto como miedo; ella jamás cambio de forma, solo tomo una katana en sus manos, y a una velocidad inhumana rebano las cabezas de los protestantes, ahí por donde pasaba, ahí es donde solo caían los cuerpos decapitados. Aquel día, el suelo del cañón de Chelly se alimentó de la sangre de nuestra raza. No hubo nadie que no combatiera, nadie que estuviera exento del peligro de la muerte, ni siquiera yo, tuve que luchar contra muchos, con iguales o desiguales condiciones, para mí o para ellos, recibí muchas heridas y tuve que asesinar a miembros de mi propia raza, y aun cuando todo termino y salimos victoriosos, era una victoria triste y sin sabor por el sacrificio de aquellos hermanos necios.

Luego de la guerra interna, tardamos un mes en que se restaurara el orden en la nación, en que todos decidieran aceptar lo que nuestro nuevo líder dictaba, en que el concordato fuera, después de milenios, finalmente revocado. Lo que seguía ahora, era hablar con las demás razas cambiantes y llegar a un acuerdo con ellas, y para eso, los líderes de alto rango, incluida mi madre, tendrían que hacer llevar a cabo aquella tarea. Solo entonces, y bajo órdenes de llegar a acuerdos beneficiosos para nosotros con las demás razas de Japón, pudimos volver. Pero la mancha de la sangre de mis hermanos no solo estaba en mis manos, sino en mi espíritu.

Me tomo un tiempo recuperarme de los hechos, después de todo, una cosa es matar a humanos comunes, y otra muy diferente es asesinar a tu propia raza, me sentía sucia, corrompida por los malos espíritus, ahora ¿Qué más bajo podía caer? Sin embargo, en el camino de regreso, mi madre me dijo: no lo lamentes, algunas veces uno debe hacer sacrificios por un bien mayor, y debemos tener el temple para hacerlo, si nos acobardamos y dudamos por sentimentalismos ¿Quién hará el trabajo? No siempre podemos regodearnos de honor. Las palabras de mi madre fueron un poco crudas, pero comprendí que eran verdad, y eso le dio una nueva precepción a mi forma de ver las cosas, sin duda alguna, utilizaría las palabras de mi madre para mí.

Cuando por fin volvimos estaba muy cansada, estar en un campo de batalla te pone muy tensa, ya que estas en un constante estado de alerta, con disparos de adrenalina por mis venas a cada momento, apenas y se puede dormir, había sido duro y muy complicado, y aun así solo era el comienzo. Luego de llegar, dormí largo y tendido hasta el día siguiente, cuando pude por fin hablar con Sugiura, le expliqué casi todo con pocas palabras, sin embargo, me sorprendí a mí misma de demostrar más rencor por Fujino del que en realidad sentía, ¿acaso quería conmover a Sugiura? ¿o porque lo había hecho? Quizás porque ahora que estaba más tranquila y en comparación con toda la sangre y muerte que había presenciado, sentía que había hecho un drama por casi nada y debía enfatizar mis emociones, como quiera que sea, no fue bueno hablar tan cerca de mi madre porque se enteró y llamo a Tokiha, porque ¿Cómo explicarías que tan solo dos días después la mujer llega con todo y equipaje, casualmente? Tenía que ser obra de mi madre y por supuesto, sentí mucha rabia, aunque recordaba de lo que era capaz mi madre y como que se me pasaba… pero seguía ahí calentándome la sangre, gracias a eso comencé a convertirme en un energúmeno, intolerante a la presencia de Tokiha o mi madre.

-porque… -dijo, una vez que entro a mi habitación y se sentó en el tatami, días después de que había llegado y la situación estaba aparentemente "tranquila".

\- ¿Por qué, que? -le dije de mal modo. En seguida levanto la cabeza, dejando de mirar sus rodillas para verme a mí con esos ojos lilas acuosos.

\- ¿Por qué jugaste conmigo? -fruncí las cejas e involuntariamente mis labios se separaron con sorpresa - ¿Cómo has podido abandonarnos siendo mujer? -cerré la boca y la fruncí.

\- ¿Qué tiene que sea mujer? ¿es esto algún tipo de estereotipo? Esa mierda no va conmigo -le dije con crueldad.

-no tienes corazón… no lo tienes al mentirme con tanta facilidad, al olvidarnos, al desecharnos con tanta ligereza -sus palabras sonaban duras, pero…

-tú y yo no tenemos futuro -le dije mirando por la ventana -mírame bien -sentí en seguida sus ojos sobre mí - ¿te intereso como mujer? -un corto silencio - ¿te interesa mi verdadero yo? ¿Qué veías en mi con mi otra apariencia? ¿Qué buscabas? Solo me querías por mi bonito rostro, deja de ser tan hipócrita, deja de hablar de sentimientos cuando solo querías revolcarte conmigo desde el principio -demasiado rápidos fueron sus movimientos y enseguida sentí la bofetada, se me calentó la sangre al instante. Antes de que pudiera poner más distancia entre nosotras, la sujete del brazo y la acerque a mí - ¿creías que no me daba cuenta? ¿Qué soy estúpida? Desde el principio solo querías mi cuerpo.

-sí, pero también te he querido ¡también es válido! -le solté el brazo con brusquedad.

-tienes a mis hijos ¿Qué más quieres de mí? -breve silencio - ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto? ¿Por qué continúas insistiendo? ¿¡porque no te rindes!? -le dije enojada.

-porque te amo… -no sé si lo había dicho antes, pero hoy se sentía… demasiado lejano, demasiado difícil de entender el concepto.

-yo no lo hago -y probablemente, jamás lo haría.

Después de aquella conversación, Tokiha salió de mi habitación y no volvimos a hablar de alguna otra cosa, solo nos hablábamos con respeto y ciertos monosílabos, muy distantes la una de la otra. En Tokiha veía, ese aspecto mío del amor incondicional, que visto en ella me resultaba chocante, frustrante y molesto, me hacía sentir estúpida, porque creo que también soy como ella, en cierto modo, a mi modo, más bien, tal vez por eso no pude enamorarme de ella, tal vez por eso no la pude amar, eso y que siempre he esperado por Fujino. Por esto y muchas otras condiciones tensas casi le suplique a Sugiura que me ayudara, ella acepto. Luego de algunos insufribles y tormentosos días, ella me dio la seña, hice las maletas y huimos gracias a un somnífero.

Una vez que encendí la moto y sentí el aire fresco golpearme el cuerpo, sentí que de verdad volvía a ser libre, de verdad que volví a sentirme bien, sin pesos ni presiones, sin hijos, sin mi madre, sin Tokiha, solo con Sugiura, pero ella jamás me presionaría. Maneje con verdadera satisfacción durante una hora hasta que nos detuvimos a tomar un té con donas a un lado de la carretera. Entonces Sugiura me pidió saber exactamente que planeaba, por lo tanto, tuve que volver a sopesar que era lo que de verdad quería, ¿quería venganza? Busque dentro de mí, en lo más profundo de mis sentimientos, lo único que quería era volver a verla, ver sus ojos, su rostro, su cabello, su hermoso y esbelto cuerpo, mirarla, percibir su aroma una vez más, quizá con eso podría conformarme, y luego, no sé, tal vez me marche de Tokio, tal vez regrese.

Decidí ser sincera con Sugiura, temiendo alguna reacción o comentario que me disgustara, pero, ella lo tomo tan normal, Sugiura a veces podía ser una persona de fiar. Retomamos el viaje y en unas pocas horas llegamos a Tokio, casi a las cinco de la mañana, probablemente nadie estaría despierto ni para vender un periódico, así que esperamos solo un poco más, estacionadas en un parque, luego por fin, pudimos comprar el periódico y buscar un nuevo departamento, lógicamente escogimos uno en teoría barato y accesible, bastante decente a decir verdad, aunque era muy pequeño, no había divisiones, simplemente era todo en una sola habitación, lo suficiente para dos personas, el arrendatario dijo que apenas el viernes había puesto el anuncio, podía oler los rastros de la anterior persona que había vivido ahí. Creo que tuvimos suerte.

Ahora debía planear que hacer con Fujino… lógicamente quería solo verla… ¿de verdad solo quería verla? Dentro de mi nació la ambición de querer más. Si, quería verla y apreciar toda su presencia, pero deseaba más que eso, quería hablar con ella, tocarla, la deseaba en muchos sentidos, pero ¿Qué hacer para satisfacerlos? No podía mostrarme ante Fujino, ella seguramente suponía que yo había muerto… entonces, una idea broto en mi mente… no, no, no… no puedo hacer eso… pero presentarme como Natsumura era una opción demasiado tentadora… ella no tendría por qué saber que soy yo, y aunque lo sospechara, ella creería que es físicamente imposible, así que no tendría por qué dudar de mi muerte dándome al mismo tiempo la oportunidad de estar con ella, además, ya no estaba comprometida… espera un segundo… ¿y si lo está de nuevo? ¿y si su tío la había comprometido con alguien? Juro que matare a ese viejo…

Lo primero que debía hacer, es atarme el cabello, ponerme unas gafas oscuras e ir a espiar al departamento de Fujino, era domingo, así que probablemente estaría pasando el fin de semana tranquilamente en su piso. Naturalmente cambié de forma y con el sigilo de un auténtico ninja fui a espiarla. Utilice mis anteriores métodos, un poco nerviosa porque era pleno día y temí que alguien me mirara escalar el muro de un edificio de diez pisos, pero nadie se dio cuenta. Estando ya arriba, tome mis binoculares y espié las ventanas de Fujino, todas estaban con las cortinas cerradas, maldición, como me gustaría tener visión de rayos equis o alguna cosa parecida, ni siquiera mi excelente oído funcionaba a esta distancia, no oía nada. Me quede un rato más, esperando ver algún movimiento, vigilando tanto la puerta del edificio como las ventanas, fue hasta las cuatro de la tarde que Fujino abrió una ventana. Casi me caigo del incomodo puesto que había tomado, me sentí tan visible que me oculte en la pequeña barda que estaba al filo del edificio, luego, asome un poco la cabeza con todo y binoculares.

Ahí estaba ella, radiante, con el cabello suelto, tan largo y castaño como lo recordaba, con esa soberbia figura que me mata; tenía una taza de té en las manos y estaba apoyada en el filo de su terraza, curiosa y extrañamente tenia ojeras, era domingo, seguramente había salido por la noche, ¿Dónde había ido? ¿estaría ya saliendo con alguien? La rabia calentó mi sangre, no tenía nada confirmado, ninguna prueba, pero la simple idea me enfurecía. Tenía hambre, pero no me moví de mi lugar, no hasta que anocheció y confirmé que no había salido a ningún lugar. Al lunes siguiente me dirigí a la planta, a seguirle los pasos en cuanto terminara su jornada, dando con la singularidad de que no regresaba a su departamento en cuanto salió de la planta. Todo me daba mala espina.

La seguí a lo lejos, a una distancia bastante prudente, hasta que llego a un restaurante bastante lujoso. Internamente deseaba que mis sospechas fueran solo eso y que estuviera exagerando, pero dentro del lugar la esperaba un joven bastante bien parecido, rubio, alto, con una cicatriz en la frente… respire profundo para no explotar, sin embargo, a lo largo de la cena pude notar perfectamente las intenciones de ese sujeto. Casi rompo los binoculares de pura rabia. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? Con la situación confirmada regrese a mi departamento compartido, donde Sugiura esperaba tirada en el tatami mirando la programación.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? -me dijo desde su cómodo lugar y con una cerveza en la mano, gruñí en respuesta y tomé una de sus cervezas -así que mal… ¿Qué descubriste?

-esa mujer, ¡esa maldita mujer! -intente no hacer aspavientos, para no dramatizar las cosas -está saliendo con un tipo ¡tan rápido! -me miro unos segundos y luego volvió su atención a la pantalla.

-sí, bueno, creo que no te guardo mucho luto… ¿y ahora?

-lo voy a matar con mis propias manos -le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado, aun molesta -apretare ese asqueroso cuello hasta que no respire más -sin querer, apreté la lata con las manos e hice un desastre.

-mejor déjamelo a mí ¿quieres? -fruncí las cejas.

\- ¿limpiar o al sujeto? - ¿me haría ese favor?

-el sujeto, tu limpia -a veces Sugiura me decepcionaba.

Suspire entre cansada, molesta y agotada. ¿Por qué sucedía esto? Me lleve la mano al entrecejo y masajee, a veces me cansaba de tener fruncidas las cejas, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. De un momento a otro, luego de que hubiera limpiado todo y comenzara a bajar mi estrés, mi celular sonó, conteste apenas sin fijarme, entonces oí la escalofriante voz de…

-Kuga Natsuki -oh sí, mi madre -estas en problemas -me tape la nariz y en voz nasal conteste.

-numero equivocado señora -y colgué rápidamente. Pero claro que no iba a terminar ahí, lo sabía, iba a llamar muy pronto, y solo unos segundos después, volvió a sonar el teléfono, pero volvía a ser un tono diferente, me fije en el número, y mi madre llamaba desde el teléfono de Tokiha, ah, pero que mañosa. Insistió tanto y por tanto rato que tuve que apagar el aparato. Minutos después apareció Sugiura asustada, me boto su teléfono en las manos y al instante miré el número, era mi madre, sin más lo volví a apagar.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Contesta o se enojara más! -pero claro que no iba a contestar, a pesar de que me dijo que contestara, era su teléfono y se lo devolví.

\- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? -dije con astucia.

-porque yo no soy el problema, a quien busca es a ti.

-pero ya debe saber que me ayudaste, torpe -y si, ahí yo tenía mucha razón.

-me va a despellejar… Kuga, tienes que contestar.

-no quiero -y bueno, comenzamos a pelear, un zape, luego un empujón y la pelea dejo de ser con palabras a ser física y brusca, para al final tratar de someternos la una a la otra, pero, vaya ¿Quién diría que Sugiura ganaría? No en balde tenía sus añitos. Tomo el celular que nada más prenderlo comenzó a sonar y me lo puso en el oído luego de contestar.

-lo siento, el número que usted marco, esta fuera del área de servicio -dije desde lo bajo del tatami, pues Sugiura me tenía sometida contra el suelo, luego sentí un golpe en la cabeza.

-habla bien -susurró Sugiura.

-Natsuki, quiero una explicación -el tono duro en su voz, advertía el peligro.

-Sugiura me ayudo, ella te… -un golpe más -bueno, la verdad, es que tengo un asuntillo y probablemente no regrese en un tiempo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente?

-bueno, déjame hacer cuentas, si sumamos ese asunto y luego aquel, y quizás el otro, muy probablemente, tal vez nunca.

Pero a mi madre no le hizo gracia el chiste, aunque al final de cuentas no era un chiste, de verdad no planeaba volver, quizás en cien años, tal vez, solamente. Como quiera que fuera, ella me dijo que debía volver en tres meses ¿Por qué o para qué? No lo sé, quizás si entendía que tenía asuntos sin resolver, y me estaba dando tiempo, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a obedecerla, aunque le dije que sí, por supuesto.

Luego de la larga negociación con mi madre, tanto Sugiura como yo, pudimos relajarnos, a decir verdad, ya debíamos esperar una reacción así, sin embargo, ¡lo olvidamos por completo! Ya podía imaginarlo, después de dos días de dormir, se despertó y encontraría a Tokiha en el drama total, o algo parecido. Mñe.

Unos días después, tal como había dicho Sugiura, se encargó del asunto del nuevo prospecto de Fujino, o al menos me dio una opción, que a decir verdad no era el tipo de opciones que a mí me gustaban, prefería usar la fuerza o algo que realmente me diera una satisfacción más real y no…

\- ¿veneno? -le dije luego de ver el frasco que me ponía en la mano - ¿acaso crees que soy cobarde?

-no, claro que no bestia, pero tu ultimo método no funcionó bien ¿o sí? Fujino te descubrió -entorne los ojos, había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

-es que no me gustan los métodos cobardes -le dije molesta.

-entonces no lo uses, y que te vuelvan a descubrir, o mejor, déjalo vivo, al final se casara con ella, te lo aseguro y hasta tendrán hijitos -ella tenía razón y solo por eso ya me sentía bastante irritada.

-bien, lo usare…

Usar veneno contra aquel sujeto no fue tarea fácil, no era como seguirlo, romperle la cara y matarlo, no, no, tenía que ser más delicada, saber todo lo que hacía para encontrar el momento perfecto y poner el veneno en su comida, y bueno, me llevo dos semanas, el sujeto estaba constantemente en compañía, tenía mucho dinero y mucha gente alrededor, incluso lo había oído decir que el matrimonio con Fujino seria excelente para su familia. Entonces tuve que entrar sigilosamente y ponerle el veneno a una copa de vino que bebía en ese momento, todo esto mientras ese tipo iba a mear al sanitario, no me fui hasta confirmar que estaba completamente muerto. Solo entonces salí corriendo, dejando tras de mí el revuelo del personal de servicio al encontrar al difunto.

Cero y van dos querida Shizuru. Y si después de este sujeto venia otro más, otro más se agregaría a la lista, nunca permitiré que alguien más pueda ser el o la dueña de tus sentimientos. Creo que al fin tomaba el lugar que estaba destinado para mí en este mundo, o quizás mi misión, o mi propósito de vida, quien sabe, quizás así era como debía ser, o como debió ser desde el principio. Quizás desde el comienzo debí haberme percatado de los sentimientos que tenía por Fujino, o que llegaría a tener, bueno, eso realmente es imposible, al principio de verdad que jamás pensé en algo más allá de una simple curiosidad por ella, sin embargo, todo fue cambiando, o haciéndose más grande, si tan solo hubiera entendido que únicamente tenía lugar para los sentimientos hacia Fujino y nada más, me habría ahorrado tantas situaciones difíciles con Tokiha, con Yuuki y con los respectivos hijos de cada quien, míos obviamente. Creo que, al estar con ellas, fui imprudente y necia, y he hecho daños irremediables, además he sido irresponsable, eso lo comprendo muy bien, y por lo mismo entiendo la postura de mi madre al querer hacerme responsable… solo que… solo que de verdad no quería estar ahí.

Suspire, no Kuga, sabes que es una responsabilidad, sabes que tu honor está ahí en juego, además, ya eres un adulto, hazte cargo, se responsable, se alguien digno de confianza, fuerte, honorable y respetable, alguien digna de admiración. Un buen modelo para tus hijos.

Si, debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, solo que… solo que… tengo que estar con Fujino, tengo que estar en su vida, lejos, quizás, pero estar ahí. ¿Por qué? ¿o para qué? ¿no estaré siendo demasiado necia con esto? Tengo una casa, familiares, responsabilidades, ¿para qué seguir a Fujino? Quizás si me convencía de que debía realizar una venganza, fuera el suficiente motivo para dejar todo de lado, muchas veces la venganza ha sido justificada por los sentimientos tan fuertes involucrados en ella, y si, mis sentimientos eran fuertes. Quería… quería estar con Fujino el resto de mi vida, pero no era posible, y si no era posible ¿Por qué dejarla a ella estar con alguien que no fuera yo? Eso sentía muy a menudo. Quería que ella estuviera sola por el resto de su vida, igual que yo, ya que, si no es con ella, creo que no podría estar con nadie más, aunque lo intentara.

Así que, por el bien de mis propósitos y lo que deseo, iba a hacer una autentica venganza, quizá no con los sentimientos comunes de una venganza, ya que, lo único que necesitaba, era un motivo, una excusa para estar con ella, una lo suficientemente fuerte para convencerme de que era más importante que alguna otra obligación en mi vida. Ahora que había decidido el rumbo de mi vida, comencé a seguir los pasos de ella, me convertí en su sombra, admirándola cada día, tan guapa y soberbia, tan atractiva y a la vez tan linda y sensual. Algunas veces, o más bien, muchas veces, sentía el impulso, de dejar mi zona de confort, y cruzar la larga distancia que yo misma me imponía.

Sin embargo, cada vez que la idea cruzaba por mi mente, me recordaba los resultados que habían ocurrido con ella, que al final, mis sentimientos no le habían llegado y por eso, había preferido a otro, dándome al final un intento de acabar con mi vida, quizás, si volvía a acercarme, podría volver a ocurrir lo mismo, y quizás, solo quizás, esta vez, podría ser que Fujino lo lograra. Con ese tipo de pensamientos, volvía a mi lugar, lejos de ella.

Al cabo de unos meses siguiéndola, manteniendo un trabajo de medio tiempo, ella comenzó a quedar con otro sujeto. Ardí en rabia nuevamente ¿Cómo podía ser posible, que tan rápido volviera a salir con otro sujeto? ¿acaso, no le importaba la muerte del anterior? Pero… espera… ¿no es eso extraño? Debía haber una buena razón, quizás sus padres la obligaban ¿sería posible? O más bien… podría ser su tío… ese hombre siempre estaba sobre ella, había sido su mentor y quizás estaba a cargo del futuro de Fujino, con esto en mente, decidí cruzar un poco nuestra distancia, poder enterarme si el causante de todo eso era ese viejo.

Y bueno, a decir verdad, no tuve que hacer muchos esfuerzos para descubrir la verdad, solo tuve que arriesgarme a que se percatara de mi presencia ella al meterme al departamento de a lado, esconderme y oír algunas cuantas conversaciones de ella con su tío, por suerte, no me descubrió. A pesar del peligro, valió la pena porque pude confirmar mis sospechas, el tío la comprometía constantemente ¿Por qué? ¿quizás porque el anterior candidato poseía sangre-sobrenatural? No pude evitar notarlo en el tiempo que lo seguí. Quizás ese viejo asqueroso, quería un buen prospecto con buena sangre y buenos genes para su queridita sobrina, de esa forma, era posible que naciera un cambiante. En muchas razas, uno de los principales objetivos, es mantener la existencia de la raza, ¿y cómo se hace eso? Pues teniendo hijos con las personas apropiadas.

Gracias a este descubrimiento, identifique un nuevo objetivo, debía deshacerme del viejo. Sin embargo, quizás debía ocuparme primero del nuevo prospecto. Solo por si las dudas. Así que volví a pensar en otro plan, ¿Cómo me podría deshacer de este nuevo sujeto? Bueno, algunas veces, lo más común, puede ser lo más apropiado, y lo más apropiado que imagine para este caso, fue… que pareciera un accidente, por eso lo mate pasándole un tractocamión por encima, el cuerpo reventó y las vísceras quedaron esparcidas por toda la avenida, mejor que no vea la escena Fujino. Ese había sido muy fácil, y note que también era humano, con un poco de sangre sobrenatural, por supuesto.

¿Qué había pensado ella de la nueva… contrariedad? Bueno, quizás, eso nunca lo sepa realmente, pero ya podía imaginar la molestia del viejo tío de ella. Al mismo tiempo, confieso que me hacía gracia al imaginar a ese asqueroso viejo enfadado porque, una vez más, no había podido casar a su sobrina. Quizás, si seguía persistiendo, se cansaría, solo quizás.

Junio acabo con la muerte del tercero y al iniciar julio, Fujino volvió a salir con frecuencia, sin embargo, esta vez, note que iba a cenas o comidas formales. En la oportunidad que tuve de espiarla más de cerca, pude notar que se trataba de esos famosos omiai's, cuyo propósito es presentarle a un joven para casarse. En pocas palabras, algo así como un matrimonio concertado. Rápidamente, supe de quien había sido la idea. Asqueroso viejo.

Bueno, no quedaban dudas, debía deshacerme del viejo porque al parecer no descansaría hasta que Fujino se casara, y bueno, tampoco quería estar ideando demasiadas formas para matar a tanta gente. Creo que, no valían la pena, o más bien, no valían mi esfuerzo. Debía eliminarlo, pensé con determinación, ya nada puede importarme. El fin justifica los medios, dijeran por ahí.

Sin embargo, en aquel propósito, me encontré con un inconveniente, si Fujino era una cambiante, y su tío era su mentor, probablemente el viejo seria también un cambiante. Lo que complicaba toda la situación. ¿Qué tan fuerte podía ser el viejo? Por mi experiencia en el campo de batalla, los que se ven viejos y decrépitos, a menudo están llenos de dones especiales, complicados y poderosos. Tratar con un viejo, puede ser un auténtico dolor en el trasero. Después de todo, no han llegado a ser viejos, solo porque tangan mucha suerte, sino por sus habilidades y su astucia.

Si bien, Kanzaki había sido relativamente fácil, probablemente debido a su juventud, quizás matar al viejo, no lo seria. ¿Qué tanta diferencia podría haber entre Kanzaki y el viejo? Bueno, dependía de la edad de este último, entre más viejo, más experiencia. Mientras trataba de hacerme una idea del viejo, entonces, y solo entonces caí en un detalle muy, muy importante, Kanzaki era un cambiante, igual que Fujino, ¿Por qué se iban a casar? Está prohibido por las leyes procrear entre cambiantes, ya que el resultado son monstruosidades, y no creo que solo se fueran a casar para jugar a la casita, la finalidad de todo matrimonio es unir bienes y tener descendientes, más aún cuando se trata de cambiantes, eso ya lo sabemos muy bien, entonces… ¿Por qué con Kanzaki? ¿Por qué si está prohibido? ¿sería acaso solo un matrimonio por conveniencia? ¿una fachada? No, no podía ser, Fujino sentía algo por ese idiota, eso seguro, ya que se atrevió a intentar matarme. La duda tardo mucho tiempo en ser aclarada.

\- ¿¡Qué quieres que cosa!? -me dijo Sugiura muy exaltada, casi gritando.

-asesinar a su tío -le dije, repitiendo una vez más la idea.

-olvídalo, estas mal de la cabeza, ya perdiste la razón -me quede en silencio aguantando su drama - ¿tienes idea de lo hábiles que son los Nagah? -me encogí de hombros, al menos Kanzaki era un inepto, no puedo decir lo mismo de Fujino, si no hubiera tenido mi tatuaje espiritual, no habría salido con vida -durante milenios se han hecho cargo de innumerables asesinatos, ellos te pueden dar una catedra sobre matar.

-creo que exageras un poco… -dije algo fastidiada.

-no Kuga, no es exageración, abandona esa idea, puede que hayas experimentado los horrores de la guerra entre cambiantes, pero es muy diferente su forma de actuar a la de todas las demás razas, además, tienen veneno de forma natural, no como nosotros, y matar a un anciano, es simplemente una idea suicida.

-Sugiura, tengo que hacerlo, no es una elección -le dije sin ganas.

-ah bueno, pues entonces hare los preparativos para tu funeral, y de una vez ve haciendo tu testamento con las escasas posesiones que tengas -dijo disgustada.

-vamos, si es difícil pero no puede ser imposible -ella me miro con los ojos entornados.

-sí, claro tienes razón -dijo con sarcasmo - ¿Por qué no le preguntas a los supervivientes? Para que veas como le han hecho.

\- ¿es sarcasmo o en serio? -le dije sinceramente sin saber que pensar.

-sarcasmo idiota, ¡sarcasmo! hay listas, si, ¡pero de sus víctimas!

-pero yo me salvé -le dije con cierto orgullo.

-no tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez.

Yo mantenía la idea de deshacerme del viejo, pero Sugiura no me estaba ayudando mucho a mantener mi optimismo, quería afirmar a como diera lugar que era una idea suicida, y bueno, en mi interior sabía perfectamente que lo era, que Sugiura tenía razón, enfrentarse a un Nagah no es cosa fácil. Aun podía recordar el terror luego de escapar y el pánico que se había apoderado de mi después, casi podía volver a sentir esa desesperación, esa angustia. Quizás los Nagah sean la raza más peligrosa, los Zhong Lung sin duda son atemorizantes, pero no hay tantos rumores y tantos miedos rondando sobre ellos, no tienen esa fama, ni las ratas, ni, en pocas palabras, ni cualquier otra raza, ni siquiera las estúpidas arañas. Se dice que cuando eres el objetivo de un Nagah, no hay nada en el mundo que pueda salvarte, ni que tan lejos corras, ni que tan bien te ocultes, tarde o temprano, sus garras cercenaran tu garganta.

Nagah, la raza especializada en sigilo y asesinato, casi como ninjas; cambia-pieles serpientes, con venenos letales en sus colmillos, con piel escamosa y resistente, con garras ponzoñosas, agiles, silenciosos, calmados y prudentes, el asesino perfecto que imparte sentencia, con tan mala fama y con tanto miedo arremolinándose en su sombra, que para no decirles Nagah, algunas veces se refieren como: las sombras que se alargan, o el silencio del rio, todo en alusión a su forma serpentosa. Ahora que lo meditaba, cuando tuve que enfrentarme a Kanzaki, en un inicio creí que la forma de sus ojos se debía a una raza felina, pero que equivocada estaba, Kanzaki seguramente era también un Nagah, una serpiente, claro que una muy inútil. Aun podía recordar los extraños ojos dorados de pupila vertical. Quizás por su raza, los ojos de Fujino eran tan exóticos… suspire, aquellos hermosos, exóticos e inusuales ojos rojos…

-hazme caso, por favor -la mire ceñuda -deja a ese anciano, se cansará y dejara que Fujino muera soltera -me cruce de brazos y exhale lentamente.

-supongo que no podrá conseguirle por siempre candidatos con sangre sobre-natural -afirme -quizás tengas razón.

Sugiura suspiro como si al fin me hubiera hecho entrar en razón, pero lo cierto es que yo estaba muy consciente de la reputación de esos cambia-pieles. No le tenía miedo al viejo, pero si sentía algo de respeto por las habilidades que posiblemente tuviera. Claro que, seria gracioso que al final fuera tan inepto como Kanzaki y aun así lo dejara vivo, pero, eso sería tener mucha suerte. Aunque… ahora que lo pensaba… si Kanzaki tenía sangre sobrenatural ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes? Es decir, pude descubrirlo en Fujino ¿Por qué en él no? Lo único que se me ocurría, es que la cantidad de sangre sobrenatural en él era muy mínima hasta el momento del cambio, era la única explicación, aunque, a decir verdad, no me importaba mucho la naturaleza de un estorbo.

Lo que si me importaba, es que Fujino continuaba yendo a comidas y cenas con el mismo individuo… ¿sería tiempo ya de deshacerme de él? Comencé a creer que ya debía hacerlo, por el bien de ella, para que no se encariñara demasiado con ese imbécil. No sabía realmente como era su relación, si se llevaban bien y esas cosas, porque jamás me había acercado tanto como para escuchar con claridad las conversaciones, claro que sentía mucha curiosidad siempre. Sin embargo, se llevarán como se llevarán, tenía que matarlo. En unos días, y con ayuda o más bien, bajo consejo de Sugiura, comencé a trazar el plan, ella decía que no debía usar el mismo método siempre, además, siempre insistía en que usara un amuleto para camuflajear mi olor, aunque yo siempre le decía que no era necesario, pero bueno, como quiera que sea, de algo servía.

El método elegido para esta ocasión, fue un arma. Jamás había utilizado armas de fuego, y, de hecho, es verdaderamente difícil que alguien en el país posea una*, y más aun siendo un rifle de francotirador. Me sentí un poco nerviosa al usarlo, no tenía experiencia en armas de fuego, pero Sugiura decía que era a prueba de idiotas, así que por supuesto que podría usarlo sin problemas. No espere demasiado para deshacerme del tipo, simplemente a unos días antes de que iniciara agosto, casi como un regalo de cumpleaños, subí a un edificio departamental conjunto y espere el momento perfecto. Normalmente esto de ser paciente no se me da, pero tuve que aprender a hacerlo. Finalmente, jale el gatillo cuando tenía la mira sobre su nuca, segundos después cayó muerto en su departamento. ¡Pero que peligrosas son las ventanas!

Tome el rifle, lo desarme y lo guarde en mi maleta, en seguida me apresure a bajar del edificio. Todo había salido perfecto, nadie me vio, nadie escucho nada, nadie sabía nada. Excepto Fujino. Caminaba hacia mi motocicleta y la encontré en una esquina, mirando la puerta del edificio en el que había estado ¡¿Cómo era posible?!. Sentí como algo resbalo por mi estómago, quizá adrenalina. Me coloque bien mis lentes y pase de largo. Fujino sin duda es eficaz, demasiado hábil… si no tenía cuidado la próxima vez podría descubrirme.

Sin embargo, no hubo otra próxima vez. Fujino no volvió a salir con algún sujeto. Pase mi cumpleaños con Sugiura, no salimos del departamento, compramos comida y fue un excelente cumpleaños por ese aspecto, claro que, el que Fujino no estuviera tratando de conocer a otro hombre, fue el mejor regalo. Ella no volvió a verse con nadie el resto del mes y el siguiente, y el siguiente, así hasta que termino el año. ¿Se habría dado por vencido el tío?

La tranquilidad de aquellos meses era engañosa, o por lo menos así prefería pensarlo, continuaba con mi trabajo a medio tiempo, con mi escasa interacción en el departamento y con Sugiura, huyendo de las llamadas de mi madre y siempre con el constante seguimiento a Fujino, de lejos, procurando no exceder los cincuenta metros de distancia. Algunas veces me parecía excesiva esta precaución, sin embargo, es una cambia-pieles, quien sabe qué clase de habilidades secretas poseería ella.

Llegado el día de su cumpleaños imagine que haría algo, ya saben, uno siempre espera que algo sea un poco especial o diferente, sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió. Quizá no deseaba celebrarlo, algunas veces uno puede sentirse así. Los días continuaron y en el fin de año, ella fue a un templo, tarde, ya casi a la media noche, la seguí; aunque ella no lo sabía, yo estaba ahí, con ella, pasando mi fin de año. Habíamos pasado el fin de año juntas, pero tristemente separadas, quizá esta fuera la única manera. Quizás estaba condenada a jamás poder tocar su cuerpo, a sentir su calor, ni sus manos, ni sus labios, ni el aroma de su piel, ni palabras solo para mí, nada, nada de eso. Aquella noche soñé con ella, un sueño demasiado vivido. Había sido algo extraño, porque era de aquel tiempo en el que estábamos en la preparatoria, yo iba a buscarla a su casa, obviamente no conozco su casa, pero en mi sueño si, iba a verla, veía a sus padres, entraba a su habitación y la tomaba en mis brazos.

Otra vez soñaba con ella, otra vez la veía tan cerca y a la vez tan irreal. No siempre soñaba con ella, pero siempre que lo hacía, eran sueños demasiado intensos y significativos para mí, no podía quitarlos de mi mente por más que quisiera, en uno de ellos, me encontraba subiendo a un tren para irme muy lejos y ella llegaba a impedirlo, diciendo que me amaba, aún recuerdo la emoción que sentí al escucharlo, pero al despertar, sabía que era falso, aun así… aun así, tenía en mi mente como sonaban aquellas palabras en sus labios.

En otro de mis sueños, habían pasado muchos años cuando volvíamos a encontrarnos, y volvía a decirme que me amaba y que estaba arrepentida de haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo. En otro, solo atinaba a ver su espalda, yéndose en un auto amarillo, perdiéndose por siempre. Mis sueños solo mostraban cuanto deseaba que ella estuviera conmigo y me regañe por ello, debía entender que jamás podría estar con ella, debía aceptarlo, asumirlo como una verdad universal, aunque no por ello iba tratar de dejar de quererla, pero debía aceptar lo que era la realidad. Quería vivir con mis sentimientos por ella, pero lejos, donde no hubiera peligro para ella ni para mí.

Por supuesto, fracase. Luego de que iniciara enero, me sentía demasiado nostálgica, pronto se cumplirían diez largos y tormentosos años de haberla conocido. No podía creerlo, diez años, como pasaba el tiempo tan rápido. Me mire a mí misma hace diez años, seguramente estaría decepcionada de las cosas que he hecho, de mi conducta y de mi forma de pensar. Sin embargo, no se puede borrar lo que uno ha hecho. Solo me quedaba continuar. Mirar hacia adelante, sin olvidar el pasado, pero no quedándome en el.

Con esta nostalgia en el pecho la seguía, era sábado y ella había ido a un centro comercial, uno que habíamos visitado una vez con anterioridad, al verla caminar por los pasillos con su ropa tan diferente a la de unos años, recordaba cómo se veía cuando la vi por primera vez. Si había cambiado, era más alta, con atributos más pronunciados, tenía un toque de madurez en su rostro que robaba el aliento, pero también era encantadora cuando era adolescente, demasiado linda, tan solo de recordarla sentía una fascinación que rozaba la ternura, porque ahora me parecía que en aquel entonces éramos apenas unas niñas, no sintiendo así mis sentimientos, que aunque pasaban los años, algunas veces sentía que no había madurado tan bien como lo había hecho mi cuerpo. O quizás sí, pero no me había dado cuenta, lo importante, es que a pesar de todo, mis sentimientos por ella seguían ahí, incrustados como una flecha de con púas, una vez que entran, es difícil sacarlos, a menos que no te importe perder un pedazo de carne…

Fujino se detuvo en algunas tiendas, compro un par de prendas de vestir, y luego, se detuvo en una tienda de motociclismo, la vi ahí parada durante casi dos minutos. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿pensaría en mí? ¿o conocería a alguien más con una motocicleta? Si era en mi ¿eran buenos o malos pensamientos? A lo lejos vi como suspiro. Quizá recordaba lo buena que había sido nuestra amistad. Luego, como volviendo de sus pensamientos, compro algunas cosas más, dejando olvidada la tienda de motociclismo. Al final, fue a sentarse en una cafetería, curiosamente una a la que habíamos ido un par de veces. No pude evitar sentir añoranza. Recordaba los momentos que habíamos vivido ahí, al inicio me resistí a acortar nuestra distancia, pero quería estar ahí de nuevo con ella.

Casi al momento de entrar me sentí afligida, por ver el lugar, recordar y sobre todo por verla a ella solo a unos metros, sentí ganas de huir, estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que una mesera se acercó a recibirme. Sin quererlo, sin apenas sospecharlo o imaginarlo, sentí su mirada sobre mí, no pude evitar el reflejo de voltear a verla. Tenía tanto tiempo que no veía tan de cerca sus ojos rojos, sus ojos que me estaban perforando la piel. Sin embargo, no baje la mirada, ni mucho menos hui cuando vi que comenzó a caminar hacia mí. No lo hice, pero sentí que mis piernas se pusieron flojas.

\- ¿te conozco? -me dijo a menos de un metro de distancia.

-no lo creo señorita -conteste; la pobre mesera quedo relegada, pues nos mirábamos fijamente y no había espacio para más, aunque solo yo la miraba a los ojos, pues traía puestos mis lentes de sol, aunque no hacia sol, hacia frio.

\- ¿de verdad? -mierda, comencé a ponerme un poco nerviosa, solo un poco, porque era imposible que Fujino supiera que era yo.

-no tengo porque mentirle -lo cierto es que ya me había visto con esta apariencia y me había rechazado, y ahora mismo necesitaba escapar - ¿puedo invitarle un café? -y sonreí, seguramente haría lo mismo, excelente plan Kuga, piensas rápido.

-estaría encantada -espera… ¿Qué? Sentí como algo descendió de mi garganta hasta mi vientre, eso no era lo que esperaba.

-ah… ah… - ¿se habría notado que no tenía planeado lo siguiente? -s-si… -no, claro que no, fruncí las cejas y extendí mi mano para mostrarle el camino a elegir una mesa, caminamos unos cuantos pasos y nos sentamos en la misma mesa que habíamos ocupado aquella vez, eso fue inesperado para mi ¿coincidencia?

\- ¿puedo ofrecerles algo? -dijo la mesera que volvió a hacer presencia.

-sí, una limonada con agua mineral -oh si, burbujas.

-té del día -dijo ella. Pronto la chica se marchó y un silencio incomodo, al menos para mí, se instaló. Ella me miraba y yo sentía que en cualquier momento me descubriría, calma, calma, eso no sucederá.

\- ¿a… que te dedicas? -pregunte como si no lo supiera, solo para que dejara de verme tan fijamente.

-trabajo en una empresa -y continuo con sus ojos sobre mi ¡pero que persistente! - ¿y tú?

-soy re… -sentí una pena momentánea -repartidor… -sí, ese era mi trabajo de medio tiempo; justo en ese momento deseé no estar vestida tan descuidadamente, llevaba tenis, un pantalón flojo, el cabello atado, una gorra y lentes oscuros, si hubiera sabido…

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? -y ahí estaba la pregunta.

-Natsumura, K… Ko*… Natsumura -detuve mi boca justo a tiempo, estuve a punto de cagarla. Si Fujino sospecho o no, jamás lo sabría, esa mujer podía mostrarse impasible, con una tranquilidad excesiva que me ponía de nervios ¿siempre fue así? ¿o me estaba examinando? - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Fujino - ¿Qué? ¿así nada más? Luego la mesera trajo nuestras bebidas - ¿puedes quitarte los lentes? -casi riego el recién traído vaso con limonada, sonreí un poco nerviosa, no quería hacerlo, pero sería muy sospechoso si no lo hacía ¿verdad? me quite los lentes y justo en el segundo que ella miro mis ojos, sus labios se separaron un poco y alzo las cejas, pude ver por fin una expresión suya ¿pero por qué? ¿se había percatado que son los mismos ojos? No podía ser, ella no podía haberme puesto tanta atención - ¿eres extranjero? - ¿Qué? Casi se me cae la mandíbula al suelo.

-claro que no, ¿y tú? -a decir verdad, Fujino poseía características inusuales para nuestra nacionalidad, igual que yo, pero es justificable en mi caso, ya que estoy emparentada con los lobos occidentales.

-tengo ascendencia extranjera, a decir verdad -eso era jugosa información nueva.

\- ¿de dónde? -le dije con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes Ko-han? -ella me cambio el tema, estuve a punto de decirle "tengo treinta" para eliminar sospechas, pero dudo aparentar treinta años.

-ve… no, no, tu primero Fujino… san -tuve que forzarme a usar el honorifico, algo que casi no hacía con ella.

-cuarenta -me dijo sonriente, sé que no puede tener más de veinticinco, justo como yo.

-y yo cincuenta, pero que coincidencia -dije con cierto tono sarcástico. Ella sonrió, sí, yo también podía jugar.

-siento que te conozco -dijo repentinamente - ¿de verdad nunca nos habíamos visto? -claro que si querida, muchas veces antes.

-bueno… -miré la mesa y fruncí la boca mientras pensaba que decir -a decir verdad… -subí momentáneamente a ver sus ojos, estaba pendiente de mi -hace algunos años, estaba en un festival cultural, en la academia Fuuka -ella se sorprendió mucho -estabas con una chica rubia… -se quedó en silencio unos buenos minutos, quizás tratando de recordar.

-el chico de la salsa… -dijo aun sin salir de su asombro.

-me costó un poco recordarte, pero mi memoria ha estado trabajando arduamente en este último rato, además, no podría olvidar nunca aquella vez -y por muchas razones…

-no lo puedo creer -se llevó una mano a la boca -esto es tan… -extraño no, bueno, para ella tal vez sí.

\- ¿aun… sigues con tu novio? -le dije sin poder evitar el veneno que solté en aquella pregunta, pues ya sabía la respuesta.

-él… no… -le borre de un tajo la sorpresa que había sentido antes.

-disculpa, yo… - ¿disculpa? Mis nalgas -solo no quería ser imprudente al preguntarte… -un momento ¿Qué estás haciendo Kuga? ¿Qué haces! -si quieres cenar conmigo… -oh si, ya lo hice, y bien hecho, pero probablemente me mande al carajo luego de preguntar sobre el estúpido de Kanzaki.

-entiendo -por segunda vez… - ¿a las ocho está bien? -no podía creerme su respuesta.

-este… -no podía ser verdad -este si…

-tengo que irme ahora, pero tenemos ya una cita -y me giño un ojo, cosa que casi derritió mi cerebro.

-espera, tu numero -tenía que fingirle bien ¿no?

Y bueno, me escribió su número en una servilleta, aunque ya tenía su número, así que era algo innecesa… lleve mis ojos al papel y mostraba un número que no conocía ¿había cambiado de teléfono? ¿Por qué? ¿desde cuándo? Inmediatamente voltee a ver por la ventana, llevaba unos veinte metros de distancia, saque el dinero y deje pagado lo que habíamos consumido. Ni siquiera había notado cuando Fujino había terminado su té, yo no había tocado mi bebida así que la tomé de casi un trago y salí tras ella.

Si no fuera por mi extraordinario olfato, la habría perdido, pero compare por donde iba su aroma con el camino hacia su auto, entonces la encontré, justo cuando encendía a su vehículo. Me quede de pie unos momentos, viendo como las luces de su auto se encendían, entonces camine hasta mi motocicleta, que la había dejado en un callejón y subí a ella. La seguí a lo lejos, con rumbo a su departamento. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde, en poco más de tres horas tenía una cita con ella.

Regrese a mi departamento con Sugiura, pensando en si debía decirle o no. Probablemente me regañaría o me diría algo poco favorable, algo que quizás no deseaba escuchar. Suspiré justo cuando cerré la puerta del departamento y encontré a Sugiura tirada en el tatami, mirando la programación con una cerveza en la mano, como siempre ¿Qué acaso no tenía nada que hacer? Deje el casco sobre un estante. No estaba muy segura de que debería hacer, así que me quede parada en el vestíbulo indecisa. ¿Porque lo pensaba tanto? Porque no quería que Sugiura me saliera con alguna de sus ideas exageradas donde ya casi suponía mi muerte, eso era lo que no quería escuchar. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo. Suspire, ya que remedio. Me senté junto a ella en el tatami, tomé una de sus cervezas y la abrí.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? -dijo mientras se rascaba la panza.

-oh em… bien, creo… -rápidamente sentí sus ojos sobre mí.

\- ¿creo? -frunció las cejas, poniéndome mucha atención.

-por una u otra razón… un poco ajena a mi… -ajena mis nalgas -me la tope de frente -a Sugiura casi se le salen los ojos.

\- ¿y que paso? -inmediatamente se incorporó - ¿te reconoció? Dime que no ¡por favor!

-tiene excelente memoria, me recuerda del festival cultural en nuestro segundo año -Sugiura se sorprendió -o quizás simplemente me parezco a mí misma -ella alzo las cejas.

-con esa barba, no lo creo -sí, había pasado los últimos meses siguiéndola con mi otra apariencia, e inevitablemente, salió el pelo.

-como quiera que sea… el caso es… que quedamos para cenar… hoy… a las 8 -y desvié la mirada.

-pero… ¿qué? -luego exhalo aire, como cansada -bueno, preparare todo para tu funeral -entrecerré los ojos, molesta -espero encontrar tu cuerpo -apreté la boca, más molesta -ojalá y hayas hecho ya tu testamento dejándomelo todo he.

-no me voy a morir -le dije apretando los dientes.

-no saldrás viva una segunda vez de un encuentro con ella, ya no tienes ningún tatuaje espiritual -dijo molesta.

-no sabe que soy yo -replique, convencida.

-eso crees, pero puede ser una trampa, te va a matar.

-no soy la misma de antes, ahora soy más fuerte, y sé qué es ella, nunca me tomara por sorpresa.

De una u otra forma, la convencí con mis argumentos. El siguiente problema que tenía: ¿Qué debía ponerme para verla? No tenía más que pantalones flojos, nada casual o mínimamente decente para una cita con ella ¿compraba algo? ¿con mi reducido sueldo que apenas me daba para vivir? Suspire. Busqué entre mi ropa lo mejor que se viera y con eso me fui. Unos pantalones de mezclilla ligeramente ajustados, unas botas, aquellas que me regalara mi tía hace tantos años y una playera. A las seis de la tarde hube terminado mi arreglo, me despedí de Sugiura, y por insistencia de ella, me llevé una daga oculta en mi pantorrilla. Era algo excesivo, pero con eso pareció quedarse un poco más tranquila, y ciertamente me daba cierta sensación de seguridad, por mucho o muy poco que me sirviera.

Camine unas calles hasta llegar a la estación de tren más cercana, no iba a llevarme la motocicleta, si Fujino llegara a verla, sabría inmediatamente que era yo, o por lo menos sospecharia. Antes de tomar cualquier tren, fui a un teléfono público y la llame, preguntándole donde debía verla. Se mostro un poco insegura, incluso no sabía si podría ir a la cita. Genial, me dije, me he vestido para nada, me he preocupado por nada. Sin embargo, luego de un momento me dijo la ubicación de un restaurante en Shinjuku. Sí que se hacía del rogar. Luego de terminar la conversación tomé el tren, e hice los cambios de estación pertinentes para llegar al sitio. Como siempre, Shinjuku estaba abarrotado, fuera la hora que fuera.

Más rápido de lo que había previsto estaba en el lugar que me había dicho. Me sentí nerviosa de un momento a otro, me mire la ropa, luego mire el sitio, definitivamente desencajaría. Suspire, mire la hora en el sencillo reloj de pulso que tenía. Aún tenía tiempo… luego mire a los alrededores. Volví a mirar el reloj. Salí corriendo con prisa para volver después de casi media hora. Había comprado una camisa, algo casual que me hiciera ver bien, algo acorde a mi edad y a la ocasión. Cuando volví luego de comprar la camisa, volví a pararme en el mismo lugar, solo unos minutos antes de la hora.

Inhale ansiosa y sintiéndome muy sudada… aun sin poderme creer en el tipo de situación en la que me había metido. Todo había sido tan repentino que quien sabe que podría suceder en el transcurso de la noche. ¿Me descubriría? Imposible, no portaba un disfraz, era mi cuerpo, no podía saber nada. Relájate Kuga, quizás al fin, después de tanto, te acepte. No me importaría tener que mentir acerca de mi nombre y de mi vida una vez más si con ello la tuviera. Exhale, impaciente.

-siento el retraso -escuche repentinamente su sensual voz a mi lado, me gire inmediatamente, no la había sentido llegar.

-no… -y la vi, estaba tan guapa, tan deslumbrante, tan impactante, tan inigualable, tan… tan ella -no importa… acabo de llegar -te perdono todos los retrasos que quieras guapa.

\- ¿entramos? -sonreí e hice el ademan para que entrara primero.

Al principio todo fue bastante bien, bastante relajado, una cena agradable, sushi, un poco de té, preguntar por nuestros respectivos empleos, hablar sobre nuestros jefes, comentar películas, que en realidad yo no había visto ni una sola película nueva, pero Fujino se tomó el tiempo de platicarme las más interesantes. Sin embargo, cuando terminamos de cenar y nos retiraron los platos, tanto ella como yo nos sentimos indecisas sobre pagar la cuenta e irnos, o pasar a la zona del bar. El papel con la cuenta quedo sobre la mesa, el camarero se retiró, el silencio se hizo. En un arranque de valentía tome la cuenta para mirar la cantidad. Saque mi cartera y pague. Fujino intento decir algo, pero llego el camarero.

-ha sido una agradable cena -le dije y antes de que pudiera decir algo más…

\- ¿quieres tomar una copa en el bar? -me había robado las palabras, quizás ella tanto como yo, no quería que terminara tan rápido. Sonreí y le extendí la mano. Primero se sorprendió, luego la tomo y se levantó.

Caminamos hasta la barra en el bar y nos sentamos. Ella pidió vino, pedí que me dieran lo mismo que a ella. Cuando me sirvieron la copa, pude notar el nivel de alcohol con mi nariz, debía tratar con cuidado a aquella bebida, no quería embriagarme. Ella dio el primer trago y comenzó una música de piano, la voz de una mujer cantando suavemente, las luces se atenuaron, el momento fue demasiado estupendo como para ser simple casualidad ¿lo seria? Tome la copa y bebí un poco, voltee a verla y ahí estaban esos relucientes ojos rojos como el mismo vino que bebíamos. Es tan bella que en ese mismo momento volví a enamorarme. Mi corazón latió con fuerza mientras mi pecho vibraba.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando? -me dijo ella, con una sonrisa, como si ya supiera lo que estaba pensando.

-que estas muy guapa -le dije, lo que muchas veces había querido decirle, pero no podía. ¿Qué cosa se me metería que me sentía tan audaz?

\- ¿solo eso? No es novedad -sonreí un poco más, ella tiene demasiada confianza.

-bueno… también que no puedo creer que esté pasando una estupenda noche con una mujer tan increíble -la alague, porque realmente lo pensaba y quería hacerla sentir más cómoda conmigo -tan guapa y tan inteligente, nunca había conversado tan cómodamente.

-para… voy a creérmelo -no podía aguantar su propia sonrisa, era uno de esos momentos donde no puedes dejar de sonreír hagas lo que hagas, porque es ella, porque es su voz, su aroma, su sonrisa, toda su presencia, y está conmigo.

-no Fujino-san, créelo, por favor -me sentí tan galante, pero no podía evitarlo, quería llenarla de halagos. Ella miro su copa y volvió a sonreír. Me sentí tan satisfecha porque parecía que en verdad la complacía.

-debes tener a muchas tras de ti -dijo aun mirando su copa, con una sonrisa tenue. Deje de sonreír.

-claro que no -le dije con un tono más grave -yo no soy así -volteo a verme -solo… -solo tú, quise decir.

\- ¿solo…? -pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-solo alguien como tu podría interesarme -dije con solemnidad.

Se acabaron las palabras. Nos miramos a los ojos, sentí como si ella quisiera mirar mi alma, y ver si lo que le decía era verdad, peor no tenía nada que temer, era verdad, y aunque hubiera alguien parecida a ella, no sería ella así que no serviría de nada, mis sentimientos son tuyos Fujino. Desgraciadamente, solamente tuyos. Nos miramos largo rato, nada habría hecho que interrumpiera la mirada fija en aquella mujer tan exótica y deseada por mí, nada en el mundo. Nadie excepto ella, que volteo a ver su copa y se la llevo a sus labios. El barman se acercó por petición de ella y volvió a llenar la copa ¿Cuántas iban ya? No las había contado, pero al menos llevaría cuatro.

Seguí con la mirada fija en ella, tanto en su cuerpo, en su lenguaje corporal, como en la expresión que tenía en el rostro ¿Qué estaría pensando? De la nada sonrió, rayos, como quisiera saber que está pensando, encantada me sumergiría en el mar de su mente para poder entenderla.

Sin que lo advirtiera, Fujino termino su copa de vino, el barban se acercó para volver a llenarla, pero hizo un gesto con la mano, dando entender que ya no más. Alce las cejas, sorprendida, ¿sería ya su límite? Aun se veía entera, aunque claro, a estas alturas uno no necesita embriagarse. Pronto Fujino se pone de pie e inmediatamente yo también, quizás ahí terminaba todo. Bien, había sido una buena noche, estoy conforme, había sido una plática interesante con la mejor compañía del mundo. Saqué mi cartera y ofrecí la cantidad de billetes adecuada. Fujino se quedó mirando, sospecho que quería decir algo, pero no lo dijo. ¿No le había parecido que yo pagara? ¿sería eso? Yo la había invitado así que debía ser yo quien pagara, y si era ella, no me importaba gastarme todo mi dinero.

Pronto el barman regreso con el cambio más un ticket, entonces Fujino antes que yo emprendió la retirada. No me quedo duda de que pronto nos separaríamos. Llegamos a la salida y recogimos nuestros abrigos, tome el suyo y lo extendí para que ella solo metiera sus brazos, facilitándole la tarea. Sonrío ante la atención.

\- ¿quieres pasar la noche conmigo? -sentí un latigazo de adrenalina azotarme el pecho. Baje mis manos por sus brazos en una caricia suave, que ella no rechazo… ¿era lo que estaba pensando? Tuve que actuar rápido.

-nos pediré un taxi -le susurre al oído, espero que haya hablado con tranquilidad, porque por dentro sí que no estoy tranquila.

-traigo auto, no es necesario -se acomodó el abrigo y salió del lugar. Me quede asombrada pues se mostraba decidida, demasiado guapa y genial.

La seguí unos metros hasta llegar al tan conocido auto negro que siempre conducía. Me adelante a abrirle la puerta del conductor y espere hasta que subió para cerrar. Rodee el auto con el corazón agitado, no estaba preparada para esta situación, jamás lo habría sospechado. Sin embargo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el mismo día que me ha conocido? ¿Por qué soy demasiado agradable? ¿se ha sentido alagada? ¿soy lo suficientemente atractivo? ¿pensara ella que tiene el control? ¿Qué es ella quien ha manipulado las cosas tal como quería? ¿serán así las cosas? ¿he sido engañada? ¿será una trampa? Me senté en el lado del copiloto y la vi encender el auto. Estaba tan tranquila, mientras que yo sentía que mi corazón saldría de mi pecho corriendo.

Arranca y toma dirección hacia su ya tan conocido edificio departamental. El recorrido pasa en silencio, sin una sola palabra, quizás tanto ella como estábamos pensado en lo que sucedería una vez que llegásemos ahí. ¿Qué sucedería? ¿de verdad ocurriría lo que mi perversa mente deseaba? ¿no me estaría equivocando? Es que, no podía tener tanta suerte, pero ¿Qué otra cosa pasaría si no? No somos niñas, y no creo que me invite para tomar el té, no a esta hora de la noche…

Al llegar al estacionamiento, vuelvo a adelantarme para abrirle la puerta, le ofrezco mi mano y ella la toma, siento la tibieza y la suavidad de sus manos por unos momentos, luego ella continúa caminando hasta entrar. El trayecto hasta el ascensor, y de este hasta la puerta de su departamento sigue siendo en silencio. Quizás para ella esto es cosa fácil, para mí, a cada paso mi corazón incrementa su ritmo cardiaco.

Por fin llegamos al número 507, toma una pausa en donde busca las llaves y al mismo tiempo que se abre la puerta siento la adrenalina bajar por mi espalda. Una vez que cerramos la puerta se termina mi pasividad, le pongo las manos en los hombros para quitarle el abrigo. Como quien ya espera eso, Fujino accede a deshacerse de su abrigo, abrigo que termina en el suelo. Inmediatamente le deslizo las manos por los costados y la jalo hacia mí, sin resistencia alguna. Lo primero que hago al tener al fin al objeto de mis más profundos deseos es hundir mi nariz en su cabello, aquel hermoso cabello castaño que siempre he adorado. ¿Cuántas veces no desee hacer esto? cientos de miles de veces desee tener esta sensación de cercanía con ella, poder oler su cabello, poder besar sus hombros.

Espabila Kuga, no puedes quedarte así toda la noche. Abro los ojos y busco con mi boca hasta encontrar el lóbulo de su oído, le dedico suaves roces con mis labios y luego beso su cuello, sin embargo, ella se aleja y da la media vuelta. Sus ojos escarlatas, brillan en la obscuridad gracias a mi excelente visión. Audazmente me acerco hasta ella, lo que más quiero es volver a besar su boca, pero me pone las menos en el pecho mientras mira al suelo. Los segundos pasan, ella está pensando en algo... ¿o en alguien? frunzo las cejas.

-me recuerdas a alguien... -dice por fin. Alce una ceja, mostrando confusión -más bien... te pareces tanto...

\- ¿quién era él? -le dije con cierta incomodidad, pensando que podría tratarse de Kanzaki. La pregunta la hace sonreír.

-ella... tenía el mismo iris verde de tus ojos... -alce las dos cejas con sorpresa -el mismo iris, de la misma forma, con los mismos bordes... parece casi irreal... -mi corazón empezó a latir nerviosamente - ¿cómo pueden existir dos personas en el mundo con los mimos ojos? -me quede sin palabras - ¿eres Natsuki? -sentí un golpe en el pecho, bastante fuerte, ¿fue acaso mi corazón?

-yo me llamo... -comencé a decir, con cierta flaqueza.

-ya lo sé... es imposible... -se acercó y con suavidad dejo sus labios sobre los míos, me costó reponerme a la sorpresa, pero al cabo de unos segundos respondí a su beso.

Al fin volvía a tener esa boca contra la mía, así que con cierta fiereza la bese, poco a poco el rechazo de sus manos en mi pecho se esfumo y en cambio me echo los brazos al cuello mientras estrechaba su cuerpo. Caminamos torpemente aun sin soltarnos, hasta que llegó el momento donde separo su boca como quien toma aire después de largo rato bajo el agua. Me miro a los ojos, fue una mirada intensa, cargada de deseo y ansiedad, así que me deshice de mi chaqueta con prisa y le seguí los pasos.

Llegadas a su habitación me saque la camisa y ella las zapatillas, avente las botas y ella las medias, me desabroche el cinturón y ella bajo el cierre de su vestido. Pero no más, porque yo le deslice el vestido por el cuerpo y ella me abrió el pantalón con fuerza, haciendo que el broche quedara inservible. Le pase las manos por la piel suave de su espalda y ella me apretó las nalgas con rudeza, al tiempo que nos besábamos con ansias. La ropa interior fue otro tema, dimos traspiés hasta terminar en su cama, le palpe el cuerpo, sentí sus músculos firmes bajo su piel aterciopelada, le acaricie las nalgas, siempre firmes como las recordaba en aquellos días de preparatoria; le toque los senos, suaves, consistentes y firmes, y luego lleve mis dedos a su sexo por encima de su ropa íntima, por alguna razón sentí que mis manos temblaban de nervios, ¿eran nervios o desesperación? con el corazón corriéndome como loco no podía saberlo.

Con los dedos frote, frote suave y en círculos hasta que percibí la humedad. Iba a hacer a un lado la tela cuando sentí que ella me tironeo el pantalon y me apretó contra ella con una pierna, entonces perdí el escaso control que me quedaba. Le rompí la tela y con bestialidad arremetí contra su sexo. Los gemidos apretados de ella fueron completamente ignorados hasta un par de minutos después, cuando me recordé que tenía que pensar en ella y me di cuenta, que, hasta ese momento, nunca había pensado en la persona con quien estaba. Había sido una persona egoísta hasta ese instante.

Inhale hondamente y puse atención a sus gestos, a sus reacciones, tome nota de lo que parecía gustarle, lamí sus pezones, bese su cuello, sus hombros, bese su boca y me envolvió con sus brazos, hundió sus manos en mi cabello, y justo cuando parecía disfrutarlo más...

-Natsuki... -gimió con placer. Sentí la adrenalina esparcirse desde mi corazón hasta la punta de mis dedos, aunque fue sumamente impresionante para mí, no me permití parar, quería darle todo lo que pudiera de gozo, porque si, era yo, soy a quien llama en este momento, aunque ella no lo supiera.

Al final, cuando la agitación fue disminuyendo y nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron, la mire como quien mira a un dios, con arrobo y admiración; tenía el cabello revuelto y la frente perlada de sudor, los labios los tenía más rojos de lo normal, por mis besos, por mi... solo por mí, la mire con satisfacción.

-Natsuki -dijo aun con los ojos cerrados -Natsuki... -me acaricio el cabello y luego abrió los ojos mirándome directamente a los míos -Natsuki... -dijo, llamándome, diciéndome por mi nombre directamente, sentí terror ¿sabía ella que era yo? ¿me descubrió? me eché hacia atrás aterrada, con los ojos abiertos de la conmoción, una estúpida conmoción del momento.

-Shizuru… ¿tú…? -en ese momento no supe como ordenar mis palabras. Ella frunció las cejas, extrañada, en tan solo unos segundos supe que había cometido un error.

\- ¿Cómo sabes...? -nos quedamos en silencio, cada quien, analizando la situación, cada quien esperando la respuesta de la otra. Nunca había rezado, pero comencé a hacerlo pidiendo que no se diera cuenta - ¿por qué…? ¿a qué te has referido? -su tono de voz cambio y yo supe que tenía que huir. Rompí brevemente nuestro contacto visual para buscar mis pantalones y los halle enredados en mi pie derecho, ella siguió mi línea de visión -ni se te ocurra... -pero obviamente no le hice caso, me levante como un resorte, tome mis pantalones e hui de la habitación.

-tranquila -cerré la puerta -podemos hablarlo -le dije con desesperación.

-oh si, vaya que vamos a hacerlo -con un puño atravesó la puerta que sostenía con fuerza ¡Dioses, que fiereza!

No podía quedarme ahí, iba a matarme y quizás no saliera viva de esta. Rápidamente mire en derredor, deteniéndome en el ventanal, en medio de mi desesperación, creí que no habría forma más rápida de escapar más que saltando por la ventana. Corrí hacia el cristal y al tiempo que abría la ventana corrediza oí como la puerta se abría, pisándome los talones. Con la mayor carga de adrenalina que había sentido en mi vida me avente del balcón del quinto piso, en medio de la madrugada y completamente en cueros, a excepción del pantalón aun atorado en mi pierna.

Aterricé en el suelo como un gato, me puse los pantalones apresuradamente y corrí sin mirar atrás. No cometería el error de voltear a ver. Corrí sin descanso con solo los calcetines en mis pies, con la respiración agitada y sin pensar en nada más, hasta que me di cuenta que solo estaba yo en esta carrera. Me detuve poco a poco y solo entonces volví la mirada atrás, no había nadie, ni rastro de Fujino. Por precaución tome la daga que aún seguía amarrada en mi pantorrilla. Aminore el paso hasta que me detuve, entonces mire las calles a mi alrededor, estaban vacías y no se oía ni un ruido, extraño si tenemos en cuenta que esto es Tokio. Poco a poco mi respiración fue haciéndose más regular, pero... ¿no se puede escapar tan fácilmente de un Nagah, he?

Al momento siguiente algo muy fuerte me envolvió el cuerpo. Algo musculoso y con escamas. Era un ataque constrictor, como el de grandes serpientes... la adrenalina volvió a bullir por mi sangre. Finalmente, en mi nuca, de lado derecho, la gutural voz de Fujino se dejó oír con cierto siseo, erizándome los vellos.

-no acostumbro a torturar gente... pero lo hare de hacer falta... -se notaba un poco molesta, solo un poco (acudiendo al sarcasmo).

-no acostumbro a perder el control... pero te matare si lo hago, suéltame... porf... -le dije desde mi incomodo lugar.

-n.… se perfectamente que eres quien ha estado asesinando a las personas que me rodean -sentí un golpe en el pecho -tu rastro químico es el mismo, quería ver hasta donde llegabas... ¿quién te envía? - ¿fue una trampa?

-no te diré una puta palabra -le dije con altanería, aunque en verdad sentía pánico.

-si de todas formas no vas a hablar -sentí como su cuerpo se movía hasta quedar su cabeza frente a mí, ahora era una serpiente de gran tamaño, nada quedaba de la bella mujer de antes, y sobre todo, los antes preciosos ojos de Fujino, ahora parecían dos letales carbones, ardiendo al fuego vivo, brillando en la oscuridad, fúricos -te matare lentamente… -los músculos de su reforzado cuerpo se tensaron y poco a poco la presión se volvía insoportable, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, la constricción comenzaba a fisurarme los huesos y mi sangre sobrenatural sabia del peligro en el que estaba metida, por lo que simplemente actuó. En cuestión de segundos, huesos y músculos sanaron al tiempo en que cambiaron y me broto abundante pelo. Garras y colmillos nacieron de donde no los había -un lobo... -le oí decir en la lejanía, evitando con eso la perdida de la conciencia y que desgarra su cuerpo escamoso en medio del frenesí, pero no así que escapara.

Con mayor fuerza, hice espacio entre el abultado cuerpo, con mayor agilidad salte y eche a correr por las calles, sentí su presencia tras de mí, siguiéndome, en un rápido movimiento le arroje la daga, con la intención de distraerla y huir, esquivó la hoja con maestría, dándome tiempo de subir por los tejados y edificios, perdiéndome de su vista, siendo imposible para ella seguirme.

* * *

*Armas en Japón: con sinceridad me he basado en la facilidad que hay en mi país para dar esta opinión, puesto que aquí, tan solo para tener una semiautomática, es un enorme papeleo o un montón de requisitos, no es nada sencillo (lo he investigado porque quiero sacarme una jaja... no hay mucha seguridad aquí...).

*Ko: En medio de mi búsqueda encontré este apellido, y me pareció interesante usarlo, mas bien, quedo justo para la situación. Ya no se de donde lo saque, pero lo volví a buscar y no encontré que significa, si es que querían saberlo :v

* * *

Apreciadas damas y señoritas, lamento la tardanza, quería subir este capitulo el diecinueve (que fue mi cumpleaños) pero días antes entre a trabajar a una empresa, y he quedado para el perro, el día de mi cumpleaños hice turno y medio... no ha sido el mejor de todos pero me regalaron un hermoso (y tremendamente gordo) libro de la Evolución Humana así que estoy feliz. Sin embargo, ¡toda esa semana me ocupe muchísimo! y luego me dio una infección viral... y luego me cambiaron de puesto... (por suerte para mejor) y bueno, ¡muchos cambios en tan poco tiempo! ayer quería subir este capitulo pero no aguante, lo leía para editarlo y casi ahí quedo con la laptop tirada, en fin.

Gracias por estar al pendiente, he estado viendo los mensajes que me dejan pidiéndome que actualice, lamento quedar mal, pero aun no me muero así que aquí esta finalmente. Gracias por sus vistas, sus visitas, y por supuesto, sus comentarios.

Gracias Chat'de'Lune, si, has dado en el clavo, pero no en lo de los gatos, eso fue para despistar. En cuanto a la duda, si quedasen juntas, y mientras no aparezca Natsumura, si, no hay problema.

Gracias lezamab01, tu pregunta sobre como es que se iban a casar, sera aclarada mas adelante, en cuanto a tu segunda pregunta, deberás sufrir la agonía (am so sorry :v)

Gracias Setsuna M, si, en el anterior capitulo se descubrieron varias cosas, pero aun quedan mas ;3

Gracias Marianita, si, ya tenias varios capítulos sin comentar, ya te extrañaba, gracias por volver a hacerlo y también por tus felicitaciones, espero seguir leyéndote.

Gracias a los Guest, que han estado al pendiente, su preocupación es kawai~~ (aunque sea solo por el capitulo xD).

Este capitulo es de 13382 palabras, por encima de los capítulos normales, pero el siguiente o siguientes, ustedes decidirán, hay dos opciones, el siguiente puede ser solo uno de 29963 palabras y el siguiente hasta agosto, o, lo parto en tres, o en dos, ustedes decidan, pues vale por tres capítulos, ya que en promedio un capitulo es de 10 mil.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	25. Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24.

Fujino Shizuru. I.

Cuando la conocí, los dioses, si es que existen, no estaban de mi lado. Quizás simplemente se dieron todas las condiciones para que entre nosotras no pasara nada, o quizá, simplemente, era demasiada adolescencia, quizá no era el momento adecuado, quizás había que sufrir un buen rato y madurar en medio del proceso, llenarnos de golpes y experiencias tortuosas y estúpidas, darnos cuenta de que nosotras somos quien nos damos la libertad, quienes en verdad decidimos si somos cobardes o no, quienes tenemos el poder en nuestras manos y elegimos tomarlo o, la opción más fácil, no tomarlo. O quizás, solo quizás, si tan solo hubiera sido en otro momento, en otro lugar, con otras personas, en otra vida tal vez, con otras condiciones… las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. Pero lo cierto es, que no fue así, todo tuvo que ser difícil, complicado y distante, triste y dolorosamente, muy distante.

La primera vez que supe de sobre Kuga Natsuki, fue en la tabla de posiciones, cuando recién cursaba mi primer año de preparatoria. Estaba sobre mí por un lugar, justo arriba, no importaba la de abajo, importaban los que estaban sobre mí, obtener un puntaje mejor que el mío era algo a considerar, al menos para mí.

La siguiente vez, aunque desconocía su nombre, fue en la biblioteca, cuando había exámenes, aquella chica siempre estaba ahí, estudiando por su cuenta, ¿no se sentía sola? ¿en qué curso estaría? Casi podía asumir que teníamos la misma edad, casi. Cuando por fin pude relacionar el nombre con la persona, fue cuando oficialmente conocí a la chica por encima de mí, y fue en el club de ceremonia del té. Una vez que dio su nombre a la capitana, inmediatamente capto mi atención, pero se fijó más en Suzushiro que en cualquiera. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era rubia? ¿Por qué se notaba con ascendencia extranjera? ¿era eso? Las personas rubias siempre llaman la atención. Sin saberlo aquel día, me moleste por su preferencia.

Debido aquello, cuando en el festival cultural, Reito insinuó que yo llamaba su atención, fui cruel deliberadamente. No es que no me gustaran las chicas, pero tampoco que me gustaran los hombres. Simplemente deje salir el veneno que me había carcomido desde aquella vez. Pronto, más pronto de lo debido, olvide el incidente, no así a Natsuki, pues siempre aparecía en la tabla de posiciones, recordándome constantemente su presencia, haciéndome admirarle por mantenerse con un puntaje alto, muchas veces me pareció insuperable.

Sin embargo, no estábamos en el mismo salón, ni en el mismo club, quien sabe cuál había elegido luego de visitar el nuestro, eso sí, Suzushiro abandono el club y se unió al de baseball, y debo admitir que encajaba mucho más con su personalidad. Sin embargo, gracias a ello, me quede con Reito en el club, y él no lo abandono jamás. Por cosa del destino o caprichos de la vida, Reito y yo, que ya nos conocíamos desde antes, nos volvimos amigos. ¿De dónde o como nos conocíamos? Bueno, cuando había reuniones en mi casa y él solía aparecer con sus padres. En aquellos momentos era una simple relación de conocidos, no más. En aquellos momentos de mi juventud, nunca supe que eran pequeñas asambleas donde se llamaban tanto a parientes como a cambiantes, eso lo supe hasta que tuve doce años. Por eso nos veíamos de vez en cuando, nuestro número es reducido, así que era fácil sentir afinidad entre nosotros. Y ahora estábamos en el mismo salón, en el mismo club, pasábamos demasiado tiempo, y a veces, eso no puede ser bueno, pero, ¿Quién lo podría saber en ese momento? Yo no. Además, por los antecedentes, era mejor confiar en alguien que tenía la misma sangre sobrenatural que yo.

Aparte de las tablas de posiciones, no volví a saber de Natsuki hasta que el año escolar termino. En el club de té comenzó a escucharse el rumor de que la capitana se había declarado a la belleza inalcanzable de Kuga Natsuki. Al parecer, la capitana quedo prendada con su primera y única visita. ¿Qué opinaba yo? En ese momento no sentí nada porque no había nada que sentir, la había rechazado, ¿Por qué me habría tenido que interesar de otra manera? Al final de cuentas, pobre mujer, fue rechazada.

El año termino muy rápido, a pesar de que siempre se me hacía muy largo, ¿quizás porque conforme vas creciendo, te vas haciendo con cada vez más responsabilidades que se ocupan de tu tiempo? Si, podría ser eso. Sin embargo, el siguiente año trajo algunas sorpresas, la mayor de ellas, que Kuga Natsuki estaba en mi misma clase. Se sentaba en los lugares de atrás, y platicaba con una tal Higurashi, muchísimas veces las vi compartir palabras. Al estar en el mismo salón, esto trajo ciertas ventajas, o más bien, la posibilidad de echarle un ojo encima. Kuga Natsuki era demasiado llamativa como para dejarla pasar, todo el mundo la notaba, aunque ella parecía no notarlos, siempre se la veía como distante e inalcanzable, quizás por eso atraía tanto a la gente, más aún cuando notabas lo inteligente y aplicada que era para sus estudios, sin duda una respetable y excelente alumna, por eso, cuando comencé a subir lugares en la tabla de posiciones, me sentí feliz, tenía que esforzarme para también ser alguien respetable.

A inicios del segundo cuatrimestre de aquel segundo año, me llego una gran sorpresa, o más bien, una eventualidad, Reito confeso que yo le gustaba. ¿Cómo podía ser? Era mi amigo, mi compañero, nos respetábamos y por eso la noticia me sorprendió bastante, de hecho, en algunos momentos llegue a imaginar que era gay, pero se había confesado, quizás no sería gay o quizás sí, sin embargo, el peso de su confesión quedo ahí, haciendo bulto. Me costó mis mejores y más amables palabras combinadas con astucia para que él olvidara su idea y volviéramos a ser amigos. ¿Lo conseguí? Solo en ese momento.

Luego, casi de la nada y de forma misteriosa, Natsuki cambio, un cambio que todos parecíamos notar y que cambio el modo en que todos a los que atraía la miraban. Al principio estaba de mal humor, todos los días, a toda hora, si no fuera por Higurashi, casi podría decir que no hablaba con nadie más, e incluso a Higurashi la trataba bastante toscamente. De alguna forma que no logro explicar, parecía volverse con cada día más amenazante, más salvaje, despertaba un miedo primitivo en los demás, así que la admiraban con bastante prudencia de no meterse en su camino en un día con mal humor, o sea, todos los días. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? ¿problemas en casa? ¿era una rebelde? ¿una delincuente? Toda la energía que expiraba se sentía peligrosa.

Peligrosamente atrayente. No lo supe sino hasta mucho tiempo, luego de rechazar a muchas personas. Oh sí, tengo lo mío muy bien puesto, admiradoras y admiradores nunca me faltaron, nadie que me invitara cualquier cosa con tal de que le aceptara, de que les diera cuando mucho una mirada, no importa que me acababan de ver por primera vez en su vida o ya fuera conocida. Recuerdo aquella ocasión que él menciono, donde me lo encontré en el festival cultural de mi segundo año. Obvia y notoriamente tenía unos años menos en ese momento, éramos adolescentes después de todo, sin embargo, era un chico guapo, alto, atlético, el sueño de cualquiera y a decir verdad me movió un poco el tapete, era indiscutible su belleza, pero… "no es lo que quiero" me dije al instante, negándome a él, a pesar de que me generaba cierto cosquilleo de atracción.

¿Por qué no es lo que yo quiero? ¿Qué no puede tener ni él, ni Reito, ni toda esa demás gente? No lo sabía. Así que estuve durante mucho tiempo pensándolo ¿Qué es lo que necesitaba encontrar en otra persona para que me atrajera? Las pistas se me dieron de forma inesperada y súbita.

Una mañana sin imaginarlo, justo cuando terminaba de subir las escaleras hasta mi aula de clases, me topé a Natsuki de frente, muy de frente, en ese entonces teníamos casi la misma altura así que nuestras frentes toparon, no sé si se dio cuenta, pero nuestros labios quedaron muy cerca, tanto que sentí su aliento. Una ola de adrenalina surco mi pecho hasta mi estómago. Nunca había deseado la cercanía de alguien hasta ese instante, Natsuki despertó mi sexualidad en ese momento. Desee probar todas las cosas que ya había escuchado y solo con ella. Quizás mis sentimientos estaban dormidos o los estaba ignorando, pero después de aquello, no pude ignorar las sensaciones provocadas. ¿Por qué me había afectado tanto la cercanía de Natsuki? ¿Qué tenía? ¿Por qué ella? Quizás era un capricho de la vida, o quizás en el fondo de mí, de forma instintiva, sabía que ella cumplía con los exigentes requisitos que deseaba en una pareja.

¿Qué requisitos podían ser? Primordialmente es inteligente, atractiva, de carácter fuerte, responsable y disciplinada, además tenía una voz imbuida de fuerza que te deshacía las piernas. ¿Y ese salvajismo que proyectaba? Esa fuerza y respeto que ejercía sobre los demás me encantaba. Sí, me sentí atraída, quizás desde el primer momento en que la vi, en que escuche su voz, en que me di cuenta que era digna de admiración, solo que no había querido darme cuenta. Por eso Reito jamás había llamado mi atención, nadie que no fuera ella podría llamar mi atención, porque sé que soy tan exigente como un gusano en un barril de manzanas.

Luego de toparnos, Natsuki tuvo que saludar a un senpai, por sus expresiones y las tonalidades en su voz, no quería hacerlo, y finalmente termino discutiendo con él, tomándolo de las ropas y casi amenazándolo. Kuga Natsuki se hacía respetar tanto con fuerza como con carácter. Cuando el senpai se fue, sentí una sensación de satisfacción. Vete, no eres digno, pensé. De hecho, nadie a nuestro alrededor era digno de hacer pareja con Natsuki, nadie y yo estaba muy bien con eso, hasta que cierto día discutió con Higurashi, entonces me paso por la cabeza la posibilidad de que ellas… no, era imposible, Higurashi es una chica demasiado simple y sin gracia, no podía estar con ella, había rechazado a la capitana Ishibashi, que a mi parecer tenia tanto mejor apariencia como calidad de personalidad, Natsuki no podía ser tonta al apreciar eso.

¿O es posible que sí? ¿Natsuki es tan sentimental que no le importaría ni la apariencia ni el intelecto, ni sus aptitudes? Debía saberlo. Tenía que saberlo. Así que por un tiempo me dedique a observar su interacción, pero Natsuki seguía siendo demasiado fría con Higurashi. Mientras las observaba, no pude evitar sentir cierta intranquilidad, quería descubrir que no era cierto, que Natsuki no podía ser así, es demasiado inteligente como para dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, porque… porque no podía elegir a cualquiera, así como así, a cualquiera excepto… excepto a mí.

Sí, creo que era la primera vez en mi vida que tenía tales sentimientos. Debido a ellos Higurashi no me agradaba, pero, soy Fujino Shizuru, presidenta de la clase, a mi nadie podía disgustarme… en el exterior. Una vez que las observé lo suficiente, decidí que ahí no había más que compañerismo entre ellas dos. Respire tranquila luego de llegar a esa conclusión y mi fin de año fue bastante bien. Casi al final, quede con Reito y Suzushiro para cenar, fueron buenos momentos, estaba tranquila y en paz, feliz con mis amigos.

Sin embargo, al regresar a clases, Natsuki no solo era distante, era cortante y ofensiva, sin atisbo de amabilidad alguna, y sospechaba que era así especialmente conmigo, porque, claro que me daba cuenta de que a mi ponía especial énfasis en contestarme de la forma más tosca que pudiera. Por eso, cuando llego el catorce de febrero, tenía grandes dudas sobre qué hacer. La mayoría de las chicas comentaban que le iban a dar chocolates a tal o cual persona porque eran lindos o simplemente guapos. Y yo, claro que tenía alguien que me movía el tapete, lo podía aceptar ya, Kuga Natsuki me gustaba y tenía ganas de hacérselo saber, pero a la vez sentía temor; era de dominio público que había rechazado al capitán de kendo, que había rechazado a la capitana del club de té y que casi nadie lograba acercársele, solo Higurashi, además, por mi sentía una antipatía que no se molestaba en ocultar. ¿Cómo podría intentar darle algo siendo así conmigo? Sería mejor tomar mis sentimientos y tirarlos por el inodoro, menos doloroso y más productivo.

Sin embargo, con solo mirar los regalos listos por las vitrinas, suspiraba. Quería hacerlo, pero sería inútil. Entonces Reito me sorprendió mirando los chocolates. No me quedo otra alternativa. Le di chocolates de compromiso. Más tarde me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, pues él sintió que eso le daba la falsa ilusión de que podía tener posibilidades conmigo, jamás supo cuan equivocado estaba.

Las elecciones para la presidencia del consejo estudiantil llegaron y tal como habíamos discutido Suzushiro y yo, competimos para ver quien ganaba el puesto. ¿Quién gano? Bueno, humildemente acepto que yo había ganado la competencia de forma que no quedo ni un atisbo de duda, un resultado contundente, sin embargo, ella también entro como una parte del consejo y Reito, inesperadamente, quedo como vicepresidente. Fue tan molesto como una aguja en el trasero. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo más angustiante del fin de año escolar, lo más angustiante y preocupante, es que Natsuki había bajado del segundo puesto al sexto ¿Qué le había sucedido? Además; si, porque había más, la actual capitana del club de té, dejo el club en mis manos, y luego, personalmente, me pregunto sobre Natsuki, porque… si, ella sabía que compartíamos el salón de clases.

Me vi obligada a ayudarla, era mi senpai, además de ser la encargada del club que me lo dejaría a mí, y aún más, me confiaba esa tarea y me pedía ayuda, sin embargo, darle mi ayuda y lo que pudiera suceder entre ella y Natsuki entraba en conflicto con mis intereses personales. Obviamente no quería que Natsuki terminara saliendo con ella, pero también ¿Qué posibilidades tenía yo, si Natsuki me rechazaba abiertamente? Por esa ocasión, tuve que tragarme mis sentimientos y ofrecerle apoyo a Nagano-han, apoyo solamente, porque le dije, y fue bastante cierto, que poco o nada interactuaba con ella. Pero eso estaba por verse.

Casi al final, mientras comenzaba a familiarizarme con las tareas de la presidencia, pude hacer algunos "arreglos" a los lugares que ocuparía cada estudiante en mi aula, dejándome a Natsuki a mi lado. De una u otra forma, si nos veíamos todos los días, si nos saludábamos todos los días y compartíamos el mismo espacio, tal vez, solo tal vez podría llamar su atención.

Luego de la ceremonia de clausura del segundo año, me vi en la incómoda situación de apoyar a Nagano-han, espere por ella fuera del gimnasio y antes de que llegara Nagano-han ahí estaba ella, sentí ganas de mandar al carajo mi apoyo y ser yo quien le pidiera salir, sin embargo la indecisión e inseguridad fueron más fuertes en mí, así que cuando llego Nagano-han simplemente me hice a un lado, escuche y vi desde una distancia prudente, no podía escuchar con claridad, pero por el rostro de Natsuki, a penas y sabía quién era ella. En mi mente comencé a pedir que la rechazara, y para cuando eso sucedió en verdad, Nagano-han salió corriendo, llorando por el rechazo. La consolé de forma vacía, porque en realidad no sentía para nada su dolor, de hecho, me sentía aliviada. Me sentí una horrible persona, pero así es como eran las cosas y no se podían cambiar. Más tarde también me entere de que rechazo al capitán del club de judo, Nikaido-han, al que le había roto el brazo. Con cada rechazo Natsuki parecía más inalcanzable. Bueno por un lado, malo por otro.

En aquellas vacaciones hubo un par de fiestas formales a las que acudí con mi familia, encontrándome con Reito. Sentía alegría y a la vez fastidio, alegría porque me gustaba ver a alguien de mi edad y platicar de otras cosas que no fueran estudios y temas de viejos, lo único malo es que no dejaba pasar la ocasión para hacerme alguna insinuación, y arruinaba las cosas. Tenía que sortearlo con inteligencia. En aquellas vacaciones también me vi con Suzushiro e incluso hice un viaje corto a ver a mi abuela en Kioto. Al terminar las vacaciones y regresar al instituto, me sentí muy emocionada porque me sentaría junto a Natsuki.

En la ceremonia dije mi discurso, me sentía un poco nerviosa porque había mucha gente, pero sobretodo porque Natsuki estaba ahí en medio de todas esas personas, viéndome a mí. Por suerte pude calmar mis nervios y finalizar bien las cosas. Sin embargo, eso no era lo más importante, lo mejor venia al llegar a nuestro salón. Al ingresar, junto con todos, pero siguiéndole los pasos a Kuga, ella inevitablemente se mostró sorprendida, no lo esperaba de nada. ¿Era porque le desagradaba tanto? ¿sería tan molesta mi presencia? Estuvo todo el día inquieta, y cuando terminaron las clases salió con mucha prisa. Quizás lo que había hecho, en lugar de acercarnos, nos dividiría aún más.

De cualquier forma, los días siguieron pasando y poco a poco nuestras presencias se fueron acoplando, me gustaba verla, me gustaba mucho, tenía la expresión más sexy de mundo, siempre tan altiva y seria, era la reina del hielo que me derretía, cuidaba de verla sin que me viera, así que en cuanto sentía que me miraba o volteaba por una u otra cosa, evitaba encontrarme con sus ojos. Algunas veces temí verla directamente porque sentí que me perdería a mí misma por ella, por mirarla, entonces me dije ¿es esto simple atracción? O… ¿podría ser que hubiera algo más profundo? ¿algo más intenso? Cada que me detenía a pensarlo mi pulso se aceleraba. Entonces comencé a leer novelas de temática romántica. Lo que sucedía en ellas era un amor muy idealizado, obviamente, casi perfecto y siempre correspondido, sin embargo, creo que había contraído la enfermedad, lo sabía bien en mi interior, tenía la certeza. Estaba enamorada de Kuga Natsuki.

Por eso cuando escuche que competiría en una pelea de box tuve que investigar para ir a verla, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Si bien había invitado a Higurashi, que importaba que no me hubiera dicho a mí, era de esperarse dada la personalidad de Natsuki. Tuve que mover unas cuantas influencias, pero al final obtuve toda la información y al llegar al día, fui, solo yo, como si fuera una cita unilateral. Además, no podría jamás perderme de verla en pantalones cortos, una playera y todos esos aditamentos para el encuentro. Se veía sexy y salvaje. Lamentablemente perdió. Había sido tan extraño, de un momento a otro las cosas se habían complicado y termino, la pelea termino, abrupta y extrañamente, casi sin razón. Pude notar lo decepcionada que estaba con el resultado, decepcionada y furiosa, yo me habría sentido de igual forma.

Quise bajar en ese mismo instante para darle ánimos, pero ¿Cómo lo tomaría si no somos más que compañeras de clase? Frene mis impulsos y la deje, sin embargo, claro que me di cuenta de cómo la afecto eso, se mostraba fuerte, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si una derrota no doliera, pero cuando creía que nadie la miraba, el dolor estaba ahí, en sus ojos. Poco a poco lo fue superando, hasta que incluso volvió a mejorar sus calificaciones, me había arrebatado el segundo lugar y ahora ella estaba ahí. No sentí envidia, de hecho, me hizo feliz.

Pero la felicidad y la ignorancia no pueden ser eternas. Al terminar aquel cuatrimestre y empezar las vacaciones, mi vida cambio por completo. En aquellas vacaciones ocurrió mi primer cambio, fue sorpresivo y a la vez no tanto, los días anteriores al cambio me sentía en un constante estado de alerta, como si mi cuerpo ya lo supiera, como si mi instinto ya me estuviera avisando, hasta que finalmente sucedió. No fue una sorpresa por completo, mis padres ya me habían hablado de una posibilidad, después de todo había nacido en el seno de una familia Nagah, tenía idea de lo que podría suceder, pero ciertamente no esperaba ser una cambia-pieles. Por ello, al demostrar mi nuevo estado, se me asigno un mentor, mi tío, quien me instruyo en el nuevo mundo al que había despertado. Me enseño que somos la raza encargada de los peligros ocultos, juzgando a cambiantes traidores o corruptos, mantenemos el equilibrio entre las razas cambiantes, pero es un trabajo difícil, pues ningún cambiante de otra raza debe saber que un existimos, nos creen extintos desde hace milenios, por eso cuidamos nuestro número y cada uno de nuestros pasos, incluso las medidas de ejecución son perfectamente supervisadas, así que ahora tenía una gran responsabilidad. Además, ahora que había demostrado ser una cambia-pieles, debía tener cuando menos un vástago, no sería utilizada como una mula para tener hijos y más hijos, como se cuenta que hacen los lobos, pero debía tener por lo menos uno que resultara cambiante, para conservar nuestros números, y a veces, no todas las criaturas concebidas son cambiantes. Era una responsabilidad bochornosa y muy pesada que no deseaba bajo ningún contexto, yo quería a Natsuki ¿Por qué debía involucrarme con algún desconocido para engendrar una criatura? Sin embargo, se me dijo que esa tarea podía esperar, pero estaba ahí, flotando, presionándome la cabeza con esa responsabilidad.

Mis sueños y esperanzas de alguna vez confesar mis sentimientos a Natsuki, fueron destruidos, como desee no ser una cambiante, como desee que mi destino hubiera sido diferente, haber sido completamente humana, sin una sola gota de sangre-sobrenatural. Odie mi condición porque me apresaba en responsabilidades que no quería.

Con los ánimos por los suelos, regrese a clases, siendo casi otra persona, entonces, como si la vida se burlara de mí, me entere de que Natsuki había cumplido años. Sin importarme más, la felicité y le di el abrazo que tanto necesitaba, que importa que Natsuki y yo no éramos cercanas, hice lo que me apetecía porque ya no tenía a que aferrarme, debía olvidarme de los sentimientos que ella despertaba en mí, pero no quería. La abrace y aunque fueron unos segundos, el abrazo le dio sosiego a mi alma.

Decidí, que si bien ahora mis oportunidades con Natsuki eran nulas, no haría ningún intento por eliminar mis sentimientos por ella. Quizá toda esta situación causo un efecto contrario. Mis sentimientos desbordaban por ella, a pesar de las distancias que manteníamos.

Los meses siguieron pasando, mi vida se fue complicando más y más, debía estudiar sobre nuestra raza, hacerme cargo de mis estudios, dirigir el club de té, ya que era la nueva capitana, y ejercer como presidenta del consejo estudiantil con todos los proyectos que había. Fueron días exhaustos, pero verla todos los días era una buena recompensa. Entre tantas responsabilidades llego el festival deportivo y luego el festival cultural, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que había que planear tantas cosas? Casi no dormí las semanas antes del evento, todo debía quedar bien, debía ser perfecto, y así lo fue, hasta que me encontré a Natsuki y le revente un dedo, estaba tan avergonzada, quería que la tierra me tragara y aun así, algo quería decirme, aun en contra de mi voluntad y mi situación, al decirme que quería decirme algo, no pude evitar creer que se confesaría, entonces yo también le diría cuanto la quería, si eso llegase a suceder, si fuera correspondida yo… detente, no pienses en más, en algo que aún no sucede, me dije mientras caminábamos al salón del consejo estudiantil. Quería saber que tenía para decirme Natsuki, pero nunca lo llegaría a saber porque Reito había interrumpido. Quise arrancarle la cabeza, pero en cambio, fui a hacerme cargo de mis obligaciones, en cuanto llegué al escenario, me aclararon que iba a ser Suzushiro quien abriera el concierto con unas insignificantes pero potentes palabras, pero ya que estaba ahí, me ocuparon.

Tarde rato en poder regresar, solo para darme cuenta de que ya no había nadie en el aula. Se había ido la oportunidad de lo que sea que me iba a decir. Al día siguiente Reito apareció golpeado, lo cual me sorprendió, y de Natsuki ni sus luces ¿habría pasado algo entre esos dos? ¿habrían peleado? Natsuki tiene un carácter volátil, quizás hubiera pasado algo, y puedo asegurar que lo que paso lo tendría bien ganado Reito. Por ese día Natsuki no llego a clases, luego me entere de que estaba indispuesta y quise ir a visitarla ¿sería mi culpa? ¿por culpa de Reito? Quizá debía disculparme en su nombre, pero la profesora, la nueva profesora de historia, específicamente, me aseguro que no debía molestarme, que no era grave. Fue solo al otro día que regreso Natsuki a clases.

Desde el primer momento que cruzo la puerta del aula, sentí que algo había cambiado en ella, se la veía instintivamente más peligrosa, como si una bestia depredadora y agresiva habitara dentro de ella y la exudara por cada poro de su exquisita piel. Esto en lugar de atemorizarme, sedujo hasta la más mínima parte de mí y elimino cualquier duda, si es que la hubiera habido alguna vez, de que ella era la persona perfecta y que llenaba todas mis exigencias en una pareja.

Noviembre apenas empezaba y envié mi solicitud para entrar a una universidad, me había adelantado con anterioridad, así que estuve bastante a tiempo con mis solicitudes. Estudiaría ingeniería industrial, ya que mi familia había decidido que era lo más apropiado, me encargaría de vigilar a nivel organizacional que los mandatos se cumplieran, así que adiós a cualquier sueño de estudiar alguna otra cosa. Al finalizar el mes, ya había presentado mi examen y para diciembre tenia los resultados. No había sido difícil hacerme con un lugar en la universidad.

Sin embargo, antes de terminar las clases, comencé a notar algo de un día para otro, quizás porque había estado muy ocupada con la evaluación. Comencé a notar que la profesora de historia hablaba mucho con Natsuki, con mi Natsuki. ¿Lo estaría imaginando? Definitivamente no, porque no fueron una, ni dos, fueron varias ocasiones y eso me dejaba un sabor muy amargo. Terminaron las clases, empezaron las vacaciones de diciembre y eso significaba dos cosas, mi cumpleaños y el fin de año. A tres días de salir de clases, llego mi cumpleaños. Dieciocho tiernos años. Debía estar más animada pero no lo estaba. ¿Cómo podía animarme sabiendo lo que me esperaba? Era decepcionante el futuro que me deparaba y, aun así, debía tomarlo a manos llenas porque no había más… o quizás si lo había y simplemente no sabía cómo redirigir mi vida, muchas veces todo se veía tan insuperable…

En las vacaciones, que solo lo eran aparentemente, no me dejaron descanso, debía estudiar, entrenar, de un momento a otro, las cosas que había estudiado y las disciplinas que había aprendido, tomaron matices diferentes, porque ahora todo debía guiarse bajo el propósito de ejecutar al objetivo. ¿Ceremonia del té? Dar confianza al objetivo, engañar, cautivar, ¿defensa personal? Ahora eso sirve más para inmovilizar al objetivo ¿uso de armas punzocortantes? Bueno, esta demás la explicación. Además del constante estudio de nuestra historia. ¿Cuándo va a terminar esto? Me decía cada día. Así que cuando terminaron las vacaciones me sentí aliviada y feliz, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Justo en el primer día de clases, estaba la profesora Sugiura pensándole el brazo por el hombro a Natsuki, e igual que para mí, para los demás eso no paso desapercibido, para cuando llegue al salón de clase, hasta Suzushiro se sabía el chisme. Me lo conto con toda tranquilidad, aunque tranquilidad no era lo que más sentía en ese momento.

La semana transcurrió y la profesora pareció volverse una figura distante casi imposible de ver, nunca daba su clase, solo dejaba notas y volvía a irse. Pésima profesora. A la semana siguiente que continuo con ese comportamiento, ya me había hartado y decidí, como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, que hablaría con ella o me dirigiría con la directora. Sin embargo, cuando llegue a la sala de profesores, Natsuki ya estaba ahí, percibía su aroma con la lengua. Me quede al otro lado de la puerta, sin poder creer que estaba ahí con esa mujer. Me quede en silencio, tratando de escuchar que decían, nunca había espiado pero dada la situación era necesario. Por desgracia, hablaban muy bajo y casi no entendía, sin embargo, lo que si escuche fue lo que me perturbo.

-profesora, por favor… -la voz de Natsuki, fuerte y clara -deténgase… -abrí los ojos con sorpresa ¿Por qué le pedía detenerse? ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer? Y, sobre todo, a mi Natsuki ¿Qué le quería hacer? No pude seguir como un agente silencioso y abrí la puerta inmediatamente, mirándolas con el ceño fruncido. Puede que haya pensado mal o puede que la profesora hubiera actuado demasiado rápido, lo cierto es que no encontré nada sospechoso en la escena, sin embargo, aún tenía las sospechas acumuladas en mi mente. Me retire, pero solo temporalmente, porque volvería, llegaría al fondo de la verdad y si pudiera me desharía de la profesora.

Espere unos cuantos minutos, camine por los pasillos tratando de relajarme y la vez meditando la mejor forma de deshacerme de la profesora hasta que oí pasos cerca de mí, cuando subí la mirada, Natsuki estaba ahí. Quería relajarme y no pensar en nada malo, pero todos esos pensamientos estaban demasiado en mi cabeza y principalmente me decía ¿Por qué la profesora? ¿Por qué es mayor? ¿Por qué tiene más experiencia? ¿en qué tiene más…? me sentí hervir de coraje. Pero cálmate, calma, mantener la calma y la mente fría es como siempre debes mantenerte, dejar que tus emociones se desborden no es lo tuyo, además, aun no hay nada seguro. ¿Qué se tiene que hacer si hay dudas? Deja las emociones y se analítica, lo mejor sería hablar con Natsuki, y así lo hice, la lleve al salón del consejo.

Una vez que estuvimos cómodamente sentadas, aunque traté de ser paciente, no pude evitar ser un poco tosca en mi cuestionamiento. Ha sido una de las pocas veces donde he perdido un poco de control. Lo cierto es que me sentía bastante irritada por la situación y casi no podía ocultarlo. No cuando se trataba de Natsuki. Y conforme avanzaba la conversación más me irritaba e imaginaba una situación cada vez peor, tanto que pensaba mandar a la profesora a prisión, hasta que Natsuki negó todo, tanto y tan enérgicamente que no me quedo más que creerle. Al final, Natsuki se encrespo tanto que salió sin terminar bien la conversación y casi azotando la puerta. Quizás me había sobrepasado con mis sospechas… o con mis preguntas… ¿pero que me había sucedido? Había perdido el control, la frialdad y la objetividad, esta no era yo, y ahora Natsuki pensaría que… ¿Qué estoy loca? ¿se daría cuenta de mi interés por ella? ¿de qué estaba celosa?

Casi una hora después cuando volví al salón de clases e inevitablemente estaba Natsuki en el lugar junto al mío, por primera vez, deseé no estar tan cerca de ella. De una u otra forma me sentía apenada por mi forma de actuar. Sin embargo, con toda la dignidad caminé hasta mi lugar y me senté a tomar la siguiente clase. Aunque ella ni me volteo a ver. La brecha se ensancho más. De di cuenta de ello aquel día, y los demás también. No éramos amigas, pero algunas veces nos saludábamos por la mañana, o simplemente nos mirábamos a los ojos, algo muy silencioso, pero algo al final, ahora… ahora simplemente miraba por la ventaba siempre que estaba yo cerca.

¿Cómo podía arreglar las cosas? Finalmente, al llegar febrero, una vez más me plantee la idea de darle chocolates. Lo pensé durante muchos días antes. Al final me convencí de que se los daría solo como una disculpa, quería estar en buenos términos con ella, así que era perfecto… más bien la excusa perfecta. Porque si, le daría chocolates, que significaban mis sentimientos y a la vez mi excusa sería una disculpa. Pero solo en lo más profundo de mi ser podía aceptar lo que estaba haciendo. Conscientemente me decía que era solamente una disculpa. Cuanto engaño.

Unos días antes del tan afamado catorce, compré los chocolates más exquisitos, obviamente no quería porquerías para Natsuki; le escribí una sencilla nota y como quien no quiere la cosa, solo escribí un kanji de mi nombre. Si, quería que supiera que era yo, y a la vez no quería que fuera tan formal ni tan directo. El siguiente desafío era ¿dárselo en persona? Si… tenía que hacerlo, debía ser valiente y hacer lo propio, iba disculparme con el regalo ¿no? Debía hacerlo de frente. El lunes, después de la simbólica fecha, llevaba el paquete en mi bolsa. Natsuki se veía más fastidiada de lo normal y, aun así, iba a hacerlo, claro que jamás conté con que Reito se pegara a mi todo el día. ¿Por qué me hacía esto? Se puso insoportable, casi como si supiera que iba a darle algo a Natsuki. No me dejo a sol ni a sombra, hasta que finalmente, me deshice de él en la ultima hora de clase y pude poner el obsequio en su armario de zapatos. No era lo que quería realmente, pero Reito no me dejaría en paz… una parte de mi me decía: dile a Reito, díselo para que deje de molestar, pero otra me decía, debes tener cuidado de él porque conoce a tu familia. Si Reito abría la boca sobre Natsuki, quien sabe que podría pasar. Quizás me sacarían del instituto, en el mejor de los casos.

Si Natsuki recibió mi obsequio y supo que era mío, jamás lo supe. Al día siguiente se presentó a clases con su misma forma de ser de siempre. Ni una palabra, ni una señal. Quería preguntarle… pero si no los había recibido seria exponerme, y si sí los había recibido y no había dicho nada, significaba que para ella no importaba en absoluto. Lo viera como lo viera, no tenía caso. Con eso tomo mis sentimientos y los dejo caer a la basura, quizás se oiga un poco extremo, pero así lo sentía, al menos al no ver una sola reacción, un solo atisbo de interés, aunque fuera por cordialidad.

Febrero paso rápido, comenzaron los procesos para entregar la presidencia del consejo estudiantil, para entregar la dirección del club de té. Ya tan pronto lo que había tenido se había terminado. El año escolar estaba a punto de acabar. Suzushiro se pasó recalcando las habilidades necesarias para la nueva presidenta y demás sustitutos, en verdad fue una tortura para ellos, no dudo que les sangraran los oídos. Mientras yo debía mirar todo desde mi asiento con una taza de té. Con una sonrisa falsa, falsa como mis ánimos, como mi todo en mi vida. Estaba terminando un ciclo para empezar otro menos agradable. ¿Qué iba a hacer en una universidad a la que no quería ir? A estudiar algo que no quería, si hubiera sido humana, tal vez me habrían dejado estudiar arte o algo más asociado a mí, a mis gustos.

Pero no, céntrate en la realidad. La presidencia y el club de té quedaron entregados, para cuando empezó marzo, ya no tenía casi nada que hacer, más que estudiar un poco para las últimas pruebas. Inesperadamente, aquellas tres semanas del mes pasaron demasiado rápido. Casi me sentí sin tiempo para vivir mis propios sentimientos, sentí como si una ola llegara a impactarme y cuando menos, ya se había ido. Así era el sentimiento que tenía, que todo se había acabado sin darme tiempo. En especial con Natsuki, demasiados sentimientos revueltos sin poder salir, como si hubiera una tormenta atrapada en una habitación.

Al final, llego la ceremonia, se sentía un poco distante e irreal que todo estuviera acabando, pero no, si era real, era tan real como que ya mis papeles para la universidad estaban listos, como que ya el departamento donde viviría estaba rentado, libros y materiales estaban esperándome, y tanto Reito como Suzushiro estaban como pepitas para largarse. ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Yo no quería que terminara, no quería irme, no quería decirle adiós a Natsuki.

Porque, siendo sincera, ¿Qué probabilidad tenia de que nuestros caminos se fueran a volver a cruzar? Iba a irme a Tokio, la ciudad más grande y más poblada del mundo ¿y ella a dónde iría? No lo sabía, quizás otra ciudad, o quizás la misma Tokio, o quizás se quedaría aquí. Demasiadas pocas probabilidades de encontrarnos. Después de un rato, la ceremonia termino, aplaudí como los demás, sonreí como los demás, actué como los demás en base a lo esperado. Pero mientras seguía la celebración, más quería que terminara y dejar todo eso, no me sentía con ganas de celebrarlo de alguna forma.

Finalmente, tanto mis padres como mi tío me felicitaron. Sentía que me ahogaba, debía salir de ahí. Ellos se quedaron hablando con los padres de Reito y Suzushiro, y yo salí del gimnasio. Respire profundo y me calme. Era difícil estar ahí, era difícil continuar y, aun así, tenía que hacerlo. Luego, como para complicar las cosas, escuche la voz de Natsuki con otra chica, la conocía, era la chica que había estado a cargo de su club y se estaban despidiendo. Cuando se marchó, nos encontramos con la mirada y no hubo lugar para huir. Decidí despedirme apropiadamente.

-Kuga-han… -le hablé lo más suave y sutil que pude, quería ser agradable.

-Fujino –levanto la mirada.

-fuimos vecinas por un año y compañeras por dos –asintió con la cabeza –lamento el malentendido.

-no pasa nada –me sentí mejor cuando dijo aquello y por supuesto, no podía dejar de mirarla, sentí que en ese momento los colores que pintaban a Kuga eran más vividos de lo normal, el verde de sus ojos brillaba, la palidez de su piel parecía demasiado suave, la profundidad de su cabello, sus labios rosáceos… no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Tuve tantas ganas de olvidarme de todo y ser impulsiva, de poner las yemas de mis dedos sobre sus labios, de acercarme, de comprobar la suavidad de su piel, de la realidad y tangibilidad de su presencia. Quizás lo hubiera hecho…

-Fujino, que tengas suerte - ¿suerte? Que amable… ¿pero solo eso? Después de todo este tiempo, Natsuki solo tenía amabilidad para darme ¿y que más podía esperar?

-tú también Kuga-han -quizá era lo mejor. Sus palabras de suerte me hicieron darme cuenta de que era lo mejor, no hay espacio en mi vida para ser impulsiva ni querer otras cosas, primero estaba mi familia y luego mis compañeros de culto, eso era lo que debía estar primero y debía convencerme de aquello.

Luego llego la madre de Natsuki, que era casi la misma estampa de ella, solo que con unos cuantos años más. Seguramente así sería el futuro aspecto de Natsuki, quien sabe, nunca lo sabré. Nos despedimos con la mano y termino. Mi vida de preparatoria termino aquel día.

No era como que me hubiera deprimido, pero me sentí fastidiada por mi destino, más bien, sometida a las decisiones de los demás, de mi familia, sin libertad. Pero ¿Qué podía darme libertad? ¿Cómo podía abandonarlo todo? Si le daba la espalda a mi familia y a mi raza, estaría siendo una traidora y la traición es juzgada por los Sesha* que seguramente no me tendrían piedad. En nuestra raza, la traición solo tenía como castigo la muerte. Y definitivamente no quería probar una opción tan dolorosa.

Un par de semanas continúe estudiando con mi tío, hasta que fui convocada por los Sesha, me concedieron una audiencia y luego de entrar al salón de los Wani* obtuve oficialmente mi pertenencia a la sociedad Nagah. Con esto pude al fin aprender dones. Los espíritus me enseñaron ciertas habilidades, como a ver con perfecta claridad a través de niebla, humo o agua turbia, aprendí a ser aún más persuasiva con cualquier criatura, y obtuve aún más fuerza en el cuerpo para que una vez que tuviera a mi víctima, no la dejaría escapar, la apretaría hasta matarla. No estaba muy conforme con mi futuro, pero aprender aquellas habilidades me hizo sentir fuerte y poderosa, por primera vez me gusto la suerte que tenía porque me hacía sentir segura e invencible.

Luego se me dijo que ahora era candidata a recibir misiones o ayudar en ellas. No me hacía muy feliz pero no había de otra. Termino la audiencia y me retire con mi mentor. Por suerte era una ciudad pequeña así que no había mucho movimiento, aunque todo cambio cuando, una semana antes de iniciar las clases en la universidad, me mude a Tokio. Mi tío regreso junto conmigo, ya que originalmente estaba en Tokio a cargo del culto, es decir, la organización de Nagah no solo de la ciudad, sino del país; por esa razón me acompaño sin vivir en el mismo lugar, él estaba a cargo y ya estaba establecido, solo había dejado el cargo para instruirme por un corto tiempo. Cuando me introduje en el culto, me toco conocerlos a todos, personas amables, pero de pocas palabras, con ojos inquisidores que poco dejaban de paz. Me alegre no tener convivir demasiado con ellos.

Sin embargo, dos días después, me llamaron a ayudar en una misión. Acudí nerviosa, no sabía que me esperaría, si tendría que liquidar a un objetivo en mi primera misión o que era lo que tendría que hacer. Me consideraba, aun a pesar de las circunstancias, una persona normal, así que asesinar a otro ser humano o cambiante, me dejaba cierta molestia e incertidumbre. Por fortuna no tuve que matar a nadie, solo tuve que trabajar como conductora de los que limpiarían el lugar de la ejecución. Respiré tranquila, aunque no tanto porque tuve que conducir sabiendo que llevaba un cadáver en la parte trasera del auto. ¿Qué sucedería si a un policía se le ocurría detenerme y revisar el auto? Sin embargo, mi compañero, que iba en el asiento del copiloto, me tranquilizo, me dijo que eso no podía pasar, y aun si pasara, con solo actuar con nuestra persuasión, los humanos harían lo que demandáramos, en pocas palabras, tenemos poder sobre ellos.

Días después comenzaron las clases en la universidad. No volví a ser requerida para una misión por un tiempo, pero luego de casi un mes, mi tío me dijo que me volvería su asistente personal para acostumbrarme a como se hacían las cosas. Era como un trabajo no pagado y mis padres estaban de acuerdo. Sin embargo, aunque me cuesta admitirlo, el hombre me enseño muchas cosas. La regla número uno que aprendí con mi tío, era que siempre debía obtener toda la información posible, toda, porque gracias a la información se puede obtener buenas oportunidades, uno nunca sabía si al ejecutar a un sujeto, sería perjudicial o en beneficio, aunque sus acciones fueran perjudiciales. Debido a esto siempre estaba recibiendo información sobre los hábitos, debilidades y defectos de la víctima, e incluso llegaba a saber los métodos de recaudación de información. Luego debía darle los detalles más importantes, o los que parecían que podrían ser importantes, las fechas en que salía a solas, o si no estaba a solas, si tenía el hábito de fumar, beber o alguna manía. Todo eso era importante, porque eso daba pie para la ejecución. Las primeras veces jamás fui a una ejecución, me quedaba en el auto, esperando, luego llegaba el equipo de limpieza, e incluso llegue a ayudar en eso, pero sería mucho después.

Aquellos primeros meses de la universidad fueron difíciles porque tenía mucho trabajo como asistente de mi tío y también mucho trabajo por parte de la universidad. Cuando llegaron las primeras vacaciones, sentí que de verdad podía respirar. Aunque claro, un mes de vacaciones casi no alcanza para nada, menos cuando tu tío te esta llama y llama por datos aparentemente inútiles. En una de esas ocasiones, aprendí a no desechar precisamente ese tipo de información. Había un cambiante de lobo, era corrupto, había hecho pactos con vampiros e incluso vendía humanos, ¿pero que hizo mi tío? Lo ejecuto de manera en que cuando los suyos encontraron el cadáver, rápidamente sospecharon de otro clan de vampiros más peligrosos, gestando una revuelta. A eso le llamaba ser oportunista y mi tío sí que lo era.

Cuando volví a clases nuevamente, sentí nostalgia. La universidad no era para nada como la preparatoria, aquí todas las personas estaban ocupadas con sus propias cosas, había gente mayor, algunos con muchos años en la universidad, gente grande y amargada de la vida y también gente joven y jovial, pero no era lo mismo y no podía sentir que pertenecía ahí. Ni siquiera cuando llego el festival cultural y participe pude sentirme cómoda. Solo sentía nostalgia y recordaba… a Natsuki. Pero ya nada podía hacerse, debía resignarme y aceptar las cosas, tenía que hacerlo y aun así en mi interior sentía que no quería, de alguna forma, en lo más profundo de mi alma guardaba la ilusión de que algún día, quizás en algunas décadas, tal vez volvería a encontrar a Natsuki.

Algunas veces fantaseaba con ello. Me imaginaba sobre todo entrando a un sitio y de pronto ahí estaban aquellos ojos verdes, y nos mirábamos, no hacían falta palabras, sin más nos dábamos un abrazo y mi alma por fin estaba en paz. En otras de mis fantasías me veía a mí misma encaminándome a su casa, ella abría la puerta y ahí estaba ella, tan guapa, quizás más madura pero lo más importante es que nos volvíamos a ver. No solo fantaseaba con eso, lo soñaba, lo deseaba, la extrañaba aun a pesar de todo. ¿Dónde estaría ella? ¿a qué universidad habría ido? ¿Qué estaría estudiando? ¿de qué quería trabajar? ¿estaría aun soltera? ¿habría ya conocido a alguien? Que te importa Shizuru, que te importa si de todas maneras no puedes hacer nada. Cuando me decía eso, se me acababan los sueños e ilusiones.

Muy pronto el año estaba por acabar y mi cumpleaños volvía a acercarse. Cada vez que venía esa fecha sentía que carecía de sentido, debido a mi naturaleza no voy a envejecer, al menos no como un humano normal, seguiré siendo joven por algunas décadas más. Eso era agradable y a la vez desagradable. Desagradable por el hecho de que las personas que hoy en día están, en unas décadas morirán y envejecerán, quizá no me importaría si en ese común denominador no entrara Natsuki. Quizá por esa razón es que nuestro destino no nos permitió estar juntas. O tal vez, y solo tal vez, si no hubiera nacido en esta familia, si por otras razones de mi vida hubiera crecido en un orfanato sin saber nada, tal vez tendría una oportunidad… pero no, nuestros miembros siempre están pendientes de posibles cambiantes de nuestra raza, simplemente imposible de huir.

Las vacaciones de diciembre llegaron. Volví a casa de mis padres, se hizo una cena formal, vinieron todos nuestros conocidos y se comentaron los acontecimientos recientes, en otras palabras, los casos que nos habían tocado, sin embargo, me llamo la atención de que Reito estaba en la asamblea. Nunca antes había estado ahí, así que nos sorprendimos mucho de encontrarnos. Si estaba ahí, significaba que él era un cambiante, igual que yo, mi boca casi se abre de la impresión y sentí unas enormes ganas de ir con él a hablar, sin embargo, eso tuvo que esperar hasta casi el final de la cena. Solo entonces nos acercamos y hablamos casi con monosílabos: ¿tu...? ¿si…? ¿también…? Aja… ambos estábamos muy sorprendidos porque éramos amigos y no lo sabíamos. Luego de superar mi sorpresa, resulta que Reito tardó mucho en tener su primer cambio. Básicamente, tenía casi un mes de su cambio y apenas se acostumbraba a su nueva condición. Lo entendía por esa parte, pero él se sentía realizado con su cambio, se sentía feliz y a gusto, y yo no compartía esos sentimientos, así que no pude más que fingir que sentía lo mismo.

Al regresar a Tokio, Reito se unió al equipo de ayudantes para las ejecuciones, igual que yo fue conductor, limpiaba la escena o simplemente se llevaba el cadáver. No fue hasta que termine mi primer año en la universidad, que mi tío me dio el visto bueno para pasar a hacer otro tipo de trabajo, ya no más asistente, ahora sería informante. No había una senda a seguir, ni grados a los que escalar, todo dependía de lo que decidía el más viejo del culto, y ese era mi tío. ¿Qué edad tendría? No lo sé, pero es lo suficiente viejo como para tener arrugas, el cabello blanco y mal humor ¿de qué parte de mi familia era mi tío? Eso tampoco lo sabía, probablemente una muy vieja.

Una vez que termine mi primer año en la universidad, pase casi todas las vacaciones vigilando a un sujeto, tenía que recabar información, tuve que sentarme largas horas a espiarlo, era un oficinista, pero había sospechas de que era una criatura corrompida, un ser amorfo que vivía en el traje de la persona a la que había poseído, pero era una criatura muy astuta, no podías casi percibir su cuerpo corrompido, y actuaba muy acorde a la sociedad y a su trabajo, pero solo una vez cada dos semanas se reunía con los jefes de un corporativo, entonces recibía órdenes. Tuve que vigilarlo casi todas mis vacaciones, pues la información debía ser segura y confiable, una vez que estaba confirmado todo, le di la información a mi tío, él decidía quien y como liquidaría al objetivo.

Esto de ser espía era muy cansado, a veces el cuerpo se entumecía y ya no sabía cómo pararme o que hacer para que mi cuerpo no se tensara aún más. Por fortuna las clases volvieron a empezar así que mi trabajo como informante se redujo digamos, a medio tiempo. Cada vez era más difícil hacer los trabajos de la universidad y aparte ser informante, sin embargo, todo aquello me enseño una de las cosas más importantes, la paciencia. Indiscutiblemente una virtud, y cada día la reforzaba más y más haciendo mi trabajo.

La Golden Week llego y después de ella un congreso, al que simplemente no asistí, no tenía ningún tipo de interés, además de que no tenía tiempo que perder, pronto habría exámenes y mucho papeleo que reportar, así que mi tiempo prácticamente de me escurrió de entre los dedos y llegaron los exámenes, sin embargo, quien diría que luego de ellos y gracias a un trabajo en parejas descubriría que Natsuki, mi Natsuki, estuvo todo el tiempo tan cerca de mí. Fue un momento que creo no poder olvidar, hablaba con mi pareja, una chica llamada Mikogami que no sabía que existía hasta ese momento, pero esa no fue la mayor sorpresa, mi mundo se detuvo cuando oí la sensual y ronca voz de Natsuki decir su nombre y su número de lista, el mundo desapareció y volví a ver dónde había escuchado su voz, luego ella alzo las cejas, ¿estaba sorprendida? Por alguna razón, el asombro no pasaba de sus cejas.

Inmediatamente le pregunte como había estado y Natsuki, lacónicamente contesto que estudiando, entonces dijo que tenía otra clase y luego de arreglarse con Hayase, se fue. Y ahí estaba, la sensación de rechazo una vez más. Me evito directamente ¿verdad? ¿Por qué me rechazaba? ¿Por qué no quería hablarme? Habíamos quedado en buenos términos ¿no? Entonces ¿porque pasaba esto una vez más? Porque si yo desbordaba por preguntas y de ganas por hablar con ella, por mirarla, por escucharla… maldición, era tan frustrante sentir todo eso. Sin embargo, no tuve mucho tiempo a sentir todo ese torrente de sentimientos porque Hayase, una chica agradable con la que siempre hablaba, quedo impresionada con Natsuki y quería saberlo todo. No pude culparla porque Natsuki es demasiado guapa y atrayente, cualquier humano y cambiante podría quedar prendado de ella. Lo único bueno que pude sacar de aquello, fue que Hayase me pidió que la acompañara a verse con Natsuki, algo a lo que accedí inmediatamente. ¿Por qué? Puede que Natsuki no quiera estar cerca de mí, pero tenía que confirmarlo, tenía que aceptarlo, tenía que darme cuenta y convencerme al ver su actitud conmigo, debía estar segura, debía hacer a un lado mis sentimientos y ser objetiva, simplemente información, con la suficiente información podía tomar una acción.

En aquella primera cita con Natsuki volví a llevarme una sorpresa más. Sugiura-sensei estaba trabajando en la biblioteca de la universidad. Casi se me salen los ojos cuando la vi, ahí con Natsuki. Debía mantenerme en calma, pero me sentí inevitablemente irritada, a la primera oportunidad solté la pregunta que más rondaba mi cabeza ¿Qué hacía ahí? Obviamente dio una respuesta muy elaborada que no me dejo muy convencida. Aquella reunión fue un desastre, me sentía sumamente irritable por la presencia de la profesora, por la presencia de Hayase y de que Natsuki no me dijera ni un solo Hola, además, inesperadamente, la profesora parecía estar feliz. Cuando retuerza su bonito cuello veremos si estas feliz… pensé furiosa.

Al salir de la universidad y volver a mi "trabajo" de informante, no pude hacer un buen trabajo, no esperaba para nada la llegada de Natsuki una vez más a mi vida, la deseaba, pero ahora con esta situación ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿insistir? Tenía ganas de darme por vencida y no volver a la universidad nunca más, pero no tenía esa posibilidad, mi familia hacia que no tuviera esa posibilidad. Así que al día siguiente volví a clases, y esta vez, con especial atención, miré a Natsuki. Siempre se había sentado cerca de la ventana, en un lugar que parecía casi escondido, un lugar que pasé por alto, ya fuera porque tenía otras cosas en las que pensar o porque creí que no había nada interesante que ver.

Su rostro concentrado, las cejas fruncidas, la línea de la boca casi recta, tensa, el contorno de su nariz, la suave línea de sus hombros, la sedosidad de sus cabellos, la firmeza de sus manos al sostener el bolígrafo. Todo en ella parecía tan grandioso, hacía de algo simple algo admirable, algo que agitaba el corazón en mi pecho. Aun si no me quieres cerca Natsuki, yo…

A la siguiente cita de Hayase con Natsuki, por petición de la primera, fui a acompañarla. Ellas trabajaban mientras yo leía algún libro; siempre tomaba el mismo y lo ojeaba sin realmente leerlo, pues era una mera excusa, en realidad de vez en cuando deslizaba mis ojos hacia Natsuki, quien casi siempre discutía con poco tacto lo que harían en el trabajo. Por mi parte, mi pareja y yo nos repartimos el trabajo en partes y al final lo uniríamos, caso cerrado porque le dije que estaba muy ocupada.

Fueron dos semanas yendo con ellas ¿hubo cambios? Bueno, Natsuki me saludaba con más naturalidad, pero sentía que había kilómetros de distancia entre nosotras, evitaba verme a los ojos y pocas veces nos decíamos algo más que: Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Bien. Cuando terminaron el trabajo, yo acabe mentalmente exhausta. Estaba cansada de Natsuki, de Hayase, de la profesora, y de todos mis sentimientos, estaba cansada de sentir, ya no quería sentir nada, quería hacer mi trabajo y limitarme a vivir mi extraña existencia sin preocupaciones. Claro que las cosas no son así. Trabajos, exámenes, mi "trabajo" y finalmente vacaciones, en teoría.

De vacaciones no volví a tener nada. En mitad de las vacaciones de agosto, mi tío me dio mi primer pez gordo, el primer sujeto de suma importancia que tendría que investigar, al estar en vacaciones lo podía vigilar todo el tiempo, casi todo el día y la noche, sin embargo, al llegar una vez más las clases, mi tío me dijo que compartiría la recaudación de información con Reito, en pocas palabras, el tiempo que no pudiera hacerlo yo, lo haría él y viceversa. Debíamos hacer un buen trabajo porque era un sujeto muy importante, era un hombre-lobo europeo, que parecía estar visitando a toda su parentela en la ciudad, pero eso no era todo, cada día tenía por lo menos una cita con una o varias personas, mis sospechas me decían que todos a los que veía eran cambiantes de diferentes razas, la pregunta era ¿para qué? ¿Qué tenía que hacer con otras razas? ¿Qué les decía? ¿Cuál era su intención? Podía notar que en lo profundo de su ser, estaba marcado por la corrupción y nadie que sea corrupto puede tener buenas intenciones, pero hasta no saber qué hacía, no podíamos tomar una decisión.

Lo vigilamos todo el mes de vacaciones y continuamos incluso cuando comenzaron las clases. Entonces, una vez más, Natsuki hizo pareja con Hayase. No me habría importado en absoluto si Hayase no me hubiera dicho que creía estar enamorada de Natsuki. ¿Enamorada? ¿Cómo podía decir aquello tan a la ligera? Apenas y la conocía, ¡por favor! ¿Cómo podía decir eso sin saber todas sus maravillosas cualidades? ¿Cómo podía? ¡Cómo si apenas la conocía! Quería decir todo eso, pero me mordí la lengua e hice como si no me importara, incluso la aconseje cuando lo pidió y le desee suerte, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que Natsuki la rechazaría. En mi interior deseaba que Natsuki la rechazara tajante y rotundamente, incluso hubiera querido que fuera un poco cruel, pero Natsuki no fue así, la evitaba, hacia como que no escuchaba y le daba muchas largas. Natsuki demostró su inteligencia una vez más, o más bien, su astucia, pues no le convenía que Hayase hiciera algo que afectara su calificación.

En cuanto a mí, Mikogami y yo nos volvimos a repartir el trabajo. Algunas veces acompañaba a Hayase, otras a Natsuki, las cosas parecían estar tranquilas, pero todo empeoro cuando un día, luego de una larga noche siguiendo a nuestro objetivo, Reito me dijo que me amaba, que estaba enamorado de mi desde que éramos compañeros en la preparatoria y que ahora que pasábamos más tiempo juntos, no podía quedarse callado. Me tomo por sorpresa. Últimamente estaba sobrecargada de emociones desencadenadas por la presencia de Natsuki, Reito había quedado en un lugar lejano de mi mente a pesar de que lo veía todos los días. Además, era mi compañero y mi amigo, ¿Qué debía hacer? Debía ser astuta y a la vez tener tacto con los sentimientos de él, sin embargo, la única respuesta que tenía para él era un no rotundo. Entonces, no me quedo más que, imitar a Natsuki, le di largas, cambiaba de tema o aplazaba mi respuesta.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que Reito era verdaderamente valiente. Yo no podría hacer lo que él había hecho, me sentía insegura porque Natsuki nunca mostraba algún tipo de interés, si, últimamente parecía un poco, pero solo un poco más accesible, pero eso no quería decir que pareciera quererme a mi o mi compañía, así que nunca forzaba el estar juntas, nunca forzaba la conversación, aunque estuviéramos en el mismo lugar, quizás era resignación o la búsqueda de aceptación sobre esa situación.

Entonces, luego de pensarlo muchísimas veces, de imaginar la situación y no poder llegar a una respuesta real, quise tantear el terreno. En una de aquellas veces donde nos encontrábamos en la cafetería y compartíamos el mismo espacio le pregunte si alguna vez se había enamorado de un amigo. Con esa pregunta quería saber dos cosas, si tenía sentimientos por alguien y si era cercano a ella. Pero ella simplemente respondió que no. En pocas palabras no me quería ni a mí, ni a nadie… locamente, creí que, si preguntaba aquello, en una de esas imaginé que me decía: si, a ti. Con esa voz sedosa y grave. Pero no, eso no había pasado. No había forma de que Natsuki sintiera algo por mí y debía entenderlo para poder progresar. A partir de ese momento, decidí renunciar por completo. Ya no más, me dije. Y aunque no lo parezca, me trajo tranquilidad.

Nuestro trabajo en parejas volvió a terminar y volvimos a distanciarnos. Me prometí que no volvería a tener sentimientos por ella, pero no era tan fácil, aún seguía agitándome cuando la veía aparecer en el aula de clases, pero por lo menos no debía crearme expectativas. Ya sea porque no era el momento, la ocasión, la edad o no era nuestro tiempo, Natsuki y yo no teníamos futuro. Y lo único que hice fue aceptarlo. Quizás, como ya me había dicho antes, en algunos años, o quizás décadas, con otra situación, con otros privilegios y sin ataduras, tal vez nos encontremos. Algunas veces uno debe entender que las cosas no pueden ser. No así mis sentimientos, porque estos perduran en mí, son solo míos. No podía simplemente botarlos a la basura, y aunque pudiera hacerlo, no lo haría.

Los días siguieron su curso, cada vez veía menos a Natsuki, solo tenía la suerte de verla en clase, pero no más, algunas veces estaba bien con solo mirarla de lejos. Algunas veces me preguntaba que más hacia en su vida diaria, pero me decía que no necesitaba saberlo. De una u otra forma, mantener la distancia con Natsuki me ayudo a centrarme en aumentar mis habilidades. No estaba pensando en ella todo el tiempo, pero tampoco me limitaba con mis sentimientos, así que podía hacer un trabajo más que decente.

Casi sin sentirlo, llego diciembre y aun manteníamos vigilado a nuestro extranjero. El hombre no dejaba de moverse por la ciudad ¿a cuanta gente tenía que ver y para qué? Era difícil averiguarlo porque nuestro oído no es especialmente bueno mientras que el de los hombres-lobo sí. Acercarnos más de la cuenta podría delatarnos. Al tratar con aquel hombre occidental debíamos tener cuidado incluso hasta de lo que pisábamos a cien metros de él.

Cuando llego mi cumpleaños, lo pase, tristemente, vigilando al objetivo. Muchas veces llegue a creer que esta misión no acabaría nunca. Sin embargo, más sorprendente aun, es que me viera involucrada en participar en una especie de concurso de la institución donde te coronaban como "Miss". No tenía idea de que hacían ese tipo de eventos superfluos y vánales, y aparentemente nunca lo habían hecho hasta que a alguien (con aire en la cabeza, por supuesto) se le ocurrió. Con sinceridad me vi involucrada por la fuerza y casi sin opción a negarme, recuerdo que aun en el concurso estaba pensando si Reito estaba haciendo las cosas bien, en cuanto todo termino con mi estúpida coronación lo llame inmediatamente para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien y tranquilo; si por lo menos Natsuki hubiera aparecido en dichoso evento, habría valido tan solo un poco la pena, pero nada. E incluso cuando termine mi segundo año en la universidad, manteníamos la vigilancia sobre ese sujeto, porque, aparentemente no estaba haciendo nada malo pero tantos movimientos no eran para nada confiables y, aun así, tampoco era un delito hablar con otros cambiantes, lo único que podía imaginar era que entre todos ellos mantenían una conspiración y el que movilizaba todo era el hombre-lobo extranjero. Pero todo eran suposiciones.

Terminaron las clases y cuando iniciaron las vacaciones una vez más, volvimos a dedicarnos a tiempo completo. Justo cuando ya casi estaba por iniciar el siguiente año de la universidad, el hombre compro boletos para Seúl. Nos vimos en una complicación porque no esperábamos para nada ese movimiento ¿sabría que estaba siendo vigilado? Sin embargo, cuando Reito y yo subimos al avión, el sujeto no estaba ahí. Se nos perdió de vista, casi como si se hubiera esfumado o tragado la tierra, la única pista era el destino a Seúl, así que tanto Reito como yo nos fuimos a Corea bajo las instrucciones de mi tío, quien también movió todos sus hilos para trasladarnos a una universidad de allá. Estuvimos como locos buscando al hombre-lobo europeo durante dos semanas, casi peinamos cada parte de Seúl, estábamos por rendirnos cuando de la nada lo encontramos comprando cigarros en un minisúper. Gracias a ese sujeto y lo que tramaba, pasamos dos años en Corea. Hubiera sido mejor que no lo encontráramos.

* * *

*Sesha: El consejo de gobierno de los Nagah, nueve hombres serpiente que son el más alto cuerpo de gobierno entre los suyos.

* * *

Okey, okey, si, tienen razón, me he tardado exactamente 22 días en publicar este capítulo, me he desaparecido de aquí, y mi única justificación es el trabajo, ah que triste es ser adulto… en fin. Ciertamente lo iba a publicar el sábado de la semana pasada, pero ha habido muchos cambios en mi vida así que no he tenido mucha tranquilidad, y hoy tampoco sentía que podría subir este capítulo porque no lo había revisado ¡nada de nada! Y la he pasado entre que mi familia y tratando de descansar… ya siento que he envejecido… pero bueno, ya mañana sufriré las consecuencias de acostarme tarde…

En cuanto al capítulo, como me habían pedido que fuera por partes (y también porque más no habría podido), pues he aquí la primera parte, de este "especial", como ya habrán podido ver, no es un capitulo que avance con la historia, pero que si aclarecerá muchas cosas… quizás a estas alturas, creo que les habría convenido que subiera el capítulo de las 29 mil palabras.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por estar al pendiente de mi atraso para subir el capítulo jejejej, sus comentarios son la mejor recompensa, gracias también a los que leen, siguen o tan solo visitan el fanfic, gracias a todas (espero que todas sean mujeres jejeje).

Gracias lezamab01, como ves, ha sido larga la espera, jejej, so sorry.

Gracias StillAngel31, me halagas, ojalá sigas leyendo ^^

Gracias Chat'de'Lune, en realidad no sé qué es lo de encías sangrantes, pero he oído sobre la ley de Murphy, no sé si va por ahí... a veces me es un poco difícil entenderte, y más con lo de los gatos en francés... en fin, dejando eso de lado, solo puedo decir que no todo está dicho, aún.

Gracias Liz, por leer desde hace tanto, ojalá la espera haya valido un poco la pena.

Gracias Setsuna M, me gustaría decir algo sobre tu comentario, pero sería adelantar cosas y no es algo que me guste hacer, esperemos a que avance la historia ^^

Gracias smallmoon, a mi también me hizo gracia imaginar esa escena, reí con la idea de Natsuki saliendo desnuda y luego saltando con el pantalón atorado jajaja, ok, aun me hace gracia.

Gracias Mariana Rosas, me ha emocionado tu comentario, en especial por tu apreciación de las emociones, y tristemente, no puedo contestar tu duda :v me emociona leer que te importa tanto esto como para pedir consejo, lástima que yo tenga tanto trabajo y hasta ahora actualice.

Gracias a todos los "Guest", sobre la "primera vez" podría decir todo un discurso sobre la historia y debatir el porqué, pero, a fin de cuentas, esto es enteramente mío y jamás he hecho algo para complacer a alguien, simplemente creo que esto se dio en la historia jajajaj. Sobre otro comentario, bueno, ya llegara el capítulo que te de la razón. Y sobre sus preocupaciones por actualizar, pues bueno, ya está hecho jejeje.

Espero que no tomen mi comentario con rudeza ni como una respuesta molesta, pero lo cierto es que si hubiera escrito esto para complacer a todas las que pudieran leerlo, jamás lo habría escrito, y con esto quiero decir que jamás voy a modificar algo de la historia por sus comentarios, por sus opiniones, o sus preferencias, la historia es como es, porque así se ha creado y ha sido su naturaleza, si no les gusta lo acepto, así como acepto la recepción positiva, así también acepto lo que no les guste, siempre y cuando sea sobre la trama, porque tengo la apertura sobre la critica en base a mis errores ortográficos, mi redacción y cualquier otro punto a considerar en el aspecto estético de lo que es meramente la literatura.

Pues bueno, sin más por alargarme, me marcho ya, que es bastante tarde y voy a dormir apenas 5 horas :v. Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	26. Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25.

Fujino Shizuru. II.

No fue nada sencillo ni agradable estar ahí, no sabía coreano, las clases que tenía no las entendía, el sujeto cada vez era más difícil de seguir, lo primeros meses fueron sin duda los más difíciles. Tuvimos que rentar un pequeño departamento y convivir, era muy pequeño y solo había una cama que compartíamos, en diferentes horarios, pero la compartíamos, un cuarto de baño estrecho y una cocina apenas decente, todo empeoro cuando un residente se unió a nuestro grupo de vigilancia, porque, para estar en la misma frecuencia, teníamos que estar los tres juntos. Al principio me dije: no quiero a esta mujer aquí, pero hablaba japonés, era accesible y amable con todo.

El departamento se volvió más apretado de lo que ya era por la estancia de Kim Eun-Kyung, pero ella siempre estaba disponible para ayudarnos, incluso, de no ser por ella casi no podríamos descansar. Así que poco a poco todo comenzó a mejorar, con su ayuda comencé a entender el idioma, la caligrafía y a avanzar en mis clases. Ella fue de gran ayuda, un soporte que nos ayudó tanto a Reito como a mí para no vivir en la neurosis. Gracias a ella comprendí que de verdad un equipo es perfecto cuando son tres, no dos, ni uno. Siempre nos habían dicho que los equipos de trabajo deben ser de tres, y solo hasta ese momento entendí que llevaba toda la razón. A pesar de que estudiaba medio día y lo demás lo pasaba trabajando, a pesar de que eran días muy pesados, a pesar de todo eso. Disfruté mi estancia en Seúl y no pensé en Natsuki. Tal vez fuera por el lugar diferente, el trabajo o Kim, pero lo cierto es que fue una estadía agradable, pude olvidar parte de mis problemas hasta que me vi envuelta en una situación demasiado cercana con Kim.

Estábamos de guardia, Reito dormía, era de madrugada y tanto ella como yo vigilábamos la bodega que había rentado el sujeto, el lugar donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, recibiendo personas. Creímos que sería una noche aburrida como todas hasta que de la nada, y en verdad, literalmente de la nada, apareció un sujeto de un momento a otro, que entro directamente a la bodega, sin siquiera llamar o pedir permiso. De igual forma, el que entro era extranjero, pero rubio de ojos azules, como todo el estereotipo de europeo. Pronto vimos a la distancia y por medio de una ventana como discutían, para mayor sorpresa nuestra y sin contemplaciones, el hombre rubio se transformó en un enorme hombre-lobo blanco. La pelea alcanzo dimensiones exageradas y casi absurdas, destruyendo todo a su paso, y aunque estábamos casi a cien metros de ellos, nos vimos en la necesidad de correr a escondernos. Al final, nuestro objetivo asesino al hombre rubio, le atravesó el estómago con las garras, y una vez en el suelo lo pateo a pesar de estar agonizante. Pero la escena lúgubre no termino ahí, el pelinegro algo sospechaba porque veíamos como olía el aire y miraba en derredor. ¿Nos estaría buscando? No éramos rivales decentes para ese sujeto, al menos yo no. En ese momento vi lo peligrosa que era esta misión.

Kim Eun-Kyung y yo nos miramos a los ojos en nuestro escondite, no dijimos una palabra y tratamos de afinar nuestro oído para saber si se había marchado ya. Pasaron cinco minutos y aun lo escuchábamos merodear. Luego diez más, luego quince, y finalmente no se oía un solo ruido. Pero no salimos, probamos el aire buscando su rastro químico, estaba cerca. Fueron tres largas y angustiantes horas escondidas hasta que finalmente nuestro objetivo se marchó y pudimos salir. Eran las cinco de la mañana y Reito iba llegando al lugar de vigilancia. Había ya pasado lo peor y nos marchamos, dejándolo a él en nuestro puesto. Casi sin palabras llegamos a nuestro reducido departamento y nos sentamos en silencio. Me sentía sobrecogida, quizás demasiado impactada ¿Cómo había podido asesinar a un miembro de su propia raza? No podía entenderlo, quizás era una cuestión de raza, quizás… los hombres-lobo tienen mala reputación después de todo.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y ella también. Nos hacía falta ese silencio y a la vez nos hacía falta un poco de ruido para no estar tan alertas. Pero nadie quería decir nada, yo no quería ser quien dijera algo y empezar una conversación estúpida y sin sentido. Entonces Kim tomo mi mano, hundió su rostro en mi cuello, yo le pase la mano por el cabello. La cercanía resulto confortante, pero no fue suficiente. Se apartó solo un poco y me miro a los ojos como si deseara preguntar algo. Kim no era fea, era muy guapa, no era Natsuki, pero… podía imaginar que era ella. Deslice mi mano por el contorno de su rostro y me acerque a besarla. Era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación. No era mala, pero creo que podía ser mejor. Sin embargo, la situación vaya que avanzaría con rapidez. Horas después acordamos que no hablaríamos del tema, simplemente había pasado y no valía la pena pensar más en ello.

Luego de aquel suceso el sujeto cada vez hacia menos movimientos hasta que un día, después de año y medio de monitorear todas sus actividades, una mujer llego, compartía los rasgos únicos de su raza o país, era alta, de piel blanca, cabello negro y ligeramente ondulado, ojos negros y penetrantes, con elegancia refinada en cada uno de sus movimientos, y con una altivez y soberbia que jamás abandonaban su rostro. Pero su aspecto físico no era tan sorprendente como lo parecía ser ella misma. Sabíamos que el extranjero era un cambiante, sabíamos que era un hombre-lobo, sabíamos su nombre y a que tribu pertenecía, pero no sabíamos que estaba bajo las órdenes directas de la líder de su tribu. Solo cuando apareció aquella mujer, pudimos entender que tramaban. Por alguna razón que no podía entender, la mujer estaba planeando derrocar al rey de su raza para colocar a otro individuo, uno que seguramente podía manipular o que le convenía de alguna forma. Pero ¿Por qué mandar a su mano derecha a hablar con todos los cambiantes de Tokio y luego Seúl? Si derrocar a su líder supremo era una cuestión interna; a menos que se sirvieran de otras razas para lograrlo. Cuando se lo informe a mi tío, y él a su vez se lo informo a los Sesha, pronto quede relevada de mi misión, fue entonces momento de despedirnos de Kim Eun-Kyung.

Cuando mi tío me informo que debía retirarme de mi misión, terminar el año en la universidad y volver, me sentí robada. Había trabajado tanto en ese caso para que al final, me quedara a medias y todo mi trabajo fuera desechado. Todos nos sentimos heridos al respecto, pero no podíamos hacer nada, debíamos acatar las órdenes y volver. Nos quedaban unos cinco meses más que pasamos con demasiada calma, diría yo. Tanto Reito como yo volvimos a ser estudiantes aparentemente normales y Kim se marchó. No es como que me hubiera deprimido por ello, pero de alguna forma, iba a extrañar aquellos días. Tuvimos que sobreponernos, ambos, y ya que estábamos en Seúl, aprovechamos para conocer bien la ciudad y sus alrededores. A pesar del fiasco de la misión, pasamos buenos momentos en aquella ciudad y por fin podía permitirme un poco de libertad.

Aquellos fueron unos cinco agradables y tranquilos meses. Si, los pasaba con Reito, salía con Reito, hablaba con Reito siempre, no nos quedaba más, no había mas. Gracias a eso me di cuenta de que extrañaba de verdad a mi país, a mi familia, incluso la voz retumbante de Suzushiro. Conforme se acababan los días para regresar, tanto Reito como yo estábamos cada vez más ansiosos. Habíamos estado fuera por casi dos años, algo simplemente sorprendente. Lo único malo de la situación, es que para cuando regresara, no tenía una buena noticia que dar a mis padres, la misión a la que había sido enviada había quedado incompleta, así que no tendría ninguna recompensa de los Sesha, por lo tanto, seguía aún siendo casi principiante y eso me irritaba un poco.

Los días pasaron rápido, terminamos las clases, arreglamos nuestros papeles de vuelta y tomamos el vuelo de regreso. Al llegar al aeropuerto, nos esperaba Suzushiro para recibirnos. Ella no era una cambiante como nosotros, pero tenía un poco de un poco, de sangre sobrenatural, así que podía enterarse de algunas pequeñísimas cosillas. Nada más regresar y sin descanso alguno, tuvimos que reportarnos con mi tío. No le hacía mucha gracia que quedáramos relegados, pero eran órdenes superiores y la base de que todo funcione es que se sigan las ordenes. Al terminar nuestro reporte, pude ver a mis padres, tenían la misma opinión que mi tío. No se puede hacer más, decían, y su simple actitud me fastidiaba. ¿Estaban decepcionados? ¿Qué creían que sentía yo después de haber perdido tanto tiempo? Había hecho lo que se me había pedido y simplemente no podía complacerlos. A este paso jamás podría tener algún tipo de libertad.

Aunque de una u otra forma, la tuve, inesperadamente. Luego de regresar a la ciudad, tuve que movilizarme con mis papeles. Fueron apenas unas semanas las que estuve gestionando todo y al cabo de otras dos semanas más obtuve el título. Un poco complicado, pero, sospecho que gracias a mi tío lo había logrado, no sería de extrañar. Entonces, dos días después de que hubiera obtenido mis papeles, mi tío volvió a asignarme una misión. Tuve ganas de mandarlo muy lejos, estaba harta de las misiones, estaba harta de ser informante, de vigilar sin descanso, pero me convenció diciéndome que nada de eso tendría que hacer. Él quería que entrara a trabajar a una corporación y que poco a poco, con el tiempo, fuera la informante base de la planta. En pocas palabas, algo así como una célula durmiente. Solo tenía que ser una trabajadora común en la empresa y de vez en cuando informar si pasaba algo fuera de lo normal. Tranquilo y sencillo. Tanto que me convenció. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de terminar la reunión…

-por cierto, recibí una propuesta de matrimonio para ti -la sangre me abandono el rostro y sentí frías las manos.

\- ¿matrimonio? -no era algo desconocido, pero ya casi había podido olvidar aquel tema.

-es muy conveniente porque ya no tendré que buscar candidatos -dijo él como si nada, ojeando unos papeles en su escritorio, su actitud desinteresada me encrespaba, era mi vida de la que estaba hablando ¿Cómo podía tomarlo así?

\- ¿de quién es la propuesta? -tenía que agarrarme a lo que fuera para poder rechazarla.

-no te preocupes por eso, es el mejor candidato que podría pedir, buena casta, buen nivel social y económico, buen cuadro astrológico, buena genética, buen candidato sin duda - ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decir quién? -sin embargo, la decisión es tuya -alce las cejas sorprendida, ¿de verdad? Pensé con sarcasmo, eso no me lo esperaba -pero debes recordar que tarde o temprano te tienes que casar con alguien de nuestro culto, o al menos de nuestra raza -en pocas palabras, elige porque de todas maneras tienes que hacerlo, eso va más con lo que imaginaba.

Y podía ser alguien que les conviniera o que me conviniera, o simplemente que sea de fácil trato, yo sola me tocaba ponerme la soga al cuello. Algo así como, no importa que tan lejos corras, no puedes escapar. Tuve ganas de pelear, de decir algo, de revelarme, de largarme, abandonar todo, pero guardé silencio, hice una reverencia al tío y me fui. Supongo que ahora que había regresado y teniendo en cuenta mi edad, les urgía encontrarme a alguien. Me lleve una mano al puente de mi nariz, esto es tan fastidioso.

Estuve de mal humor el resto del día, pero al siguiente, me convencí de que las cosas mejorarían, ¿Cómo? No sabía, pero seguro mejorarían, habría algo, sucedería algo, estaba segura, porque no quería casarme… al menos no con un extraño por el que no sintiera ni siquiera simpatía, alguien ajeno a mí, a mi vida, a mis sentimientos, a mi persona, ¿Cómo podría compartir mi vida sin más? Además, para nosotros, el matrimonio nos une durante siete vidas. ¿Por qué algo tan trascendente debía ser tomado tan a la ligera? ¿Por conveniencia? ¿Por qué su familia era apta? ¿Por qué lo era la mía? Desearía no casarme y vivir sola el resto de mi vida.

Ni bien había terminado de desayunar, el timbre de mi departamento sonó. Pregunte quien era por el interfón, y la voz de Reito me pidió pasar. Reito no solía venir sin avisar ¿se habría enterado de la propuesta? ¿Qué tendría para decir? Espere cerca de la puerta hasta que oí abrirse las puertas del elevador, luego toco mi puerta y lo invite a pasar. Nos saludamos y mantuvimos una conversación bastante banal, pero por su lenguaje corporal sabía que quería decir algo, fui paciente por un largo rato hasta que mi paciencia se terminó y le pregunté porque estaba aquí.

-me entere de que te hicieron una propuesta -asentí en silencio -solo quiero decirte que no fue así -lo mire confundida -tu tío me estaba haciendo unas preguntas y una cosa llevo a la otra y le dije que me gustaría casarme contigo, pero no fue una propuesta -no tenía que decir, más bien, no sabía -primero quería preguntarte a ti… -se hizo el silencio -Shizuru -su tono fue un poco más serio de lo común -siempre te he amado, incluso antes de nuestro primer cambio, antes de saber todo… ¿te casarías conmigo?

Era Reito el que estaba detrás de esa aparente propuesta de matrimonio, era Reito el buen candidato, era él, mi amigo, mi compañero, mi… ¿futuro esposo? Tuve que sentarme momentáneamente. Así que todos estos años él no se había dado por vencido. Todos estos años estuvo ahí para mí, respetándome y esperándome. De cierto modo me sentí identificada con él, porque yo esperaba algo de Natsuki, ya fuera una amistad o una relación sexual, igual que él conmigo, y de la misma forma en que yo no tenía oportunidad con Natsuki, él no la tenía conmigo, pero lo entendía, entendía aquella parte de esperar y querer, aunque sea una mirada de la persona que tanto has idealizado, que tanto has querido sin poder mostrarlo. Todo era una cadena, él me quería a mí, yo quería a Natsuki, y Natsuki quien sabe que quería, pero a mí no era.

Tome aire en un corto suspiro. Subí los ojos a ver a Reito que esperaba impaciente por una respuesta. Ya lo conocía, ya sabía cómo trabajaba, como actuaba, como era durante las misiones, conocía a su familia, éramos amigos y nos teníamos confianza, tal como lo había dicho mi tío, era el mejor candidato.

-Reito… -le dije mirándolo a los ojos -eres mi amigo y no te voy a mentir -él frunció las cejas -esta relación jamás funcionaria porque… -estuve a punto de arrepentirme de lo que iba a decir, pero era mi amigo y debía ser tan sincera con mis sentimientos como él había sido con los suyos -no me gustan los hombres… -no pareció sorprendido y era lo que realmente esperaba.

-me di cuenta -dijo él, con una mirada tranquila -para mí era evidente tu interés por Kuga -momentáneamente retiré la mirada al lado contrario, el que él se diera cuenta me hacía sentir expuesta.

-bueno, supongo que… a veces no ocultamos tan bien las cosas -le dije, queriendo deshacerme de la incomodidad que sentía.

-no, no las ocultaste bien para mí, ni con tus chocolates -así que si se había dado cuenta de los chocolates -ni con ninguna de tus atenciones, pero ella jamás se dio cuenta, o quizás… -lo mire entonces -quizás si -me quede mirando esos ojos dorados ¿estaba siendo honesto o deliberadamente cruel conmigo? lo mire aún más y no pude saberlo con certeza.

-lo que haya sido quedo en el pasado, cosas de adolescentes -dije, intentando ocultar mis sentimientos una vez más -ahora somos adultos, y eso conlleva responsabilidades… -respire en un corto suspiro -sé que tengo que casarme, y por ti siento afecto, respeto, compañerismo, confianza… ¿aun así quieres casarte conmigo?

-eso es más de lo que había esperado -dijo con una tenue sonrisa.

Al día siguiente le informamos a mi tío que había aceptado la propuesta de Reito. Y al día siguiente visitamos los tres al sacerdote que dio el visto bueno para el matrimonio y él eligió la fecha y hora en función de la posición de las estrellas. Inesperadamente, debíamos esperar hasta el próximo veinte de marzo, ya que esa era la fecha adecuada de acuerdo con el sacerdote y no se podía refutar. ¿Por qué tendría que ser justo en el equinoccio? ¿sería bueno o malo?

-debe ser por su sangre -dijo mi tío cuando estábamos ya en el auto -en esa fecha el día durará lo mismo que la noche, dará equilibrio tanto a su matrimonio como a su descendencia, además la luna será de un perfecto cuarto menguante, es una fecha perfecta.

Antes de terminar junio, mi destino estuvo sellado. Cuando inicio julio ya era una mujer comprometida y empecé con mi empleo en las oficinas centrales en la ciudad. Debido a aquello, mis padres me regalaron un auto. Te servirá ahora que ya eres una adulta, me dijeron. Para ellos adulta, significaba tener empleo y prometido, sobre todo lo último. Unas semanas después Reito recibió una misión que lo llevo a Taiwán. Antes de irse, me dio el anillo de compromiso que había comprado, aun no teníamos la celebración por el compromiso, pero no quiso irse sin antes dármelo. Me pidió usarlo en todo momento y le dije que sí, sin embargo, usarlo en el trabajo no sería conveniente además de que, la gente de mi trabajo, entre menos sepa de mi vida personal, mejor.

Mi trabajo en las oficinas centrales fue bastante sencillo, era ayudante de la jefa de recursos humanos, ella estaba encargada de ver por las instalaciones, las medidas de seguridad y que todo fuera adecuado para los trabajadores, sin embargo, a decir verdad, era un trabajo vacío porque ¿Qué problemas de seguridad podría tener una oficina en la ciudad? O al menos las medidas de seguridad eran considerablemente exageradas, pero no dije nada y me limite a hacer mi trabajo, que, gracias a mis estudios, lo hacía bien. Cuando sales de la universidad, a pesar de todo, sientes que no sabes nada y te preguntas si de verdad vas a hacerlo bien, tal vez simplemente tuve suerte. Quizá por eso solo dure dos meses en aquel puesto. Pronto recibí la oferta de cambiarme a un sitio donde pudiera demostrar mis capacidades, o al menos fue lo que dijo mi jefa de recursos humanos. Casi inmediatamente se lo tuve que contar a mi tío, no le fue agradable en un principio, pero luego dijo que estaba bien, que volvería a meter a alguien para que estuviera al tanto de lo que ocurría en las oficinas centrales, mientras que yo fui mandada a la planta en Kanagawa.

Casi iniciando septiembre fui transferida a la planta y me vi en la incomodidad de que mi departamento estaba realmente lejos de mi nuevo empleo, pero no estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo por uno más cercano, me gustaba mi lugar, así que no importaba que tuviera que levantarme muy temprano. Al principio fue difícil acostumbrarme, pero uno siempre puede adaptarse a todo. Curiosamente, ahora que Reito estaba lejos, y aunque estaba comprometida, me sentía con libertad, mis padres no insistían en el matrimonio, eso ya estaba arreglado, estaba en una misión, así que eso también les complacía, ya estaban arreglados todos los aspectos que les preocupaban de mí, solo les quedaba esperar, por lo tanto, ya no estaban sobre mí, ejerciendo presión, ni siquiera tenía que reportarme diario, solo una llamada de unos minutos semanalmente.

Fue un agradable mes, salía con Suzushiro, hablaba con ella, me llevaba bien con mis compañeras, podía salir de compras y hacer con mi dinero lo que quisiera, tampoco tenía que vivir ajustadamente como en corea, me sentía tan libre y tan ligera, sentí que podía hacer lo que quisiera, por primera vez me sentí dueña de mi destino, aunque fuera tal vez temporal. Embriagada de la libertad, decidí aceptar las insinuaciones de Yakushiji, una compañera bastante linda, lentes, figura esbelta, bonito rostro y con fachada intelectual. Sí, no estaba mal como pretendiente, además, no tenía más que hacer, no tenía obligaciones con mi prometido, ni estaba sujeta a alguna relación ya que él estaba lejos. Me involucre con ella, porque al final de cuentas, como decía Suzushiro, es normal que dentro de un matrimonio como este haya amantes. No le vi mayor problema porque después de todo, yo estaba cumpliendo con lo que querían, y Yakushiji era un bonito pasatiempo.

Pero no estaba preparada para encontrarme a Natsuki en mi trabajo. No lo esperaba e incluso, a pesar de que tenía la esperanza de algún día encontrarme con ella, era tan, tan repentino que resultaba incómodo y alarmante. Aquella mañana, cuando entro a la oficina de Serizawa, y escuché al gerente nombrar su apellido, sentí que mi mundo se detuvo, no podía ser, me dije, tiene que ser una coincidencia, no conozco a nadie con ese apellido más que ella, pero, no podía ser. Enseguida detuve mis manos que estaban ocupadas tecleando y moviendo papeles. Despegue mis ojos de la pantalla y ahí estaba ella, sentada frente a mi jefe con unas ropas holgadas y un poco manchadas, le daban un aire salvaje, más aún si veías su expresión ceñuda y concentrada.

Serizawa le dijo que sería transferida a planeación y control, Natsuki tomo el traslado bastante bien, con bastante calma, quizás ya lo esperaba, o quizás no le importaba. Cuando termino su corta charla con el jefe se giró hacia mí y nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Mi corazón se paralizo por la adrenalina, o quizás por eso me pareció sentir que el tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes en los que nos miramos. Por fin volvía a ver aquellos relucientes ojos verdes, aquel rosto bello y estético, hecho únicamente para atraer, con esas finas hebras de cabello sedoso. Me parecía casi imposible de creer, sin embargo, apele a mi fuerza de voluntad y me levante a saludarla, luego de devolverme el saludo, sentí un nudo en el estómago ocasionado por su vibrante voz, tan, tan vibrante y estimulante voz. Quizá por toda su presencia y la reciente sensación de libertad, me permití ser un poco audaz, pidiéndole almorzar juntas.

Pase el resto de la mañana ansiosa y feliz. Sin pararme a pensar en las cosas que desencadenaría aquel encuentro. En aquellos momentos no importaba el futuro o el pasado, importaba el presente, importaba que, una vez que entre al comedor, dejaron de existir las demás personas, solo estaba Natsuki ahí, solo ella, su voz, sus ojos, las finas líneas de su cara, su perfecta estructura ósea, su adecuada estatura, sus hermosas y suaves manos de piel blanca, solo eso, eso y su agradable y amena personalidad que distaban tanto de la gente común.

Después de aquella platica, o más bien con ella, sentí que algo había cambiado con Natsuki, desde el inicio imagine que solo hablaría yo, pero me dio una sorpresa, e indiscutiblemente me conquistaba cada vez que hablaba de si y de sus pensamientos y percepciones propias, porque me confirmaba que era lo que esperaba de ella, que era lo que había imaginado, que podía conectar sus ideas con las mías o al menos podíamos discutirlas. Además, siempre que le soltaba alguna cosa sobre ella, el color subía a su rostro, era fascinante, nunca creí que Kuga fuera tan sensible a aquello.

Luego de que nos despedimos, experimente cierto sentimiento de pérdida, sentí que se marchaba una vez más de mi vida, pero debía mantenerme fuerte, volvería a verla, y tal vez dentro de tres días. Pero no fueron tres días, me encontré con ella casi al final de la semana, una semana casi agónica solo porque tuve la oportunidad de volver a verla, acompañada de una inesperada recompensa: me invito a comer con ella. Mi corazón dio un brinco e inmediatamente traté de calmarme y con la voz más suave y calmada, respondí que sí.

A cada momento que estaba con ella, sentía que no podía controlarme, desbordaba en ganas de flirtear con ella descaradamente, y esa no era yo, pero mi cuerpo, mi naturaleza erótica pugnaba por salir. Solo cuando hablamos de cosas más personales pude calmarme. Aparte de atraerme, Natsuki tenía las posibilidades que tanto deseaba para mí, en cierta forma me daba envidia darme cuenta que ella podía hacer lo que de verdad quisiera teniendo un futuro libre para sus decisiones, mientras que yo estaba atada a un mismo futuro por el resto de mis días: sirviendo a mi tío hasta que, él o yo muriéramos, solo entonces seria libre mi espíritu para buscar nacer una vez más, a ver que me esperaba en aquella vida.

Pero ahora no servía de nada pensar en aquello, porque estaba a muchas décadas de suceder, mi situación actual aún era comprometida, aún tenía una responsabilidad, a pesar de toda la libertad que sentía. El peso del matrimonio con Reito se sintió incómodo y angustiante.

Deje de ver a Natsuki durante unos días en los que me sentía agobiada por la realidad de mi situación, sin embargo, después de un par de días me dije: podrías no volver a tener esta oportunidad, podría ocurrir cualquier cosa y desperdiciaste el tiempo, entonces, volví a tomar la iniciativa a invite a almorzar a Natsuki. Hubo muchas veces como esa y nos mantuvimos en esa distancia hasta que me atreví a invitarla al cine, mentí descaradamente al decir que me los había dado Serizawa, él no sabía nada, aunque, a decir verdad, bailaba al son que yo tocaba, pero esa es otra historia.

Y finalmente, se hizo realidad una de esas fantasías que tenía con Natsuki, le pedí que llegara a mi departamento y aproveche la oportunidad para subir con ella a su motocicleta, a decir verdad, utilice ciertas artimañas, primero sugiriéndolo y luego negándolo, Natsuki tenía buen corazón así que caía fácilmente en mis palabras. Una dulce treta. Termino comprándome un casco solo para mí, y en verdad me hizo sentir especial, pues era algo que únicamente compartiría conmigo y también algo que solo podía usar con ella. Más tarde entramos al cine, fuimos a cenar y en el camino de regreso la lluvia hizo de las suyas, oportunidad que utilice astuta y ventajosamente para ver que reacción tenia Natsuki para conmigo. Con satisfacción me di cuenta de que casi se le salían los ojos para repasar cada parte de mi cuerpo. La lujuria encendió mi cuerpo. Estaba lista para saltar sobre Natsuki luego de ducharme. El agua fría no nos hacía bien, de hecho, me hacía sentir un poco débil, pero con una buena ducha de agua muy caliente recupere mis energías. De no ser porque vi como ella trataba de trazar cierta línea o distancia entre nosotras dos, ¿o acaso tenía dudas? Sí, eso podía ser, eso tenía que ser.

Toma las cosas con calma, me dije. Tengo prisa, pero eso no nos hará nada bien. Quizás simplemente no está segura de sus sentimientos, o las sensaciones que está teniendo, o quizás estaba yendo demasiado rápido, quizás estaba forzando demasiado la situación. Tome un poco de aire y platique con ella hasta que su ropa estuvo lista. Trate de ser lo más mesurada, mostrarme como tranquila y afable. Luego, se fue y con ella, mis ánimos. De pronto me sentía desanimada y un poco tonta, demasiado apresurada, como si olvidara todas las cosas que había aprendido y me volviera una tonta impulsiva. Natsuki era eso para mí, solo ella me hacía olvidar la cautela y la frialdad que debían caracterizarme.

La siguiente vez que la vería, seria en una celebración, a la que sería invitada personalmente por Sugiura-sensei, cosa que me saco de mi estado común de comodidad y tranquilidad. ¿Qué rayos hacía en la planta? ¿en qué momento había empezado a trabajar aquí? Y… aspire aire con la boca abierta, analizando los rastros químicos cerca de la profesora… si no me equivocaba, y nunca lo hacía, había un poco de su esencia en el atuendo de Natsuki el sábado pasado. Me controle para no mirarla con furia, además de que, ella estaba siendo demasiado simpática. Espere para ver qué información soltaba, hasta que dijo: ¿ya has visto a Kuga aquí? Cuando ella me vio se sorprendió mucho.

A decir verdad, y dejando mis sentimientos de lado, era sumamente sospechoso que Sugiura estuviera en la misma empresa que Natsuki, que hubieran estado en la misma universidad, sin contar claro ese último año en la preparatoria. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? ¿Por qué tantos deseos de permanecer a su lado? Si de verdad no había nada entre ellas, no podía entenderlo. ¿Sería amistad de verdad?

Más tarde, ese mismo día, me topé con Natsuki y cuando le pregunté si ya sabía que estaba la profesora trabajando aquí, lo negó. Pero era un hecho inconfundible de que Natsuki ya la había visto antes, porque había percibido rastros químicos de Sugiura y mi lengua no me engañaba, además del ligerísimo pero persistente rastro químico de otra persona, que más adelante supuse era su madre, claro que lo importante no era eso en ese momento, sino ¿Por qué lo negaba entonces? La vieja teoría de una relación existente entre ellas dos volvió a mi cabeza con más fuerza y sin ganas de irse. Pensé entonces en decirle directamente a Natsuki lo que yo sabía, sin embargo, no era posible ¿Cómo le explicaría el origen de mi información sin darle a conocer mi naturaleza? Por esa parte estaba atrapada.

Estuve dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, pero, aunque quería encontrar otras respuestas, temo que mis sentimientos impedían hacerme ver más allá de una posible relación entre ellas. Si solo eran amigas ¿porque tanto apego? si no eran amantes, ¿porque tanto apego? En esos momentos me hubiera gustado poder hablar con una persona que tuviera una visión más amplia de las cosas, pero no podía decirle esto a mi tío, probablemente estaría en contra. Así que, simplemente llame a Suzushiro.

\- ¿y si son familia? -me dijo por el teléfono. Solo por esta vez, Haruka resulto un poco más inteligente. Lo cierto es que la posibilidad estaba en el aire, a pesar de que no tenían ningún rasgo en común, sin embargo, si tomamos en cuenta las probabilidades que se pueden dar por genes dominantes y recesivos, obviamente hay muchos resultados.

La idea me rondo largas horas, y aunque parecía una buena teoría, una parte de mí se negaba a aceptarla. Por ese motivo, en cuanto tuve la oportunidad y con cierta tirantez, no me quedo de otra más que preguntar lo que había dicho Suzushiro, y Natsuki lo negó, no fue sorpresa, después de todo, algo me decía que no podían ser familiares, y luego, una vez más pregunte lo que ya había preguntado anteriormente, y Natsuki negó por segunda vez. Me sentí tan celosa en ese momento que no estaba segura de poder creer en las palabras de Natsuki, y el ver su actitud tan despreocupada me hacía dudar de mi misma, de si estaba exagerando o no. Bien, si no son pareja, no habrá problema en que se vaya conmigo ¿no? lance el anzuelo y Natsuki acepto a ir conmigo. Solo entonces pude empezar a creerle, solo cuando demostró verdadero interés por mí, sin importarle nada más, tanto que hizo lo que yo quería: llevarme a mi departamento y quedarme con ella el fin de semana. Esto último no paso, pero no fue por decisión suya.

La estábamos pasando tan bien, no sabía que a Natsuki le gustasen las series extranjeras, a mí no me gustaban mucho, pero por ella las miraría. Todo estaba saliendo como deseaba, quería que se quedara a dormir, primero mencionando el sofá y luego apelaría a que no sería cómodo, para así llevarla a mi cama y… ¿Quién podría culparme de las cosas que sucedieran estando ebria? No estaba ebria, pero podía fingir, si es que no salían las cosas bien, sin embargo, el celular de Natsuki comenzó a sonar y a sonar, su madre seguramente estaba preocupada, al final, Natsuki tuvo que volver, con claros signos de estar furiosa, aunque se esforzó por no mostrarlos ante mí. A mí también me dolía el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas.

La siguiente vez que la vi, por supuesto que note el cansancio y el agotamiento en ella, probablemente había tenido problemas con su madre y problemas fuertes, me sentí mal, aun a pesar de que Natsuki decía que no era mi culpa, y aunque me hubiera gustado profundizar en la conversación, no pude, últimamente tenia demasiado trabajo, más que nada porque había detectado ciertas irregularidades en la planta, había algo turbio, fondos que habían sido desviados hacia cuentas desconocidas. Una vez que pase esa información a mi tío, el trabajo de investigación fue relegado a otra persona.

Pasaron algunos días hasta que recibí una orden de mi tío, si bien, ya tenía bien vigilado a Serizawa, ahora debía vigilar los movimientos de un tal Yoshimura. Y con tanto trabajo que tenía, sin contar mis preocupaciones por Natsuki, había olvidado por completo a Yakushiji. Nos veíamos todos los días, pero había dejado de tener interés desde que oí e apellido de Natsuki en la oficina de Serizawa, y un día de esos, cuando había trabajado un poco más de lo necesario, ella aprovecho la oportunidad, y ciertamente yo también aproveche la oportunidad de deshacerme de ella. No quería que por ningún motivo o situación Natsuki se llegara a enterar. Seria incomodo, molesto y penoso.

Yakushiji no quería dejar las cosas por la paz así que, tuve que utilizar la autoridad que me brindaba mi sangre, solo así pude deshacerme de ella tranquila y pacíficamente. Bueno, un problema menos. Sin embargo, al día siguiente me encontré con Natsuki, claramente en ella había algo que le molestaba, algo que le afectaba ¿sería lo mismo que había notado con anterioridad? Al parecer si, había discutido con su madre y se había ido de su casa. Hasta ahí todo bien, no así cuando me dijo que se había quedado con Sugiura. Me pasé la lengua por los labios y comprobé que toda Natsuki estaba imbuida de los rastros de Sugiura. Sentí unos celos que me carcomían por dentro, quise reclamarle, aun sabiendo que no tenía derecho, quería, pero no lo hice, en lugar de eso apelé a la manipulación emocional, culpa dirigida hacia ella, aunque todo se arregló cuando me dijo que tenía un nuevo sitio al que quedarse, incluso me pidió ayuda, que aunque no me la hubiera pedido, me hubiera ofrecido gustosamente.

Más tarde acompañe a Natsuki hasta su nuevo domicilio y ayude con muy pocas cosas, a decir verdad. Lo cierto es que era más fuerte que un humano cualquiera, así que me hacía gracia a la vez que me daba ternura, que Natsuki se molestara en darme cosas ligeras. Cuando por fin terminamos, sensei apareció con una caja de latas de cerveza. Bebimos un poco, solo Natsuki y yo, porque sensei bebió casi todo. Entonces decidí retirarme, para respetar su espacio y no hostigar demasiado, así también sensei.

Al siguiente sábado la invité al teatro, ya que, ahora Natsuki aparentemente gozaba de libertad, me propuse quedar con ella cada fin de semana, sin importar qué. A las siete de la noche pasé por ella, lucia tan salvaje y sexy, me abstuve de suspirar. Pasamos una bonita noche de teatro y luego cenamos, cada vez nos conocíamos más, nos entendíamos más, y si no me equivoco, nos gustábamos más, aunque es posible que solo hable por mí misma. Por ello, cuando tuvimos que despedirnos, sentí que en ese momento mi voluntad flaqueaba, sentí tantas ganas de estrecharla en mis brazos, de hundir mi lengua en esa boca, de apretarme contra de ella… no podía ser, mi libido luchaba por salir. Casi abruptamente me despedí, porque de seguir ahí, habría cometido un acto impulsivo. Aunque quizá, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Pasaron algunos días luego de haber salido con Natsuki, cuando me llego la orden de eliminar por vez primera a un objetivo. Cuando me lo comunico mi tío, me quede sin habla. ¿Acaso lo había estado haciendo bien todo este tiempo? Era lo único que podía pensar, ya que liquidar a un objetivo no es una tarea dada a cualquiera, tienes que contemplarlo todo, el sitio, la persona, la hora, y los utensilios. Le pregunte a mi tío si no sería apresurado para mí, él dijo que estaba seguro. Pero así yo no. No quería matar a una persona.

Mi objetivo fue Yoshimura, al que estuve monitoreando con anterioridad. Me dieron la información más cercana a él y tuve que planearlo todo bajo supervisión, claro está. Mi tío dio visto bueno, y luego de unos días, para que quedara ajustado el tiempo a lo que queríamos, me introduje en la casa del sujeto. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, pero me decía, relájate, es un simple humano, no hay nada que temer. Me puse guantes de látex y caminé con sigilo a su habitación, el sujeto dormía. No había mucho honor en asesinar a alguien mientras duerme, pero, tenía que hacerlo. Después de todo nuestro trabajo no está basado en el honor, sino en la necesidad de quitar obstáculos nocivos.

Tome la daga de plata que me había dado mi tío, le puse una mano en el mentón, sosteniéndolo para evitar que se moviera, y luego, con rapidez y precisión, corte su cuello de lado a lado, rebanando la carótida y la yugular, instantáneamente la sangre broto, el hombre comenzó a ahogarse, tuve que sostenerlo con fuerza, no demasiado tiempo, solo unos segundos hasta que murió, entonces clave la daga en el pecho del hombre, como simple tarjeta de presentación. El asesinato serviría como una advertencia e incriminación para otro grupo que se interponía a nuestros intereses.

Me asegure de que estaba muerto, tomando sus signos vitales, mi oído no era mejor que el de un humano cualquiera, pero la sensibilidad de mi cuerpo me permitía sentir con total claridad cualquier vibración. Luego de unos minutos donde reafirmé que no había puso, di por cumplida mi misión. Salí con el mismo sigilo de la propiedad y subí al auto que se me había asignado, me quite los guantes y los guarde en una bolsa sellable; en el auto había otro como yo, que, en su momento, me había tocado la simple tarea de conducir. Tal vez, ya comenzaba a avanzar un poco como cambiante. Sin embargo, la hora de la verdad, fue cuando todos los que estábamos involucrados con la misión fuimos convocados por los Sesha, solo después de explicar mi forma de proceder y lo que había hecho, se me dio permiso de que el Wani* me otorgara un nuevo don.

Los dones, son, hablando precisamente, habilidades únicas, enseñadas algunas veces por mentores o espíritus. Yo pedí que los espíritus convocados por el Wani, me enseñaran a utilizar veneno incluso en mi forma humana. Siempre que lo quisiera, tendría veneno a mi disposición. Parecía extraño, pero supongo que sería útil en cualquier momento de desesperación. El que se me otorgara este don, era casi como un regalo de cumpleaños, porque la fecha estaba cada vez más cerca.

Cuando el esperado día en el que cumplía mis veintitrés inviernos llego, no esperaba que fuera tan bueno como lo fue. Primero que nada, al llegar a la planta me topé con Natsuki, me invito a almorzar, y en el almuerzo, luego de que Natsuki se quejara de Sakomizu, repentinamente su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, lo percibía con todo mi cuerpo, seguramente tendría algo que decirme, espere con impaciencia hasta que menciono mi cumpleaños, invitándome a cenar. Me sentí animada inmediatamente, tenía un fastidioso compromiso con mis padres y mi tío, pero me libraría de ellos cuanto antes, así que acepte salir con ella, obviamente.

Quería que fuera un bonito día, o más bien, una bonita noche, antes de la invitación de Natsuki, había pensado en vestirme simplemente con un vestido liso, sin detalles, algo sencillo de poner, pero salir con Natsuki ameritaba ir a comprar un vestido, así que en cuanto termino mi turno fui a una boutique muy a la moda donde seleccione un lindo vestido. Luego en la comodidad de mi departamento me arregle apropiadamente, ducha de sales, jabón perfumado, vestido nuevo, zapatillas en combinación, juego de aretes y gargantilla, un poco de maquillaje y un lindo arreglo en el cabello, y finalmente perfume. Me vi en el espejo bastante conforme con mi apariencia.

A las siete de la noche salí para reunirme con mis familiares. La cena fue aburrida y fastidiosa. Debía celebrarse mi cumpleaños, pero estaban más preocupados porque Reito aún no volvía de su misión en Taiwán. Supere la cena con el pensamiento de que, era una tortura momentánea, terminaría y entonces iría a ver a Natsuki. Luego de casi tres horas de lenta tortura, pude liberarme del martirio e ir a ver a Natsuki. No habíamos quedado a una hora, ni siquiera con un plan ya acordado, pero esperaba que de una u otra forma estuviera en su departamento, quizás, de alguna manera, nuestras formas de pensar nos ayudaron a encontrarnos sin problemas. Aunque todo eso quedo en el olvido en el momento que Natsuki abrió la puerta y me miro de abajo a arriba, sorprendida y sin palabras; si, esa era la reacción que quería en ella, quería impactarla, quería seducirla silenciosamente, quería que me mirara solo a mí, que fuera mía, que todas sus miradas y sus suspiros me pertenecieran, que se agitara única y exclusivamente por mí.

Tardamos solo unos minutos en llegar a Shibuya, maneje muy rápido, no quería que la noche terminara antes de poder estar con Natsuki. Solo cuando nos sentamos a ordenar, sentí que de verdad podía empezar a disfrutar. Y claro que disfrute su compañía, aunque no fue tan agradable enterarme de que Kikukawa compartió habitación con Natsuki. ¿Cómo pude no saberlo?

El sake llego antes de poder hacerle más preguntas; luego de servirnos, Natsuki me obsequio un perfume, la esencia hacia una perfecta reacción química con mi cuerpo, y a decir verdad, era difícil de conseguir, Natsuki me sorprendió demasiado con ese regalo. ¿Cómo podía ella saber que era perfecto para mí? Quizá había una comunicación extrasensorial… solo tal vez.

Sin embargo, el rato en el restaurante-bar, no fue tan agradable e impactante, como la despedida. Me atreví a decirle Natsuki y ella me llamo por mi nombre. Mi corazón en seguida se aceleró, pero percibir el agitado corazón de Natsuki, era motivante, quería decir que a ella también le provocaba una emoción, quizás agradable, quien sabe, pero si la hacía agitarse, no podía ser algo negativo, después de todo estaba ahí, conmigo. Sentía sus latidos fuertes y claros, pero cuando la estreché en mis brazos en ese corto abrazo, sentí sus vibraciones por todo mi cuerpo, demasiado fuertes, demasiado agitadas, un ritmo demasiado acelerado. Tuve que forzarme a soltarla para evitar tener más sensaciones estimulantes en mi hipersensible cuerpo.

Después de aquel día, la relación con Natsuki, no hizo más que estrecharse cada vez más y más, así que para cuando llego navidad y me pidió salir, me propuse seducirla. Era navidad después de todo, navidad y con Natsuki. La navidad casi siempre se pasa con tu amante, o pareja, lo que sea. Si quería estar conmigo, es que me estaba dando una señal muy grande ¿no? quería decirlo sin tener que decirlo ¿verdad? La invité a mi departamento con esa idea, pero en toda la noche tuve incertidumbre. ¿Me ve cómo amiga? ¿Cómo algo más? ¿debería seducirla? Debería intentarlo y ver cómo reacciona. Pero Natsuki muchas veces parecía inmutable, de no ser por los latidos de su corazón, no podría notar algo diferente en ella, pero también los latidos de su corazón podía ser engañosos, la mayoría de las veces, su ritmo cardiaco era casi siempre alto, solo unas cuantas veces variaba, así que no podía estar totalmente segura, y lo más curioso es que, algunas veces, aunque utilizaba la persuasión en mis palabras, no funcionaba con ella, sabía que no era una humana común y corriente, pero eso era más de lo esperado.

Al final, aunque la pase muy bien y creía que tendría buenas posibilidades, no quise intentar nada con Natsuki. Quizás fueran dudas, quizá fuera falta de confianza o no tener la seguridad de lo que pensaba y sentía Natsuki, haya sido lo que haya sido, no me atreví, pero claro que disfrute de su compañía. Al otro día, mientras la miraba dormir, me sentí una cobarde. Me arrepentí, porque tal vez si hubiera forzado un poco las cosas, habría resultado una noche por mucho estimulante. Quizás debía hacer las cosas bien, si bueno, intentar seducirla, pero después de decirle mis sentimientos.

En mi condición, más bien, en mi situación ¿sería adecuado? Quedan casi tres meses hasta la boda con Reito, como podría decirle que la quería, que la deseaba y que la amaba tanto cuando estaba a meses de casarme ¿Cómo? Si Natsuki llegaba a enterarse después no me lo perdonaría, menos sabiendo lo particular de su personalidad, es más, yo no lo podía perdonar.

Pero, lo cierto es que no podía negarme a nada de ella. Cuando me pidió vernos el fin de año, quise en verdad no ir a esa estúpida asamblea y quedarme para complacerla, pero era ineludible, lo único que pude hacer, fue prometer verla al día siguiente. Salí muy temprano para verla, la casa que tenían mis padres en Tokio, estaba casi a hora y media del templo en el que había quedado. Le pedí al chofer que me llevara. Mientras iba en el auto, cada vez hacia más frio, el frio no me gusta, hace que me sienta débil y sin fuerzas, a pesar de que es la estación en la que nací, no me gustaba demasiado, en invierno siempre prefería estar dentro, en la calefacción. Pero estar con Natsuki valía la pena.

Aquellos días que tuvimos fueron los mejores que habíamos pasado hasta el momento. Había una sensación de comodidad, de intimidad y confianza entre las dos. No quería romper ese ambiente, pero con cada momento que estrechábamos nuestra relación, el compromiso con Reito salía de alguna parte de mi cabeza. El ultimo día que nos vimos, estuve a punto de decírselo, pero mi miedo a su reacción fue más fuerte. Tenía tantos conflictos debido a ambas situaciones, tenía sentimientos ambivalentes que me hacían dudar, no me sentía en la posición de ser objetiva, mis sentimientos me impedían tomar una decisión racional.

O más bien, sabía cuál era la decisión que debía tomar, pero no la quería. Mi mejor opción era olvidarme de Natsuki, casarme con Reito y vivir lo más tranquilamente posible y sin problemas. Pero, sabía que podía tener una oportunidad con Natsuki, lo sabía, lo sentía muy en mi interior y no quería dejarla ir, no después de tantos años. Me sentía frustrada y no ayudo en nada que Reito, después de meses sin saber nada de él, llamara repentinamente para saber cómo me encontraba, pero eso no fue lo peor, lo más grave es que regresaría en unas semanas, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Mi libertad estaba a punto de terminar. Entonces, llego la resolución final, Natsuki fue reubicada. No pude sentirme sinceramente feliz por ella. Aunque llegue a pensar, que quizás, era eso lo mejor.

No vi a Natsuki en casi dos semanas, y de cierta forma, eso me ayudo a pensar. Si me involucraba con Natsuki, tarde o temprano, lastimaría sus sentimientos, tarde o temprano se enteraría de mi relación con Reito y la malinterpretaría… lo que podía hacer, tal vez, seria adelantarme a que lo descubriera y decírselo yo misma, y con mucha suerte que ella lo aceptara. Sería capaz de jurarle cualquier cosa, de decirle que no tocaría siquiera a Reito, que sería solo en apariencia y que para mí ella sería la única, pero, ¿sería suficiente? ¿podría aceptarlo? Después de todo, no tenía ninguna certeza en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

No, no, todo en mi sistema me decía que no, que era una mala idea, porque, cuando me ponía a pensar mejor en mi situación, recordaba a mi familia, a mi tío, y a su forma de pensar… para mi tío, el pensamiento primordial que prevalecía en su mente, era hacer a un lado los obstáculos, si llegara a enterarse de Natsuki, la mataría. Si me involucraba con ella, estaría en peligro, estaría en peligro yo, incluso Reito. Entonces, elegí la mejor decisión que podía tomar dadas las circunstancias, aun en contra de mis sentimientos, aun en contra de mis instintos y mis necesidades, en contra de todo por el bien de Natsuki. Decidí ser únicamente su amiga. Era una decisión que me dolía y que no quería, no ahora que sentía una conexión de verdad en ella, pero la ponía en riesgo.

Antes de cumplirse las dos semanas de la llamada de Reito, él regreso a Tokio, pero no lo vi en cuanto llego, como él deseaba; en cambio, tuvo que presentarse en una audiencia ante los Sesha, al parecer la misión había sido muy importante, debía sentirme feliz por él, es mi amigo y mi futuro esposo, pero… no lo estaba, en lo más profundo de mi ser, deseaba que hubiera durado más la misión, no tan pronto, no ahora. Quería tiempo para superar la decisión que había tomado, tiempo para asimilarlo y de una vez por todas, decirle adiós al amor que sentía por Natsuki. Pero no hubo tanto tiempo como habría deseado. Y sin apenas sospecharlo, una vez que volví a ver a Natsuki, ahí estaba el sentimiento, tan floreciente como las flores en primavera, y como la vi cansada, un sentimiento de preocupación que jamás había tenido despertó en mí, quería ayudarla, protegerla, ser amable y atenta.

Entonces, me dije, porque no. Tiempo después, aunque me arrepienta, serán recuerdos hermosos. La acompañe a su departamento, no tenía calefactor, pero estar a su lado era más que suficiente, emitía suficiente calor, de hecho, tanto calor proveniente de su cuerpo, me atraía sin siquiera quererlo, pues mi sangre no era tan caliente como la de cualquier humano, necesitaba calor y abrigo. Me senté a su lado y la miré dormir luego de que comió, reprimí un suspiro, reprimí las ganas que tenia de pasarle la mano por el cabello, por el contorno de su rostro, por la línea de la mandíbula, las ganas de besarla y pegarme a su cálido cuerpo, porque, tenía que ser su amiga.

Cayo dómida y en determinado tiempo se acomodó de lado, era demasiada tentación, se veía demasiado linda, demasiado tierna e indefensa. La acomodé en mis piernas y me permití acomodarle los cabellos. Largas pestañas, piel suave y esponjosa, reluciente de juventud, le pase el envés de mi mano por sus mejillas, entonces comenzó a despertar. Sentía el corazón acelerado, silenciosamente le pedí que se quedara acostada, estaba dudando de mi propio autocontrol, pero todo se fue a la basura cuando la vi suspirar mientras me miraba, me acaricio con las puntas de sus dedos, mi pecho vibro y trague dificultosamente.

No nos dejamos de ver a los ojos hasta que ella se levantó, estaba demasiado cerca de mí, demasiado, ¿acaso ella…? No, no… no… por favor no… no ahora, no… pero mis suplicas quedaron olvidadas cuando me beso en la mejilla. La sensación de sus suaves labios contra mi piel quedo grabada en mi mente. Quería negarme, quería correr, pero mis deseos, mi propio cuerpo no quería, luego me beso en los labios, casi no parecía real. Mi corazón se agito demasiado, un calor que nunca antes había sentido me invadió el cuerpo y finalmente correspondí sus besos con el hambre contenida por años. ¿En qué momento me había puesto contra el tatami? ¿en qué momento puso su mano sobre mi pecho? Quizás al tiempo que yo disfrutaba de su boca, de aquella boca inquieta que me estaba incitando cada parte donde se posaba, así que debía detenerla, debía hacerlo, no quería, de hecho, quería lo que estaba sucediendo, lo había esperado tanto, pero sé que, si me rendía a mis deseos, después sería más difícil alejarme de ella.

Estaba por desabrocharme la blusa cuando detuve sus manos. Tuve que mantenerme firme, aunque por dentro mi fuerza de voluntad estaba por romperse. Entonces me miro con ojos de cachorro, quería ceder a esa mirada, quería hacerlo, quería decirle, hazlo fuerte y duro, pero apreté los dientes y fruncí las cejas. Retrocedió un poco y pude incorporarme. Luego rompió mi corazón cuando me dijo que me quería y me pedía una oportunidad.

-no sigas… -le dije, no quería escuchar más, no quería porque cedería, haría lo que ella deseaba, la pondría de espaldas al tatami y nos arrancaría la ropa, pero no, requerí de toda mi fuerza de voluntad -no digas más Kuga -me dolía poner distancia de esta forma, más porque siempre había querido llamarla Natsuki -no puedo darte ninguna oportunidad…

Había deseado tanto escuchar esas palabras, que me dijera que me quería, a mí, solo a mí, lo había soñado, fantaseado, imaginado y cuando por fin ocurría, todo era tan complicado y peligroso, pero, si con la negativa y la distancia, Natsuki estaría bien, entonces tenía que hacerlo, porque mi amor por ella es más grande que mi necesidad de su cariño, mi amor sirve para protegerla, para pensar en su bienestar y en lo que le convenía. Amar no solo es compartir un sentimiento, es sacrificio.

-Kuga… yo te quiero como amiga -decir esas palabras me costó tanto… tanto, tanto.

-yo no -dijo ella con una voz más profunda de la normal. La había herido con mi respuesta y podía entender que ella reaccionara negativamente, yo sentiría lo mismo.

-tengo que irme -ya no era apropiado permanecer ahí, ya no debía estar, porque solo le estaba haciendo daño, debía alejarme.

Me levante, tome mi abrigo, mis llaves, me coloque los zapatos y salí de su departamento, de igual forma intente salir de su vida. No volví a encontrarme con Natsuki, la evite intencionalmente, bloquee su número, en cuanto terminaba mi horario salía inmediatamente de regreso a mi departamento. A sentirme miserable.

* * *

*Wani: Los grandes espíritus dragón que actúan como patrones de los Nagah, los únicos espíritus que conocen el Secreto Sagrado; también conocidos como los "Reyes Dragón" o "Lu Lung". Los Nagah sirven a los Wani en lugar de a Tótems o espíritus patrón.

* * *

Muy bien, creo que con este capítulo compenso mi ausencia y el tiempo que me tarde, so sorry, pero era por trabajo, por otro lado, el siguiente será en dos semanas, como ya era costumbre.

Quiero agradecer que sigan el FF, y lo pongan como su favorito, es muy lindo eso, también agradezco sus comentarios y la gran cantidad de vistas y visitas (aunque me gusta más cuando comentan :v), es genial que sigan leyendo mis inventos.

Gracias lezamab01, que diligentemente lees cada capítulo, y si, no es la típica historia de amor, pero a fin de cuentas, si es de amor, solo que me gusta darle sabor, realismo y énfasis a los sentimientos.

Gracias Setsuna M, si, resulta que estuvo enamorada casi desde el inicio, a veces pasan esas cosas, y a veces, simplemente, no. Hay que disfrutar de lo que si pasa.

Gracias Hookedonreading, por fin puedo responderte de alguna forma a todos tus comentarios, ya que no puedo responderte por mensaje privado; en verdad gracias por leer mis FF, me gustaría responderte en inglés, pero no quiero estresarme tratando de escribir en inglés, y no quiero usar el traductor para una traducción mediocre, y si has leído mis FF, seguro entiendes el español. Esperare hasta que llegues a este capítulo, por mientras, muchas gracias por tus enormes comentarios y decir tanto (que más o menos le vengo entendiendo a todo lo que dices, no ando tan mal en inglés :3).

Gracias Chat'de'Lune, ya entendí a que te referías, jajaj, yo imaginando otra cosa, si recuerdo a ese personaje de los Simpson. En realidad, Mandíbulas-sangrantes es un personaje que cree en una de mis narraciones y que suelo ocupar con frecuencia, su nombre es en referencia a una mancha roja que suelen tener ese tipo de lobos (todos los Garras Rojas tienen una mancha roja en alguna parte del cuerpo), y la de este es precisamente en el hocico. Por otro lado, ya has entendido porque no había un capítulo del punto de vista de Shizuru jejej, le habría quitado todo el misterio.

Gracias Liz, por seguir leyendo y comentando, solo el tiempo y los capítulos dirán que sucederá con ellas dos, espéralo.

Sin más por el momento, nos leemos en el siguiente.


	27. Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26.

Fujino Shizuru. III.

Reito llego dos días después del suceso con Natsuki. Me visito en cuanto los Sesha le dieron permiso de retirarse, me trajo algunas cosas de Taiwán, cosas sin importancia que poco interés despertaban en mí, no quería la estúpida ropa que me había traído, no quería las estúpidas baratijas que me había comprado, no quería nada, solo quería a Natsuki. Pero intenté ser cordial, sonreí y agradecí las cosas que me dio, luego se marchó feliz… Y yo miserable. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que serlo, de hecho, no me permití llorar, me dolía el pecho, pero no me permití más. Esta viva, está bien, está sana, eso es lo que importa. Solo eso, Fujino Shizuru.

Evite a Natsuki por casi tres semanas, tres miserables y tortuosas semanas, hasta que casi de la nada, una mañana de sábado, apareció de la nada justo cuando estaba entrando al estacionamiento. Quizá se había cansado de que la evitara y ahora ahí estaba la consecuencia. Lo cierto es que Natsuki no tenía ninguna culpa y no merecía ese trato, tal vez merecía explicarle todo, pero recordé las normas de mi raza, no puedo decirle a nadie de mi naturaleza, lo que hacía muy difícil la situación… si tan solo pudieras entenderme Natsuki…

Me baje del auto y ahí estaba ella, visiblemente molesta, lo primero que dijo no fue un saludo o cualquier otra cosa parecida, sino que me dijo directamente si la estaba evitando. Natsuki estando molesta no se va por las ramas. Entonces negué al principio, luego le dije, en parte la verdad, que era difícil para mí, difícil porque sabía que debía alejarla de mí, difícil porque moría por corresponder a sus sentimientos y aun así no debía hacerlo. Luego, Natsuki me dijo que prefería ser mi amiga a no ser nada. Ella también estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse. Me dolió aún más mi decisión porque, si ella estaba dispuesta a seguir ahí aun a pesar de mi respuesta, quizás sus sentimientos por mi eran profundos.

Solo hablamos unas cuantas palabras más, quedando estrictamente como amigas y prácticamente hui. Fue un sábado muy depresivo. Estuve suspirando casi todo el día, y aunque no tenía mejor opción que la resignación, mi interior aun no lo aceptaba, aun no quería. Pero tenía que hacerlo, cada vez se acercaba más la fecha de la boda, mis padres ya habían contactado al sacerdote, habían mandado a hacer invitaciones y hecho una reservación en una recepción muy bien decorada. Tanto dinero solo para que ellos fueran felices, tanto dinero para que sea miserable. Suspire una vez más y Serizawa pregunto que tenía, gracias a mis dones, simplemente le dije que continuara trabajando, no quería sus narices en mis asuntos.

Por la noche, Reito fue a visitarme y quiso que saliéramos por un rato, no tenía muchas ganas, pero terminamos yendo a un centro comercial. Me sentía tan tentada a cancelar todo, a echarme para atrás, o por lo menos a huir muy lejos de todo y todos… pero no podía, para nosotros no hay escapatoria, hoy podría huir, porque tarde o temprano, los traidores siempre son encontrados. Entonces una segunda idea cruzo mi mente, tal vez si le explicaba la situación de mi matrimonio forzoso y luego que correspondía a sus sentimientos, tal vez, ella pudiera entender, era una posibilidad… aunque en verdad, no quería que ella lo supiera, no quería decírselo… ¿Por qué? Porque me vería como una horrible mujer al decirle que me iba a casar pero que la quería a ella… una mujer horrible de horribles intenciones… y pretensiones.

Quizá lo mejor era alejarme de Natsuki y que no supiera nada de mí. Yo no podía irme de la empresa, pero tenía a Serizawa a mi disposición, él hacia lo que yo ordenara, quizás si le pedía que despidiera a Natsuki… pero que estoy pensando, era horrible lo que había imaginado, no podía… ¿Cómo poner distancia entre ella y yo? ¿tal vez debería cambiarme a las oficinas de la ciudad? Quizás estaba siendo demasiado extremista.

Aun no llegaba a una decisión cuando el martes, Natsuki se presentó en mi departamento, alego que había algo extraño, lo único extraño en mi vida ahora era Reito, pero dudo que Natsuki pudiera saberlo, como quiera que fuera, me dijo que se iría Roma. En un principio creí que me dejaría, que dejaría el país y jamás volvería a saber de ella. Se me encogió el corazón, pero luego me saco de mi error, era un viaje temporal, regresaría. Aun así, mi corazón dolió, no verla por tres semanas iba a ser difícil, estaba tan acostumbrada a ella, aunque quizás fuera lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, distancia, tierra de por medio, aunque aún faltaba un mes. Mire el calendario en mi celular, para cuando Natsuki regresara de Roma, yo ya sería una mujer casada.

El sábado volví a verla y me invito a comer, me sentí inmediatamente fastidiada por tener que rechazarla debido a que tenía ya un compromiso con Reito, últimamente quería acapararme, quería salir cada fin de semana, quería estar pegado a mi todo el tiempo y yo necesitaba aire, mucho espacio. O quizás simplemente que desapareciera de mi vida. Si, ciertamente, aunque no era un pensamiento bueno, sí que lo deseaba, era mi amigo, pero algunas veces decía: "ojalá muriera… ojalá desapareciera… ojalá se fuera… ojalá…" y era un pensamiento que no se iba tan fácil, pero que no demostraba. Con él siempre me mostraba sonriente, a pesar de que lo consideraba mi amigo, ya no era mi amigo, ahora era el hombre con el que me iba a casar, no lo apreciaba, no podía hacerlo con la persona que robaría mi libertad, libertad que yo había accedido a dejar…

Por la noche salí con Natsuki, comimos sushi y bebimos un poco de sake, mientras hablábamos, me ofrecí a ayudarle a comprar una maleta para su viaje. Al día siguiente me las arregle para deshacerme de Reito y pase por Natsuki a su departamento. Pasamos un día muy agradable en el centro comercial, yendo de una tienda a otra, entrando a una cafetería, mirando cosas juntas, casi podía imaginarme una vida así con ella, juntas, pero no, era solo una probada de lo que no podría tener, porque si bien pasábamos un día agradable, no podía tomarla de la mano, ni susurrarle cosas al oído, ni esperar ansiosa a llegar a nuestro departamento para poder darle un beso, no, eso no ocurriría. Era doloroso ser consiente, pero era más doloroso estar tan cerca, así que, al final, cuando nos despedimos, fui un poco distante, a pesar de que todo mi cuerpo deseaba estrecharla en mis brazos. Como quería abrazarme a su cuerpo, enterrar la nariz en su cuello y sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, me despedí brevemente y hui.

Luego de aquella salida, un día mientras almorzábamos, por idea de Natsuki, debo aclarar, quedamos de ir a un onsen, sé que ella lo dijo de la manera más inocente y sin segundas intenciones, no así para mí, mi soltería se estaba acabando, cada vez me quedaba menos tiempo, así que ¿Por qué no aprovechar? Solo echaría una miradita por ahí y por allí en Natsuki. Los días anteriores a la visita del onsen, tuve pesadillas, o quizás sueños agradables que nunca podrán suceder. La tensión sexual en mi cuerpo ya estaba haciendo estragos. Y quizá Reito percibía algo porque estaba más empalagoso que nunca.

Una vez más tuve que deshacerme de la lapa que resultaba ser Reito el domingo, sin embargo, la actitud y comportamiento de Natsuki, era totalmente diferente a los días anteriores, a cuando la encontré y quedamos para salir. Me sentí desconcertada inmediatamente, cuando pase por ella, me saludo de forma muy apagada, debe ser el periodo o algo así, me dije, así que espere a que su ánimo mejorara; sin embargo, no dudo en entrar al agua, contradiciendo mi teoría, y durante toda nuestra estadía en el onsen estaba retraída en sus propios pensamientos, hablábamos, pero de forma distante, ni una vez me volteo a ver, y confieso que eso lastimo un poco mi ego, si yo le atraía, si sentía algo por mí, desearía mirarme, entonces… ¿Por qué? Mírame, ¡mírame aunque sea solo una vez…! Aunque, quizá fuera mi culpa porque yo había querido que quedáramos solo como amigas.

Me hundí en mi sitio, fastidiada por mis propias decisiones. Si, pude ver su cuerpo, pero toda esa situación, ese ambiente no me permitía estar bien, estar cómoda. A pesar de que había deseado la visita al onsen, había sido un fracaso. Tuve ganas de preguntarle si sucedía algo, si era por mi culpa, si el ambiente tenía que ver con nuestra relación de amistad… pero no lo hice, porque primero pensé que quizás no tenía por qué pedirle explicaciones, y porque en segundo, tenía miedo de que, fastidiada de la situación, decidiera dejarme, abandonar nuestra relación de tortuosa amistad, y desaparecer de mi vida. Calle y me mantuve a la distancia que me dejaba. Al final, la fui a dejar a su edificio y el ambiente siguió igual. Esa noche me acosté con ganas de llorar, ganas que retuve mientras me decía que no tenía derecho a sentirme así, porque, yo había tomado esa decisión, simplemente debía seguir afrontando las consecuencias.

Días después llego el tan codiciado catorce de febrero. Tuve que comprar chocolates. Ovinamente de compromiso. En la tarde cuando los compré, inevitablemente me encontré con niñas de secundaria y preparatoria, completamente animadas por la fecha. Desearía volver a esa época, desearía volver y hacer todo diferente, comprar chocolates y entregárselos a Natsuki, vivir mis años al máximo hasta tener mi primer cambio, quizás si hubiera sido honesta y directa, habríamos estado juntas, o tal vez no, o tal vez habríamos durado un par de años, hasta que tal vez la relación no funcionara y, nos separaríamos, nos superaríamos, y no tendría arrepentimientos.

Compré los chocolates para Reito y otros más, para Natsuki, unos que nunca le di y se quedaron en el congelador. No pude ver a Reito por unos días, un gran descanso a decir verdad; había ido a Vladivostok por un recado importante de mi tío, y tardo para volver, sin embargo, me llamo cinco veces es esos cortos dos días, con un fastidioso lloriqueo, quejándose siempre de lo mucho que deseaba estar aquí. La cursilería de Reito me ponía enferma, pero tuve que ser resistente a tanta estupidez. Dios, si iba a ser así siempre, no creía poder resistir el matrimonio ¿Cómo puede cambiar tanto alguien comprometiéndose? Reito demostraba que mucho, y eso que aún no llegábamos al altar.

Llego el sábado en la madrugada, pero me llamo hasta las siete de la mañana, cuando sabía que yo ya estaba despierta, me pidió verme por la tarde, quería invitarme a salir por no haber estado. Si, era atento, era amable, era considerado, pero estaba olvidando que nuestro matrimonio no era por amor, las estupideces del afecto me estaban irritando cada vez más, sin querer, a veces deseaba que muriera, que una nave lo raptara, que desapareciera. Fui una mujer perversa cada vez que deseaba eso y a la vez, no podía evitarlo, todo porque Reito no era el objeto de mi afecto.

Por la tarde paso por mí, le di los chocolates, cenamos, hablamos de su visita a Vladivostok, fuimos a ver una película y luego regresamos. Lo único interesante de nuestra conversación, era Vladivostok, por lo que continuamos hablando de la misión, tanto que subió a mi departamento y bebimos el té. Más que hablar, le cuestionaba sus actos, debía ser más firme en ciertas ocasiones ¿Por qué mi tío lo beneficiaba mandándolo a encargos importantes? ¿Por qué él y no yo? ¿Por qué era hombre? ¿Por qué iba a ser mi esposo? ¿era por eso? Me sentí fastidiada e impotente, no con Reito, sino con mi tío y su fastidioso trato preferencial.

Luego de un rato, Reito se retiró. Regrese a mi departamento, me senté en mi sofá favorito, me talle las sienes y bebí un poco de té. Contenlo, contenlo, me dije, no le des importancia, que el mundo arda y no tú, mantente fría e imperturbable, todo pasara, todo se solucionara, tal vez Reito recapacite, o tal vez quede viuda cuando lo manden a una misión. Si es que tengo suerte, llegue a pensar.

Sin embargo, no quede viuda porque no me case. Ese mismo día Reito desapareció. Me pareció extraño que no me llamara al llegar a su casa, pero no le tome importancia porque estaba harta de él. Un fastidio menos, me dije, me duché y fui a la cama. Al día siguiente me entere de que no había llegado a su casa y me preguntaban si estaba conmigo. Me quedé estupefacta y luego de unos momentos de empezar a entender la situación, pude responder que no estaba conmigo desde las 10:18 de la noche anterior.

No apareció ese día, ni ningún otro posterior. Todo mundo se movilizo para encontrarlo, fue un golpe duro para nosotros ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Éramos nosotros quienes nos deshacíamos de los objetivos, quienes asesinábamos, quienes inculpaban, quienes emitían juicio y condena, no era a nosotros a quienes, simplemente nos hacían desaparecer. Pero lo que más generaba angustia, era no saber la razón por la que había desaparecido ¿sería un enemigo? ¿algún Fomor*? ¿un vampiro? ¿mago? ¿cazador? ¿un hombre-lobo? ¿alguna raza enemiga? ¿sabían de nuestra raza? ¿con que estábamos tratando y bajo qué circunstancias? ¿con que intenciones? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo podía ser tan habilidoso que no encontrábamos absolutamente nada? Parecía que a Reito lo hubiera cazado uno de nuestra propia raza.

Días después de su desaparición, me sentí culpable de muchas formas, lo había estado evitando, tratándolo mal, siendo cortante, dándole largas y poniendo pretextos, teniendo una mala actitud, éramos amigos, pero últimamente parecía que no quedaba nada de esa amistad, cielos, era mi amigo, ¿Cómo pude...? ¿Cómo pude desear que desapareciera? pero lo había hecho, había deseado su muerte, que desapareciera, que ocurriera cualquier cosa que evitara nuestro matrimonio, y por las razones que fueran, asombrosa e inexplicablemente, los dioses habían respondido a mis deseos. Sin embargo, la forma tan perfecta de desaparecer, decía también mucho del secuestrador o asesino, además, la última persona que había estado con él, también era sospechosa, es decir, yo.

Casi de la nada, muchos estuvieron en mi contra, y a pesar de eso, debía seguir yendo a trabajar. Fueron días muy frustrantes, yo no era culpable, no tenía nada que ver, ni siquiera sabía si estaba vivo o secuestrado, y antes de que me diera cuenta, la semana había terminado, presentándome a Natsuki. Ah, cuantas ganas tenia de echarme a sus brazos y pedir consuelo, pero no lo hice, me conformaría con su presencia. Luego me dijo que estaba por irse a Roma. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado? había olvidado que se marcharía del país, se iría por tres semanas, tres semanas sin ella, sin su voz, sin su presencia, sin sus comentarios, sin sus hermosos ojos… quise aferrarme a ella solo un poco por unos momentos. La acompañe a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado, la acompañe a su departamento, me hizo gracia que intentara arreglar su terrible desorden, luego nos sentamos a platicar, la conversación estaba dándome buena información y me divertía picando un poco a Natsuki, hasta que mi tío llamo.

Mis padres habían estado peleando, diciendo que yo no tenía nada que ver, de igual forma, cuando podía me defendía negando cualquier culpabilidad, pero no fue suficiente, aquella noche a mi tío le informaron de que yo había sido convocada por los Sesha, debía presentarme en veinticuatro horas. Pero no era una mera convocación, fui sometida a un juicio. Llegué a la audiencia bajo las sospechas de todos los miembros del culto y me presenté con miedo, a pesar de ser inocente. Cuando me pare frente a los nueve miembros del Sesha, sentí que me temblaban las manos. Pero no fue tan fatal como lo imagine, solo uno de ellos me cuestiono, hizo una única pregunta: ¿mataste o desapareciste a Kanzaki Reito? Me dijo una de ellos. Algo me entumió la cabeza y movió mis labios por una voluntad ajena a mí. Respondí que no.

Sin saberlo, la mujer había utilizado uno de sus dones más avanzados para extraerme la verdad con una simple pero contundente orden que no daba lugar a ninguna voluntad del cuestionado, y por lo mismo, no había posibilidad de mentir. El juicio de los Sesha me exonero de cualquier culpa o duda sobre mí, así nadie estuviera de acuerdo, el veredicto de los Sesha no podía ser discutido.

Al tiempo que yo quedaba libre de dudas o acusaciones, Natsuki llegaba a otro país. No me había podido despedir apropiadamente, no había ido a verla marcharse en el aeropuerto, no había tenido tiempo para sentir su ausencia, simplemente, cuando termino el juicio, ella ya no estaba. Al siguiente lunes que me presente a trabajar, resentí su falta, a pesar de que no la viera tan seguido, simplemente sabía que ya no estaba ahí y con solo eso me sentía afectada.

Sin embargo, me dije, está bien, puede que este algo lejos, pero eso no lo es todo, existen los teléfonos, el correo electrónico, los chats, las video-llamadas y todas esas cosas. Pero Natsuki no llamo. ¿Por qué no llamaba? ¿Por qué no me enviaba un solo mensaje? Fueron agónicos días donde esperaba algo de ella, lo que fuera, un mensaje, una palabra, una llamada de solo unos segundos, pero nada ¿estaría muy ocupada? ¿Qué hora seria allá? ¿debería llamarla yo? ¿sería prudente?

La desaparición de Reito por casi dos semanas nos hacía pensar que no podía estar vivo y si no estaba vivo, yo no tendría que casarme, debería guardar luto por un tiempo, así que estaba, felizmente soltera y sin compromisos, y eso hizo que una idea anidara en lo profundo de mi mente… si soy libre, tal vez, esta vez… podría intentarlo… Natsuki jamás se enteraría, es más, no tendría por qué enterarse de algo innecesario… aunque, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en ello, también salía a flote la posibilidad, de que quisieran buscarme otro prospecto, la pregunta sería: ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que suceda eso?

Paso uno, dos días, tres días, una semana desde que se fue Natsuki, había mucho trabajo en la oficina, había mucho trabajo buscando pistas de Reito, había mucha tensión con mis padres, con mi tío, todo mundo deseaba encontrarlo, incluso yo, porque a pesar del arrepentimiento y el alivio que sentía, él había sido mi amigo, no deseaba casarme con él, pero lo cierto es que no merecía un destino así, esta demás decirlo, pero el perpetrador del delito, en cuando supiéramos quien era, sufriría serias consecuencias, yo no querría ser él bajo ninguna condición.

Más pronto de lo que creí, llego el fin de semana. Se sentía tan solo, tan apático, tan monótono… quizás porque solo podía pensar en que Natsuki no estaba en la ciudad y si no estaba ella, sentía que no había nada que hacer, nada que pudiera hacerme sentir lo suficientemente bien… no vivía con ella, ni siquiera nos veíamos todos los días, pero sabía que estaba ahí, cerca de mí, que tenía mis oportunidades, no las aproveche y ahora volvía arrepentirme de eso…

Esperé el fin de semana, y luego, repentinamente, tuve una semana sumamente agitada, me mandaban a hacer recados exprés, tuve que ir a las prefecturas de Ibaraki, Yamanashi, Saitama y Gunma, a entregar cosas personalmente por órdenes de mi tío. Me sentí como recadera, pero tampoco podía protestar. Cuando llego el viernes y termine todos mis recados, volvió una vez más el pensamiento de Natsuki… ¿debía seguir esperando? ¿seguir sintiéndome arrepentida? ¿Qué podía hacer para no sentirte así? Toma la decisión, se valiente, llámala, deja de jugar y acércate de una vez por todas, suave, a tu tiempo, pero con decisión. Que después de todo… había sido yo quien la había rechazado.

Luego de hacer cuentas para saber qué hora seria allá, la llame antes de irme a la oficina el siguiente sábado, no quería esperar más, y considerando el horario, era oportuno. Cuando contesto y pude al fin escuchar su voz, aunque estuviera ligeramente diferente por el efecto de la bocina del celular, sentí vibrar mi pecho de la emoción. Comenzamos hablando muy ligeramente y luego, no pude evitar decirle que la extrañaba, pero lo que le dije no era nada a comparación de lo que sentía, y aunque quería decirlo, no podía ser tan imprudente. Aún hay tiempo, me dije.

Pase un fin de semana tranquilo, suspirando a cada momento, mire algunas películas, e incluso vi esa serie extranjera que le gustaba a Natsuki. Esas series a veces parecían más un manual para un criminal que solo una serie de televisión, ojalá no lo viera la persona equivocada, daban demasiada información útil.

Inicié la semana yendo a la prefectura de Shizuoka, con otro recado de mi tío, y casi a mitad de la semana tuve que ir a Chiba y una vez más a Ibaraki. Con cada día que pasaba, me decía que cada vez faltaba menos para que regresara, y cada día estaba segura que llamaría, pero no llamaba. En un principio me enoje, pero luego ¿y si de verdad estaba muy ocupada? ¿y si estaba con una mujer? No, eso no, Natsuki no es así. Me sentí molesta ese viernes, y más aún cuando me topé con sensei en la salida. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? Pero me dijo que sería una buena idea ir por Natsuki al aeropuerto cuando llegara el domingo. Bien, su idea era buena, pero ya la había pensado, aunque, que me tomara en cuenta era algo que no había esperado.

Termine diciéndole que sí, que la acompañaría, luego ella me dijo que le llamara a Natsuki para decírselo ¿no había quedado con ella? ¿Qué tramaba sensei? Se despidió descuidadamente y fue a su auto. Quizás ella… ¿buscaba acercarnos? con esa sospecha, deje de tener tanta desconfianza y hostilidad hacia sensei… tal vez… tal vez me había equivocado todos estos años, tal vez.

Aquel día, en cuanto fue una hora apropiada, llame a Natsuki para quedar con ella de recogerla en el aeropuerto. Más tarde, volví a encontrarme con sensei y le dije que Natsuki llegaría aproximadamente a las seis de la tarde, según ella era muy tarde, no daría tiempo de nada, pero termino exhalando y diciendo "ya que", aunque ¿tiempo para qué? Aquella noche casi no pude dormir, me acosté muy temprano pero nerviosa y ansiosa, con el corazón golpeteándome, aunque faltaba mucho aún. Cerré los ojos un par de veces, pero solo me revolvía en la cama. Prendí una lámpara e intente leer, porque no conseguía concentración, más tarde, en algún momento de la madrugada me quede dormida y no regrese a la vida sino hasta las doce del día, el primer pensamiento que cruzo mi mente cuando abrí los ojos fue "Natsuki", se me quito el sueño, me lave los dientes, me bañe diligentemente, desayune, me vestí con especial esmero y a la hora apropiada salí al aeropuerto.

Una hora después, ahí estábamos sensei y yo en la sala de espera. No paso demasiado tiempo para que Natsuki cruzara las puertas de la estancia con la maleta a cuestas. Mi corazón latió rápida y pesadamente. Entonces Sugiura dijo que le jugaría una broma, se le acerco por detrás y le tapo los ojos, a señas me dijo que me parara frente a ella. Sentí que el corazón se me desbocaría cuando me pare frente a ella, sensei quito las manos y ahí estaban esos ojos verdes, relucientes como esmeraldas. Momentáneamente me quede sin palabras, pero reaccione lo más rápido que pude, aunque jamás preví que sensei haría que Natsuki fuera directamente a mis brazos. ¿Por qué? Estreche a Natsuki entre mis brazos, me perdí unos momentos en la calidez del cuerpo de Natsuki, de la suave loción que llevaba puesta, de su cabello… luego mire a sensei que sonreía, entonces me di cuenta.

Ella lo sabía… sabia de mis sentimientos por Natsuki y no se interponía, sino que la arrojaba a mis brazos… había malinterpretado a sensei todo este tiempo. Ese pensamiento se afianzo aún más cuando luego de que fuéramos a cenar y lleváramos a Natsuki a su edificio, dijo que tenía que irse. Nos dejó a solas. Era agradable estar con ella, pero estaba notoriamente cansada, igual que yo, quise retirarme, pero, ella quería que estuviera ahí, no pude resistirme, más aún cuando se quedó dormida, tuve tantas ganas de ponerle las manos encima, por eso tuve que distraerme yendo al minisúper a comprar algo. Más tarde me dio un suvenir, lo que le había pedido, la nota de que se acordó de mí, la atención, el detalle que pondría en la mesa de centro de mi sala en mi departamento recordándome su nombre cada vez que lo mirara. Aunque el ambiente era perfecto, a las diez decidí irme, Natsuki necesitaba descansar debidamente, aunque me habría gustado que descansara en mis brazos…

Después de aquel día comenzamos a salir, como si hubiéramos presionado el botón de reinicio, o un simple "borrón y cuenta nueva" salíamos cada fin de semana, hablábamos de nuestros pensamientos, de nuestra familia y nuestros sentimientos, más que cualquier otra cosa, comenzábamos a conocernos más y a estrechar el lazo, hasta llegar al punto en que ya no quería seguir lejos de ella. Además, ya no podía con la tensión en el cuerpo, la necesitaba. Así que lo decidí cuando me invito al Hanami. Esta vez seria yo quien desnudara sus sentimientos, quien expondría su alma, era lo justo. Pero llegado el momento de la verdad, casi como si supiera que es lo que iba a hacer, me llamo mi tío, me hizo sentir mal, como una mala mujer, cruel y despiadada, sin respeto por las normas. Me dije que él no arruinaría el momento, pero sí que lo hizo. Más aun cuando llegue a mi departamento y estaba mi tío ahí, esperándome, sentado en mi sala.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? Casi siempre me hacía ir a su oficina, era él quien llamaba, era él quien requería a la gente y daba las órdenes. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño, dejé mis llaves en una mesa y me senté frente a él. Traía noticias, las peores noticias, el cuerpo de Reito había sido encontrado. Sentí que me pasaban un cuchillo por el pecho y la adrenalina me dejaba fría… había sido ahorcado, comprimido en una maleta y tirado al mar, si no fuera por un contacto entre los same-bito, jamás lo habríamos encontrado, y de igual forma se encontró su auto. Todo lo que encontraron estaba limpio, no había huellas, no había rastros de nada, porque si había habido algo alguna vez, el agua se lo llevo. Sin embargo, aunque los demás no pudieran encontrar algo, no significaba que yo no pudiera encontrar algo.

Fui llevada por mi tío hasta el contenedor donde estaba toda la evidencia, la maleta ya sin el cuerpo, el auto que había sido hundido, las barras de metal que habían hundido la maleta, por suerte el cuerpo de Reito ya no estaba ahí. Me aproxime al auto y mientras miraba fijamente algunas partes respiraba profundo con la boca abierta, moviendo la lengua de un lado a otro, tratando de percibir algo, pero simplemente nada. El asesino había sido muy cuidadoso. Aunque cuando me toco examinar la maleta, descubrí que no lo había sido tanto. Respiré con profundidad y en medio de la putrefacción que acompañaba al material de la maleta, percibí algo. Mi corazón dio un golpe, no podía ser… era muy ligero, casi imperceptible, pero había un rastro químico muy parecido al de Natsuki.

-fue esa mujer con la que te ves… -dijo mi tío detrás de mí como con un siseo. Sentí repentinamente como se me bajaron los colores y las manos se me pusieron frías. Abrí los ojos con impresión y tensé la mandíbula, mi respiración se hizo entrecortada, no podía ser, no podía creerlo -lo supe en cuanto entre a tu departamento… -siguió diciendo tras de mi -ella sabe que somos, siempre lo ha sabido… por eso se acercó a ti -las palabras de mi tío estaban empapadas de veneno, yo lo sabía, pero no pude evitar dudar… -seguramente también desea matarte… -mi corazón dolía con cada latido y no poda dejar de mirar la maleta… ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Es que era simplemente imposible.

-es una simple humana… ¿Cómo podría…? -intente negarlo, intente protegerla.

\- ¿estas segura de que es humana? -dijo con maldad - ¿no será otra cosa? ¿una hechicera? ¿una cazadora? Tal vez ha utilizado una poción en ti y no te diste cuenta… -apreté los dientes con rabia, mis sentimientos eran reales, yo lo sabía, estaba segura.

-me habría dado cuenta… -le dije lo más calmada que pude.

-bueno, eso no quita el hecho de que ella asesino a Reito… -dijo con voz grave -ya sabes que tienes que hacer -fruncí las cejas, confundida y luego de entender, alarmada.

\- ¿yo? -asintió en silencio - ¿estás diciendo que yo…?

-era tu prometido, es tu responsabilidad vengar su muerte, se una buena mujer.

El peor domingo de mi vida fue ese. La semana comenzó una vez más, mi tío me dejo descansar solo un día, el martes me llamo para preguntarme si ya tenía un plan establecido. Le dije que no, pero siguió insistiendo, siguió deslizando su veneno cada vez que podía, seguramente él ya sabía que salía con Natsuki, que había interés entre nosotras, y que lo que había pasado, simplemente era muy beneficioso. Algunas veces me preguntaba, si no había sido él quien plantara el rastro de Natsuki, pero si hubiera sido él, también habría un rastro de él, y en la maleta no había nada más que sal, putrefacción y el pequeñísimo rastro de Natsuki, aun persistente.

Los días siguieron pasando, evite a Natsuki deliberadamente, no estaba segura de que pasaría si la veía, tal vez explotara y le exigiría saber que rayos tenía que ver. Luego… luego una posibilidad cruzo mi mente… ¿Natsuki se habría enterado de mi matrimonio con Reito? Comencé a recordar fechas, a atar cabos, la muerte de Kanzaki no era muy distante a aquella vez que la rechace, y había sido, curiosamente antes de que se marchara a Roma, siendo perfecta para evitar la boda. Quizá estaba pensando demasiado las cosas, quizá eran puras coincidencias… porque no quería creer que Natsuki había asesinado a mi amigo.

La semana llegaba a su fin, Natsuki me mandó un mensaje que nunca conteste, y finalmente me llamo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? ¿no podía ser esto todo un error?

-contesta la llamada, Shizuru -dijo mi tío, que estaba conmigo en ese momento. Al oír su voz, detecte preocupación, no podía ser fingida, sé que Natsuki me quiere, sé que sus sentimientos y los míos son reales, sé que esto debe ser un error -dile que venga mañana -dijo con los labios mi tío, y tuve que hacer lo que me dijo.

Al día siguiente era sábado y desee con fervor que ocurriera cualquier cosa que evitara que Natsuki llegara a mi departamento, era una trampa, mi tío se quedó en una de mis habitaciones con Ahn Lu, su última asistente personal. Me sentí inmediatamente estresada y presionada. Tranquilízate me dije, minutos antes de que se cumpliera la hora en que debía llegar Natsuki. Cuando llegue, me dije, le preguntaras, trataras de saber la verdad y si Natsuki lo niega, lo volverás a preguntar, si aun así sigue negándolo, y negándolo, no tendré por qué oponerme a creerle. Así que por favor Natsuki, niégalo. Me interpondré a mi tío si lo niegas, lo daré todo si dices que eres inocente. Niégalo con fervor, haz ver que fue una simple coincidencia, uno de esos caprichos de la vida, yo te creeré.

El veintiuno de abril, poco después de las cinco de la tarde llego Natsuki, y llego con flores. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente se lo dije, traté de que fuera directa y contundentemente para que lo negara por completo.

-asesinaste a Reito -le dije, afirmándolo, como si creyera que era verdad sin lugar a dudas -nunca voy a perdonártelo -y espere que, con aquel comentario, su negativa fuera aún más rotunda. Sin embargo, no lo negó, simplemente decía no saber a qué me refería, eso no era suficiente, necesitaba que lo negara, necesitaba escuchar un No, así que me volví más persecutoria con Natsuki, porque en el fondo, con cada una de sus palabras, iba sintiendo que no quería decir que no, porque si lo había hecho, y no quería creer eso, no quería. Por favor, dime que no lo hiciste Natsuki, pensé con rabia.

Pero todo se fue complicando cada vez más, con cada una de sus palabras, de sus reacciones, de sus respuestas, mi instinto me gritaba de que era ella, que mentía, que sabía de qué estábamos hablando, y sentí una rabia enorme que me hizo comportarme sumamente inquisitiva, ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a Reito? El jamás le había hecho nada, si realmente me quería a mí, había otras maneras, otros métodos ¿Por qué me forzaba a estar en esta situación? ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de la posición en la que estaba?

-solo… solo dime la verdad… -suplique, queriendo aun que mintiera, pues mi tío estaba ahí mismo escuchando para enterarse por su propia boca de la verdad, y ciertamente, yo también deseaba saber la verdad… ¡Pero no en este momento! Obviamente lo que no espere es que pronto cambiara su actitud y lo aceptara completamente. No… me sentí caer en un vacío… no era cierto, no podía ser cierto ¿Por qué el destino me hacía esto? ¿Qué había hecho en esta vida o en la anterior, que me castigaba el karma con este destino? ¿Por qué los dioses eran tan crueles? ¿Por qué no podían ser las cosas de otra manera? ¿Por qué? -esto debía ser solo una coincidencia… -pero luego Natsuki mostro sus verdaderos colores.

–escucha, si lo mate, fue por ti, jamás iba a permitir que te casaras con él -Natsuki lo supo todo este tiempo y tal como lo había dicho, lo había asesinado por mí, porque no había sido correcta en mi proceder, porque no había sido sincera, por eso todo se había complicado y era la mierda que teníamos ahí entre nosotros. La neurosis se soltó como una bomba invisible y comenzamos a pelear como jamás en la vida imagine, había reclamos y palabras hirientes.

\- ¡yo lo mate, pero tú también fuiste muy cruel conmigo! -sí, había sido muy cruel con ella, sabia de sus sentimientos, sabia de los míos y aun así había sido necia al creer que no sucedería nada si simplemente no decía nada, fui una estúpida y ahora estábamos condenadas. Subí a verla a los ojos, y detrás apareció mi tío, él ya tenía lo que quería, la declaración de Natsuki, ahora se la llevaría y la torturaría, pues no hay paz para aquellos que arrebatan la vida de un cambia-pieles. Me sentí desesperada al instante, debía hacer algo, luego Ahn Lu apareció a un lado. No creía tener posibilidades en contra de mi tío, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, sin embargo, con la presencia de ella, sabía que no tendría ningún porcentaje de éxito, la suerte ya estaba echada, y solo podía hacer algo para que Natsuki no sufriera más de lo que tenían previsto para ella.

Moví la lengua, inquieta, sintiendo las glándulas venenosas en mi garganta hincharse, me acerque a Natsuki, la estreche entre mis brazos, sintiendo su calor por una última vez, su ritmo cardiaco se incrementó abruptamente, pegue mi cuerpo al suyo, sintiéndolo por última vez, sintiendo su suave calor y finalmente, le di el beso que tanto había deseado darle, las pulsaciones de su corazón hacían que el mío vibrara con fuerza, emocionado y acongojado al mismo tiempo.

Solo saboree un poco más su boca, en medio de la tormenta experimente un éxtasis, no quería que terminara, de verdad no quería, porque sabía que sería la primera y la última vez que experimentaría todas estas emociones, pero sentía la mirada de mi tío sobre mí, me hundí en el espacio de su cuello, mis colmillos crecieron solo un poco, repletos de veneno que en solo unas milésimas inyecte en la carótida de Natsuki. Enseguida me miro confundida, luego pareció enterarse. Las uñas en mis manos también poseían veneno, aunque de menor intensidad, pero las clave en su cuerpo, entre más veneno pusiera en su cuerpo, más rápido moriría y menos sufriría.

Con cada segundo que pasaba y veía los efectos del veneno en Natsuki, me arrepentía cada vez mas de haber aprendido ese don. No lo volveré a usar, me dije, mientras se me partía el alma al ver como la vida escapaba de los ojos de Natsuki. Me miró fijamente hasta que el brillo de sus ojos se acabó, dejo de respirar, dejo de tener fuerza, las vibraciones emitidas por su corazón se detuvieron e inevitablemente su cuerpo escapo de mis manos hasta el piso. Lo que había caído al suelo ya no era Natsuki, era solo su cuerpo sin vida. Hice acopio a todas mis fuerzas y fruncí las cejas con dureza, como si no me estuviera muriendo por dentro, todo porque mi tío que antes había sido solo un espectador, se acercaba al cuerpo.

-llévatela -le dije, intentando aguantar las ganas de derrumbarme, de llorar.

-deberías ser tú quien se deshaga del cadáver -di media vuelta y no conteste, no podría hacerlo, de hecho, no quería seguir ahí, donde sabía que el cuerpo sin vida de Natsuki permanecía.

-no quiero volver a verla -le dije con la intención de que se llevaran el cuerpo, de que salieran de mi departamento y de mi vida, además si volvía a ver lo que le había hecho a Natsuki, si volvía a mirar su rostro, me rompería…

De la forma que mi tío interpreto mis palabras no me importo, solo importaba el hecho de que tomaron el cadáver y se lo llevaron ¿Qué harían con él? ¿Lo botarían? ¿lo echarían al mar? ¿le harían lo mismo? El cuerpo de Natsuki necesitaba ser enterrado con respeto, quise decirlo, quise exigirlo, pero en mi posición…

\- ¿Dónde me deshago de ella? -pregunto Ahn.

-en la rivera, en unos días encontraran el cuerpo -dijo mi tío, y sentí rabia, dolor y ganas de matar a esa vieja serpiente. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Ahn se agacho a recoger el cuerpo y yo volteé a ver al frente, lejos de ellos, sentí asco de mí, de mi raza, de la gente a la que pertenecía, de mi destino -hiciste lo correcto Shizuru, has sido una buena mujer -no me importaba ser una buena mujer, ahora mismo no me sentía una buena mujer, me sentía mal, la peor persona de moralidad flexible y cuestionable, de temple débil, y más importante, alguien carente del apreciado y sobrevalorado poder.

-quiero estar sola -giré un poco y me fui a mi habitación sin voltear a verlos, segundos después escuché la puerta cerrarse.

Con una calma impropia del momento me senté en mi cama, me acosté, miré el techo, sentí un nudo en mi garganta y las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo fluyeron como ríos. Mi pecho dolió como si me hubieran enterrado un hacha. Sollozos salían de mis labios, aunque quería retenerlos, simplemente salían, no podía contenerlos, cada vez me agitaba más, sentía que me faltaba el aire, me limpiaba las lágrimas repetitivamente y seguían apareciendo, mi pecho dolía más, ¿Cuándo se detendría esto? ¿Cuándo dejaría de dolerme? En mi mente el recuerdo de Natsuki estaba tan tangible, tan real, tan reciente ¿Cómo podía ser que ya no existiera? Se sentía como una broma de mal gusto, porque minutos antes ahí estaba ella, y ahora ya no existía, no más Natsuki, no más.

Pegue la nariz la almohada y trate de contenerme, no sirvió. Quise dejar de llorar varias veces, pero luego de que me calmaba volvía a descomponerme, las lágrimas volvían a escurrirse de mis ojos, volvía a sollozar y mi pecho volvía a doler ¿Por qué las cosas habían tenido que ser así? ¿Por qué la vida me castigaba tanto? No, no es así, todo esto era el resultado de mis decisiones, nadie tenía más culpa que yo, y como me arrepentía de no haber sido más precavida, de haber imaginado que algo así podía suceder, debí adelantarme a las posibles situaciones que ocurrieran, ¡simplemente debí…! ¡Qué caso tiene! Ella ya no está, y eso es lo único que importaba.

Ya no volveré a mirar sus ojos verdes, no volveré a sentir la suavidad de su cabello, la tibieza de su piel, lo rosado de sus labios, la profundidad de su voz, ni a tener esas conversaciones de todo y nada, ni a ver ese gesto que hacia algunas veces con la boca, ni a ver sus manos, ni sus cejas fruncidas, ni esa estrecha espalda que tanto deseaba abrazar… no más de su figura a lo lejos… no más… simplemente no más y eso me estaba partiendo en dos. Quizás porque nunca antes lo había experimentado, pero parece sorprendente y casi imposible de creer como el dolor emocional se hacía presente de forma física tan real y dolorosa, tan táctil, tan tormentoso, tan similar a una herida real, tan desgarrador… tan difícil de sobrellevar.

Fue el peor sábado de mi vida. Al día siguiente no tuve fuerzas para levantarme de la cama, e incluso el lunes no quería ir a trabajar, por que ir representaba el recuerdo de Natsuki, entonces mi tío me llamo, "quiero que vigiles a Serizawa" me ordeno. Arrastré mis pies hasta el auto y fui a trabajar. No quería hacerlo, quería derrumbarme, quería morir, quería aventarme desde un precipicio, quería abandonarme, irme, cerrar los ojos y no volver jamás.

Para colmo de males, ese día sensei estaba buscándola. ¿Cómo pude tener la firmeza para contestarle? ¿para hacer a un lado el dolor que sentía y no transmitirlo en mi voz? No lo sabía muy bien, tome aire como cuando vas a sumergirte en el agua, e hice a un lado las ganas de llorar y conteste lo mejor que pude, aunque siendo sincera, sensei es demasiado inteligente… sin embargo, que importa que lo sepa, que importa, porque ya nada importa, ya no había nada más que perder.

Le llore unos días más y finalmente se me acabaron las lágrimas, mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban exhaustas. Ya no podía llorar, mi cuerpo lo quería, pero simplemente ya no podía. Conforme pasaban los días, las semanas, los meses, mis sentimientos fueron calmándose, fui adoptando, poco a poco, una actitud estoica. Mi tío me mando a misiones, algunas veces me pedía que liquidara a tal o cual persona, simplemente preguntaba cómo y me limitaba a hacerlo. Me sentí como si fuera un cascaron vacío, la ausencia de Natsuki me había dejado vacía, mi vida no tenía un propósito, una meta, no tenía nada, sin metas, no tenía motivos para vivir, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente ni atrevida para quitarme mi vida. Lo que continúo viviendo era solo un espectro de mí, obediente a las solicitudes de mi tío. Hasta que un día, un par de semanas antes de que se cumpliera el año de la muerte de Reito, mi tío…

-te he encontrado al fin un buen candidato, en realidad dos, pero hay uno que sobresale -no dije nada, en realidad no me importaba -una vez que se cumpla el año, quiero que vayas a conocerlo ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿podríamos ahorrarnos todo ese jugueteo? -él frunció las cejas -acepto la propuesta -entonces sonrió.

Nos conocimos a finales de febrero, cuando fuimos con el sacerdote para acordar la fecha de la boda. Apenas y nos saludamos, y salimos un par de veces, yo no tenía mucho interés en él, de hecho, no tengo interés en nadie. Pero, te vas a casar con él ¿verdad? Sí, es verdad, porque sabía que no tendría opción, tarde o temprano, volverían a insistir en encontrarme marido, que fuera ya de una vez y que dejaran de meterse en mi maldita vida de una vez por todas. Pero nadie estuvo preparado para lo que sucedió, igual que con Reito, nadie esperaba encontrar a Wang muerto por envenenamiento. Mi tío estaba furioso, le molestaba que una vez más sus planes de casarme se fueran por el caño, a mí me hizo gracia.

Al revisar la escena del crimen, encontré un ligerísimo rastro químico desconocido, me aseguré de guardarlo en mi memoria por si un día de estos, por casualidad, me topaba con el asesino. No pasaron ni dos semanas, cuando mi tío decidió aceptar la otra propuesta de matrimonio que tenía, no era tan buena como la anterior, decía él, pero es lo que había. Acorde encontrarme con él y conocernos, una tarea simplemente fastidiosa para mí, más que nada, pérdida de tiempo, pero mi tío insistió. Una vez más conocí a mi prometido en la visita al sacerdote; seguro que el sacerdote ya estaba cansado de mi constante presencia ahí, de una u otra forma, me sentía como una viuda que aparecía para el próximo matrimonio, aunque no era exactamente viuda. Pero, era la tercera vez, la tercera es la vencida ¿no? vaya, quien lo hubiera dicho.

Luego de acordar la fecha, dentro de unos tres meses después, por petición de él, comenzamos a salir. No tenía más opción, así que acudí a las citas puntual y formalmente. Sin embargo, una vez más, inesperadamente, mi nuevo prometido tuvo un accidente. Yo estaba en la oficina cuando me entere, le había pasado un tractocamión por encima ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Dejé enseguida la oficina y acudí a la escena del accidente. Ahí encontré el mismo rastro químico de la vez pasada, así que no había sido un accidente, y tanto yo como mi tío, lo sabíamos ¿Cómo era posible? La única idea que surco por mi mente, es que parecía haber alguien continuando lo que había empezado Natsuki, pero ella ya no estaba en este mundo, entonces ¿Quién? ¿Por qué razón?

Sin embargo, eso parecía no importarle a mi tío, que necio y ya sin pretendientes para mí, comenzó a buscarme prospecto por medio de omiai's. Era simplemente vergonzoso asistir a uno, pero acepte más para ver que sucedía después, que realmente por los deseos de mi tío, él estaba empecinado a encontrarme prometido. Hubo algunas citas más antes de aceptar, y luego, repentinamente, casi a mediados de agosto, justo cuando iba a visitarlo para llevarle un presente de mi tío, lo encontré en su departamento, con un disparo en la nuca, la sangre aun manaba de la herida, tenía unos instantes de haber ocurrido. Lo analicé todo en segundos, la posición del cuerpo, la trayectoria de la bala, corrí inmediatamente al ascensor para situarme en la entrada del edificio de enfrente, pero seguramente el asesino ya había huido. Nunca me había encontrado con alguien tan bueno en escabullirse, debía aceptarlo, el asesino era diestro y siempre elegía un método diferente. Cuando subí al techo del flamante edificio, en una esquina, encontré el mismo rastro químico de antes, es decir, el mismo asesino.

No sé, tal vez era el mes, la fecha próxima, el asesinato, pero todo me recordaba a Natsuki, como si fuera ella la que estuviera detrás de todo, como si desde el otro mundo estuviera manipulando las cosas. ¿Sería una maldición? ¿sería posible? He escuchado, que algunas veces, en los últimos minutos de vida de alguien, si es que tiene el conocimiento, puede lanzar una maldición… o quizás simplemente ella lo deseo. Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte Natsuki, mi cuerpo le puede pertenecer a cualquiera, pero no mi alma, mi alma y mis sentimientos son tuyos.

El quince de agosto llego en un dos por tres, no tenía tumba, no tenía nada de ella para hacerle un altar, pero desde el año pasado, el día de su cumpleaños, ponía incienso todo el día y dejaba algunos dulces. Era una fecha que me rompía, inevitablemente sufría su perdida una vez más, ella cumpliría veintiséis, pero tendría por siempre veinticuatro. ¿Habría renacido su alma ya? ¿estaría en otro cuerpo? ¿o seguiría penando en el mundo espiritual? Se dice que cuando una persona sufre un asesinato, su alma pena por algunas centurias, hasta que supera el dolor y vuelve a nacer, deseaba que no pasara tanto tiempo penando, pues sería por mi culpa.

El mes de agosto termino, mi tío estaba muy enfadado por lo que había sucedido, ya no encontraba prospectos adecuados, es decir, no había humanos con sangre sobre-natural, y dentro de nuestro culto ya no había nadie dispuesto a casarse conmigo, las opciones se habían agotado. En los siguientes meses, me puso a la venta, como si fuera un objeto, pero con un montón de beneficios, sin embargo no funciono, todos sabían que ya había habido cuatro prometidos y ninguno había llegado al altar vivo.

No le quedo de otra más que extender su rango de búsqueda, pero nadie dentro del país quería aventurarse conmigo, y nadie fuera del país, quería salir de su nido solo para mudarse con su esposa y unos cuantos beneficios. Sea quien fuera quien estaba haciendo el trabajo con mis prometidos, lo hacía bien y me quitaba un peso de encima. Deseaba continuar el resto de mi vida sola.

En diciembre de ese año, cuando fui al templo, y tuve la oportunidad de ver a un par de monjes budistas, no sé porque, pero, su imagen quedo muy fijada en mí, en años anteriores no les había puesto atención, pero ahora parecían ser exactamente lo que necesitaba. Hace algún tiempo, escuche que en la familia, un primo lejano de mi madre, se había convertido en un Sannyasin*, es decir, un Nagah que no pertenece a ningún lado, retirado de la vida de juzgar a los demás. Mi tío comenzaba a dar su brazo a torcer con el tema de casarme, quizás, si expresaba mi intención de convertirme en un Sannyasin, pudiera lograrlo.

Pero cuando se lo dije a mi tío, convencida de que aceptaría, se negó rotundamente. Todavía hay tiempo, me dijo, dando a entender que aún era joven. Bueno, la vida de un Sannyasin no era fácil, supongo que tendría más tiempo para prepararme, para purificar mi espíritu, para la abstinencia de los placeres materiales y carnales, aunque lo último ya estaba más que hecho, porque no había nadie en el mundo que pudiera despertar mi interés sexual más que Natsuki.

Así lo pensaba hasta una tarde de sábado. Había ido a comprar algunas cosas a un centro comercial, además de que así podía entretenerme un poco, hasta que Natsuki volvió a mi mente al pasar frente a una tienda de motociclismo. Ese casco le gustaría, ese traje también, esos guantes… Natsuki revivía con cada objeto, suspire dolorosamente, pero ese mismo dolor me hacía sentir viva, porque por lo menos sentía algo, y lo sentía por ella. Luego entre a una cafetería donde una vez hubiéramos estado ella y yo, los recuerdos dolorosos estaban agujereando mi alma hasta que, ese hombre extraño y a la vez familiar entro. Al instante en que puso un pie en el local, las pulsaciones de su corazón encendieron mis sentidos. Inmediatamente volteé a verlo, sentí que mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos. ¿Sería el cabello largo? ¿la estatura? ¿la barba? ¿la forma de sus cejas? Lo encontré tan familiar, tan conocido… me acerqué a él, y el sentimiento de nostalgia se instaló en mi pecho… ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

Sin embargo, cuando le pregunte si lo conocía, lo negó, pero mentía, sentía sus latidos rápidos, estaba nervioso, ¿o era porque quería invitarme un café? Simplemente acepte, aunque parecía sencillamente confundido de que hubiera aceptado. Nos sentamos en una mesa y simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo, indague en su vida, pregunte su nombre, su ocupación, había algo en él que me hacía querer más, la forma de su rostro, la gravedad de su voz, quizás su indecisión en cada respuesta… tenía que mirar sus ojos, así que le pedí que se quitara los lentes, en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos sentí un repentino vuelco en el pecho y la adrenalina esparciéndose en mi cuerpo, eran los mismos ojos de Natsuki, lo podía jurar, pero, no podía ser, a menos que esa barba fuera falsa, además, moví la lengua mientras separaba un poco los labios… el rastro químico… era él.

Tenía que averiguar más sobre él, ¿porque se presentaba justo ahora? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿sería familiar de Natsuki? ¿sabrían que era yo quien había acabado con su vida? ¿era esto una venganza? Muchas preguntas nacieron en mi cabeza en tan solo unos segundos, pero lo que más me perturbaba, es que tenía los mismos irises que Natsuki, no podría olvidarlos, no podría confundirlos, era el mismo patrón ¿podría ser su hermano gemelo? ¿usando un nombre falso? Minutos después, confeso que me había visto en un festival cultural, entonces lo recordé todo, era el chico de la salsa, a quien rechacé sin pensármelo mucho. Esto no era una simple coincidencia, a pesar de su lenguaje corporal, esto tenía que ser una trampa, en la que caería con gusto solo para averiguar porque asesinaba a mis prometidos y porque se parecía tanto a Natsuki, por eso cuando me invito a cenar, no dude en aceptar.

Nos despedimos con la promesa de vernos en la noche. Por la tarde me arregle con especial entusiasmo para nuestra cita, no es que él me atrajera, simplemente, me atraía y me tentaba su aterrador parecido con Natsuki, si era un pariente de ella, si lo que buscaba venganza, la tenía bien ganada, quizás era esta mi oportunidad de redimirme. Aunque sino lo era… ¿debería seducirlo? El parentesco con Natsuki era espeluznante, tanto como para atreverme a… ¿casarme con él? ¿sería eso lo que este sujeto buscaba?

Llegue puntualmente al restaurante y él ya estaba esperándome. Me prepare para lo peor, para cualquier cosa, pero fue muy amable, me quito el abrigo al entrar al restaurante, dejo que dirigiera la conversación, hablamos de todo lo que yo quise y pago la cuenta. Inesperadamente, había sido muy amena la cena y deseaba más… él estaba esperando por mi decisión, así que, simplemente le dije que pasáramos al bar, continuando así la velada bebiendo un poco de vino. Sí, eso me gustaba, la sensación de poder controlar el ambiente, de saber que él brincaría al ritmo que yo deseara porque, él me deseaba a mí, lo podía sentir en la piel, lo sentía por su mirada sobre mí, esa mirada tan intensa que solo Natsuki tenía, me sentí confundida sobre qué hacer, sus ojos me tenían así, su voz, su forma de hablar las cosas, de decir ciertas palabras, el timbre que usaba, un poco más grave pero a fin de cuentas, casi el mismo, su personalidad… era como si fuera ella, quizás si le quitaba esa barba, ahí debajo estaría ella…

\- ¿Qué estás pensando? -le dije.

-que estas muy guapa -contesto él y comenzó con todos esos halagos, que, aunque no quería admitir, me hicieron sentir bien.

Entonces dejé de mirar mi copa y volví a ver esos ojos verdes, brillantes como esmeraldas con finos y complicados cortes, sentí la emoción bulléndome en el pecho ¿Por qué me sentía así, si no era Natsuki? No era ella, pero se sentía como si fuera ella… ¿la estaba proyectando? ¿estaba viendo en él a la persona que más deseaba en este mundo? Si era así, y él estaba dispuesto…

Termine mi última copa de vino y di a entender que no mas, me puse de pie y él entendió bastante bien mis intenciones, pago la cuenta, a decir verdad, me hubiera gustado que compartiéramos el gasto, pero seguramente quería lucirse; hombres, me dije. Luego caminamos a la salida y mi corazón se agito un poco, era la primera vez en mi vida que iba a preguntar algo como esto. Tomo mi abrigo, lo extendió para mi…

\- ¿quieres pasar la noche conmigo? -le dije mirando fijamente al frente, esperando los angustiosos momentos de incertidumbre por su respuesta, y al final, obviamente, él acepto. De pronto sentí una urgencia nunca antes experimentada, quería llegar ya, así que conduje con rapidez hasta llegar a mi edificio, todo el recorrido fue como si no pasara, en mi mente solo deseaba llegar y que sucediera lo que fuera. Por eso, cuando entramos a mi departamento y me puso las manos en los costados, me sentí satisfecha. Manos suaves y calientes, muy calientes, muy agradables. Luego me olio el cabello, me beso el lóbulo, el cuello e inmediatamente me sentí húmeda… ¿Cómo podía ser? Me gire a verlo, sus ojos verdes parecían brillar a pesar de la oscuridad, sus ojos… verdes…

\- ¿eres Natsuki? -le dije después de unas cuantas palabras… sentía que su presencia era la de Natsuki y no la de ese tal Ko Natsumura, pero él lo negó… ¿en que estaba pensando? Su cuerpo era real, no era ella, era otra persona… me puse de puntas y lo bese, le pase las manos por esos hombros gruesos, no es ella, me dije una vez más, no es ni siquiera su olor, ella no tendría unos hombros tan grandes ni esa molesta y rasposa barba… y aun así, lo lleve a mi habitación, ya no podía detenerme. Nos quitamos la ropa con prisa y cuando le pasé las manos por ese cuerpo, me sentí aún más deseosa, su cuerpo era tan caliente y suave, quería apretarme contra esa calidez y derretirme, ¿Quién era exactamente, que me hacía sentir así? Cada roce de sus manos, cada parte caliente de su cuerpo que me tocaba me excitaba cada vez más, comencé a sentirme desesperada, así que con prisa y desesperación le quité el pantalón en una súplica silenciosa para que acabara con lo que había provocado, no me decepciono, fue lo que siempre había esperado de ella, fuerte, salvaje, incontrolable y muy caliente. La calidez de su cuerpo y la estimulación en mi sexo me estaban sacando de quicio, hasta que, luego de sentir que me desmoronaría, una ola de placer surco mi cuerpo, la tensión se alejaba y por fin pude descansar.

Abrí los ojos y ahí estaban los irises de Natsuki, el largo cabello de Natsuki… lo que siempre había deseado. Lo que no espere, era la voz ajena nombrándome. Estuve confundida solo unos segundos más, luego reaccioné ¿Cuándo… porque…? ¿Qué querían decir sus palabras? Porque con lo que dijo, pareciera justamente como si… como si me hubiera respondido ella. En solo esos segundos, todo se complicó, él miro sus pantalones, rápidamente capte sus intenciones de huir, me dije, es imposible que pueda huir de mi un humano cualquiera, pero, como descubriría más adelante, no era un humano cualquiera.

Tan solo unos segundos después, él se aventaba del quinto piso para caer como si nada en el asfalto. Me quede sin palabras, viendo como corría. Eso no lo voy a permitir, pensé con rabia. Tome un albornoz cercano y me lance por el balcón, caí con agilidad y elegancia, luego cambie de forma, no acostumbraba a hacer eso, pero necesitaba los buenos sentidos que me proporcionaba el cambio. Él corrió sin descanso hasta que finalmente lo alcance, me escurrí por una lateral, estaba muy alerta, pero contra mi cuerpo silencioso, no tenía nada que hacer, así que lo envolví en un agarre estrecho. No lo quería matar, solo quería saber la verdad, aunque eso no tenía por qué saberlo. Lo presione tanto como pude sin matarlo, y quien diría que era un hombre-lobo.

La transformación frente a mí me sorprendió muchísimo, tanto que olvide ejercer más fuerza sobre el recién descubierto cambiante, quizá por ello es que pudo escapar, o simplemente porque no quería matarlo, cual fuera la razón, lo que importa es que se me escapo de entre mis reforzados músculos, y luego, como el zarpazo de defensa de un animal, me arrojo una daga que logre esquivar, pero no fue más que un señuelo, él escapo. Lo busque por todas partes por casi dos horas, pero simplemente se había evaporado. ¿Porque un hombre-lobo estaba matando a mis prometidos? ¿Por qué se parecía a Natsuki? ¿Qué había querido decir cuando respondió al nombre de Natsuki? ¿sería ella? Pero es imposible, vi su cuerpo, era totalmente real, así que físicamente no podía ser ella. Lo único que podía pensar es que él debía ser un pariente de ella, alguien que sabía lo que yo había hecho y buscaba venganza, seguramente Natsuki tenía sangre sobre-natural, y cualquiera que posea sangre sobre-natural, siempre que muera, es una gran pena, ya que la parentela es un bien muy valioso.

Me amarre bien mi albornoz y regrese a mi departamento. Tenía que encontrar a ese sujeto, tenía que hacerlo ¿pero cómo? No podía pedirle ayuda a mi tío, no podía enterarse porque podría iniciar un conflicto innecesario, algo que era personal no podía sobrepasar ese límite. Sin embargo, si él tenía asuntos conmigo, o intenciones de algún tipo, regresara, tarde o temprano va a regresar, y yo lo esperare aquí, para sacarle la verdad, la próxima vez no tendría tanta suerte.

Solo que no espere que casi tres meses después, luego de llevar a cabo un recado, justo cuando no me lo esperaba, él apareciera de entre la nada. Era más habilidoso de lo que creí, pues cuando noté su presencia, es porque me hablaba al oído, a mis espaldas. Sentí escalofríos surcarme el cuerpo al escuchar su voz, me pasé la lengua inquieta por los dientes, buscando obtener información, me sentí inmediatamente sorprendida, su rastro químico era diferente ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Pero no hubo espacio para más, segundos después, mis piernas se sintieron débiles, me sostuvo en sus brazos, lo último que vi antes de desmayarme, fueron sus hermosos y perfectos ojos verdes, esas hermosas esmeraldas exactamente iguales a las de Kuga Natsuki, la única mujer de mi vida.

* * *

*Fomor: Es una persona que ha sido poseída por una Perdición, la cual queda permanentemente atada a su cuerpo y alma. Como resultado de la posesión, el Fomor recibe grandes poderes sobrenaturales, pero también horribles deformidades, algunos conservan su apariencia con capacidad de transformación, y otro se vuelven criaturas horripilantes.

*Sannyasin: Un Nagah que no pertenece a un culto, las costumbres prohíben que un Nagah actué solo, así que para ser un Sannyasin hay que convertirse en un ermitaño o un asceta, retirad de la vida de juzgar.

* * *

Cambie de trabajo y… una vez más, todo da un giro… la vida cambia demasiado… a veces eso no me gusta… pero tengo celular nuevo y eso si me gusta, jajaja. En fin, lamento la tardanza, si no fuera por un mensaje privado lo habría vuelto a olvidar, que triste…

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios (que me quejare amargamente de que fueron pocos esta vez, me dan ganas de hacerles esperar más deliberadamente pero no soy tan cruel, no podría serlo con quienes si me comentan), también por sus vistas, sus visitas y por seguir el FF, ya llego a un tráfico mayor a 10 mil, y eso, ciertamente me impresiona.

Gracias Chat'de'Lune, no esperaba esa reacción tuya, supongo que ese tipo de conducta si es lo que apruebas :3

Gracias Liz, tú como siempre tan puntual y fiel en cada capítulo, aprecio tus comentarios y tu presencia siempre.

Gracias Lezamab01, volví a ver mis comentarios y no se en que o de qué forma pueden ser un spoiler :v

Gracias Setsuna M, si, ciertamente son los más reveladores, jejejej, aunque este es el último de ella, tristemente.

Gracias Marianita, si, ella también la tiene difícil, como dicen por ahí, cada quien tiene su nivel de dificultad, y, yo también lamento todos esos hubiera que pudieron ser y no fueron. Pica mi curiosidad que a que duda aun no aclarada te refieres jejeje.

Bueno, por ahora es todo, nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo ¡hasta el siguiente!


	28. Capítulo 27

Capítulo 27.

Corrí tanto y tan rápido que cuando por fin me detuve y note mi cuerpo, vi que aún estaba en mi forma media, cambie hasta volver a ser humana y me escondí en un balcón, esperando cualquier cosa, afinando el oído para escuchar cualquier ruido que delatara su presencia. Sin embargo, lo minutos siguieron pasando y nada ocurría. Parecía casi irreal siendo ella de quien escapaba, pero quizá de verdad la había perdido. Sugiura no iba a creerme lo que me había pasado. Ese fue el sexo más peligroso de la historia… bueno, de mi historia. Pero uno de los más memorables, sin duda alguna.

Para estar segura y no ser imprudente, esperé casi media hora en el mismo sitio, afinando el oído y olfateando el viento, solo entonces me convencí de que había escapado y ahora estaba segura. Baje del balcón y aterrice con los pies casi descalzos, los calcetines habían pasado a ser historia luego del encuentro y el pantalón que vestía, casi había tenido la misma suerte, por fortuna, el resto de mis pertenencias dejadas en el departamento de ella, no resulta comprometedora a mi persona. Camine por las calles en aquel lamentable estado hasta que llegue a mi departamento. Eran casi las tres de la mañana y Sugiura miraba la pantalla acostada de lado, rascándose la pansa, nada más entrar se giró a verme.

\- ¿¡Qué mierda te paso!? -ladro con exigencia al ver mi escases de ropa. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-ya sabes, Fujino es un poco salvaje -dije con sorna.

-Kuga Natsuki -dijo ella, visiblemente molesta ¿Por qué me hablaba así? ¿Qué se creía? ¿mi madre? Me fastidié, y tratando de evitar el conflicto, fui al refrigerador a tomar una bebida.

Sugiura me miraba con ojos saltones, estaba molesta y quería que hablara ya mismo, pero me tome mi tiempo, y luego de hacerla perder la paciencia comencé a contarle todo lo que había sucedido, omitiendo algunos detallitos con Fujino, obviamente, pero casi todo. Solo entonces pudo tomar asiento en el tatami y relajar sus hombros.

-no puedo creer que simplemente te haya dejado ir -se cruzó de brazos.

-soy muy hábil Sugiura, solo acéptalo -dije arrogante -por cierto, necesito que me ayudes -levanto la mirada con una ceja arriba, interrogante -necesito algo que me ayude con ella -frunció las cejas.

\- ¿con Fujino? -o sea, ¿de quién estábamos hablando? Pensé con ironía.

-sí, sí, ya sabes, tú tienes esos… esas cosas, como la baratija que me diste -y me quite de la oreja algo parecido a una argolla, que encajaba en la orilla.

-pero esto era para camuflajear tu esencia -extendió el brazo y tomo de vuelta lo que me había dado - ¿Qué quieres exactamente? -me dijo extrañada.

-me gustaría algo como un talismán o alguna cosa así que me permita acércame a ella, sin que quiera matarme ¿me explico?

-no quieres nada -dijo sarcástica, luego volvió a fruncir las cejas - ¿y cuando lo tengas que?

-iré a buscarla -le dije con lógica.

-aja, ¿y luego? -me encogí de hombros.

-pues… ya se verá -la boca tensa y los ojos entornados de ella, no eran buena señal.

-no Natsuki, ya es suficiente, tienes un trabajo de medio tiempo y pasas todo el día siguiéndola, vas donde ella va, le sigues los pasos, vigilas con quien habla, con quien va, matas a sus prometidos, pareces una maniática.

\- ¡pero si tú me ayudaste! -asintió en silencio.

-lo sé, pero si sigues así, pondrás en riesgo tu vida, hoy la libraste, pero ¿y después? Tienes que entender -se puso realmente seria -te hace daño estar con ella, amala de lejos, guarda tu amor para ti.

-no -le dije con gravedad -no Sugiura, no después de lo que vi hoy -y recordé las palabras de Fujino, sus suspiros, su mirada, todo eso era para mí, me quería a mí, estaba segura, tenía una oportunidad, aun… creo -si no me vas a ayudar, ya encontrare quien lo haga.

Si, había estado actuando como una maniática, como una acosadora, con la falsa idea de que era una venganza, pero solo lo hacía para dejarme libre el camino y al final, volver a la vida de ella, sin embargo, al regresar, al estar con ella, al buscarme en los brazos de otra persona, en un momento tan particular, tal personal, tan íntimo, no quedaban dudas de que Shizuru sentía algo por mí, ya fuera deseo o lujuria, pero podía aferrarme a eso, y tenía que intentarlo. No podía simplemente olvidarlo, acobardarme, regresar a mi casa y hacer como que nunca había pasado, no después de tantas cosas, de tantos sacrificios, de ir en contra de mi madre y mis responsabilidades. No. Simplemente no.

Me levanté de tatami, Sugiura estaba entre sorprendida y molesta, la deje ahí y fui al cuarto de aseo a tomar una ducha larga y caliente. Suspire luego de meterme a la minúscula tina y recordar los últimos momentos de cercanía con Fujino. Su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto, músculos fuertes y duros bajo piel suave, aterciopelada, manos escurridizas y una actitud demandante, Fujino no era comparable a nadie, ella sabía lo que quería y como lo quería, ella no se dejaría manipular por mí, ella me daría batalla como una fiera y me gustaba, me gustaba ese aspecto impetrador de ella, quería tenerla solo para mí, que solo a mí me pidiera u ordenara las cosas, que solo yo pudiera escuchar sus suspiros de placer, que solo yo pudiera besar esa boca, ese cuerpo…

Trague saliva, quería tenerla para mi ahora mismo, para hoy, el resto de la noche y por toda mi vida. Me levante de la tina y en silencio me seque con la toalla. El único lugar del departamento donde podía tener privacidad era en el reducido espacio del cuarto de aseo, me puse unos pants y una playera, mientras pensaba en que haría, ahí en el sanitario puse a trabajar mi mente. Mañana mismo me daría la tarea de conseguir algo que me ayudara a acercarme a ella, era lo único que necesitaba, porque estaba segura que la próxima vez que nos viéramos, intentaría matarme de verdad, y eso no podía permitirlo, aunque fuera ella, así que, debía inutilizarla… la pregunta era… ¿cómo?

-te voy a ayudar -me dijo Sugiura a la mañana siguiente -tengo un amigo, lo conocí en Egipto -voltee a verla, sorprendida -sí, cariño, en mis cortos y juveniles años, he visto más mundo que tú -odio cuando es arrogante -aunque Vishal actualmente vive en la india -mi boca se abrió sin quererlo.

\- ¿Qué? -le dije luego de unos segundos - ¿India? ¿D… de… ¡de que estas hablando!? -le dije molesta.

\- ¿quieres algo para Fujino, no? pues él es el indicado, él me enseño mucho sobre la raza de las serpientes, pero tienes que ir a verlo, seguro que te ayuda si le dices que vas de mi parte… espero… -dijo muy bajo, pero la escuche.

\- ¿esperas? -le dije molesta - ¿voy a viajar a la India por una esperanza?

-es mejor a lo que tienes ahora, que es nada, deberías ser más agradecida conmigo -me calle la boca, Sugiura tenía mucha razón.

-gracias Sugiura, tienes razón -eran palabras que me costaba mucho trabajo decir, pero que ya qué remedio.

Mar tarde, Sugiura me instruyo sobre porque debía ir con un hombre en la India. Parece ser, que hace mucho, mucho, pero muchísimo tiempo, la raza de las serpientes se originó en los territorios de lo que hoy en día es India, además de que ahí debe haber una gran población de ellas. O quizás no, no hay nada seguro, lo que si era seguro, es que debía ir a ver a ese tal Vishal para pedirle ayuda. Suspire. Cuantas cosas tengo que hacer por ti, Shizuru, solo por ti.

Prepararme para viajar a la India me tomo más tiempo de lo previsto, sobretodo porque no tenía dinero; por ese motivo, decidí viajar por la umbra, por medio de un puente lunar, algo que ya había hecho solo con mi madre. Viajar por un puente lunar puede escucharse fácil, pero lo cierto es que si no tienes el debido cuidado, podrías caer del puente y quien sabe en qué parte de las profundidades de la umbra caerías, y el riesgo incrementaba al ser yo, una persona sin experiencia.

Como preparación para el viajecito, comencé a entrar a la umbra y a acostumbrarme a las cosas que había en el mundo espiritual, después de casi dos semanas, decidí tomar mis cosas y cruzar el puente lunar. Para ello fuimos a las faldas del monte Fuji. Ya que estábamos ahí ¿no podía simplemente pedirle otro favorcito al espíritu dragón? Se lo dije a Sugiura y me regaño, me dijo que, si volvía a hacerlo, el costo sería más alto que la vez anterior, y no sería tan apropiado a la situación como un talismán. Resoplé y seguí sus indicaciones, para viajar por la umbra Sugiura trajo un espejo de buen tamaño en el auto, luego lo coloco de forma horizontal en el terreno llano y recito algunas palabras, segundos después se abrió el portal ante mí, en el espejo, me temblaban las patitas, pero aun así entre. Al otro lado del portal, se veía, literalmente hablando, un puente hecho de una fibra luminosa en blanco. Tranquila Kuga Natsuki, ya has viajado en uno de estos antes, no hay porque acelerarse. Caminé unos metros y luego volví la vista a atrás. El portal antes abierto había desaparecido, no quedaba más que seguir adelante. Caminé casi por media hora y con sumo cuidado, hasta que, al fin, a menos de diez metros de donde estaba yo, vi como al final del puente se abría un nuevo portal. Quise correr en ese mismo instante, pero sería peligroso, así que con una calma impropia de mí, camine despacio los últimos metros hasta que pude salir del puente por medio de aquel portal.

Una vez que puse los pies en la tierra, el portal se cerró. Me gire a ver a mi alrededor, no había nadie. Tampoco es que esperara un comité de bienvenida, pero era extraño que no hubiera nadie cerca de este lugar que tenía una conexión a puentes lunares. Como quiera que fuera, comencé a caminar por la montaña, hasta que llegue a una localidad llamada Jyotirmath, yo tenía que llegar a Palampur y por suerte no estaba demasiado lejos, pero tendría que tomar un tren. Obviamente mi idea de los trenes, cambio un poquito al ver los trenes de este país, diametralmente diferentes, pero supe adaptarme a la situación, ya que mi voluntad era fuerte. Tarde un par de días, y tuve que quedarme en uno que otro hostal, pero finalmente, llegue a la ciudad. Ciertamente era un lugar idílico, lejano del concepto preconcebido del paisaje indio, con montañas verdes y muchos arroyos.

Cuando llegué a Palampur, era medio día, aun había tiempo así que decidí ir inmediatamente a buscar a Vishal, según Sugiura, él vivía muy cerca del templo de Baba Balak Nath, hasta que llegue ahí no tuve muchos problemas, bastaba con decir el lugar a donde quería ir, sin embargo, cuando llegue y pregunte por Vishal, nadie sabía hablar mi idioma, ni siquiera inglés, o el poco inglés era una combinación rara de inglés con hindi. La desesperación se hizo presente, comencé a enojarme, ¿para qué vine aquí? No sé ni cómo decir hola, no sé cómo es el tipo, pinche suerte, pinche vida, etc, etc. Luego de que me tranquilice, volví a la carga, se me ocurrió que simplemente le preguntaría a cualquier persona que pasara: "¿Vishal Krishnamurthy?" Quizás porque mi pronunciación del apellido del sujeto era simplemente horrorosa, las personas solamente negaban, para luego irse. Pinche suerte…

Fue una prueba de resistencia y perseverancia, hasta que le pregunte a una chica que iba pasando, enseguida frunció el ceño, me miro de arriba abajo y me pregunto para que lo quería ¡En ingles! Estuve a punto de besar a la chica, solo de la emoción, claro está. Le explique que me había mandado Sugiura porque deseaba pedirle un talismán, suficiente información para no revelar cosas importantes. Pero la chica se me quedo viendo muy detenidamente, como evaluándome, no me gustaba que me mirara así, sus ojos miel resultaban demasiado penetrantes. Luego de unos momentos más, asintió y me pidió que la siguiera. Solo entonces me pregunte si sería bueno ir con ella… comencé a caminar tras ella, había sido demasiado fácil ¿tramaría algo? Me puse muy alerta. Caminamos hasta salir del centro del poblado, y nos alejamos todavía más, dejando atrás las calles, las casas y los lugares de comercio; lo dejamos atrás y seguimos caminando dejando a la gente, siguiente un ligero camino marcado por la tierra, fueron metros y metros hasta por fin llegar a una pequeña casita, lejana y apartada, debo remarcar. Dentro no había nadie más, pero aunque era pequeña estaba muy bien adornada.

Luego de dejar sus cosas en la cocina, me invito a sentarme y me ofreció un té de Chai con especias y canela, ahora sabia porque Sugiura tomaba tanto ese té ¿habría estado en la India? ¿o el tal Vishal le pego el vicio? Luego de beber un poco ella se presentó como Nandini y dijo que era la hija del tal Vishal, aún desconocido para mí. No pude evitar sorprenderme, la chica era realmente bella y no esperaba algo como eso, aunque debí esperarlo… debí. Luego me pregunto a qué raza pertenecía yo. Enseguida me tense. ¡No podía decirle eso a ella!

-no te alarmes -me dijo en perfecto inglés -también soy un cambiante -fruncí las cejas -solo cambiantes vienen a pedirle trabajos a mi padre… -oh, bueno, eso tenía lógica -soy un Khan - ¿un perro? Porque así me sonaba -para que me entiendas, un cambiante de tigre -fruncí las cejas, ¿una gata? Más bien, una tigresa -igual que mi padre… ¿y entonces…? ¿tú…?

-un… -fruncí la boca, ay bueno, ojalá que sea verdad lo que dice -un lobo… -le dije, no queriendo.

\- ¿de los Hekken? -asentí en silencio, ¡ella estaba muy bien informada! - ¿exactamente qué quieres pedirle a mi padre?

-hay una Nagah con la que tengo que tratar, necesito algo que me permita hablar con ella sin que quiera matarme, pensé en algo así como un talismán o algo parecido… -la chica frunció las cejas y lo pensó unos segundos al tiempo que miraba a su derecha, como intentado recordar o atando cabos, que se yo.

-se puede hacer -me dijo luego de que estuviera pensando un poco -tal vez mi padre no lo pueda hacer, pero yo si -y sonrió, bonita sonrisa, eso me agrada.

-bueno, ¿Cuál es el precio? -porque cuando hablamos de negocios, primero es el dinero.

-libérame de mi padre y hare tu talismán contra el Nagah -fruncí la boca y las cejas.

\- ¿eh? ¿Cómo? - ¿Qué me estaba pidiendo esta chica? Negocios, chica, negocios, no otra cosa ¿Por qué a mí?

-escucha, aquí no es como tu país -me dijo con seriedad -aquí debemos casarnos en cuando nos encuentran un prospecto porque somos una carga, ese es el único fin para las mujeres, a veces de niñas, a veces de jóvenes, pero todas tienen que casarse, los estudios son solo mientras te casas, luego lo abandonas todo, soy muy buena haciendo este tipo de cosas, talismanes, armas, fetiches, cosas para rituales, incluso mejor que mi padre, me niego a perder eso.

-entonces ¿te van a casar? -y alce una ceja, sorprendida.

-dentro de un mes, eres una oportunidad enviada por los dioses -puta suerte…

-mira, no sé si podre contra un tigre viejo y experimentado… -un gato grande y furioso… brrrr.

-no somos de pelear, nos dedicamos a esto, no a pelear -dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿y porque no escapas? Si no es violento, ni fuerte, entonces…

-no tengo dinero, por eso te cambio tu talismán por mi libertad… -me quede sin palabras, la mire detenidamente, parecía sincera y desesperada, no olía miedo de su parte, parecía real todo lo que me decía.

-entonces simplemente te comprare el talismán, y con ese dinero huye.

\- ¿en serio puedes pagar un talismán tan caro? -fruncí la boca.

-dime el precio -le dije un poco fastidiada.

-diez mil dólares -dijo sin inmutarse… ¡Eso era como un millón de yenes! ¡un millón que no tenía! Fruncí la boca, me llevé la mano a la barbilla y lo pensé con aparente calma.

-si me estas engañando, te matare, y juro que lo hare -le dije con voz grave. La chica asintió repetidamente -bueno… ¿y a dónde quieres que te lleve? -le pregunte y ella sonrió feliz.

-llévame a tu país, llévame lejos de aquí -respiré profundo, no creí que mi visita seria así, de verdad que no.

\- ¿Cuándo? -tenía que trazar el plan, no soy de hacer las cosas impulsivamente.

-vámonos hoy, mi padre salió a los juegos de apuestas, regresará en la noche, si nos vamos ya mismo no sospechará nada, pero tarde o temprano alguien le dirá que te vieron conmigo.

-pe… pe… ¿hoy? -le dije sin creerlo.

-sí, ahorita que nadie sabe de ti ni te conoce, que no sabe a qué venias ni quien te manda, así no sabrá nada -me quede pensándolo unos segundos -por favor, por favor -mire sus ojos dorados contrastando con su exótica piel morena, algo en ella me convenció, su mirada, la súplica, su convicción, el dinero… quien sabe, puedo ser muy misericordiosa cuando se presenta la situación adecuada. Exhale sin opción.

-toma las cosas que te quieras llevar, y no olvides las cosas para mi talismán.

No esperó a que dijera más y salió corriendo al piso de arriba. Kuga Natsuki ¿en qué lio te estas metiendo? Suspire con resignación. La chica tardo apenas unos minutos, se veía que ya estaba preparada, en verdad no quería casarse. Bien, apoyaría eso, y si no podía hacer el talismán, volvería a buscar al tal Vishal, después de todo, como bien ha dicho ella, nadie sabe de mí, ni porque estoy en esta ciudad, bien podría alegar ignorancia.

Cuando termino con todo el ajetreo de arriba, ella apareció con una enorme maleta que de quien sabe dónde la había sacado. Me quede sin palabras y parpadee un par de veces ¿podría ella cargar con todo eso? Porque yo no quería cargar equipaje ajeno. Me levante, luego ella recogió las tazas, las lavo, las puso en su lugar, con prisa reviso todo el sitio, luego me insto a salir de la casa, desde la puerta vi que sacudió donde habíamos estado y soplo un polvo rojo de su mano, para luego salir de la casa y cerrarla, entonces se puso un pañuelo en la cabeza, que más tarde conocería como Shayla.

-vámonos -me dijo al fin. Sospecho que ese polvo rojo que había soplado, cubriría mi rastro, después de todo, ella no quiere dejar alguna evidencia de a donde se iría. Aun me sentía un poco confundida, pero mejor no pensar demasiado. Caminamos un poco hasta poder tomar un "taxi" para que nos llevara a la estación, y dijo "taxi" así, porque realmente no parecía un taxi, pero cumplía con las funciones de uno, en fin. Estando ahí compre dos boletos para ir de regreso a Jyotirmath. La chica no entendía porque teníamos que ir a Jyotirmath, así que tuve que darme a la tarea de explicarle que ahí podía abrirse un puente lunar para regresar, cruzando la umbra, claro está.

-pero nosotros los felinos no podemos entrar a la umbra -y sí, me dejo sin palabras y una expresión épica.

\- ¿Qué cómo? -pude decir después de algunos segundos ¡Eso lo complicaba todo! - ¿en serio? -tal vez fuera una broma.

-de verdad… -y entonces me parecido recordar lejanamente a Sugiura decir algo parecido de los felinos ¡rayos!

-entonces como… -dije, más para mí que para ella. Las ganas de llamar a Sugiura y preguntarle qué hacer en este caso saltaron inmediatamente, pero si la llamaba y le decía lo que planeaba hacer, seguramente no estaría nada de acuerdo, lo mejor en este caso es llegar y decirle cuando ya está hecha la cosa, que es cuando ya no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

Fue una gran preocupación este aspecto, ¿si no pueden cruzar la umbra, como rayos la llevaría? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿¡Cómo!? Me decía mientras casi me mordía una uña en medio de la gente en el tren, lo pensé a lo largo de todo el camino, tuve tiempo de pensar ya que, igual que la ida, fueron varios días de viaje y transbordos, y obviamente tuve que pagar las dos noches que nos quedamos en un hostal, después de todo, decidí no abortar la idea de ir al puente lunar, ya que, es mi única opción en el sentido de que, es lo único que puedo hacer para economizar. Bueno, me dije, velo por el lado amable, esto a comparación, te está saliendo baratísimo. Una vez que llegamos a Jyotirmath, de poco a poco nos fuimos alejando de la pequeña ciudad para internarnos en la montaña, había unos cuantos pinos y por ahí serpenteamos, hasta finalmente llegar al mismo sitio por donde había llegado, era un pequeño llano rodeado de pinos.

Exhale con pesadez, me agache a mirar el suelo, la tierra estaba dura, así que podía servir bien. En el camino me había tomado la molestia de comprar varias botellas de agua, pero antes golpee la tierra fuertemente para apretarla aún más, hasta hacer una ligerísima depresión en la tierra, solo entonces tome las botellas y regué el agua, quedando así, luego de la última botella, una charca lo suficientemente grande. La charca haría de entrada al portal. Tome las botellas vacías y las guarde en mi apretada maleta, entonces y bajo la mirada curiosa de la chica, me permití recitar las mismas palabras que Sugiura. Una, dos, tres, cuatro palabras, y el portal se abrió. Me gire a mirarla, tendría que aferrarla a mí para que pudiera pasar, solo podía tener fe en esta situación. Le extendí la mano y se acercó dubitativa. Cuando toco mi mano con la suya, dije las palabras que utilicé para aferrar mi equipaje a mí. Ojalá funcione, me dije. Uno no puede entrar a la umbra con cosas a menos que las aferres a ti con un pequeño ritual, si entras a la umbra sin el ritual, las cosas se desprenderán y quien sabe a dónde irán a parar dentro de la inmensidad de la umbra.

-no vayas a soltarte por nada del mundo -me cambie de posición la maleta a mi pecho y la cargue en mi espalda -si te sueltas… podrías llegar a lugares indeseados… -y eso iba también para mí -y podrías… podríamos morir.

\- ¿¡Qué!? -pero no le di tiempo a discutir más y puse un pie dentro del portal.

Sentí rápidamente como aferro brazos y piernas a mi cuerpo, luego puse el otro pie dentro del portal, poco a poco la entrada nos consumió hasta llegar al puente. Mi corazón latía muy deprisa. Me gire a ver la entrada, estábamos del otro lado y aun seguíamos de una pieza. Lo habíamos conseguido, ahora solo debía tener cuidado de no soltarla. Respiré tranquila y comencé a caminar con cuidado por el puente lunar. Al cabo de casi media hora de caminar y de cargarla llegamos al otro extremo del puente, por suerte ya quedaba poco, ya comenzaba a cansarme, no es que pesara demasiado, pero después de media hora, pues... como que si resultaba fatigante. Sin embargo, si bien habíamos conseguido entrar, a veces salir no lo es tan fácil. Hice acopio de mi fuerza de voluntad y al llegar a la entrada, con ciertos nervios, debo admitir, puse un pie fuera del portal. Cuando salimos los dos del portal sin ningún tipo de resistencia y se cerró con normalidad, me permití exhalar todo el aire que había retenido por la tensión. ¡Cuánto estrés! ¡Qué hubiera pasado que terminábamos en malfeas*! Tuvimos suerte.

La deje en el suelo y luego de descansar un poco, comenzamos a bajar de las faldas del monte Fuji. A medida que seguíamos avanzando, me preguntaba si sería bueno llamar a Sugiura y comentarle la situación… pero seguro me regañaría, así que no hice ni dije nada. Después de un largo rato de caminar llegamos a la carretera y tuvimos la suerte de que justamente en ese momento iba pasando un granjero, nos miró feo porque probablemente creyó que ambos éramos extranjeros, pero de una u otra forma, lo convencí de que nos acercara a la ciudad.

-bueno, ya estás aquí, cumplí con mi parte -le dije a ella mientras viajábamos con el granjero.

\- ¿podrías acogerme unos días? -enseguida voltee a verla, o sea ¿Qué?

-pe… pe… ¿pero que no tenías algo pensado en cuanto llegaras?

-te dije que no tengo dinero -me lleve una mano a la frente. Debiste suponerlo Kuga Natsuki.

El granjero nos dejó en Gotenba, y estando ahí nos dirigimos a la estación de Ashigara, el resto fue fácil. Apenas hora y media hasta llegar a la estación más cercana a nuestro apretado departamento. Cuando puse una pata fuera de la estación, el corazón me latía un poco rápido y sentía un sudor frio. No te vayas a enojar Natsuki, no te enojes si Sugiura se enoja, no caigas en eso, eres mejor. Pero la verdad es que ya me estaba poniendo de mal humor tan solo de imaginar lo que podría pasar, es decir, una discusión.

Unos minutos después, giraba la llave de la puerta. Y ahí estaba ella, tirada en el tatami, durmiendo. Me rasque un poco la barbilla, deje pasar a la chica, dejamos el equipaje, y nos sentamos a un lado de donde roncaba Sugiura. Bien, no imagine que esto se daría así, pero bueno. Apague la pantalla y luego moví suavemente a Sugiura, con la intención oculta de no querer despertarla, y así paso, seguía durmiendo, la moví más fuerte hasta que termine zarandeándola, solo entonces volvió en sí.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Natsuki? -la misma que viste y calza… pero luego sus ojos se fueron a ver a la chica - ¿Qué está pasando? -inhalé el aire y con una sonrisa le respondí.

-es una larga y complicada historia -seguí sonriendo -y no pude traer ningún suvenir -ni el té que tanto me había pedido, pero creo que el asunto del té quedo olvidado porque Sugiura exigía respuestas, y así, empezó la larga y complicada explicación a Sugiura.

-me pidió que la ayudara a escapar de su boda y a cabio hará mi talismán, ah y tuvimos que regresar rápido por su padre, bueno, me quiero bañar, pónganse cómodas.

Oh sí, no fue muy larga la explicación, pero entre menos dijera, creí que menos me preguntaría, pero luego de bañarme, Sugiura me seguía esperando para una correcta explicación, y bueno, que puedo decir, como soy tan amable, se lo explique con palabras más extensas ¿se enojó? Claro que si ¿me importo? Claro que no, pero no esperaba que me mandara a dormir con ella. Vamos, que no había suficiente espacio para que vivieran tres personas cómodamente, y aun así la renta era una mentada de madre.

Pero bueno, pero bueno, lo más importante es que la chica comenzó desde el día siguiente a trabajar en mi preciado talismán, que, al parecer, tal y como había dicho, no era cosa fácil de hacer; el talismán que realizaría, sería similar a un Mala hinduista, constaría de 108 cuentas, y debía hacer una cuenta por día, así que si, era un trabajo largo y extenso. Nada más enterarme de que sería tan complicada la realización, comencé a pensar que sería bueno pedir dos por si acaso, como mucho, terminaría el segundo con un día de diferencia, así que se lo pedí.

\- ¿tienes diez mil dólares? -me dijo alzando las cejas.

-te traje aquí, poniendo en peligro mi integridad física, vives en mi casa, duermes en mi cama, comes mi comida, miras mi televisión y encima te enseño el idioma ¿te parece poco? -aunque técnicamente, no dormía conmigo, sino en un futón mío, y si, si… me he escuchado como mi madre.

Nandini frunció la boca y exhalo cansadamente. Termino aceptando, obviamente. Al día siguiente comenzó con el segundo talismán. Me quede varios días en la casa a mirar lo que hacía, o más bien, vigilar y sopesar si sería adecuado dejarla sola en el departamento, después de todo, debía empezar a trabajar y traer dinero; unos cuantos días y ya no tuve tiempo de pensarlo más, retome mi trabajo de medio tiempo, sin embargo, al regresar ese día del trabajo y esperar lo peor, como que la chica se hubiera largado del departamento con todas nuestras pertenencias y sin el trabajo hecho, simplemente, eso no paso, llegue y estaba mirando la programación, la chica todavía no entendía más de dos palabras juntas de japonés pero reía con los programas de concursos. Suspire.

De una u otra forma, esos más de tres meses de la elaboración de los talismanes, se pasaron muy rápido. O quizás porque empecé a tomar cada vez más horas de trabajo para poder cubrir lo que gastaba la chica, ya que Sugiura no estaba dispuesta a gastar un solo yen en ella, y yo tenía que hacer algo si es que aun quería esos talismanes. Casi no tuve tiempo para poder darle una ojeada a Fujino, lo cual era importantísimo, necesitaba saber que estaba haciendo, si se había vuelto más cuidadosa o si le habían encontrado un nuevo prospecto, pero no, tenía que trabajar.

Algunas veces me desesperaba con esta situación, deseaba decirle a la chica que hiciera las cosas más rápido, o que los días pasaran más y más rápido, porque, aunque se iban como el agua, quería que todo estuviera ya listo, quería actuar ya, cuanto antes, me urgía. Pero tuve que ser paciente. Nandini me dijo que cada perla de cada talismán debía tener un proceso de veinticuatro horas. ¿Cómo por qué? Yo que sé, pero donde no funcione, romperé ese bonito cuello con mis propias manos. Lo único que podía hacer, mientras los días pasaban, era imaginar el momento en que me encontraría con Fujino, que haría con ella, que le diría, y finalmente, como la confrontaría, de una u otra forma, conseguiría que fuera sincera conmigo, y si mis sospechas son correctas, si lo son… respire profundo… si lo son… estoy dispuesta a todo. Así que no importa el método, solo importa el resultado.

Y así, mis fieles lectoras, pasaron los ciento ocho días de los talismanes, más dos más de los acabados finales. En este punto, yo ya estaba desesperada, intentaba no demostrarlo, pero lo estaba. Estuve presente cuando los termino, todas las perlas eran transparentes y de un momento a otro, cuando coloco la última y más grande, las cuentas adquirieron una tonalidad blanca, opaca en el interior y con un brillo muy suave, Nandini termino diciéndome que eran piedras de luna blanca, difíciles de manejar para talismanes, pero altamente efectivas. Puso uno de los talismanes en mis manos y me emocione.

-para cualquiera que lo vea será un Mala cualquiera, pero para un Nagah lo hará sentir débil, ten muy en cuenta que las hice para no matar al Nagah, simplemente te mantendrá a salvo, más aún con el segundo que pediste, solo no se te ocurra ponerle los dos a un Nagah, lo harías tan débil, que respirar sería un enorme logro.

\- ¿y si le pongo uno al cuello? ¿Qué sucede? -pregunte mientras mi retorcida mente pensaba cosas…

-estará débil, solo un poco más débil que un humano cualquiera.

-bien, no quiero matarla, solo quiero que me escuche sin problemas -y otras cosas…

-ahora que mi trabajo está hecho… -dijo ella, un poco incomoda -lo siento, pero debo irme.

\- ¿irte? -dijo enseguida Sugiura, sobrepasándome a mí, creo que alguien estaba muy feliz con el té de Chai de Nandini.

\- ¿irte? -dije un poco después y fruncí las cejas - ¿a dónde? No sabes hablar japonés -bueno, la verdad ya me había acostumbrado a verla pulular en el ajustado departamento -además, eres ilegal.

-está bien, no importa, tengo mis talismanes, puedo sobrevivir con eso, además, he conseguido un empleo en una floristería - ¿en qué momento consiguió empleo? ¿Cómo le hizo?

-bueno… te deseo suerte entonces.

Ahora que miraba bien, la mayoría de sus cosas ya no estaban. Se despidió muy al estilo japonés, tomo sus cosas y se fue, sin más ni menos y nada de sentimentalismos ¿Qué sería de ella? Quién sabe. Aunque Sugiura se puso triste porque ya no tendría ese curri que solo ella sabía hacer, ni ese té de Chai de ella. Ni modo, la vida es así. Lo cierto es que era un descanso para mi bolsillo.

Resentí la ausencia de Nandini solo unos minutos luego de que se fuera, después, tome mis binoculares y me lance a hacer un chequeo de la situación de Fujino, además, llame a mi jefe diciéndole que ya no podría hacer tantas horas extras, al fin el peso de la chica había desaparecido. Eran las doce cuarenta y ocho del día, pero yo estaba impaciente, ahora que ya tenía los talismanes, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, esperar el momento perfecto para abordar a Fujino.

A pesar de que era muy temprano, me di una vuelta por la planta y ahí estaba su auto, lo siguiente seria esperarla frente a su departamento. Luego de esperar unas cuantas horas, lo hice, y como ya tantas veces subí el edificio de enfrente y esperé hasta que por fin apareció ese auto negro suyo, puntualmente a las seis de la tarde, sin hacer horas extras o tomar otro camino. La vi bajar de su auto, llevaba la blusa blanca del uniforme, de tela vaporosa y delgada, ligeramente transparente, casi se podía ver su sujetador …y luego esas piernas enfundadas en aquellas sedosas medias, sobre aquellas zapatillas vertiginosas y sensuales… casi suelto la baba, me había hecho mucha falta verla, sentía que volvía a redescubrir a Fujino y toda su magnificencia.

Me quede quieta en mi lugar y admire la tirantez de su falda en sus nalgas mientras caminaba a la entrada de su edificio, finalmente la perdí cuando ingreso. Bueno, se acabó el espectáculo me dije. Espere a que llegara a prender las luces en su departamento, justo en ese momento, un auto blanco y lujoso entro en el estacionamiento. No sé qué me insto a quedarme tan solo un poco más. El auto estaciono y casi al instante el motor se apagó, afiné tanto el oído como pude y percibí el susurro de una vieja voz conocida. ¿Seria…? tome los binoculares y mire a la persona que bajo del asiento trasero del auto, un viejo como de ochenta y tantos, casi calvo, de baja estatura, pero de espalda recta y hombros anchos, vestido de un elegante traje gris. Justo cuando dio el segundo paso a la entrada del edificio, su celular volvió a sonar y pude escuchar con más claridad su voz. Sonreí, esto era un regalo de los dioses, dijeran por ahí.

Se perdió por la puerta del edificio, pero no hacía falta asomarme para ver a donde iba. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta, ahora sabia como era, antes, en todas las ocasiones, jamás lo había podido ver, ni siquiera cuando Fujino intento matarme, pero ahora ya podía reconocerlo y lo que es mejor, puedo seguirlo. El hombrecillo duro casi dos horas en el departamento de Fujino. ¿De que estarían hablando? ¿acaso un nuevo pretendiente? Entorne los ojos molesta, pero espere, hasta que finalmente salió, el problema aquí, era saber cómo lo seguiría, debe ser muy inteligente, no podía cometer errores y acercarme demasiado, pero, quizás… mire al edificio de al lado y el que le seguía, y el siguiente… el auto arranco y empezó a salir del estacionamiento. Tome aire y corrí para tomar vuelo hasta el siguiente edificio, la adrenalina se esparció por mi estómago justo cuando brincaba el vacío, pero finalmente llegue al otro lado, saltando por lo menos siete metros. Ok, estoy entera, si lo logre una vez, lo logro dos veces. Corrí por todo el techo de aquel edificio y con vuelo salte el siguiente en un manojo de adrenalina, pero no ocurrió nada malo, lo salte bien, casi que perfectamente. No me quedo más opción que seguirlo de esta manera, ya no parecía lobo, sino un vil mono. Hermoso ejercicio de cardio por la noche; continúe así hasta que finalmente, lo seguí a una zona residencial, a una casa moderadamente grande de jardines finamente podados, con un gran estanque e incluso senderos, o al menos eso era lo que podía ver desde mi lugar, obviamente no entré a la propiedad.

El portón eléctrico se abrió, dejando que pasara el auto blanco y tras las puertas pude ver como llegaba hasta la casa, tome lo binoculares y pude ver como el hombrecillo entraba en la casa. Las luces que habían estado apagadas, se encendieron y se quedó ahí toda la noche ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque me quede toda la noche. Debía estar segura de que ahí vivía de verdad ese viejo. Y si, ahí vivía o por lo menos tenia ropa. A la mañana siguiente salió muy temprano con un traje completamente diferente, un azul oscuro. Cuando vi que volvía a subir al auto, desentumecí mis adoloridos músculos y lo seguí de lejos, el viejo tenía una vida bastante movida, iba de un sitio a otro, hasta que, por fin, después de visitar ocho lugares distintos, volvió a la misma residencia, lo que confirmaba mis sospechas, ese era su domicilio. Sonreí complacida, cansada y hambrienta. Bien, que pase lo que tenga que suceder con Fujino, que de todas formas matare a ese anciano.

Espié al viejo solo un poco más, pero no volvió a salir de su casa por el resto de la tarde. Salí de los arbustos donde había estado espiando y regrese con la batería baja a mi departamento, nada más me duche y me tire a dormir. No cene, dormí hasta el otro día y cuando desperté Sugiura ya no estaba. Rayos, me dije. Quería pedirle prestado su auto. Ni modo, me dije, mientras sacaba la leche y me servía cereal, tendré que esperar. Terminaba de masticar mi primer cucharada de cereal cuando mi celular sonó, mire el número, era Tokiha. Pensé en no contestar, pero tenía curiosidad.

-dime -dije nada más apretar el botón para contestar.

-he estado pensando en ti -fruncí la boca en una especie de puchero raro. Yo no había pensado en ella.

\- ¿ha sucedido algo? -le dije, para no tener que contestar a lo que decía ella.

-no, Ichiro está bien, Kenji también lo está, crece muy rápido -Kenji* era mi segundo hijo con Tokiha, así que, le quedaba el nombre -has estado mucho tiempo lejos, te lo vas a perder -no supe que contestar, respire hondo y trate de pensar.

-es que estoy haciendo unas cosas -le conteste con la intención de que no preguntara más y no dar detalles precisos.

-Nat… Natsuki… es… ¿más importante? -no era cuestión de que fuera más importante, Fujino era lo único.

-no es eso… ¿has estado hablando con mi madre? -le dije con cierta molestia.

-hablamos todos los días, vivo con ella ¿recuerdas? -sí, sí, ya lo sabía -lo que quiero decir… es que no quiero que después te arrepientas por haber dejado pasar el tiempo -arrepentimientos, ella no quería que tuviera arrepentimientos, inhale profundo.

-no los tendré una vez que termine con esto… cuando termine volveré, de verdad Mai -después de todo, no hay ninguna garantía de que al final Fujino me corresponda, no hay nada seguro, nada, absolutamente nada, podría quererme, pero luego de que descubra quien soy en verdad, quien sabe que pueda pasar, tal vez la vida sea caprichosa, porque, si, si iba a arriesgarlo todo por Fujino, tendría que decirle sobre mi naturaleza.

-te estaremos esperando, besos, cuídate -no me esperes Tokiha.

La llamada termino. Deje el celular a un lado y continúe mi cereal con parsimonia. Si las cosas con Fujino no salían bien, de verdad que volvería a mi casa, con mi madre, con mis hijos, con Mai, e intentare vivir esa vida vacía que me espera con ellos, una vida que será mejor vivir que si no tuviera a Fujino. Si me quedo con Tokiha jamás será lo mismo, jamás sentiré las cosas que siento por Fujino, pero no se trata de Tokiha, de Yuuki, o de alguna otra, porque no funcionará con ninguna que no sea ella. Así de sencillo es. Que importa si termino viviendo con Tokiha o con quien sea, el resultado será el mismo, y estaré destinada a repetir siempre la misma historia ¿para que buscar más?

Quédate con quien te quiere, me susurro una voz en mi cabeza. No puedo hacer eso hasta estar segura de que a quien yo quiero de verdad no me quiere. Solo una vez, solo una vez más lo intentare. Después me daré por vencida, no suplicare y mantendré mi dignidad. Porque Kuga Natsuki tiene orgullo suficiente.

Por la noche, después de que llegara Sugiura del trabajo, botara sus zapatos y se tirara en el tatami a comenzar su rutina de ocio y pereza, me acerque a ella a pedirle su auto, entonces se volvió a verme con una ceja levantada.

-siempre y cuando me prestes tu moto, no quiero quedarme sin vehículo -y comenzó a rascarse la pansa.

-bien, ya te dejo las llaves entonces -acepte feliz porque había accedido muy fácilmente.

-y… -no me gustaba como se escuchaba eso - ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿ya planeaste algo para Fujino? -rayos, cante vitoria muy rápido.

-emmm… algo así, gracias por el auto -e intente escabullirme al cuarto de aseo.

\- ¿algo así? ¿así como? ¿Cómo la última vez que casi te mata? ¿o la anterior donde casi lo logra? -torcí la boca.

-he tenido más cuidado -me lleve una mano al pecho -confía en mi Sugiura -me miro con los ojos entornados.

\- ¿para qué quieres el auto? -me dijo aun sin quitar el dedo del renglón.

-para que no reconozca la motocicleta, idiota, eso es de primaria -se quedó callada por unos segundos, finalmente exhalo con cansancio.

-bien, por lo menos tengo la garantía de que si te pasa algo puedo vender tu motocicleta a buen precio.

\- ¿solo eso te importaba? -le dije aparentemente ofendida.

-ya doy por hecho que eres idiota, aunque aún tengo esperanzas – y levanto su pulgar -suerte.

\- ¿y cómo rayos la vas a vender si los papeles están a mi nombre, so idiota?

-cariño, a veces tu ingenuidad resulta adorable -decía mientras sonreía.

Al carajo con Sugiura, seguro todo lo había hecho para molestarme. Rumie un largo rato su actitud nefasta, se me fue pasando durante la cena, ya saben, un bien plato de cereal; aunque si en algo tenía razón, es que yo no tenía un plan, o bueno, si lo tenía, debía encontrarme con ella inesperadamente y luego hablaríamos, de una u otra forma, si… si, no es el plan del siglo, lo cierto es que tenía prisa, mucha prisa en realidad, es como cuando has pensando tanto en algo que cuando está a punto de ser olvidas realizar o rectificar los detalles importantes porque ya quieres el resultado en sí, ya quieres salir de la angustiosa espera, y bueno, sí, eso me estaba pasando, quería que ya fuera, estar frente a ella y lo demás, ya se vería.

Luego de cenar y mientras dormía, soñé con ella. Ah… sí, tenía tiempo que no soñaba con ella, pero ahí estaba, tan cerca, tan, aparentemente real, tan guapa. Soñé que estábamos estudiando en otra universidad, algo relacionado con el arte, algo que seguramente le gustaría a ella, y entonces, yo le reprochaba, le reprochaba no haberme querido a mi e irse con Kanzaki. Esa herida aún estaba ahí, en lo profundo de mi alma. Ella se quedaba sin palabras y el sueño terminaba.

Me desperté a las seis treinta y cuatro de la mañana. Era sábado. Fujino trabajara medio día. Me quede unas cuantas horas en el futón, pensando en ella, en mi sueño, en Tokiha, mis hijos y mi madre, incluso en Sugiura. Quería saber ya que sucedería, cual sería mi destino, pero debía tener calma, ya se vería, ya estaba cada vez más cerca de responder a esa pregunta. A la una de la tarde ya estaba subiendo al auto para llegar a estacionarme en una calle por donde forzosamente pasaría Fujino. Cuando llegue, me estacione y simplemente espere y espere, mirando de vez en cuando el reloj, en cualquier momento, me decía, mientras pasaban los minutos, entonces, casi a los treinta minutos de haber salido del trabajo, vi por el espejo retrovisor el brillante auto negro de ella. Encendí el auto casi al tiempo que ella pasaba de largo y pronto comencé a seguirla a una buena distancia. A las pocas calles, me di cuenta de que no iba para su departamento, en lugar de eso, siguió hasta llegar a Shibuya. Muy conveniente, me dije. Luego, entro al estacionamiento subterráneo de uno de esos elegantes y altísimos edificios. Pero al parecer, solo lo dejo estacionado ahí y no subió al edificio, sino al de enfrente. Deje el auto de Sugiura en otro subterráneo y me dedique a espiar el lugar por donde había entrado, fue un largo, agradable y extrañamente calmo rato de espera en el que los latidos de mi corazón cada vez se hacían más calmos pero fuertes.

* * *

*Malfeas: (Bien, iba a buscar directamente en el libro, pero me da flojera) Dentro de la Umbra, hay varios "mundos", lugares a donde llegar voluntaria e involuntariamente, Malfeas vendría siendo literalmente el infierno de los Hombres-lobo, pues se dice que hay en lugar de agua, plata liquida y las almas de los lobos son torturadas impidiendo la reencarnación, no es el mejor sitio al que caer por accidente.

*Kenji: Significa "próximo en llegar/ segundo hijo" (no me rompí mucho la cabeza he, lol).

* * *

Bien, emmm… no sé cómo decir esto, si he tenido cosas que hacer, pero también he tenido… estrés, ansiedad y angustia, además de mal humor y un ligero bloqueo. Hace como dos semanas (cuando estaba leyendo este capítulo para editarlo) dije: oh no, está muy plano ¡porque! Y bueno, llegué a la conclusión de que debía además de corregir alguna que otra cosa, añadirle más cuerpo, pero lo posponía y así varios días, hasta que salí de mi bloqueo creativo, al menos por ahora en este escrito…

En fin, por otra parte y después de lo dicho, comprenderán porque este capítulo es más corto de lo normal, si, lo dividí, era el doble de largo, y ciertamente aun continúo añadiendo un poquin más a la siguiente parte, unos detallitos, dijeran por ahí.

Quiero agradecerles a todas y todos que leen este FF, ha sido un largo camino para llegar hasta este capítulo, unos días mas y cumplo el año publicando este FF, aún recuerdo cuando estaba escribiendo en medio del calor y la continua "tormenta", lejos de mi casa, ahhhh *suspiro* hermosos días escribiendo sin molestia alguna, desearía volver, pero no se puede… me preguntaba si tenía la suficiente confianza para publicarlo, siempre esta esa continua posibilidad de que a alguien no le guste y sea desagradable, y sinceramente soy muy sensible, pero bueno, dije: es internet, puedo ser un gato y nadie lo sabrá jajajajaja. Volviendo al tema, gracias por su tiempo para leer, para seguir y visitar el FF, y sobre todo por su esfuerzo al comentar, me hacen muy feliz y me convencen de que mi escritura no es tan pobre, vamos, que me dan confianza y eso es muy importante para mi (con sinceridad, a quien no le gusta que le levanten el ego pues).

Gracias lezamab01, por ser la primera en comentar el anterior capitulo y ser tan meticulosa con mis comentarios jeje. Si, mi pobre Shizuru, también sufría, igual que mi alma (hoy me siento con mucho drama).

Gracias Kanu-Unchou (por cierto, me encanta ese personaje, refiriéndome a tu nombre usuario), por comentarme, podría decir algo muy rebuscado, pero con honestidad (quizá demasiada) me gusta la adulación, continua así y yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo escribiendo :3

Gracias Carly, me alegro de que ya no guardes silencio y que bueno que te quito un poco de estrés, a mi suele pasarme lo mismo y por eso leo alguna que otra cosa, ¡continuemos hasta el final!

Gracias Setsuna M, lo del "olor" y "rastro químico" lo manejo así porque esos son los sentidos más desarrollados de ambas especies, las serpientes utilizan su nariz solo para respirar, su vista es mala, su oído también, su mejor sentido es su lengua con la que pueden entender mejor el mundo a su alrededor, ni siquiera la famosísima "visión de calor" no, eso es una mentira, lo perciben pero no como en las películas, y los lobos, si, su olfato es su mejor sentido, incluso mejor que el de los perros, por ello, debí tener en cuenta los métodos (talismanes) para explicar la confusión al mismo tiempo que también sirve para describir mejor las cosas acorde al personaje. Ok, esto me encanta.

Gracias Liz, aquí está la continuación de la trama, pero aún falta, espero nos estemos leyendo :3

Gracias Chat'de'Lune, lo cierto es que soy una persona perversa y malvada, aunque no fue mi intención (nah, si lo fue) dejarlo ahí, veamos qué opinas de donde lo deje esta vez.

Gracias Marianita, (aun no me dices si te molesta que te escriba así jejej, así que continuare), lo cierto es que esperaba que pensaran exactamente lo que tu pensaste sobre Shizuru, quería hacerla ver como la mala, cuando en realidad sufría, hermoso ¿no? para mi si, hermoso cuando se descubre la verdad, por eso me gusta el drama, si ñor. El tío es realmente malvado y si, muy molesto, pero me cae bien jajaj.

Thank you Bettyful, I'm not good with English, pero lo entiendo un poco, así que te contestare en español ^^ bueno, aún falta para que Shizuru sepa la verdad, ¿o quizás no? ya se verá si sabe sobre sus hijos o no, lo cierto es que si, casi y en su mayoría, los humanos somos seres celosos (y posesivos) y quien sabe que pueda pasar a causa de eso.

Gracias Equisde, (es que si no lo pongo así me da risa jajaj), dices que te ausentas, realmente no sé si es la misma persona porque no es en sí un nombre de usuario jejeje, en fin, yo también puedo entender eso de dejar pasar los capítulos, pospones la gratificación para que sea más estimulante y si, es genial, pero que bueno que regresas y gracias por comentar (y por adularme, eso me encanta).

Gracias Just Passing By, yo entiendo, ser adulto no está bonito, a veces no hay tiempo ni para descansar, yo lo sé... sin embargo reamente agradezco que te hicieras un espacio y leyeras algo que no era mucho de tu interés, y que finalmente me des tu comentario, es agradable, ya sabes, reafirmas mi autoestima y me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo, nos seguimos leyendo :3

Gracias Guest No.1, que bueno que comentas, debes comentar en cada FF (que por lo menos te guste), a nosotros como escritores nos gusta leer los comentarios porque es como si nuestro trabajo no fuera en vano, así que gracias por ello y también por leer mis otros FF, quiero saber todo lo que piensas (a quien no le va a gustar saber qué piensas de lo que uno hace). Saludos y nos estamos leyendo.

Gracias Guest No.2, en realidad no había olvidado que tenía que subir el capítulo, jejeje, pero gracias por recordármelo y por comentar, además de tu preocupación por mi persona, eso es tan lindo, por suerte no me ha pasado nada demasiado malo, dolor en la pierna, los "achaques", a mis tantos años ya siento que he envejecido, no se enojen mucho porque eso quita años, por suerte me veo más joven de lo que soy (a pesar de tantos corajes que hago) ^^ nos seguimos leyendo.

Sin más por el momento, quedo a la espera de sus comentarios, que son mi mejor recompensa. Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	29. Capítulo 28

Capítulo 28.

La primavera estaba en su máximo esplendor, era un día sin nubes, soleado, pero no caluroso, con el cielo azul limpio, uno de esos días que parecen ser perfectos, uno de esos días que te dan energía nada más salir fuera y sentir el aire limpio. Si, era el estereotipado día perfecto, esos en los que nada puede salir mal.

El cruce estaba lleno de gente, como siempre en las calles de Shibuya. A pesar de que estaba llena de muchas personas me imagine que se diera la oportunidad de encontrármela en medio de la multitud sin tener que buscarla. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado eso? ¿Cuántas veces lo había imaginado? ¿Cuántas? Siempre que me ponía a pensar en cómo sería me imaginaba a mí, caminando presurosa por la calzada, y de pronto, ya fuera a mi izquierda, a mi derecha, a un metro o a diez, nos veíamos la una a la otra. El mundo se quedaría en pausa, nos quedaríamos en silencio, sin palabras. Entonces yo sonreiría y me acercaría a ella para saludarla. Le diría: "ha pasado tanto tiempo" y miraría esos preciosos ojos con una sonrisa, porque ella se merecía todas mis sonrisas. Luego de aquello, mi fantasía terminaba porque no sabía que más podría suceder.

Me detuve en la esquina de la calle, justo en el semáforo, el cual estaba en verde para los peatones, esperé de pie mientras las demás personas cruzaban. Fije mis ojos en el altísimo edificio que estaba frente a mí, tenía grandes ventanas de cristal, casi interminables, luego baje mis ojos para mirar la entrada. Solo bastaron unos minutos más para verla salir. Ahí estaba ella… mi corazón dio un brinco y apreté las cuentas en mi mano, dentro del bolsillo. Este no sería un encuentro por casualidad como en mis fantasías, no.

Luego de que saliera del edificio, caminó hacia su derecha, la seguí con los ojos y en cuanto pude cruce la calle, la seguí con relativa calma, con pasos cada vez más rápidos, más largos, pero sin correr, hasta que estuve justo tras ella, casi pisándole los zapatos, entonces me permití inhalar su aroma después de tanto tiempo. De un momento a otro, como si hubiera sabido que estaba detrás de ella, se detuvo, yo saque el Mala de mi bolsillo.

-ha pasado tanto tiempo -le susurre al oído, descubriendo descaradamente mi presencia; entonces volteo, sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, nos quedamos en silencio, el mundo que nos rodeaba dejo de existir. Me miro solo por unos segundos más, las fuerzas la abandonaron y la sostuve en mis brazos, me miró fijamente por unos segundos y luego se desmayó, no había sido necesario que le pusiera el Mala en el cuello, su poder era muy fuerte como para hacerla perder el sentido sin ponérselo, pero no quería que hubiera sorpresas así que, con habilidad y destreza, mientras la sostenía, se lo puse en el cuello, y solo entonces, ahí, en medio del gentío, la cargue en brazos, me costó casi nada cargarla, ¿quién diría que una mujer tan guapa sería tan ligera? O quizás soy muy fuerte. Casi sin llamar la atención me la llevé de la concurrida avenida para llegar al subterráneo, donde había estacionado el auto, abrí la puerta del asiento trasero y la recosté, luego, por si acaso, le puse una sábana por encima. Subí al asiento del conductor y encendí el auto. ¿Dónde debería llevarla? El departamento de Fujino no era una buena opción, a pesar de lo tentador que pueda parecer, después de todo, es su territorio, podría aparecer su tío o simplemente tener algún plan de escape, no, era peligroso, y mi departamento tampoco porque ahí estaría Sugiura, mi anterior departamento tampoco era buena opción, un hotel sería poco confiable… entonces recordé que en el segundo piso del edificio de mi madre había tres departamentos, actualmente todos vacíos y con los muebles básicos.

Sonreí y puse el auto en marcha, eres brillante Natsuki, demasiado brillante para haber pensado tan poco el plan. El camino de Shibuya a Setagaya no duro más de veinte minutos, lo que si duro un poco, fue la búsqueda de las llaves, aún tenía una copia de las puertas de los departamentos, pero no recordaba cual era cual. En cuanto llegue al segundo piso y volví a ver esa vieja y conocida puerta para mí, me hizo un poco de gracia, luego, fui a la puerta al final del pasillo e intente con las dos llaves, quizás no eran o simplemente la cerradura estaba vieja, pero no funcionaban las llaves, o quizás no eran las llaves… así que me vi en la necesidad que forzar la puerta, tome el picaporte y basto hacer un poco de fuerza, dentro había polvo. Suspire. Debí haber pensado en esto antes. Claro que en el tiempo que viví en este edificio jamás llegue a pensar que fuera a necesitar alguno de estos departamentos, como quiera que fuera, abrí todas las ventanas de la habitación y sacudí la cama estilo occidental, unos minutos más y otros menos, pero el lugar estuvo casi listo.

Bajé al auto, y con sigilo, mirando en todas direcciones volví a cargar a Fujino para llevarla en brazos desde el auto hasta la cama. Cuidadosamente la deje acostada sobre las sabanas ya cambiadas y limpias, luego, para poder cerrar la puerta del departamento, puse un mueble lo suficientemente pesado, ya que la cerradura quedo inservible. Después de poner el mueble, un ropero extraño, regrese rápidamente a la habitación, ahora el lugar olía a polvo y a Fujino. No me gustaba el polvo. Me llevé un dedo a los dientes, debí haber planeado esto mejor, esto se aleja un poco del ideal que tenía en mente, basta, no mientas, se aleja bastante, odio el olor del polvo. No me quedo de otra más que tomar el desodorante del auto y ponerlo en la habitación, eso mejoro un poco las cosas. Solo entonces y con cierto nerviosismo me acerque a la cama.

Shizuru parecía estar dormida, pero en realidad estaba inconsciente, sin sueño alguno, pero la belleza de sus ojos… de sus pestañas, de sus labios ligeramente abiertos… inevitablemente me quede admirándola un rato, me lleve las manos a la cara y me dije: espabila Natsuki …sin embargo, gracias a mi nariz podía detectar el olor del jabón que había usado al bañarse, el aroma del champú en su cabello, el perfume que había usado, todo esto combinado con su aroma personal, resultando tan difícil contener mis impulsos, pero no lo suficiente como para no tocarla tan solo un poco con el envés de mi mano, su piel era suave y fresca… jamás me arrepentiría de mi decisión de matar a Kanzaki, jamás podría dejarle tanta belleza a un bruto bueno para nada. Suspiré y me acerqué a la cama hasta sentarme a un lado de ella, tomé la blusa con botones de su uniforme, y botón a botón comencé a desabrocharla mientras contenía el aire en mis pulmones. Para cuando terminé, mis manos temblaban un poco y el corazón me latía fuerte, fruncí las cejas y apreté los labios, relájate, esta inconsciente, imagina que es tu madre ¡ugh no! imagina que es Sugiura, ok, con eso si puedo. Pronto termine de quitarle la blusa, luego la falda, las zapatillas, las exquisitas medias… bien, ya me había asegurado que no tenía ningún arma en la ropa, mire su ropa interior con una ceja alzada… ¿podría ser? ¿no sería eso irse al extremo? Quizás exageraría si le quitaba la ropa interior, así que, la deje así, luego, del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón saque las esposas que le puse en las muñecas. Solo entonces le quite el Mala del cuello y lo deje colgado en el picaporte de la puerta, un poco lejos de ella, lo suficiente para que no la afectara demasiado y pudiera recuperar la conciencia.

Me volví a verla y me quede de pie en el quicio de la puerta, esperando a ver una reacción de ella, lo segundos pasaban, no estaba muerta porque podría escuchar su corazón latir, pero tardaba en reaccionar, di un paso y ella movió la cabeza, luego los ojos bajo sus parpados se movieron de lado a lado, abrió los labios, apretó los parpados y finalmente, abrió los ojos mirando al techo. Tardo unos minutos en atar cabos, luego asomo la lengua por entre los dientes e inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a mí. Nos miramos a los ojos en medio de la penumbra. Rápidamente tenso un poco las cejas, oh, estaba molesta, pero no podía hacer nada, sonreí con sorna sin poder evitarlo. Sin suda, si no estuviera esposada y bajo el efecto del talismán, ya me hubiera estrangulado o dado un mordisco venenoso, quien sabe cuál primero, o quizá los dos al mismo tiempo, no podría saberlo.

Di unos cuantos pasos en su dirección hasta que me situé a un lado, me senté en un espacio de la cama junto a ella, no me quito los ojos de encima y yo tampoco despegue la mirada. Tenía que hacerla confesar, pero me preguntaba como lo haría sin antes tener que expresar mis sentimientos ¿Cómo? No quería exponerme sin tener una seguridad, no quería sentirme tonta o ridícula otra vez porque al final no fuera correspondida, ¿entonces cómo? ¿Cómo hago que esta bella mujer diga que me quiere? Espera ¿no es eso muy… obsesivo? No, bueno, quizás así son las personas, es parte de la naturaleza humana, o semi-humana, supongo. Mire su boca, sus ojos, sus pómulos, su cabello, iba a suspirar, pero me quede a medias, con el aire en los pulmones.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? -su tono de voz era amenazante, y a decir verdad, me molesto. Torcí la boca.

-ahora -la tome del mentón y con crueldad deliberada le conteste -voy a violarte con calma -repentinamente se puso pálida y no pude evitar reírme un poco -no te preocupes, te va a gustar -me puse de pie y me quite la gorra, luego me quite la chaqueta, solo lo hacía para molestarla, no lo iba a hacer… ¿verdad? ¡claro que no!

-antes dime -estaba asustada, lo podía notar en su voz, pero quería ocultarlo - ¿Qué relación tienes con Natsuki?

-ohhh ella -me quite la camiseta y note como tenso la mandíbula -fuiste un poco cruel Fujino, muy cruel, a decir verdad, sentí mucho odio hacia ti, al principio quise matarte, muy al principio, pero tengo una mente creativa, así que tengo ideas… ideas muy específicas…

\- ¿entonces… esto es venganza? ¿era de tu familia? -comencé a desabrochar el cinturón de mi pantalón -solo dime eso…

-por supuesto -apretó los labios -es venganza, pura, fría y deliberada venganza -luego miro al techo, sin esperar la respuesta de su siguiente pregunta.

-bien… -dijo con cierta resignación en su voz -está bien -alce una ceja -lo que hice fue imperdonable -me quedé estática, por fin veía una reacción.

\- ¿te sientes culpable, Fujino? -la mire con detenimiento, quería ver cualquier reacción que tuviera.

\- ¿te hará sentir mejor? -momentáneamente me miro.

-te voy a matar cuando termine -le dije, mintiendo con la única intención de sonsacar más información al verse en una situación extrema -piensa que puedes confesarte antes -no le quite los ojos de encima, ella continuaba mirando al techo, no queriendo ceder a mirarme -le sentara bien a tu alma…

-sí, me siento culpable -apreté los dientes, eso estaba bien, pero quería más información.

\- ¿Por qué te sientes culpable Fujino? Ella mato a tu prometido, era lo justo ¿no?

-lo siento porque pude haberlo evitado -levemente fruncí las cejas, obviamente no era lo que esperaba ni lo que quería saber.

-cómo -dije casi en un susurro.

-sabía que ella me quería, lo sabía, debí imaginar que haría alguna locura, tal vez, si hubiera hecho algo para evitarlo, entonces ella estaría aquí, en lugar de una asquerosa bestia como tú -soltó con rencor, las comisuras de sus ojos, mostraron indicios de lágrimas. Deje pasar el insulto, y me concentre en lo que veía.

-bueno cariño, voy a hacerte una confesión, solo porque me ha dolido lo que me has dicho -despego sus ojos del techo, me saque las botas y luego me baje el pantalón, quedando en cueros -quizás esto te sorprenda solo un poco -me pare frente a ella y me quite la cinta que ataba mi cabello -mírame muy bien… -no deje de mirarla a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo, sentía su fuerte mirada mientras poco a poco, piel, tejido, músculos, huesos, comenzaron a encogerse, el vello que tuve antes en el rostro se cayó, volví a mi estatura, algunas cosas se redujeron y otras brotaron, finalmente, regresándome a mi verdadera apariencia; gire la cabeza mientras tense los músculos del cuello, quitándome cierta molestia, entonces lleve mis ojos a ella, su expresión no tuvo precio.

\- ¿Natsuki…? -dijo luego de unos segundos.

-la misma -le dije ya con mi verdadera voz, al tiempo que rotaba el hombro pues lo sentía un poco entumecido, quizás debido a que hacía meses que no retomaba mi verdadera apariencia -siempre fui yo, Shizuru.

-no estas muerta… -me dijo casi sin creer lo que veía.

-no… -conteste desde mi sitio -no lo estoy -con la voz grave y seria, olvidando por completo mi desnudez y algún posible pudor ya que nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Yo lo hice, te mordí y el veneno… y tú… y tú… -las lágrimas escurrieron de sus ojos.

\- ¿de verdad lo lamentas? -me incliné hacia ella, puse las manos en puños sobre el colchón, acercándome solo un poco más – ¿el haber intentado matarme? -nos miramos a los ojos - ¿Qué acaso no soy una asquerosa bestia? -ah sí, eso me había dolido.

-claro que si lo lamento -dijo en medio de un sollozo -todos los días…

\- ¿Por qué? -puse una rodilla en la cama -mate a Kanzaki, y ahora sabes que maté a cada uno de tus pretendientes ¿aún lo lamentas?

\- ¡si! ¡maldición! ¡si! -intento incorporarse, pero no pudo -porque… -entonces comenzó a mirarme el cuerpo, lo sentía mientras trataba de responder pobremente -porque… -espere con impaciencia su respuesta, el corazón me latía cada vez más rápido, su mirada me hacía sentir que estaba cerca de lo que quería -porque eres mi amiga -eso destruyo mis esperanzas en pedazos, como un cristal con un martillo, tan estrepitosa y dolorosamente; apreté los labios y los dientes, me niego a creer eso.

-claro… -dije con cierta ironía -eras mi amiga -ahora estaba realmente molesta, puse la otra rodilla en la cama y me situé sobre ella -o eso pensaste tú -me acerque a su rostro -pero nunca lo he pensado así -me acerque a su oído y le hable en susurros mientras olía su piel, su corazón dio un sobre salto y la adrenalina se espacio por toda su sangre, para finalmente ser exudada por su cuerpo -y sé que tú tampoco -era una suposición un poco peligrosa, pero quizás debía arriesgarme. Le pase la lengua por el lóbulo y descendí hasta la línea de su clavícula, repentinamente suspiro cuando la acaricie con mis dientes, luego baje, y seguí bajando sin despegar la lengua, hasta llegar a sus caderas, la bese, me llene de su aroma y de su suavidad, hasta que el olor que nacía de entre sus piernas lo confirmaba todo - ¿te excitó Shizuru? ¿te gusta? ¿o sigo siendo una asquerosa bestia? -le pase la lengua por las piernas y ella exhalo el aire contenido.

\- ¡no! -lleve los ojos a ella, trataba de mantener el control -n-no creas que… -me situé entre sus piernas, la gire en un movimiento rápido, me volteo a ver sorprendida, entonces puse su pantorrilla en mi hombro, arranque su ropa interior para botarla y me deslice hasta que su sexo y el mío se encontraron, estaba tan caliente y húmeda, tan suave…

\- ¿decías? -le dije, resistiendo el impulso de moverme frenéticamente.

-no creas que… esto me desagrada… -sonreí complacida.

-ya sabía que no -me moví contra su humedad, mi corazón latió frenético -esto lo quieres tanto como yo -comencé a moverme, al principio suave, incrementando la velocidad a cada momento, ella cerro los ojos, apretó los dientes queriendo acallar los suspiros, pero su voz, los sonidos que hacía, su cuerpo suave y duro, sus manos apretadas en puños, apretando la sabana, toda ella me excitaba, arremetí con fuerza contra ella, la suave humedad de su entrepierna era desquiciante, cerré los ojos por un momento, disfrutando de la unión de nuestros cuerpos, de los roces suaves y deliciosamente húmedos, sin embargo sus jadeos me hicieron abrir los ojos buscando su rostro, ella jadeaba con las cejas fruncidas, concentrada en lo que estaba sintiendo, tratando de callar todos esos sensuales gemidos que involuntariamente nacían de su boca, sentí la adrenalina surcar mi cuerpo solo por verla así, solo esto era para mí, solo este panorama me pertenecía, quizá por este momento, quizá solo por hoy, quizá solo por la situación, pero era mío y de ningún idiota más.

Comencé a moverme cada vez más deprisa, le deslicé la mano por el muslo, hacia las caderas, sujetándola bien para moverme con fuerza, fueron unos minutos de movimientos frenéticos y salvajes, hasta que por fin llegamos a ese punto sin retorno, me derretí en un espasmo, me aferré a su piel, a sus duros y firmes músculos, mientras ella se contraía en un suspiro, finalmente sentí que me venía a abajo, nuestros cuerpos tensos comenzaron a relajarse y luego, casi sin aliento, nos detuvimos. No hice ningún movimiento hasta que recuperé el aire en mis pulmones, entonces subí la mirada a ella. Con un poco de esfuerzo se incorporó, aún tenía las manos esposadas, pero eso no le impidió darme una bofetada, y yo que creí que estaba débil…

-eso fue… -me miro con las cejas fruncidas -eso fue porque lo hiciste sin mi permiso…

-no me voy a disculpar -le dije, actuando soberbia, moviendo un poco la mandíbula pues me había dado fuerte -después de todo… -tengo un poco de resentimiento en mi sistema, no se puede evitar…

-no tenías por qué hacer esto -se llevó las manos al rostro, su voz parecía romperse -no tú.

-quería que aceptaras que por lo menos te atraigo… -apreté los labios, molesta -bien, me equivoque, lo he echado a perder -no contestaba, solo se quedó quieta -sí, fue la forma menos apropiada, creí que lo haría antes de que cediera a mis impulsos… es que yo… -acerque una mano a las suyas, que aún se sostenía el rostro.

-no había necesidad… -despego sus manos de su cara y me vio fijamente -porque… porque…

-yo creo… -quería decir algo, pero ya no sabía que decir -que… -algo con que escudarme, tal vez, seguir siendo necia, no ceder, para no tener que ser otra vez yo desnudando sus sentimientos, pero -Shizuru… -ahora tenía que hacerlo, debía ser valiente -es que… he sido muy cobarde… -fruncí el ceño tanto como pude, tense la mandíbula, habían muchos recuerdos en mi mente, buenos, malos, pero… quizás era el momento -no quería exponerme más… sin embargo… yo… -tome aire en un suspiro corto y rápido -Fujino… Fujino Shizuru… -solo tenía que decirlo, ser valiente y audaz sin importar que, quizás esta era mi oportunidad de decirlo, y que el mundo, los dioses y todas esas cosas me ayudaran -te amo… loca, maniática y apasionadamente.

-Natsuki… -tomo mi mano en las suyas y la apretó… me sentí demasiado expuesta y a la vez liberada, ya lo había dicho, más directamente que la vez pasada, más expuesta, más de todo, con más adrenalina, con más claridad, simplemente, más directa y sin estupideces, con seriedad y madurez.

-y quería que tu sintieras algo… lo que fuera… cualquier cosa así fuera…

-también yo… -dijo, evitando que continuara con mi palabrería sin sentido -loca, maniática y desesperadamente… -sentí una ráfaga de adrenalina en mi pecho -he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he suspirado por ti, de cuanto he imaginado una vida contigo, de cuanto te he deseado, de cuando he querido besarte -mi corazón se hizo pequeño y ahora mismo me sentía vulnerable, lleve mi mano libre a su mejilla, nos miramos por unos momentos, si, ella era la mujer a la que quería darle todo mi cariño, a la que quería abrazar con ternura, a la que quería susurrarle te quiero al oído, a la que quería mirar por siempre a los ojos, a la única por quien estaba dispuesta a poner mi orgullo de lado, a la que quería darle todo lo bueno de mi ser, a la que quería entregarle mi corazón en bandeja de plata -yo también he sido muy cobarde… -me hizo un poco de gracia.

-no estas mintiendo ¿verdad? -le acaricie la mejilla con las puntas de mis dedos.

-estoy cansada de fingir, de callar -volvió a apretar mi mano y bajé la vista hasta sus manos esposadas, tuve la intención de quitárselas, pero… recordé algo importante.

-Shizuru, estoy dispuesta a darlo todo por ti -la mire firmemente a los ojos - ¿tú que estas dispuesta a hacer? -su respuesta a esa pregunta era la más importante de todas, es la que definiría mi futuro.

-Natsuki, debes entender que, si nos quedamos juntas, no habrá paz para nosotras -sus palabras no fueron una revelación, ya lo sabía -nadie lo aceptara.

-no he preguntado eso -le dije con seriedad -te he preguntado que estas dispuesta a hacer, porque yo dejaría todo lo que tengo por ti -se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-es obvio que yo también lo haría -sonreí un poco.

-bien, eso es lo único que quería saber -tome una de sus manos y me la lleve a los labios, dándole un tenue beso mientras la miraba a los ojos, pronto me levante de la cama con un brinco y comencé a ponerme el pantalón -como la persona que nos haría la vida imposible es tu tío… -voltee a verla -tendrás que disculparme.

\- ¿Qué? -dijo, desconcertada - ¿de que estas hablando? -en seguida frunció el ceño.

-me voy a encargar de él -y me pase la mano por el cuello simulando un cuchillo.

-no, no Natsuki, no hagas eso -intento levantarse de la cama y simplemente no pudo -es demasiado viejo y astuto… ¡te va a matar!

-tengo el talismán -y lleve mis ojos al Mala colgado en la puerta -no podrá hacer nada.

-no solo es mi tío… hay muchos más, con cargos más importantes, que si lo matas irán por ti.

-los matare a cada uno de ellos -le dije molesta -no me importan las consecuencias.

-no lo hagas, por favor, vayamos a otro lado, a otro país, otro continente -me dijo con algo de desesperación.

-continuaran persiguiéndonos hasta que nos encuentren Shizuru, ¿y qué crees que van a hacer?

\- ¿podemos tan siquiera intentarlo? -me quede en silencio, mirándola fijamente ¿Por qué no quería aceptar que era la opción que más nos convenía? Si nos deshacíamos desde el principio de aquellos que estuvieran en nuestra contra, más tiempo podríamos vivir en paz.

\- ¿Por qué? -le dije, aun sin entender, podríamos tener una buena y larga, larga vida desde el principio, solo bastaban unos cuantos sacrificios, nada que no esté dispuesta a hacer.

-sé que no lo vas a entender… -dijo sin bajar la mirada -pero toda mi raza nos perseguirá, si van todos, significa que, acabaras con todos… o todos nos acabaran.

\- ¿no quieres por temor a que los elimine? ¿les tienes cariño?

-después de todo, debe parecerte absurdo… -me quede en silencio por un largo tiempo, pensando, poniéndome en su lugar, si, tenía razón, no podría soportar que ella llegara a asesinar a mi madre, o a mis tíos, o a los bobos de mis primos.

-no… tienes razón -me senté en la orilla de la cama, desechando las enérgicas intenciones que tenía hacia solo unos minutos atrás -solo quería deshacerme de tu tío y no pensé en…

-solo… solo intentémoslo ¿sí? -se acercó a mí, y apoyo su frente en mi hombro.

-pero que sepas que no me falta determinación -le acaricie el cabello, mientras, poco a poco abandonaba la idea de asesinar a su tío.

-lo sé -me había dicho que acabaría con él aun cuando ella se opusiera, por eso pedí dos talismanes y conseguí unas esposas, dejaría uno con ella para evitar que me detuviera, y el segundo lo usaría contra su tío, pero ahora… vaya, que voluntad más débil Kuga Natsuki, pronto sentí renovadas ganas de ir por la vida de ese sujeto, pero no quería que ella me odiara, no después de lo que había dicho… tenía que convencerla.

-tendríamos que irnos del país entonces… -le dije señalando lo más obvio, ella asintió - ¿dónde quieres ir? -le dije, pero aun sin abandonar mis intenciones.

-me gustan los lugares cálidos, o por lo menos templados -tenía sentido, después de todo, es una serpiente, su cuerpo necesita de climas cálidos por su tipo de sangre.

-dime a donde, hare lo posible…

-desde que fuiste a Roma me quede pensando que me gustaría estar ahí, contigo -sí, tentadora idea, ojalá no nos encontráramos a Sears.

-después podríamos ir a Grecia, y viajar en ferri por el mar mediterráneo -me imaginé con ella en ese mismo momento, sonreí involuntariamente.

\- ¿podrás resistir el calor? -me dijo con cierto tono burlón, los lobos no somos de lugares cálidos.

-estuve en roma ¿recuerdas?

-sí, pero eran finales de invierno, no hay comparación con primavera o verano.

-que importa si estoy contigo… además, allá también existe el aire acondicionado.

-tan linda… -dejo de apoyarse en mi hombro y me miro a los ojos -dime que no estoy imaginando todo esto… -me acerque a ella, poco a poco.

-no lo estamos imaginando -entonces encontré sus labios con los míos, los latidos de mi corazón ensordecían mis oídos, era el primer beso consensuado y se sentía maravillosamente diferente y por completo adictivo, probé su boca con languidez, solo unos segundos después sentí mis latidos aún más fuertes que antes y todo mi cuerpo empezó a sentirse caluroso. Se acercó más, me puso las manos en el cuello y sentí el metal de las esposas, busque con impaciencia la llave en los bolsillos del olvidado pantalón, pero no estaba, hice una pausa, tome las esposas y las rompí, dejándole las manos libres.

-ya hacía falta -me puso las manos en los hombros desnudos, me deslizo las manos por la piel, sus manos eran muy frescas comparadas a mi cuerpo caliente, luego me tomo del cabello, y reanudamos el beso interrumpido.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, ella estaba casi arrancándome el pantalón, nada hasta ahora había sido tan satisfactorio como su cuerpo, la suavidad de sus dedos, el aroma de su piel, el sonido de su voz… su presencia… por primera vez me dejé hacer y con cierta maestría de su parte me derretí en sus dedos. Pero cuando termino, no era como un, ya, se acabó, y toda la energía se disipaba, no, tenía algo en el pecho, como si cargara algo, era una sensación agradable y acogedora… la abrace y me aferre a su cuerpo. No era solo placer, es que era simplemente ella y eso me hacía feliz. Era avasallante, demasiadas cosas a la vez, pero se sentía bien, quizás esto es lo que uno busca tanto, lo que uno necesita, esta sensación de pertenencia y cumulo de emociones, de apoyo, tal vez.

Se acomodó sobre mí, hundiendo la nariz en mi cuello, le pase los dedos por el cabello, ese suave y hermoso cabello que aun en la penumbra brillaba, luego toque con suavidad sus hombros, esa piel suave, más suave que el terciopelo o la ceda, entonces, mientras disfrutaba de un cómodo silencio nunca antes vivido, una vieja idea volvió a mi mente ¿sería apresurado? Suspire, mientras miraba el techo… es una locura, no lo hagas, me decía mi mente, pero en lo más profundo de mi ser quería hacerlo, que importaba, me amaba ¿o no? si es así no debería tener miedo de su respuesta.

-cásate conmigo -solté casi de la nada y pronto se incorporó a verme, tenía una expresión confundida y sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? -quizás si me había apresurado, pero he esperado demasiado tiempo, mucho quizás.

-que te cases conmigo -me miro a los ojos, quizá buscando saber si era una broma o no, finalmente tomo aire en algo parecido a un suspiro.

-pero… -alce una ceja, bien, no quiere casarse conmigo, comencé a mirar a otro lado para ocultar la inicial decepción que estaba sintiendo -supongo que ¿en el extranjero? -volví a verla, sorprendida.

-entonces -me levante, emocionada - ¿si te casarías conmigo? -ella sonrió.

-solo contigo podría casarme por mi propia voluntad -me quede sin palabras, era lo que había deseado, tome sus manos y las bese en el envés.

-hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que seas feliz conmigo -sería difícil porque a veces tengo mal humor, pero si era ella podría hacerlo.

-hay que planear muy bien todo -me tomo del mentón y me beso -debemos ver donde nos vamos a casar, buscar una casa donde vivir y un trabajo.

-bien -y no resistí esta vez el suspirar frente a ella. Por ahora todas esas cosas de la vivienda y el empleo no me importaban, solo podía pensar: se va a casar conmigo, nos vamos a casar, ella mi esposa, yo su esposa, debo comprar un anillo, anillo, anillo, ¡anillos! Y sonreí como boba.

Nos quedamos el resto de la tarde planeando todo lo que haríamos, imaginando, moviendo cosas, lugares y personas de acuerdo a nuestras necesidades, no volvimos a tocar el tema de su tío, pero yo sabía que no podría vivir en paz si ese hombre no desaparecía. Tengo que matarlo. Tengo qué. Pero ella no debe saberlo, así que debo tener mucho cuidado, lo más fácil es que lo mate justo cuando nos vayamos del país. Tendría que usar ambos talismanes, más uno o dos más para camuflajear mi olor y cualquier rastro que pudiese dejar. Esta vez debía tener muchísimo más cuidado que otras veces. Sin fallos Natsuki, porque Shizuru no se puede enterar. ¿Y si se llega a enterar? No… no se tiene que enterar, no es una opción, luego de que nos vayamos, de alguna forma la convenceré para que elimine todo contacto con su familia, después de todo, es lo mismo que voy a hacer yo, si mi madre se enterara… quizás exagere un poco, pero, me cortaría la cabeza.

Era ya un poco tarde cuando nos separamos, obviamente fui a dejarla al estacionamiento donde había dejado su auto, y luego volví al mío con Sugiura, quizás fuera que estaba muy concentrada pensando en cómo le haría con el odioso tío, que cuando llegue a la puerta y la abrí, solo hasta que la abrí y quede a la vista de todas ahí dentro, me di cuenta de la presencia de Tokiha. Quise escapar en ese mismísimo momento, pero ya era tarde, los irises lila me miraron de arriba abajo.

\- ¡guau! -exclamo Sugiura -ya tenía mucho que no te veía con esa apariencia -sonreí forzadamente y entre al departamento.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿ha sucedido algo? -pero más importante, ¿porque estaba Tokiha aquí? ¿cómo sabia donde estábamos viviendo? no recuerdo habérselo dicho a mi madre, y no creo que Sugiura se lo haya dicho.

-tu madre está preocupada porque no contestas sus llamadas -ahhh, si, era verdad, pero no era que no quisiera contestarlas, es que llamaba en los momentos menos oportunos y mi teléfono estaba en silencio, culpa mía no era.

-ahh ya veo -pero eso aún no explicaba del todo su presencia.

-además cuando llamaba a Midori-chan ella siempre decía que te iba a decir que la llamases y tampoco sucedía, estaba comenzando a molestarse en serio.

-ay lo siento, es que siempre lo olvidaba -dijo Sugiura, intentando que no se apreciara el tono irónico.

-bueno, estoy bien y todo eso, pero, ¿Cómo diste con este lugar? -trate de preguntar de buen modo.

-pues tu madre me dio la dirección -sentí como algo descendió por mi garganta, enseguida Sugiura y yo nos vimos a los ojos.

-ohhhh, ya veo, si… si… ¿Cuándo le dimos la dirección? -pregunte casualmente tratando de estar calmada.

-iahhh! no me acuerdo… -y muy suavemente Sugiura movió la cabeza negando. Mierda.

\- ¿te dijo algo más Mai? -trate de sacarle más información.

-me ha dicho que me quede contigo hasta que regreses, que ya te pasaste de lo que le habías dicho, ella está cuidando a los niños -lo que seguramente habrá incrementado su molestia, porque ella ha de pensar que no es su responsabilidad cuidarlos, sino mía, ya casi la podía escuchar en mi cabeza. Aunque, bueno… tiene razón.

-ya veo, bueno, mira, justo ahora no es un buen momento, porque no regresas, le dices que estoy bien y ya -Tokiha frunció sus naranjas cejas.

-no te has dado cuenta de que no tengo opción, es tu madre, ya deberías saber cómo piensa -era verdad, y eso me molestaba al mismo tiempo que me aterraba.

-está bien, está bien, puedes quedarte no hay problema, ponte cómoda -ella suspiro cansada -Sugiura, ¿me acompañas al minisúper?

\- ¿ehhhhhh? -contesto en protesta y la mire feo, lo más feo y aparentemente tranquilo como para que Tokiha no sospechara nada -ah sí, quiero un… un… un té… -se levantó, se puso los zapatos y luego de bajar las escaleras y llegar a la calle…

\- ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer? -Sugiura ya se esperaba esa reacción porque simplemente saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió.

-ay yo que sé, no sabía que venía -exhalo el humo y se quedó en silencio.

-tienes que ayudarme -me volteo a ver -me voy a largar del país.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo que…! ¿porque!

-Shizuru está de acuerdo, nos iremos de aquí y…

-Shizuru he -levanto las cejas, viéndome con ojos entrecerrados.

-hoy hablamos de muchas cosas -no quise explicarle todo.

-entonces ¿esto es como una fuga por amor? -me encogí de hombros.

-algo así, podría decirse… -ella suspiro y me volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

-me da gusto que por fin lo hayas logrado.

-creo que no lo habría logrado sin algunas de tus palabras, y lo del talismán, por supuesto.

-bueno, ¿y cuando se van?

-aún no hemos puesto una fecha, ella quiere hacer unos movimientos en el banco.

\- ¡ou! Esto va en serio, tienes que contármelo todo -me paso un brazo por los hombros y empezamos a caminar al minisúper, mientras le soltaba toda la sopa.

Las cosas con Tokiha ahí no fueron tan fáciles, al día siguiente, o sea, domingo, fui a ver a Shizuru, y nada más entrar en su departamento me miro con las cejas fruncidas de arriba abajo, la expresión seria me alertaba, pero en mi mente no sabía que sucedía, solo me pregunte: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Luego se me acerco y vi cómo me inspeccionaba algunas partes del cuerpo y yo seguía preguntándome ¿Qué? ¿qué rayos? ¿Qué? Simplemente, ¿¡que!?

\- ¿Quién es esa mujer? -eso me agarro muy de sorpresa, pero no debía sorprenderme, después de todo ella es una cambiante, ¡como yo!

-ehhh… bueno… -no sabía que decir, como empezar, o si debía decirle, o si debía hacerme pendeja, aunque sospecho que lo mejor era hacerme pendeja.

-reconozco el rastro de esa mujer, pero no sé quién es… - ¿Cómo que reconocía el rastro? Me quede con la boca abierta, con cara de boba -antes, cuando recién nos encontramos en la planta, llevabas contigo el mismo rastro y no creo que sea tu madre -entonces me enfrente al serio dilema sobre decirle la verdad o no… tenía pensado decírselo, sí, pero no ahorita, no tan pronto, sino de forma tranquila y relajada, estando lejos de presiones y de gente.

-espera un momento… -me di la vuelta y saque mi celular con la clara intención de marcarle a Sugiura, pero ella se adelantó y me quito el teléfono, no quedamos viendo a los ojos y termine resoplando -está bien… te lo iba a decir, no ahora y con calma, pero lo iba a hacer -me pase una mano por el cabello, nerviosa -sabes que soy un cambiante de lobo -asintió con la cabeza -bueno, ya te has dado cuenta que tengo una particularidad -alzo una ceja -puedo cambiar de apariencia -volvió a asentir -la cosa es que… -hice una pausa mientras inhalaba, sus ojos estaban firmes sobre mí, exhale con nervios -la mujer a la que te refieres… bueno, ella en algún momento, pero ya no, es decir… de verdad que ya no, porque, ahora es una relación diferente pero, todo eso es porque… -tome un poco de aire -por accidente ella quedo embarazada… -y me mordí los labios mientras la veía fruncir las cejas.

\- ¿de ti? -asentí suavemente, se quedó callada unos segundos y luego fue a sentarse al sofá, rayos, esto no debía pasar - ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-ehhh… cuando las cosas estuvieran más tranquilas -y estuviéramos muy lejos y no pudiera dejarme, aunque eso no mencione, pero intente excusarme mientras la seguía al sofá.

-entonces tienes un hijo -mire momentáneamente a un lado, recordando a la niña de Yuuki… y luego al más chico…

-a decir verdad… -enseguida volvió a verme, claramente molesta, le mencionaba a la niña ¿o no? aunque si se entera después sería peor… -tengo tres… -salió molesta a encerrarse a su habitación -Shizuru -la seguí hasta donde la puerta me dejo -Shizuru, fueron accidentes, me engañaron -solo Yuuki me había engañado, pero, pues da igual.

-era de suponerse, ¡eres un lobo! -creo que eso era ofensivo, pero no entendí por qué - ¿porque nunca lo mencionaste? -dijo desde dentro de su habitación.

\- ¿Cómo te lo iba a decir? No sabíamos ni tu ni yo que éramos cambiantes ¿Cómo te lo explicaba? Sabes que tenemos prohibido decir nuestra naturaleza, seguramente le iba a decir a una mujer, que creía que era humana, que era un cambiante y todas esas cosas difíciles de explicar.

\- ¡lo hubieras hecho! -ahora estaba siendo irracional.

\- ¿y en qué momento? Si se puede saber ¿Cuándo me rechazaste? ¿o cuando intentaste matarme? ¿la primera o la segunda vez? -enseguida abrió la puerta.

-estas siendo injusta -estaba muy enfadada.

-tú también lo estas siendo, sabes que no te lo podía decir, solo ahora porque nos hemos sincerado y descubierto.

-pero ¿Por qué tuviste tantos hijos? -cada vez alzaba más la voz - ¿Por qué si se supone que me amabas?

-era lo que se suponía que debía hacer, además ¡Siempre me rechazaste! -le dije fuertemente excusándome por la presión, comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

\- ¿Qué yo hice qué? -que se hiciera la desentendida me fastidio - ¿Cuándo si se puede saber?

\- ¡Ah! ¡no te acuerdas! Esa vez que estábamos en el festival cultural y ese imbécil de Kanzaki te lo dijo, me miraste y claramente oí que dijiste que no te gustaban las mujeres.

\- ¡tenia dieciséis años! ¡no sabía nada! -la discusión cada vez se ponía más acalorada.

-pero lo dijiste, y luego ese idiota me amenazo, y tiempo después en la universidad me dijiste que estabas enamorada de tu estúpido amigo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué yo qué? ¡No! ¡era él quien se me había confesado! Buscaba tu ayuda, tu opinión, como mi amiga.

\- ¿si? Pues no fuiste muy clara, además, acuérdate que me rechazaste el año antepasado, MUY claramente.

\- ah, ¿sí? ¿y en ese momento aún no tenías a tus hijos? -me quede callada, en ese momento ya estaban casi los tres… creo.

-bueno, ese es otro tema.

-ah, ¿y cuál era el tema? -se cruzó los brazos, estaba muy molesta, jamás la había visto así. Respire profundo y conteste.

-mis hijos -tense la mandíbula -bien, mira, el primero lo tuve en mi primer año de universidad, el segundo casi cuando la terminaba, que es cuando te fuiste a Corea sin decir ni adiós -intento alegar pero continúe hablando -y el tercero, fue concebido antes de que nos encontráramos en la planta -esa parte es ligeramente diferente, pero, no se la voy a decir -poco después deje a Mai -ella suspiro y se recargo en el quicio de la puerta, se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos muy largos y yo estaba que me quería mover por todo el piso de la angustia, pero resistí, me quede de pie esperándola, muy quieta.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos? -dijo mirando al suelo.

-ya te lo he dicho -subió momentáneamente a verme -estoy dispuesta a darlo todo por ti.

\- ¿los vas a dejar? -me quede unos momentos en silencio ¿no era obvio?

-sí, los voy a dejar -dije con firmeza y obviedad.

\- ¿y que hacia esa mujer contigo hoy? -esto de que también fuera una cambiante era una ligera, ligerísima desventaja, solo para mí, porque entonces estábamos en iguales condiciones.

-fue a verme porque mi madre quiere que regrese con ellos.

-oh dios -se llevó una mano a la frente -voy a destruir una familia -inmediatamente comprendí lo que estaba pensando.

-nunca hemos sido una familia -subió los ojos a verme -he tenido peleas muy fuertes con Mai, ha sido una relación tormentosa llena de malos tratos, vivíamos en el mismo lugar casi sin hablarnos, mucho antes de que nos volviéramos a encontrar, solo estaba con ella por el chico…

-entonces tus hijos te extrañaran y se preguntaran porque los dejaste, podrían llegar a odiarte…

-sí, es verdad, puede pasar -le dije con seriedad.

\- ¿y aun así los vas a dejar? -tenia ahora la mirada agachada, sin mirarme.

-espero que algún día lo entiendan, sé que soy responsable de ellos, sé que debería estar con ellos, velar por su seguridad e intentar estar ahí, pero a veces hace más daño estar que no estar, nunca he sido feliz en esa extraña relación en la que me vi, probablemente, si continuara, las cosas serían peor, tal vez les haría más daño, tal vez me odiarían más… además, tu vales toda la pena del mundo Shizuru, tú lo vales todo -le ofrecí mi mano y no la tomo inmediatamente, se quedó pensando unos segundos, finalmente…

-bien -termino por contestarme, tomando mi mano al tiempo que exhalaba -hagamos… -me miro a los ojos y yo suplique silenciosamente; termino pasándome los brazos por los costados -entonces hagamos que esto lo valga…

Luego de la dramática y angustiosa discusión, finalmente pudimos sentarnos con calma a tomar un té en la sala y a hablar sobre lo que haríamos, estuvimos decidiendo que hacer bastante rato y concluimos que iríamos primero a Dinamarca, y finalmente a Grecia. Dinamarca no es un país tan al norte, así que le sentaría bien a ella, podríamos turistear unos días y finalmente irnos. Solo cuando esto estuvo decidido, comenzamos a fijar la fecha, ella debía hacer movimientos en el banco, tenía dinero, pero no podía arriesgarse a dejarlo en su cuenta, debía meterlo a una cuenta de un banco internacional, que no estuviera a su nombre. Acordamos que me abriría una cuenta, ella retiraría todo su dinero, y en la nueva cuenta de otro banco, ahí lo pondríamos todo. En unos días todo debería estar listo para irnos.

Al día siguiente, fuimos a retirar su dinero, fue bastante alarmante para el gerente del banco, no todos los días viene la dueña de una millonaria cuenta a retirar todo el efectivo, pero tuvo que hacerlo, ella estaba en su derecho. Finalmente, después de aquello, fuimos a abrir la dichosa cuenta que por mandato de ella quedo a mi nombre, si fuera por mí, me llevaba el dinero físicamente, pero no, ella lo quiere tener en el banco, bah. La cuenta estuvo abierta casi dos horas después de que llegamos al banco, y finalmente, después de hacer el depósito de la enorme cantidad, la cuenta tenía suficiente dinero como para mantenernos diez años cómodamente… lo único preocupante seria si tanto el gerente como la ejecutiva que nos atendieron sospecharan algo, aunque para nuestra fortuna, tanto Shizuru como yo teníamos cierto poder persuasivo para que los vulgares humanos hagan lo que queramos sin preguntar más o alarmarse, así que por ahí estaba atado el tema.

En unas horas, quede como una millonaria, con su dinero, claro que no iba a tocar un solo yen. Supongo que ¿ella era muy adinerada? Como quiera que fuera, eso me preocupaba porque, anduve mirando en los distritos dispuesta comprarle un anillo, ¿pero ella usaría el anillo? ¿y que pieza seria lo suficientemente buena para ella? Tenía dinero ahorrado, pero… me lleve una mano a la frente, si estuviera en su lugar, cualquier cosa me gustaría, así que está bien, pero, uno siempre quiere darle lo mejor a la persona que ama, así sea una simple banalidad. Me recargue en un poste mientras caminaba por el distrito comercial ya después de terminar los movimientos y habernos despedido, entonces mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era mi madre ¿le contestaba o no?

-hola madre -le dije sin querer contestar.

-Natsuki ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás allá? -y ahí venia la cantaleta de siempre.

-muy poco madre, en unos días más ya dejare este lugar -y bueno, eso no era mentira.

La cantidad de días y todas esas cosas, no fueron fijas hasta que compramos los boletos de avión, ya que Shizuru no podía viajar por la umbra como yo. Solo entonces me permití planear la muerte de ese vejestorio. Nuestro avión salía a las dos cuarenta y cinco de la tarde, así que lo debía matar casi al momento de irme al aeropuerto. Arregle las cosas para que ella llegara cuatro horas antes a documentar las maletas, más bien, diciéndole que sería lo más conveniente debido a que era un vuelo internacional, y como poco o nada de alboroto queríamos hacer, lo mejor sería llegar antes, se supone que queríamos pasar desapercibidas.

En mi departamento, en ciertos momentos se lo comente todo a Sugiura, ella me ayudaría con las maletas y con Tokiha, aunque claro, no le dije mi plan para eliminar al vejete, obviamente, sin embargo, solo había un cabo suelto, ¿Cómo se enteró mi madre de nuestra dirección? ¿nos estaba espiando? ¿Qué tanto sabia? Eso no me dejaba en paz, era posible que mi madre tuviera contactos, y si los tenia, ¿Qué tanto sabia? ¿sabía sobre Shizuru? ¿sabía que intentaría largarme? Pero lo pensé detenidamente, ella aun no debía saberlo, si ya lo supiera y estuviera informada sobre mis planes, ya estaría ahí en mi puerta, impidiéndome ir a cualquier lado, seguro hasta me habría ya encadenado. Quizás aún tenía tiempo, ¿pero cuánto?

La duda de no saber exactamente como sabia las cosas mi madre me estaba fastidiando demasiado y aun así, continúe esperando hasta el día del viaje. Compre una maleta muy grande, un poco parecida a la que use con Kanzaki y en la madrugada me puse a llenarla con las cosas más importantes, algunos libros, revistas, ropa y todas esas cosas necesarias para mi cuidado e higiene personal. Cuando la maleta estuvo hecha, la bajé con todo el cuidado de no hacer ruidos y que Tokiha se despertara, luego la puse en la cajuela del estúpido auto de Sugiura y no cabía. Maldición. Finalmente, la deje en el asiento trasero y subí a recostarme un rato, pero no podía, mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, desesperado y ansioso. El sueño jamás llego, por lo que a las ocho de la mañana ya estaba desayunando la última comida que me cocinaría Tokiha. A las ocho y media me prepare para salir, unos minutos después ya estaba sobre mi moto saliendo del estacionamiento a velocidad. Llegue a la casa del vejestorio en casi veinte minutos y salió el primer problema.

El viejo no estaba en su casa, no estaba el auto, no había nadie más que las personas encargadas de la casa. Maldije, debí haberlo matado en la madrugada, pero eso sería contraproducente, podrían encontrar el cadáver y llamar a Shizuru. De plano, si no iba a dormir, lo hubiera espiado toda la noche, habría sido más productivo. Mire mi reloj, eran las nueve y unos minutos, tenía casi dos horas para llegar al aeropuerto. Solo una hora para que Shizuru no se enterara de nada. Habíamos acordado que justo cuando llegáramos al aeropuerto, es cuando nos olvidaríamos de nuestros teléfonos, nada de avisar al trabajo, nada de avisar a los familiares, tendríamos que hacer como si nos hubiera tragado la tierra. Romper nuestros teléfonos y borrar cualquier rastro.

Solo tenía dos opciones, salir a buscar al viejo en la ciudad más grande del mundo o esperarlo. La primera opción era una estupidez, jamás lo encontraría tan fácil, aun teniendo un gran sentido del olfato, y la segunda no era segura, ¿quién podía saber en qué momento regresaría? Me quede quieta entre los arbustos, maldiciendo no haberme quedado a espiarlo, me descuide, tome las cosas a la ligera, no fui precavida. Apreté los talismanes que traía al cuello, dos eran los que funcionaban para los Nagah, el otro era para encubrir mi olor. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué hacía? ¿dejaba al viejo vivo? Volví a mirar la hora, habían pasado cinco minutos. Comenzó a darme un tic nervioso que me hacía temblar el parpado derecho. Vi el reloj una vez más, bien, esperaría hasta que fuera el límite de tiempo.

Me recargue en un muro que había detrás de los arbustos y espere a ver si aparecía el lujoso auto del viejo, pasaron cinco, luego diez, treinta minutos y el tiempo que tenía para matar al viejo y deshacerme de él, era ya menos de una hora. Me mordí una uña con ansiedad y nervios, no podría hacerlo a tiempo. Tome el celular y le mande un mensaje a Sugiura, diciéndole que, si pasaban de las diez y media de la mañana, entrara con Shizuru a documentar las maletas. Justo se estaba yendo el mensaje cuando el auto llego al portón. ¡Es él! Respire profundamente y trate de calmar todo mi cuerpo, luego me coloque el casco después de amarrarme bien el cabello. El portón de la casa comenzó a cerrarse. Entonces pase justo por enfrente de el, hacia una zona donde sabía que había árboles.

Subí los muros que rodeaban la casa con suavidad y agilidad, y me deslicé por una serie de arbustos. Tenía suerte de que al vejestorio le gustara todo ese tipo de adornos con arbustos, era fácil escurrirme hasta llegar a la casa. Antes de entrar eché un vistazo, había un par de sujetos en cada esquina, justo estaba midiéndolos cuando oí la voz del vejete irse por uno de los pasillos. Me puse los guantes y me acerque por detrás al primer vigilante, solo unos segundos y casi cae al suelo desmallado víctima de los talismanes, pero lo tome en mis brazos para evitar el ruido, una vez en el suelo, le rompí el cuello, la misma suerte tuvo el segundo. Solo entonces subí a uno de los pasillos con el piso de madera, llevando mis zapatos en la mano. Era una casa tradicional, así que el piso se marcaria. Camine por el pasillo que antes había recorrido el vejete, entonces afine los oídos, buscándolo, no oí su voz, solo oí como marcaba un número, luego azotaba el teléfono y exclamaba molesto.

\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido…? tendré que ir… ¡Enokido-san, prepara el auto! -entonces llegue a la puerta y me deslice dentro de la habitación - ¿Quién…? ¿Cómo… como… -nada más entrar a la habitación el viejo comenzó a debilitarse por el efecto de ambos talismanes -…llegaste aquí? -negué con el dedo índice.

\- ¿a quién ibas a buscar? ¿a Shizuru? -de pronto el viejo no pudo sostenerse en pie y callo en su silla, mire mi reloj -sí, justo ahora ya no contestara ninguna llamada.

\- ¿Quién…? ¿Cómo es… que tú…? -el viejo se debilitaba cada vez más, después de todo eran dos talismanes los que traía.

-oh, ¿me recuerdas? ¿es por mi voz? Debe ser por eso… -le dije, acercándome suavemente, tenía casco y guantes, además de ropa cubriéndome, solo podría identificarme por mi voz, y no por mi esencia, fueran cuales fueran sus mejores sentidos -supongo que hay mucho que decir ¿no? -me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, casi saliéndosele, por la impresión y el esfuerzo de mantenerse consiente -pero no tengo mucho tiempo viejo…

-…chi… cera… -alcanzo a escupir forzosamente, yo negué.

-eso no importa ya -deje mis zapatos en un estante y me fui acercando cada vez más -hasta luego -deje mis manos en sus envejecidos hombros como en un gesto aparentemente amigable -en tu próxima vida, se mejor persona -deslice las palmas de mis manos hasta poner una en su nuca y la otra tapándole por completo la nariz y boca, podía ver sus ojos muy abiertos entre mis dedos, sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo, y luego, en un rápido movimiento, le rompí el cuello, la cabeza cayo floja por los huesos, los tendones y músculos rotos, acabando con toda posibilidad de irrigación al cerebro, oxigenación y movimiento, me asegure de que estuviera muerto poniendo atención a los latidos de su corazón, nada después de unos segundos. Trabajo hecho.

Ahora la pregunta era: ¿en dónde me deshaceria del cuerpo? No tenía tiempo de ir a tirarlo al puerto, ni tenía tiempo de hacer un hoyo lo suficientemente profundo, ¿Qué podía hacer? Mire la habitación en derredor ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Supuse que algo se me ocurriría sobre la marcha pero nada mas no llegaba algo a mi cabeza, mi cerebro estaba quedándome mal por esta vez, no podía dejar el cadáver y aquí no había nada que me pudiera serv… un momento… de pronto se hizo muy sobresaliente la presencia de un enorme espejo de plata pulida sobre un estante… ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera sentido tal cantidad de plata? ¿sería debido a los talismanes? Es imposible… me acerqué con pasos presurosos al espejo y solo cuando estuve a centímetros de él sentí el peso que la plata que ejercía en mí. Era poderoso y muy grande. Sonreí, esto era una muy buena oportunidad ¿Qué hacia el viejo con un espejo de plata? Quien sabe, aunque de haber sabido que serviría para despacharlo bien, jamás lo habría tenido cerca. Un espejo de plata era el conductor perfecto para abrir un portal hacia la umbra de la forma más fácil y segura. No cabe duda de que el viejo tenia cosas poderosas.

Me gire hacia donde estaba el cadáver del viejo y como un costal de papas me lo eche al hombro. Los Nagah no pueden caminar por la umbra, ni hacer portales, tienen que esforzarse mucho para lograrlo, según lo que me ha dicho Shizuru, pero este vejete debe tener unos cientos de años, seguramente puede cruzar, o al menos su cuerpo físico, su espíritu ya debe haber sido llevado a Erebus*, para quitar las manchas de su alma y purificarla. Sostuve fuerte las piernas del viejo que quedaban en mi pecho, y mire el reloj, tenía veinte minutos antes de la media, tendría que ser muy diestra para llegar a donde quería botar el cuerpo y regresar. Exhale. Camine hacia el espejo, puse mis manos en la superficie de plata y dije algunas palabras, pronto como si la plata se hubiera vuelto agua, mis dedos la atravesaron, el portal estaba abierto. Era un portal diferente al de los puentes lunares, aquí no había lúnulas o un camino que seguir, aquí era la umbra tal cual.

Atravesé el espejo de plata como si me bañaran con agua fría, mientras apretaba las piernas del vejete, fue un poco difícil, no quería pasar, era como si algo rechazara a que entrara el cuerpo, pero después de empujar y empujar, terminé entrando súbitamente, como si me hubiera atorado y repentinamente me liberaran. Viene lo bueno, me dije, debía buscar, pero buscar en la umbra no es cosa fácil, así que simplemente fui haciendo una serie de portales hasta intentar llegar al reino deseado, el abismo. Era como entrar en una serie de puertas que no sabías si te iban a llevar al lugar que querías, pero aun así las cruzaba, en una de tantas, el portal se abrió justo frente al abismo. Mierda, pensé inmediatamente y con un poco de miedo.

Mire el abismo con horror, sentí como las piernas me temblaron y me caí hacia atrás por el peso del viejo, ya había escuchado de este lugar, aquí es donde llegan todas las cosas perdidas de la umbra, además de que es un lugar dentro de la inmensidad de la umbra donde todo lo que caiga ahí, continuara cayendo por y para siempre sin fin alguno, era perfecto para mí, que quería asegurarme de que el cuerpo del vejestorio no sea encontrado jamás, además, nadie puede salir del abismo, aun si fueran a buscar algo, no puede volver nadie. Tragué saliva e hice un gran esfuerzo para no seguir temblando y quitar la mirada de la oscuridad del abismo. Levante el cuerpo de una pierna, respiré profundo, tomé impulso y luego con bastante fuerza lo avente en medio del abismo, por la parte más oscura y profunda, como si hubiera tenido succión, el cuerpo fue absorbido y en solo unos segundos dejo de verse. Di unos pasos atrás, quedándome solo unos segundos impactada, reaccioné un poco tardado y comencé a abrir portales para largarme lo más rápido posible. Cuando volví al mundo físico, habían pasado solo unos minutos desde que me había ido y todo aquello parecía como si hubiera sido una rara alucinación al cambiar tan rápido de panorama. Tomé los zapatos que había dejado en un estante y salí rápida pero sigilosamente.

Había sido un poco complicado, pero el trabajo estaba hecho, y muy bien hecho debo decir, esta vez no había forma de que encontraran el cuerpo, quizás eso debí haber hecho con Kanzaki, pero en ese momento no tenía la experiencia que tengo ahora con la umbra, antes sin duda me habría perdido. Me tomo unos minutos más llegar a donde había dejado mi motocicleta estacionada y otros más, conduciendo a exceso de velocidad al aeropuerto, al final, llegue a las diez con treintaiséis minutos, justo cuando Sugiura bajaba mi maleta del auto. Estacione la moto con prisa y me quite los talismanes.

-guárdalos que me costaron muy caros -le dije, dándoselos en las manos.

\- ¿no preferirías tenerlos? Solo por si acaso -me quede viendo los Malas aun en sus manos.

-le afectan a Shizuru, no podría -ella se quedó pensando un momento.

-te los enviare, conseguiré algo que pueda contener su efecto, ya verás -y me guiño un ojo -y por cierto ¿A dónde fuiste?

-le compre algo -mentí -podía comprarlo estando allá, pero quiero que sea de aquí.

-mmmm… bueno, cada quien con sus ideas -me encogí de hombros y me saqué las llaves de la moto del bolcillo.

-ten -se las ofrecí en la mano -estoy segura que llegare a dominar mejor los viajes por la umbra y podré llevarme mi moto, pero hasta que lo logre, guárdala.

-ten por seguro que la cuidare bien -me dolía separarme de mi preciada moto, pero había que hacer sacrificios.

Luego, Sugiura guardo los talismanes en la guantera del auto mientras que yo sacaba el celular, y apretándolo con las palmas de mis manos lo hacía pedazos, lo estruje cada vez más y más fuerte para que no hubiera posibilidad de rescatar algo de el, al final quedaron pedacitos del plástico que termine botando en el suelo del estacionamiento, Sugiura miro silenciosamente, cuando termine cargue mi maleta al hombro.

-bien… bien… entonces… ya está todo -le dije con cierto nerviosismo.

-sí, ya está, vamos que te está esperando -asentí con rapidez y sujeté bien el alza de mi maleta.

-Sugiura… -le dije antes de comenzar a caminar, justo cuando ella llevaba un par de pasos - ¿no te preocupa… -ya había pensado en esto con anterioridad -que… mi madre quiera maltratarte -por no decir torturar -para que le des información?

-claro que si -se detuvo unos momentos -por eso yo también voy a desaparecer -alce las cejas -es decir, me iré con mi maestro a su corte, no podrá hacer algo, después de todo, los zorros tenemos diferentes leyes, y ella lo sabe.

-ya… -termine asintiendo, entonces ya podía dejar de preocuparme por Sugiura, que, aunque no le caería mal una llamada de atención, tampoco merecía sufrir por ayudarme.

-no te preocupes mapache -entorne los ojos -estaré bien -y alzo el dedo pulgar.

-hmpf, son a ustedes a quienes confunden con mapaches -y comencé a caminar -no a los lobos -ella soltó una risotada.

Con ella siguiéndome a un lado, llegamos al edificio del aeropuerto, buscamos la zona de documentación y ahí Shizuru ya estaba, solo con una maletita de mano. Enseguida que me vio, frunció el ceño. Si bueno, llegaba tarde, muy tarde por no decir más, seguro la posibilidad de que me hubiera pasado algo figuro por su mente, o que me hubiera arrepentido, claro que eso jamás sucederá, mi estupidez no llega a ese nivel.

-lo siento, me tarde un poco más de lo que creí -no se le quito el ceño fruncido ni cuando regrese de documentar mi maleta.

\- ¿y qué es lo que te hizo tardar? -pregunto solo un poco menos molesta que al principio.

-luego te cuento, hay que irnos ya a la sala de espera -no muy convencida comenzó a caminar.

Subimos las escaleras eléctricas y llegamos a la sala de espera donde estuvimos unas dos horas. Luego de sentarnos a esperar, Sugiura comenzó a moverse como si tuviera algo atorado en el trasero, seguramente estaba nerviosa e inquieta de que pudiera aparecer mi madre en cualquier minuto, o al menos así estaba yo. Por fortuna, no sucedió nada de eso, pero lo esperaba, ya hasta estaba practicando mentalmente que diría y que podía hacer, sin embargo, luego de estar esperando tanto de pronto vocearon que el avión para nuestro vuelo era por tal puerta. Todos los pasajeros que estaban en la sala de espera se levantaron, las tres nos pusimos de pie, nos miramos Shizuru y yo, luego Sugiura nos miró, era la despedida, seguramente no nos volveríamos a ver por un largo tiempo. Quizás fue un sentimiento implícito en las tres que impidió que hubiera palabras de adiós ni más sentimentalismos, solo nos dimos un abrazo, incluso Shizuru le dio un tímido apretón, luego subimos poco a poco. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, hasta que no estuviera el aparato en el aire no me sentiría tranquila. Luego de que todos estuvieran sentados, el capitán se puso a dar todas esas explicaciones innecesarias y fastidiosamente largas. Moví mi pierna con molestia. Minutos más, el avión empezó a moverse, luego despego e instantáneamente mi ansiedad se redujo. Lo habíamos logrado. Exhale con cansancio… ¡Lo habíamos logrado! …a menos que mi madre apareciera de la nada con un lanzacohetes y apuntara al avión haciéndolo caer y explotar… pero eso sería demasiado y no paso, por suerte.

Me hundí en mi asiento al mismo tiempo que el avión tomaba altura. Por fin. Serian en teoría once horas hasta Copenhague, pero ya que importaba. Me pase la mano por el cabello y suspire. Todo había sido tan apresurado, comencé a repasar lo que había hecho, si no había olvidado algún detalle, si todo estaba en su lugar, y hasta donde recordaba, si, había hecho todo bien, utilice guantes, me puse el casco, no deje rastro del viejo, había utilizado un talismán para modificar mi olor y mi rastro, o lo que se pudiera percibir. Lo único que lamentaba, es que debía dejar mi motocicleta. Suspire con un poco de desánimo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -me pregunto, enseguida voltee a verla.

-no es nada -me pase una mano por el cabello -extrañare mi motocicleta -y sonreí nerviosamente, como aun no creyendo lo que estaba sucediendo, luego ella sonrió, contagiada, quizás le hacía gracia.

-ya conseguirás otra -Shizuru tenía razón, aunque esa era especial, hay que aceptarlo.

-no puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado -le dije alzando las cejas, con verdadera expresión de no creer la situación.

-pero ya estamos aquí -me dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa tenue en sus labios, con esos brillantes y exóticos ojos rojos que hacían vibrar mi alma. Suspire mientras la veía. Por fin, era lo único que podía pensar mientras la veía y nos sentía en el avión, por fin. Involuntariamente sonreí un tanto cohibida al tiempo que recordaba mi más importante nota mental.

-quiero darte algo… -y me busqué en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, pronto encontré el paquete, lo abrí y le ofrecí un anillo -es algo sencillo, pero… -ella alzo las cejas, quizás emocionada. Algo sencillo que me costó casi todos mis ahorros, pero ella lo valía -por… por… -se me subió el color a las mejillas, lo podía sentir en mis ardientes orejas -nuestro compromiso.

-gracias -me contesto con una solemnidad en sus ojos, en su boca, en todas las facciones de su cuerpo y cara que me hizo sentir exactamente como llegue a imaginar que me sentiría, correspondida y feliz; evite suspirar y simplemente exhale mientras ella se colocaba la joya, al mirarlo puesto en su mano una bonita sonrisa llego a ella, una sonrisa que me derretía el corazón; lo juro, eran las manos más preciosas, hermosas y perfectas en el mundo, claro que le venía perfecto el oro blanco con un rubí malasio - ¿por esto te tardaste en llegar?

-quería comprarlo aquí -nunca conteste su pregunta, simplemente conteste con otra cosa y no lo noto, no quería mentirle, no a ella, pero lo de su tío debía quedar bien zanjado para que no diera problemas en el futuro, tenía que proteger nuestro porvenir y más importante, a nosotras mismas; en algún otro momento se lo diría, cuando haya pasado un tiempo, si se lo dijera ahora, tal vez querría regresar inmediatamente y no lo iba a permitir.

Exhale, un poco más tranquila, cuando mire por la ventana, ya casi no se veía la ciudad, es más, ya no se alcanzaba a ver el pedazo de tierra que es Japón. Adiós. A mi madre, a mis tíos, mis primos, a mis hijos, Ichiro, Kenji, Aiko, adiós, a Tokiha, a Yuuki, a Sugiura… que se había comportado como la hermana que nunca tuve y como una amiga de verdad, adiós, finalmente, a todos.

* * *

Ha llegado el apocalipsis, ya no importa lo que se haga con tal de detenerlo, es ahora, en este momento, a pesar de los duros esfuerzos hechos por milenios, a pesar de la sangre derramada, a pesar del dolor y la desdicha, está aquí, la costra de la humanidad ha prevalecido por sobre nuestra tierra, por sobre nosotros, por sobre nuestra raza, y aún más allá de ellos, el Wyrm ha ganado, pues los humanos son solo un medio, ha hecho a un lado nuestra voluntad. Es un hecho, el apocalipsis es obra suya, pues si no es el apocalipsis, ¿Cómo podría explicarse que sucedan cosas tan monstruosas como en estos tiempos? Mis manos… manchadas de la sangre de mi raza y mi pueblo, pero sobre todo… manchadas de la sangre de… si esto no es el apocalipsis ¿Qué más puede ser?

* * *

*Erebus: Es el purgatorio de los Garou, un lugar en donde los hombres lobo arden en un lago de plata derretida. Sufren heridas y se curan al mismo tiempo de recibir un nuevo sufrimiento. Algunos creen que este reino es un crisol que quema a sus víctimas hasta que consiguen ser lo bastante fuertes como para purificarse. Lo cierto es que di la explicación incorrecta anteriormente con Malfeas, pues es Erebus el verdadero "infierno" y Malfeas es el reino del Wyrm en la umbra, I' so sorry, todo por no verificar en el libro, pero bueno, equivocarse es de humanos.

* * *

Y… bueno, bien podría decir una mentira sobre porque me tarde en subir el capítulo diciendo que fue por mi trabajo, pero no es verdad, lo cierto es que no quería subir el capítulo final, si, es el capítulo final, lo cierto es que todavía no quería dar por terminado este escrito, y bueno, realmente todavía no es el final, porque el siguiente es el epilogo. Así que damas y señoritas, si tienen alguna duda o un comentario en especial del que quieran respuesta, ahora es el momento porque ya después del siguiente capítulo no podre contestar (solo por mensaje privado :v). Sé que aún hay algunas dudas, pero en el siguiente seguro se aclarecen, ya saben, hay que dejar algunos misterios para hasta lo último, eso le da sabor.

Por otro lado, aunque aún queda el epilogo, quiero darles las gracias y comentar un poco sobre este FanFic. Primero que nada, este FF surgió por un cumulo de cosas que yo deseaba leer y que hasta el momento en que lo comencé (no se ahora), aún no había encontrado en otro FF (o no lo había encontrado con frecuencia) ; No.1, me fastidiaba leer que Natsuki estuviera por debajo de Shizuru a nivel intelectual, no sé cuántas veces lo vi y me fastidiaba, por eso quise que estuviera a la par de Shizuru, equidad damas, odio leer que la hagan menos, ok, tal vez estoy proyectándome, pero da igual; No.2, que Natsuki no tuviera decisión, odio leer cuando no se decide o que está dudando, así que bueno, le di resolución, pero también con una explicación acorde, obviamente; No.3, que sea Shizuru quien siempre la está persiguiendo, me gusta darle la vuelta a las cosas, eso crea una atmosfera nueva, además, eso es en el anime, aquí hay un mundo de posibilidades y me encantan las cosas fuera de lo común; y… no me acuerdo si había otra cosa, supongo que ya luego recordare.

Haciendo memoria, comencé este FF cuando tenía tres contracturas en la espalda y solo estaba en mi cama viendo el polvo pasar, obviamente la idea que dio inicio era muy simple, y no creí que sobrepasara las veinte páginas, pero aquí estamos, con más de 300 mil palabras, seh… veinte paginas he, seh…

En fin, quizás esta demás decirlo, pero me costó mucho escribir este FF ¿porque? Bueno, me distraigo muy fácilmente, de verdad muy fácilmente, por eso casi que tengo que hacer todo un ritual con las condiciones adecuadas para que pueda escribir (de noche, sin ruido, con tranquilidad, sin interrupciones etc, etc) aunque a veces, aun con las condiciones adecuadas, me pasaba que me quedaba en blanco frente al documento… además tuve que dejar de lado otros escritos que espero poder terminar… un día de estos.

Sin más por el momento y terminando con todo lo que quería decir, no me queda más que darle las gracias a todas las personas que leyeron el FF, gracias por seguirlo, por hacerlo parte de sus favoritos y por comentar, ha sido un largo tiempo desde que lo comencé a escribir, y otro más desde que lo publique aquí, no sé qué vaya a pasar, pero ojalá y vuelva a poder escribir algo tan largo y podamos vernos de nuevo. Y ahora, finalmente:

Gracias Carly, por tu constancia al darle una mirada cada día (hazte una cuenta mejor, te llega la notificación jeje), ojala te haya gustado este capítulo.

Gracias Chat'de'Lune, que has estado aquí tanto tiempo, me divertí mucho con tus comentarios, pues yo ya sabía que pasaria después así que era emocionante leer todas tus reacciones.

Gracias, Setsuna M, si, el talismán funciona y se la lleva jejej, sobre las consecuencias de traer a la chica, la verdad no las pensé y quedo todo eso fuera de la trama, jejeje, tal vez debí haberlo hecho para generar más drama y complicar más las cosas hmmm…

Gracias lezamab01, ya pronto acabare con tu agonía ¿supongo?

Gracias Marianita, gracias por tus palabras, me suben el ego hasta las nubes jajajaj, en serio gracias, eres muy amable y recibo tus elogios muy gratamente.

Gracias EquisDe, si, en este capítulo volvemos al punto de partida, me fascina hacer eso, ojalá te hagas una cuenta para que ya no haya malentendidos jajaja

Gracias Aline, por volver a leer, lo bueno es que volviste y me dejaste comentario, gracias por eso, ojala llegues aquí, no sé porque tenías que quedarte despierta toda la noche, pero ojala que el FF te haya ayudado con eso, ¡y mucha suerte!

Por ahora es todo, tengan un feliz fin de semana y nos leemos en el Epílogo.


	30. Epílogo

Epílogo.

Era un glorioso dos de agosto, el sol estaba muy brillante ahí en el cielo; a pesar del calor que hacía, el viento soplaba fuerte y me movía el cabello, refrescándome. Aun con un suave caminar pronto llegué al pie de la colina, comencé a subirla paso a paso, sin apenas apresurarme. Después de todo, no se iba a ir de ahí. Bordee algunos arbustos que el año pasado no estaban. Unos cuantos minutos más y llegue. A la vista de cualquiera, en lo alto de la colina no había nada. Pero yo sabía lo que había ahí. Omití el brillante mar de azul claro a mi alrededor, y miré fijamente el lugar en la tierra del que aun podía percibir su olor. Aun podía oler el pseudo-hierro… aun podía recordar la sensación de la sangre tan húmeda en mis manos, aun podía recordar el dolor en la mirada de ella y la rabia sorda que me rodeaba. Pero más aún, el sentimiento de inutilidad e impotencia aún me inundaba. Me mire las manos una vez más, siempre que veía mis manos recordaba la sangre, pero solo esa sangre en específico. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y todo seguía ahí tan fresco como en aquel día… porque después de todo, se había gravado en mi mente, y ahí no existe el tiempo…

Si me lo preguntan, todo estuvo mal desde el principio. Bueno, no, no desde el principio, solo quizás desde que nació esa idea en la mente de Shizuru. Esa particular y peligrosa idea… las cosas estaban bien cuando llegamos a Copenhague, si bien las primeras horas fueron un tanto extrañas, ya que teníamos cierto sentimiento o más bien delirio persecutorio de que en algún momento saliera alguien de la nada persiguiéndonos e intentando matarnos, sin embargo, llegamos a un hotel, las horas siguieron pasando y todo estaba tranquilo, poco a poco, con los días comenzamos a relajarnos, la tensión se fue evaporando.

Estuvimos casi dos semanas ahí, conociendo un poco, turisteando más que nada. Todo parecía ser… muy dulce, ideal quizás, agradable, incluso compramos una cámara fotográfica y nos tomamos fotos, nunca había tenido deseos de tomarme fotos, pero ella tenía una sonrisa tan encantadora que obviamente quería que se quedara inmortalizada, a cada lugar que íbamos una foto, a veces en una calle llena de gente, a veces simplemente mirando una vitrina, a veces simplemente en la habitación del hotel… me sentía inspirada a fotografiarla. Finalmente, luego de preparar los papeles, llego el día. Fue algo muy sencillo, un juez, un testigo, y finalmente Fujino Shizuru era mi esposa. Si, solo era en ese país, pero no importaba. Mia, resonó en mi interior. Un sentimiento de pertenencia y posesión se instaló en mí, pero estaba bien, no me traía problemas, al menos no aún. Una semana más tarde viajamos a Roma. Visitamos todos los lugares más importantes con tranquilidad; como habíamos dejado todo atrás, no habían llamadas, nadie que nos estuviera buscando ahí, solo éramos ella y yo. En aquellos días aprendimos muchas cosas, tanto la una como la otra, nos fuimos conociendo cada vez más, las costumbres que cada quien tenía, que lado de la cama quería cada quien, como le gustaba la comida, como nos gustaba organizar las cosas, los zapatos, la ropa, los accesorios del baño, que no tocar y que si, cada quien tuvo que aprender el cuidado del respeto para las cosas de la otra, tuve que ceder en muchas cosas, y en algunas otras ella también cedió. Pero al final, todo tomo su lugar, nos acomodamos y las cosas encajaron bien.

De ahí viajamos en Ferry a Patras, visitamos Atenas, y visitamos también varias islas, la arena clara, el mar de agua azul brillante, muy brillante y salada, en algunos lados casi cristalina, impoluta, transmitiendo paz y serenidad; ciudades de edificios pintorescos, paredes blancas y vivos en un azul radiante, con tantos extranjeros que no era extraño que dos personas como nosotras estuviéramos ahí, personalmente me gustaba la capacidad de esos lugares de hacernos "menos evidentes", casi invisibles, pero a ella, independientemente de eso, el lugar le encantaba, quizás porque era cálido, a mí no me gustaba tanto calor, pero siempre que pudiera llegar a tirarme a una habitación con aire acondicionado estaba bien, lo cierto es que no me gustaba sudar demasiado.

-me gusta aquí -me dijo una noche, cuando volvíamos de recorrer el mar egeo en un bote -quedémonos aquí -yo estaba tirada en la cama, se acostó junto a mí y me miro con esos ojos preciosos que me hacían suspirar y a los que no podía decir que no.

\- ¿quedarnos para vivir? -sonrió solo un poco más, y yo pensé: calor, calor, calor… luego miré esos ojos.

-si es lo que quieres, está bien, busquemos una casa ¿te gustaría en Miconos? ¿Corfú? ¿Santorini? -naturalmente pensé en los lugares que tenían cierta cantidad de población, pero ella negó - ¿Samos? ¿Astipalea? -se me ocurrían los mejores lugares que habíamos conocido, pero ella seguía negando.

-venden una isla -sinceramente me quede con la boca abierta.

\- ¿no es eso demasiado extravagante? -le dije aun con los ojos bien abiertos.

-puedo hacer unos movimientos y la tendré a buen precio -ella estaba convencida, en verdad quería ese lugar, suspire, ya era una decisión tomada, no había para más.

-bueno, supongo que ya lo tienes todo planeado -sonreí, no me hacía enojar que ya hubiera tomado la decisión y me dijera solo hasta el final, de hecho, me daba un poco de gracia y no podía decirle que no a esos ojos ni a esa sonrisa.

-bueno, tú vas a pagar -alce una ceja -tú tienes el dinero.

Todo nuestro dinero, tanto el suyo como el mío estaban en mi cuenta, así que, si, yo pague la compra de la isla. En tan solo una semana los papeles estuvieron listos y Fujino Shizuru, a petición mía, era la propietaria. La isla de más de trecientos mil metros cuadrados, había salido relativamente barata, ya que, había bajado a la mitad de precio y si no se vendía, seguiría bajando y eso no les convenía a los anteriores propietarios, por suerte para mi tenia algunas instalaciones que podríamos ya ocupar. Días más tarde estábamos viajando en un bote para instalarnos. Puede que parezca aburrido vivir en una isla sola, rodeada de mar, pero era agradable, muy agradable, a decir verdad, además no necesitaba a nadie si estaba ella. Algunas veces tomábamos el sol, y dentro, en la casa, había todos los servicios, incuso podía mirar la repetición de la temporada de la fórmula 1, en griego, pero la podía ver. Además, una vez por semana venia un bote a traernos nuestro pedido, víveres y cosas necesarias. Todo era lindo y agradable, teníamos dinero, pero comencé a pensar que debía trabajar.

\- ¿para qué? -respondió ella en cuanto se lo conté. Fruncí las cejas.

\- ¿Cómo que para qué? Para que tengamos dinero.

-tenemos dinero -tu dinero, pensé, no era mío, ni la mitad de lo que quedaba después de la compra era mío.

-sí, pero, quiero anticiparme, no voy a esperar a que nos quedemos sin nada -frunció las cejas.

\- ¿no estas feliz aquí conmigo? -abrí la boca, queriendo protestar ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?

\- ¿Qué? No, claro que no, no es eso, es solo que me gustaría aportar algo más a esta relación.

-ya entiendo -relajo un poco las cejas - ¿te sientes disminuida? -enseguida subí los ojos a verla.

-no… -no era eso, no lo era, me dije varias veces… -pero no quiero sentirme como mantenida -ella suspiro y miro por la ventana.

-va a ser difícil que encuentres empleo -ella no estaba muy contenta, pero, parecía aceptarlo.

Tal como ella lo había dicho, no era cosa sencilla encontrar empleo, pero después de mucho buscar, logre colocarme como guía en un ferry. Tuve la suerte de que el ferry pasaba muy temprano cerca de la isla, entonces se desviaba solo un poco y me recogía, lo mismo hacía ya tarde por la noche. Era trabajar muy temprano hasta muy tarde entre semana, y los fines de semana solo hasta medio día. Al principio creí que Shizuru protestaría, pero no, cuando regresaba por la noche me recibía con gusto, casi siempre estaba bebiendo té y leyendo un libro o mirando algo en la pantalla. Me quito un peso, quería que esto funcionara, así que debía hacer el mejor intento, no debía ser una carga y también debía darle su espacio, me gustaría estar pegada a ella todo el día, pero si hacia eso, podría llegar a fastidiarla y lo que menos quería es que se cansara de mí. Y si, aunque no lo quise aceptar en su momento, me sentí sobrecogida por la absurda cantidad de dinero que teníamos y que pertenecía a ella.

Una noche, cinco meses después de haber llegado, mientras cenaba, repentinamente un pequeñísimo portal se abrió solo unos segundos, escupiendo de su interior una caja de madera tallada. Casi cae en mi cena, por suerte estire la mano a tiempo. La caja cabía en mis dos manos y tenía un extraño mecanismo para poder abrirla, finalmente, solo segundos antes de que se cerrara el portal, salió una nota como empujada por el viento, la atrape con los dedos. La nota decía: "ábrela sin romperla" con la clara caligrafía de Sugiura. Me hizo mucha gracia. Terminé mi cena con rapidez y me puse a tratar de resolver el misterio de cómo se abría sin romperla. Las horas pasaron, llego la hora de acostarme y no podía abrir la estúpida caja, hasta que Shizuru, quizá un poco molesta y desesperada al ver mi poca agilidad en estas artes, encendió la luz de la lámpara de su lado, me quito la caja y con unos cuantos movimientos de los mecanismos, paz, quedo abierta, aunque luego de abrirla ella cayo desmayada.

Dentro de la caja estaban los dos talismanes que le había dejado a Sugiura, más otros dos que no conocía para que servían, además, de una carta. En ella Sugiura me explicaba que uno de los talismanes era para encubrir mi presencia, y el otro simplemente me hacía desaparecer a la vista de cualquiera, más una serie de quejas por su parte. Luego de que desapareciera, aunque Sugiura volvió con su maestro, mi madre pudo ubicarla e intento obtener información de ella, claro que sus intentos y cualquier otra artimaña que pudiera haber utilizado, simplemente no pudieron ser por el simple hecho de que Sugiura estaba en una corte bajo la protección de su maestro, mi madre no podía actuar inescrupulosamente para obtener información, no podía tocar a Sugiura, y toda la información que le dio era falsa, mandándola a buscarme desde Hokkaido hasta la prefectura de Kagoshima, de norte a sur siempre con información falsa, sin que mi madre supiera donde me había metido, lo que Sugiura siempre le decía es que no sabía que había pasado conmigo y por alguna razón, la existencia de mi cuenta en el banco no era descubierta. Debo desaparecerla, me dije. Aunque según Sugiura, ya parecía haberse dado por vencida, había dejado de preguntarle o consultarle. Si se rendía era bueno, pero es mi madre, no se rendirá. Momentáneamente me sentí expuesta y angustiada.

Una cosa más que decía Sugiura, es que no tenía información alguna sobre la familia de Shizuru, lo único que sabía es que al parecer el culto al que pertenecía Fujino, su tío y todos los Nagah de la ciudad se habían ido. Inmediatamente me pregunte si debía decírselo. La mire unos segundos, aunque ya había guardado los talismanes, ella seguida inconsciente, quizás se había pasado de largo, durmiéndose. Tome la carta y la guarde junto con los talismanes, luego puse la caja de madera en un estante alto del armario. Meditaría después si debía o no decírselo.

Sin embargo, entre una y otra cosa, las semanas pasaron y no le dije una palabra. Para que, me dije, no es necesario, seguramente se largaron a otro lugar porque no podían encontrar al vejestorio, a estas alturas ya deben darlo por muerto tanto a él como a Shizuru, ya que desaparecieron al mismo tiempo. Sí, eso había salido bien.

Sin embargo, sin que yo lo percibiera, sin que pasara de algún modo por mi mente, una idea peligrosa se gestaba en la mente de Shizuru, una idea que no salió a flote sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde, o más bien, cuando ya lo había decidido y estaba resulta a llevarla a cabo. Mi ausencia de casi todos los días le permitió concebirlo en su mente, quizás si me hubiera quedado con ella, si no hubiera empezado a trabajar en ese estúpido ferry, quizás. Si solo le hubiera hecho caso y no hubiera comenzado a trabajar, no habría llegado a esa extraña, disparatada y peligrosa idea.

-quiero ser madre -me dijo siete meses después, justo cuando terminaba mi desayuno, a eso de las cinco de la mañana, con el ferry que podía llegar en cualquier momento. Muy oportuna, por cierto.

\- ¿q… que? -le dije sin apenas imaginarlo.

-de un niño… o niña… -me tomo de la mano -tuyo y mío… -me miro con esos ojos que siempre me convencían de todo. Yo me quedé sin palabras al escucharla, entonces oí como sonaba la bocina del ferry.

-tenemos que hablar de eso con profundidad -le dije, con voz nerviosa -te veo en la noche -le di un beso de despedida y corrí a subir al ferry.

Pase todo el día pensando lo que ella había dicho, y mi respuesta era no. Tan solo imaginar la monstruosidad que podía nacer de nuestra imprudencia, simplemente decía no, además, ¿cómo rayos íbamos a hacer para que nadie descubriera semejante cosa? Si bien era una isla privada, siempre hay personas pasando en sus botes, siempre cabría la posibilidad de que alguien en el momento propicio estuviera mirando hacia aquí. Además, el que lo descubrieran los humanos era lo de menos, el que lo descubrieran los lobos o cualquier otra raza cambiante era lo que de verdad me atemorizaba, no se las demás razas, pero para nosotros los lobos, que dos cambiantes conciban a un Metis está prohibido.

Por la noche, luego de que el ferry me dejara en el pequeño muelle que teníamos, camine a mi casa con la firme decisión de decirle que no. Solo que al llegar a la puerta sentí cierto pánico… pero muy poco, a decir verdad… en serio… no miento… Respire profundo y abrí la puerta, busque por toda la casa a Shizuru y no pude encontrarla ¿se habría ido? Subí y bajé las escaleras volviendo a buscarla varias veces, sin encontrarla ¿se habría enojado tanto como para irse? Me senté en los escalones, tenía que ser una broma… ¿pero y si no lo era? Volví a subir corriendo a nuestra habitación, no había dejado ninguna nota o algo ¿simplemente habría desaparecido?

\- ¿ya llegaste? -su voz tras de mi me dio el susto de mi vida, enseguida me voltee con el corazón derretido y los calzones en el suelo.

\- ¿Dónde rayos estabas? -le pregunte molesta y asustada.

-he estado construyendo un Ananta -fruncí las cejas, confundida.

\- ¿un qué carajo? -me importaba un pepino que estuviera haciendo, casi me mata del susto.

-un Ananta es un pequeño espacio en la umbra que me pertenece, solo con el puedo entrar a la umbra, pero es difícil de hacer, aún es muy pequeño, cuando lo tenga terminado, podre cruzar la umbra igual que tú.

\- ¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? -le dije, no había necesidad, estábamos bien, lejos de todos ¿para qué?

\- ¿Qué has pensado sobre lo que te dije esta mañana? -y esquivo mi pregunta por completo, aunque, bueno, en esa pregunta venia la respuesta, sin que lo entendiera aun.

-Shizuru -me senté en la orilla de la cama - ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo? -frunció las cejas.

-nada que no le hayas dado ya a esa otra mujer -me dijo molesta, ¿estaba celosa? ¿era eso?

-sí, pero las condiciones son muy diferentes -no relajo ni un poco el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué son diferentes? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? -ahora estaba más moleta.

-no es que tenga algo, es que ella no es un cambiante, nosotras, nuestra sangre es demasiado fuerte, lo que nacería sería una monstruosidad… un Metis…

\- ¿de que estas hablando? -dijo verdaderamente extrañada.

-cuando dos de nosotros tienen hijos, nace un Metis, está prohibido porque al haber tanta sangre pura en esa criatura, nace con deformidades o deficiencias, además, en nuestro caso ¿Cómo crees que nacerá? ¿mitad lobo y mitad serpiente? ¿No haríamos de la vida de esa criatura una miseria?

-eso no sucede con nosotros, si dos Nagah tienen un niño, solo se le tienen unos cuantos cuidados especiales, pero es tan normal como cualquier otro, de hecho, es especialmente valorado -fruncí las cejas ¿Cómo podía ser?

\- ¿estás diciendo que entre ustedes no nacen Metis? -le dije en verdad sorprendida.

-no son como tú lo dices, son especiales, nacen para mantener la armonía, no son… deformes… -lo último fue incómodo para ella. Me quede en silencio, pensando detenidamente lo que había dicho.

-de todas maneras, no, Shizuru -dije determinada, mientras me sentaba al borde de la cama y me quitaba los zapatos -por mi parte, solo mi sangre combinada con la tuya, podría hacer que fuera un monstro -ella también pareció pensarlo bien. Así era mejor, no tentar a la suerte con algo como esto.

-hay un ritual que me permitiría cambiar la naturaleza de la criatura concebida… -dijo luego de unos minutos, aun aferrada a la idea. Levante la mirada ¿Por qué se aferraba tanto? -podría hacer que fuera un humano común…

\- ¿Por qué Shizuru? ¿Por qué insistes tanto? No llevamos ni un año desde que nos fuimos de Japón…

\- ¿y esa mujer? -fruncí las cejas una vez más - ¿Qué edad tiene el más grande? -entonces entendí que se refería a Ichiro.

-este… no se… creo que seis o siete años… eso que importa…

-importa -dijo molesta -esa mujer tiene a tus hijos, tiene una parte de ti, una parte de ti que será por el resto de sus días únicamente suya.

-pero tú me tienes, por completo, que importa ella.

\- ¿acaso te hubiera gustado que te enteraras que tuve los hijos de otra persona? -un golpe muy, muy bajo de su parte, apreté los dientes y respire pesadamente.

-no… -le dije con voz grave.

-simplemente, podemos intentarlo -se acercó a mí, me puso las manos en los hombros, luego se sentó en mis piernas, estaba intentando seducirme.

\- ¿esto es por el trabajo? -le dije aun sin tocarla - ¿Por qué no estoy en todo el día? -me miro fijo.

-también, es uno de los motivos -admitió.

-entonces dejare el trabajo en el ferry -si con eso lograba que olvidara esa descabellada idea lo haría. Suspiro y deslizo sus manos hasta hundirlas en mi cabello.

-quiero ser madre -lo dijo con tal intensidad en su mirada que ya casi no me quedaron ganas de objetar. Me quede en silencio viendo la profundidad de sus ojos rojos, estaba convencida, decidida, ni una duda cruzaba por su mirada, me hacía sentir que su idea del ritual podría ser posible, que quizás de verdad fuera posible que no heredara los inconvenientes de mi sangre con aquel método.

\- ¿estas segura de que funcionara el ritual? -apoye la frente en su hombro, ya resignada.

-simplemente intentémoslo…

\- ¿y cómo nos vamos a sentir si no funciona? -le dije siendo realista.

-decepcionadas, pero eso no va a ocurrir -quise seguir por ese camino de la negatividad, pero también sabía que sería doloroso para ella si lo hacía.

Quise ser optimista, después de todo, que más podía hacer, si era ella la que me lo pedía y tenía buenos argumentos, o al menos parecían… ¿solidos? Suspire resignada a la decisión. Unos días después, cuando regresaba del trabajo en el ferry, me dijo: tenemos cinco días. Obviamente me quede mirándola extrañada ¿cinco días para qué? No fue hasta que terminé de cenar y fui a nuestra habitación que intento seducirme, justo uno de mis puntos débiles. Al parecer, se refería a que tenía cinco días fértiles. Yo no esperaba que quisiera actuar tan rápido, digo, no había prisa y de hecho, me congele cuando, en medio de todo me pidió cambiar de apariencia, solo entonces comprendí que quería exactamente. Me deje caer de espaldas a la cama y lo demás, prácticamente, me deje hacer. No había estado mal, pero ahora se sentía un poco, vano. Como quiera que fuera, no quedo al primer día, ni al segundo, solo a la tercera noche consecutiva.

Yo dormía como un tronco, últimamente me estaba drenando la energía, si seguía así tendría que renunciar al trabajo; estaba en mi mejor actuación de muerto cuando me zarandeo, diciéndome que lo habíamos logrado. No pude alegarme, solo preocuparme. Deseaba que no se pudiera, que, aunque lo intentáramos no quedara, pero no, ahí estaba, sin embargo ¿no era demasiado pronto? ¿Cómo podía ya saberlo? Bueno, así mismo se lo pregunte.

-puedo saber muy bien que sucede en mi cuerpo -dijo ella cuando se lo pregunte -ahora mismo se bien que comienza el proceso, si no lo quisiera, podría mi cuerpo reabsorberlo -alce las cejas, impresionada -la vez pasada fue así…

\- ¿la vez pasada? -le dije sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño ¿es la vez pasada que creo que es?

-esa vez que quedamos de cenar en la noche ¿lo recuerdas? saltaste desde el balcón de mi departamento… -oh ya, si era la vez que había pensado.

-no me digas que… - ¿había quedado…? ¿ella…? que pinche puntería…

-sí, pero no quería tener el hijo de un desconocido, mi cuerpo lo reabsorbió, si lo hubiera sabido… -entonces desde el principio ella sabía que iba a funcionar…

\- ¿Cuándo haces el ritual? -le pregunte desviándome descaradamente del tema.

-tres días, debe ser antes de que se cumpla la semana.

Espere nerviosamente a que se cumplieran esos tres días. Angustiosamente me revolví en la cama aquellas noches. Soñé cosas perturbadoras, me desperté al menos tres veces, para bajar y subir las escaleras, siempre terminando en la cocina bebiendo agua. Mi estrés no importo, creo que ella no le tomo importancia, porque nunca me dijo nada, quizás creyó que se me pasaría o estaba exagerando y tal como había dicho, tres días después, en la madrugada, ahí estábamos a la orilla del mar, en una parte de la isla donde se formaba una pequeña costa, o al menos algo parecido. Dijo que necesitaba un cuerpo de agua para el proceso, por eso fuimos al mar. Ella comenzó el ritual invocando lúnulas y espíritus del agua, luego procedió a recitar algo parecido a un mantra, o quizás solo unas palabras que yo desconocía, tardo varios minutos. Yo solo estaba ahí, de pie, mirando lo que ella hacía, con las piernas temblorosas y las manos sudadas ¿en verdad funcionaria ese ritual? ¿podría evitar que naciera una monstruosidad? Pronto ella termino de recitar su oración y entro al agua, trague saliva, expectante, entonces algo ocurrió, algo salía mal, se agacho y pronto quedo de rodillas en el mar, el agua no la rebasaba, pero aun así me acerque a pasos largos.

\- ¡no! -me grito - ¡no vengas! Es un reajuste -fruncí las cejas, contrariada ¿Cómo que un reajuste? ¿y cómo que me quedara sin hacer algo? ¿cómo podía estar yo aquí sin hacer nada? Pero decidí obedecerla, ya que a veces, por tratar de ayudar ocurren desgracias más grandes, aun me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubiera entrado al agua para intervenir.

Mis ojos volaban de arriba abajo por toda su figura, viendo como claramente sufría, porque en su expresión era claro que sufría, tenía el dolor marcado en su rostro y su cuerpo estaba contraído, pero eso no fue todo, de la nada, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, enterró las manos en la arena al tiempo que la piel fue remplazada por escamas y un cuerpo musculoso, di un paso atrás cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a requerir más espacio, dejando vestigios del vestido que llevaba. Me quede sin palabras cuando finalmente, ella quedo en su forma de serpiente gigante. ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? Cuando parecía que la transformación estaba terminada, me acerque a ella, mire sus cambiados ojos rojos, algo me decía que no habían sucedido las cosas como había planeado ella. No sabía mucho sobre rituales, mucho menos sobre este tipo de rituales, pero si se quedaba en esa forma, quería decir que la criatura que se gestaba, nacería en una forma parecida. Las madres cambiantes de lobo, cuando van a tener un Metis, deben quedarse en su forma media hasta que el Metis nazca, supongo que esto era lo más parecido que sucedería en Shizuru. Sentí una repentina rabia, justo lo que no quería era lo que iba a ocurrir, pero no podía culparla por intentarlo, por desear algo así.

-creo que no funciono… -le dije, me quedé parada frente a ella, con aquella intimidante forma ¿Qué íbamos a hacer ahora? Tendría que pasar quien sabe cuántos meses así ¿Dónde la escondería? Momentáneamente, me vi a mí, durmiendo en la cama rodeada del gigantesco cuerpo reptiliano de ella -bueno, habrá que ver cómo le haremos en la casa, yo supongo que si cabes -pero ella negó con la cabeza, luego, casi de la nada se abrió un portal, perfecto para ella, me dio una última mirada e ingreso, supongo que era su espacio privado en la umbra del que había hablado.

Me deje caer de nalgas en la arena. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando la criatura naciera? Aparte de sentirme mal por atentar contra la naturaleza, no sabía que haría. Me llevé las manos a la cara y me permití derrumbarme por unos minutos. Esto no es lo que hubiera deseado, después de todo, lo había estado evitando. Unos minutos después, me limpie el rostro y me levante, le eche una última mirada al sitio por el que había desaparecido ella, no había nada más que agua, entonces me sacudí la arena y comencé a caminar a la casa. Pasaron unos cuantos días y ella seguía sin salir de su escondite ¿Qué acaso no tenía hambre? Todas las noches me iba a parar al mismo lugar de donde se había ido ella sin resultado alguno. Pasaron algunas semanas repitiendo la misma rutina, hasta que casi dos meses después, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo en la arena, de un momento a otro percibí la figura de ella bajo el agua. Bote el cigarrillo y me acerque, solo me dio tiempo a que nos viéramos a los ojos y volvió a desaparecer.

Estaba siendo muy esquiva y eso me preocupaba. Últimamente me preocupaba de todo ¿Cómo sería el momento en que naciera? ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba? ¿estaría ahí para verlo? No, debía dejar el trabajo, ¿entonces hasta cuando debía seguir trabajando? En el caso de los lobos la gestación dura solo un poco más de dos meses, en el caso de los humanos son nueve, y según había escuchado muy lejanamente, los Metis tardaban seis meses. Si llegase a ser así, me quedaban unos cuatro meses más. Por ese motivo y mi constante paranoia al no saber que rayos iba a suceder, casi dos meses después, deje el trabajo en el ferry. Comencé a pasarme todo el día en la casa y por las noches me quedaba en la playa, esperando alguna señal, esperando que regresara, esperando verla bien, pero simplemente parecía no querer aparecer… ¿Por qué? Tenía que comer, entonces ¿porque? ¿sabría que estaba yo ahí? ¿sería esa la causa? ¿no quería verme? Quizás estaba pensando demasiado las cosas, quizás no era lo que yo imaginaba.

El alba llego y me levanté, sacudí mi pantalón de la arena y fui directamente a la casa, pensé en dormir, pero tenía más hambre que sueño. Desayunaba un triste cereal hasta que como arrojada por el viento llego una carta. La atrapé con una mano y la abrí, era Sugiura que alarmada y apresuradamente había escrito la carta. Mi madre sabía que estaba en Europa e iba de camino a buscarme. Respire con dificultad al mismo tiempo que un pánico se extendía por mi pecho. No… no puede encontrarme, no puede saber que estoy aquí, me dije, y sobre todo no puede enterarse de Fujino. Corrí inmediatamente a la costa, mirando con desesperación el mar. Le hable, le pedí que saliera, que era urgente, que debíamos irnos, que todo se había complicado y era peligroso, pero ella no salió. Me lleve las manos a la cara, desesperada, ¿Qué iba a hacer si nos descubrían? Debíamos huir, irnos a América, Australia o África, donde fuera, sin embargo, también, si ella salía de su escondite, ¿cómo nos marcharíamos? Estando así no podía cambiar de forma, ¿y viajar por la umbra? ¿Pero cómo si ella no salía? Comencé a sentirme muy desesperada.

Poco a poco y con los días, comenzó a llegar la resignación a mí. Ya fuera que me encontraran o no, no tenía muchas opciones, solamente lucharía hasta el final para no volver, mi madre no podía obligarme a volver, soy un adulto que vive independientemente de ella, lo único que no me dejaba en paz era el que ella se enterase de la criatura. ¿Qué haría ella? no quería pensarlo. Con suerte, la criatura nacería antes de que mi madre nos encontrara y huiríamos a tiempo, escaparía por la umbra, aunque tuviera que sobre esforzarme para llevar a ambos, solo tenía que intentarlo.

Las semanas pasaron muy lentamente, desquiciantemente lento y sin saber nada por parte de Sugiura. ¿Cómo le hacía para mandar esos mensajes? Obviamente los mandaba por la umbra, pero quisiera saber cómo lo había conseguido, así por lo menos podría mandarle una respuesta y esperar que ella dijera algo mas o que me tuviera actualizada, y también… comentarle la situación y pedirle consejo, pero no. Pronto, en medio de mi ociosidad y ostracismo, los seis meses se cumplieron y con bastante urgencia fui a buscarla a la costa. Me pase casi día y noche espiando las aguas, hasta que de la nada, un buen e inesperado día de estos, a unas horas del amanecer, un extraño sonido sordo salió de algún lugar, era parecido al siseo de una serpiente, solo que más fuerte y grave. Enseguida me puse de pie, miré con atención las aguas, segundos después el enorme y aún más robusto cuerpo serpentoso de ella salía del portal directamente al agua del mar.

Rápidamente expandió su cuerpo por el agua de la playa, quejándose y siseando, como si fuera a atacar, entre corriendo pero manteniendo la distancia, no sabía que podía ocurrir. Miraba la escena de ella con las cejas fruncidas por la angustia, y es que, ¿Qué podía hacer? Me sostuve las manos, tratando de controlar el nerviosismo de escucharla sisear, entonces, de un momento a otro, expulso algo por el extremo opuesto a la cabeza, casi llegando a la cola, pero no era más que agua encapsulada en una especie de membrana… ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? ¿acaso al final no se había engendrado nada? ¿solo era liquido? Tuve sentimientos ambivalentes, que no duraron demasiado, siguió expulsando aquellas cosas parecidas a huevos que nada más tocar el agua reventaban y se disolvían, hasta que de pronto, no expulso una de esas cosas, lo siguiente que expulso era diferente, no se alcazaba a apreciar la forma, solamente era algo negro bajo la membrana que aun contenía el líquido. Me acerque con los nervios a flor de piel, nada más llegar la membrana reventó y tome a la criatura en mis manos, luego de arrodillarme; inmediatamente sentí las ardorosas ganas de llorar en los ojos mientras el recién nacido daba su primer respiro en el mundo; si vivía, tendría una vida miserable por nuestra imprudencia y egoísmo. La criatura era el resultado de la lucha de nuestras sangres, una monstruosidad producto de nuestra genética, era una combinación grotesca de nuestras razas, debido a eso, no podrías decir con claridad, que raza es la que había predominado sobre la criatura, simplemente era un organismo vivo sin razón o propósito en esta vida, con nuestra sangre, con nuestros genes, de ella y míos… si pudiera tener un propósito, seria únicamente el de darnos satisfacción, ¿pero qué clase de satisfacción es esta, que me rompe el alma? Esta criatura, jamás podría ser ni medianamente humano, un concepto completamente alejado de lo que queríamos inicialmente…

Segundos después oí el chapoteo del agua, aparte la vista y la vi a ella, caminando hacia mí. Exhale con dolor ¿Qué rayos íbamos a hacer ahora? Todo había salido mal, íbamos a condenar a una vida miserable al fruto de nuestros cuerpos, ¿Por qué habían tenido que salir las cosas así? ¿Por qué no había sido como ella dijo con el ritual? Quizás si yo no hubiera sido un cambiante, quizás si nuestras sangres no fueran tan puras, tan fuertes, quizás no habría resultado esto así, quizás…

-justo a tiempo, supongo -sentí como la adrenalina corrió por todo mi cuerpo en unos segundos, detonando en mi estómago, giré en la dirección de la voz, y donde segundos antes, no había habido más que la playa desierta, estaba mi madre y toda mi familia.

-no… -dije casi ahogadamente, tanto ella como yo nos tensamos, ¿Cómo era posible?

-eres muy inteligente -comento mi madre -siempre supiste que estábamos aquí ¿no? -fruncí las cejas mientras escuchaba hablar a mi madre. ¿Era por eso que no había salido del Ananta? Shizuru no contesto y yo me levante.

-vete de aquí, esto no te concierne -le dije con una potente voz que era todo lo contrario a lo que sentía en mi interior.

-Natsuki… te dije sobre los Metis… ¿y qué has hecho? -di unos pasos atrás, asustada, adentrándome en el agua y apreté a la criatura contra mi cuerpo, sin saber a dónde podría ir o que hacer ¡no estaba preparada para esta situación en absoluto! -has traído la vergüenza de un Metis a la familia.

-usted no entiende -dijo Shizuru, hablando por fin después de tanto tiempo.

-claro que entiendo, han sido demasiado imprudentes, y es mi responsabilidad, ya que mi hija no es lo suficiente inteligente, hacerme cargo -hizo una seña y mis dos tíos corrieron tan rápido que solo unos segundos después ya me sostenían de los brazos.

-suéltenme -les dije con repentina rabia -suéltenme -repetí mientras la rabia me hacía cambiar a mi forma media, pero ellos ni siquiera parecían escucharme, la expresión de sus rostros era inmutable.

-esto no se va a quedar así -dijo Shizuru, instantes antes de comenzar con su transformación. Sin embargo, mi madre del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco la caja de madera pulida que yo antes había guardado y la rompió con una mano, el efecto de los talismanes, mis talismanes, hicieron que Shizuru detuviera su cambio y regresara a su forma humana, debilitándose tanto que no podía sostenerse en pie. ¿Cómo sabia de los talismanes? ¿y cómo se atrevía a usarlos en nuestra contra? ¡eran míos!

-bueno… -se puso los talismanes al cuello y tomo la katana de su cintura, solo hasta ese momento fui consciente del arma…

\- ¡no! -le dije desesperada - ¡no! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!

-ponlo en el piso Natsuki, si no quieres que te rebane las manos -me revolví con fuerza, tratando de liberarme del agarre de mis tíos, pero era fuerte como ningún metal.

-Issei -rugió con furia mi madre -quítale ese monstruo de las manos -al tiempo que desenfundaba el sable y lo sostenía firmemente con una mano, Issei se aproximó, tironeo una extremidad de la criatura en mis brazos, haciendo que se quejara, pero debido a que me sujetaban me fue imposible impedir que me lo arrebataran, luego me sometieron contra el suelo porque no paraba de moverme con rabia, a metros de distancia, Shizuru también intentaba hacer algo, pero no más que arrastrarse por la arena.

-madre… si lo haces… -dije con mi boca contra la arena -si lo haces no te perdonare…

-quien debe buscar el perdón, eres tú Natsuki -y levanto la katana -esto me duele tanto como a ti, pero a veces hay que hacer cosas que no nos gustan -en solo segundos la hoja de la katana descendió y corto por en medio el cuerpo del recién nacido.

\- ¡No! -grito Shizuru, aún lejos, yo me quede mirando la escena, a tan solo unos centímetros de mis ojos, la sangre, las vísceras, todo se esparcía aún caliente y vivo.

Lo veía y aun no lo creía, me quede sin palabras, tan solo viendo lo que había sucedido. Pronto, mis tíos dejaron de sostenerme, pero ya era muy tarde. Estire una mano y toque el cuerpo ya sin vida alguna. Había vivido tan poco, su existencia era un mero error de la naturaleza, una imprudencia, un atentado contra las leyes y la forma, pero era nuestro, tenía ambas partes de nosotras y únicamente por eso lo quería, únicamente por eso estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para que sobreviviera aun si era un error. Pero ahora…

Me levanté del suelo al tiempo que volvía a mi forma humana, me quité los vestigios de la playera que había traído puesta y recogí el cuerpo partido por mitad, había visto cuerpos antes, había visto sangre y muerte, había visto viseras, cerebros y músculos reventados, lo había visto porque ya había pasado por una batalla, pero esto era muy diferente. Se instaló un nudo en mi garganta, un dolor intenso en mi pecho, mis parpados ardían y las lágrimas se escurrían silenciosas. Muy pronto la sangre tiño la prenda, aun roja, aun casi viva, llegando a mis manos, a mis dedos, a mi pecho ya que lo había estrechado.

-no vuelvas a cometer este error -me advirtió mi madre -si lo haces, tendremos que repetir el proceso -con un fuerte movimiento de su brazo, agito el sable y lo limpio de la sangre que había en la hoja, luego se giró y de reojo vi como alguien abría un portal a la umbra -ah, y puedes quedarte con tu mujer, no quiero que regreses, serias un mal ejemplo para los niños -guardo la katana en su funda y después atravesó el portal a la umbra, segundos después se cerró, desapareciendo de nuestra vista, desapareciendo el efecto de los talismanes.

Solo entonces Shizuru pudo tener suficiente fuerza como para levantarse y acercarse a mí. Ella era la más dolida, que prácticamente se abrazó a mis brazos llorando la perdida, no queriendo creer como yo no quería creer lo que acababa de pasar. Ella igual que yo no había podido hacer nada, pero no había sido su familia, sino la mía quien había cometido el asesinato. Parecía una extraña venganza emitida por el destino. Ahora en verdad nunca podríamos volver, jamás regresaríamos a poner un pie en Japón, nunca más.

Me lamente los hechos no sé por cuanto tiempo, conteniendo el cuerpo inerte y a Shizuru, hasta que el dolor en mi pecho fue tan fuerte que ya no podía llorar más. Entonces respire profundamente. Le pase un brazo por la cintura a Shizuru y la inste a levantarse, la lleve a la casa. Le seque las lágrimas, la vestí, la abrace por mucho tiempo, sentía claramente el adolorido ritmo cardiaco de su corazón e incluso los pequeñísimos sollozos que nacían de sus labios, trate de consolarla en silencio y con solo el calor de mi cuerpo, pues no tenía palabras para expresarme; sentí que ni con todas las suplicas, perdones o disculpas del mundo serian suficiente para absolver los actos de mi familia… pero…

-perdóname… -nunca había pedido perdón, siempre he pensado que el perdón es innecesario, que es solo una forma de sentirse menos culpable, que es una palaba vana, pero esta vez, esta vez la decía desde lo profundo de mi alma con verdadero dolor, con verdaderas ganas de que me perdonara… -por favor… -perdóname a mí, a mi familia, que te han arrebatado lo que cuidaste con tanto recelo aun de mí, lo que tanto querías, lo que tanto deseabas…

No me contesto. Solo se quedó aferrada a mi cuerpo hasta que las lágrimas se terminaron, hasta que su cuerpo alcanzo cierto sosiego. Me separe un poco de ella, tenía los ojos irritados por las lágrimas, pero aun así era una mujer infinitamente hermosa. Le acomode algunos cabellos y me levante, diciéndole que quería ir a enterrar el cuerpo. Asintió en silencio, y sin decir más me acompaño, yo cargué las herramientas y fue ella quien sostuvo el cuerpo mientras subíamos la colina, cuando llegamos a la parte más alta, en una zona donde daba el viento, enterré la pala para excavar. Poco a poco la rabia comenzó a salir con cada paleada que daba. Había sido tan débil, me repetía internamente, si tan solo fuera mucho más fuerte…

Cave como un metro y algo de profundidad, era algo profundo para el tamaño del cuerpo, pero que más importaba. Le extendí los brazos a ella desde lo profundo del agujero y me dio el envoltorio. Lo coloque con cuidado, y, aun así, mis manos habían terminado manchadas de sangre una vez más. Repentinamente me entro un ataque de ansiedad y quise quitarme la sangre, no es tú culpa, me dije, no es tú culpa, tú no lo hiciste. Entonces me sacudí la cabeza y salí del agujero. Me limpie las manos con la tierra, al mismo tiempo que la echaba al agujero y cubría poco a poco el cuerpo. Más pronto de lo esperado el agujero quedo perfectamente lleno, casi como si no hubiera pasado nada, casi como si solo hubieran revuelto un poco la tierra, casi como si hubiera sido un día como cualquier otro, casi, pero no había sido así, porque sí que había pasado.

Finalmente, apreté un poco la tierra con la pala, nos quedamos un tiempo ahí, quizás ella meditando detenidamente, yo lamentándome, cuando finalmente el atardecer estaba terminando, tomé a Shizuru de la mano y bajamos de la colina hasta nuestra casa. Al llegar me quite la ropa con lentitud y entre a la regadera, ella se unió a mi bajo el agua, nos quitamos la tierra, la arena y la sangre, igual que las lágrimas secas. Nos secamos con parsimonia, de igual modo nos vestimos, finalmente nos metimos en la cama en silencio y la abrace, tan fuerte como ella lo hacía conmigo y volvió a llorar, lloro un largo rato en mis brazos, lloro hasta que se quedó dormida.

Nuestra relación cambio desde ese momento, ninguna de las dos fuimos la misma desde ese día. Llegue a pensar en algún punto que ella me dejaría ¿Por qué se quedaría con alguien que tiene una familia así? Una familia que mata a su propia sangre… pero no me dejo, nos quedamos juntas por un tiempo en la isla y luego nos marchamos, no podíamos quedarnos más tiempo en ese lugar, el recuerdo del fracaso y la brutalidad estaban tan frescos que dolían, así que nos mudamos, nos fuimos a otro país. No fuimos demasiado lejos, fuimos a Estambul, en Turquía, compramos un departamento, los primeros años no trabajamos, y recientemente, apenas hace unos meses, he conseguido un trabajo como gerente en un pequeño hotel. Sin embargo, cada año volvemos a la isla, aún es nuestra propiedad, y siempre volvíamos en la misma fecha.

¿Quién iba a decir que Kuga Natsuki, que había estudiado ingeniería mecánica y que cuyo sueño era diseñar una motocicleta, terminaría siendo gerente de un hotel turco? Nadie lo pudo haber visto venir. ¿Quién no iba a pensar que las cosas irían perfectas una vez que nuestros sentimientos fueron aclarados y aceptados? Quizás nadie. ¿Quién iba a pensar que tanto Shizuru como yo sufriríamos una pérdida de este género? Jamás, desde el momento en que la vi por primera vez, lo había imaginado. Tantas cosas habían pasado, tantos años, tanto tiempo queriendo algo y luego derrumbándonos, pero estaba bien, ahora estábamos en bien, no querían volver a verme en mi familia, y estaba bien porque la tenía a ella y ella me tenía a mí, éramos lo único que teníamos y lo único que necesitábamos, además, yo tampoco quería verlos. Las cosas a veces no se tratan de que sean bonitas o sencillas, ni llenas de momentos románticos estúpidamente rosas, después de todo, no hay nada en el mundo que esté garantizado, claro, se puede pedir, desear e imaginar todo lo bonito que quieras, pero solo con esfuerzo se logra, solo con esfuerzo puedes aceptarlo todo por esa persona, y quizás solo por esa persona es que puedes sobreponerte y seguir adelante.

Tal como me había dicho una vez mi madre antes de iniciar esta odisea, debía enfrentarme al mundo, y el mundo la incluía a ella; debía sobrevivir, debía imponerme ante las tempestades, debía mantenerme firme, si bien, no hay nada seguro en la vida, pero si somos firmes y perseverantes, a pesar de todas las penurias, creo que podemos sobrevivir, aunque parezca que vamos a morir, aunque parezca que los motivos que nos dan la vida se desvanecen, solo así, y aceptándonos tal cual somos, podremos continuar, y aunque parezca que no podemos continuar, aunque todo parezca perdido y en vano, ahí seguimos.

Ahora mismo las cosas parecen un poco monótonas, voy al trabajo todos los días, con un horario fijo, salimos los fines de semana a comprar la despensa, miramos la programación por la noche, desayunamos, comemos, cenamos, nos acostamos y la beso con tanto cariño como puedo, le doy mi amor de todas las formas que se me ocurren, pero quien sabe, todo podría cambiar de un momento a otro, lo que hoy se tiene mañana quien sabe, lo único que sé, es que nos queda el resto de nuestras vidas para continuar juntas, y prometo que serán vidas muy largas, podremos sepáranos, juntarnos una vez más, eso no importara, como ella dice, el matrimonio dura siete vidas, lo que sea que pase en esta, volverá a pasar en las siguientes. Siempre estaremos juntas. Al menos, esa es mi única esperanza.

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _-se reporta que desde hace aproximadamente media hora los Estados Unidos de Norte América, la Federación Rusa, la Unión Europea, así como Brasil, India, Japón y China, han quedado completamente incomunicados, se sospecha, por nuestro vecino más cercano, Italia, que al parecer todas las plantas de energía han sufrido algún tipo de problema, dejando al país casi por completo en oscuridad, los equipos de rescate ahora mismo están yendo a las plantas de energía para investigar el motivo del fallo, así como también que en otros países…_

-Natsuki… la guerra ha comenzado.

FIN.

* * *

Damas y señoritas, más algún jovenzuelo dichoso, aquí termina este FanFic, fue un gusto y un placer haber compartido este curioso, fuera de lo común y extraño escrito, pero más aún leernos y conocernos un poco. Aunque la palabra fin esta puesta, ya saben lo que pienso y si no, aquí va otra vez, nada nunca termina, siempre existirá algo más, pero en esta ocasión, aquí se quedara.

Como comentario final, quiero decir que la idea (del cambio de género y todo ese tema), se me ocurrió por un anime llamado Wagaya no Oinari-sama, en donde un zorro (no un lobo :v) puede cambiar a voluntad, es un zorro astral, o una deidad zorro de varios siglos. Pero como es más común un lobo (además encaja con la personalidad y con mi gusto por los lobos), pues por eso paso de zorro a lobo. Ademas también, a este FF le metí algunas cosillas de mis narraciones del juego de rol en el que base algunas cosas, aunque debo admitir que no pensaba basarme en el, lo he jugado tanto (y leído) que ya todo lo que pensaba, lo hacia con ese formato, así que fue casi imposible que no tuviera nada que ver.

Quiero agradecerles su paciencia, su constancia y sus comentarios, gracias por existir y por animarme, si hay suerte, nos encontraremos una vez más, de una u otra forma. (Espero no sonar con demasiada frialdad, aunque es normal por la naturaleza de la misma pantalla... fría e inexpresiva...).

Gracias Guestxxx, por suerte, Natsuki no murió, y sinceramente jamás ha estado en los planes, la felicidad, bueno, depende de la perspectiva de cada quien.

Gracias Chat'de'Lune, después de tantos capítulos y aun aquí sigues, lo aprecio y aprecio aún más tu fascinación por este FF, ojalá y escriba más en un futuro.

Gracias Setsuna M, por tu apoyo y constancia, aunque lo peor aún faltaba por venir, es que me gusta el drama fatal.

Gracias Liz, al final, si, le pidió "cachorritos" pero a puesto que nadie esperaba lo que paso. Ojalá nos volvamos a encontrar.

Gracias Guest, yo también espero tener más creatividad para seguir escribiendo (y tiempo).

Gracias lezamab01, ojalá no te haya dado algo antes y puedas leer el epilogo, y no te de algo con el epilogo jeje.

Gracias Just Passing By, el párrafo del anterior capitulo era en referencia al epilogo y lo cuenta alguien de la familia de Natsuki. gracias por tu tiempo, ojalá nos volvamos a leer.

Gracias AiemVela, aunque es reciente tu suma a los comentarios, agradezco tu pasión al leer, me sorprende que hayas leído sin parar, creo que mi trabajo fue bueno, gracias también por los elogios y lamento haber tardado tanto, ojalá nos volvamos a leer.

Y a todos los lectores que no me dejaron comentarios, pero que me siguieron, tanto a mi como al FF, gracias a ustedes también, no me dejaron morir en esta descabellada idea, fueron, y son, parte de esto.

Nos leemos en algún otro proyecto. No es un adiós, no es el fin, la naturaleza del universo aún no conoce el fin.


End file.
